Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre III
by Me-Violine
Summary: L'Ordre du Phénix et nos héros sont en deuil. Mais il n'est pas temps pour les pleurs. Plus que jamais il faut être sur ses gardes, faire preuve de courage et de solidarité dans les épreuves. Ce n'est pas un HP DM. Scènes Difficiles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

La plupart des personnages et des lieux sont de J.K.R, les autres sont le produit de mon imagination avec peut-être l'influence fortuite ou inconsciente de quelques auteurs de fan-fic… En tout état de cause, si vous vous reconnaissez ou reconnaissez quelqu'un, dites-le moi, je rendrai à César ce qui est à César…

OoOoOoO

**Avertissements : **

**1 : Cette fic N'EST PAS UN SLASH HP/DM. Harry et Draco en sont cependant les personnages principaux.**

**2 : Rating justifié par la violence de certaines scènes et un langage parfois cru.**

**3 : Caractère sexuel explicite de certaines scènes **

**Mineur(e)s et âmes sensibles se tenir à l'écart de cette fic. **

**OoOoOoO**

**Remerciements : **A Mistycal, ma bêta, qui a eu bien du courage pour se lancer dans une telle aventure…

OoOoOoO

**Résumé :** L'Ordre du Phénix et nos héros sont en deuil. Mais il n'est pas temps pour les pleurs. Plus que jamais il faut être sur ses gardes, faire preuve de courage et de solidarité dans les épreuves. Pas de Slash hp/dm

**OoOoOoO**

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu les deux premiers volets de l'histoire pour comprendre l'intrigue et l'évolution des évènements et personnages.**

**OoOoOoO**

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum: - Yzeute - Mireille -

OoOoOoO

**Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre III**

**Un Noël D'Enfer 1/4**

_**Mercredi 25 Décembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Incendie**

**Harry**

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, silencieuse bien que nous soyons nombreux autour du lit d'Hermione, debout, assis sur des chaises ou à même le sol.

Le lit tremble sous le rythme saccadé et rapide de sa respiration et nous entendons avec netteté chaque battement sourd et tout aussi rapide de son cœur. Et sous mes doigts qui caressent le dos de sa main, je sens les pulsations précipitées de son sang qui circule dans ses veines gonflées…

Je pose doucement sa main brûlante sur le drap bien tendu et m'écarte pour laisser place à Richard. Il effectue une série de Sorts de Diagnostic, sous le regard suppliant et désespéré de Monsieur et Madame Granger qui sont arrivés tard hier soir par le premier avion en provenance du Canada.

Viktor quant à lui, est complètement abattu, prostré de chagrin et de fatigue…

Si elle n'avait été plongée dans un coma artificiel dès son arrivée au QG, Hermione serait sans doute déjà morte. Sa force vitale dévorée par la douleur.

Les larmes de Fumseck et la Potion que Parrain et Tarendra ont élaborée pour contrer le venin de Nagini, ont considérablement ralenti le processus de celui de la Bestiole du Diable, mais force nous est de reconnaître qu'Hermione est en train de perdre son combat pour la vie.

« Combien de temps, Docteur ? » demande Monsieur Granger, d'une voix étranglée, en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de son épouse à demi effondrée par le chagrin…

« Le cœur de votre fille est très fort. A ce rythme, il peut tenir trois, quatre, peut-être cinq ou six heures au plus… » répond dans un souffle Richard, pâle et défait par le manque de sommeil…

Nous sommes tous dans le même état que lui…

Car aucun de nous ne veut quitter le chevet de ma petite sœur de cœur…

Aucun de nous ne veut qu'elle s'en aille sans sa présence bienveillante et chagrinée à ses côtés… Même Pattenrond ne l'a pas quittée une seule seconde depuis lundi soir, restant roulé en boule près de son oreiller, lui caressant légèrement la joue de temps à autre d'une patte veloutée ou de son museau, miaulant doucement à son oreille, comme pour lui dire qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller…

Je sens la main de Ron trembler dans la mienne. Il a déjà perdu un frère, il y a moins de trente-six heures et Hermione s'en va doucement à son tour…

Ses larmes coulent souvent sans retenue, tout comme les miennes…

Je revois dans ma tête tous les moments forts que nous avons vécus tous les trois, depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard express…

Merlin ! Qu'elle nous agaçait alors !

Comme nous l'aimons fort aujourd'hui !

« Pa va trouver ! Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver ! » s'exclame soudainement Draco d'une voix sourde, en pressant l'épaule de Viktor dont le visage est maintenant ouvertement ravagé par un immense chagrin.

Je souhaite de toutes mes forces qu'il ait raison…

Mais plus les minutes s'égrènent et plus j'ai peur…

Cela fait des heures, des mois dans le Temps Ralenti, que Parrain, Tarendra, Benjamin, Gabe et Megan cherchent…

Et ne trouvent pas…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

« Bordel ! Ça a encore foiré ! » peste Tarendra, en jetant violemment la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main, contre la paroi de la grotte qui nous tient lieu de laboratoire…

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu clocher cette fois ? Toutes les recherches, tous les calculs concordent. Cette potion aurait dû marcher ! » s'exclame Benjamin, en arpentant la grotte à grandes enjambées nerveuses…

Je ne sais que répondre à cela. Je suis tout aussi décontenancé que mes compagnons. Car Benjamin a raison. Cette fois nous étions certains de notre fait.

Tarendra soupire. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis administre une Potion au rat qui nous a servi de cobaye et se tord de douleur en couinant atrocement. La potion met immédiatement fin aux souffrances de l'animal et Tarendra le saisit par la queue pour aller le jeter dans le feu. C'est ce que nous faisons à chaque fois, pour d'être certain qu'aucun autre animal ne mangera la dépouille au risque de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances à son tour.

Le rat flambe dans une gerbe d'étincelles oranges et bleues.

Je relie attentivement nos nombreuses notes, fronçant les sourcils à mesure de ma lecture…

Rien… Je ne vois rien qui explique la défaillance de notre Potion…

« Tous les ingrédients que nous avons utilisés sont de première fraîcheur et de qualité extra. Alors ça ne vient pas de là… » réfléchit Gabe en tapotant une plume sur sa joue.

Comme tout bon Gryffondor, il est persévérant et tenace. Il s'acharnera autant de temps qu'il faudra mais ne renoncera pas, même s'il est terriblement contrarié de voir tous nos efforts anéantis à chaque essai…

Lee nous sert un thé bien corsé. Il ne travaille pas avec nous sur la Potion, mais a tenu à nous accompagner pour s'assurer que nous mangerions et nous reposerions régulièrement malgré l'urgence de nos recherches…

Et aussi échapper au QG, à son atmosphère lourde et quelque peu explosive avec les Dursley qui ne cessent de récriminer depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, sans se préoccuper du chagrin, de la douleur des résidents du Square Grimmaurd. Et puis l'attente le mine. Il préfère avoir le sentiment d'être utile…

Je le comprends tout à fait…

« Il faut revoir le venin. Quelque chose nous a peut-être échappé à son propos. » glisse Megan, en se dirigeant vers la fiole dans laquelle ne reste qu'un petit fond du venin récolté sur la Bestiole ramenée par Charly et Bill…

« C'est un venin modifié par Magie Noire. Alors bien sûr qu'il y a des choses qui vous échappent à son propos ! Sans compter que la Bestiole a traîné au moins une demi-heure sans Sort de Conservation après sa mort, puis un bon trois-quarts d'heure au fond de la mer. Ça peut le rendre instable » intervient Lee en reposant un peu brusquement la théière sur le plateau.

Et ce qu'il dit fait son chemin dans ma tête…

Il a raison. Notre base de travail est peut-être faussée…

Certes, j'ai rapidement extrait le venin de la Bestiole dès que nous l'avons récupérée. Mais peut-être était-ce trop tard. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait déjà subit des modifications irréversibles à ce moment là, qu'il se dégrade ou subisse une mutation à mesure du temps qui passe, malgré le Sort de Conservation. Cela rendrait tous nos efforts vains, puisque à chaque fois que nous tiendrions un Antidote, élaboré sur la base d'une analyse effectuée quelques semaines ou mois plus tôt, il ne serait déjà plus adapté au poison que nous administrons au rat.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas croire que nous travaillons sur du vent depuis des mois ! Car si c'est cela, alors nous n'avons aucune chance de trouver un remède efficace ! » proteste Tarendra en tapant du poing sur le plan de travail

« La seule façon de le savoir avec certitude, ce serait d'avoir une autre Bestiole sous la main. Vivante ou conservée dans de bonnes conditions dès sa mort… Mais nous n'en avons pas. Alors continuons avec ce que nous avons… Je vais effectuer une nouvelle analyse du poison…» déclare-je, d'un ton assez déterminé.

La vie d'Hermione est en jeu et je ne baisserai pas les bras aussi longtemps que son cœur bat dans sa poitrine !

Mon regard fait le tour de mes compagnons.

Tarendra déglutit et me fait un signe positif de la tête avant de se replonger dans ses livres. Gabe est déjà en train de travailler, de chercher de nouvelles pistes parmi toutes celles que nous avons laissées de côté. Je me tourne maintenant vers Megan. Elle a la bouche un peu ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, me fixant sans me voir semble-t-il. Puis elle regarde la fiole qu'elle tient dans sa main, la levant à hauteur des yeux, avant de la poser avec lenteur sur le plan de travail…

« Le congélateur… » murmure-t-elle, avant de sourire puis d'éclater de rire.

« Pardon ? » dis-je, ne comprenant pas sa joie soudaine

« Hermione a flanqué l'une des Bestioles dans le congélateur chez les Dursley ! Une Bestiole vivante ! Bon, elle est bien morte maintenant, mais nous pouvons aller la récupérer ! » s'exclame-t-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de Benjamin, Gabe et Tarendra qui ne comprennent toujours pas.

Comment pourraient-ils ? Ce sont des « Sang Pur » qui ne connaissent rien ou presque du monde Moldu…

Quant à moi, tout comme Lee, je vois très bien maintenant où réside la joie de Megan.

« Cette Bestiole est morte depuis environ deux jours de temps normal alors je doute que… » commence Benjamin, sourcils froncés

« Elle est morte congelée, prise par le froid et donc en parfait état de conservation. Le meilleur échantillon que nous puissions avoir c'est certain ! On retourne dans le temps normal ! Benjamin, Megan et Tarendra, vous préparerez une nouvelle base de Potion et tout le matériel nécessaire pour extraire le venin. Lee et Gabe vous viendrez avec moi, ainsi que Dobby. Nous profiterons d'être chez les Dursley pour récupérer quelques sous-vêtements. Dobby s'en chargera. Ainsi peut-être s'adouciront-ils quelque peu et ficheront-ils la paix à Harry…» décide-je, avant d'appeler Nally pour qu'elle nous fasse revenir dans le grenier.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, je descends l'escalier quatre à quatre, m'arrêtant net en voyant un Richard à l'air sinistre, sortir de la chambre d'Hermione.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande-je, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard

« Très mal. Si elle ne reçoit pas un remède efficace d'ici deux ou trois heures au plus, les dégâts occasionnés par le venin seront irréversibles. Et elle mourra au plus tard en fin de matinée… dans de grandes souffrances malgré le coma… » annonce-t-il, d'une voix voilée…

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines…

« Allons-y vite ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! » m'exclame-je en dégringolant l'escalier, Lee, Gabe et Dobby sur les talons

Je passe en trombe devant le portrait de Walburga, me fichant pas mal des insultes indignées qu'elle vocifère et ouvre la porte à la volée, transplanant dès que je suis sur le perron. J'arrive comme convenu un instant plus tôt avec mes compagnons, dans le jardin de Madame Figg et je contourne très vite la maison en direction de la rue, pour me figer aussitôt…

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ! » murmure-je, terriblement contrarié, en avisant la silhouette sombre aux longs cheveux pâles, qui se tient au milieu de la route, là-bas, un peu plus loin, face au 4 Privet Drive.

Elle est éclairée par la lumière d'un lampadaire qui lui confère une allure fantomatique …

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, ni de penser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une baguette se lève et un Maléfice fuse en direction de la maison des Dursley. Plus précisément en direction du premier étage.

Vers l'ancienne chambre de Harry si reconnaissable de l'extérieur, avec ses barreaux à la fenêtre…

La vitre explose sous l'impact du Maléfice et une grosse boule de feu prend soudainement vie. Elle éclaire de lueurs vacillantes, la nuit et la pluie qui fait fondre les dernières traces de neige encore présentes sur les pelouses…

« Putain ! Il flanque le feu à la maison ! Il faut vite récupérer la Bestiole ! » s'exclame Gabe à mes côtés, prêt à bondir en avant…

Je le retiens fermement par le bras.

« Lee, tâche de transplaner derrière la maison avec Dobby et d'entrer par la cuisine. Il faut récupérer cette Bestiole à tout prix ! Aussitôt que c'est fait, tu files au QG ! Réveille Madame Figg Gabe, qu'elle appelle les pompiers et la police pendant que tu te charges de prévenir les Aurors… Moi, je m'occupe de lui… » ordonne-je rapidement, en avançant aussitôt vers la silhouette qui lève une nouvelle fois sa baguette, dans l'intention évidente d'achever de détruire la maison.

Les flammes dévorent déjà le premier étage, léchant le toit depuis les fenêtres brisées…

« Lucius ! » appelle-je, me dirigeant vers lui d'un pas sûr et décidé, baguette pointée et menaçante

Un autre que moi n'aurait sans doute pas pris la peine de l'avertir de sa présence et aurait tenté de le Stupéfixer sans sommation. Mais, d'une part j'étais trop loin et risquais de rater ma cible, tandis que lui aurait frappé la sienne à coup sûr. Et d'autre part, je répugne à faire cela, même contre un salopard comme Lucius Malfoy.

Si je dois le capturer, ce sera au cours d'un duel en règle, à la loyale…

Du moins, de ma part…

Lucius se retourne vivement et le Maléfice qu'il destinait à la maison fuse vers moi. Je le neutralise et riposte aussitôt d'un Stupefix que mon adversaire évite d'un bond élégant…

Il a l'air en bonne forme, le salaud, malgré la trempe qu'il a reçue hier matin…

« Severus. Que viens-tu donc faire ici ? » demande-t-il, haussant un sourcil curieux, bien que son regard soit tendu et attentif au moindre de mes mouvements…

« Je te retourne la question, Lucius. Que viens-tu faire dans un quartier Moldu, au petit matin de Noël ? Je doute que tu sois venu apporter des cadeaux aux enfants sages et plus encore que tu aies pris la peine de venir seulement pour détruire une maison que tu sais vide de tout occupant. » réponds-je, sincèrement intrigué.

Il faudra creuser cette question. Plus tard…

« Peu importe la raison de ma présence en ces lieux quand, à cet instant, il est une seule certitude. Je vais offrir un beau présent à mon Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un traître à torturer ! Quoi de mieux pour fêter Noël ? » déclare Lucius avec un rictus mauvais, avant de me balancer vivement un nouveau Maléfice…

Et dès lors un duel acharné s'engage….

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Dobby m'a fait Transplaner dans le jardin des Dursley en douceur et sans bruit aussi sec Tonton Sev en a-t-il donné l'ordre. Je me dirige sans attendre vers la porte de la cuisine, l'ouvrant d'un Alohomora rapide. Mais à peine ai-je mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'une puanteur immonde me saute aux narines et que je glisse sur le carrelage, me prenant un gadin phénoménal qui me coupe presque la respiration …

« Monsieur Lee s'est fait mal ? » demande Dobby, en se précipitant vers moi pour m'aider à me relever…

« Non, ça va… » réponds-je, en allumant une lumière discrète au bout de ma baguette, tout en frottant mon coccyx douloureux…

Oh misère ! Quel bordel !

Pas étonnant que le carrelage glisse avec toutes les saloperies qui jonchent le sol ! Pas étonnant non plus que ça schlingue autant !

Il y a une horrible Bestiole morte et grouillante d'asticots clouée sur la porte d'un placard, qui exsude des humeurs malodorantes par tous ses trous. Et une autre aux trois-quarts cramée dans le four, dont la porte a été ouverte sans doute pour évacuer la fumée. Il doit également y avoir du poisson pourri quelque part dans tout ce fatras…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher où… De toute façon je m'en contrefous. Ce n'est pas pour faire le ménage que je suis ici…

Je me dirige vers le congélateur avec précaution, pour ne pas me prendre une nouvelle bûche en glissant sur de la mayonnaise avariée. J'empoigne la poignée et tire vers moi, mais la porte résiste…

Zut ! Elle est scellée ! Et pas la peine d'essayer un Alohomora cette fois. Je connais Harry et Hermione. Ils n'ont certainement pas fait dans la demi-mesure ! Jamais je ne pourrais ouvrir cette saloperie de porte avec les Sorts que je maîtrise ! Et un Sortilège pareil, ça ne s'annule pas avec un simple Finite Incamtatem…

Faut que je la découpe. C'est le seul moyen de récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher dans ce congélateur…

Mais je ne connais pas de Sortilège qui tranche ce genre de truc…

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire sans trop attirer l'attention de Lucius, ni déconcentrer Tonton Sev qui l'occupe là-bas dehors ?

Et qui ne prenne pas trop de temps car l'incendie déclenché par Lucius, dégage déjà une sacrée chaleur. La fumée me picote la gorge et je crois bien que les flammes bouffent le plancher de la chambre au-dessus de ma tête…

« Dobby, tâche de geler le plafond le plus longtemps possible pour qu'il résiste au feu ! Moi, je vais ouvrir cette saloperie de congélateur. Coûte que coûte ! » déclare-je, d'un ton plus que déterminé, en me dirigeant vers le garage

De ce que je sais, l'oncle de Harry est un peu bricoleur et il y a des arbustes et des haies à tailler dans le jardin. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais trouver un outil qui fera mon affaire là-bas…

Une veine que je sois Demi-Sang et que je connaisse un peu l'outillage que les Moldus utilisent ! Grâce à ça, je repère très vite une tronçonneuse électrique qui devrait convenir !

Je me grouille de décrocher l'engin, jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers la machine qui ronronne dans le fond du garage. Sûrement le générateur installé par l'oncle de Harry, pour éviter que toute la maison soit plongée dans le noir durant des heures et des heures, en cas de panne d'électricité. Tout au moins la cuisine…

Une chance qu'il ait tenu le coup jusqu'à présent ! Pourvu qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon affaire soit faite !

Je branche mon engin sur la prise électrique du congélateur… Celui-là, je l'ai débranché. Pas la peine que je risque un coup de jus… Et puis, une fois mon truc récupéré, ce qu'il y a encore à l'intérieur peut bien décongeler, je m'en fous royalement…

De toute façon, avec l'incendie, tout sera vite cramé…

Au moment où j'appuie sur l'interrupteur de la tronçonneuse, les hostilités se déclenchent sérieusement à l'extérieur… C'est emmerdant, car Tonton Sev ne va pas être à la fête face à Lucius, mais au moins, ça couvrira le bruit que je vais faire…

La tronçonneuse dérape un peu en produisant des étincelles sur le métal, avant de commencer à l'entamer. J'y vais avec prudence, car il ne faudrait pas que je coupe ce qu'il ne faut pas dans la précipitation…

Au-dessus de ma tête, ça sent de plus en plus le roussi et la chaleur devient rapidement insupportable…

« Dobby ne pourra plus empêcher longtemps le feu d'arriver jusqu'à nous, Monsieur Lee ! » déclare Dobby, d'une voix un peu affolée…

Il a pensé à poser un Sort devant la porte, pour empêcher l'épaisse fumée noire qui envahit le hall de pénétrer dans la cuisine, mais cette cochonnerie se faufile par toutes les minuscules fissures qu'elle trouve et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que nous nous mettions tous les deux à tousser comme des crevés…

« Je fais aussi vite que possible Dobby ! Mets-nous un Tête en Bulle et accroche-toi à moi ! Dès que j'ai la main sur la Bestiole, fais-nous Transplaner au QG ! » réponds-je, avant de serrer les dents sur les efforts que je produis pour garder la tronçonneuse sous contrôle…

Cette saloperie de machine tressaute et gémit autant qu'elle peut. Elle est récalcitrante, elle surchauffe et rechigne à faire le boulot que le lui demande mais Foi de Lee, je la dompterai et elle fera ce que je veux !

Je sue à grosses gouttes, tandis que la fumée se fait de plus en plus épaisse, me brouillant la vue. Je gagne cependant du terrain pouce à pouce et enfin, je jette un cri de triomphe ! J'ai gagné ! Une plaque de métal tombe au sol !

J'éclaire l'intérieur du congélateur avec ma baguette, repérant aussitôt ce que je suis venu chercher.

La Bestiole qu'Hermione a enfermé dedans lundi soir est morte les yeux ouverts et ses globes oculaires vitreux sont gelés, cernés de givre… J'empoigne une patte glacée, en prenant garde à ne pas me blesser avec ses longues griffes et la tire vers moi, au moment même où le plafond enflammé commence à nous dégringoler sur la tête.

« On s'tire ! » ordonne-je dans un cri.

Et aussi sec, Dobby nous fait Transplaner au QG…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

La nuit très sombre sous les lourds nuages noirs de pluie est maintenant vivement éclairée par les flammes affamées qui dévorent avec voracité le 4 Privet Drive. Et au loin, j'entends des sirènes…

La police et les Pompiers…

J'espère que c'était une bonne idée de les appeler avant que les Aurors ne soient arrivés…

Cela fera peut-être fuir Lucius mais tant pis…

Les pompiers devraient empêcher que les maisons voisines ne soient atteintes par les flammes, gigantesques maintenant que le rez-de-chaussée et tout l'étage sont leur proie. Et c'est le plus important. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de victimes innocentes, surprises dans leur sommeil par l'incendie déclenché par Lucius…

Je me demande si ce n'était pas là son dessein. Incendier une partie du Quartier, pour fêter Noël en grillant quelques Moldus… Les voisins de Harry… Pour se venger de la fameuse raclée qu'il a reçue hier par son Maître adoré, enragé par ses échecs successifs ?

Voldemort ne décolère pas depuis son retour de Dunvegan Castle. Et personne ne l'approche plus. Il se tient reclus dans le bureau du Manoir à compulser des documents et des grimoires qu'il jette sur les murs ou au sol en hurlant de colère quand il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche…

Lucius, lui, a l'air décidé à me neutraliser par tous les moyens possibles. Visiblement il lui importe peu de m'amener entier et en bonne santé devant son Maître et ses Maléfices sont très méchants.

Une voiture stationnée dans l'allée d'une des maisons voisines des Dursley explose sous le dernier Maléfice qu'il me destinait. Bien entendu, le bruit réveille la moitié du quartier et les lumières s'allument un peu partout…

Du coin de l'œil, je note que quelqu'un soulève le pan d'un rideau chez les voisins immédiats des Dursley et sursaute en voyant les flammes du 4 Privet Drive qui se sont propagées au pin parasol jouxtant le coin de sa maison…

Ce doit être la maison de la famille d'accueil de Miho, je crois…

Aussitôt il y a des cris. Ce sera bientôt la débandade dans la maison et ces gens sortiront de chez eux pour échapper aux flammes qui lèchent déjà leur toit avec gourmandise…

Lucius me jette un Maléfice de Découpe qui me contraint à plonger derrière une fontaine d'agrément et Transplane derrière un arbre avant de se tourner vers la maison d'où proviennent les cris. Je vois sa baguette se lever et lancer un puissant Incendio.

Le Salopard ! Il veut vraiment griller des gens !

Son Maléfice explose une fenêtre et les voilages prennent feu. L'incendie se propage très vite. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et une famille sort, complètement affolée et en pyjama sous la pluie glacée qui tombe maintenant à grosses gouttes, cinglantes sous l'effet des bourrasques du vent qui se renforce peu à peu…

La baguette de Lucius se lève de nouveau, visant une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, qui serre une poupée sur son cœur, la main accrochée à celle d'un adolescent blond comme les blés mûrs… Il va la tuer, c'est sûr… Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'accomplir son méfait. Je surgis de derrière la fontaine, courant droit vers lui et le canardant à tout va, faisant exploser son abri, sous les hurlements de la famille qui redouble de vitesse à la recherche d'un refuge sûr.

Lucius n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller s'abriter ailleurs.

Il ne va pas bien loin. Il reste dans les parages, cherchant visiblement à s'approcher des personnes qui se sont blotties les unes contre les autres, derrière les haies basses bordant la pelouse de Mme Figg.

Pourquoi Lucius reste-t-il là ? Pourquoi ne fuit-il pas, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur cette famille, alors que tous les voisins commencent à sortir de chez eux et qu'il pourrait bien plus facilement les atteindre ?

Des voitures noires et blanches et deux camions rouges, tous phares allumés, gyrophares en alerte et sirènes hurlantes passent le coin de la rue. Dans le même temps, la porte de Madame Figg s'ouvre et des Aurors, Kingsley en tête, en surgissent. Ainsi que Gabe.

Lucius jette encore un Maléfice, en direction des Aurors, mais j'ai la nette impression que c'est la famille, pressée d'entrer dans la maison par Gabe, qui est sa véritable cible, encore une fois…

Le Maléfice est contré par Kingsley, tandis qu'à l'instar de plusieurs Aurors, je jette un Stupéfix qui rase Lucius au moment où il Transplane…

« Merde ! Nous l'avons raté ce salaud ! » s'exclame King, l'air vivement contrarié…

Je le suis tout autant….

Finalement, peut-être aurais-je dû mettre mes scrupules de côté et le viser dans le dos quand j'en avais la possibilité, au risque de foirer mon coup et de voir le sien réussir… Et perdre la Bestiole sans doute…. Alors non, j'ai bien fait de manœuvrer comme je l'ai fait… La vie d'Hermione vaut largement plus que la capture de Lucius !

Kingsley, son équipe et moi-même nous empressons de nous retirer chez Madame Figg. Gabe nous accueille dans le hall, l'air tout aussi contrarié que King et moi-même…

« Désolé que les renforts aient été aussi longs à arriver. J'ai eu des misères avec le nouveau Vigile du Sas de Secours qui était sur ses gardes et a un peu tardé à donner l'alerte. Il croyait que je voulais le piéger… » déclare Gabe, en chuchotant pour qu'on ne nous entende pas du salon dont la porte est ouverte.

« Cet idiot ne fera pas long feu à ce poste, je le garantis ! Il avait ordre de ne bloquer aucun appel au secours ! » s'exclame King tout aussi bas, en serrant les poings.

« On verra ça plus tard. Il y a plus urgent. Plusieurs personnes nous ont vus nous battre, Lucius et moi-même. Mieux vaut que les Oubliators viennent faire un tour dans le coin. Par ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que la famille qui vivait dans la maison voisine des Dursley était visée par Lucius. Il faut savoir pourquoi… » murmure-je, en regardant avec attention les personnes qui grelottent sous les couvertures qu'Arabella s'est empressée de jeter sur leurs épaules…

C'est surtout la fillette que j'observe… Petite et mince. Longs cheveux noirs et raides. Yeux en amandes….

« Je m'occupe de tout ça. » décide Kingsley, en faisant signe à Edna Paul de venir nous rejoindre.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Tiens-moi au courant tu veux bien ? » déclare-je, réprimant un frisson d'appréhension et l'envie pressante d'interroger cette famille moi-même.

De découvrir pourquoi Lucius voulait tuer cette fillette…

Car je suis certain qu'il voulait la tuer, elle avant tout…

Mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Quelque chose d'urgent et qui ne peut souffrir davantage de retard…

Alors je sors dans le jardin derrière la maison d'Arabella avec Gabe et nous Transplanons en direction du QG…

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Dobby m'a fait Transplaner directement dans le hall. Je tiens la Bestiole congelée dans ma main. Elle est raide et me glace les doigts, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Je me précipite vers la cuisine pour emprunter l'escalier qui descend au sous-sol où est installé un superbe labo. Mais je me heurte à l'oncle de Harry, à peine ai-je passé la porte de la cuisine..

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est enfin allé chez nous pour récupérer nos affaires ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton bourru

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout debout à cette heure-ci ? Il est à peine cinq heures bordel !

Pas envie de lui apprendre que sa maison et toutes ses affaires sont en train de cramer ! Alors je brandis la Bestiole clamsée sous ses yeux et il recule, l'air effrayé, me laissant ainsi passage vers le sous-sol.

Je dégringole les marches trois par trois et m'engouffre dans le labo, m'arrêtant net devant le plan de travail pour y poser la Bestiole. Tarendra s'en empare aussitôt et d'un coup de baguette, il lui découpe la mâchoire inférieure, sans se préoccuper des fins éclats de viande solidifiée par le froid, ni des minuscules esquilles d'os qui lui sautent sur le devant de la robe et sur son visage qu'il a protégé d'une sorte de masque transparent…

« Coupe la racine d'Alchemille Lee ! Fines lamelles ! » m'ordonne Megan, tandis qu'elle même broie je ne sais quoi à coups de mortier énergiques.

De l'autre côté du plan de travail, Benjamin ajoute une goutte de lait de puce dans le chaudron et tourne trois fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis treize fois dans le sens inverse.

Je saisis un couteau d'argent et m'affaire à couper ma racine, m'appliquant comme jamais je ne l'ai fait en cours de Potion… Cette fois, ce n'est pas un simple exercice que j'exécute…

A mes côtés, Tarendra excise maintenant la gencive de la Bestiole, pour extraire ses crocs et les glandes sécrétrices de venin.

« Parfait Lee. Pèse trente-huit grammes et demi de lamelles et réserve-les. Après, tu prépareras vingt-trois œufs d'imagos et quatre millilitres trois-quart de jus de figue de Barbarie que tu mélangeras avec seize millilitres un quart de sève de chardon marie… » commande Benjamin, avant de jeter cinq fleurs de camomille romaine séchée dans sa préparation qui bouillonne doucement.

Aussitôt, des volutes de fumée jaunes et entêtantes s'élèvent dans le labo. Megan ajoute alors une pincée de ce qu'elle a réduit en poudre dans le chaudron et Ben remue doucement le tout, huit fois dans un sens puis cinq dans l'autre. La préparation vire au bleu turquoise et Megan sourit…

Je me torture les méninges, calculant et recalculant mes doses jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr du résultat. La sève de chardon est épaisse, poisseuse et il me faut intégrer lentement le jus de figue dedans. Quand c'est fait, j'obtiens un liquide mordoré, que je m'empresse de verser lentement dans un verre doseur jusqu'à avoir la bonne mesure…

« C'est parfait ! La potion a exactement la couleur qu'il faut ! Ajoute les lamelles, Lee. Une par une… » déclare Megan, en se saisissant des œufs d'imagos d'une main et du mélange de jus de figue et de sève de chardon de l'autre.

J'obtempère et dès que la dernière lamelle est intégrée à la préparation qui est mauve maintenant, Megan ajoute ses deux ingrédients en même temps. Un léger frémissement se produit à la surface de la potion, qui bouillonne à gros bouillons. Benjamin remue vivement la préparation qui vire au vert, puis à l'orange et Megan réduit le feu sous le chaudron…

Elle mijote à feu doux, pendant cinq minutes, puis Ben retire le chaudron du feu et lui plonge le cul dans un bac de glaçons qui fondent immédiatement en produisant un léger chuintement et de la vapeur…

« La préparation de base est prête. On ajoute le venin quand tu veux, Tarendra… » déclare alors Benjamin, en prélevant une louche de la Potion qu'il achève de refroidir d'un coup de baguette avant de la verser dans un verre de Cristal de Bohème, au moment même où le prof et Gabe déboulent dans le labo.

« Il est en train de dégeler… Regardez. Il est légèrement rosé quand l'autre était nacré… » dit-il, en portant la fiole dans laquelle le venin achève de fondre à hauteur de nos yeux, bien éclairée par la lueur de sa baguette.

« Oui, il est différent. Un peu plus fluide et visiblement plus agressif. Il n'est pas étonnant que la Potion initiale n'ait pas fonctionné comme elle le devait. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour contrecarrer les effets de ce venin. Celui de l'autre Bestiole doit continuer à se dégrader, faussant toutes nos expériences. Allons-y, il faut essayer tout de suite avec celui-ci. » intervient Tonton Sev, en tendant une pipette à Tarendra.

Deux micro-gouttes, c'est ce que Tarendra prélève et ajoute à la préparation, tandis que Benjamin plonge sa main dans une cage pour en extraire un rat blanc. Il le tient bien en main, tandis que le prof lui injecte une infime quantité de venin. Et Benjamin relâche le rat dans une cage vide.

Nous retenons notre souffle, attendant les premières douleurs.

Les secondes s'égrènent et au bout de trois minutes, le rat commence à se tordre et à battre des pattes en couinant… Tonton Sev s'en saisit et enfonce une pipette pleine dans sa gorge, le forçant à avaler la nouvelle Potion …

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Quelqu'un frappe sèchement à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Narcissa se lève et, la jambe encore un peu raide de sa blessure à la cuisse, elle va ouvrir sous le regard inquisiteur de chacun…

C'est l'Oncle Vernon qui se tient derrière la porte, le corps tendu et l'air plutôt impatient…

« Je dois te parler Harry ! » dit-il d'un ton abrupt, sans aucune considération pour qui que ce soit.

Il sait pourtant que la plupart des personnes présentes sont en deuil ou ont eu à souffrir de terribles blessures.

Il sait qu'Hermione est mourante…

Mais dans son égoïsme forcené, il s'en fout. Il se conduit comme s'il était chez lui et que seuls Tante Pétunia, Tante Marge, Dudley et lui-même comptaient…

Comme s'ils avaient été les seuls à avoir été en danger, à avoir eu à souffrir de la guerre contre Voldemort…

Qu'ont-ils eu à souffrir d'ailleurs ? A part devoir quitter leur maison ?

Ah oui, Molosse a été blessé ! Le pauvre chien. Il est finalement le seul que j'ai envie de plaindre. Lui au moins a un regard de reconnaissance quand on s'approche de lui pour le soigner… Il a changé. Il est plus gentil qu'avant…

Mais pas sa maîtresse. Ni mon Oncle ni ma Tante ni Dudley…

Je soupire et me lève doucement. J'embrasse le front d'Hermione, lui murmurant que je reviens très vite et je sors de la chambre.

« Pas ici, Oncle Vernon ! Allons dans la cuisine ! » dis-je tout bas mais avec fermeté, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Et tournant aussitôt les talons pour descendre l'escalier.

Oncle Vernon me suit, son pas lourd faisant douloureusement gémir les marches. J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et d'un geste l'invite à entrer. Tante Pétunia est là, ainsi que la Tante Marge. Elles me dardent toutes les deux d'un regard noir, puis Marge se tourne vers Dobby qui s'affaire à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Toi ! Sers-nous un thé ! » s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton brusque….

Dobby, qui n'a plus guère l'habitude qu'on le rudoie, sursaute et les œufs battus qu'il versait dans la poêle tombent à côté, grésillant sur la plaque brûlante du fourneau à bois.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je serre les poings.

« Espèce de maladroit ! Dépêche-toi de nettoyer et de nous servir ! » aboie Tante Marge avec rudesse

« Non ! » m'exclame-je aussi brusquement qu'elle, en venant me placer auprès de Dobby pour poser une main sur son épaule, avant d'ajouter : « Roi Dobby ne te servira pas, Tante Marge, aussi longtemps que tu lui parleras sur ce ton ! »

« Comment ! » s'exclame Tante Marge, les yeux ronds et le visage rougissant de colère.

« Roi Dobby ne te servira pas aussi longtemps que tu lui parleras sur ce ton ! » répète-je, en détachant chacune de mes paroles pour bien les lui ancrer dans le crâne, avant d'ajouter : « Et aussi longtemps que tu ne lui auras pas présenté tes excuses… »

Tante Marge serre les lèvres et ses yeux s'étrécissent…

« Cette chose… » commence-t-elle, sur un ton hargneux

« Il n'est pas une chose mais un Elfe de Maison ! » l'interromps-je, au bord de l'explosion, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus que brutal : « Il s'appelle Dobby. Il est le Roi de son peuple et il vaut cent mille fois mieux que toi ! Et ce n'est pas un serviteur, il est mon ami. Un ami très précieux qui me rend service en s'occupant de ma maison et en choyant mes invités. Je te prie donc d'être polie avec lui, Winky et tous les Elfes qui viennent en aide ici ! C'est compris ! »

« Et moi je te prie d'être poli avec ta Tante et de lui parler sur un autre ton ! » tonne l'Oncle Vernon, la moustache frémissante de colère.

« Elle n'est pas ma tante ! Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec elle ! Je ne l'appelais Tante que parce que tu m'y as obligé depuis toujours ! Et quand bien même le serait-elle, ce serait la même chose ! Je suis chez moi ici ! Et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle soit impolie, ni qu'elle donne des ordres à mes amis ! C'est clair ? » réponds-je, défiant.

Et ma magie débordant dangereusement…

L'Oncle Vernon me regarde avec effroi et recule d'un pas sous mon regard qui doit être assassin tant je suis en colère…

« Tu ne me donneras pas d'ordre non plus, petit voyou ! Vernon ! Partons d'ici… » couine soudainement la Tante Marge en se levant du banc…

« Et pour aller où ? Chez toi peut-être ? Oh mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, Marge, Voldemort doit déjà savoir qui tu es et où tu habites… Mais je t'en prie, si tu veux te faire tuer, vas-y, retourne chez toi. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Seulement ne compte plus que je vienne à ton secours. Ni aucun de mes amis ! Nous avons fait notre devoir l'autre soir et plus aucun de nous ne se mettra en danger pour toi si tu décides de partir ! » déclare-je, avec un large geste vers la porte, mon regard planté dans le sien…

Marge se rassoit, livide.

Je lui ai cloué le bec et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou le regretter…

Ni l'un ni l'autre sans doute…

Je ne peux pas regretter qu'elle reste. Car je sais que j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience s'il lui arrivait malheur, même si je n'éprouve aucune affection pour elle…

Mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en réjouir car je sais bien qu'elle reviendra à la charge et pourrira la vie de chacun, aussi longtemps qu'elle restera ici… C'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut maîtriser sa langue de vipère. C'est dans sa nature.

Je détourne mon regard, revenant vers l'Oncle Vernon. J'ai hâte de retourner auprès d'Hermione.

« Que me voulais-tu, Oncle Vernon ? » demande-je, adoucissant un peu mon ton en espérant ainsi clore cette querelle engagée par Marge.

Vernon se redresse et ouvre la bouche pour parler, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à la volée. C'est Dudley qui entre. Les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille. Et un grand sourire aux lèvres…

« C'est Noël ! Où sont mes cadeaux ? » demande-t-il avec impatience, sans même dire bonjour…

C'est Noël…

Mon cœur se serre…

C'est le Noël le plus triste de toute ma vie…

Sirius est mort en juin dernier. Percy est mort il y a deux soirs.

Hermione se meurt aujourd'hui…

Et j'avais oublié que Dudley, tout comme le jour de son anniversaire, se lève toujours très tôt à Noël …

L'Oncle Vernon pique un fard et tourne son regard vers la Tante Pétunia qui a pâli. Dudley est figé et regarde ses parents tour à tour…

« Mes cadeaux, où ils sont ? Vous avez dit que vous avez demandé qu'on les ramène hier ! » s'exclame Dudley, son visage se froissant déjà sous la colère…

C'est vrai, l'Oncle Vernon a demandé que quelqu'un passe à Privet Drive pour y prendre des effets de rechange et les cadeaux de Noël de Dudley hier, alors que nous revenions de l'enterrement de Percy. Je me souviens que Parrain a répondu sèchement qu'il s'en occuperait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion…

Mais je sais également qu'il est reparti aussitôt après dans le Temps Ralenti pour effectuer les recherches pour la Potion Antidote au venin de la Bestiole du Diable…

Et je ne crois pas que quiconque soit allé à Privet Drive.

Merlin ! On va droit vers la crise !

« Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés mon chéri mais… » commence la Tante Pétunia d'une voix un peu tremblante, tandis que je ferme les yeux, attendant l'inévitable explosion de mon cher cousin…

« Je veux mes cadeaux ! Je les veux tout de suite ! » s'écrie-t-il, en tapant du pied sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Quelqu'un va y aller mon Dudlinouchet. Il faut juste patienter un peu… » tente de l'apaiser Tante Pétunia, tandis que j'amorce un pas vers le hall, pour échapper à cette scène qui me porte sur les nerfs.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas attendre ! Je veux mes cadeaux tout de suite ! Qu'il aille les chercher lui ! Après tout, c'est sa faute si nous ne sommes pas à la maison, alors il peut bien faire ça ! » s'écrie encore Dudley, en esquissant un pas de côté pour me barrer le passage et doigt pointé vers moi.

Putain ! Qu'il me laisse en dehors de ça ! Qu'il me laisse partir…

Je sens que je vais craquer…

Je ferme les yeux encore une fois. Une douleur sourde commence à me vriller le crâne et mon sang bat lourdement, pulsant au niveau de mes tempes avec force. Je dois retrouver mon calme.

« Va chercher mes cadeaux ! » hurle encore une fois Dudley

Mon poing se serre. J'ai envie de le lui foutre sur le nez, mais je me retiens de toutes mes forces et j'inspire profondément avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux…

Pour voir Dudley s'avancer d'un pas menaçant vers moi…

« Mes Cadeaux ! Va les chercher tout de suite ! » crie-t-il encore une fois en levant le poing, prêt à s'en servir semble-t-il…

Et soudainement Dobby Transplane et s'interpose. Son doigt pointé vers Dudley dégage un champ de force qui empêche mon cousin d'avancer plus avant…

« Mon ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur n'ira pas ! Et son cousin ne fera pas de mal à Harry Potter ! Dobby l'en empêchera ! » déclare Dobby, en se dressant de toute sa petite taille, oreilles battant vivement et mine déterminée…

Dudley couine et recule sous le champ de force développé par mon ami.

Je suis impressionné par cette démonstration de puissance, de la part d'un si petit être…

Mon Oncle Vernon vire au bleu marine, partagé entre la colère et la peur, tandis que Tante Pétunia court pour essayer de dégager son fils mais se heurte à un mur invisible. Marge, offusquée, s'étouffe à demi…

Tante Pétunia hurle maintenant en tapant du poing sur le mur invisible qui l'empêche d'atteindre Dudley, Marge s'étrangle de fureur en marmonnant des imprécations contre « les abominables monstres » et Oncle Vernon commence à s'affoler en voyant les grosses larmes qui roulent sur le visage rond et paniqué de son fils…

« Laisse-le, Roi Dobby. S'il te plait… » demande-je doucement, en posant ma main sur le bras de Dobby.

Aussitôt le champ de force cesse. Et Dudley s'effondre dans les bras de Tante Pétunia et de son père qui s'est précipité vers lui, à peine Dobby baissait-il le doigt…

« Je voulais juste mes cadeaux. Je voulais juste savoir combien vous m'aimez… » vagit Dudley en hoquetant…

Et soudainement il me fait pitié…

Comment peut-il seulement mesurer l'amour que ses parents lui portent au nombre de cadeaux qu'ils lui offrent ? Est-il si peu sûr de lui ? Est-il si peu sûr que ses parents l'aiment ?

Cela me dépasse…

Comment peut-il douter de leur amour pour lui ?

Ils font pourtant tout pour lui depuis toujours, passant tous ses caprices, prenant systématiquement parti pour lui contre le reste du monde, satisfaisant la moindre de ses demandes dans la seconde, fermant les yeux sur ses résultats scolaires désastreux, leurs oreilles aux rumeurs qui font état du comportement horrible de leur fils envers les jeunes enfants et les plus faibles que lui…

« Il n'y aura pas de cadeau pour le cousin de Harry Potter aujourd'hui ! Il n'y en a plus ! » déclare soudainement Dobby, d'une voix haut perchée mais ferme, avant de repartir vers le fourneau…

Et son ton convaincu m'intrigue…

Et fait se redresser la tête de Dudley qui ouvre de grands yeux presque effrayés

« Quoi ! Quoi ! Pourquoi dit-il ça ! Pourquoi dit-il ça ! Je veux mes cadeaux ! Je veux mes cadeaux ! » s'écrie-t-il, en regardant ses parents, l'air suppliant…

Au moment même où la porte s'ouvre sur Marraine, qui a l'air épuisée et infiniment triste.

Si elle est là, c'est que Parrain et les autres sont rentrés. Ont-ils trouvé la bonne Potion ou ont-ils dû abandonner les recherches ?

Je tremble de peur et pourtant je veux garder espoir. Ils doivent être dans le labo en bas, en train de se dépêcher d'élaborer la Potion qui va guérir Hermione…

Merlin ! Faites que ce soit cela !

Marraine s'avance résolument vers le trio composé de Dudley, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon et se plante devant eux…

« Cela suffit. Une jeune fille se meurt là-haut. Ses parents sont auprès d'elle, son ami de cœur et ses nombreux amis également. Certains déjà en deuil ou se remettant de très graves blessures. Nous sommes tous épuisés de chagrin. Nous avons tous le cœur brisé. Alors cessez de crier pour réclamer avec autant d'indécence quelques biens matériels, quand un jeune futur père et cette jeune fille qui se meurt là-haut vous ont déjà fait cadeau de leur vie… » dit-elle d'une voix infiniment douce.

Et son regard profond vrillé dans celui de Dudley…

Mon cousin pâlit et ses épaules s'affaissent… Puis il baisse les yeux et Marraine se tourne vers Tante Pétunia qui la regarde, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à demi ouverte, comme si elle voyait un fantôme…

« Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui, Pétunia. Mais je te promets que nous aurons bientôt une petite conversation toutes les deux. » lâche Marraine, toujours aussi doucement.

Mais avec une sérieuse mise en garde dans les yeux…

Et Tante Pétunia déglutit avec peine, se reculant imperceptiblement….

« Viens Harry, retournons auprès d'Hermione. » déclare Marraine, en me prenant par les épaules.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, faire ce que Marraine me propose. Mais il est une chose que je dois éclaircir auparavant…

« Une minute s'il te plait Marraine. » dis-je donc, avant de me tourner vers Dobby et de lui demander : « Roi Dobby, pourquoi as-tu dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de cadeau pour Dudley aujourd'hui ? Qu'il n'y en a plus ? »

Dobby pose sur le fourneau la bouilloire dont il versait l'eau dans la théière et lève les yeux vers moi, les oreilles doucement agitées.

« Parce que Dobby le sait. Tout à l'heure, Dobby est allé chez la famille de son ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, avec le professeur Snape Monsieur, Monsieur Lee et Monsieur Gabe. Quand nous sommes arrivés, l'ancien Maître de Dobby était là. Il a mis le feu à la maison avant que nous puissions l'empêcher. Dobby et Monsieur Lee ont juste pu prendre la Bête du Diable dans la cuisine, avant que le plafond en feu tombe sur leur tête ! Tout le reste est brûlé ! Il n'y a plus de vêtement ni de cadeau pour la famille de mon ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » répond Dobby, me laissant complètement bouche bée…

Lucius Malfoy était à Privet Drive ce matin ! Et il a incendié la maison ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Quel intérêt avait-il à faire cela ?

« Oh mon Dieu ! Nous n'avons plus rien Vernon ! » s'écrie la Tante Pétunia, en s'effondrant à genou

« Brû… Brûlé ! Tout est brûlé ! » balbutie Oncle Vernon, en tombant assis sur le banc, livide pour une fois…

« Plus de cadeaux… Il n'y a plus de cadeaux… Plus de vêtements… Plus de télé… Plus rien… » couine Dudley, se retenant au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer lui aussi…

Mais je me fiche qu'ils n'aient plus rien. Je réalise ce que Dobby a dit. Lee et lui ont pris la Bête du Diable…

« Oh Merlin ! Vous étiez allés chercher la Bestiole ! Celle du congélateur ! C'est pour la Potion n'est-ce pas ! Raconte-moi tout, Dobby ! Lucius était-il seul ? Êtes-vous tous revenus sains et saufs ? Ont-ils trouvé pour la Potion ? Vont-ils pouvoir sauver Hermione ? » demande-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure…

Merlin ! Pourvu que Lucius n'ait pas fait de victime !

« Tout le monde est rentré ! Dobby le sait ! Et tout le monde travaille dur dans le laboratoire de la cave pour sauver Mademoiselle Hermione ! » s'exclame Dobby, tandis qu'un espoir fou m'étouffe à demi.

Ils vont réussir ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont réussir et réaliser un miracle pour Noël !

J'entends une cavalcade dans l'escalier et soudainement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

« Harry ! Elle convulse ! » me crie Blaise, des larmes roulant sur ses joues

Et je me rue hors de la cuisine…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Je ne veux pas, ma Puce. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça. De t'en aller comme ça toute seule. De nous infliger ce chagrin supplémentaire quand nous en avons tellement déjà.

Percy est mort. Et Pénélope va partir. Elle va aller mettre au monde son enfant, le bébé de Percy, mon filleul, loin d'ici, dans un pays où Voldemort n'a pas encore répandu sa haine et sa noirceur….

Alors reste avec nous s'il te plait. Ne t'en va pas toi aussi.

Ne laisse pas cette saloperie de venin gagner ! Ne le laisse pas endommager ton cerveau ! Ne le laisse pas te faire souffrir !

Cesse de convulser Merlin ! Bats-toi Bordel !

Tu peux y arriver ma puce ! Tu es forte !

Quand on a réussi à vaincre sa plus grande peur pour gagner un putain de match de Quidditch comme tu l'as fait, on peut tout réussir tu ne crois pas ?

Et puis tes parents sont là, Hermione ! Ils sont à côté de toi. Ils pleurent. Ils souffrent de te voir dans cet état. Tu es leur seule enfant Hermione ! Tu ne vas quand même pas partir en les laissant là à te pleurer pour le restant de leur vie !

Et Viktor ! Il t'aime tellement qu'il en crève de te voir comme ça ! Tu ne veux pas l'abandonner n'est-ce pas !

Et Pattenrond ! Il ne mange plus ! Il se laissera mourir si tu t'en vas ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux hein !

Alors arrête tes conneries ! Et bats-toi ! Arrête de t'agiter comme tu le fais bordel ! Respire calmement et concentre-toi pour lutter contre cette saloperie qui veut prendre ta vie ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu as dis des milliers de fois qu'on peut tout faire avec de la volonté ! Qu'il suffit de se concentrer ! Que notre cerveau peut accomplir des miracles !

Souviens-toi Hermione ! Tu as raconté que des malades ont guéri de maladies incurables quand les Médicomages Moldus disaient qu'ils allaient bientôt mourir ! Alors ma puce, pourquoi n'en ferais-tu pas autant dis-moi ?

Je n'en peux plus de te voir convulser Hermione. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme ça… Alors s'il te plait, ma puce, arrête ça.

« Calme-toi ma puce. » murmure-je, la voix étranglée de chagrin, ma main caressant les cheveux d'Hermione dont le corps est secoué de soubresauts…

Ça me fait si mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine à la voir ainsi, si faible et vulnérable…

Mourante…

Richard et Madame Pomfresh s'affairent à jeter des Sorts de Soins et à faire ingurgiter une Potion à Hermione, mais rien n'y fait…

Harry revient avec Blaise. Il se précipite pour me rejoindre à la tête du lit, son regard rivé sur notre amie, notre petite sœur de cœur. Son souffle est bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Tiens le coup Hermione. Ils vont trouver le Contrepoison, ma douce. Tiens le coup ! » supplie-t-il en s'accrochant à ma main et des larmes dans la voix

Tu as entendu, Hermione ? Ils vont trouver le Contrepoison ! Ils ont juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Accorde-leur cela ma puce ! Ne nous lâche pas ! Accroche-toi bordel ! Pense à tous ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble ! Toutes ces aventures périlleuses que nous avons vécues ! Pense à l'amitié que nous avons pour toi ! A l'amour que nous éprouvons tous pour toi !

Accroche-toi à ça Hermione ! Putain ! Ne baisse pas les bras ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Tu es une Gryffondor bordel ! Ne laisse pas la douleur emporter ton courage ! Bats-toi contre elle ! Refoule là ! Tu peux le faire ma puce ! Tu peux le faire !

Tu es plus forte que ce venin ma puce ! Bien plus forte !

Et puis, tu as juré d'être toujours auprès de Harry pour vaincre Voldemort ! Alors tiens ta promesse bordel ! Ne laisse pas la Magie Noire de ce salopard gagner ! Ne laisse pas Voldemort gagner !

« Bats-toi Hermione… Bats-toi, bordel ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux gagner ! » murmure-je, en me penchant pour embrasser la joue presque glacée de mon amie.

Et soudainement tout s'arrête. Les soubresauts cessent et le corps d'Hermione se détend.

Et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge…

Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne l'entends plus respirer. Je n'entends plus son cœur battre comme un fou… Richard se précipite vers le lit et jette un Sort de Diagnostic.

« Elle est stabilisée. Sa respiration et son cœur ont de nouveau adopté un rythme normal. Je pense qu'elle vient de gagner un sursis supplémentaire… » annonce-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils

« De quel ordre ? » demande Monsieur Granger, dont le visage épuisé semble se ratatiner d'heure en heure.

« Je l'ignore. Je ne comprends pas tout. » répond Richard, qui réfléchit visiblement intensément.

« Que ne comprenez-vous pas ? » s'enquiert le père d'Hermione, qui semble maintenant osciller entre l'espoir et le désespoir.

« Que sa respiration et son cœur se soient stabilisés… Jusqu'à présent, son état empirait progressivement et sa respiration tout comme son cœur auraient dû logiquement continuer à dysfonctionner. Or, ils se sont stabilisés, ce qui représente une évolution favorable… J'ignore combien de temps cela durera cependant. Mais c'est toujours cela de gagné. » déclare Richard, avec un air d'incompréhension sincère

« Hermione est forte ! Elle se bat pour tâcher de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape et nos amis trouvent le Contrepoison ! J'en suis certain ! » assène-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Et avec une nouvelle pointe d'espoir au cœur, à laquelle je me raccroche de toutes mes forces…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...


	2. Un Noel d'Enfer 2

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Ma bêta sur le livre III est toujours Mystical. **

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum pour: - Marina - Mireille - Douceurfamille - **

**OoOoOoO**

**Un Noël D'Enfer 2/4 **

**Acte 2 : Le Souffle Du Dragon **

**Severus**

« Putain de bordel de chiure de mouche à merde ! » s'écrie Lee les poings et la mâchoire serrée sur la déception…

Il m'ôte les mots de la bouche…

Le rat se tortille et couine de souffrance dans sa cage…

Notre Potion n'a pas marché…

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Megan et Gabe la serre doucement contre lui. Livide et au bord des larmes lui aussi…

« On a échoué… » constate Benjamin dans un murmure étranglé, tandis que Tarendra fixe le mur, le regard lointain et terriblement découragé …

J'immobilise le rat en le plongeant dans le coma pour faire cesser ses couinements aigus de douleurs et j'avance une main tremblante vers la Potion qui mettra définitivement fin à ses souffrances et à sa vie.

La pauvre bête sera bientôt morte pour rien pense-je, en me saisissant délicatement d'elle pour la ramener vers moi. Mais tandis que je la sors de la cage, mon poignet accroche un petit bout de fil de fer qui dépasse et m'égratigne profondément la peau. Le sang perle aussitôt…

Et je suspends mon geste, lâchant le rat qui retombe mollement, atterrissant au fond de la cage avec un bruit mat…

« Le sang… Magie Noire… Magie du Sang… » murmure-je à peine, les yeux rivés sur la goutte de sang qui s'écoule doucement le long de mon poignet…

Tarendra sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers moi.

« Il faut vite faire des analyses ! » s'exclame-t-il avec fébrilité, tandis que je reprends déjà vivement le rat en main.

De la pointe acérée d'un couteau d'argent, je lui blesse une patte, recueillant aussitôt le sang qui s'en écoule sur une lame de cristal que je dépose sur la paillasse, avant de jeter une série de Sorts dessus.

« Oh ! Merlin ! La composition du venin a changé au contact du sang ! » s'exclame Megan, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur les résultats que Tarendra inscrit sur un parchemin.

« Oui… Voldemort a toujours été fasciné par la Magie du Sang. J'aurais dû y penser, merde ! Il faut revoir la composition de notre Potion en tenant compte de ce paramètre. La Potion Finale doit être élaborée à partir du sang de la victime ! Nous allons retourner dans le Temps Ralenti. Préparez ce dont nous allons avoir besoin, je reviens tout de suite ! » déclare-je, furieux contre moi-même, en partant à grandes enjambées précipitées vers la porte du labo.

Nous avons perdu tellement de temps bon sang ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et traverse la cuisine sans me préoccuper des Dursley qui ont l'air épuisés et chagrinés. J'en ignore la raison, mais je n'en ai cure.

C'est dans la chambre d'Hermione que je me rends.

Je suis accueilli par un silence profond et des regards emplis d'espoir, qui s'assombrissent aussitôt en constatant que j'ai les mains vides de toute Potion.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu du sang d'Hermione. » murmure-je en m'approchant du lit dans lequel Hermione gît, pâle, les joues creuses et d'immenses cernes noirs sous les yeux…

Et mon cœur se serre. Son temps est compté et chaque minute est précieuse. Je ne peux cependant recueillir son sang, sans l'assentiment de ses parents…

« Pourquoi ? » demande Madame Granger d'un ton de voix tout aussi désespéré que son regard.

« Pour le Contrepoison. Nous avons découvert que la composition du venin change au contact du sang. Nous avons besoin d'analyser celui d'Hermione, pour identifier les modifications qui se sont opérées au contact du sien. » explique-je, en prenant délicatement le poignet d'Hermione.

« Prenez tout le sang dont vous avez besoin et je vous en prie, sauvez là.. » me supplie Madame Granger, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son époux dont les yeux expriment la même prière…

« Je ferais tout pour y parvenir. » affirme-je, profondément désolé de ne pouvoir promettre davantage.

Et je tranche rapidement le poignet d'Hermione, recueillant son sang dans une petite fiole de cristal, ensorcelée pour empêcher le sang de coaguler. Et tandis que je bouche le flacon empli, Harry referme la plaie avec douceur.

« Faites vite ! Hermione a gagné un sursis, mais faites vite ! » me souffle-t-il, alors que je tourne les talons pour partir.

Nally me suit. Elle a compris que je vais encore avoir besoin de ses services. Elle est épuisée, mais mènera ses forces jusqu'au bout pour nous permettre de rester le plus longtemps possible dans le Temps Ralenti.

Nous descendons l'escalier. Nous sommes à mi-chemin, quand la porte du QG s'ouvre.

Molly, qui a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans depuis lundi, se dépêche d'entrer, maintenant la porte ouverte pour faciliter le passage d'Arthur qui soutient Fred avec l'aide de Georges…

Tous les quatre s'arrêtent au pied de l'escalier

« Comment va notre petite Hermione ? Avez-vous trouvé le Contrepoison ? » demande Molly dans un souffle inquiet et tendu de chagrin.

« L'état d'Hermione s'est provisoirement stabilisé. Les recherches pour trouver le Contrepoison se poursuivent… » répond Nally d'une voix douce.

« Sauvez-là, Severus. Elle est comme notre fille, vous savez. Même si elle a encore ses parents, elle est de notre famille…Je vous en prie, Severus, je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant. Promettez-moi de la sauver…» me supplie Molly, en, s'accrochant à mon bras…

Son regard me bouleverse, tout autant que celui des parents d'Hermione et comme je ne puis répondre à sa supplique, je la serre brièvement sur mon cœur.

« Nous venons avec vous, professeur. » déclare Fred, en se dégageant de la prise de son père, tandis que Georges raffermi la sienne autour de sa taille…

« Fred… Tu es… » chuchote à peine Molly, en se tournant brusquement vers son fils qui l'interrompt tout aussitôt

« M'mam. J'ai perdu une jambe, pas ma tête, ni mes mains. J'peux aider à sauver ma p'tite sœur adoptive… » dit-il, l'air un peu buté

« Il a raison M'man. Nous sommes des génies en Potions. Même le prof te le dira. Notre aide sera bienvenue… » le soutient Georges, avec le même air…

« Ce qu'ils disent est vrai, Molly. Le concours de Fred et Georges nous serait très précieux… » affirme-je également, en toute sincérité.

Ils ont l'art d'effectuer en un temps record des associations d'idées auxquelles personne ne penserait avant des jours, voir des semaines si ce n'est des mois. Une faculté qui nous permettra de gagner un temps très précieux et d'avancer bien plus vite dans nos recherches.

Molly déglutit difficilement et tourne son regard vers Arthur, qui a l'air aussi misérable qu'elle et lui fait un signe positif de la tête…

« Ne perdons plus une seconde… » souffle alors Molly, en s'écartant pour laisser libre le passage vers la cuisine..

Deux minutes plus tard, Nally nous emmène directement dans la grotte qui nous sert de laboratoire dans le Temps Ralenti…

OoOoOoO

**Kingsley**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y a un sacré charivari à Privet Drive.

L'incendie déclenché par Lucius se propage rapidement aux maisons immédiatement voisines, malgré les efforts des pompiers. La police Moldue qui continue à arriver en renfort, incite les gens à quitter leurs maisons. Sans même prendre le temps d'emporter quelques effets…

Inutile de dire que ça grogne et panique un peu…

On peut comprendre ça. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, il pleut et la plupart de ces gens sont en pyjama et peignoir. Seuls quelques-uns ont une couverture jetée sur leurs épaules, par des voisins dont les maisons ne sont pas encore trop menacées…

Il y a pas mal de monde qui a vu Lucius et Severus échanger quelques Sorts et les Oubliators aussi ont fort à faire, me dis-je, en avisant l'un d'eux modifier discrètement la mémoire d'un policier, tandis qu'un de ces collègues se charge du type auquel il venait de parler…

« Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils n'arrivent pas à éteindre malgré toute la flotte dont ils arrosent les maisons et celle qui tombe du ciel… » me glisse discrètement Ambrosius Pygott

« Ouais. Il y a de la Magie Noire dans l'air… Prend quelques gars et allez voir ça de plus près. Faites bien attention à vous. Avec un zigoto comme Lucius Malfoy on peut s'attendre à toutes les saloperies possibles et imaginables… » murmure-je, mes yeux plissés glissant de maison en maison…

« Les plus inimaginables aussi sans doute ! T'inquiète, Chef, nous serons prudents et discrets… » me souffle en retour Ambrosius, en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule…

Il emmène avec lui quatre gars qui ont pris soin de transformer leur uniforme en vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçu. Je marche un peu le long de la rue, traversant les pelouses impeccablement tondues et détrempées de pluie, me posant les mêmes questions pour la millième fois.

Que venait faire Lucius ici ? Il aurait pu attaquer n'importe quel quartier de n'importe quelle ville. Alors pourquoi Privet Drive précisément ? Pour culpabiliser Harry qui connaît ces gens ? Severus avait l'air de penser que la famille qui se trouve actuellement chez Arabella était particulièrement visée ? Pourquoi ? Quel lien a-t-elle avec Harry ? Il n'a jamais été dit que Harry les appréciait plus que d'autres….

Il n'a jamais été dit que Harry appréciait ses voisins…

Je suis si profondément plongé dans mes pensées, que je ne vois pas une fillette qui sort en courant de la maison devant laquelle je passe et qui heurte de plein fouet ma jambe…

« Oh pardon Monsieur ! Je suis désolée » me dit-elle, en me regardant de ses grands yeux bleus innocents, serrant un chaton dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien mon petit » réponds-je en souriant et ébouriffant ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés par une nuit un peu agitée.

Elle est toute mignonne avec ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, son petit peignoir bleu pâle et ses pantoufles roses en forme de lapin … Elle frissonne de froid. Elle doit être glacée la pauvre pitchounette, trempée comme elle est.

« Sherry ! Reviens tout de suite ! Nous t'avons dit de rester avec nous ! » s'exclame la voix paniquée d'une femme toute aussi blonde que sa fille et qui court vers nous, une épaisse couverture en main.

« Mais Félix était resté dans la maison ! » s'exclame en retour la fillette, en allant vers sa mère…

Un frisson me remonte l'échine…

Félix… C'est la fillette dont Percy a sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne…

Elle se prénomme donc Sherry, cette petite fille… Devrais-je le dire à Arthur et Molly ? Voudraient-ils savoir qui est cette fillette ? Voudraient-ils la suivre de loin et savoir ce qu'elle fera de la vie dont leur fils lui a fait cadeau ?

Je n'en sais foutrement rien. Mais je m'en vais quand même discrètement relever le nom de famille de ces gens sur leur boîte aux lettres…

« Chef ! Magie Noire comme nous le soupçonnions. Un Maléfice sacrément tordu semble-t-il. Tout le quartier s'enflammera bientôt. A voir, il suffit que la température monte un peu aux alentours pour que le feu se propage d'une maison à l'autre. Enfin, je sais pas trop comment il marche, mais bientôt l'incendie va traverser la rue ça semble évident… Je sais pas neutraliser ce foutu Maléfice… Et toi Chef ? » souffle Ambrosius, tout haletant de sa course…

Enfoiré de Lucius ! Il a bien monté son coup dirait-on !

Pour preuve, deux nouvelles maisons se sont enflammées en moins de quinze minutes. Et le processus de propagation semble s'accélérer…. Je suis prêt à parier que Lucius comptait mettre le feu à quelques maisons avant de partir et que le quartier tout entier aurait été la proie des flammes avant qu'un seul des habitants ne se soit réveillé…

Et moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment neutraliser ce foutu Maléfice… Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, ni quel est son mécanisme…

« Je vais faire déménager Arabella et ses réfugiés chez moi en attendant mieux. Toi, va chercher Bill Weasley, c'est le meilleur Conjureur de Sorts qu'il y ait dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Il doit être au QG… Il nous faut également Albus. Il aura peut-être une idée pour empêcher tout le quartier de partir en fumée… » dis-je, au moment où une Xième explosion secoue la rue…

Ça arrive régulièrement. Ce sont des téléviseurs ou des voitures encore enfermées dans leur garage… Des bombonnes de fioul ou des conduites de gaz…

Je cours pour rejoindre la maison d'Arabella. Elle est assez proche de celle des Dursley et même si elle est de l'autre côté de la rue, elle risque de s'enflammer bientôt. J'explique vite fait la situation à la famille un peu hébétée. Ils ne comprennent pas comment je peux les mettre à l'abri, en passant par une cheminée. Alors je les endors vite fait et je les prends deux par deux, pour les emmener chez moi, pendant qu'Arabella rassemble toute sa ménagerie…

Heureusement que ses chats sont intelligents. Ils obéissent tous à son appel très rapidement et bientôt tout le monde est tranquillement installé dans mon salon où ma chère moitié s'empresse de bichonner les invités surprises que j'ai ramenés chez nous…

OoOoOoO

**Narcissa**

La porte s'ouvre sur Molly et Arthur. Je me lève pour serrer mon amie contre ma poitrine. Je ne puis rien faire, ni rien dire pour soulager son chagrin même si mon cœur saigne pour elle…

Perdre son enfant, c'est si affreux !

Molly se dégage doucement de mon étreinte et essuie ses larmes silencieuses d'un revers de la main, avant de redresser la tête avec courage et avancer vers le lit d'Hermione.

Elle caresse doucement son visage, puis se penche pour l'embrasser avec chaleur et se tourne ensuite vers les Granger. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Je crois que les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge par tout le chagrin qu'elle éprouve. Mais elle leur serre les mains, avec un regard qui en dit bien plus long que des mots…

Ils partagent la même peine…

Charly et Bill se lèvent pour offrir leur siège à leurs parents. Ils sont livides de fatigue tous les deux.

« Où sont Fred et Georges ? Je pensais qu'ils viendraient avec vous… » demande doucement Bill, en débarrassant sa mère de son manteau.

« Ils sont partis avec Severus… » répond tout aussi doucement Arthur en passant un bras autour des épaules de Molly

Il est aux petits soins pour elle depuis lundi soir. Malgré son immense chagrin, c'est à elle qu'il pense avant tout.

« Tu entends ça, Hermione ? Fred et Georges ont rejoint l'équipe de recherche. Tu peux être sûre que Fred donnera sa deuxième jambe s'il le faut pour te tirer de là… » chuchote Ronald, en pressant le bras d'Hermione…

« Ron… » soupire Molly, la voix brisée…

« Laisse-le dire ses bêtises, Maman. Ron sait que notre Hermione est capable de guérir même sans Contrepoison, rien que pour pouvoir lui donner une bonne tape sur la tête en s'écriant : Ronald Weasley, comment peux-tu plaisanter sur un tel sujet, ce n'est pas drôle ! N'est-ce pas, petit frère ? » sourit tristement Charly, en serrant son jeune frère contre son flanc…

« Ouais… Hermione est forte. Vraiment forte. Elle sortirait de l'enfer pour venir me botter les fesses s'il le fallait, j'en suis sûr… » sourit en retour Ronald, arrachant un pauvre sourire aux parents d'Hermione…

Garder espoir. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Car Richard a été très clair. Hermione est en sursis, certes. Mais elle ne survivra pas à la matinée si Severus et son équipe ne trouvent pas rapidement le Contrepoison…

Le silence est revenu dans la chambre. Je regarde autour de moi, me demandant à quoi chacun peut bien penser…

Draco est silencieux depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant. Il est appuyé au pied du lit d'Hermione et ne la quitte presque pas des yeux.

Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il m'a raconté de son amitié avec Hermione. La manière simple et naturelle dont elle l'a accueilli et soutenu. Leurs fous rires, leur complicité. Le combat qu'ils ont mené côte à côte pour me délivrer… Et je vois tout le chagrin qu'il éprouve à la voir souffrir.

A la savoir mourante…

Et Annabelle, qui comprend son chagrin elle aussi, se serre contre lui, silencieuse mais bien présente et réconfortante…

A leurs côtés, Vincent dessine dans son carnet, comme souvent quand il n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Millicent a appuyé sa joue contre son épaule et elle ne bouge pas. Son regard rivé sur la fenêtre dont le rideau est resté ouvert sur la nuit profonde.

Derrière eux, Grégory se tient debout, jambes légèrement écartées. De temps à autre, il masse son bras encore un peu douloureux du Maléfice Noir qui l'a blessé lundi. Il refuse cependant de s'asseoir à chaque fois qu'on lui propose un siège.

Mon regard glisse maintenant vers Théodore. Le pauvre Théodore qui a subi une bien terrible épreuve lundi et qui fait malgré tout de son mieux pour réconforter Ginny… Ils forment un joli couple tous les deux. Tendre et doux. Et si fort !

Viktor se penche vers Hermione. Il prend délicatement la main de la jeune fille qu'il aime dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Une larme glisse de sa joue sur les doigts menus et il les essuie avec douceur, avant de reposer la main sur le drap tendu. Son visage ravagé par le chagrin me fend le cœur.

Neville, qui est à ses côtés, se détache doucement de Luna et passe un bras sur l'épaule du jeune champion de Quidditch. Et celui-ci se laisse aller à pleurer une fois de plus, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Face à eux, Blaise semble aussi éperdu de chagrin. Il berce doucement Miho qui a refusé d'aller se coucher et lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, tout en serrant son Plumki contre son cœur…

Je sais que Blaise éprouve une amitié aussi forte que Draco pour Hermione. Combien de fois nous ont-ils fait rire tous les deux, quand ils se taquinaient lorsque nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti pour la ré-éducation de Grégory, Millicent et Vincent… Quelle belle complicité ils partagent !

Comme j'ai aimé ces instants joyeux ! Tout comme j'ai aimé les conversations intelligentes d'Elinor, qui se tient debout, grave et le visage fermé, aux côtés de Remus et de ma nièce, arrivée dès la fin de son service hier soir…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, pour laisser passer Dobby qui fait Léviter un plateau largement pourvu de thé, chocolat, café et sandwichs variés… Augusta se saisit du plateau, remerciant Dobby pour sa gentille attention. Le petit Elfe lui sourit puis semble hésiter un bref instant. Enfin il se décide et trottine vers le lit.

Il prend la main d'Hermione et la caresse avec douceur.

« La Magie des Elfes ne peut pas vous sauver, Mademoiselle Hermione. Dobby en est très triste. Mais Dobby a le cœur confiant oui ! Le professeur Snape Monsieur va trouver la bonne Potion ! Oh ! Oui ! Il va trouver ! » dit-il, en agitant doucement ses oreilles, une larme unique coulant sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur la main qu'il caresse toujours.

Et il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. La larme brille d'un éclat doré, puis elle s'efface, laissant une petite marque en forme de croissant de lune discrètement argenté sur le dos de la main d'Hermione… Dobby penche la tête et sourit en battant doucement des oreilles en regardant cette marque, tandis que mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine…

« A bientôt Mademoiselle Hermione » murmure Dobby avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de Transplaner dans un pop discret…

La Maman d'Hermione éclate en sanglot. J'en suis chavirée…

Et je détourne mon regard plein de larmes, qui accroche celui du jeune Marian, allongé sur un divan un peu en retrait. Il a tenu à venir veiller sur son amie lui aussi, bien que sa grave blessure à la jambe le laisse épuisé…

Il a tellement souffert pendant de très longues heures, quand son fémur a été remis en place ! Heureusement que Ronald avait pensé à le récupérer d'ailleurs ! Ou il aurait fallu amputer ce pauvre garçon…

Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment souffert déjà, de la mort de ses parents… Tout comme son frère Terry, qui se tient auprès de lui et le couve comme une mère poule. Ce sont tous deux de braves garçons. Gentils, généreux et courageux…

Cameron et Magnus également… Magnus… Lui aussi a été gravement blessé. Et lui aussi est là… Tout comme Hugh Pygott…

En fait, toutes celles et ceux qui ont combattu au Ministère ou à Privet Drive avec Hermione sont ici ou dans le Temps ralenti à chercher un Contrepoison qui la sauvera.

D'autres jeunes gens du Comité, qui faisaient partie des équipes de secours se tiennent avec eux. Attentionnés avec leurs amis blessés…

Combattre ensemble crée des liens très forts. Nous en avons là la preuve.

Et chacun de nous tente de communiquer sa force, son amitié, son amour à Hermione.

Chacun de nous espère du fond du cœur qu'elle pourra être sauvée…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Mon regard se perd dans la nuit noire derrière la fenêtre dégoulinante de la pluie qui vient la frapper de plein fouet, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Auror. C'est Ambrosius Pygott. Il me fait signe de venir le rejoindre et, intrigué, je me dirige aussitôt vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-je, tout en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

« Le Chef m'envoie vous chercher. Un Maléfice de Magie Noire très vicieux à neutraliser. Ça urge. » répond rapidement l'Auror, en m'entraînant déjà vers l'escalier.

« Attendez, je dois en savoir davantage avant de partir. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'emporter d'un attirail spécial… Quel Maléfice dois-je neutraliser ? » le retiens-je en haut des marches.

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Je ne le connais pas… Et le chef non plus… » répond Ambrosius, en faisant la grimace

Allons bon ! Ça doit être une sacrée merde, si des Aurors expérimentés et de la trempe de King et Ambrosius Pygott ne savent pas l'identifier…

« Dites moi ce que vous en savez » demande-je, déterminé à ne pas partir les mains vides, devant l'inconnu…

« L'incendie allumé par Lucius à Privet Drive, se propage à vitesse grand V. Ça fait comme une langue de feu qui embrase tout à son passage dès que la température de l'air augmente d'un cran semble-t-il… » explique le brave Auror, sur un débit rapide…

Et un frisson me remonte brusquement l'échine…

Pour une merde, c'est une sacrée merde ! Venue de l'étranger. Et très rarement connue. Pas étonnant qu'Ambrosius Pygott n'ait pu l'identifier…

« Le Souffle du Dragon…. Où Lucius peut-il avoir appris cette saloperie de Maléfice ? » murmure-je, en me hâtant de nouveau vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Je vais avoir besoin de renfort sur ce coup là. Et je sais qui va pouvoir m'aider…

« Terry, Elinor, faut que vous veniez ! » déclare-je, d'une voix douce et basse, malgré la chamade qui affole mon cœur…

Tous les deux viennent me rejoindre rapidement, sous l'œil intrigué des autres. Et ils sont immédiatement suivis de Harry, Ron, Charly et Draco…

Ouais. Je pouvais compter sur eux pour venir voir ce qui se trame de louche…

« Quoi ? » demande Charly, un sourcil haussé.

« Souffle du Dragon… » réponds-je laconiquement.

Terry et Elinor, auxquels j'ai parlé de ce Maléfice sous le Sceau du Secret et appris à le maîtriser dans le Temps Ralenti, sursautent et pâlissent.

« Quoi ? » demande de nouveau Charly, tandis que Harry et Ron plissent les yeux, subodorant déjà qu'une saloperie vacharde est en train de se produire…

Draco également a compris, d'après son expression plus que sombre…

« C'est un Maléfice asiatique jeté à Privet Drive par Lucius avant de déclencher l'incendie. La pluie et la flotte des pompiers Moldus produisent de la vapeur. Sous l'influence du Maléfice, arrivée à un certain point de concentration et de chaleur, cette vapeur s'enflamme et ça fait comme une langue de feu qui embrase tout à son passage. Et plus il y a de vent et plus ça porte loin… Et je suppose que du vent, il y en a en ce moment à Privet Drive, tout comme il y en a ici… » explique-je rapidement à mes compagnons.

« Ouais… Y a du vent. Un vent tournant… » acquiesce Ambrosius, lèvres pincées…

Il ne connaît pas le Maléfice, mais aux quelques explications que je viens de donner, il en mesure la dangerosité à n'en pas douter… Il en a même peut-être déjà vu les premiers effets…

« Pouvons-nous vous aider ? » souffle Ron, le visage anxieux.

Je réfléchis vite fait. Le Souffle du Dragon est un Maléfice terrible. Il augmente en puissance à mesure que l'incendie se propage. Elinor et Terry peuvent m'aider à le neutraliser. Mais pas les autres…

Cependant, leurs connaissances peuvent nous être utiles… Charly sait produire un Bouclier Pare-Feu très efficace. Ça fait partie de sa formation de Dresseur de Dragon. Et je ne doute pas que Ron et Harry sachent en faire autant. Tout comme Neville, qui est encore dans la chambre…

Mais j'ai des doutes, concernant Draco qui est encore un peu faiblard du côté gauche…

« Va falloir protéger les maisons les plus proches, ainsi que ceux qui jetteront le Contre-Maléfice. Alors oui, venez Harry et toi. Nous aurons également besoin de Neville. Draco, je ne sais pas si… » déclare-je, avant d'être interrompu.

« Je connais ce Maléfice. Et je sais comment on le neutralise… » souffle Draco, le visage plus que livide.

« Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous… » commence Ambrosius, l'air sacrément surpris.

« Lucius a appris ce Maléfice à Noël dernier. En Chine… J'étais avec lui. Il a fait croire qu'il était Briseur de Sort et que je marchais sur ses traces et c'est un Briseur de Sort Chinois qui nous l'a appris… Ce Maléfice est tabou en Chine. C'est un Impardonnable au même titre que l'Avada Kedavra…» explique rapidement Draco, toujours aussi blême.

« Je comprends que vous ayez appris le Contre-Maléfice mais… » commence encore Ambrosius avant que Draco ne l'interrompt encore une fois

« Là-bas en Chine, ils estiment qu'il faut savoir maîtriser le Maléfice pour être capable de le combattre. Et mon géniteur a été un élève très attentif durant cette phase de l'apprentissage, vous pouvez me croire… » éclaircit-il hâtivement.

« Bien. C'est intéressant tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour arrêter la propagation de l'incendie ? » demande Charly, mon pragmatique frangin

« On s'équipe. Charly, va chercher des protections en cuir de Dragon pour tout le monde. Je me charge des Potions dont nous allons avoir besoin. Ron, va chercher des micros. Nous en aurons l'utilité pour synchroniser nos actions et le Sonorus n'est pas de mise en zone Moldue. Harry, demande à Neville de venir. Ambrosius, allez faire évacuer le plus de monde possible de Privet Drive. Y compris la police et les pompiers si possible. Rendez-vous dans la cuisine… » réponds-je, avant de dégringoler l'escalier à la suite de Charly

Et je Transplane près du Chaudron Baveur, me rendant vite fait sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour aller chercher mon attirail à Gringotts où l'un des Gobelins en faction me regarde passer d'un œil méfiant, tandis que je cours vers mon bureau.

J'ai beau faire partie de la Maison, je suis un Sorcier et donc un ennemi potentiel à ses yeux…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Il ne faut guère longtemps à Ron pour arriver dans la cuisine avec les micros. Aussitôt, nous ôtons nos robes et vêtements pour nous équiper, sous l'œil des Dursley au grand complet. Même Dudley, qui avait un air de martyr à notre entrée, nous regarde maintenant d'un regard intéressé et gourmand…

Il faut dire qu'ils ont la classe, nos équipements derniers cris…

Et qu'Elinor est plutôt sexy, vêtue uniquement de son ensemble Tee-Shirt moulant et Shorty de coton kaki…

Mais il peut baver et adopter tous les airs langoureux qu'il veut, jamais Dudley ne pourra séduire une aussi jolie fille. Et je crois qu'il le comprend, quand Elinor lui envoie un regard noir et lourd de menaces à le faire ratatiner sur le banc…

Charly entre à son tour et nous jette rapidement un paquet à chacun. Nous nous empressons de revêtir les vêtements en peau de Dragon qu'il s'est procurés pour nous auprès de ses copains…

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, accoutrés comme ça ? » demande Tante Pétunia, qui, malgré son ton méprisant, est visiblement dévorée de curiosité…

« Essayer de contenir l'incendie qui ravage Privet Drive… » réponds-je laconiquement, en remontant la fermeture éclair de mon blouson.

« Personne n'a donc appelé les pompiers ? » s'enquiert de nouveau Tante Pétunia, l'air étonnée

« Si. Mais un Maléfice très dangereux permet à l'incendie de se propager et jamais les pompiers ne pourront éteindre le feu si nous ne le neutralisons pas. » explique-je, avant d'enfiler une cagoule qui ressemble à celle des forces spéciales Moldues.

Dudley me regarde, l'œil plus gourmand et envieux que jamais. Sûr qu'il aimerait enfiler une telle tenue lui aussi. Mais il peut toujours rêver. Jamais il n'aura l'étoffe pour devenir un agent des forces spéciales. Et jamais il n'aura aucun vêtement en cuir de Dragon…

Tante Pétunia ouvre encore une fois la bouche, sans doute pour effectuer une remarque acerbe, mais Bill entre à son tour dans la cuisine, lui volant la parole.

« Elinor, Terry et Draco, nous allons en premier lieu évaluer la situation. Il faut déterminer combien de Souffle du Dragon ont été posés dans le quartier et dans quel ordre. Chacun de nous sera accompagné par Ron, Harry, Charly ou Neville, qui sont chargés de nous protéger d'un Bouclier Pare-Feu et de masquer nos Sortilèges de Détection… » explique-t-il rapidement, en distribuant des gros flacons de Potions à mon frère et nos deux amis.

« Comment procédons-nous ? » demande Charly, d'une voix calme.

« Charly, avec moi, Terry avec Neville, Elinor avec Ron, Draco avec Harry. Deux paires de chaque côté de la rue. Quand nous arrivons au bout, nous faisons le point… Lucius a dû jeter le Maléfice sur plusieurs maisons, depuis la façade. C'est donc depuis la façade qu'il faut déterminer où il l'a fait. Désillusion et nous nous servons des arbustes, buissons et arbres comme abri pour jeter nos Sortilèges de Détection que notre équipier masque aux regards. » explique rapidement Bill, en remontant la fermeture de son blouson bien haut sur son cou.

« Ok… Où nous retrouvons-nous ? » s'enquiert Draco, en fermant bien la poche dans laquelle il a glissé son flacon de Potion.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. C'est normal, je suis celui qui connaît le mieux le quartier.

« Extrémité sud-est de la rue. Sur le parking de la supérette. Le mieux, c'est que je fasse un Portoloin… » décide-je, en soupirant et me saisissant d'une spatule en bois

Je jette le Sortilège qui transforme la spatule en Portoloin, sous le regard effrayé des Dursley qui sursautent quand l'éclair jaune électrique vient frapper sa cible et trois secondes plus tard, nous sommes emportés par le crochet caractéristique.

Le parking, situé derrière le magasin est désert. Nous nous empressons d'en sortir et je me dis que j'ai bien fait de choisir cet endroit, en voyant tous les curieux massés au bout de la rue où ils ont été refoulés…

Nous contournons la foule, deux équipes de chaque côté, avant de nous faufiler discrètement parmi les arbustes.

Draco et moi laissons Ron et Elinor devant la première maison, dont ils vont s'occuper, tandis que nous prendrons la suivante…

L'incendie est impressionnant. Il y a au moins huit maisons en flamme et de loin, je vois Kingsley qui tâche sans doute de convaincre les pompiers et la police de dégager les lieux… Sans succès apparemment…

Et soudainement, tandis que le vent tournoie dans une brusque bourrasque, je vois une énorme langue de feu surgir d'une des maisons en flamme et tout balayer sur son passage dans un souffle puissant. Et une clameur effrayée s'élève de la foule des curieux, tandis que l'un des camions de pompier est soulevé comme un fétu de paille par la langue de feu et projeté sur la maison d'en face, où il explose littéralement…

De nouvelles flammes s'élèvent vers le ciel, vives et puissantes, tandis que des hurlements sont poussés par des policiers et des pompiers, transformés en torches vives et dont certains se roulent à terre…

Putain de Magie Noire ! Cette saloperie de Maléfice est vraiment puissante et dévastatrice ! Pire que le Feudeymon que Parrain nous a appris à neutraliser…

D'autres pompiers se précipitent vers leurs collègues à terre, tâchant d'étouffer les flammes avec des couvertures brillantes, tandis que des brancardiers, des infirmiers et des médecins, qui étaient rassemblés avec leurs ambulances devant la foule des curieux, remontent la rue en courant…

« Putain les malheureux ! Ils vont tous se faire dégommer si un autre Maléfice se déclenche ! » s'exclame Ron, dans mes écouteurs…

« Ouais… Faut se dépêcher de détecter tous les Maléfices ! Ça va aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort ! » commente Bill, la voix urgente…

« Et pourquoi ne neutralisons-nous pas tout de suite ceux que nous trouvons ? » m'enquiers-je, même si je subodore que la réponse à notre problème, ne peut pas être aussi simple…

Rien n'est jamais simple avec la Magie Noire…

« Parce qu'il faut les neutraliser dans l'ordre dans lequel ils ont été posés… Et Lucius a dû les jeter au hasard… Il savait que des Aurors viendraient dès que les Sorciers entendraient parler de cet incendie et ne souhaitait sans doute pas faciliter la tâche des Briseurs de Sorts appelés à la rescousse…Et pendant qu'on cherche, le feu se propage, en se foutant bien, quant à lui, de l'ordre dans lequel les Maléfices ont été jetés… Sale putain d'enfoiré de Lucius ! Il a bien calculé son coup pour nous emmerder un max ! Il a posé des faux marquages pour ralentir nos recherches ! Et j'ai des marques qui portent un chiffre élevé ! Il n'a pas seulement piégé cette rue ! » explique Bill, que je devine courir vers la maison suivante, de l'autre côté de la rue…

Je cours moi-même en tenant Draco par la main pour ne pas le perdre. Il s'arrête soudainement, derrière un petit sapin et je me mets en position pour couvrir son Sort de Détection. En relevant la tête, je réalise que je suis devant la maison des Craven, dont la petite fille a eu la vie sauve au prix de celle de Percy.

Je me tourne instinctivement dans la direction où je sais Ron… Il va lui être douloureux de passer ici, me dis-je, mon regard revenant vers le coin de pelouse où Percy est tombé lundi soir…

« Harry… » me souffle Draco, d'un ton doux

Je reporte mon attention vers le travail que nous devons accomplir et je jette le Sort qui dissimulera l'éclair de son Sortilège aux regards. Draco frappe la maison de plein fouet et une brève petite boule de lumière bleu pâle scintille juste au-dessus de la porte. La maison est marquée d'une Rune.

Draco se saisit de ma main et nous repartons en courant, quand une nouvelle langue de feu surgit, depuis la dernière maison enflammée. Elle s'élève très haut dans le ciel, vacillant comme si elle hésitait sur la direction à prendre, avant de plonger directement vers sa cible…

Une vitre explose et la maison d'Arabella Figg s'embrase à son tour, tandis que les pompiers et les sauveteurs qui se trouvent non loin plongent au sol…

J'ai un coup au cœur. La maison qui sentait le chou ne sera bientôt plus que ruine et cendre… Où iront vivre Madame Figg et ses chats ?

Kingsley presse tout le monde de partir. Mais personne ne l'écoute, tandis que de nouvelles sirènes hurlent dans le loin… Les pompiers ont appelé des renforts… Et un peu plus loin, ce sont des policiers qui reculent les barrières de sécurité et évacuent de nouvelles maisons…

« Il faudrait qu'ils songent à évacuer les rues parallèles à celle-ci… On ne sait jamais… » murmure Neville dans mes écouteurs…

« Je vais en parler à King. Nous passons devant lui dans moins d'une minute… Je vais aussi demander si des Aurors peuvent aller voir dans les autres rues s'ils trouvent des traces de Maléfices et si oui, de marquer les maisons concernées. Ça nous facilitera la tâche et nous irons plus vite… » chuchote Charly, tandis que Draco et moi prenons un peu le large pour contourner une maison en feu.

Il nous faut maintenant sauter une haute palissade et Draco me demande de l'aider à la franchir. La fatigue ne lui permet pas de donner son maximum dans cet exercice physique car son côté gauche s'affaiblit.

Ce n'est pas étonnant avec toute la fatigue accumulée depuis lundi…

A peine passons-nous la clôture, qu'un énorme chien surgit devant nous en grondant… C'est un Doberman. Il sait que nous sommes là, malgré le Sort de Désillusion et il va nous bouffer. Au moindre mouvement de notre part, il va nous sauter dessus et nous mordre. J'en mettrais ma main à couper…

« Ron… » souffle-je, en serrant ma main autour de ma baguette dont je n'aurais pourtant pas le temps de me servir avant que le chien me bondisse à la gorge, j'en suis intimement convaincu…

Draco et moi restons parfaitement immobiles

« J'arrive ! » souffle Ron en retour

Et j'entends au son de sa voix qu'il court déjà vers nous…

Et de fait, quelques secondes plus tard, il surgit à son tour dans le jardin, en un bond phénoménal, atterrissant juste devant Draco et moi… Il grogne, l'air menaçant et le Doberman recule vers le fond du jardin, en piaillant et en se pissant dessus…

Il a senti le Grizzly qui couve en Ron et il est mort de peur… Pauvre bête…

Nous relâchons notre Sortilège de Désillusion et nous dépêchons de foutre le camp du jardin, avec Elinor qui nous a rejoint…

« Ses maîtres auraient pu l'embarquer quand ils ont été évacués ! » fait-elle remarquer, en sautant de la palissade

« A moins qu'ils n'aient passé la nuit ailleurs et qu'ils l'aient laissé en garde… » suppose Ron, en jetant un œil par-dessus la clôture derrière laquelle le chien pleure maintenant…

Et soudainement je le vois exploser la haute barrière de bois…

« Allez, viens le chien. Tout doux et sans te faire remarquer… » dit-il d'un ton ferme, avant de préciser, en voyant le sourcil haussé d'Elinor qui a ôté son Sortilège de Désillusion pour ménager ses forces : « Ben quoi. On ne va pas risquer de laisser griller cette pauvre bête… »

Et je reconnais bien là le bon cœur de mon Ron…

Le chien trottine, silencieux et collant Ron tandis que nous contournons la maison voisine. Et nous repartons vers les façades, pour poursuivre notre tâche. Quelques minutes plus tard et trois nouvelles maisons enflammées, nous atteignons l'extrémité de la rue et nous rejoignons Bill, Charly, Neville et Terry, qui sont en grande conversation avec Kingsley et le professeur Dumbledore…

Elinor et Ron, qui étaient un peu en arrière de Draco et moi, s'arrêtent un instant, auprès d'un couple qui a ouvert la portière de sa voiture. Et je comprends qu'il s'agit des propriétaires du chien, quand ce dernier grimpe, sans faire aucun problème, par la portière arrière que Ron lui ouvre…

« Ils revenaient seulement de leur réveillon de Noël et étaient bien contents de récupérer leur clebs… » explique Elinor, en arrivant enfin à notre hauteur…

Et sans plus de commentaire, elle se glisse auprès de Bill pour aller lui faire son rapport.

« Fudge va aller réveiller son homologue Moldu, avec Arthur. Ils vont lui expliquer la situation et tâcher d'obtenir qu'il donne l'ordre aux pompiers et policiers de nous laisser faire. Et à la population d'évacuer plus loin. Si cela ne donne rien, nous opérerons quand même. Bien sûr, il faudra alors modifier la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes, mais nous allons tâcher de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait le moins possible. » explique notre Directeur, à notre Chef des Aurors

« Si seulement Nally était là, elle pourrait jeter un Sort d'Illusion pendant que nous opérons et faire croire qu'en réalité ce sont les pompiers qui maîtrisent l'incendie… » souffle Kingsley, d'un ton un peu las…

« Je peux faire ça… Pas aussi bien que Tatie Nally, mais je peux faire quelque chose de pas trop mal… » déclare Ron, d'un ton plutôt assuré….

Et modeste… Je suis sûr qu'il va être très efficace, car il est vraiment talentueux, dans le domaine des Illusions…

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais il faudrait quelqu'un pour te remplacer auprès d'Elinor… » dis-je, en me demandant qui pourrait épauler notre amie.

« Je peux tout à fait remplacer Ronald. » affirme alors le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant Ambrosius Pygott venir vers nous en courant

A la tête qu'il fait, j'ai la certitude que les nouvelles qu'il apporte ne sont pas bonnes…

« Tu as eu raison de nous envoyer dans les autres rues, Chef… Le Maléfice a été jeté là-bas également… Les collègues vérifient toutes les autres rues…» annonce-t-il, avant même d'être arrivé à notre hauteur…

Putain de saleté de Magie Noire ! Bill avait raison ! Lucius a ensorcelé tout le quartier ! On va en chier pour un bout de temps, c'est sûr !

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous remplacerez Ron quand nous serons prêts à contrer cette saloperie de Maléfice. Rendez-vous sur le parking du supermarché le plus vite possible ! Draco et Elinor par-là ! Les autres avec moi ! Il faut vérifier toutes les rues de cette satanée ville ! Magnons-nous ! » ordonne Bill en toute hâte.

Et nous partons tous en courant, pour remplir notre mission, tandis que Kingsley annonce qu'il va faire appel à quelques autres Briseurs de Sorts…

Et en moi-même, je me dis qu'il a sans doute raison d'appeler des renforts. Je ne serais pas étonné que Lucius ait eu l'intention d'effacer Little Whinging de la carte du pays…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

C'est la septième détection positive depuis que nous sommes dans ce coin de la ville, non plus le quartier résidentiel, mais une cité où alternent îlots de maisons individuelles et immeubles à cinq ou six étages, séparés par des allées d'arbres décorés de guirlandes lumineuses, de pelouses foisonnantes de buissons et de sapins, de parkings où de nombreuses voitures sont impeccablement alignées…

Et à la Rune que je déchiffre, c'est le Maléfice numéro soixante-deux…

Putain de bordel ! Jamais nous n'aurons assez de Potion pour contrer toute cette saloperie de Magie Noire !

Et comment Lucius a-t-il fait pour poser autant de Maléfices à lui tout seul ? C'est impossible. Je n'y crois pas. Il devait avoir au moins un ou deux complices… A moins qu'il n'ait préparé son coup à l'avance. Ce qui serait tout à fait dans ses méthodes également…

Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Seul un magasin fortement éclairé, au bout de la rue, est épargné par la panne. Pour combien de temps ?

« L'électricité a dû être coupée dans le secteur. Le gaz aussi sans doute. Pour éviter que le feu se propage par les conduites… » souffle Harry, tandis que nous courrons vers l'immeuble prochain.

Il est net. Comme les trois suivants. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Les Souffles du Dragon sont de plus en plus espacés. Tout simplement car lorsque le feu arrivera ici le Maléfice aura gagné en puissance grâce à toute la chaleur dégagée par l'incendie de toutes les autres maisons ou immeubles et toute la flotte qui aura été balancée dessus, si les pompiers ne reçoivent pas l'ordre d'arrêter d'arroser… Et si la pluie ne cesse pas...

Et chaque Souffle du Dragon embrasera plusieurs demeures…

Sauf si nous réussissons à les neutraliser avant bien sûr…

« Merde ! Regarde là-bas ! Si un incendie se propage dans le coin et que la station service explose, ça fera sauter une bonne partie du quartier ! » me fait remarquer Harry, en me désignant le grand magasin

Une station service. C'est là où les Moldus vont chercher l'essence pour leurs voitures, me rappelle-je en frissonnant d'appréhension, au moment où une voiture de police arrive dans le coin toute sirène hurlante.

« Mon pif chatouille furieusement depuis un temps… Y a des emmerdes dans l'air… Tenez-vous tous sur vos gardes… » chuchote Ron dans mes écouteurs…

« Ouais, je confirme. Ma nuque suinte raide et Bill a les cheveux dressés sur sa tête malgré sa cagoule… » appuie Charly, d'un ton lourd…

« Purée… Les « Troisième Œil » des frères Trelawney qui nous prédisent la mauvaise aventure. Manquait plus que ça pour nous faire un joyeux Noël…» râle Elinor sous les gloussements de Ron, Draco et Neville…

La voiture de police ralentit, avant de tourner dans la rue et de stopper. Des policiers en sortent. L'un d'eux met un porte-voix devant sa bouche…

« Ici le chef de la police de Little Whinging ! Un violent incendie s'est déclaré dans la ville consécutivement à des fuites de gaz ! Toute la ville doit être évacuée ! Je répète, toute la ville doit être évacuée ! Montez dans vos voitures et partez immédiatement ! N'emportez rien ! Partez immédiatement ! » déclare-t-il, en avançant doucement dans la rue…

Bien ! Fudge a réussi à convaincre le Ministre Moldu d'évacuer toute la ville ! A moins que ce ne soit Arthur… Enfin, peu importe, c'est ça de gagné. Je ne sais pas où vont aller tous ces gens, mais ce sera un endroit sûr sans doute, où ils ne risquent pas d'être pris dans un incendie et des explosions…

Des tas de gens en pyjama ou chemises de nuit sortent la tête par les fenêtres. Il est à peine 06H15. Il fait encore nuit et ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe tout de suite. Ils devaient tous dormir comme des souches, pour ne pas avoir entendu les explosions qui ont secoué leur patelin…

Ce n'est que lorsque le chef de la police répète son message, que les réactions se produisent…

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ces pauvres gens n'ont pas un réveil joyeux, en ce matin de Noël…

Il y a des cris, des pleurs et des tas de personnes sortent finalement en courant, certaines portant des enfants à moitié endormis dans leurs bras… Si quelques-uns obéissent très vite, montant dans leur voiture pour partir, d'autres râlent et déclarent qu'il n'y a certainement pas lieu de s'affoler…

Et ceux là sont les plus nombreux…

Harry et moi ne pouvons plus opérer sans risquer d'être bousculés ou que mon Sortilège soit vu par tous ces gens qui descendent de l'immeuble devant lequel nous sommes, à peine vêtus d'une robe de chambre ou d'un manteau enfilé à la hâte. Il nous faut attendre un peu et nous nous plaquons contre un mur en regardant ce qu'il se passe autour de nous…

Mon regard vogue de groupe en groupe, tout le long de la rue. Et soudainement je m'agrippe à Harry…

« Lucius… » murmure-je en regardant fixement mon géniteur.

Il est là, tranquillement adossé à un arbre et il regarde les gens paniquer, avec délectation.

« Il va foutre le feu à la station ! » s'écrie Harry, en m'entraînant à sa suite

Lucius ne peut pas nous voir venir grâce à notre Sort de Désillusion et nous courrons à perdre haleine, évitant habilement les habitants du quartier qui nous coupent de temps en temps le chemin. Mais c'est peine perdue… Nous sommes trop loin pour pouvoir l'arrêter me dis-je, en voyant Lucius lever doucement sa baguette…

Et, comme Harry l'avait deviné, il jette un Sort Incendiaire en direction de l'une des pompes…

Elle explose dans un bruit assourdissant et le souffle me jette à terre, derrière un muret, où je me recroqueville mains sur la tête dans un réflexe.

L'explosion est suivie de plusieurs puissantes déflagrations successives…

Bruits de verre brisé. Jets de pierres, de tuiles ou de briques. Hurlements de douleur. Chuintements et vrombissements de flammes. Tôles froissées. Carambolages en chaîne…

Tous ces bruits se mêlent et m'assourdissent tandis que je suis plaqué contre le muret. Je reçois quelque chose sur mon dos. Ce n'est pas une pierre, ni un morceau de bois.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un membre… me dis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres, à la pensée que de pauvres gens ont dû être déchiquetés par toutes ces explosions ou fauchés par du verre brisés, des briques ou des tuiles…

Ou ensevelis sous les décombres de leur demeure…

« Harry ! Draco ! » entends-je crier dans mes écouteurs

Les voix de Ron, Charly, Bill, Neville, Elinor et Terry…

« Suis là. Vais bien. » réponds-je dans un souffle, tandis que Harry répond à peu près la même chose de son côté.

Ma main part à la recherche de ce qui m'est tombé sur le dos. Elle ramène quelque chose de mou. Un coussin à demi éventré. Mon souffle se relâche, soulagé et je relève la tête, à la recherche de mon frère cette fois…

Tout comme le mien, son Sort de Désillusion a dû lâcher quand nous avons été soufflés.

Mon regard balaye les environs, sans rien vouloir voir ou fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il accroche mon frère. Et mes oreilles sont fermées à tout ce qui n'est pas la voix de Harry… Il n'est pas très loin de moi, à demi enfoui sous un auvent qui s'est effondré sur lui. Je me lève rapidement et je vais l'aider à s'extirper de là-dessous…

« Putain d'enfoiré de Lucius ! » enrage Harry, en se relevant, le regard rivé vers la station service.

Et il se met à courir.

Lucius est toujours là, éclairé par les flammes qui dévorent les restes de la station service, comme si rien ne s'était produit, debout et adossé à son arbre dont le faîte a été arraché, au bord du cratère où se trouvaient autrefois les pompes …

Il doit avoir un sacré Bouclier de Magie Noire, pour avoir été épargné par le souffle des explosions !

Ce salopard contemple son œuvre, l'air réjoui et ça me fout la rage au ventre…

Je n'ai qu'un désir. L'attraper et lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il vient de faire à de pauvres gens sans défense…

« Désillusion, Harry ! Et nous pourrons l'avoir par surprise ! » murmure-je, en levant ma baguette vers moi, pour me jeter le Sortilège.

Mais c'est trop tard. Dans une multitude de « plop », des Aurors Transplanent non loin devant nous et Lucius s'échappe…

« Putain de bordel ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous débarquiez ici maintenant ! Nous l'aurions eu ! » s'exclame Harry, d'un ton rageur.

« De qui parlez-vous ? » demande l'un des Aurors

Il ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre et j'ignore s'il est dans la confidence, concernant Lucius.

« Du Mangemort qui a fait exploser la station service. Il s'est tiré à votre arrivée… » réponds-je donc rapidement en lieu et place de Harry…

« Désolé. Nous ne savions pas que le salaud responsable de toutes ces horreurs était là. Nous sommes venus à la rescousse de tous ces pauvres gens… » déclare l'Auror, en pointant du menton vers ce qu'il se passe derrière Harry et moi…

Dans un réflexe je me retourne… Et cette fois, je mesure l'ampleur du chaos…

Putain… Quelle horreur !

Plusieurs maisons et un immeuble se sont effondrés. Trois maisons, un autre immeuble et une allée d'arbres flambent dans un ronflement de flammes très hautes. De partout s'élèvent en concert les hurlements atroces de ceux qui sont en train de brûler vifs dans leur logement et des aboiements douloureux de chiens qui pleurent leur douleur…

Qui hurlent à la mort…

Une bonne douzaine de voitures ont explosé au milieu de la rue et elles se consument, incinérant les corps de malheureuses victimes prisonnières de leurs carcasses, dans une horrible odeur d'essence et de viande brûlée. Une autre a été soufflée et elle gît sur le côté, après avoir vraisemblablement effectué plusieurs tonneaux. Le conducteur, à demi éjecté par le pare-brise, est de toute évidence mort et on entend des pleurs d'enfants à l'intérieur du véhicule…

Et partout dans la rue et sur les pelouses, au milieu les décombres de toutes sortes et le verre brisé, il y a des voitures renversées, des corps atrocement mutilés dont certains remuent faiblement ou gémissent…

Une femme serre contre son cœur son petit garçon blessé en appelant au secours. Une autre hurle en secouant son mari, l'exhortant à lui dire quelque chose… Mais il ne parlera plus jamais… Un homme à demi couché sur le sol, cherche en criant son pied dans le fatras d'une poubelle renversée sur le trottoir, tandis que son moignon ruissèle de sang malgré le pansement sommaire qu'un vieux type lui a fait avec sa veste de pyjama…

Et là, non loin de nous, une petite fille pleure, blottie contre le corps sans vie de sa mère qui repose non loin d'un bras dont la main est crispée sur la poignée d'un porte-voix…

Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de victimes…

Et parmi les corps morts, les blessés, les estropiés, les membres amputés et les décombres, il y a des restes de sapin décorés, des guirlandes scintillantes, des cadeaux de Noël encore emballés à demi éventrés….

Et des hommes, des femmes, jeunes et vieux, des adolescents, des enfants, qui déambulent, l'air hagard ou sanglotant.

Nombreux parmi eux dégoulinent de sang, sans même sembler se rendre compte qu'ils sont blessés. Ce qui leur importe, c'est de retrouver leur conjoint, un fils, une fille, un père ou une mère…

C'est horrible et la bile remonte à toute vitesse vers ma gorge… Mais je la ravale. Ce n'est pas le moment de vomir. C'est le moment d'agir…

« Il faut évacuer toutes les personnes encore en vie ! Tout de suite ! Les Souffles du Dragon qui ont été posés dans le coin ne vont pas tarder à se déclencher ! » murmure Harry, en se précipitant vers une femme pour l'aider à se relever…

Et comme pour lui donner raison, une immense langue de feu s'élève depuis une maison située à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous, balayant les environs à la recherche de nourriture…

Trois nouvelles maisons, des arbres et des voitures s'embrasent à son passage, sous la pluie qui redouble de violence…

« Harry, Draco, laissez faire les Aurors ! Il faut détecter les Maléfices ! Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons maîtriser cette merde ! » claque la voix de Bill

Et nous nous empressons de lui obéir.

OoOoOoO

**...Votre Avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...

...


	3. Un Noel d'Enfer 3

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal, de poursuivre cette grande aventure avec moi !

...

Réponses aux reviews sur mon forum pour: - Douceurfamille - Marina - Mireille - -

OoOoOoO

**Un Noël D'Enfer 3/4**

**Acte 3 : Apocalypse**

**Severus**

Bientôt trois semaines que nous sommes revenus dans le Temps Ralenti… Nous avançons, nous reculons, nous stagnons pour avancer de nouveau de quelques pas…

C'est rageant…

« Œufs de cochenilles… » propose Gabe, en relevant le nez de ses parchemins

« Non, les œufs de cochenilles, c'est bien pour le rat… Mais pas pour les humains… Surtout associés à la Figue de Barbarie… Ça rendrait le venin plus virulent… » objectent Fred et Georges, qui sont pour beaucoup dans chacune de nos avancées…

« Alors que pensez-vous de l'araignée rouge ? » demande Benjamin, en brandissant un flacon empli de ces minuscules bestioles

Pour toute réponse, Fred grimace, tandis que Georges hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis bien de leur avis. L'araignée rouge n'a aucune utilité pour notre Potion…

« Foie de Salamandre ! Ça renforcera l'effet du lait de puce ! » s'exclame Megan, l'air triomphant

« Et ça annulera celui de la racine d'Alchemille… » assènent les jumeaux dans un bel ensemble, effaçant immédiatement le sourire de Megan

Je les écoute inlassablement. Mon cerveau passant systématiquement en revue tous les ingrédients pour Potion, que nous n'avons pas encore associé à notre préparation de base…

« Plume de chouette hulotte… » propose-je à mon tour, pas très convaincu cependant

Georges et Fred se regardent avec une moue dubitative…

« Mouais… Sauf qu'avec la sève de chardon marie, ça fait pas trop bon ménage… Quoique si on y associe des yeux de cafards sauvages… Ça pourrait accélérer la résorption des toxines, oui… Le hic, c'est que ça produirait du nitrate d'argent… Qu'on peut neutraliser avec des sels d'or… Mais dans ce cas, ça brûlerait les barbes de la plume… En produisant du silicate de soude… Ok, on laisse tomber cette idée… Trop compliquée… Nous reviendrons dessus si nous ne trouvons rien d'autre… » commentent-ils, en hochant négativement la tête…

Je soupire. Ils ont raison, bien entendu. J'avais déjà écarté cet ingrédient lors de notre précédente réunion d'analyse de recherche, pour toutes les raisons qu'ils viennent d'évoquer…

Fred se saisit des cannes que Nally lui a fournies dès notre arrivée et se lève, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte…

« Où vas-tu ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demande Megan, avec sollicitude.

« Pisser ! Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. Me manque une main pour me la tenir sans risquer de me foutre la gueule par terre ou arroser mon unique godasse et mon froc. » répond Fred, avec un clin d'œil

Megan rougit et jette une boulette de parchemin dans sa direction, sans trop viser toutefois, sous un grand éclat de rire de Fred…

Ce garçon m'épate. Il fait face à sa situation avec un courage extraordinaire. Bien sûr, il râle parfois quand il ne peut se « dégourdir la jambe » comme il voudrait. Et il m'est arrivé de surprendre une vague lueur de tristesse douloureuse dans son regard…

Mais jamais il ne se plaint de son sort…

Il n'a qu'une hâte dit-il, c'est que les Médicomages l'équipent d'une jambe mécanique pour pouvoir reprendre les entraînements et aller « botter le fion de ces trous du cul de saletés de Mangemorts » selon sa propre expression…

Nous profitons que Fred est sorti quelques instants, pour faire une petite pause. Lee, qui se conduit toujours comme une vraie mère poule avec nous, nous sert un thé et des petits gâteaux. Seul Georges ne se détend pas. Il jette de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'entrée de la grotte, guettant son jumeau…

Mais il n'ira pas l'aider. Fred veut apprendre à se débrouiller seul et il respecte son choix, malgré l'inquiétude qui le ronge…

Ceci dit, Fred tarde un peu et je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide en fin de compte, quand il revient enfin. Il arbore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, malgré ses joues rouges, grêlées de boursouflures blanches…

Georges sursaute et Megan pousse une exclamation en le voyant…

« Putain ! Que t-arrive-t-il ? » demande Georges, en se précipitant vers son frère…

« J'ai trouvé la solution miracle à notre problème ! Je suis tombé le nez dessus en allant pisser ! » s'exclame Fred, en lâchant une de ses cannes, pour plonger la main dans sa poche.

Georges le retient de justesse de tomber, tandis que Fred brandit une branche d'ortie dioïca…

Et je saute sur mes pieds…

Bon sang ! Il pourrait bien avoir raison !

« Sève d'ortie dioïca associée… A de l'écorce d'onagre bouillie… Et de la racine d'harpagophytum réduite en poudre… Arrosée d'un filet d'huile d'argan… Auquel on ajoute un chouia d'anthère de pimprenelle… Et un demi-dard séché de Billywigs… Et le tour est joué ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, animés d'une belle excitation…

« Et si ça marche sur le rat, ça marchera également pour Hermione car cette décoction, ajoutée à notre préparation de base est également compatible avec le sang humain. » murmure-je, ébahi, tout en ouvrant un pot d'onguent qui soulagera les démangeaisons cuisantes des joues de Fred…

Dire que la solution se trouvait là dehors… Presque sous notre nez…

« Ah ben mon vieux ! Ça te réussit de te foutre la gueule dans les orties ! » s'exclame à son tour Lee, en venant claquer l'épaule de son ami, l'œil brillant de joie…

Fred éclate de rire et fait mine de lui caresser la joue avec sa branche d'ortie, que Lee esquive d'un bond sur le côté…

« C'est vrai. Ça pourrait marcher. Mais ne nous faisons pas de fausse joie avant d'avoir essayé ! » assène Tarendra d'un ton docte, en sortant immédiatement tout le matériel et les ingrédients dont nous allons avoir besoin…

« Vadé Rétro Oiseau de Mauvais Augure ! » s'exclame Fred, en claudicant maladroitement vers Tarendra avec l'aide de son frère, ortie pointée comme une épée devant lui…

« Tu vas nous porter la guigne langue de Serpentard rabat-joie ! » enchérit Georges, son œil rieur démentant le ton acide de son propos…

« Ça marchera, quoique tu puisses dire ! Foi de Gred et Forges ! » achève Fred, en se laissant tomber sur son siège, avant de plonger les doigts dans le pot d'onguent pour s'en tartiner généreusement la figure, face à Tarendra qui grimace …

« Foutus optimistes de Gryffondors qui ne comprennent rien… » maugrée Tarendra, en allumant le feu sous un chaudron empli d'eau

Aussitôt, les visages des jumeaux affichent un air grave…

« Bien sûr que si, nous comprenons, mon p'tit orvet… Tu as tellement été déçu des précédents échecs… Que tu préfères réserver ta joie… Pour le moment où le succès sera vraiment là… Mais nous tenons le bon bout cette fois ! C'est sûr ! » affirment-ils d'un ton sérieux…

Et Tarendra leur sourit…

« Si vous le dîtes, je suppose que je dois le prendre comme une vérité implacable et inébranlable… » murmure-t-il, avec un rien de sarcasme dans la voix

Les jumeaux échangent un bref regard avant de tourner de nouveau leurs yeux vers Tarendra qui les observe toujours et attend visiblement ce qu'ils ont à répondre…

« Le succès sera là ! J'en mettrais ma jambe à couper… » assure Fred d'un ton sentencieux en claquant le plat de la main sur la cuisse de son membre intact…

« Et moi les deux ! Alors souris, mon pote ! » assure Georges de même…

Et Tarendra sourit, tandis qu'autour de notre paillasse, chacun de nous s'applique à la tâche, le cœur bien allégé d'un gros poids…

Nous tenons la bonne solution et il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Soixante-sept Maléfices, répartis sur toute la ville !

Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre…

Cet enfoiré de Lucius a vraiment tout fait pour nous compliquer la tâche. En moins d'une heure tout Privet Drive a été la proie des flammes et l'incendie gagne de minute en minute… Et en plus, il a allumé un deuxième foyer de l'autre côté de la ville le salaud !

Maintenant tous les habitants s'en vont, en voiture, en car, en camion ou à pied. Ils se dirigent tous vers la même destination et j'espère que les autorités Moldues n'ont pas commis une monumentale bêtise en leur recommandant d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans le complexe sportif nouvellement construit un peu en dehors de la ville…

Bien sûr, je suis allé m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger là-bas. Mais Lucius rode dans le coin et il n'est pas dit qu'il n'a pas attendu que je sois allé effectuer les vérifications nécessaires, avant d'aller jeter le Maléfice, malgré la présence discrète des Aurors et des Tireurs de baguette appelés en renfort en très grand nombre…

Ceci dit, comme la ville est évacuée, il n'y a plus lieu de garder Ron en réserve pour tromper les Moldus à coups d'Illusions en trois D. De fait, le professeur Dumbledore est parti assurer la sécurité du côté du complexe sportif lui aussi…

Ça peut dissuader Lucius de se pointer là-bas…

Ça peut, mais c'est pas certain…

« J'ai un plan de la ville ! » s'exclame Charly, à peine a-t-il Transplané sur le parking de la supérette où nous tenons toujours conseil, bien que l'incendie commence à sérieusement nous menacer…

Mais avec tous les Boucliers Pare-Feu que nous avons jetés dessus, c'est peut-être la seule bâtisse qui restera debout dans le coin, quand tout sera fini…

« Bien. Marquez-là des repères que vous avez… » dis-je à Elinor, Draco, Terry et les quatre autres Briseurs de Sorts que Kingsley est allé recruter de toute urgence chez les Gobelins…

Mark Wymark, Jennifer Troye, Marsha Jason et Oliver True-May

Deux gars et deux filles que je connais pour avoir soit fais mes études, soit rempli une mission pour les Gobelins avec eux… Deux d'entre eux sont du côté de l'Ordre, j'en suis certain, même s'ils ne font pas partie de nos rangs… Mais pour les deux autres, je ne mettrais pas de l'or sur leur tête…

Chacun de mes compagnons jette un Sort de Marquage sur la carte et bientôt des chiffres apparaissent, éparpillés sur toute sa surface… Je l'examine attentivement, avant de la compartimenter en zones et de la dupliquer pour en donner un exemplaire à chacun.

Et songeant que Draco a sûrement raison. Ou Lucius a préparé son coup depuis quelques jours ou il n'a pas agi seul… Sinon, comment aurait-il pu jeter autant de Maléfices et encore avoir la force de se battre en duel contre Severus ?

« Bien… Je veux deux Briseurs de Sort avec un Protecteur. Les Briseurs se relayeront, ça leur permettra de récupérer entre deux Contre-Maléfices. Voilà la répartition. Mark, tu vas avec Elinor et Ron dans le secteur 1 Jennifer avec Draco et Harry dans le secteur 2 Marsha, avec Terry et Neville dans le secteur 3 et enfin Oliver, tu viens avec Charly et moi dans le secteur 4. Ce sont les Protecteurs qui synchronisent les actions à mon ordre. Faîtes dans la discrétion. Pas de Sonorus et masquage des Sorts. Nous sommes dans une zone Moldue, n'oubliez pas. Même si elle a été évacuée, nous pouvons croiser des policiers ou quelques civils récalcitrants qui ont refusé de partir. Et soyez très prudents ! Ok ? » déclare-je, en fourrageant dans ma tignasse qui se dresse plus que jamais sur mon crâne

« Et comment comptes-tu que les Protecteurs réussissent le tour de force de nous synchroniser sans Sonorus ? As-tu conscience qu'à la moindre erreur, ce sera la fin de cette ville ? » s'enquiert Jennifer, en haussant un sourcil.

« T'inquiète pas de ça ! Nous avons un truc à nous ! » réponds-je, en sortant un petit miroir de ma poche, tandis que Ron, Harry et Neville en sortent un également.

Ce n'est pas un vrai Miroir de Communication. En réalité, c'est un miroir que j'ai ramassé tout à l'heure dans la rue et que j'ai dupliqué pour donner l'illusion… Car dans le doute des convictions de deux des Briseurs de Sort de renfort, mieux vaut que nous gardions silence sur les Micros…

Comme il n'y a pas d'autre question, nous enfilons tous nos cagoules en cuir de Dragon et j'empoigne le bras d'Oliver pour Transplaner dans la zone que je nous ai réservée. Celle où la station service a explosé. Les plus jeunes ont déjà assez vu d'horreurs comme ça. Pas la peine de leur infliger celle des cadavres qui doivent être restés sur place…

Pas que les Aurors n'aient pas de respect pour les morts, pour les avoir laissés derrière eux. Non, ce n'est pas ça… Les morts, ils s'en occuperont quand tout danger sera écarté pour les vivants, qui ont leur priorité pour l'heure…

Nous arrivons dans un décor d'apocalypse. Il y a plusieurs maisons et immeubles en feu, d'autres effondrés, des carcasses de voitures qui achèvent de se consumer, des squelettes d'arbres calcinés, des décombres épars, des débris éparpillés et du verre brisé à ne plus savoir qu'en faire…

Et j'avais raison, les cadavres sont restés dans la rue et sur les pelouses….

L'air est affreusement empuanti par tout ce qui brûle…

Les seules bonnes choses, c'est qu'heureusement l'ordre a été donné de ne plus envoyer de pompiers tant que la zone ne serait pas nettoyée des Maléfices et que la pluie commence à faiblir.

Le Souffle du Dragon n'a donc plus assez de vapeur à se mettre sous la dent pour se propager à grande vitesse ou tout au moins émettre de très longues langues de feu. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons contenir l'incendie, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini de purifier la zone…

Et les secours qui se tiennent prêts à intervenir par ici, pourront enfin venir…

Je sais que les Aurors ont eu du mal à évacuer le coin. Pas mal de gens voulaient rester et fouiller les décombres à la recherche de survivants… Les pauvres ne pouvaient pas savoir que les Aurors ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, pour garantir la sécurité un maximum de temps pour les victimes ensevelies vivantes.

Et ils les ont insultés à qui mieux mieux…

Quelques-uns des Aurors se sont même pris des coups, des crachats dans la gueule…

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'immeuble où Lucius a posé l'un de ses vicieux Maléfices, jetant, en passant, des Boucliers Pare-Feu sur les plus proches habitations. De quoi contenir l'incendie, juste le temps du prochain Souffle du Dragon, si nous arrivons trop tard pour le neutraliser…

Après son passage, la Protection tombera, c'est inévitable et il faudra la dresser de nouveau.

Raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas procédé tout de suite à la protection des alentours des incendies. Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, qu'à nous fatiguer inutilement ou presque et le plus urgent était d'évacuer les lieux, de repérer le plus rapidement possible les Maléfices…

Enfin, nous arrivons à destination.

« Harry ! » appelle-je, soit disant dans le miroir que me tient Charly, sous lequel il a discrètement placé son oreillette, son réglé au maximum, afin qu'Oliver n'ait pas de soupçon à propos de notre moyen de communication.

Sur mon ordre, Harry, Ron et Neville doivent procéder de la même manière…

« C'est bon, toutes les Protections sont en place. Draco vient d'appliquer la Potion. Il se positionne maintenant pour jeter le Contre-Maléfice. » répond Harry, d'une voix claire et nette.

« Alors à lui l'honneur ! C'est quand il veut ! » ordonne-je, souffle court et oreille tendue vers mes écouteurs…

J'entends nettement Draco prononcer le Contre-Maléfice et le sifflement aigu, presque rageur qui lui répond…

Ouf… Il a réussi avant que le Souffle du Dragon ne se manifeste !

« C'est ok ! Nous allons vers notre prochaine destination ! » annonce Harry, avec un rien de joie dans la voix

« Génial les gars ! C'est du bon boulot ! Au tour d'Elinor ! » clame-je, tout en gardant un œil sur Oliver qui applique la Potion sur le point d'impact du Maléfice jeté sur la façade de l'immeuble devant lequel nous sommes postés.

Tout se passe bien pour Elinor et chacun d'entre nous. Les équipes tournent avec succès, sans aucun pépin, jusqu'au vingt-sixième Maléfice…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Miho a fini par s'endormir et elle commence à peser lourd dans mes bras.

Tout est calme. Dehors, la pluie commence à faiblir, même si le ciel reste plombé et la nuit complètement noire, bien qu'il soit sept heures vingt-cinq. Madame Londubat propose une dixième tasse de thé au moins, à celles et ceux dont les yeux sont encore ouverts. J'en prends une, la remerciant d'un sourire.

Richard se lève du fauteuil dans lequel il s'est assoupi quelques minutes, il s'étire un peu puis se dirige vers le lit où notre pauvre Hermione est allongée. Ça me fait mal au bide de la voir comme ça, pâle, vulnérable…

Mourante…

« Son état est toujours stationnaire. Et je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre d'où elle tire la force de résister. Ceci étant dit, le plus important, c'est qu'elle le fasse… Mais… Qu'est-ce que cela… » dit-il, en soulevant la main droite d'Hermione, pour en examiner le dos à la lumière de sa baguette…

« Ça a fait ça quand Roi Dobby a pleuré et qu'une larme est tombée sur sa main… » répond Greg, devançant de toute évidence Tante Narcissa qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, elle aussi.

« Oh… Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos… » commente Richard, sourcils froncés…

Je me demande de quoi il parle. J'ai bien vu Roi Dobby s'approcher d'Hermione tout à l'heure, mais comme il me tournait le dos, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Tout comme je ne peux rien voir maintenant…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » m'enquiers-je donc, très curieux je l'avoue…

« Il y a eu une lueur dorée quand la larme de Dobby est tombée sur le dos de la main d'Hermione et quand elle s'est éteinte, il y avait une petite marque à la place. Un croissant de lune argenté… » répond Tante Narcissa qui devance Greg cette fois.

Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… Ah oui, ça me revient je crois…

« Dyna me racontait des tas d'histoires quand j'étais petit et je me souviens qu'elle m'en a raconté une qui parlait d'un truc comme ça… Je crois que cette histoire s'appelait : La Protection du Roi ou quelque chose du genre. » murmure-je, en me concentrant pour tâcher de me souvenir de la teneur exacte de cette histoire…

Mais elle m'en a tant racontées, que tout s'embrouille dans ma mémoire…

« Non, tu te trompes, Blaise. Dans la Protection du Roi, la marque est en forme d'étoile. J'en suis certaine. C'était mon histoire préférée et Thilda me l'a racontée des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Jamais elle ne m'a parlé de croissant de lune… » affirme Tante Narcissa, qui fouille visiblement sa mémoire elle aussi…

« J'aurais quant à moi juré qu'il s'agissait d'un soleil, selon Baky, l'Elfe aujour'hui défunt de la Grand Tante Muriel…» chuchote Oncle Arthur, revenu depuis peu de je ne sais où, en s'approchant lui aussi, pour examiner la marque sur la main de mon amie.

« C'est sans danger, cette marque, n'est-ce pas ? » demande soudainement Madame Granger, d'un ton anxieux…

« Lune, étoile ou soleil, sont des Protections du ciel. La lune apaise notre sommeil, l'étoile nos rêves émerveille, le soleil enchante notre éveil. » déclare soudainement Luna, l'air rêveur et de sa voix si douce et calme, avant de se tourner vers Madame Granger pour ajouter : « Cette marque signifie qu'Hermione est désormais une protégée des Elfes de Maison et de toutes les Créatures Magiques qui leur sont apparentées, comme les Luminates et les Remédoignes…»

Puis elle appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Viktor, auprès duquel elle s'est installée depuis le départ de Neville et, sur un soupir de bien-être, elle ferme les yeux, tandis que nous nous regardons les uns les autres avec un sourire…

On peut faire confiance à Luna, pour trouver toujours de douces paroles un peu énigmatiques mais réconfortantes…

Oh ! Bien sûr, elle passe pour une douce dingue. Mais toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine d'apprendre à la connaître savent qu'il se cache toujours des fonds de vérité dans ses propos. Peu importe, que les Luminates et les Remédoignes n'existent pas. Hermione est sans aucun doute sous la Protection des Elfes de Maison…

Et ça, ça compte, quoiqu'on en dise…

Et Madame Granger a bien l'air de ne pas s'y tromper, car je vois briller dans ses yeux une nouvelle pointe d'espoir…

Moi aussi, je me sens davantage confiant.

Et ragaillardi…

Mais soudainement, Miho s'agite dans mes bras. Et tout aussi soudainement, elle se redresse, yeux écarquillés.

« Il faut aller les aider ! Blaise ! Tu dois aller aider Harry et Draco ! » s'écrie-t-elle, en serrant Plumki sur son cœur…

« Calme-toi, ma poussinette. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve… » murmure-je, en serrant doucement ma petite sœur de cœur dans mes bras.

« Non ! C'est Plumki qui m'a réveillée ! Il dit qu'il faut aller aider Draco et Harry ! La méchante femme va leur faire du mal ! » s'écrie Miho, d'une voix affolée

Et mon cœur se serre brusquement, avant de se mettre à battre la chamade.

Si c'est Plumki qui lui a demandé de nous livrer ce message, alors c'est qu'il faut y aller…

« Quelle méchante femme ? Et où sont-ils ? » m'enquiers-je rapidement, sous l'écoute attentive de chacun

Tout le monde ou presque, ici, sait que Miho est une formidable Médium. Et naturellement, tout le monde s'inquiète de son propos…

D'ailleurs, tous mes potes se sont levés, près à partir sur-le-champ. Y compris Viktor, qui serre déjà son poing sur sa baguette.

« La femme qui est avec eux ! Elle était avec Lucius tout à l'heure ! Plumki l'a vue ! Elle est masquée, mais il a reconnu ses yeux ! Ils sont à Little Whinging ! » répond Miho, bouleversée, en penchant la tête vers son Plumki

« La Cheminée de Madame Figg, nous pouvons passer par-là… » murmure-je, prêt à me lever pour courir vers la cuisine

Mais Miho s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces et se fait le plus pesante possible…

« Non ! La maison de Madame Figg est en train de brûler ! » s'écrie-t-elle, paniquée

La maison de Madame Figg en feu… Mon cœur se serre pour la brave Dame aux Chats dont je ne connais pourtant que le jardin…

Et merde ! Mais que se passe-t-il donc encore une fois à Privet Drive !

« Les micros ! Ils ont dû en prendre ! Nous pouvons les joindre par la Base ! Et ils nous diront comment les rejoindre ! » s'exclame soudainement Phillipa, en courant déjà vers la porte

« Non ! La méchante femme va entendre ! Plumki dit qu'elle entend tout ce qu'ils se disent dans les micros ! Il faut y aller ! Ils sont près de la grand place ! » s'écrie Miho, figeant net Phillipa sur le seuil de la porte.

« Quelle place ? Nous ne connaissons pas Little Whinging, Miho. Plumki doit être plus précis ! » la prie-je, le plus doucement possible, malgré ma panique grandissante…

Comment aller aider nos potes, si on ne sait pas où ils sont et comment les rejoindre ?

« Si tu la connais ! Tu l'as traversée en voiture quand tu as ramené Hermione ! Plumki dit que tu peux Transplaner à côté du kiosque à journaux ! » affirme Miho, ses jolis yeux en amande pleins de larmes…

« Moi je la connais, oui. Mais pas les autres… » murmure-je, cherchant une solution à ce problème…

Je ne peux pas faire Transplaner plus d'un ou deux potes avec moi…

« Portoloin ! Fais-en un Blaise ! Assez gros pour que nous puissions tous le prendre ! » s'exclame alors Tonks, d'un ton ferme.

Aussitôt Miho saute de mes genoux, pour me laisser libre de mes mouvements et je me saisis du haut vase en porcelaine que me tend Remus.

Ouais… Y a pas que mes potes qui sont sur le qui-vive et prêt à s'embarquer pour Little Whinging… On peut compter sur les Membres de l'Ordre présents…

« Je viens avec vous ! » décrète d'ailleurs Tante Narcissa, tandis que Phillipa déclare qu'elle nous ramène des Micros, avant de sortir en courant.

« Non. Tu n'es pas suffisamment remise de ta blessure Narcissa ! Ta jambe risque de te lâcher mal à propos ! Et ça n'aiderait en rien ton fils ! » la stoppe Richard, d'un ton ferme.

Tante Narcissa ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Richard la retient par la main et hoche négativement la tête, le regard intraitable…

« Je prendrais soin de Draco et Harry. Et de Théo également. » affirme alors Tante Molly, d'un ton sans réplique, en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie, qui la remercie d'un sourire un peu triste…

Tante Molly, c'est sûr, personne ne l'empêchera de venir avec nous. Il n'y a qu'à voir les ondes Magiques dont elle irradie pour le comprendre…

Phillipa revient avec les micros et nous nous équipons tous rapidement. Mon regard accroche celui de Marian, visiblement désolé de ne pouvoir venir avec nous. Il n'est pas suffisamment remis de sa blessure lui non plus. D'autres copains et copines du Comité qui ne font pas encore partie officiellement de l'Ordre et que Tante Augusta a sommé de rester au QG, ont l'air tout aussi désolés que nous.

Quant à Miho, elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille d'être prudent…

Quelques secondes plus tard, sous son œil inquiet, le Portoloin nous emmène, Tante Molly, Oncle Arthur, Remus, Viktor, Tonks, Phillipa, Greg, Vincent, Théo, Cameron, Magnus, Hugh, Eddy et moi-même.

Il nous dépose juste à côté du fameux kiosque à journaux renversé par le cousin Dudley lundi soir, au moment même où retentit une formidable explosion, suivie de dizaines d'autres…

La place tremble…

Une statue se renverse et devant nous, tout un bâtiment s'effondre, dans une immense gerbe de poussières enflammées, entraînant avec lui une partie de la route…

« Putain… C'est l'enfer… » murmure-je, tandis que des bagnoles et des motos en flamme sont propulsées dans tous les coins, dans une nouvelle série d'explosion…

Et je me jette à terre, mains sur la tête, comme les autres…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ! » s'exclame Draco, tandis que je me relève péniblement après avoir valsé sur au moins quinze mètres…

Nous avons Transplané au moment même où retentissait une explosion qui nous a soufflés…

« Une cuve de fuel peut-être… » réponds-je, en claudiquant vers mon frère, qui a du mal à se relever tout seul…

Et mon regard part à la recherche de notre compagne. Jennifer se trouve un peu plus loin, debout et regardant une haute maison à deux étages qui crame à grands renforts de hautes flammes.

C'était la prochaine demeure que nous devions assainir du Maléfice que Lucius a jeté sur sa façade…

La maison est aux trois-quarts effondrée. Mais ce n'est pas le pire…

Non. Le pire, c'est que dans ce quartier du centre ville, toutes les maisons sont mitoyennes… Et qu'une bouche à incendie qui se trouvait devant la maison a également sauté, propulsant vers le ciel des tonnes de litres d'eau qui auront vite fait de s'évaporer…

Nous qui étions contents que la pluie ait cessé de tomber depuis trois minutes…

Merde ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible…

Mais pas sans avoir assaini le coin auparavant, si nous voulons sauver l'essentiel de la ville…

« Vous avez la peau dure tous les deux… » fait remarquer Jennifer, en se tournant vers nous quand nous arrivons à sa hauteur…

« Ouais… Mais on est pas les seuls à voir. Tu n'as même pas une égratignure. On dirait même, que tu n'as pas bougé d'un cil…» réponds-je, sous son haussement d'épaule.

« Je suis une Briseuse de Sorts…. » déclare-t-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis arrivée trop tard. La Maison cramait déjà. Quelqu'un est venu foutre le feu ici »

Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut. En ce qui me concerne, mon opinion est faite…

Bill avait raison de nous mettre en garde contre elle, Draco et moi. Et tout comme moi, mon frère n'est pas dupe, si j'en juge le rapide coup d'œil qu'il m'adresse…

Ce n'est pas par hasard, si cette maison a explosé. Jennifer y est sûrement pour quelque chose… Elle nous a précédés de trois secondes. Le temps, a-t-elle déclaré, que Draco jette le Contre-Maléfice, arguant qu'ainsi elle pourrait commencer à jeter les protections autour des maisons jouxtant notre prochaine cible et gagner du temps dans notre course contre la montre…

Oui, elle a très bien pu mettre ces trois secondes à profit, pour jeter un Maléfice qui a soufflé la maison juste au moment où Draco et moi Transplanions à ses côtés…

« Harry ! Où en êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas de casse au moins ! » s'enquiert Bill, sa voix anxieuse semblant venir du Miroir que je tiens encore à la main et qui, miraculeusement, n'a pas été brisé dans ma chute…

« Pas eu le temps de neutraliser le Maléfice. La baraque a explosé juste au moment où nous arrivions…Et vu la configuration des lieux, ça va faire du vilain dans peu de temps… » réponds-je, faisant mine de m'adresser au Miroir…

« Oui, nous avons tous entendu l'explosion. Jetez tout ce que vous pouvez comme Pare-Feu. Et restez là pour les renouveler autant de fois que nécessaire pendant que nous nous occupons des prochains Maléfices ! Nous vous rejoignons pour annuler les deux Souffles du Dragon suivants qui ont été jetés dans votre coin… Toute cette affaire me hérisse les poils sur le caillou ! Pas de blague ! Soyez prudents, compris ! » déclare Bill d'un ton fébrile…

« Compris ! A toute ! » réponds-je, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Draco.

Pas de doute, tout comme moi, mon frère a compris l'allusion de Bill… Ce n'est pas le cas de Jennifer…

« Ça lui hérisse le poil sur le caillou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression à la con ? » demande-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil sous sa cagoule en cuir de Dragon, tandis que Draco et moi commençons à jeter nos Sortilèges de Protection

« Ça signifie qu'il commence à en avoir sa claque ! Et moi aussi, j'en ai marre ! Faut que ça cesse vite fait tout ça… » réponds-je en continuant à jeter des Pare-Feu, dans toutes les directions…

Tout en gardant un œil sur Jennifer, qui ne met pas beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage ni de puissance dans ses propres Sorts me semble-t-il…

Et elle a l'air fébrile, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle attendait quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un peut-être…

Il ne se passe rien, durant une minute et demi… Mais je suis aux aguets et, malgré le ronflement des flammes et le chuintement de l'eau qui continue de s'échapper à grand geyser, j'entends nettement une petite série de Plop un peu plus loin à ma droite…

Cinq plop…. Et ce ne sont pas les nôtres… Ils se seraient annoncés… Ce ne sont pas non plus des Aurors, car, la sachant évacuée de tout habitant, ils auraient Transplané directement dans la rue…

Et puis, bien qu'elle ait été fugace, j'ai très bien perçu la lueur de contentement mauvais qui a brillé dans l'œil de Jennifer…

Et je décide de ne pas attendre pour réagir…

« Désillusion Draco ! », murmure-je, tout en flanquant un Stupéfix du Tonnerre de Merlin dans le ventre de Jennifer, l'envoyant valdinguer à plus de trente mètres, les fesses directement dans la vitrine d'une boucherie…

Avec un peu de chance elle sera sonnée pendant un bon bout de temps et ne pourra pas venir nous attaquer avec sa bande de sales copains masqués….

Je me Désillusionne à mon tour. Un poil trop tard cependant. Lucius vient d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision, entouré de ses deux gorilles et de deux types masqués… Il m'a vu. Pas plus d'un quart de seconde, mais ça lui a suffit…

Il jette un Stupéfix dans ma direction et ses gorilles en font autant. Je les évite en me balançant à terre et en roulant directement dans le caniveau.

« Harry ! » souffle Draco dans les écouteurs que j'ai réajusté sur mes oreilles avant de Stupéfixer Jennifer la salope…

C'est elle qui a fait venir Lucius et ses sbires, en déclenchant l'incendie et l'explosion… Le temps de repérer les flammes et d'évaluer où ils pouvaient Transplaner tranquillement, ils sont arrivés…

« Où es-tu Draco ? » souffle-je en retour, tout en m'éloignant le plus discrètement possible de nos attaquants…

« Sous le porche, à côté de la chocolaterie. On ne peut pas Transplaner, Harry, ils ont jeté un Sort Anti-Transplanage. Et je ne peux pas courir… J'ai besoin de récupérer un peu… » murmure-t-il, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix…

Merde ! Nous sommes séparés par Lucius et ses copains Mangemorts !

« Ne bouge pas… Je tâche de te rejoindre… » dis-je, en me faufilant le long de la façade d'un immeuble, à la vitesse d'un escargot…

Je ne suis pas très loin de la maison en feu et je subodore que le Souffle du Dragon ne va pas tarder à se déclencher… Et toute la flotte qu'il y a dans le coin ne facilite pas mes déplacements. Lucius est intelligent. Il cherchera à repérer mes pas dans l'eau…

« Montre-toi, si tu es un homme, Potter ! Et toi aussi Draco ! Tu n'es sûrement pas loin, étant donné que vous ne vous quittez plus à ce qu'il paraît ! » tonne Lucius, qui vient se placer au milieu de la rue…

A moins de trois mètres de ma position…

Putain, si les autres connards n'étaient pas là, j'ôterais mon Sortilège de Désillusion et accepterais le défi ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros… Car je ne me fais aucune illusion. Jamais Lucius n'accepterait un duel à la loyale…

Et tous les cinq se jetteraient sur moi plus vite qu'une bande de chiens affamés sur un os…

« Le héros n'est pas aussi courageux qu'il veut bien le faire croire ! Pourtant je sais que tu es encore là, Potter ! Et toi aussi Draco ! Je parie que tu trembles en pissant dans ta robe comme le couard que tu as toujours été ! » tonne encore Lucius, après quelques secondes de silence, sous les ricanements de sa clique…

« Ne réponds pas à la provocation, Draco… » souffle-je très vite, en entendant la respiration saccadée de mon frère dans mes écouteurs…

« Je rêve de lui foutre sur la gueule… » répond Draco, de toute évidence les dents serrées…

« Ça viendra. En son temps… » murmure-je, tout en continuant à avancer lentement vers lui…

Et soudainement, Lucius jette un Sort au hasard dans ce qu'il croit sans doute ma direction. Du moins le pense-je sur l'instant. En réalité, je réalise, en entendant un crac caractéristique, qu'il vient d'annuler l'une des protections que nous avions posées tantôt, sur un immeuble au coin de la rue, à vingt mètres derrière moi…

Salopard me dis-je en hâtant mon pas pour m'éloigner de l'enfer qui va bientôt se déchaîner au carrefour de la place et de cette rue…

Et de fait, dans un ronflement impressionnant, une immense langue de feu jaillit de l'immeuble incendié par Jennifer, embrasant tout l'air alentour… Je cours à perdre haleine, sans plus me soucier du bruit de mes pas qui soulèvent des gerbes de flotte et alors que je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je vois le Souffle du Dragon tournoyer à la recherche d'une proie…

Et soudainement il plonge, s'engouffrant dans une ouverture qui s'enfonce sous l'immeuble de trois étages dont Lucius a ôté la protection…

« Le parking souterrain… » songe-je, me rappelant par la même occasion, que cet immeuble abrite des concessionnaires sur deux niveaux…

Voitures au rez-de-chaussée et motos au second….

« Putain ! Ça va secouer Draco ! » déclare-je, en me précipitant sous le porche où je sais mon frère…

Au même moment, tout le quartier vacille sous une série d'explosions assourdissantes…

Et je me fais la réflexion saugrenue, que l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia viennent de perdre leur dernier bien. Car leur voiture était garée dans ce parking souterrain depuis lundi soir…

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ça, quand l'apocalypse vous tombe dessus ?

Hein ?

OoOoOoO

**Charly**

Il pleut des bagnoles et des bécanes, me dis-je, en arrivant sur la grand place de Little Whinging…

Dans un réflexe, je jette un Expulsio sur la moto en flamme qui venait droit vers moi. Mon Sort la propulse dans la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements, bousculant des mannequins en plastique qui s'enflamment tout aussitôt….

Putain… Ça va pas arranger nos billes ça. D'autant que le ciel qui s'était calmé se met de nouveau à chialer à grosses gouttes…

Une bagnole atterrit à trois pas de moi dans un boucan d'enfer et je me jette à terre, en prévision de l'explosion de son moteur…

Ça ne loupe pas. Et le souffle enflammé me passe au-dessus de la tête. Une chance que j'ai enfilé ma tenue de boulot avant de venir dans cet enfer…

J'entends encore trois ou quatre bagnoles et bécanes tomber alentours, puis ça se calme. Je me relève vite fait, mon regard balayant les environs… Il y a cinq foyers d'incendie. Deux devant moi, un à droite et deux à gauche…

Un pan de route s'est effondré et il y a du mobilier, des fringues, des sapins de Noël décorés, des statues renversées, éparpillés un peu partout, au milieu desquels des voitures et des motos flambent à grands renforts de fumée…

Bill et Oliver sont trois pas derrière moi. Et plus loin, je vois mon père qui aide ma mère à se relever… Ils ne sont pas seuls. Tonks, Remus, Viktor, Blaise et d'autres jeunes sont avec eux…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? me dis-je, en entraînant Bill et Oliver vers eux

« Avec tout le monde qu'il y a sur cette place, on a de la chance qu'aucun ne se soit pris une bagnole ou une bécane sur la gueule… » commente Bill, avec un rien de sarcasme dans la voix…

« Ouais. Faut croire qu'on a tous une chance de pendu. Pourvu que ça dure ! » réponds-je, sur le même ton.

Non loin, un « plop » me fait sursauter et je me retourne brusquement…

« Harry ! T'es où ! Draco ! Répondez bordel ! » entends-je Ron crier dans mes écouteurs, avant de voir sa haute silhouette débouler de derrière une camionnette qui gît sur le flanc…

Il nous aperçoit à son tour et vient vers nous, suivi peu après d'Elinor et Mark, le Briseur de Sort qui les accompagne.

« Dans la rue qui fait coin du parking souterrain qui a explosé ! Lucius et quatre de ses sbires sont après nous. Pour le moment, ils ne nous ont pas repérés, mais ça ne saurait sans doute pas tarder. C'est l'enfer par ici. Le souffle du Dragon vient de se régaler et il y a plusieurs immeubles en feu. Y a de la poussière et de la fumée partout. Avec Draco, on va tâcher d'entrer dans la chocolaterie d'à côté et de foutre le camp en catimini par l'arrière… Si c'est possible… » répond hâtivement Harry

« Putain, on ne peut pas les laisser sans rien faire pour les aider ! » déclare Blaise, en se tournant vers mon père, tandis que Terry, Neville et Marsha, la dernière des Briseuses de Sorts dégottée par King déboulent à leur tour…

« Il faut s'occuper des deux Souffles du Dragon qui sont encore à neutraliser par ici avant qu'on puisse s'occuper de tous les autres. Et protéger le plus de baraques possible ! Sinon, l'incendie sera bientôt sur tout le centre ville et plus seulement dans cette rue… » fait remarquer Bill, en regardant les différents foyers d'incendie d'un air inquiet.

Il a raison, bien évidemment. Les deux situations urgent. C'est une chance que Papa, Maman et les autres soient là. Ça va nous permettre de diviser nos forces et de jouer sur deux tableaux si nécessaire…

« Merde ! La porte arrière de la chocolaterie est bloquée ! Faut qu'on sorte par-devant et les Mangemorts ont mis un Sortilège Anti-Transplanage sur la zone ! Va falloir qu'on se batte ! » s'exclame Draco, d'un ton enragé, tout juste après.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon père. Il est pâle, visiblement épuisé. Mais il a la rage aussi… Il va prendre les choses en main pour aller secourir Harry et Draco, c'est sûr…

« Ok ! Mais attendez un peu avant de sortir ! Une équipe va venir vous rejoindre ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de balayer vite fait notre groupe de son regard bleu pâle inquiet, comme pour évaluer nos forces…

« Ouais, mais faites vite ! Lucius et ses sbires avancent dans la rue en flanquant systématiquement le feu à ce qui ne brûle pas encore sur leur passage. Ou on sort dans les trois minutes ou on se fait griller sur place ! Et quand vous viendrez par ici, si vous rencontrez Jennifer, méfiez-vous d'elle ! Elle est avec eux ! Tout ce bordel, on lui doit en grande partie ! » répond Harry d'un ton urgent.

La mâchoire de mon père se crispe et il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste nerveux.

« Nous serons là très vite ! Remus, Tonks et Molly, avec moi. Les autres, vous allez avec Bill… » dit-il, en avançant déjà vers la place.

Je savais bien qu'il choisirait d'aller là-bas. Et cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il emmène Maman avec lui. Il sait bien qu'elle irait, de toute façon, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas…

« Attendez. Je viens avec vous. Avec mon Caméléon, je peux surprendre les Mangemorts » déclare Théo, d'un ton ferme.

« Le Pare-Feu, ce n'est pas ma spécialité. En revanche, le Gèle-Flamme et les Stupefix, oui… Ça peut vous être utile ! Alors je viens également avec vous. » affirme tout aussitôt Blaise, d'une voix déterminée.

« Il vous faut aussi quelqu'un qui reconnaisse Jennifer. Alors je viens ! » renchérit Ron, le regard assassin…

Personne ne pourra l'empêcher de se porter au secours de Harry, c'est certain. Je le comprends. Moi aussi je plongerai en enfer pour aller chercher ma Nadya…

« Faut qu'on sorte dans une minute au plus ! Que vous soyez là ou pas ! » clame Harry, avec fermeté.

Et mon père acquiesce en direction de Ron, Blaise et Théo, tandis que les autres se regroupent autour de Bill pour recevoir ses instructions…

Je serais bien allé avec mon père pour foutre la pâtée à Lucius. Mais il est également urgent de sauver la ville des flammes. Alors je me concentre sur la tâche qui me revient…

En restant aux aguets de ce qu'il se passe dans mes écouteurs…

Merlin ! Protège mes parents, mon petit frère et tous les autres ! me dis-je, en les voyant traverser en courant, les flammes qui barrent la rue dans laquelle Harry et Draco sont en danger…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Il fait sacrément chaud dans la chocolaterie et dans la vitrine, le Père Noël, son traîneau et ses rennes sont en train de fondre. Ça sent bon, malgré la fumée et la poussière qui s'infiltrent jusqu'à nous…

« Ça va Draco ? » me demande Harry, d'un air inquiet.

Je pince les lèvres et je hoche la tête en signe positif, mais je sais que Harry ne s'y laisse pas prendre. Ce n'est pas par bravade, que nous sommes restés ici depuis que les explosions ont cessé. C'est pour que je puisse me reposer un peu…

Car la nuit a été longue et difficile. Surtout depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Little Whinging. Et mon côté gauche s'en ressent. Il commence à flancher dur. Je n'aurais pas pu courir assez vite pour échapper aux Maléfices de mon père et de ses sbires.

Et je sais que si nous devons nous bagarrer, je serais davantage un fardeau qu'une aide pour Harry… Aussi espère-je de toutes mes forces qu'Oncle Arthur et les autres arrivent avant que nous ne soyons obligés de quitter la chocolaterie…

« Prépare-toi. Nous allons devoir sortir… » chuchote Harry, l'œil rivé dehors, tout en se jetant le Sortilège de Désillusion.

La porte explosée de la chocolaterie nous offre une belle ouverture et nous comptons sur notre Sortilège de Désillusion pour pouvoir surprendre nos ennemis. Mais je doute que nous puissions les tromper longtemps. Il y a trop de flotte qui court dans la rue. Nos déplacements seront vites repérés, quelles que soient les précautions que nous prendrons… Et puis, je sais que mon Sortilège risque de ne pas durer bien longtemps… Pas assez en tout cas pour espérer nous échapper discrètement…

Bruit de verre brisé. Ronflement d'un feu naissant… La boutique voisine flambe à son tour…

« C'est le moment Draco… » chuchote Harry, en m'entraînant doucement dehors.

Lucius est là. A quatre pas…

Il ricane en regardant un mannequin de cire, tombé sur le trottoir, fondre tristement sous la chaleur des flammes qui dévorent les vêtements qu'il porte. Soudainement la colère me broie le cœur et les entrailles. Et sans que j'en donne l'ordre, un Sort fuse de ma baguette…

Lucius l'évite d'un cheveu en sautant sur le côté…

Il me regarde, l'œil brillant d'une joie malsaine…

Bien sûr, mon Sortilège de Désillusion est tombé quand j'ai jeté l'autre Sort…

« Enfin, tu te dévoiles, petit lâche… » déclare-t-il d'un ton traînant et dédaigneux…

« Pourquoi suis-je un lâche à tes yeux ? Parce que je n'assassine pas de pauvres gens sans défense comme tu le fais ? » rétorque-je, redressant la tête et le front, d'une voix assurée…

Et avec une familiarité qui doit lui hérisser le poil, je le sais… Et m'en délecte… Plus jamais je ne ferai preuve de respect ou de déférence envers lui. Même si j'ai la trouille au ventre… Et ça, je ne le lui montrerai plus pour tout l'or du monde non plus…

A mes côtés, Harry relâche son Sortilège de Désillusion également et pointe sa baguette vers le groupe de Mangemorts qui a rejoint Lucius.

« Potter à la rescousse ! Je savais bien, que vous étiez ensemble. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera heureux du magnifique cadeau que je vais lui rapporter… » s'exclame Lucius, visiblement triomphant…

« Et moi je crois que c'est le Chef des Aurors qui sera heureux de celui que nous allons lui faire en vous amenant à lui… » rétorque Harry, avec une assurance que je lui envie…

Nous sommes plutôt en mauvaise position, même si j'entends, dans mes écouteurs, que des renforts arrivent…

Et mon géniteur éclate d'un rire froid, sarcastique… A l'instar de ses sales petits camarades…

« Tu as toujours autant de morgue et de culot Potter ! Mais tu seras moins fier et présomptueux, quand tu ramperas aux pieds de mon Maître, en proie au Doloris que tu mérites ! » riposte Lucius, avant que son visage ne se déforme de haine et qu'il ne jette un Maléfice vers Harry

Mon frère esquive et contre-attaque aussitôt…

Et les hostilités se déclenchent. Les Sorts fusent vers nous. Je me dis que nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, quand j'ai la bonne surprise de voir Théo se matérialiser à côté de moi et neutraliser le Sort Noir de l'un des Mangemorts qui me fait face, tandis que je détourne le Maléfice d'un autre dans un réflexe.

« Lucius ! » s'écrie Oncle Arthur, faisant sursauter mon géniteur dont le Sort s'écrase sur un mur et non sur Harry, qui esquive dans le même temps un second Maléfice jeté par un autre Mangemort…

Oncle Arthur engage le duel avec Lucius. Il a l'air déterminé à l'avoir et se bat avec hargne. Un peu plus loin, Ron et Blaise se sont associés pour faire face à Crabbe et Goyle. Tante Molly s'occupe du dernier Mangemort en activité, tandis que Remus et Tonks contiennent les flammes des incendies qui dévorent les maisons et boutiques de chaque côté de la rue…

Tout va vite, incroyablement vite. Et j'ai du mal à suivre les combats. Mon côté gauche s'engourdit et je me sens pataud. J'essaye d'aider au mieux Harry, qui vole à la rescousse de Tante Molly, aux prises d'un sacré vicieux qui utilise des Maléfices que je ne reconnais pas…

Et soudainement, je vois Théo surgir devant moi. Il ramène celui qu'il a assommé en le faisant Léviter

« Nous allons surveiller ce fumier. Il ne nous échappera pas celui-là… » déclare-t-il, en m'entraînant à sa suite, un peu plus bas dans la rue…

C'est à ce moment que je vois cette salope de Jennifer arriver dans le dos de Remus…

« Non, je… » proteste-je, avant que Théo ne m'interrompe

« Dis pas de connerie Draco. Tu as l'air épuisé… » affirme-t-il, d'un ton sans réplique, tandis qu'un Sort fauche Jennifer.

Nous descendons la rue d'une cinquantaine de pas, nous arrêtant près d'une venelle, dans laquelle nous pourrons nous engouffrer si nécessaire. Et je me maudis de ne pas avoir été capable de faire cinquante pas de plus tout à l'heure… Nous aurions pu nous échapper par-là, avec Harry…

Plus haut, les combats sont farouches et quantité de Maléfices détournés font sauter des morceaux de murs et des pavés… Arthur est grandiose face à Lucius. Il esquive ses mauvais Sorts avec une facilité qui me laisse pantois, ripostant au coup par coup…

Mais la malchance est soudainement avec lui et il bute contre un pavé, tombant durement sur le dos…

« Tu es un homme mort, Arthur Weasley ! » s'exclame Lucius, d'un ton triomphant

Et je me m'élance brusquement en avant, pour aller au secours d'Oncle Arthur. Je ne laisserai pas mon géniteur le tuer ! Mais je trébuche moi aussi sur un pavé mal joint et je me rétame de tout mon long dans l'eau qui court toujours avec autant de force dans la rue…

Et je vois l'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra fonçant droit vers l'Oncle Arthur toujours à terre…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

« Tous aux abris ! » s'exclame Lee, en me fonçant dessus pour me mettre à terre, alors que j'entrais dans la grotte…

J'embrasse une touffe d'herbe au moment même où une formidable explosion retentit dans notre labo…

Et tandis que je me relève vivement, je vois sortir Fred, soutenu par Georges et Gabe, dans un concert de quintes de toux qui les fait vaciller et trébucher. A peine ont-ils passé l'entrée de la grotte, que tous les trois s'étalent par terre, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Megan, Tarendra et Benjamin, qui arrivent en courant, encore tout dégoulinant de la mousse de leur shampoing ou gel douche, un simple drap de bain passé autour du corps…

« Putain, Lee ! J'avais dit trois gouttes, pas trois litres ! Mais quelle calamité en Potion ce mec ! Merde, c'est pas possible d'être aussi nul sans le faire exprès ! » s'exclame Gabe, entre deux quintes

Tout comme Fred et Georges, il a le visage noir de suie et ses joues sont sillonnées des traînées blanchâtres laissées par les larmes qui coulent abondamment de ses yeux rougis…

« Oh non… Lee ! Me dis pas que tu as foiré notre Potion pour Hermione ! On devait faire l'essai sur le rat dans un quart d'heure ! » s'exclame Benjamin, l'air catastrophé…

« Nan… C'est la Potion expérimentale des jumeaux que j'ai foirée. Pas fait exprès, le compte goutte m'a échappé des mains…L'autre Potion, on venait de finir de la mettre en flacon… Y en a p't'être un qui a résisté à l'explosion.. » répond Lee, l'air tout contrit.

Je me précipite dans la grotte dont je viens d'évacuer la fumée en trois coups de baguette…

Il fait noir comme dans un four et une chaleur épouvantable dedans. J'allume ma baguette et je suis horrifié par le capharnaüm qui règne dans la grotte. C'est pire qu'après l'apocalypse. Tout est sans dessus-dessous. Il y a du verre brisé partout. Plus un seul bocal d'ingrédient n'est intact. La paillasse est coupée en deux et nos trois chaudrons sont éventrés…

Merde ! C'est presque pire que les dégâts occasionnés par Miho dans ma salle de cours, lors de sa première classe de Potions ! (1)…

Merlin ! Heureusement que le venin est gardé au frais dans la réserve de la grotte d'à côté ! Ou tous nos espoirs de sauver Hermione se seraient envolés…

« Oh non ! On a plus de labo… » soupire Megan, avec un regard noir vers Lee…

« Bah… Tatie Nally va nous réparer ça en un clin d'œil ! » répond Lee, avec une mine de chien battu

« Tatie Nally ? » fais-je, un sourcil haussé dans sa direction…

« Ben on l'appelle tous comme ça, vous savez… Enfin, tous les gars et filles de moins de vingt ans de la bande du Comité et de l'Ordre… » explique Lee, en rougissant quelque peu…

Ça fait beaucoup de monde ça… Près de deux cents jeunes gens au moins…

« Merveilleux ! Me voilà avec une kyrielle de nièces et neveux… Du moins, j'espère que vous avez réalisé qu'en adoptant Nally comme votre Tante, vous m'avez en même temps adopté comme Oncle… » déclare-je, yeux plissés…

« Ben ouais… C'est bien pour ça qu'entre nous, on t'appelle tous Tonton Sev, Tonton Sev ! » répond Fred, en se gaussant visiblement, tandis que mon cœur fait un saut de carpe dans ma poitrine…

« Oh misère ! » m'exclame-je en levant les yeux au ciel, feignant d'être catastrophé, alors qu'au fond de moi, je suis ravi d'être ainsi reconnu par toute cette belle jeunesse, avant d'ajouter, en riant à demi : « Ne comptez pas que je vous fasse des cadeaux à chacun à Noël ! Seul les dix plus méritant en recevront un ! »…

Et je me retrouve soudainement avec deux grand dadais qui me serrent dans leur bras en me jurant tout ce qu'ils peuvent qu'ils adorent leur « Tonton Sev d'amour », sous les éclats de rire de Lee, Megan, Benjamin et Gabe

Tarendra, lui, ne prête guère attention à la scène, trop occupé à farfouiller dans les dégâts, à la recherche d'une fiole de notre Potion miraculeusement rescapée…

« Eurêka ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, en levant une main triomphante, dans laquelle il serre un précieux flacon

Et nous nous mettons aussitôt en quête d'un rat de laboratoire, pour effectuer un essai que nous espérons cette fois couronné de succès…

OoOoOoO

(1)… Et un peu de pub pour ma fic : Un Rayon De Soleil Dans Les Cachots…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...


	4. Un Noel d'Enfer 4

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal, ma bêta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux review anonymes sur mon forum : Marina - Douceurfamille

OoOoOoO

**Un Noël D'Enfer 4/4**

**Acte 4 : Enfer**

**Bill**

Ça ne va pas être de la tarte de neutraliser les deux Souffles du Dragon qui se trouvent dans le coin et dont nous devons nous occuper maintenant. Il y en a un qui a été jeté à hauteur du troisième étage et pour le badigeonner de Potion, ça va être coton. Surtout que l'immeuble à côté est en feu… et que la route devant est effondrée sept ou huit mètres plus bas, sur au moins cinq de largeur…

L'autre immeuble est également déjà cerné de flammes. Et m'est avis que celui-là, on n'aura pas le temps de s'en occuper avant que le Maléfice se déclenche…

Bordel ! Faut pourtant qu'on tente le coup !

Je divise nos forces. De la manière la plus équitable possible. Et j'envoie Terry, Elinor et Marsha, avec Neville, Phillipa, Hugh, Viktor et Eddy en soutien, prendre en main le premier Maléfice qu'il nous faut neutraliser, me réservant l'immeuble cerné de flammes…

C'est le plus dangereux et j'aime autant avoir deux Briseurs expérimentés avec moi. J'embarque donc Mark et Oliver.

Je charge Magnus, Cameron, Greg et Vincent de contenir le plus possible les flammes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Charly les guide, donnant ses instructions d'une voix forte et claire. De notre côté, Mark, Oliver et moi nous approchons avec précaution du point d'impact du Maléfice. Mark et moi pesons de toutes nos forces sur le Sortilège qui doit empêcher le mur de nous sauter à la gueule en cas d'explosion.

« C'est bon ! Vas-y, applique la Potion Oliver ! » m'exclame-je, quand nous avons bien assuré nos points d'appui.

Oliver se magne vers sa cible. Il badigeonne largement le point d'impact, d'une main experte et sûre et revient en courant vers nous. Nous reculons avec précaution, jusqu'à la ligne de démarcation que j'ai dessinée sur le sol…

Passé cette ligne, nous sommes à peu près à l'abri. Il suffira d'un bon bouclier pour assurer notre sécurité.

Je jette un œil du côté de l'autre équipe. Neville a fait Léviter Elinor jusqu'au point d'impact, tandis que Viktor, Phillipa, Eddy, Hugh, Terry et Marsha assurent les Boucliers et Pares-Feu. Avec Marsha aux commandes, je suis en confiance. C'est une bonne Briseuse, très compétente et expérimentée.

Et elle ne nous fera pas d'entourloupe, j'en suis sûr et certain…

Elinor redescend doucement et se pose enfin sur le sol. Tout le monde recule et c'est Marsha qui se met en position pour neutraliser le Souffle du Dragon. Terry se tient à ses côtés pour assurer le coup en cas d'échec …

L'éclair du Contre-Maléfice fuse. Un poil trop à gauche. Il a dû être dévié par la brusque bourrasque de vent qui vient de balayer la place. Terry frappe à son tour… En plein dans le mile et le sifflement caractéristique chuinte. Rageur…

L'équipe n'attend pas pour partir et se préparer à neutraliser leur prochaine cible. Que nous réussissions ou non à contrer notre Souffle du Dragon avant qu'il se déclenche n'a pas d'importance. Dans les deux cas, nous devrons supprimer les suivants…

En attendant, c'est à nous…

De nombreuses flammes lèchent la façade de l'immeuble avec gourmandise. Il faut faire vite. D'autant que la pluie tombe de nouveau raide. La vapeur qui commence à former un beau nuage au-dessus de notre tête risque de s'enflammer d'une minute à l'autre…

Oliver est en place. Il lève sa baguette et jette son Contre-Maléfice qui fuse droit vers le point d'impact. Il s'écrase dessus, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ça foire et au même moment, une immense langue de feu balaye le coin. Nous nous jetons à terre pour tâcher d'échapper à sa morsure. Elle passe très bas au-dessus de nous et je sens sa chaleur caresser mes fesses…

Putain ! Si c'est ça l'enfer, j'espère bien ne pas y passer mon éternité ! Parce que c'est terriblement chaud et cuisant !

Heureusement que j'ai une cuirasse en peau de Dragon me dis-je, soulagé, avant de réaliser avec horreur que ce n'est pas le cas pour les jeunes qui nous ont rejoint…

J'entends un cri à l'instant même où je pense ça et je relève la tête…

Putain ! Greg est debout, au milieu des flammes ! Il titube et je le vois tomber en avant. La langue reflue, pour aller goûter ce qu'il y a derrière elle. Elle enflamme cinq immeubles en passant. Mais je m'en fous. Je me précipite vers Greg, baguette prête à cracher de l'eau…

Mais ça sert à rien. Greg ne flambe pas, comme je le pensais Mais il est quand même tombé de tout son poids sur Oliver, qui cherche à le basculer de côté.

Et soudain, je vois le poing de Greg se lever puis s'abaisser sur le nez d'Oliver. Et au craquement qui suit, il n'y a pas de doute. Le nez du Briseur de Sort est cassé…

« Greg ! Arrête ! » m'écrie-je, en le voyant lever une nouvelle fois son poing vers Oliver qui se débat rageusement

Mais le poing s'écrase sur le menton cette fois, faisant claquer les mâchoires l'une contre l'autre avec force.

« Merde, Greg ! Quand j'ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que tu flambais ! » s'exclame Charly, tandis que Greg se relève d'un bond …

« Gèle-Flamme. Blaise nous a tous protégés quand on a vu ce qu'il se passait par ici. Il est champion, son Gèle-Flamme. C'est pas moi qui criais, c'est lui qui l'a fait quand il a compris que j'étais après lui » répond Greg en haussant les épaules, tandis que j'aide Oliver à se remettre sur pied à son tour

Son nez pisse le sang et il est à moitié KO…

« Ok, pourquoi étais-tu après lui et l'as-tu frappé ? » m'enquiers-je, en désignant Oliver du menton…

« Parce qu'il cherchait à se cavaler après avoir accompli son forfait… » déclare Greg, avec un regard noir pour mon équipier…

« De quoi parles-tu ? » interroge alors Mark, l'air de se demander si Greg n'est pas un peu frappadingue…

« Son Contre-Maléfice a foiré parce qu'il a pas utilisé la bonne Potion. Je l'ai vu. Celle qu'il a utilisée est vert pomme, quand celle que Bill a donnée à Elinor qui en manquait était vert laitue… La différence n'est pas grande, mais j'ai l'œil… Sur le moment je me suis dit que ça devait pas faire grande différence. Mais quand le Contre-Maléfice a foiré, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un hasard… » affirme Greg, tandis qu'à mes côtés, Oliver semble un peu nerveux soudainement…

« N'imborde quoi ! » se défend-il, parlant du nez, en sortant son flacon de Potion de sa poche de droite…

Elle a la bonne couleur. Et je suis en train de penser que Greg s'est fourvoyé, quand, d'un geste vif, Vincent faufile sa main dans la poche gauche du blouson d'Oliver et en extirpe un autre flacon…

Presque la même couleur de Potion… Mais pas tout à fait la même quand on y regarde de près…

Et cette Potion là n'a pas seulement fait foirer le Contre-Maléfice…

Elle l'a renforcé…

« Putain d'enfoiré ! Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont posé les Maléfices, hein ! Toi et Jennifer, vous êtes complices de Lucius ! Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir posé tous ces Souffles du Dragon tout seul ! Il y en a bien trop ! Combien de Maléfices n'avez-vous pas marqués sur la carte, toi et l'autre putasse ? » explose-je, en le secouant comme un prunier…

Je dois avoir l'air très, très, très mauvais, car Oliver se liquéfie… Je crois même qu'il se chie dessus…

« Aucun ! ze le zure ! On édait douzours abeg des Aurors. On n'a bas bu en dizimuler ! Z'en ai chuzde inderverdi deux zur la carde ! » s'écrie-t-il, la voix tremblante, son nez enflé comme une patate pissant toujours le sang…

Il a aussi deux dents cassées sur le devant, qui le font aussi zézailler… Greg ne l'a vraiment pas loupé…

« Lesquels ! » tonne-je, les cheveux hérissés sur la tête et au bord de lui casser le nez une seconde fois…

C'est sûr, nous sommes dans la panade… Mes cheveux me le disent… Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos emmerdes…

« Zeux de la gare et de l'égole badernelle ! La gare z'est le zuibant ! » répond-il, en s'effondrant à mes pieds quand je le lâche…

Putain ! Les autres sont partis à l'école maternelle ! Ils doivent être tout près de neutraliser le Souffle du Dragon, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait ! Et si c'est fait, l'ordre est rompu et nous ne pourrons plus contrer ces saloperies !

Et avant ce soir, Little Whinging sera rayée de la carte de l'Angleterre…

« Nous avons entendu, Bill. Et nous avons stoppé la manœuvre à temps… » entends-je soudainement Neville déclarer d'une voix ferme dans mes écouteurs…

Et putain ça me soulage…

Mais mon soulagement est de courte de durée, quand j'entends autre chose qui me fait frémir d'horreur dans mes écouteurs…

A mes côtés, Charly est aussi pâle que moi…

Papa…

Non….

Pas ça, non !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Crabbe et Goyle sont des coriaces. Le Mangemort contre lequel Maman se bat également. Heureusement que Harry est arrivé à la rescousse, où elle se faisait avoir… Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est que de ce fait, Papa se retrouve seul contre Lucius…

Quoiqu'il se démerde plutôt bien, Papa.

Tonks et Remus sont sacrément occupés à contenir l'incendie qui ne demande qu'à gagner dans la partie où nous sommes… Lucius a dû poser un autre de ses Maléfices, car le Souffle du Dragon a déjà exhalé une fois, sans rien trouver de neuf à se mettre sous la dent grâce à eux. Mais il va revenir, c'est sûr, tant qu'il n'aura pas satisfait son féroce appétit.

De plus en plus vigoureux et violent…

Attaque, contre-attaque… Ça fuse à tout va…

Je suis content que Greg et Vincent ne soient pas avec nous…

Ça fait chier de combattre leurs pères ! Surtout que je sais qu'ils ont les Bracelets d'Esclavage et que s'ils avaient eu vraiment le choix, ils ne seraient peut-être pas en face de moi mais à mes côtés…

« Nous n'allons plus pouvoir contenir le Souffle du Dragon longtemps ! » s'écrie Remus, en serrant les dents.

D'un coup d'œil, je le vois tenir sa baguette à deux mains. Il sue à grosses gouttes et tous ses muscles sont tendus dans la force qu'il développe pour maintenir son Pare-Feu… Tonks est déjà à genou et sa baguette tremble de plus en plus, entre ses deux mains jointes dans l'effort.

Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils contiennent une énorme boule de feu, prête à exploser leur Bouclier. On dirait qu'elle est vivante… Elle rugit littéralement, en s'enroulant furieusement sur elle-même, grossissant à vue d'œil…

Ce n'est vraiment pas réjouissant à voir…

En revanche, je suis satisfait de constater que Théo s'est joué de sa cible et qu'il emmène Draco plus bas dans la rue. Un coup d'œil suffit pour constater que mon beau-frère est loin d'être au mieux de sa forme…

Soudainement, un Maléfice fuse en direction de Remus. Dans un réflexe, je le dévie avec le Sort que je destinais à Crabbe, tout en jetant un œil vers l'assaillant de Remus…

C'est cette salope de Jennifer…

Et je me retrouve avec deux adversaires maintenant… Elle et Crabbe…

Putain ! Je ne suis pas à la fête !

Cependant, Jennifer n'est pas une excellente duelliste et je me défais assez facilement de cette garce. Elle roule dans le caniveau, complètement sonné pour un petit bout de temps j'espère !

Mais Crabbe, c'est autre chose… Il peut sembler pataud à première vue, mais ses Maléfices sont puissants. Très contrôlés. Et j'ai du mal à trouver une ouverture…

Oh merde ! Papa vient de se prendre un gadin !

« Tu es un homme mort, Arthur Weasley ! » s'exclame Lucius, d'un ton triomphant, tandis que j'envoie toute ma puissance désespérée dans le Sort que je jette sur Crabbe.

J'ai de la chance. Mon Stupéfix trouve une brèche dans la défense de Crabbe, qui s'effondre contre un mur, à demi assommé tandis que Lucius jette un Avada qui bondit droit vers Papa…

Putain non ! pense-je, bondissant en avant moi aussi…

Mais Papa et Maman ont réagi au quart de tour. Papa contre le Maléfice qui va se perdre quelque part dans le ciel, tandis que Maman jette un Expulsio si puissant et rapide, que Lucius n'arrive pas à l'esquiver, ni le contrer…

Maman en rage, c'est du surpuissant et il valdingue à au moins cinquante mètres…

Pas loin de Draco et Théo qui lèvent tous les deux leur baguette dans sa direction…

Lucius est fait !

« Bien joué M'mam ! » m'exclame-je, ravie

« A terre ! » hurle au même instant Remus

Je me retourne dans un réflexe. La boule de feu, deux fois plus énorme que tout à l'heure semble refluer. Mais il est clair qu'elle n'a qu'une envie : revenir en force dans notre direction et balayer toute la rue de son souffle rageur…

Et pour revenir, elle revient… Au triple galop...

« Par les couilles de Satan, ça va être l'enfer ! Cette saloperie va tout griller sur son passage ! » murmure-je en me jetant au sol en même temps que Tonks et Remus.

La boule de feu percute leur Bouclier Pare-feu qui cède dans un craquement et c'est un puissant déferlement de flammes qui passe au-dessus de ma tête…

Putain ! Cette langue de feu est gigantesque ! Son souffle ronflant de rage m'envoie rouler dans le caniveau, le nez dans la flotte. Je bloque ma respiration, pour ne pas me noyer, incapable de redresser la tête sous la force du Souffle du Dragon… Je crois que toutes les vitres et vitrines de la rue explosent car le verre me tombe dessus en pluie piquante et drue…

Et des toits ont été soufflés également car des tuiles dégringolent un peu plus loin… Y a pas que ça, sûrement, ça pète dans tous les coins…

Enfin, il y a deux dernières explosions qui secouent tout le quartier et ça se calme…

Je relève le nez de la flotte, mon regard partant à la recherche des autres…

Papa, Maman et Harry sortent de dessous le porche ouvert sur une cour dans laquelle ils s'étaient jetés. Remus aide Tonks à se relever. Ils sont indemnes. En revanche, Blaise titube et tombe à genou. Il a l'air d'être blessé dans le dos…

Je laisse Maman et Papa se précipiter vers lui et tout comme Harry, je regarde derrière, à la recherche de Draco et Théo…

Il y a au moins vingt nouvelles bâtisses en proie des flammes de chaque côté de la rue.

Mais aucune trace de mes deux potes…

Ni de leur prisonnier…

Ni de Lucius…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Putain ce n'est pas possible !

Merlin, dîtes-moi que Lucius n'a pas emmené Draco et Théo !

Il n'y a plus trace non plus du Mangemort que mes deux frères gardaient…

Crabbe, Goyle et Jennifer ont également profité de l'occasion pour se faire la belle…

« Draco ! Théo ! Où êtes-vous ! » m'exclame-je, la voix étranglée par une trouille monstrueuse qui me tord complètement la tuyauterie…

Au même moment, une nouvelle explosion secoue la rue et me crève les tympans…

Des pans de mur entiers volent, non loin de là où Draco et Théo se tenaient tout à l'heure.

Putain… Si toutes les cuves de fioul du quartier explosent, nous avons intérêt à foutre le camp d'ici fissa, sinon, cuirasse en peau de Dragon ou pas, ça va chauffer dur pour nos fesses…

« Théo, Draco ! Répondez nom de Merlin ! » s'exclame Ron, d'une voix blanche et tendue…

« Ici ! » entendons-nous enfin répondre Draco, à notre grand soulagement…

« Où ici ! » m'écrie-je, en scrutant la rue où l'ombre et la lumière se disputent au gré des flammes…

« Dans la ruelle ! On arrive ! » répond Théo, d'une voix très décontractée…

Ça c'est la meilleure du jour ! Nous nous faisons un sang d'encre et lui, il est tout guilleret ma parole !

Ron et moi avançons, regardant de chaque côté pour repérer cette ruelle dont a parlé Théo… Et je la vois, cinquante pas environ plus loin. C'est un passage étroit dans lequel on ne peut avancer qu'en file indienne. Elle n'est que faiblement éclairée par une baguette…

Mais je peux nettement voir un encagoulé avancer droit vers nous et je pointe aussitôt ma baguette vers lui. Et il lève les bras aussitôt, pour me montrer qu'il n'est pas armé…

« Eh ! Pas de blague ! Ou je te dégomme, sale type ! » s'exclame la voix de Théo…

Elle vient de derrière le Mangemort prisonnier…

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que vous alliez promener le chien méchant ! » s'exclame Ron, avant de glousser de soulagement

« Désolé… Mais il s'est cavalé quand Remus a crié « à terre » et nous lui avons couru après… Et passé la laisse une seconde fois au vilain toutou ! » déclare Théo, avec un grand sourire triomphant…

« Tu l'as eu. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'éclairer le chemin… » précise Draco, en claquant l'épaule de Théo, l'air réjoui.

« Bah si t'avais pas éclairé, je n'aurais pas pu l'avoir. C'est un travail d'équipe… » assure Théo, en se rengorgeant quelque peu cependant…

Voilà qui va lui remonter le moral. J'en suis content pour lui, car il en avait bien besoin après ses mésaventures de lundi dernier…

Nous remontons vers les autres. Blaise a l'air un chouia mieux que tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas la forme, c'est sûr…

« Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-il, en plissant les yeux vers le prisonnier.

« Sais pas. On voulait le découvrir en même temps que vous. » répond Théo, en empoignant le masque du Mangemort, pour l'enlever…

« Amycus Carrow ! Une belle prise, Théo. Que nous allons ramener immédiatement à Kingsley. » déclare Arthur, en ficelant Carrow d'un Incarcerem bien serré…

« On sait où il est ? » m'enquiers-je, en me demandant comment nous pourrons le rejoindre.

« Au complexe sportif. Une tente a été dressée en urgence par les Aurors pour établir leur quartier général provisoire, sur le terrain de football… Le centre du terrain est spécialement aménagé pour que les sorciers puissent aller et venir en toute discrétion… » répond Arthur qui a l'air très au fait de l'organisation mise en place par King

« Ok… Je sais où c'est. Je fais un Portoloin. On va tous là-bas… » dis-je, en me baissant pour attraper un morceau de tuyau qui traîne à terre.

Moi qui déteste les Portoloins, je suis servi aujourd'hui ! Deux transports en moins de trois heures…

« Centre ville assaini ! Les pompiers vont pouvoir venir éteindre les incendies dans le coin ! Avant de partir, attendez Greg ! Il vous rejoint avec son prisonnier ! » entends-je au même moment Bill annoncer…

Ça, c'est de la bonne nouvelle !

« Parfait ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour le reste ? » s'enquiert Draco, tandis que je jette le Portus sur le bout de tuyau.

« Non, merci ! Ça va aller ! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça, Harry, Ron et toi ! Et maintenant que nous n'avons plus de saboteurs dans nos rangs, nous devrions finir rapidement le reste ! Nous nous retrouverons tous au complexe pour rentrer ensemble ! D'ici une demi-heure je pense !» répond Bill, un poil avant que le Portoloin nous emmène.

A peine sommes-nous arrivés, que deux Aurors nous accueillent et emmènent notre prisonnier et celui de Greg. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu leur livrer Lucius, pense-je, en déambulant dans le campement improvisé sur le terrain de football, avec Ron, Draco, Greg et Théo, tandis que Remus et Tonks vont rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, Kingsley et Maugrey dans la tente des Aurors…

Il y a du peuple dans le coin. Toute la ville est rassemblée ici et les gradins sont noirs de monde. Je parie que c'est la même chose dans la salle couverte, à la piscine et sur le terrain de tennis…

Je crois que plus personne ne reprochera au maire d'avoir eu des idées de grandeurs en faisant bâtir un complexe Olympique…

La plupart des gens sont en pyjama et chemise de nuit, sous des manteaux, des robes de chambre et des couvertures jetées sur leurs épaules. De nombreux stands ont été dressés et on distribue des boissons chaudes, des sandwichs.

Nous entendons des sirènes de pompiers qui s'éloignent vers le centre ville. Pas mal d'autres camions sont en attente de partir à leur tour. On dirait que toutes les casernes de toutes les villes du coin ont été appelées en renfort…

Il me semble même voir l'armée, là bas, un peu plus loin…

Je prends le gobelet de thé, qu'une femme tend à mon passage près de son stand et, machinalement, je me tourne vers la ville, comme toutes celles et ceux qui sont autour de moi…

Vu d'ici, ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que lorsqu'on est à l'intérieur, mais quand même. Il ne fait pas encore jour et le ciel est d'un beau rouge sang flamboyant. Une épaisse fumée noire se dégage dans le ciel toujours très plombé.

« Quand je pense à ces hommes courageux qui colmatent les fuites de gaz pour que les Pompiers puissent ensuite faire leur travail en toute sécurité, j'en ai le frisson ! Ce doit être l'enfer pour eux ! J'espère qu'aucun n'a été touché par les dernières explosions que nous avons entendues ! » s'exclame soudainement une jeune femme, juste à côté de moi…

On dirait que la rumeur des fuites de gaz lancée par Kingsley pour expliquer la virulence de l'incendie de Privet Drive est acquise comme fait établi par les habitants de la ville…

« Ouais, c'est des héros ces mecs ! » renchérit un adolescent, son fils semble-t-il, l'air presque envieux…

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait aussi des femmes parmi eux ! » ajoute une quarantenaire, d'une voix forte…

Je parie pour une militante féministe…

« Il paraît qu'ils sont tous très jeunes. Leurs familles doit se faire un sang d'encre pour eux ! » s'exclame une autre femme, en frissonnant violemment

Ouais… Au point qu'une certaine famille et des amis ont débarqué pour leur apporter leur aide me dis-je, en me demandant soudainement comment ils ont pu savoir que celle-ci serait plus que bienvenue…

Nos micros ne sont pas réglés sur la fréquence de la Base…

« Pas toutes les familles… Lucius doit espérer que je ne m'en sois pas si bien sorti. Il doit même enrager que nous lui ayons échappé ! » me glisse à l'oreille Draco, avec un sourire en coin…

« Ouais… Mais lui c'est un sale enfoiré… » commente Ron, en m'attrapant par la main, pour m'emmener plus loin.

Nous allons rejoindre Arthur, Molly et Blaise, qui sortent du complexe sportif couvert, où ils se sont rendus pour aller aux toilettes.

« Comment ça va Blaise ? » m'enquiers-je, en examinant son visage pâlichon…

« Mieux maintenant que Tante Molly m'a enlevé toutes ces saletés de morceaux de verres qui me grêlaient le dos, les bras et les jambes… » répond-il, en me piquant mon reste de thé.

« Te gène pas. Je n'en voulais plus… » fais-je remarquer avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Et si vous nous disiez comment vous avez su que nous avions besoin d'aide et où nous trouver ? »

« Plumki… » répond laconiquement Théo le regard las, maintenant que l'excitation de l'action nous a quittés.

Oh ! Plumki ! Ça explique tout ou presque, me dis-je.

Et cela me suffit pour l'instant. Il sera bien temps pour de plus amples explications plus tard…

« Vous croyez que les autres vont bientôt revenir ? J'ai hâte de rentrer maintenant que ça se termine ici… » déclare Draco, la voix un peu voilée…

« Oui. Moi aussi. Il me tarde de savoir comment va Hermione… » renchérit Ron, en regardant dans le vague…

A moi aussi, il me tarde de savoir comment va ma petite sœur de cœur. Mais Bill a demandé que nous les attendions et il me semble juste de le faire. Nous sommes partis ensemble, nous rentrerons ensemble…

« Les voilà… » souffle Théo, en désignant un groupe qui se dirige vers nous…

Nous les regardons venir, contents de constater que tout le monde est entier, même si chacun porte des traces des incendies. Ils sont presque arrivés à notre hauteur, quand un petit miaulement se fait entendre derrière nous. Ron se retourne et presque aussitôt, il fait quelques pas, puis s'accroupit, pour ramasser une petite boule de poil…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant un chaton tout gris avec la pointe des oreilles et de la queue noire…

« Félix ! » s'exclame au même moment, la voix d'une petite fille…

Un frisson me remonte l'échine et Ron relève brusquement la tête vers la fillette en robe de chambre bleue et pantoufles roses qui arrive en courant vers nous. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, serrant doucement le chaton entre ses grandes et fortes mains.

Je m'approche de lui et pose la mienne sur son épaule, au moment où la gamine s'arrête devant lui…

« Félix ! Vilain chaton ! Tu t'es encore sauvé ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en se tortillant un peu, les mains dans le dos…

Visiblement, elle a envie de reprendre son chaton mais n'ose pas le faire.

Je sens quelqu'un venir derrière moi et je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule… Arthur, Molly, Bill et Charly se sont approchés de nous. Ils fixent tous la petite fille, les larmes aux yeux…

Et ma gorge déjà nouée se resserre encore à me faire mal…

A l'entente du nom du chat, ils ont deviné que c'est pour sauver cette fillette, que Percy a donné sa vie.

« Tu devrais bien le surveiller, tu sais. » dit doucement Ron, la voix tremblante…

« Je le fais ! Je promets que je le fais ! Mais il se sauve toujours quand je suis occupée à manger ou me laver ! » répond la fillette, d'une voix malheureuse, ses yeux bleus suppliant Ron de la croire…

« Vraiment ? C'est un petit aventurier fugueur alors… Je vais lui parler et il ne le fera plus. » déclare Ron, de la même voix douce, avant de lever le chaton devant ses yeux pour s'adresser à lui : « Je sais que tu es curieux de découvrir le monde, mais tu es trop jeune pour le parcourir seul déjà. Car vois-tu, si le monde est très beau, il est aussi empli de bien trop grands dangers pour un aussi petit et fragile chaton… »

Le chat le regarde et miaule aigrement, comme pour protester.

« Oui, je sais. Mais tu grandiras très vite, je t'assure. Tu auras alors bien le temps d'explorer tout ce que tu veux. En attendant, reste avec ta jeune maîtresse. Elle serait trop triste, s'il t'arrivait malheur. Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste n'est-ce pas ? Car elle est gentille avec toi et qu'elle veille sur toi avec beaucoup d'amour, hein ? » dit encore Ron, avec infiniment de sérieux.

Et le chat regarde vers la fillette puis vers Ron et miaule encore…

Ron et lui se parlent vraiment, me dis-je. C'est comme si le Grizzly pouvait se faire comprendre du chaton…

« Tu as compris je vois. C'est bien. Tu es un bon chaton, Félix. » déclare Ron, avec un sourire triste, avant de tendre le petit animal à la fillette.

Elle le prend délicatement, avec un grand sourire, avant d'embrasser spontanément la joue de Ron pour le remercier. Molly me contourne soudainement et emmitoufle vivement la fillette qui tremble de froid dans son grand châle de laine mauve, nouant les pans dans son dos pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas de ses épaules. La petite lui offre également un grand sourire, la remerciant avec chaleur et Molly dépose un rapide baiser sur son front avant de se retirer derrière moi…

Et je l'entends sangloter doucement…

« Sherry ! N'embête pas ces personnes ! » s'exclame au même moment la maman de la gamine, en courant vers nous

« Je ne les embête pas ! C'est Félix qui s'est encore sauvé et le Monsieur l'a rattrapé ! Il lui a parlé pour qu'il ne se sauve plus ! » répond la fillette, avec un regard de reconnaissance pour Ron, toujours accroupi à sa hauteur…

« Je vous remercie, jeune homme… » dit la maman de Sherry, avant de tendre une main à Ron

Ron se relève et prend la main de la jeune femme pour la serrer doucement. Elle lui sourit, accrochant son regard clair et franc à celui infiniment triste de Ron, avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de sa petite fille.

« Rentrons, Sherry. Ton père va être inquiet » dit-elle, sur un signe de tête d'au revoir.

Sherry fait un signe de la main à Ron et toutes deux s'éloignent, rejoignant bientôt un homme grand et élancé près de la porte du complexe dont il vient de sortir.

« Ce sont les Craven. Ils sont très gentils. » dis-je tout simplement, en serrant discrètement la main de Ron.

« J'en suis sûr. Percy a bien fait les choses… » souffle-t-il, avant de se détourner du couple et de leur enfant pour laisser ses larmes couler…

Il n'est pas le seul à pleurer. Tous les Weasley pleurent.

J'accroche du regard Elinor. Elle est très pâle, regardant dans le vague, pensant sûrement à ses parents et sa grand-mère, décédés il y a peu eux aussi. Et je ne doute pas qu'à la rentrée, le nom de Percy sera brodé sur la manche de sa robe, avec celui des autres victimes de lundi…

Nous approchons de l'aire aménagée au centre du Terrain de foot, d'où nous avons l'intention de Transplaner pour le QG, quand nous voyons le Chef King sortir en courant de la tente des Aurors. Il est suivi de Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, le professeur Dumbledore et Ambrosius Pygott…

« Gil Travers vient de me transmettre du QG que Lucius se prépare à attaquer chez moi ! Arthur, Bill, Charly, Viktor, j'ai besoin de vous ! Il faut tâcher d'évacuer tout le monde de la maison avant que les Mangemorts arrivent ! Molly, préparez leur arrivée au Square s'il vous plait ! » s'exclame King, en brandissant son biper…

« Putain de Noël d'enfer ! J'ai hâte qu'il soit fini ! » murmure Ron, tandis que son père et ses deux frères aînés se ruent à la suite du groupe de secours…

« Ouais, moi aussi. Allez, rentrons à la maison, auprès d'Hermione. » souffle-je, en marchant résolument vers l'aire de Transplanage…

Et en priant Merlin que les autres nous reviennent bientôt, sains et saufs…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Dernière Chance**

Blaise

A peine avons-nous passé la porte d'entrée du QG, Tante Molly se rue vers la cuisine et j'entends une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Soudainement quelque chose bondit par-dessus la rampe et me tombe dessus…

Dans un réflexe, je referme mes bras autour d'elle, juste à temps pour éviter une lourde chute à Miho…

« Blaise ! J'ai eu trop trop peur quand les voitures et les motos tombaient autour de vous ! Et quand le feu a explosé le Bouclier ! J'avais trop peur que tu sois blessé et les autres aussi ! Et puis quand Lucius a jeté le Maléfice de Mort à Tonton Arthur ! C'était horrible ! » s'exclame Miho, ses grands yeux bruns en amande pleins de larmes

Elle a crié un peu fort et réveillé Walburga qui nous arrose aussitôt de copieuses injures. Mais je n'en ai cure…

« Tu as vu ça… » souffle-je, contrarié que Miho ait eu à assister à un tel spectacle, tandis que Ron referme le rideau sur Walburga, non sans lui claquer quelques belles insultes au passage, lui aussi…

« Oui… Plumki ne voulait pas que je vois mais il arrivait pas à l'empêcher ! Il avait trop peur lui aussi ! » s'exclame-t-elle encore, en se blottissant dans mon cou.

« Draco ! » s'écrie au même moment Tante Narcissa, qui vient d'arriver au pied de l'escalier…

« Vermine ! Traître à leur sang ! Honte de la famille ! Vous pourrirez en enfer ! » crie derechef Walburga de son ton aigre et acide

« On en revient de l'enfer, vieille peau ! » crache Ron, en refermant de nouveau le rideau d'un coup sec…

« Ça va maman… Comment va Hermione ? » répond doucement Draco, tandis que sa mère le serre dans ses bras

« Son cœur et sa respiration recommencent à s'emballer progressivement depuis quelques minutes… » annonce Richard, qui vient lui aussi d'arriver dans le hall

« Allons-y ! » décide aussitôt Harry qui a brusquement blêmi, en s'empressant vers l'escalier, comme chacun de nous.

Mais Richard arrête Harry en l'attrapant par le bras, d'une poigne ferme…

« Non. Aucun de vous ne mettra un pied dans sa chambre avant d'avoir pris une collation et une douche. Et c'est un ordre du Médicomage ! » ordonne Richard, d'un ton sans appel.

« Mais… » proteste Ron, en avançant d'un pas.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous ne passerez pas ! Faites ce que Richard vous a dit ! » réplique Tante Augusta, bras croisés sur la poitrine et fermement campée sur la première marche de l'escalier

Avec un air plus terrible que celui du Cerbère des Enfers…

Et d'une voix si forte, que Walburga se met de nouveau à vociférer

« Fille de Satan ! Démons ! Vous grillerez tous dans les flammes de l'enfer ! » hurle-t-elle de toute la force des poumons

« Putain ! C'est toi qui va griller ! J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre toujours répéter la même ritournelle ! » s'énerve Ron, en tirant brusquement sa baguette et jetant un Sort sur la toile…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a utilisé comme Sortilège, Ron a été trop rapide, mais il frappe en plein centre du tableau et y laisse un beau trou, juste à l'endroit où se tenait Walburga…

« Sale petit vandale ! Délinquant ! Meurtrier ! » s'exclame Walburga, en sortant à peine la tête de derrière son fauteuil, là où elle s'est réfugiée en voyant Ron pointer sa baguette vers elle…

Ron s'approche de la croûte, l'air rageur…

« On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé comment nous débarrasser définitivement de ton indésirable portrait, Walburga Black ! » susurre-il, avec un sourire en coin et l'œil plissé, en levant sa baguette…

« Ne faites pas ça ! Je n'ai pas d'autre portrait où me réfugier ! Si vous détruisez celui-ci je disparaîtrais pour toujours… » se lamente Walburga, l'air suppliante et d'une toute petite voix…

Ron fait mine de réfléchir, sans quitter Walburga de ses yeux plissés

« D'accord. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Mais plus d'insulte, ni remarque désobligeante ou je te ferme définitivement ton clapet, la mégère ! » accorde-t-il, d'un ton menaçant…

« C'est promis… » assure Walburga, avec forces hochements de tête…

Et Ron referme le rideau, pour la troisième fois, avant de se tourner vers nous l'air triomphant.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! » se réjouit-il, avant d'amorcer un pas vers l'escalier…

Mais il se heurte à Tante Augusta…

« Ne crois pas, jeune homme, que cette diversion m'ait fait oublier les ordres de Richard. Ni que tu pourras m'impressionner et encore moins me mater comme tu viens de le faire avec Walburga ! » s'exclame-t-elle, écrasant Ron de son regard, bien qu'elle ait presque deux têtes de moins que lui

« Ben j'aurais au moins essayé… » soupire Ron, avant de battre en retraite vers la cuisine où nous le suivons tous.

Tante Molly a fait reculer un peu la table par Roi Dobby, pour laisser un bel espace libre devant la cheminée et lui a demandé de nous préparer vite fait une collation, du thé et du chocolat chaud.

Les Dursley sont dans leur coin. Ils nous regardent, visiblement curieux.

« Hum, hum… alors ? » demande la Tante Pétunia après quelques minutes de silence tendu, en direction de Harry, tout en tortillant du cul sur le banc…

Elle n'a pas pu résister à sa curiosité mais visiblement ça lui coûte d'y avoir cédé…

« Alors quoi, Tante Pétunia ? » s'enquiert distraitement Harry, plus intéressé à fixer la cheminée du regard et à boire son chocolat chaud qu'à faire la conversation à sa tante.

« Cet incendie, vous avez pu l'éteindre ? » demande la Tante Pétunia, d'un ton agacé.

« Nous ne sommes pas allés éteindre l'incendie. Nous sommes allés maîtriser les Maléfices qui empêchaient les pompiers de l'éteindre et permettaient aux flammes de se propager à grande vitesse aux logements voisins. Et oui, c'est fait. » répond Harry, sans accorder un regard à sa Tante

« Oui, eh bien si tu veux mon avis, Pétunia, ils n'ont pas dû se remuer beaucoup. Plus de trois heures qu'ils sont partis ! Je suis sûre qu'au moins deux ou trois autres maisons du quartier ont pris feu pendant qu'ils glandouillaient… Sorciers fainéants… Vernon et toi vous n'auriez pas perdu vos biens, s'ils s'étaient remués avant pour aller les chercher… » maugrée la Tante Marge à voix basse…

Pas assez basse cependant pour que nous n'entendions pas…

Nous la regardons tous, proprement scandalisés encore une fois et Harry bondit sur ses pieds, pâle et tremblant…

« Soixante-sept Maléfices ! C'est ce que nous avons eu à maîtriser ! Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher Privet Drive de s'envoler en fumée, ni une partie de la Cité des Tilleuls et c'est vrai également que la rue piétonne du centre ville n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine ! Mais malgré les incendies et les multiples explosions qui auraient pu avoir notre peau, malgré les Mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués, nous avons sauvé Little Whinging et la plus grande partie de ses habitants ! Tu nous reproches d'être des fainéants, Marge, mais aucun de vous n'a levé le petit doigt depuis que vous êtes ici ! Il y aurait pourtant fort à faire pour aider celles et ceux qui en ont besoin ! Et vous n'ouvrez tous les quatre votre clapet que pour critiquer et récriminer ! J'en ai ma claque ! Tu m'entends ! Je te laisse une dernière chance, Marge ! Mais je te préviens, si tu ouvres encore une fois ta grande gueule pour débiter des conneries et des insultes contre les Sorciers, je te fous dehors ! Et pendant que j'y suis, Oncle Vernon, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ton dernier bien sur cette terre a sauté en même temps que l'immeuble qui abritait les concessions de voitures et de motos, ainsi que le parking souterrain ! Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver ta bagnole, mais j'étais bien trop occupé à sauver ma misérable vie au moment où ça arrivait ! Sur ce, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une douche à prendre avant d'aller soutenir une amie mourante et sa famille ! » s'exclame-t-il, frémissant de colère et débordant d'Ondes Magiques…

Et il sort de la cuisine, en claquant la porte derrière lui, montant aussitôt les marches quatre à quatre, tandis que la tante Marge suffoque d'indignation.

Elle est violette, prête pour faire une attaque cardiaque ou cérébrale… Et nous la fixons tous sans bouger d'un cil, jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève avec lenteur…

« Vous ne l'aurez pas volé, si Harry vous flanque dehors. Et croyez bien que je prendrais grand plaisir à vous accompagner jusqu'à la porte. A grands coups de pompes dans le train… » déclare-t-il, en fixant la tante Marge droit dans les yeux, avant de prendre le même chemin que Harry…

Même Tante Molly l'approuve ! C'est dire combien elle est scandalisée par la conduite de la tante Marge !

« Ouais… Moi aussi je serais ravi de vous accompagner à la porte. Je crains, cependant, que nous attendions ce jour béni en vain. Harry a bien trop de conscience et de générosité pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Ceci dit, à votre place, je ne pousserais pas davantage le bouchon. Parce que vous risquez fort de trouver Tatie Nally et Tonton Sev sur votre chemin. Et si ça arrive… Ben je ne voudrais pas être à votre place pour tout l'or de Gringotts… » renchéris-je, sous les hochements de tête de Draco et Théo, qui affichent un sourire cent pour cent Serpentard…

Et je me dis que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que nous nous concertions tous les trois, histoire de monter un petit tour à cette vacharde pour lui faire payer un peu sa méchanceté…

« Ils vont arriver ! » s'exclame soudainement Miho, en fixant la cheminée, Plumki bien calé dans ses bras.

Et de fait, la cheminée ronfle de belles flammes vertes et une grande et plantureuse femme en sort, tenant fermement par la taille, une autre femme qui porte une enfant endormie dans ses bras.

« Bonjour madame Strikawe ! » claironne Miho, avec un grand sourire

La bonne femme qui porte l'enfant cligne des yeux, puis fixe Miho les yeux ronds, sa bouche formant un « Oh ! » muet…

Me demande d'où Miho la connaît, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de l'avoir vue à la gare de King Cross. Au moment même où ma petite sœur de cœur bondit soudainement de mes genoux et m'attrape par la main…

« Viens, Blaise ! Tu dois prendre ta douche et aller voir Hermione toi aussi ! » déclare-t-elle, en m'entraînant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Et je me dis qu'elle a raison.

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Il a l'air charmant, le quartier de King. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme, je me contente de m'engouffrer à sa suite dans sa maison.

« Bibiche ! Où t'es ! » s'écrie-t-il, à peine un pied dans le corridor

« Chhhhhhhhhuuuuuuut ! Tu vas réveiller Yasmine, Célia et nos invités ! » répond son épouse, en sortant de la cuisine, avec en main une casserole dans laquelle elle tourne une sauce…

Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais elle est tout à fait à l'image que je me faisais d'elle : plantureuse et chaleureuse…

« Ouais, ben c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire ! » répond King, en se tournant vers l'escalier en criant : « Yasmine ! Célia ! Debout tout le monde ! Et fissa ! Faut foutre le camp d'ici et tout de suite ! »

« King ! » s'écrie sa femme, en laissant tomber sa casserole qui atterrit au sol en répandant son contenu alentour…

« Faut partir, bibiche ! Les Mangemorts seront là dans peu de temps… » déclare King, d'une voix douce, tandis que nous entendons du monde remuer là-haut…

Madame Shackelbolt, qui se reprend déjà, ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois. Elle vient rapidement ouvrir le placard de l'entrée et en sort trois manteaux et un grand sac, tandis que deux fillettes d'une dizaine d'année descendent l'escalier en courant, un nounours et une mallette à la main…

De toute évidence, Madame Shackelbolt et ses filles se sont préparées à devoir déménager en vitesse. Une vraie famille d'Auror. Prévoyante et courageuse.

« Où ? Comment ? » demande l'épouse de King en enfilant son manteau, tout comme le font les deux petites.

« Cheminée. 12 square Grimmaurd... Mais je vous en prie, Madame. Prenez le temps de rassembler quelques effets supplémentaires, pendant que notre brave Ambrosius fait relier la cheminée du Square Grimmaurd à la vôtre. Cela va prendre encore quelques minutes… » répond Albus, d'un ton très courtois, tout en désignant les étages à Tonks, Viktor et Charly qui s'y engouffrent illico

Bill, Arthur et Maugrey eux, se partagent les pièces du rez-de-chaussée

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande une femme, qui descend l'escalier, tout en nouant un peignoir de bain trop grand pour elle, par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

« Faut partir, Madame. Rassemblez tout de suite votre famille dans le salon, s'il vous plait. » répond King, tout en aidant son épouse à tirer une grande malle de dessous le placard sous l'escalier.

Ses petites sont déjà dans le salon et se tiennent par la main, près de la Cheminée, dont le manteau est décoré de grandes chaussettes débordantes de cadeaux et de friandises de Noël. Leur nounours calé sous leur aisselle et, dans l'autre main, la mallette qui doit contenir leurs trésors …

« Mais… » commence la femme, avant que Madame Figg ne l'interrompe du haut de l'escalier.

« S'il dit qu'il faut partir, c'est qu'il faut partir ! Venez, Samantha ! Il faut réveiller votre fils et la petite ! Je vais rassembler mes chats ! » dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire…

La femme obéit, l'air désorientée. C'est son deuxième réveil pénible de la nuit et elle doit penser être en plein cauchemar…

« Je vais prendre les couverts en vermeille que nous avons reçus en cadeau de mariage, le service en porcelaine de Limoges qui vient de ta mère et les livres de papa. Et puis l'horloge de grand-mère… ça te va ? » demande Madame Shackelbolt, d'un ton fébrile, en passant la tête depuis le salon.

« Prends ce que tu veux Bibiche, ça m'ira. Tu prendrais seulement les souliers de Noël des petites que ça m'irait… » répond Kingsley, tandis que je jette un œil par la porte entrouverte…

« Je vais vous aider, Madame » offre gentiment Albus, en rejoignant Madame Shackelbolt dans le salon.

« Combien de temps peuvent durer tes Protections ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de King dès que nous sommes seuls

« Dépend de combien de ces zigotos seront à les attaquer… Disons cinq minutes au pire… Va encore falloir au moins dix minutes à Ambrosius pour faire relier la cheminée au QG. Faudra donc sûrement se défendre… » répond King, en jetant un œil anxieux vers le salon…

« Comment est-elle protégée justement, la cheminée ? » m'enquiers-je encore, le regard rivé sur la rue…

« Archi bardée de Sortilèges. C'est la dernière chose qui tombera quoiqu'il arrive. Et Charly m'a dit avant de partir, qu'il allait se poster sur le toit et la renforcer autant de fois qu'il faudra… » révèle King, en allant aider Arabella Figg à descendre l'escalier.

Tous ses chats et demi-Kneazels la collent, au risque de la faire tomber…

« Désolé pour tous ces désagréments, je pensais que vous seriez à l'abri chez moi. Mais le bras droit de Voldemort a décidé que non et va débarquer ici avec quelques-uns de ses gougnafiers. Mais n'ayez pas peur, vous avez la fine fleur de l'Ordre pour défendre vos précieuses fesses, Arabella ! Alors allez-vous donc vous asseoir sans vous faire de souci dans un fauteuil du salon en attendant le départ ! » déclare King, faisant doucement rire Arabella Figg

Il installe ensuite le couple et leurs deux enfants, qu'il a également recueillis chez lui ce matin. L'homme et la femme sont visiblement inquiets, posant des questions sur ce qu'il se passe pour qu'un tel branle bas de combat ait été sonné, tandis que la petite fille se blotti contre sa mère adoptive, visiblement fatiguée. Leur fils, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, semble un peu renfrogné.

« Les v'la ! Au bout de la rue ! » crie Charly, depuis le toit

« Merde ! Pourvu qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux voisins ! » s'exclame King, en pâlissant…

« S'ils le font, nous sortirons… » déclare-je, en jetant un coup d'œil sur ma montre…

Avec un peu de chance, la famille et les invités de King pourront être évacués avant que les Protections tombent me dis-je, tandis que mon regard revient sur la rue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius, à la tête d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, se positionne devant la maison et à son ordre, les Maléfices fusent, s'écrasant sur les barrières et boucliers de King, dans des craquements sinistres…

Dans le salon, les invités de King sursautent et se recroquevillent les uns contre les autres dans un concert de miaulements apeurés, tandis que sa femme et ses fillettes restent calmes, malgré leur peur visible…

Les minutes passent. Les Protections commencent à s'affaiblir, mais elles tiennent toujours bon et nous nous gardons pour l'heure de riposter. Il sera temps de le faire quand les Maléfices pourront nous atteindre.

Soudainement, la cheminée ronfle et je devine que la connexion est effectuée…

« Vas-y, bibiche ! Emmène Madame et la gamine ! Les petites vous suivront ! T'embête pas avec les bagages ! J'les prendrai ! » s'exclame King, d'un ton impératif

La femme de King obtempère aussitôt et je l'entends très vite prononcer l'adresse du square. Elle est suivie peu après de ses deux fillettes.

« Arthur, à toi avec Monsieur et son fils ! Et r'viens chercher Arabella ! » s'exclame King, au moment où les protections tombent.

Et, comme les autres, je ne fais ni une, ni deux. Je canarde les Mangemorts aussi vite et aussi fort que je peux, pour les empêcher de trop approcher de la maison.

« V'là Ambrosius avec des collègues ! » entends-je Tonks annoncer depuis l'étage

Oh ! Ça tombe bien ! Nous allons peut-être pouvoir faire de belles prises, me dis-je, en ajustant un Stupéfix vers le plus proche des Mangemorts à ma portée. Je fais mouche et j'en suis bien aise. Je ne m'attarde cependant pas sur cette petite victoire. Il y a encore du monde à neutraliser et étant donné la direction de leurs Maléfices, Charly ne doit pas être à la fête…

La Cheminée ronfle. Arthur emmène maintenant Arabella et ses « chats » et j'avoue que ça va faire du bien à nos oreilles car les pauvres bêtes étaient complètement paniquées…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant que tout le monde est à l'abri, on s'tire ou on sort ? » s'écrie Kingsley depuis le salon

« On sort ! » répondons-nous tous, en donnant l'assaut aux Mangemorts qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça et se retrouvent pris entre les feux croisés des Aurors emmenés par Ambrosius et nous-mêmes…

Il y en a trois qui tombent en trois secondes et le reste de ces saligauds se débine en Transplanant, Lucius en tête…

« Ah ! Putain de chiotte ! Ça fait quatre fois aujourd'hui qu'on le loupe cette saleté de margoulin à la mords-moi le nœud ! Et c'était sûrement notre dernière chance de la journée de le prendre ! » enrage Kingsley, en jetant sa baguette de dépit sur le sol…

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu aussi grossier… Il doit être sacrément en colère…

« T'inquiète ! On a trois belles prises et il va sans doute se prendre une raclée pour avoir raté son opération… D'autant qu'il en a pris l'initiative sans demander l'autorisation à son Maître… » déclare Maugrey, en ligotant nos trois prisonniers ensemble…

Trois belles prises, oui : Alecto Carrow, Philip Vaneck l'Ancien et Syssoï Alexeïevitch…

Voilà qui peut être très, très, très intéressant pour l'Ordre du Phénix…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Depuis que nous sommes revenus dans sa chambre, la respiration et le cœur d'Hermione se sont considérablement accélérés… Tout son lit tremble de nouveau et nous entendons chaque battement sourd de son cœur…

Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. Je le vois bien à l'air sinistre de Richard. Si Parrain ne revient pas très bientôt avec une Potion efficace, Hermione va mourir…

J'appuie mon front sur la fenêtre, cachant mes larmes. Le jour se lève, gris et triste. Il ne reste plus rien des bonhommes de neige, que nous avions dressés de chaque côté du perron. Un homme sort de la maison voisine, resserrant le col de l'imperméable qu'il a enfilé par-dessus son pyjama. Il a un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête et il court jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ouvre le coffre et sort un gros carton plein de cadeaux de Noël emballés dans des paquets de couleurs vives, joliment enrubannés.

Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes garçons sortent également de leur maison, bien emmitouflés, pour essayer leurs VTT neufs, sous le regard attendri et heureux de leurs parents. Les cris de joies des gamins me parviennent aux oreilles, tandis qu'ils s'essayent à quelques acrobaties…

Moi, le seul cadeau que je veuille, c'est qu'Hermione soit sauvée…

Mais le temps passe et j'ai bien peur que mon vœu ne soit pas exhaussé…

Ron vient m'enlacer et me chuchote à l'oreille que tout le monde est bien rentré de chez King. Ça me soulage autant que lui. Même si cela signifie que de nouveaux inconnus vont devoir cohabiter avec nous durant quelques jours.

Je me demande où nous allons pouvoir les installer. J'ai bien peur d'avoir à demander à Marge et Dudley de dormir dans la même chambre que l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia…

Encore une crise en perspective à affronter …

Je soupire et me dégage doucement des bras de Ron pour revenir vers Hermione.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, puis la joue, avant de soulever délicatement sa main bouillante et de l'embrasser. Puis je la garde sur ma joue. Emplissant mes narines de son parfum. Je lui fais mes adieux, en silence tout en repoussant de toutes mes forces ma certitude affreuse qu'elle va mourir…

J'entends maintenant une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Et mon cœur bat la chamade.

Faites que ce soit Parrain qui arrive avec le bon remède ! S'il vous plait Merlin !

« Laissez-moi passer ! » s'exclame Parrain, en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Je me relève d'un bond, heureux que Merlin ait entendu ma prière et me pousse sur le côté, pour lui laisser la place. Il soulève la tête d'Hermione et presse une fiole de Potion sur ses lèvres…

C'est la Potion de la dernière chance, me dis-je, en fixant le flacon. La Potion a une belle couleur chocolat chaud… La même couleur que les yeux d'Hermione…

« Bois ça, Hermione ! Bois ! » supplie presque Parrain, en forçant un peu la bouche de ma petite sœur de cœur…

Mais les dents d'Hermione sont crispées et la Potion ne passe pas, s'écoulant en deux minces filés sur son menton depuis la commissure de ses lèvres…

« Laisse-moi faire, Severus » intervient Richard, en reculant doucement la main de Parrain

Face à moi, Monsieur et Madame Granger sont debout, tendus vers leur fille, le visage suppliant et empli d'espoir à la fois… Ron me serre la main à la broyer. Tout le monde retient son souffle, tandis que Richard jette un petit Sort en direction d'Hermione, puis sur le flacon de Potion…

« Quelle quantité ? » demande Richard, la voix grave et professionnelle

« La moitié de la fiole au moins ! Les trois-quarts au plus ! » répond Parrain, fébrile et pâle…

Et d'un petit coup de baguette, Richard fait passer la Potion par les narines d'Hermione. La Potion est prise en quelques secondes…

Mais il ne se passe rien. La respiration et le cœur d'Hermione sont toujours aussi rapides…

C'était sa dernière chance bordel ! Sa dernière chance !

« Ça ne marche pas… Putain, ça ne marche pas… » souffle Ron, d'une voix blanche et tellement nouée que j'ai peine à la reconnaître…

« C'est Normal ! Il faut trois minutes pour que la Potion agisse, comme pour le venin ! » déclare Parrain, le regard fixé sur Hermione et essuyant avec tendresse la Potion qui a coulé de chaque côté de son menton.

Moi, je vrille mon regard sur le réveil, regardant l'aiguille des secondes faire le tour du cadran. Merlin ! Qu'elle est lente !

Un tour… J'entends Fred demander doucement qu'on le laisse passer. Un tour et demi. Fred arrive à la tête du lit d'Hermione. Il est soutenu par Georges et s'agrippe au montant du Baldaquin. Il a l'air fébrile lui aussi…

Deux tours. J'ai envie de hurler et c'est à mon tour de broyer la main de Ron. De l'autre côté du lit, Gabe et Benjamin se sont glissés derrière les Granger et j'entends Tarendra venir se placer derrière Ron et moi…

Trois tours. Mon œil revient sur Hermione et je vois son corps se tendre à craquer. Et soudainement elle hurle, elle se débat furieusement et je me rue vers elle en criant, tout comme Ron, ses parents et Viktor….

Mais Lee retient Viktor à bras le corps, Georges et Tarendra retiennent Ron, Gabe et Benjamin retiennent ses parents et Parrain me retient…

« C'est normal ! C'est normal ! Ça va passer ! C'est signe que la Potion marche ! » crie Parrain en me pressant les bras avec force…

« Mais elle souffre ! Bordel elle souffre ! » crie-je, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, en regardant le pauvre corps d'Hermione se tordre sur le lit…

« Je suis désolé ! Il faut qu'elle en passe par-là ! A cause de la Magie Noire ! C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien contre ça… » explique Parrain, d'un ton terriblement attristé et noué…

Saloperie de Magie Noire ! J'aurais dû me rappeler que les remèdes sont aussi douloureux si ce n'est davantage que les Maléfices ! Je le savais…

Mais j'ai mal, putain, de la voir souffrir ainsi ! Ce n'est pas juste bordel !

Au pied du lit, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Miho, Ginny et Annabelle s'agrippent les uns aux autres, sans pouvoir détacher leur regard horrifié d'Hermione… Personne ne le peut et tout le monde souffre avec elle…

Pattenrond reste sur sa poitrine, ses pattes de chaque côté de son cou et il pleure, en lovant sa tête sous son menton…

Hermione hurle. Elle hurle, encore et encore et encore.

Ses bras, ses jambes battent l'air, comme pour chasser un ennemi invisible. Puis ses poings s'agrippent aux draps et ses bras se tordent horriblement, se retournant presque à l'envers.

Madame Granger sanglote, s'accrochant à son mari. Ils sont penchés vers leur fille, criant qu'il faut l'aider et Gabe et Ben ont bien du mal à les retenir. Molly et Arthur se précipitent à leur aide et prennent les Granger dans leur bras, tâchant de les rassurer, quand eux-mêmes sont terriblement chagrinés…

Et Hermione hurle. Elle hurle et se tord toujours de douleur, comme en proie à dix Doloris

Et Viktor s'effondre à genou, auprès du lit, il s'agrippe au matelas et encourage Hermione, il lui dit qu'il l'aime, j'en suis sûre, même s'il parle en bulgare…

Puis Hermione attrape sa chemise, à hauteur de la blessure que lui a infligée la Bestiole et elle se griffe de toutes ses forces, puis arrache le tissu d'un coup sec et sa peau se déchire, réouvrant ses blessures…

Mais ce n'est pas du sang qui s'échappe d'elle. C'est un liquide noir et visqueux… Il s'échappe en exhalant une odeur horriblement malodorante et à mesure qu'il s'écoule, le corps d'Hermione s'apaise et ses cris s'espacent…

Le liquide s'éclaircit, il devient rouge foncé puis rouge sang et tout s'achève…

Hermione semble maintenant dormir paisiblement. On n'entend plus que des sanglots et Richard jette un sort de Diagnostic…

« Elle est sauvée… Vous avez réussi, elle est sauvée… » dit-il à Parrain, les yeux brillants de joie…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

« Hermione est sauvée… » souffle-je, en regardant Richard qui s'empresse de refermer les blessures, avant de me tourner vers Ron : « Hermione est sauvée ! C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais reçu ! »

Et je laisse éclater ma joie…

OoOoOoO

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	5. Retour Vers La Vie 1

**Disclaimer: ch chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bêta: Mistycal bien entendu !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes: -Marina - Douceurfamille - - Mireille -  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

**Retour Vers La Vie 1/2**

**Mercredi 25 décembre 1996**

**Acte 1 : Le Temps Des Questions**

**Severus**

Dire que nous sommes soulagés, est loin, très loin en dessous de la réalité, bien que, dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne puisse être question d'être au comble de la joie. Hermione est sauvée, certes nous en sommes tous profondément heureux, mais personne ne peut oublier celles et ceux qui sont définitivement tombés lundi et il persiste une sourde douleur dans nombre de cœurs…

Les Granger nous remercient avec chaleur, serrant particulièrement Fred dans leurs bras. Ils ont bien compris qu'il a été blessé au combat et que l'un de ses frères est mort, pour permettre que l'on ramène Hermione au QG en toute sécurité. Et nul doute qu'ils sont frappés par le courage et la générosité de la famille Weasley, dont tous les membres sont aux petits soins pour leur fille unique malgré leur chagrin.

« Allons, laissez tous Hermione se reposer, maintenant. » ordonne Richard, d'un ton professionnel et ferme…

« Mais non ! Nous voulons être là, à son réveil ! Elle sera contente de nous voir et de savoir combien nous tenons tous à elle ! » proteste Ginny, sous les hochements approbateurs de nombreuses têtes

« Elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures. Elle est très fatiguée, après son dur combat contre le venin. Et vous êtes tous épuisés vous aussi. Hermione sera plutôt horrifiée en voyant vos têtes ! Elle se pensera perdue et non sauvée ! Alors allez vous coucher ! C'est un ordre ! » réplique Richard qui ne se laisse pas attendrir par l'air suppliant adopté par Ronald, Harry et quelques autres…

Pas plus que Pompom, qui pousse déjà Marian et Terry vers la porte de la chambre, en marmonnant qu'il est plus que temps pour eux d'aller se reposer…

Elle ne réussit pas cependant, à refouler immédiatement Gil Travers qui vient d'être relevé de son tour de garde auprès des écrans et tient absolument à voir Hermione avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

« Monsieur et Madame Granger, vous avez également besoin de repos. Je vous ai fait un lit et je vous réveillerai si Hermione ouvre l'œil avant vous. Ginny ira dormir avec Luna, Phillipa et Miho ou Megan, Annabelle et Elinor… Enfin, là où il y a de la place…» déclare Molly, en amenant doucement les parents d'Hermione vers le fond de la chambre, où elle a transformé le lit de sa fille en lit double…

Au grand dam de Ginny, qui espérait pouvoir rester ici puisqu'elle a toujours partagé la chambre d'Hermione et bougonne quelque peu, tandis que Théo l'entraîne gentiment vers la sortie…

Nous partons, les uns après les autres, non sans avoir embrassé Hermione auparavant, chacun gagnant ensuite rapidement l'une ou l'autre des chambres, tandis que je m'apprête à descendre l'escalier

« Où est Marraine ? » me demande Harry, le dernier avec Ronald, à sortir de la chambre de son amie …

« Elle était trop épuisée pour nous suivre et elle est restée dans le labo où je vais la rejoindre. Je vais me faire tout petit pour passer dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie d'être accosté une fois de plus par ton oncle Vernon… » réponds-je, sur un soupir…

« Pourquoi t'accosterait-il ? » s'enquiert Harry, en réprimant un bâillement.

« J'ai promis d'aller récupérer des effets et les cadeaux de ton cousin chez ton oncle et ta tante mais… » commence-je à répondre, quand Harry m'interrompt

« Te fatigue pas. On sait. La maison a été incendiée par Lucius et il n'y a plus de vêtements ni de cadeaux. Dobby leur a dit… » révèle-t-il, en faisant une grimace

« Oh… Voilà une nouvelle qui n'a pas dû être accueillie avec joie. Je comprends d'autant mieux qu'ils aient eu l'air aussi sinistres tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi Dobby s'est-il chargé de l'annoncer ? » m'enquiers-je, assez curieux je l'avoue

Après un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier, en direction de la cuisine, Harry m'entraîne dans sa chambre, m'offrant de prendre place dans un confortable fauteuil et me raconte rapidement les circonstances qui ont amené Dobby à révéler qu'un incendie a emporté les biens des Dursley.

Et, dans la foulée, Ronald et Harry narrent également les évènements qui se sont produits ensuite, à Little Whinging…

Et combien je regrette d'avoir raté l'occasion d'arrêter ce salopard de Lucius !

« Et après, il a attaqué chez King. » achève Harry, sans pouvoir réprimer son bâillement cette fois…

« Chez King ? Mais pourquoi chez King ? » m'enquiers-je, très étonné que Lucius attaque le Chef des Aurors, alors que le jour allait se lever et qu'il devait savoir la maison bardée de Protections

« Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que la famille de King est ici aussi maintenant, ainsi que Madame Figg et les Strikawe. Les voisins de mon oncle et ma tante… Je ne sais pas comment nous allons répartir les chambres… Mais je verrais ça plus tard. » répond Harry, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec lassitude

Tandis qu'un frisson me remonte une fois de plus l'échine…

Les voisins de l'oncle et la tante de Harry étaient chez King… Et ce sont les Strikawe…

Strikawe… La famille d'accueil de Miho…

La petite fille que Lucius voulait tuer tout à l'heure ressemble à Miho…

Le dossier de Miho a disparu du Ministère…

Lucius voudrait-il s'en prendre à elle ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'est attachée ? Est-ce que cette information lui est parvenue et que c'est pour cela ? Ou a-t-il d'autres raisons de s'en prendre à elle ? Mais dans ce cas lesquelles ? Miho n'est qu'une petite fille. Un brin particulière bien sûr et douée pour la Médiumnité. Ce n'est pas une raison cependant. Et ce secret est pour l'heure caché…

A moins que l'Espion de Poudlard le sache…

Bon sang ! Qui est cet Espion ? Arriverons-nous à mettre la main sur lui ?

J'espère qu'il ne voudra pas s'en prendre à Miho ! J'espère que Lucius ne lui donnera pas l'ordre de le faire étant donné qu'elle lui est inaccessible !

Si cela est, il faudra redoubler de vigilance à Poudlard et protéger Miho à tout instant… Il faudra de toute façon le faire, ainsi que pour les Strikawe et l'autre petite Eurasienne qu'il pense peut-être être Miho…

Cela ne peut être que cela. Mais pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi ?

Où en est l'enquête que j'ai demandée concernant le passé de Miho et sa famille naturelle ? Je vais contacter le commissaire Finch-Fletchley au plus vite. Et demander à Gil ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir au petit matin. Si Lucius a donné une explication quelconque à ses Mangemorts avant de se rendre chez King…

« Parrain ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es pâle comme un mort. Tu devrais aller te reposer, toi aussi. Vous aviez beau être dans le Temps Ralenti, je parie que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi non plus… » me fait remarquer Harry, l'air inquiet…

Il a raison. Maintenant que les tensions sont retombées, je suis claqué et je n'arrive pas vraiment à coordonner toutes les pensées et les interrogations qui me traversent l'esprit. Aussi laisse-je Ronald et Harry se coucher et prends-je le chemin du labo pour rejoindre Nally.

Je traverse la cuisine, notant au passage l'œil noir que m'adressent les Dursley. Nul doute qu'ils m'en veulent de ne pas avoir accédé illico à leur demande d'aller récupérer leurs effets à Privet Drive. Comme si j'étais à leurs ordres et que je n'avais pas eu plus urgent à faire !

Un de ces quatre, ils entendront ma façon de penser me promets-je…

Il y a d'autres personnes dans la cuisine, que je n'ai pas vues tout à l'heure. Il est vrai que je n'avais qu'une hâte, monter à l'étage pour apporter la Potion à Hermione. Je laisse maintenant mon regard glisser et s'attarder un bref instant sur chacune de ces personnes.

Trois fillettes, dont la petite Eurasienne que Lucius cherchait à tuer sont attablées, jouant à la bataille explosive dans de grands éclats de rire. C'est bien. Cela met de la vie dans cette maison qui a connu ces deux derniers jours des heures d'attente anxieuses et fébriles, tendues de douleur et de chagrin…

Dobby est aux petits soins d'Arabella et de ses voisins, sous l'œil un peu morne et méfiant d'un adolescent que je reconnais comme le fils des Strikawe, tandis qu'une femme avenante et aux formes généreuses, la femme de King probablement, se charge de tout leur révéler de la guerre contre Voldemort…

Il me faudra apprendre bientôt aux Strikawe qu'ils ne pourront retourner dans le monde Moldu avant longtemps. Mais je verrais cela plus tard. Quand je me serais reposé…

J'ouvre la porte qui descend vers le sous-sol, dégringolant l'escalier sombre sans aucune hésitation et bientôt je rejoins mon épouse dans le labo. Elle s'est endormie dans un vieux fauteuil à demi défoncé. Je souris, en la voyant ainsi, la tête lovée dans le creux de son bras gauche, sa longue tresse reposant sur ses genoux repliés tout contre l'accoudoir.

Et j'appelle Dobby, pour qu'il nous apporte un lit qui sera bien plus confortable que ce vieux fauteuil…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'allonge auprès de Nally, l'entourant tendrement de mon bras et je ferme les yeux avec bonheur, chassant toutes questions et pensées de mon esprit pour accueillir le sommeil…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Viktor et moi revenons du Terrier où nous nous sommes reposés un peu avant de prendre notre tour de garde dans la Base d'Espionnage. Mon compagnon d'arme grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre et tourne dans le couloir de gauche. Il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, hésite brièvement puis ouvre doucement et je reste derrière lui, désireux moi aussi de savoir si Hermione a repris connaissance.

Maman qui est pensive dans son fauteuil, le visage douloureux, lève son regard vers nous et hoche négativement la tête. Viktor soupire et referme lentement la porte, restant un bref instant immobile avant de se diriger vers la Base.

« Ah ! Vous v'là déjà ! J'vous attendais pas si tôt ! » s'exclame Mondingus, qui nous accueille avec un sourire, tandis que Dedalus Diggle enfile déjà sa cape car il est attendu pour le déjeuner chez sa fille.

Il nous salue rapidement et promet de venir tôt demain matin pour prendre la relève de Charly et Nadya qui seront de garde la nuit prochaine, avant d'empoigner un sac contenant des paquets emballés dans des papiers colorés et de partir. Ses petits enfants vont être gâtés et auront un joyeux Noël, à n'en pas douter…

« Alors mon Billy ! Z'avez eu chaud aux miches ç'matin, de ç'qu'Hestia nous a dit ! » déclare Mondingus, tandis que je prends la place de Dedalus.

« Ouais. Lucius n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Nous avons la chance de nous en sortir sans casse, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Moldus. Voldemort est au courant ? » réponds-je, curieux de savoir si Lucius s'est pris une raclée ou non…

Non, pas curieux. Espérant qu'il se la soit prise…

« Nan. Pas encore… Mais sa future belle-mère et la p'tite s'sont effondrées quand elles ont su qu'le Russe a été capturé. Lucius leur a raconté un conte à pleurer dans les chaumières, jurant ses Grands Mages qu'Papa Syssoï est un héros glorieux, qu'il rest'rait pas longtemps en cabane et tout l'bataclan ! Madame a été r'quinquée par ses discours, mais la p'tite pleure toute seule dans son salon privé depuis… » nous apprend Mondingus qui, comme d'habitude, n'est pas pressé de partir et se fait un devoir de tout nous raconter par le menu…

Il nous montre même le passage concerné, où l'on voit un Lucius qui porte les stigmates de ses combats faire son numéro. Sa mise est débraillée, sale et déchirée. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et il a des traces de suie sur son visage…

Il a même été blessé à l'épaule gauche et arbore une plaie assez profonde souillée de sang coagulé. Je me souviens m'être demandé quand nous étions dans la rue en face de chez King, si c'était à Papa ou Maman qu'il devait cette blessure…

Malgré sa piètre allure, ce salopard de Lucius captive son auditoire et il embobine Madame et sa fille avec brio, je dois le reconnaître, même si cela m'écœure profondément…

« Bon allez, faut qu'j'y aille. Rita m'attend. Elle voulait pas déj'ner toute seule un jour d'Noël… C'est pas qu'ça m'emballe plus qu'ça d'passer l'après-midi avec elle, mais c'est l'jour des bonnes actions, pas vrai ! » déclare Mondingus, qui s'étire avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

« Remercie-la au nom de la famille Weasley, tu veux bien ? Pour son article à propos de Percy… » dis-je, la voix un peu étranglée…

Mondingus me presse l'épaule et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tandis que je songe aux articles de Rita dans la Gazette parue hier.

C'est la première fois, depuis que je le lis, que j'ai apprécié son travail. Car elle a été sobre et ses écrits étaient douloureusement magnifiques, rendant un hommage sincère à celles et ceux qui ont donné leur vie ou ont été blessés en combattant les Mangemorts… Il y avait également une photographie, suivie d'une courte mais brillante biographie, qui mettait en valeur les qualités, le courage et la générosité de chaque défunt…

Je sais que Maman a précieusement gardé ce journal, bien plié, dans le tiroir où elle conserve les souvenirs de la famille… De ses enfants…

« Ouais… Elle change, Rita. On dirait qu'la peur et l'enfermement, ça la fait réfléchir et qu'elle d'vient un peu plus humaine. Même avec moi elle est moins casse-couille. » glisse Mondingus dans un murmure, avant de soupirer et d'ajouter : « Après qu'Albus lui ai raconté tout ç'qu'il s'est passé, c'est la première fois que j'l'ai vu écrire ses articles à la main… Et elle chialait comme une gosse en écrivant… »

Puis il secoue la tête et il sort discrètement du silence épais qui s'est installé dans la Base…

Viktor et moi restons silencieux, fixant les écrans sur lesquels il ne se passe rien de spécial, chacun profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées…

Et je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander ce que peut bien faire Edmond Parkinson, l'assassin de mon frère, en ce jour de Noël… Où se cache-t-il, depuis lundi? Est-il en train de se goinfrer d'un bon repas, en buvant du bon vin et en riant de bon cœur avec sa famille et sa fiancée ? Est-il en train de se réjouir du malheur qu'il a fait s'abattre sur notre famille ? Ou est-il en train de fomenter un quelconque mauvais coup ?

Mon frère Percy est mort et enterré. Et moi je suis là, à surveiller ces écrans de malheur, sans réussir encore à vraiment réaliser que jamais plus je ne verrais mon frangin, que jamais plus je n'entendrais le son de sa voix, ni son rire… Que je ne le verrais pas se rengorger avec fierté, quand son enfant viendra au monde…

Et la colère me vient. Profonde et glacée. Mêlés d'un puissant chagrin.

Je serre les poings, si fort que mes ongles rentrent dans la chair de mes paumes. Mon cœur me fait mal à hurler, mais mes cris ne peuvent passer ma gorge, trop nouée par cette colère et cette douleur qui m'étouffent…

Nous savions, tous, Papa, Maman, mes autres frères et moi-même, que la mort pouvait faucher l'un de nous au combat. Nous le savions et nous nous étions préparés à cette éventualité, nous en avions souvent parlé… Mais putain, ça fait mal !

Putain oui ! Ça fait mal !

D'autant sans doute que nous conservions, secrètement cachée au fond de notre cœur, une petite pointe d'espoir d'être tous épargnés par ça…

Ouais ça fait un putain de mal !

Et je n'ose imaginer ce que peut ressentir aujourd'hui Olivier Dubois, qui a perdu toute sa famille. Comment peut-il tenir le coup sans devenir fou ? Est-ce parce qu'il doit maintenant prendre soin de son neveu, le seul autre survivant de l'empoisonnement qui a emporté tous les êtres chers à son cœur ? Est-ce le désir de vengeance qui le tient aux tripes ?

Je l'ignore. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je l'admire de rester debout dans cette tempête de douleur qui l'ébranle de toutes parts…

« Parrrkinson ne l'emporrrterrrra pas au Parrradis, Bill. Pas plus que Lucius, Voldemorrrrt et tous les autrrrres Mangemorrrrts. Nous allons y veiller… » déclare soudainement Viktor, en me pressant l'épaule.

« Ouais… Tu as raison Viktor. Nous allons y veiller. » acquiesce-je, avant d'inspirer profondément et de chasser de mon esprit toutes les pensées et interrogations qui l'encombrent.

Il n'est pas temps de me poser ces questions qui font mal et auxquelles je n'aurais pas réponse. Pas temps de penser à Parkinson pour l'heure…

Oui, il faut revenir au temps présent.

J'ai un travail à faire. Un Manoir à surveiller.

Il me faut être attentif et vigilant à tout ce qu'il se passe là-bas, car chaque détail compte et peut nous permettre de déjouer des plans machiavéliques et de sauver des vies…

A défaut de ressusciter les morts…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Le Temps Des Révélations **

**Draco**

Je me réveille en sursaut, la poitrine oppressée par l'angoisse et trempé de sueur…

Putain de Merlin, comme dirait Ron ! Quel horrible cauchemar !

J'ai rêvé que j'étais à genou, au milieu d'une rue dans laquelle s'écoulait une rivière de sang. Je serrais la tête arrachée de Harry contre ma poitrine en hurlant à me casser les cordes vocales, tandis que Lucius, perché sur une montagne de cadavres horriblement mutilés, me regardait en riant de son rire glacial et cruel. Tout explosait autour de nous. Des immeubles s'effondraient dans de hautes gerbes de flammes et des milliers de personnes se tortillaient en appelant au secours dans les langues de feu. Et parmi elle, je reconnaissais Percy, Carlotta, l'amie Dresseuse de Dragons de Charly, Heathcote Barbary, le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters et Anton Dimitrov, le joueur de Quidditch Bulgare, décédés au combat lundi soir… Et même le père de Sophie Faucett et les autres morts que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, mais dont je connais au moins de vue leurs enfants qui vont à Poudlard… Je n'arrivais pas à esquisser le moindre geste pour les sauver et la rivière de sang se transformait peu à peu en un fleuve dans lequel je me noyais…

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de refermer les yeux… Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre de telles horreurs…

« Ça va Draco ? » me demande tout bas Blaise, qui dort dans la même chambre que moi, ainsi que Théo

Il a dû me voir faire un saut de carpe dans mon lit. A moins qu'il ne m'ait entendu m'agiter dans mon sommeil…

« Ouais… J'ai fait un cauchemar… » souffle-je en réponse, tandis que mon cœur retrouve peu à peu un rythme normal…

« Bienvenu au Club ! J'allais me lever, je ne pourrais pas refermer l'œil de toute façon. » déclare Blaise dans un murmure, en s'assoyant sur son lit, avant de rejeter ses draps et couvertures pour mettre son projet à exécution.

« Suis donc pas le seul à ne pas bien dormir. Je m'en doutais un peu à vous entendre gémir dans votre sommeil… » révèle alors Théo, en émergeant de son lit à son tour, pâle et visiblement aussi fatigué que lorsque nous nous sommes couchés…

Nous nous levons tous les trois et allons nous rafraîchir dans la salle de bain commune aménagée à notre étage, nous flanquant tous les trois sous le jet de la grande douche, sans fausse pudeur. Ça fait longtemps que nous partageons le même dortoir et la même salle de bain.

Et Blaise a souvent vu nos cicatrices à Théo et moi. Il ne s'arrête pas dessus…

Notre douche est rapide et nous retournons dans notre chambre, emmitouflés dans nos peignoirs et serviettes de bain. Nous nous habillons bien vite, car il fait un peu frisquet. Le feu est éteint dans la cheminée et nous avons la flemme de rallumer. Autrefois, j'aurais sans doute aucun fait punir les Elfes pour ça. Mais je suis loin d'être celui que j'étais alors et je sais combien Roi Dobby a de boulot ici. D'autant que Winky a pris définitivement quartier chez Fred et Georges depuis hier.

« Je vais demander à Dyna de venir donner un coup de main à Roi Dobby. Avec le peuple en plus qui est arrivé ici, jamais il ne s'en sortira le malheureux… » annonce Blaise, en enfilant ses bottes.

Il appelle aussitôt son Elfe, qui est toute heureuse de rendre service à son « Maître Blaise » et se précipite à la recherche de Roi Dobby, afin qu'ils puissent se répartir les tâches à effectuer dans cette grande baraque…

Quand nous sortons de notre chambre, Miho sort de celle qu'elle partage avec Luna et Phillipa. Elle se frotte les yeux, puis sourit et se précipite vers nous…

« Avec tout ça, tu n'as pas eu tes cadeaux de Noël, poussinette… » fait doucement remarquer Blaise, en lui plaçant une mèche de cheveux encore humide de sa douche derrière son oreille, pour dégager sa joue et l'embrasser…

« Plumki a entendu Tantine Augusta dire qu'on les aurait au Nouvel An ! Comme ça, Hermione pourra être avec nous ! Je trouve que c'est une trop bonne idée ! » répond Miho, avec un grand sourire, tandis que nous descendons l'escalier

Et Blaise la serre un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'il me vient à l'esprit que Miho est vraiment une adorable gosse. Quand on pense au ramdam que ce gros veau de Dudley a fait, parce qu'il n'a pas eu les siens ce matin ! Il devrait prendre exemple sur elle !

Quand nous arrivons dans la cuisine, il y a des gens que je ne connais pas. King a l'air crevé et semble tout juste revenir de Little Whinging où il est retourné après l'attaque sur sa maison. Il nous présente sa femme et ses deux adorables gamines, Célia et Yasmine.

Célia, la plus âgée, a dix ans. Bien que son visage soit beaucoup plus fin, elle ressemble énormément à King, dont elle a hérité le regard pétillant d'intelligence et la bouche charnue fendue sur un sourire bienveillant. Yasmine, qui a deux ans de moins, tient davantage de sa mère. Même s'il lui manque deux dents, son sourire est magnifique et son regard est doux, tout en dégageant une sorte de force tranquille…

Les deux gosses sont admirablement bien élevées et aussi généreuses que leurs parents, cela se voit déjà. Elles sympathisent de suite avec Miho et lui offrent de se joindre à elles et une autre petite Eurasienne, appelée Kyo, toute timide et mignonne…

Et qui ressemble quelque peu à Miho…

Miho accepte avec joie la proposition de Célia et Yasmine, mais leur dit d'attendre un instant. Elle se rend auprès de Madame Figg qu'elle embrasse sur les deux joues. Puis elle se dirige vers les personnes également arrivées ce matin, tandis que je vais m'asseoir avec Fred et Georges qui s'empiffrent de gâteau au chocolat, en compagnie de Gabe, Benjamin et Lee…

« Bonjour Madame Strikawe ! Bonjour Monsieur Strikawe ! Bonjour Tim ! » s'exclame Miho, tête un peu penchée vers son épaule…

L'homme lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un sourire, tandis que le garçon qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, grogne à peine un bonjour entre ses dents, l'air un peu endormi…

« Bonjour Miho. Je… Je suis étonnée de te voir ici. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… » répond la femme, l'air assez mal à l'aise

Est-ce d'être ici ou de voir Miho ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je note que Blaise la regarde en plissant légèrement les yeux…

« Bah je suis venue ici pour les vacances ! Parrain Grognon et Tatie Nally ne voulaient pas que je reste toute seule à Poudlard ! Alors je suis ici avec Blaise qui est comme mon grand frère maintenant et mes amis ! Il ne manque qu'Alioth et Astoria ! Et Dennis aussi ! Astoria est chez Tante Molly ! Alioth et Dennis sont rentrés chez eux ! » explique Miho avec un rien d'excitation joyeuse

« Parrain Grognon, Tatie Nally et Tante Molly… Mais… » commence la femme, tandis que j'accepte un thé et un sandwich servis par Dyna.

« Je suis Parrain Grognon et Tatie Nally est mon épouse… » l'interrompt Pa, qui vient d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt Miho lui saute dans les bras, de l'un de ses bonds prodigieux qu'elle seule est capable de réaliser. Pa la réceptionne et lui rend le baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui donne, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Oh ! Mais c'est vous qui étiez là, cette nuit ! Dans la rue, quand nous sommes sortis de la maison ! C'est vous qui avez fait exploser notre Cèdre Bleu ! Je vous reconnais ! » s'exclame Madame Strikawe, en fixant Pa d'un regard proprement scandalisé.

Pa se sert une tasse de thé, l'air tranquille.

« C'est exact. Et je suis navré d'avoir massacré un si bel arbre. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix… » répond-il en même temps, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les petites filles qui jouent à l'autre bout de la table.

De toute évidence, il n'a guère envie d'en dire davantage devant elles…

« Pas le choix ! Mais vous auriez pu nous tuer ! » s'exclame encore la femme, à demi-voix cette fois, mais l'air toujours aussi scandalisé

« Ah non alors ! Parrain Grognon n'aurait pas fait ça ! Au contraire, il est gentil ! Plumki dit qu'il a fait ça pour sauver Kyo ! » s'exclame alors Miho, avec vivacité…

La femme lui jette un regard surpris et ouvre la bouche sans doute pour lui demander des explications, mais Pa ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

« Miho, tu devrais aller t'amuser avec les autres petites filles. Vous pouvez aller dans le grenier où vous aurez toute la place qu'il faut pour vous défouler en toute tranquillité. » dit-il d'une voix douce, avant de se saisir de Plumki pour le regarder dans les yeux et d'ajouter : « Et j'apprécierai hautement que Monsieur Plumki cesse de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas et vous raconte plutôt quelques histoires drôles ou un conte de Noël, après tout, c'est approprié aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Miho pouffe derrière sa main, reprend son lapin en peluche bleu défraîchi puis penche la tête, comme pour mieux entendre ce que Plumki a à répondre.

« Il dit qu'il va le faire ! Mais il tient à préciser auparavant, que tu serais bien en peine, si la prochaine fois il ne venait pas me prévenir quand quelqu'un est en danger ! » s'exclame-t-elle, au grand dam de Pa qui lève les yeux aux cieux…

Plumki n'a pas tort, me dis-je, en songeant que Harry et moi aurions vraiment été dans la panade s'il n'était pas intervenu pour nous faire parvenir une aide providentielle ce matin…

Miho s'empresse maintenant vers le trio de fillettes et elles s'en vont toutes joyeuses, sortant en courant de la cuisine au moment où Harry et Ron y entrent eux-mêmes. Tous deux se laissent tomber sur le banc devant moi, tandis que Pa se tourne lentement vers les Strikawe, l'air de peser sa réponse…

« Si j'ai abattu votre Cèdre Bleu, Madame, c'était pour empêcher le Sorcier contre lequel je me battais et qui se tenait à l'abri sous son couvert, de tuer la petite Kyo. Ce même Sorcier, qui a incendié la maison des Dursley et la vôtre … » explique-t-il, avec douceur

Au grand effroi du couple et de leur fils qui en a visiblement le souffle coupé.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il tuer Kyo ? » demande Monsieur Strikawe, le premier à se reprendre, en plaçant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa femme et son fils…

« Je l'ignore… et croyez que j'aimerai pourtant bien le savoir… » répond Pa, l'air grave et soucieux

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec cet homme qui est venu poser des questions au sujet de Miho samedi ? Il a regardé Kyo d'un œil qui m'a fait frémir… » demande soudainement Madame Strikawe, pâle et défaite

« Quel homme ? Tu ne m'as rien dit… » réagit aussitôt son époux, sourcil haussé

« Je sortais pour aller faire des courses, samedi matin. Tim et toi étiez partis chercher le sapin de Noël avec la camionnette de ton collègue. Cet homme s'apprêtait à sonner quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Comme j'étais un peu en retard sur mon programme de la journée, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps de répondre à ses questions et de revenir un autre jour, après Noël. Et je suis aussitôt montée dans la voiture, avec Kyo. Il l'a regardée en souriant et lui a fais un signe de la main. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé son sourire, ni l'éclat qui a traversé ses yeux. Il m'a fait froid dans le dos et j'ai aussitôt démarré. Puis j'ai regretté de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, ni ce qu'il avait à voir avec Miho. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je te parle de cela, mais il y a eu les courses dans le magasin archi bondé, le pressing qui a ruiné les doubles rideaux du salon, la crevaison sur le chemin du retour, puis ce coup de fil de Jane pour annuler le déjeuner de dimanche et je n'ai plus pensé à cet homme… » explique Madame Strikawe, d'un ton un peu chevrotant.

A mes côtés, je sens Blaise tendu comme la corde d'un arc. De toute évidence, cette histoire ne lui plait pas du tout. A moi non plus, elle ne plait pas. Pas plus qu'à Harry et Ron qui écoutent attentivement eux aussi.

« J'ai demandé au père de l'un de mes élèves, un commissaire de police Moldu, de bien vouloir effectuer une petite enquête sur le passé de Miho. C'est peut-être lui, qui est venu vous voir. Il m'avait dit qu'il le ferait pendant ses congés de fin d'année » révèle Pa, avant de demander comment était l'homme venu chez les Strikawe

Il a beau se vouloir rassurant, je vois bien qu'il ne croit pas trop à son hypothèse…

« Petit, très mince, cheveux sombres et yeux… bruns je crois, avec une petite barbe en pointe légèrement grisonnante. Bizarrement vêtu. Est-ce lui ? » répond Madame Strikawe, tendue et nerveuse

« Bulstrode… » siffle Pa, en hochant négativement la tête en réponse à Madame Strikawe.

Et la lueur meurtrière qui traverse son regard, me fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Cependant, il n'y a pas que son regard, qui me fait cet effet là…

« Mais que pouvait vouloir Bulstrode à Miho ? » demande-je, inquiet et sur le qui-vive.

Je connais bien le père de Millicent. Et je sais depuis longtemps qu'il effectue un gros travail de renseignements et de faux en écriture pour mon père. Par ailleurs, chacun sait également ici, que Bulstrode a été chargé de retrouver les adresses de tous les Rebelles de Serpentard et de celles et ceux que Voldemort considère comme ses ennemis à abattre à tout prix…

Et j'ai peur de comprendre le silence et la colère de Pa…

« C'est Miho que Lucius voulait tuer ce matin ! Pas Kyo. Quand il l'a vue sortir de la maison, il a pensé que c'était Miho, rentrée pour les vacances dans sa famille d'accueil… » murmure-je, en regardant Pa qui hoche affirmativement la tête

En colère mais aussi pâle d'inquiétude…

« Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle fait partie des Rebelles ? Il voulait envoyer sa tête à Draco pour Noël, peut-être ? Et il aurait tué toute la famille avec ! C'est ça ? » explose Blaise, complètement décomposé et le regard fou d'angoisse

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le dossier de Miho a disparu du Ministère. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui des autres personnes dont les noms sont sur les listes de Voldemort et Lucius. » répond Pa, d'une voix blanche

Son dossier a disparu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ! Et pourquoi Pa veut-il qu'une enquête soit réalisée sur le passé de Miho ?

« Envoyer la tête de Miho à… Tuer toute la famille… » bredouille quant à elle Madame Strikawe, dont l'époux et le fils ont l'air tout aussi terrifiés qu'elle…

Autour de nous, le silence est lourd et l'attention de chacun est tournée vers Pa, qui fixe King d'un regard qui en dit long… Il faut éclaircir cette histoire au plus vite. Il faut protéger Miho, mais également son ancienne famille d'accueil et la petite Eurasienne…

« Voilà ce que cela rapporte, de recueillir des Sorciers ! Des assassins qui viennent vous assassiner dans votre sommeil ! » grommelle la tante Marge à voix basse, dans l'oreille de son frère, depuis le bout de la table dont elle n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin…

Pas suffisamment discrètement cependant…

En face de moi, Harry serre brusquement les poings et je peux presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines qui palpitent de colère. Cette fois, la tante Marge ne va pas y couper. Elle va voler dehors si vite, qu'elle sera arrivée à l'autre bout de la planète avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrive…

Mais Harry n'a lui-même pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt, ni d'ouvrir la bouche. Pa le devance, se levant avec lenteur, son aura Magique tourbillonnant autour de lui…

« Et voilà ce que c'est que de vous recueillir vous, vieille emmerdeuse ! Il est désormais impossible d'avoir une conversation dans cette cuisine sans récolter des insultes ou remarques désagréables ! » siffle-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, en se penchant au dessus de Marjorie Dursley : « Mais je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, Madame ! Sirius, le parrain de Harry, avait la réputation d'être un assassin cruel et sanguinaire. Ce qui était une ineptie totale et son innocence a d'ailleurs été reconnue ! Un peu tard cependant, étant donné qu'il est décédé avant que cela ne soit fait. Depuis, je suis le nouveau Parrain de Harry. Et d'aucun vous dira également que je suis un individu dangereux. Très dangereux. Et croyez-moi sur parole, Madame, cette fois cette réputation n'est ni usurpée, ni surfaite. Oui, vous entendez bien ! Sirius était innocent ! Un agneau tendre et doux autant que valeureux, comparé à moi, qui suis un véritable assassin ! Un barbare inhumain, sadique et monstrueux de cruauté qui a commis les pires atrocités ! D'ailleurs, je porte la marque des Mangemorts. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ! »

Pa a adopté son air le plus mauvais et son regard noir des grands jours, auquel il a accroché une lueur de folie flamboyante et féroce. Et il a pratiquement collé sa marque sur le nez de la tante Marge dont les yeux sont écarquillés de terreur pure….

« Je… vous… pppp… je… » bégaye-t-elle, tandis que Harry, secoué d'un fou rire nerveux énorme, se cache derrière Ron…

En face de moi, je vois Ron, qui effectue un petit mouvement. Il a jeté un Sortilège d'Illusion, j'en suis certain, pour que personne ne puisse le voir ainsi que Fred et Georges, éclater de rire…tout comme Lee et Gabe. Quant à Blaise, Ben, Théo et moi-même, nous nous retenons à grand peine. Mais notre côté Serpentard nous permet de garder un visage faussement égal…

Marge oscille entre pâleur mortelle et carmin foncé. Punaise ! Je suis sûr qu'elle se pisse dessus maintenant !

« Bien… Je vois que vous avez compris ! Et vous avez tout intérêt à retenir votre langue vipérine dans votre bouche à l'avenir ! Car je suis plus impitoyable encore que le sorcier qui a détruit Privet Drive et une partie de Little Whinging cette nuit. Et s'il revient à mes oreilles que vous avez encore ouvert votre immonde clapet, je vous suspendrais par les pouces dans la cave et vous ferais subir les pires tortures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, avant d'aller jeter votre cadavre en pâture aux rats sur une décharge publique ou dans les égouts ! » siffle encore Pa, le regard allumé de cruauté…

Je vais mourir de rire je crois, mais j'arrive encore à garder mon sérieux…

La tante Marge est recroquevillée contre son frère… En fait, Pétunia, Dudley et Marge sont quasiment grimpés sur Vernon qui devient de plus en plus rouge sous les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre sous leurs poids conjugués…

Le banc sous ses énormes fesses gémit. Il va bientôt craquer je crois…

Mais je chasse vite de mon esprit l'image des Dursley s'écroulant, membres emmêlés sur le sol ou je ne pourrais plus retenir le rire qui me monte à la gorge par vagues de plus en plus irrépressibles…

A gauche des Dursley, Madame Figg regarde la scène avec intérêt, tout en continuant de manger imperturbablement la tranche de gâteau que Dobby lui a servi et en caressant l'un de ses chats qui ronronne de plaisir, plus fort que la locomotive du Poudlard Express quand le chauffeur la ravitaille de bois jusqu'à la gorge…

Les Strikawe, en revanche, semblent presque aussi horrifiés que les Dursley, le fils Tim en a la bouche-bée et ses yeux écarquillés lui mangent complètement sa figure pâlichonne. Il blêmit tellement, que je crois qu'il va bientôt défaillir…

Pa fixe toujours Marge, prenant grand plaisir à la tourmenter, j'en suis intimement convaincu…

« Maintenant vous allez dans votre chambre ! Et vous ne la quittez pas avant qu'on vous appelle pour le dîner ! Tous les quatre ! » siffle-t-il à l'intention des Dursley, qui hochent frénétiquement de la tête et se sauvent littéralement en courant, sous son regard qui les poursuit impitoyablement…

Ils ont à peine claqué la porte de la cuisine derrière eux, que King jette un Sort de silence et explose de rire… Comme tous les Sorciers présents dans la pièce, ainsi que Madame Figg, sous l'œil maintenant dubitatif des Strikawe, qui semblent se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon…

Il nous faut quelques minutes, pour regagner un peu de sérieux

« Merci de me gâcher mon effet. Je n'étais pas supposé faire rire ! » grogne Pa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard redoutable et reniflant dédaigneusement

Ce qui déclenche une nouvelle vague d'hilarité…

« Alors ça ! C'était du grand Tonton Sev ! » s'exclame Fred, en tapant du poing sur la table, toujours mort de rire…

« Oh ! Putain oui ! C'était du grand art ! Dudley en a pissé dans son froc, encore une fois ! Et je suis sûr que la tante Marge était proche d'en faire autant dans sa robe ! » s'esclaffe Blaise, en essuyant les larmes qui dégoulinent de ses yeux…

Face à moi, Harry se tient les côtes. Il a mal, tant il rit, ça se voit. Mais n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Ron non plus ne se contrôle pas et il est à demi effondré sur la table, demandant grâce…

« Oui ! J'ai réalisé une jolie performance, je vous l'accorde ! Mais je suis ravi d'être passé avant Nally, car vous pouvez être certain que je ne leur aurais fait aucun effet si j'étais intervenu après elle. Tu m'as dit qu'elle a promis une petite conversation à Pétunia, Harry. Et bien Pétunia peut trembler, crois-moi… Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure avec tout ce que Nally a sur le cœur… » affirme Pa, en revenant s'asseoir à côté de moi, souriant largement, avant de se tourner vers les Strikawe pour ajouter : « Je suis désolé de cet éclat. Mais Madame Marjorie Dursley a mis quelque peu les nerfs à vifs de chacun depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Et comme, malgré ses multiples efforts, Harry n'a pas réussi à obtenir qu'elle cesse d'effectuer des remarques insultantes, je me suis porté volontaire pour tâcher de lui river son clou une bonne fois. Espérons que mon petit discours fasse effet durant quelques jours au moins… »

Les Strikawe le regardent, mi-figue, mi-raisin, sans mot dire durant quelques secondes…

« Madame Shackelbolt nous a expliqué ce que sont les Mangemorts. Vous en êtes vraiment un ? » demande soudainement Tim, une lueur craintive mêlée d'excitation traversant son regard.

« Tim ! » s'exclame Madame Strikawe, d'un ton impératif, tandis que les derniers gloussements de rire s'éteignent brusquement.

« Laissez, Madame. Votre fils est en droit de savoir avec qui il cohabite. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, non. Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas ici. Je porte leur marque, car je suis un espion. Enfin, un ex-espion. C'est à cette seule fin, que je me suis enrôlé dans leurs rangs il y a bien longtemps. Cependant ma couverture est tombée maintenant et je ne côtoie plus guère les Mangemorts qu'au court des combats… » explique Pa, sous le regard maintenant admiratif du garçon.

« Wahou ! » commente-t-il, excité et même un peu envieux dirait-on…

Je gage qu'il ne le serait plus du tout, s'il venait à apprendre ce que Pa a dû faire pour asseoir sa couverture puis la garder intacte durant des années…

« Vous êtes venu à notre secours, ce matin, comment avez-vous su que ce Sorcier voulait tuer Kyo et ma famille, si vous n'êtes plus un espion ? » demande soudainement Monsieur Strikawe, qui semble quant à lui toujours inquiet et revient sur le sujet qui nous préoccupait avant l'intervention de Marge

« Bien que nous ayons maintenant d'autres moyens d'espionner nos ennemis, je ne savais pas que Kyo et vous-même étiez en danger. Nous ne savions pas non plus quels étaient les projets de Lucius la nuit dernière. C'est un hasard si je suis venu à Privet Drive au moment où il y était également. J'avais de toute urgence besoin de quelque chose se trouvant chez les Dursley. Quand je suis arrivé, avec Lee, Gabe et Dobby, Lucius Malfoy était déjà là. Il a incendié la maison des Dursley avant que j'aie eu le temps d'intervenir. Quand il a constaté que vous étiez réveillé Monsieur Strikawe et que vous alliez sortir avec votre famille, Lucius s'est empressé d'incendier votre maison. Et quand vous avez fait irruption dans la rue, il a aussitôt visé Kyo. Par la suite, il aurait pu tuer n'importe lequel de vos voisins qui sortaient également, alertés par les explosions, mais c'est vers votre famille qu'il tentait toujours de revenir, vers vous, qu'il jetait ses Maléfices…» explique Pa, le regard grave…

Un petit silence suit ces révélations, interrompu par un soupir las de King.

« C'est une chance que vous ayez eu besoin d'aller chez les Dursley, les jeunes et toi, sinon, tout Little Whinging serait parti en fumée à cette heure-ci. Et il y aurait eu un sacré nombre de victimes, à Privet Drive et partout ailleurs dans la ville, c'est certain. » déclare-t-il, en se frottant la nuque…

« Si on va plus loin dans le raisonnement, c'est une chance qu'Hermione ait été mordue. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin d'aller chercher la Bestiole dans le congélateur. Hermione sera… pas heureuse mais… réconfortée je pense, d'apprendre que sa souffrance a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies. Bien que j'aurais largement préféré qu'elle n'ait pas à en passer par-là, bien entendu… Nous l'aurions tous préféré… » appuie Harry, le regard dans le vague…

Et cela me laisse sans voix… Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Tout le monde ici aurait préféré qu'Hermione n'ait pas à souffrir le martyr à cause de cette foutue morsure, mais cela a effectivement contribué à sauver de nombreuses vies…

Le destin est tout de même un foutu sacré truc qui emmêle à plaisir les évènements et la vie de tas de personnes qui ne se connaissent même pas et ne sauront jamais à quel point leurs sorts ont été liés à un moment donné de leur vie…

« Percy doit être content là-haut. Il n'est pas mort pour rien. Il a payé le prix, lui aussi, pour qu'on puisse sauver plein de gens cette nuit… » affirme alors Georges et Fred, les yeux mouillés…

Et l'image d'une gosse, enveloppée dans le châle de Tante Molly, souriant de toutes ses dents et serrant contre son cœur son chaton appelé Félix me traverse l'esprit… Et je crois bien, au regard de Ron, que je ne suis pas le seul à penser à elle…

Un silence suit la déclaration des jumeaux. Douloureux et triste, bien entendu. Mais rassérénant tout de même. Ceux qui sont morts ou ont souffert lundi, ne sont pas morts ou n'ont pas souffert en vain. C'est une certitude qui nous habite le cœur maintenant. Et va nous permettre de mieux gérer notre deuil…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Le Temps De La Vie**

**Harry**

Je me penche sur le plan sommaire de la maison, que nous venons de faire. Plus exactement celui des étages… Il nous faut réorganiser le couchage. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire…

Je déteste faire cela et je regrette plus que jamais qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec nous. Je gage qu'elle aurait bouclé la tâche en trois minutes chrono…

« Bon. Ron, tes parents vont accueillir la famille de Cameron, ainsi que Arabella et ses chats. Il y a également chez eux les Greengrass, les Seymour, les Faucett, les joueurs Bulgares qui ont préféré quitter leur base d'entraînement lundi soir, Tante Augusta, Maman, Gil et Viktor. Charly et Bill sont aussi revenus au Terrier pour quelques jours, avec leur moitié respective, ainsi que les jumeaux. La chambre de Ginny est occupée par Pénélope et sa mère. Ils gardent la chambre des Cooper en réserve au cas où ils reviendraient plus tôt que prévu de leur voyage en France. Par ailleurs, le terrain est complètement détrempé et il fait trop froid et humide pour rester dans les tentes maintenant, ce qui élimine un certain nombre de places qui étaient jusqu'à présent disponibles au Terrier. » annonce Draco, qui s'est renseigné auprès d'Arthur pour que nous puissions faire le point sur la situation des différents refuges…

« Du coup, il n'y a plus de place là-bas pour nous, ni pour Marian, Terry, Neville, Phillipa, Luna, Gil, Megan, Annabelle et Miho comme c'était initialement prévu. » récapitule Ron, en comptant sur ses doigts pour vérifier qu'il n'oublie personne.

« De son côté, Marraine a recueilli les Heathcote et les autres Bizarr'Sisters avec femmes et enfants, en plus des familles de Gabe, Benjamin, Claryce, Magnus, les Patil, les Vilmer etc… Ça fait du peuple tout ça et ça doit être plein chez elle aussi. » déclare-je, en prenant note sur divers parchemins..

Ça commence à sérieusement coincer de toute part et nous allons être face à un véritable casse-tête chinois, pour caser tout le monde, c'est certain…

« Ici, il y a déjà ta famille moldue Harry, celle de Lee, les Pygott, les parents d'Hermione, Tarendra, Remus, toutes celles et ceux cités par Ron, nous et maintenant King et sa famille, ainsi que les Strikawe… Sans compter que Richard veut être ici pour veiller sur Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement remise…» renchérit Draco, tandis que ma plume court sur le parchemin…

« Elinor souhaite également rester avec nous, ainsi que Gabe. Ils se sont portés volontaires pour des tours de garde à la Base d'Espionnage et Olivier Dubois a demandé à venir ici lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que le Village Refuge ouvre ses portes. Ce qui devrait être effectif d'ici quelques jours… » ajoute-je, en inscrivant ces noms sur ma liste de présence au QG…

« Remus ne verra sans doute pas d'inconvénient à partager sa chambre avec Tarendra et Gabe… » suppose Draco, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Euh… Non, Draco. Remus ne partagera pas sa chambre avec Tarendra et Gabe… » l'interromps-je, avec un sourire amusé.

Mon frère n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'observation, quand il s'agit d'histoire de cœur.

Il me regarde, un sourcil arqué et interrogatif…

« Tonks partage déjà sa chambre, la fouine ! » s'exclame Ron, avec un sourire goguenard…

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que Remus est maintenant mon cousin par alliance ! Oh ! Merlin ! J'ai un cousin Loup-Garou ! File-moi un morceau de parchemin, Harry ! Cette fois, il faut que j'écrive la nouvelle à Lucius tout de suite ! Avec un peu de chance, il va en clamser, cœur explosé de rage ! » s'exclame Draco en retour, l'air positivement ravi…

« Si seulement il avait un cœur, ce serait effectivement une excellente idée… » glisse Blaise, l'air amusé…

« Ouais. Laisse tomber, Draco, cela ne vaut pas la peine d'user encre et parchemin. Ça ne servirait qu'à exciter davantage sa colère et sa haine. Et on ignore qui en ferait les frais cette fois… Concentrons-nous plutôt sur notre problème. » recadre Ron, avec un rictus de dégoût que nous devinons dirigé contre Lucius…

Draco hoche la tête, un peu dépité. Tout à sa joie, il n'avait pas pensé que la fureur de son père ferait sans doute des victimes. Et il soupire avec lassitude, avant de reporter son attention sur le plan.

« Bon… Il y a neuf gosses dans la maison. Sept filles et deux garçons…. (1) » commence Théo, avant d'être interrompu par Ginny qui entre à son tour dans le salon où nous avons pris quartier.

« Compte trois gamins de plus ! Miho vient de recevoir une lettre complètement affolée d'Alioth. La famille Vila a reçu de très sérieuses menaces en début d'après-midi. Le professeur Snape est parti évaluer la situation et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'Alioth et ses deux petits frères viennent ici. Peut-être leurs parents également…. » annonce-t-elle, en prenant place à côté de Théo.

« Oh ! Merlin ! La situation se complique encore ! » s'exclame Draco, tandis que je prends note de ces informations

« C'est Miho qui va être contente, si son inséparable vient passer ses vacances ici ! Bon… Douze gosses. Sept filles et cinq garçons. T'avais l'air d'avoir une idée, Théo… » commente Blaise, en haussant un sourcil vers mon frère adoptif.

« Ben en fait, je pensais qu'on pouvait faire un dortoir fille en mettant des minis lits dans la plus grande chambre, pour les gamines… Maintenant, on pourrait en faire un également pour les gamins dans cette chambre-ci, qui est la deuxième plus grande. » répond Théo, en désignant l'ancienne chambre de Sirius sur le plan…

La seule chambre que j'ai préservée et qui n'a pas été occupée depuis juin dernier…

J'ai du mal à déglutir et mes mains tremblent, sans que je puisse les contrôler. Une bouffée d'angoisse me monte à la poitrine, j'ai la sensation que tout tourne autour de moi et je ferme les yeux…

« Harry… » souffle Ron, en me serrant doucement la main…

J'inspire profondément à plusieurs reprises, reprenant doucement pied avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Face à moi, de l'autre côté de la table basse autour de laquelle nous sommes installés, Théo me regarde, l'air confus et de se demander ce qu'il m'arrive…

Il ne sait pas que c'est l'ancienne chambre de Sirius et ne peut donc comprendre ma réaction…

« C'est une bonne idée, Théo… On va faire comme ça… Oui… Sirius serait content que son ancienne chambre soit occupée par des gamins pleins de vie. Et en y mettant des lits superposés, nous pourrons même encore y accueillir trois ou quatre gamins si c'est nécessaire… » déclare-je, en sentant soudainement ma poitrine se libérer de ses derniers poids…

Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Sûr qu'Alioth aurait plu à Sirius, ainsi que les cousins de Lee qui sont déjà des petits farceurs sans cesse en train de rire et de s'amuser… Et la vie doit reprendre ses droits dans cette chambre. Sirius comprendrait et approuverait…

Alors j'appelle Roi Dobby, lui demandant de préparer les deux dortoirs et de serrer les effets de Sirius dans une malle. J'en continuerai le tri plus tard, quand je me sentirais assez serein pour le faire…

Et nous nous penchons de nouveau sur les plans de couchage. Il nous faut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à quelque chose qui tienne la route. Comme je le redoutais cependant, il me faut aller annoncer à ma famille qu'ils vont devoir partager la même chambre.

Nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Car il est hors de question que j'impose à quiconque la présence de Dudley ou de Marge… Ils ne sont pas d'assez bonne compagnie…

C'est d'un pas lourd que je monte l'escalier pour aller les voir. Ils ne se sont pas manifestés, depuis que Parrain a cloué le bec de Marge. Le souvenir de son formidable éclat me fait sourire. M'allégeant le cœur…

Ils n'oseront rien répliquer, me dis-je, en levant la main pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de tante Pétunia.

Ils sont là, tous les quatre. Dudley boude, les jambes enroulées dans une couverture, tandis que son large pantalon est à sécher devant la cheminée. Il doit s'ennuyer à cent mille Gallions la minute, sans télé ni ordinateur. Marge est assise dans un fauteuil, Molosse dormant paisiblement sur ses genoux. Elle m'adresse un regard noir mais sa bouche reste hermétiquement close. Vernon et Pétunia sont assis sur le lit, raides et droits. Ils doivent me maudire jusqu'à la millième génération…

Aucun ne dit mot, quand je leur annonce que les effets de Marge et Dudley vont être déménagés dans cette chambre et que deux lits simples vont y être installés en plus du lit double. Je ne me donne pas la peine de leur expliquer pourquoi. Ils verront bien ce soir, quand tout le monde sera là, autour de la table du dîner installée dans le grenier, que c'était la meilleure solution pour pouvoir assurer un minimum de confort et d'intimité à chaque famille…

Je referme la porte de leur chambre derrière moi. Me faisant la réflexion qu'il faudra tout de même leur trouver une occupation constructive ou ils pèteront bientôt un câble… Mais que leur faire faire me demande-je, en me rendant dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius pour voir comment Dobby l'a installée.

C'est quand j'y pénètre, que l'illumination me vient…

Certes, la chambre est propre et Dobby a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour l'égayer, en mettant des couettes aux couleurs vives sur les petits lits. Mais la tapisserie est moche, vieille et passée. Les doubles rideaux sont d'une couleur maintenant indéterminée et il y a des tâches plus claires là où étaient l'armoire et le secrétaire qui ont dû être déplacés…

Et c'est comme ça dans toute la maison…

Alors autant mettre les talents de bricoleur de l'oncle Vernon à profit. Demain, j'irais chercher un catalogue au centre commercial du coin et quand le matériel aura été choisi par Vernon et Pétunia, j'achèterai tout ce qu'il faut pour refaire la décoration de la maison de fond en comble. Et puis tiens, pendant qu'on y est, ils décaperont les meubles et les parquets…

Après tout, j'ai assez briqué leur maison quand j'étais gamin pour qu'ils briquent la mienne à leur tour

Et Dudley et Marge seront priés de leur donner un coup de main…

Ouais… Ça leur donnera de l'occupation pendant un bout de temps ça, me dis-je, en sortant de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin, plutôt fier de mon idée

« Hermione est réveillée ! Et elle veut nous voir ! » s'exclame Ron, en déboulant à fond de train de l'escalier qu'il a monté quatre à quatre.

Je me précipite à sa suite, le cœur heureux.

Quand nous arrivons dans sa chambre, Viktor qui a tout l'air de revivre lui aussi, nous laisse avec Hermione. Ses parents sont partis prendre un thé dans la cuisine et ce sont eux qui ont prévenu Ron en passant près du salon, que leur fille nous attendait…

Hermione est adossée à ses oreillers. Elle est très pâle encore et visiblement faible. Je la serre doucement contre moi puis laisse la place à Ron auquel Hermione s'agrippe en éclatant en sanglot…

« Je suis désolée pour Percy, Ron… » murmure-t-elle à son oreille, tandis que les larmes roulent sur ses joues…

Ron la serre très fort. La tête dans son cou…

Je sais qu'il pleure lui aussi et je viens m'appuyer contre son dos. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, enlacés tous les trois. Puis Hermione se repose sur ses oreillers et Ron essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main…

« Comment te sens-tu, ma puce ? As-tu encore mal ? » demande-t-il avec douceur…

Hermione grimace et se frotte doucement le bras et l'épaule…

« Je suis toute courbaturée et j'ai une douleur pulsatile là où cette saleté de Bestiole m'a mordue et profondément griffée. Richard dit que c'est normal. La plaie est infectée et il faudra quelque temps pour évacuer tout le pus. Mais ça va. Ce n'est plus rien. C'était si horrible ! J'ai cru devenir folle tant j'avais mal ! Même quand j'étais dans le coma Magique j'avais mal… Je n'avais qu'une envie. Mourir pour que cela cesse… » répond Hermione dont les yeux sont de nouveau embués de larmes…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire après une telle révélation, qui me laisse la gorge nouée. Ron prend une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione et l'embrasse doucement… Puis il soupire…

« Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas morte, Hermione… Nous avons eu si peur que tu ne guérisse pas… » souffle-t-il, en lui caressant la joue.

« Je sais… Je t'ai bien entendu, Ron quand tu m'as crié dessus. » répond Hermione, avec un pauvre sourire…

« Mais… Mais je ne t'ai pas crié dessus Hermione ! » s'exclame Ron, l'air estomaqué.

« Si ! Je t'ai entendu ! Tu me disais qu'il fallait que je me batte ! Que je n'avais pas le droit de partir ! Tu m'as dit… Tu m'as dit : arrête tes conneries, arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens et concentre-toi pour lutter… Tu parlais de mes parents, de Viktor et même de Pattenrond ! Tu m'as dit aussi que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner Harry, que j'avais promis de toujours être auprès de lui pour combattre Voldemort ! C'est toi qui m'as appris que Percy est mort et que Pénélope va partir au loin… Tu me disais qu'il fallait que je tienne le coup jusqu'à qu'on trouve le contrepoison ! Je t'ai entendu, Ron ! Clairement ! Je vous ai tous entendus, mais de très loin et je ne comprenais pas ce que vous disiez. Sauf toi, Ron… Et tu m'engueulais ! » affirme Hermione, l'air de nous supplier de la croire…

Ron regarde Hermione, hochant négativement la tête… Puis il déglutit et lui prend la main.

« Je te jure, Hermione, que je ne t'ai pas crié dessus. J'ai seulement pensé toutes ces choses que tu dis avoir entendues. Seulement pensé, Hermione… Et j'étais bien plus malheureux qu'en colère… » déclare-t-il doucement

« Alors tu as pensé sacrément fort, Ron. Parce que je te jure quant à moi que je t'ai entendu crier. Et je savais que tu n'étais pas en colère contre moi, j'entendais le chagrin dans ta voix. Et tout ce que tu me disais semblait si juste, que je suis allée puiser le courage et la force qu'il me restait tout au fond de moi, pour lutter contre le venin. J'avais mal et j'avais envie de mourir, mais je ne voulais pas vous quitter, tous. J'aurais eu l'impression de vous trahir et d'être lâche. Alors j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, Ron. J'ai pensé à tous les bons moments que nous avons vécus tous les trois, avec mes parents aussi, avec Viktor et tous les autres. J'ai ressenti comme une vague de chaleur et d'énergie Magique m'envajir. Ça m'a aidé à tenir. A éloigner la douleur pendant un temps. Et j'ai pu sentir qu'il y avait du monde autour de moi… C'était tellement chaud et doux tout cet amour que je sentais. Ça m'apaisait. Vraiment… Alors je voulais te dire merci, Ron. Parce que si tu ne m'avais pas encouragée comme tu l'as fait, je ne serais peut-être plus là. J'aurais baissé les bras… » révèle Hermione, son regard rivé à celui de Ron…

« Je… Je ne comprends pas comment il a été possible que tu entendes mes pensées, mais… Mais putain je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait ! » déclare Ron, avant de serrer de nouveau Hermione contre lui…

Nous restons silencieux tous les trois durant quelques minutes. Je crois que chacun de nous essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et revit également toutes ces longues heures d'attente et de souffrance qui ont été les nôtres depuis lundi.

« Il faut que je vous dise encore quelque chose. A toi surtout, Harry… » souffle soudainement Hermione, en se dégageant des bras de Ron, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux

« Quoi ? Tu m'as entendu, moi aussi ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu fébrile en constatant l'expression tendue de ma petite sœur de cœur.

Je me demande ce qui la tracasse. Selon ce que je devine, à la voir agiter ses mains comme elle le fait, c'est quelque chose d'important pour elle.

« Non… Enfin, je n'ai pas identifié ta voix parmi toutes les autres… Mais… Je… Chez ton oncle et ta tante, juste après que la Bestiole m'ait mordue, je… J'ai vu un petit garçon à côté de toi… Il restait toujours à côté de toi. Il ne te quittait pas d'une semelle… Ce doit être une hallucination provoquée par le venin, mais… Mais en même temps, si c'est une hallucination, pourquoi je n'ai eu que celle-là ? Et ça semblait tellement réel ! Je suis sûre que c'est réel… » révèle encore Hermione, le regard tourné vers son souvenir…

Alors ça ! C'est trop bizarre ! Et Hermione semble vraiment convaincue. Elle est si rationnelle, habituellement…. Et je ne la vois pas confondre une hallucination avec la réalité. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

« Et comment était-il, ce gamin ? » demande Ron, en prenant l'une des mains d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de se tordre les doigts

« Petit, mince, cheveux bruns et courts. Des yeux sombres et tristes. Mignon. Très gentil. Propre, mais pauvrement vêtu. Il nous regardait d'un air vraiment compatissant. Et il s'appuyait sur toi, Harry, comme pour te réconforter. Il devait avoir, je ne sais pas… Entre huit et dix ans peut-être… et en même temps il paraissait très vieux… Je veux dire, pas physiquement mais… A ses expressions, il paraissait bien plus que son âge… » répond Hermione, les sourcils froncés, cherchant les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'elle veut dire et ressent au sujet du gamin qu'elle a vu…

« A-t-il dit ou essayé de dire quelque chose ? » m'enquiers-je, l'image de Miho qui serre son Plumki contre son cœur en penchant un peu la tête vers lui me traversant soudainement l'esprit …

Après tout, elle a peut-être eu une sorte de vision médiumnique me dis-je… Ce qui serait un comble, quand on sait tout ce qu'elle pense de la Divination et le reste !

« Non… Non, mais… Quand tu jetais des Sorts, il… brillait… Oui, c'est ça, il brillait et avait plus de consistance. Comme si ta Magie lui donnait vie. Et il avait une expression radieuse sur son visage ! On aurait dit qu'il goûtait à ta Magie avec délice ! Et qu'il t'en était reconnaissant… » assure Hermione, toujours très concentrée sur ses souvenirs…

De plus en plus bizarre… J'espère que ce n'est pas un truc à la Jedusor… Mais non. Si j'étais possédé, je le saurais. Car j'aurais des trous de mémoire, je m'affaiblirais, comme Ginny il y a cinq ans. Et j'aurais mal, comme en juin dernier, quand Voldemort m'a possédé. Et puis, je n'écris dans aucun journal Magique. Cela ne peut donc être cela…

Non, ma mémoire va parfaitement bien et je suis en pleine forme physique… Et puis quelqu'un qui me possèderait, n'aurait pas l'air d'un enfant gentil et compatissant… Et ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un réussisse à passer mes barrières mentales. Elles sont très solides… Et je le sentirais, c'est certain, si quelqu'un cherchait à s'introduire dans mon esprit…

Oui, je le sentirais…

« Eh bien, voilà un phénomène plutôt étrange… Un petit tour à la Bibliothèque va s'imposer à la rentrée… » commente Ron, avec un sérieux infini…

« Je ne plaisante pas, Ron… » soupire Hermione, avec un petit air de reproche vers mon Ron qui lui serre gentiment la main

« Je sais ma puce. Et moi non plus je ne plaisante pas. Nous avons deux mystères à résoudre. Comment as-tu pu m'entendre penser et qui est ce gamin… Un esprit ? Un fantôme qui ne veut pas se montrer mais que tu aurais vu sous l'emprise du venin ? Si c'est cela, ce fantôme est-il attaché à la maison des Dursley ou à Harry ? Et pourquoi ? » déclare-t-il en semblant réfléchir déjà à toutes ces questions…

Ron a raison, il faut se pencher là-dessus. Cependant, nous n'avons peut-être pas besoin d'aller à la Bibliothèque…

« Nous pouvons aussi demander à Parrain, Marraine et le professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être auraient-ils la réponse… » fais-je donc remarquer avec un sourire…

« Non ! Enfin… Pour les pensées je veux bien. Mais pour le petit garçon… Non, j'ai l'impression… C'est curieux, mais… J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne voudrait pas que d'autres personnes sachent à son propos… » s'oppose Hermione, avec une supplique dans les yeux…

Voilà autre chose ! Qui ne ressemble pas à Hermione…

Peut-être craint-elle d'apprendre que ce n'était finalement qu'une hallucination et qu'on la pense folle… Comme si quelqu'un pourrait penser cela de sa part ! Elle était sous l'emprise de cette saleté de venin ! Alors bien évidemment que personne n'irait affirmer qu'elle est folle simplement pour avoir eu une hallucination à ce moment là !

Mais elle est fatiguée. Cela explique sans doute ses réactions un peu en décalage avec celles de notre Hermione habituelle…

« Est-il là ? » souffle Ron, en se tournant vers moi, regardant à mes côtés, en plissant les yeux pour tâcher de voir si le gamin s'y trouve…

« Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je ne le vois plus… Mais je sais, qu'il sait que je l'ai vu. Je l'ai compris à sa façon de me regarder et de me sourire gentiment. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment expliquer ça…. » déclare Hermione, sur un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es fatiguée. Tu auras le temps de réfléchir à tout cela quand tu seras bien reposée. En attendant, sachez que je ne sens aucune présence à mes côtés. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais senti. » affirme-je, tout en fouillant dans ma mémoire, à la recherche d'un indice contraire…

Mais non, j'en suis sûr. Rien n'indique dans ma mémoire qu'un petit garçon chemine à mes côtés. J'en suis d'ailleurs plutôt content. J'en ai bien assez avec cette connexion bizarre avec l'esprit de Voldemort, que je contrôle maintenant parfaitement bien grâce à l'Occlumencie…

Ceci dit, si gamin il y a, il ne me gène nullement. Et s'il n'était les interrogations d'Hermione et maintenant Ron à ce propos, je pense finalement que je ne m'ennuierais guère avec cette histoire là…

Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand Hermione aura retrouvé sa pleine forme physique. Elle réexaminera tout cela sous l'angle rationnel et en rira…

En attendant, nous avons mérité quelques jours de repos. Sans autre tracas, ni chagrin… Nous en avons bien assez comme ça.

Ce dont nous avons besoin dans l'immédiat, c'est d'un retour vers une vie plus douce et tranquille…

OoOoOoO

(1) Sept fillettes : Miho, Kyo, Célia, Yasmine, Kathie Pygott, Keina Lee et sa cousine

Deux garçons : Les deux cousins de Lee, auxquels il faut ajouter Alioth et ses deux petits frères…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...


	6. Retour Vers La Vie 2

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bêta: Mistycal, la seule et unique...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum: -Marina - Douceurfamille - Hi. Kari - Mireille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**Retour vers la vie 2/2**

**_Mercredi 25 décembre 1996_**

**Acte 4 : Le Temps Des Projets**

**Draco**

Il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde dans la cuisine, maintenant que la famille de Lee est revenue de chez la parenté Moldue de sa mère, où ils ont passé la journée. Ses cousines et son cousin piaillent avec bonheur, en montrant tous les cadeaux de Noël qu'ils ont reçus aux autres enfants et tous projettent de jouer après le dîner pour mieux découvrir ces merveilles.

La porte, qui ne fait que ça depuis le début de l'après-midi, s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant passage à Pa qui invite de nouvelles personnes à entrer, Alioth en tête. Miho se précipite vers son ami, toute joyeuse de le retrouver. Il lui présente ses parents et ses petits frères, âgés respectivement de dix et sept ans. Miho les entraîne vivement dans le coin où se trouvent les autres gamins et ils s'installent tous autour des jeux Moldus.

Et ça piaille derechef…

Gabe, Gil, Terry, Marian et Benjamin décident d'aller dans le labo concocter quelques Potions avec les Jumeaux et Lee. Phillipa s'en va avec les filles dans l'une des chambres là-haut. Elles mijotent quelque chose. Un cadeau pour Hermione. « Typiquement féminin et ne souffrant pas la présence des mecs », selon l'expression d'Elinor…

Nous entendons la voix de Maugrey dans le hall. Il provoque Walburga qui ne lui répond pas et je devine aisément pourquoi. Tout comme j'imagine le regard noir qu'elle doit adresser à Fol Œil et l'incompréhension de ce dernier face au mutisme de la Harpie…

« Venez ! » souffle Blaise, avec un regard amusé, à mon intention et celle de Théo, se glissant déjà vers la porte…

Il nous mène hors de la cuisine, s'arrêtant dans le hall. Maugrey se tient devant le tableau de Walburga, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

« Bah quoi ! T'as perdu ta langue de vipère la mégère, que tu m'souhaites pas la bienvenue comme il se doit ce soir ? » demande-t-il, la mine déçue

Walburga plisse les yeux, les narines frémissantes et tourne brusquement le dos. Fol Œil se gratte la tête, puis son œil s'allume. Il s'approche du tableau pour l'examiner de plus près et il éclate de son rire rocailleux, quand la lueur de sa baguette éclaire le trou aux bords noircis que Ron a fait dedans ce matin…

« Ben on dirait qu't'as trouvé ton dompteur ! J'comprends maint'nant pourquoi tu m'réponds pas ! Il t'a menacé d'foutre en l'air ta toile si tu l'ouvrais encore, hein ! Dommage ! Ça m'prive de mon p'tit plaisir ! Si tu veux, j'peux d'mander qu'on fasse une exception pour moi et qu'tu puisses me répondre ! Faut bien qu'tu déverses ton trop plein d'venin d'temps en temps ou tu risques d'exploser, non ? Qu'est-ce t'en dis la virago ? » demande-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Walburga ne répond pas, mais elle jette un coup d'œil brillant par-dessus son épaule et il ne fait nul doute que ça lui démange d'acquiescer aux demandes du vieil Auror, même si elle ne le ferait pas pour tout l'or du monde, fierté oblige…

Maugrey ricane et se tourne vers nous.

« C'est qui, qu'y a fait ça ? » demande-t-il en montrant le tableau du pouce.

« Ron… Mais vous aurez tout le temps de lui en parler tout à l'heure. Faut que je vous demande quelque chose… » répond Blaise, en entraînant Maugrey vers un petit salon miraculeusement vide de tout autre occupant

Théo et moi les suivons, intrigués. Maugrey allume une belle flambée qui chasse presque immédiatement le froid humide du salon. Nous prenons place dans les fauteuils et nous tournons, intrigués, vers Blaise…

« Ça vous dirait de vous amuser un peu ? Si oui, j'ai un petit projet qui pourrait vous intéresser…» déclare-t-il, le regard allumé d'une lueur malicieuse.

Maugrey plisse son œil sain en regardant Blaise, tandis que son œil magique parcourt tout le reste de la maison, jusqu'à se fixer dans une direction bien précise. Et sa bouche s'étire sur un sourire en coin, avec un air de chat qui a trouvé la proie avec laquelle il va s'amuser un temps avant de la dévorer…

Et mentalement, je cherche ce qui peut bien se trouver dans le champ de vision de son œil magique… La Base d'Espionnage… Il a dû saisir sur l'écran une image intéressante à ses yeux…

« Dis voir quel est ton plan, p'tit gars… » répond-il brusquement à Blaise, en se calant dans son fauteuil, appelant de nouveau mon attention sur ce qu'il se passe ici.

Blaise ne se fait pas prier et nous expose aussitôt son idée. Une idée loufoque, une idée grandiose qui nous fait tordre le bide à Théo et moi, tandis que Fol Œil ricane de bon cœur…

« Tope-là, p'tit gars… » déclare-t-il, en présentant sa paume à Blaise qui tape dedans…

Oh ! Misère !

Voilà qui nous promet des moments intéressants, me dis-je, au moment où le gong qui annonce que le dîner sera servi dans trente minutes résonne dans toute la maison…

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

Nous sommes réunis dans le salon, comme chaque soir, pour commenter les nouvelles du Quotidien Vespéral de Brasov. C'est Octavian Enescu qui nous résume les articles, de sa voix de baryton aussi harmonieuse que fascinante. Cet homme pourrait soulever la ferveur des foules s'il avait des velléités politiques.

Mais, s'il s'intéresse vivement à la sécurité et au bien-être de son Pays et qu'il a des entrées très bien placées au Ministère, il préfère cultiver sa passion pour la botanique et les plantes magiques rares qu'il soigne avec amour dans ses nombreuses serres.

« Le Ministèrrre a rrreçu confirrrmation du Chef des Aurrrorrrrs Anglais. Nombrrreux sont les jeunes gens qui étaient sous l'emprrrise de l'Imperrrrium, lorrrrs de l'attaque à Dunvegan Castle. Tous de Sixième et Septième année à Durrrrmstrrrang. Bojan Xepa a été arrrrrêté. Il n'a rrrien confirrrrmé, mais trrrois des jeunes gens qui se sont enrrrrôlés volontairrrement dans les rrrrangs de Voldemorrrrt ont avoué que les prrrrofesseurrrs Petrrrov et Iliev sont de ferrrvents adeptes du Lorrrd Noirrr et que ce sont eux qui maintenaient les élèves sous leur emprrrrise. Ils n'ont pas dirrrectement combattu, rrrrestant cachés non loin du château pour garrrder contact avec ces pauvrrres jeunes gens prrrisonniers de leurrrs Maléfices. Il y avait cinq autrrres marrrrrionettistes avec eux… Chacun manipulaient une dizaine d'élèves non consentants… » révèle-t-il, l'air consterné.

« Il y avait donc soixante-dix jeunes gens sous Imperrrrium ! Combien ont été fait prrrisonniers ? Combien sont morrrts ? Et combien sont encorrrre là-bas, au Manoirrr Malfoy ? » s'enquiert Dragomir Krum, qui affiche un air tout aussi catastrophé que son beau-frère.

Je partage parfaitement leurs sentiments. Toute cette jeunesse abusée par des monstres assoiffés de sang, des enseignants qui étaient supposés leur offrir la possibilité de prendre des décisions éclairées en cultivant la connaissance, en ouvrant leurs jeunes esprits au monde, à la tolérance ! J'en ai froid dans le dos !

Et je plains avec sincérité les parents de tous ces enfants, qui doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour leur progéniture…

« Une cinquantaine a été fait prrrisonnier. Cinquante et un exactement. Quatrrre sont décédés trrrois en chutant de leurrr balai et un qui a accidentellement rrreçu un Maléfice de morrrt qui ne lui était sans doute pas destiné. Il en rrrreste donc seize au Manoirrr. Et perrrsonne ne peut rrrien pourrr eux… » répond Octavian, sur un soupir

« Albus va les sortir de là ! Il trouvera une solution ! En attendant, il vous faut organiser le retour au Pays pour les malheureux jeunes gens qui ont été capturés par les Aurors, les Tireurs de Baguette et l'Ordre. Car ils vont revenir n'est-ce pas ? ! » déclare Rupert de son ton bourru.

Son regard quitte les flammes qu'il contemplait pour se tourner vers nos hôtes. Octavian hoche lentement la tête.

« Oui. Ils vont êtrrre rrraccompagnés à Durrrmstrrrang au plus vite. Dès que le ménage aurrra été fait dans le corrrps prrrrofessorrral. Le Ministrrre Bulgarrre a dépêché une commission d'enquête pourrr s'assurrrer qu'il n'y a pas d'autrrres parrrtisans de Voldemorrrt dans l'école. Il va engager des nouveaux prrrofesseurrrrs et nommer un Dirrrecteurrr fiable. » annonce-t-il, juste avant qu'un hibou vienne frapper à la vitre, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Le maître des lieux se dépêche d'ouvrir la fenêtre et un hibou grand duc pénètre dans la pièce, allant se poser directement sur le manteau de la cheminée, pour se réchauffer au plus vite. Il est vrai que la température extérieure est très basse. Il ne cesse de neiger depuis quatre jours, dans des bourrasques de vent violentes. La pauvre bête a bien du mérite d'avoir bravé cette tempête pour apporter la lettre qu'Octavian détache de sa patte, tandis que son épouse s'empresse d'appeler Zoltan, le majordome Cracmol, pour qu'il apporte une nourriture solide et riche pour le hibou.

« C'est pourrr toi, Drrragomirrr » annonce Octavian, en tendant le rouleau de parchemin scellé à son beau-frère.

Dragomir Krum casse le sceau, qui me semble être celui du Ministère de la Bulgarie et parcourt rapidement le pli, ses yeux s'arrondissant de surprise.

« C'est de Luben Yorrrdanov, le Ministrrre Bulgarrre ! Il me demande de prrrendre la Dirrrection de Durrrmstrrrang ! » s'exclame-t-il en relevant les yeux vers nous.

« Tu dois accepter ! » s'exclame en retour son épouse, en se levant brusquement de son siège pour se précipiter aux côtés de Dragomir et lire à son tour la lettre.

Dragomir Krum passe son bras autour de ses épaules et la serre brièvement contre son flanc…

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser échapper cette opporrrtunité de prrrotéger les jeunes membrrres de notrrre communauté. Je suis juste surrrprrris que Yorrrdanov me prrrropose cette place. Aprrrrès tout, nous avons toujourrrrs été adversairrrres, même si nous sommes du même borrrd politique. Il veut me voirrr dès ce soirrr pourrr fairrre le point de la situation et avoirrr mon avis sur le rrrrecrrrutement des nouveaux prrrofesseurrrs. Je vais y aller tout de suite et lui fairrrre parrrt de mes prrrojets pour assurrrrer la sécurrrité de l'école. Je rrreviendrrrais cherrrcher ma malle aprrrès ce rrrendez-vous…. » déclare-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis il nous salue rapidement, avant de quitter le salon pour aller enfiler sa cape d'hiver et partir aussitôt en Bulgarie.

« Eh bien ! On dirrrait que nous allons avoirrr bientôt de nouveaux prrrojets à mettre en brrranle. C'est une trrrrès bonne chose que Yorrrdanov ait fait appel à Drrragomirrr. Un effet du Conseil des Ministrrres sans doute. Yorrrrdanov a dû apprrrendrrre que Drrragomirrr fait parrrtie de l'Orrrrdrrrre du Phénix par Albus ou Mme de Paimpont… Oui, l'un ou l'autre a dû lui dirrre surrr qui il pouvait compter avec cerrrtitude… » affirme Octavian Enescu, l'air satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Je ne peux que l'approuver. Car la situation n'est pas brillante en Roumanie, en Serbie et Bulgarie, depuis que leurs Ministres ont refusé d'abdiquer faces aux menaces des partisans de Voldemort. Des attaques éclairs ont lieux depuis, prenant les habitants de ces trois pays en otage et nous savons que nombre d'entre eux sont tentés de rallier leurs rangs par crainte des représailles, malgré les appels au calme de leurs Ministres et les mesures prises pour la protection de la population.

Dragomir Krum a toujours joui d'une bonne réputation. Le savoir à la tête de Durmstrang devrait rassurer les parents… Apaiser leurs craintes concernant la sécurité de leurs enfants…

« Et comment avance votrrre mission ? » demande soudainement Mila Krum, en me prenant le bras pour avancer vers la table du dîner, à l'instant annoncé par Zoltan.

« Elle avance doucement et j'ai bon espoir de trouver bientôt une piste sérieuse dans mes recherches… » réponds-je, tandis que mes pensées s'envolent vers le Musée de la Vieille Ecole Roumaine…

Et surtout vers la cave de la maison de notre précieux guide qui cache un merveilleux trésor artistique que Rupert et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion encore d'aller examiner de plus près, les évènements et le climat épouvantable de ces derniers jours nous ayant retenus chez nos hôtes.

Et il me tarde soudainement de pénétrer à nouveau dans cette caverne dérobée aux regards depuis si longtemps ! J'ai le puissant sentiment que le destin me pousse vers elle, à toucher la roche peinte, à ressentir les émotions de son auteur, à voir à travers ses yeux ce qu'il a vécu et ses mains immortaliser son œuvre…

Demain j'irais là-bas…

Il le faut. Il est temps…

Et c'est dans cette caverne que je trouverai l'indice que je cherche depuis mon arrivée, non dans les livres mis à ma disposition par notre guide…

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'en suis convaincu !

Et c'est fort de ce projet, que je remercie Zoltan qui vient de me servir une assiette débordante de Bortsch chaud…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Le Temps De La Revanche**

**Harry**

Ron et moi quittons la chambre d'Hermione. Ses parents sont revenus, pour dîner avec elle et nous montons vers le grenier pour aller en faire autant. Blaise, Draco et Théo nous font signe de les rejoindre. Ils sont installés non loin de ma famille et nous ont réservé des places auprès d'eux.

Je soupire. Bien évidemment, tout le monde les évite. Je comprends pourquoi et ne blâme personne… Ils sont d'une si désagréable compagnie !

A peine suis-je assis auprès d'elle, que je me récolte un regard noir de la tante Pétunia. L'oncle Vernon pince ses lèvres, Marge tord sa serviette et Dudley se renfrogne de plus belle…

Je soupire encore une fois et détourne mon attention vers les autres. Les enfants se sont regroupés à l'autre bout de la table et ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Les adultes, bien plus solennels, tentent d'orienter les conversations vers autre chose que la guerre et mes amis en font autant.

Soudain, mon attention est de nouveau attirée vers ma famille, car Maugrey Fol Œil, qui vient d'entrer dans le grenier, se laisse tomber sur la chaise libre à côté de Marge…

« Salut les jeunes ! Comment ça va ? » tonne-t-il, en faisant rouler son œil magique dans son orbite, avant de se tourner vers ma famille, sans même attendre notre réponse pour ajouter : « Ah ! Les Dursley ! Vous vous souvenez de moi, sans doute ! »

L'oncle Vernon bredouille un oui qui manque totalement d'assurance, tandis que la tante Pétunia a un petit sursaut de recul et que Dudley semble sur le point de défaillir…

« Oh ! Mais je ne connais pas votre charmante sœur, Monsieur Dursley ! Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, mais appelez-moi Alastor ! Marjorie, c'est bien ça ? » s'exclame le vieil Auror, en se tournant vers Marge avec un sourire…

Sur son visage couturé de cicatrices hideuses et dont il manque une partie du nez, le sourire de Fol Œil ressemble plutôt à une horrible grimace. On dirait une citrouille d'Halloween massacrée par les mains malhabiles qui ont tenté de la sculpter…

« Ou… Oui… C'est b… bien ça… » bégaye Marge, en se ratatinant sur son siège…

« Un très joli prénom ! Mon préféré ! Et il vous sied à merveille, très chère ! » s'exclame Maugrey d'un ton convaincu et avec un regard appréciateur sur Marge, plus pâle que jamais.

Elle fixe l'œil magique de Maugrey de ses petits yeux effrayés, l'air visiblement désireuse de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Charmante, vraiment charmante ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux. Sûr que nous avons des atomes crochus ! Permettez que je vous rende hommage comme il se doit envers une dame de votre qualité. » ajoute Maugrey d'une voix grave et suave, avec un sourire plus élargi encore, avant de se saisir de la main aux doigts épais de Marge et de lui faire un baise-main délicat…

Marge, laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise quelque peu horrifié. A ses côtés, Vernon semble sur le point d'exploser, tandis que Pétunia s'accroche de toutes ses forces à son bras et que Dudley glisse à demi sous la table.

Il y a de quoi. Maugrey qui drague ouvertement Marge, c'est effrayant…

Et il y a de quoi aussi se demander pour ceux qui le connaissent s'il n'est pas tombé sur la tête. Ou alors, s'il ne s'est pas pris un Sort bizarre pendant le combat chez King… C'est pas possible autrement. Qui voudrait draguer Marge sinon ? me dis-je, en grimaçant face à cette scène surréaliste…

Puis, avisant le regard amusé de Blaise, je commence à nourrir des soupçons. Il se trame quelque chose de louche entre lui et Maugrey, j'en suis soudainement convaincu… Quelque chose qui expliquerait le comportement pour le moins inhabituel du vieil Auror. Je n'ai cependant pas loisir de me pencher sur la question, car la porte du grenier s'ouvre sur les derniers convives attendus et la mère de Lee se précipite vers nous, traînant une grosse malle derrière elle…

« J'ai profité que nous étions dehors pour passer par le hangar ! Comme vous avez tout perdu, je me suis dis que vous auriez bien besoin de ça ! » annonce-t-elle avec un aimable sourire vers tante Pétunia

Et elle ouvre la malle, dans laquelle sont soigneusement pliés des vêtements propres …

Tous plus démodés les uns que les autres…

Et mon cœur effectue un sursaut de joie dans ma poitrine. Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon et Dudley réduits à porter des vêtements de seconde main qui ne seront sans doute pas à leur taille ! Je vois nettement ce que cela donne dans ma tête ! Les cloches de la victoire sonnent à mes oreilles et je me sens flotter sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Ils seront d'un ridicule délicieux !

Oh ! Quelle douce revanche ! me dis-je, en réprimant à grand peine un sourire ravis et triomphant…

« Merci ! Mais nous irons acheter ce dont nous avons besoin demain ! » répond sèchement tante Pétunia, en détournant son regard de la malle, avec une moue de dégoût.

« Hum… Euh… Pétunia chérie… Je… Nous… Euh… Nous n'avons plus… Euh… Ni carte bancaire, ni chéquier… Euh… Souviens-toi que… » commence oncle Vernon, bredouillant et rouge de gène.

« Oui, je sais Vernon. Ton porte-feuille et ton chéquier étaient dans la voiture et mon sac à main est resté dans notre chambre. Tout comme celui de Marge dans la sienne… Mais… Il y a bien un moyen… Et… Enfin… » répond Tante Pétunia, en se tordant les mains

« Il faudra du temps, pour refaire nos papiers et que la banque nous fournisse une nouvelle carte et un chéquier… » souffle oncle Vernon, plus rouge encore qu'un instant plus tôt

« Je sais mais… Harry pourra sans doute nous prêter ce qu'il faut et nous le rembourserons plus tard… » commence tante Pétunia, l'air embarrassée…

« Non ! » la coupe-je brusquement, bien déterminé à ne pas céder sur ce point…

Je veux bien nourrir les Dursley, mais je ne donnerais pas une noise pour les vêtir ! Même s'ils promettent de me rembourser plus tard !

C'est décidé !

J'ai bien trop envie de les voir tels que je les ai imaginés, tantôt ! Certes, ce n'est pas charitable. Mais jamais ils ne l'ont été avec moi non plus. Alors j'ai bien droit à une petite revanche. Non ?

Tante Pétunia sursaute et se tourne vers moi, les yeux presque suppliants soudainement.

« Mais… Tu as fait un gros héritage quand ton Parrain est mort. Enfin, c'est ce que nous avons compris l'été dernier… Cette maison et aussi une grosse somme d'argent… » proteste-t-elle en baissant la voix

« Effectivement, j'ai hérité de Sirius. Mais j'ai tout donné. » réponds-je, en omettant de préciser que j'ai également hérité d'une jolie fortune de mes parents, que celle-ci remplit un coffre à mon nom à Gringotts et me rapporte de coquets intérêts annuels.

Si coquets en fait, qu'ils couvriraient sans peine leurs frais de vêture et de nourriture pendant dix ans au moins…

Le regard de Pétunia se brouille de larmes.

Elle est mortifiée, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle qui méprise de tout cœur ceux qui vivent de charité, qui accorde tant d'importance aux apparences et ne sort pas de la maison si elle n'est pas tirée à quatre épingles, va devoir se contenter des miettes qu'on lui accorde. Et cela doit être pire que la torture pour elle…

« Petit égoïste ! Après tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits pour toi durant toutes ces années, tu refuses de nous venir en aide ! » siffle Vernon, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Des sacrifices ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? J'ai plus que largement payé les maigres repas qui m'étaient accordés !

« Allons ! Allons ! Dursley ! Vous n'croyez tout d'même pas qu'un p'tit gars aussi généreux que Harry laiss'rez quelqu'un dans l'besoin ! Vous l'connaissez trop pour penser ça ! Vous savez bien que ce serait avec grand plaisir qu'il vous offrirait des vêtements neufs, mais comment croyez-vous que l'Ordre puisse nourrir tous les réfugiés qu'il y a ici, au Terrier et ailleurs ? Et avoir les moyens de lutter contre Voldemort par-dessus le marché ? » intervient Maugrey, d'un ton enjoué, avant d'ajouter d'une voix qu'il réussit à rendre moelleuse, presque émue : « C'est grâce à l'argent d'Sirius, que votre brave neveu a offert à l'Ordre et aux Weasley ! Ah ! Y a pas à dire ! Vous avez d'quoi être fiers de lui ! Plus courageux que St Georges et plus généreux que St Martin ! Voilà comment il est Harry ! Et j'sais qu'il réserve les quelques Gallions qu'il lui reste pour rendre la maison salubre et agréable pour tous ses invités ! J'l'ai entendu l'dire à ses amis tout à l'heure ! Et vous conviendrez avec moi, que c'est une priorité ça, hein ! Alors c'est pas possible qu'il vous offre des vêtements neufs ! Il n'a pas les moyens pour le faire ! Mais vous en faites pas ! J'suis sûre qu'il y a dans cette malle de quoi faire votre bonheur ! Regardons ça, en attendant qu'Dobby apporte les plats du dîner ! »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Fol Œil s'empresse de défaire la malle d'un coup de baguette, exposant largement robes et pantalons, pulls et chemises, sous-vêtement et chaussettes à la vue de chacun, sous les sourires et les rires plus ou moins discrets. La tante Pétunia gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, tandis que Vernon bleuit, visiblement offensé, quand un slip de taille 3XL vient flotter sous son nez.

« Oh ! Regardez-moi cette merveille ! Elle va vous aller comme un gant, Marjorie ! » s'exclame Maugrey, en se saisissant d'un ensemble de couleur vive, composé d'un pantalon de coton à pattes d'éléphants et d'une veste assortie brodée de fleurs.

Et qui devait être très en vogue il y a vingt-cinq ans…

« Ravissante ! Oui ! Ravissante ! » roucoule Fol Œil, en plaçant l'ensemble devant Marge, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix veloutée, en se penchant à son oreille : « Cette tenue mettra votre gracieuse beauté en valeur, très chère Marjorie ! Je serais flatté si vous me faisiez l'honneur de la porter pour me plaire au dîner demain soir… »

Vernon s'étouffe, Pétunia se liquéfie, Dudley s'évanouit à demi.

Marge, quant à elle, écarquille grand les yeux, se demandant visiblement si elle doit être horrifiée ou flattée. De toute évidence, aucun homme ne lui a jamais tenu un tel discours, ni ne l'a jamais regardée d'un œil appréciateur comme le fait Fol Œil actuellement.

Soudainement, je la vois rougir. Mais ce n'est pas son rougissement de colère habituel. Non. C'est plutôt un rougissement intimidé. Et elle se trémousse sur sa chaise, en tortillant ses doigts boudinés, baissant les yeux comme une rosière effarouchée par un séduisant et entreprenant jeune homme. Enfin, rougissant de plus belle, elle se saisit de l'ensemble et le fourre vivement sur ses genoux, cachés par la nappe de la table, avant de prendre un air pincé.

Mais le rapide coup d'œil qu'elle jette vers Maugrey avant de se tourner vers un Vernon qui ne goûte guère la situation, pour lui chuchoter qu'il « faudra bien se résoudre à porter ces frusques un jour ou l'autre si on ne veut pas puer comme des clochards ! », ne trompe pas. Elle a décidé de se sentir flattée…

Face à moi, Draco et Théo se mordent les lèvres quand Fol Œil lance un clin d'œil discret à Blaise.

Oh ! Merlin ! Blaise et Maugrey se sont entendus pour que le vieil Auror fasse du gringue à Marge ! réalise-je, avec une monstrueuse envie de rire

Et au regard pétillant que m'adresse Maugrey, je devine que son numéro de séduction ne fait que commencer et j'ai hâte de voir comment vont réagir tous les Dursley…

On n'a pas fini de se marrer !

Et quelle revanche ce sera aussi, quand Marge se rendra compte que Fol Œil s'est joué d'elle ! Quelle humiliation ! Je sais, une fois de plus ce n'est pas charitable de ma part de me réjouir de cela.

Mais combien de fois m'a-t-elle humilié sans en éprouver le moindre remord, elle ? Et après toutes les méchancetés qu'elle a balancées à mes amis depuis lundi, elle mérite bien une petite leçon…

Et qu'ils s'amusent à ses dépens…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

A peine le repas est-il fini, que chacun se lève pour aller vaquer à ses occupations ou gagner la chambre que Harry lui a attribuée. Cependant, au moment où ils se lèvent, Harry arrête les Dursley.

« Un instant, je dois vous parler. » dit-il, le visage grave et sérieux.

Les Dursley se figent, raides et quelque peu mécontents. Sauf peut-être Marge, dont le visage rosit sous le regard de Maugrey qui lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de partir en claudicant vers la porte, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose, là. Depuis ma place assez éloignée de la leur, j'ai bien noté qu'il se passait un drôle de manège du côté des garçons et de Maugrey, mais je n'ai pas saisi ce que c'était. Il faudra que je les interroge tout à l'heure…

Je me dirige moi aussi vers la sortie, un peu hésitant à laisser Harry seul avec cette famille qui le déteste avec ferveur, mais Nally m'entraîne à sa suite et referme la porte derrière nous.

« Tu ne crois pas que… » commence-je, avant que Nally m'interrompe d'un doigt sur la bouche, en faisant signe de regarder derrière moi.

D'un geste de la main, elle jette un Sortilège qui nous permet de voir à travers la porte et, grâce à l'oreille à rallonge qu'elle glisse dessous, c'est comme si nous n'avions pas quitté le grenier…

« … tu nous veux ? » aboie Vernon Dursley, sur la défensive.

« Tout le monde doit mettre la main à la pâte, c'est une règle ici. Chacun s'occupe de sa chambre et de son linge, tandis que Roi Dobby et Dyna font le ménage des parties communes et la cuisine. Ils s'occuperont de votre lessive également, dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas de machine à laver. » répond Harry d'un ton ferme

« D'accord, nous ferons le ménage dans notre chambre ! » acquiesce Vernon, en se levant déjà, pour clore la conversation.

Mais Harry l'arrête d'un geste de la main et il se rassoit, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement, tandis que Pétunia pince les lèvres.

« Le ménage dans votre chambre sera vite fait et il vous faut une occupation ou vous allez devenir dingues à rester sans rien faire le reste du temps. » déclare Harry en regardant les membres de sa famille tour à tour.

« A qui la faute ? » maugrée Vernon, les dents serrées.

Les mâchoires de mon filleul se crispent, mais il décide de ne pas répondre à cette attaque, se contentant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme.

« Chacun a des missions à remplir ou un travail à l'extérieur. Par exemple, mes amis et moi avons à nous entraîner au combat, des Potions et des Onguents de soins à concocter, entre autres choses. Bref, nous sommes tous très afférés. J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous pourriez faire, qui soit utile et bénéfique pour tous…. » poursuit-il, avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation que Pétunia met à profit, en se levant d'un bond.

« Nous n'avons rien à voir avec toi et avec ton monde ! Et il n'est pas question que nous travaillions pour vous ! » s'exclame-t-elle en levant un doigt menaçant sous le nez de Harry. « Si tu n'avais pas dilapidé ton héritage, tu aurais pu nous offrir un séjour dans un endroit accueillant, pourvu de toutes les commodités, au lieu de nous amener ici, dans ce bouge infâme, au milieu de tous ces m… sorciers ! En sécurité, loin de ces assassins qui ont détruit notre maison ! Mais au lieu de ça, nous sommes obligés de…. De… Raaaaah ! Si…. Si seulement tu étais mort, comme mon imbécile de sœur nous n'en serions pas là ! »

Je sens une bouffée de rage pure me monter à la gorge…

Et la magie de Nally vibrer dangereusement tandis qu'elle ouvre brusquement la porte.

Cette fois, Pétunia ne va pas couper de la petite conversation que mon épouse lui a promis, me dis-je, ma colère retombant aussi vite qu'elle est montée, pour laisser place à une satisfaction anticipée…

Je me régale d'avance…

« Pétunia ! » gronde Nally, en avançant d'une démarche décidée vers la sœur de Lily…

Pétunia écarquille ses yeux terrifiés et se met à trembler de la tête au pied, vacillant sur ses jambes…

A mesure que Nally, dont la Magie crépite et tourbillonne avec fureur, s'avance vers eux, les cheveux des Dursley se hérissent droits sur leur tête et on dirait des oursins sur pattes géants…

Et mon euphorie laisse place à l'inquiétude. Il va falloir que mon épouse se calme ou elle va les griller sur place…

« Ne t'avise jamais, jamais, jamais plus de dire une telle chose ! » siffle-t-elle, en brandissant un index menaçant sous le nez de Pétunia qui ne tient plus debout que grâce à la Magie qui tournoie autour d'elle.

« Bien que la jalousie t'ait crevé le cœur et que tu lui aies pourri la vie dès l'instant où tu as appris qu'elle était une sorcière, Lily t'aimait tendrement ! » poursuit mon épouse, toujours sur le même ton : « Combien de fois l'as-tu fait souffrir et pleurer ! Tu détruisais les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle confectionnait avec amour pour toi ! Tu piétinais les fleurs et les plantes qu'elle avait patiemment soignées pour te les offrir à ton anniversaire ! Tu déchirais ses lettres sans les lire, ni jamais lui répondre ! Tu as brûlé les photographies de votre enfance, celle où vous étiez ensemble, comme deux sœurs qui s'aiment tendrement ! Et comble de tout, tu lui as fait parvenir une couronne mortuaire pour son mariage ! Et pourtant elle te pardonnait tout et continuait à t'aimer ! Et quand tu as malmené son fils durant des années, je sais avec certitude qu'elle aurait élevé le tien comme son propre fils ! Elle l'aurait aimé et choyé ! Elle lui aurait parlé de toi et de ton mari avec respect et amour ! Elle lui aurait dit combien vous l'aimiez ! Alors que toi, tu as malmené Harry ! Tu t'es acharnée à dire du mal de Lily et James, à salir leur mémoire ! Ton mari, ton fils et ta belle-sœur en ont fait tout autant ! Et tout cela, moi je ne peux pas le pardonner Pétunia ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Les Dursley sont statufiés et leurs pieds ne touchent plus terre. La Magie de Nally les retient prisonniers, en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol, incapables de seulement battre des cils et leur souffle sont suspendus. Ils sont morts de peur et la panique anime leurs regards d'une lueur folle. Leur cerveau et chacun de leurs organes doivent être vrillés, broyés, torturés par la terreur…

Cette fois il faut que j'intervienne ou Nally va les tuer, bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle l'a compris, elle sait qu'elle ne se contrôle plus et ferme les yeux, les poings serrés pour tâcher de retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions et de sa puissance…

Mais ça ne marche pas. La douleur des évènements de ces derniers jours, la haine viscérale des Dursley, leur colère perpétuelle et l'épuisement ont raison d'elle. Et sa Magie se cabre comme un cheval sauvage qui se débat pour retrouver sa liberté…

« Marraine… » souffle Harry, d'une voix nouée, en essayant de s'interposer pour protéger sa famille Moldue, tandis que je m'avance résolument, pénétrant la bulle de Magie furieuse qui enveloppe Nally et les Dursley.

Je suffoque sous la pression, mais je ne renonce pas. Je me saisis des mains de mon épouse avant de l'entourer de mes bras et je pose ma joue sur la sienne. Et je laisse ma Magie s'échapper, se mêler à la sienne pour l'apaiser en douceur. Elles tourbillonnent durant quelques instants dans un ballet endiablé, séparées, s'effleurant à peine avant de se reconnaître enfin et de se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Ma Magie s'agrippe avec fermeté à celle de Nally et la force à ralentir son tourbillon, à refreiner ses ardeurs et sa puissance. Elle la ramène doucement vers nous et Harry peut enfin jeter son Bouclier, libérant les Dursley de l'emprise incontrôlée de sa Magie.

Les Dursley tombent. Toussant et crachant comme des noyés libérés des eaux. Harry ne s'occupe cependant pas d'eux car, bien que Nally lutte désespérément pour retrouver sa maîtrise, sa Magie se débat de nouveau furieusement. Alors il vient vers nous. Il se joint à moi pour aider Nally à retrouver le contrôle. Il libère lui aussi sa Magie. Elle est douce, tendre mais ferme et elle déferle avec une puissance inouïe. Elle nous enveloppe avec chaleur, nous étreint avec étroitesse, pour restreindre nos périmètres d'action.

Il y a de l'amour à l'état pur dans la Magie de Harry. De la force tranquille et de la maturité, mêlé à un petit reste de candeur enfantine que je reconnais. Il tient cela de Lily. Lily qui souffrait de la vilenie du monde tout en s'émerveillant de ses splendeurs. Lucide et farouche à l'heure des combats, espiègle et joyeuse à l'heure de la fête. Généreuse, sensible, droite et fidèle en amour et en amitié. Courageuse et persévérante dans l'adversité.

Et toujours prête à accorder son pardon.

Je serre mes mains sur celles de Nally. Je sens ses larmes couler sur ses joues et sur la mienne. Je l'enlace plus étroitement, fermant les yeux sur un souvenir de Lily, vêtue de sa robe blanche en voile léger et qui danse en riant aux éclats, virevoltant dans le vent, accrochée aux bras de James qui lui sourit. Lily, splendide au jour de son mariage et confiante en l'avenir. Lily qui découvre la couronne mortuaire envoyée par Pétunia. Les larmes viennent à ses yeux traversés d'une lueur douloureuse mais elle les ravale avant de sourire avec une pointe de tristesse et de déclarer que Pétunia pensait sans doute que les fleurs lui parviendraient la veille, pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille et qu'elle reconnaît bien là l'humour espiègle de sa sœur…

Et elle a gardé précieusement la couronne de fleur. La mettant à l'honneur sur la table des mariés après y avoir appliqué un Sort de Conservation. « J'ajouterai quelques babioles dessus et elles feront une superbe couronne de bienvenue que j'accrocherai sur la porte à Noël prochain ! » a-t-elle claironné, plus tard dans la soirée, avec un sourire éblouissant cette fois…

Elle avait pardonné à Pétunia et elle a tenu parole…

A fait de cette triste couronne un symbole de joie, d'amour et de partage…

Mes larmes se mêlent à celle de Nally, dont la Magie s'apaise sous la douce pression exercée par Harry. Mon épouse chancelle et s'appuie contre moi, pour conserver son équilibre. Je sens qu'elle a retrouvé le contrôle d'elle-même et qu'elle est épuisée. Elle aura besoin de plusieurs jours de repos cette fois, pour retrouver toute sa forme.

Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux et se détache doucement de mes bras. Elle sourit à Harry et le serre contre son cœur, le remerciant à voix basse pour son aide.

Et lui demande de la laisser annoncer aux Dursley ce qui les attend dans les prochains jours…

Ce que Harry lui accorde avec le sourire.

« Tu auras plus d'impact que moi à n'en pas douter… » ajoute-t-il, avec un clin d'œil malicieux et visiblement soulagé que la crise soit passée…

Les Dursley se sont recroquevillés contre le mur, le plus éloignés possible de notre trio qui lui barre le passage vers la sortie. Ils sont toujours aussi terrorisés et se serrent les uns contre les autres en sanglotant. Et quand Nally amorce un pas vers eux, ils couinent de frayeur.

Ils sont passés près de la mort. Et je gage qu'ils ne se risqueront plus jamais à mettre mon épouse en colère…

« Debout tous les jours à cinq heures ! Exercices physiques durant une heure, ici dans le grenier, sous le regard attentif de Severus ! Douche, puis à six heures trente vous serez dans la cuisine où vous aiderez Dobby à préparer le petit déjeuner. Le matin, Dudley fera ses devoirs de vacances. Je me charge de lui fournir tous les livres et cahiers nécessaires. Madame Jordan et Monsieur Strikawe qui sont professeurs dans un lycée Moldu, superviseront la qualité de son travail qu'il a tout intérêt à effectuer avec sérieux. Ensuite il vous rejoindra dans vos corvées, jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Votre emploi du temps, élaboré par Harry et moi-même vous sera communiqué demain matin à neuf heures. Vous serez chargés de restaurer les meubles et la décoration de la maison, du sous-sol au grenier. Je précise également que vous aurez un régime alimentaire adapté à vos besoins. Allez dormir maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de régler votre réveil ou je me ferais une joie de venir vous sortir du lit moi-même ! » déclare Nally d'un ton sec et sans réplique, au quatuor qui acquiesce en gémissant.

Nally se décale, indiquant la porte du grenier d'un doigt impératif et les Dursley s'empressent de se mettre debout tant bien que mal, avant de se précipiter en titubant vers la sortie…

« Exercices physiques, préparation du petit déjeuner, devoirs de vacances, régime… Je n'avais rien prévu de cela… » glisse Harry avec un sourire vers Nally.

« Ça payera la chasse au Harry et les privations de nourriture dont tu as été victime durant ton enfance et tes vacances chez eux. Et à la moindre plainte ou incartade, je leur aménage un placard étroit sous l'escalier pour dormir ! » répond mon épouse en pinçant les lèvres, assez fort pour que les Dursley qui passent à peine la porte du grenier puisse l'entendre

Elle a peut-être retrouvé le contrôle d'elle-même, mais sa colère reste vivace. Ses paroles ne sont pas des promesses en l'air et les Dursley ont tout intérêt à ne pas mériter qu'elle les tienne.

« Je t'approuve tout à fait Nally. Cependant, bien que je me réjouisse de les faire souffrir quelque peu durant les exercices, je regrette d'avoir à me lever si tôt durant mes vacances… » souris-je à mon tour, avant d'embrasser mon épouse sur la joue.

« Tiens. Avec ça, tu pourras dormir tout ton compte… » déclare alors Harry, en me tendant le Chronomètre Magique qu'il garde toujours pendu à une chaîne autour de son cou, avant de se tourner vers Nally : « Comment as-tu su, pour la chasse au Harry et tout le reste ? »

« Arabella. Elle s'est fait un plaisir de tout me raconter, quand je suis allée la voir il y a quelques semaines, pour lui poser des questions, le jour ou Miho a adopté son Parrain Grognon. Souviens-toi, elle avait parlé de l'attitude de Pétunia à son égard et tu as laissé échapper quelques paroles qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille… » répond Nally, en lui caressant le front.

« Oh… » commente simplement Harry, avant de se pencher vers Nally et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis il s'en va à son tour, les mains dans les poches et en sifflotant gaiement…

Sa revanche est consommée, je crois. Et tel que je le connais, je suis certain qu'il demandera d'ici quelques jours qu'on allège les corvées attribuées à sa famille. D'ici là, j'espère que les Dursley auront compris la leçon…

Bien que je ne me fasse pas trop d'illusion. Quelques jours ne seront pas suffisants pour atténuer leurs rancœurs, ouvrir leurs esprits et leurs cœurs. Il faudrait des mois, voire des années.

Si leur cas n'est pas désespéré…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Le Temps Des Ennemis**

**Charly**

Bill et Viktor sont sur le point de nous laisser à notre garde, Nadya et moi, quand Voldemort appelle le planton qui fait le pied de grue devant sa porte, tenant à disposition les exemplaires de la Gazette qui sont sortis depuis mardi matin. De fait, mon frangin et Viktor restent, curieux de ce que Voldemort va faire, lui qui n'a strictement rien fait d'autre que de ronger son frein, depuis qu'il a sévèrement puni Lucius à leur retour de Dunvegan Castle

Le planton entre, visiblement sur la défensive et Voldemort lui arrache les journaux des mains avant de lui tendre un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il a noté quelque chose à la hâte une minute plus tôt.

« Va me chercher cette personne de toute urgence. Mais avant de partir, dis à Lucius que j'ai à lui parler ! » aboie-t-il en sifflant d'un ton mauvais.

Le planton se hâte d'obéir. Voldemort n'a vu personne depuis lundi soir. Et personne n'a d'ailleurs tenté de le voir depuis. Il aurait fallu être fou pour le faire…

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Des punitions ? Des vengeances ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne peut rien être de bon je pense…

Voldemort jette les exemplaires de la Gazette sur son bureau. L'une d'entre elles se déroule, accrochant son regard… C'est l'Editorial de ce soir, qui annonce les évènements de Little Whinging. Et en bas de la page, il est fait état des arrestations qui ont eu lieu là-bas et chez King… Photographies du russe et des Carrow à l'appui…

Voldemort parcourt rapidement les articles, les narines fumantes et les pupilles flamboyantes.

Et à peine Lucius passe-t-il la porte, qu'il lui flanque un Doloris sans sommation…

Le Maléfice est puissant et Lucius, qui n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer, se tord sur le sol en hurlant de douleur…

Mais ça me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Et ça me fait peur…

Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un salaud sans cœur…

La porte de la Base s'ouvre à l'instant où le Doloris cesse enfin, livrant passage à Severus et Nally que Nadya est allée chercher en hâte dès que Voldemort a demandé à parler à Lucius.

Voldemort se penche vers son serviteur qui halète et tremble, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Continue à prendre de si belles initiatives, Lucius. Mais ne perds plus aucun de mes Mangemorts ou Sympathisants en chemin. Compris ? » susurre le Lord Noir, en écartant une mèche de cheveux du front luisant de sueur de Lucius.

« Oui, Maître. » souffle ce dernier, la respiration laborieuse.

« Bien. Relève-toi et assois-toi dans un fauteuil. Et fais-nous venir du thé. » ordonne Voldemort, en se redressant, l'air satisfait.

Lucius obéit, grimaçant et crispant les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Sa main tremble terriblement quand il saisit sa Baguette et il doit s'y prendre à trois reprises avant de réussir à faire venir le thé.

« On m'a trahi, Lucius. » déclare brusquement Voldemort, tandis que Lucius sert difficilement le thé, en renversant une partie dans les soucoupes.

Il suspend son geste, tâchant de garder un visage impassible, mais le regard hésitant.

« Dolorès Ombrage est morte, tandis qu'elle remplissait sa mission à votre service, Maître… » dit-il d'un ton prudent

« Morte ? » reprend Voldemort, en haussant un sourcil vers Lucius.

« Oui, Maître. Ou c'est tout comme, pour le moins. Dans les cuisines du Ministère. Elle devait s'y être rendue pour glisser le poison dans le thé destiné à Fudge, aux Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette et se sera fait surprendre. Les cuisines étaient, selon la Gazette, dans un état indescriptible. De toute évidence, Ombrage a livré un combat acharné à Scrimgeour. Il lui a pris sa Baguette, mais elle a réussi à le tuer. Ensuite, il semble qu'elle ait voulu passer par le chemin qui traverse le couloir des Détraqueurs, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Un Détraqueur l'a embrassée. Ce n'est pas elle qui vous a trahi, Maître. » précise Lucius, un brin sur la défensive

De toute évidence il craint les réactions de son Maître…

« Et le Poison ? Qu'en est-il advenu ? » demande Voldemort, les yeux plissés…

« La Gazette n'y fait pas allusion. Il a dû être perdu durant le combat contre Scrimgeour » assure Lucius, qui reste en retrait dans son fauteuil.

Il est sur un terrain glissant et il a tout intérêt de garder ses fesses au chaud. Il le sait et redouble de prudence, mesurant chaque parole prononcée

« Ou les Aurors l'ont récupéré et le font analyser en ce moment même. Auquel cas il ne nous sert plus. Car nul doute que toutes les dispositions seront prises pour le détecter et qu'un contrepoison sera rapidement trouvé … » réplique Voldemort, visiblement très contrarié.

Lucius tique à peine et s'accorde le droit d'un léger sourire.

« Il leur faudrait des mois pour arriver à un résultat probant, Maître. Mesdames Zabini et Deli ne sont pas des novices et par ailleurs, mon contact dans les laboratoires de Ste Mangouste ne m'a pas alerté d'une commande par le Ministère. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire, assurément. Et si cela se produit dans les prochains jours, non seulement il m'alertera, mais il fera également tout pour ralentir les recherches. Alors ce poison a encore de beaux jours devant lui… » affirme-t-il avec conviction.

Mais Voldemort balaye l'argument d'un geste brutal de la main et Lucius pâlit imperceptiblement.

« Shackelbolt est à la botte de Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas à Ste Mangouste qu'il aura confié la tâche, mais à Severus Snape ! Et tu sais comme moi qu'il est le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Europe ! Jamais je n'aurais offert à ce misérable Sang-Mêlé, une place aussi élevée dans la hiérarchie de mes Mangemorts s'il en avait été autrement ! Et cet infâme traître aura malheureusement tôt fait de balayer les mois d'efforts laborieux de ces deux femelles qui ne sont que de piètres empoisonneuses amateurs et ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville ! Je suis contraint de le reconnaître ! Alors non, Lucius ! Ce poison, dont l'élaboration coûte des fortunes, ne peut plus être utilisé dorénavant ! Cela ne servirait à rien d'autre que de gaspiller de précieux Gallions ! » enrage Voldemort, avant d'envoyer sa tasse et sa soucoupe contre les étagères de livres

Lucius s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et le silence s'installe durant quelques minutes. Le Maître et le Serviteur sont pensifs.

« Vous avez sans doute raison Maître. D'ailleurs je me demande… » se risque finalement Lucius, avant d'hésiter.

« Oui ? Que te demandes-tu ? » questionne Voldemort, d'un ton réservé.

Lucius se redresse et se penche vers lui… Il doit avoir eu une idée lumineuse pour s'enhardir ainsi.

« Eh bien… D'après la Gazette, les corps de Scrimgeour et Ombrage ont été trouvés après la bataille dans le Hall du Ministère. Il est donc certain qu'Ombrage avait déjà mis le poison dans le thé et l'avait envoyé à destination, sinon les Aurors se seraient demandé pourquoi le thé ne venait pas et seraient allés aux nouvelles, découvrant les corps plus rapidement. Nul doute alors qu'ils auraient aussitôt été en alerte, bouclant le Ministère et Bertram Yaxley ne serait pas passé à l'attaque, se réservant ainsi que ses troupes, avec une juste prudence. Et il se serait débrouillé pour nous faire avertir, par l'intermédiaire de Mugge ou Bishop. Alors voilà ce que je pense, Maître. Peut-être… Peut-être savaient-ils déjà, pour le poison et comment le déceler. Ils ont pu en récupérer dans les restes de gâteau, après les essais effectués par Zabini et Deli, là-bas, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Il est donc possible que Snape ait déjà fini ses analyses et trouvé comment le détecter. Par ailleurs, le temps étant à la méfiance, je ne serais guère surpris que toutes les boissons et nourritures, soient systématiquement testées au Ministère… Auquel cas, le poison a été découvert dans le thé. Peut-être alors Dumbledore, qui aura été tenu au courant, aura deviné vos intentions et que c'est pour cela que les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette nous attendaient à Dunvegan Castle, sans avoir ingéré le Poison et en ayant remplacé les Ministres par des doublures de l'Ordre du Phénix… » suppute Lucius, qui gamberge visiblement à toute allure…

C'est pas mal raisonné. Mais loin de la réalité. Et Voldemort ne semble pas convaincu… Lucius s'en rend parfaitement compte.

« Ceci dit » ajoute-t-il vivement, « nous ne pouvons pas exclure que Tanaka ce soit fait avoir par un piège que l'Ordre nous a tendu à Dunvegan Castle. Après tout, sa fille est une petite sotte et n'a guère été prudente en affichant clairement ses convictions. Aki s'est défendu d'adhérer aux idées de sa fille, mais Dumbledore aura été soupçonneux pour une fois. Et il se sera arrangé pour que Tanaka ait accès à de fausses informations… »

Voldemort reste pensif quelques instants, tandis que Lucius semble prier le ciel pour que l'une ou l'autre de ses explications trouve grâce aux yeux de son Maître…

« Et comment expliques-tu la présence de Potter, de ton fils renégat et leurs amis au Ministère ? » demande soudainement Voldemort, en gardant son regard dans le vague des flammes qui dévorent des bûches dans l'âtre.

« Une coïncidence, comme ils l'affirment. Ils étaient venus à la Bibliothèque du Ministère pour effectuer des recherches sur un sujet d'histoire. Je suis sûr, Maître, que l'Ordre du Phénix ne les aurait pas laissé aller au Ministère s'il avait craint une quelconque action de votre part là-bas. Et encore une fois, si la moindre information avait filtré à la dernière minute quant à une imminente attaque au Ministère, ils auraient été évacués très rapidement, par la sortie secrète. C'est certain. » répond rapidement Lucius, en retrouvant quelque peu ses couleurs et l'air sûr de son fait.

« Et ce serait également une coïncidence qu'ils soient tous allés dans la famille Moldue de Potter à peine la bataille du Ministère terminée ? Et qu'Arthur Weasley les ait rejoint là-bas avec l'un de ses fils aînés ? » susurre Voldemort, en se tournant vers Lucius avec brusquerie, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Lucius pâlit encore une fois. Je ne vois pas comment il peut contrer cela. Je ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait trouver une explication plausible d'ailleurs…

« Je ne sais, Maître. C'est le seul point sur lequel je trébuche. Tout comme vous, je doute des raisons évoquées par Nott et que Carrow nous a rapportées. Tout comme je ne sais comment ils ont pu échapper à vos Diablotins… La trahison est la seule explication qui me vient, mais je ne saurais dire qui est le traître… » avoue Lucius, avec une moue dépitée.

Et contre toute attente, Voldemort éclate d'un rire froid. A la surprise de Lucius, qui se détend soudainement et hausse un sourcil interrogatif, osant même un sourire amusé.

« Vous savez, n'est-ce pas, Maître. Me ferez-vous partager votre joie ? » demande-t-il, en laissant une main hardie risquer une caresse légère sur celle de son Maître.

Et comme Voldemort referme ses doigts sur les siens en souriant avec invite, Lucius vient se mettre à genou auprès de son Maître, lui offrant son visage au regard brillant d'excitation. Voldemort se penche vers lui, sa langue vient dessiner les contours de son visage, avant de glisser sur ses lèvres et de s'insinuer dans sa bouche en un baiser possessif.

Oh, merde ! Je sens qu'on va encore avoir droit à une de leur partie de jambes en l'air !

« Oui, Lucius, je sais… » siffle Voldemort dans un souffle, le regard triomphant…

« Dîtes-moi, s'il vous plait, Mon Seigneur… » quémande Lucius, d'une voix sensuelle accompagnée de caresses aériennes sur les cuisses de son Ténébreux Seigneur.

Chiotte ! J'avais raison ! Ils vont baiser ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'ai toujours droit aux punitions et à la baise à la va vite de ces deux là quand je suis de garde !

Voldemort se saisit de l'une des mains de Lucius et la guide vers son sexe. La demande muette n'a rien d'équivoque et Lucius s'empresse de déboutonner la robe de son Maître pour lui prodiguer ses faveurs.

« Mes adorables Diablotins étaient fragiles, Lucius. Le froid de la nuit a dû les saisir et ils ne devaient guère être vivaces. Ce qui aura permis à Potter, ton fils et leurs amis d'en venir à bout facilement. Il nous faudra régler ce problème pour la prochaine couvée… » déclare Voldemort en laissant ses doigts squelettiques et blafards courir sur la joue de Lucius qui boit ses paroles tout en prodiguant du plaisir à son Lord Noir.

« Oui… Vous avez parfaitement raison, Mon Maître… » acquiesce Lucius, avant de gratifier le sexe de Voldemort d'un coup de langue sensuel.

Voldemort se laisse aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise, appuyant sur la nuque de Lucius pour l'encourager à approfondir sa caresse. Il goûte son plaisir, les yeux fermés, durant deux ou trois minutes, puis attire Lucius vers lui. D'un Sort il le dénude, avant de s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Lucius l'accueille, en rejetant la tête en arrière, une expression d'extase totale sur le visage. Et, quand Voldemort est complètement en lui, il l'embrasse avec gourmandise, avant de planter son regard dans le sien…

« Mais qui les a prévenus, Maître ? » demande-t-il, en effectuant des petits mouvements de bassins.

« Patience, Lucius, tu sauras bientôt… En attendant, donne-nous du plaisir et caresse-toi. Et fait vite, nous avons une visite imminente…» répond Voldemort, le regard flamboyant de luxure…

Et en bon serviteur, Lucius s'exécute avec fougue…

Et moi j'éteins le son pour ne plus entendre leurs bruyants soupirs et gémissements…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

« Je me demande quelle tête va tomber… » murmure Severus, les yeux plissés sur la réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais dans une certaine mesure, nous serons responsables de sa mort… » répond Nally d'une voix blanche, me filant illico le frisson.

Ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Qui que ce soit, cette personne va mourir, car Voldemort a l'air certain de sa culpabilité. Et nous en serons responsables, même si nous ne l'avons pas jetée dans les bras de Voldemort…

« Merde ! Comme si on en n'avait pas assez sur le dos ! » s'exclame Charly, dont les tâches de rousseur semblent bien plus foncées que d'habitude tant son visage a pâli…

« Nous savions tous qu'il y aurait des dommages collatéraux, dès l'instant où nous avons pris la décision d'espionner le Manoir et d'encourager Voldemort à croire qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs. Il n'est pas temps de culpabiliser. Laissons cela à plus tard.» déclare aussitôt Severus, avant de se tourner vers Viktor : « Des nouvelles des jeunes de Durmstrang enrôlés de force ? »

« Ils sont au Manoirrr. Maintenus sous Imperrrium. Une idée pourrr les sorrrtirrrr de là ? » demande Viktor, avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Malheureusement non. Pas pour l'instant. Mais nous n'avons guère eu le temps de penser à cela jusqu'à présent. » répond Nally, sur un soupir.

« Les deux affreux ont fini de batifoler et quelqu'un arrive… » annonce Charly, qui vient de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur les écrans pour les surveiller…

Lucius a fait vite… Lapinus Baisus comme aurait dit la pauvre Carlotta… Mais il n'est pas temps de penser à l'amie de Charly et Nadya, qui sera enterrée demain, là-bas, en Italie où son corps a été rapatrié…

Je concentre mon attention sur les deux Mangemorts qui remontent l'allée. Je reconnais la silhouette du planton et m'attache à observer de plus près l'autre. Elle est plus petite, plus mince et court presque pour se maintenir à hauteur. Et à sa démarche, je suis certain que c'est une femme…

« Lui, c'est Ramirez Senior. Il a fini par se décider à prêter allégeance, à ce que je vois. C'était prévisible. Mais elle, je ne la reconnais pas. » déclare Severus, en montrant le planton et la femme tour à tour, dès que le couple entre dans la lumière du Hall du Manoir

« Moi si. C'est la Bibliothécaire du Ministère. Elle s'appelle Dorothy Holmes… » révèle Nally, avant de prendre note de cette arrivée dans le journal de bord.

Holmes avance dans le couloir à la suite de Ramirez Senior. Elle est visiblement terrifiée. Elle le serait davantage encore si elle savait qu'un destin funeste l'attend et qu'elle exhalera bientôt son dernier soupir…

Ramirez s'arrête enfin devant la porte. Il frappe et Voldemort ouvre d'un geste négligent de la main. A ses côtés, Lucius finit d'ajuster ses vêtements, en regardant Holmes se précipiter aux pieds de son Maître.

« Dorothy Holmes… Tu te souviens sans doute, Lucius, qu'elle nous a rendu visite, lundi dernier… » susurre Voldemort, en observant d'un air satisfait sa Mangemort qui tremble comme un petit oiseau blessé…

« Je m'en souviens parfaitement, Maître. » répond Lucius, prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Il se cale confortablement, croisant les jambes, puis sirotant un peu du Whisky qu'il s'est servi avant que Holmes entre dans le bureau. Il fixe la Mangemort de son regard clair, se délectant visiblement par avance du spectacle macabre que son Maître ne va pas manquer de lui offrir.

Voldemort, qui a l'air d'un chat satisfait de tenir entre ses griffes la proie avec laquelle il va jouer de longues heures, se penche vers Holmes et lui relève le menton.

« Et sais-tu, Lucius, ce que notre chère amie a fait, après que je l'ai renvoyée chez elle ? » demande cette fois Voldemort, en caressant le front de Dorothy Holmes avec délicatesse

« Non, Maître. Mais je gage que vous allez me l'apprendre. » répond Lucius d'une voix veloutée dans laquelle pointe un peu de moquerie.

Voldemort sourit, d'un sourire froid, tandis que l'ongle de son index posé sur le front de Holmes, pousse rapidement. Pointu, visiblement très acéré et s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau de Holmes. Le sourire du Lord Noir laisse place à un rictus cruel et les yeux de Holmes, qui ne comprend rien à la situation mais subodore qu'elle est en très mauvaise posture, s'écarquillent de terreur pure.

« Elle a fait mine de partir, puis est revenue en catimini, se dérobant à nos regards, pour espionner nos conversations. Et quand elle a tout su de nos projets, elle est partie, chevauchant vivement son balai jusqu'aux grilles d'où elle a Transplané. Et elle nous a trahis ! Elle est allée livrer nos secrets à l'ennemi ! » assène Voldemort, en déchirant la peau du front de Holmes d'un coup sec de son ongle acéré…

Holmes hurle, le sang dégoulinant dans ses yeux.

« Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! Je suis partie dès que vous me l'avez ordonné ! Je ne suis pas revenue ! Je ne vous ai pas trahi, Maître ! Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! Je le jure sur ma vie ! » s'écrie-t-elle, en s'accrochant à la robe de Voldemort, qui la repousse brusquement en arrière.

Elle tombe sur le parquet et se recroqueville sur elle-même en gémissant, suppliant Voldemort de croire en son innocence entre deux sanglots…

« Oui… C'est pour cela que Potter est allé dans sa famille ! Quand elle est arrivée pour prévenir l'Ordre, il n'y avait plus que lui, Draco et leurs amis. Tous les autres étaient partis pour nous attendre à Dunvegan Castle… » souffle Lucius, ses yeux brillants comme à la révélation d'une vérité divine…

Voldemort acquiesce et se lève, pour venir tourner autour de Holmes, qui sanglote toujours et se défend des accusations injustes dont elle est l'objet…

« Oui, Lucius. C'est pour cela que Potter s'est précipité à Privet Drive. Pour secourir sa famille… Notre chère Dorothy l'a prévenu. » affirme Voldemort, avant de jeter un Sort de Silence d'un geste agacé, en direction de Holmes et de poursuivre : « Je nourrissais déjà des soupçons à son égard, après avoir vu ses souvenirs du Ministère, où elle n'a pas prêté main forte à nos amis. Et depuis l'échec de Nott à Privet Drive et le nôtre à Dunvegan Castle, je n'ai cessé de réfléchir. Tu avais raison, Lucius. Un piège nous a été tendu à Dunvegan Castle, par l'intermédiaire de ce benêt de Tanaka qui n'a pas su détecter qu'il était l'objet d'un leurre. Et sans doute aucun Yaxley a-t-il été victime de malchance au Ministère. Mais à Privet Drive, Lucius, il ne pouvait en aucun cas être question de malchance ou de piège, puisque cette attaque n'avait pas été prévue pour ce soir là. Seule une trahison pouvait expliquer l'échec de Nott ! Et seule Dorothy avait eu l'opportunité de renseigner l'ennemi ! Elle avait quatre précieuses minutes pour le faire, car elle avait à disposition un balai pour sortir rapidement de l'enceinte du Manoir, tandis que nous avons marché… » explique Voldemort, en tournant toujours autour de sa proie, penché vers elle, au comble de la rage.

Et il lui assène un Doloris furieux. Plus puissant encore que celui qu'il a balancé à Lucius plus tôt dans la soirée.

Holmes se cabre et roule sur le sol, dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper au Maléfice. Ses hurlements, rendus muets par le Silencio, doivent lui déchirer la gorge. On dirait un pantin, au visage barbouillé de peinture rouge, bouche béante, manipulé par des mains malhabiles…

Voldemort ne laisse même pas une chance à sa servante de prouver qu'elle ne l'a pas trahi. Il se déchaîne sur elle avec une haine et une rage folle.

« Je ne suis pas sans cœur » souffle Charly dans un murmure à peine audible.

Et dans un réflexe, je lui saisis le bras, pour le serrer en un geste de réconfort dérisoire. Je le comprends. Je sais ce qu'il pense et ressent… Moi non plus je n'ai pas éprouvé la moindre pitié pour Lucius tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois, j'ai le bide qui se tord, à voir cette femme se faire torturer par Voldemort, sous le regard allumé de plaisir de Lucius.

Et je me sens mal, je ne peux que détourner le regard, pour ne plus voir cet abominable spectacle.

« Sortez. Nous savons tous comment cela va finir. Inutile que tout le monde reste. Je vous préviendrais quand ce sera fini. » déclare Severus d'une voix blanche, en se décalant pour masquer l'écran aux regards.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Nally, en regardant son époux d'un air inquiet.

« Oui. Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que j'assiste à ça. Croyez-moi, ce sera bien pire que ce qu'a subi Marsden après l'échec d'Halloween et sa misérable tentative pour faire accuser Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione de meurtre. Voldemort est parti pour faire durer la séance durant des heures… Regardez, il emmène Dorothy Holmes dans les jardins. Il va la torturer pour exemple devant tous ses Mangemorts. Partez. Je vais laisser courir la bande, son coupé et je ne jetterai qu'un œil de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé. Quelqu'un viendra me relever après. J'enverrais mon Patronus dans la cuisine quand ce sera le moment…. » assure Severus, d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

Et bien que je me sente lâche de le laisser assumer seul une tâche aussi ingrate, je lui obéis, sortant d'un pas lourd pour descendre dans la cuisine. Je suis épuisé après ces dernières journées de merde que nous avons eues, mais, même si je ne me sens pas le courage de rester avec Severus, j'attendrais qu'il vienne dans la cuisine, pour boire un remontant, que ce soit du thé ou autre chose, en sa compagnie…

Et mes compagnons ont l'air de penser la même chose que moi quand ils s'assoient autour de la table, dans le silence de la cuisine, désertée à cette heure avancée de la soirée…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse Vivement ...

...

...


	7. Des Agents Très Spéciaux 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Ma bêta est Mistcal...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum pour : - Marina - Douceurfamille - Mireille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Des Agents Très Spéciaux ****1/2**

_**Jeudi 26 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 :Plus Dure Sera La Chute**

**Harry**

« Ah ! Harry ! Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé ! » s'exclame Madame Jordan, avec son habituel immense sourire.

Je ne me demande plus d'où Lee tient sa perpétuelle bonne humeur depuis que j'ai rencontré sa mère. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi optimiste. Elle rebondit sur les malheurs comme le ballon de basket d'un joueur en train de dribbler… Un vrai rayon de soleil cette femme !

Et toujours prête à rendre service !

Je la remercie avec chaleur tout en ouvrant l'un des paquets qu'elle vient de me remettre. J'en extirpe un gros catalogue et une liasse de papier. Un coup d'œil sur le premier document me conforte dans ce que je soupçonne et je me dis que l'oncle Vernon ne va pas être content du tout. Mais ça ne le changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, car je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu Vernon entièrement satisfait. Sauf peut-être quand il avait une idée pour me pourrir la vie…

Cette fois, c'est la sienne de vie qui est pourrie. Et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. Loin de là…

« Prêt Harry ? » demande Marraine en entrant dans le petit bureau dans lequel je me suis installé.

« Oui. Et toi ? » réponds-je, en la regardant poser des livres, des cahiers et des crayons sur le bureau.

« Parfaitement prête ! » assure-t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle a l'air bien plus reposée qu'hier, bien que ce ne soit pas encore le top du top assurément. J'avoue qu'elle m'a fait peur, quand elle a craqué. Parrain a raison. Marraine en colère c'est bien pire à affronter que lui. Et j'ai cru la dernière heure des Dursley arrivée.

Ça m'aurait beaucoup ennuyé. Pour Marraine surtout, car je sais combien elle aurait regretté de n'avoir pas su se contrôler… Les Dursley, eux, ne m'auraient pas trop manqué, je l'avoue, même si je ne me serais pas réjoui de leur mort pour autant… C'est que ce sont juste… les Dursley. Et je n'arrive pas à les aimer, même si nous sommes de la même famille et que je me sens liés à eux… Par un petit lien… Un tout petit lien…

Le quatuor de Dursley arrive justement pile poil à l'heure convenue. Vernon en tête. Il n'a pas l'air bien frais…

Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai croisé Parrain tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que leur première séance d'activité physique a été une véritable catastrophe. Il a pourtant été plutôt gentil avec eux. Il ne les a pas poussés du tout. Quelques étirements, un peu de tapis roulant et de corde à sauter… Et encore, il n'a pas trop forcé sur la corde à sauter. Il a craint que le plancher ne tienne pas sous les bonds pesants de ces hippopotames de Vernon, Dudley et Marjorie.

Parrain devrait peut-être prévoir les prochains entraînements dans le sous-sol, on risquerait moins de se prendre le plancher du grenier sur la tête…

Toujours est-il qu'à voir, la remise en forme ne va pas se faire sans mal… Et avec le boulot qui les attend, ça ne va pas s'arranger. Ils vont se découvrir un tas de muscles qu'ils n'ont jamais utilisés… Mais je sais que Parrain leur a fourni un excellent Onguent. S'ils l'utilisent en suivant bien ses instructions, ils ne devraient pas trop souffrir…

Juste un petit peu…

Assez pour me maudire jusqu'à la cent millième génération…

Je les invite à s'asseoir, de mon ton le plus aimable. Et je tends à Vernon l'enveloppe qui va le mettre à terre…

Madame Jordan est allée la chercher, avec les papiers pour les déclarations aux assurances et autres organismes (banque, services des eaux, de l'électricité, du gaz etc…) à la Mairie de Little Whinging qui a organisé un bureau spécial pour aider celles et ceux qui ont tout perdu dans les incendies. On y distribue entre autre le courrier et Vernon a signé un formulaire qui permet à Madame Jordan de passer le prendre…

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il a dû s'y résoudre. Nous ne pourrons pas toujours mettre une escorte à sa disposition pour l'accompagner dans ses déplacements, qui seront donc limités au strict nécessaire.

Vernon ouvre l'enveloppe. Et il pâlit dangereusement en lisant son contenu…

Voilà, il est catastrophé … C'était inévitable, je m'en doutais…

« Vernon ! Que se passe-t-il ? » demande la tante Pétunia, d'une voix chevrotante…

Vernon est sans voix. Il éponge la sueur qui lui dégouline maintenant du front, en s'étouffant à demi, sa main gauche crispée sur sa lettre.

« Vernon ! » s'exclame Pétunia, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse.

« Les… les bu… les bubu…les brûlés… les bureaux brûlés… Chôm… technique… chômage tech… Pétu… Pétunia… Je suis… Je… Chômeur… » bégaye Vernon, à demi suffoquant et qui devient violet

Il va nous faire une attaque si ça continue. Mais je vois Marraine qui lui jette discrètement un petit Sort et sa respiration se fait moins laborieuse… Ouf ! Tant mieux ! La tante Pétunia m'aurait accusé de meurtre si Vernon s'était effondré raide mort dans mon bureau…

« QUOI ! » s'exclame dans le même temps la tante Pétunia, en arrachant le courrier des mains de Vernon, tandis que Dudley semble sur le point de s'évanouir…

Plus dure sera la chute dit un proverbe ou je ne sais quoi dont je ne me souviens pas le début… Ben on y est concernant les Dursley…

Le chômage… La pire tare qui puisse arriver à un homme selon le grand sage et philosophe Vernon Dursley. Il est anéanti. Littéralement. Il va falloir lui secouer les neurones avec énergie si on veut qu'il reprenne pied sur cette planète. Je devrais peut-être lui dire : T'inquiète tonton, du boulot il y en a autant que tu veux ici. Tu vas pouvoir gagner ta pitance et celle de ta famille… Ouais… Si je dis ça, c'est pour le coup que je le tuerais. Alors mieux vaut éviter…

Pétunia est pétrifiée d'horreur… La voilà épouse d'un chômeur. Une disgrâce totale et un pur déshonneur. Elle serait obligée de raser les murs en rampant pour qu'on ne la voie pas si elle devait sortir. C'est pour le coup qu'elle a de quoi se réjouir de devoir rester coincée ici… Quoique ma présence va sans cesse lui rappeler que pour l'instant je subviens à tous ses besoins… Dépendre de ma charité. Quel démon je vais incarner à ses yeux !

Dudley est hébété. Il doit voir dans sa tête les chiffres de la caisse enregistreuse qu'il a à la place du cœur, tourner à rebours. Adieu les cadeaux dispendieux, les vêtements de marque et l'argent de poche. Il va falloir faire des économies et se serrer la ceinture… La catastrophe suprême… Et la fin du monde quand il réalisera que je le tiens définitivement dans ma main en ce qui concerne la bouffe. Déjà que Marraine l'a collé au régime !

Si tous les trois n'avaient pas l'air si sincèrement misérables, j'éclaterais de rire. Mais pour le coup, ils me font pitié. Surtout quand je vois la façon dont Marge les regarde et se trémousse sur sa chaise pour se tenir le plus éloignée d'eux possible. On viendrait d'annoncer qu'ils sont pestiférés, qu'elle n'agirait pas autrement… Quelle putain de garce quand même ! Comme si c'était leur faute si les bureaux et une grande partie du magasin du siège central de la Grunnings ont été ravagés par un incendie hier matin ! Et que le Directeur Général de la société a décidé de mettre au chômage technique le Directeur des ventes qui ne s'est pas pointé à la réunion de crise qu'il a organisée l'après-midi même de la catastrophe…

Vraiment, les évènements s'acharnent sur son frère chéri, sa belle-sœur et son neveu adoré. Elle devrait se montrer un peu plus clémente et sympathique avec eux. Mais non. Son esprit étriqué et son cœur de pierre ont décidé que ce sont de dangereux tarés qu'il aurait fallu noyer à la naissance. J'en jurerais… Quelle horrible mégère ! Cette fois c'est décidé, je la déteste irrémédiablement !

« Chômage technique, c'est temporaire… Je vais voir si on peut t'accompagner au siège de crise de la Grunnings cet après-midi. Tu pourras rencontrer le Directeur Général et lui expliquer ta situation… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pu aller travailler dans les prochaines semaines, n'est-ce pas ?… Oncle Vernon ? » dis-je, en me risquant à poser une main sur l'épaule de mon oncle pour le secouer un peu afin d'attirer son attention…

Il relève la tête, me regardant d'un air perdu et je lui répète ce que je viens de dire. Bien, il réagit. Il cligne des yeux…

« Que… Mais… Mais… Co… comment veux-tu que je lui explique… Il ne me croira jamais… Il me prendra pour un fou… Je suis foutu… Foutu… Jamais je ne retrouverai de travail à mon âge… Chômeur à vie…Je suis foutu… On va finir sous les ponts…» répond Vernon, d'une voix éteinte et les larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Marraine. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Vernon, mais je suis certain qu'elle pourrait le tirer d'affaire. Elle a toujours des idées géniales… Marraine hausse les épaules et soupire…

« Tu es bien comme ta mère, toi ! Toujours prêt à pardonner à l'animal qui t'a mordu et à prendre soin de lui ! Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est bien pour toi que je vais le faire… Vous n'êtes pas foutu, Vernon ! Je vais demander à Kingsley de vous accompagner. Il connaît bien les méthodes policières Moldues et sait parfaitement jouer ce rôle. Allez voir votre grand patron et dîtes-lui, en toute confidence, que vous êtes la cible d'un tueur. Après tout, c'est la vérité. » propose-t-elle, tandis que je la serre dans mes bras pour la remercier de son aide.

« Je le connais, il va me demander pourquoi je suis la cible d'un tueur ! Et si je ne lui réponds pas, il pensera que je cherche seulement à sauver mon travail par un mensonge. Et ce sera le renvoi pur et simple, sans indemnité ! » s'exclame Vernon, en se tordant les mains.

A ses côtés, Pétunia est tout aussi angoissée, mais elle semble, tout de même, reprendre un peu espoir. Dudley, lui, dresse l'oreille, tout ouïe et prêt à vénérer Marraine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si elle le sort de cette mauvaise situation. On dirait un joueur de casino, suspendu à sa machine à sou et qui guette le moment où la machine va cliqueter et les pièces joyeusement tinter en cascadant dans son escarcelle…

Il est pathétique, mon gros cousin. Pour un peu, je voudrais qu'il y reste un bon moment, dans sa mauvaise situation. Ça lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre un jour, que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, même s'il y contribue parfois un chouia…

« Attentat ! Tu es témoin du sabotage à l'origine des fuites de gaz qui ont provoqué les incendies de Little Whinging ! C'est une information ultra secrète qui ne doit pas filtrer ! Ton patron ne doit rien révéler de cela ou il sera lui aussi en grand danger ! Les types qui ont fait ça sont hyper dangereux ! C'est pour cela que tu dois disparaître quelque temps avec ta famille et que tu n'as pas pu te présenter à la réunion de crise hier. Tu étais en train de déposer dans les Bureaux des Services Secrets Internes de Sa Majesté à Scotland Yard ! Tu ne vas pas aller au siège de crise pour le voir, ton grand patron ! On va lui téléphoner, pour lui donner un rendez-vous secret ! Non ! Mieux encore ! On va le guetter ce soir et l'enlever pour le conduire quelque part ! Les yeux bandés, peut-être même ! Dans un entrepôt vide ! Et tu seras là-bas, oncle Vernon, avec une escorte complète, armée jusqu'aux dents ! Et c'est là que tu lui raconteras ta petite histoire ! On va lui sortir le grand jeu à ton patron ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Marraine ? » m'écrie-je soudainement, pris d'une fièvre joyeuse…

Une idée comme ça, le patron de mon oncle ne peut que la gober, non ? C'est tellement gros, que ça ne peut que paraître vrai… Et puis, des rumeurs font état justement d'un attentat politique, selon les journaux Moldus… On ne fera que les nourrir dans l'esprit de ce type, le Directeur de la Grunnings…

« Que tu as une imagination digne de ton père ! James avait le chic pour inventer des scénarii rocambolesques ! Il aurait fait un excellent auteur de romans, s'il n'avait choisi d'être Auror. Ceci dit, ça peut marcher… Il faut juste creuser un peu l'idée et la mettre au point. Si ce n'est pas pour ce soir, ce sera pour demain… Je m'attelle à ça dès que nous aurons fini ici… » répond Marraine, avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard…

Je peux compter sur elle pour mettre sur pied un plan d'enfer…

Et glisser en douce des super compliments sur mes parents pour bien faire entrer dans le crâne des Dursley qu'ils étaient des gens bien. Non des chômeurs ivrognes, comme ils se sont toujours plu à le claironner…

« Qu'en dis-tu, Oncle Vernon ? » demande-je donc, en me tournant vers mon oncle…

Il me regarde maintenant avec des yeux où se disputent l'effarement, l'espoir et le doute…

Il me prend pour un dingue. Et Marraine avec. Mais bon, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je me demande juste s'il sera capable de jouer cette comédie sur un ton juste. Je verrais cela avec Marraine tout à l'heure…

Pétunia, elle, semble ragaillardie et serre les mains de Vernon, en le regardant comme si c'était lui qui avait trouvé la solution… Ça ne m'étonne pas. Reconnaître que j'ai eu une idée de génie doit lui être impossible…

Quant à Dudley, il me fixe bouche bée et… Oh ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Une lueur d'admiration et d'envie dans le regard ! Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles !

Mais bon, ça ne va pas durer. Il va sans aucun doute me gratifier d'un regard assassin dans quelques minutes… Quand je vais lui remettre son emploi du temps de la semaine…

Un emploi du temps bien chargé…

Car il faut bien qu'il gagne le gîte et le couvert que je mets gracieusement à sa disposition !

Et puis après toutes les misères qu'il m'a faites dans le passé, je viens de mettre un énorme coussin sous ses fesses pour amortir sa chute. Ça mérite bien qu'il se remue un peu le cul pour rendre ma maison agréable à vivre, non ?

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Chasse Au Trésor Phase 2**

**Ron**

Ça fait bien dix minutes que je poireaute dans le hall, attendant que Harry et sa Marraine aient fini de donner leurs instructions aux Dursley.

Walburga me suit du regard, tandis que je fais les cent pas. Ça lui démange de m'insulter et je parie que c'est une véritable litanie d'injures toutes plus juteuses les unes que les autres qui lui traversent l'esprit en ce moment… Si elle avait des poignards à la place des yeux, je serais mort mille fois depuis dix minutes…

Onze maintenant.

Bon, je n'y tiens plus. Faut que je voie leurs têtes…

J'entrouvre la porte. Juste assez pour constater que les Dursley me tournent le dos. Bien, je vais pouvoir me glisser à l'intérieur. J'y vais doucement. Naturellement, Harry et sa Marraine me repèrent aussi sec, même si je n'ai fait aucun bruit. Les Dursley, eux, sont loin de se douter que je suis là, même si les vitres de la bibliothèque renvoient nettement mon reflet, presque sous leur nez.

Harry tend la main vers l'emploi du temps que lui et sa Marraine ont concocté hier soir, avec la mère de Lee et Monsieur Strikawe. Mais Tatie Nally le devance d'un quart de poil…

« Bien, nous reparlerons de cela quand nos plans seront tirés. En attendant, vous occuper l'esprit vous fera grand bien. Alors voilà. Les livres et cahiers sont là pour toi, Dudley. Monsieur Strikawe a pointé les exercices de maths et de physique que tu dois faire pour ce midi, ainsi que les chapitres d'histoire et de géographie que tu dois réviser. Il viendra dans une heure pour voir comment tu t'en sors avec les maths et la physique, te donner d'autres exercices à faire pour demain et tu auras un contrôle samedi matin pour les deux autres matières. Quant à Madame Jordan, elle demande que tu fasses une fiche de lecture concernant ce livre, à lui remettre lundi soir. Elle te posera des questions dessus. Il y a également des exercices d'anglais et de français à faire pour évaluer ton niveau, pour lundi également… Tu as trois heures d'études obligatoires, de neuf heures à midi, du lundi au samedi. Pour le reste, tu organises ton temps d'étude comme tu veux, sachant que de treize heures trente à dix-huit heures, tu aides tes parents et ta tante Marge à refaire la décoration. A la fin des vacances, tu auras deux heures d'études supplémentaires par jour, du lundi au vendredi. A déduire de ton temps de travail avec tes parents et ta tante Marge, bien entendu. Des questions ? » expose Tatie Nally, en haussant un sourcil vers Dudley qui s'est ratatiné sur sa chaise à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Il tire une tête de six pieds de long. Je peux le voir à son reflet dans la vitre de la bibliothèque. Mais il n'ose pas piper mot. Après ce qui a failli lui arriver, selon ce que Harry m'a raconté, cela ne m'étonne pas. Tatie Nally en super rogne, ça devait donner…

« Bien ! Puisque Dudley n'a pas de question, passons à la suite ! Il faut décaper les meubles, les parquets, les boiseries et les lambris de toute la maison, avant de les vernir ou les peindre. Tous les plafonds ont besoin d'un sérieux coup de pinceau également, les murs d'être tapissés. Il faut remplacer les doubles rideaux et les tissus d'ameublement des fauteuils et canapés… Beaucoup de travail en perspective. Tu sais coudre, Pétunia, m'a dit Harry. Il y a une vieille machine à coudre à pédale, qui marche sans électricité, dans l'entrepôt où se trouvent les dons recueillis par Madame Jordan et sa belle-sœur. Lee la ramènera ce soir. En attendant, tu vas pouvoir commencer à travailler avec Vernon et Marge. Je propose que vous commenciez par le petit salon. Il y a dans ce paquet tout le matériel nécessaire pour détapisser les murs et décaper les boiseries. Harry ira choisir les papiers, tissus, peintures et vernis demain après-midi… S'il vous faut du matériel, adressez-vous à lui. Il tiendra ce catalogue à votre disposition pour effectuer vos choix. Vous travaillerez à la décoration de neuf heures à midi et de treize heures trente à dix-huit heures, du lundi au samedi. Des questions ? » expose encore Tatie Nally, à l'intention des trois adultes.

Et comme aucun ne dit mot, elle fourre le paquet de matériel dans les mains de Vernon Dursley et l'invite, ainsi que sa femme et sa sœur, à la suivre jusqu'au petit salon. Ce qu'ils font sans moufter…

Y a pas à dire, ils sont drôlement matés les Dursley… Et je soupçonne Tatie Nally de profiter de la situation pour faire en sorte qu'ils la détestent plus qu'ils ne détestent Harry.

« Tu devrais t'installer pour commencer tes devoirs, Dudley. Il est déjà neuf heures vingt-cinq. Monsieur Strikawe ne va pas tarder à venir voir où tu en es… » déclare Harry, en regardant son cousin qui est resté complètement amorphe dans son fauteuil.

Assommé par la somme de taf qui l'attend…

Enfin, il bouge ses grosses fesses, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. C'est à croire que tous les malheurs du monde lui sont tombés sur les épaules… Il se déplace en traînant les pieds et se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur le fauteuil de bureau. Le fauteuil gémit dangereusement, mais il tient le choc.

Les Ancêtres Black doivent se retourner dans leur tombe : un cachalot Moldu assis dans le vénérable fauteuil de bureau du chef de famille… une hérésie, à n'en pas douter…

M'enfin… J'ai d'autres Kneasels à fouetter…

« Tonton Sev veut nous voir. Il a eu une nouvelle idée, pour le Journal de Salazar… » annonce-je à Harry, en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Nous laissons le cousin Dudley à ses devoirs, pour grimper à l'étage, dans notre chambre où notre prof de Potions nous attend. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a encore mijoté. Sûrement quelque chose de bon, à voir sa mine de chat gourmand…

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je veux glisser un souvenir de Salazar dans son Journal. Un message en Fourchelang ! » annonce tout de go le Parrain de Harry.

Pour le coup, je m'étrangle à demi avec ma salive.

« Quoi ! » s'exclame Harry, traduisant parfaitement ma pensée…

Il veut faire un journal à la Jedusor maintenant ? De la Magie Noire ! Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de Magie Noire, le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a bien expliqué. Je n'ai pas tout compris de ses explications d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas non plus cherché à comprendre. Tout ce qui touche à la Magie Noire me fait flipper…

Tonton Sev éclate de rire.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. Il ne s'agit pas de recourir à la Magie Noire. Vous allez voir, elle est géniale, mon idée. Je me suis inspiré des Higgs. Tu te déguises en Salazar Serpentard, Harry. Tu t'installes devant un miroir, Ron jette une illusion pour faire croire que tu te trouves dans un décor du moyen âge, tu délivres ton texte et retire le souvenir de ta mémoire pour le glisser dans une fiole ancienne, que nous cacherons dans le Journal de Salazar… » explique Tonton Sev, d'un ton triomphant.

Ah ! Ça me rassure ! Harry également à voir…

« Et que dira ce message ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

« Nous voulons absolument être certains que Voldemort donnera une bague piégée à Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Salazar va lui donner l'ordre de le faire, par l'intermédiaire de ce message. J'ai eu cet éclair de génie ce matin, pendant les exercices physiques des Dursley…» répond Tonton Sev, toujours aussi triomphant.

« Ah…. Ben ça te réussit de leur faire faire des exercices… » commente Harry, rigolard, avant d'ajouter : « Et quand veux-tu que nous fassions cela ? »

« Le plus vite possible ! C'est à dire maintenant. Voilà le texte. Je suis allé voir Raph Seymour, il me l'a immédiatement écrit. J'ai également la fausse carte de Stonehenge que nous allons joindre au Journal, dessinée par Marian sous mes instructions il y a quelques jours déjà, avant les vacances. Oh ! A propos, Kevin viendra ici, tous les après-midi, pour finir de retranscrire le Journal. Marian travaillera le matin pour l'illustrer. Avec le Chronomètre Magique, nous espérons que ce fameux journal sera prêt pour la fin des vacances… » nous apprend Tonton Sev, avec une belle énergie.

« Eh bien. On dirait que ça se précipite soudain, cette affaire là… » fais-je remarquer, tout en gambergeant déjà sur l'Illusion que je vais créer.

« Oui… Il devient urgent de savoir ce que mijote Lucius quand il n'est pas au Manoir et ce qu'il dit à ses contacts. Nous avons eu de la chance hier, de limiter les dégâts. Je doute que ce soit le cas la prochaine fois. J'aimerais que Voldemort l'ait avant la fin des vacances… » répond Tonton Sev, soudainement moins joyeux.

« Les bijoux, tu les as déjà ? Le collier et la bague ? » demande alors Harry, l'air pressé de s'y mettre.

« Oui. Le père de Mademoiselle Janice Tucker est un joaillier remarquable ! Mais jugez-en par vous-mêmes. » assure Tonton Sev, en sortant deux écrins de sa poche.

Et il exhibe bientôt à nos regards, deux magnifiques pièces de joaillerie, qui ont l'air parfaitement anciennes et avoir besoin d'un bon nettoyage, comme si elles avaient pris la poussière durant des siècles et des siècles…

Du magnifique boulot, c'est sûr !

« Euh… J'ai un doute soudain… Ça existait déjà, les miroirs, au moyen âge ? » demande-je, en fourrageant dans ma tignasse, un rien dubitatif

« Bien sûr ! Pas comme nous les connaissons cependant. J'en ai ramené un. Il est là. » répond Tonton Sev, en désignant un objet de belle taille, posé contre le mur, avant d'ajouter : « Il faisait partie de tout le fatras entassé dans le grenier de Poudlard depuis sa création. Dobby l'a briqué avec beaucoup de soins et il a l'air comme neuf… Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il a appartenu à un Serpentard…»

C'est un rectangle en argent poli, aux bordures délicatement ciselées de feuillages et de serpents, enchâssé dans un fin cadre de bois brut poli. Je le prends et le pose sur l'un des bureaux de la chambre, que je débarrasse de ses bouquins, plumes et parchemins…

« De quoi a l'air le faux journal de Salazar ? » demande-je, en me disant que ce serait pas mal de l'insérer dans mon Illusion.

« Dans ce paquet. Avec des plumes et flacons d'encre à l'ancienne. J'ai également un vieux bougeoir. Ainsi que la fiole pour y mettre le souvenir… » révèle Tonton Sev, en me confiant le tout.

Je répartis les objets sur le bureau, journal ouvert à la dernière page écrite, sur laquelle je jette un œil. C'est parfait, si Voldemort se penche dessus, il pourra lire un petit passage où Salazar a commencé à parler des dispositions qu'il a prises pour son enterrement. Il faut juste que je m'assure de donner un aspect neuf au parchemin…

Je demande maintenant à Harry et son Parrain de se reculer un peu, puis je me concentre sur les souvenirs des tableaux représentant le moyen âge, que j'ai pu voir dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou des illustrations de livre.

Et sur Salazar… Sur ce que je sais de lui, avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard.

Un homme austère et froid. Il préférait la solitude à la compagnie de ses semblables. Se pensait raffiné quand sa décoration était lourde et ampoulée, ses meubles tarabiscotés de sculptures et qu'il s'exprimait en anglois, comme les paysans du coin. Il enluminait ses écrits. Ses bijoux, si j'en crois le collier et la bague, étaient ostentatoires…

Et il était fier, se sentait supérieur à tous…

Et l'image se construit dans ma tête… Je la tiens parfaitement et je jette mon Sortilège avant d'ouvrir les yeux…

La pièce est sombre, toute de pierres et de bois, éclairée par un feu dans l'âtre et un seul flambeau. Le plafond est bas, voûté, soutenu par de grosses poutres noires. La fenêtre est aveuglée par de lourds rideaux. Les murs sont nus, il y a juste un crochet planté dans l'un d'eux, comme si le miroir avait été accroché là, au-dessus d'un coffre assez haut sur lequel trône un pot et une bassine en gré, auprès desquels gît une pièce de drap à demi roulée en boule. Et à côté, une chemise de nuit en drap gris est jetée négligemment sur le dossier droit d'une chaise percée. Le coin toilette de l'époque…

En face, un lit à baldaquin tendu de rideaux verts, est ouvert, draps et couvertures défaits, oreillers froissés, comme si quelqu'un venait de sortir du lit. Il y a une chandelle éteinte sur un chevet, qui voisine une carafe d'eau, une coupe d'argent et un livre. Près de la porte fermée, sur un bahut bas, sont posés une lourde cape de drap noir épais brodé d'argent, un chapeau de sorcier piqué d'une épingle également en argent et une épée à poignée sertie d'émeraudes dans son fourreau de cuir. Tous les sorciers fortunés de l'époque en avait une…

A droite du lit, il n'y a plus de bureau, mais une table épaisse de bois brut, sur laquelle on retrouve ce que j'ai disposé tout à l'heure, mais également des rouleaux de parchemin, un sceau et de la cire. Une assiette qui contient les reliefs d'un repas frugal composé de pain, de jambon fumé, de confiture et d'œufs au lait, jouxtant une carafe de vin et une coupe de cristal. Une Pensine aussi et une baguette. La chandelle est allumée, éclairant le journal de Salazar de son ombre mouvante. Le fauteuil à dossier droit qui lui fait face, a l'air horriblement inconfortable, malgré le coussin râpé, de couleur vert bouteille, posé sur son assise.

Enfin, à côté de la table, sous la fenêtre, un gros coffre ouvert révèle son contenu : des grimoires et des rouleaux de parchemin entassés pêle-mêle, sur lesquels glisse un serpent

« C'est parfait Ron. L'atmosphère est feutrée, froide, austère… Juste ce qu'il faut… » murmure à peine Tonton Sev…

Et je me sens fier, car il y a de l'admiration dans le ton de sa voix… Et même s'il est définitivement plus sympa avec nous, ses compliments sont toujours rares et précieux.

« Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à grimer Harry. Penses-tu pouvoir faire en sorte que les bijoux paraissent plus éclatants, Ron ? » déclare maintenant Tonton Sev, en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Sans problème. D'autant que le reflet sera un peu flou, dans le miroir d'argent… Et puis s'il faut, nous pourrons toujours recommencer, non ? » réponds-je, haussant les épaules…

« Eh ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir la mémoire comme du gruyère, moi ! Car il faudrait que j'enlève tous les souvenirs de ma tête pour être certain de ne pas les emmêler, au moment de les extraire pour les mettre dans la fiole ! » s'exclame Harry, en me donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Pas besoin d'en arriver là. Tes souvenirs, tu pourras toujours les remettre après. Sauf celui qui sera livré avec le journal de Salazar… A moins que… Ouais ! A moins de faire comme les parents de Terry et Marian ! Donner un souvenir de souvenir à Voldemort ! Comme ça, tu gardes ta mémoire intacte ! » m'exclame-je en retour, plutôt content d'avoir pensé à ça.

« Pourquoi pas… Oui, un souvenir de souvenir… Avec Salazar qui porte son serpent sur les épaules dans celui où il regarde son propre souvenir. Dans une imitation parfaite de l'attitude que pourrait avoir Voldemort… Pas mal du tout ! Ça ne pourrait que renforcer l'effet du texte. Le sentiment de Voldemort, qu'il est habité par l'esprit de son lointain ancêtre… Mais il nous faut la Pensine d'Albus alors. Et lui donner l'aspect de celle qu'aurait pu avoir Salazar… » complète Tonton Sev, enthousiaste, en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans lequel je devine sa demande…

Pourrais-je faire ça…

« Du gâteau ! » acquiesce-je, répétant déjà la scène dans ma tête.

« Bien… Dans ce cas, je vais chercher la Pensine. Pendant ce temps, Harry, apprends ton texte ! » décide Tonton Sev, avant de sortir en hâte de la chambre…

« Bon, ben… Voyons ce que je dois raconter… » déclare Harry, en allant prendre le parchemin sur lequel Ralph Seymour a écrit le message de Salazar et qu'il va devoir réciter en Fourchelang….

Je me penche par-dessus son épaule et lis en même temps que lui :

…

**L'aube de ma vie est loin, le crépuscule descend et bientôt je fermerai les yeux sur la nuit. Pour longtemps, mais pas pour l'éternité. Car mon âme va traverser les Ténèbres de la Mort et rejoindre mon Héritier par delà les siècles. Ensemble, nous accomplirons un rituel sacré et nos âmes fusionneront pour gagner l'Immortalité. Le seul à pouvoir nous vaincre sera alors soumis à notre volonté et nul ne pourra plus nous résister. Nous pourrons sans crainte partir à la conquête du monde, à la tête de notre armée de fidèles serviteurs…**

**Telle est la Prophétie qui m'a été révélée il y a plus de trente ans déjà et qui a guidé mes pas dans cette vie… **

**Tel est le destin qui est le nôtre …**

**Mais pour cela je dois d'abord accepter la Mort qui vient et te faire parvenir mon Héritage. Alors écoute bien, mon Héritier. Et accomplis ma parole. **

**En des lieux secrets indiqués sur cette carte, reposera ma dépouille, gardant jalousement les joyaux qui feront notre grandeur : ce collier et cette bague.**

**Va les chercher, mon héritier, toi que j'ai vu, par delà les siècles, te penchant sur mon gisant avec tout le respect qui m'est dû. Toi que mon âme a rejoint, après avoir traversé les Ténèbres de la mort. Libère le collier, réceptacle de ma sagesse et de ma puissance, de la pierre qui la garde pour toi. Porte-le à ton cou, même au cœur de la nuit et il libérera sa Magie, au jour où nous accomplirons le rituel qui nous apportera l'Unité et l'Immortalité. Et une puissance inégalée.**

**Ouvre également mon tombeau, contemple mes ossements, regarde-les tomber en poussière et s'envoler dans le vent. Recueille la bague qui gît au fond et remets-la à ton plus fidèle Serviteur, celui qui t'a offert sa pureté, son âme et sa vie. Glisse-là à son majeur et elle lui permettra de concevoir le premier de tes Chevaliers, le premier des Sept qui conduiront notre armée partout dans le monde !**

**Ainsi la Prophétie s'accomplira.**

**Je ne te fais pas mes Adieux, mon héritier, puisque je suis avec toi déjà…**

…

« Eh ben mazette ! Ils ont fait fort, Tonton Sev et Ralph Seymour sur ce coup là ! » m'exclame-je, ma lecture finie.

« Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Ils ont parfaitement exploité les élucubrations de Voldemort ! Sûr que ça va le conforter dans son délire de m'utiliser, avec Draco, pour accomplir son foutu rituel ! Ça ne va pas être coton pour moi de déclamer tout ça sans éclater de rire ou au contraire me mettre à vomir… » soupire Harry, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise…

Il relit le texte, puis pose le parchemin sur le bureau et, jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir d'argent, il soupire de nouveau.

« Et en plus, il va falloir que je me fasse une tête lugubre à la Salazar Serpentard ! » dit-il en grimaçant, l'air dégoûté et malheureux…

« Ouais… Ça c'est pas de bol. Mais, ce ne sera que temporaire, tu auras vite fait de retrouver ta tête habituelle… » souris-je, en pressant son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Comme le chômage technique de l'oncle Vernon… En moins longtemps… T'as raison, Ron, c'est pas si grave. Et si je joue bien la scène du premier coup, avant midi le souvenir sera dans la fiole… » dit-il encore, avant de m'attirer vers lui pour un baiser…

Et je me dis alors que si Tonton Sev n'avait pas eu son idée de génie, on aurait pu se permettre de passer une matinée coquine. Mais voilà, on ne peut pas.

Et ça, c'est vraiment pas de bol !

Pour une fois que nous avions un peu de temps devant nous !

OoOoOoOo

**Acte 3 : Souvenirs d'Antan**

**Algie**

Rupert et moi nous hâtons de remonter l'allée qui mène vers la maison du conservateur du Musée de l'Ecole Roumaine. La tempête qui sévissait depuis plusieurs jours sur la région s'est enfin calmée, mais il persiste une bise piquante qui traverse tous nos vêtements pour nous glacer jusqu'aux os et des nuages bas qui présagent d'autres flocons.

Rupert déniche la clé sous le pot de fleur enfoui dans une congère près de la porte. Il la glisse dans la serrure et la tourne. La porte cède facilement et nous pénétrons dans le couloir sombre en prenant garde à ne pas laisser de neige sur le tapis.

Je frémis d'anticipation, tandis que nous descendons l'étroit escalier aux marches un peu branlantes qui mène vers le sous-sol. Rupert déplace le casier à vin et je me penche aussitôt pour ouvrir la petite porte qui laisse passage vers la caverne où je vais de nouveau pouvoir contempler ces admirables fresques.

Et les toucher…

A la lueur de nos baguettes, je fais lentement le tour de la caverne en compagnie de Rupert. Nous admirons tous les deux l'incroyable travail accompli par un artiste sorcier des siècles et des siècles plus tôt. Son toucher exceptionnel, les couleurs splendides, la précision des traits.

Je retiens mon souffle devant tant de talent et cette magnifique histoire qui nous est contée…

Enfin, je retire mon gant et j'ose toucher la pierre. Mes doigts effleurent la joue d'une Nymphe, redessine les traits du visage fin d'un cupidon. Et la mémoire de l'artiste afflue dans mon cerveau.

Je le vois. Il est pieds nus, vêtus d'une épaisse robe pourpre tâchée de peinture et d'un bonnet largement enfoncé sur ses oreilles, dont dépassent de longues mèches brunes. Il est très jeune encore et pourtant toute sa personne dégage une assurance, une confiance qui sied davantage aux vieillards. Il semble avoir des siècles de sagesse en lui. Son talent explose, illuminant son visage d'une beauté gracieuse, parfaite, tandis qu'il peint une sirène. Ses mains, fines et élégantes, semblent voleter, effleurant à peine la pierre, mais y laissant pourtant l'empreinte indélébile de son art.

Les images défilent à toute vitesse. C'est la mémoire de la caverne toute entière qui m'est offerte. Je traverse les siècles et les époques, comme d'autres traversent un pont. Je saisis au passage des visages d'hommes et de femmes, certains contemplent la fresque en pleurant, d'autres semblent extatiques, d'autres encore touchent la pierre avec respect, comme je le fais…

Et tous, avant de s'en retourner vers le monde qui les attend dehors, renforcent les Sortilèges qui préservent les peintures des dégâts du temps.

Enfin, le tourbillon de souvenirs ralentit. J'accroche de mieux en mieux les scènes et finalement, je vois un homme que j'ai déjà vu. Le traducteur…

Il est plus jeune, plus fringant que dans le premier souvenir de lui que le passé m'a offert. En bien meilleure santé aussi. Il reste longtemps à contempler la fresque, assis sur le socle de pierre érigé au milieu de la caverne, sur lequel autrefois l'artiste posait ses peintures et ses pinceaux. Il réfléchit, intensément, sourcils froncés sur sa concentration, soupirant à peine de temps en temps ou hochant la tête, l'air découragé.

Enfin, il glisse sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sort un carnet. Il le feuillette pendant quelques minutes, relisant d'anciennes notes, avant d'en prendre des nouvelles. Il décrit tout ce qu'il voit, minutieusement, mordillant parfois le bout de sa plume, tandis qu'il cherche les mots justes pour retranscrire sa pensée, ses sentiments. Et quand il a fini, il range son carnet, avant de se pencher pour prendre le sac qui gît à ses pieds. Il hésite un bref instant, puis en sort un livre.

Non, pas un livre. Un volumen (1)…

Il le fixe durant un instant, sans l'ouvrir, puis regarde de nouveau la fresque, l'air de soudainement comprendre quelque chose d'important et d'en être heureux.

Et il bondit sur ses pieds.

« Il faut que je rentre à la maison… Vite… » murmure-t-il, en français, avant de sortir précipitamment.

Et toute lumière s'éteint…

C'est fini, je ne verrais rien d'autre…

J'ouvre les yeux, clignant des paupières. J'ai le vertige et je vacille sur mes jambes.

« T'es parti durant plus de trois heures… » m'apprend Rupert, en se saisissant de mon bras, pour m'aider à retrouver mon équilibre…

« Un Volumen, c'est cela que nous devons chercher, Rupert. Il est reparti chez lui. » murmure-je en retour, certain de ce que j'affirme…

Mon cœur bat la chamade. L'enthousiasme me gagne. J'ai hâte de retrouver cette merveille que j'ai vue dans les mains du traducteur. Je partirais sur-le-champ, si je savais où aller.

Et si je n'étais si chancelant…

« Qui ? Et c'est où, chez lui ? » demande mon ami, en me guidant lentement vers le centre de la caverne, pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur le socle de pierre

« Le traducteur… Je ne sais pas exactement où c'était, chez lui. Quelque part en France sans doute. Mais je vais peut-être en savoir davantage… » réponds-je, en tendant une main avide vers le socle de pierre.

Si je le touche, je saurais. Peu importe si cela doit encore durer des heures et que j'en sorte épuisé. Les indices qui nous mènerons vers notre prochaine étape sont là, à ma portée et je ne les laisserai pas échapper…

Mes doigts effleurent le socle et des odeurs de peintures explosent dans mes narines. Je ne les ai pas senties tout à l'heure. Maintenant elles envahissent tout et je peux également entendre le peintre s'agiter dans la caverne. Le froissement de tissu de sa robe, sa respiration tranquille, les poils du pinceau qui glissent sur la pierre dans un frottement aérien…

Puis, comme tout à l'heure, les souvenirs sautent, de siècle en siècle : un enfant est allongé sur le socle, dormant d'un sommeil paisible, une vieille femme repose ses jambes lourdes de fatigue, un homme serre son épouse contre son flanc, tout en lui montrant des détails de la fresque… Et d'autres encore, se succèdent à une allure vertigineuse qui me donne le tournis.

Et de nouveau le souvenir du traducteur, clé de voûte de nos recherches, m'est accordé. Il se laisse tomber sur le socle, en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Une lettre vient avec et tombe sur le sol. Il la ramasse. Mais avant qu'il ne l'ait dérobée à mon regard, j'ai pu saisir quelques mots…

C'est un lieu.

Ce n'est pas son adresse, mais cela nous conduira sur ses traces.

J'en suis certain…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Pensées d'Outre Tombe**

**Ron**

Harry et moi sortons de la chambre d'Hermione avec laquelle nous avons déjeuné. Elle va beaucoup mieux, c'est un fait, mais il lui faudra indéniablement du temps encore pour être parfaitement remise.

Hermione a demandé à Tatie Nally et Tonton Sev, comment elle a pu entendre mes pensées quand elle était dans le coma. Il semble que j'étais tellement désespéré et concentré sur elle, que je me suis projeté dans son esprit sans le vouloir. D'après Tonton Sev, c'est un phénomène courant chez les bébés et les gamins en bas âge, quand ils sont en mauvaise posture. C'est leur Magie Instinctive qui se met en action, pour aller chercher le secours de leurs parents…

Chez les adolescents et les adultes, en revanche, hormis pour les couples unis, c'est exceptionnel. Et cela ne se produit que chez ceux qui sont entraînés à la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie. Et comme Hermione et moi nous sommes souvent exercés ensemble, mon esprit a pu entrer facilement en contact avec le sien.

Ça m'a rassuré. J'ai craint un moment avoir possédé Hermione, l'avoir mise sous Impérium ou un truc du genre sans le vouloir. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. La fatigue, le chagrin d'avoir perdu Percy, la peur de perdre ma petite sœur de cœur, tout ça a fait que ma Magie est entrée toute seule en action pour me venir en aide et faire passer mon message à Hermione… Et comme elle était elle-même dans un état très vulnérable, sa propre Magie m'a laissé entrer sans problème.

Parce que nous sommes en parfaite confiance l'un avec l'autre. Que nous sommes liés par une solide amitié. Que sa Magie savait que je ne lui voulais pas de mal, au contraire. D'après Tatie Nally, toute cette Magie emplie d'amour que j'ai développée, a renforcé celle d'Hermione et l'a aidée à lutter contre le venin à ce moment là.

Ça lui a sauvé la vie… Et j'en suis fou de joie.

Même si je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Enfin bref. Toujours est-il, qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à éclaircir le mystère du gamin qu'elle a vu près de Harry, là-bas à Privet Drive. Mais ça, ça peut attendre, puisqu'elle ne le voit plus et qu'Hermione commence à penser que ce n'était finalement qu'une hallucination…

C'est fort possible. Après tout, d'après ce qu'on sait, McNair se débattait désespérément après avoir été mordu par la Bestiole, là-bas, dans les Cavernes du Diable. Ce n'était peut-être pas seulement parce qu'il avait mal. Il se débattait peut-être contre des hallucinations. D'horribles hallucinations…

Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, Harry et moi allons chercher Miho et Alioth, qui sont dans la cuisine avec les autres gamins. Harry veut leur remettre le parchemin qu'il a trouvé l'été dernier dans les affaires de Sirius, sur lequel sont notées des formules magiques pour faire des farces.

Rien de bien méchant, des petits tours de Magie accessibles aux Premières et Deuxièmes Années, qui provoquent des chatouillis, colorent les cheveux pour une heure ou deux et autres trucs du genre. Des tours de gamins quoi…

Quand nous arrivons au bas de l'escalier, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Et mon cœur fait un bond…

« Penny ! » m'exclame-je, la gorge un peu nouée, en regardant Pénélope entrer.

Mes mains sont moites et je reste figé tandis qu'elle s'avance vers moi. Son chagrin me saute à la figure, tandis que le mien me saute au cœur…

C'est fini, je ne verrais plus jamais Percy. Jamais plus il n'enverra Hermès pour m'apporter un courrier ou un colis. Jamais plus il ne me donnera de ses fameux conseils dont je n'ai pas besoin…

Je me souviens comme il m'a prodigieusement agacé à une époque, avec ses airs supérieurs et quand il m'envoyait ces lettres pour me mettre en garde contre Harry… Puis mon souvenir glisse, vers ce jour où nous l'avons vu, Harry et moi, en train d'embrasser Penny dans un couloir sombre, alors que nous avions pris du Polynectar pour nous faire passer pour Vincent et Grégory… Je le revois également, arborant fièrement son insigne de Préfet, guindé et pompeux tandis qu'il mène les Première Année fraîchement arrivés à Poudlard, jusqu'au dortoir… « Suivez-moi ! Je suis Préfet ! » … « Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis Préfet ! »… Combien de fois a-t-il prononcé ces paroles, d'un ton fier comme Artaban. Il ne l'eût pas été davantage s'il avait été le roi du monde…

Puis, je le revois, au soir d'Halloween, après les combats, se jeter dans mes bras, soulagé que je sois revenu entier du Manoir Malfoy. Soulagé que nous soyons tous vivants. Et plus tard, quand il est arrivé pour la première fois dans le Temps Ralenti. Ses premiers entraînements enthousiastes…

Comme nous avons ri, mes frangins et moi, de le voir courir et faire maladroitement de l'exercice, lui, l'intellectuel de la famille ! Il n'était pas très bon sportif, il le reconnaissait lui-même et en riait avec nous, mais il y mettait tout son cœur. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait…

Enfin, j'entends sa voix joyeuse annoncer à Papa la grande nouvelle. Il allait être Papa et ça le comblait de joie… Ça m'a fichu un coup au cœur, quand il a révélé qu'il m'avait choisi, pour être le Parrain de son enfant. C'est une telle marque de confiance !

Et ça m'a troué le cœur, de voir ses yeux privés de vie me fixer si peu de temps après…

Je ne pourrais pas lui dire combien je suis heureux qu'il ait pensé me faire un tel honneur.

Mort… Percy est mort.

Et la guerre ne me laisse même pas le temps d'apprendre à vivre avec ça…

A consommer mon chagrin comme il se doit…

« Je venais te voir, Ron… » me dit Penny, la gorge nouée.

Je ne reconnais pas sa voix. En fait, je ne reconnais rien d'elle. Elle apparaît complètement éteinte, elle d'habitude si pimpante. C'est comme si toute énergie l'avait quittée.

Harry me pousse un peu en avant, en me chuchotant que le bureau doit être vide à cette heure-ci et que Penny et moi y serons tranquilles pour parler. Je lui obéis mécaniquement, prenant délicatement Penny par le bras pour la conduire. Elle porte en elle le bébé de Percy, alors elle m'est précieuse et je la traite avec infiniment de précautions…

Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le plus confortable des fauteuils et je m'assois en face d'elle. Assez près, pour prendre ses mains entre les deux miennes.

« Penny… » murmure-je à peine, en serrant doucement ses doigts raidis par le froid du vent de l'hiver.

Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mardi, quand nous avons enterré Percy. Je scrute son visage, ne sachant que dire. Etouffé par le chagrin.

Penny a vieilli. Son teint est terne, sa peau marbrée de larmes séchées. Il y a de très fines ridules autour de ses yeux. Ses joues sont creuses. Il y a un pli amer aux coins de sa bouche. Et quelques fils gris dans ses cheveux…

Comment peut-on autant changer en si peu de temps ?

« Ron, je… » commence Penny, hésitante.

Une lueur de détresse traverse ses yeux. Ses mains tremblent dans les miennes. Et l'angoisse m'étouffe de plus bel.

Quelle nouvelle a-t-elle à m'annoncer ? Que peut-il y avoir de plus terrible que ce qui est déjà arrivé ? Que son départ imminent pour une contrée lointaine ?

« Tu es… Tu étais le frère préféré de Percy, tu sais… Celui qu'il comprenait le mieux et dont il se sentait le mieux compris… Il avait une grande admiration pour ton courage. Il disait que tes faiblesses sont ta force et tes forces ta faiblesse. Il… Percy pensait que nos qualités font nos défauts et inversement. Et qu'à toi seul, tu incarnais toutes les qualités et tous les défauts de tous les Weasley réunis et qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont… Et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait que tu sois le Parrain de notre enfant. Il affirmait que tu serais un modèle exceptionnel pour lui. Un vrai héros, qui lui apprendra à accéder à ses rêves, à les rendre réalisables, tout en restant honnête et généreux envers ses semblables… » déclare Penny, ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues, comme elles dévalent sur les miennes…

Merlin tout puissant ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Percy pensait cela de moi ! Et il se trompait, Merlin, il se trompait…

Je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis juste un adolescent qui se bat pour aider son mec à échapper à un dangereux malade mental qui veut son cul et sa peau. Et celle de tous ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin, pour l'empêcher de conquérir le monde et le plonger dans les Ténèbres…

Et j'ai la trouille qui me colle au bide, à chaque fois que je dois me battre…

Pénélope essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main, avant de sortir un mouchoir propre de sa poche pour se moucher.

« Je… Je ne suis pas un héros sans peur et sans reproche, Penny et je crains que Percy n'ait eu une image quelque peu erronée de moi… » dis-je, en déglutissant difficilement ma salive, tant ma gorge est nouée…

« Je sais… Et Percy le savait également. Il disait que c'était cela ta plus grande force et ton plus grand courage. Cette peur qui te noue les tripes mais que tu dépasses à tout prix, par amour et par fidélité envers Harry, tes amis et ta famille. Et ce n'est pas à ton attitude dans cette guerre, aussi louable soit-elle, qu'il pensait, quand il disait que tu es un héros. C'est dans la vie de tous les jours. Il savait que tout comme lui, tu avais eu à subir le poids de la réputation de vos frères. Que vous aviez dû tous les deux vous battre avec acharnement pour parvenir à être à leur hauteur dès votre enfance. Et que toi, tu avais réussi le tour de force d'être plus grand qu'eux tous réunis. Pas seulement par la taille, mais aussi par le talent… et surtout par le cœur… Et il t'admirait pour cela et de réussir ça avec autant de… désinvolture et de facilité apparentes… et de modestie… » explique-t-elle encore, avec une triste tendresse dans la voix…

Elle me livre la pensée de Percy. Des paroles qu'il n'a délivrées qu'à elle. Et combien je regrette de n'avoir jamais eu une vraie conversation avec mon frère. Une au cours de laquelle il aurait pu me dire lui-même tout cela. Et où j'aurais pu lui dire que je l'aimais, même quand il m'agaçait profondément. Et que je l'admirais moi aussi. Pour avoir eu la simplicité, l'humilité de reconnaître ses torts, ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Et avoir su dépasser tout cela.

On se ressemblait. Nous avions les mêmes tourments, avant de trouver chacun de notre côté l'apaisement. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il savait lui aussi.

Nous aurions pu parler de tout cela. Comparer les chemins que nous avions empruntés pour arriver où nous en étions tous les deux…

Mais nous ne le ferons jamais. Du moins, pas dans ce monde ci…

Et combien je le regrette…

« Je… J'étais heureux qu'il trouve son courage à Halloween. Maintenant je regrette qu'il l'ait fait. Il serait encore avec nous, sans cela. » murmure-je, sans pouvoir retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes…

« Non, Ron. Il ne faut pas le regretter. Percy était plus heureux que je ne l'aie jamais vu l'être depuis ce jour là. Il se sentait devenu un vrai Weasley, tu comprends ? En trouvant son courage, il a eu le sentiment de trouver sa vraie personnalité, d'appartenir réellement à sa famille et il en était fou de joie. Et il était très fier de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors non, il ne faut pas le regretter… » m'assure Penny, avec une certaine véhémence

Et me regardant dans les yeux avec supplique. Et je hoche la tête, en une promesse muette.

Elle a raison. Il ne faut pas que je regrette, ce serait faire insulte à la mémoire de mon frère. Au courage qui l'a poussé à donner sa vie pour cette petite fille. Sherry Craven…

« Voilà, je voulais te dire tout cela, Ron, car je sais que Percy voulait avoir cette conversation à cœur ouvert avec toi, avant de te demander d'être le Parrain de notre enfant. Et il me semblait donc juste de le faire pour lui. » déclare maintenant Penny, en serrant bien fort mes mains entre les siennes.

Je la remercie, profondément ému et je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la serrer sur mon cœur. Je suis heureux qu'elle m'ait dit cela. Et je me promets de me rendre sur la tombe de Percy, avant de retourner à Poudlard, pour lui parler à cœur ouvert moi aussi.

Lui dire combien il me manque…

« J'ai encore une chose à te dire, Ron. Je tiens à ce que tu sois le premier de ta famille à savoir. J'ai bien réfléchi depuis mardi. Finalement, je ne vais pas partir à l'étranger. J'irais au Village Refuge où je pourrais encore me rendre un peu utile dans cette guerre. Pour honorer la mémoire de Percy… » me révèle encore Penny, en redressant le menton avec courage.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Je promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, Penny. Et quand le bébé sera là, je viendrais vous voir souvent. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose. N'importe quoi, n'importe quand… » affirme-je, soulagé qu'elle ait pris cette décision.

La savoir là-bas à l'étranger, seule, pour mettre son enfant au monde quand notre famille aurait pu l'aider et la soutenir, me chagrinait vraiment, même si je ne puis pas faire grand chose pour elle, à part lui écrire, tant que je serais à Poudlard…

Et puis, je me dis que cela va aussi soulager Maman. C'est une part de son fils trop tôt parti au Paradis, qui pousse dans le ventre de Penny. La savoir si loin, aurait ajouté à son chagrin…

« Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Ron, que Percy a fait le bon choix en te désignant comme Parrain. Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu restes en vie. Alors promets-moi d'être prudent… » répond Penny, en me fixant une fois de plus de son regard suppliant.

Et je le promets. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Même si je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir ma parole.

Car la guerre est loin d'être finie et que nous serons tous en grand danger, tant qu'elle dure…

OoOoOoO

(1) Volumen : ancêtre du livre, rouleau de papyrus où le texte est écrit en colonnes perpendiculaires au sens de déroulement. Le volumen est enroulé autour de deux axes verticaux en bois.

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	8. Des Agents Très Spéciaux 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

...

Super beta: Mystical. Je vous invite à lire ses fics!

**...**

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum pour : - Douceurfamille - Yzeute - Marina -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**Des Agents Très Spéciaux 2/2**

**Acte 5 : Des Ennemis Sur Les Talons**

**Algie**

Rupert me relève du sol sur lequel je suis tombé à genou. Il m'emmène dans le salon de notre hôte, me portant à demi, m'allonge sur un canapé moelleux, me couvre d'une couverture, allume un feu dans la cheminée et va dans la cuisine pour faire un thé bien chaud.

Je suis épuisé. Glacé jusqu'aux os, après ces longues heures passées dans la caverne à la fresque. Et pourtant il me tarde de partir sur les traces du traducteur.

« Y avait pas de thé. Mais bois ça, ça te réchauffera. Et puis tu me raconteras tout. » m'ordonne Rupert, en me fourrant un bol de potage brûlant entre les mains.

Du potage en boîte Moldu. Trop salé.

Je grimace, mais je bois tout quand même, à petites gorgées prudentes. Ça me réchauffe bien. Et aussitôt que j'ai fini, je raconte ce que j'ai vu à Rupert par le menu, tandis qu'il prend des notes dans son carnet. Il me pose quelques questions, comme d'habitude, pour me faire préciser le détail d'une scène, les expressions faciales du traducteur, ses gestes, ses paroles exactes.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait un sceau, sur la lettre ? » demande-t-il encore, après un court silence.

« Je crois, oui… » réponds-je, en fermant les yeux

Rupert me laisse replonger dans mon souvenir. Un sceau… Oui, il y en a un… Et ce sont des armoiries. Les mêmes que celles que j'ai déjà vues : le lion, dressé sur ses pattes arrières et qui semble avoir une langue de feu…

Les armoiries. Voilà une piste qu'il nous faut explorer…

« Répète-moi le nom de l'endroit que t'as lu… » demande encore Rupert.

« Château de Chantilly. C'est en France… » réponds-je, dans un bâillement que j'ai peine à étouffer.

Rupert barre un mot sur son carnet et en écrit un autre. Il relit ses notes à plusieurs reprises, réfléchissant en maugréant parfois entre ses dents…

« Faut aller là-bas. Je vais laisser un mot, pour remercier le conservateur du Musée et lui dire qu'on a dû rentrer chez nous, mais que nous ne manquerons pas de revenir le voir. On se mettra en route demain matin à la première heure. Comme ça, t'auras le temps de te remettre. » déclare-t-il finalement, en écrivant déjà son billet.

Puis il descend de nouveau vers le sous-sol, pour fermer la porte donnant accès à la caverne et remettre le casier à vin en place. Je suis sûr cependant qu'il n'a pas manqué d'ajouter quelques protections de son cru sur l'endroit. Quand il remonte, il vient jeter un œil, pour voir comment je vais, avant d'aller laver le bol, laisser quelques pièces pour remplacer la boite de soupe et ranger la cuisine.

« Tu veux qu'on Transplane d'ici ou tu veux prendre un peu l'air avant de rentrer te reposer ? » me demande-t-il, quand il est prêt à partir.

« Ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu. » réponds-je, désireux de me débarrasser des fourmis qui me picotent les pieds

Et d'alléger mon cerveau, lourd de tous ces souvenirs qui m'ont assailli durant plusieurs heures.

« Il a neigé gros encore, pendant qu'on était en bas. Nos traces sont couvertes. Va falloir lever haut les jambes…» me fait remarquer Rupert, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Allons au point de Transplanage de la sortie Est de Brasov, dans ce cas. Nous ne serons pas trop loin de la maison de nos hôtes et nous pouvons être sûrs que la neige aura été tassée par-là… » suggère-je, en pliant le plaid dont Rupert m'a couvert tantôt, avant de le reposer sur le divan..

Rupert acquiesce et vient me prendre par le bras pour effectuer un Transplanage d'escorte et nous arrivons bientôt aux abords du quartier sorcier de Brasov.

L'après-midi est à peine entamé, mais il fait sombre et froid. Les ruelles étroites sont désertes. Pas même un chat ne les arpente. Nous remontons le col de nos manteaux et enfonçons nos mains dans nos poches, avant d'entamer notre petit périple dans les ruelles.

Le silence autour de nous est cotonneux, la neige tassée par les coups de baguette réguliers des Sorciers du quartier, crisse sous nos pas. Des sons étouffés nous parviennent depuis les maisons, des restes d'odeurs de cuisine nous chatouillent les narines, rappelant cruellement à nos estomacs affamés que nous avons raté le repas de midi. Un peu en amont, une fenêtre s'ouvre. La tête d'une jeune femme se penche, regarde rapidement vers le ciel pour jauger du temps qu'il va faire dans les minutes qui viennent, avant de rentrer et de refermer sa croisée en frissonnant.

Je goûte cette atmosphère avec délice. Elle apaise mon cerveau, revivifie mon corps engourdi. Mon regard s'attarde sur des détails d'architecture des vieilles maisons. Une date, gravée au-dessus d'une porte, l'enseigne d'un commerçant, vieille de plusieurs siècles. Mais soudainement Rupert sursaute, tirant prestement sa baguette en m'entraînant sous l'abri d'une porte cochère…

« Yaxley et l'autre… Bletchley… » murmure-t-il précipitamment, en cherchant vivement la poignée de la porte, tandis que j'accroche du coin de l'œil les deux silhouettes qui viennent de passer un coin de rue, un peu plus haut.

A cette distance, je ne distingue pas les visages. Mais je peux compter sur la vue perçante de Rupert, pour les avoir identifiées avec exactitude.

La porte s'ouvre sur la cour intérieure très sombre d'un vieil hôtel particulier dans laquelle nous nous engouffrons, laissant à peine un entrebâillement pour voir passer les deux Mangemorts qui descendent la ruelle.

Je lance un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, vers la haute bâtisse qui surplombe la cour. Elle jette son ombre épaisse au sol et je doute qu'on puisse nous voir depuis les fenêtres, car nous sommes à l'abri d'un passage, sous une voûte large mais basse, où il fait quasiment nuit déjà.

« Ça doit être quelque part par ici… » entendons-nous distinctement, l'un des Mangemorts dire.

Je reconnais la voix de Yaxley, que j'ai eu à croiser à plusieurs reprises, à une période où j'effectuais des recherches historiques à la Bibliothèque du Ministère.

Son ombre et celle de son compagnon obscurcissent brièvement la lumière filtrant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, que Rupert ouvre un peu plus pour suivre les deux hommes du regard.

« Là ! Nous y sommes ! Il était temps ! Il fait un froid de canard dans ce maudit pays ! » s'exclame Bletchley, avant de heurter du poing une porte.

Il doit frapper une seconde fois, avant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Suit un bref conciliabule en roumain, dont je ne puis saisir que quelques mots sans suite et les Mangemorts sont invités à entrer. Il ne fait cependant nul doute pour moi que c'est un partisan de Voldemort qui les a accueillis.

Il faudra penser à donner cette adresse à Octavian Enescu, notre hôte…

« Sont sur nos talons les crapules… Faut se dépêcher d'aller au château de Chantilly. On devrait peut-être partir tout de suite. » soupire Rupert, en refermant la lourde porte cochère.

« Ils vont se rendre à la Bibliothèque Sorcière de Brasov et n'auront peut-être pas l'idée d'aller dans le Quartier de Schei. » murmure-je en retour, un peu angoissé, en hâtant le pas dans la ruelle.

« Quand bien même ils iraient, les bouquins pourraient pas les renseigner, pas vrai ? » déclare Rupert, de l'espoir dans le ton.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent trouver quoi que ce soit dans les livres qui les renseigne beaucoup. Mais ils pourraient apprendre que nous sommes venus par le conservateur, quand il reviendra. Et ils pourraient lui faire du mal, le torturer pour savoir ce que nous cherchions et ce que nous avons trouvé.… » réponds-je, vivement inquiet cette fois.

« T'as raison. Faut empêcher ça d'arriver, protéger ce brave homme qui ne pourrait pas se défendre contre ces pourritures. Faut qu'on brouille les pistes… Qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée d'aller là-bas… ou alors… Qu'ils y aillent tout de suite, pendant qu'il n'est pas là. Ils auront tout le temps de regarder dans tous les bouquins avant qu'il revienne de chez sa fille. On va en parler à Enescu. Il trouvera quoi faire. Nous, faut qu'on parte aujourd'hui… » décide Rupert, alors que nous arrivons en vue de la maison de nos hôtes.

Et fort de ce projet, nous accélérons le pas pour rentrer.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Comediente...**

**Harry**

Marraine tambourine sur la table, lèvres pincées et regard contrarié.

Ça fait trois fois qu'on rejoue la même scène fictive, pour juger des capacités de l'oncle Vernon à donner le change.

Et c'est la cata !

Il est absolument incapable d'improviser correctement des réponses plausibles aux questions que son Directeur Général est susceptible de poser, bien que je doute que nous lui donnions assez d'espace pour en poser beaucoup

Vernon bafouille encore une fois. Bon sang ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de simplement dire qu'il a des tueurs à ses trousses ! D'autant que c'est la pure vérité.

Bien entendu, nous avons modifié les faits pour les rendre crédibles aux oreilles d'un Moldu. Mais quand même ! Il suffit de remplacer « Mangemorts » par « terroristes », « Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix » par « Scotland Yard » et « Aurors » par « Agents de Sa Majesté »…

Mais il bredouille lamentablement et n'est absolument pas crédible. Pas plus que Dudley et tante Pétunia qui nous font une mine exagérément effrayée pour l'une et trop bravache pour l'autre.

Au lieu de rester eux même, non, ils grossissent le trait… Et en plus, l'estomac de Dudley n'arrête pas de gronder et il louche sans arrêt sur les sandwichs et les gâteaux que Dobby a apportés avec le thé. Lui, n'a eu droit qu'à une branche de céleri et une mandarine…

Alors il crève de faim, lui qui a l'habitude de s'empiffrer toute la journée…

Marraine soupire. Agacée. Elle se lève en hochant la tête de gauche à droite et inspire un bon coup.

« Bien. Face à un tel fiasco, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Harry, tu prends la place de ton oncle, Draco prendra celle de Dudley et Elinor, remplacera Pétunia. Il n'y a pas besoin que Marge soit présente et c'est une bonne chose. Polynectar pour tous les trois ! Vernon, vous venez avec nous, pour nous indiquer quelle voiture suivre. Par la suite, vous resterez caché, en liaison par micro avec Harry, pour le cas où votre Directeur poserait une question à laquelle vous êtes seul capable de répondre. Pour le reste, on ne change rien. » décide Marraine, en se dirigeant vers la porte, pour aller chercher Draco et Elinor.

« Polynanar ? Micro ? » demande l'oncle Vernon, en me jetant un regard incertain.

Sous l'oreille attentive de Pétunia qui plisse les yeux et pince les lèvres, contrariée de se voir mise au rancard. Dudley, lui, a l'air déçu de ne pas faire partie de l'expédition et quelque peu vexé qu'on ne lui reconnaisse pas de talent pour la comédie.

Il doit aussi et surtout regretter d'avoir à rester ici où il ne pourra pas échapper aux corvées qui lui ont été assignées…

« Polynectar. C'est une Potion complexe qui va nous permettre de prendre votre apparence. Et oui, nous communiquons par micros. Comme des agents du FBI. Tu as bien dû le remarquer, hier matin… » dis-je, en faisant référence au FBI, pour narguer un peu Dudley…

Je me souviens que l'une de ses séries télévisées préférées, a pour héros deux agents spéciaux du FBI qui enquêtent sur des affaires non classées… Cependant, je me garde bien de dire que nos appareillages n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de ces agents là et qu'ils sont ensorcelés. Mais pour le coup, une lueur d'envie traverse le regard de mon cousin.

Sûr que ça le botterait de porter un équipement comme le nôtre ! Il se sentirait plus pisser…

Quoiqu'il n'a pas besoin de micro pour ça. Ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis lundi tant il avait les chtouilles… Mouais… Il n'a aucune chance de devenir Agent Secret un jour et de porter un tel équipement. Parce qu'un Agent Secret qui pisse de trouille dans son froc, ça ne le ferait pas…

M'enfin… Bref !

Marraine revient déjà, Draco et Elinor sur les talons. Manifestement Draco a l'air ravi d'être de la mission. Ils saisissent très vite ce que nous attendons d'eux et quand nous faisons un essai, tout est très rapidement parfait…

« C'est bon ! Allez vous changer, nous partons dans trente minutes ! Vous aussi Vernon. Rendez-vous dans la cuisine. » décrète Marraine, sourire revenu.

Nous nous hâtons tous, pressés de passer à l'action. Pour cette fois c'est une mission sans danger que nous allons remplir et nous avons le cœur léger.

Quand nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine, j'ai revêtu des vêtements à la taille de mon oncle, cent fois trop larges pour moi, bien évidemment. Marraine, qui a enfilé un tailleur noir strict mais élégant et relevé ses cheveux en chignon sobre, me tend une fiole de Polynectar. Elinor et Draco ont déjà pris celui qui les a transformés en Pétunia et Dudley plus vrais que nature…

Sous l'œil plus que scandalisé des vrais de vrais d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, au fait ? Comme ils ne viennent finalement pas, ils devraient aller rejoindre Marge qui travaille toute seule dans le petit salon depuis une heure trente déjà.

Mais bon, ils iront la rejoindre quand nous serons partis sans doute. Après avoir fait des adieux émouvant à Vernon bien entendu… Comme s'il allait à l'échafaud ou que nous allions le mettre délibérément en danger…

Et puis, si nous avions pu faire autrement, il ne viendrait même pas avec nous. Mais bon, nous ne voulons pas que ma famille ait connaissance de la Base d'Espionnage. Il est donc hors de questions que l'oncle Vernon mette un seul pied là-bas, pour se mettre en liaison avec moi…

Je bois une grosse gorgée de Polynectar en grimaçant. Mon oncle a un goût terriblement amer. C'est dur à avaler… J'espère que je n'aurais pas à en prendre plus d'une autre fois par la suite…

Ron, habillé d'un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate, cheveux coupés en brosse, barbe légère et lunettes noires, entre à son tour dans la cuisine. Il paraît plus vieux comme ça. Très séduisant. Et sacrément impressionnant. Il sera à mes côtés, comme garde du corps personnel et pour intimider le patron de Vernon… Et ça va marcher, il n'y a aucun doute…

Charly, Viktor, Parrain, Tonks et Remus sont également de la partie. Tout comme Kingsley, qui sera le « chef des Agents Spéciaux de Sa Majesté ». Les hommes sont en costume, allant du gris anthracite au noir profond, en passant par le bleu marine, tandis que Tonks est méconnaissable dans son tailleur vert bouteille, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts et ses petites lunettes sans montures apparentes. On dirait Draco au féminin…

Et ça fait rire mon frère, boudiné dans son jean et sa parka qui lui donne l'allure d'un bibendum Michelin… En rouge et bleu…

« Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé, Vernon. » demande Marraine, d'un ton qu'elle essaye de rendre aimable.

Mais elle a une telle dent contre lui, qu'elle échoue…

Mon oncle acquiesce et sort une liasse de feuilles de papiers pliés en deux de sa poche, qu'il me tend aussitôt. Je la prends et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Puis Marraine m'indique un casque, que je remets à mon tour à mon oncle. Il fourre le boîtier sous son anorak d'hiver, puis ajuste le casque sur ses oreilles et j'entends aussitôt son souffle court dans mes oreillettes invisibles.

Que nos gardes du corps en aient, ce sera normal, aux yeux du patron de Vernon, mais nous concernant, Draco, Elinor et moi, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que nous en avons également…

« Allons-y. Vernon, avec les doublures de Pétunia et Dudley. Vous serez dans la même voiture que Remus, Viktor, Tonks et moi. Les autres, dans l'autre voiture. Nous suivons le plan et tout devrait parfaitement se dérouler… » décide Marraine, en poussant mon oncle vers le hall.

Nous sortons hâtivement et grimpons dans les voitures du Ministère. De vraies limousines américaines qui n'ont pas eu besoin d'être agrandies pour qu'on puisse y prendre place à une dizaine et avoir quand même ses aises. Tonks se met derrière le volant de la première voiture, tandis que Charly va conduire celle dans laquelle je prends place.

Nous roulons en direction de Little Whinging, où nous arrivons rapidement, Magie oblige.

« Bon Dieu ! On dirait qu'il y a eu la guerre ici ! » s'exclame l'oncle Vernon, que j'entends nettement dans mes écouteurs, quand nous longeons la Grand Place.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé… » répond Marraine, un peu sèchement.

Avec un rien de mépris dans la voix. Vraiment, elle ne peut pas saquer Vernon…

« Et cela aurrrait pu êtrrre pirrre. Toutes les habitations aurrraient été détrrrruites si les Brrriseurs de Sorrrts n'avaient pas maitrrrrisés les Maléfices de Magie Noirrrre. » déclare Viktor, de sa voix grave aux accents roulant terriblement les R qui doivent écorcher les oreilles sensibles de Vernon…

Il déteste les étrangers, presque autant que les Sorciers. Alors un Sorcier étranger…

« Oui. Les dégâts ont été bien limités. Lucius a bien failli réduire cette ville à néant et faire plusieurs centaines de victimes… » renchérit Remus, sur un soupir

Je gage qu'oncle Vernon comprend, maintenant, pourquoi il nous a fallu tant de temps pour revenir hier matin. Ceci dit, j'ai un pincement au cœur, en voyant le centre ville ravagé. J'aimais bien venir flâner par ici, de temps en temps. Rêver que j'étais un gamin comme les autres et que je recevais les beaux cadeaux que je pouvais contempler dans la superbe vitrine du « Temple des Jouets », me régaler des yeux, dans celle de la pâtisserie la plus réputée ou que je portais les vêtements exposés dans ceux de la boutique la plus chic et à la mode de la ville…

Aujourd'hui, la Grand Place est désolée. Deux de ses immeubles sont effondrés, il y a des cadavres de voitures et de motos calcinées, de la poussière partout et, de l'autre côté de la place, une partie de la route manque. Quant à la rue piétonne, où se trouvait le siège de la Grunnings, je n'ose imaginer de quoi elle a l'air, après les multiples explosions et l'immense incendie qui l'a ravagée…

Nous tournons dans une rue adjacente, laissant les ruines derrière nous et enfin nous nous rangeons le long du trottoir, tous feux éteints…

Je sais qu'avant que nous partions, Marraine et Ron ont jeté des Sortilèges d'Illusion sur nos voitures, pour leur donner un aspect tout à fait banal. Personne ne nous remarquera, pendant que nous attendons que le Directeur Général de la Grunnings sorte des bureaux temporaires qui ont été mis à sa disposition par la Mairie.

Nous attendons une vingtaine de minutes, avant de voir sortir un groupe de trois hommes. Oncle Vernon nous indique lequel est son patron. Il est très reconnaissable, à son épaisse moustache blanche et son chapeau melon. Il est également maigrichon, semble avoir un parapluie dans le cul, comme dit Ron et il discute avec animation durant quelques minutes encore, en compagnie de son Directeur de Marketing et son secrétaire, ainsi que Vernon a identifié les deux autres.

Enfin, les trois se séparent et le Directeur Général grimpe dans une grosse Bentley grise. Le dernier modèle grand luxe.

Nous le suivons à distance respectable, traversant la ville en direction du périphérique.

« Bien. Il se rend directement chez lui dirait-on. Vous savez où intervenir… » déclare Marraine quelques minutes plus tard, quand la Bentley prend une bretelle qui mène vers la campagne anglaise.

Tonks et Charly acquiescent, d'un oui laconique. Ron et Marraine profitent de la nuit noire pour laisser tomber le Sortilège d'Illusion et ce sont maintenant les deux limousines qui suivent la Bentley sur les petites routes sinueuses que nous empruntons.

Nous filons pendant deux kilomètres à une allure modérée, sans croiser d'autre voiture et soudainement, alors que nous traversons un petit bois, Tonks accélère pour dépasser la bagnole du Directeur Général puis elle stoppe en se mettant en travers de la route.

Le Directeur pile et Charly, qui roule derrière lui à distance raisonnable, s'arrête en douceur, mais en prenant bien soin de lui barrer la route lui aussi. Dans la lumière des phares, je peux voir le Directeur regarder autour de lui, un peu affolé, tandis que Ron, Parrain et Kingsley sortent de notre voiture et se dirigent vers lui en courant.

Ron, qui a été le plus rapide, ouvre la portière de la Bentley, côté chauffeur, juste avant que son propriétaire n'ait eu le temps de la verrouiller. Le brave homme essaye de résister, mais mon Ron est bien trop fort pour lui et la portière s'ouvre sans aucune difficulté.

« Pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! C'est la voiture que vous voulez ? Prenez là, laissez-moi descendre, je vous la donne ! » s'écrie le Directeur Général, en levant les bras bien haut, pour montrer qu'il n'est pas armé.

De toute évidence, il nous prend pour des pirates de la route, voleurs de voitures de luxe.

Il faut dire que Ron et Parrain ont sorti un faux flingue et qu'ils affichent des mines patibulaires derrière leurs lunettes noires, incongrues dans la nuit profonde qui nous entoure. Marraine, Viktor et Remus, sont sortis de voiture eux aussi et font semblant de faire le guet à côté de l'autre voiture, visage très sérieux et main sur leur arme (tout aussi fausse que celles de Parrain et Ron) encore rangée dans son holter mais prête à être dégainée, dans une imitation parfaite de flics, d'agents secrets ou de gardes du corps de cinéma…

S'ils n'étaient tous des sorciers, j'aurais envie de dire qu'ils regardent trop de films à la télé…

De quoi rigoler, je vous jure !

Mais il faut croire que la scène est très réaliste, car le Directeur Général de la Grunnings n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre soupçon. Au contraire, il est visiblement très impressionné.

« Ne vous affolez pas, Monsieur. Faites ce que nous vous disons de faire et tout ira bien. Sortez de la voiture, s'il vous plait. » ordonne King, d'un ton avenant mais ferme.

Il est en mode Auror et dégage une belle autorité.

Le Directeur de la Grunnings obéit et sort de sa Bentley après s'être un peu débattu avec sa ceinture de sécurité récalcitrante, tandis que je reprends une gorgée de Polynectar.

Il y aura bientôt cinquante-cinq minutes que j'en ai bu pour la première fois et il vaut mieux que j'en reprenne tout de suite. Au moins, on ne risque pas de mauvaise surprise…

« Suivez-nous » ordonne encore King, en faisant un signe de tête vers Ron.

C'est un signal convenu entre eux et Ron fait ce qui est prévu. Il saisit le bras du Directeur et l'emmène rapidement vers l'arrière de notre voiture dont il ouvre la portière, avant d'engager fermement et sans une parole, le type à monter dedans.

« C'est un enlèvement, c'est ça ! Ma femme vous donnera tout l'argent que vous voulez ! » gémit ce dernier, la moustache tremblante, en se glissant sur le siège, tête tournée vers Ron.

Ron ne répond pas. Il lui indique seulement d'aller se mettre sur l'autre banquette, celle qui me fait face. Encore une fois le Directeur obéit prestement et quand il me voit enfin, il ouvre des yeux ronds…

« Dursley… Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie… » souffle-t-il, avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais King me précède, comme convenu.

« Nous vous l'expliquerons dans quelques minutes, Monsieur Graham. Soyez patient. » dit-il, toujours du même ton avenant et ferme.

Je regarde Graham d'un air désolé, comme pour m'excuser des désagréments que je lui cause, tandis qu'il s'interroge visiblement sur ce qu'il se passe mais ne moufte pas. Et il fixe Ron d'un œil qui ne trompe pas. Il n'osera pas s'y frotter même pour tout l'or du monde. Ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre étant donné son gabarit plutôt malingre.

Parrain, qui est allé mettre la voiture de Graham sur un chemin de terre, sous le couvert des arbres du petit bois, remonte dans la voiture, à côté de Charly. Il se tourne vers nous, le visage fermé et brise le silence tendu, aussi épais que la nuit.

« C'est bon, personne ne verra sa voiture, Chef » dit-il, d'une voix neutre

« Allons-y. Donnez le signal de départ. » répond King, avec un signe de tête vers Charly qui le regarde dans le rétroviseur.

Charly fait un appel de phare et Tonks démarre. Nous roulons de nouveau. Et, aussitôt sortis du petit bois, une centaine de mètre plus loin, nous tournons à gauche…

« Où m'emmenez-vous… » souffle Graham, dont je peux nettement voir la carotide battre follement.

« Nulle part. En ce qui vous concerne, c'est juste une petite promenade en notre compagnie, Monsieur Graham. Nous vous ramènerons plus tard à votre voiture et vous rentrerez chez vous. Monsieur Dursley tenait absolument à vous voir. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. Pour que nous vous expliquions brièvement sa situation. Mais qu'il soit bien clair que vous ne pourrez rien révéler de tout ceci à quiconque. Entendu ? » répond King, avec beaucoup d'autorité, en brandissant une fausse carte des Services Spéciaux de Sa Majesté sous le nez de Graham qui ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, encore une fois.

Le bonhomme n'a pas fini d'avoir des surprises…

« Oui… Je… Bien sûr, je n'en parlerai à personne. » répond-il bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours visiblement rien à la situation.

Ce qui est tout à fait normal, puisqu'on ne lui a rien expliqué encore. Mais tout est fait pour qu'il soit déstabilisé et qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est qu'il gobe rapidement la petite histoire que je vais lui servir dans quelques minutes.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Parrain. Il doit me lancer le Sort d'Imitation qui me permettra de parler avec la voix de l'oncle Vernon. Ce Sortilège ne tient jamais très longtemps et Parrain devra le renouveler souvent.

C'est bon, il est prêt. Sa baguette pointe ma gorge. Graham ne verra pas le Sort me toucher, Ron est chargé d'y veiller. Et tous deux se sont bien entraînés pour se synchroniser…

« Monsieur Graham, je ne suis pas sûr que vous saisissez bien l'importance de la situation. Et je ne peux laisser Monsieur Dursley vous dire quoi que ce soit, aussi longtemps que je ne suis pas certain que vous avez bien compris. Il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Et ultra secrète. Vous avez servi avec honneur dans l'armée de Sa Majesté, Monsieur Graham, c'est pourquoi nous sommes prêts à vous accorder confiance en vous révélant un fait qui ne doit en aucun cas filtrer hors de cette voiture. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez mettre votre propre vie et celle de vos proches en très grand danger. » insiste King, qui joue son rôle à merveille.

Pour le coup, Graham se redresse et reprend du poil de la bête, même s'il a encore pâli.

« Je promets solennellement de garder le secret, sur mon honneur et sur ma vie, Monsieur ! Dans mon cœur, je suis toujours un soldat fidèle à la Couronne et à Sa Majesté ! Soyez assuré que je ne faillirais pas à mon devoir, dusse-je y laisser la vie ! ! » répond-il, la voix tremblante de passion contenue.

Flatter son ego en faisant allusion à ses anciens états de service dans l'armée était une bonne idée. Marraine a bien fait les choses, quand elle a interrogé Vernon à propos de son patron, pendant qu'il arrachait la tapisserie du petit salon, dans la matinée. Elle voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il savait de lui, pour l'aborder au mieux. C'est réussi. La fibre patriotique est touchée. Le bonhomme va mettre un point d'honneur à servir son Pays et sa Reine avec bravoure…

Nous ne lui en demandons pas tant. Qu'il gobe notre histoire et ferme sa boîte à paroles. C'est tout…

« Très bien Monsieur Graham, je vous fais confiance. Alors voilà, sachez avant tout que la rumeur faisant état d'un sabotage sur les conduites de Gaz ayant conduit à la destruction d'une partie de Little Whinging, n'est pas aussi dénuée de fondements que les autorités politiques l'affirment. Cette rumeur doit être étouffée, si nous voulons éviter la panique dans tout le Royaume. Il s'agissait cependant bel et bien d'un attentat. Un essai à petite échelle, en attendant l'heure de reproduire la même chose dans toutes les plus grandes villes de Grande Bretagne, en faisant des milliers de victimes et des milliards de livres de dégâts. » révèle King, le regard et le visage grave.

Il s'arrête un instant, jaugeant son effet sur Graham. Ce dernier réussit à garder une attitude digne, mais il est clair qu'il a un coup de chaud et bien du mal à déglutir sa salive et garder son calme.

« Un attentat… » souffle-t-il, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front.

« Oui, Monsieur Graham. Un attentat. Mais grâce à Monsieur Dursley ici présent, le pire a été évité, parce qu'il a surpris une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris l'importance de ce qu'il avait entendu tout de suite, les terroristes ont pris peur et déclenché leur opération plus tôt que prévue. Mais je ne voudrais pas priver Monsieur Dursley de vous raconter tout cela lui-même. Allez-y, Monsieur Dursley, révélez à Monsieur Graham ce qui vous est arrivé… » déclare Kingsley, en se tournant vers moi.

Je me rengorge, tout en prenant un air faussement modeste, tout à fait dans la lignée de ce que ferait Vernon dans cette circonstance.

« Oui, merci, Monsieur… Alors voilà, Monsieur le Directeur Général, tout cela est arrivé par le plus grand des hasards. Je rentrais chez moi, après une promenade en famille, mardi soir, quand l'une de mes roues a crevé. Je l'ai changée et quand nous sommes arrivés en vue de Little Whinging, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la faire réparer tout de suite. On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Directeur, surtout que les crevaisons arrivent souvent par série. » commence-je, en m'adressant d'un ton obséquieux à Monsieur Graham, qui suit mon récit avec beaucoup d'attention, mais en se demandant de toute évidence où je veux en venir avec ce babillage inintéressant

« Oui, vous avez raison, Dursley. Je reconnais bien là votre prudence habituelle… » admet Graham, avec un ton approbateur.

Et un petit reniflement discret qui m'indique qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup mon oncle. Va falloir le séduire, pour obtenir ce que nous cherchons…Enfin, le séduire… Façon de parler, bien entendu…

Je sens ma gorge chauffer, signe que Parrain a renouvelé son Sortilège et que je peux reprendre la parole avec la voix de mon oncle.

« Oui, on n'en use jamais assez. C'est bien là une leçon que j'ai apprise durant toutes ces années au service de la Grunnings. Vous m'avez servi de modèle, Monsieur. » affirme-je, en accordant un regard admiratif à mon vis à vis qui se rengorge un peu, avant de poursuivre : « Mais voilà, mon prestataire habituel était en vacances. Je le savais. Alors je me suis arrêté chez le premier garagiste que j'ai trouvé en chemin. Il s'agissait de celui de la Cité des Tilleuls, qui faisait aussi station service et qui a sauté hier matin. Je suis sûr que ces terroristes de malheur ont fait exprès de la faire sauter, pour masquer les preuves qu'on aurait pu trouver là-bas… »

Tout comme King, Graham approuve du chef, complètement captivé par mon récit, tandis que Ron me fait un petit sourire en coin… Le gars est maintenant prêt à gober n'importe quoi de ce que je dirais, semble-t-il me dire, de son regard rieur que Graham ne peut capter.

Ça me fait chaud au cœur, de le voir ainsi, avec une véritable étincelle de joie dans ses yeux. Ses sourires, ses rires étaient mêlés de tristesse depuis lundi.

Et soudain, l'envie me prend de faire durer un peu le jeu, en rallongeant la sauce, rien que pour voir encore cette étincelle. Alors je m'attelle à le faire illico. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffit d'ajouter quelques détails superflus à la petite histoire prévue…

« Quand je suis entré dans le garage, tout était ouvert, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai appelé, mais nul n'a répondu. Alors je me suis dirigé vers l'arrière boutique. Il y avait un fond de musique et des voix. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était la radio ou la télé et je n'ai pas trop accordé d'importance à ce qu'il se disait même si je pouvais nettement tout entendre. Je ne me rappelle donc pas des paroles exactes, mais ça parlait de conduites de gaz, de bombes et de mise à feu et que tout serait prêt à sauter trois jours plus tard. Mais que si tout se déclenchait avant, il y aurait déjà de quoi, je cite : faire un beau petit feu d'artifice un peu partout en ville. Et il y a eu des ricanements mauvais. Encore un épisode de feuilleton policier ou un film de série B, me suis-je dit. » explique-je, de plus en plus à l'aise dans mon rôle d'oncle Vernon qui sert une bonne histoire, fier comme un paon.

Je m'arrête un instant, pour boire un verre d'eau et surtout laisser à Parrain le temps de renouveler le Sortilège.

« Mais c'était réel, ce que vous avez entendu. Les terroristes étaient en train de fomenter leur mauvais coup et vous les avez surpris en pleine conversation ! Vous avez eu de la chance, de ne pas vous faire tuer, Dursley ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Ils ne vous ont pas entendu ? Vous êtes partis sans qu'ils vous aient vu ?… » demande Graham, avide de connaître la suite.

Je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à ses questions… Et faire passer tonton Vernon pour un con. Du moins, un petit peu… Il faut tout de même que l'autre finisse par prendre Vernon pour un homme de valeur…

« Non, cela ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme cela, Monsieur le Directeur. En fait, j'ai insisté et appelé, pour demander s'il y avait quelqu'un. Un type est aussitôt sorti, habillé en garagiste. Il m'a demandé brusquement ce que je voulais. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait réparer ma roue. Il a dit oui et qu'il allait s'occuper de ça tout de suite. Maintenant que vous le faîtes remarquer, je me dis que vous avez raison, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne me tue pas sur-le-champ. Mais il a dû voir que ma femme et mon fils attendaient dans la voiture ou pensé que je n'avais peut-être rien entendu. Et puis, il y a un autre client qui est arrivé presque aussi vite. Il voulait des ampoules de rechange pour ses phares. Le garagiste s'est tout de suite occupé de lui, puis, tout en réparant ma roue, il a fait la conversation. Je me suis rendu compte plus tard, qu'il s'agissait pour lui de savoir ce que j'avais entendu et ce que je projetais de faire dans les jours suivants. Mais sur le moment, je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier et je lui ai répondu en toute confiance. Finalement, quand la roue a été réparée, je l'ai payé et il m'a demandé mon adresse, pour m'envoyer l'annonce de ses promotions sur les pneus, pièces de rechange diverses et vidanges… Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, d'autant qu'il faut toujours sauter sur les bonnes affaires, n'est-ce pas. Alors je la lui ai donnée… » explique-je encore, sur un ton ni trop, ni trop peu mélodramatique.

Et j'entends dans mes écouteurs, Marraine soupirer et dire que je suis décidément bien comme mon père et que je sais comme lui, raconter des histoires avec une foultitude de détails inutiles, mais qui ajoutent du réalisme au récit…

Et je dois ravaler un rire heureux. J'aime avoir ce genre de point commun avec mon père. Apprendre ces détails sur lui.

« Mon Dieu ! » murmure Graham, qui semble voir où je veux en venir… et se dire que Vernon est bien naïf…

« Après, je suis parti. Mais je me suis souvenu, que le lendemain c'était Noël et que je devais aller chez ma sœur Marge pour quelques jours. Ça fait de la route et j'avais intérêt à ce que le plein soit fait, parce que trouver une pompe à essence ouverte le jour de Noël, ce n'est pas évident, surtout dans notre bonne vieille campagne. Alors j'ai déplacé ma voiture à la pompe à essence. Et pendant que je me servais, trois autres types sont sortis du garage. Ceux qui parlaient avec le mécanicien, mais ça, je ne l'ai su que plus tard, bien sûr… Ils sont passés près de moi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air sympathique du tout, mais encore une fois, je ne me suis pas méfié, ni retourné sur eux. Pas plus que lorsque le garagiste m'a dit avec le sourire : « à très bientôt Monsieur ! » quand je suis allée lui payer l'essence. Je me suis dit à ce moment là, qu'il pensait que j'allais peut-être devenir l'un de ses clients réguliers s'il se montrait particulièrement affable. Mais ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il pensait. Non certainement pas…En fin de compte, son sourire aurait dû m'alerter. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, il était un peu ironique… » continue-je, m'interrompant une nouvelle fois pour ménager le suspens et permettre à Parrain de m'ensorceler

Graham hoche la tête. L'air grave, compatissant. Il sent que l'histoire va bientôt arriver à un moment crucial et il m'accorde toute son attention.

« J'ai passé une soirée tranquille, avec Pétunia et Dudley. Nous avons fait un réveillon, un petit repas tout simple bien sûr, puisque c'était soir, n'est-ce pas ! Et nous sommes allés nous coucher après avoir regardé la messe de Minuit à la télévision, comme nous le faisons tous les ans… Mais je me suis réveillé, bien avant le petit matin, car j'ai entendu un bruit dans la rue. J'ai le sommeil fragile, Monsieur le Directeur. Le moindre bruit me réveille. Une portière de voiture qui claque, un chat qui miaule ou un chien qui aboie. Tout bruit inhabituel dans le quartier en somme… … » brode-je, très créatif sur ce coup.

Car jamais un repas n'a été « petit et simple » pour le réveillon chez les Dursley, bien que je n'aie jamais eu l'occasion d'en goûter. Jamais non plus ma famille n'a regardé la messe de Minuit, Dudley ne l'aurait pas accepté. Mais bon, le gars est paraît-il assez bigot et ce détail devrait lui plaire. Et, enfin, mon oncle a toujours ronflé comme un sonneur. Il fallait qu'Hedwige fasse un potin d'enfer, pour qu'il se réveille la nuit…

« Enfin, toujours est-il que je me suis levé et que j'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et là, j'ai vu… j'ai vu… Oh ! C'était terrible, Monsieur le Directeur ! » dis-je, la lippe tremblante et avec un long frisson…

Je prends une profonde inspiration, comme pour retrouver la maîtrise de moi-même. Mon regard roule de côté et je saisis la lueur rieuse dans celui de Charly, qui se reflète dans le rétroviseur. Parrain réussit à garder un visage impassible, mais je vois nettement le coin de sa bouche frémir imperceptiblement. Ron, lui, a l'air d'avoir bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Et il fait semblant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux, tandis que King, se masque la bouche tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Dans l'autre voiture, cependant, Draco et Elinor ne se privent pas de rire depuis déjà quelques minutes. Pour le coup, je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas me joindre à leur hilarité. Et j'en ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux…

« Qu'avez-vous vu, mon ami… » demande Graham, en se penchant vers moi, pour me tapoter le genou avec sympathie…

Je sors précipitamment un mouchoir, pour me tamponner les yeux et me moucher. Pour gagner du temps et me reprendre. Enfin, j'inspire une grosse goulée d'air et je me lance dans la suite de mon histoire rocambolesque.

La partie la plus palpitante…

« Le garagiste et ses comparses, Monsieur le Directeur… Ils étaient là, devant ma maison. Ils arrosaient les murs avec de l'essence et, à l'arrière ouvert de leur camionnette, j'ai vu un chalumeau portable, des outils divers et des cocktails Molotov ! Des dizaines de cocktails Molotov ! Ils avaient enlevé la plaque d'égout, un peu plus haut sur la route… Sûr qu'ils étaient allés là-dessous, pour crever les canalisations de gaz ou poser une bombe ! J'ai fait ni une, ni deux, Monsieur le Directeur. J'ai réveillé Pétunia et Dudley et nous sommes partis discrètement par la porte de derrière, sans rien emporter, ni même mettre un manteau ou des chaussures convenables pour nous protéger du froid. Et heureusement, Monsieur le Directeur Général, car à peine étions-nous sortis de la maison, qu'elle flambait, d'un seul coup d'un seul !… Quelques secondes plus tôt et nous aurions été piégés par les flammes. Ces sales terroristes venaient d'allumer le premier feu de la soirée…» raconte-je, avec juste assez de peur rétrospective dans la voix et le regard.

Graham a un sursaut d'effroi…

« Ils ont avancé l'heure de leur entreprise terroriste ! Et vous étiez leur cible directe, car ils savaient que vous les aviez entendus parler dans le garage ! Ils voulaient vous éliminer ! Car vous étiez en mesure de les dénoncer avant qu'il ne passe à l'action ou, plus tard, de faire le rapprochement entre ce que vous aviez entendu et les attentats ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. » acquiesce-je, avec force hochements de tête.

« Mon Dieu, Dursley ! Vous êtes un témoin capital dans cette affaire ! Un témoin à abattre ! Car vous pouvez les reconnaître ! » s'exclame encore le Directeur, avec un peu de surexcitation.

« C'est cela, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous avez parfaitement raisonné ! Je suis une cible privilégiée pour ces tueurs, dorénavant ! Ils doivent savoir que j'ai échappé à leur tentative de m'assassiner, puisque mon nom ne faisait pas partie de la liste des victimes parue dans tous les journaux ! » acquiesce-je encore, en triturant le mouchoir que je tiens toujours dans ma main.

« Justement, qu'avez-vous fait, après être sorti de chez vous ? Comment avez-vous échappé à ces malfrats ? » demande Graham, avide de détails dramatiques

Puisque c'est ce qu'il veut, je vais lui en servir…

Des gratinés, mais pas trop. Juste de quoi faire passer Vernon pour un héros…

Mon oncle va finir par me devoir une fière chandelle, je le sens… ça risque de ne pas trop lui plaire de m'être redevable…

« Eh, bien, j'étais terrifié, vous pensez bien. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, mettre Pétunia et Dudley à l'abri. Ce que j'ai fait, en les menant dans la cabane à outils dans le jardin de l'un de mes voisins. Bien sûr, je me demandais pourquoi ces gredins étaient venus s'en prendre à moi. Et puis je me suis rappelé ce que j'avais entendu l'après-midi même au garage… Et j'ai réalisé. Tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête. Et je me suis dis, Vernon, tu ne peux pas laisser ces voyous s'en prendre à tes voisins, ni à la ville, sans rien faire ! Alors, bien que je sois terrifié et que ma femme et mon fils m'ont supplié de rester bien caché avec eux, je me suis glissé prudemment de jardin en jardin et je suis entré clandestinement dans une cabine téléphonique au bout de la rue. Je pouvais voir les terroristes répandre de l'essence sur les autres maisons du quartier et se rapprocher doucement de moi. Mais je n'ai pas flanché. J'ai récupéré quelques pièces, en forçant le coffret situé sous le téléphone, avec un tournevis que j'avais pensé à emporter quand j'ai quitté l'abri de jardin et j'ai appelé les secours… » raconte-je, presque haletant… tant je dois me maîtriser pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant mon oncle faire tout cela…

C'est aux Antipodes de Vernon, ça ! Et je me souviens très bien combien il tremblait tandis que mes amis et moi nous battions contre les Bestioles lundi soir…

« Vous avez fait preuve de sang froid et d'un très grand courage. Vraiment, Dursley, je suis impressionné… » commente Graham, le regard admiratif.

Tandis que cette fois, Ron a dû jeter un Sortilège d'Illusion pour masquer qu'il est mort de rire, à l'instar de Charly. King et Parrain, arrivent encore à se maîtriser. Dans l'autre voiture, c'est l'hilarité générale…

A part Vernon sans doute...

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Permettez que je vous raconte la suite. Après mon coup de fil, j'ai rejoint mon épouse et Dudley. Ça les a rassurés de me voir revenir. Nous avons attendu les secours, avec fébrilité. Un autre incendie s'était déclenché et nous savions que bientôt tout le quartier partirait en fumée. Et que les canalisations sabotées ne tarderaient pas à sauter. Heureusement, les secours ont fait diligence. Dès que j'ai entendu les sirènes des pompiers et de la police, je me suis douté que les terroristes allaient filer sans demander leur reste. Nous avons encore attendu un peu, avant de sortir de notre cachette, pour être sûrs de ne pas nous trouver nez à nez avec ces tueurs qui voulaient ma peau, puis je suis allé demander à parler au plus haut gradé des policiers. Une heure plus tard, j'étais à Scotland Yard, où j'ai répondu toute la journée aux questions de ces messieurs, regardé des centaines de photographies pour tâcher de repérer les suspects et dressé des portraits robots… Voilà, vous savez tout…» achève-je, avant de me laisser aller lourdement au fond du siège de la voiture qui roule toujours et de m'éponger le front avec mon mouchoir.

Nous sommes sur l'autoroute depuis quelque temps déjà et nous devons être presque arrivés à destination. Bien que je gage que Tonks et Charly peuvent encore emprunter pas mal de détours si cela s'avère nécessaire.

« Eh bien, mon ami, quelle terrible aventure ! Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu à la réunion d'urgence que j'ai convoquée hier après-midi… Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Vous n'avez sans doute pas pu passer prendre votre courrier, vous ne savez donc pas ! » s'exclame Graham, l'air soudainement confus.

Oh ! Me voilà son ami !…

Ou plutôt, voilà qu'il donne du « mon ami » à Vernon… Une belle évolution. Tout à fait en faveur de mon oncle, me dis-je…

Et en plus, il nous amène de lui-même là où j'allais maintenant tâcher d'en venir.

Que demande le peuple !

« Si, j'ai reçu mon courrier, un agent de sa Majesté est passé le prendre pour moi à la Mairie. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Que devrais-je savoir, Monsieur le Directeur ?… » réponds-je, mentant effrontément.

Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va dire à cela. Et je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre car il s'empresse de le faire…

« Ne tenez pas compte de ce courrier, mon ami ! J'ignorais tout de votre situation et j'avoue avoir été fortement contrarié de votre absence hier. J'avais donc pris la décision, qui m'apparaît maintenant tout à fait injuste, de vous mettre au chômage technique. Mais bien entendu, il n'est plus question de cela ! Finissez tranquillement vos vacances, pour vous remettre de vos émotions, mon ami ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce courrier ! Des hommes de votre valeur, qui n'hésitent pas à mettre leur vie en péril pour protéger leurs voisins et témoigner contre d'infâmes gredins, nous en avons besoin, en ces temps de crise ! » déclare-t-il, avec emphase

Et voilà ! Mission accomplie ! Vernon passe maintenant pour un héros aux yeux de cet homme… Et je vais pouvoir lui sauver la mise.

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais… J'ai bien peur, Monsieur, que mes vacances se prolongent quelque peu… Tant que cette affaire n'est pas terminée et les Terroristes derrière les barreaux, mes jours et ceux de ma famille, sont en grand danger, vous comprenez… » glisse-je, en prenant l'air contrit…

Graham sursaute. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir, malgré l'évidence…

« Monsieur Dursley a été placé sous le programme de protection des témoins, Monsieur Graham. Ce qui explique la manière quelque peu… cavalière, dont nous sommes venus vous chercher pour qu'il puisse vous parler. Ce dont je vous prie de nous excuser. Cependant, vous comprenez maintenant, qu'il doit disparaître, avec sa femme et son fils, sous l'étroite surveillance des agents de mon service, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Les terroristes se sont eux-mêmes volatilisés dans la nature. Il faudra sans doute du temps pour les retrouver et démanteler leur réseau. » intervient Kingsley, de sa voix grave et ferme…

« Oh !… Oui, oui, bien sûr… Voilà qui est fâcheux. Très fâcheux… » répond Graham, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter : « Mais au fait, pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me raconter tout cela, avant d'être mis à l'abri, mon ami… »

Il me fixe de son regard clair, interrogatif.

« Parce que, Monsieur le Directeur Général, le travail a toujours été une valeur forte à mes yeux. Et que, bien que je ne puisse être présent à vos côtés en ces temps difficiles, je veux être fidèle à l'esprit de solidarité et de fraternité qui fait la grandeur de la Grunnings et au sérieux qui la caractérise et lui permet de fidéliser sa clientèle ! Quand j'ai appris que nos bureaux ont été détruits, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, pour que notre Société puisse redresser rapidement la tête ! Alors voilà, je tenais absolument vous remettre ceci, Monsieur le Directeur. » affirme-je, en redressant fièrement le buste, tout en sortant de ma poche les papiers pliés en deux, que l'oncle Vernon m'a remis tantôt…

« Qu'est-ce… » demande Graham, en dépliant les feuilles

Ses yeux s'arrondissent, en lisant ce qui est écrit. Il a l'air de se demander s'il n'est pas en train de rêver…

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est bien la liste de tous nos clients et je pense que cela va vous être très utile, puisque tout à brûlé dans nos bureaux. Mettre ma mémoire à votre service, était un devoir pour moi !… » dis-je, avec une évidente fierté.

« Dursley, mon ami, ceci va nous aider, assurément ! Et que vous pensiez à faire un tel geste quand vous êtes dans une position aussi fâcheuse et inconfortable, est vraiment tout à votre honneur ! Vous êtes un collaborateur très précieux, vraiment très précieux ! Soyez assuré, que vous retrouverez immédiatement votre place, si un jour vous pouvez revenir parmi nous ! Vraiment, mon ami ! Je ne sais que faire d'autre pour vous remercier ! » s'exclame le Directeur Général, ému.

« Monsieur Dursley a perdu tous ses biens… » glisse Kingsley, comme nous en avions convenu.

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! Eh bien mon ami, je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'une prime substantielle vous soit versée ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! D'autant que je suis dans l'obligation de vous licencier mon ami ! Pour pouvoir vous remplacer. Car il m'est impossible de laisser votre poste vacant pendant une durée indéterminée. Le conseil d'administration ne comprendrait pas. Surtout que je ne pourrais expliquer votre absence, puisque j'ai juré de garder le secret sur cette affaire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami ! C'est un licenciement temporaire n'est-ce pas ! Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, vous aurez toujours une place à la Grunnings ! Et quand vous y reviendrez, ce sera avec les honneurs ! J'en fais serment ! » déclare le Directeur, tandis que j'entends Vernon gémir dans mes écouteurs quand vient le mot : licenciement…

Comme si cela ne faisait pas partie du plan et qu'il ne savait pas que nous arriverions à cette issue ! Elle était inévitable ! Il peut s'estimer heureux que ce ne soit que temporaire…

« Je comprends tout à fait, Monsieur le Directeur. Et je vous remercie pour cette promesse. La grande famille de la Grunnings va beaucoup me manquer. Je suis moins chagriné d'avoir à disparaître pendant quelques mois, devant l'assurance d'en faire à nouveau partie quand cette affaire sera terminée ! » assure-je, en lui tendant ma main gauche.

J'ai bien repéré que le bonhomme est gaucher. Il sera touché de mon attention et en sera d'autant plus reconnaissant envers Vernon… Encore faudra-t-il que ce dernier s'en souvienne, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, s'il veut garder l'entière estime que j'ai gagnée pour lui auprès de son Patron….

Graham prend ma main, sourire aux lèvres et la serre avec chaleur.

« Mais c'est naturel, mon ami ! Je ne puis moins faire ! Il faudra que vous veniez dîner au Manoir, avec votre charmante épouse et votre fils dès que possible ! Que cette épreuve doit être difficile pour eux ! A ce propos ! Où sont-ils ? » babille Graham, qui a retrouvé toute son énergie.

Il prend finalement plaisir à sa petite aventure, le vieil homme ! Il est beaucoup plus à l'aise que lorsqu'elle a commencé. Ça ne fait pas un pli !

« Dans la voiture qui nous précède, Monsieur Graham. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que nous roulons maintenant en direction de l'aéroclub de Little Whinging, où Monsieur Dursley et sa famille vont prendre un petit avion pour une destination que nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler. Vous comprenez sans mal pourquoi … » réponds Kingsley en me tendant un verre bien tassé.

Il en propose un également à Graham, qui l'accepte avec plaisir. Bientôt, le Directeur boit un Whisky d'excellente qualité, tandis que j'ai de nouveau droit à un « cocktail Vernon Polynectarisé » horriblement amer…

« L'aéroclub de Little Whinging… Oh, oui… Mais nous avons mis, me semble-t-il, bien longtemps pour y arriver… Et n'est-il pas fermé, à cette heure ? » s'étonne Graham, en scrutant la nuit, au travers des vitres teintées de la limousine.

« Nous avons effectué de nombreux détours, pour nous assurer que nous n'étions pas suivis. Et certes, l'aéroclub est effectivement fermé à cette heure, mais pas pour les Services Spéciaux de Sa Majesté… » répond Kingsley, avec amabilité et un sourire affable.

« Oh ! Bien ! Bien ! Oui, je comprends… Sécurité… Services Spéciaux de Sa Majesté…Oui, il est normal que vous puissiez accéder là-bas à toute heure et en toute priorité. » commente Graham, avec un air pompeux

Et je me dis que le brave homme va regretter de ne pouvoir raconter sa petite aventure, la prochaine fois qu'il se rend dans son club. Ça risque de lui démanger sacrément la langue, toute cette histoire. Heureusement, Marraine a posé le Sceau du Secret sur la Limousine. Et il ne pourra pas délier sa langue et se faire mousser à tout venant, aussi fort son envie puisse être, en rapportant tous les énormes mensonges que je lui ai racontés. Sans compter ceux qu'il ajouterait probablement …

Enfin, nous arrivons à l'aéroclub.

Remus descend de la voiture qui nous précède et ouvre la grille d'un Alohomara discret. Nous roulons aussitôt après vers un hangar et descendons tous de voiture. Sauf oncle Vernon qui reste bien à l'abri. Finalement, il aurait pu rester au QG, Graham n'ayant posé aucune question à laquelle j'aurais été en peine de répondre…

Mais bon, ça lui aura fait une balade.

Cette fois encore, les faux gardes du corps jouent leur rôle à la perfection, accompagnant leur « témoin protégé et sa famille », en guettant les alentours, la main sur leur fausse arme de service en vrai plastique.

Graham entre avec nous dans le hangar, par une porte latérale. Ron et Marraine s'éloignent de quelques pas. Ron va donner l'Illusion qu'il ouvre la grand porte, tandis que Marraine va s'occuper de faire croire que l'un des deux petits avions de tourisme démarre…

C'est le moment de présenter « ma charmante femme et mon fils » à Graham, qui leur serre la main avec chaleur et compassion, tout en vantant les mérites de Vernon. Elinor et Draco jouent sobrement la scène, tandis que Charly et Tonks, nos chauffeurs, arrivent avec nos maigres bagages : tout juste une valise de petit format et un vanity-case…

Après tout, nous avons tout perdu dans un incendie. Nous ne pouvons donc avoir que quelques vêtements de rechange et des produits de toilette achetés à la hâte…

« Nous sommes prêts à partir, chef » intervient Parrain, le visage toujours aussi impassible, en s'adressant à King

« Bien, accompagnez Monsieur Dursley et sa famille. Je vais reconduire Monsieur Graham à sa voiture avec Hanson. Nous vous rejoindrons demain, où vous savez. » déclare King, en effectuant un signe de tête d'un air entendu vers Parrain qui répond de même.

Nous faisons vite fait nos adieux à Graham, que Kingsley entraîne rapidement en direction des voitures, Tonks alias Hanson sur les talons, tandis que nous allons vers l'avion, au moment où retentit le vrombissement très sonore de ses moteurs.

Issu d'un enregistrement fourni par Lee, dans l'après-midi.

Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que Marraine et Ron vont pousser l'Illusion jusqu'à « faire rouler l'avion sur la piste d'envol » et le « faire décoller », avant que Graham ait quitté le terrain de vue, histoire de jouer notre affaire jusqu'au bout…

« Voici une affaire rondement menée, n'est-ce pas ! » m'exclame-je, avec un grand sourire, à Pétunia/Elinor et Dudley/Draco, avant d'éclater de rire.

Je ne sais pas si, là-bas dans la limousine où il se trouve encore, mon oncle Vernon est satisfait de la façon dont nous avons joué cette comédie, mais moi, j'avoue que je le suis entièrement…

Finalement, je pourrais peut-être devenir acteur de théâtre, quand la guerre sera finie…

Car j'avoue que ça me plait bien, de jouer la comédie…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	9. Des Projets En Evolution 1

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal, pour son travail de correction!

...

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum pour : - Douceurfamille- Marina -

OoOoOoO

...

**Des Projets En Evolution 1/2**

_**Lundi 30 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Des Carottes Et Des Perches**

**Severus**

Le petit matin ne s'est pas encore levé quand je descends l'escalier du QG, quelque peu énervé. La séance d'exercices avec les Dursley a été exécrable aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que ce soit une partie de plaisir habituellement, loin de là. Cependant, ce matin c'était le pompon, comme dirait Harry…

Oh ! Il n'y a eu ni protestation, ni jérémiade, bien sûr ! Aucun n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre ou critiquer depuis que Nally a perdu son sang-froid et la maîtrise de sa Magie devant eux. Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais ils ont été plus mous, plus atones, plus amorphes, plus apathiques, plus lambinards, plus… Rhaaaaa !

En un mot, plus minables que jamais !

De la résistance passive, voilà ce qu'ils ont fait !

Et je ne supporte pas ça !

Mais je vais les avoir ! Je sais, comment les inciter à se donner à fond dans ces exercices… Je vais leur flanquer une carotte sous le nez… Une bonne grosse carotte bien juteuse et appétissante à laquelle ils ne pourront pas résister…

Pour Dudley Dursley c'est bien simple, il n'a que trois centres d'intérêt dans la vie : la nourriture, la télévision et les filles…

Dans cet ordre précis…

Concernant les filles, je ne peux rien faire. Et même si je pouvais, je m'abstiendrais. Faire miroiter à ce bovin inculte et sans charme, qu'il pourra séduire des jolies filles quand il aura une plastique athlétique comme celle de Harry, Neville ou Blaise par exemple, serait un pur mensonge… Quelle jolie fille sensée comme Elinor sur laquelle il louche sans vergogne, se laisserait tenter à faire un petit tour dans les bois avec ce louveteau ignare, égocentrique, pleurnichard et capricieux ?

Aucune.

Du moins, pas aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas amélioré sa culture, sa personnalité et son caractère… En attendant que ce jour arrive, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait à se contenter des laissées pour compte, comme les viragos du genre de sa tante Marge.

Si tant est qu'il ait le courage de se frotter à une mégère pour tâcher de l'apprivoiser, bien sûr. Ce qui n'est pas gagné, loin de là, étant donné son manque de panache, de persévérance et de courage… Tout ce qu'il faut pour mater un Dragon…

Non, décidément Saint Georges n'est pas son Saint Patron…

Ce n'est donc pas en lui faisant miroiter un succès futur auprès des filles, que je vais le persuader de se donner à fond dans le sport.

C'est avec la nourriture et la télévision ! S'il exécute le programme que j'ai en tête pour lui, j'adoucirais progressivement son régime alimentaire et il aura droit à un film par semaine. J'ai vu avec Lee, qui est de garde dans la Base d'Espionnage, s'il est possible d'ensorceler des cassettes Moldues. Il a dit que ça ne devrait pas poser problème. Selon lui, la Potion qu'Arthur et son groupe de recherches ont mise au point pour les cassettes vierges de la Base, devrait marcher sur celles qui sont préenregistrées. Il assure en plus, qu'il n'aura aucun souci pour dégotter des cassettes à des prix très compétitifs…

Voilà donc une affaire qui roule. J'en suis certain…

Avec Pétunia, ce ne sera pas compliqué non plus… Coquetteries et potins sont ses points faibles. Il n'est pas question, bien entendu, que nous l'emmenions faire du shopping, ni que nous lui permettions de se faire parvenir ses revues préférées, de cancans et scandales à la petite semaine…

Mais j'ai bien vu la lueur de convoitise qui brillait dans ses yeux, tandis que ses doigts caressaient une pièce de taffetas d'une jolie couleur bordeaux sombre, avant de s'attarder sur un coton coquille d'œuf de belle facture. C'était là ses favoris, parmi tous les coupons de tissus que Harry lui a remis pour qu'elle y taille de nouveaux doubles rideaux, couvre-lits et revêtements pour les fauteuils et canapés.

Je suis sûr que Harry ne refusera pas qu'elle réserve un peu de ces deux tissus pour se faire une jolie robe, si je le lui demande. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle aura droit à une mallette, regorgeant de produits de beauté et de bigoudis, que j'ai repérée hier, quand je suis allé donner un coup de main pour faire le tri des dons récoltés dans le hangar des Jordan …

J'ai déjà demandé à Lee tout à l'heure, de la mettre de côté pour moi. Il a accepté, non sans avoir émis une plaisanterie moqueuse, bien entendu…

En revanche, concernant Vernon Dursley, il a été moins évident de trouver une idée. Le bonhomme place sa réputation au dessus de tout et je répugne à profiter de cela, car seul un chantage odieux (et sans fondement puisque je ne connais pas sa vie privée ni ses éventuels petits secrets), pourrait avoir prise sur lui…

Non, la seule carotte que je peux brandir sous son nez et qui lui fera très envie j'en suis sûr, c'est d'avoir un peu plus ses aises et de pouvoir se déplacer dans une maison, sans se heurter constamment à des sorciers et des étrangers. Alors voilà ce que je vais lui proposer : une coquette maison avec presque tout le confort moderne et un jardin, un peu à l'écart des autres dans le Village Refuge. A la condition bien sûr, qu'il mette plus de cœur à l'ouvrage dans ses exercices et dans les travaux qu'il effectue ici.

Car il n'est pas question qu'il quitte le QG, tant que la décoration et les travaux de remise à neuf ne soient pas entièrement terminés, bien entendu ! Or, actuellement, les Dursley sont loin de mettre de la bonne volonté dans ce qu'ils font. Leurs anciens voisins, les Strikawe, qui ont spontanément proposé leur aide car ils ne voulaient pas rester à ne rien faire toute la journée, sont bien plus enthousiastes et efficaces.

Alors avec cette proposition, je gage que je vais gagner sur deux tableaux. Non seulement Vernon Dursley se remuera le popotin, mais il engagera sa femme, son fils et sa sœur à en faire tout autant…

Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il y sacrifiera sa journée de repos hebdomadaire…

Surtout si je promets en plus, que le décapage des parquets, meubles, lambris et autres boiseries de l'une ou l'autre des pièces de la maison, sera de temps en temps effectué par un Elfe de maison. S'ils atteignent les objectifs que je vais leur fixer naturellement.

Oui, voilà un moyen de pression qui sera efficace sur Vernon Dursley…

Une carotte qui fonctionnera aussi sur sa sœur Marjorie, sans doute. Tout au moins, en ce qui concerne les travaux de décoration. Pour les exercices, c'est une autre histoire… Mais j'ai ma petite idée, bien sûr et je ne doute pas que Fol Œil me donne un coup de pouce sur cette affaire là.

C'est qu'il y a pris goût, à draguer cette mégère, pour faire rire les gamins… et quelques adultes dont je fais partie je l'avoue, depuis que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait…

Une riche idée que Blaise a eue là, de lui demander de faire cela pour plaisanter aux dépens de cette maritorne ! Tous les soirs au dîner, Maugrey se fait un plaisir de glisser quelques compliments ou sous-entendus coquins à Marge, qui rougit comme une jeune fille, tout en faisant mine d'être offusquée ou de ne pas être intéressée.

Mais nous avons bien tous remarqué, à notre grand amusement, qu'elle est bien plus aimable quand il est dans le coin. Et qu'elle fait quelques efforts de coquetterie également. Pas dans sa tenue vestimentaire, bien sûr, car les vêtements de récupération qu'elle porte, sont toujours, soit très démodés, soit trop étriqués. Mais elle se coiffe avec soin, ajoute un petit accessoire à sa mise ou tente de se rendre un peu plus féminine dans ses manières à table et sa façon de minauder avec son pauvre chien estropié…

En voilà un, selon Harry, qui a totalement changé depuis ses déboires avec la Bestiole du Diable qui lui a mangé une cuisse… Il vient chercher des caresses auprès de Neville et Vincent, qui ont tous les deux pris grand soin de lui, se laisse approcher par chacun sans jamais aboyer ni grogner et a même fait ami-ami avec Fauve, le chaton de Blaise. Souvent nous les retrouvons tous les deux endormis, Fauve roulé en boule entre les pattes de Molosse, dans le panier que Vincent a installé pour le chien, auprès de la cheminée de la cuisine…

Ce n'est pas que cela plaise à Marge. Mais en tant que vétérinaire officiel du chien, Vincent a décrété que là était sa place. Il n'est pas question a-t-il dit, que Molosse ait à subir les désagréments des odeurs polluantes des produits de décapage, peintures et vernis. Ce ne serait pas bon pour son rétablissement a-t-il affirmé. Pas plus que rester toute la journée seul dans une chambre.

Et face au ton calme mais ferme et intraitable de ce garçon au gabarit presque aussi impressionnant que celui de Ronald, Marge n'a pas osé opposer son véto…

Mais pour en revenir à mes histoires de carottes, il me faut voir Maugrey pour lui demander de glisser haut et fort dans les conversations prochaines du dîner, qu'il apprécie les femmes sportives et travailleuses. Je ne doute pas un instant que Marjorie foncera tête baissée dans la farce et qu'elle se mettra au sport avec beaucoup d'entrain dès demain matin…

Et c'est fort de cette certitude, que je me promets de mettre ces belles carottes sous le nez des Dursley dès cet après-midi, avant de sortir sous le crachin glacial du matin qui se lève et de Transplaner vers le Village Refuge, où j'ai promis aux Elfes de venir faire un petit tour pour apprécier leur travail.

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Il est encore bien tôt, mais je descends déjà pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Nous avons un projet à faire avancer, avec Tarendra et Ramaya qui va venir nous rejoindre tout à l'heure. C'est son jour de congé et nous allons le mettre à profit, pour discuter des plans que nous tirons pour capturer leur mère, la mienne et son amant…

L'opération Trio Infernal, comme nous l'avons appelée…

Il n'y a que Dyna et les Dursley qui s'affairent aux fourneaux quand j'entre dans la cuisine. Tarendra doit encore être sous sa douche ou en train de s'habiller.

Dyna m'accueille comme un Roi, me posant mille questions pour s'assurer que j'ai bien dormi, que je n'ai pas froid, que je suis en bonne santé, que mes rêves ont été doux… Elle s'adresse encore à moi comme si j'étais le petit garçon dont elle a pris soin durant toute son enfance. Et comme elle décrète que je ne suis pas assez chaudement vêtu, elle s'empresse à l'étage pour aller me chercher un pull plus épais.

Les Dursley, quant à eux, me jettent un regard noir, tandis que je m'installe à table en réclamant une tasse de thé. C'est la tante Pétunia qui me la sert. Elle pose brusquement la tasse devant moi et un peu de thé se renverse dans ma soucoupe. Je sors aussitôt ma baguette pour la nettoyer, mais la tante Pétunia se précipite pour l'éponger avec un torchon, une lueur affolée dans le regard…

Je me demande ce qui lui prend. Elle a peut-être pensé que j'allais lui jeter un Sort pour n'avoir pas fait correctement son travail ?

Mouais… C'est peut-être ça. Ou alors elle a peur que je me plaigne auprès de Tante Nally de sa brusquerie envers moi.

Cette hypothèse là me semble plus probable…

Dyna revient et je change de pull pour lui faire plaisir, puis je bois mon thé, tout en dégustant en même temps le silence. Enfin, le silence. C'est relatif, bien sûr. Car il est tout de même troublé par le bruit des casseroles, poêles et autres instruments de cuisine qui s'entrechoquent ou heurtent le fourneau…

Mais bon… Ce n'est presque rien, ça, comme bruit, comparé à d'habitude. Car il n'y a aucune conversation, aucun piaillement de mouflets. Ce qui est très rare ici et très appréciable.

Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, cela ne va pas durer. D'ici une demi-heure au plus, l'escalier va dégorger une horde d'affamés, qui vont débouler tout à tour dans la cuisine…

C'est comme ça tous les matins… Ça va, ça vient durant une bonne heure trente. Il y en a qui bougonnent, d'autres qui ont le cerveau ensuqué tant qu'ils n'ont pas bu trois tasses de thé ou de café et il y a ceux qui papotent à tout va l'esprit frais comme la rose au petit matin dès qu'ils se lèvent…

A chacun ses habitudes et petites manies matinales…

Moi, j'aime bien boire un thé tranquille, avant de commencer à manger. Un bon repas bien solide avec des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses et tout ce qui les accompagne…

Tout ce qui sent délicieusement bon fait ventre en fait…

Dyna pose une assiette copieuse devant moi et je hume les fumets qui s'en dégagent.

Aujourd'hui, c'est patates sautées et carottes braisées aux oignons qui accompagnent des saucisses et du bacon. Ça me convient parfaitement. Et ça a l'air de convenir tout aussi bien à Fauve qui vient de sauter sur la table pour venir renifler mon bacon, sous l'œil hautement réprobateur de la Tante Pétunia, qui a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que ce n'est pas hygiénique de laisser des animaux traîner dans une cuisine…

Elle peut dire et penser ce qu'elle veut, je m'en contrefous royalement. Et son regard noir ne me fait pas peur. Oh et puis zut, tiens ! Je vais la faire enrager ! Je demande gentiment à Dyna de bien vouloir servir une assiette à mon chat. A table…

Et là, je suis foudroyé sur place par Pétunia, qui pince les lèvres, mais n'ose rien dire et retourne à son bacon en train de frire dans la poêle. Ça doit fulminer sec dans ses pensées. Et ça me fait doucement rigoler…

J'aime bien faire enrager les Dursley dès que je le peux. Pas méchamment, juste pour les emmerder. Comme de passer la tête pour voir où ils en sont dans leur travail et faire remarquer qu'il y a un petit bout de papier qui est resté accroché au mur ou un peu de peinture ou de vernis qui n'a pas été bien décapé…

Ou encore, faire du charme à Elinor qui marche dans la combine pour se marrer, sous l'œil jaloux du gros cousin Dudley…

C'est qu'elle lui plait vraiment, Elinor, à ce fat idiot. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pauvre cloche ! Il peut se brosser pendant cent mille ans avant de décrocher la timbale avec elle ! Jamais il ne pourra faire concurrence à Lee Jordan, avec lequel Elinor a l'air de s'entendre de mieux en mieux…

Et franchement, je trouve ça bien. Parce qu'à mon avis, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, Lee et Elinor…

« Salut, Blaise ! » claironne Ramaya, qui précède Tarendra de peu dans la cuisine.

Elle est rayonnante, Ramaya. Le grand air de la réserve de Dragons où elle est affectée, là-bas en Irlande, depuis la semaine dernière, a l'air de parfaitement lui convenir… A moins que ce ne soit autre chose. Car la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, vendredi dernier, elle avait plutôt l'air totalement morose

La mort de Carlotta, sa copine Dresseuse de Dragon, l'a beaucoup secouée. Et puis Patrick, son mec, a dû rester quatre jours à Ste Mangouste à cause de graves brûlures dans le dos, consécutives à un Maléfice de Magie Noire que les Médicomages ont eu bien du mal à contrer.

Ouais, c'est pas l'air d'Irlande qui lui fait cet effet…

« Bonne nouvelle ! Le Basilic a repris le boulot ! Je viens de le voir arriver au Sous-Ministère du Pays de Galle » déclare Ramaya du même ton enjoué, en prenant place en face de moi…

Ah ! Voilà la raison de sa bonne humeur !

Le Basilic, c'est Edgar Boo, l'amant de ma très chère et tendre maman… Elle, nous l'avons surnommée la Gorgone et la mère de Tarendra et Ramaya, la Goule Venimeuse.

Trois charmants surnoms pour trois charmants personnages…

Il fallait au moins ça.

« Super ! Nous allons pouvoir lui tendre le piège ! » s'exclame à son tour Tarendra, visiblement heureux que notre affaire avance.

« Ouais. En espérant qu'il tombe dedans en entraînant la Gorgone et la Goule Venimeuse avec lui… » tempère-je, car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la chance a loin d'avoir été totalement de notre côté la semaine dernière, que ce soit au Ministère, à Dunvegan Castel ou à Privet Drive…

Alors si ça doit continuer sur la même lancée, je préfère modérer notre enthousiasme. Au moins, si notre plan tombe à l'eau ou ne réussit qu'à moitié, je serais moins déçu…

« Il va prendre la perche que nous allons lui tendre, Blaise. C'est obligé… » déclare Ramaya, son regard grave planté droit dans le mien.

« J'espère bien…» réponds-je, ma main crispée sur ma tasse de thé et yeux baissés dessus, des tas d'idées se bousculant dans ma tête, juste avant que j'ajoute, sur un murmure : « L'asticoter, le bousculer un peu, je suis d'accord. Je n'aurais aucun mal à faire cela. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une encore. Mais je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin… »

Non, je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, après ce que ce salaud a fait à Olivier… Pour assassiner toute sa famille, s'en réjouir et vivre l'esprit tranquille après ça, faut vraiment être salopard au dernier degré !

Ramaya se penche par-dessus la table et sa main vient couvrir la mienne. Elle est chaude, forte et j'y trouve du réconfort. Alors je resserre mes propres doigts dessus…

« Aucun de nous ne se voit aller plus loin, Blaise. Et c'est tant mieux. Mais lui, il faudra qu'il croie que nous le sommes… » assure Ramaya, d'une voix douce.

Et je sursaute. Elle ne croit tout de même pas… !

« Jamais je n'ai pensé que l'un de vous deux pourrait aller plus loin ! C'est juste que s'il ne répond pas à nos questions, ce sera mal barré pour prendre la Goule Venimeuse et la Gorgone dans nos filets. Et que ça me ferait sacrément chier… » explique-je, au soulagement visible de Tarendra et Ramaya

Merde ! Ils ont cru que je doutais d'eux et de leur capacité à maîtriser les envies de meurtre que le Trio Infernal a fait naître en nous…

« Je fais le serment, sur mon honneur et sur ma vie, de mettre tout en œuvre, pour que soient châtiés vos assassins. Telle est la promesse que nous avons faite sur la tombe de la famille d'Olivier. Et je sais qu'au moment de la prononcer, le cœur de chacun de nous était tourné vers la justice, non vers la vengeance aveugle. » assure-je encore, d'un ton sincère…

Tarendra et Ramaya me sourient. Et nous formons une chaîne, serrant la main de chacun de nos compagnons, pour réaffirmer la confiance que nous partageons, avant de nous lever, pour aller dans un coin tranquille, afin de peaufiner notre plan…

Car il faut que la perche que nous allons tendre au Basilic, après l'avoir fait tombé dans notre piège, ne puisse être refusée…

Ce qui est loin, très loin d'être gagné, me dis-je, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment…

OoOoOoO

**Kingsley**

Une fois de plus, je suis admiratif devant le résultat obtenu grâce à la conjugaison des talents de Nally et Albus.

« C'est formidable ! Vous avez eu là une idée fantastique ! » m'exclame-je, avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Même si ce que je vois n'est guère réjouissant en soi. C'est le travail que j'admire. Du grand Art Magique !

« Oh ! Il faut rendre à Severus ce qui est à Severus ! C'est lui qui m'a donné cette idée, quand il m'a montré le souvenir qu'il va glisser dans le Journal de Salazar. Harry, Ronald et lui ont réalisé un travail extraordinaire pour l'occasion. Et je me suis dis que cette idée valait bien d'être exploitée dans un autre dessein… » répond Nally, avec un grand sourire.

Un souvenir dans le Journal de Salazar ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette invention ? Je verrais ça plus tard… En tout cas, l'idée est excellente…

« Eh bien, chapeau bas à Severus ! Voilà une idée du tonnerre ! Et chapeau bas aussi à vous deux, d'avoir réussi l'exploit de fabriquer ces souvenirs-ci ! Bon sang ! On croirait vraiment que tu étais là-bas, Nally, que ce sont de vrais souvenirs… Comment avez-vous fait ? » commente-je, en remuant une nouvelle fois le contenu de la Pensine, pour revoir les différentes scènes se dérouler sous mes yeux…

Et tandis que j'admire encore le résultat de leur travail, Albus et Nally m'expliquent comment ils ont procédé. Tout d'abord, pour que personne ne puisse se rendre compte que les images étaient à l'origine projetée sur un écran de télévision via des caméras, Nally a eu l'idée d'utiliser un procédé qui a permis de les remettre à l'échelle et sans qu'on puisse voir l'écran. Non en les montrant à un humain, mais à une petite créature.

Pour faire ça, elle a obtenu la collaboration de Polyocoop Dreeselpyne, un Lutin d'Ecosse au service de Severus, auquel il doit la vie. Et je me dis que ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de réussir ça. Car si le Lutin doit un service à Severus, il ne lui en doit pas à elle.

Mais bon, Nally entretient de bonnes relations avec les Créatures Magiques généralement. Ceci dit, ça n'enlève rien à son mérite. Car les Lutins d'Ecosse ne sont vraiment pas faciles à apprivoiser…

Elle a donc placé le Lutin près d'un écran, arrangeant un décor devant pour faire comme s'il regardait directement la scène depuis une fenêtre entrouverte. Et elle a fait défiler des images devant lui, un montage d'extraits d'enregistrements de certaines scènes qui se sont déroulées au Manoir.

Puis, elle a obtenu qu'il lui donne son souvenir de ce qu'il venait de voir. J'imagine que cela faisait partie du marché qu'elle lui a proposé, bien sûr. Car elle en a sûrement passé un avec lui, dans lequel il a quelque chose de très juteux à gagner. Ça ne peut pas être autrement…

Après ça, avec l'aide d'Albus, elle a colorisé le souvenir, puisque tout ce que nous enregistrons du Manoir est en noir et blanc… Il faut dire qu'Arthur et son équipe de recherches ont bien d'autres choses à faire, que de chercher une solution pour obtenir les images en technicolor comme ils disent…

De toute façon, ça arrange toutes celles et ceux qui sont de garde près des écrans. C'est déjà difficile parfois de rester là, à regarder certaines horreurs se dérouler sous nos yeux, sans y ajouter la couleur…

Toujours est-il qu'Albus et Nally ont réussi à colorer le souvenir, chose nécessaire pour qu'il paraisse réel… Ils ont dû y passer des heures, sûrement…

Enfin, dans une dernière étape, Nally a jeté une Illusion, pour faire croire que c'est elle, dissimulée sous une cape d'invisibilité, qui se trouvait dans le parc du Manoir, à espionner les deux affreux. Puis elle a regardé le souvenir en trois dimensions, comme nous avons pu le faire avec les souvenirs des Batailles d'Halloween. La Pensine était elle-même dissimulée par Albus, qui ne se retrouve bien entendu jamais dans le décor…

Je ne me lasse pas de voir le résultat… Jamais on ne pourrait croire que ce sont des souvenirs trafiqués que je vois là…

C'est incroyable ! Incroyable !

« C'est l'heure. Il faut y aller, King… » sourit Nally, tandis qu'Albus me fait sortir du souvenir que j'étais en train de visionner, cherchant une faille quelconque mais ne trouvant rien. Tout comme les fois précédentes….

Et nous partons tous les trois. Nous rendant discrètement dans les profondeurs du Ministère par le chemin que seuls les Aurors sont habilités à emprunter. Bientôt, l'air se refroidit autour de nous et Albus jette son Patronus. Son phénix nous accompagne, tournant autour de nous pour nous protéger de l'effet néfaste des Détraqueurs qui gardent les Mangemorts en attente de leur procès ou de leur transfert à Azkaban.

J'ouvre une salle d'interrogatoire et invite Albus et Nally à y pénétrer, avant de continuer mon chemin sur une vingtaine de pas, jusque devant le quartier des prisonniers. Deux des collègues sont de faction, leurs Patronus effectuant les cent pas devant le couloir des cellules. Je leur demande de faire venir le prisonnier que Nally, Albus et moi sommes soit disant venus interroger une dernière fois avant son transfert à Azkaban et ils vont le chercher, refoulant les Détraqueurs au fond du couloir.

Bientôt, ils reviennent, encadrant leur prisonnier et suivis par l'une des horribles Créatures qui a charge de le garder. Elle se postera devant la salle d'interrogatoire. C'est la procédure. Pas que cela me réjouisse, mais c'est ainsi.

S'il y a une question sur laquelle Cornélius Fudge n'a pas voulu céder, c'est sur celle des Détraqueurs…

Nous avons beau lui répéter qu'ils risquent un jour de nous trahir, il n'en démord pas. Ils sont indispensables à ses yeux pour assurer la sécurité dans le Département de la Justice Magique et le Quartier des prisonniers…

Quelle calamité d'avoir un tel fantoche à la tête de notre Communauté ! Heureusement, qu'Arthur est là pour le raisonner et limiter la casse…

Ainsi qu'Amos Diggory maintenant, qui remplace Percy au poste de Secrétaire Particulier de Fudge.

Je crois qu'Arthur a été soulagé que ce soit lui, un ami de longue date et qui partage la même douleur que lui, qui soit nommé à ce poste. Il n'aurait pas supporté que ce soit un jeune sorcier aux dents longues qui le soit. Au moins est-il assuré que jamais Amos ne critiquera son prédécesseur pour se faire mousser et démontrer par tous les moyens, même les plus bas, qu'il est meilleur que lui à ce poste…

Car il ne faut pas se leurrer, ça existe ce genre de zigotos, qui n'hésitent pas à piétiner même la réputation des morts, pour parvenir très vite au sommet…

J'observe le Russe du coin de l'œil, tandis que nous marchons vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il a un peu vieilli et perdu de sa superbe depuis mercredi dernier. Mais il reste droit et fier, malgré la présence du Détraqueur qui le colle de près.

C'est un coriace ce type. Un vrai. Un slave qui a été élevé à la dure, dans un climat rude. Il ne mettra pas son orgueil de côté devant nous, c'est certain. Quoi qu'il puisse penser en voyant ce que nous allons lui faire voir, il ne le montrera pas. Ou tout au moins s'y efforcera-t-il le plus longtemps possible.

Réussira-t-il totalement ?

Je le fais entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ordonnant au Détraqueur de rester derrière la porte close. Le Russe avance, jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et s'arrête devant la table sur laquelle Albus a posé sa Pensine.

Pas un muscle de son visage ne bouge, quand je lui dis de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fait avec raideur et un certain dédain. C'est un noble ce Russe et il nous montre bien qu'il n'a que mépris pour la roture… C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, que nous ne présentons aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il ne nous accorde pas un seul regard, même quand je fais les présentations…

« Je sais, Monsieur, que vous comprenez parfaitement notre langue et que vous savez qui je suis. Je sais également qu'il est inutile de tenter d'obtenir votre collaboration. C'est pourquoi je ne perdrais ni votre temps ni le nôtre, en de vaines propositions ou argumentations qui iraient dans ce sens. » commence Albus, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, pour permettre à l'ostrogoth de bien assimiler ses paroles.

Il ne laisse rien voir ou presque. A peine ai-je noté un très léger tressaillement au coin de son œil droit, quand Albus a franchement annoncé que nous ne cherchons pas à nous allier sa personne. Il est clair de toute façon, qu'il nous aurait envoyés sur les roses.

En gardant obstinément silence, bien sûr…

A mon humble avis, nous ne sommes pas près d'entendre le son de sa voix. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons de toute façon. Qu'il écoute et regarde ce que nous avons à lui faire entendre et montrer, c'est tout ce que nous voulons…

« Vous vous souvenez sans doute, Monsieur, d'une attaque qui a eu lieu devant le Manoir Malfoy, le soir de votre arrivée là-bas. Ce sont de jeunes Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui l'ont organisée dans l'urgence. Ce n'était cependant, ni pour nuire à votre famille, ni pour capturer Lucius Malfoy, que ces jeunes gens ont agi. Ils l'ont fait, dans l'espoir de soustraire votre fille à un destin qu'ils ont estimé à juste titre terriblement cruel. » poursuit Albus, d'un ton doux et triste

Une fugace lueur traverse le regard jusqu'à maintenant inexpressif de Syssoï Alexeïevitch. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune autre réaction, je sens qu'Albus a capté son attention.

Sa fille. La prunelle de ses yeux. Le trésor qu'il a jalousement dérobé aux regards des hommes et du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de la marier à ce diable de Lucius… Quelle terrible erreur il a alors commis ! C'est ce qu'il va pouvoir constater dans quelques instants…

Comment réagira-t-il alors ? A quel point le regrettera-t-il ?

« Bien sûr, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous nous croyez sur parole, Monsieur. Et nous ne vous ferons pas l'offense de marchander les preuves de ce que je viens de vous révéler. Nous allons vous les donner et vous allez pouvoir constater à quel point vous avez été trompé. Si nous faisons cela, ce n'est pas pour vous torturer l'esprit, c'est parce que nous n'avons aucun moyen de porter secours à votre enfant, ni aux jeunes élèves de Durmstrang actuellement retenus sous Imperium au Manoir Malfoy, bien que nous le voudrions de tout notre cœur. Et aussi, parce que nous savons, qu'un jour, peut-être proche, Voldemort libérera ses Mangemorts emprisonnés, à Azkaban et dans les autres prisons d'Europe. Alors peut-être pourrez-vous venir en aide à votre enfant et à ceux dont les parents espèrent avec angoisse le retour… » explique Albus, toujours sur le même ton…

Le Russe ne dit rien. Mais son regard glisse vers la Pensine.

« Oui, Monsieur. Ce sont des souvenirs que nous allons vous montrer. Les souvenirs d'un témoin qui n'a aucun moyen d'arracher votre fille à sa prison. A notre très grand regret… » intervient Nally, avec une sincérité qui ne doit pas échapper à son interlocuteur.

Et sans attendre davantage, elle jette le Sort qui permet aux souvenirs de s'élever de la Pensine. Et le Russe rive son regard dessus…

Je l'observe, tandis qu'il suit du regard Nally, méconnaissable sous son déguisement, tandis qu'elle s'enfonce dans un bosquet. Puis elle disparaît sous une cape d'invisibilité et se dirige vers le Manoir Malfoy, nous entraînant avec elle à mesure de ses pas. Il regarde ensuite par la fenêtre, Lucius et Voldemort qui établissent les projets de mariage et planifient les meurtres des tous nouveaux beaux-parents, pour avoir la main mise sur la fille et la fortune… Puis c'est Voldemort que nous voyons exiger d'être présent pour la nuit de noce et Lucius qui accepte plus que volontiers…. Et enfin, ce bâtard de Lucius qui se vante d'avoir conquis Ievguenia, juste avant de gratifier son Maître d'une fellation…

Le Russe ne bronche pas. Il est figé sur sa chaise comme une statue et l'on pourrait penser qu'il est insensible à ce qu'il voit… Mais son regard dément cela. Il est terrible.

Meurtrier…

Et quand le dernier souvenir cesse, sa mâchoire est crispée et il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il cherchera par tous les moyens à sauver sa fille. Et qu'il n'aura de repos que dans la vengeance, que sa fille ait eu à souffrir ou non…

« Poudlard aura toujours ses portes ouvertes pour votre fille. Quel que soit le jour et l'heure… Si les grilles étaient fermées, il vous suffirait de dire ce mot… » déclare Albus, en glissant un parchemin sur la table, juste devant le Russe.

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Mais il lit ce qui est écrit sur le parchemin, avant de river son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, tout en se levant avec lenteur. Signifiant ainsi, que la conversation s'arrête là, en ce qui le concerne…

Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela une conversation, même s'il y avait un message dans son regard.…

Non, pas un message.

Une promesse.

Du moins c'est ce que je veux croire. Qu'il a promis à Albus qu'en temps voulu il agira pour le mieux. Et qu'il accepte que sa fille trouve refuge à Poudlard…

Je le raccompagne, jusqu'au bout du couloir. Et quand je reviens dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Albus et Nally sont silencieux…

« Vous croyez qu'il va saisir la perche que nous lui avons tendue et finira par nous aider ? » demande-je, avec espoir.

C'est à Nally que je m'adresse. Son don d'Empathie était en alerte pendant toute la durée de notre entrevue avec le Russe et je suis certain qu'elle l'a sondé durant tout ce temps également…

« Nous, je ne sais pas. Les élèves de Durmstrang peut-être. En ce qui concerne sa fille, c'est certain. Son cœur saigne d'ores et déjà pour elle et il s'en veut profondément d'avoir failli à sa tâche et de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Il nous la confiera s'il peut la tirer des griffes de Lucius et Voldemort. Mais il cherchera à accomplir seul sa vengeance, quitte à y laisser sa vie. » répond-elle dans un murmure.

Et je m'imagine un instant que c'est l'une de mes gosses, qui est là-bas, à la place de la petite Ievguenia et un long frisson me remonte l'échine…

A la place du Russe, je ferais n'importe quoi, oui, n'importe quoi pour tirer ma gamine de là… Et faire payer le mal qu'on lui a fait…

Et je frissonne derechef…

« Ouais, je le comprends… Pauvre gosse ! J'en viendrais presque à espérer que Voldemort attaque Azkaban avant les noces, juste pour que son père la tire du Manoir… » déclare-je, en toute sincérité…

Mais je sais bien que cela ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite…

Non…

Voldemort n'a pas encore besoin de récupérer ses troupes…

Comme c'est dommage que nous ne puissions faire libérer ou s'évader le Russe ! Cette manœuvre serait vouée à l'échec, car c'est certain que Voldemort aurait aussitôt des doutes à son égard. Et c'est pour le coup qu'il le liquiderait sans sommation, tuant en même temps tout espoir que la petite et les jeunes de Durmstrang puissent être arrachés à leur prison…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Le Village Des Elfes**

**Severus**

Je suis saisi par le froid, quand j'arrive au point de Transplanage, dans les Montagnes d'Ecosse. J'ai quitté Londres sous le crachin, pour arriver dans un décor semblable à celui dans lequel vit Aelia, la fée des Glaces, que Nally abrite dans une boîte à bijoux, là-bas, dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Les branches des sapins ploient sous le poids d'une épaisse couche de neige, scintillante et rosée sous les rayons du soleil qui se lève. Les fougères givrées, qui bordent le sentier, frémissent à peine au passage du petit courant d'air circulant sous la voûte des arbres.

Je remonte le col de ma cape et enfonce mes mains profondément dans mes poches, avant de me hâter sur le sentier dont les Elfes ont tassé la neige, en prévision de mon arrivée. Une centaine de pas plus loin, je tourne sur ma droite, avançant de cinq pas encore sous les arbres, avant de m'arrêter devant un fouillis inextricable de ronces et de branches mortes. Mon souffle exhale un léger brouillard quand je prononce le mot de passe adéquate et le fouillis s'écarte pour me laisser passage.

Quelques pas encore et je franchis le petit pont de bois qui enjambe un torrent. Et je m'arrête de nouveau. Car je viens de pénétrer sur mes terres, de passer la barrière de protection invisible qui les dérobent aux regards et c'est un tout autre paysage qui m'accueille. Ce n'est plus l'hiver, mais ce printemps perpétuel qui habille les arbres de superbes nuances de verts, les buissons et les bordures des sentiers de fleurs. L'air est doux, le ciel bleu, les oiseaux chantent et pépient joyeusement.

Je suis chez moi ici. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air qui me ragaillardit et chasse la petite pointe de nostalgie que je ressens toujours à mon arrivée, quand m'assaillent les souvenirs des jours heureux vécus avec mes parents et de la tendre enfance qu'ils m'ont offerte.

J'espère de tout cœur, que les enfants qui vont trouver refuge ici traverseront la guerre dans la douceur et l'insouciance. Et qu'ils garderont le souvenir de leur séjour en ces lieux, comme un précieux trésor. Tout comme je le fais…

« Bonjour, professeur Severus Monsieur ! Dobby est venu pour vous faire visiter ! » s'exclame Dobby, qui vient d'arriver dans un pop discret.

Il agite doucement ses oreilles et bombe le torse. Il a l'air fier du travail réalisé ici sous ses ordres, par les Elfes de Poudlard, qui ont vu là-bas leur tâche allégée, grâces aux nombreuses corvées récoltées par les Ânes Bâtés mis en retenue depuis Halloween jusqu'aux vacances de Noël…

Nous cheminons côte à côte sur le sentier et Dobby ne manque pas d'attirer mon attention sur chaque aménagement effectué. Les statues et sculptures, les buissons taillés en forme d'animaux, les parterres de fleurs rares et agréablement odorantes qui enjolivent le parcours, les fontaines qui murmurent doucement, les bancs sur lesquels les promeneurs pourront se reposer ou lire en toute tranquillité.

Enfin, nous arrivons aux abords du village. A droite, le long de la rivière, se trouvent un lavoir, un séchoir et une aire de jeux, habilement agencés parmi les arbres et buissons foisonnants. Ainsi, les mamans pourront surveiller leurs enfants tout en effectuant leur lessive ou plier le linge fleurant bon la nature après avoir séché au grand air. A gauche, je distingue des petites clairières, séparées par des bosquets, dans lesquelles poussent des légumes sauvages, destinés à nourrir les volailles tout aussi sauvages : faisans, canards, perdrix, oies, lièvres, qui ne dénoteront pas dans ce paysage et amélioreront l'ordinaire des familles…

Et enfin le village et ses chalets, en bois de couleur miel, aux formes arrondies ou ovales et aux toits végétaux. Impossibles à distinguer depuis le ciel et qui se marient parfaitement à l'environnement…

De l'extérieur, les chalets ont l'air petit, mais l'intérieur est en réalité très spacieux, chaque pièce ayant été agrandie avec quelques Sortilèges. Et chacun d'eux comporte deux à quatre chambres, un salon, un cellier et une cuisine, où l'évier a été taillé dans la pierre, avant d'être poli. Il est alimenté par une pompe qui puise l'eau directement à une source. Il y a également un cabinet de toilette, avec lavabo et un WC, tous deux à évacuation magique, ainsi que des petits meubles de rangement pour les serviettes, gants et produits de toilette.

Toutes les pièces sont sobrement mais élégamment décorées : le mobilier de récupération a été restauré, reverni ou repeint, les tapis, tentures et tapisseries remis à neufs et tout a été réparti pour composer des ensembles harmonieux des lambris finement sculptés ou ciselés, sont assemblés pour former des fresques où la nature est à l'honneur, des plantes luxuriantes et verdoyantes, des arcades fleuries, des fontaines qui chantent, agrémentent les espaces avec goût…

Chaque chalet inspire le calme, la douceur et la quiétude.

Et je suis émerveillé.

« C'est magnifique, Dobby ! Vous avez tous réalisé un travail merveilleux ! Digne de votre extraordinaire talent ! » commente-je avec sincérité.

Dobby rit et applaudit, heureux de cette reconnaissance. Je sais qu'il répètera mes paroles à tous les Elfes qui ont travaillé ici.

Il faudra que je songe à les récompenser dignement.

Je dois cependant reconnaître qu'il manque quelque chose…

« Mais il n'y a pas de baignoire, ni de douche ? » m'enquiers-je maintenant avec douceur

Dobby sourit et me prend par la main, m'entraînant derrière lui en courrant aussi vite qu'il peut le faire, vers la place du village. Tout autour de cette place, il y a des petits magasins : boulangerie, boucherie, épicerie, crémerie, herboristerie, légumes et fruits où les villageois pourront venir se ravitailler, gratuitement en ce qui concerne les produits de la ferme de Poudlard, pour les familles qui ont tout perdu. Ainsi, elles pourront économiser pour se reconstruire un foyer après la guerre…

Il y a également une petite bibliothèque, où l'on peut lire ou emprunter des livres, mais également acheter du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre. Enfin, au centre de la place, trône un kiosque, que nous contournons, pour prendre une allée couverte, bordée de bâtisses plus grandes que les autres.

Nous pénétrons dans la première, sur la droite. Nous sommes dans un couloir avec de nombreuses portes de chaque côté. Dobby ouvre l'une d'elle et m'invite à entrer. C'est une salle de bains, avec une grande et profonde baignoire creusée à même la pierre, dont les bords sont gravés de feuilles et décorés de boutons ronds en porcelaine peinte de motifs floraux. On y descend par des marches, sécurisées par des rampes. Depuis le plafond, des vitraux orange très pâle diffusent une lumière chaleureuse et apaisante. Les sols et les murs sont en mosaïques de céramique qui représentent une scène de fonds sous-marins. Et, dans un grand coffre de bois, sont soigneusement pliées des serviettes de bain et des éponges neuves à foison…

« Les Elfes ont creusé très, très profond, pour trouver une source chaude ! Oh oui ! Très très profond ! » déclare Dobby, en montrant les vingt-cinq robinets qui alimentent la baignoire, avant d'ajouter, avec une évidente fierté : « Dobby vous montre ! Les robinets en or desservent l'eau chaude, ceux d'argent l'eau froide et celui en vermeille, le bain moussant ou les parfums que vous souhaitez ! Oh, oui ! Il suffit d'appuyer sur les boutons en porcelaine que vous avez choisis, comme Dobby le fait ! Et la baignoire se vide et se nettoie toute seule, quand on dit : bain fini ! »

Dobby me fait la démonstration. L'eau coule en abondance dans la baignoire, produisant une mousse agréablement parfumée. Et au mot de passe, elle se volatilise aussitôt, laissant la baignoire aussi propre que lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

« Ce n'était pas possible de mener l'eau chaude dans toutes les maisons ! Alors nous avons fait la Maison des salles de bains ! Il y en a vingt-quatre ! Douze avec baignoire et douze avec douche ! Est-ce que le professeur Severus Monsieur est satisfait de Dobby et de ses Elfes Artisans ? » s'exclame Dobby, ses oreilles agitées d'excitation.

« Tout à fait satisfait ! Et même davantage ! Allons visiter les autres bâtiments maintenant. » réponds-je, hâtif de voir quelles agréables surprises me sont encore réservées…

Après la guerre, je pourrais faire de ce village un centre de vacances, me dis-je…

Dobby m'emmène dans le grand chalet qui fait face. C'est une école, avec plusieurs petites salles de classe et des salles de jeux, aménagées selon des niveaux différents. Nous visitons ensuite une salle commune dans laquelle les villageois pourront se rassembler pour s'entraîner ou pour les veillées par exemple, une infirmerie et un laboratoire pour confectionner Potions et Onguents et enfin, le clou de la visite : la salle d'état major

Elle s'inspire fortement de ce que j'avais fait dans ma yourte, lors de notre inoubliable séjour avec les élèves des différents Comités.

Il y a de grandes tables de travail, sur lesquelles pourront être étalées nos cartes ou des maquettes, des panneaux d'affichage, des classeurs de rangement, des bureaux, des armoires dans lesquelles se trouvent quantités de parchemin, plumes et encriers. Des alcôves dans lesquelles pourront être installés les écrans et les magnétoscopes, des étagères, pour recevoir les cassettes vierges d'un côté, enregistrées de l'autre. Toute la vaste salle est aménagée en espaces à la fois intimes et ouverts sur les autres…

« C'est parfait ! Parfait ! Je suis vraiment admiratif, Dobby ! C'est bien plus que j'avais espéré et demandé. Dans tout le Village ! Vraiment, je ne sais comment vous remercier, toi et tous les Elfes qui ont travaillé ici ! Un tel résultat ! En seulement deux mois ! Et en nous aidant en plus à installer des pièges puis à tout remettre en place, là-bas, dans les Hébrides ! C'est extraordinaire ! Le Village des Elfes de Maison ! C'est ainsi dorénavant que nous désignerons ce merveilleux endroit ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour la reconnaissance de vos immenses talents ! » déclare-je, au comble de la satisfaction, avant de m'agenouiller pour saisir les mains de Dobby dans les miennes et les serrer avec chaleur et reconnaissance.

Dobby, me regarde avec le sourire, battant doucement des oreilles. Ses yeux brillent de joie et d'une fierté palpable.

« Les Elfes ont travaillé très dur, pour remercier Harry Potter qui leur a offert leur Roi et pour vous, professeur Severus Monsieur, parce que vous leur avez fait confiance et que vous les avez laissé faire comme ils voulaient pour réaliser ce village. Dobby et son peuple sont heureux et fiers, professeur Severus Monsieur. Oh ! Oui ! Très fiers et très heureux ! Comme ils ne l'ont jamais été auparavant ! Et c'est une grande récompense pour eux ! Une très grande récompense ! Oh ! Oui ! » déclare-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Et quand je le sers spontanément contre ma poitrine, moi-même vivement ému, il éclate en sanglots, tant sa joie est grande…

« Dobby, crois-tu que les réfugiés pourraient emménager ici le premier de l'an ? » m'enquiers-je, quand les sanglots du petit Elfe se calment.

Songeant que ce serait une merveilleuse façon de commencer une nouvelle année pour les familles qui ont eu à souffrir durant les dernières semaines de celle qui s'achève…

« Oh ! Oui, professeur Severus Monsieur ! Il n'y a plus qu'à apporter la nourriture ! Ce sera vite fait ! » acquiesce Dobby, avec force battements d'oreille.

« Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons inaugurer le Village des Elfes de Maison mercredi ! Et nous ferons une fête. Sobre, bien sûr, étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Et je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Dobby. C'est que tous les Elfes qui ont travaillé ici, participent à cette fête, qu'ils en soient les invités d'honneur ! » déclare-je, en tenant Dobby fermement par les épaules, mon regard planté dans le sien.

Dobby ouvre grand les yeux et agite ses oreilles avec forces.

« Dobby ne sait… Il ne sait s'ils voudront… » répond-il, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Je compte sur toi pour les persuader, Dobby. Car je suis sûr que toutes les familles qui vont venir ici, voudront les remercier comme il se doit, d'avoir créé et bâti ce merveilleux village pour eux. S'ils ne viennent pas, la fête ne sera pas complètement réussie… » affirme-je, de mon ton le plus convaincant.

Dobby rosit, gêné de mon insistance et il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, avant de hocher timidement la tête…

« Dobby va faire tout son possible, oui, tout son possible pour que les Elfes Artisans viennent, professeur Severus, Monsieur. » dit-il, d'une voix un peu étranglée

Et il éclate encore une fois en sanglots, me remerciant de l'honneur que je fais à son peuple, avec cette invitation.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Visite Au Château De Chantilly**

**Algie**

C'est la troisième fois que nous venons ici, notre apparence quelque peu modifiée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gardiens Moldus. Je laisse encore une fois mon regard glisser sur les nombreux ouvrages, aux reliures de couleurs variées de la Galerie des Livres. C'est un bel endroit, à la décoration sobre, d'une quiétude propice au travail….

Mes doigts fourmillent, profondément désireux d'effleurer les trésors inestimables qui s'offrent à mon regard. Profondément frustrés également de ne pouvoir le faire, sous peine de me voir jeté dehors par le gardien qui veille jalousement sur eux…

« Pas ici qu'on va trouver quelque chose… » maugrée Rupert, agacé de notre insuccès…

Je soupire. Mon ami a raison. Il nous est impossible de consulter les ouvrages. Les Moldus ont mis en place des protections qui ne nous permettent pas de le faire en toute tranquillité, que ce soit en journée ou la nuit…

Je suis pourtant certain que le Château de Chantilly recèle une partie des réponses aux questions qui nous taraudent à propos du Traducteur…

Nous quittons le Cabinet des Livres, pour nous diriger vers le magnifique escalier d'honneur, par lequel nous accédons, en nous mêlant discrètement à un groupe, aux petits appartements situés au rez-de-chaussée. C'est là, dans la partie la plus ancienne, appelée Petit Château, que réside notre dernier espoir me dis-je…

Nous traversons rapidement une galerie, pour atteindre le Salon de Guise dont nous faisons lentement le tour, feignant d'admirer les portraits de famille, avant de passer dans le Salon Violet, puis la Petite Singerie…

« Ils ont trop transformé les lieux au fil du temps. Le Traducteur est venu ici avant qu'il y ait tout ça et quoi que tu touches, ça t'emmènera pas loin… » bougonne encore Rupert, avec un large geste de la main pour désigner le décor somptueux.

« Sous les panneaux, les murs sont d'origine. Alors je peux quand même essayer. » murmure-je, esquissant un geste vers celui qui me fait face.

Mais Rupert m'interrompt en attrapant vivement mon coude…

« Fais pas ça… Ou alors… Feins un malaise… » murmure-t-il en retour, tandis que le groupe accompagné d'un guide, auquel nous nous étions mêlés plus tôt, entre dans le Salon.

Excellente idée, me dis-je, en feignant aussitôt de vaciller sur mes jambes. Rupert, sous le couvert de me retenir, me bouscule un peu et je tombe en avant, avec un gémissement.

Aussitôt au contact du panneau, ma main frémit et une chaleur diffuse que je connais bien, remonte le long de mon poignet et de mon bras… Et des images, qui ont traversé le temps, explosent dans mon cerveau, si brusquement, que j'en ai un véritable vertige.

Je sens mon corps s'affaisser et mes genoux heurter le marbre, tandis qu'une jeune femme éclate de rire sous la plaisanterie de son galant. Il lui baise les doigts, le regard rieur, elle minaude avec le sourire, il lui conte fleurette, le regard séducteur, elle le tient à distance, prenant un air timide. Et finalement, il obtient un baiser et la promesse d'un rendez-vous sous la lune…

Et le temps file, d'une tranche d'histoire à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois tout aussi brusquement arraché que j'y suis entré.

J'ai été déplacé, ma main ne touche plus le mur. Quelqu'un m'a allongé sur le sol et me tient le poignet. J'ai été trop brutalement soustrait à mes visions et le monde présent tourne vivement autour de moi…

« Il doit être en hypoglycémie. Donnez-lui du sucre ! Tenez, j'ai des bonbons dans mon sac ! » entends-je une voix de femme s'exclamer en français, tandis que je garde mes yeux fermés pour retrouver mon équilibre.

Je papillonne des paupières. Le jeune guide, probablement un étudiant en histoire de l'art, est penché sur moi. Son regard est anxieux…

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur ? Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin ? Voulez-vous que nous appelions une ambulance ? » demande-t-il, dans un anglais impeccable, malgré sa petite pointe d'accent français.

« Non… Non, merci. Ce doit être juste un peu de fatigue. » réponds-je, en tendant une main vers Rupert, pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.

« Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? » demande encore le jeune guide, qui prête la main à Rupert et me soutient fermement le dos.

« Oui, merci. Je vais bien maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un petit vertige. Si vous me permettez de m'asseoir quelques instants sur l'un des sièges du Salon Violet, tout ira bientôt parfaitement bien. » réponds-je, un peu las je l'avoue.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… » acquiesce le guide, en m'invitant à le suivre d'une pression de la main dans le creux de mes reins.

Le groupe de personnes âgées qu'il accompagne dans la visite du Château s'écarte pour nous laisser passer. Une femme d'allure frêle et aux cheveux neige, glisse quelques bonbons dans la main de Rupert, insistant dans un anglais approximatif, pour qu'il m'en fasse manger un au plus vite.

Rupert la remercie, avec un sourire aimable et bientôt il m'aide à prendre place dans une confortable bergère.

« Alors ? » demande-t-il laconiquement, quand le jeune guide a rejoint son groupe pour poursuivre la visite des Petits Appartements et que je déballe un bonbon de son enveloppe, sous le regard inquiet de la femme qui nous observe depuis la porte.

« Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas remonté assez loin » souffle-je, éminemment déçu, avant d'aviser la fenêtre et d'ajouter : « La pierre nue parlerait peut-être davantage… »

J'enfourne le bonbon dans ma bouche, le laissant fondre sur ma langue. Goût violette. Excellent. La femme me fait un petit signe et rejoint son groupe, rassurée.

Rupert, lui, ne dit rien. Son regard est fixé sur un miroir placé au-dessus de la cheminée. Il réfléchit posément, l'œil à peine plissé et caressant sans douceur sa mâchoire carrée.

« On devrait plutôt tâcher de trouver un Sorcier qui connaît l'histoire de ce Château. A la Bibliothèque Sorcière de Paris on pourra peut-être nous renseigner… » déclare-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard.

Et je conviens qu'il a raison. Se fier à mon don est trop hasardeux. Le traducteur n'a sans doute effectué qu'un bref passage ici et son emprunte ne doit pas être suffisamment forte pour en laisser trace dans les murs, le sol et les rares objets encore présents ici et qu'il aurait pu toucher …

J'ai eu de la chance que les méandres du temps m'aient par deux fois déjà mené sur ses traces. Il peut se passer des années, avant que cela se reproduise, si tant est que cela se reproduise un jour…

La Bibliothèque Sorcière de Paris… J'ai eu l'occasion déjà de m'y rendre à plusieurs reprises. Elle est contiguë à un Musée Sorcier qui recèle des merveilles du monde entier, situé près du Louvre, l'un des plus fameux musées Moldus du monde.

Et j'ai là-bas un ami conservateur, féru d'art et d'histoire, qui pourrait être une précieuse source de renseignements…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...

...


	10. Des Projets En Evolution 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

...

Merci à Mistucal, d'être ma béta depuis le début de cette aventure!

...

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum pour: -Marina - Douceurfamille -**

OoOoOoO

**Annonce importante:**

Je pars en vacances pour trois semaines et je n'aurais pas internet...

Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera mis le 16 Août...

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas!

Je vous promets de revenir avec quelques nouveaux chapîtres dans mon

ordinateur portable ordinairement réservé au travail!

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoO

**Des Projets En Evolution 1/2**

**Acte 4 : Conversations Avec Des Moldus**

**Severus**

Je viens à peine de quitter Dobby et je me hâte vers un petit pub du charmant village de Quainton, dans lequel j'ai rendez-vous avec le père de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

J'entre dans l'établissement, heureux de pouvoir me mettre à l'abri de la pluie glaciale, particulièrement désagréable après la matinée printanière dont j'ai bénéficié dans le Village Des Elfes de Maison. Je repère très vite Justin, qui me fait signe depuis un box privé situé à l'écart des autres tables, dans lequel il a pris place avec son père. Le commissaire Finch-Fletchley m'accueille avec une poignée de main franche et chaleureuse, tandis que son fils se rend au comptoir pour aller chercher des boissons.

« Justin m'a dit que les incendies et explosions qui ont ravagé Little Whinging le jour de Noël sont liés à ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans le monde Sorcier… » déclare d'emblée, mais avec discrétion, le père de Justin

Il a planté son regard clair, brillant d'intelligence et de détermination dans le mien et je me dis qu'il doit être un redoutable adversaire pour les voyous Moldus. Il sait discerner la vérité du mensonge, deviner si on lui cache quelque chose. C'est certain.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils sont directement liés à notre guerre contre Voldemort, mais je peux assurer qu'ils sont liés à la petite Miho Kido. » réponds-je, avant de raconter brièvement ma rencontre avec Lucius à Privet Drive, sans toutefois révéler son identité.

Le commissaire et Justin, revenu dès le début de mon récit avec deux bières du pays, un soda et des sandwichs, m'écoutent attentivement.

Sourcils froncés concernant le père, regard avide de nouvelles de notre monde concernant le fils…

« Pourquoi ce Mangemort voulait-il tuer Miho ? C'est une gentille gosse ! C'est parce que c'est une Rebelle ? Est-ce que d'autres copains des Comités ont été attaqués ? Je n'ai rien vu à ce propos dans la Gazette…» demande mon élève, l'air maintenant inquiet

« Non, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque depuis Noël, juste des menaces envers la famille Vila qui a été aussitôt mise à l'abri. Et j'ignore pourquoi Miho est une cible. Je sais juste qu'elle en est une… Justin, ce que je vais dire est confidentiel. Peu de personnes sont au courant et elles étaient toutes sous le Sceau du Secret. Il faut donc que... » réponds-je, le regard appuyé, avant d'être vivement interrompu par mon élève.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Monsieur ! Je ne dirais rien à personne, je le jure ! » s'exclame-t-il visiblement froissé

S'il m'avait laissé aller au bout de ma pensée, il ne l'aurait pas été. Impatiente et impétueuse jeunesse !

« Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, Justin. La question n'est pas là. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce sujet ne doit pas être abordé devant d'autres élèves que ceux qui étaient présents. Je vous en donnerais la liste tout à l'heure… » assure-je, d'un ton apaisant.

Mon élève sourit, rassuré de constater que je ne mets pas en doute sa fiabilité et hoche la tête, une main sur le cœur, ce qui signifie dans notre monde, qu'il effectue une promesse. En l'occurrence, celle d'être prudent et de garder sa langue.

De son côté, le commissaire Finch-Fletchley ne dit rien, mais je devine qu'il n'en pense pas moins et que le père et le fils auront une petite conversation ultérieurement, dans l'intimité familiale. Ils ont des liens profonds et doivent souvent parler à cœur ouvert, cela se voit. Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment d'analyser les relations père-fils des Finch-Fletchley, aussi reprends-je la parole, sous leurs oreilles attentives

« Après l'attaque à Privet Drive, le même Mangemort est allé attaquer la maison du Chef des Aurors où la famille Strikawe avait été emmenée quelques heures plus tôt. Même si le Chef des Aurors et sa famille pouvaient être directement visée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était une sacrée coïncidence que la famille Strikawe se soit encore une fois retrouvée sur le chemin de ce Mangemort. Et j'avais raison. Albus Dumbledore, soupçonneux lui aussi, a discrètement effectué une petite vérification et découvert qu'un Sortilège de Filature avait été posée sur la petite eurasienne actuellement accueillie par les Strikawe, ce qui avait pu permettre au Mangemort de la retrouver. Naturellement, Albus s'est empressé d'enlever ce Sortilège. Mais ce fait, me conforte dans l'idée que Miho, à laquelle l'autre petite fille ressemble beaucoup, je vous l'ai déjà dit, est une cible à abattre à tout prix pour ce Mangemort. D'autres faits le confirment… » révèle-je, sous le regard choqué de Justin.

« Miho ! Une cible à abattre ! Ah ben merde alors ! » s'exclame-t-il, sous le haussement de sourcil réprobateur de son père…

« Je comprends que cela te choque, mais surveille ton langage, mon fils. » déclare-t-il d'ailleurs, avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Justin rougit, d'être ainsi repris par son père devant l'un de ses professeurs. Il se tortille sur sa chaise, l'air embarrassé et croque rapidement dans un sandwich pour se donner une contenance.

« Oui. Miho est une cible. Comme je le disais précédemment, d'autres faits le confirment. Tout d'abord, un autre Mangemort s'est présenté chez les Strikawe, quatre jours avant l'attaque, sans aucun doute pour s'assurer que Miho était bien présente chez elle pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il a vu Kyo et, ne connaissant pas son visage, il a assurément pensé que c'était elle. Il est possible que ce soit à ce moment-là, que le Sortilège de Filature a été posé. Vous comprenez sans doute, Monsieur le commissaire, qu'il est impératif que nous sachions pourquoi ce Mangemort tient à tuer Miho. Je pense que cela peut avoir une relation avec un don particulier que cette petite possède et dont ce Mangemort aurait eu connaissance par un espion qui se trouve à Poudlard ou peut-être avec son passé, ses parents en particulier. Mais voilà, son dossier a disparu du Ministère. Nous n'avons donc aucun moyen du côté Sorcier, de savoir qui ils étaient. Par ailleurs, aucun membre de l'Ordre ne se souvient d'un Sorcier nommé Kido et la famille Strikawe m'a confié ne rien connaître du passé de la petite, hormis que ses parents sont décédés. Mon seul espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur elle maintenant, c'est vous, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley… » poursuis-je, avant de me laisser tenter par un petit sandwich au saumon fumé.

« L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas appris grand-chose de mon côté… » répond le père de Justin, avec une petite grimace, tandis qu'il se penche sur le côté de la table.

Il ramène une mallette de cuir, l'ouvre et en sort un dossier cartonné de couleur brune, qu'il pose sur la table, avant de le faire glisser vers moi.

« Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver est dedans. Les rapports de police et ceux des services sociaux. Peut-être, en examinant les photographies prises dans la demeure de feu Madame Kido, trouverez vous un détail qui a échappé à mes collègues. Je peux également vous emmener sur les lieux, si vous le voulez. La maison est inhabitée depuis le décès de sa propriétaire. Elle reviendra à la petite, à sa majorité. Il n'a pas été établi qui étaient les précédents propriétaires, ni quelle agence ou quel notaire a procédé à la vente de cette maison quand Madame Kido l'a achetée. Personne n'a pu renseigner mes collègues… Quelques habitants du village se souviennent seulement vaguement d'une femme, qui avait deux filles et a quitté la région il y a pas mal d'années. Personne ne se souvient de son nom, ni de ceux de ses enfants. Apparemment, cette femme était une solitaire qui ne fréquentait personne, tout comme ses filles qui n'étaient pas scolarisées au village. Elles étaient pensionnaires probablement, mais nul ne sait où. Et elles ont toutes les trois quitté le village il y a quinze ou vingt ans, personne ne sait quand exactement. Depuis, la maison était inhabitée et nul ne s'en approchait. En fait, c'est comme si tout le monde avait oublié l'existence de cette maison jusqu'à ce que mes collègues en parlent. Et je dois dire que si je n'avais su qu'il y en avait une dans cette impasse, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas trouvée car il y a devant un fouillis d'arbres et arbustes épais. Enfin, bref…. Je pense que Madame Kido était l'une des filles qui vivaient là avec leur mère il y a plus de quinze ans. Mais dans ce cas, que sont devenues sa mère et sa sœur… Je n'en sais rien… » déclare-t-il, tandis que j'ouvre le dossier.

Je découvre d'abord des photographies. La première représente la mère de Miho, l'œil figé sur une expression de terrible souffrance. Il manque une partie du crâne, la mâchoire inférieure, une partie du nez et ce qu'il reste de son visage est horriblement tuméfié, totalement méconnaissable … La seule certitude que l'on puisse avoir à son propos, c'est qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus.

« Les collègues n'ont retrouvé aucune photographie de cette pauvre femme, aucun papier, ni passeport. Il est donc impossible de savoir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler avant d'être battue à mort, ni quel était son nom de jeune fille, son âge et tout le reste. Cependant, une voisine, qui l'a formellement identifiée grâce à une tâche de naissance sur l'avant bras, l'a décrite dans les trente ou trente-cinq ans, fort jolie et douce, mais assez triste. Elle vivait seule dans la maison. Toujours d'après la voisine, elle était revenue du Japon un peu moins de deux mois plus tôt. Son époux est mort dans un accident d'avion. Un jet privé, piloté par son père qui était un homme d'affaire et s'est abîmé en mer alors qu'ils revenaient tous deux d'un voyage aux Etats Unis. Ce qui explique sa tristesse, bien sûr. Madame Kido avait demandé à la voisine de garder la petite Miho, car elle devait prendre un train de nuit pour aller dans le nord, à la recherche d'un parent éloigné, seule famille vivante qui lui restait. Elle n'avait pas les moyens d'emmener la petite avec elle et celle-ci étant adorable, la voisine avait accepté sans hésitation. Madame Kido cependant, n'a jamais pris ce train. Elle est morte avant et c'est trois jours plus tard que son corps a été découvert, quand la voisine inquiète de ne pas la voir venir chercher sa fille, est allée voir sur place si elle était rentrée de son voyage… Mes collègues devaient faire un portrait robot mais la voisine n'était pas en très bonne santé et le choc qu'elle a reçu en trouvant le corps l'a anéantie. Elle a fait une crise cardiaque quelques heures plus tard et en est morte, avant que ce portrait puisse être établi. » explique d'un ton professionnel le commissaire Finch-Fletchley, alors que je regarde les autres photographies.

Plusieurs représentent le corps terriblement malmené et blessé de la pauvre maman de Miho, tandis que les autres offrent différentes vues de son intérieur. Non seulement la malheureuse a été salement torturée, mais la maison a été saccagée…

Qui a fait cela ? Que cherchait-on chez Madame Kido ?

Deux questions auxquelles la police Moldue n'a pas trouvé réponse.

« La voisine était sourde, pour ne rien avoir entendu ? La mère de Miho a dû drôlement crier pourtant… » fait remarquer Justin, qui est très pâle.

Il a regardé les photographies, sans que son père esquisse un seul geste pour les dérober à son regard. Sans doute estime-t-il que son fils est assez grand pour être confronté à la réalité du monde…

« Non. Mais le cottage de feu Madame Kido, est situé tout au bout d'une impasse qui traverse un verger. La voisine, qui habitait la maison la plus proche, était à un peu plus de trois cents mètres, non loin d'une salle de fête où il y avait un mariage. La musique, les explosions de pétards et feux d'artifice ont dû largement couvrir l'écho lointain des hurlements de la malheureuse… » explique encore le commissaire, l'air fataliste.

Toutes les conditions étaient donc remplies pour que nul ne puisse venir au secours de la mère de Miho. Et je frissonne, à la pensée que ma petite protégée aurait pu être avec sa mère cette nuit là… Elle a échappé à un sort bien cruel me dis-je. Car il ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit que le ou les individu(s) n'aurai(en)t pas hésité à la tuer elle aussi…

« Mmmm… C'était une maison Moldue. » fais-je remarquer, en désignant un téléviseur renversé sur le sol.

« Oui. Mme Kido n'était pas une Sorcière. Son intérieur était aménagé avec des appareils électriques… C'est la seule certitude que nous pouvons avoir. » acquiesce le père de Justin, avant d'allumer une cigarette.

Je ne suis pas aussi certain que lui, mais dans le doute, je m'abstiens de le dire

« La voisine en savait-elle davantage sur son identité ? » demande-je, me disant que Miho serait peut-être heureuse d'apprendre le prénom de sa mère

« Pas le nom de jeune fille. Mais le prénom oui et c'était Ariane… Un prénom peu commun chez les anglais… » répond le commissaire, tandis qu'un frisson remonte le long de mon échine…

Ariane… Un prénom tout droit venu de la mythologie et souvent donné à leur fille, dans le passé, par des Sorciers… Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude que la mère de Miho n'était pas une Sorcière et qu'elle pouvait avoir un autre lien que Miho avec notre monde…. Mais lequel ? Et pourquoi vivre dans une maison Moldue dans ce cas ? Pour donner le change aux voisins ? Cela arrive parfois, chez les Sorciers qui vivent isolés de notre monde, dans des villages Moldus… A moins que la mère de Miho soit une Née-Moldue ou Sang-Mêlée et qu'elle ait hérité de la maison ainsi équipée… Ou que son époux soit Moldu et qu'elle se soit habituée à vivre dans son environnement, tout comme sa fille…

Autant de questions sans réponses…

« Pas de nouvelles du parent éloigné qu'elle devait voir ? Aucun carnet d'adresse, ni numéro de téléphone ? » demande-je, en faisant appel à mes connaissances du monde Moldu

Le père de Justin se contente de hocher négativement la tête pour répondre à ces questions…

« Je vais tâcher de continuer à creuser, même si après autant de temps, je risque fort de ne rien trouver. Mais on ne sait jamais. Il y a peut-être une trace de son passage quelque part où on en sait davantage sur elle. Son prénom peut être un bon point de départ, puisqu'il n'est pas courant. Par ailleurs, j'ai un collègue qui fait un stage à Interpol. Il pourra peut-être savoir quelque chose du côté du père… Si les Japonais acceptent de coopérer dans une enquête non officielle, bien sûr… Tout ça risque de prendre du temps… » déclare-t-il ensuite, avant de croquer à son tour dans un sandwich

Et de mon côté, je peux tâcher de voir dans les archives de Poudlard s'il y avait une Ariane dans les années soixante-dix… Bien que je ne me souvienne pas avoir entendu ce prénom, au temps de ma scolarité… Minerva et Filius se souviendront peut-être… Ou Nally et Remus…

« Ecoutez, je retiens votre proposition d'aller visiter la maison même si pour l'heure je ne vois pas d'intérêt à le faire, car j'imagine que tout a été fouillé de fond en comble. Je vais d'abord examiner ces rapports et les photos. Ceci dit, je vous remercie, Monsieur le commissaire, du mal que vous vous donnez pour éclaircir cette affaire.. » déclare-je, en refermant le dossier.

« Il ne faut pas. Cette pauvre femme mérite que son ou ses assassins soi(en)t châtié(s). Et sa gosse éprouvera le besoin de savoir d'où elle vient un jour ou l'autre. Et si ça peut aider à trouver pourquoi on en veut à sa vie, alors ça vaut largement que je tire quelques ficelles… » répond le commissaire, après avoir avalé sa bouchée de sandwich.

La conversation dévie ensuite sur les évènements qui secouent le monde sorcier. Justin me demande des nouvelles de ses camarades et je devine sans mal que le commissaire Finch-Fletchley, qui m'écoute attentivement, évalue les risques courus par son fils en revenant à Poudlard. Mais je devine également qu'il laissera Justin prendre ses décisions, même s'il les discute, pour s'assurer qu'il les mesure bien et ne foncera pas dans le danger tête baissée…

Finalement, nous nous quittons, une demi-heure plus tard. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer, pour agiter mes carottes sous le nez des Dursley, avant qu'ils ne reprennent le travail après leur pause de midi…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Ron, Harry, Théo, Neville et moi sortons du bureau où nous étions en train de tirer quelques plans pour nos entraînements et le programme des prochains jours.

« Marraine a dit qu'elle viendrait nous voir dans une heure. Il est trop tôt pour aller voir Hermione, elle doit faire la sieste encore. Si nous allions prendre un thé dans la cuisine en attendant ? » propose Harry, à l'instant même où Pa descend l'escalier, l'air très satisfait de lui-même, malgré sa fatigue évidente.

Il faut dire qu'il n'arrête jamais. Et il n'est pas le seul. Tous les Membres de l'Ordre en sont au même point. Aucun d'eux n'arrête une minute. Ils ont toujours quelqu'un à aller voir, une mission à remplir, des réunions avec l'un ou l'autre des Ministres d'Europe, des entraînements à assurer…

Bref, ils ne chôment pas…

Et les copains et moi ne chômons pas non plus. Nous travaillons sur les Cartes, concoctons des Potions, fabriquons des Onguents, envisageons mille scénarios pour tirer nos plans de défense de Poudlard où il n'y a toujours pas moyen de faire fonctionner des caméras, bippers et micros…

Sans compter nos propres entraînements, que nous effectuons dès que nous avons un moment libre…

Autant dire que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous reposer… Heureusement, Tatie Nally nous a promis un vrai séjour de vacances au Paradis le week-end prochain, sinon, nous ne serions pas très frais pour la rentrée…

J'interroge Pa du regard, mais il se contente de sourire, nous invitant d'un geste à pénétrer dans la cuisine où je gage que nous aurons la joie d'apprendre ce qui le rend heureux…

Nous nous installons à table, tandis que Harry prépare le thé, Dobby et Dyna étant quelque part dans la maison à faire le ménage, la lessive ou je ne sais quoi… Et Pa nous raconte avec bonne humeur, comment il a convaincu les Dursley de s'investir plus activement dans le sport et leur travail… Ce qui nous fait grand plaisir, bien évidemment, même si ce n'est pas très gentil de notre part…

Mais que voulez-vous ! Après la manière dont ils se sont conduits avec nous, surtout les deux tantes, tout ce qui nous permet de nous sentir quelque peu vengés nous met le cœur en joie…

« Oh ! Monsieur Severus ! C'est justement vous que nous cherchions ! » s'exclame Madame Strikawe, en entrant dans la cuisine, suivie de son époux et de son fils…

Il se décoince un peu, Tim. Il parle assez souvent avec Annabelle, qui est Moldue, comme lui. Et peu à peu avec nous également. Il est très curieux de notre monde, mais n'ose pas trop nous poser des questions encore. Ça viendra sûrement…

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demande Pa, en invitant les Strikawe à s'asseoir.

« Nous voulions vous parler de Miho… » déclare Madame Strikawe, un peu hésitante, au moment même où Blaise entre à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il s'arrête aussitôt, plissant les yeux, puis vient s'asseoir auprès de moi et se sert un thé, tandis que Pa invite Madame Strikawe à poursuivre

« Voilà… Je voulais vous dire… » commence-t-elle, avant de soupirer profondément et de se lancer, après un regard vers son mari qui l'a encouragée d'un signe de tête : « J'avoue que j'ai très mal réagi, quand j'ai appris que Miho est une Sorcière et que j'ai entraîné mon fils et mon époux dans mes craintes. Mais cela m'a vraiment fait très peur. Surtout quand notre voisine, Madame Dursley, a deviné la nature de Miho et qu'elle m'a invité à prendre le thé, pour me raconter des tas d'horreurs sur son neveu. En toute confidence, assurait-elle, bien sûr. Alors j'ai dit à l'assistante sociale que je souhaitais me séparer de Miho, puisque sa mère l'avait inscrite dans un internat, payant tous les frais de scolarité, avant de décéder. Je lui ai dit que puisqu'elle ne serait presque plus à la maison, je voulais une autre petite fille à la place… Et puis est venu le moment de la rentrée… J'étais énervée, car nous avons failli rater l'autobus et qu'ensuite des embouteillages nous ont ralentis… Bref, je suis arrivée à la gare, un peu perdue, cherchant ce fameux quai 9 ¾ et ne le trouvant pas, malgré les indications que j'avais reçue, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme très poli et bien élevé, nous propose gentiment son aide… »

Blaise, qui est très attentif à ce qu'elle raconte et un peu tendu également, l'interrompt brutalement dans ses explications

« C'était moi. Je vous ai vue tirer Miho par le bras. Elle avait du mal à vous suivre et vous n'étiez pas très gentille avec elle. Vous lui parliez avec brusquerie. » dit-il, avec un air de reproche.

Madame Strikawe sursaute et dévisage Blaise avec surprise, avant de sembler enfin le reconnaître.

« Oh ! Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, c'était vous ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Oui, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très patiente avec Miho, vous avez raison. Je craignais qu'elle rate son train. Je craignais également d'avoir à rencontrer des Sorciers adultes… J'ai agi comme une idiote, je le reconnais maintenant et j'en suis profondément désolée… Vraiment. » assure-t-elle, son regard confirmant tout à fait son propos.

Blaise hoche la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il la croit et Monsieur Strikawe encourage de nouveau son épouse à poursuivre son récit.

« Je tiens à dire également que je… Je croyais être soulagée quand Miho serait partie de la maison. Mais quand elle a disparu à mon regard, j'ai ressenti un vide immense dans mon cœur. Elle était avec nous depuis si longtemps ! Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle, pendant ces quelques années. Sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur, ses câlineries, sa serviabilité… Elle était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ours en peluche au début de l'été et d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière ! Et si triste de savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à la maison que pour les petites vacances de cette année et qu'après ce serait tout. Qu'elle devrait aller dans un foyer dès l'été prochain… Oh ! Je m'en suis voulue, vraiment, d'avoir été si bête ! Et puis, vous aviez été très gentil, Blaise et j'ai bien vu d'autres enfants sorciers, accompagnés de leurs parents. Je les ai reconnus, à leurs malles, aux hiboux et surtout… à leur façon de… de s'habiller. Ils… je... enfin… vous comprenez… c'est que…» déclare Madame Strikawe, en bredouillant un peu et rougissant

Les copains et moi nous regardons en souriant. Même Blaise qui s'est quelque peu détendu, maintenant que Madame Strikawe a avoué s'être comportée comme une idiote.

« Vous avez pu reconnaître les Sorciers à leur façon de s'habiller car ils sont pour la plupart bizarrement vêtus, de frusques horriblement démodées et mal assorties… Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne nous vexe pas que vous en fassiez la remarque. C'est l'une des choses que nous apprenons aux Membres de l'Ordre, de se vêtir correctement dans le monde Moldu. Bien qu'il réside quelques phénomènes qui ne changent rien à leurs habitudes pour autant. Fol Œil, par exemple…» intervient Pa, d'un ton rassurant, dans lequel pointe une note d'amusement.

Madame Strikawe a l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir commis d'impair et elle sourit en retour…

« Il est vrai que Monsieur Fol Œil… » dit-elle, avant de pouffer de rire…

Elle doit se souvenir de sa fracassante arrivée hier soir, habillé d'un pantalon de golf vert et d'une veste à rayures violettes et grises, sur un pull jaune canari…Une véritable injure à l'esthétique !

Ceci dit, je le soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès pour incommoder la tante Marge à laquelle il a encore fait une cour discrète mais empressée…

« On ne le croirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un vrai clown, Fol Œil, quand il s'y met… » déclare d'ailleurs Blaise, en riant franchement maintenant…

Ce dont nous convenons tous, riant encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Pa recentre la conversation en invitant Madame Strikawe à reprendre la parole.

« Oui… Euh… Je disais donc que j'avais regardé attentivement autour de moi et c'est là, que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une idée tout à fait erronée des Sorciers. Je me suis rappelée avoir vu le neveu de Madame Dursley, vous, Harry, au début de l'été. Vous m'aviez fait l'impression d'un gentil garçon. Et Miho a toujours été une adorable fillette. Enfin, certes Madame McGonagall avait l'air strict, quand elle est venue nous donner quelques explications à la maison, mais elle n'avait rien d'un…d'un… de… » poursuit Madame Strikawe, avant d'hésiter en rougissant encore une fois

« D'un monstre. Vous pouvez le dire. Ma tante Pétunia n'a pas dû cesser d'appeler les Sorciers ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela, ajouté aux horreurs dont elle m'a accusé et dont j'imagine aisément la teneur, explique parfaitement vos craintes… » intervient Harry, d'une voix douce.

La brave femme hoche la tête, gênée visiblement, mais Harry hausse les épaules et la rassure d'un sourire.

« Elle n'était pas la seule à dire des horreurs… Au début, votre cousin était sur la réserve, mais par la suite, il a raconté des choses effroyables à Tim… » ajoute Madame Strikawe, en se tournant vers son fils…

« C'est vrai. C'était effrayant. Et je l'ai cru, car il se montrait sympathique avec moi et ce qu'il racontait paraissait vrai. Il m'a même montré une cicatrice. Mais par la suite, je me suis aperçu qu'il était bête, vantard… menteur et méchant. Ses copains ne sont pas très recommandables non plus… » révèle Tim, avec une petite mou de dégoût…

« Mmmm… Il t'a dit qu'un Sorcier géant lui a fait pousser une queue de cochon, avec une Baguette Magique cachée dans un parapluie. De là sa cicatrice, pas vrai ? » s'enquiert Harry, l'air vivement amusé.

« Ouais… Comment tu le sais ? Il m'a assuré qu'il n'a jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Il m'a même fait jurer le secret absolu, sous peine de terribles représailles de la part des sorciers…» répond Tim, qui semble sincèrement surpris…

« C'est sans doute la seule chose vraie qu'il t'a racontée ! Du moins, la queue de cochon ! Car le risque de représailles, ça sort de son imagination… » s'exclame Harry, avant d'éclater de rire…

Et comme Pa lui demande des explications, il nous narre avec moult détails plus amusants les uns que les autres et en mimant les réactions de chaque personne concernée, la mésaventure de Dudley, quand Hagrid a débarqué, en pleine tempête, sur l'île où son oncle Vernon les avait emmenés dans l'espoir qu'aucun courrier de Poudlard ne lui parvienne…

« Oh ! Putain, Harry ! Tu es le meilleur conteur que j'ai jamais entendu ! Déjà l'autre jour dans la bagnole, j'étais mort de rire en t'entendant raconter ta fable au patron de ton oncle ! Tu as un véritable don, mon vieux ! » m'exclame-je, à demi écroulé sur la table, quand il a fini son histoire…

Je ne suis pas le seul, à me payer une bonne pinte de rire. Les copains, Pa, les Strikawe, bref, tout le monde est bien joyeux…

« Ouais… Avec Harry le conteur et Ron l'imitateur, nous avons un sacré duo de comiques ! Autant vous dire que ça rigole bien, dans notre dortoir à Poudlard ! Surtout quand Ron nous imite les profs ! » renchérit Neville, avant de pouffer derechef de rire

Et comme Pa hausse un sourcil vers lui, Ron se mêle de la partie…

« Riez, Monsieur Londubat, riez et priez Merlin pour que votre chaudron n'explose pas à votre prochain cours de Potion. Car si cela se produit, je vous hache menu, avant de vous faire sécher, vous réduire en poudre et vous enfermer dans un bocal à ingrédients spécialement réservé à votre nom depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard ! Et je vous promets également que vous finirez dans une Potion où les cornichons congénitaux de votre espèce ont enfin une utilité ! Dusse-je passer les vingt prochaines années à inventer cette Potion ! » siffle-t-il, penché vers Nev, dans une parfaite imitation de Pa dans ses grands jours.

Pa, qui n'est pas le dernier à rire de ces pitreries. Loin de là… Tout le monde s'est écroulé de rire, encore une fois.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Il vous a parfaitement imité, Monsieur Severus ! C'est exactement comme cela que vous avez parlé à la sœur de Monsieur Dursley l'autre jour ! C'est impressionnant ! Vous avez beaucoup de talent jeune homme ! Vous également Harry ! Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! » s'exclame Madame Strikawe, en tamponnant ses larmes joyeuses avec un mouchoir…

« C'est vrai, chérie. Et je dois dire qu'indépendamment des circonstances qui nous ont amenées ici, je ne regrette absolument pas d'y être. Les Dursley ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, à ne pas vouloir fréquenter votre monde… Il y a pourtant de belles leçons à y apprendre… » assure à son tour Monsieur Strikawe, tout en prenant la main de son épouse pour la serrer avec affection.

Madame Strikawe perd aussitôt toute joie. Elle soupire et serre en retour la main de son époux

« Oui, tu as raison, Adrian. Et je regrette d'autant plus mon attitude et de vous avoir convaincus Tim et toi, de couper nos liens avec Miho, pour ne pas avoir à faire avec les Sorciers… » dit-t-elle, l'air contrite

« Mais tu es revenue sur ta décision, maman… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est Miho, qui n'a pas répondu à ton courrier et qui n'est pas rentrée à Noël. Et bien que tu n'aies pas eu de réponse de sa part, tu es allée à la gare, pour aller la chercher avec Kyo. Elle n'y était pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute… » intervient Tim, d'une voix douce.

A mes côtés, Blaise sursaute et pâlit. Harry, Ron, Théo, Neville et moi nous regardons, surpris.

« Vous ne nous l'avez pas dit mercredi dernier, Madame Strikawe. Miho non plus. Elle n'a jamais parlé d'une lettre que vous lui auriez écrite. En fait, elle semble même ne pas savoir que vous êtes revenue sur votre décision. » déclare Pa, dont le cerveau doit tourner à plein régime..

« Quand avez-vous envoyé cette lettre ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un auprès de Miho, chargé de veiller sur elle et de vérifier que son courrier ne contient rien de suspect depuis cet épisode avec ma mère dans le hall de Poudlard… Et je sais qu'elle n'a rien reçu depuis. C'est certain. » assure Blaise, en nous regardant tour à tour avec une vive inquiétude.

Inquiétude que nous partageons tous, bien sûr. Du moins, les Sorciers. Car les Strikawe ont plutôt l'air un peu perdu encore une fois…

« Eh bien, j'ai attendu de voir l'assistante sociale, pour lui demander s'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. Elle est venue début septembre, nous amener Kyo. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre tout de suite, nous n'avons l'agrément que pour une seule petite fille. Cela n'était pas gênant, pour les petites vacances, mais pour les grandes, c'est différent. Il fallait réviser notre dossier, pour que nous puissions accueillir deux enfants. L'assistante sociale a dit que cela ne devrait pas poser problème normalement, mais mieux valait attendre la réponse officielle. Seulement, elle est tombée malade et n'a pas pu s'occuper des formalités avant la fin octobre. J'ai reçu la réponse début décembre et j'ai immédiatement écrit à Miho… Par l'intermédiaire que Madame McGonagall nous avait recommandé, au Ministère de la Magie, car je ne savais où trouver un hibou et que de cette façon, il suffisait d'envoyer le courrier dans une boite postale… Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse. Mais je suis tout de même allée à la gare et Miho n'était pas là. J'ai pensé… Qu'elle m'en voulait. Et quand je l'ai vue mercredi dernier, j'ai été très surprise… Je n'ai pas voulu parler de tout cela… Même pas à elle… Elle semblait heureuse d'être parmi vous et vous… vous étiez tous si soucieux déjà… » explique Madame Strikawe, avant d'ajouter, elle-même anxieuse maintenant : « Vous croyez que cela a un rapport avec la tentative de meurtre dont nous avons fait l'objet ? »

Les copains et moi sommes sur le qui-vive et nous tournons vers Pa, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Madame Strikawe a fait transiter le courrier pour Miho par l'intermédiaire du Ministère… Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été intercepté par l'un des sbires de Lucius ?

Pa plisse des yeux. Il est évident qu'il réfléchit intensément…

« Le courrier qui transite par le Ministère met toujours du temps à parvenir à Poudlard. Une bonne dizaine de jours, au moins… Il est d'abord contrôlé par un employé, qui s'assure de sa provenance et qu'il n'y a pas de violation du Code International du Secret Magique, avant de l'envoyer au Directeur de la Maison dans laquelle l'élève a été réparti par le Choixpeau. Je n'ai rien reçu qui soit destiné à Miho. A quelle date précisément avez-vous envoyé votre lettre ? » déclare-t-il quelques secondes plus tard…

« Je l'ai postée le vendredi 6 décembre au soir. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, car il était assez tard et je me suis dit que la lettre ne partirait pas vers sa destination avant le lundi suivant… » répond Madame Strikawe, avec vivacité.

« Alors il est fort probable que cette lettre soit parvenue dans mon bureau vers le 19 ou 20 décembre…. Et comme j'étais très occupé à ces dates et tout autant depuis, elle est sans doute en souffrance, avec d'autres courriers, sur mon bureau. Nous allons le savoir tout de suite… » assure Pa, avant d'appeler l'Elfe de Poudlard chargé de récupérer son courrier en son absence.

Il ne faut guère longtemps, pour que celui-ci revienne avec un petit paquet de courrier, composé d'exemplaires de la Gazette et de Magazines de Potion, dont Pa extirpe rapidement une enveloppe portant le sceau du Ministère. Il l'ouvre et en sort une seconde enveloppe, portant le nom de Miho…

« Miho n'a pas reçu ma lettre ! C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas répondu et qu'elle n'était pas à la gare ! » s'exclame Madame Strikawe, visiblement soulagée d'un poids…

« Effectivement, Miho n'a pas reçu sa lettre. Mais son courrier a pourtant été ouvert… Ce qui n'est pas normal… » déclare Pa, en nous montrant les légères traces qui confirment que la lettre a été lue par quelqu'un…

Et sans préciser que Miho était bien à la gare, mais qu'elle a été, aussitôt son arrivée à Londres, transportée par Transplanage d'escorte, jusqu'au square Grimmaurd

Ceci dit, le fait que son courrier ait été ouvert, me fait froid dans le dos…

« Bullstrode… » siffle Blaise entre ses dents, une lueur de colère traversant son regard

« Oui, Blaise… Bulstrode a eu accès à cette lettre, j'en suis certain également. Et il est allé à Privet Drive pour s'assurer que Miho l'avait reçue et était bien revenue pour les vacances. La question majeure maintenant, c'est qui, dans le Bureau des Affaires Moldues, est son complice… Je vais immédiatement envoyer un message à Arthur et King. Ils vont devoir mener l'enquête pour le savoir… » décide Pa, en sortant son Bipper de sa poche, pour composer son message…

« Vous avez des Bippers ! » s'exclame aussitôt Tim, l'air éminemment surpris…

« Ouais… Et pas que ça. Mon père et son groupe de recherches ont adapté des caméras, des télévisions, des magnétoscopes et des micros à notre monde. Avec ça, nous avons une belle petite Base d'Espionnage… Et bientôt, nous aurons des Cartes Magiques qui nous permettrons de surveiller les déplacements des Mangemorts et des Pro-Voldemort… » répond Ron, assez fiérot de pouvoir vanter les mérites de son père et de toutes celles et ceux qui ont travaillé dans les groupes de recherches

Tim a l'air visiblement impressionné et nous lui promettons que nous lui montrerons tout un peu plus tard. Cette fois, la glace est complètement brisée et il est totalement décoincé avec nous.

Et je gage qu'il va nous poser des milliers de questions…

C'est bien. Parce qu'il n'est pas près de retourner dans le monde Moldu. Qu'il se fasse des copains dans notre monde est donc une bonne chose… Je suis sûr qu'il s'entendra bien avec les jumeaux et avec Lee aussi…

« Voilà, c'est fait… » déclare Pa, en remisant son Biper dans sa poche, avant d'ajouter, à l'intention des Strikawe : « De mon côté, j'ai également une nouvelle à vous communiquer. Vous allez pouvoir emménager dans le Village hautement sécurisé, construit par les Elfes de Maison, à l'intention des personnes visées par Voldemort et Lucius. L'inauguration aura lieu le 1er janvier. »

Les Strikawe pâlissent et se regardent les uns les autres, avec une pointe de tristesse mêlée de résignation.

« C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner dans notre monde, n'est-ce pas. » déclare Monsieur Strikawe, sur un soupir

Son épouse le saisit par le bras et se serre contre lui, dans un geste de réconfort…

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans le monde Moldu, aussi longtemps que cette guerre ne sera pas terminée et Lucius neutralisé. Il va falloir prévenir votre employeur, Monsieur Strikawe et l'école de Tim… » répond Pa avec douceur, tandis que Monsieur Strikawe hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

« L'assistante sociale doit être à notre recherche… Nous aurions dû prendre contact avec elle jeudi dernier, déjà… Nous sommes tenus de l'informer de l'endroit où nous sommes, pour le suivi de Kyo. Elle voudra venir voir où nous sommes installés, pour s'assurer que Kyo bénéficie de tout le confort et les soins nécessaires. Qu'allons-nous lui dire ? … » intervient alors Madame Strikawe, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure…

Elle prend la situation avec calme. De toute évidence, son époux, son fils et elle-même avaient déjà évoqué leur situation et envisagé qu'ils devraient rester cachés quelque temps…

« J'ai bien peur que la seule possibilité que nous ayons à ce propos, c'est de lui effacer la mémoire, pour qu'elle oublie votre existence et celle de la petite… Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler, avec Nally et Albus. Cela devrait pouvoir se faire demain matin » assure Pa, son regard compatissant englobant toute cette famille qui voit sa vie complètement chamboulée…

« Et pour mes études ? Je comprends que je sois obligé d'abandonner mon collège, mon club de foot et mes copains. Mais comment vais-je faire pour étudier ? » demande Tim, visiblement inquiet concernant cette question.

« La solution, ce sont les cours par correspondance. Cela pourra peut-être s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'aurais tout mon temps pour t'aider, maintenant que je suis au chômage forcé… Après tout, je fais déjà du soutien scolaire auprès de Dudley. Cela me fera deux élèves au lieu d'un seul…» répond son père, avec un sourire crispé.

« Nous trouverons une solution. Madame Lee vous ouvrira une boîte postale où vous pourrez recevoir votre courrier, qu'elle ira chercher et vous transmettra. Par ailleurs, vous ne serez pas au chômage, Monsieur Strikawe. Enfin, si vous acceptez le travail que j'ai à vous proposer... » affirme Pa, en lissant ses joues barbues

« Un travail ? Lequel ? Si je peux vous rendre service, j'en serais ravi ! » s'exclame Monsieur Strikawe, l'air vivement intéressé

« Les Elfes ont bâti une école, dans le village. Vous êtes professeur, alors je me disais que cela vous intéresserait peut-être d'enseigner la lecture, l'écriture et autres bases utiles aux enfants qui ne sont pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard et qui vont trouver refuge là-bas… » répond Pa, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse ! » affirme Monsieur Strikawe, avant de se tourner vers son épouse : « Samantha aussi sans doute ! Après tout, Kyo va devoir intégrer l'école également… S'il y a une section maternelle, tu seras formidable auprès des gosses ! Qu'en dis-tu chérie ? »

Madame Strikawe acquiesce, en hochant la tête avec un sourire sincèrement heureux, avant de déclarer que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de s'occuper de jeunes enfants

« Et moi, je pourrais animer un petit club de foot ! Avec des équipes mixtes ! Comme ça, les filles qui sont intéressées pourront participer ! » s'exclame aussitôt Tim, avec entrain

Et je me dis que cette famille a vraiment bon cœur… Ce dont je doutais, quand Miho avait parlé d'elle, le fameux jour où elle a demandé à Pa de l'adopter…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Projets Intimes **

**Hermione**

Le souvenir de mon rêve s'effiloche derrière mes paupières encore closes. Je n'ai pas envie de les ouvrir. Je me sens triste. Mes parents sont repartis vers le Canada très tôt ce matin. Ils ne pouvaient prolonger leur séjour, sans risquer que Papa perde son tout nouveau travail…

Que cette guerre nous coûte à tous !

Je dois pourtant m'estimer heureuse. Certes, j'ai été cruellement blessée et j'ai horriblement souffert. Mais je suis en vie et tous ceux que j'aime aussi…

Mon cœur se serre encore davantage. Je pense à Percy, qui a donné sa vie à Privet Drive, pour sauver cette petite fille. Et me sauver moi aussi… Si je n'avais pas été mordue, cette bataille n'aurait pas eu lieu et il ne serait pas mort…

Et je me sens horriblement coupable. D'autant que toute la famille Weasley est adorable avec moi, ne me tenant nullement rigueur d'avoir survécu, alors que Percy est mort…

« Herrrmione ? Tu es rrréveillée, mon colibrrri ? » demande en chuchotant Viktor.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue, sa main caresser doucement mes cheveux et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il s'est agenouillé à côté de mon lit et il me sourit…

Viktor… Il est si doux, si gentil et romantique, derrière son apparence renfrognée. Si cultivé et captivant aussi quand nous discutons de nos lectures, de son pays, des voyages qu'il a faits…

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement la bouche, avant de poser son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime, mon Herrrmione. » souffle-t-il à peine, avant de me serrer contre lui.

Et la chaleur de son amour se diffuse dans tout mon corps. Je l'aime moi aussi. D'un amour tranquille et confiant.

« Voudrrras-tu m'épouser, quand tu aurrras fini tes études à Poudlarrrd et que la guerrrre serrra finie ? » me demande-t-il, dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Et le bonheur m'envahit, chassant toute la tristesse de mon cœur. Viktor veut m'épouser, Merlin ! Il veut m'épouser ! Moi ! Hermione Granger ! Le rat de bibliothèque ! La Miss je sais tout agaçante et autoritaire !

Mon cœur bondit à un rythme effréné dans ma poitrine, la moiteur gagne mes mains et des larmes mouillent mes yeux…

Viktor veut m'épouser !

Des milliers d'images traversent ma tête. Toute une vie à ses côtés défile derrière mes paupières closes sur les larmes de bonheur qui dévalent mes joues.

Oh ! Viktor ! Viktor ! Viktor !

Oui, je veux t'épouser Viktor, oui !… hurle mon cœur…

Mais je suis si heureuse que je reste sans voix. Et je sens Viktor se tendre tout contre moi…

Il faut pourtant que je lui réponde, Merlin ! Il faut que je le rassure, que je lui dise que je le veux !

Alors j'ouvre la bouche. Mais aucun son ne peut en sortir et j'éclate stupidement en sanglots, me raccrochant de toutes mes forces au cou de Viktor.

Il me sert très fort lui aussi

Merlin ! Rendez-moi ma voix, s'il vous plait ! Ou il va croire que je ne veux pas de lui !

« Herrrmione… » chuchote Viktor, la voix étranglée.

Sous la crainte, il y a des tonnes d'amour et de douceur dans sa voix. Elle apaise mes sanglots et dénoue ma gorge… Alors je m'écarte de lui et je prends son visage entre mes doigts tremblants, pour le regarder au travers des larmes d'amour et de bonheur qui coulent encore de mes yeux…

Le regard de Viktor est empli d'un espoir anxieux. Il manque toujours tellement de confiance en lui, quand il s'agit d'amour ! Je me souviens combien il était persuadé, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, qu'aucune jeune fille ne voudrait de lui hormis pour son succès au Quidditch…

Moi, je veux de lui, tout entier et pour toujours. Peu m'importe qu'il renoue avec le succès ou non, je m'en fiche ! Ce que je veux, c'est entendre mon nom rouler dans sa gorge, quand nous faisons l'amour, me promener avec lui sous la lune, me blottir dans ses bras au coin de la cheminée quand il neige… Je rêve de faire avec lui toutes ces choses affreusement romantiques et que je trouvais si idiotes quand Lavande et Parvati en discutaient de longues heures durant dans notre dortoir, au lieu de se cultiver l'esprit…

Et porter ses enfants. Voir ses tempes blanchir, les rides vieillir ses traits, sentir sa main devenir noueuse dans la mienne…

« Oui, je voudrais t'épouser, Viktor. » réponds-je, avec un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Je laisse une main glisser vers sa poitrine et je sens son cœur battre follement, tandis que le bonheur explose dans son regard.

« Je veux t'épouser, Viktor… » répète-je dans un souffle, avant d'ajouter doucement « Que la guerre soit finie ou non, je veux t'épouser, dès que mes études à Poudlard seront terminées… »

Il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer et j'éclate de rire, heureuse de son bonheur et du mien…

« Hello les amoureux ! On vous dérange ? » entends-je soudainement une voix joyeuse dire depuis l'entrée de ma chambre.

Et, par-dessus l'épaule de Viktor, je vois la tête de Ron passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte…

Il entre, aussitôt suivi de Harry, Draco et tous nos amis présents ici, au Square Grimmaurd…

« Tu as de la chance d'être convalescente, ma puce. Dans le cas contraire, Harry et moi vous aurions copieusement arrosés… Petite vengeance pour un réveil en fanfare. Tu te rappelles ? » déclare Ron, avec un sourire espiègle…

Oh ! Nous l'avons échappé belle !

« Allons, Ron ! Il ne fallait pas le dire ! Ils vont se méfier maintenant et nous n'aurons jamais notre revanche ! » s'exclame Harry, d'un ton joyeux, avant d'ajouter : « Mais vous n'avez pas répondu. On dérange ? »

Oui, ils dérangent. Mais je ne le dirais pas. Car ils s'en iraient tout de suite.

Et je ne le veux pas… J'ai envie de partager mon bonheur avec eux…

« Viktor vient de me demander de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui ! » m'exclame-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre

Et je serre doucement la main de Viktor, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, sous le concert d'applaudissements et d'exclamations surprises mais heureuses de mes amis…

« Félicitations à tous les deux ! Ça c'est de la bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclame Harry, avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras et de chuchoter à mon oreille : « Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, ma douce. Tu mérites d'être la plus heureuse du monde… Vous le méritez tous les deux… »

Notre enlacement se prolonge un peu, sous le sourire doux de Viktor qui me regarde avec une infinie tendresse.

« Eh ! Ne la monopolise pas, toi ! Moi aussi je veux l'embrasser ! » s'exclame Ron, en bousculant Harry avec une fausse brusquerie

Harry éclate de rire, lui laissant volontiers place et Ron me prend dans ses bras. Son étreinte est forte, mais tendre et c'est la gorge nouée qu'il me félicite et me souhaite le bonheur. Et l'image de Percy me traverse l'esprit encore une fois. Lui aussi devait se marier. Ron doit y penser à cet instant, tout comme Ginny…

« Ron, je… » commence-je à dire.

Mais Ron se détache rapidement de moi et m'interrompt d'un doigt léger sur ma bouche. Son regard brille de larmes contenues…

« Chut… Je suis heureux pour toi, ma puce. Sincèrement et profondément heureux.. Alors ne pense pas à ça. Pas maintenant. Goûte ton bonheur avec tout ton cœur. » affirme-t-il, en m'offrant un sourire doux, avant de baiser mon front et de me serrer de nouveau dans ses bras…

Et je me dis que j'ai la chance d'avoir un frère de cœur tel que lui, avant de me laisser aller à mon bonheur et à ma joie, quand tous mes amis viennent m'embrasser pour me féliciter de cette grande et belle nouvelle qui ensoleille ma journée…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Hermione va se marier…

Je n'en reviens pas…

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais quand même. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle !

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? » demande Ron, en déposant la fiole qu'il vient de remplir de Potion de Régénération Sanguine sur un présentoir

J'interromps mon propre geste et des gouttes de Potions retombent mollement dans le chaudron.

« Je suis heureux pour elle, bien sûr. » réponds-je, haussant un sourcil vers lui.

Pourquoi me demande-t-il cela ?

« Je ne parlais pas d'Hermione. Mais de l'Opération Trio Infernal… » sourit-il, en se saisissant d'un autre flacon

Oh ! Le plan de Blaise, Tarendra et Ramaya ! Blaise nous en a fait part, juste avant que nous allions voir Hermione et j'avoue que je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi. A vrai dire, je n'y pensais plus du tout…

« Oh… Ça me semble tenir debout. Et toi ? » réponds-je, en reprenant mon activité

« Mmmm…. C'est un plan bien Serpentard. Ça manque d'une petite touche Gryffondor… » déclare-t-il, les yeux pétillants, tandis que la porte du labo s'ouvre pour laisser passer Blaise et Draco

« Ah ! Ces Gryffondors ! Toujours aussi incapables de reconnaître et d'apprécier le génie Serpentard ! » s'exclame Blaise, l'air moqueur, tandis que Draco se saisit d'une louche et s'attelle à nous donner la main à Ron et moi.

« Pas du tout ! Je reconnais tout à fait que votre plan est très bien ! Je pense juste qu'il manque un peu de fantaisie… » affirme Ron, avec un petit sourire en coin, avant d'ajouter rapidement : « Sans blague, je ne sais pas si votre bonhomme est un lâche ou un coriace. Dans le premier cas, vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à le faire plier. Mais dans le deuxième, alors il faudra mettre un peu plus le paquet… »

Blaise soupire et se laisse tomber dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé qu'il a approché de nous d'un coup de baguette. Il réfléchit, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en frottant assez durement la pointe de son menton. Son regard semble amer…

« Nous en avons conscience. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme ces salopards de Mangemorts. Bousculer, titiller, menacer, nous pouvons le faire. Aller plus loin, c'est impossible… » soupire-t-il encore une fois.

Ron pose la louche et la fiole qu'il tenait, pour se saisir d'un torchon et s'essuyer les mains, avant de les poser sur ses hanches.

« Il n'est pas question d'aller plus loin. Mais il faut que ce gars ait une trouille de tous les diables. Qu'il se pisse dessus au point de cracher le morceau et avoue tout avant d'être livré aux Aurors. » assure-t-il, en fixant Blaise de son regard clair.

« T'as une idée ? » demande alors notre ami, les yeux plissés.

Draco et moi interrompons notre travail à notre tour, pour observer Blaise et Ron. Il n'est pas besoin d'être devin, pour savoir que Ron a au moins une bonne idée. Il a son air des grands jours, celui qu'il a systématiquement, quand il tient une idée de génie

« Une ou deux. Mais le mieux, serait d'en parler avec Fred et Georges. Leur coup des Banshees, là-bas dans le Connemara était super. Ils ne voudront pas le réitérer, vu la façon dont cela a tourné l'autre fois, mais ils sont capables de faire aussi bien et aussi fort… Franchement, à nous trois, je crois que nous pourrions vous donner un sacré coup de main. » déclare Ron, avant de reprendre son boulot

Blaise ne dit rien. Son regard se perd dans le vague et Draco, Ron et moi le laissons réfléchir en reprenant notre tâche en silence. Je me demande ce que le cerveau de Ron a encore mijoté. Mais je sais qu'il est inutile de l'interroger. Il va d'abord en parler à Fred et Georges, peaufiner son idée avec eux. Nous saurons tout, en temps voulu…

J'observe donc Blaise, du coin de l'œil. Je sais que Ramaya, Tarendra et lui mettent un point d'honneur à régler cette affaire et qu'ils voudraient le faire seuls. Mais je sais également qu'ils sont intelligents. S'ils pensent avoir besoin d'aide, ils en demanderont…

« Très bien. Je vais en parler à Tarendra et Ramaya. » déclare d'ailleurs Blaise, au bout de quelques minutes.

Il se lève, pour aller les contacter immédiatement, mais au moment même Dobby et Dyna arrivent dans un plop assez sonore qui nous fait sursauter, lui barrant passage vers la porte.

« Zut ! » s'exclame Draco, qui a versé la Potion à côté de sa fiole

« Dobby et Dyna sont désolés de vous avoir surpris, petit Maître Draco ! » s'excuse aussitôt Dobby en agitant les oreilles avec forces, tandis que Dyna se tortille, visiblement gênée.

« Pas grave… » sourit Draco, en nettoyant la paillasse d'un coup de Baguette.

Dobby sourit lui aussi et Dyna pousse un petit soupir de soulagement…

« Vous vouliez faire le ménage ici ? Nous aurons bientôt fini. » dis-je, en montrant le chaudron presque vide et les fioles bien alignées sur les présentoirs.

Dobby perd aussitôt son sourire, affichant un visage grave et sérieux. Et je me demande aussitôt ce qu'il se passe là-haut… De nouveaux ennuis ? J'espère bien que non !

« Dobby et Dyna veulent parler à Monsieur Blaise et à leur ami, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » déclare Dobby, en bombant le torse, tandis que Dyna rosit

Et mon ventre se tord bizarrement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise. Il a l'air un peu chamboulé lui aussi. Je crois que tout comme moi il a compris…

Dobby et Dyna… Ils s'entendent plutôt bien ces deux là, depuis qu'ils ont fait connaissance…

« Euh… Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y, nous vous écoutons. » encourage-je Dobby et Dyna, après avoir dégluti avec un peu de mal ma salive.

Comment les choses vont-elles se passer ? me demande-je, en me rapprochant de Blaise. L'un de nous deux va-t-il perdre les services de son ami Elfe de Maison ?

Dobby et Dyna nous font bien face. Dyna se tortille de plus belle et je crois que jamais les oreilles de Dobby n'ont battu avec autant de force que maintenant.

« Dyna et Dobby vous demandent l'autorisation de se marier. » déclare Roi Dobby, en rosissant à son tour…

Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de cela !

Ceci dit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils demandent l'autorisation. Je croyais juste qu'ils allaient nous l'annoncer…

« Mmmm…. Euh… L'auto…risation ? Pourquoi, l'autorisation ? » balbutie-je en me demandant s'il est d'usage de présenter ses félicitations aux nouveaux fiancés chez les Elfes de Maison

« Les Elfes demandent toujours l'autorisation au Chef de sa famille ! » répond Dobby, d'une voix aiguë et l'air soudainement nerveux

« Mais… Vous êtes des Elfes Libres, maintenant… » fais-je remarquer, sous le hochement de tête de Blaise qui reste sans voix depuis tout à l'heure…

Il a l'air inquiet…

« C'est l'usage, mon ami, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, car l'Elfe femelle doit aller dans la famille de son époux après le mariage ! C'est une loi des Elfes de Maison ! Seulement, il y a des Chefs de famille qui refusent de nourrir et protéger une Elfe supplémentaire. Et des Maîtres qui refusent de perdre leur servante, même si on doit promettre de donner le premier né pour la remplacer ! Mais Dyna a décidé de continuer à servir son Monsieur Blaise ! Et Dobby est d'accord avec cela ! Même si ce sera la première fois que cela se produira ! Dobby est d'accord pour changer cette loi des Elfes, si son ami, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et Monsieur Blaise sont aussi d'accord ! » s'empresse d'expliquer Dobby, ses oreilles battant furieusement

Son anxiété est plus que palpable, tandis que je suis abasourdi…

« Il y a des sorciers qui refusent ? Que se passe-t-il dans ce cas ? » m'enquiers-je, sous l'oreille attentive de Ron, Draco et Blaise qui ont l'air très intéressés par la question

« Alors le mariage n'a pas lieu… Est-ce que son ami, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et Monsieur Blaise vont refuser que Dobby et Dyna se marient ? » demande Dobby, son regard nous suppliant presque

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » nous écrions-nous d'une même voix, Blaise et moi…

« Même si cela avait signifié que tu quittais ma maison, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de t'empêcher de te marier, Roi Dobby… » poursuis-je, tandis que Blaise affirme la même chose à Dyna de son côté…

Mais aucun des deux ne nous écoutent. Ils sautillent de joie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en couinant dans les aigus, avant de s'embrasser

Ils ont une curieuse façon de s'embrasser les Elfes de Maison. Ils se tiennent l'un l'autre par les oreilles, les caressant du pouce, se frottent le nez et se picorent la bouche d'une multitude de petits baisers sonores…

Les copains et moi nous regardons… Draco et Ron ont les yeux pétillants. Blaise sourit, l'air ému. Je dois faire la même tête que lui…

« Merci ! Merci ! » déclare maintenant nos deux petits amis, en applaudissant à tout rompre, juste avant de se jeter dans nos bras et d'éclater en sanglot…

Il faut un peu de temps, avant qu'ils ne se calment tous les deux. Et, tout comme Ron, Draco sort un mouchoir afin que Dobby et Dyna puissent se moucher ailleurs que dans nos pulls, à Blaise et moi-même…

« Dobby et Dyna vous remercient, mon ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et Monsieur Blaise ! Et Roi Dobby vous invite à leur mariage ! C'est la première fois que des Sorciers auront le droit de venir dans leur temple sacré ! Oui, la première fois ! Et petit Maître Draco et Monsieur Ron aussi sont invités ! Et Mademoiselle Hermione ! Dobby et Dyna vont faire une liste d'invités ! Oui ! Une liste d'invités ! Comme les Sorciers ! » s'exclame Dobby, en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Des noces d'Elfes de Maison…

Je suis curieux de voir ça…me dis-je, avant de songer que décidément, c'est le jour des demandes en mariage…

De bien beaux projets. Oui, de bien beaux projets…

Et je serais vraiment heureux d'être là, quand ils se concrétiseront…

OoOoOoO

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...

...


	11. Une Bien Belle Journée

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Avec tous mes remeciements à Mistycal...

...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les réponses aux reviews après le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoO

**Une Belle Journée**

_**Mercredi 1**__**er**__** Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : L'inauguration**

**Draco**

Cette maison est une vraie fourmilière ! Que ce soit dans la cuisine, les couloirs, les escaliers ou les salles de bains, ça n'arrête pas d'aller et venir et il y a des bagages qui s'empilent dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée, barrant l'accès au bureau et à la porte d'entrée…

« Bonne annéééééée ! » s'exclame Miho, en me sautant dans les bras, depuis le palier du premier étage…

Je la réceptionne dans mes bras, songeant qu'un de ces quatre elle va salement se louper et se casser quelque chose. Miho me serre le cou à m'étouffer en me faisant un énorme bisou sur la joue…

« Bonne année Miho… » réponds-je, l'embrassant à mon tour

« Merci du beau cadeau que tu m'as fait Draco ! J'adore trop ! Je vais l'emmener avec moi et tous mes autres cadeaux ! Parrain Grognon a dit que je peux rester avec Alioth et sa famille au village des Elfes ! Je suis trop contente ! On va pouvoir s'amuser dans les bois avec Astoria et les autres enfants ! J'vais le dire à Blaise ! » s'exclame Miho, sa jolie petite bouille éclairée d'un grand sourire, avant de sauter de mes bras, pour filer comme une flèche vers le bureau

Elle escalade les bagages en deux temps trois mouvements pour accéder à la porte, malmenant son lapin défraîchi et riant aux éclats.

Elle va me manquer pendant les quelques jours qu'elle va passer au Village.

Et elle n'est pas la seule. La maison va être sacrément calme les prochains jours…

C'est drôle. Il y a un instant, je râlais parce qu'on se marche sans cesse dessus dans les couloirs et escaliers étroits. Mais à la pensée que la plupart de ceux qui sont ici vont vider les lieux, pour un peu, j'aurais le spleen…

« C'est décidé ! Nous allons au Terrier ce soir ! Va faire tes bagages, Draco ! » m'annonce Harry, en sortant de la cuisine, pour grimper aussitôt les marches quatre à quatre

« Le Terrier ! Super ! » m'exclame-je en retour, ragaillardi

Je vais dormir au Terrier ce soir ! Je vais entendre la Goule faire du bruit dans le grenier, les vieux parquets craquer dans la nuit et les chouettes hululer dans les bois ! Et demain, je pourrais peut-être aller faire un petit tour sur le dos d'un Hippogriffe…

Et puis, Maman sera là ! Et je goûterai à nouveau à la bonne cuisine de tante Molly !

Est-ce qu'elle va nous demander de débarrasser le jardin des Gnomes ?

Je fais mes bagages à la volée, dans la foulée ceux de Blaise, coincé en bas dans le bureau et aussi ceux de Théo qui se trouve je ne sais où, sans doute à roucouler avec Ginny. Je vais et je viens, de l'armoire à ma malle, posée sur mon lit, de la commode à la valise de Blaise, du secrétaire au sac de classe de Théo, un immense sourire niais vissé sur la figure…

Je suis tout seul, à me coltiner les bagages et je souris comme un imbécile heureux…

Je vais enfin séjourner au Terrier !

« On rassemble les malles et tout ce qui va au Terrier dans la chambre de Ron et Harry ! » s'exclame Théo, en déboulant dans la chambre, visiblement heureux lui aussi.

Qui ne le serait pas ?

« Ben… T'as déjà fait mes bagages ? » constate Théo, l'air surpris en s'arrêtant net devant son lit.…

« Ouais… Je suis pressé de partir… » réponds-je, avec toujours le même sourire étirant mes lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles…

« On n'y va pas avant ce soir. Et on ne part pas au village avant au moins une heure… » me fait remarquer mon frangin, l'air un peu moqueur soudain…

« Je sais. Mais ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire… » déclare-je, en bouclant ma malle.

Mon regard fait le tour de la chambre. Il n'y a plus rien qui traîne, à part les couvertures du lit de Blaise.

Il prend rarement la peine de le faire avant la fin de la matinée. Et encore, la plupart du temps il se contente de rabattre les couvertures n'importe comment et c'est Dyna qui vient achever le travail… Il a un petit côté bordélique qui m'horripile parfois, mon pote…

Mais bon… C'est son lit. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec, je ne fâcherai pas, du moment qu'il ne laisse pas traîner ses chaussettes et ses caleçons sales n'importe où…

Théo et moi emmenons les bagages dans la chambre de Harry et Ron. Ça commence déjà à se remplir dedans. Je reconnais la malle d'Hermione, celle de Ginny, de Marian et de Luna. Neville ne tardera sûrement pas. Megan et Annabelle non plus.

Annabelle… Mon ange rien qu'à moi…

Peut-être voudra-t-elle venir voler avec moi sur le dos de Buck ou Cunégonde me dis-je en nous voyant déjà planer loin au-dessus des lumières du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule…

« Allons dans la cuisine, en attendant le départ… » suggère Théo, qui me tire de ma rêverie, en m'entraînant par la manche de ma robe…

Nous descendons l'escalier, croisant Greg, Millicent et Vincent, qui nous apprennent qu'ils ont pris la décision de s'installer au village pour le reste des vacances. Vincent a très envie de découvrir la faune et la flore. Millicent est ravie, elle va pouvoir s'occuper des gosses au grand air. Et Greg déclare qu'il va l'aider à veiller sur eux tous…

C'est bien. Ils prennent leur indépendance, ne demandent plus conseil à l'un ou l'autre pour prendre leurs décisions…

Les Dursley sont dans la cuisine, quand nous y entrons. Ils sont seuls. La tante Pétunia fait une tarte aux pommes, sous l'œil gourmand des trois autres. C'est nouvel an, alors ils ont jour de congé aujourd'hui et le droit de faire une entorse à leur régime. A condition que l'entorse ne soit pas trop grosse, bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils ruinent, en un seul repas, tous les efforts faits depuis une semaine …

Théo et moi nous assoyons. C'est Byddo qui est là, pour nous servir. Dyna et Dobby préparent leur mariage. Ils ont décrété qu'il aurait lieu au coucher du Soleil aujourd'hui. Nous irons donc les rejoindre je ne sais où, directement depuis le Village, en fin d'après-midi…

Le thé est brûlant. Accompagné de biscuits aux amandes. Je ne résiste pas aux biscuits aux amandes. Alors j'en prends un, sous le regard envieux du cousin Dudley qui n'y a pas droit, bien évidemment…

Il a déjà un peu fondu, le cousin Dudley. Les exercices, le régime, le travail plusieurs heures par jour, ça lui réussit. Bon, le résultat n'est pas encore flagrant, bien sûr, étant donné la masse de graisse dont il doit se débarrasser, mais tout de même. On voit qu'il a perdu un tout petit peu de gras au niveau des joues…

« Voilà ! Comme convenu, les ingrédients et tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des Potions et des Onguents, sont prêts dans le labo, Byddo. Tu peux tout emmener au Village quand tu veux... » déclare Harry, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

Ron prend place en face de lui et Byddo s'empresse de leur servir un thé à eux aussi, avant de Transplaner dans le labo…

Et c'est au tour de Fol Œil d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il est bien sapé aujourd'hui. Il a mis une robe de cérémonie bleu marine à liserés d'argent et un chapeau assorti. Et toutes les médailles reçues durant sa carrière d'Auror sont accrochées côté cœur sur sa poitrine…

Il y en a une sacrée palette. C'est impressionnant !

« Vous pouvez venir, pour la fête d'inauguration, vous savez ! Après tout, il y aura une maison pour vous au village d'ici quelque temps et ça f'rait du bien à Molosse de s'dégourdir les pattes au grand air… Et puis on va danser… » déclare Maugrey, avec un clin d'œil appuyé vers la tante Marge qui rosit et s'empresse de se détourner, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire…

Mais je vois bien qu'elle coule un œil vers son frère, avec une brève lueur d'espoir dedans…

Vernon est devenu rouge. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout que Maugrey drague sa sœur. A la tante Pétunia non plus, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Quant à Dudley, il regarde toujours Maugrey d'un air effrayé. Il déteste par-dessus tout, quand le vieil Auror l'observe avec son Œil Magique. Fol Œil l'a bien repéré. Il fait exprès de le fixer sur lui et de le faire rouler de temps en temps dans son orbite, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir tourner à demi de l'œil…

« Non, merci ! Nous allons profiter de prendre un repas calme, en famille. Et cet après-midi, nous avons du travail. » décline l'oncle Vernon, sur un ton brusque.

Du travail ! Le jour de l'An ! Eh, ben ! Pa l'a sacrément motivé celui-là !

Dudley gémit. Marge regarde son frère d'un air désapprobateur et Pétunia qui pétrissait sa pâte à tarte avec énergie, suspend son geste…

« Vernon… C'est le 1er janvier... » fait-elle remarquer, d'un ton qui traduit parfaitement sa pensée.

Vernon charrie un peu. On ne travaille pas, le 1er Janvier…

« Et alors ? La maison va être vide ! Nous pourrons avancer à grands pas ! J'ai prévu de commencer à détapisser les chambres du premier étage aujourd'hui ! Et nous tiendrons ce programme ! » répond l'oncle Vernon, d'un ton sans réplique.

Il mène son petit monde à la baguette depuis lundi… Augmentant le nombre d'heures de travail quotidien de son propre chef. Deux heures tapantes de boulot en plus, de 20H00 à 22H00… Profitant que chacun reste dans le grenier ou se retire dans sa chambre, après le dîner, pour commencer à détapisser dans les couloirs ou décaper les boiseries des escaliers…

Au grand dam de Dudley, Pétunia et Marge, qui n'ont pas pu le faire fléchir…

Les gémissements douloureux de Dudley ne le touchent plus. Les plaintes de Pétunia ne l'atteignent pas. Et même sa virago de sœur n'a plus aucune emprise sur lui depuis qu'elle se laisse draguer par Maugrey sans protester avec énergie, ce dont Marge a bien essayé de se défendre mais sans le moindre succès…

C'est que nous avons compris, en écoutant derrière leur porte lundi soir, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient sec après que Vernon leur a fait part de son beau programme…

« Ah ! Vous êtes dur, Dursley ! C'est jour de fête ! Votre famille a bien droit à un peu d' répit ! Ça n'vous plairait pas, d'faire un pas d'danse avec votre dame ? Et puis votre fiston pourrait s'dépenser en allant courir dans l'bois ! Parait qu'il y a d'jolies Nymphes dans l'coin ! » insiste Fol Œil, avec un clin d'œil coquin…

Il insiste avec la danse, Fol Œil. Il n'est pourtant pas prévu qu'on danse. Il n'y aura pas de musique. Ce sont des familles pour la plupart en deuil, que le village va accueillir. La fête va consister en un repas sous le soleil et des jeux organisés pour les gosses…

Mais il s'amuse, Maugrey. Et sous couvert de son ton bonhomme, il se moque joyeusement des Dursley. Il fait durer la plaisanterie, bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était prévu. Blaise lui avait demandé de faire marcher Marge deux ou trois jours. C'est tout.

Ça en fait huit qu'il le fait…

Et il est capable de faire durer longtemps encore. Ouais, aussi longtemps que ça l'amuse, il continuera…

« J'ai dit non ! N'insistez pas, merci ! » aboie Vernon, l'air d'avoir du mal à se maîtriser

« Dommage ! Mais bon, c'est vous qu'ça regarde ! Allez les jeunes ! Il va être l'heure bientôt. Allons dans l'grenier, c'est d'là qu'on va partir ! » déclare Maugrey, en se levant de son banc.

Mais, avant de quitter la cuisine, il présente ses hommages aux dames, avec un regard faussement navré vers Marge qui se détourne encore une fois en rosissant sous l'œil désapprobateur de sa belle-sœur et de son frère.

Harry, Ron, Théo et moi suivons le vieil Auror dans l'escalier, joyeux et le faisant marcher en lui recommandant de faire attention de ne pas se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Et Fol Œil réplique de bon cœur, en riant aux éclats. Il est plus hilare et gamin que nous sur ce coup là…

Dans le grenier, il y a déjà bien du monde prêt à partir. Nous allons prendre des Portoloins pour nous rendre dans les montagnes d'Ecosse où se trouve le village. Je rejoins Annabelle. Megan et moi allons l'aider. Elle se cramponnera à nous deux et nous ne la lâcherons pas non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons sur un chemin enneigé que nous parcourons sur une centaine de mètres, avant de passer un fouillis de branches et ronces qui se sont écartées sur un mot de passe. Enfin, nous franchissons un petit pont de bois, pour pénétrer dans un lieu enchanteur et sous un agréable soleil printanier…

Et je me dis que nous allons certainement avoir une belle journée aujourd'hui.

Ça va nous faire grand bien !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

C'est vachement surprenant, de quitter soudainement la grisaille et le froid, en enjambant simplement un petit pont de bois.

Tonton Sev nous fait avancer un peu sur le sentier, nous arrêtant près d'une très jolie petite fontaine, pour attendre les réfugiés du Terrier et de chez Tatie Nally.

Fred et Georges sont en tête du groupe venant du Terrier. Fred, appuyé sur des béquilles, se précipite vers nous, heureux de nous apprendre qu'il a reçu un hibou de Ste Mangouste hier soir et aura sa jambe artificielle demain.

Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour que les autres arrivent à leur tour. Certains se tombent dans les bras, avec un plaisir évident. D'autres, cependant, le font dans les larmes…

Comme Ginny et sa copine Sophie Faucett, qui a perdu son père dans la Bataille de Dunvegan Castel ou la petite Rose Barbary, qui a également perdu le sien et Keina Jordan, la sœur de Lee…

Tonton Sev laisse les retrouvailles s'effectuer comme il se doit durant quelques minutes et quand les larmes sont apaisées, il nous invite à avancer. La balade est agréable et elle achève d'alléger les cœurs. Je comprends pourquoi Tonton Sev est si attaché à cet endroit. Il respire la quiétude et il doit y faire bon vivre, assurément.

Ça me fait penser au Terrier.

Ouais, il va faire bon vivre ici, me répète-je, en respirant l'air tiède et parfumé à pleins poumons…

Enfin, nous arrivons aux abords du village. Roi Dobby est là, sur une petite estrade tendue d'un rideau de velours vert bouteille, brodé de feuilles d'argent, qui masque le village à notre vue. Il a revêtu la tenue que Harry lui a offerte hier soir, composée d'un pantalon et d'une tunique bordeaux foncé, liserés d'or, ainsi que d'une toque blasonnée aux armoiries des Potter.

« Non pour marquer ton appartenance à la famille Potter en tant qu'esclave, mais en tant qu'ami fidèle et, à ce titre, membre honoraire de la famille… » a bien précisé Harry, avant de recevoir un Dobby en larmes dans les bras…

Inutile de dire que le petit Roi des Elfes lui a sangloté dessus pendant au moins une heure…

Tous les Elfes de Maison qui ont participé à la construction du Village sont là également. Ils forment deux groupes, disposés en rang, de chaque côté de Dobby. Tous ont revêtu un torchon impeccablement blanc, frappé d'un écusson sur lequel on reconnaît les armoiries de Poudlard, surmontées de l'emblème de leur corps de métier.

On reconnaît donc facilement les menuisiers, les tailleurs de pierre, les plombiers, les jardiniers, les sculpteurs etc..

Ils ont l'air un peu gêné d'être là et nous regardent approcher avec appréhension, tortillant visiblement leurs mains dans leur dos.

« Au nom de tous les Elfes Artisans qui ont bâti le village, Dobby vous souhaite la bienvenue ainsi qu'à tous vos invités, professeur Severus Monsieur. » déclame Dobby, en bombant le torse avec fierté.

Il a demandé conseil à Harry hier soir, sur la manière de s'y prendre et nous lui avons suggéré quelques idées, lui laissant le loisir de choisir entre plusieurs formules.

« Merci, Roi Dobby. C'est un grand honneur pour nous, d'être ainsi accueilli par le noble représentant du peuple des Elfes de maison et une si belle délégation d'artisans hautement talentueux. » répond Tonton Sev, en venant serrer la main de Dobby, dont les oreilles battent avec énergie, avant de se tourner pour s'incliner vers les Elfes situés à droite puis à gauche.

Les Elfes s'inclinent également, l'air gêné, qu'un sorcier se conduise avec autant de déférence à leur égard.

Puis Tonton Sev se tourne vers nous et regarde à la ronde en prenant une grande inspiration, avant d'entamer un petit discours

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nombreux parmi vous ont eu à souffrir de la guerre, perdant un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille ou leurs biens et parfois les deux. Certains également se remettent à peine, de bien terribles blessures. L'Ordre du Phénix, sous l'impulsion de Monsieur et Madame Weasley, vous a offert le gîte et la sécurité. Mais les menaces, les attaques et les combats ont chassé de chez eux de plus en plus de familles qui se sont dès lors vues contraintes de vivre dans la promiscuité. Aujourd'hui, je me réjouis de vous accueillir ici, dans ce lieu hautement sécurisé, où les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard ont exploité leurs merveilleux talents, pour bâtir un village dans lequel je vous souhaite de trouver l'apaisement de vos douleurs. Bienvenue à toutes et à tous, dans le Village des Elfes de Maison. » déclare-t-il, achevant son petit discours en s'écartant, bras droit tendu vers le rideau, au moment où les Elfes de Maison, sur un signe de tête de Dobby, tirent tous ensemble sur des cordelettes dorées

Et le rideau s'écarte à son tour, révélant ce qu'il cachait si bien à notre vue, sous les exclamations admiratives et des applaudissements.

Tonton Sev avait raison : les Elfes de maison ont accompli un prodigieux travail…

Le village a l'air magnifique !

Les Elfes, sur un nouveau signe de Dobby, s'avancent timidement et prennent par la main les enfants qui s'étaient tous massés devant, pour les emmener vers le village. Les adultes les suivent, regardant de tous les côtés, se laissant guider dans la visite organisée par Roi Dobby, les Elfes artisans menant dans tout le village, de petits groupes composés de familles qui se sont naturellement rassemblées.

Et bien naturellement aussi, je reste avec Harry, que Dobby est venu saisir par la main en sautillant d'impatience, tout heureux et excité de lui montrer ce village, dont il est l'architecte et le chef des bâtisseurs …

Sur la place, des banderoles de bienvenue ont été déployées. Des guirlandes de fleurs s'enroulent autour des colonnes du kiosque dans lequel sera dressé le buffet. Une jolie statue de glace, représentant un phénix aux ailes déployées, trône sur un socle posé au centre du kiosque. Tout autour, sur des petites tables tendues de nappes blanches, des plats d'or ou d'argent sont harmonieusement disposés sur des coussins de fleurs. Ils sont vides, pour l'heure. Mais je ne doute pas qu'ils seront remplis sur un claquement de doigt, par l'Elfe chef cuisinier du jour, dès que l'ouverture du festin sera annoncée.

Autour du kiosque, les tables, dressées d'or, de vermeille et de cristal, sont également décorées, avec sobriété et élégance.

Nous visitons tout le village, les maisons, les commerces, la Maison des salles de bains, l'école, la salle commune et, bien entendu, la grande salle d'Etat Major où sera installée la nouvelle Base d'Espionnage.

L'intimité de chaque famille est garantie par des jardinets d'agrément bordés de hauts buissons fleuris et, partout, l'architecture et la décoration sont splendides. On ne croirait jamais que tout a été construit et équipé avec du matériel de récupération.

« C'est merveilleux, Roi Dobby, vraiment merveilleux ! » s'exclame Hermione pour la énième fois, tandis que nous marchons à nouveau vers le centre du Village…

Les autres groupes reviennent également et sur tous les visages, nous notons le même ravissement.

Et je me dis en moi-même, que les Elfes de Maison ont fait un sacré cadeau à toutes ces familles meurtries et aux orphelins du tristement fameux Samedi Noir et de la bataille de Dunvegan Castle…

« Mille fois bravo et mille mercis aux Elfes de Maison ! » s'exclame une voix, quelque part vers le kiosque

Je crois que c'est celle du père de Claryce. Mais peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que tout le monde se joint à cette voix, dans un concert d'applaudissements et de vivats amplement mérités, tandis que les Elfes de maison agitent frénétiquement les oreilles, les joues roses, les yeux humides et tortillant un coin de leur torchon…

Et, quand tinte la cloche annonçant le festin, je note avec plaisir que les familles invitent les Elfes qui les ont guidés dans la visite du village, à se joindre à eux…

Ça va être une belle journée pour tout le monde, me dis-je, en donnant le bras à Pénélope, pour l'emmener vers notre table. Une très belle journée, même, pour les familles et les orphelins, qui ont trouvé ici un havre de paix et pour les Elfes de maison, qui viennent de gagner la reconnaissance de leur talent…

Et sont enfin traités en égal par des Sorciers…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Merlin, que je suis content d'être ici et de profiter du grand air ! Je commençais à en avoir assez, d'être confiné au QG et de ne pas pouvoir prendre mes aises comme je le voulais…

Ah ! La nature ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se requinquer que de se promener dans la verdure !

Il y a ici des tas de plantes que je n'ai jamais vues. Wuffo, un Elfe jardinier, m'a indiqué quelques-unes d'entre elles, venant d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie et d'un peu partout en Europe, Asie et Afrique… Une fleur m'a particulièrement tapé dans l'œil. La Goodyera Repens, une orchidée originaire de Suède, dont le cœur libère, en milieu magique, des larmes de sève violacées aux puissantes propriétés curatives. Il m'a confié que les Elfes Guérisseurs (j'ignorais qu'il y en avait…), s'en servent pour contrer les effets néfastes de la Magie Noire…

Il faudra que j'étudie cette fleur de très près, ça pourrait servir…

Et j'en parlerai à Tonton Sev aussi, car je n'ai jamais vu de flacon de cette sève parmi tous ses ingrédients de Potion. Merlin sait pourtant qu'il en a de toutes les sortes possibles et imaginables…

Je hume encore une fois l'odeur suave et enivrante d'un Gardénia d'une belle couleur orangée, avant de relever la tête et d'ouvrir les yeux… Je me sens bien ici, me dis-je, sourire aux lèvres, avant de me tourner vers ma Luna…

Elle se tient debout, la tête un peu penchée et un sourire aux lèvres elle aussi, tandis que son regard se perd dans le sous-bois. Le soleil fait étinceler ses cheveux blonds, dans lesquelles elle a piqué une rose pourpre.

Elle est magnifique et je m'avance vers elle pour prendre sa main menue dans la mienne.

« Il y a beaucoup de Luminates ici. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu autant rassemblés dans un même endroit… » dit-elle de sa voix si douce et un peu chantante, avant de se tourner vers moi.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien, me caresse la joue de ses doigts légers et tout ce qui n'est pas elle disparaît de ma vue. Je suis englouti dans son monde tendre et chaleureux. Plus rien ne compte, juste l'envie de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et le désir de l'embrasser.

C'est un baiser délicat que nous échangeons, aussi suave et enivrant que l'odeur du Gardénia. Et mon cœur bat la chamade, mes doigts effleurent la peau de ses bras nus, aussi soyeuse que le satin, tandis qu'un bonheur tranquille chante dans mon cerveau…

Je l'aime, ma Luna…

Je l'aime plus que tout au monde…

Je ne veux pas que la guerre me l'arrache, car une vie sans elle n'aurait pas de sens pour moi, me dis-je, en la serrant plus fort dans mes bras…

« Je serais toujours avec toi, quand la guerre sera finie. Et nous vivrons de nombreuses aussi belles journées qu'aujourd'hui… » me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille, quand nos bouches se séparent…

Comme d'habitude elle a deviné ma pensée. Et je prie Merlin de toutes mes forces, pour qu'elle ait raison et que nous vivions ensemble toute une vie d'un bonheur tranquille, comme celui d'aujourd'hui…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

« Eh ! Théo ! Ginny ! Venez nous rejoindre ! L'eau est super bonne ! » nous hèle Blaise, qui s'ébroue dans le bassin ménagé par les Elfes, non loin du lavoir

Il est heureux, Blaise. Il a retrouvé Ursula, sa petite amie, qui l'a présenté à toute sa famille.

Bien sûr, il s'est fait interroger serré par le père d'Ursula, s'est fait charrier par ses deux grands frères et maintenant ce sont ses deux petites sœurs qui le collent et l'éclaboussent joyeusement. Finalement, il a charmé toute la famille Leigth avec ses bonnes manières, son humour et son intelligence.

Je suis contente pour lui. C'est la première fois que je le vois vraiment détendu depuis le début des vacances…

En fait, c'est la première fois que je vois tout le monde détendu, depuis le début des vacances…

La première fois que je le suis également…

Percy… Comme il me manque, mon frère !

Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré cet endroit lui aussi…

Je me sens de nouveau triste. Mais d'une tristesse plus douce, moins douloureuse que les jours précédents. Peut-être parce que j'ai vu Maman et Papa réussir à sourire pour la première fois depuis dix jours, quand Miho, Alioth et Astoria, entraînant les autres enfants et quelques Elfes de maison à leur suite, se sont lancés dans une carmagnole effrénée en chantant à tue-tête avec des voix de faussée …

Ça fait du bien, de voir tous ces gosses joyeux et de les entendre rire…

« Tu veux que nous les rejoignons ou tu préfères que nous allions faire un petit tour dans les jardins ? » me demande Théo, en plaçant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille…

Théo… Il m'a été d'un tel réconfort ces derniers jours ! C'est le plus doux, le plus tendre, le plus merveilleux des petit-amis !

« Un petit tour… » réponds-je, en me penchant vers lui pour effleurer sa bouche…

Ça m'électrise toujours autant que la première fois de faire ça…

Théo se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

J'ai bien récupéré maintenant. J'ai retrouvé mon équilibre et presque toutes mes sensations. Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on m'aide ou me soutienne quand je me relève du sol où j'étais assise ou que je marche. Mais j'accepte la main de Théo avec plaisir…

J'aurais ignoré celle d'un autre garçon, arguant que je suis assez grande pour me lever toute seule. Avec Théo c'est différent. J'aime bien ses attentions et sa galanterie. J'aime bien qu'il remarque quand je me coiffe différemment ou que je porte un nouveau vêtement. J'aime bien aussi sentir sa main dans la mienne et son regard sur moi, ses gestes doux, ses sourires tendres et tous ces petits riens qui me prouvent combien il se soucie de moi…

Et par-dessus tout, j'aime bien l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime. Et ses baisers…

Nous nous éloignons lentement de l'aire de jeu, main dans la main. Nous croisons Neville et Luna, qui reviennent de leur promenade, l'air heureux. Plus loin, j'aperçois Fred et Georges qui font le pitre avec des farces et attrapes, pour amuser un groupe de gamins…

Théo et moi traversons les jardins et nous engageons finalement dans un sentier sous une voûte de branches feuillues. La lumière est verte. Ça sent bon autour de nous, l'herbe fraîche, la terre et les fleurs. Peu à peu, les rires et les cris des enfants s'estompent et nous entendons plus nettement les oiseaux gazouiller dans les arbres…

« Regarde… » chuchote Théo, en s'arrêtant brusquement…

Il me montre du doigt un espace un peu plus clair à notre droite…

Vincent est là. Il caresse le dos d'une jeune biche qui frotte son museau contre son épaule. A ses pieds, il y a deux lapins, qui le regardent comme pour lui réclamer des attentions. Et soudainement, un oiseau vient se percher sur sa tête, en poussant un trille joyeux.

Vincent éclate de rire et saisit délicatement l'oiseau, avant d'inviter ses nouveaux amis à le suivre. Les lapins et la biche obéissent, s'attachant à ses pas qui s'enfoncent plus profondément sous le couvert des arbres…

« Il a vraiment un don, avec les animaux… » chuchote encore Théo, la voix un peu étranglée, en se tournant vers moi

Il sourit, mais son regard brille d'une infinie tristesse. Et mon cœur se serre…

Ma main se lève et cueille une larme qui coule doucement sur sa joue…

Théo pleure…

« Théo… Pourquoi ? » souffle-je, dans l'incompréhension totale…

La scène que nous venons de voir avait un côté émouvant mais quand même…

Théo secoue la tête, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, avant d'éclater soudainement en sanglot…

Je le prends dans mes bras. Il me serre contre lui, à m'étouffer et nous glissons à genoux au milieu du sentier d'herbe tendre. Le silence autour de nous n'est troublé que par le pépiement des oiseaux et les sanglots de Théo résonnent douloureusement sous la voûte des arbres…

Ses épaules tressautent et je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou…

« Théo. Dis-moi ce que tu as, dis-le-moi, s'il te plait… » souffle-je encore, la gorge nouée, en le forçant à lever son visage vers moi…

« Pardon, Ginny, pardon… » supplie-t-il, en s'accrochant à moi, l'air désespéré…

« Pardon de quoi ? » m'enquiers-je, en sentant mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine…

De quoi parle-t-il, Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il pardon ?

« C'est de ma faute, Ginny ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai tout foiré, tout ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! » répond-il en hoquetant, en s'accrochant de plus bel à moi…

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ! » m'écrie-je presque, en sentant les larmes monter à mes yeux…

Je le sais…

Je sais au fond de moi ce qu'il veut dire…

Je le sais même si je le demande…

Et que je voudrais qu'il ne me réponde pas…

Mais il a besoin de le dire. Parce que ça l'étouffe… Je me rends compte maintenant que ça l'étouffe depuis dix jours… Et c'est à mon tour de le soutenir…

« Percy ! C'est ma faute si ton frère est mort ! J'ai tout foiré, Ginny ! Tout !…. A Privet Drive, comme au Ministère ! Scrimgeour, c'est ma faute aussi ! La Bibliothécaire a pu venir dire ce qu'elle savait à Voldemort parce que je l'ai sauvée ! Et j'ai tué mon père ! Et je suis resté stupidement planté sur place au lieu de rentrer dans la maison comme c'était prévu ! Et à cause de moi, ton frère est mort ! Percy est mort par ma faute, Ginny ! Par ma faute ! Je suis un assassin ! Pardon !… Pardon !… Ginny, pardon ! » s'écrie Théo en hoquetant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, depuis ses yeux désespérés…

« Non… Non… » réponds-je dans un souffle, le cœur si serré qu'il me fait mal dans ma poitrine, tandis que j'entends des branches mortes craquer non loin et des pas précipités venir vers nous…

Non… Non, ce n'est pas sa faute…

Non, Théo n'est pas un assassin…

Des lucioles explosent dans mon cerveau…

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Tu n'es pas un assassin… Ce n'est pas vrai… » ne puis-je que répéter en boucle, mes doigts serrés autour des mèches de cheveux de Théo, dont je serre maintenant la tête contre ma poitrine…

Je voudrais pouvoir le consoler, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le faire et derrière mes paupières fermées, les lucioles dansent toujours la sarabande. Je sens des larmes dévaler sur mes joues et j'ai la nausée…

Il y a des froissements de tissus et un bras fort m'entoure les épaules. Une main chaude et douce se pose sur ma main qui serre la tête de Théo contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux et au travers les lucioles et les larmes, je vois les visages de Papa et Maman penchés vers Théo et moi. Ils ont l'air terriblement tristes tous les deux…

Maman m'attire vers elle et Papa détache mes mains de Théo pour le prendre contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas responsable, mon petit. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Percy. Pas toi non plus qui a tué Scrimgeour… Et pour ton père, c'était un accident… » assure Papa, en serrant ses bras autour des épaules de Théo…

Il lui parle doucement, longtemps, tandis que Maman me berce contre elle. Je me réfugie dans sa chaleur, en écoutant la voix de Papa et celle de Théo, qui argumente encore et encore, mais se laisse progressivement convaincre…

Il pleure toujours, mais j'entends dans sa voix qu'il s'apaise peu à peu

« Mais si j'avais bougé tout de suite, si j'étais rentré dans la maison, on n'aurait pas eu à se battre ! Percy ne serait pas mort ! » proteste-t-il encore dans un sursaut énergique

« Tu étais choqué, après ce terrible accident. C'est normal, Théo. Tout à fait normal… » répond Papa, qui hésite un instant, avant d'ajouter : « Tout est allé si vite après cela… Je m'en veux, moi aussi, tu sais. Probablement comme toutes celles et ceux qui étaient là-bas. Je me dis que j'aurais dû rester auprès de Percy, que j'aurais peut-être pu le sauver, si j'avais été à côté de lui. Théo… Nous n'aurions pas dû être là, lui et moi. Mais nous y étions, parce que nous avons choisi d'y être. Et si nous n'étions pas venus à Privet Drive, c'est à Dunvegan Castle que nous serions allés. Et il serait mort là-bas, parce que c'était son heure, Théo. Nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est comme ça… Et je préfère qu'il soit mort à Privet Drive où il a sauvé la vie de cette petite fille. Au moins, sa mort a-t-elle servi à cela et cela lui donne un sens supplémentaire, Théo… Même si elle reste profondément injuste, sa mort a un sens autre que la guerre. Un beau sens… » assure Papa, la voix terriblement voilée…

Il tient Théo par les épaules, son regard triste ancré dans le sien. Théo peine à déglutir et se tourne vers Maman et moi… Et il y a tellement de douleur dans ses yeux, quand ils accrochent ceux de maman !

« Arthur a raison, mon petit. Nous avons tous choisi de combattre, toute notre famille, en sachant que nous pouvions mourir. Je savais que je pouvais avoir la douleur de perdre l'un de mes fils… Et tu fais partie de notre famille. Tu es notre enfant, Théo. Tu es notre fils, toi aussi… » affirme Maman, en se saisissant de la main de Théo, pour l'attirer doucement vers nous…

Je serre Théo en même temps que Maman, puis je me dégage de leurs bras, pour laisser toute la place à Théo, qui a de nouveau éclaté en sanglots, avant de me réfugier dans ceux de Papa…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là, au milieu de ce sentier. Mais je sais que nos larmes finissent par se tarir et que peu à peu, nous parlons d'autres choses. Je sais aussi que toute cette douleur qui nous a saisi tout à l'heure s'apaise et que nous nous sentons plus sereins. Je sais, que Percy va terriblement nous manquer, durant toute notre vie, mais que nous allons pouvoir redresser la tête et apprécier le bonheur, quand il viendra frapper à notre porte.

Et quand nous revenons lentement vers le village, pour y rejoindre les autres, je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que Théo ait craqué. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout cela. Pas seulement avec moi. Avec Papa et Maman aussi…

Je me rends compte qu'il n'osait pas leur parler vraiment depuis dix jours. A moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il m'écoutait surtout et me câlinait. Et j'étais trop absorbée par mon chagrin, pour voir sa détresse, même si, au fond de moi, je la sentais. Je m'en rends compte maintenant… Oui, je me rends compte que moi non plus je n'osais pas tout lui dire de ce que je ressentais. Je crois que je ne voulais pas ajouter à sa culpabilité…

C'est passé, maintenant. Nous pourrons de nouveau nous parler à cœur ouvert et nous apporter mutuellement davantage de réconfort…

Et c'est à cet endroit, cette terre qui appartient à Tonton Sev que nous le devons. Il y a quelque chose de Magique en elle. Quelque chose qui apaise les douleurs et guérit les blessures.

J'en suis sûre…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Les yeux fermés et allongée dans l'herbe d'une clairière située un peu à l'écart du Village, j'écoute Merton Grave jouer du violoncelle à la mémoire de son ami, Heathcote Barbary. Les cordes de son instrument de musique pleurent des notes émouvantes et mélancoliques et je serre la main de Viktor dans la mienne, le cœur serré…

Enfin, les dernières notes restent suspendues quelques instants dans l'air silencieux. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Nous n'étions que quelques-uns, quand Merton Grave a commencé à jouer. Tout le monde est là, maintenant. Assis ou debout. Regardant Fred et Georges qui, sur le même balai, fendent le ciel et lâchent une poignée de FeuxFous.

Les feux d'artifice explosent tous en même temps dans le ciel…

Des personnages, aux visages souriants, nous font signe.

Il s'agit de toutes celles et tous ceux qui sont morts depuis Halloween.

Mon cœur se serre encore davantage. J'ai failli me trouver parmi eux…

Viktor me presse contre son flanc, son regard accroché sur le FeuxFous qui représente son ami Dimitrov Anton. Je sens aussi une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. C'est celle de Ron et ma main va la rejoindre. Ensemble nous regardons Percy nous faire signe. Il nous dit au revoir, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire que nous ne devons pas nous en faire pour lui, qu'il est heureux et qu'un jour nous aurons la joie de nous revoir…

Tous les personnages restent suspendus, dans le ciel silencieux, continuant à nous faire signe, tandis que Fred et Georges, qui se sont élevés loin au-dessus d'eux, lâchent une nouvelle poignée de FeuxFous. Une immense porte dorée se dessine maintenant dans le ciel bleu et des anges en sortent, pour descendre vers nos chers défunts et les prendre par la main.

La voix grave de Myron Wagtail s'élève à son tour, soutenue par celles de ses compagnons. C'est un chant doux, qu'ils chantent. C'est la promesse de se revoir et de vivre un bonheur éternel. Et au moment du refrain, de nombreuses voix se joignent à celles des Bizarr'Sisters et je me surprends à chanter avec eux, moi aussi…

C'est un moment fort, que nous partageons, une communion de cœurs et de voix unis. Et à mesure que les paroles et les anges s'envolent avec celles et ceux que nous aimions, je sens que la tristesse qui nous avait tous saisis quand Merton Grave jouait de son violoncelle, s'envole avec elles…

Ce n'est pas un Adieu. C'est un au revoir. Celles et ceux qui sont partis ne nous ont pas quittés pour toujours. Nous les reverrons tous dans un autre monde, quand notre heure sera venue de les rejoindre. Et cette certitude, qui gagne nos cœurs, allège notre peine.

Des mains se joignent, des bras s'enlacent, des têtes se posent sur des épaules et tout le monde chante. Et le chœur des voix, accompagné par la cornemuse de Gideon Crumb, monte crescendo vers le ciel avec les anges et nos défunts qui franchissent l'un après l'autre, la porte du Paradis

Voilà, les portes se referment lentement et quand elles sont closes, elles brillent de mille feux, avant de se diluer en fine pluie dorée dans le ciel bleu, en même temps que les dernières paroles de notre chanson…

« Au revoir Papa ! Au revoir maman ! Je vous aime ! » s'exclame la voix d'Annabelle, quelque part à ma droite

« Au revoir, Percy. Je t'aime mon frère. » fait doucement écho celle de Ron dans mon dos…

Et d'autres au revoir sont murmurés, avant que les Bizarr'Sisters n'entament un nouveau chant, puis un autre et encore un autre. Des chants d'espoir et des chants de vie de plus en plus joyeux, issus du folklore de tout le Royaume Unis, des mondes Sorciers et Moldus.

Tonton Sev n'avait pas prévu de musique. Mais la musique s'est quand même invitée à cette belle inauguration du Village des Elfes, rendant un hommage à celles et ceux qui nous ont quittés et rassemblés ici…

« Sacrés Georges et Fred. Ils ont comploté tout ça avec les Bizarr'Sisters… » sourit Ron, en tapant dans les mains, au rythme de la musique

« Oui… Et c'est bien ce qu'ils ont fait. La peur, le chagrin, le malheur c'est ce qui a amené les gens ici. Ils auraient eu du mal à surmonter tout ça et à apprécier la tranquillité de ce Village, sans cette petite fête improvisée. » approuve Martha Hope, qui est ici avec son frère et ses deux cousins, dont l'un porte un bandeau pour masquer l'orbite vide de son œil gauche

Souvenir terrible de la Bataille de Dunvegan…

« Pas si improvisée que cela. Ils ont préparé les FeuxFous dès qu'ils ont su que le village allait être inauguré aujourd'hui. Lee est venu me demander une photographie de mes parents et de ma grand-mère. Toutes les familles endeuillées savaient qu'ils rendraient un hommage aux morts. Mais on ne savait pas que les Bizarr'Sisters étaient dans le coup. » assure Elinor, qui bat la mesure également

On dirait que ça la démange de danser…

Et elle n'hésite pas une minute, quand la farandole formée par les enfants et les Elfes de maison passe devant nous. Elle saute sur ses pieds et les rejoint, entraînant sa cousine Alice avec elle, qui s'accroche elle-même à la main de Viktor qui se saisit de la mienne…

Et la chaîne s'enrichit de nouveaux membres qui nous rejoignent spontanément et bientôt la majorité des villageois se laissent emmener dans la danse menée par Miho et son fameux Plumki…

Et quand la musique s'achève, des applaudissements crépitent. Tous les visages sont souriants.

« L'après-midi va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Nous sommes attendus ailleurs. C'est le moment de se retirer discrètement… » me souffle Harry dans le creux de l'oreille.

Viktor et moi le suivons, laissant derrière nous les nouveaux villageois et les chants qui ont repris. La musique et les chants nous accompagnent, de plus en plus lointains, tout au long de notre chemin, jusqu'au petit pont de bois, s'éteignant brusquement, quand nous l'avons franchi.

Je me retourne. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre qu'un fouillis de branchage et de ronces. Je n'entends plus rien que le silence assourdi par la neige qui a dû tomber à gros flocons pendant toute cette merveilleuse journée que nous avons passée sous le soleil, là-bas, dans ce magnifique Village des Elfes de Maison…

« Fais attention à ne pas prrrendrrre frrroid Herrrrmione… » me glisse Viktor, en posant ma cape qu'il a récupérée près du petit pont de bois, sur mes épaules

« Quelle belle journée nous avons eue, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dis-je, avec un sourire

« Oui. Et elle n'est pas finie. Nous avons encorrre une belle soirrrée qui nous attend… » répond-il, en me prenant la main, pour rejoindre les autres.

Le mariage de Dobby et Dyna. Je me demande où cela va se passer…

« Où allons-nous ? » demande justement Harry, quand nous arrivons au point de Transplanage.

« A Pré Au Lard. Tout le monde connaît la cabane hurlante, n'est-ce pas ? Rendez-vous devant la clôture… » répond Tatie Nally, avant de Transplaner

Et nous Transplanons à sa suite, par deux ou trois, laissant passer suffisamment de temps entre deux Transplanages, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bousculade à l'arrivée…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Mariage Elfique**

**Harry**

Le Soleil est orangé et bas, quand nous arrivons à Pré Au Lard et la cabane hurlante a l'air plus branlante et sinistre que jamais, dressée seule au milieu de la plaine enneigée. Je frissonne et remonte le col de ma cape. Quel contraste de température entre ici et le Village des Elfes de maison !

Dès que tout le monde est arrivé, c'est à dire les Membres Décideurs de l'Ordre, Richard, Nadya, Neville, sa grand-mère, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Théo, Annabelle, Megan et Viktor en sus, Marraine nous invite à la suivre. Nous nous enfonçons sous les arbres squelettiques d'une allée qui nous éloigne encore du village et que je n'avais jamais remarquée. Je soupçonne qu'un Sortilège empêche quiconque de la voir et de s'en approcher…

Nous marchons sur trois cents mètres environ, avant de franchir l'orée du bois et d'aboutir dans une immense clairière où se dresse une maison. Et je m'arrête net. Je suis devant la maison de Marraine, la maison où les Elfes de Grande Bretagne viennent se marier et mettre leurs enfants au monde. Elle est grande, haute, toute blanche, avec des tourelles et un toit en terrasse d'où émerge un grand arbre.

Et elle est de forme ovale !

J'en reste bouche bée et yeux écarquillés…

Cette maison est majestueuse, élégante et superbe !

« Ce n'est pas commun, comme maison… » souffle Ron, d'un ton qui traduit son ébahissement

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… » acquiesce Draco sur le même ton.

« Avant que nous continuions, il faut que je vous dise, que les réfugiés n'ont pas vu la même chose que vous voyez, ni ce que vous allez voir quand nous serons entrés… » déclare Marraine, d'un ton doux.

« Oh ! Nous sommes donc des privilégiés ! » aboie Fol Œil, dont l'œil magique tourne dans tous les sens

« Oui. » répond simplement Marraine, avec une légère inclinaison de la tête.

« Vous en faites pas ! Aucun de nous ne dira rien sur cet endroit ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, avec une belle assurance.

« Je n'en doute pas. Allons-y. Dobby et Dyna doivent être impatients de nous voir… » affirme à son tour Marraine, avec un sourire malicieux…

Le Sceau du Secret doit être posé ici…

Elle emprunte un chemin qui traverse la clairière, marchant d'un pas rapide et nous arrivons bientôt devant une porte d'entrée à double battant, en chêne épais, ornée de hauts-reliefs et finement incrustée d'argent

De chaque côté de la porte, entre des fenêtres rondes, les murs d'une blancheur éclatante sont également sculptés de hauts et bas-reliefs, pour figurer des scènes représentant toutes les créatures du monde Magique. Une galerie, dont les colonnes de marbre sont délicatement décorées de tendres volutes de liserons, court tout au long de la façade et, entre les colonnes, les arcades semblent être faites de dentelle finement ciselée

Marraine pose sa main à plat, à la jonction des deux panneaux de la porte d'entrée et celle-ci s'ouvre sans bruit.

Oh, Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais, jamais, jamais vu un truc pareil !

Le hall est immense. Tout rond. Et en son centre, trône un tronc d'arbre, si énorme, que vingt personnes, se tenant par la main et bras tendus, ne seraient pas suffisantes pour en faire le tour…

Je m'avance à pas lents, mon regard se levant pour courir le long du tronc de l'arbre. Finalement, je me suis trompé, nous ne sommes pas dans un hall, mais dans une cour intérieure, dans laquelle cet arbre incroyablement immense a poussé. Et il est si haut et si large que je n'en vois que les premières branches s'étalant majestueusement loin au-dessus de nos têtes…

« C'est phénoménal ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était si… gigantesque ! » commente Blaise, avec un geste large autour de lui…

« Oui, vue de l'extérieur, la maison ne semble pas si grande que ça… » approuve Hermione, qui regarde autour d'elle avec ravissement

« Maison ? Tu appelles ça une maison ? Mais elle doit être dix fois plus grande que le Manoir Malfoy, pour le moins !… Et dix mille fois plus belle assurément ! » déclare Draco, qui avance en tournant sur lui-même, les yeux écarquillés de surprise

« Ouais… Ce n'est pas une simple maison, c'est carrément un château ! Presque tout le village des Elfes, aurait pu tenir à l'aise dans cette cour ! » renchérit Théo, en se tournant vers Marraine, l'air de se demander pourquoi, dans ces conditions, il avait fallu recueillir autant de monde au QG et au Terrier…

« Je rejoins tout à fait Théo dans ses interrogations. Pourquoi la nécessité de construire un village ? Ce château, car cela en est bien un, n'est-ce pas, doit pouvoir accueillir autant de monde ou presque que Poudlard ! » renchéris-je, sincèrement curieux…

« Effectivement, Cela ressemble plus à un château qu'à une maison. Mais, faire venir davantage de réfugiés ici, aurait été problématique. Ils auraient pu découvrir toute l'étendue de la propriété et ses secrets. Or, les Elfes ne sont pas prêts encore pour les partager. Comme l'a dit tout à l'heure Alastor, vous êtes des privilégiés. Dobby vous a invités personnellement. Et à ce titre, vous êtes en droit de voir le domaine tel qu'il est réellement, quand les réfugiés n'ont vu qu'une maison un peu plus grande que les autres… » nous apprend Marraine, de sa voix douce

« Je te croyais propriétaire de cet endroit… » dis-je, sincèrement étonné

« Le domaine a été bâti par les Elfes, il y a fort longtemps, sur l'une de leurs terres sacrées. Certes, ces terres m'ont été transmises par héritage, mais je suis en devoir de respecter la sacralité des lieux et de protéger leurs secrets » répond Marraine, d'un ton doux

Puis elle nous invite à la suivre, car l'heure tourne et nous sommes attendus.

Nous nous engageons sur une allée dont la neige a été tassée. On se croirait revenu aux abords du Village des Elfes, si ce n'est qu'ici, c'est l'hiver et que les buissons, les parterres de fleurs, les bancs, les fontaines, les bosquets et les statues sont couverts de neige et de givre. Mais comme là-bas, tout est calme et sérénité…

Nous longeons ensuite sur une cinquantaine de mètres, le même genre de galerie que celle que nous avons vue à l'extérieur, passant devant des portes de forme ovale, des fenêtres rondes, des fresques sur les murs. A deux reprises, nous pouvons également voir l'entrée de couloirs ou d'escaliers étroits qui montent vers la terrasse. Enfin, nous franchissons une arcade, descendons quelques marches et nous retrouvons bientôt aux abords d'une petite cascade, large d'environ un mètre cinquante. L'eau tombe, avec force éclaboussures sur des rochers, alimentant un bassin arrondi, avant d'aller rejoindre une rivière qui va se perdre dans un petit bosquet.

« Nous sommes arrivés à flanc de montagne, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Ginny, en regardant la paroi en à-pic qui nous surplombe.

« Oui. Et nous allons passer derrière la cascade. Mais ne craignez rien, vous ne serez pas mouillés, si vous suivez bien mes pas… » répond Marraine, avec un sourire.

Elle nous ouvre la voie, une fois de plus, avançant avec confiance vers le bassin et j'ai soudainement l'impression de la voir marcher sur l'eau… Et quand elle arrive à hauteur de la cascade, le rideau d'eau s'écarte pour lui laisser passage…

Parrain la suit, sans hésitation et je m'attache à ses pas, Ron dans mon sillage…

« C'est incroyable ! Je marche sur l'eau ! » m'exclame-je, en regardant mes pieds, avant d'éclater de rire…

En réalité, je marche sur une surface vitrée…

« Ouais, fais tout de même attention de ne pas glisser quand tu arriveras près de la cascade ! » me met en garde Ron, que je sens sourire dans mon dos…

Mais la surface de la vitre reste sèche, tout au long du court chemin qui nous mène dans une grotte éclairée par des flambeaux, dans laquelle Roi Dobby et Dyna nous accueillent, les oreilles battantes et le sourire aux lèvres.

Dobby est toujours vêtu de la tenue que je lui ai offerte hier soir. Dyna, quant à elle, s'est habillée pour la première fois. Elle porte une toge d'un joli vert, brodée d'or et une petite couronne de feuilles et fleurs sur la tête…

« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ! Venez vite ! » nous presse Roi Dobby, d'un ton un peu surexcité

Il attrape Dyna par la main et trottine vers le fond de la grotte, nous entraînant dans un boyau un peu bas, surtout pour Ron qui est obligé de se courber en deux. Heureusement, le chemin n'est pas bien long et nous débouchons bientôt sur un escalier étroit mais haut de plafond, qui descend en pente assez raide durant une cinquantaine de marches, avant d'emprunter un nouveau couloir plus large. Environ deux cents mètres plus loin, nous arrivons dans une grande et belle caverne, toute de colonnes tarabiscotées, de draperies, de stalactites et de stalagmites blanches et luisantes d'humidité…

Le Temple Sacré des Elfes de maison !

C'est magnifique encore une fois !

De très nombreux Elfes de maison sont présents. Je reconnais Kreattur parmi eux. Il ne me regarde pas. Son regard est fixé sur Roi Dobby et Dyna. Il me semble plus serein que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Plus maigre et plus vieux aussi…

Dobby et Dyna avancent maintenant vers le fond de la caverne, où se trouve une espèce d'estrade en or, à laquelle ils accèdent en montant trois marches taillées dans la roche et le calcaire. Ils nous font face, tournant dos à la paroi rocheuse très sombre à cet endroit.

Les Elfes de Maison se rassemblent au pied de l'estrade. Certains, qui étaient tout à l'heure au Village, viennent nous chercher et nous invitent à nous asseoir auprès d'eux, sur les tapis moelleux qui ont été disposés sur le sol.

Un seul Elfe reste debout, à l'instar de Dobby et Dyna. Il est très vieux et se tient au pied des marches qui montent vers l'estrade, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes à hauteur de poitrine. Tout le monde se tait et il règne dans la caverne un silence digne de celui des cathédrales, jusqu'au moment où le vieil Elfe fredonne un chant très doux sur un ton bas. Puis il lève la tête et les bras vers la voûte et tous les Elfes qui nous entourent en font autant. Il y a là-haut, très haut au-dessus de nous, une petite ouverture ronde qui laisse à peine passer une faible lueur…

Et soudainement, un vent se lève, les flambeaux qui éclairaient largement la grotte s'éteignent et une lumière rougeoyante, descendant depuis l'ouverture dans la voûte, vient illuminer l'estrade d'or et le couple qui se tient debout dessus.

Et je comprends que c'est le soleil couchant, qui frappe Dobby et Dyna de sa lumière.

Ainsi auréolé de cette lueur rougeoyante, Dobby et Dyna semblent léviter et seuls au monde.

Autour de nous, les Elfes reprennent en chœur le chant doux initié par le vieil Elfe, tandis que Dobby et Dyna effectuent une série de gestes lents, en parfaite harmonie. Peu à peu, le rougeoiement de la lumière pâlit, pour laisser place à une lueur argentée, qui nimbe les futurs époux d'une auréole brumeuse.

La lune est venue à son tour…

Elle éclaire également la paroi, sur laquelle apparaît un joli dessin formé d'arabesques argentées, élégamment sophistiquées.

C'est très beau.

Et le chant monte crescendo, maintenant accompagnés par le tamtam sourd de petits tambours et les gestes du couple s'amplifient et s'accélèrent.

On dirait maintenant que Dyna et Dobby exécutent une danse venue du fond des âges, une danse qui traduit un engagement l'un envers l'autre et la célébration de la vie. Et la musique, le chant et la danse se précipitent peu à peu, pour atteindre un rythme d'une puissance joyeuse et farouche tout à la fois.

Et je me sens pris aux tripes par cette musique. Alors, tout comme les Elfes et mes compagnons, je me lève et je frappe dans mes mains, en dansant avec frénésie.

C'est exaltant, puissant et passionné.

Terriblement sensuel aussi…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, mais la fièvre monte et je deviens brûlant, tout dégoulinant de sueur. Mais peu importe le temps qui passe, une énergie folle m'habite et je me sens plus fort et vigoureux que je ne l'ai jamais été, porté par les tam-tams des tambours qui font battre mon cœur à la chamade, pulsant de vie et de Magie.

Peu à peu, les élégantes arabesques dessinées sur la paroi brillent d'un éclat plus vif et s'élargissent, jusqu'à se fondre. On dirait que la roche s'ouvre derrière Dyna et Dobby, pour laisser passer une lumière blanche si éclatante que le couple n'est plus qu'ombres chinoises. Dans le même temps, la musique et le chant semblent arriver à leur apogée et brusquement ils cessent et de nouveau le vent se lève, avec vigueur cette fois. Il semble venir de derrière Dobby et Dyna. Il souffle fort, mais tiède et caressant, il m'englobe et me soulève. Il pénètre en moi avec puissance et la lumière qu'il draine avec lui jaillit de mes mains, illuminant toute la grotte d'un éclat si brillant que je dois fermer les yeux…

Une clameur s'élève parmi les Elfes.

Puis exultant de joie, ils rient et frappent dans leurs mains. Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, au moment où je touche de nouveau le sol, je vois des milliers d'étincelles briller sur les parois, les colonnes, les stalactites et les stalagmites…

Et le vieil Elfe de maison rejoint Dobby et Dyna qui se font face en souriant largement, les mains maintenant unies par un ruban argenté. Il lève la tête et les bras vers la voûte de la caverne, pour remercier le soleil, la lune et les étoiles d'avoir béni l'union de leur Roi et leur toute nouvelle Reine. Puis il se tourne vers le couple souverain et il remercie la Magie Mère d'avoir répondu à leur appel en rendant à leur caverne sacrée sa lumière d'antan. Enfin, il pointe son doigt vers le ruban argenté et celui-ci se sépare en trois morceaux qui dansent un instant au-dessus des mains de Dobby et Dyna, avant de s'évaporer en élégantes volutes qui vont se fondre dans la paroi de la caverne redevenue sombre…

Voilà sans doute l'explication de toutes ces arabesques que nous avons vues tout à l'heure derrière Dobby et Dyna, me dis-je, tandis qu'une nouvelle clameur se lève parmi les Elfes et qu'ils applaudissent à tout rompre…

« Vive Roi Dobby ! Vive Reine Dyna ! » s'exclament les Elfes de Maison, visiblement très heureux, tandis que le couple nouvellement uni descend de l'estrade d'or

Dobby et Dyna remontent l'allée, nous saluant au passage d'un signe de tête, Blaise et moi. Les Elfes les suivent, nous prenant par la main et bientôt, nous quittons la caverne pour rejoindre la surface. Nous traversons rapidement la cour intérieure, avant de franchir l'une des portes ovales de la maison, pénétrant de fait dans une vaste salle de banquet, à la décoration sobre mais élégante.

« C'était… Waow ! Incroyable ! Magique ! » m'exclame-je, en prenant place entre Marraine et Ron, à la table d'honneur où j'ai été mené par Byddo

« Ouais. Et sacrément crevant aussi ! Cette danse était géniale mais elle m'a fichu sur le cul ! » déclare Ron, en s'étirant un peu le dos

« Vraiment ? Moi, je suis en super forme ! Et prêt à recommencer ! » assure-je, avec un bel enthousiasme

« Tu es bien le seul. Regarde bien, tout le monde a l'air crevé, maintenant que la frénésie est passée… » affirme alors Blaise, en réprimant un bâillement…

Il a raison. Ginny a l'air de dormir, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Théo, dont les yeux fatigués fixent son assiette probablement sans la voir. A côté d'eux, Luna et Neville n'ont pas l'air plus frais… Et c'est la même chose pour Hermione, Draco et tous les autres. Même Fred et Georges ont l'air rassis…

« Petites natures ! Une petite danse de rien du tout et vous êtes tous KO ! » ris-je, tandis que des carafes de cristal remplissent nos verres d'un liquide ambré

« Une petite danse ? Harry, elle a dû durer pendant au moins deux heures ! Si ce n'est plus ! Alors dis-moi, comment peux-tu te sentir en forme après ça ? Surtout que tu es bien le seul à avoir réussi à la danser jusqu'au bout sans t'arrêter un seul instant ! » répond Ron, qui me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre…

« Deux heures ? Tu me charries… Une demi-heure peut-être oui, mais pas deux heures… » proteste-je, en cherchant l'approbation de Blaise qui hoche négativement la tête…

« La danse a duré exactement deux heures trente. Et tu es effectivement le seul à ne pas avoir flanché, Harry… » affirme alors Marraine d'un ton doux.

J'en reste sans voix durant une bonne minute, tandis que Ron et Blaise me fixent, l'air interrogatif…

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… Et je vous assure que je suis en pleine forme… » déclare-je finalement, me demandant comment cela est possible…

« Ben il faudra que tu nous expliques d'où te vient toute cette belle énergie. Ça pourrait nous être utile…Et puis ce truc, avec la Lumière aussi… » déclare Ron, en réprimant un bâillement à son tour

« J'en sais rien… » souffle-je, tandis que mon regard croise celui de Marraine

Elle me sourit et s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais le vieil Elfe qui a présidé la cérémonie du mariage vient de se lever et annonce qu'il est temps de boire à la santé du nouveau couple royal…

Alors nous levons tous nos coupes et buvons le liquide ambré, qui a un agréable goût à la fois sucré et fleuri. Il coule dans ma gorge avec lenteur et aussitôt, une chaleur diffuse se répand dans mon corps.

Et je me sens des fourmillements dans les jambes et les bras…

« Waow ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça requinque ! » s'exclame Blaise, qui semble soudainement bien plus en forme

« C'est un vin de cérémonie Elfique. N'en abusez pas, où vous ne pourriez pas dormir de la nuit. Et vous pourriez être enclins à faire des choses stupides car il a tendance à faire tourner les têtes… » sourit Parrain, en reposant son verre dont il n'a bu qu'une petite gorgée.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir ! J'avais tellement soif que j'ai bu tout mon verre ! Moi qui me sentais déjà en pleine forme, j'ai maintenant l'impression d'être électrique ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille courir, pour faire passer ça… » m'exclame-je, en éprouvant de plus en plus d'excitation…

« Pas besoin… Les Elfes ayant renoué avec leurs traditions ancestrales, vont sans doute exécuter quelques danses tribales. Tu n'auras qu'à te joindre à eux. Ça te défoulera… » répond Parrain, avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que les plats du festin apparaissent sur la table

Il peut se gausser de moi autant qu'il veut, mais j'ai bien l'intention de suivre ce conseil dès les premières notes de musique…

La journée a été belle, la cérémonie géniale, je sens que la nuit va être longue…

Très très longue…

Et très belle aussi…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...


	12. Chasse Aux Nuisibles

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**..**

**Beta: Mistycal... Etes-vous allé voir ses fics?**

**..**

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum. Liens sur mon profil... -Marina- -Yzeute-**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chasse Aux Nuisibles 1/4**

**_Vendredi 3 janvier 1997_**

**Acte 1 : Préparer Le Terrain**

**Ron**

J'ai toujours adoré cette horloge, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mais depuis que nous sommes revenus au Terrier, après le mariage de Dobby et Dyna, je ne la vois plus du tout du même œil…

A cause de cette aiguille, qui restera toujours fixée au même endroit…

Je frissonne et détourne mon regard. Papa devrait remiser cette horloge au grenier. Au moins, ne nous rappellerait-elle pas sans cesse que Percy ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison…

Mon esprit s'égare. Il s'en va vagabonder vers le Village des Elfes et le feu d'artifice que Georges et Fred ont fait exploser dans le ciel. C'était beau. Et cela m'a permis d'avoir en tête une autre image de Percy. Je peux de nouveau penser à lui vivant et non plus uniquement étendu sur la pelouse, les bras en croix et le regard définitivement fixe…

Je secoue la tête et me laisse aller en arrière dans mon fauteuil. Ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à cela…

Des mains se posent sur mes épaules et un souffle chaud me caresse le cou. Je tourne la tête et cueille la bouche de Harry. Notre baiser est court. N'importe qui pourrait entrer dans le salon…

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher notre relation aux regards des quelques personnes qui résident ici et n'en savent rien encore. C'est injuste que nous ayons à nous cacher, quand les autres couples présents peuvent exprimer librement les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre !

Harry s'assoit avec nonchalance sur le sofa qui me fait face. Je sais que la situation lui pèse aussi, même s'il n'en laisse jamais rien paraître.

C'est drôle quand même… Parce qu'avant Halloween, nous la cachions comme un trésor, notre relation. C'était notre Eden. Charly avait raison de dire que ça le serait d'autant plus, quand nous pourrions exprimer librement nos sentiments devant la famille. Maintenant, ça me manque de ne pas le faire aussi devant le reste du monde…

« Les autres vont bientôt arriver. J'ai hâte de connaître votre plan… » déclare Harry, en s'étirant un peu le dos.

« Bah… Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Nous avons respecté à la lettre le plan de Blaise, Ramaya et Tarendra et seulement ajouté deux ou trois petits trucs … » réponds-je, avec un haussement d'épaule, au moment où les autres entrent dans le salon.

Fred, claudique sur sa jambe artificielle. Il est heureux de ne plus dépendre de béquilles pour se déplacer. Georges chahute un peu Draco qui baille à se décrocher les mâchoires depuis qu'il s'est levé, tandis que tout le monde s'assoit sur les nouveaux sièges du salon agrandi. J'aime bien les aménagements qui ont été faits dans la maison. Ils sont tout à fait dans l'esprit du Terrier, gardant ce côté hétéroclite qui le caractérise…

« Il est temps que vous nous disiez tout, si nous voulons partir en chasse aujourd'hui et capturer enfin le Basilic ! » déclare Ramaya, en parlant un peu fort pour réclamer l'attention des bavards.

Ça marche. Tout le monde se tait et regarde vers nous. Les jumeaux présentent en quelques phrases, l'essentiel de nos idées, sous l'oreille attentive de chacun… Des yeux se lèvent au ciel, des sourcils se haussent et des sourires mi- amusés, mi- effarés s'étirent sur certains visages.

« Ajouté seulement deux ou trois trucs ? » me fait remarquer Harry, un sourcil haussé vers moi, dès cet exposé fini…

« Bah… Disons que l'idée principale du plan initial est strictement respectée. » réponds-je, sous le ricanement goguenard de Draco

C'est pure vérité pourtant. Ramaya, Tarendra et Blaise ont pour objectif de flanquer une trouille monstrueuse au Basilic, pour qu'il avoue sa participation au meurtre et révèle tout de la planque des deux autres membres du Trio Infernal, avant de le livrer aux Aurors. C'est à cela que nous nous sommes attachés, les jumeaux et moi

Bon, d'accord, le sens du spectaculaire de mes frangins a déteint sur moi, je l'avoue.

« Mouais… Admettons… Ceci dit, il nous faudrait un peu de monde en plus, pour réaliser ça… Et ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme… » commente Tarendra, l'œil plissé…

« Bah, les Illusions de Ron auraient pu suffire, mais comme toi nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il y ait quelques vraies personnes parmi elles, pour ajouter au réalisme. Et tu as ce qu'il faut ici. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons fait venir tout ce petit monde » répond Fred, avec un geste pour désigner nos camarades.

Les membres Majeurs du Comité Principal sont là, tout comme les copains des jumeaux, ainsi que Ginny, Luna, Théo Neville, Annabelle et Viktor. Nous les avons convoqués de très bon matin pour nous filer un coup de main et ils ont été plus qu'heureux de répondre à l'appel…

« Oui, d'accord, nous avons tout le monde qu'il faut pour réaliser votre plan. Mais votre mise en scène va demander pas mal de temps pour venir à bout du Basilic. Et la plupart d'entre vous doit rentrer à Poudlard dimanche… » fait remarquer Ramaya, en me regardant, l'air de se demander ce que j'aurais à répondre à ça.

Mais Georges me devance.

« Avec ça, nous sommes parés. Tout sera fini ce soir au plus tard… » déclare-t-il, en brandissant une fiole de Potion et le Chronomètre Magique que nous avons emprunté pour avoir le temps d'effectuer tous les préparatifs nécessaires..

« Tout dépend de la résistance du Basilic ! Mais dix Gallions que ce sera fini avant midi ! » commente Fred, en tendant la main vers Georges qui accepte le pari

Tarendra, Blaise et Ramaya se concertent brièvement du regard. Jusqu'à présent ils ont toujours considéré que cette mission leur revenait strictement. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils ont endossé les responsabilités de leurs deux salopes de mères et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont fait la promesse de les capturer pour les livrer aux Aurors…

Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher personnellement, mais se sentent coupables quand même. C'est moche et injuste.

« D'accord, ça marche. » souffle finalement Ramaya, sur le signe de tête de son frère et de Blaise, avant d'ajouter : « Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous tous être prêts ? »

« Il est 06h32, vous pouvez nous rejoindre avec le Basilic dès que vous l'aurez capturé… » répond Fred, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« Si tout se passe comme prévu, ce sera chose faite à 08H30 au plus tard. » affirme Tarendra, l'air sûr de son fait.

Ça nous laisse environ 2H00 pour préparer notre terrain de chasse et mettre au point quelques petits trucs avec les copains et copines…

Avec le Chronomètre Magique à notre disposition, ce sera amplement suffisant…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Il n'est pas 7H15, mais je remonte déjà le Chemin de Traverse en direction de la banque. Je hâte le pas, désireux d'en finir rapidement avec la mission qui est la mienne aujourd'hui : dénoncer un Gobelin véreux à ses congénères…

Plus de quatre semaines, que j'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec le Directeur de la banque. Bien entendu, il m'a fait attendre, bien que je sois persuadé qu'il avait largement la place pour me glisser dans son agenda dès le lendemain de ma requête… Et bien entendu, il m'a convoqué pendant mes vacances…

Mais les Gobelins sont comme ça. Ils méprisent les Sorciers et le leur font sentir autant qu'ils peuvent en les snobant.

La porte de la banque s'ouvre pour moi. Les Gobelins de garde me regardent passer d'un œil méfiant. Ils doivent se demander ce que je mijote encore une fois. Déjà, le jour de Noël, ils n'avaient pas apprécié ma rapide incursion dans les lieux. Il faut dire que je n'ai pris le temps de m'expliquer que le lendemain.

« Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur. Ce doit être noté dans le registre. » indique-je, en me présentant devant le comptable en chef

Il se penche au-dessus du comptoir, pour me toiser de la tête aux pieds, puis ouvre le gros registre posé à sa gauche et l'ongle très long de son index se pose sous une annotation…

« C'est William Weasley, l'employé immatriculé n° 031548739280695214, qui a rendez-vous avec le Directeur, à 7H45. Est-ce bien vous ? » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, en relevant ses petits yeux arrogants vers moi.

Comme s'il ne savait pas qui je suis !

Je soupire et porte la main à la poche de mon blouson en cuir, pour en retirer le badge d'immatriculation que les Gobelins m'ont fourni le jour de mon embauche. Il est en argent massif, gravé de l'emblème de la banque et du numéro qu'ils m'ont attribué.

Le comptable en chef me prend le badge des mains avec une moue méprisante et l'examine attentivement. Puis, il pointe l'ongle de son index dessus et une petite lumière en jaillit. C'est un Sortilège Gobelin qui permet de vérifier que le badge est authentique. Bien entendu, il ne révèle rien de suspect.

« Pour m'assurer que ce badge vous appartient réellement, je vais devoir vous faire attendre jusqu'à 08H21. Il faut être prudent, par les temps qui courent, vous comprenez…» déclare le comptable en chef, sa lèvre retroussée sur un pli désagréable…

Cette immonde créature m'insulte et j'enrage !

Mais je dois ravaler cette colère, où il fera tout pour me faire rater mon rendez-vous.

« Tout comme vous, je sais pertinemment que ce badge m'est exclusivement attaché et s'autodétruirait sur-le-champ, emportant la main de celui qui aurait osé s'emparer de lui pour s'en servir à ma place ! Et maintenant, vous allez me laisser aller à mon rendez-vous avec le Directeur ! » réponds-je doucement mais fermement, avant de lui arracher mon badge des mains d'un geste vif.

Puis, tout aussi vivement, je me saisis de l'un des jetons placés à sa droite et le glisse dans une fente située à gauche du registre des rendez-vous. Il tombe dans un conduit, émettant une série de cliquetis, vers l'autre côté de la porte fermée se trouvant derrière le comptable en chef, pour aller annoncer mon arrivée. Le Gobelin fulmine et je sais que j'aurais à payer mon effronterie un jour ou l'autre.

Du moins, si ses congénères lui en laissent l'occasion. Ce dont je doute fortement…

Car ce Gobelin n'est autre que Pyngr, celui dont je suis venu dénoncer les malversations au Directeur de la banque de Londres…

Une vingtaine de secondes passe. La porte s'ouvre enfin et le secrétaire du Directeur de la banque apparaît, m'invitant à le suivre. Je contourne le comptoir et m'engage derrière lui dans un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par un flambeau à la flamme tremblotante. Le Gobelin m'emmène sur une trentaine de mètres avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte et de me faire signe avec impatience de la passer. Je lui obéis et me retrouve dans l'antichambre d'un bureau que je connais, pour y être venu deux fois déjà : le jour de mon embauche et celui où j'ai fait ma demande de mutation dans un bureau ici, à la banque de Londres…

Aujourd'hui, risque fort d'être la dernière occasion pour moi d'y venir. Car après avoir dénoncé l'un des leurs, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Le Directeur va me remercier, dans tous les sens du terme…

Je serais chômeur quand je sortirais d'ici…

C'est bien pour cela, que je vais préparer le terrain en douceur et présenter ma démission en me débrouillant pour obtenir de chaudes recommandations, avant de passer à l'action proprement dite.

Rédigées de la main même du Directeur, ces recommandations vaudront de l'or en barre, quand je vais envoyer mon Curriculum Vitæ pour trouver un nouveau job…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

« Je croyais que tu voulais faire croire que le Journal de Salazar se trouvait dans le coffre de Blaise… » me fais remarquer Nally, en lisant par-dessus mon épaule, le parchemin que je tiens dans la main …

« Oui… Mais c'était dans le feu de l'action, quand l'idée de ce journal m'est venue. Depuis, j'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et prendre de nouvelles décisions… » réponds-je, en lui tendant le parchemin, afin qu'elle puisse lire tout à loisir.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil de bureau et vais me servir un thé, pendant qu'elle lit l'exposé détaillé des différentes phases de mon tout dernier plan.

« Mmmm… Cette stratégie est bien meilleure. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as entrepris d'apprendre le truc du petit doigt à Mondingus, toi qui lève toujours les yeux au ciel quand je l'emploie moi-même à l'heure du thé… » sourit-elle, en levant son regard rieur vers moi.

« Oui, eh bien, pour une fois ce truc va vraiment servir à quelque chose… » réponds-je, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Nally éclate de rire. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et mon désir d'elle, que je pensais assouvi après notre séance coquine de ce matin, se réveille à nouveau.

Décidément ! J'aurai trente-six ans dans quelques jours, mais face à elle, je suis toujours un adolescent en plein émoi et qui ne contrôle absolument pas ses hormones !

« Je suppose que le terrain est prêt, pour que tu décides de lancer la chasse au trésor aujourd'hui… » déclare Nally, en se dirigeant vers la porte de notre chambre.

Sans doute va-t-elle prendre sa douche et s'habiller… Je la suivrais bien, si je n'avais rendez-vous dans quinze minutes avec Mondingus, pour répéter une dernière fois son texte avant de passer à l'action…

« Oui. Harry a posé le Maléfice en Fourchelang pour empêcher l'accès au tombeau hier…. » réponds-je, avant de me mordre la langue, contrarié de ma bourde…

« Un Maléfice ? ! » s'exclame Nally, en se retournant brusquement, mains sur les hanches…

Je savais bien que je ne devais pas parler de cela ! Nally va maintenant se faire un sang d'encre et penser que l'âme de Harry est à jamais souillée pour avoir employé un Maléfice de Magie Noire !

« C'est un tout petit Maléfice, Nally. Il n'est pas du tout destiné à faire mal à qui que ce soit ! C'est davantage de la Magie Grise que Noire ! Je suis le seul, à avoir vraiment piégé le Tombeau ! Juste de quoi donner le change à Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas marché dans la combine sinon…» m'empresse-je de répondre, d'un ton le plus rassurant possible.

« Sev ! Tu sais que jamais, jamais, jamais, Harry ne doit lancer le moindre Maléfice ! Si ce n'est aux entraînements, quand il s'agit d'apprendre à les contrer ! Et encore ! Je préfère nettement qu'il n'en jette plus jamais maintenant ! » proteste mon épouse, avec véhémence

Je soupire. Nous avons déjà eu une discussion semblable il y a peu…

« Je sais… Mais je t'assure que tout va bien se passer. Ce Maléfice n'en était pas réellement un. Il permet seulement de déclencher les autres, ceux que j'ai posés, s'il n'est pas contré par un Fourchelang… » précise-je, avec douceur, en prenant Nally dans mes bras…

Je me penche pour l'embrasser délicatement. La diversion ne marchera pas, je le sais bien. Mais cela ne coûte rien de tenter la chance…

« N'essaye pas de détourner mon attention. » déclare bien sûr Nally, en me repoussant doucement, tandis que je laisse une main s'égarer sous la chemise qu'elle a enfilée à la hâte lorsque nous nous sommes levés pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

C'est l'une des miennes, comme chaque matin… Tout au moins, les matins où nous avons le temps de lambiner un peu… Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui, où je l'ai réveillée avec de tendres caresses, en revenant de la séance de sport quotidienne des Dursley…

« Je n'essaye pas de détourner ton attention… » me défends-je, avec aplomb

« Misérable menteur ! » sourit Nally, avant de reprendre un air terriblement grave et d'ajouter : « C'est très sérieux, cette histoire de Maléfice… »

Je soupire encore une fois…

« Je sais… Mais, Nally, il arrivera un moment où nous ne pourrons plus nous contenter de faire des prisonniers qui recouvreront vite la liberté. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… » déclare-je, en me passant une main lasse sur le visage

Cette idée me répugne autant qu'à mon épouse. Mais une guerre ne sera jamais propre. Quoi qu'on en dise et aussi fort puisse-t-on l'espérer, les Soldats ne peuvent indéfiniment sortir sans tâche des combats, quand la guerre se prolonge et fait rage…

Tout comme moi, Nally est bien placée pour le savoir…

Et le jour où Harry affrontera Voldemort, nombre d'entre nous devrons tuer pour préserver des vies innocentes et les combats seront sanglants, même si nous nous attacherons à ce qu'ils le soient le moins possible…

Et Harry, pas plus qu'un autre, n'y échappera, par la force des choses…

« Oui, notre camp devra verser le sang et tuer des ennemis. Je le sais bien. Mais il faut que ce soit le moins et le plus tard possible… II faut préserver tous ces jeunes… » souffle Nally, l'air terriblement chagrinée

Je le suis tout autant et je la prends dans mes bras, dans un geste de réconfort pour nous deux…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Le Secret De Muriel**

**Arthur**

J'hésite un bref instant, la main posée sur la barrière, avant de l'ouvrir et de remonter la petite allée bordée d'arbustes conduisant au coquet cottage de ma Grand-Tante Muriel. Il est temps pour moi de la voir. Je veux qu'elle me rende ce livre, dans lequel, depuis Nyle Lane, est consignée toute l'histoire de notre famille.

Je tire sur la chevillette, qui anime une clochette de l'autre côté de la porte. Et l'image d'une petite fille vêtue d'une cape à capuchon rouge, se faisant dévorer par le loup qui a pris la place de sa grand-mère, me traverse l'esprit. J'ai entendu Miho raconter cette histoire Moldue aux fillettes de Kingsley un soir…

Et je souris. Si la Grand-Tante Muriel ose montrer les dents, je risque bien de me transformer en loup et de la dévorer toute crue…

Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr…

La jeune fille engagée par Muriel pour faire le ménage et lui tenir compagnie, après la mort de Baky, son Elfe de maison, vient m'ouvrir la porte. Elle est intimidée en me voyant et s'empresse de m'inviter à rejoindre ma Grand-Tante dans son boudoir.

Muriel, vêtue d'une robe noire datant de l'époque victorienne, est assise dans un fauteuil à dossier droit, près d'un guéridon sur lequel trône un service à thé de porcelaine très ancien, posé sur un plateau d'argent. Ses lorgnons ajustés sur le nez, elle feuillette un gros livre posé sur un coussin épais placé sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est certainement pas pour prendre le thé en ma compagnie que tu es venu, Arthur ! Alors dis-moi ce qui t'amènes ici de si bon matin ? » me demande-t-elle abruptement, sans même relever les yeux vers moi.

« Bonjour, Tante Muriel. » réponds-je avec fermeté, en crispant la mâchoire

Elle qui se plaint sans cesse du manque d'éducation et de courtoise de la jeunesse, se dispense souvent de la plus élémentaire des politesses…

« Oui, bonjour ! Assois-toi et prends un thé ! » m'invite sèchement tante Muriel, lèvres pincées, en ôtant ses lorgnons, qu'elle laisse pendre à son cou, au bout d'un ruban de soie noire.

Elle déteste qu'on la prenne en défaut et lui renvoie ses reproches en pleine figure, comme je viens de le faire. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de ménager sa susceptibilité, ni de baisser pavillon devant elle aujourd'hui, autant qu'elle le sache immédiatement.

« Merci beaucoup. » réponds-je donc tout aussi sèchement, en prenant place en face d'elle.

Elle relève brusquement la tête et me regarde, en plissant ses yeux surpris. Elle n'a guère l'habitude que je lui tienne tête. Je m'abstiens toujours de le faire, non par manque de caractère, mais parce que je ne trouve guère d'intérêt à alimenter ses vaines récriminations et polémiques.

Après tout, si ça peut lui faire plaisir de penser qu'elle mène son monde à la baguette, qu'elle a toujours raison et qu'elle domine toutes les situations, tant mieux pour elle…

Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas le cas. J'arriverai à mes fins, que cela lui convienne ou non… Et tant pis pour les conséquences que cela aura. Je me fiche bien qu'elle coupe les ponts avec ma famille ou qu'elle me raye de son testament. Je n'attends rien d'elle.

« Ne sois pas insolent, garnement ! » tonne Muriel, en me dardant d'un œil mécontent, tandis que je repose la théière sur le plateau.

« Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus un petit garçon, tante Muriel. Il est temps que tu le reconnaisses et me considère comme un adulte responsable. » glisse-je, avant de porter ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres.

« Que tu sois un adulte responsable, ne t'autorise pas pour autant à me manquer de respect ! » rétorque ma tante, toute frémissante d'indignation

Elle referme le livre posé sur ses genoux, tire sa baguette et l'envoie, avec le coussin, sur un autre guéridon de l'autre côté du boudoir. Puis elle saisit sa canne de la main droite et se redresse avec raideur dans son fauteuil, main gauche crispée sur l'accoudoir.

« Je ne te manque nullement de respect, Tante Muriel. Je demande simplement le même respect en retour. Ce que tu ne m'as jamais accordé jusqu'à présent. » réplique-je avec douceur mais résolution

« Impertinent ! Je n'ai pas de leçon de bienséance à recevoir de ta part ! » s'exclame Muriel, d'un ton autoritaire, en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol, d'un coup sec assourdi par le tapis

« Tu n'as jamais été un modèle pour moi dans ce domaine ! » riposte-je, prenant plaisir à cette joute verbale, je l'avoue…

Cette fois, Muriel s'étrangle à demi. Elle est pleinement offusquée.

« Sors immédiatement de chez moi, Arthur ! Et n'y remets plus les pieds ! » enjoint-elle, d'un ton chevrotant de fureur

Elle plus rouge qu'une écrevisse et si je ne savais qu'elle jouit d'une santé de fer, je m'inquièterais pour elle…

« Je le ferai avec plaisir, Tante Muriel, quand j'aurais obtenu ce que je suis venu chercher. » réponds-je avec fermeté, mon regard déterminé rivé dans le sien

Et brusquement l'attitude de ma grand-tante change. Elle lâche sa canne, laissant ses mains tomber sur ses genoux, ses épaules s'affaissent et son visage pâlit. Ce n'est plus la vieille dame autoritaire et rigide qui me fait face, mais une vieille dame hésitante et presque abattue, qui déglutit avec peine, le regard fuyant

Je me demande ce qui lui arrive…

« Je le savais. Dès que j'ai appris le décès de Percival, j'ai su que tu viendrais le chercher… » dit-elle dans un souffle, les yeux baissés.

Elle tire un mouchoir de dentelle, glissé dans la manche gauche de sa robe, pour le triturer entre ses doigts, en un geste nerveux que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Désarçonné par cette attitude, je reste muet et le silence s'éternise quelque peu entre nous, tandis que mon regard s'égare vers les dizaines de photographies tapissant une partie du mur qui me fait face.

Certaines d'entre elles nous représentent, Molly, les enfants et moi. Cependant, un espace plus clair m'indique qu'un cadre a été ôté récemment. Mes yeux parcourent machinalement la pièce à sa recherche et je sursaute, lorsque j'avise la photographie qui a été décrochée. Elle est posée à plat, à côté du plateau à thé, comme si Muriel l'avait mise là après l'avoir longuement regardée.

Et représente Percy, tout sourire, arborant avec fierté son insigne de Préfet…

Ma gorge se serre et je dois faire un effort pour ravaler les larmes qui me montent brusquement aux yeux.

Jamais je n'oublierai l'horrible sensation du poids du corps de mon fils mort, pesant terriblement dans mes bras, lorsque j'ai Transplané avec lui pour le ramener à la maison. Pas plus que je n'oublierai le regard empli de détresse de Ron, ni les cris déchirants de Ginny dans mes écouteurs ou les coups de poings de Molly sur ma poitrine, ses sanglots et ses larmes chaudes coulant dans mon cou.

Jamais je n'oublierai la douleur cruelle qui a saisi mon cœur, le sentiment de vide glacial qui m'a brusquement envahi en voyant les yeux privés de vie de mon fils…

Perdre un enfant est la pire des souffrances. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à vivre cela…

Mes mains tremblent. J'ai soudainement froid et je frissonne. Je détache mon regard de la photographie pour le reporter sur le présent et ma grand-tante Muriel. Elle est à demi tournée vers la fenêtre et presse contre sa bouche son poing droit, replié serré sur son mouchoir, tandis qu'une larme coule en silence sur sa joue…

Jamais je ne l'ai vue comme ça. Jamais…

Je ferme les yeux et je soupire.

Pourquoi faut-il que nous nous déchirions, quand nous avons déjà suffisamment de chagrin ?

Je me lève et viens m'agenouiller près du fauteuil de ma grand-tante, pour prendre sa main gauche entre les deux miennes…

« Tante Muriel… » souffle-je, ému de la voir si fragile, elle qui m'a toujours paru si forte, inaccessible au chagrin et aux sentiments humains…

Tante Muriel se tourne et me regarde. Elle baisse sa main droite, laissant son mouchoir tomber sur ses genoux, pour me tapoter deux ou trois fois les mains, avant de les couvrir de la sienne.

« Comment allez-vous, toi, Molly et les enfants ? » s'enquiert-elle, d'une voix bien plus douce qu'habituellement

« Nous tâchons de surmonter, comme nous pouvons… » réponds-je, avec un pauvre sourire

« Je suppose que Molly cuisine des montagnes de nourriture et s'active plus que jamais à s'occuper des autres. Cela a toujours été sa force… Toi et tes fils, j'imagine que vous vous jetez dans le travail et les missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, même le plus jeune, Ronald… Mais ta fille, la petite Ginevra, comment fait-elle ? Et est-elle complètement remise des vilaines blessures reçues de la fille Parkinson ? Cela ne m'a pas semblé, lors des obsèques de Percival. Et Fred, comment prend-il le fait d'être amputé ? » s'enquiert Tante Muriel, avec dans le ton une réelle inquiétude

Et un regard plein de sollicitude…

Je suis surpris, encore une fois. Jamais elle ne s'est enquise de la santé de Ginny depuis qu'elle a été blessée, ni de qui que ce soit dans la famille. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle s'inquiète pour elle et Fred, demande des nouvelles de tout le monde…

« La santé de Ginny s'améliore chaque jour. Elle étudie beaucoup et aide au mieux ceux qu'elle peut aider. Fred se montre fort, même si c'est difficile pour lui d'accepter sa condition. Et tu as raison pour tout le monde… Nous nous investissons beaucoup dans le travail… » réponds-je, doucement

« Vous êtes tous très forts. Avec le temps, vous surmonterez toutes ces terribles épreuves, j'en suis convaincue. » assure Tante Muriel, en tapotant de nouveau ma main, avant d'ajouter : « Sers-moi une tasse de thé, veux-tu bien ? »

Je lâche sa main, que je tenais toujours, passe l'une des miennes dans mes cheveux et remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, avant de me relever et d'accéder à sa requête.

« Merci, Arthur. Assois-toi mon grand et prend un thé toi aussi. » souffle Tante Muriel, en prenant la tasse que je lui tends

Je sursaute. Jamais Muriel n'avait eu d'appellation affectueuse pour moi, ni pour quiconque. Et je m'interroge plus que jamais.

« Quoique tu puisses en penser, Arthur, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour toi. Tu as toujours assumé tes choix avec front et courage. La seule chose qui me chagrinait à ton propos, c'est que tu n'avais pas la place que tu méritais au Ministère. Même si cela ne te réjouit pas, c'est chose faite, maintenant. Ce qui est très bien, car cela me rassure et beaucoup d'autres aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte, Arthur. Nombreux n'aimaient pas savoir Ombrage aux côtés de Fudge, à juste titre, après ce qu'elle a fait la semaine dernière… Bref. Quand ta nomination au poste de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat a été annoncée par la Gazette, cela a été un soulagement pour la communauté, crois-moi. Tu as toujours eu bonne réputation et toute ta famille est honorablement connue. Même ces galopins de Fred et Georges que tout le monde aime bien, pour leur belle humeur et leur fantaisie… » déclare Muriel, avec un accent de vérité sincère

Je suis de plus en plus sidéré… Suis-je vraiment en présence de ma grand-tante ?

« Tu ne dis rien, Arthur… » me fait remarquer Muriel, après quelques secondes de silence

« C'est que… je ne sais que dire… » réponds-je, quelque peu hésitant.

Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec elle…

« Tu es surpris. Je comprends. Je n'ai guère été aimable avec toi depuis toutes ces années. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs… » reconnaît-elle, l'air un peu ailleurs. Puis elle soupire et ajoute : « Il était temps que je laisse tomber les faux-semblants avec quelqu'un. J'aime autant que ce soit avec toi. »

Elle se lève de son fauteuil et va vers le guéridon sur lequel elle a envoyé le coussin et le gros livre. Ses doigts effleurent l'ouvrage, puis elle le prend contre elle et revient vers sa place. Mais elle ne s'assoit pas tout de suite. Elle regarde les photographies une à une et se décide finalement à décrocher l'un des cadres du mur, avant de s'asseoir.

Elle pose le livre sur ses genoux, puis le cadre dessus.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé, Arthur, pourquoi je ne me suis pas mariée ? » demande-t-elle, doucement, avant d'ajouter, avec un peu de précipitation : « Oublie cette question. Quiconque répondrait, toi y compris, que cela n'a rien d'étonnant, étant donné mon caractère difficile et ma langue acérée… Et quiconque, y compris toi, aurait tort… Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi. Je le suis devenue après… »

Elle soupire et se laisse aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux clos. Je retiens mon souffle. J'ai le sentiment que ma grand-tante va me livrer des confidences importantes…

« Ce que je vais te dire, Arthur, est très confidentiel. Nul, à part mon père et mon frère, qui était ton grand-père, ainsi que ton père après lui, n'en a jamais rien su… J'aimerai que cela reste ainsi, si possible, jusqu'à ma mort au moins… » déclare Muriel, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux sur moi…

« Je… » commence-je, sans pouvoir poursuivre davantage car Muriel m'interrompt en levant la main…

« Non. Ne me fais aucune promesse, Arthur. Je sais que tu ne pourras rien cacher à Molly. Et par ailleurs, je sais également que tu sauras tenir ta langue et être discret à propos de ce que je vais te révéler. » assure-t-elle, sur un autre soupir.

Elle regarde de nouveau la photographie, caressant du bout des doigts un visage que je ne peux voir, avec un sourire d'une infinie tristesse.

« J'avais vingt ans et je devais me marier, Arthur, avec un homme que j'aimais follement. Nous nous aimions en secret de sa famille et nous avions pour projet de partir loin de l'Angleterre aussitôt après la cérémonie… Il était merveilleux. Si beau, intelligent et drôle. Honnête et droit. Et d'une rare bonté… Mais son frère a découvert notre projet. Il nous a surpris, deux jours avant que le bateau que nous devions prendre pour partir vers les Indes ne prenne la mer. Elgebar m'a protégée. Il s'est jeté devant moi, en me criant de Transplaner et il s'est pris l'Avada Kedavra de son frère Haedus à ma place. Mon bel amour est mort sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien faire pour le sauver, l'avant-veille de notre mariage... » commence Muriel, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Elle l'essuie doucement, puis tapote ses yeux avec son mouchoir de dentelle, tandis que mon cœur se serre. Cette histoire est tragique et je compatis de tout cœur avec ma grand-tante. Mais dans le même temps, je me pose des milliers de questions…

Pourquoi ces amours secrètes ? Pourquoi vouloir partir si loin ? Pourquoi Haedus a-t-il tué son frère Elgebar et laissé Muriel en vie ? Pourquoi ces confidences maintenant ? Quel est le rapport avec ce que je suis venu chercher ?

Bien sûr, je me doute d'une partie des réponses. Et je retiens mon souffle, en attendant que Muriel reprenne son récit…

« Haedus riait. Je pleurais sur le corps sans vie de celui que j'aimais, son frère dont il venait de prendre la vie et lui riait. Il se moquait de moi, de nos « pathétiques amours » selon son expression. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. J'attendais la mort qu'il me promettait, avec bonheur. J'allais rejoindre Elgebar et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Mais soudainement, son ton a changé et il a commencé à injurier son frère mort, à salir sa mémoire en inventant des mensonges, l'accusant de ses propres méfaits qu'il allait révéler au monde pour se dédouaner aux yeux de tous… Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il le salisse ainsi, de le voir à demi-écroulé de rire. Il ne me regardait plus vraiment à ce moment-là. J'ai saisi la baguette d'Elgebar et sans réfléchir davantage, j'ai jeté le Sort de Mort… » poursuit Muriel, avant de hoqueter dans un sanglot étranglé…

Un long frisson me remonte l'échine…

Merlin ! Tante Muriel a tué un homme ! Certes, il avait l'intention de la tuer, mais elle ne l'a pas tué au cours d'un duel. Elle a jeté le Sort de Mort alors qu'elle n'était pas directement menacée encore… Comment le Magenmagot aurait-il considéré cela ? Aurait-il conclu qu'elle avait de larges circonstances atténuantes ? Après tout, son fiancé venait d'être tué sous ses yeux et l'assassin ne l'aurait pas laissée partir… Mais elle aurait pu se contenter de le Stupefixer…

Moi je ne la condamnerais pas, cependant. Je la comprends…

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et, comme tantôt, je viens m'agenouiller devant ma grand-tante pour lui prendre une main et la serrer doucement dans la mienne. Muriel me serre les doigts en retour. Et nous restons silencieux quelques instants.

« Tante Muriel… Elgebar, c'était un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? L'un des deux frères d'Aldebaran, le grand-père de Lucius Malfoy ? » ose-je finalement demander dans un souffle à peine audible.

Pour toute réponse, ma grand-tante hoche la tête pour acquiescer…

« Que s'est-il passé, après cela ? » m'enquiers-je, désireux de connaître la suite de cette terrible histoire et de comprendre comment Muriel a échappé à la vengeance d'Aldebaran.

« J'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire. J'ai lâché la baguette d'Elgebar et je me suis enfuie en Transplanant. Je suis revenue à la maison et j'ai tout avoué à Papa et à mon frère Septimus, ton Grand-Père… Ils ont assuré qu'il fallait garder cette histoire secrète. Qu'il ne servait à rien que j'aille à Azkaban en attendant la décision du tribunal qui conclurait de toute façon, que j'étais en état de légitime défense. Ils ont dit aussi qu'il fallait me protéger de la vengeance des Malfoy. Septimus s'est donc rendu sur les lieux du crime et il a effacé toute trace de mon passage. Les corps ont été trouvés le lendemain et les Aurors ont conclu que les deux frères s'étaient entretués sans doute pour une histoire d'héritage… Alhena, leur mère, une bien brave femme, était morte l'année précédente et leur père était en mauvaise santé. Il est d'ailleurs mort à son tour quelques jours plus tard, sans savoir que deux de ses fils avaient péri. Quant à Aldebaran, il n'a pas commenté l'affaire… D'une certaine manière, tout ça devait l'arranger, puisqu'il était maintenant le seul héritier… Ce qui a d'ailleurs fait jaser pas mal de monde. On l'a soupçonné d'avoir commandité l'assassinat de ses frères… Mais cela ne m'a pas chagrinée pour lui, car il était un peu de la même veine qu'Haedus… » explique Muriel, en serrant toujours mes doigts dans sa main, tandis que l'autre caresse distraitement le cadre dans lequel un très beau jeune homme blond sourit

Il est vêtu d'une robe de belle facture et, assis sur la branche d'un arbre, un livre à la main, il fait signe au photographe… Il ressemble beaucoup à Draco, me dis-je distraitement…

« Est-ce lui ? » souffle-je, le regard fixé sur le cadre

« Non… » souffle Tante Muriel en retour, marquant une brève hésitation, avant d'ajouter : « Non, ce n'est pas Elgebar. Il lui ressemble presque trait pour trait, mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est Justin, notre fils…»

Oh ! Merlin ! Ma Grand-Tante a un fils ! Elle l'a eu avec Elgebar Malfoy ! C'est inouï ! Mais où est-il ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Sait-il qui est son père ? Connaît-il la vérité ?

Je n'ose poser ces questions qui me brûlent les lèvres, mais Muriel y répond sans que j'aie à les poser…

« J'ai su que j'étais enceinte deux semaines après la mort d'Elgebar. Nous avons caché ma grossesse à tout le monde, hormis ma cousine Henrietta. Je suis partie avec elle à la campagne, en France où elle résidait. J'ai accouché et je suis revenue en Angleterre, en lui laissant mon fils… Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas. Oh, Merlin non ! C'était tout le contraire ! Je l'adorais ! Il était tout ce qu'il me restait de mon bel amour ! Et cela m'a déchiré le cœur de l'abandonner. Mais pour sa sécurité, il valait mieux qu'Aldebaran ignore tout de son existence ! Tu comprends, Arthur, les Malfoy n'ont jamais aimé partager l'héritage et quand il y avait plusieurs fils, cela finissait souvent par un massacre… Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux ont eu l'intelligence de fuir, changeant d'identité et parfois même de pays pour échapper à un destin funeste… » révèle encore Tante Muriel, en serrant la photographie de son fils sur son cœur.

« Il y a donc d'autres descendants Malfoy… » murmure-je, plus que surpris, en regardant la photographie.

« Oui… Ils ne s'appellent plus Malfoy, bien sûr. Mais tu pourras lire tout cela, dans le livre de notre famille. Nos descendants ont souvent pu garder leur trace, car ils en ont aidé plus d'un… Papa et Septimus aimaient beaucoup Elgebar. Ils ont été très chagrinés eux aussi, quand il est mort…» soupire Tante Muriel, sa main posée à plat sur le livre épais reposant sur ses genoux…

Et je prends soudainement conscience que c'est ce livre, que je suis venu chercher. Je retiens mon souffle. Combien d'autres secrets renferme-t-il encore ?

« Prends-le… Il est à toi maintenant. Tu pourras y consigner tout ce qui concerne le jeune Draco. Il ressemble beaucoup à mon Elgebar et notre Justin… » déclare ma grand-tante, qui a dû voir mon regard, en lâchant ma main pour que je puisse prendre le livre.

Je caresse la couverture, soudainement intimidé. Je brûle de l'ouvrir, mais j'ai promis aux enfants que nous en prendrons connaissance tous ensemble. Et puis, je sens que Tante Muriel a encore des confidences à me faire. Que nous vivons un tournant important dans nos relations.

« Qu'est devenu ton fils, Tante Muriel ? As-tu eu l'occasion de le revoir ? » m'enquiers-je, avec douceur

Tante Muriel pâlit de nouveau et elle soupire, le regard infiniment triste.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'avais des nouvelles, une fois par semaine, par ma cousine qui l'a adopté et élevé comme son fils. Elle ne manquait jamais de m'envoyer des dessins de sa main et des photographies. Il a grandi et il est allé à l'école. Il est devenu un beau et grand jeune homme, aussi brillant et gentil que son père. Et un jour, alors qu'il avait 19 ans et se rendait à son travail, il y a eu un accident stupide et il est mort… » répond-elle, son regard fixé sur le portrait de son fils

« Je suis désolée, Tante Muriel… » souffle-je, regrettant d'avoir posé cette question.

Et je me sens soudainement plus proche d'elle que je ne l'ai jamais été, tandis que mon regard erre vers la photographie de Percy, toujours posée près du plateau à thé…

Nous avons connu le même malheur. Nous partageons une peine semblable…

« La douleur ne s'éteint jamais, Arthur. On apprend juste à vivre avec elle. » murmure Tante Muriel, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Nous restons de nouveau silencieux, chacun plongé dans son propre cœur. Puis Muriel soupire une fois de plus et mon regard tombe sur le Livre dont elle caresse distraitement la couverture…

« Est-ce parce que les évènements que tu viens de relater sont consignés dedans, que tu as pris ce Livre, quand mon père est mort ? » m'enquiers-je doucement, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse…

Muriel acquiesce en hochant la tête.

« Tu étais si jeune ! Qu'aurais-tu pensé de moi, en apprenant que j'ai tué un homme et abandonné mon enfant ? » demande Tante Muriel, les larmes montant de nouveau à ses yeux…

Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre…

« Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je ne me suis jamais mariée, Arthur. » poursuit-elle, d'un ton si bas, qu'on dirait qu'elle parle uniquement pour elle-même : « L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout avait été tué, j'ai tué son assassin et ensuite j'ai abandonné notre fils… Mon père et mon frère, les seuls dans la famille qui connaissaient ce secret et pouvaient me soutenir dans cette épreuve, sont morts jeunes. Et quand Justin est mort à son tour… Arthur, j'ai pensé que… J'ai pensé que c'était ma punition pour avoir tué un homme et n'avoir jamais été jugée pour ce crime… J'ai pensé qu'ils payaient ma faute de leur sang. Et quand ton père est mort quelques années après, cela m'a conforté dans cette pensée et j'ai pris le livre… Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais responsable de tout cela, ni que tu payes à ma place, toi aussi… »

Muriel pleure de nouveau et ma gorge est plus serrée que jamais…

Quel lourd secret elle a porté dans son cœur depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans !

« Tante Muriel… » souffle-je, d'un ton étranglé.

Mais Muriel ne m'entend pas. Maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes, qu'elle a commencé à livrer le lourd secret de sa vie, elle ne peut s'arrêter de parler

« Plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu partir, loin de la famille, car j'avais le sentiment que tout le monde pouvait deviner le secret que je gardais au fond de moi, qu'il était inscrit en lettres de feu sur mon front. Je me disais qu'un jour il éclaterait au grand jour et que chacun me détesterait d'avoir jeté la honte sur la famille, d'être responsable de toutes ces morts ! Je ne pouvais cependant me résoudre à partir, car je vous aimais. Mais je ne méritais pas d'être aimée en retour, après ce que j'avais fait. Alors, je ne laissais personne s'approcher de moi. Je repoussais tout le monde avec cet égoïsme apparent dont je faisais preuve, ma brusquerie et mon franc parler. Mais en vérité, Arthur, je vous observais attentivement, j'étais à l'affût de tout ce qui vous concernait. J'écoutais toutes les conversations avec avidité, même si j'avais l'air d'être indifférente, durant nos petites réunions de famille. Dans le secret de mon cœur, j'étais heureuse de voir les enfants grandir, des naissances et des mariages, fière des résultats scolaires, bien que je trouvais toujours quelques reproches à faire… Je vous mentais. Je vous brusquais, faisant mine de vous mépriser tous. Je faisais tout pour que vous me haïssiez, parce que je ne voulais pas que vous m'aimiez… Je ne le méritais pas… Non, je ne le méritais pas… » affirme-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues...

Elle s'est punie… Durant toutes ces années, Tante Muriel s'est punie pour la mort d'Elgebar, qui a donné sa vie pour la sauver. Pour celle de l'assassin d'Elgebar, Haedus, qu'elle a tué. Pour la mort de Justin, son fils, qu'elle a abandonné à sa naissance, pour assurer sa sécurité… Pour celle de son frère, de son père et du mien, qui ont préservé son secret…

Elle s'est punie pour n'avoir pas été jugée.

En se privant de l'affection et de la tendresse de sa famille.

Elle s'est infligé plus de quatre-vingts ans de solitude. Plus de quatre-vingts ans durant lesquels elle a aimé chacun de nous avec tendresse, tandis que nous la détestions cordialement pour ce qu'elle nous montrait d'elle…

Punition terriblement cruelle.

Et soudainement mon cœur déborde de tendresse pour elle. Et je lui caresse la joue pour lui faire lever les yeux sur moi…

« Je ne sais pas, ce que j'aurais pensé, si j'avais appris tout cela, lorsque j'étais encore un adolescent. Mais aujourd'hui, Tante Muriel, je te dirais que je comprends. Et que je regrette que tu aies eu à garder un si lourd secret toute ta vie. Je regrette également que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé plus tôt. Car j'aurais pu t'aider à le porter et te donner toute l'affection que tu mérites... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Tante Muriel. Tu n'es pour rien, dans la mort de ton père, ton frère, mon père et ton fils. Et tu as payé bien plus qu'il ne fallait pour celle d'Haedus. » assure-je, avant de me pencher vers elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre mon cœur…

« Tu es un bien brave garçon, Arthur… » souffle Muriel, en me tapotant le dos, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je lui souris et lui retourne son baiser.

Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Muriel me repousse gentiment, pour pouvoir se servir un thé. Je me lève, prenant le livre qu'elle me tend et vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Et je soupire…

Il me faut maintenant lui dire, que Molly et les enfants connaissent l'existence de cet ouvrage, qu'ils savent que je suis venu le chercher aujourd'hui et qu'ils ont hâte de tout apprendre de son contenu…

« Tante Muriel » dis-je, hésitant, en la regardant nous servir une tasse de thé

« Oui, Arthur ? » demande-t-elle, en reposant la théière

J'inspire profondément et me lance…

« Molly et les enfants savent, ce que je suis venu chercher. Il est prévu que nous en prenions connaissance tous ensemble, ce soir ou demain… Avec le jeune Draco Malfoy et sa mère… » révèle-je avec douceur.

Tante Muriel lâche sa tasse qui tombe avec un bruit sourd sur le tapis, sur lequel se répand son contenu. Elle porte sa main droite à sa bouche, tandis que sa main gauche se crispe sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. En une seconde je suis de nouveau à ses côtés…

« Ne leur dis pas, que je te l'ai donné, s'il te plait, Arthur » murmure-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée

Elle tremble comme une feuille et je me sens sur le point d'acquiescer à sa demande. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais mentir à ma famille. Et je ferme un instant les yeux, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et de les fixer dans son regard aussi bleu que le mien…

« Aucun d'eux ne te condamnera, Tante Muriel et personne ne mourra pour avoir appris ton secret. » assure-je, avant d'ajouter : « Et je pense que tu devrais toi-même le leur révéler. Passé la surprise, ils n'en auront que plus de respect pour toi, assurément… »

Tante Muriel ne répond pas. Son regard est vrillé dans le mien. Nous restons aussi immobiles que des statues et j'ai la folle impression, que le temps s'est soudainement figé. Enfin, Tante Muriel se décide à parler

« Tes enfants sont de bons enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Et le jeune Draco Malfoy également ? » demande-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante

« Oui, Tante Muriel. Ce sont de bons enfants… » acquiesce-je, avant de la serrer contre moi avec affection

« Je viendrais… » décide Muriel, d'une voix un peu plus ferme, en posant sa joue sur la mienne.

Et je me dis que notre relation sera bien plus sereine désormais…

Et bien plus tendre…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse...**

...

...


	13. Chasse Aux Nuisibles 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

**...**

**Beta : **Mistycal, que je ne remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté d'être ma beta sur cette fic fleuve...

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum: - Marina - Douceurfamille - **

**OoOoOoO**

...

**Chasse Aux Nuisibles 2/4**

**Acte 3 : Ouverture De La Chasse**

**Blaise**

Une demi-heure que nous sommes en place, Tarendra, Ramaya et moi-même, à l'affût du Basilic. Il n'arrivera pas avant au moins une vingtaine de minutes encore, mais nous éprouvions le besoin de venir ici. Heureusement, nous avons la chance qu'un café Moldu soit situé presque en face du Sous-Ministère du Pays de Galles. Nous sommes donc au chaud, sirotant un thé brûlant, en attendant que notre proie montre le bout de son nez…

Finalement, je suis bien content que les copains soient dans le coup avec nous. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, nous avons mené nos combats ensemble…

Tout au moins, depuis que je les ai rejoint, à Halloween…

Ça me semble à la fois hier et une éternité…

Tiens, au fait, je me demande ce que devient Bletchley, tout seul, là-haut dans sa tourelle… La leçon porte-t-elle ? J'aimerai y croire, même si, aux dernières nouvelles, il a défié Tonton Sev en l'appelant « sale traître »…

Paraît cependant, qu'il n'avait plus l'air si sûr de lui…

Ramaya tend son œil vers l'entrée du Sous-Ministère, mais se relâche très vite, l'air déçue. Une fausse alerte… Une de plus…

La tension monte progressivement à notre table, depuis que nous sommes arrivés. C'est que nous allons prendre de sacrés risques, en kidnappant un Sorcier dans un Sous-Ministère devant lequel des Aurors montent la garde…

Nous avons intérêt à ne pas nous louper…

Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Basilic, tout comme la Gorgone et la Goule Venimeuse, ne se montre plus en public, hormis quand il vient bosser, n'empruntant jamais le même chemin deux jours de suite. On ne sait même pas où le Trio Infernal se cache. Ma dernière demeure familiale est vide. Ma chère maman a tout emporté je ne sais où : les meubles, les œuvres d'art, les Chevaux Ailés…

Elle n'a rien laissé derrière elle, comme à chacun de nos déménagements. Sans se soucier que ces biens m'appartiennent…

Peu importe. Nous finirons par la retrouver. Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour…

J'aimerais autant que ce soit aujourd'hui…

« Le voilà… » souffle Ramaya, en se levant déjà.

La chasse aux nuisibles est ouverte, me dis-je, en me levant également.

Nous avons payé la note et le garçon de café ne nous regarde même pas sortir. Il faut dire qu'il est occupé à servir d'autres clients.

Nous marchons vers le Sous-Ministère, le front haut et le pas sûr, ne cherchant pas du tout à nous cacher des Aurors. De toute façon, Tarendra et Ramaya ont pris du Polynectar, se glissant dans la peau de Moldues, totalement inconnues au bataillon des Aurors, tandis que je suis sous Sortilège de Désillusion…

Tarendra n'était pas très heureux d'avoir à se glisser dans la peau d'une frêle jeune fille, mais il a dû reconnaître qu'ainsi grimé, il attirerait nettement moins les soupçons…

Voilà le premier moment délicat, où il nous faut passer une Barrière de Protection avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Je me colle à Ramaya pour pénétrer dans le périmètre sécurisé, pile-poil en même temps qu'elle, afin de ne pas déclencher l'alarme.

Ouf ! Ça marche exactement comme à l'entraînement. Les deux Aurors de garde ne bougent pas d'un cil à notre passage. Je ne doute cependant pas qu'ils ont bien photographié mes deux partenaires.

Nous sommes dans la place. Le Sous-Ministère est bien plus petit que le Ministère de Londres. C'est normal, il y a nettement moins de Départements ici. Ce qu'il faut pour désengorger le Ministère de Londres et parer aux urgences. Il y en a donc un pour les Transports Magiques avec juste deux bureaux : le premier où est effectué le contrôle des gros nœuds de relais des Cheminées du pays de Galles, le second où sont réceptionnés les Portoloins destinés aux habitants de la région. Dans le Sous-Département de la justice, il n'y a qu'un grand bureau commun, pour les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguettes affectés à la Sécurité des places importantes du coin et trois ou quatre cellules, en attendant le transfert des prisonniers à Londres. Et enfin, dans le troisième Département, sont regroupés les bureaux des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, dans lequel travaillent quelques Oubliators et agents du Bureau des Réparations des Accidents de Sorcellerie…

Enfin, il y a également un bureau fourre tout, dans lequel les Sorciers du Pays de Galles peuvent venir déposer des doléances, effectuer des demandes diverses, signaler des incidents, déclarer des inventions ou que sais-je encore…

C'est dans ce bureau, que travaille Edgar Boo le Basilic…

Et c'est vers ce bureau, que nous nous dirigeons avec Ramaya et Tarendra. Le Basilic y sera seul, jusqu'à ce que son nouveau collègue arrive, dans une heure trente… Ils ont des heures de travail décalées pour permettre une amplitude horaire d'ouverture plus large…

Ce qui nous laisse amplement le temps de faire ce que nous avons à faire…

Arrivés devant la porte, Tarendra et moi prenons une bonne inspiration. C'est à nous d'agir. Ramaya va vite aller retirer un formulaire dans un bureau à côté, puis elle restera à faire le guet, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à partir avec notre colis.

Je frappe doucement à la porte, le Basilic crie d'entrer, Tarendra ouvre largement le passage que je m'empresse de franchir en premier.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle ? » demande le Basilic tout sourire devant le joli minois frais et faussement intimidé de Tarendra.

Pour toute réponse, il se prend le Sort de Sommeil que je lui balance et s'effondre nez en avant sur son bureau…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Voilà, j'ai mes recommandations en poche. Merci Sev, qui m'a bien préparé à ce rendez-vous et appris à flatter discrètement, sans paraître ni flagorneur, ni servile !

Je dois maintenant annoncer la suite, en toute humilité, sans éveiller les soupçons ni subir la rancœur du Directeur…

Le moment de la partie, le plus délicat de tous, assurément…

Je salue mon vis-à-vis et me lève du mauvais fauteuil mis à la disposition des Sorciers. Un siège très bas, qui met celui qui s'y assoit en position d'infériorité par rapport au Gobelin qui lui fait face…Une autre manœuvre ridicule de ces créatures, pour manifester leur mépris et asseoir leur sentiment de supériorité sur les Sorciers !

Je marque maintenant volontairement un temps d'hésitation, que le Directeur ne manque pas de noter…

« Autre chose, Monsieur Weasley ? » demande-t-il, ses mains aux ongles pointus croisés sur sa poitrine.

Un pli d'ennui marque ses lèvres minces…

« Eh bien, ce n'est probablement pas grand chose, mais j'estime de mon devoir de vous en informer, avant de quitter la banque… Comme vous le savez, Monsieur le Directeur, à la demande de Madame Black, j'ai examiné ses comptes, ainsi que ceux de son fils… » réponds-je, prenant un air quelque peu embarrassé

Je marque une pause, parfaitement calculée pour paraître tout à fait incertain et réticent à révéler mes informations

« Oui. Poursuivez… » m'invite le Directeur, ses yeux chafouins plissés…

Il subodore que ce que je vais lui dire ne va pas le ravir, loin de là. Il a raison. Et j'ai tout intérêt à garder mes fesses au chaud en ménageant sa susceptibilité, si je veux ressortir entier et en parfaite santé d'ici… Ouais… De chasseur, je pourrais bien devenir gibier si je ne suis pas extrêmement prudent…

« Oui… Eh bien… Madame Black voulait s'assurer que ses comptes et surtout ceux de son fils, sont parfaitement nets. Elle craignait que son ex-époux, Lucius Malfoy, ait profité de sa position pour commettre des malversations et alimenter le coffre de Draco, avec de l'argent sale... » déclare-je, en évitant volontairement le regard de mon vis-à-vis, que je domine, maintenant que je suis debout…

Ne lui donne surtout pas l'impression que tu veux l'écraser, où il t'en cuirait, Billy me dis-je, en prenant l'air plus indécis que jamais…

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ou concerne-t-il la banque Gringotts ? » s'enquiert le Directeur, sa voix un poil plus grinçante

Ses yeux bridés sont plissés, laissant passer une faible lueur qui me met au défi de salir sa réputation et celle de sa banque… Voilà le moment où tout va se jouer…

« Monsieur le Directeur, je n'ai nullement l'intention de mettre en doute votre honnêteté, ni de porter un quelconque préjudice à Gringotts. Bien au contraire ! J'ai la profonde certitude que ni vous, ni les hauts dirigeants de la banque, n'approuvaient les malversations commises par Lucius Malfoy et les gredins de son espèce. C'est pourquoi il est de mon devoir de vous signaler que j'ai remarqué quelques petites irrégularités… des erreurs sans doute, portant sur quelques Noises ou Mornilles, ainsi que des mouvements d'argent qui n'auraient pas dû être exécutés, dans les comptes de Draco Malfoy… De ce fait, Harry Potter m'a demandé d'examiner ses propres comptes, ainsi que ceux de Sirius Black, son parrain décédé, dont il a hérité la fortune… Tout comme ceux de Narcissa Black, les comptes de Harry sont nets, mais ceux de Sirius Black comportent également des erreurs, qui amputent son compte d'une partie infime de ses intérêts mensuels depuis le jour où il a été emprisonné à Azkaban. A la longue, ça finit par chiffrer. Et si cela se produit sur d'autres comptes, cela doit représenter une somme bien coquette… » révèle-je tout de go, presque sans reprendre mon souffle…

La réaction du Directeur ne se fait pas attendre. Ses mains aux longs doigts graciles se crispent et son teint déjà sombre s'assombrit encore…

Il est fumasse…

Et je risque fort de payer cher cette mission et ma hardiesse…

« C'est impossible ! Le comptable en chef Pyngr, veille jalousement sur nos comptes ! Il n'aurait pas laissé passer la moindre erreur ! » s'exclame-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus

« C'est ce que je me suis dit sur le moment, Monsieur le Directeur… Mais les faits sont là et il faut se résoudre à la réalité… Ces deux comptes, comme tous ceux des clients les plus importants, sont sous son contrôle exclusif… » assure-je, dans un souffle, prenant l'air contrit, en sortant les livres de compte de Draco et Sirius de ma serviette en cuir…

Je les glisse vers le Directeur, ouverts à une page sur laquelle j'ai souligné des « erreurs ».

Il n'y en a que trois, sur le compte de Draco. Elles ont été commises avant que Lucius s'aperçoive du petit trafic de Pyngr et s'attache ses services. En revanche, sur celui de Sirius, il y en a une par mois depuis quinze ans et quelques-unes avant cette période…

« J'ai marqué les pages qui pourraient vous intéresser, Monsieur le Directeur… » murmure-je à peine avec prudence, d'un ton sincèrement navré…

Car certes, ce Gobelin, comme tous ses congénères, n'a montré que mépris pour moi jusqu'à présent. Mais il est loin d'être le plus mauvais que j'ai rencontré et le scandale risque de lui coûter sa place…

Pire même… S'il a lui-même recommandé Pyngr, pour le poste de comptable en chef, les hauts dirigeants de Gringotts vont le lui faire payer très cher et il sera banni de sa communauté. Dans le meilleur des cas…

Sa peau pourrait être le prix fort…

Le Directeur examine attentivement les deux livres de compte, avant de les refermer avec lenteur et de s'adosser à son fauteuil. Toute sa personne exprime sa rage. Il reste silencieux un instant, son regard fixé sur une photographie le représentant avec les hauts dirigeants de la banque, probablement prise le jour de sa nomination au poste de Directeur de Gringotts Londres…

« Assoyez-vous, Monsieur Weasley ! Et dites-moi tout ce que vous savez ! » assène-t-il soudainement, une lueur cruelle traversant son regard…

« Mais, je ne… » réponds-je, pris au dépourvu par cette réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais nullement…

Je pensais être immédiatement congédié et ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette affaire, autrement que par la Gazette du Sorcier, le jour où Gringotts annoncerait qu'une enquête est ouverte !

Ce diable de Gobelin m'aurait-il percé à jour ? Ai-je commis une erreur, en présentant ma démission ? Cela lui a-t-il mis la puce à l'oreille ?

C'est possible… Les Gobelins sont intelligents et on ne les berne pas facilement. Les manipuler est un numéro de haute voltige et je me suis peut-être bien complètement viandé sur ce coup là…

« Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes encore un employé de la banque jusqu'à midi ! Alors faites ce que je vous dis et assoyez-vous ! » m'interrompt le Directeur, d'un ton qui n'accepte aucune réplique

J'obtempère, reprenant place dans le mauvais fauteuil qui lui fait face, ne manquant pas de noter que la lueur dans son regard, quoique toujours cruelle, semble également un brin joyeuse finalement…

Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de ce Gobelin ? Se réjouit-il car il va bientôt me faire passer à la moulinette pour l'avoir placé sur un siège éjectable ? Ou est-il en cheville avec Pyngr et Lucius ?

J'en doute cependant, car le regard du Directeur s'attarde de nouveau sur la photographie et sa joie semble redoubler. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, qui a recommandé Pyngr, mais l'un de ses supérieurs. Auquel cas il peut espérer garder sa place et même prendre du galon grâce à cette situation, en faisant tomber l'autre…

Ouais… Tout est possible…

Mais j'ai la terrible impression d'être une proie, placée directement dans la ligne de mire d'un chasseur et d'avoir une flèche pointée droit sur mon cœur. Tous mes poils dressés me disent qu'il va me falloir jouer serré dans les minutes à venir, si je veux inverser la situation…

« Monsieur Weasley, je sais tout de vous. En particulier que vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est pas une simple erreur de quelques Noises ou Mornilles que vous êtes venu dénoncer. Vos intentions vont bien au-delà, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez-moi franchement. » déclare le Directeur, son ton nettement radouci, mais son regard prometteur de milles morts si je n'obtempère pas, plongé profondément dans le mien…

Ouais… Intelligent le bougre. Il m'a percé à jour et il cherche à tirer le plus d'avantages possibles de cette situation… A partir de maintenant, on joue à chasseurs-chassés-chassons…

Bien… Je suis OK avec ça… J'ai gagné la première manche, il a gagné la seconde. A moi de reprendre le dessus. Pour l'instant, il a l'avantage, car je suis sur son terrain, faut donc que je l'amène sur le mien…

Alors voyons voir… L'entière vérité, c'est ce qu'il veut… Eh bien, c'est ce que je vais lui donner… Tout en cachant quelques petits faits, bien entendu…

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir par exemple, que j'ai à disposition dans mon carquois, tout un tas de flèches constituées de documents et de preuves irréfutables. Ces flèches là, je vais les garder pour plus tard, au cas où…

Ouais… Je vais lui offrir une porte de sortie pour lui garantir l'impunité. Je vais lui laisser Pyngr. Il pourra le dénoncer ou le faire disparaître discrètement, c'est comme il veut. Mais j'aurais toujours mes flèches en réserve s'il essaye de me rouler ou de rouler l'Ordre…

« La vérité, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est que l'Ordre du Phénix a découvert que le comptable en chef Pyngr est en cheville avec Lucius Malfoy depuis des années. Ensemble, ils escroquent non seulement les Sorciers, mais également la banque. Nous ignorons ce que Pyngr fait de son argent malhonnêtement gagné. Peu nous importe. Ce sera entièrement votre affaire. En revanche, cela arrangerait fort celles de l'Ordre du Phénix, si les malversations de Lucius Malfoy, qui finance Voldemort, venaient à être découvertes et que son compte, ainsi que celui de ses comparses, était bloqué… » révèle-je, d'un ton sûr et mon regard ne fuyant plus celui du Directeur

Voilà. La partie se déroule à découvert maintenant. Plus besoin que je joue la comédie et de me faire passer pour un ballot. Dans le fond, je préfère ça. Il est intelligent, je le suis aussi. Je suis un chasseur qui a de la bouteille et je ne me ferais pas avoir comme un bleu…

Autant qu'il le sache…

« Et qu'aurais-je à gagner, dans cette affaire ? » demande le Directeur, qui doit pourtant déjà voir les avantages qu'il peut tirer de cette situation

Ma position s'arrange nettement. Jouer franc jeu avec lui est une bonne chose semble-t-il. Son regard n'est plus meurtrier. Il baisse sa garde, à moi de bander mon arc dans sa direction. Ceci dit, j'ai tout intérêt à faire mouche du premier coup ou il me croquera tout cru. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion là-dessus…

Quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, nous devrons sortir gagnant tous les deux de la partie de chasse…

« Tout, Monsieur le Directeur. En dénonçant Pyngr aux hauts dirigeants de la banque, vous assoyez la confiance qu'ils placent en vous. Et en dénonçant les malversations de Lucius Malfoy, dont les escroqueries s'étendent dans toute l'Europe, vous gagnez la confiance du Ministère de la Magie et de la population sorcière. Par ailleurs, comme vous le savez, mon père est Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Au moment où le Ministère saisira les biens des escrocs, il pourra sans mal convaincre le Ministre Fudge et ses collègues européens, d'accorder un pourcentage sur le montant total de ces biens, à la banque Gringotts, en récompense de sa précieuse collaboration. Ce pourcentage se chiffrera sans aucun doute à quelques centaines de milliers de Gallions. Pour ne pas dire un ou deux millions… Ce qui devrait vous rapporter la reconnaissance de vos supérieurs hiérarchiques, Monsieur le Directeur et assurément une place à leur côté… » réponds-je, sous le regard brillant de convoitise de mon vis-à-vis…

Ma cible est touchée. J'ai planté mes flèches aux bons endroits…

Le silence dure quelques instants. Le Directeur semble réfléchir. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais qu'il a déjà pris sa décision. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre ronronner de plaisir et mes poils ne sont plus du tout dressés…

Très bons signes tout ça…

Très bons signes…

Même si la partie de chasse n'est pas encore complètement terminée…

Il a encore à y gagner et moi aussi…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Rabattage Du Gibier**

**Blaise**

Je jette un coup d'œil machinal à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur à ma droite. 08H04. Nous sommes largement dans les temps…

Tarendra se précipite vers le Basilic et lui arrache vivement quelques cheveux. Puis, pendant que je déshabille notre prisonnier, il sort une minuscule fiole de sa poche et une paire de ciseau, choisit un seul tif, jette les autres dans la poubelle, coupe le cheveu sélectionné très court, débouche la fiole et y introduit le poil raccourci. Il rebouche maintenant la fiole et la secoue avec énergie avant de la tendre vers moi.

Je la prends avec une grimace.

« T'inquiète, tu n'auras pas à enfiler sa peau et ses vêtements trop longtemps. Il n'y a pas assez de Polynectar pour que ça tienne plus de vingt, vingt-cinq minutes » affirme mon pote, tout en enfilant un coquet costard de détenu au Basilic.

Je me désape vite fais, puis j'ouvre la fiole et la porte à ma bouche. Il n'y a guère que quelques gouttes à avaler, mais elles ont un terrible goût de chiotte. La transformation est rapide et j'enfile tout aussi rapidement les fringues du Basilic. Pendant ce temps là, Tarendra sort un harnais et en équipe notre prisonnier.

« Prêt ? » me demande-t-il, à peine ai-je enfilé les bottes du Basilic

« Ouais » acquiesce-je laconiquement, en lui tournant le dos.

Deux secondes plus tard, je sens un poids s'appuyer contre moi et j'aide mon pote à hisser le Basilic sur mon dos. Tarendra prend soin de bien fixer toutes les sangles, avant de Désillusionner mon chargement.

« Pas trop lourd ? Ça va aller ? » demande Tarendra, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude

« Ce fumier pèse son poids, mais ça ira… » réponds-je, en assurant bien mon équilibre.

Je regrette quand même qu'on ne puisse pas alléger le salaud. Mais le Sortilège qui permettrait de le faire, ne s'accorde pas avec le Sort de Désillusion. Et nous avons préféré ne pas tenter le coup avec la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry. On ne sait jamais, un courant d'air est vite arrivé, quelqu'un aurait pu remarquer quelque chose…Et on ne voulait pas risquer d'abîmer ce précieux Artefact, en saucissonnant le Basilic dedans…

Tarendra ouvre la porte et nous partons. J'espère que les Aurors ne poseront pas trop de questions en voyant le Basilic quitter déjà son poste.

Notre parcours se passe bien. Tarendra et Ramaya jouent leur rôle à merveille. A les voir bavarder avec animation, l'air joyeux, personne n'irait soupçonner ces deux « innocentes jeunes filles » d'être les complices d'un enlèvement.

« Déjà sur le départ, Edgar ? » m'aborde un employé, quand nous arrivons à dix pas de la sortie du Sous-Ministère

Il s'arrête pile poil devant moi, me barrant le chemin. Merde ! Pourvu que cet idiot ne fasse pas tout rater ! Il faut que je me débarrasse vite fait de lui ! Je désigne du doigt Ramaya et Tarendra, qui ont pris quelques pas d'avance.

« Ces deux jeunes demoiselles ont créé une nouvelle plante Magique et sont venues déclarer leur invention. Elles ne peuvent la déplacer et n'ont pas d'appareil photographique à leur disposition. Comme j'ai le mien, je vais leur rendre service en me rendant sur place.» réponds-je, heureux de connaître suffisamment la voix du Basilic pour l'imiter à demi

Un poil trop grave cependant. Et je vois l'autre froncer les sourcils…

Dans un réflexe, je me mets à tousser.

« Je crois que je suis bon pour la Pimentine… » déclare-je, en accentuant dans les graves juste ce qu'il faut pour paraître enroué…

Et en reprenant le chemin vers la sortie.

« Ouais, je crois bien. Mais dis-donc, c'est pas trop ton genre de rendre service, d'habitude. » insiste l'autre, en m'accompagnant

Imbécile ! Il va tout faire foirer et je vais être dans la merde totale ! Je vais finir par me retrouver à Azkaban pour Kidnapping à cause de ce corniaud !

« Avec des jolis brins de filles comme ça, si, toujours. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je préfère la compagnie de ses greluches à la tienne… » réponds-je, à voix basse, en penchant la tête vers l'idiot

Et pour faire bonne mesure, je lui lance un clin d'œil égrillard, avant de ricaner et d'accélérer le pas…

« Amuse-toi bien ! » me lance l'employé idiot, avant d'éclater de rire…

Ouf ! Il m'a lâché la grappe et je peux enfin passer la porte sous l'œil indifférent des Aurors.

Tarendra, Ramaya et moi nous séparons. Eux d'un côté, moi de l'autre. Nous nous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

Je me presse de rejoindre une ruelle que nous avons repérée non loin. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me décharger de mon fardeau et surtout de retrouver mon apparence. Je n'aime pas du tout être dans la peau de ce salopard de Basilic ! Son corps est mou et il a une odeur désagréable. Un peu rance…

Mais Tarendra avait raison. Il n'y avait pas assez de Polynectar pour que la transformation tienne aussi longtemps que d'habitude. Et je peux retrouver ma peau et mes fringues juste avant de Transplaner vers Tinsley Green où mes amis m'attendent déjà.

Voilà, nous y sommes. Nous avons rabattu le gibier sur le terrain où nous allons l'achever…

Enfin, façon de parler…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Quelque part, une horloge sonne huit heures. Fred la localise d'un Sort et Georges s'empresse d'aller l'arrêter, tandis que j'effectue soigneusement le récapitulatif de ce que nous devions faire.

Nous sommes prêts.

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre nos trois amis et leur prisonnier.

Je rejoins les autres dans le hall spacieux de la maison. Olivier Dubois est là, appuyé au chambranle de la porte qui donne sur une grande salle de réception. Les doigts de sa main gauche caressent distraitement le collier de perles qui ne quitte pas son cou. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule.

« Malgré les Illusions que tu as posées ici, tout ce que je vois, c'est la salle de réception telle qu'elle était, avec ses décorations, les tables de fête… et les corps étendus partout sur la piste de danse ou effondrés sur les tables, les chaises et le sol… » dit-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Que dire à cela…

Je n'ose imaginer sa souffrance. Il doit y avoir de quoi devenir fou ! Comment fait-il pour supporter ça ? Où va-t-il puiser son courage ?

« Et Jordan, comment va-t-il ? Il ne s'ennuie pas trop ? » demande-je en songeant à son neveu, seul survivant du drame qui a eu lieu ici…

C'est un petit bonhomme bien éveillé et il riait toujours aux éclats quand Miho et les autres gamins s'amusaient un peu avec lui. La maison des Black doit lui sembler bien vide et silencieuse, maintenant que presque tout le monde est parti.

« Il va bien. Bien sûr, les autres gosses lui ont un peu manqué le premier jour, mais Tonks ne rate jamais de le faire rire en se transformant la tête quand elle vient et Lee lui a dégotté des tas de jouets Moldus qui clignotent et font du bruit… Et puis, le grenier est grand. Il peut tout à loisir courir à quatre pattes autant qu'il veut. Et ça, ça lui va ! » répond Olivier, avec un sourire attendri

« Ouais, j'imagine. C'est un vrai bonheur ce gosse ! Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas plutôt vivre au Terrier, maintenant qu'il y a de nouveau de la place là-bas ? Maman, Tante Narcissa et Tante Augusta seraient ravie de s'occuper de lui quand tu es aux entraînements. Et Jordan n'aurait pas à croiser les Dursley… » fais-je remarquer, avec une petite grimace à l'évocation des membres de la famille de Harry

Ils ont beau avoir baissé pavillon, je ne peux pas les saquer. Ils ont fait trop de mal à Harry en le dénigrant pendant des années, en disant du mal de ses parents et tout le reste… Et puis il n'y a pas besoin de dire quelque chose, pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent et ils ne se sont pas privés de le faire à chaque fois qu'ils posaient un œil sur moi et Harry… Notre relation les dégoûte, c'est évident. A leurs yeux nous sommes des anormaux complets qu'il faudrait éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Car non seulement nous sommes Sorciers, mais qu'en plus, nous sommes homosexuels…

« Ouais, bonne idée. D'autant que depuis que vous tous êtes partis, c'est le grand chambardement partout. Les Dursley ont entamé des travaux dans tous les coins. Ils ne se gênent pas pour faire du tapage même à l'heure de la sieste et ça dérange Jordan. Sûr qu'au Terrier, il serait heureux comme un Roi, avec trois mamans… » répond Olivier, dont le regard se perd de nouveau vers la salle de réception.

J'ai l'impression que, quel que soit le sujet, ça doit toujours le ramener vers son malheur, en fin de compte…

C'est moche.

Et ça me donne d'autant envie de voir le Basilic ramper en réclamant lamentablement pitié…

« Les voilà ! » s'exclame soudainement Ester Nichols, en ouvrant grand la porte pour sortir sur le perron.

Tout le monde sort à sa suite et nous descendons les marches pour rejoindre nos copains. Ils se dirigent vers l'immense tombe de la famille Dubois, en faisant Léviter le Basilic devant eux. Enfin ils s'arrêtent et nous nous rassemblons derrière eux. Tarendra laisse choir son Sortilège et le corps endormi du Basilic tombe sur le sol gelé, un pas devant la tombe.

J'observe Olivier. Son regard sur notre prisonnier est redoutable et ses poings sont crispés. Il doit avoir de terribles envies de meurtre et encore une fois j'admire le courage dont il fait preuve.

A sa place, j'aurais déjà étranglé ce salopard à mains nues…

« Voici le premier de vos assassins. Il s'appelle Edgar Boo. Nous allons lui faire avouer son crime et le livrer aux Aurors. Il sera jugé et condamné. » déclare Tarendra d'un ton un peu solennel, avant de jeter un Sort en direction de la tombe.

Une lueur dorée s'étire depuis sa baguette et grave dans le marbre un petit symbole : la balance de Thémis, Déesse Grecque de la justice. Puis, à la demande de Blaise, Dyna apparaît, portant une jolie gerbe de fleurs. Blaise la dépose avec délicatesse sur la tombe.

Olivier n'a pas bougé d'un cil durant tout ce temps. Il fixe toujours son regard sur le Basilic. Il ne réagit que lorsque Alicia glisse sa main sur la sienne. Il desserre ses doigts et les enlace avec ceux de sa copine

« Merci. » dit-il, d'une voix sourde et nouée, en levant enfin les yeux vers Blaise, Ramaya et Tarendra.

Ils répondent tous les trois d'un simple signe de la tête.

« Faites-moi savoir quand tout sera fini. Je serais au Terrier, avec Jordan et Alicia. Nous allons nous installer là-bas…» souffle maintenant Olivier.

Puis, serrant très fort la main d'Alicia dans la sienne, il se dirige vers la sortie du domaine, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Je suis content qu'il ait décidé d'aller à la maison. Il sera bien là-bas. Et son neveu aussi.

Et ça changera les idées de Maman, d'avoir à pouponner…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Le Directeur effectue un geste vers le tiroir de gauche de son bureau. Le tiroir s'ouvre et le Gobelin en sort un petit flacon et un verre en cristal, pas plus grand qu'un dé à coudre. Il débouche la fiole, verse quelques gouttes d'un liquide sirupeux et ambré dans le verre. Une forte odeur alcoolisée me saisit aussitôt aux narines.

C'est un sacré tord-boyaux qu'il s'est servi le bougre. De quoi se brûler toute la tuyauterie sans aucun doute !

« Vous avez oublié un élément dans votre équation, Monsieur Weasley. » dit-il doucement, en s'adossant à son fauteuil, avant de humer le fumet de son breuvage, les yeux fermés.

« Nullement. Vous-même et les dirigeants de Gringotts savaient fort bien que Voldemort s'en prendra tôt ou tard aux Gobelins et à la banque. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez d'ors et déjà prêts à faire face à cette situation. » affirme-je, tout à fait décontracté.

La chasse est ouverte et les rabatteurs sont en place pour ramener le plus de gibiers possible dans leur gibecière. Je me sens tout à fait à l'aise dans ce rôle.

« Les Gobelins sont toujours prêts à parer à n'importe quelle situation, Monsieur Weasley. Il n'empêche que plus tard le Mage Noir s'intéressera à nous et mieux nous nous porterons… » réplique le Directeur, qui hume toujours les effluves alcoolisés se dégageant de son minuscule verre.

« La guerre va s'intensifier, dans les jours ou les semaines à venir. Prendre ouvertement position contre lui, c'est vous assurer que la population sorcière ne retirera pas son argent de la banque. Ce que les honnêtes citoyens ne manqueront pas de faire, s'ils craignent que vous vous alliez à Voldemort pour vous préserver de son courroux. Et ils sont pour l'heure, bien plus nombreux que ses partisans. » rétorque-je en retour.

Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi, mais je ne le lui donnerai pas si facilement. Qu'il formule clairement ses demandes et je lui répondrais avec tout autant de limpidité !

« Est-ce là ce que vous pensez que nous ferons ? » s'enquiert-il, les yeux plissés

Il connaît ma réponse et son regard n'exprime aucune colère. Il cherche juste à gagner du temps pour affiner sa stratégie et me faire perdre patience. Il serait quasiment sûr alors de gagner la partie. Mais j'ai tout mon temps pour discuter aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite.

« Tout comme vous, je sais que si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir, il ne vous laisserait pas loisir de contrôler la banque et l'économie du pays. Vous allier à lui, se retournerait contre vous. » réponds-je, sans ciller sous son regard.

On dirait qu'il cherche à m'hypnotiser me dis-je, sans pour autant baisser les yeux. A moins qu'il essaye de lire dans mon esprit. Mais de ce côté là, je suis paré. Sev m'a bien entraîné à l'Occlumencie.

« Lui couper les vivres, aussi. » rétorque le Directeur, d'un ton net

Il semble contrarié de ma résistance. Il ne veut pas être le débiteur et il s'impatiente en constatant que je ne lâche rien de plus que nécessaire. Il faudra pourtant qu'il s'y fasse. Je ne serais pas son jouet. C'est donnant-donnant dans cette affaire. Qu'il se le mette bien dans la tête…

« Mais vous aurez à y gagner. Les comptes de ses alliés les plus puissants et influents seront bloqués et vous apporteront de gros bénéfices, en attendant la saisie qui vous apportera gros également. » riposte-je avec calme et assurance

« Ces bénéfices seront sans doute tout juste suffisant pour couvrir les réparations des dégâts qu'une attaque sur la banque ne manquera pas de faire » contre-attaque le Gobelin, avec raideur

« Les intérêts des emprunts qui seront effectués auprès de Gringotts après la guerre, pour réparer les dégâts qui seront faits dans tout le pays, vous rapporteront largement de quoi bâtir une nouvelle banque » réplique-je avec douceur

Une brève lueur, que je ne saurais qualifier, traverse le regard sombre qui ne me quitte pas d'un poil. Le Directeur reste silencieux un instant, son cerveau tournant sans doute à vitesse grand max.

« Vous êtes un coriace, Monsieur Weasley » déclare-t-il finalement, le visage impassible

« Je vous retourne le compliment, Monsieur le Directeur » réponds-je, en effectuant un petit signe de la tête, en marque de respect

Et à mon grand étonnement, il éclate de rire.

D'un rire franc, sincère.

Et depuis son tiroir toujours ouvert, il sort une bouteille d'un Pur-Feu d'excellente qualité, dont il verse une bonne rasade dans un verre avant de le faire Léviter jusqu'à moi. Je le prends, avec un sourire et le lève dans sa direction, avant d'en boire une toute petite gorgée, tandis qu'il trempe à peine ses lèvres dans son dé à coudre de cristal.

Il claque sa langue, en signe de satisfaction, tandis que je me retiens de grimacer. Du Pur-Feu à l'heure du petit déjeuner, ça troue l'estomac, mais je ne lui ferai pas l'insulte de le signifier. D'autant que je dois jouir là d'un rare privilège. Ce n'est certainement pas tous les jours, qu'un Gobelin trinque avec un Sorcier. Loin, très, très, très loin s'en faut…

« Que me proposez-vous, Monsieur Weasley ? » demande maintenant le Directeur, parfaitement détendu.

Il a changé de tactique et cédé du terrain. Mais qu'il ne croit pas que je vais dévoiler mes billes comme ça ! Ma position est nettement meilleure, mais je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfait…

« De changer de fauteuil pour commencer, si vous le permettez » souris-je, en me levant de mon mauvais siège, dans l'intention de le Métamorphoser quelque peu.

Le Directeur ricane doucement et je n'ai guère le temps de tirer ma baguette. Il se charge lui-même de faire disparaître le fauteuil et d'en faire venir un autre, nettement plus confortable.

Qui me situe à la même hauteur que lui quand j'y prends place…

Ça, ça vaut tous les discours du monde… Il ne l'a peut-être pas dit, mais il me met sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Un rare honneur, assurément… Vraiment, je vais de surprise en surprise ce matin…

Et je dois lui retourner la politesse, en prenant l'initiative de la suite…

Oui, les rabatteurs ont fait leur travail. Le Gibier est en vue et les chasseurs se sont mis d'accord : ils doivent s'allier pour l'abattre s'ils veulent faire le plein dans leur gibecière. Ceci dit, je n'irais quand même pas trop vite, pour arriver à mes fins. Il doit participer à l'élaboration du plan. C'est capital. Il doit pouvoir sauver la face et déclarer avoir été un acteur de premier plan dans notre accord.

« Voilà ce que je pense Monsieur le Directeur : il faut mener l'enquête dans la discrétion et prendre toutes les mesures pour bloquer les comptes, avant de révéler les faits. Ainsi, ni Voldemort, ni les escrocs à sa solde, ne pourront anticiper et mettre leur magot à l'abri ailleurs. Et il faut procéder ainsi dans toute l'Europe. » déclare-je, avant de reprendre une petite goutte de Pur-Feu…

Il me faut ingurgiter tout mon verre, avant que la conversation prenne fin… Et je préfère le faire à petites gorgées…

« Cela prendra du temps. Et comment comptez-vous empêcher le Mage Noir de trouver d'autres alliés qui financeront son armée ? » s'enquiert ouvertement mon vis-à-vis.

« Nous saurons… Là dessus, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, mais je vous garantis que nous saurons. » réponds-je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne cherche pas à lui cacher quoique que ce soit, mais que je suis tenu au secret.

Le Directeur hoche la tête, d'un air entendu. Il réfléchit de nouveau, en sirotant son tord-boyaux et j'ai la sensation puissante, que j'aurais largement dépassé les objectifs initiaux de ma mission, lorsque tous nos plans auront été élaborés et que notre conversation prendra fin.

« Monsieur Weasley, je crois qu'il est temps que les Gobelins fassent alliance avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout au moins, pour ce qui concerne cette affaire. Pouvez-vous arranger un Rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible ? En terrain neutre, bien entendu. » déclare-t-il finalement dans un souffle…

Oh ! Merlin ! J'avais raison !

Putain ! J'ai décroché la timbale !

Sacrément plus vite que je le subodorais cependant ! Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il ne me tend aucun piège ! Mes poils me mettraient en garde dans le cas contraire !

« Bien entendu, Monsieur le Directeur. Comment voulez-vous que nous communiquions ? » réponds-je, en me retenant de jubiler.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis ouvre un autre tiroir de son bureau et en sort deux petits miroirs.

« Vous connaissez sans doute le principe de ceci. Appelez-moi, à 17H00. » dit-il en me tendant l'un des deux Artefacts.

Je le prends, avec un hochement de tête et le mets précieusement dans l'une des poches protectrices de mon blouson. Celle dans laquelle il y a déjà mon biper…

« Que faisons-nous de cela ? » s'enquiert maintenant le Directeur, en désignant ma lettre de démission.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demande-je en retour, avec un petit sourire.

Pour toute réponse, le Directeur prend la lettre et la dépose dans un large cendrier en cristal avant de l'enflammer. Et je sors la lettre de recommandations qu'il a écrite tantôt, pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Voilà, tout est dit. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir. Alors je vide mon verre de Whisky Pur-Feu d'une seule lampée, tandis que le Directeur en fait autant avec son tord-boyaux et je me lève, aussitôt imité par mon vis-à-vis.

A mon grand étonnement, il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et, tandis que j'ai la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, il déclare, en me tendant l'une des siennes :

« Cette conversation fut un plaisir, Monsieur Weasley. Souhaitons qu'il y en ait encore de nombreuses autres…»

C'est un autre rare privilège qu'il m'accorde, je ne m'y trompe pas. Et je lui retourne le compliment, dans sa propre langue, ce qui l'impressionne favorablement, je le vois, à la lueur appréciative qui traverse son regard.

Les chassés-croisés sont terminés en ce qui nous concerne. Nous allons marcher de concert et la vraie partie de chasse à l'ennemi va pouvoir commencer.

Je n'en demandais pas tant et je suis ravi de la tournure des évènements…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Mondingus est tout à fait au top. On se croirait revenu des semaines en arrière, quand il buvait encore comme un trou. Il a revêtu de vieux vêtements crasseux, titube juste ce qu'il faut, mange la moitié de ses mots. Ses yeux sont à demi vitreux et endormis, son haleine est aromatisée à l'alcool…

Non qu'il ait vraiment bu. J'ai concocté une potion qui produit cet effet, avec l'aide de Fred et Georges qui pourront la commercialiser plus tard dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes…

L'avantage de cette potion, c'est que si elle donne l'apparence d'être au trois-quarts ivre à celui qui la boit, ce dernier garde les idées parfaitement claires…

L'inconvénient, pour notre affaire en projet, c'est que son effet ne dure pas plus d'un quart d'heure… Il faudra donc que Mondingus la renouvelle souvent. C'est pourquoi je l'ai équipé d'une bouteille spéciale, parfaitement semblable à une bouteille de Pur-Feu, mais qui permet de changer son contenu, grâce au Sortilège du petit doigt si cher à Nally…

Mondingus devra seulement veiller à ne pas commettre d'impair, s'il est amené à partager sa bouteille avec quelqu'un… Ce qu'il ne devra pas manquer de faire, justement…

« T'sais prof… m'demande comment…hic… j'f'zais pôr s'porter d'êtes t'jours dans ç'tat...hic... avant… » déclare Mondingus, en s'accrochant avec fermeté à la rampe de l'escalier que je l'aide à descendre…

« Je me le demande également… » réponds-je avec un sourire, content d'avoir réussi à atteindre le palier sans encombre.

Notre essai est concluant. Mieux vaut que nous attendions que la Potion ait fini son effet, avant d'aller plus loin…

« Attends là, Mondingus. Je vais chercher tout ce qu'il nous faut là-haut et je reviens… » dis-je, en amorçant la remontée…

« Ok d'acc…Hic ! » répond Mondingus, en s'adossant au mur, yeux fermés.

Le pauvre… J'ai honte de lui infliger cela et de le ramener à des souvenirs dont il n'est pas fier. Mais il est l'homme de la situation et je ne pouvais me passer de ses services. Je remonte très vite les deux étages qui me séparent du grenier, me précipite pour prendre nos effets et retourne aussi vite vers Mondingus…

« Bougez-vous de là, s'il vous plait, vous gênez le passage ! » entends-je Pétunia râler, à peine ai-je le pied sur la première marche…

« Scuse… Hic… » répond Mondingus, juste avant que ne se produise un froissement

« Mais, ma parole ! Mais vous avez bu ! Vous puez l'alcool, la crasse et le tabac ! Poussez-vous ! Et surtout ne me touchez pas ! Dégoûtant personnage ! » s'exclame encore Pétunia, tandis que je dégringole les marches à toute vitesse…

Je ne vais certainement pas laisser Mondingus aux mains de cette peste alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état de se défendre, le pauvre…

« Nan… j'pas bu… ç't'une comédie qu'j'dois …hic…jouer pôr une m'ssion…Mais j'vous z'en prie… hic… Passez m'dame… » se défend Mondingus, en enlevant son chapeau crasseux, avant d'amorcer une révérence qui le déséquilibre dangereusement…

Pétunia lui lance un regard noir, largement désapprobateur et ne bouge pas d'un cil…

Mondingus se redresse tant bien que mal et m'avise alors que je mets enfin le pied sur le pallier...

« Veut pas…Hic…m'croir'… dis z-y toi, prof' qu'j'suis hic… pas saoul… » dit-il, avant de s'effondrer à demi dans mes bras…

« Il dit la vérité. Il a juste pris une Potion pour faire croire qu'il a bu. Ça va lui passer et dans une ou deux minutes, il sera de nouveau frais comme la rose… » assure-je, en aidant Mondingus à retrouver un appui sûr.

Pétunia hausse les épaules et passe devant nous sans piper mot. Il est clair qu'elle n'a pas cru un mot de ce que j'ai dit, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Il est ailleurs, mon problème… Je crois que la Potion d'Ebriété est un peu trop corsée. Il ne faudrait pas que Mondingus se prenne une bûche sérieuse et se blesse…

« Il faut revoir la Potion. Elle est un peu trop efficace sur toi. Tu risques de te blesser.. » déclare-je, un peu contrarié, car cela va retarder nos projets…

« Nan. Elle est parfaite ta Potion, prof ! J'en ai juste rajouté un p'tit coup pour lui faire croir' qu'j'suis rond comme une queue d'pelle… Elle a marché, hein ? Qu'est-ce t'en dit ? » répond Mondingus, avec un petit rire…

« Que tu étais parfait ! J'ai réellement cru que tu allais t'effondrer ivre mort... » souris-je, en lui claquant l'épaule

Mondingus se redresse avec fierté. Il a bien repris confiance en lui ses derniers temps et c'est toujours avec un plaisir évident qu'il accueille les compliments. C'est un beau résultat et j'espère qu'après la guerre il recevra la reconnaissance qui lui sera due…

Le comble de la joie pour lui, serait d'obtenir un poste de Médicomage à Ste Mangouste… Richard dit qu'il a prouvé qu'il en serait digne, la semaine dernière. Il a admirablement remis à neuf Marian et Magnus et, avant leur transfert à Ste Mangouste, il a superbement rafistolé Eric Munch et un jeune Oubliator, qui ont été terriblement blessés au Ministère également.

Sans compter toute l'aide qu'il a apporté par la suite, aux nombreux blessés de Dunvegan Castle…

« Dis, t'es sûr qu'il va venir, Willy ? » demande Mondingus, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte du QG, pour partir au Chaudron Baveur.

De là, je le suivrais discrètement, pour assurer ses arrières… et éventuellement lui souffler une réponse si nécessaire…

« Oui. Il accomplit le même périple tous les jours, depuis que Voldemort lui a donné l'Ordre de surveiller les allées et venues sur le Chemin de Traverse. Notamment celles de Fred et Georges, contre lesquels il a une dent sacrément dure… » réponds-je, en me remémorant la scène qu'Hestia et Dedalus m'ont montrée en début de semaine.

Depuis, il ne s'est rien passé de notable, au Manoir, dont nous avons gardé l'espionnage ici. La Base en Ecosse est réservée pour la surveillance du reste du Pays, qui est en train de s'organiser. Remus travaille comme un fou sur les Cartes avec son groupe. Mais réaliser des Cartes Magiques d'un Pays tout entier, est beaucoup plus complexe que de réaliser celle d'un lieu unique comme Poudlard…

Son groupe a réussi à en faire une de Pré-Au-Lard et une autre du Ministère de la Magie ce qui est déjà pas mal du tout. Nous allons pouvoir les étudier de près, pour déterminer les endroits les plus stratégiques où placer nos caméras et micros…

« Il est pas là d'comprendre qu'les jeunes restent plus au-d'ssus d'leur boutique la nuit, ni d'repérer leurs déplaç'ments… Sont bien trop malins pour lui. Y pass'ront cent millions d'fois d'vant lui avant qu'il ait un chouia d'soupçon… » commente Mondingus en riant de bon cœur, juste avant de Transplaner

Nous arrivons à Londres, non loin du Chaudron Baveur. A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous séparer. Je vais entrer le premier, grimé sous un déguisement passe-partout. J'ai du Polynectar dans mes poches. Je me réserve le Sortilège de Désillusion pour les lieux où je pourrais en user en toute sécurité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, en plein jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a bien trop de monde…

Me voilà en place. Je repère très vite Willy Larbrouss. C'est l'un des rares Mangemorts vivant au Manoir Malfoy, à avoir l'autorisation de circuler comme il l'entend. Sans doute parce qu'il est finaud et connaît beaucoup de monde. Il peut obtenir des tas de renseignements, l'air de rien et ça, c'est un atout précieux pour Voldemort…

Un atout que nous allons faire en sorte de retourner contre lui…

Mondingus arrive à son tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il me voit presque aussitôt et je lui fais un signe discret, pour désigner la direction dans laquelle se trouve Larbrouss. Mon ami entre immédiatement en jeu…

Il traverse la rue, pour être du côté opposé à celui de Larbrouss et commence à descendre lentement l'allée. Son but n'est pas de rejoindre son ancien compère, mais de se faire repérer et aborder par lui. Cependant, Willy, qui fait semblant de lire son journal sur la terrasse chauffée de Florian Fortarôme, est trop fixé sur la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Il ne prête attention à rien d'autre…

Mondingus s'en aperçoit très vite. Et il passe à l'action… Il dépasse la terrasse de Fortarôme, à laquelle je me suis installé et s'arrête devant la boutique du marchant d'animaux, une dizaine de pas plus loin. Il y a plusieurs cages exposées devant la vitrine, dans lesquelles sont enfermés des chouettes et hiboux bien résistants au froid.

Il les excite, en faisant traîner une canne en fer qu'il a discrètement conjurée, sur les barreaux de leur cage. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre : les hiboux et chouettes manifestent leur indignation avec force cris très sonores, qui ameutent le marchand et font se retourner tout le monde…

Le marchand d'animaux invective et bouscule un peu Mondingus, qui rit de ses bêtises et reprend son chemin en remontant vers moi… Et cette fois, Larbrouss l'interpelle… Mondingus fait mine d'être agréablement surpris et vient vers lui.

« Willy ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !… Comment qu'tu vas mon vieux poteau !… » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton joyeux, en serrant la main de son ancien compère, tandis que je paye le thé que j'ai commandé.

« Ben ç't'as toi qu'y faut d'mander. Ça fait un bout que j't'avions pô vu. Qu'est-ce tu d'viens ? Et où t'étais ces derniers temps ? » répond Larbrouss, en haussant un sourcil nettement curieux vers le sac à malice que Mondingus porte à l'épaule…

Le vieux sac dans lequel il a toujours transporté le produit de ses différents trafics avec les crapules de l'Allée des Embrumes… Je ne doute pas un instant, que Larbrouss soit intéressé pour effectuer un petit troc avec mon ami, s'il peut y trouver son intérêt…

Mondingus fait mine de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de répondre, sur le ton de la confidence :

« T'es sûr qu'tu veux en parler ici … »

Larbrouss hésite. Il jette un œil vers la boutique des jumeaux puis semble se décider…

« Si on allait s'payer un p'tit coup chez la Mère Firewater ? » demande-t-il d'un ton bas.

« Un p'tit coup ? Tout une bonne boutanche oui ! » s'exclame Mondingus, en sortant une poignée de Gallions de sa poche…

Larbrouss ouvre des yeux ronds, vite traversés d'une lueur de convoitise et s'empresse d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, tout en appelant la serveuse pour payer sa note.

Quant à moi, je devance les deux larrons. Willy ne fera rien à Mondingus, aussi longtemps qu'il n'en saura pas davantage sur sa bonne fortune. Aussi, presse-je le pas pour me rendre chez la Mère Firewater. La gargote la plus mal famée mais aussi la plus discrète de l'Allée des Embrumes…

Voilà, je suis dans la place. Aussi longtemps que je laisse croire que je suis ici pour m'enivrer, on me laissera tranquille, en espérant que je m'endorme assez vite pour qu'on puisse venir me fouiller les poches et me détrousser de mon argent. Je n'ai donc, pour avoir la paix, qu'à faire semblant de boire une bouteille, tout en vidant discrètement son contenu dans un récipient que j'ai pris la précaution d'amener avec moi.

J'achète donc un litre de Pur-Feu de contrebande au comptoir, avant de m'installer dans l'ombre d'un coin reculé. Et, tout en me servant un verre bien tassé, je fais passer le message à Mondingus, par l'intermédiaire de mon micro, pour qu'il sache exactement où venir prendre place avec son compère…

Si tout va bien, d'ici deux ou trois heures au plus, Willy Larbrouss rapportera à son maître un trophée inestimable...

Pour nous…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intérese vivement ...**

...

...


	14. Chasse Aux Nuisibles 3

**Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1**

**..**

**Mistycal est toujours ma beta !**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**...Réponse à Douceurfamille sur mon forum...**

**OoOoOoO**

...

**Chasse Aux Nuisibles 3/4**

**Acte 5 : Le Chat Et La Souris**

**Harry**

Ron et les Jumeaux ont eu une sacrée idée, me dis-je, en regardant Annabelle, Ginny et Luna passer devant moi. Luna et Ginny, ont pris du Polynectar, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Ce sont maintenant deux mignonnes fillettes, d'environ 8 - 10 ans, l'une blonde comme les blés et l'autre brune, habillées de très jolis vêtements et arborant des coiffures élaborées, comme si elles se rendaient à une fête…

Annabelle quant à elle, a gardé son physique habituel, bien sûr. Elle serait très belle, avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon et vêtue d'une superbe robe de soirée Moldue, si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi morte.

Une chance, qu'elle ait assisté à des tournages de films avec ses parents cascadeurs ! Elle a passé du temps avec les techniciens, les maquilleuses, les costumières et toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans le monde du spectacle, apprenant beaucoup de chacun. Ses conseils nous ont donc été très précieux, pour nous donner l'aspect de la mort par empoisonnement…

Et pas seulement… Nous avons de quoi faire défiler une belle brochette de personnages tous plus ou moins horribles et terriblement réalistes sous le nez du Basilic…

« En place les filles ! Vous aussi Harry, Draco et Théo. C'est à vous dans deux minutes ! » enjoint Ron, qui est le metteur en scène de la farce macabre que nous allons jouer.

Mes frangins et moi allons nous placer à l'endroit désigné du doigt par Ron. Nous sommes redevenus des petits garçons sensiblement du même âge, 5 à 6 ans et nous assoyons sur une assez large planche à roulettes, peinte pour figurer un sol de pierres noires comme celui de la cave, avec un lot de petites voitures, un garage et un parking à étage en plastique jaunes et rouges…

Dudley a eu un ensemble comme ça dans le temps. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de jouer avec, pendant la petite semaine durant laquelle le jeu a résisté à la brutalité destructrice de mon cousin et, machinalement, je fais rouler une petite voiture bleue le long de la rampe qui accède aux étages supérieurs du parking. Et je souris comme un idiot…

Je suis en train de réaliser un rêve de gosse….

« Silence tout le monde ! Le compte à rebours commence ! La scène débute au clap ! » tonne Georges, avant de se tourner vers Ron, un clap de cinéma à la main.

Ron jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle le Basilic est supposé être. Une cave, à peine éclairée par un soupirail à barreaux, sans vitre. Lee a installé un magnétophone qui diffuse en fond sonore, le bruit du ressac d'une mer déchaînée claquant sur des rochers, mêlé à des gémissements et des pleurs, comme s'il y avait d'autres prisonniers à côté. Georges et Fred quant à eux, ont largement répandu une Potion qui mêle à des effluves marines, une odeur de moisi.

Il y a des courants d'air, il fait plutôt froid et grâce aux fameuses Illusions de Ron, le Basilic, qui est pour l'heure endormi sur le sol glacé, va vraiment se croire emprisonné dans une cellule d'Azkaban…

Et seul, alors même que nous sommes nombreux à lui tenir compagnie, bien caché dans l'ombre, derrière une Barrière de Protection qui l'empêchera de détecter notre magie…

Un signe de tête de Ron et le clap de Georges claque sèchement.

Fred jette un Enervate et le Basilic papillonne des yeux. Il se redresse vivement sur son séant, les yeux écarquillés. Il tend l'oreille, hume l'air environnant en grimaçant et jette un œil vers le soupirail. Il comprend vite qu'il ne pourra pas l'atteindre.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'fous ici ? » murmure-t-il, effrayé…

Il regarde maintenant ses fringues et se relève vivement… Il avise les barreaux de la cellule et se précipite vers eux, s'y accroche…

Il tend l'oreille, entend un petit gémissement par-dessus le bruit du ressac et sursaute.

« Y a quelqu'un ? » demande-t-il, en se collant le visage aux barreaux de la cellule pour tâcher de voir au-delà des ombres épaisses

Mais nul ne répond et tout est silencieux, à part le bruit des vagues sur les rochers et un sanglot lointain

« J'sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! J'vous entends ! Alors répondez ! Où on est ici ? » s'écrie-t-il de nouveau, le regard affolé, presque hagard, tandis que les gémissements et les pleurs s'intensifient progressivement…

Personne ne répond encore une fois. Et le Basilic s'impatiente…

« Où j'suis ici ! Putain ! Répondez ! » hurle-t-il maintenant, en secouant les barreaux avec force : « Répondez ! Bordel ! Répondez ! Où j'suis ici ! »

« Ta gueule ! Tu vas les faire venir ! Ta gueule ! » s'écrie soudainement Fred, d'une voix geignarde, tandis que Lee actionne un petit magnétophone qui laisse échapper un petit rire fou.

Mais le Basilic ne se tait pas… Au contraire, il s'accroche plus désespérément encore à ses barreaux, en criant :

« J'suis où ? J'suis où ? Putain, j'suis où ? »

Le magnétophone émet maintenant le bruit d'une serrure qui s'ouvre dans un claquement sec, puis le bruit d'une porte qui grince. Les gémissements et les pleurs s'intensifient d'un cran.

« J'suis Où ? » s'écrie une dernière fois le Basilic, qui commence à s'épuiser et s'est effondré à genou, serrant toujours les barreaux contre lesquels il a appuyé sa tête.

« Aaaazzzkaaaabaaaannnn… » lui répond une voix, dans un souffle rauque…

Le Basilic relève brusquement la tête, le regard complètement affolé…

« Non !… Noooooonnnn ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible ! C'est pas vrai ! » hurle-t-il, en se reculant sur les genoux

« Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! A cause de toi ils sont là, salaud ! » s'écrie Fred, dans un trémolo sanglotant…

C'est maintenant à Ramaya de jeter un Sortilège de Fluide Glacial. Un souffle froid se répand, de plus en plus glacé et le Basilic, assis au milieu de la cellule, le regard plus affolé que jamais, ramène ses jambes contre lui.

Une larme coule, le long de sa joue…

Ron jette une nouvelle Illusion. Deux Détraqueurs arrivent en glissant lentement devant la cellule, tournant leur visage caché par l'ombre de leur capuche vers le prisonnier. Ils s'arrêtent, l'un d'eux serrant un barreau de ses longs doigts maigres et pâles couverts de croûtes, tandis que le magnétophone émet des exhalaisons rauques. A l'instant même, Luna et Ginny, main dans la main, sortent de l'ombre, pâles et fluettes, lèvres un peu bleuies, yeux cernés de mauve pâle et nimbées d'une lumière vaporeuse.

Elles semblent éthérées, incongrues dans ce décor lugubre. Elles avancent vers le Basilic qui se recule sur le cul à toute vitesse, contre le mur.

Les filles stoppent net à quatre pas de lui…

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demande-t-il, pâle et nerveux, d'un ton geignard.

« Pourquoi tu nous as tuées ? Nous ne t'avons rien fait… » demande en retour Luna, d'une petite voix chagrine, en penchant la tête sur le côté, une larme glissant sur sa joue livide…

« Tu es un vilain Monsieur ! Je te déteste ! » s'exclame Ginny, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Et l'ombre les avale rapidement, tandis que Georges déclenche le mécanisme qui actionne dans un glissement silencieux, la planche à roulettes sur laquelle je suis installé avec mes frères. Elle s'arrête au milieu de la cellule. Draco, Théo et moi, cessons alors de jouer, pour fixer nos regards emplis de reproches sur le Basilic…

Il fait de plus en plus froid et nous restons silencieux quelques secondes….

« Mais vous êtes qui ! » crie le Basilic, effrayé

Il le sait. Il a deviné qui nous incarnons. Mais il est en pleine négation et sans doute persuadé d'être en proie à un horrible cauchemar…

Ce qui est vrai, d'une certaine façon. Mais nous nous chargeons de lui faire croire que tout est réel, d'ici peu…

« Tu as empoisonné le gâteau ! Méchant ! » crache soudainement Draco, en tapant sur la planche avec une petite voiture

« Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! » scandons-nous en chœur durant quelques secondes, Théo et moi, le son de notre voix s'amplifiant à mesure, jusqu'à résonner en écho, tandis que nous pointons notre index vers notre prisonnier

Brusquement nous nous taisons. Georges nous ramène d'un seul coup en arrière et Annabelle semble au même moment entrer en traversant le mur extérieur. Elle glisse en silence vers le Basilic, presque à le toucher. Elle est la seule à pouvoir s'approcher aussi près de lui, puisqu'il ne risque pas de détecter des ondes magiques venant d'elle.

Ce qui ajoute au réalisme de nos scènes, à leur aspect authentique et cauchemardesque à la fois…

« Assassin ! C'est l'enfer qui t'attend ! » s'écrie-t-elle, en se penchant vers lui

Lee tire d'un coup sec sur une fine cordelette reliée à la robe d'Annabelle. Et soudainement, la petite amie de Draco semble se transformer en Harpie aux ailes déployées, qui fond sur sa proie, en poussant des cris de rage, serres en avant…

Et cette fois, le Basilic qui était resté bouche bée, yeux écarquillés et tremblant devant elle, hurle à pleins poumons, en se jetant vers le coin le plus éloigné, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras repliés…

Et à la flaque qu'il laisse derrière lui, pas de doute : il s'est pissé dessus…

Annabelle se recule à toute vitesse et le silence entrecoupé de pleurs et de gémissements revient, tandis que les Détraqueurs quittent la scène à leur tour, Ramaya réduisant la force de son Sort de Fluide Glacial, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent.

Nous laissons le Basilic sangloter durant une ou deux minutes, puis Tarendra lui jette un Sort de Sommeil et il s'effondre mollement.

« Bravo tout le monde ! C'était parfait ! Ce salaud a eu la peur de sa vie ! » commente Ramaya, le visage illuminé d'un immense sourire

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, ma poule. Ça ne fait que commencer ! » s'exclame Georges, visiblement ravi du compliment.

« Ouais, il n'a pas fini d'avoir la trouille le fumier… » approuve Ron, l'air satisfait, tandis que Fred s'approche en claudiquant de notre prisonnier, ouvre un flacon et transfert par ses narines, un peu de Potion dans son estomac …

Il a dû demander à Richard de lui apprendre ce truc. C'est sacrément utile. Il faudra que j'apprenne à le faire, moi aussi. On ne sait jamais…

« C'est quoi, cette Potion. Vous ne l'avez pas dit.. » demande Blaise, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Avec ça, quand on le réveillera la prochaine fois, il aura l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures, mais sans avoir pu trouver réellement le repos et d'avoir fait de pénibles cauchemars… » explique Fred, en soulevant les paupières du Basilic, comme pour jauger si sa Potion agit bien…

Les yeux sont révulsés et le blanc de l'œil est un peu rougi. Cela a l'air de convenir parfaitement à Fred.

« Et le chat pourra recommencer à titiller la souris toutes les cinq minutes, sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de la supercherie… » renchérit Georges, qui salit un peu les mains du basilic, avec de la terre noire, avant de déposer une gamelle à demi pleine d'un reste de gruau gluant et un morceau de pain au trois-quart sec, ainsi qu'une timbale en fer blanc cabossé, près des barreaux de la cellule…

Pour ajouter à l'illusion du temps qui passe… Ils ont vraiment le sens du détail, me dis-je, admiratif…

« Il sera vite désorienté, pensant que les jours et les nuits défilent et qu'il ne lui reste que des lambeaux de souvenirs… » ajoute Fred, en rebouchant soigneusement sa fiole de Potion

« Et il va se sentir à chaque réveil plus épuisé, aura les nerfs à vif et le sentiment qu'il devient fou… » surenchérit Georges avec un sourire diabolique

« Et il craquera. Il avouera tout, juste pour avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité… » finissent ensemble les jumeaux, l'air éminemment satisfait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? Pas mal, non ? » demande Ron, avec un sourire en coin, vers Blaise, Tarendra et Ramaya…

Tous les trois se regardent, l'œil brillant. Ils sont satisfaits, c'est certain…

« Serpentard ! » assène soudainement Blaise, avant d'éclater de rire…

Ron et les jumeaux rient avec lui…

Et je me dis, pour avoir connaissance de tous les scénarii qu'ils ont mis au point, que le Basilic n'a pas fini de pisser dans son inélégant costard de prisonnier… Et que oui, Ron et les jumeaux ont été très Serpentards sur ce coup…

Même si la mise en scène est sacrément Gryffondor…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Mondingus et Willy Larbrouss entrent à leur tour chez la Mère Firewater. Mon ami demande à la patronne de lui donner une bouteille et deux verres.

« T'as déjà une ardoise longue comme mon bras, alors paye-la d'abord et après j'te servirais ! » aboie la matrone, poings sur les hanches.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a une mine patibulaire. Et non seulement la nature ne l'a pas gâtée, mais en plus, elle se néglige terriblement : ses cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés n'ont pas dû avoir le bonheur de côtoyer du shampoing et un peigne depuis belle lurette et sa robe est si crasseuse qu'elle doit tenir debout quand elle l'enlève le soir pour se coucher…

Si tant est qu'elle l'enlève…

Bref… Elle est laide, sale, désagréable, malodorante et malhonnête…Une véritable caricature de ce que l'on peut trouver de pire dans l'Allée des Embrumes en matière d'être humain…

Et sa gargote est un boui-boui infâme où l'on sert un Whisky de contrebande bon marché qui vous troue l'estomac à coup sûr et une tambouille dans laquelle nagent parfois quelques cafards, si abjecte qu'elle provoquerait une émeute si on osait la servir à Azkaban. C'est dire…

Mais bon. Ici, les clients ne viennent généralement pas pour manger. Cette cambuse fait le bonheur des ivrognes et des truands qui viennent sans se cacher, pour mener leurs affaires louches autour d'un verre…

« Dis-moi voir combien j'te dois, ma belle ! Et rajoute la boutanche d'aujourd'hui ! » répond Mondingus, qui sort ses Gallions et joue la scène à la « grand seigneur », selon son expression, avec des gestes amples et un ton plein d'emphase…

Le regard de la patronne s'allume d'une lueur de convoitise, exactement comme celui de Willy tantôt, puis elle jette un coup d'œil entendu vers un aigrefin accoudé au bout du comptoir et je me dis que j'ai tout intérêt à bien surveiller les arrières de mon ami…

Nul doute qu'il risque fort sa peau dans ce coupe-gorge…

« Dis-donc voir, Mondingus Fletcher, mais on dirait qu't'as fait fortune ! » s'exclame la patronne, en farfouillant dans une liasse de parchemins qu'elle a sortie d'un tiroir

« Nan ! Les affaires sont pas si bonnes, ma belle ! Tout ç'que j'ai est là… Mais t'es la première qu'j'ai pensé pour régler mes notes de r'tard… » répond Mondingus, sous l'oreille attentive des quelques clients…

« Risque de pas de t'rester grand-chose après moi, alors. V'là ton ardoise ! Onze Gallions, douze Mornilles et neuf Noises ! Avec la nouvelle bouteille et les intérêts, tu m'dois donc quatorze Gallions, seize Mornilles et cinq Noises » annonce la gargotière, avec un sourire à demi édenté

Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle ait ajouté deux ou trois Gallions de plus à la note.

« Bin v'là quinze Gallions et j'suis rincé ! Faudra qu'les aut' attendent quèque temps avant qu'j'puisse les payer ! Tout juste si j'vais pouvoir croquer un morceau avec la monnaie ! Mais bah ! Ç'qui s'ra prit s'ra prit ! Et à chaqu' jour sa peine comme qui dirait l'aut' ! Pas vrai ma belle ! » s'exclame Mondingus, l'air rigolard.

« Ouais… A peine ton ardoise payée qu'tu vas m'demander de t'faire crédit, hein ? » répond la matrone, en rendant la monnaie, l'air quelque peu déçue.

Mondingus rit et ne répond pas. Il saisit la bouteille, la met sous son bras et prend les verres, avant d'inviter Willy Larbrouss à le suivre. Ils approchent de la table située juste en face de l'alcôve sombre dans laquelle j'ai pris place.

Je me renfonce plus profondément encore dans le coin et je ne bouge plus d'un poil.

« A toi l'honneur ! » s'exclame Mondingus, en faisant signe à Willy de passer devant lui pour s'asseoir à table.

Et il profite que son compère lui tourne le dos pour escamoter la bouteille qu'il vient d'acheter, posant sur la table celle que je lui ai fournie.

Il s'installe, reprend la bouteille en main, l'ouvre, en hume le contenu puis en verse une bonne rasade dans chacun des verres. Un œil non averti n'aurait pas vu la manœuvre, mais moi je l'ai parfaitement repérée. Le verre de droite, celui qu'il pousse maintenant vers Willy, contient du Pur-Feu… L'autre contient autre chose. Thé froid ou jus de pomme…

Du thé dirais-je, connaissant mon ami…

Bien… Mondingus réserve la Potion pour plus tard, quand il sera supposé avoir bu deux ou trois verres et commencé à être ivre…

« Alors, si tu m'disais d'où tu t'nais tous ces beaux Gallions… » demande Willy, à voix basse, aussitôt a-t-il bu une bonne lampée de Whisky…

Si Mondingus n'avait pas eu un micro, il est certain que je n'aurais rien entendu et qu'il m'aurait fallu user mes yeux pour lire sur ses lèvres…

« Héritage… » répond Mondingus, laconique et un brin mystérieux, en faisant semblant de prendre garde que personne alentour ne l'espionne, avant de boire à son tour.

Il va jouer au chat et à la souris un moment avec son vieux compère, histoire de donner plus de crédit à notre fable plus tard…

« Ah ouais ? Qui qu'c'est qui est mort ? » demande Willy, un sourcil haussé

« Ma brave vieille Tante Adélie… » répond Mondingus, en vidant son verre aussi sec.

Willy l'imite et se penche en avant…

« Et elle t'a laissé beaucoup ? » demande-t-il, vivement intéressé…

Mondingus ne répond pas. Il remplit généreusement les verres et lève le sien, avec un sourire en coin, en faisant un clin d'œil à son compère, avant de boire une belle goulée de son soit-disant Pur-Feu…

Willy ricane et boit, lui aussi.

« Belle affaire, hein ? » commente Larbrouss, en frottant son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre

« Ouais… Ça valait l'coup d'faire l'déplaç'ment jusqu'à Amesbury et d'rester près d'la tante Adélie jusqu'à ç'qu'elle casse sa pipe… » répond Mondingus, avec un petit rire, avant de se redresser brusquement et d'ajouter : « Oh ! En parlant d'pipe, j'm'en va t'faire goûter quèque chose… »

Il pose son sac à malice sur la table et l'ouvre largement, comme pour fouiller dedans.

Naturellement, l'œil vagabond de Willy Larbrouss ne manque pas de s'égarer quelque peu dedans et de repérer l'épais volume, d'aspect très ancien, que Mondingus s'empresse de recouvrir avec un grand mouchoir crasseux. Larbrouss hausse un sourcil, demandant ainsi silencieusement, ce que Mondingus cache comme ça. Mais mon ami fait mine de ne rien voir et sort une blague à tabac en vieux cuir, bien rebondie.

« Vas-y, goûte et dis-m'en donc des nouvelles ! » s'exclame Mondingus, en ouvrant la blague.

Il s'empresse ensuite de donner une bonne pincée de son tabac à Willy, qui l'accepte avec un sourire et se dépêche de bourrer sa pipe. Il n'a pas insisté, pour savoir ce que le sac de Mondingus contient, mais je ne doute pas un instant qu'il reviendra à la charge au moment où il le jugera opportun.

Les deux larrons allument leur pipe et aussitôt, une fumée agréablement odorante les enveloppe. Et Mondingus verse à nouveau une bonne rasade de liquide dans les verres, avant de prendre des nouvelles de quelques-unes de leurs connaissances communes…

Il fait durer le jeu, Mondingus. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il joue très bien sa petite comédie. Willy ne se méfie pas une seconde. Il est cependant visible, qu'il attend que son vieux compère soit fin saoul pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Et, tandis que Mondingus, qui doit mélanger un peu de la potion au thé, commence à montrer des signes d'ébriété, lui fait semblant de boire et verse son Whisky dans un récipient caché dans l'une des poches de sa cape…

Vieux filou !

Il est fin… Mais Mondingus l'est plus que lui, assurément !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Cinq minutes ont passé, depuis que nous avons joué la première scène macabre au Basilic. Il est temps de passer à la suivante. Neville, Gabe, Phillipa, Elinor et Ben se mettent en place. Ils ont répété leur petite scène tout à l'heure, dans le secret de l'une des chambres de la maison et je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire…

Comme tout à l'heure, Ron et les Jumeaux prennent les choses en main et donnent le signal de départ. Le Basilic se réveille et se rencogne aussitôt dans son coin, à l'affût de tous les sons. Puis il se relâche et passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, avant de longer le mur à quatre pattes, vers les barreaux sensés fermer sa cellule…

Comme tout à l'heure, il essaye de voir ce qu'il se passe à droite et à gauche dans le couloir…

« Eh ! Y a quelqu'un à côté ? » chuchote-t-il, le regard anxieux.

Seul un gémissement émis par Georges, lui répond…

« Eh ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi, c'est Boo… Edgar Boo… » chuchote-t-il encore, sur le qui-vive.

Georges gémit de nouveau. Puis Lee actionne son petit magnétophone et des pleurs semblent résonner dans le loin, immédiatement suivi d'un éclat de rire, tout aussi lointain, qui ressemble fort à celui de ma Tante Bellatrix…

Et c'est bien elle, qui soudainement s'exclame sur un ton chantant : « Mauviette ! Mauviette ! » avant de rire de nouveau…

J'en ai la chair de poule… Putain ! Lee se sert d'un enregistrement de ma tante Bellatrix ! Avec ça, le Basilic ne va plus mettre en doute la véracité du cauchemar qu'il vit…

« Lestrange ! » sursaute-t-il d'ailleurs, en oubliant de prendre la précaution de chuchoter…

Un long hurlement lui répond. Puis ça cogne, fer contre fer en criant encore et un concert d'insultes, que nous avons enregistrées tout à l'heure, s'élève. Et le Basilic s'éloigne à reculons des barreaux. Il a déjà retenu la leçon et se prépare à l'arrivée des « Détraqueurs »…

Et comme de juste, le claquement de la serrure résonne, une porte grince et le souffle du Fluide Glacial de Ramaya s'insinue jusqu'au fond de la cellule. Le Basilic gémit et se recroqueville sur le sol, sans cependant pouvoir quitter les barreaux de sa cellule du regard et mes amis entrent en scène.

Neville, Gabe, Phillipa, Elinor et Ben se déhanchent quelques secondes sur une musique imaginaire, avant de suffoquer et de s'effondrer, yeux grands ouverts. Puis ils roulent sur eux même et se redressent à quatre pattes et, désignant le Basilic du doigt, ils sifflent et feulent : « Assassin, brûle ! Brûle, assassin ! »

Et les hautes flammes d'une Illusion s'allument, elles brûlent autour du Basilic, qui hurle à se déchirer la gorge, tandis que mes amis se relèvent, le regard menaçant, feulant et sifflant toujours avec rage, avant de s'éloigner lentement à reculons

L'ombre les avale et les flammes s'éteignent aussi brusquement qu'elles se sont élevées. Et Marian entre en scène. Dans la peau d'un vieillard jouant du violon. L'instrument pleure des larmes grinçantes durant une dizaine de secondes, puis Marian le brandit en direction de Boo

« Ton châtiment est proche… » tonne-t-il, d'une voix caverneuse

Et les amis d'Olivier entrent en scène…

Ester, Angelina, Lee, Roger, Benjamin, Franscesca et Terry, incarnent des incubes et des succubes. Ils tournoient autour du Basilic en bondissant, l'asticotant d'une voix tour à tour suave ou moqueuse. Ils lui promettent mille morts, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Et Ron en rajoute en lançant une Illusion qui fait croire au Basilic que des milliers d'araignées rouges grouillent sur lui…

Le Basilic hurle, à se casser la voix en essayant de se débarrasser des araignées. Et je me sens presque coupable de le tourmenter ainsi. Je ne suis pas le seul. Harry n'est pas très à l'aise non plus, je le vois bien.

Mais nous devons le faire craquer.

« Il ne va pas durer longtemps. Il est beaucoup moins coriace qu'on aurait pu le penser… » me glisse Blaise, en regardant le Basilic se débattre.

La scène prend fin et Fred rendort Edgar Boo. Mais son répit n'est pas long. Le temps passe dans la cellule où la nuit et le jour se succèdent à vitesse folle pour le Basilic. Et nous revenons à la charge, encore et encore. Tantôt les enfants, tantôt les adultes, tantôt les deux… Il se fait attaquer de toutes parts, par des Harpies, des Démons, des Vampires et des Loups-Garous…

Tous les pires cauchemars sont mis en scène pour lui. Et peu à peu, il se ratatine sur lui-même, commence à gémir, à nous supplier de le laisser tranquille. A pleurer dès son réveil et même dans son sommeil artificiel.

« Sortons lui le grand jeu. Si ça ne marche pas maintenant, on pourra toujours recommencer plus tard… » décide Ron, après une bonne heure de tourments

La cellule disparaît et nous sommes de retour dans la salle de réception. Nous avons fermé tous les volets et les doubles rideaux et il fait très sombre. Ron jette une nouvelle Illusion en trois D, pour faire croire que nous sommes dehors, sous la voûte étoilée d'un ciel d'hiver. Sur le sol, la tombe de la famille d'Olivier fait une tâche claire, brillante de givre. Tous les acteurs s'allongent par terre, bien alignés sur deux rangs. Fred, Georges, Blaise, Ramaya et Tarendra participent également cette fois. Avant de m'étendre complètement moi-même, je constate que le Basilic ne pourra pas nous voir aussi longtemps que nous ne nous redressons pas.

Ramaya jette son Sort de Fluide Glacial et Ron se retire dans l'ombre épaisse du coin le plus reculé. Il ajoutera ce qu'il faut, pour augmenter l'intensité de l'horreur à la scène que nous allons jouer maintenant…

« Enervate… » chuchote-t-il dans nos écouteurs avant de nous commenter ce qu'il se passe : « Il se réveille et s'assoit dans le coin du mur. Il tremble de tous ses membres et se demande visiblement ce qui va lui arriver… allez-y, doucement… »

Nous nous redressons lentement sur notre séant et il ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit, que le Basilic, qui hurle aussitôt de terreur, à l'impression réelle de nous voir sortir de la tombe. Je me lève avec précaution, pour ne pas brouiller une Illusion que Ron a placée à mes côtés. Le Basilic est tétanisé et il s'égosille, tandis que nous faisons semblant de nous mettre en mouvement vers lui.

En réalité, nous faisons presque du surplace, avançant de quelques centimètres seulement à chaque pas, pour faire durer la scène le plus longtemps possible.

« Pas des Inférii ! Pitié, non ! Pas des Inférii ! Non ! Non ! N'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas ! » braille le Basilic en rampant sur le sol, pour s'éloigner de nous.

Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourra pas aller loin. Il se heurtera à un mur…

« Allez-y un peu plus franchement, tendez les bras vers lui. Annabelle, à la tête du groupe, bien sûr… » ordonne Ron, un rien fébrile…

Cette scène, c'est lui qui l'a entièrement mise au point. Et je sais qu'il voudrait bien que ça marche dès la première fois et que le Basilic craque maintenant…

« Meeuurrtrrriiiiieeer. Tuuu vaaaas mooouuurrriiiiiirrrr… … » exhale une voix rauque, qui semble venir de partout et nulle part à la fois

J'allonge un peu mon pas, tournant discrètement la tête, pour voir l'effet que font les copains et copines, tandis que je lève mes bras, présentant mes doigts comme des serres avides de saisir une proie. Hermione est à ma droite. Elle est terrifiante, avec sa tête grouillante d'asticots. A ses côtés, Viktor est tout aussi horrible, avec les morceaux de chair qui pendouillent sur ses joues, son front et son nez…

A ma gauche, Harry ouvre la bouche. Il exhale un soupir et des humeurs putrides qui lui dégoulinent sur le menton… Nous gémissons de concert, poussons des râles qui s'envolent en fumeroles dans l'air glacé…

C'est horrible…

Et je comprends que le Basilic, acculé dans le coin du mur, nous regarde venir les yeux écarquillés de terreur et hurlant comme une Banshee, appelant sa mère au secours…

Je sais que Ron l'a figé et qu'il ne peut se cacher le visage, ni fermer les yeux. Mais je crois qu'il aurait pu se dispenser de le faire, que le Basilic n'y aurait même pas pensé, dans l'état de terreur pure dans lequel il est…

« Donne-lui le coup de grâce, Annabelle… » commande Ron, dans un chuchotement tendu

Annabelle accélère un peu le pas. Elle est cette fois grimée en très vieille dame et contrairement aux autres, sa « dépouille » semble presque intacte encore, si ce n'est son vilain teint verdâtre et une plaie dégoulinante de sang qui tâche sa chevelure grise, ramenée en chignon bas sur sa nuque. Elle avance, mains gantées de dentelle en avant et elle saisit le Basilic tétanisé d'horreur par le cou…

« Pitié… Pitié… » souffle-t-il, le regard terrorisé et des larmes roulant sur ses joues…

Mais Annabelle ne l'épargne pas.

« Tu m'as tuée, le jour de mon centième anniversaire, misérable assassin ! Tu dois mourir à ton tour… » exhale-t-elle lentement, dans un souffle putride…

Fred lui a filé un bonbon qui lui donne une haleine « puant la mort qui tue », selon son expression et le Basilic, dont ma petite amie serre maintenant le cou avec un peu plus de force, doit vraiment croire qu'un Inférii est en train de l'étrangler…

Et quand il commence à suffoquer un peu, Ron lui jette le Sort de Sommeil et il s'effondre sur le côté…

Blaise, Tarendra et Ramaya, qui se trouvaient presque juste derrière ma belle Annabelle, s'approchent de lui et le toise de toute leur hauteur…

« Il a chié dans son froc… » grimace Tarendra, en se bouchant le nez

« Ouais… Petite nature. Il en faut peu, pour l'effrayer. Il n'a même pas eu les couilles d'essayer de se défendre d'une petite vieille toute frêle ! » commente Blaise, que je trouve un poil de mauvaise foi sur le coup…

C'est vrai que pour nous, qui savons que tout est du chiqué, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir la trouille. Mais nous avons joué la scène et toutes les autres avant elle avec un réalisme terrible. Alors je comprends qu'un lâche comme Edgar Boo s'y soit laissé prendre…

Et puis, il était figé par Ron, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu attaquer mon Annabelle…

« Nous allons pouvoir passer à la phase suivante… A ce train là, nous pourrons le livrer aux Aurors avant midi… Allez, faut le nettoyer, parce qu'on va quand même pas supporter sa puanteur. On en a bien assez d'avoir à supporter sa tête de salopard … » renchérit Ramaya, avec une moue de dégoût.

Et elle jette une série de Sorts de nettoyage, qui rafraîchissent quelque peu notre prisonnier…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Où Les Filets Se Resserrent**

**Severus**

Une heure que ça picole sec, à la table de Mondingus et Willy. Du moins, en apparence… Willy ne boit que le tiers de chacun de ses verres et Mondingus boit du thé mélangé à une Potion d'Ebriété.

« Allez. Un p'tit à la santé.. hic ! … d'ma tante Ad'lie qu'est morte…hic… et grâce à qui j'ai pu ach'té ç'te hic… bonne bouteille… » clame Mondingus, en levant à demi son verre, avant de le descendre cul sec.

Nous y voilà. Mondingus passe aux choses sérieuses, en secouant un appât sous le nez de Willy. Reste à voir si Larbrouss va mordre dedans et se faire prendre aux filets…

Willy lève son verre, mais il ne boit pas. Il se penche en avant…

« Dis-donc voir, Ding… Tu m'avais jamais parlé d'ta tante Adélie… » dit-il d'un ton traînant, avant de se laisser aller à une gorgée…

C'est dur, de résister à l'alcool, quand on est un ivrogne invétéré comme lui. Même si la perspective de recevoir une raclée par Lucius ou Voldemort doit aider un peu

« Quoi ? Méciiii ! hic ! … Tantad'lie, c'est ma tantatrésor…hic ! J'ai dû t'l'dire, d'puis l'temps qu'on s'connaît !… répond Mondingus, en dodelinant un peu de la tête…

« Ta quoi ? » demande Willy, en haussant les deux sourcils

Mondingus s'avachit à demi sur la table et répète, en essayant de bien détacher ses mots : « Ma tant' Ad'lie c'est…hic…ma tant' à trésor. Ç'comme çahic… qu'j'l'app'lais quand j'tais hic… p'tit … »

« Et pourquoi qu'tu l'app'lais comme ça ? Elle était riche ? Elle vivait dans une grande maison avec plein d'objets précieux ? Des joyaux ? » demande Willy, une lueur avide traversant son regard…

« Naaaaannn… Hic… matantad'lie elle vivait comme une …Hic !… clodo dans zune masure plus dégueu qu'icihic !… » répond Mondingus, avant de s'enfiler un nouveau gorgeon…

Mais son verre est vide et il tâtonne vers la bouteille…

Misère ! Pourvu qu'il réussisse le coup du petit doigt ! Dans l'état où il semble être, ça ne va sûrement pas être facile… Ouf… Je crois qu'il a réussi… Mmmm… Il vient de faire semblant de renverser son verre, c'est qu'il l'avait raté. Voyons, il s'en verse un autre… Bien,, cette fois, il avale le liquide.

« Bah alors, j'comprends pô pourquoi tu l'app'lais comme ça… » insiste Willy, dont les yeux brillants indiquent qu'il commence à être un peu éméché…

« 'Tend voir, j'racont'hic… Ç'tait une vieille folle Ad'lie. Elle vivait Hic !… com'une miz'reuse mais elle d'zait toujours qu'y a hic !…vait un tréjor… trésor dans son hic ! grenier. Quand j't'tais p'tit hic !…elle d'zait t'jour qu'un jour c'est moihic !… que ch'rai l'gardien comme hic !…elle… Et qui faudrait hic !.. jamais qu'j'm'en sépare… » raconte Mondingus, sous l'oreille attentive de son compère qui n'en rate pas une miette et boit en même temps que lui, une lichette de Whisky

La dernière goutte…

« Ah zut… n'a pu…hic ! » dit Mondingus, en montrant la bouteille vide.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et rit doucement, d'un rire d'ivrogne qui s'apprête à faire une blague qui ne sera drôle que pour lui.

« R'gardhic ! » dit-il, en me désignant, « Y dort… J'vas y prend' sa boutanche et met' celle-cihic ! à la place… »

Oh misère ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Il devait aller en chercher une autre au comptoir avec sa monnaie… Zut ! Il ne se sent peut-être pas suffisamment en jambe pour aller jusque là-bas ou craint une fausse manœuvre au moment de l'échange… Oui, sans doute compte-t-il que j'effectue le transfert de liquide. Il va falloir jouer serrer pour que Larbrouss ne s'aperçoive de rien…

Mondingus titube dangereusement et s'effondre à demi sur le banc que j'occupe dans l'alcôve. Bien. Il bouche la vue de Larbrouss et personne d'autre ne regarde par ici. Je jette rapidement le Sortilège de Transfert et Mondingus me remercie dans un souffle…

« Tu t'en sors magnifiquement » l'encourage-je dans un murmure.

Il retourne à sa table, montrant fièrement la bouteille comme un trophée et riant dans ses moustaches..

« L'est comphic !…lèt'ment bourré et l'a rien vu… » dit-il, écroulé de rire, en versant une rasade généreuse à Willy.

Sa main est loin d'être sûre et il en verse presque autant à côté. Puis son petit doigt entre en action et il se verse la même quantité de liquide qu'à son compère.

« Continue ton histoire… » l'encourage Willy, toutes ouïes ouvertes pour Mondingus

« Qué histoire hic ! » demande mon ami, avec l'air innocent de l'ivrogne qui a un trou de mémoire…

« Celle de ta tante Adélie… Elle disait que tu s'rais l'gardien… Mais l'gardien d'quoi ? » insiste Willy, un peu impatient

« Ah ouaihic !… Ben l'gardien d'trésor parhic ! di … » répond Mondingus, l'air de penser que Willy est idiot pour ne pas l'avoir compris..

Willy hausse les épaules et fait un geste impatient, comme s'il chassait une mouche, avant de se pencher plus près vers Mondingus.

« Et alors ouais, bien sûr ! Mais dis-vois, maint'nant qu'elle est morte, c'était quoi, son trésor ? Tu dois l'savoir, non ? » demande-t-il, sur un ton confidentiel.

Mondingus, rit doucement, en hochant la tête et Willy plisse les yeux. Il doit penser que le fameux trésor ne devait pas être si fabuleux que ça, en fin de compte et que Mondingus l'a mené en bateau depuis le début…

« Et alors ? » insiste-t-il, sourcil froncé…

« Tend… J'va t'dire tout dans l'hic !..ordre… » répond Mondingus, en effectuant un geste maladroit pour inciter son compère à la patience.

Ce faisant, il heurte le nez de Larbrouss, qui se recule un chouia, avec dans le regard une lueur mécontente promettant à Mondingus mille souffrances, s'il ose réitérer.

Mon ami fait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et se penche vers lui, main serré autour de son verre, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne va s'en emparer.

« Quand al' a s'ti qu'al' allait bien hic !…tôt mourir, ma tant'ad'lie m'a d'mandé d'v'nirhic ! … J'y suis zallé passe quhic ! suis un bon gars, hein.. hic !… Et quand j'suis arri hic ! vé al' m'a dit d'la m'ner dans l'gre hic ! nier ! douss'que j'avais jahic.. mais eu l'droit d'dmonter…hic !… Al' m'a dit l'sort…hic ! … et on a pu entrer et là J'l'ai hic !… vu… » révèle Mondingus, livrant la fable que j'ai concoctée avec Ralph Seymour, à la virgule près…

Les « hic » en prime, bien sûr…

Mondingus boit tranquillement son verre et en ressert un autre, complétant d'abord celui de son compagnon qui n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il semble si désireux d'avoir la suite de l'histoire, que rien d'autre ne compte

« T'as vu quoi ? » demande-t-il, jugeant que Mondingus a pris une pause suffisamment longue

« D'où ? » demande Mondingus, sourcil haussé sur l'incompréhension…

Il m'épate vraiment. Sa performance est parfaite, d'un réalisme à couper le souffle…

« T'as vu quoi dans l'grenier d'ta tante Adélie ? » demande Willy, dans un souffle impatient.

Il est clair qu'il se retient pour ne pas secouer Mondingus comme un prunier.

« Ben… l'trésor… » répond Mondingus, qui fait durer le suspens, au grand dam de Larbrouss qui s'impatiente une nouvelle fois, tandis que je me régale du numéro incroyable que nous joue mon ami.

« Ouais, mais ç'que c'est ? » s'enquiert Willy, d'un ton brûlant d'exaspération…

« 'tends, 'tends…hic ! t'vas trop vite… » répond Mondingus, en ramenant maladroitement son sac sur la table.

Il l'ouvre à demi et montre discrètement l'épais livre à Willy, avant de refermer rapidement sa besace et de poser son bras dessus. Pour le coup, Larbrouss a l'air désappointé.

« Ç'vieux bouquin et un hic ! bout d'parch'min tout mité hic…à côté… Ç'avait l'air d'une hic.. carte d'la région qu'j'ai laihic.. sé sur place… » dit-il, avec une grimace, avant d'ajouter : « Tu parles d'un hic…trésor… »

Larbrouss hoche la tête, l'air dégoûté, pour acquiescer.

« J'l'ai vu et j'y ai d'mandéhic !… ç'que c'est à Ad'lie. Al' m'a hic ! dit qu'ç'truc là vahic !… lait son pesant d'or hic !… pass'qu'il appart'nait hic !… à S'pentard lui-même… hic… Mais chhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuutttttthic … ç't'un s'cret…! A toi, j'l dis passe quhic ! t'es mon vieux poteau…» raconte Mondingus, qui est tellement affalé sur la table, que l'on dirait bien qu'il va s'endormir..

Il rit doucement, en assénant une bonne bourrade sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, tandis que Larbrouss, lui, a les yeux écarquillés…

« A qui t'as dit qu'il était ç'bouquin ? » demande-t-il dans un souffle, les oreilles grand ouvertes vers Mondingus

« S'pentard… Mais ça, c'tait sûr'ment hic ! les éculu…elubu hic !…. Inventions folles d'Ad'lie.. hic ! Al' a t'jours été un peu hic… cinglée sur les bords et au hic !.. milieu aussi… » répond Mondingus, en tapotant maladroitement sur sa tempe en riant…

Il s'affale de nouveau à demi sur la table et le sac.

« T'l'as raconté à quéqu'un d'aut', tout ça ? » demande Larbrouss, un peu tendu, croisant les doigts sous la table.

« T'es m'ladhic ! pas envie qu'on m'prenne pour un hic !… maboul… » répond Mondingus, en effectuant quelques nouveaux tapotements maladroits sur sa tempe…

« Et qu'est-ce tu vas en faire, d'ton bouquin ? » demande Willy, une lueur d'espoir croissante dans le regard…

Il doit commencer à se croire au paradis. Pensez donc, un livre ayant appartenu à Serpentard, cela lui vaudra une belle récompense, s'il le donne à son maître. Et ça lui rapportera de l'or en barre au marché noir, s'il décide de le vendre.

Mais il n'est pas sot, Willy Larbrouss et je compte là-dessus, pour qu'il décide de l'apporter à Voldemort. Après tout, s'il apprend, (or il finit toujours par tout apprendre, s'agissant de ses Mangemorts ) que l'un de ses serviteurs a eu un objet ayant appartenu à Serpentard entre les mains et qu'il ne le lui a pas remis, ça finira très mal pour le serviteur en question…

Dans le ventre de Nagini…

Larbrouss ne va certainement pas risquer cela…

Croisons les doigts..

« Bah… hic !… Doit pas avoir beauhic! coup d'valeur… Vais tout d'même hic ! 'sayer d'le vende au musée…hic ! on sait jamais… Tout cas, hic !… j'va t'dire un truc…hic !… Mon vieux poteau…J'au hic !… rais préféré qu'elle ait quèque Gallions en plus des hic… cent cinquante qu'elle m'a laissé hic ! et pas ç'satané vieux bouquin qu'jaihic… même pô réussi à comprend' hic ! une ligne … » répond Mondingus, qui renverse la moitié de son verre quand il tente de le porter à ses lèvres pour le boire…

« Cent-Cinquante ?.. » demande Larbrouss, son œil s'égarant de nouveau vers le sac

« Ouais… m'en reste plus qu'une cenhic !… taine bien cachée dans…hic ! ma planque avec deux ou trois hic !… z'aut' bricole. Pas si bête, hic !… pôr m'prom'ner 'vec tout hic!.. ça.. » répond Mondingus en dodelinant de plus belle de la tête…

Il réussit finalement à boire la moitié de ce qu'il reste dans son verre et, alors que Larbrouss semble réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire maintenant de ces informations, il appuie son coude sur son sac et sa tête sur sa main. Peu à peu, ses yeux se ferment et au bout d'une minute, il se met à ronfler…

Nous avions convenu que c'est ce qu'il ferait, pour laisser à Larbrouss l'occasion de le détrousser du vieux bouquin…

Larbrouss sursaute, regarde son vieux compère et sourit. Un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais je suis prêt à intervenir, même si j'ai l'air de dormir, moi aussi. Et je vois nettement Larbrouss qui retire discrètement sa baguette de sa manche. Je jette, juste à temps, un petit Sort de Protection, que Labrouss ne peut détecter …

Larbrouss en balance un sous la table, qui s'écrase sur ma barrière.

« Il t'a jeté un Oubliette, Mondingus. Je suppose qu'il a voulu effacer de ta mémoire, tout ce qui concerne ta tante Adélie et votre conversation d'aujourd'hui… » murmure-je dans mon micro, tout en observant Larbrouss

Il soulève doucement le bras de Mondingus, qui s'effondre nez en avant sur la table, pour attirer à lui le sac à malice de son vieux compère. Il l'ouvre prestement, sort le livre, le fourre vite dans une profonde poche de sa cape. Il hésite un bref instant puis fouille de nouveau le sac et ricane, en ramenant vers lui une bourse de Gallions, deux chandeliers en argent et la tabatière en cuir …

Rien de mieux que des pièces d'or et des objets précieux, pour qu'un gibier comme Willy tombe dans notre piège. Une centaine de Gallions et deux chandeliers en argent sacrifiés à la cause, c'est peu, comparé à ce que cela pourra nous rapporter en précieuses informations.

Larbrouss jubile quand il vérifie le contenu de la bourse. Puis il la glisse prestement dans sa poche et il escamote son verre de la table, avant de secouer Mondingus, sans doute pour pouvoir vérifier que son Sortilège d'Oubliette a bien fonctionné..

« Hé ! Ding ! Oh ! Réveille-toi, mon poteau ! » s'exclame-t-il, en bousculant mon ami sans ménagement…

« Hein ! hic ! Quoi ! » sursaute Mondingus, l'air véritablement surpris. Puis son visage s'éclaire et il ajoute : « Willy ! hic ! Comment qu'ça va d'puis l'temps ! hic ! M'vieux poteau ! »

« Ça va ! Tu m'offres un verre ? » répond Willy Larbrouss, l'air très satisfait, en désignant la bouteille.

J'avais deviné juste. Il fait comme si le hasard venait de le mettre sur le chemin de Mondingus…

« Et en quel honneur hic… qu'j't'offrirai un verre, hein ? hic ! » s'enquiert Mondingus, en feignant parfaitement la réserve des ivrognes, quand il s'agit de partager sa bouteille

Il ramène d'ailleurs celle-ci vers lui, l'œil méfiant, manquant de la faire tomber par maladresse.

« Ben, j'sais pô ! En l'honneur d'la tante Adélie p't'êt' bien ! » suggère Larbrouss, l'œil aux aguets de la réaction de Mondingus..

« Ç'qui ça ? » répond mon ami, l'air dubitatif, avant d'ajouter « Pourquoi qu'j'boirais hic ! à la santé d'ta tante 'délie hic ! que j'connais même pô ? »

Larbrouss rit, satisfait et donne une bonne tape dans le dos de Mondingus, avant de déclarer que de toute façon, il n'a pas le temps de prendre un verre avec son vieil ami, car il est attendu ailleurs.

Sur ce, il quitte la gargote de la Mère Firewater.

Moins d'une minute après son départ, je me rends aux toilettes, me Désillusionne et revient en catimini dans la salle, pour aider discrètement Mondingus à se lever, sans oublier au préalable de récupérer ma Bouteille Magique. Il n'est dans notre intérêt que quelqu'un tombe dessus et, on ne sait jamais, elle pourra peut-être nous servir à nouveau…

Je mène Mondingus hors de la gargote, en direction d'une ruelle qui va nous mener hors de la zone Anti-Transplanage, le pas pressé. J'ai hâte de voir Larbrouss remettre les fausses mémoires de Salazar Serpentard à son Maître…

Du moins, j'espère que c'est ce qu'il a l'intention de faire…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...


	15. Chasse aux nuisibles 4

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Ma beta est Mistycal...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponse sur mon forum pour Yzeute**

**OoOoOoO**

...

**Chasse Aux Nuisibles 4/4**

**Acte 7 : Le Gibier Est Dans Le Sac **

**Blaise**

Je suis complètement sidéré de la mise en scène que Ron et des Jumeaux ont mise au point et réalisée depuis que nous sommes arrivés avec le Basilic. Bon sang, ces trois là sont incroyables ! Ils devraient monter des spectacles après la guerre, je suis sûr qu'ils feraient fortune !

« Eh, Lee ! Tu as tout ? » demande Tarendra, en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr ! » sourit notre pote, en affichant l'air d'un chat repu.

Il a décidé de tout filmer, pour les archives de l'Ordre, affirmant que dans quelques années, Olivier aura peut-être envie de voir comment on a fait craquer le Basilic. Il pense également, qu'après la guerre, on sera sûrement content de revoir toutes ces images et les missions que nous avons remplies tous ensemble…

Je ne sais pas. On verra bien…

Pour l'instant, nous avons de nouveau changé de décor. C'est dans une cellule du Ministère que le Basilic se réveille cette fois. Hugh et Eddy, pour l'occasion, se sont glissés dans des uniformes d'Auror.

Ils secouent notre prisonnier, l'exhortent à se réveiller et à les suivre.

Le Basilic regarde autour de lui, l'air perdu. Il ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour poser des questions à mes potes, mais ils ne lui laissent pas le temps de proférer un seul son. Ils le poussent en avant et l'accompagnent dans une fausse salle d'interrogatoire.

Le Basilic regarde machinalement son reflet dans le miroir sans tain que nous avons installé, comme là-bas, dans le Département de la Justice Magique. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, il est sale, débraillé et grâce à un maquillage de cinéma, fait par Annabelle, il semble même un peu amaigri. Et il réalise seulement maintenant qu'il a de nouveau ses propres fringues sur le dos…

Ce détail le perturbe visiblement…

Mes potes le font asseoir sur une chaise un peu branlante, devant une table. Eddy reste debout derrière lui, mais Hugh vient s'installer en face, à califourchon sur la chaise, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier.

Il a demandé à son père l'autorisation de prendre son apparence et comme sa photo a paru dans la Gazette, lorsqu'il a été blessé au Terrier au cours de la Bataille d'Halloween, le Basilic doit sans doute se dire qu'il l'a déjà vu quelque part…

Peut-être même qu'il l'a reconnu.

Si c'est ça, tant mieux. Il ne doutera pas être au Ministère, entre les mains des Aurors…

« Quel est votre nom ? » demande Hugh, avec fermeté, l'air dur et son regard planté droit dans celui du Basilic

« Boo. Edgar Boo… » répond-il, la voix enrouée par tous les cris et hurlements qu'il a poussés depuis ce matin, d'un ton peu sûr de lui.

Une plume à papote enregistre la réponse, sur un parchemin posé devant Hugh. Il est marqué de l'emblème du Ministère dirait-on. C'est un faux, bien sûr. C'est assez visible, même. Mais le Basilic n'aura pas loisir d'y regarder de près, c'est sûr. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter…

« Vous vous souvenez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » demande encore Hugh, sans ciller

« Non, je… Je m'souviens juste que… » commence à répondre le Basilic, avant de s'arrêter, dérouté et hésitant.

Il soupire et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son regard est incertain, il vacille. J'ai le sentiment que des tas de souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête et, sous son maquillage, il pâlit encore, en portant la main à son cou.

Je parie qu'il revoit par flash, différentes séquences des scènes que nous lui avons jouées. Il s'en souviendra toute sa vie sûrement… Peut-être même, qu'elles lui pourriront l'existence quand il sera vraiment à Azkaban…

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? » insiste Eddy, en posant lourdement une main sur l'épaule du Basilic qui sursaute et se retourne d'un bloc, effrayé

« Regardez par ici ! » tonne Hugh, en claquant si fortement son poing sur la table, que l'encrier fait un bond et manque de se renverser.

Le Basilic obéit, les épaules affaissées et l'air coupable…

« Répondez à la question que mon collègue vous a posée. » demande sèchement Hugh, le regard dur, impitoyable

« Je… J'étais au travail, au Sous-Ministère du Pays de Galles. J'étais assis à mon bureau et cette fille est entrée et… » répond le Basilic, incertain.

Ses mains tremblent et son regard est de plus en plus hagard..

« Il est mûr. Il va parler, surtout après le bateau que les gars vont lui monter dans les minutes qui viennent… » me glisse Ron, un sourire dans la voix

Je croise les doigts pour qu'il ait raison. Plus vite nous en aurons fini avec lui et mieux nous nous porterons…

« Et quoi ? » demande brutalement Eddy, en faisant de nouveau sursauter le Basilic, qui n'ose cependant pas se retourner cette fois.

« Et puis plus rien… c'est le trou noir… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cellule… Et… les Détraqueurs… empêchez-les de m'approcher, s'il vous plait… J'ai rien fait, j'suis innocent…» répond-il précipitamment…

« Ils disent tous ça ! » soupire Hugh, tandis qu'Eddy ricane dans le dos du Basilic.

« Mais j'vous jure ! C'est cette fille ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait mais j'étais à travailler dans mon bureau quand elle est arrivée et après je ne me souviens plus de rien ! Elle a dû me jeter un Sort et… » insiste le Basilic, l'air geignard et suppliant

« Qui est cette fille et pourquoi vous aurait-elle jeté un Sort ? » l'interrompt Hugh, l'air dubitatif

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne la connais pas ! C'est la première fois que je la voyais ! » s'exclame le Basilic, qui semble reprendre un peu de poil de la bête.

Ça ne va certainement pas lui durer bien longtemps…

« Personne ne vous a vu sur les lieux de votre travail depuis que vous en êtes parti, seul et en bonne santé, vendredi 3 janvier en début de matinée. » assène Hugh, d'un ton brutal, tandis que les yeux du Basilic s'écarquillent d'une mauvaise surprise

« Alors cessez de nous raconter des salades et dites-nous toute la vérité ! » enjoint Eddy, en laissant de nouveau sa main lourdement tomber sur l'épaule du Basilic

« Quoi ! Mais je vous dis la vérité ! J'étais bien au boulot, vendredi matin et je n'ai pas quitté mon bureau ! C'est cette fille ! Elle a dû me faire quelque chose, me mettre sous Impérium, peut-être ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre ! Seulement que je me suis réveillé en cellule ! J'suis innocent ! Innocent ! » se défend le Basilic, en s'arrachant à demi les cheveux.

Hugh soupire encore une fois et regarde vers Eddy en hochant la tête d'un air entendu qui signifie qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que raconte son prisonnier, puis il reporte son attention vers le Basilic.

« Nous avons interrogé tout le monde au Pays de Galles. Une jeune fille est bien venue, pour retirer un formulaire de demande pour passer son permis de Transplanage. Elle était avec une amie et elles ont quitté le Ministère quelques secondes avant vous. Mais nos collègues en faction ont confirmé que tandis qu'elles partaient à droite, vous êtes parti à gauche. L'un des employés nous a pourtant dit que vous avez affirmé que vous alliez les accompagner chez elles, pour photographier une plante qu'elles auraient créée. Lequel de vous ment ? » explique-t-il, les yeux plissés vers le Basilic qui ne cesse de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, l'air complètement effaré

« Mais c'est faux… C'est faux ! C'est l'autre qui ment ! J'étais dans mon bureau ! Je ne l'ai pas quitté ! » s'écrie-t-il, la voix cassée et prêt à pleurer, en essayant de se lever de sa chaise.

Eddy appuie fermement sur ses deux épaules pour l'inviter à se re-asseoir et il obtempère très vite. De toute façon ses jambes tremblent tellement, qu'il ne doit pas pouvoir tenir debout longtemps…

« Vous mettez en doute la parole de nos collègues qui vous ont vu quitter le Sous-Ministère à 08H23 précises ? » s'insurge Eddy, en raffermissant encore sa poigne sur les épaules du Basilic

« Non ! Non ! Mais… Quelqu'un a dû me mettre sous Imperium! C'est un coup monté tout ça ! J'vous promets, c'est un coup monté ! » se défend le Basilic, avec toute la véhémence dont il réussit encore à faire preuve

« Un coup monté ? Et de la part de qui selon vous ? » demande Hugh, avec un sourire en coin, une lueur de satisfaction traversant son regard.

Nos potes attendaient ce genre de remarque, pour passer à l'offensive suivante et amener doucement le Basilic sur le terrain où lui sera asséné le coup de grâce…

« Je n'en sais rien… J'vous jure, je ne sais vraiment pas comment, ni pourquoi je suis arrivé ici…» souffle le Basilic, visiblement épuisé et abattu, en laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

Il éclate en sanglots et je me dis que c'est une chance, qu'Hermione Chérie ait pensé à fixer son maquillage avec un Sortilège, où il l'aurait laissé sur ses mains. Après quoi, il aurait pu se poser des questions embarrassantes pour nous, subodorer l'entourloupe…

« Vous ne savez ni comment, ni pourquoi vous êtes ici et vous assurez être innocent. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, en ce qui me concerne, c'est que les Détraqueurs vous font un sacré effet… » glisse avec perfidie Eddy, penché à son oreille.

Le Basilic sursaute et relève la tête. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues et il déglutit avec difficulté, une lueur affolée dans les yeux…

« Je… J'ai eu… J'ai eu beaucoup de malheurs dans ma vie. C'est pour ça… » souffle-t-il, d'abord hésitant, puis un peu trop précipitamment pour être honnête…

« Moi, à la façon dont vous réagissez en leur présence, je dirais plutôt que vous en avez beaucoup causé, du malheur… » susurre Hugh, le regard et le visage sévères…

« Non… Non… J'suis innocent… » souffle le Basilic, avec des petits hochements de tête négatifs, qui n'ont rien de convaincant.

Il essaye de résister, mais les copains vont bientôt tirer des cartouches décisives et je suis certain qu'il va alors s'empresser de se mettre à table.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une encore…

« Innocent de quoi ? » demande Eddy, en se penchant en avant, une main à plat sur le bureau, pour le regarder de côté

« Mais… ddddddde de rien… ddddde de tout… » répond en bégayant le Basilic

Il sent que la situation lui échappe de plus en plus, même s'il ne comprend vraiment pas comment il a pu arriver là. Et il ne manque qu'un petit coup de pouce, pour qu'il déballe tout ce qu'il a sur la conscience…

Et ses complices…

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, à en croire ceci, ce n'est pas le cas, loin s'en faut. … » affirme Hugh d'un ton doux.

Trop doux, le Basilic ne s'y trompe pas et déglutit avec peine, son regard ne ratant pas une miette des gestes de Hugh, qui tend la main vers la table. Il prend lentement un parchemin roulé, retenu par un ruban argenté et le brandit sous le nez du Basilic, qui amorce un mouvement de retrait.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demande-t-il dans un souffle, le regard méfiant et des tonnes de questions lui traversant visiblement l'esprit…

« Nous aurait-on menti, dans ce parchemin ? » demande Eddy, toujours penché vers le Basilic, en haussant un sourcil

« Je ne pense pas. » répond Hugh, à l'intention de son « collègue », avant de s'adresser de nouveau au Basilic : « Et vous ? »

Le Basilic regarde tour à tour Hugh et Eddy, l'air désorienté.

« Je… je n'en sais rien… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit là-dedans ? » répond-il, sa voix brisée traduisant toutes ses incertitudes, tandis qu'il fixe toujours le parchemin d'un regard brûlant d'une incompréhension effrayée…

A mes côtés, Tarendra pose une main sur le miroir sans tain, qui nous permet de voir toute la scène comme si nous étions présents aux côtés de nos amis.

« Tu peux trembler mon coco… Tu es fait comme un rat… » souffle-t-il, le regard brillant de satisfaction.

« Oui. Le gibier est dans le sac et il va tout déballer, c'est sûr… » affirme Ramaya, non moins satisfaite.

Pour ma part, je préfère réserver mes commentaires pour plus tard, quand le gibier sera dans le chaudron…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Comme il n'y a plus trop de monde au QG, je transplane directement dans le Hall, faisant sursauter Vernon occupé à vernir les lambris dans l'escalier. Il en laisse échapper son pinceau, qui tombe dans le pot en provoquant des éclaboussures. Vernon pousse un juron et s'empresse de nettoyer les dégâts, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard noir auparavant…

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? » demande Remus, qui sort de la cuisine au même moment

Il n'a pas manqué de nous entendre arriver et vient aux nouvelles, naturellement. Cela m'étonne même, qu'il ne soit pas là-haut, dans la Base d'Espionnage. Mais je me souviens tout à coup qu'il devait servir d'escorte à Mme Jordan ce matin, jusqu'à la poste de Little Whinging, où elle devait se rendre pour faire suivre le courrier des Strikawe, dans une boîte postale, ici, à Londres…

Il doit être revenu au QG depuis peu…

« Ç'tait parfait…Willy l'a m'ché dans la combine hic… Hein, prof ? » répond Mondingus, qui subit encore fortement les effets de la Potion d'Ebriété et manque de se prendre une bûche lorsqu'il trébuche sur la boîte à outil de Vernon.

Il la trimballe partout avec lui, Vernon, au cas où il y aurait un clou à remplacer, une vis à revisser ou que sais-je encore. Ce qui ne se produit jamais étant donné qu'il n'y a ni clou ni vis chez les sorciers de Sang-pur… J'ai plutôt l'impression que se balader avec ça, sert à lui donner de l'assurance, une impression de pouvoir ou de maîtrise sur la situation… D'être le Maître des lieux, peut-être.

Ce qu'il n'est pas et ne sera jamais, loin s'en faut…

« C'était plus que parfait ! Mondingus a réalisé une performance digne des plus grands acteurs ! Un morceau d'anthologie ! Larbrouss n'a pas marché, il a couru !… » renchéris-je, avec un enthousiasme non feint, avant d'ajouter : « Espérons que ce soit au Manoir… »

« Allons voir ça ! » s'exclame Remus, en soulevant l'un des bras de Mondingus, pour le mettre sur son épaule.

J'en fais autant de l'autre côté et à nous deux, nous soulevons Mondingus pour le faire monter vers la Base d'Espionnage. Il ne touche plus terre et soudain, il est secoué d'un fou rire nerveux…

« J'l'impression d'être r'venu en enhic… fance quand mes cousins m'trimbal… hic… laient comme ça avant d'aller m'j hic… jeter dans la rivière… » explique-t-il, tout gloussant, entre deux hoquets…

« Si je ne savais pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état, c'est sous la douche que j'irais te jeter… Tu cocottes dur mon vieux… » commente Remus, à moitié riant, en ouvrant la porte de la Base

« F'lait bien donner l'change…hic ! Si j'vais été trop propre, Willy s's'rait méfié… Hic ! » répond Mondingus, que nous aidons maintenant à prendre place dans un fauteuil, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « Pis ç'pas d'ma faute mais.. hic… à cause de tout l'thé qu'jai hic… bu, f'lait qu'je pisse avant d'rentrer et hic !… L'prof m'a aidé mais hic… à cause d'la Potion m'suis à mitan hic… fait d'sus les godasses… »

Il glousse derechef et Remus lui tape sur l'épaule, avec compassion, mais l'œil rieur.

« Willy est rentré ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Dedalus et Hestia, qui regardent Mondingus en souriant avec indulgence

« Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait sans doute pas tarder… D'après Alfred Willis, qui surveille les Caméras du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes, avec lequel j'ai pris contact il y a une minute, il s'est fait alpaguer par Harris Leverue, quand il est sorti de la gargote de la Mère Firewater. Ils sont tous les deux chez Barjow et Beurk maintenant et Alfred doit me prévenir dès qu'il le voit sortir. »

« Barjow et Beurk ! Merde ! Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas montrer le Journal de Salazar à Barjow ! Il manquerait plus qu'il lui vende ! Ça retarderait les choses ! » m'exclame-je, vivement contrarié, en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de la chaise sur laquelle j'ai pris place

J'ai envisagé cette possibilité, bien sûr. Mais je l'ai rejetée en tablant sur la crainte de Willy, que Voldemort apprenne qu'il avait eu le journal de Salazar Serpentard entre les mains et ne le lui a pas immédiatement apporté…

« Non, je ne crois pas. D'après Alfred, Willy s'est fait un peu tirer l'oreille… » affirme Dedalus, avant d'ajouter : « En tout cas, j'ai tout écouté de ce qui a été dit chez la Mère Firewater et vraiment, toutes mes félicitations, Mondingus, tu as été prodigieux ! »

« Ouais… Merci ! C'est ç'que l'prof dit. Et j'suis plutôt content d'moi aussi. » répond Mondingus, en se rengorgeant avec fierté, avant d'ajouter : « Et j'suis content aussi qu'la Potion d'Ebriété fasse plus effet… même si j'suis prêt à en r'prendre, s'il faut recommencer à jouer la comédie comme aujourd'hui… »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui serre la main, lui assurant que je suis prêt à renouveler l'expérience également et que je ne manquerai pas de faire appel à ses services si nécessaire.

En toute sincérité.

Même si je ne doutais pas qu'il réussisse à berner Willy, il m'a vraiment bluffé, par sa performance hors du commun, l'intelligence avec laquelle il a mené l'affaire, ajoutant quelques détails à la mise en scène prévue, pour en accentuer le réalisme.

Soudainement, le biper de Dedalus sonne et je me tourne vivement vers lui.

« W.L. sor coT AdE… » lis-je par-dessus son épaule.

« Je déteste ce style télégraphique… » soupire Dedalus, les sourcils froncés, avant de décoder avec un peu de lenteur : « W.L ça doit être Willy Larbrouss… sort coT… Coté… AdE… Allée des Embrumes…. »

« Ce doit être Lucy, la fille d'Alfred, qui a envoyé le message. J'ai remarqué que les jeunes les rédigent de cette façon, pour gagner du temps… » commente Remus, avec un petit sourire

« Gagner du temps ? Il m'en faut cinq fois plus pour lire le message, alors je ne vois pas où on en gagne ! Au contraire, ça ferait perdre de précieuses secondes, ça, en cas d'urgence ! Sans compter le risque d'erreur d'interprétation ! Et qu'à force d'écrire comme ça, les jeunes vont oublier comment on écrit vraiment ! Ce n'est pas bon pour l'orthographe, ça ! » râle Dedalus, tandis que mon regard est fixé sur l'écran qui donne sur le portail du Manoir, à l'affût de l'arrivée de Willy…

Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, me dis-je…

« Bah… Concernant l'orthographe des jeunes, d'ici que ce genre d'appareil se généralise, nous avons le temps de voir venir. Ils ne sont pas encore opérationnels pour Poudlard. Mais tu as raison pour le reste, mieux vaut que nous ayons un code commun pour communiquer par biper. Je verrais cela avec Phillipa, la Chef du Comité Expert en Communications. » le tranquillise Remus, en lui tapant sur l'épaule, en un geste de réconfort…

« D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas de lui préciser qu'il y a pas mal d'anciens au bout de ces appareils, alors il ne faut pas que le code soit trop compliqué. Nous n'avons plus la même mémoire qu'avant, pour retenir les nouveautés… » déclare Dedalus, d'un ton bien plus calme

Hestia me fait un clin d'œil de connivence en souriant. C'est un soufflet, Dedalus. Sa contrariété retombe toujours plus vite qu'elle n'est montée…

« V'là Willy ! » s'exclame maintenant Mondingus, qui se penche en avant, pour mieux voir son vieux compère remonter vivement l'allée du Manoir Malfoy.

Soudainement, il s'arrête, hésite un instant, puis coupe la pelouse, en direction d'un sentier qui contourne le Manoir…

« Merde ! Il va directement vers les tentes… » siffle-je entre mes dents, vivement contrarié encore une fois

« Y va p't'être aller d'abord met' les Gallions et les chandeliers à l'abri… » suppose Mondingus, sans grande conviction cependant.

« Ce n'est certainement pas dans une tente qu'il partage avec d'autres filous dans son genre qu'il cacherait le produit de ses larcins. Non, il a un autre plan en tête… » déclare Remus, tout aussi contrarié que moi

Je le sens, à la façon dont il respire dans mon dos

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il est venu pour récupérer ses quelques effets personnels et profiter de l'aubaine des cent Gallions qui sont tombés dans son escarcelle pour essayer d'aller se mettre au vert quelque part. » commente Dedalus, tandis que Willy regarde bien qui se trouve du côté des tentes, avant de se faufiler vers elle…

Il hésite visiblement à poursuivre son chemin…

« Cent Gallions, c'est une jolie somme. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin et n'échapperait pas longtemps à Voldemort. » fait fort justement remarquer Hestia

« Oui. Si son intention est de quitter le Manoir, c'est qu'il a dû vendre le livre à Barjow et en tirer un joli pactole… » déclare-je, dans un soupir.

Notre affaire est ratée pour aujourd'hui, même si rien n'est pour autant perdu. Barjow ne revendra pas le livre à n'importe qui. Il voudra en tirer le maximum. Alors il fera courir le bruit en direction des plus fortunés et la rumeur viendra tôt ou tard jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort…

« On a des nouvelles de Bill ? Sait-on si le compte de Lucius risque d'être bloqué très vite ? » demande dans un souffle Remus, dont les pensées semblent prendre le même chemin que les miennes.

Comme souvent…

« Je ne sais pas, mais à ce stade, peu importe. Quand Voldemort connaîtra la nouvelle, il se procurera le journal, de gré ou de force… » réponds-je, en regardant Willy se décider enfin et avancer d'un pas hâtif vers les tentes..

Au même moment, pas de chance pour lui, Lucius sort sur la terrasse arrière et il le hèle. Willy stoppe net et se retourne lentement vers lui, l'air coupable…

Une chose est certaine maintenant : s'il avait pour projet de quitter le Manoir, c'est raté…

Et connaissant Lucius et Voldemort, il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de le faire…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : La Cuisine Des Anges **

**Ron**

Voilà le moment crucial de notre plan.

Je me sens tendu tout à coup. Jusqu'à présent, tout a marché comme sur des roulettes et je dois avouer que je ne croyais pas que ça irait si vite…

Mais il faut reconnaître que tous les copains et copines ont mis le paquet jusqu'à présent et ont tous joué leur partie en y mettant beaucoup de cœur. Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à leur dire pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Pour le reste, ils improvisent à merveille !

Hugh et Eddy, en particulier. Parce que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup parler, mais eux, oui. Et avec les jumeaux, nous ne leur avons donné que les grandes lignes de leur texte. Pour le reste, ils se sont mis d'accord entre eux et rebondissent sur les occasions que leur offre le Basilic.…

Justement, celui-là ne lâche pas des yeux, le parchemin que Hugh tient à la main. Mais mon pote va faire durer le plaisir, comme prévu. Faire mariner le Basilic dans son jus, voilà la recette qui fera leur succès… Nous avons insisté là-dessus, avec les jumeaux.

« N'êtes-vous pas curieux, d'abord, de savoir comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? » demande mon pote, en reposant le parchemin, là où il l'a pris il n'y a pas une minute.

Le basilic, qui suivait toujours sa main du regard, relève les yeux vers lui.

« Si… Si, bien sûr… » répond-il, sur ses gardes

Hugh sourit, tandis qu'Eddy vient prendre la chaise qui se trouve à côté de lui, pour la ramener auprès du Basilic. Il prend son temps pour s'installer, très près du Basilic qui n'a pas l'air à l'aise d'être ainsi collé par mon pote.

« Vous avez été déposé pieds et poings liés devant le Ministère. Avec ce parchemin sur le ventre…» déclare Eddy, penché vers l'oreille du Basilic, comme pour lui confier un secret.

L'autre essaye de se reculer pour le regarder, mais Eddy lui empoigne le col et le retient, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton suave : « A votre avis, qui a bien pu faire ça ? »

Le Basilic hoche à peine la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux écarquillés sur la peur.

Il faut dire qu'Eddy a une allure impressionnante. Je ne sais pas où il a dégotté son matériel, pour compléter sa part de Polynectar, mais le type sur lequel il l'a prélevé est terrible. Grand, bodybuildé, gueule carrée barrée d'une cicatrice sur la joue, cheveux noirs coupés à la brosse, nez écrasé comme s'il avait été cassé plusieurs fois. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Eddy s'est ajouté un bandeau noir sur l'œil…

Une vraie tête de malfrat dur à cuir…

Dans un uniforme d'Auror, ça fout encore plus les ch'touilles…

« Vous ne savez pas ? » demande encore Eddy, en haussant un sourcil, avant de relâcher le col du Basilic pour lui passer le bras sur les épaules

Puis, dans un geste brusque, il l'attire davantage encore contre son flanc et lui colle une fois de plus la bouche à l'oreille.

« Moi, je pense qu'on a voulu se débarrasser de vous, comme d'un colis encombrant. Alors réfléchissez, qui a intérêt à vous écarter de son chemin ? » susurre-t-il, avant de repousser le Basilic et de se lever pour venir se replacer derrière lui…

Le Basilic ne répond rien, encore une fois. Mais son regard vogue jusqu'au parchemin. Son contenu l'intrigue, c'est sûr. Et les paroles d'Eddy commencent à faire leur chemin dans sa tête, ça aussi, c'est certain…

« Qui, Monsieur Boo ? » redemande doucement Hugh, en posant sa main sur le parchemin.

Le Basilic hoche négativement la tête. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt à cracher ses aveux, mais Hugh, comme Eddy, n'est pas prêt à lâcher la pression. Au contraire, il ramène lentement le parchemin vers lui et retire le ruban, déroule la lettre, avec toujours la même lenteur et laisse ses yeux s'égarer sur les lignes écrites dessus…

« Tinsley Green… Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose, Monsieur Boo ? » demande-t-il d'une voix veloutée, sans même relever les yeux sur son vis-à-vis.

Le Basilic écarquille les yeux, comme si les pièces du puzzle venaient de se mettre en place dans sa tête…

« La salope… » murmure-t-il une lueur meurtrière traversant brièvement son regard

« Plait-il ? » s'enquiert Hugh, en relevant brusquement la tête, l'air interrogateur, comme s'il n'avait pas compris le murmure du Basilic…

« Je crois que Monsieur Boo vient de comprendre qui a tout intérêt à se débarrasser de lui… » déclare Eddy, d'une voix joyeuse, en revenant s'installer auprès du Basilic, après avoir un peu écarté sa chaise.

Puis sa main va saisir le pied de celle du Basilic et il lui fait effectuer un quart de tour, pour qu'il lui fasse face, avant de le lâcher. Il se penche maintenant en avant, jambes écartées et appuie ses bras sur ses genoux, en souriant à pleines dents

Ce qui paradoxalement le fait paraître encore plus effrayant…

« Racontez-moi tout… Qui est la salope ? Quel est son intérêt dans cette affaire ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton enthousiaste, son regard planté dans celui du Basilic…

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine. Il a la bouche sèche et la gorge irritée, assurément, après tous les cris qu'il a poussés. Le peu de salive qu'il produit doit être épais et amer… Effet secondaire de la Potion que nous lui avons fait prendre…

Il regarde Eddy. De toute évidence, il hésite à parler. Il se demande sans doute ce que les deux Aurors savent. Et il doit aussi chercher comment se tirer de cette panade dans laquelle il est en train de se noyer…

« C'est le baiser du Détraqueur qui vous attend, si vous ne coopérez pas, Monsieur Boo… » déclare doucement Hugh, qui a adopté une pose décontractée.

Mais son regard clair est vif et sous la douceur du miel, sa voix est tranchante comme un rasoir…

Le Basilic le regarde. Tout son être transpire la peur…

« Dé.… » forment les lèvres de Hugh, sans produire aucun son.

« Non… Non ! C'est elle ! C'est cette salope ! » réagit vivement le Basilic, soudainement paniqué…

Voilà, on y est… Le gibier mijote ! Il va rendre tout son jus !

Je suis abasourdi par la perfidie de la tactique que mes deux potes ont adoptée pour le mener pile poil où on voulait ! Merde ! Ils sont Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais sur ce coup, ils ont été plus retors que des Serpentards ! A croire qu'on déteint tous les uns sur les autres, à force de se fréquenter…

« Ils sont sacrément bons… » souffle Ramaya, l'air franchement admirative

« Ouais… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de jouer aussi bien qu'eux… » ajoute Tarendra, la main collée sur le miroir sans tain.

« Moi je suis sûr que non. J'ai trop de contentieux avec ce type, je me serais énervé. Je crois que… je crois que nous sommes tous les trois trop impliqués émotionnellement parlant, pour réussir un coup pareil… » renchérit Blaise, qui ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'il se passe au-delà du miroir, mais se retourne soudainement vers moi pour ajouter : « On te doit une fière chandelle, Ron… »

« Je ne suis pas tout seul, sur ce coup… » réponds-je, en lui claquant l'épaule…

« Pour la mise en scène, l'exploitation des idées et le jeu durant toutes les saynètes, non… Mais c'est toi qui m'as convaincu qu'on y arriverait pas sans vous. Et tu avais raison… Notre idée de base était bonne, mais on ne serait parvenu à rien, sans vous tous et sans ajouter cette fameuse touche Gryffondor… » affirme Blaise, sous les hochements approbateurs de Ramaya et Tarendra.

Je ne réponds rien. Ce n'est pas la peine. Tout est dit.

C'est vrai que je savais qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Fallait pas être devin pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'y a pas de quoi pavoiser qu'ils le reconnaissent sans réserve maintenant.

Je n'attends pas non plus mille mercis de leur part.

Les potes, c'est fait pour s'entraider. Le merci qu'ils viennent de me donner suffit amplement.

C'est ça, l'amitié…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Lucius descend de la terrasse et vient à la rencontre de Willy Larbrouss. Nous voyons nettement ce dernier soupirer discrètement et remonter vers le Manoir. Il s'arrête à deux pas de Lucius et lui fait un signe de tête respectueux, en lui disant bonjour, son chapeau à la main.

« Que fais-tu ici, Larbrouss. Tu devrais être sur le Chemin de Traverse, à remplir la mission que le Maître t'a fait l'honneur de te confier.. » susurre Lucius, en toisant Willy de toute sa taille, l'air déjà de se réjouir de la punition qu'il va pouvoir infliger au serviteur désobéissant.

« J'ai quelque chose pour le Maître ! Mais j'voulais pas d'mander audience sans avoir fait un brin d'toilette avant… » répond Willy, très mal à l'aise, en tournant à demi la tête sur le côté.

Il triture son chapeau entre ses mains, tandis que Lucius plisse les yeux, le regard amplement soupçonneux, avant de s'approcher un peu et de humer l'air..

« Menteur ! Tu as bu, ivrogne ! Et tu allais te cacher pour cuver ! Tu sais ce que cela va te coûter, n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame-t-il, en tirant sa baguette de sa canne, d'un geste vif

« Oui, j'ai bu un p'tit peu, mais j'vous jure, qu'ç'était pour la bonne cause ! J'vous en prie, non ! Pas de Doloris ! J'ai fait ça pour l'Maître ! J'vous l'jure, Monseigneur ! » s'exclame Willy, en se recroquevillant quelque peu sur lui-même, mains en avant, en un geste dérisoire pour se protéger…

« Ne m'appelle pas Monseigneur ! C'est réservé au Maître ! » siffle Lucius, en effectuant un mouvement sec avec sa baguette

La peau des avant-bras découverts de Willy se déchire et le malheureux pousse un petit cri, avant de ramener ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Pardon, M'sieur Malfoy ! Mais j'vous promets, croyez-moi, j'allais v'nir au Manoir après êt' passé dans la tente ! » s'écrie Willy Larbrouss, l'air suppliant

« Je ne te crois pas, Willy. Tu serais passé au Manoir d'abord, pour prévenir le garde. Et je t'ai vu, depuis ma chambre. Tu passais en catimini. Pourquoi faire cela, si tu n'avais rien à cacher ? » répond Lucius, l'air méprisant autant qu'en colère…

« Je… J'voulais pas… J'avais oublié et pis j'me suis rapp'lé et… J'me suis dit que j'devais bien l'cacher en attendant d'pouvoir l'jeter ailleurs… » bafouille Willy, avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa cape et d'en sortir un récipient…

Mondingus sursaute.

« L'pur-Feu ! C'est ça qu'il allait planquer ! C'est l'Pur-Feu qu'y f'zait mine de boire chez la Mère Firewater, mais qu'y mettait en réserve pour garder les idées claires en attendant d'pouvoir m'tirer les vers du nez ! Il voulait s'le garder pour plus tard, mais il aura eu peur qu'Voldemort le r'nifle, s'il allait l'voir avec ça dans sa poche ! Qué crétin ! Il aurait mieux fait d'le cacher dans un buisson avant d'rentrer sur l'domaine ! Même plein comme un boudin c'est ç'que j'faisais avant d'venir au QG, dans l'temps, pour pas qu'Molly elle me l'jette dans l'évier… » s'exclame-t-il, en tapant du plat de la main sur sa cuisse.

Severus l'approuve. Et je comprends mieux la réaction de Willy, son hésitation dans l'allée, avant de contourner le Manoir

Pendant ce temps, sur l'écran, nous voyons Lucius s'approcher de Willy, lui arracher le récipient des mains et le renifler d'un air dégoûté, avant de le renverser sur le sol… Larbrouss regarde son Whisky se répandre dans l'herbe d'un air contrit…

« Explique-moi ce que cela faisait dans ta poche.. » ordonne Lucius, d'un ton sec.

Willy lui explique en deux mots sa rencontre avec Mondingus sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'il a décidé de le suivre dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations car il sait son compère toujours bien renseigné et comment il a feint de boire…

« Ne mens pas, Willy. Tu as bu, même si tu t'en défends… » susurre Lucius, les yeux plissés sur une lueur cruelle

« J'm'en défends pas, non, M'sieur Malfoy. J'reconnais qu'j'ai bu un peu. Mais si j'l'avais pas fait, au début, Mondingus s'en s'rait rendu compte et y se s'rait méfié… » répond Willy, sur la défensive, mais l'air parfaitement sincère

Lucius s'approche de lui et l'attrape par le col de sa robe, avant de se pencher, d'un air menaçant

« Peux-tu réellement assurer qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte et que ce n'est pas lui, qui t'a tiré les vers du nez ? Ou mieux, qu'il ne s'est pas servi de toi pour te faire passer de fausses informations ? Après tout, Mondingus n'est pas de notre bord… » déclare-t-il, en toisant son vis-à-vis avec dédain.

Il a pris leçon du faux Conseil des Ministres, Lucius. La méfiance est de mise maintenant, dans le camp adverse et il nous faudra être plus retors que jamais, pour faire passer de faux renseignements…

J'espère cependant, que cette fois, ça va encore marcher. Que Voldemort va plonger droit dans la combine.

« Ah non ! J'vous jure, M'sieur Malfoy ! D'abord, Mondingus marche que pour lui-même ! Ça lui permet d'faire des affaires avec tout l'monde ! Et pis il sait pas que j'suis pour l'Seigneur des Ténèb'… Et il était fin saoul, croyez-moi ! C'est moi qu'j'y ai soutiré quèque chose ! L'Seigneur des Ténèb' pourra l'vérifier autant qu'il veut ! Ici ! » s'exclame Willy Larbrouss, beaucoup plus assuré maintenant, en tapotant sur sa tempe

« J'espère que s'il le fait, ce ne sera pas de trop près. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'aperçoive que j'ai bloqué l'Oubliette de Willy… Ni qu'il capte le coup du petit doigt, bien que je doute qu'il le connaisse. » murmure Severus, d'un ton ennuyé, tandis que Lucius jauge Willy Larbrouss du regard…

Mais proposer d'ouvrir son esprit à Voldemort, ça prouve bien sa bonne foi. Lucius ne s'y trompe pas…

« T'aurais p'têt dû l'laisser faire, prof. Richard connaît sans doute un truc pour r'trouver la mémoire après un Oubliette…. » commente Mondingus, alors que Lucius invite Willy à le suivre chez son Maître

Severus se retourne vers Mondingus et hoche la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne sais pas si Richard connaît un Sortilège efficace pour contrer un Oubliette, sans que cela ne laisse de séquelles ou non. Mais même si cela était, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque que tu te retrouves comme Lockhart, si Willy avait raté son Sort. Il n'était peut-être pas complètement ivre, mais assez pris de boisson tout de même, pour avoir davantage de chance de louper son coup que de le réussir. » assure-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran

« Merci, prof… » dit Mondingus, avec un regard empli de gratitude…

« De rien, Médicomage… » répond Severus, avec un sourire dans la voix…

Et une larme monte dans les yeux de Mondingus, qui se rengorge de fierté…

Je crois que Severus vient de gagner, au-delà de son indéfectible amitié, sa reconnaissance éternelle, me dis-je, alors que Lucius et Larbrouss arrivent dans le bureau de Voldemort.

Willy se jette aux pieds de son maître et s'empresse de sortir le Journal de Salazar, le présentant à deux mains à Voldemort, tandis que Lucius lui raconte en deux mots ce qu'il vient de se produire…

J'ai l'impression d'entendre le cœur de Severus battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Je le comprends. Il a travaillé des semaines sur ce projet, peaufinant encore et encore chaque détail.

« Ainsi, tu es prêt à me montrer ton souvenir » susurre Voldemort, en relevant la tête de Willy, d'une légère pression de ses doigts sous son menton, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au présent que lui offre son serviteur

« Oui, Maître… » répond Willy, qui n'est plus si assuré que cela maintenant qu'il se retrouve au pied du mur

Il va apprendre à ses dépens qu'on ne fait pas ce genre de proposition à la légère. Il a tout intérêt à n'avoir réellement rien à cacher à Voldemort, car s'il a fait ça sur un coup de bluff, il a mis sa peau en jeu…

« Bien… Voyons alors ce qu'il y avait de si important, que tu as jugé bon de te détourner de tes devoirs envers moi et de transgresser les ordres de Lucius concernant l'interdiction totale de consommer de l'alcool… » annonce Voldemort, avant de s'insinuer brutalement dans l'esprit de Willy

Larbrouss pâlit, mais il se laisse faire, bien que Voldemort ne juge visiblement pas nécessaire de prendre quelques précautions, pour éviter à son serviteur de souffrir de cette intrusion…

Voldemort fouille impitoyablement l'esprit de Willy durant quelques longs instants, puis son expression change et il s'arrache vivement de l'esprit de son serviteur, fixant aussitôt le Journal qu'il lui présente toujours à deux mains. Il parait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Figé par la surprise, il semble ne pas savoir que croire durant quelques secondes qui me paraissent infiniment longues..

Enfin, il avance une main avec lenteur, caresse la couverture abîmée par les ans du bout de ses longs doigts maigres, puis prend le journal avec révérence, se lève et ose finalement l'ouvrir avec d'infinies précautions. Ses yeux flamboyants parcourent rapidement la page de garde, puis il tourne quelques pages au hasard. Son visage semble s'éclairer à mesure, même si la surprise reste imprimée sur ses traits…

« Il va marcher dans la combine ! » murmure Severus, d'un ton qui n'en revient pas, avant de se tourner vers nous, l'œil brillant et d'ajouter : « Il marche ! Il y croit ! »

Et il éclate d'un rire clair et joyeux…

« On dirait, oui ! » réponds-je, heureux de voir ses efforts récompensés, mais un peu sur la réserve encore…

« Ouh ! Waouw ! C'est incroyable ! On a réussi ! Mais je vais attendre, avant de l'annoncer aux autres. On ne sait jamais, le journal ne résistera peut-être pas à un examen plus attentif, quand Willy sera parti… » s'exclame encore Severus, qui me rejoint finalement dans ma réserve…

Sur l'écran, Voldemort est maintenant immobile, tenant toujours le Journal de Salazar dans ses mains, mais regardant dans le vague. Il réfléchit…

« Willy, as-tu parlé de cela avec quelqu'un ? » demande-t-il, en baissant son regard sur son serviteur, toujours à genou.

« Non, Maître ! Et même qu'j'ai effacé la mémoire d'Mondingus ! Y s'souv'nais plus qu'y m'avait vu, ni d'sa tante Adélie ! J'vous jure ! Vous pouvez r'garder encore par vous-même ! » s'écrie Willy, l'air si sincère, que nul être sensé ne mettrait sa parole en doute et le laisserait tranquille…

Sauf Voldemort, bien entendu…

« Vraiment ?… Tu as très bien réagi, Willy. Relève-toi, mon ami… Et montre-moi, le moment où tu as interrogé cette vieille crapule, pour t'assurer qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Pousse ton souvenir en avant, que je n'ai pas à fouiller ton esprit à sa recherche… » déclare-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Larbrouss qui s'est vivement relevé.

L'intrusion ne dure guère cette fois et Voldemort a l'air parfaitement satisfait, tandis que Severus pousse un léger soupir de soulagement. Willy a dû bien sélectionner le souvenir demandé, passant l'instant où il a jeté le Sortilège.

« Tu m'as servi avec honneur, mon fidèle Serviteur… Ta récompense sera grande, quand viendra notre heure de gloire. Et tu mérites bien de garder tes autres trophées… » susurre-t-il, avant d'inviter Willy fier et triomphant, à le laisser seul avec Lucius.

Willy le remercie avec empressement, l'air heureux et soulagé à la fois. Il se courbe en deux, pour présenter ses respects à son Maître et tourne les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte, quand Voldemort tire sa baguette…

« Willy ! » appelle-t-il, alors que Larbrouss pose la main sur la poignée de porte.

Larbrouss se retourne, tout sourire, un « oui, Maître » à la bouche, qu'il n'a pas le temps de prononcer. Un Sortilège d'Oubliette le frappe de plein fouet, suivi d'un Impérium qui le fige instantanément

« Il a une bourse peine de Gallions, deux chandeliers en argent et une blague à tabac en cuir, également volés à ce misérable Mondingus Fletcher. Prends-les Lucius. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'interroge à ce propos, ni qu'il reste quoi que ce soit en sa possession, lié à ceci » ordonne Voldemort, en montrant le Journal qu'il tient dans la main.

Lucius obéit, avec quelque peu de répugnance, quand il s'agit de toucher la cape crasseuse de Larbrouss. Puis il soigne convenablement les bras de Willy, dont il n'avait qu'arrêté les saignements avant d'entrer dans le Manoir et revient avec la bourse de Gallions, les chandeliers et la blague à tabac vers son Maître.

« Retourne sur le Chemin de Traverse, Willy. Quand tu arriveras là-bas, tu oublieras avoir quitté ton poste d'observation, sauf au moment où tu es allé chez Barjow et Beurk avec Leverue et tu retrouveras le contrôle de toi-même… » ordonne Voldemort, en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Willy obtempère, de façon mécanique, tandis que Lucius observe son Maître, visiblement curieux et avide de comprendre en quoi le livre apporté par Willy a autant de valeur aux yeux de son Maître.…

Severus, Dedalus, Hestia, Mondingus et moi-même retenons notre souffle

Voldemort ignore Lucius, durant quelques minutes. Il feuillette le livre, examine les enluminures à la loupe, lit quelques passages. Puis il revient à la page de garde et il émet un long sifflement désagréable, sans quitter le bas de la page des yeux. Et soudainement, il éclate de rire, tête en arrière et gorge déployée…

Un message est apparu, je le sais, j'étais là, quand Harry a posé le Sortilège. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais Salazar était sensé prouver ainsi l'authenticité de son Journal… Et c'est ce qui rend Voldemort si joyeux…

Il accorde enfin un regard flamboyant de joie à Lucius qui le regarde toujours sans comprendre.

« Le Journal de Salazar Serpentard… Lucius ! C'est le journal de mon ancêtre ! Et il est authentique ! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'un ton qui exprime un enthousiasme débordant.

Et, tandis que Lucius ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, Severus relâche enfin son souffle, dans une explosion de joie, sautant littéralement dans les bras de Mondingus, avant de me serrer contre sa poitrine et d'en faire autant avec Dedalus et Hestia.

Comme les autres, je suis aussi heureux que lui.

Nous venons de remporter une belle victoire.

Et je suis sûr que la cuisine des Anges n'aurait pas goût plus délicieux…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Hugh et Eddy se regardent, un sourcil levé pour l'un, un haussement d'épaule pour l'autre et ils ont l'air de mettre en doute ce que le Basilic vient de dire…

« Mais si ! J'vous jure que c'est elle ! » s'exclame-t-il, paniquant davantage encore

« Qui elle, Monsieur Boo ? Exprimez-vous clairement… » invite Hugh, avec sécheresse…

Il ne cesse de changer de ton, soufflant des chauds et froids…

Le Basilic déglutit difficilement, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Eddy ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il allonge le bras pour se saisir du parchemin et se penche brusquement vers lui, le regard froid et une moue dégoûtée sur le visage

« Qui, Monsieur Boo ? Qui a intérêt à vous faire tomber ? Pourquoi ? » insiste-t-il, en levant brièvement le parchemin sous le nez du Basilic…

Pas assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse lire vraiment ce qui est écrit, mais assez pour qu'il reconnaisse l'écriture habilement imitée par Blaise

« Lucrèce Zabini… » crache le Basilic, sans cacher la rage qui le submerge

Il tente de se lever, mais Eddy l'attrape vivement par le col et le cloue de nouveau sur sa chaise…

« Pourquoi cette dame vous impliquerait-elle dans l'affaire de Tinsley Green ? Où est son intérêt ? Je ne comprends pas… » déclare-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse

« Et comment peut-elle être au courant de votre implication dans ces meurtres ? Quels sont vos rapports avec elle ? » poursuit Hugh, qui s'est levé et penché par-dessus la table, ressemblant à un vautour fondant sur sa proie

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue faire ses déclarations dans nos bureaux ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de le faire de manière anonyme ? Pourquoi vous avoir déposé ainsi devant le Ministère ? » le relaye Eddy, en ramenant vers lui le visage du Basilic qui s'était tourné vers Hugh

Il maintient sa mâchoire d'une poigne de fer et approche son visage du sien, son œil plissé pesant de mises en garde. Le Basilic ne sait où donner de la tête sous l'avalanche de questions que posent encore tour à tour Hugh et Eddy : pourquoi avoir tué d'innocents Moldus, des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants sans défense ? Pouvait-il dormir avec cela sur la conscience ? Où se trouve Lucrèce Zabini ? Est-elle impliquée dans les meurtres ? Avait-il d'autres complices ? Qui ? Où sont-ils ? Depuis quand est-il un Mangemort ? A-t-il participé à la bataille de Dunvegan Castle ? A-t-il blessé ou tué quelqu'un au cours de cette bataille ? Si oui était-ce un Auror, un Tireur de Baguette ou un Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

« Coup de grâce final. Maintenant » murmure Ron

Ramaya jette aussitôt son Fluide Glacial, comme si des Détraqueurs sont venus se poster derrière la porte, tandis que je lance le Sortilège qui permet à un souvenir de s'élever depuis la Pensine de Marraine, habilement dissimulée sous la table. Le Basilic se retrouve englobé dedans. Des visages d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants morts, défilent devant lui, le regard accusateur. Des gémissements, des cris de douleurs, des reproches retentissent. Puis un Détraqueur se penche vers lui, dans un souffle rauque…

Le Basilic, toujours fermement retenu par Eddy, se débat, il hurle, il sanglote, les mains sur les oreilles, dans l'espoir de ne plus rien entendre, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de ne plus rien voir : « Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Arrêtez ! J'vais tout vous dire mais pitié ! Pitié ! Arrêtez ! Faites-les partir ! Pitiééééé ! »

Pour parfaire l'illusion, Hugh jette son Patronus. Ramaya et moi annulons nos Sorts et la chaleur revient doucement dans la fausse salle d'interrogatoire.

« Les Détraqueurs sont partis. Mais si vous ne vous mettez pas à table tout de suite, nous les faisons revenir… » assène Eddy, d'un ton dur au Basilic qui sanglote, affaissé sur sa chaise.

Il hoche la tête et promet de tout dire, de répondre à toutes les questions. Hugh et Eddy lui laissent un peu de temps pour se reprendre. Ils lui versent un verre d'eau, lui donnent un mouchoir pour essuyer ses pleurs…

« C'est presque de la torture mentale, que nous lui faisons subir là. » murmure Annabelle, blottie dans les bras de Draco.

« Ce n'est pas presque. C'est de la torture mentale. Et je suis content que ça soit fini, qu'il ait enfin décidé de tout déballer. Ce que nous avons fait n'était pas foncièrement méchant et c'était tout à fait nécessaire pour obtenir ses aveux, certes, mais aller plus loin, ce serait du pur sadisme. Et nous ne vaudrions alors pas mieux que lui… » déclare-je, les mains moites.

Je ne me sens pas très fier, d'avoir donné le coup de grâce à ce type en actionnant le souvenir que nous avons fabriqué, même si c'est l'un des plus grands salopards de ce monde.. Cela fait un peu plus de deux heures que nous le terrorisons maintenant et ce n'est pas bien… On a beau dire ce que l'on voudra, mais ce n'est pas bien. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause…

« Nous savions tous, que ce n'était pas un jeu amusant. Nous préférons tous nous battre en duel, à la loyale, face à face avec ces salauds ! Mais nous n'aurions pas pu l'avoir autrement. Nous n'avons aucun témoin, aucune preuve à produire contre lui, puisque les seules que nous avons, sont les enregistrements du Manoir que nous devons pour l'heure tenir secrets. De plus, parce qu'il travaille au Sous-Ministère du Pays de Galles, il n'a pas la marque, bien qu'il ait prêté allégeance à Voldemort. Il aurait donc suffi qu'il nie tout en bloc, pour que le Magenmagot le libère. L'important, c'est que nous sachions où nous arrêter, pour ne pas perdre notre âme dans nos combats… » rationalise Ramaya, tandis que le Basilic porte un verre d'eau à sa bouche, la main tremblante.

« Saloperie de guerre… » murmure Draco, sous les hochements de tête de chacun

Tout le monde est visiblement soulagé, que notre partie de chasse au Basilic soit presque terminée. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que nous aurions décidé de faire, s'il n'avait pas craqué maintenant. Jusqu'où serions-nous allés ? Aurions-nous poursuivi ou aurions-nous laissé tomber et confié la tâche au Magenmagot de décider ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire ?

Je ne sais pas. Cette question restera sans réponse et je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'heure, reporter mon attention sur ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, où Hugh et Eddy viennent de reprendre discrètement un peu de Polynectar, avant de passer à la dernière phase de leur mission…

Le Basilic couche ses aveux par écrit. Il révèle sa liaison avec Lucrèce Zabini, son implication dans les meurtres de Tinsley Green, la participation de Chhaya Deli, la mère de Ramaya et Tarendra. Il avoue avoir participé à la bataille de Dunvegan Castle, mais nie avoir tué qui que ce soit au cours de cette bataille. Blessé, mais pas tué, affirme-t-il, reconnaissant quand même, que les blessures ont pu entraîner la mort si elles n'étaient pas immédiatement soignées…

Il explique ensuite que la mère de Blaise vient d'épouser son père et qu'elle projette de l'empoisonner à petit feu, pour hériter de la fortune qu'il était supposé partager avec elle. Il affirme que c'est elle, qui a dû le livrer aux Aurors, pour ne pas avoir à partager cette petite fortune. Mais ces accusations, n'étant fondées sur aucune preuve, elle ne peut figurer sur les aveux, déclare Hugh. Le Basilic ne l'écrit donc pas… Il ne s'interroge même pas là-dessus, ne trouve pas cela étrange. Il est trop épuisé sans doute….

Ça nous arrange. Il n'est pas besoin que les vrais Aurors se posent des questions sur ce qu'il a voulu dire par : c'est Lucrèce Zabini qui m'a livré aux Aurors, même si King et le père de Hugh sont dans la confidence de ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui et que nous les tiendrons au courant du nouveau mariage contracté par la mère de Blaise et de ses projets concernant son époux.

« Bien… Nous avons vos aveux concernant l'empoisonnement de cinquante-sept membres d'une même famille à Tinsley Green, ainsi que votre participation à la Bataille de Dunvegan Castle. Avoir livré le nom de vos deux complices peut vous valoir quelques indulgences, Monsieur Boo, mais ce serait mieux encore, si vous pouvez nous révéler où se trouvent ces deux femmes : Lucrèce Zabini et Chhaya Deli… » déclare Hugh d'un ton doux

« Même si je vous le dis, cela ne servira à rien… » soupire le Basilic, en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

Il se passe la langue plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres sèches…

« Pourquoi ? » demande Eddy, en poussant devant lui un autre verre d'eau, que le Basilic accepte avec soulagement…

Les effets secondaires de la Potion des Jumeaux risquent de durer quelques heures encore. Il n'a pas fini d'avoir la bouche sèche, malgré toute l'eau qu'il pourrait boire…

« La propriété est bien protégée : Sort Anti-Transplanage, Fidélitas, posés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. C'est Lucrèce, la Gardienne du Secret… Incartabilité, posé par Zabini avant son mariage avec Lucrèce. Il y a aussi d'autres protections et barrière, que nous avons jetés ensemble, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a même un Maléfice qui empêche les Elfes de Maison de quitter la demeure. C'est Chhaya Deli qui l'a posé. Toutes les courses sont livrées devant la porte. Et les femmes ne sortent presque plus. Quand elles le font, elles passent à peine la grille et Transplanent aussitôt, depuis un périmètre encore protégé par le Fidelitas…Vous ne pourrez pas prendre cette salope de Lucrèce là-bas. Et ailleurs non plus sans doute, elle prend trop de précautions… » révèle le Basilic, avec une moue haineuse

« Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? Pourquoi empêcher les Elfes de Maison de sortir ? » demande Hugh, en haussant un sourcil.

« Pour les Elfes, Lucrèce ne voulait pas que mon père les envoie chercher du secours. Après tout, ils sont à lui, pas à elle. Pour le reste, elle se méfie de son fils. Il sait des choses sur elle et elle pense qu'il a mis votre chef au courant… Elle pense aussi qu'il est capable de la capturer pour la livrer aux Aurors… Et Chhaya, elle pense la même chose de sa fille Ramaya et de son fils Tarendra… Que rien pourrait leur faire plus plaisir à leurs rejetons, que de les savoir entre les mains de la Justice…» avoue le Basilic, avant de reprendre une gorgée d'eau…

« Comme elles ont raison ! » commente Blaise, en serrant brièvement ses poings

« Dites-nous quand même où elles sont. On ne sait jamais. Elles peuvent commettre un impair… » insiste Eddy, d'un ton encourageant.

« Un impair ? Ho non ! Pas ces deux diablesses, croyez-moi ! » répond le Basilic, qui ajoute cependant très vite, quand Eddy se penche vers lui le regard menaçant : « Elles sont dans les Cotswolds, pas très loin de Winchcombe, dans un ancien Manoir Moldu ! Priest Hole Manor ! C'est comme ça que les habitants du coin l'appelaient dans le temps quand ils connaissaient son existence ! Le nom lui est resté ! Il appartient au fils Zabini ! C'était la propriété de son père, où il est né ! Lucrèce a dit que jamais il pourrait la trouver là, parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne connait pas ce Manoir. Elle a caché le titre de propriété dans son coffre à elle, à Gringotts ! »

A mes côtés, Blaise a terriblement pâli. Il ne dit rien, mais il n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre combien cette révélation le touche…

« Merci, Monsieur Boo. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut maintenant. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer vos aveux… » déclare Hugh, en tendant une plume au Basilic.

Le Basilic la prend, hésite brièvement puis signe, se détournant aussitôt de la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Combien de temps je vais rester à Azkaban ? » demande-t-il, une lueur presque désespérée traversant son regard, lorsqu'il le lève vers Eddy

« Vous allez être jugé et condamné, Monsieur Boo… Au baiser du Détraqueur, sans aucun doute… » répond mon pote, juste avant de jeter un sort du sommeil au Basilic, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de réagir…

Le Basilic s'effondre en avant et Eddy a tout juste le temps de le rattraper pour qu'il ne tombe pas nez en avant sur le sol. Ron relâche ses Illusions et nous nous retrouvons au milieu de la salle de réception où les tables et chaises ont été reculées contre le mur…

« Il ne reste plus qu'à livrer le colis aux Aurors… » déclare Hugh, en tendant à Blaise, Ramaya et Tarendra, le parchemin roulé et retenu par le ruban argenté, contenant les aveux du Basilic …

C'est Blaise qui s'en saisit

« Merci, Hugh… Merci tout le monde… Vous avez été formidables… » dit-il d'une voix étranglée, tandis que Tarendra fait Léviter le Basilic au bout de sa baguette.

Et, sans attendre davantage, tous prennent le chemin de la sortie, avec Ramaya et leur prisonnier…

« Il est 11H43, la chasse au Basilic est terminée. Le temps de ranger, nous serons de retour au Terrier pour faire ripaille à midi ! » s'exclame Fred, en commençant d'ors et déjà à remettre le mobilier en place.

Georges sourit, sort un Gallion de sa poche et le lance vers Fred avec un clin d'œil.

« Tant mieux ! Maman a prévu une assiette des anges en dessert ! » s'exclame Ron, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles..

« Une assiette des anges ? » interroge Théo, un sourcil haussé

« Ouais… C'est le dessert pour les enfants sages, spécial Molly Weasley ! Tu vas voir, c'est fameux ! » répond Georges, en rassemblant dans une petite malle tout le matériel que nous avons utilisé

Et chacun s'applique à la tâche, soudainement pressé de quitter les lieux, de rentrer au Terrier où nous allons pouvoir annoncer à Olivier que notre mission est remplie, avant de passer à autre chose…

Je me ferais bien une petite sieste coquine avec Ron après le déjeuner, me dis-je, en regardant mon petit ami replacer des chaises autour d'une table…

Une bonne façon de commencer le week-end qui annonce la fin de ces fichues vacances qui ont été pour le moins mouvementées et marquées d'évènements douloureux…

En fin de compte, rentrer à Poudlard, ça va réellement nous faire des vacances. Au moins, là-bas, on pourra se reposer bien davantage qu'on ne l'a fait ces deux dernières semaines. Surtout que le séjour dans le temps ralenti que nous avait promis Marraine pour demain, a dû être annulé, parce que le Ministre Français a requis ses services…

Poudlard, la reprise du train-train quotidien et de nos entraînements avec les copains…

J'ai soudainement hâte d'y être…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...


	16. Les Vengeurs 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Gros bisous à Mistycal, ma beta...**

**...**

**Réponse sur mon forum pour Douceurfamille...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Comme je rentre très tard ce mardi soir, je vous met ce chapitre plus tôt... Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Les Vengeurs 1/2**

_**Dimanche 5 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : La Malédiction De Morgane**

**Harry**

Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Dans moins d'une heure nous prenons le Poudlard Express. J'ai hâte de revoir tous les copains et Miho. Mine de rien, elle et son Plumki fouineur m'ont manqué…

« Sacré Tante Muriel… » murmure Ron, en bouclant sa malle

Pas de doute, il pense encore à la soirée d'hier, quand la Grand-Tante Muriel a révélé son secret devant toute la famille réunie. Y compris Narcissa, Draco et toutes celles et ceux qui vivent ici, dont elle a fini par admettre pendant le dîner, qu'ils étaient également de la famille de toute façon…

« Sacrée surprise, hein ? » dis-je, en tâchant de fermer ma propre malle.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire mes bagages et je me demande si je finirai par l'être un jour… Non… C'est une cause désespérée, je crois.

« Ouais… Tu te rends compte qu'elle a tué un homme et failli se marier avec un Malfoy ? » s'exclame Ron, au moment même où la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre sur Draco

« Un gentil Malfoy ! » précise-t-il, avant d'ajouter, tout sourire en s'assoyant sur mon lit : « Je ne suis pas le seul gentil garçon de la famille ! C'est super, hein ? Et en plus, j'ai des cousins et cousines ! En France, en Irlande, en Ecosse ! Un peu partout en fait ! »

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, je crois. Sauf peut-être quand il est avec son Annabelle.

« Tes liens avec eux sont plutôt lointains, alors on ne peut pas dire que tu leur sois étroitement apparenté… » fais-je remarquer avec un sourire indulgent.

« Balivernes ! Le sang, c'est le sang ! Le vieux Chad considère les Weasley comme ses proches cousins, alors même que la branche commune de leur arbre généalogique remonte aux années 1090 et des poussières ! » s'exclame-t-il, en balayant l'air d'un geste large, comme pour chasser mes paroles, puis il fronce les sourcils et ajoute : « Je me demande comment réagirait le professeur McGonagall si elle apprenait que son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père maternel était en réalité un Malfoy qui a bien tourné ! Vous croyez qu'elle serait moins sévère avec moi, si elle savait que je suis son cousin ? Et vous vous rendez compte que j'ai des cousins et cousines dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard ! Gabe Harrison et Seamus Finnigan à Gryffondor, Hannah Abbot, Nicolas Spycer et Kylian O'Hara chez les Poufsouffle, les jumelles Quirke à Serdaigle et Marian à Serpentard ! La tête qu'ils ont fait lui et Terry quand ils ont su qu'ils étaient des Malfoy au 12ème degré ! Et j'ai hâte de voir celle des autres, enfin, ceux à qui je peux le dire en toute confiance dans le secret de notre QG à Poudlard ! »

Il éclate de rire, les yeux brillants de joie et Ron me fait un petit clin d'œil complice.

« Toi qui était fils unique et presque sans famille, ça te fait pas mal de cousins et cousines d'un coup tout ça… Sans compter tous ceux qui sont à l'étranger ou qui n'ont pas d'enfants à Poudlard ! Et ceux dont la trace a été perdue car ils n'ont pas voulu dire ni où ils allaient, ni quel nom ils allaient prendre… Te voilà avec une famille aussi nombreuse que les Weasley ! » dit-il, d'un ton gentiment taquin.

Mais Draco ne relève pas la taquinerie, il se mordille la lèvre, l'air de réfléchir.

« Tu crois que certains savent ? » demande-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Qu'ils ont du sang Malfoy ? Non. Les Malfoy renégats ont tous fait le serment de ne jamais révéler à leur descendance leur filiation avec ta famille, par crainte de voir la Malédiction s'abattre sur eux… » rappelle-je, en vérifiant que j'ai bien pris toutes mes affaires dans les tiroirs de la commode.

« Belial, Leviathan, Lucifer et Satan

Princes des enfers tout puissants

J'invoque la force de vos pouvoirs

Pour abattre un destin funeste et noir

Au fil des siècles et des générations

Sur cet homme et tous ses rejetons

Qu'ils soient bannis hors de leur patrie

Condamnés au brigandage et la piraterie

Et par le sang du père ou du frère versé

Qu'à l'enfer ils soient damnés pour l'éternité » s'exclame Ron, avant de simuler le jet d'un Maléfice vers Draco

Il fait référence à ce qui a été révélé par Kennard le Brave, à son cousin et apprenti, Nyle Lane. Cette Malédiction aurait été jetée par Morgane elle-même, en l'an 448, après que Mordeus Malloy, le premier ancêtre connu de la famille Malfoy, ait mortellement blessé l'amant de la Magicienne au cours d'un duel. Dès lors banni de toutes parts, Mordeus n'aurait eu d'autre choix que de se retirer avec sa famille sur Inis Bó Finne, dans une partie désolée et inféconde de l'île où, pour survivre, ils furent contraints de commettre des larcins…

Ainsi commença la vie de pirates et d'assassins des Malloy.

L'arrière-grand-père de Kennard le brave, ancêtre de Patrick O'Neill, l'ami de Charly, fût le premier des Malloy à s'insurger contre ce destin dont il ne voulait pas. Il quitta donc l'île, allant s'installer à Letterfrack où il prit épouse. Mais quelques années plus tard, son frère le retrouva et le tua pour voler sa bourse. Dès lors, les Malloy, puis les Malfoy après lui, qui ont pris la décision de quitter la famille et fuir ce destin, ont dans le même temps renié leur nom et fait le serment de ne jamais le révéler à leur descendant, arguant que cela appellerait la Malédiction de Morgane sur eux…

Draco éclate de rire encore une fois. D'un rire un peu jaune cependant…

« C'est de la foutaise cette histoire de Malédiction ! Sinon, jamais aucun Malfoy n'aurait bien tourné, comme je l'ai fait. A commencer par Eleanor Malloy, dont tu descends, Ron ! » déclare-t-il, avec un clin d'œil et son fameux petit sourire en coin à la bouche

Celui qu'il adopte, quand il n'est pas très sûr de lui…

Mmmm… Ça ne me plait pas trop, ça. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il finisse pas se mettre en tête, consciemment ou non, qu'il ne va pas pouvoir échapper à cette connerie de Malédiction…

« Ouais, tu as raison. C'est comme pour les Prophéties, elles ne se réalisent que parce que ceux qui sont concernés y croient… » affirme-je, en me remémorant la conversation que j'ai eue avec le professeur Dumbledore en juin dernier.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas cru à cette Prophétie, mes parents seraient peut-être encore en vie et je n'aurais pas eu ce lourd fardeau d'être le Survivant, me souviens-je sur un soupir, soudainement attristé…

« Ou comme le Sinistros qui a fait mourir de peur tonton Bilius… » renchérit Ron, en me caressant discrètement le dos, pour me réconforter

Il sait toujours quand j'ai besoin de l'être…

« Ou encore comme les Banshees. McNair a vraiment cru qu'elles étaient venues lui annoncer sa mort et à cause de ça, il a commis une erreur qui lui a été fatale. Pourtant, les Banshees étaient fausses… » ajoute Draco, en jouant distraitement avec son pendentif Portoloin.

Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai laissé le mien dans la salle de bains, quand j'ai pris ma douche. Ma bague et le Chronomètre Magique de Marraine aussi. Il faut dire que Ron est venu me distraire agréablement et nous sommes repartis un peu précipitamment dans la chambre pour nous papouiller en toute tranquillité. Il faudra que je pense à le récupérer avant de partir…

« Ceci dit, d'après le journal de ma famille, à part quatre ou cinq qui étaient assez sympa, tous tes ancêtres directs ont semble-t-il bien tué leur père ou leur frère. Voir les deux… Et parfois même leur mère et leurs sœurs en prime… Ce doit… » fait remarquer Ron, les sourcils froncés, avant d'être interrompu par Draco

« Ouais… Ben quoiqu'il arrive, j'espère bien pouvoir casser définitivement cette tradition ! Une chose est certaine en tout cas, je ne tuerais pas mes frères, je les aime bien trop ! Quant à Lucius, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de le livrer à la justice. Je ne chercherai donc pas à le tuer… Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas à cette Malédiction ! C'est de la foutaise, Ron ! » assure Draco, prenant l'air très convaincu

Je doute pourtant qu'il le soit vraiment, malgré ses allégations. Merde ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se casse la tête avec ça. Mais le connaissant, je suis sûr que ça le turlupine déjà et que ça va le travailler pendant un bon bout de temps…

« Je n'y crois pas non plus ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! J'allais ajouter que ce doit être parce qu'ils avaient envie d'y croire et que cette histoire de Malédiction, a dû être inventée par l'un des Malloy, pour se dédouaner de ses actes. Peut-être même par ce Mordeus, le premier à prendre pour nom Malloy. Comme ça, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'est à cause de Morgane qu'il était mauvais. » précise Ron, avec un sourire rassurant pour Draco

« En plus, si cette Malédiction a réellement été prononcée, et je dis bien **SI**, ben alors tout est question d'interprétation. Car regarde là de près, il n'est pas dit que les fils allaient tuer leur père ou leur frère… Il est dit, « par » le sang du père ou du frère versé, pas « pour », ni « à cause de » ou « en raison de ». Alors à mon avis, cela signifie : parce que Mordeus Malloy a versé le sang de mon amant, il sera condamné et tous ses rejetons avec, à finir en enfer… Par ailleurs, comme l'a déjà fait remarquer Hermione, hier soir, il est impossible de jeter une Malédiction sur autant de générations qu'il y en a eu dans ta famille depuis lors… Puissance des démons invoquée ou non… Alors il n'y a pas de quoi te fracasser avec ça ! » ajoute-je, désireux de rassurer complètement mon frère…

« Ouais… T'as raison… En plus, cette Malédiction est supposée être tenue secrète et n'être révélée à l'héritier de la famille qu'après le décès de l'héritier précédent. Alors comment ceux qui disaient vouloir fuir ce destin promis par la Malédiction, pouvaient-ils en avoir connaissance ? » déclare Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah ! Là, je sens que cette fois, il met vraiment en doute l'existence de cette foutue Malédiction.

J'aime mieux ça ! Même si ce n'est qu'un début, c'est pas mal…

« Parce que c'est un secret de polichinelle ! Et c'est ce qui me fait pencher pour affirmer que cette Malédiction n'a jamais existé que pour excuser les agissements malfaisants de Mordeus Malloy et sa famille, puis les Malfoy après et ton père maintenant. Ça leur permet de dire : « ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis pourri » ou « de toute façon, je vais aller en enfer à cause de Morgane, alors autant que j'y aille pour quelque chose »… Belle excuse, tu ne trouves pas ? » insiste Ron, en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Draco, avant d'enfiler ses rangers

« Ça c'est sûr ! Et c'est vrai que ça ne colle vraiment pas cette histoire. C'est de l'arnaque ! Et comme l'a dit Nyle Lane, Malédiction de Morgane ou pas, ce funeste destin ne sera pas mien ! » s'exclame Draco avec fierté, en jetant le poing en l'air

« Excellente résolution ! D'ailleurs, je me demande… Oui, finalement c'est peut-être bien ça. Ecoutez, Nyle était encore un gosse quand Kennard lui a raconté cette histoire, c'était peut-être une métaphore qu'il a lui même inventée pour lui faire une leçon de vie… En plus, Nyle n'a pas été rattrapé par la Malédiction, bien qu'il ait appris qu'il était un descendant des Malloy… C'est bien la preuve que c'est du chiqué, non ?… » renchéris-je, heureux de voir le visage de Draco s'illuminer encore davantage à ces paroles

Cette fois, c'est sûr de sûr, il ne croit plus à cette Malédiction. Il est sincèrement convaincu que son destin n'est pas écrit à l'avance. Ouf ! Ça m'aurait ennuyé qu'il reste sur un doute…

« Tout à fait ! Tu as raison ! A mon avis, Kennard voulait juste que le gamin fasse en sorte que ses descendants n'aillent pas révéler leur filiation aux Malloy au risque de se faire zigouiller par les descendants de Lorcan ! Ce qui n'a pas servi à grand chose, puisque les deux branches de la famille sont restées ennemies au travers des siècles et qu'il y a eu des morts des deux côtés à cause de ça… » ajoute encore Ron, en passant un pull par-dessus son tee-shirt

« Ouais ! Et moi, finalement, tout ce que je veux retenir de tout ça, c'est que tous les Malfoy n'ont pas mal tourné…. » s'exclame Draco, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton un peu moqueur, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil : «Et qu'il y a eu aussi trois ou quatre ancêtres Weasley qui ont vendu leur âme au Diable… »

Ron fait immédiatement une petite grimace…

« C'est vrai que Saturnin Lane n'était pas tout blanc, loin s'en faut.. Heureusement qu'il est mort alors que son fils était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir subi sa néfaste influence. Et ça remonte à 12 ou 13 générations. Quant aux deux autres qui ont fini à Azkaban, c'était des cousins, pas des ancêtres, nuance… Et depuis, la famille s'est tenue à carreau… Bon, d'accord, la grand-tante Muriel a zigouillé Haedus. Mais c'était il y a plus de quatre-vingts ans et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est elle qui aurait été trucidée… » commente-t-il, en ajustant sa baguette dans le fourreau qu'il a attaché à son bras, au grand plaisir de Draco, qui rigole dans sa moustache

« Il n'empêche que tous les Weasley ne sont pas blancs… » insiste-t-il, d'un ton taquin

« Non, mais ils sont tous rouquins ! » sourit Ron, avant d'ajouter : « Bon, ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être… »

Il n'a cependant pas le temps d'achever, car au même moment nous entendons un grand chambardement au rez-de-chaussée et le Terrier tremble sur ses fondations.

Aussitôt, nous sautons tous les trois sur nos pieds, baguette en main, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe, dévalant l'escalier à toute vitesse, pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec Fred et Georges, noirs de suie et écroulés de rire…

« Quoi ? » demande Ron, sourcil haussé, tandis que dans notre dos, Hermione, Marian et d'autres déboulent à leur tour.

Les jumeaux ne répondent pas, ils se contentent de désigner la porte du salon

Oh ! Misère !

Molly va être furieuse quand elle va voir ça !

La voilà qui accourt justement. Elle a l'air de revenir du jardin, où elle est sûrement allée nourrir les volailles. D'un coup d'œil, elle englobe les jumeaux dont le rire s'est soudainement bloqué dans la gorge et son salon, où tout est sans dessus-dessous : l'un des canapés est éventré, les fauteuils sont retournés, la table est cassée en deux et il y a de la suie qui vole partout… Et n'oublions pas la Cheminée… Même s'il n'y en a plus car elle s'est effondrée et que l'âtre est rempli de briques plus ou moins cassées…

Et ça ne manque pas : Molly explose…

« Fred, Georges ! Explication ! » tonne-t-elle, rouge de fureur et poings sur les hanches

« Désolé, M'man, c'est de ma faute. J'ai trébuché sur le tapis, devant la Cheminée, alors la boîte contenant nos pétards expérimentaux m'a échappé des mains et ils ont explosé dans le feu. J'suis désolé que la Cheminée soit détruite et pour tous les dégâts que ça à fait. Je te promets que je vais tout réparer…» explique Fred, l'air contrit, en tâchant de se relever, avec une grimace.

Aussitôt, Molly fond littéralement et son regard passe de furieux à compatissant en moins d'une seconde…

« Oh ! Mon pauvre chéri ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins ? Viens vite dans la cuisine, que je t'examine de près… » s'exclame-t-elle, en courant vers Fred pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîner aussitôt dans la cuisine.

Fred prend appui sur elle, claudiquant fortement, mais assurant à Molly que tout va bien, qu'il a juste un peu mal aux fesses et que cela lui passera vite. Et avant de passer la porte, il tourne brièvement la tête et nous adresse un clin d'œil…

« Que s'est-il réellement passé ? » murmure Ron, à l'intention de Georges, en commençant à aspirer le nuage de suie, tandis que les autres remontent vers les étages en pouffant…

« Ben en fait, c'est un nouveau produit de défense qu'on expérimente. Des pétards à lâcher derrière soit, pour détruire la Cheminée, si vous avez des Mangemorts au cul. Comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas vous courir après par-là. Nous avons loué une vieille masure pour voir si ça marchait. C'est là-bas, qu'on devait essayer les pétards. Mais j'ai éternué au moment de mettre mon pied dans la Cheminée et en tirant mon mouchoir de ma poche, j'en ai fait tomber un lot qui est allé plonger directement dans les flammes… Au moins, on sait que ça marche maintenant… » explique-t-il, avec un grand sourire, tout en réparant la table de salon.

« Si maman savait ça, elle te passerait un fameux savon, pour avoir été si négligent. » commente Ron, l'air rieur, tandis qu'il s'affaire à redresser les fauteuils…

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Fred pour profiter de sa condition de grand blessé de guerre. Il faut bien qu'il en retire un petit bénéfice… » répond Georges, avec un clin d'œil, au moment où Hermione redescend avec sa malle…

« C'est l'heure les garçons ! Dépêchez-vous ou nous allons rater le train ! » nous presse-t-elle d'un ton urgent

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge nous indique qu'effectivement il est plus que temps que nous partions. Nous Transplanons donc à l'étage, Draco, Ron et moi, récupérons nos bagages et redescendons vite fait rejoindre les autres dans la cour, où nous attend une voiture du Ministère.

Draco fait ses adieux à sa belle Annabelle, qui a préféré rester ici, car la voiture repartira au Ministère aussitôt après nous avoir déposés et qu'elle déteste particulièrement les Transports Sorciers. Il est donc le dernier à monter dans la limousine.

« Outch, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour se remuer ! » fait-il remarquer, en se mettant un peu de côté pour fermer convenablement la portière.

« Ben, c'est ça, quand on est une famille nombreuse. On doit se serrer les uns sur les autres… » fait remarquer Ron, avec un petit sourire…

Il faut dire qu'il y a dix élèves, autant de malles, quatre hiboux, un chat, Molly, Narcissa, Viktor, Terry et Tante Augusta, en plus de Bill qui conduit la limousine …

Heureusement que c'est une bagnole sorcière !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Ânes Bâtés Et Chatouillis…**

**Ron**

Bill a conduit comme un champion et finalement, nous arrivons avec vingt minutes d'avance sur l'horaire que nous avions prévu. Nous avons donc trente-cinq minutes devant nous avant le départ. C'est bien la première fois que ça nous arrive !

Et ça nous laisse largement le temps de choisir des compartiments, d'y déposer nos bagages et de redescendre sur le quai, pour faire nos adieux à nos accompagnateurs. Maman, tante Narcissa et tante Augusta nous font mille recommandations, comme d'habitude. Marian s'esquive d'ailleurs pour y échapper, sous prétexte d'aller saluer Hugh et Eddy, avec lesquels il a prévu de voyager.

« Coucou ! Nous sommes arrivés ! J'ai passé des super vacances avec Astoria et Alioth ! » s'exclame soudainement Miho en me sautant dans les bras.

A peine le temps que je lui fasse une bise et elle saute sur Harry, puis sur Draco. Ses amis, qui sont arrivés en même temps qu'elle par Transplanage d'escorte, sont un peu plus discrets, mais visiblement ravis aussi de leur court séjour dans le Village des Elfes.

Vincent, Grégory et Millicent le sont également et ils ont l'air en pleine forme. Milli, particulièrement, qui est littéralement rayonnante. Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi, lorsque j'avise que Vincent la tient par la main… Et je me sens super content pour eux…

Peu à peu, le monde arrive et le quai fourmille bientôt. Beaucoup de copains et copines des Comités viennent nous dire bonjour, avant de monter dans le train, à la recherche d'une place. Comme à l'allée, nous avons recommandé qu'ils se répartissent par petits groupes dans tout le Poudlard Express et entraînent d'autres élèves de leur maison avec eux. Comme ça, les Ânes Bâtés ne pourront pas tous se regrouper au même endroit et il y aura moins de risque pour qu'éclate une échauffourée.

Ils cherchent toujours moins les embrouilles, quand ils ne sont pas en surnombre par rapport à leurs cibles…

Tiens, en parlant d'Ânes Bâtés, voilà ce grand nigaud de Vaneck. Il a l'air complètement remis de ses mésaventures. Il passe à côté de Thorpe et Taylor le nez en l'air. Il y a de la brouille entre eux, depuis le fameux jour où les deux lascars lui ont accidentellement balancé leurs Sorts ratés, au lieu de toucher Neville. Il leur en veut surtout de l'avoir laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette après. Il s'est alors vu contraint de passer toute une nuit glaciale dans l'Alcôve des amoureux…

Du moins, c'est ce que nos Espions ont compris, quand il est sorti de l'infirmerie, après y avoir passé un séjour de près de deux semaines… Il faut reconnaître, que la Malédiction du Malagrif tacheté ne l'a vraiment pas épargné !

Charlyn Wagner, une garce dont je me méfie comme de la Dragoncelle, vient se coller à lui, au grand dam de Shannon Stoner et Marsha Vadim, les copines de Janice, la jeune sœur de Vaneck, qui en pincent pour lui depuis qu'elles sont arrivées à Poudlard. Je me demande ce que ces Ânesses hargneuses trouvent à cet échalas, épais comme une épinoche et avec un œil qui dit merde à l'autre. D'autant plus depuis qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'il lui manque une couille…

C'est le contenu de son coffre à Gringotts, qui doit être séduisant…

Voilà maintenant Saphira Casey qui vient lui glisser deux mots à l'oreille, au moment où il va monter dans un wagon. Vaneck la regarde, un sourcil haussé et un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille fleurit sur son visage. Il hoche la tête, d'un air entendu et Casey s'en va papillonner ailleurs…

Il y a du complot dans l'air me dis-je, en sentant des chatouillis me monter au nez…

Il va falloir qu'on ouvre bien grand les yeux et les oreilles.

Ah ! Les Thorpe et les Taylor passent devant nous, pour monter dans le wagon à côté du nôtre. Copains comme cochons ceux-là et bien en phase avec cette petite frappe de Brutus Brandburgy ! Astérope jette un coup d'œil mauvais à Miho avant de grimper dans la voiture. Il est clair qu'elle a toujours une dent contre elle depuis que la gamine l'a dénoncée à Halloween et qu'elle s'est récolté une retenue supplémentaire avec Tonton Sev…

Qu'elle essaye seulement d'approcher à moins de dix pas de Miho et elle va voir ce qui va lui tomber dessus, la petite teigne…

Ooooh ! Mademoiselle Paaaaarkes, dont le papa et le frérot se sont vu offrir un séjour à Azkaban pour avoir participé à l'attaque du Ministère ! Elle relève le nez, fière comme une paonne. Ça doit démanger Marian de lui filer un Sort Cuisant dans les fesses, après ce que le frérot lui a fait !

Et putain ! Voilà cette grosse salope de Fedora Jones qui se moque ouvertement de la petite Lolly Munch de Poufsouffle, dont le père n'est toujours pas sorti de Ste Mangouste, depuis qu'il a été terriblement blessé par Parkes Frère au Ministère. Mondingus l'a bien rafistolé, mais maintenant les Médicomages ne sont pas d'accord sur la façon de remplacer les côtes qui lui ont été enlevées par Magie Noire. En attendant, il doit rester à l'hôpital car ce serait trop dangereux pour lui, de se balader avec le cœur non protégé par sa cage thoracique. Marian et Terry sont allés le voir, en souvenir de leur père et lui ont apporté un livre qui lui a appartenu, sur les Créatures Magiques. Paraît que le brave Vigile en a été bouleversé et n'a cessé de les remercier…

Jones se rit maintenant d'Agnès Kean, dont le frère aîné, un jeune Tireur de Baguette, a été tué à Dunvegan Castle…

« Ron, tu auras tout le temps d'observer ce dégoûtant petit monde à Poudlard… Il faut monter dans le train, il va partir dans deux minutes… » me glisse Harry, en posant une main apaisante sur mon bras.

J'acquiesce, en prenant note intérieurement de réserver un chien de ma chienne à Fedora Jones dès que l'occasion se présente et je le suis dans le Poudlard Express, après avoir une dernière fois promis à Maman d'être prudent et lui avoir recommandé la même chose.

Le train démarre alors que je m'installe près de Harry, dans un compartiment que nous partageons avec Hermione, Draco, Blaise et sa copine Ursula, Théo, Neville et Luna. Au grand dam de Théo, Ginny a décidé de voyager avec sa copine Sophie. Miho est dans le compartiment en face avec Astoria, Alioth, Dennis, Vincent, Greg et Milli…

« Ron ? » s'enquiert d'un ton inquiet Hermione, en me voyant frotter le bout de mon nez…

« Désolée. Mon pif chatouille depuis que j'ai vu Saphira Casey parler à l'oreille de Vaneck. Le petit sourire qu'il a eu après ne me dit rien qui vaille. » révèle-je, tandis que les autres me regardent maintenant avec autant d'inquiétude

« Il faut patrouiller. De toute façon, nous devons nous rendre à la réunion des Préfets dans dix minutes. Nous ferons passer le mot… » déclare aussitôt Hermione, nettement sur le qui-vive.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose. Mais tu as raison Hermione, soyons sur nos gardes. Je vais aller faire un tour vers le fond, comme si j'allais voir Seamus et Dean qui s'arrangent toujours pour être en queue de train. Théo viendra avec moi. Blaise et Neville patrouilleront vers la tête. Luna et Ursula, vous restez ici. Laissez le compartiment ouvert, personne ne vous embêtera, avec Vincent et Greg de l'autre côté du couloir. Observez les allées et venues des Ânes Bâtés… » décide Harry, tandis que Draco, Hermione et moi enfilons notre robe sur laquelle est épinglée notre insigne de Préfet.

Harry sort le premier, avec Théo. Blaise et Neville partiront les derniers, quand Hermione Draco et moi seront arrivés dans le wagon de tête où la réunion des Préfets a traditionnellement lieu.

Claryce et Phillipa passent devant notre compartiment au moment où nous sortons. Nous remontons le train avec elles. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans les compartiments de droite, pendant que Draco se charge de ceux de gauche. Je ne note rien de spécial. Les Ânes Bâtés prennent des grands airs tandis qu'ils discutent ou nous regardent passer.

Bref, rien de neuf sous le soleil…

Draco non plus ne remarque rien de particulier. N'empêche que je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille, quand j'entre dans le wagon de réunion.

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Avec Harry, nous descendons lentement vers la queue du train, prenant notre temps pour parler un peu avec les copains que nous rencontrons, de compartiment en compartiment. Nous leur demandons d'ouvrir discrètement l'œil et de venir nous signaler tout ce qui pourrait leur paraître suspect.

Bien entendu, j'ai aussi profité de notre descente, pour faire un ou deux bisous à Ma Ginny quand nous l'avons croisée, tandis qu'elle remontait vers l'avant pour se rendre à la réunion des Préfets. Ensuite, j'ai discuté un chouia avec Colin Crivey. J'aime bien ce gars. D'accord, c'est un fou de la photographie, mais c'est également un gars intelligent et drôle. Il a un sacré culot aussi et ne se gêne jamais pour faire des commentaires Anti-Voldemort ou vanter les mérites des moldus, dès qu'il y a un Âne Bâté dans le coin…

Quand il ne les prend pas en photo dans des positions peu avantageuses pour eux, afin de les placarder partout… Le jour où ils décideront de lui tomber dessus, ça risque de faire mal…

Mais bon, c'est un malin, Colin. Ils ne le prendront pas si facilement dans leurs filets…

Tout se passe bien durant les deux premiers tiers de notre descente. Harry et moi ne notons rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, même si je me suis senti suivi du regard par un ou deux Pro-Voldemort. Imako Tanaka et Elladora Parkes en particulier, n'avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air contentes après moi. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai contribué à faire arrêter leurs paternels au Ministère et elles le savent, puisque la Gazette en a fait état…

Tiens, cette grosse andouille d'Oswald Wells bécote Collys Gilford. Heurk ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'être des bisous bien baveux… Et là donc ! Tracey Davis s'est collée avec Alban Ridgewood ! Elle qui rêvait de se mêler à la haute société sorcière, on dirait bien qu'elle a réussi son coup ! Enfin, haute société, je me comprends. En ce qui me concerne, j'estime qu'il fait partie de la lie. Mais bon, c'est elle que ça regarde. Et puis, à savoir si papa Ridgewood va accepter une Sang-mêlé pour bru ! Ce n'est pas du tout cuit pour elle, ça.

Oh ! Oh ! Intéressant !… Su Li des Serdaigles, qui s'affiche ouvertement avec Magnus Marsden… Nous qui nous demandions de quel côté elle allait pencher, après la mort de son père lors de l'attaque du Manoir Malfoy, nous sommes maintenant fixés. Plus étonnant est la présence de Phyllis Waterbird, également de Serdaigle, à leurs côtés. Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela de la part de cette fille…

Flûte, il va falloir que nous revoyions sérieusement nos listes dans chaque maison…

« Messire Harry et Messire Théo ! Quelle bonne fortune ! » nous accueille Cameron Ross et Magnus Frost, avec lesquels nous restons quelques instants à bavarder.

Ils sont en bonne forme tous les deux et nous gratifient de quelques anecdotes délectables, jusqu'au moment où le chariot de friandises arrive et que Robert Ramsey, l'ancien Préfet de cinquième année de Serpentard et Fedora Jones, sortent du compartiment d'en face, pour acheter des Chocogrenouilles.

« Je ne sais point ce qui se trame, Messires, mais ce Grippeminaud (1) et sa Maraude (2) amie s'ébaudisent (3) depuis tantôt, d'un événement à venir. Soyez sur vos gardes… » chuchote Magnus, en gardant un œil sur le couple.

« Nous venions justement vous prévenir. Le pif de Ron chatouille… » murmure en retour Harry, avant de préciser ce qui a mis la ciseburine au nez de mon beau-frère adoptif

« Sonnez la baneloche (4) et nous rallions aussitôt votre panache, Messire Harry ! » assure Cameron, la main sur le cœur…

« Merci les gars. Vous aurez des nouvelles tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas que les Ânes Bâtés tentent quoi que ce soit dans le train, mais faites gaffe à vos fesses quand même… » répond Harry, avant que nous continuions notre petit tour d'inspection.

En chemin, nous croisons Warrington, qui regarde Harry d'un air insistant. Il a l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Brandburgy et sa suite sortent justement pour faire leurs achats au chariot de friandises, tandis que Vaneck libère les chiottes. Warrington s'y engouffre aussitôt à sa place.

Harry me jette un coup d'œil lourd de sens… Il se trame quelque chose, c'est quasi-sûr maintenant.

Fichus Ânes Bâtés ! Il faut croire que ça leur a plu d'être en retenue jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, pour qu'ils se mettent en position de l'être de nouveau dès la rentrée !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

La réunion à peine finie, Hermione, Ron et moi retournons vers notre compartiment. Il nous faut traverser une dizaine de voitures et nous sommes souvent abordés par des copains. Nous croisons Blaise et Neville. Ils se sont attardés un peu avec Gil, Kate et Daphnée qui voyagent dans le même wagon, avec Miranda et Gabe auquel je brûle d'annoncer qu'il a un ancêtre Malfoy…

Je le ferai quand nous serons dans notre QG à Poudlard. Je me demande la tête qu'il fera ? Probablement la même que Marian et Terry… C'était trop drôle !

Blaise revient avec nous, pour que nous puissions faire le point sur la situation.

Apparemment, Théo et Harry viennent eux-même de revenir. Harry jette un Sort de Silence pour protéger notre conversation, aussitôt avons-nous refermé la porte de notre compartiment..

« Il va se passer quelque chose ! Warrington a eu l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose à Harry, mais il en a été empêché. Cameron et Magnus ont également capté quelque chose ! » déclare Théo avec fébrilité

« Ça fait beaucoup de quelque chose et peu de certitudes, tout ça… » soupire Ron, en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, avant de demander : « Qu'ont capté Cameron et Magnus ? »

« Pas grand-chose en réalité. Ramsey et Jones avaient l'air de se réjouir d'un événement à venir. Ce qui peut-être n'importe quoi : un anniversaire, une commande qui doit bientôt arriver, aussi bien qu'une mauvaise blague qu'ils feront dans le train ou à Poudlard… Je n'ai rien noté d'inhabituel dans le comportement des autres. Saphira Casey m'a superbement ignoré, tout comme les autres Septième et Sixième que j'ai pu voir. En revanche, Warrington m'a effectivement regardé avec insistance et a ouvert la bouche comme pour me parler, mais il s'est ravisé quand des Ânes Bâtés sont sortis de leur compartiment pour acheter des friandises. A la place, il s'est engouffré dans les chiottes, que Vaneck quittait au même instant… Mais cela non plus, cela ne signifie pas que quoique ce soit va obligatoirement se produire dans le train. Il y a de l'embrouille dans l'air certes, mais ça peut se faire quand nous serons à Poudlard, voire d'ici quelques jours seulement. Ceci dit, tout le monde ouvre l'œil du côté des membres des différents Comités et Théo a vu Li qui fricotait avec Marsden et une autre Serdaigle était dans le même compartiment qu'eux. Nos listes d'alliance seront donc à revoir… » rapporte Harry, bien plus calme que Théo.

« Bien. Et pour vous les gars ? » demande Ron, en se tournant vers Blaise et Neville

« Rien de notable non plus. Aucune provocation, aucune insulte, à peine quelques regards noirs. C'est peut-être ça, qui est bizarre dans le fond. » répond Neville, en fronçant les sourcils…

Ron, lui, plisse les yeux. Il a l'air d'être parfaitement d'accord avec la remarque de Neville.

Ils ont peut-être raison. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai été surpris, quand j'ai croisé ce petit frondeur de Brandburgy et qu'il a fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Habituellement, il est plutôt fanfaron. Ceci dit, il a peut-être pensé que j'aurais vite fait de lui claquer le bec, en évoquant l'emprisonnement de ses frangins…

« Et vous, Luna et Ursula ? » s'enquiert maintenant Harry, avec un sourire pour les petites amies de Neville et Blaise

« Nous avons seulement vu passer Franck Cooper. Il avait l'air d'avoir la tête moins embrouillée par les Joncheruines que d'habitude. Alors je lui ai demandé comment il va et il a répondu que son séjour en France lui a fait du bien. Il m'a même souri… Maintenant, il est dans le compartiment à côté, avec Zacharias Smith, Eleanor Swytte, Grace Wantele et Ysolte Shaw de Poufsouffle, Janet Bird de Serdaigle et Cormac MacLaggen de Gryffondor. Ils ont tous l'air de bien s'entendre » répond Luna, de son éternelle voix rêveuse

« Tant mieux pour Franck. Ceci dit, cela ne fait pas avancer notre affaire… » soupire Blaise, avant de sortir, pour acheter des douceurs au chariot de friandises qui vient d'arriver devant notre compartiment

Il achète de tout, sans lésiner sur la quantité, au grand plaisir de la marchande, qui lui remet un gros paquet avec un sourire éblouissant. Puis il va l'apporter à Miho, que nous entendons sauter de joie et le remercier avec forces bisous et exclamations.

« Tu la gâtes trop. Parrain Grognon ne serait pas content d'apprendre que tu lui offres autant de sucreries. » sourit Harry, quand Blaise revient s'asseoir auprès d'Ursula, qui se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue

« Bah… Elle n'en mange pas tant que ça. Elle partage toujours avec les autres gamins. Elle en a repéré quelques-uns qui ne reçoivent jamais rien et ça l'amuse d'aller glisser une douceur sous leur oreiller ou dans leur sac de classe, sans qu'ils sachent que cela vient d'elle. Nous avons convenu tous les deux, que je la fournirais copieusement deux fois par mois… » nous révèle-t-il, en haussant les épaules…

Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné que ce gars avait si bon cœur et aimait tant les gosses, avant d'apprendre à le connaître. Et je me dis qu'il fera un super papa gâteau avec les siens…

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demande Théo, pour recentrer le débat sur ce qui nous occupait avant l'intermède friandises.

« Phillipa a réparti les Miroirs de Communication, les Espions vont espionner et nous avons planifié des patrouilles, que les autres Préfets vont organiser dans chaque wagon, en faisant intervenir le plus de monde possible, pour que ce ne soient pas toujours les mêmes qui vadrouillent dans les couloirs au risque de se faire repérer.. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant » répond Hermione, en sortant le parchemin sur lequel elle a noté notre planning.

Il n'y a pas à dire, mais quand il s'agit de planifier, Hermione est bien la meilleure.

« Et si on envoyait un hibou à l'Ordre ? » demande Théo, qui regarde Ron se frotter le nez avec vigueur, avant d'ajouter sur un soupir : « Dommage qu'on n'ait pas un biper pour les contacter… »

« Pour leur dire quoi ? Que le pif de Ron chatouille et qu'on soupçonne les Ânes Bâtés de fomenter une mauvaise blague ? Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter…» répond Blaise, avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Les dernières fois que le pif de Ron a chatouillé, il était loin de le faire parce qu'il y avait une mauvaise blague dans l'air. C'était beaucoup plus sérieux… » fait remarquer Théo, sur un ton insistant et le regard vivement inquiet

Et aussitôt, tous les événements qui se sont produits au Ministère puis à Privet Drive, me sautent à la figure. Et je frissonne. Théo a raison… C'était même plus que sérieux…

« Théo, Voldemort est fort occupé à lire le manuscrit de Salazar Serpentard. Il n'en dort plus depuis vendredi. Lucius, quant à lui, passe le plus clair de son temps soit à écouter religieusement son Maître lui faire le récit de la vie passionnante de son ancêtre, soit à rassurer sa belle sur le sort de futur beau-papa, soit à houspiller le peu de Mangemorts qu'il reste au Manoir… Aucun d'eux n'est sorti depuis trois ou quatre jours. Aucune information concernant une attaque du Poudlard Express n'a transpiré dans leurs propos. Et ils ne sont pas en position de force côté nombre de Mangemorts disponibles… Alors je doute que nous subissions une attaque extérieure… Et puis, si Voldemort bouge, l'Ordre bougera aussi. » assure Harry, d'un ton rassurant…

« Et même à supposer qu'une attaque extérieure a été prévue et que les Ânes Bâtés sont au courant, ils seraient arrivés tôt, pour se regrouper dans un même wagon, en queue de train. Or, ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont arrivés à des heures différentes, parfois même tardives et ils sont éparpillés dans tout le train. Il faut dire aussi que nous ne leur avons pas donné le choix à ce propos… » appuie Neville, tout à fait calme et tranquille.

Cependant, je note qu'à ses côtés, Ron fronce les sourcils…

« A moins qu'il ne soit prévu qu'ils participent à l'attaque, tout au moins, les plus âgés. Et qu'ils se soient éparpillés pour pouvoir nous gêner dans notre défense… Et même s'il y a peu de Mangemorts disponibles, peu importe, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'il s'agit de s'en prendre à des élèves pour la plus grande partie sans expérience ou presque… Par ailleurs, les Ânes Bâtés peuvent avoir une Mission bien précise… » murmure-t-il, le visage marqué d'inquiétude

« Et Voldemort peut avoir fait transiter les infos sur l'attaque, par l'intermédiaire de son Espion de Poudlard, il y a quelques jours déjà… Ron, à quoi penses-tu ? » demande Harry, soudainement moins rassurant, tandis que je sens mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine

Je n'aime pas du tout voir Ron faire cette tête là…

« Il ne doit y avoir aucun doute pour Voldemort, que l'endroit où vous êtes le plus vulnérables, Draco et toi, c'est ici, dans le Poudlard Express et il est possible qu'il compte sur les Ânes Bâtés pour lui faciliter la tâche… » répond Ron, une lueur angoissée traversant le regard qu'il pose sur Harry…

Putain ! Il a raison ! Et cette attaque peut avoir été prévue depuis pas mal de temps déjà. C'est vrai, que Voldemort et Lucius n'ont pas quitté le manoir depuis mercredi, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais Lucius l'a fait lundi et Voldemort mardi…

Nous sommes dimanche. Il peut appeler ses maigres troupes à n'importe quelle heure. Aucun de ses Mangemorts ne travaille le dimanche… Sauf ceux des Transports Magiques, qui n'ont pas été faits prisonniers…

« Ok… J'envoie Hedwige. Elle trouvera le plus proche membre de l'Ordre et l'alerte sera vite donnée… Nous allons envoyer nos quatre hiboux. » décide Harry, tandis qu'Hermione sort déjà du parchemin et une plume pour écrire le message d'urgence

En fin de compte, Théo a raison. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas un biper à disposition…

« Où penses-tu que l'attaque peut avoir lieu ? » demande-je, avec une boule dans la gorge

« Nous traversons des tas de plaines désolées. Ça peut arriver n'importe quand, à partir de maintenant… » répond Ron, cette fois en mode guerrier.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre le Grizzly gronder en lui. Malheur à celui qui tentera de s'en prendre à Harry, il risque de se faire déchiqueter…

Harry ouvre la fenêtre de notre compartiment. Puis il s'approche d'Hedwige, noue le message rédigé par Hermione à sa patte et enfin lui caresse le plumage.

« Tu es une brave fille, Hedwige. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Tu vas aller porter ce message au Membre de l'ordre le plus proche d'ici. Ne te montre pas, essaye de faire en sorte que les Ânes Bâtés ne te voient pas, veux-tu ? Il ne faudrait pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille… » dit-il d'un ton bas, presque confidentiel, en regardant sa chouette dans les yeux.

Sa chouette hulule doucement. On jurerait qu'elle lui répond.

« Attends avant de la lâcher ! » m'exclame-je, sur un coup de tête

« Pourquoi ? » demande Harry, l'air surpris

« Attends que Nyx, Mercure et Coq soient prêts à partir aussi. Ta chouette est très intelligente, Harry. Elle prendra leur tête et les aidera à ne pas se faire voir des Ânes Bâtés. Ils se sépareront après, pour chercher dans des directions différentes… » explique-je, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de mes amis…

« Tu as entendu Hedwige ? » demande Harry, d'une voix douce.

Une fois de plus, sa chouette lui répond d'un hululement, avant de détourner la tête vers les autres Hiboux, que nous préparons au départ, puis de regarder la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle comprend vraiment tout…

Deux minutes plus tard, nous lâchons nos rapaces. Hedwige va aussitôt s'accrocher sur le bord de la fenêtre et elle hulule vers les autres hiboux, qui en font tout autant. Enfin, elle ouvre les ailes et s'envole, à la verticale et les autres la suivent…

« Elle va rester au-dessus du train, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment haut dans le ciel, pour qu'on ne puisse pas soupçonner que nous avons lâché les hiboux d'ici ! » s'exclame Harry, l'air fier de sa chouette, en se penchant à la fenêtre

Il peut. Parce que c'est vraiment un phénomène !

« Quelqu'un sait qui conduit le train ? » demande-je, aussitôt la fenêtre refermée

« Je suis allée voir dès notre arrivée à la gare. Ce n'est pas Reynold Oken, le complice de Lucius… De toute façon, si cela avait été lui le chauffeur d'aujourd'hui, l'Ordre aurait été en alerte et je suppose que nous en aurions été informés. » répond Hermione, à mon grand soulagement.

Au moins, si nous sommes attaqués par les Ânes Bâtés et que Voldemort arrive avec ses maigres troupes en renfort, sommes-nous assurés que ce pourri ne va pas faciliter la tâche à nos attaquants, en arrêtant le train.

« Ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié, c'est même dommage, finalement que ce ne soit pas lui. D'une part parce que l'Ordre aurait été en alerte justement et d'autre part, parce que cela signifie qu'en cas d'attaque externe, il y a un risque que nos assaillants fassent dérailler le train, alors qu'Oken l'aurait simplement arrêté. Il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de blessés et des morts parmi les élèves à l'avant du train… » soupire Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

Bousillant du même coup mon petit instant d'optimisme, qui fond plus vide que neige au soleil…

« Pas avec des enfants de Mangemorts dans les wagon de tête… » souffle Neville, sourcils froncés

Ah ! Il marque un point ! C'est vrai que Voldemort ne va pas risquer que sa petite armée de Poudlard laisse des plumes dans un déraillement… Voilà qui me redonne un petit espoir de ne pas être piégé dans un train à l'arrêt… Ce sera plus difficile pour les Mangemort, de nous atteindre dans un train en mouvement…

« Même avec des enfants de Mangemort à l'avant. S'ils font dérailler le train dans une petite montée, il y aura nettement moins de dégâts… S'il est prévu que nous soyons attaqués, les Ânes Bâtés connaissent l'heure d'arrivée des Mangemorts, on les verra alors tous se diriger vers l'endroit où ils seront moins exposés. A moins qu'on ne leur ait appris des Sorts pour sécuriser leurs compartiments. » affirme maintenant Harry, en se frottant le menton dans ce geste qu'il fait assez souvent quand il réfléchit.

« Ils peuvent même faire arrêter le train, comme le jour où des Détraqueurs sont venus, vous vous souvenez ? » fait remarquer Ursula, d'une voix blanche.

Bon raisonnement, me dis-je, mon espoir se faisant de nouveau la malle… Décidément, mes potes ne cessent de souffler le chaud et le froid…

« La chaîne des Pennines ou les premières collines des Highlands du Sud… C'est là, qu'ils vont attaquer… Et je penche pour les Pennines. Plus ils attaquent tôt et moins il y a de risque de fuite parmi les élèves. Pas de la part des plus âgés, même si ça doit leur démanger la langue. Mais les petits sont susceptibles de laisser échapper des informations ou d'avoir un comportement qui nous alerte… Par ailleurs, seul le Ministère peut donner l'ordre d'arrêter le train. Il faut se préparer à un déraillement…» souffle Ron, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts…

Cette fois, j'ai l'impression que Ramaya vient d'arriver et qu'elle nous a jeté l'un de ses fameux Sortilèges de Fluide Glacial… Ron a l'air parfaitement convaincu de son fait et personne ne cherche plus à discuter.

S'il le dit sur ce ton, c'est que nous allons être attaqués et que ça va se produire comme et là où il le dit…

Je jette machinalement un coup d'œil à ma montre…

« On va bientôt aborder les Pennines. Dans vingt, vingt-cinq minutes, au max… » fais-je remarquer, en me sentant de plus en plus nerveux

Les Hiboux auront-ils eu le temps de joindre un Membre de l'Ordre ? Mieux vaut ne pas compter là-dessus et nous préparer à nous débrouiller seuls…

Et nous avons intérêt à faire vite, pour limiter la casse…

« Est-ce qu'il y a des petits, à l'avant ? » demande soudainement Ron, tendu lui aussi

« Oui, bien sûr… » répond Neville, avant d'ajouter, sourcils froncés : « Des nôtres et des neutres, du moins. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu des petits Ânes Bâtés…

« Moi non plus. Juste des Septième et des Sixième ! Quelques cinquième également… Et seulement à partir de la voiture 5 ! Dans les précédentes, il n'y a aucun Âne Bâté ! » appuie Blaise, en sautant d'un bond sur ses pieds

« Ils vont rester à leur place. Ils vont jeter des Sorts de Protection sur leurs compartiments et attendre que le déraillement prenne fin pour intervenir ! Les Ânes Bâtés vont faire diversion partout où ils pourront, pendant que les Mangemorts attaqueront notre wagon ! L'Espion de Poudlard doit déjà nous avoir repérés et disposer d'un moyen d'informer Voldemort ! » s'exclame Ron, en se levant lui aussi.

Et j'ai soudainement le sentiment que les événements vont encore une fois se précipiter…

Merde ! La poisse !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

« Hermione, fais passer le message par les miroirs aux Chefs de groupes. Que tout le monde se prépare à l'attaque, si possible sans alerter les Ânes Bâtés, au cas où ils auraient des moyens de prévenir l'extérieur.. A l'arrière, je ne veux pas qu'il reste de gamins dans les quatre dernières voitures ! En tête de train, pas un seul dans les six premières. Et si possible, pas de grands qui n'appartiennent pas aux Comités non plus dans les trois voitures de queue ni dans la six ! Qu'on rassemble les gosses dans les compartiments les plus éloignés des Ânes Bâtés. D'ailleurs ceux-là, si vous pouvez les boucler dans leur compartiment faites-le ! Qu'on se débrouille également comme on peut mais je ne veux pas que les assaillants externes puissent concentrer leurs attaques du côté des compartiments dans lesquels seront les gamins ! Il faut aussi sécuriser tous les wagons aux maximum, renforcer les fenêtres, poser des Boucliers et à l'avant qu'on jette des Sorts de Coussinage ! La totale quoi… Bien sûr, il faut des membres des Comités dans chaque wagon et les personnes en transit, laissent leurs bagages où ils sont, qu'on n'oublie pas de bien les fixer, qu'ils ne tombent pas sur la tête de quelqu'un pendant la secousse ! Pour tout le monde, si on pose des questions, il faut répondre que c'est un exercice d'alerte surprise décidé par les Préfets. Ce n'est pas la peine de provoquer une panique maintenant. Elle aura lieu bien assez tôt…. » ordonne-je, sous les oreilles attentives de mes compagnons, qui se préparent déjà aux combats

Hermione répercute aussitôt mes ordres. Il me reste à faire part de mes décisions en ce qui concerne ceux qui sont ici…

« Draco, si c'est nous qu'ils veulent, alors nous n'allons pas leur faciliter la tâche. Nous devons nous séparer et il faut qu'ils nous cherchent. On se montre le moins possible, tout en mettant à terre le maximum d'ennemis… » déclare-je, en regardant mon frère sans ciller.

Diviser les forces de nos assaillants nous permettra d'avoir plus de chances de nous en sortir tous les deux. Ou au moins l'un de nous… Draco le comprend et il approuve, l'air bien décidé à se battre farouchement.

« Comment s'organise-t-on ? » demande-t-il, en enlevant sa robe de Sorcier, pour enfiler un pull confortable, qui facilitera ses mouvements.

« Tu vas vers l'arrière, rejoint Cameron et Magnus, dans le troisième wagon de queue. Hermione et Théo, vous allez avec lui. Théo, tu resteras en route avec Ginny. Vous faites descendre des petits avec vous pour faire de la place dans cette voiture. Sauf Miho, Alioth, Astoria et Dennis qui vont rester avec Vincent, Greg et Milli, jusqu'au moment de l'attaque. Et tiens, Draco, prends ça… » explique-je, avant de lui tendre ma Cape d'invisibilité.

« Non… Garde-là, tu peux en avoir besoin… » souffle-t-il, avec un hochement négatif de la tête.

« J'ai plus d'entraînement que toi Draco. Plus de résistance aussi. Je peux tenir un Sortilège de Désillusion bien plus longtemps que toi et même combattre sous le couvert d'un déguisement qui tiendra un bon bout de temps. Ne discute pas, prends là. » réponds-je, en lui fourrant ma Cape dans les mains

Il la prend et me serre contre lui

« Sois prudent mon frère » souffle-t-il à mon oreille, la voix un peu brisée

« Toi aussi. » recommande-je, avant que nous nous séparions.

Et j'ouvre la bouche, pour achever de donner mes instructions, mais je suis interrompu, car la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre brusquement et Miho pénètre dedans pour se jeter à toute vitesse dans les bras de Blaise

« Plumki dit qu'il va bientôt y avoir du rififi ! Il dit que les Ânes Bâtés se préparent ! » murmure-t-elle, toute affolée.

« Nous savons, ma puce. Mais remercie Plumki et demande lui de rester aux aguets. Tu vas rester sagement avec Vincent, Greg et Milli… Il faut être courageuse, ma poussinette. Faire exactement ce que l'on te demande, OK ? » répond Blaise, en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Miho hoche vivement la tête, pour approuver

« Blaise et Ron vont également rester avec toi, ainsi qu'Ursula » révèle-je, tandis que Ron se tourne brusquement vers moi.

Nous échangeons un regard lourd de sens. Nul doute que Ron voudrait venir avec moi. Moi aussi, j'aimerai qu'il soit à mes côtés, mais sa place est ici.

« Nous allons faire descendre un maximum de gamins dans ce wagon. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi pour les protéger.» souffle-je, d'un ton à la fois doux et ferme.

Ron ferme brièvement les yeux et acquiesce sans discuter. Mon argument est imparable et il le sait. Il est le plus qualifié, à égalité avec Hermione, pour remplir cette tâche. Et j'ai décidé de confier mon frère à Hermione… Pas qu'il soit manchot, loin de là, mais si l'attaque se prolonge, il est plus fatigable que nous et aura besoin d'un bon renfort à ses côtés, même s'il a le bénéfice de ma Cape.

« Neville, Luna, vous venez avec moi vers l'avant. Nous resterons dans la voiture 6. En chemin, aidez à sécuriser les wagons. Moi, je vais tâcher d'atteindre la Locomotive et faire arrêter le train avant qu'il y ait de la casse. Gardez vos miroirs à portée, que nous puissions rapidement communiquer… Gaffe à vos fesses tout le monde. On y va… ! » poursuis-je, laissant les autres sortir avant moi, pour pouvoir serrer brièvement Ron dans mes bras.

Hermione prend naturellement la tête de son groupe, s'occupant immédiatement de faire sortir les petits qui se trouvent dans ce wagon pour les emmener avec elle dans la suivante, afin de dégager de la place ici pour ceux qui vont descendre de l'avant. Déjà, plus haut, la porte de notre voiture s'ouvre pour laisser passage à un flot de gosses accompagnés par Magda. Ils ont l'air plutôt calmes, amusés même…

Tandis que Ron, Blaise et Ursula assurent les compartiments, je sors mon Miroir Magique et le garde à la main pour pouvoir tout entendre de ce que pourrons dire les Chefs de Groupe et je commence à remonter vers la locomotive, étroitement suivi de Neville et Luna. Soudain, j'entends McLaggen demander à quoi rime tout ça et Ron lui répondre que c'est un exercice d'alerte

« Un exercice d'alerte ? Pourquoi faire ? A quoi ça peut bien servir ? » demande McLaggen, d'un ton moqueur

« A évaluer les capacités de réaction des idiots dans ton genre, en cas d'attaque surprise ! Maintenant tu fermes ton clapet et tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ! » assène Ron, d'un ton sans réplique, alors que j'arrive à hauteur du wagon suivant

Tout se passe plutôt bien, les copains et copines des différents Comités se débrouillent à merveille. Les actions sont coordonnées au poil près dans chaque voiture, malgré le peu de temps que nous avons eu pour prendre nos décisions et nous organiser. Parrain sera content de savoir que ses entraînements payent bien. Du moins, côté préparation. Pour le reste on verra plus tard…

Bien sûr, il y a inévitablement d'autres imbéciles comme McLaggen, qui se font tirer les oreilles. Ce sont des plus grands généralement. Les gamins prennent ça comme un jeu. C'est bien. Si nous nous sommes trompés et que c'est une fausse alerte, bien que j'en doute très, très fortement, ils ne se feront pas prier pour renouveler ce genre d'exercice plus tard.

Et il me vient à l'esprit, que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour nous, d'en faire aux vues et aux sus des Ânes Bâtés, à Poudlard. Ils observeraient nos mouvements, notre itinéraire et ils rigoleraient en pensant qu'il ne sera pas bien difficile de nous tendre une embuscade en cas d'attaque. Sauf qu'alors, c'est un autre chemin que nous ferions prendre aux gosses…

Une idée à creuser…

J'ai remonté quatre wagons, quand je vois par une fenêtre que nous abordons déjà les Pennines. La dernière ligne droite du compte à rebours commence et le train s'essouffle un peu dans la montée…

« Harry, tout le monde est descendu, sauf trois andouilles qui ne veulent rien entendre dans le wagon de tête, m'a dit Martha. Je m'apprêtais à aller les chercher par la peau du cul. » m'apprend Gabe, un brin énervé quand j'arrive dans la voiture numéro 5 qui finit de se vider, sous la houlette de Phillipa, restée en tête de train après la réunion des Préfets, pour donner un coup de main au cas où ce serait utile.

« Luna et Neville, finissez d'évacuer le plus possible la voiture 6 ! Gabe et Phillipa, avec moi. On les assomme s'il faut, mais on ramène ces imbéciles coûte que coûte… » déclare-je, en pressant le pas.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait des idiots pour nous compliquer la vie ? me dis-je, main serrée sur mon Miroir Magique

Nous traversons vite les voitures quasiment vides et déboulons dans le compartiment des crétins qui n'ont pas voulu suivre le mouvement. Arnold Wylmot bien sûr ! Avec sa petite amie, Erin Engleford, des cinquième de Gryffondor et la cousine d'Arnold, une Serdaigle, Criosa O'Flaherty je crois…

« Ce n'est pas un exercice. Nous allons être attaqués. Alors magnez-vous le cul pour dégager d'ici ! » gronde-je, en attrapant Arnold par le col pour le jeter dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as perdu la tête ! » s'exclame Erin, en attrapant son chat pour le presser contre elle.

« Attaque imminente ! Grouillez ! » grogne Gabe, en sortant les deux filles manu-militari…

Le train accélère, il amorce la descente du premier petit col que nous avons franchi. Le second sera un peu plus élevé.

« Tu ne pourras pas arriver jusqu'à la Locomotive, Harry… Il faudrait que tu sortes et que tu longes par l'extérieur. C'est trop dangereux. Le train peut dérailler à tout moment maintenant… » souffle Phillipa en me retenant par le bras, alors que j'allais continuer vers l'avant.

Elle a raison. Et je le lui signifie d'un simple signe de tête…

Et nous courons de nouveau, en sens inverse. Je note distraitement qu'il n'y a aucun Âne Bâté dans les quatre premières voitures. Il y en a en revanche au bord de la cinquième, dont un gamin de première année, qui regarde dehors, debout, à la fenêtre sur laquelle des étoiles vertes ont été dessinées… Faut-il être con ! me dis-je, m'arrêtant net

Merde ! Je ne peux laisser là un gosse qui risque de se faire tuer !

J'ouvre brusquement la porte du compartiment, me rue dedans sous les yeux ronds de stupeur des Ânes Bâtés… qui ont tous un brassard blanc… Faudra que je fasse passer le mot. C'est un signe de ralliement, ça…

« Foutez le camp de là ! Le train va dérailler ! » hurle-je, en attrapant le gamin à bras le corps pour l'emmener avec moi

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire demi-tour, qu'il y a un tintamarre infernal et une secousse du tonnerre de Merlin qui m'envoie valser durement. Je lâche instinctivement mon Miroir pour assurer ma prise autour du gamin qui s'agrippe maintenant de toutes ses forces à mes bras

Une douleur insupportable explose mon épaule et ma jambe droites et durant un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un shaker, avec des bagages, des cages et du verre brisé, puis ma tête heurte violemment quelque chose de très dur.

J'en vois trente-six mille chandelles, avant qu'un trou noir m'absorbe…

OoOoOoO

(1) Grippeminaud : homme hypocrite et rusé

(2) Maraude : celle qui ne mérite que le mépris

(3) S'ébaudir : se réjouir

(4) Baneloche : alarme

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	17. Les Vengeurs 2

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Question du jour: Qui est ma beta?**

**...**

**Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de : Douceurfamille - Lul -**

**OoOoOoO**

**Les Vengeurs 2/3**

**Acte 3 : L'Attaque Du Poudlard Express**

**Draco**

Je me dépêche de descendre vers la troisième voiture, serrant contre moi la Cape de Harry que j'ai glissée sous mon pull. J'encourage les gamins à avancer, jetant quand je peux en passant, de solides Sortilèges de fermeture sur les compartiments des Ânes Bâtés et j'ai la satisfaction de pouvoir enfermer Charlyn Wagner et sa petite cour. Sans aucun doute une redoutable adversaire en moins, s'il est prévu que les Ânes Bâtés se mêlent de la partie.

Dans la voiture suivante, je vois soudainement Ramirez sortir de son compartiment. Il regarde passer les gosses d'un air surpris et j'entends la voix de sa copine, Alienor Forbanks, demander ce qu'il se passe.

« Exercice décidé par les Préfets. Rentrez dans votre compartiment, jetez des protections et arrimez les bagages… » répond Hermione de sa voix autoritaire de Préfète.

« Quoi ! Mais… » commence Forbanks, en surgissant près de la porte.

Mais Hermione l'interrompt aussi sec en s'avançant vers elle et des gosses s'arrêtent derrière elle. J'imagine tout à fait son regard plissé sur une expression dure et impérative, rien qu'en voyant le léger mouvement de recul de Forbanks

« Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis ! Et toi, rentre aussi et ferme la porte Ramirez ! » assène Hermione d'un ton inflexible, tandis que Ramirez soutient mon regard.

Et elle poursuit son chemin, entraînant dans son sillage, les gamins que nous allons mettre à l'abri dans le wagon suivant car il n'y a plus de place pour eux dans celui-ci, tandis que Théo s'engouffre dans le compartiment d'en face, pour poser des Sortilèges de Protection

« Rien à foutre de vos conneries, je vais aux toilettes. » déclare Ramirez, en fermant cependant la porte de son compartiment derrière lui.

Forbanks la rouvre aussi sec et s'appuie au chambranle, bras croisés et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Si tu crois que vos petits Sortilège de Protection résisteraient à une attaque de Mangemorts, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil bien profondément, Nott ! Cet exercice ne sert strictement à rien ! » se moque-t-elle ouvertement d'une voix forte, pendant que Ramirez remonte vers moi, son regard toujours vrillé au mien.

« Vous avez compris ? » souffle-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible, en arrivant à ma hauteur, tandis que Théo se charge de rabattre vertement le caquet de sa petite amie..

Je me contente de hocher imperceptiblement la tête et, l'air soulagé, il continue sa remontée comme si de rien n'était, non sans lâcher, toujours dans un demi-souffle : « Quatre minutes au plus… »

Si j'avais encore un faible espoir que nous nous soyons fait du mouron pour rien, il vient de s'envoler définitivement…

Je m'arrête et je serre les dents. Il me reste deux wagons à remonter avant de rejoindre Cameron et Magnus. Je n'aurais pas le temps, car là, tout de suite, la priorité c'est de mettre les gosses à l'abri. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. La moiteur me vient aux mains et je me sens fébrile, nerveux…

Respire, Draco, respire et calme-toi, m'admoneste-je intérieurement, en faisant rentrer trois gamins dans un compartiment déjà bien plein. Ils s'allongent aussitôt sur le sol, à demi sur d'autres gamins, leurs bras protégeant leur tête, comme on leur a demandé de le faire.

Et en pouffant de rire…

« Va vite rejoindre ta position, Draco. On s'occupe des autres petits… » chuchote soudainement une voix dans mon dos.

C'est Claryce.

« Mets les tout de suite en sécurité, bourre les compartiments s'il le faut. On n'a plus le temps. Attaque dans deux ou trois minutes au plus… » souffle-je rapidement, avant de filer en avant.

Et juste avant de passer la porte du wagon suivant, je l'entends donner ses ordres d'une voix claire, ferme, assurée. Elle est d'un calme Olympien. Et ça déteint sur moi. Mon cœur retrouve un rythme normal, la chaleur reflue.

C'est bien, me dis-je, en notant distraitement que le train commence à ralentir dans la seconde montée. Je jette un coup d'œil machinal en passant devant la porte vitrée d'un compartiment. Une paroi de roche bouche la vue de ce côté. Mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant…

Les Ânes Bâtés qui occupent ce wagon affichent leurs couleurs

Il faut prévenir les autres me dis-je, en hâtant le pas, tout en sortant mon miroir de ma poche. Mais une forte secousse me déséquilibre, je trébuche et mon miroir valse à terre où il se brise en mille morceaux.

Aussitôt, des cris effrayés s'élèvent, dans le wagon qui vacille un bref instant sur les rails avant de s'immobiliser. Les derniers gosses qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire entrer dans un compartiment se sont cognés contre les parois du couloir. Certains ont glissé à terre. Une gamine de Poufsouffle semble figée. Elle pleure, se tenant assise, toute raidie, contre la porte d'un compartiment.

« Hermione ! Brassards Blancs ! Et étoiles vertes sur les vitres du compartiment ! C'est le signe de reconnaissance des Ânes Bâtés ! Fais passer le message ! » m'écrie-je, tout en aidant la gosse à se relever.

Hermione répercute aussitôt, d'un ton urgent. J'ouvre la porte du compartiment devant lequel je me trouve, côté montagne. J'encourage la gosse de Poufsouffle à entrer dedans et j'en fais entrer deux autres à sa suite, prenant le temps de m'assurer avant qu'ils vont bien, qu'ils n'ont rien de cassé.

« C'est les Mangemorts qui viennent ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer Draco, ils vont tous nous tuer ? Je suis à Gryffondor, mais j'ai peur quand même, parce que je ne connais pas encore assez de Sorts pour me défendre. » me retient une petite Gryffondor, que je reconnais après coup pour être la petite sœur de Colin Crivey.

Lilas, je crois. Elle ouvre vers moi ses grands yeux bleus, anxieux.

Les autres gosses me regardent avec le même air. Et je sens une bouffée de rage me monter à la gorge. Comment peut-on être assez lâche pour attaquer un train rempli de gosses innocents ?

« Non, Lilas. Ils ne vont pas vous tuer. Parce que tous les grands qui sont dans ce train vont se battre contre eux ! Et on va leur botter les fesses si fort, qu'ils ne pourront plus s'asseoir pendant un mois au moins ! » assure-je d'un ton ferme et convaincu.

Les petits gloussent et je leur souris, avant de m'empresser de leur dire que pour nous aider, ils doivent maintenant déchirer un tee-shirt ou n'importe quoi qui soit blanc, pour faire des brassards et rester bien allongés sur le sol, comme nous leur avons recommandé de le faire. Ils obéissent aussitôt, tandis que je jette des étoiles vertes sur les vitres.

Ça devrait les protéger de nos assaillants…

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que nous les avons bernés…

Ce sera toujours ça de gagné, me dis-je, en allant prendre position auprès de mes potes que j'ai enfin rejoints…

Au même moment, un Maléfice s'écrase sur la vitre renforcée…

L'attaque du Poudlard Express vient de commencer…

Elle arrive directement de l'extérieur et pas du tout de la part de qui nous le pensions…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui sont ces pouilleux ?

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Je me dépêche de flanquer les derniers bagages que nous avons récoltés dans les compartiments d'à côté, pour les bourrer tous dans les chiottes et devant les portes de sortie donnant sur l'extérieur, les arrimant avec soin. Au moins, ils ne risquent pas de tomber sur la tête de quelqu'un si nous avons à subir une bonne secousse.

Et puis, cela a également permis de libérer les filets à bagages, dans lesquels nous pourrons éventuellement prendre position pour nous défendre quand nos Sorts de Protection tomberont.

Il y a des chances qu'ils le fassent plus rapidement qu'habituellement, puisqu'ils ont été posés de l'intérieur… C'est toujours beaucoup plus costaud quand on le fait de dehors.

Rapide coup d'œil un peu partout. Les élèves les plus âgés se sont répartis dans les compartiments et protègent de leur mieux les gamins les plus jeunes. Tout à l'heure, nous les mettrons tous du côté opposé à l'attaque, sans doute le plus raide, mais comme nous ne savons pas avec exactitude à quel moment elle aura lieu, nous ne pouvons déterminer s'ils seront plus à l'abri à l'Est ou à l'Ouest… Et pour l'heure, nous préférons aussi qu'il y ait des grands avec eux pour les rassurer quand ça va secouer. Nous ferons déménager ceux qu'il faut éloigner, en temps voulu. Ils n'auront que la travée à traverser, à quatre pattes…

Tout est prêt. On peut commencer à attendre les enfoirés tranquillement.

Milli fait allonger Miho, Astoria, Alioth, Dennis et cinq autres gamins le plus possible sous les banquettes, mains sur la tête. Elle prend place à leurs côtés, avec Vincent et Greg, qui maintiennent en plus un bouclier sur eux tous…

« Blaise ! Il y a un piège sur les rails ! Et tout plein de vilaines personnes crasseuses cachées dans les buissons et les arbres, un peu plus haut au second col des Pennines ! » s'exclame Miho, son Plumki serré sur le cœur.

« Des personnes crasseuses ? Il veut dire des Mangemorts ? » s'enquiert Blaise, l'air aussi surpris que moi, en grimpant dans le filet

J'en fais autant, car cette fois c'est sûr nous allons avoir à nous battre…

« Non, des personnes crasseuses. Elles n'ont pas de masque ! » répond Miho, l'air certaine de son fait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui sont ces types ? Une idée ? » demande Blaise, en haussant un sourcil vers moi.

Mon cerveau s'emballe, fouillant dans tous ses recoins pour tâcher de se souvenir ce que cela lui rappelle…Et soudainement, je me souviens…

« Des Vengeurs ! Tatie Nally s'est frottée à eux, avec Remus, à Sawley, quand ils sont allés chercher Madame Seymour ! Mais je ne comprends pas. Il me semblait qu'elle a dit qu'ils ne sont pas pour Voldemort, qu'ils sont foncièrement indépendants et vivent habituellement en autarcie ! Et qu'ils ne rallieront probablement aucun des deux camps. » souffle-je, dans l'incompréhension totale…

Se seraient-ils finalement laissé séduire par Voldemort ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu leur promettre dans ce cas ?

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre et cet imbécile de MacLaggen entre, avec sur la figure son petit air arrogant qui me hérisse le poil

« Bon, c'est fini votre connerie d'alerte ? On peut se réinstaller convenablement ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton agacé.

« Retourne t'allon… » commence-je à répondre

Mais je ne peux finir. Je suis coupé par le crissement suraigu de freins brusquement bloqués, presque immédiatement suivi une cacophonie produite par de la ferraille brutalement froissée et une terrible secousse manque de peu me faire choir de mon filet. McLaggen, lui, n'a pas le temps de s'accrocher. Il valdingue méchamment et sa tête heurte le montant de la porte avec une force brutale. Son cuir chevelu éclate sous l'impact et il pisse aussitôt le sang, s'effondrant mollement sur le sol, tandis que les gosses hurlent un peu partout dans le wagon…

Pas que des gosses d'ailleurs. Des grands aussi, qui n'appartiennent pas aux Comités sans doute. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une vraie attaque. Ils croyaient que c'était un exercice et ils découvrent violemment que ce n'en est pas un…

Faut qu'on calme vite fait tout ce petit monde où ce sera la panique complète me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil machinal vers la fenêtre…

Il y a du mouvement dehors, une horde de loqueteux est en train de fondre vers nous en courant…

Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire… Nous sommes dans un virage et d'où je suis, je vois nettement les wagons de devant. La locomotive et les cinq wagons qui la suivent sont disloqués et couchés contre le flanc de la montagne, la sixième voiture est soulevée à 45° au moins et la suivante est venue s'encastrer un peu en travers dedans….

Il y a beaucoup de dégâts. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus…

Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il y a peut-être du monde encore dans ces voitures et malgré toutes les Protections qui ont dû être posées, je suis certain qu'il y a pas mal de blessés… voire des morts…

Et Harry est là bas….

Mais s'il était blessé, je le saurais, non ? Oui, bien sûr que je le saurais…

A moins qu'il ne soit inconscient…

Et avec la secousse, j'étais trop occupé à garder mon équilibre, mon cœur s'est trop affolé pour que je ressente ses émotions…

Merde ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être avec lui ! Pour pouvoir m'assurer qu'il va bien… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il m'a confié une mission, je dois la remplir…

« Vincent, Greg, allez donner la main dans un autre compartiment ! Milli, dégage les petits de celui-ci ! Tu reviendras t'occuper de cet imbécile de Mclaggen après ! » ordonne-je, la gorge sèche

« Brassards blancs et étoiles vertes sur les vitres ! C'est le signe des Ânes Bâtés ! Faites comme eux ! » entends-je soudainement Hermione crier.

Le son de sa voix est étouffé, car je suis au trois-quarts allongé sur mon Miroir Magique

Je répercute aussitôt l'ordre dans tout le wagon.

Ça va retarder un peu l'attaque me dis-je, même si ce n'est pas de beaucoup et que nos assaillants risquent d'être encore plus enragés quand ils comprendront l'arnaque…

Mais même trois minutes de gagné, ça vaut le coup. Car ça peut donner le temps nécessaire à Hedwige, Coq, Nyx ou Mercure pour trouver un Membre de l'Ordre qui sonnera l'alerte générale…

Et du renfort serait vraiment bienvenu.

Parce qu'ils sont sérieusement nombreux, ces abrutis de Vengeurs qui viennent de s'arrêter à quelques pas de nous…

Des hommes, des femmes, des vieux, des ados, il y a de tout.

Tous plus crasseux et hirsutes les uns que les autres…

Et mon pif chatouille furieusement…

Nous n'allons pas être à la fête…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Crissement de freins malmenés, bruit de tôle froissée, secousse, arrêt brutal.

Cette fois on y est, ça va être la bagarre, me dis-je, en me positionnant auprès de la vitre, par laquelle je vois des tas de types s'avancer vers nous. C'est qui ça ? me demande-je, en constatant avec étonnement que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts…

Peu importe. Ils nous attaquent, c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'entends crier un peu partout dans le wagon, mais aussi un grand éclat de rire et la porte du compartiment d'en face qui s'ouvre…

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je vais m'amuser un peu ! » s'exclame une voix joyeuse

Les Ânes Bâtés ! On n'a pas pu les enfermer à cause de cette grosse truie de Forbanks !

Je me retourne aussi sec, juste à temps pour la voir ouvrir la porte de notre compartiment, baguette en main. Et mon Sort fuse illico. Un Stupéfix qui l'envoie voler dans son propre compartiment, entraînant avec elle, sa copine Cordelia Corbin qui la suivait toute souriante.

Ginny referme prestement leur porte et nous l'assurons ensemble d'un Collaporta Maxima et de Sortilèges pour renforcer les vitres. Ça tiendra le temps que ça tiendra…Faudra qu'on les garde à l'œil, ces chiennes méchantes…

En tout cas, une chose est sûre maintenant. Qui que soient nos ennemis, les Ânes Bâtés les attendaient…

« Brassards blancs ! Mettez tous des brassards blancs ! Et étoiles vertes sur les fenêtres ! » ordonne Claryce, d'un ton urgent

« Merde ! Je n'ai rien de blanc sur moi ! » s'exclame Ginny, en se tournant vers moi.

« Mon tee-shirt ! » réagit aussitôt Sophie Faucett, dont le regard s'est durci

Elle amorce aussitôt le geste pour enlever son pull et son tee-shirt, mais son jeune frère, qui est avec nous, tout comme ses deux autres sœurs, l'interrompt

« Attends, j'en ai un aussi » s'exclame-t-il, avec vivacité

Le gamin s'extirpe vivement de dessous la banquette où il était recroquevillé avec plusieurs autres gosses. Ils sont serrés comme des sardines et ça ne doit pas être confortable pour eux, mais ils ne bougent pas, même si certains pleurent…

Le tee-shirt est vite découpé en bandes que nous nouons autour de notre bras.

« Que tous les petits aillent du côté montagne ! Les grands, mettez-vous en position de défense ! On va leur montrer qu'on n'est pas des chiffes molles, ni du gibier sans défense qu'on tire sans effort à une chasse avec rabatteurs ! On répartit les forces en mélangeant les années ! En place tout le monde ! Au trot mais sans bousculade ! » ordonne Claryce, qui organise les choses comme à l'entraînement..

Et tout le monde obéit, même ceux qui ne font pas partie des Comités.

Sally, la grande sœur de Sophie, guide les petits, qui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil et partent à quatre pattes, pour aller dans l'un des compartiments de l'autre côté du couloir, tandis que les plus grands ramènent leurs fesses de notre côté.

Je me mets en mode Caméléon et je risque un œil par la vitre. Putain ! Ils sont combien les enfoirés ? Au moins cent cinquante, peut-être même deux cents, qui viennent de s'arrêter, en, ligne tout au long du train…

On n'est pas sortis de là… Pourvu que des renforts arrivent très vite !

«Y a l'signe partout ! Quoé qu'on faïe ! » tonne soudain une voix amplifiée par un Sonorus, un peu sur la droite

« On casse toute si y faut pôr entrer, mais on y va d'dans piocher les p'tits drôles qu'on est v'nu quérir ! Et filez une bonne trempe à ceusses qui fil'ront pas droit ! Oubliez pon, ç' t'un vrai nid de p'tites vipères là d'dans ! » aboie depuis ma gauche, une autre voix, rocailleuse et dure.

C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part…

Des Sorts fusent, provoquant de nouveaux cris de frayeurs.

« Renouvelez les Protections ! » ordonne Claryce d'une voix forte, depuis le compartiment d'à côté

Et nous renouvelons nos Sortilèges à chaque fois que nous sommes touchés…

Nos vitres résistent bien, mais pendant combien de temps vont-elles le faire ?

« Les p'tits fumiers ! Y s'défendent ! » tonne soudain une voix rageuse

« Fô faire comme si qu'c'était une boite ! Allez ! Décopez-moi ça ! » ordonne la voix rocailleuse de celui qui doit être le chef

Merde ! S'ils découpent le train, nous allons être à découvert !

« Claryce ! Il faut les empêcher de découper la tôle ! » s'exclame Nathanaël Johnson, un Septième de Gryffondor, qui fait partie du Comité…

« Exact ! Ouvrez les fenêtres d'un cran par le haut et part le bas et canardez ces abrutis ! » répond Claryce, d'une voix impérieuse et décidée.

Ça me fait bizarre de lui entendre ce ton et ce vocabulaire, elle qui est si posée, polie et douce habituellement.

Et tandis que j'ouvre la nôtre, laissant le froid pénétrer insidieusement dans le compartiment j'entends le système d'ouverture de plusieurs fenêtres cliqueter dans ceux d'à côté

« Allez Go ! On passe à l'attaque les gars ! Stupéfix ! » s'écrie Kano Nasu, le second de Claryce, qui touche immédiatement sa cible de plein fouet

Une petite trentaine de Stupéfix répond en écho à son appel…

Et bien sûr, ça riposte aussi sec de l'autre côté…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Putain de bordel à queues ! me dis-je, au moment où le train est brutalement secoué dans un bruit infernal.

Ça hurle de toute part et je me sens soulevé de terre avant de percuter brusquement la planète, tandis que quelque chose de gros passe à toute vitesse en me frôlant la tête…. J'ai l'impression qu'un trou noir m'avale durant un dixième de seconde puis je me sens glisser à toute vitesse sur le ventre. Dans un réflexe, je me raccroche à la porte ouverte d'un compartiment. Ma glissade est stoppée nette et mon épaule gauche hurle soudainement de douleur.

Merde ! Je me suis démis le bras !

Mais je serre les dents et je reste agrippé à la porte. Les lumières vacillent et s'éteignent dans la travée. Nous ne sommes plus éclairés que par les petites vitres des portes… Je reprends mon souffle, puis je lève mon bras droit, pour partir à la recherche d'une autre prise. Ça marche, j'en trouve une et je m'y accroche avant de lâcher l'autre côté. Mon épaule gauche hurle de nouveau de douleur, tandis que je ramène mon bras vers moi, cherchant une position antalgique…

Je prends le temps de souffler un peu et de faire le point, pendant que la douleur reflue.

Bon… De toute évidence, Harry n'a pas eu le temps de prévenir le chauffeur qu'il fallait arrêter le train… J'espère qu'il s'en est sorti ! Gabe, Phillipa et les trois idiots qu'ils allaient chercher aussi…

Maintenant que mon épaule est soulagée, je vais pouvoir lever la tête, pour regarder ce qu'il se passe autour de moi… Devant d'abord, en bas après.

Je m'exécute illico.

Il y a de gros dégâts à l'avant : la voiture s'est plissée en percutant celle de devant avant de se soulever. Il y a un trou, à la place de la porte, un corps étendu sur le dos, pend à moitié dehors et je vois le ciel… Et à entendre les grincements que je peux distinguer sous les gémissements qui viennent d'un peu partout, le wagon est en équilibre instable…

En bas, je ne vois pas grand chose. L'issue est bouchée et il y a une ombre plus prononcée là où doit se trouver le bas de la porte… Une malle sans doute… Ou un élève sonné… Je ne sais pas…

Une porte s'ouvre dans un glissement précautionneux.

« Neville ! Ça va ? » demande la voix douce de Luna.

Elle passe la tête d'un compartiment situé un peu plus haut. Celui dans lequel j'allais entrer aussi, avant le choc… Il y avait trop de monde déjà, dans la voiture 7 pour qu'on puisse évacuer tout le monde dedans. Il reste ici les 5 Ânes Bâtés que nous avons enfermés dans leur compartiment et une quinzaine de membres des Comités.

« Oui ! Une épaule démise seulement… Et toi ? » réponds-je, en me demandant comment je peux sortir de la position inconfortable dans laquelle je suis…

« Ça va bien ! Daphnée aussi ! Elle a juste un peu mal à la tête ! Mais je lui ai donné une Potion ! » s'exclame Luna, d'un ton chantant qui me rassure tout à fait sur son état.

« Et les autres, comment ça va ? » m'enquiers-je, en tâchant de tirer sur mon bras droit, pour pouvoir entrer dans le compartiment..

Mais ça ne marche pas fort, parce que la secousse que j'ai provoquée, se répercute jusque dans mon épaule gauche et que ça me fait un mal de chien.

« Ça va ! Pas trop de casse ! Un peu commotionné, c'est tout ! Je vais être tout bleu mais c'est rien ! » entends-je de toute part.

Ça bouge un peu dans les compartiments et le wagon gémit de plus belle, il vacille

« Arrêtez de bouger ! Vous allez déséquilibrer le wagon et ça risque de tomber ! » crie-je, aussitôt obéi

Merde ! Comment va-t-on se tirer de cette merde ? me demande-je, avec une grimace parce que le poids de mon corps commence à peser vraiment lourd au bout de mon bras…

« Ok ! Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, vieux. » entends-je Justin Finch-Fletchley dire, quelque part au-dessous de moi.

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui.

« Il a raison, Neville ! Je vais te faire Léviter et te ramener jusqu'à moi ! Je pourrais alors soigner ton épaule. Prépare-toi à lâcher ta prise quand je te le dirais ! » s'exclame Gil, qui se trouve également au-dessous.

Je suis sur le point d'acquiescer, mais tandis que je regarde vers le haut, mon regard accroche le corps qui pend à demi dehors. On ne peut pas le laisser là… Et puis les Ânes Bâtés sont toujours enfermés dans leur compartiment et ça gémit et sanglote pas mal dedans…

Il y a même des appels au secours…

Soudainement, une voix amplifiée ordonne de tirer sur toutes les fenêtres des wagons…

Je me tends, prêt à résister aux secousses qui ne manqueront pas de se produire sous les impacts, cependant, rien ne se passe ici en fin de compte. Mais c'est vrai que notre voiture doit être en piteux état vue de l'extérieur et sa position ne doit pas encourager les salauds qui nous attaquent à venir dedans…

Tant mieux. On est en assez mauvaise posture comme ça…

« Prêt Neville ? » demande Gil, d'une voix calme.

« Non, attends ! Plutôt que de m'amener à toi, fais-moi remonter ! Luna réparera mon épaule et après, j'irais voir comment va le gars inconscient que je vois là-haut… » déclare-je, avant d'ajouter : « Après, on récapitulera la situation et on pourra décider de comment on va sortir de ce trou à rat !… »

« Ok ! A trois tu lâches ! Justin, à toi le compte à rebours ! » ordonne Gil.

Justin compte jusqu'à trois et je lâche. Je suis aussitôt soulevé avec douceur et je remonte lentement vers le haut. En passant, je jette un œil à droite et à gauche. Les copains et copines devant lesquels je passe me sourient et m'encouragent.

« Stop ! » m'écrie-je, à hauteur du compartiment des Ânes Bâtés, tandis que dehors, la bagarre éclate de toute évidence.

Ça frappe dur, c'est sûr..

Gil arrête la montée et me maintient en équilibre, tandis que je regarde plus attentivement dans le compartiment. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir. Ces idiots n'ont pas arrimé leurs bagages et ils se sont effondrés sur eux. De toute évidence, Antigone Bridgewater est morte, à demi décapitée par un gros morceau de verre. Elle s'est effondrée sur les genoux de sa copine Diamond Casey, la jeune sœur de Saphira, la garce qui savait que nous allions être attaqués. Diamond aussi devait le savoir. Et maintenant, elle sanglote tout ce qu'elle peut. Elle essaye de se dégager, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Une malle, un gros sac et le corps de sa copine l'en empêchent…

Les autres doivent être sous les banquettes, bloqués, par les bagages. Je ne les vois pas, mais j'entends des appels au secours faibles et assourdis…

« Ils ont besoin d'aide ! Je vais ouvrir la porte et leur dire qu'on va venir à leur secours dans un instant ! » m'écrie-je, pour que tous les copains et copines entendent

« Ok ! Vas-y, je te tiens bon ! » répond Gil, d'une voix assurée.

J'ouvre la porte. Aussitôt Casey regarde vers moi.

« Aidez-moi ! Au secours aidez-moi ! Retirez-là ! S'il vous plait retirez-là ! » sanglote-t-elle, en essayant une fois de plus de repousser de ses genoux, le corps mort de sa copine

« D'accord, d'accord ! Calme-toi et ne bouge surtout pas ! » réponds-je, précipitamment.

Elle me fait signe que oui et je jette un Sort à faible puissance. Je ne suis pas aussi bon de ma main droite, mais je me débrouille quand même et je ramène lentement le corps de Bridgewater à la verticale, avant de l'appuyer dans le coin opposé à sa copine.

« C'est le mieux que je peux faire pour l'instant » dis-je doucement à Casey, qui acquiesce lentement, puis j'ajoute, d'une voix un peu plus forte : « Il faut que j'aille me faire soigner l'épaule, avant de revenir pour vous dégager toi et les autres! Il va falloir que nous soyons prudents et que nous ne brusquions pas nos mouvements, parce que le wagon est instable et risque de dégringoler ! C'est compris ? Vous entendez là-dessous ? »

Des oui me parviennent dans des gémissements. On me demande de faire vite et j'assure que je fais du mieux que je peux, avant de dire à Gil qu'il peut me monter jusqu'à Luna.

Ma Luna me soigne très vite, avec son efficacité habituelle, puis elle me caresse la joue et m'embrasse doucement les lèvres.

« Va vite aider tous ces pauvres blessés, mon Neville… » souffle-t-elle, dans un sourire…

Je hoche la tête et elle prend le relais de Gil, pour me faire Léviter jusqu'en haut. Je reconnais le garçon allongé sur le dos. C'est Arnold Wilmott. Ce doit être l'un de ceux que Gabe devait ramener avec lui… S'il est là, où sont les autres ? Encore dans la voiture 5 ?

Wilmott a les yeux fermés et il ne respire plus… Je ne veux pas le laisser là cependant, alors je me penche pour ramener son corps vers moi. Et j'ai une brusque nausée, en m'apercevant que ses jambes sont arrachées sous ses genoux et qu'il n'est retenu là-haut, que par ses moignons… Il est mort, vidé de son sang sans doute car le reste de son corps semble intact…

Oh ! Putain ! C'est vraiment trop moche, murmure-je, avant de décider que le mieux finalement, c'est de laisser ce pauvre gars dans le premier compartiment vide.

Pas la peine que les autres voient ça…

OoOoOoO

**Phillipa**

Oh bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été rouée de coups !

J'entends des geignements, des pleurs aussi…

Et il fait sombre et froid…

Je saigne à la tête et ça cogne dur à l'intérieur.

« Phillipa, ça va ? T'es entière ? » souffle Gabe, un peu devant moi…

« Oui… Je crois… » réponds-je, en roulant sur le côté, pour prendre appui sur ma main droite et me relever…

Je grimace, mon bras gauche me fait sacrément souffrir et ça joue du tambour dans ma tête. Je m'assois, m'appuyant contre la paroi du couloir, j'éclaire un peu et je regarde mon poignet de plus près.

« Mal de tête carabiné. Poignet gauche cassé.. Fracture nette… » lâche-je, tout en faisant mentalement l'état des lieux de mon corps, avant de préciser : « Cheville aussi.. Et toi ? »

« Moi, ça va, j'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai rien… Quelques bleus, c'est tout… Donne ton bras, que je le répare… » répond mon ami, qui s'est agenouillé auprès de moi, en pointant aussitôt sa baguette sur mon poignet.

Il jette les Sorts de Soins appropriés, sur mon poignet, ma cheville et sur ma tête, vérifie que tout est bien en place et me donne une Potion contre le mal de crâne, avant de me nettoyer le visage et les yeux du sang qui a dégouliné depuis mon cuir chevelu.

Et maintenant que je vois mieux, je peux constater les terribles dégâts qu'il y a autour de nous…

« Oh non ! Le train s'est couché ! Où sont les autres ? » demande-je, avant d'aviser le corps étendu de Criosa O'Flaherty un peu plus loin devant nous…

« Elle est sonnée, mais elle devrait bientôt revenir à elle. Les autres, je ne sais pas où ils sont… Je pense qu'ils ont dû réussir à passer dans la voiture suivante avant le choc… En tout cas j'espère qu'ils ont réussi et qu'ils s'en sont tirés sans trop de casse… En revanche, je ne sais pas où est Harry. Tombé dans l'un des compartiments sans doute. Il était derrière nous… » souffle-t-il, la gorge nouée, en éclairant davantage…

Oh Merlin ! Le fond du wagon est tout plissé et il n'y a plus de porte au bout ! Mais il est tout de même bouché. On dirait que la voiture six s'est soulevée, qu'elle est à moitié debout contre notre wagon… Machinalement, je lève la tête. Oui… C'est pour ça, qu'il fait si sombre. D'un côté, les fenêtres sont collées au sol et de l'autre, la voiture 6 nous jette de l'ombre…

Oh merde, non ! On avait des tas de copains et de copines dedans tout à l'heure ! Neville, Luna, Gil entre autres… Il va falloir que nous allions voir ça, mais avant, il faut retrouver Harry…

« Harry est peut-être avec les Ânes Bâtés qui étaient ici ? Je crois l'avoir entendu leur crier de partir, avant le choc » suppose-je, en tendant l'oreille vers ma gauche.

C'est de là, que viennent les pleurs et les gémissements.

« Sais pas. Je me suis d'abord occupé de sortir du compartiment dans lequel j'ai valsé, puis d' O'Flaherty et enfin de toi… Et autant que tu le saches tout de suite, il y a du monde dehors. Ordre a été donné d'entrer dans le train par un type qui parle bizarrement… » répond Gabe dans un soupir

« Je suis resté sonnée alors… Combien de temps ? » m'enquiers-je, en fronçant les sourcils

J'aurais pu mourir sans même le réaliser…

« Sais pas. Trois ou quatre minutes je dirais… Allons voir comment vont Harry et les Ânes Bâtés… » répond mon ami, en se mettant à quatre pattes, avant de m'inviter à le précéder.

Gabe et moi avançons avec précaution, évitant dans la mesure du possible, de marcher sur les vitres à moitié cassées, écartant ou rampant par-dessus des bagages qui ont été éjectés dans la travée. Soudain, nous entendons une voix résonner dehors. Amplifiée par un Sonorus, de toute évidence…

« Merde ! Ces fumiers attaquent ! Et on ne peut rien faire pour aider les nôtres ! » s'exclame Gabe, tandis qu'un frisson me remonte l'échine…

« On trouvera sans doute le moyen de sortir…» souffle-je, en refermant la porte d'un compartiment, pour que nous puissions passer de l'autre côté

Elle a dû s'ouvrir sous le choc, me dis-je distraitement.…

« Phillipa ! Gabe ! Ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plait ! » entends-je soudainement gémir derrière moi…

Criosa O'Flaherty. Elle s'est réveillée et elle doit penser que nous l'abandonnons

« Reste où tu es, nous allons revenir ! Nous allons voir comment vont les autres et ce que l'on peut faire pour eux ! » répond Gabe, tandis que je me penche vers le compartiment où j'ai vu des Ânes Bâtés tout à l'heure…

Oh Merlin de Merlin ! C'est horrible !

Un élève est mort, nuque brisée, ça ne fait pas de doute. Il a les yeux fixes et un filet de sang qui coule par l'une de ses narines. Une fille est clouée contre son siège, le corps traversé par une barre de métal. Je ne sais pas si elle vit encore, ses yeux sont fermés et d'ici, je ne vois pas si elle respire toujours ou non. Et enfin, il y a deux autres filles recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre. L'une des deux saigne abondamment de la tête… Mais je ne vois pas Harry, ni deux autres garçons qui étaient là aussi. Dont un petit..

Cependant, la moitié du compartiment s'est ouvert comme une boîte de sardine, se déchirant sans doute sur des rochers et ils ont dû rouler plus loin…

Où peuvent-ils être me demande-je, en laissant mes yeux errer le plus loin possible…

« Je vais descendre aider ces deux greluches… » déclare Gabe, en s'apprêtant déjà à exécuter son projet…

« Attends, j'y vais. Va chercher O'Flaherty, nous tenterons une sortie par le trou du toit, si c'est possible… » décide-je, en le retenant par le bras.

Gabe acquiesce et il retourne aussitôt d'où nous venons, tandis que je saute dans le compartiment. Je vais aussitôt près de la fille traversée par la barre en fer. Je tâte sa gorge, à la recherche de la carotide. Mais c'est trop tard pour elle, elle est morte…

Mon regard s'égare de nouveau dehors… Je ne vois pas Harry, ni le gamin, ni l'autre garçon…

A ma gauche, la locomotive retournée et à demi éventrée, crache encore de la vapeur et des flammes s'élèvent autour d'elle. Elle repose sur des wagons complètement disloqués qui se chevauchent les uns les autres dans un enchevêtrement de ferraille tordue. C'est une chance que nous en ayons fait évacuer tout le monde…

Et que notre voiture ne soit pas au milieu de tout ce fatras…

A ma droite, la voiture six est vraiment en mauvaise posture et je me demande comment les amis que j'ai dedans et les autres élèves s'en sortent. Plus loin, d'autres wagons sont un peu de travers mais, s'ils sont intacts, ils ne sont pas en bonne position pour autant. Car des centaines de Sorts fusent.

Ici, dans les environs immédiats, c'est plutôt tranquille. Ceux qui nous attaquent doivent se dire qu'il n'y a plus rien de vivant dans le coin…

Ils ont presque raison…

Je me retourne et je m'approche des deux filles. Ce sont deux Sixième année : Carla Armani et Jodie Costner. La fille qui est morte, était leur copine Rebecca Monfort et le gars mort aussi, c'était Lester McAllister, le petit ami de Carla…

Je crois que le gamin qui a disparu, c'est le frère de Costner, mais l'autre gars, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ne l'ai pas bien vu en passant tout à l'heure…

« Rien de cassé ? » demande-je, en tâchant d'adoucir mon ton le plus possible, malgré la colère qui commence sérieusement à gronder en moi.

« Ma jambe… » geint Costner, en crispant sa main sur sa cuisse droite.

« Laisse-moi voir si je peux soigner ça… » dis-je toujours aussi doucement..

Je m'agenouille auprès d'elle. Costner me jette un coup d'œil reconnaissant et recule sa main. Je commence à soulever sa robe.

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire tout de même ! C'est Sawyers, une ennemie ! » s'exclame aussitôt Carla Armani

« La ferme Armani ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Surtout pas quand on voit où vos conneries vous ont menées ! » tonne la voix de Gabe au-dessus de ma tête.

Armani lève la sienne et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard de Gabe doit l'en dissuader, car elle la referme aussi sec.

Gabe aide Criosa O'Flaherty, à descendre, tandis que j'examine la jambe de Costner. La fracture est déplacée et je ne peux que poser une attelle pour l'immobiliser. J'hésite à lui donner une Potion Anti-Douleur, puis je décide de la laisser avec son mal. Il y a sûrement d'autres blessés quelque part, qui en auront davantage besoin qu'elle…

« Je te soigne ? » demande-je, en me tournant vers Armani, le doigt pointé vers sa tête.

« Non ! Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure de rien et je ne veux pas que tu me touches avec tes sales pattes de Traîtresse ! » répond-elle, en pointant le menton avec défi

Je hausse les épaules et ne réponds pas à la provocation. C'est inutile… Je me tourne de nouveau vers Costner.

« Harry est bien entré ici, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il ? Et ton petit frère ? Et l'autre garçon qui était là aussi ? » m'enquiers-je, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, Potter est entré ici. Il a attrapé mon petit frère, Jeremy, pour l'emmener mais il y a eu le déraillement au même moment. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ils ont été éjectés quelque part par-là, un peu plus haut, en même temps que mon cousin, Kirke Randolph… » répond-elle, des larmes mouillant ses yeux, en m'indiquant l'extérieur.

« On va tâcher de les retrouver.. » souffle-je, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime pour élaborer notre plan d'action…

Il fait très froid. On ne peut pas laisser ces filles ici, elles seraient vite gelées. Et puis il y a les deux morts tout à côté. Ce n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant, même s'il est possible que cela leur mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Elles vont peut-être prendre conscience que cette guerre n'est pas un jeu, qu'elle peut leur coûter la vie. Oui, ça peut les faire réfléchir par deux fois à l'avenir, avant de se lancer tête baissée dans un plan comme celui-ci….

Quoique j'en doute, concernant Armani. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être bouleversée outre mesure par la mort de son petit copain, même si elle évite de regarder dans sa direction. Et ses réactions agressives quand j'ai proposé mon aide, n'étaient pas du tout encourageantes…

Costner, c'est différent. Elle a l'air sincèrement touchée… Et de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère et son cousin aussi. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle a mal, qu'elle pleure. J'en suis certaine.

« On doit se bouger d'ici, Phillipa ou nous allons tous attraper la mort. Il faut aussi chercher Harry et du secours… » déclare Gabe, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Même avec des Sorts de Réchauffement, nous risquons gros à rester dans le coin. Gabe m'entraîne un peu à l'écart, puis il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que les autres ne peuvent rien voir de ce que nous faisons, ni entendre ce que nous disons et il me montre un Miroir brisés en deux…

« C'est celui de Harry. Je l'ai trouvé dans le compartiment des Ânes Bâtés, coincé sous un sac de classe, quand j'ai dégagé le terrain avant de faire descendre Criosa…Harry ne peut pas nous dire où il se trouve et après avoir été éjecté, il est sûrement blessé… » souffle-t-il, en regardant partout autour de nous.

Oh zut… Pourvu que nos assaillants ne le trouvent pas ! Il faut aller chercher du secours ! Il faut que j'aille en chercher au QG ! J'espère qu'on peut Transplaner !

« Gabe, je vais tâcher de Transplaner, pour voir si on peut aller chercher du secours. Si c'est possible, je vais au QG et je reviens aussitôt que j'ai averti quelqu'un… » dis-je dans un murmure.

Mon ami acquiesce et se recule un peu pour me laisser champ bien libre. Malheureusement, mon essai est infructueux…

« Les salauds… Ils ont posé un champ Anti-Transplanage sur toute la zone.. » siffle Gabe entre ses dents…

« Il fallait s'y attendre… » soupire-je, avec un regard rapide en arrière, vers les filles que nous avons laissées dans le compartiment…

« Bon, il ne faut rien dire aux autres pour l'instant. Qui sait comment réagirait Ron, Hermione et Draco. Et puis il ne faudrait pas que notre message soit intercepté par quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre côté… Ecoute, occupe-toi des filles, Phillipa. Vois si tu peux les mener en toute sécurité du côté montagne. Par ici, c'est trop dangereux et tu ne pourrais pas tenir un Sortilège de Désillusion sur tout le monde… Bâillonne Armani. Elle est capable d'appeler les autres salauds à sa rescousse… Si ce n'est pas possible de passer de l'autre côté, enlève leur baguette aux deux Ânesses et laisse-les sous la garde d'O Flaherty, avant d'aller voir s'il y a encore quelqu'un dans la voiture 6 et si oui, ce que tu peux faire pour aider. Moi, je vais essayer de trouver Harry…. Et si je ne le trouve pas, je chercherai un moyen d'aller contacter des secours. » chuchote rapidement Gabe tout en laissant déjà son regard évaluer le terrain qu'il va parcourir

Il y a des tas de débris, plus ou moins gros, sur toute la zone. Des Bagages, des rochers aussi, des buissons, des arbustes. Harry peut être n'importe où quelque part là-dedans…

« Ok… Sois prudent Gabe… » déclare-je, en lui donnant une accolade avant qu'il ne se Désillusionne

Et je retourne vers les filles, notant qu'Armani me regarde d'un œil calculateur…

Il faudra que je l'aie à l'œil, celle-là…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

« C'est la voix d'Edmond Parkinson ! Putain ! Le fumier ! Je vais le tuer ! » s'exclame Ron, d'un ton rageur, dès que nous entendons la voix amplifiée donner l'ordre de canarder toutes les vitres.

Il saute à terre, quittant son filet, pour venir se poster de mon côté et regarder par la fenêtre. Pas de doute, il cherche à repérer Parkinson…

« Tu es sûr ? » m'enquiers-je, en renouvelant le Sort de Protection de la vitre

« Ouais… Il se cache quelque part dans cette meute d'abrutis ! Il s'est fait passer pour l'un des leurs, pour les entraîner là-dedans sous je ne sais quel prétexte ! » gronde Ron, le regard mauvais…

Si Parkinson est bien ici, il n'a pas intérêt à lui tomber entre les pattes…

« Tiens… T'entends ? C'est bien lui ! Et maintenant je sais ce qu'il veut ! Il veut venger sa sœur ! C'est après Ginny, Draco et Théo qu'il en a le salaud ! Putain, empêche ces sales connards de découper le wagon pendant que je préviens ma sœur et mes beaufs ! Et dis aux autres d'en faire autant ! » explose de nouveau Ron, en se saisissant de son Miroir Magique, pour prévenir les Chef de groupes.

Et je me dis qu'il a peut-être bien raison tout compte fait, tout en ouvrant d'un cran ma fenêtre et en répercutant ses ordres.

J'ajuste mon tir, vers un jeune Vengeur qui m'a l'air plus enragé que les autres. Je le touche et il valdingue en arrière, sous le cri de fureur d'une bonne femme qui riposte illico vers moi. Mais elle est rapidement touchée, elle aussi, par un Stupéfix qui vient du compartiment d'à côté.

Ça tombe comme des mouches dans le camp adverse. Mais les Vengeurs sont peut-être des analphabètes et des imbéciles de première, ils n'en sont pas pour autant complètement abrutis et ils se replient vite derrière des buissons, des gros rochers et quelques arbres isolés, avant de Dé-Stupéfixer les leurs. Ça va être moins facile de les toucher maintenant…

Il y a soudainement un gros boum sur ma gauche. Ron, qui a repris position de son propre côté, jette un coup d'œil dans cette direction

« Il y a un enfoiré qui a réussi à faire une petite brèche dans le wagon 10 ! Les potes vont l'avoir dur si les autres corniauds parviennent à l'agrandir et à passer par-là pour entrer. » dit-il, réfléchissant à toute berzingue, avant de crier à Greg et Milli d'aller leur filer un coup de main et de faire passer les petits dans notre wagon.

J'entends aussitôt Greg et Milli passer en courant dans mon dos, puis la porte de communication avec l'autre voiture s'ouvrir. Peu après, Milli presse des gosses de se dépêcher, leur indiquant où se mettre à l'abri.

« Milli ! Dis à Eddy d'abandonner ce wagon là s'il faut ! Les grands se répartiront dans les voitures 9 et 11 ! Ce sera plus facile de défendre les portes qu'un wagon à moitié ouvert sur l'extérieur ! » s'écrie Ron, tout en canardant un arbuste derrière lequel un Vengeur particulièrement hargneux a pris place.

Milli répercute ses ordres d'une voix très forte, tandis qu'une série de petites explosions retentissent un peu partout…

Ça va mal pour certains de nos potes…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des Ânes Bâtés ! » s'exclame Milli, juste avant de pousser un cri de surprise

Je me retourne aussi sec pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis obligé de baisser vite fait la tête car la vitre de notre compartiment vole en éclat…

J'entends à nouveau crier et mon sang se glace dans mes veines…

C'est Miho qui vient de hurler…

Je bondis aussitôt sur mes pieds, criant à Ron que j'y vais et je surgis à demi courbé dans la travée. Milli est allongée par terre, inconsciente. Un Sort venant de mon dos frôle ma joue et s'en va frapper Astérope Thorpe, au moment où elle ajustait un tir en direction du compartiment ouvert dans lequel je sais Miho.

Putain ! Cette salope a réussi à sortir de son compartiment et elle a profité de la confusion pour arriver ici, en se mêlant aux gamins !

Je bondis en avant, tout en tournant la tête pour voir qui l'a frappée. C'est Franck Cooper… Il a l'air pâle et défait. Complètement surpris aussi d'avoir réussi son coup…

« Bien joué, Franck ! » m'écrie-je, avant de m'arrêter net devant le compartiment de Miho

Mon sang se glace une nouvelle fois. Et je me rue vers ma poussinette qui est à demi assise contre la paroi sous la fenêtre. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête repose contre la banquette. Le sang dégouline sur son visage et sur sa robe où il forme une tâche qui s'élargit très vite…

« Miho… » souffle-je, en jetant un Sort de Diagnostic…

Commotion cérébrale… Grave… Il lui faut des soins tout de suite…

Je stoppe l'hémorragie et la prends délicatement dans mes bras. J'essaye de Transplaner, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. Les putains d'ordures ! Ils ont jeté un Sort Anti-Transplanage sur la zone ! Puis je me souviens qu'un Portoloin ne quitte jamais le cou de Ron…

Les Portoloins… Nous avions là une solution pour aller chercher du secours et nous n'y avons pas pensé. Faut-il être con ! Bon, c'est vrai, tout le temps que le train roulait, on ne pouvait pas s'en servir. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux… Mais maintenant, on peut…

Je vais pouvoir emmener ma poussinette au QG et alerter l'Ordre…

Alors je fonce vers Ron et je lui demande son Portoloin. Il le dégage de son cou, tout en pestant et en canardant nos ennemis. Je m'en saisis vite fait…

« Aloïsius Confindus, c'est le mot de passe » souffle rapidement Ron

Je serre mon poing autour de la Pierre de Lune, prononçant le mot de passe à mi-voix. Mais ça ne marche pas…

Et ce n'est pas étonnant, puisque le Poudlard Express est d'origine bardé de Sorts Anti-Transplanage et Anti-Portoloin me rappelle-je, justement pour éviter les accidents stupides. Finalement, ce ne sont pas les Vengeurs, qui nous ont piégés ici…

C'est le Ministère…

C'est vraiment trop con… me dis-je, en serrant ma poussinette sur mon cœur, une larme dévalant ma joue…

« Laisse-la-moi, Blaise. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu es bien plus fort que moi, en attaque. On a besoin de toi pour défendre le train… » souffle Milli, qui est revenue à elle et nous a rejoint.

Elle a raison. Et je sais qu'elle prendra bien soin de ma petite sœur de cœur. Alors je la lui confie et, la rage au bide, je vais m'assurer que Thorpe ne pourra plus faire mal aux petits en lui jetant un Sort de Sommeil. Puis je casse sa baguette, je la ligote serrée et je la jette dans un coin où Vincent pourra l'avoir à l'œil, avant d'aller prêter main forte à mes potes, tout en me promettant intérieurement que cette salope payera cher ce qu'elle a fait à Miho…

Et je plonge dans la bagarre avec toute mon énergie. Plus vite on mettra ces putains de charognes à terre et plus vite je pourrais emmener Miho se faire soigner…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Cette fois ça y est. Je ne suis plus seulement un Ange Gardien, mais une combattante. Il y a beaucoup d'ennemis devant notre wagon. Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous bombarder de Maléfices tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Je sais que plusieurs élèves ont été touchés déjà. Et dans le compartiment en face du nôtre, ça remue beaucoup aussi. Les Ânes Bâtés tentent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour ouvrir leur porte…

Mon cœur bat très vite dans ma poitrine. Je suis une cible. Ces salauds sont venus pour Draco, Théo et moi… Ils veulent nous ramener à Parkinson, pour qu'il puisse venger sa sœur…

Il veut nous tuer, c'est sûr. Comme il a tué Percy.

Ma main tremble, j'ai un peu de mal à ajuster mes tirs. Tonton Sev ne serait pas content s'il voyait ça. Il faut que je me reprenne, que je fasse comme à l'entraînement. Respire un bon coup Ginny, fait honneur à Tonton Sev et assomme cette sale garce qui se trouve en face de toi ! m'admoneste-je, à mi-voix…

« Tu vas y arriver ma bichette.. » m'encourage aussitôt Théo, avant de jeter un Sortilège qui fait mouche

Heureusement, Colin et lui sont plus efficaces que moi, où nous serions mal, me dis-je, avant de lâcher mon propre Stupéfix…

Ah ! Génial ! Cette fois j'y suis arrivée ! Et je reprends confiance en moi…

Mais un autre Vengeur riposte par un Incendio qui s'infiltre par notre petite ouverture. Théo, Colin et moi avons tout juste le temps de baisser la tête, pour ne pas griller. La vitre, déjà bien fragilisée par tous les impacts qu'elle a arrêtés, vole en éclat et je me prends des bouts de verre dans les bras.

Ça picote dur… Et ça me fiche en rogne !

« Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce sale type ! » m'exclame-je, en me redressant dès que je peux.

J'envoie quelques Chauves-Furies qui atteignent leurs cibles, tandis que derrière moi, les Ânes Bâtés s'acharnent toujours à essayer d'ouvrir leur porte. Et soudain, j'entends une exclamation joyeuse. Merde ! Ils ont réussi à sortir ! me dis-je. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner vers eux.

« Attention Ginny ! » s'écrie Théo, en se jetant devant moi.

Je me retrouve coincée entre lui et la banquette, tandis qu'il se prend un Doloris de la part de Forbanks et qu'il se met à hurler de douleur…

Colin, qui vient de grimper dans le filet à bagages, lui balance un Stupéfix et la salope de Forbanks se retrouve pour la seconde fois à repartir d'où elle vient, dans un sacré vol plané. Et comme nous l'avons déjà fait tout à l'heure, Colin referme la porte avec un Collaporta Maxima. Cependant, la vitre de la porte étant brisée, il ajoute aussi une série compliquée de Boucliers…

On aura intérêt à les renouveler souvent et Colin appelle quelqu'un à la rescousse pour nous aider… C'est Sophie, qui vient s'y coller…

« Théo… » souffle-je, en écartant doucement mon petit ami.

« Ça va… occupe-toi des autres enfoirés. Le Doloris n'a pas duré, je vais pouvoir reprendre la bagarre dans une minute… » répond-il entre ses dents serrées…

Je l'embrasse doucement sur ses lèvres et je l'allonge sur le sol. Puis je sors vite fait ma pochette de premiers soins pour y prendre une Potion Anti-Douleur que je lui fais boire et je reprends ma place.

Au-dessus de moi, Colin pilonne méthodiquement nos ennemis. Ça barde dans tous les compartiments et nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de souffler…

Soudainement, une grosse explosion secoue notre wagon et j'entends quelqu'un hurler de douleur

« Putain ! Ils ont fait une brèche ! Elinor est blessée ! » s'écrie Nathanaël Johnson, tandis que des exclamations de joie retentissent dehors.

« Occupe-toi d'elle Nath ! Les autres, il faut évacuer le wagon ! On commence par dégager les petits, en remontant vers la voiture 14 au Nord de la brèche et en descendant vers la 16 au Sud ! Ensuite les blessés ! » s'écrie Claryce, qui a le commandement dans notre wagon, avant d'ajouter, après une brève hésitation : « Et laissez les Ânes Bâtés où ils sont ! Il n'y a que des grands ! Qu'ils se débrouillent avec leurs bons amis ! »

Les rôles ont été distribués juste avant l'attaque et chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Je reste en position à la fenêtre de mon compartiment et j'attaque, encore et encore, attendant que ce soit mon tour de dégager dans une autre voiture…

Et ça me semble long, avant que Sally vienne annoncer que nous pouvons partir.

Colin bondit du filet à bagages, tout en jetant un dernier Sortilège par la fenêtre, tandis que je me carapate tête baissée, à la suite de Théo en direction de la voiture 14

Je prends vite la nouvelle position que m'assigne Claryce, prête à défendre toute entrée par la porte, tandis que des cris de triomphe résonnent dans la voiture que nous venons de quitter. Ces salauds de Vengeurs sont déjà entrés et ils s'attachent à ouvrir la porte

Quand les secours vont-ils arriver ? me demande-je, en levant ma baguette, prête à envoyer valser sur les roses, le premier qui essaye de la franchir…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	18. Les Vengeurs 3

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Gros bisous à Mistycal, ma super Beta !**

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de: Douceurfamille - Lul - **

OoOoOoO

**Les Vengeurs 3/3**

**Acte 4 : A La Rescousse !**

**Ron**

Foutre de Merlin ! On n'est pas à la fête, loin s'en faut !

Les salauds de Vengeurs ont la hargne et ils jettent des Maléfices de plus en plus tordus. Et pour couronner le tout, dans la voiture d'à côté, à demi ouverte sur le champ de bataille, les Ânes Bâtés ont réussi à sortir de leur compartiment et ils s'en prennent aux copains, gênant leur évacuation…

« Ritchie Coote ! Franck Cooper ! Venez me remplacer aux côtés de Blaise, que j'aille foutre une trempe à ces petits cons ! » gronde-je, attendant que Ritchie et Franck déboulent pour prendre ma place, avant de sortir et de foncer vers la voiture précédente.

Je balance Stupéfix sur Stupéfix, tout en avançant droit devant moi, en direction du compartiment dont j'ai vu la trombine d'Astérion Thorpe dépasser un très bref instant, tandis qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil dans la travée.

Et quand j'arrive enfin dans le compartiment, je lui balance un coup de pied en pleine poire, tout en jetant un Stupéfix à son compère Piers Taylor et en fichant une manchette sur la carotide de Di Marco dans la foulée. De ce fait, les deux filles qui étaient avec eux laissent tomber leur baguette et lèvent les mains…

On va enfin pouvoir dégager complètement le terrain, me dis-je en m'apprêtant à lancer un sort de fermeture sur la porte que je viens de fermer, quand j'entends soudainement un « Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! » aigu et déterminé retentir dans mon dos…

Je me retourne vivement et j'ai la surprise de me recevoir dans les bras, un Vengeur à demi assommé par un coup en pleine tête de la part de Dennis Crivey, qui s'est mis en mode karatéka et lui a sauté dessus pied en avant…

Putain, il a peur de rien le môme, pour être sorti comme ça de son compartiment et m'avoir suivi avant de s'en prendre à un type qui doit peser trois fois plus lourd que lui…

« Il allait te tirer dans le dos, ce sale putain de lâche ! » s'exclame le gosse, poings sur les hanches et fier de son coup, tandis que j'assomme le Vengeur pour de bon et que je le renvoie dehors…

« Bravo, la crevette ! Et merci ! Mais maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rejoindre sagement Millicent ! Allez tout le monde ! On dégage ! » déclare-je d'une voix forte, tout en bouclant bien les Ânes Bâtés dans leur compartiment.

J'aurais dû foutre le Vengeur crasseux, pouilleux et puant avec eux, tiens. Ça leur aurait fait de la compagnie, me dis-je, en courant dans la travée.

Je rejoins vite la voiture 11 et je ferme la porte avec le fameux Sort de Fermeture ultra compliqué de Kingsley, avant de la renforcer avec quelques Boucliers…

Je renvoie ensuite Ritchie vers un autre compartiment, lui confiant le soin de mettre quelqu'un aux aguets de la porte au cas où et, comme nous avons quelques renforts de plus venant de la voiture d'à côté, je garde Cooper avec Blaise, Eddy et moi.

Et je reprends mon canardage intensif, mettant à terre presque systématiquement ma cible, qui se relève elle-même systématiquement presque aussi vite, sous l'impulsion d'un Enervate de l'un des siens…

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça les fatigue et tant que ça les retient dehors et loin de nous, ça me va…

« Allez, nom de Zeus ! Z'allez pon vous laisser filer eune schlaque (1) par ces morpions ! Allez sus bondiou d'boudiou ! » s'écrie soudainement la voix rauque et rocailleuse amplifiée de Parkinson, pour aiguillonner nos ennemis…

Putain ! Il est là, pas loin !

« C'est lui ! Là ! Le grand type avec sa robe grise ! » m'écrie-je, en visant aussitôt ma cible

« T'es sûr ? Je ne le reconnais pas… » s'exclame Blaise, d'un ton dubitatif

« C'est la barbe et les cheveux qui font ça mais, oh oui, je suis sûr ! Je sens son odeur rance d'ici ! Et si je ne me retenais pas, j'irais lui foutre une raclée à coups de poing dans la gueule… » gronde-je, en pilonnant encore et encore l'arbre derrière lequel Parkinson s'est réfugié.

Peu à peu le bois vole en éclats et Parkinson fonce finalement se mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher. Je le rate de peu et j'enrage…

A mes côtés, Cooper a plus de chance et il réussit un joli Sort de Saucisson sur un ado qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge et s'éclate le nez au sol…

« Joli coup Franck ! » le félicite-je, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers lui.

Il est pâle et son front perle de sueur.

« Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? » m'enquiers-je, en parvenant à arracher un morceau du rocher derrière lequel se tient Parkinson.

Peu importe ce que je lui balance comme Sort, tant que je réussis à l'empêcher de tirer vers nous, même si j'espère l'avoir et pouvoir en faire de la chair à pâtée, bien entendu…

Enfin de la chair à pâtée, peut-être pas, mais tout au moins lui démolir un peu le portrait, avant de le livrer aux Aurors…

« Ça peut aller. Mais je ne suis pas aussi résistant que vous… » souffle Cooper, qui envoie maintenant un Jambe-en-coton sur une bonne femme…

Fatigué Cooper… Il ne jette plus que des Sorts Mineurs que même des Premières Années peuvent réussir…

« Tu devrais t'inscrire au Club de Duel. Ça te permettrait de devenir plus endurant… » dis-je, tout en extirpant ma pochette de Soins de ma poche d'une main et en balançant un Sort de l'autre..

« Tu crois ? » demande-t-il, un peu essoufflé

« Sûr. Mais en attendant, bois ça, ça te donnera un coup de fouet … » réponds-je, en lui donnant une fiole de Potion

« Merci » dit-il, en prenant le flacon dont il boit aussitôt le contenu

Ça le remet sur les rails, si je puis dire et sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot, je le promets… Il retrouve sa fougue et de nouveau des Sorts honorablement de son niveau…

« Allez haut les cœurs les gars ! On va les avoir ces fumiers ! » nous encourage soudainement Eddy qui vient de réussir un joli tir et d'envoyer sa cible cabrioler trente mètres en arrière…

Je voudrais pouvoir être aussi optimiste que lui…

Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que mon pif chatouille sec et que ça, ce n'est jamais bon…

Et comme pour confirmer ma pensée, voilà que Parkinson se dégage de son rocher, pour aller se mettre loin de ma portée de tir, mais du côté où se trouvent Ginny et Théo. Et que dans la foulée, je rate une autre cible. Une bonne femme, j'en suis sûre, qui porte une robe grise comme celle de Parkinson et qui me semble nettement moins crasseuse que les autres…

Elle remonte rapidement vers le Nord et je la perds de vue. Elle ne me manquera pas. Des cibles, ce n'est pas ce qui manque par ici…

Mais putain, quand les secours vont-ils enfin arriver ?

OoOoOoO

**Neville **

Je dépose délicatement le corps sans vie de Wilmott sur une banquette puis, d'un geste de ma baguette, je soulève une cape tombée à terre et je le recouvre. Je demande ensuite à Luna de me poser, tandis que je m'accroche sur les rebords du wagon.

Luna s'exécute et je me traîne, pour sortir la tête dehors. En dessous, je vois la voiture 5, couchée sur le flanc et luisante de sang frais. Je grimace. La voiture est pas mal déglinguée et je ne vois rien bouger à l'intérieur. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entends rien non plus. Au-delà, ce n'est pas mieux. Les quatre premières voitures ne ressemblent plus à rien et la loco est complètement hors service, c'est sûr…

J'ai une boule dans la gorge soudain. Le Poudlard Express, représente tellement aux yeux des élèves ! C'est une véritable institution. Le prendre, c'est un rite de passage d'une vie à une autre vie. Faire le premier voyage, c'est doucement quitter l'enfance pour entrer dans l'adolescence et faire le dernier, c'est quitter l'adolescence pour entrer dans la vie d'adulte…

Les salauds qui l'ont détruit ont fait plus que démolir un train. Ils ont brisé un symbole fort du Monde Sorcier. En ont-ils seulement conscience ?

Je n'ose pas appeler, pour vérifier si Harry, Phillipa et Gabe sont dans le coin, même si je brûle de le faire. Il n'est pas dans notre intérêt d'attirer l'attention d'un des salauds qui nous attaquent…

En tout cas, une chose est sûre. C'est trop risqué de sortir par-là. Nous nous retrouverions à découvert et il y a beaucoup de débris coupants et dangereux…

« Nev ? Ça va ? Tu crois qu'on peut sortir par-là ? » crie Miranda, le ton anxieux.

« Non ! Il vaudrait mieux sortir d'en bas, côté montagne, longer le train et demander à Hugh de nous ouvrir une fenêtre pour entrer dans son wagon ! » réponds-je, en me tournant vers elle, avant d'ajouter : « Justin et toi, vous allez descendre, l'un après l'autre. Gil va vous faire Léviter. Après, vous ferez sortir les autres, un par un, tout doux. Il faut procéder d'un côté puis de l'autre en alternance, du haut vers le bas, pour tâcher de conserver l'équilibre de la voiture. Désillusion, dès la sortie et on ne s'attarde pas ! Quand tous les nôtres seront sortis, Gil, tu me feras Léviter jusqu'au compartiment des Ânes Bâtés. Je les sortirais de là un par un. Justin et Miranda se chargeront d'eux ! Ok ? »

« Ok ! J'y vais d'abord ! Gil, tu me fais descendre ! » répond Miranda, d'une voix claire et ferme.

Gil se met en place et il fait descendre Miranda tout en douceur. Elle éclaire le fond et soudainement pousse un cri.

« Quoi ? » crions-nous tous à sa suite.

« Il y a une fille morte, ici en bas ! Nuque cassée ! Je crois que c'est une Gryffondor… » répond Miranda, la voix un peu tremblante.

Ce doit être elle, qui a volé au-dessus de moi tout à l'heure, au moment du déraillement. Et je crois savoir qui c'est…

« Ce doit être Erin Engleford, la petite amie d'Arnold Wilmott. C'est lui qui était ici et ils ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre depuis deux ans déjà… » déclare-je, la gorge nouée…

Si c'est elle, alors maintenant ils seront vraiment allés partout ensemble, même dans l'au-delà, me dis-je, avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose…

Miranda remue en bas. Elle doit faire comme moi et mettre le corps de la jeune fille qu'elle a trouvé morte, dans un compartiment vide. Il se passe une ou deux minutes avant qu'on ne l'entende de nouveau

« On va pouvoir sortir d'ici, mais il faudra être prudent et ne pas se couper sur les morceaux de tôle et le verre qu'il y a partout ! Justin, tu pourras peut-être dégager un peu le terrain, pendant que je réceptionne les autres ! » dit-elle, d'une voix un peu plus assurée…

« Ok ! Pas de problème ! Fais-moi juste descendre ! » répond notre ami, en se laissant doucement glisser hors de son compartiment.

Tout se passe bien. Même si le wagon gémit et vacille de temps en temps, il tient bon. Et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les copains et copines sont descendus. Il ne reste plus que moi et les Ânes Bâtés. Gil me fait Léviter doucement jusqu'à leur compartiment. Je retire les bagages un à un et je les laisse glisser jusqu'en bas où Justin et Miranda les réceptionnent et les répartissent d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir, pour préserver l'équilibre du train qu'ils évaluent à ses petites oscillations…

Enfin, je peux dégager Diamond Casey, qui a la chance de n'avoir que quelques contusions et coupures superficielles. Elle est tendue cependant, figée et morte de trouille…

« Laisse-toi aller, Diamond, Aie confiance. Nous allons y aller tout doux et tout se passera bien. Allez, c'est quand tu veux. Fais-moi un signe de tête quand tu es prête. » dis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle me regarde un peu bouche bée, surprise que j'utilise son prénom et cette douceur avec elle. Elle semble réfléchir une seconde ou deux, puis se détend et hoche la tête. Je la mobilise avec lenteur et lui tends la main quand elle arrive à ma hauteur. Elle s'y accroche avec force.

« Merci » souffle-t-elle en osant à peine me regarder.

Et je me dis que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu avec cette fille, avant de la laisser aux soins de Justin et de m'occuper des autres. L'un d'eux, Brutus Brandburgy en personne, a un bras cassé et Kurt Wagner a le genou démis. Je leur pose à chacun une attelle avant de les sortir. Ils se gardent bien de me remercier. Au contraire, ils n'ont pas l'air content de me devoir quelque chose. Le troisième garçon qui était avec eux, semble complètement choqué. Il ne dit rien et se laisse faire avec indifférence…

Et bientôt, Miranda, Gil, Justin, les Ânes Bâtés et moi nous faufilons tous vers le wagon suivant, en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber ni faire de bruit. C'est Albert Griffith qui vient nous ouvrir une fenêtre et nous aide à monter dans la voiture. Et c'est en rejoignant Hugh en sa compagnie, que je prends la mesure des combats…

Putain ! Ils ont la rage au ventre ces Vengeurs ! Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce ne sont pas des tendres !

Plusieurs élèves sont blessés et Padma Patil organise les Soins, rassure les gosses dont certains pleurent silencieusement, dans les bras d'un copain ou d'une copine. Je comprends parfaitement qu'ils aient la trouille, qu'ils soient choqués, traumatisés par cette situation…

Et je sens la moutarde qui me monte au nez, devant la lâcheté de ces salopards qui nous attaquent sans état d'âme.

Alors j'entre dans la bagarre moi aussi. Je mitraille d'un côté et d'autre, à coups de Sortilèges d'Expulsion et de Stupéfix. L'un dans l'autre, les copains et moi nous débrouillons pas mal et nous commençons même à prendre le dessus sur nos assaillants, parvenant à les refouler une ligne plus haut…

A mes côtés, Luna chantonne tout en jetant ses Sortilèges. Elle ajuste rapidement ses tirs, faisant mouche à chaque fois et je suis fier d'elle. Son attention semble soudainement prise par quelque chose et elle cesse de tirer, pour regarder vers la gauche, l'air chiffonnée

Je m'apprête à me pencher un peu, pour voir ce qui la tracasse ainsi quand un Maléfice fuse vers nous et j'ai tout juste le temps de tirer Luna vers moi en lui baissant la tête et en me jetant de côté. Le Maléfice traverse notre compartiment et s'écrase contre la paroi de la travée en laissant un trou dedans

Je ne sais ce que c'était comme Sort, mais je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas rencontré la tête de ma petite amie et je la serre contre moi.

« Merci Neville ! Mais va vite aider Gabe ! » déclare Luna, d'un ton très inquiet, en se dégageant vivement de mes bras…

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander où se trouve notre ami. Un cri triomphant retentit. Je me tourne dans sa direction et sans réfléchir, je me Désillusionne avant de sauter par la fenêtre brisée, mes amis protégeant ma course, sous un feu nourri de Sortilèges...

Mais c'est trop tard…

Et mon coeur rate un battement tandis que je me laisse tomber auprès de mon ami...

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Ça va mal… Très, très mal…

Il y a des Vengeurs en pagaille dehors et dans le wagon d'à côté. La porte qui nous sépare d'eux va bientôt céder et nous aurons beaucoup de mal à les contenir, c'est sûr…

« Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! » m'écrie-je, en voyant mon ami se diriger vers la sortie de notre compartiment…

« Je vais ouvrir une fenêtre de l'autre côté, me glisser dehors et contourner les wagons, pour entrer par la porte arrière de la dernière voiture et prendre ces salauds à revers ! Cameron et Magnus vont venir avec moi. » répond-il, l'air très décidé.

« Non ! Tu restes ici ! Tu es trop vulnérable Draco ! Et c'est toi qu'ils cherchent ! Dès qu'ils te verront, ils vont tous se liguer contre toi ! C'est de la folie ! » m'exclame-je, en le retenant par le bras…

« J'ai la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry ! Ils ne verront pas d'où ça vient ! » se défend Draco, tout en jetant un Sortilège par-dessus mon épaule, pour repousser un Vengeur qui s'est approché d'un peu trop près du wagon…

« C'est hors de question ! Les secours vont bientôt arriver ! » assure-je, déterminée à le retenir coûte que coûte…

« Ah oui ? Quand ? Il y a plus de 40 minutes que les Hiboux sont partis ! Et plus de 20 minutes que l'on se bat ! Et les autres ont le dessus ! Ils sont en position de force Hermione ! Nous sommes piégés, sans issue possible ! » s'écrie Draco, l'air très convaincant

D'autant plus qu'il a raison, je dois bien le reconnaître. Même si nous nous battons comme des beaux diables, nous ne sommes pas du tout avantagés, face à de très nombreux ennemis qui ont libres mouvements, quand nous sommes coincés dans le train…

Ils ont déjà pris le dessus sur les deux wagons de queue qui ont dû être évacués et abandonnés aux mains des Vengeurs… Notre voiture est bondée. Il y a plusieurs blessés dont nous n'avons même pas vraiment le temps de nous occuper. Et c'est la même chose dans d'autres wagons aussi, selon ce que j'entends depuis mon Miroir Magique que j'ai laissé connecté comme convenu avec les autres chefs de groupes…

Mais je ne peux pas laisser sortir Draco. Ce serait vraiment de la folie pour nous, de nous risquer dehors, quand nos ennemis attendent que nous le fassions, pour nous tirer comme des lapins au sortir du terrier… Même sous Cape d'Invisibilité ou Sort de Désillusion, c'est de la folie. Nous nous ferions vite repérer et dépasser par le nombre. Par ailleurs, il suffit également que seulement quelques-uns d'entre nous sortent, pour que les Vengeurs soient en surnombre face à la voiture et réussissent à l'envahir aussi…

Nous perdrions sur les deux tableaux… C'est quasiment certain.

« Non, tu ne peux pas… » souffle-je, déterminée, avant d'être interrompue par un boum au-dessus de nos têtes, suivi de deux autres dans la foulée…

« Putain ! Ils sont sur le toit ! Ils vont faire un trou dans le plafond ! » s'exclame Seamus Finnigan, tout juste une demi-seconde avant une explosion qui fait hurler de frayeur les petits

Il avait raison. Il y a maintenant un grand trou dans le toit du couloir. L'ombre d'un Vengeur approche, mais Seamus balance un Expulsion qui envoie valser la saleté ailleurs, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sauter à l'intérieur. Cependant, des sorts fusent maintenant depuis le trou…

« Bordel ! On va se faire avoir ! On est pris de tous les côtés ! » s'exclame Dean, en jetant un Sortilège du côté de la porte qui vient de céder à son tour, tandis que Seamus et Gary Nichols s'occupent de riposter vers le toit…

« Laisse-moi aller Hermione… » gronde Draco, en amorçant un pas vers le compartiment d'en face

« Non ! Attends, j'ai une idée ! Ne visez plus ni le trou, ni la porte ! » m'écrie-je, juste avant de balancer deux Sorts successifs, vers les deux points les plus vulnérables de notre défense.

Aussitôt après, deux hurlements de douleur et de rage mêlée retentissent

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hermione ? » me demande Draco, d'une voix blanche…

« C'est un Maléfice. Tous les Sorts qu'ils vont jeter par le trou ou par la porte, se retourneront contre eux » réponds-je, d'une voix ferme, presque dure…

« Merde ! Mais c'est de la Magie Noire ! » souffle Draco, en me regardant d'un air horrifié…

« Ce n'est pas le pire des Maléfices Draco ! Et puis on est en guerre et en très mauvaise posture ! C'est eux ou nous ! » riposte-je, déterminée…

Ce n'est pas que je sois fière de ce que viens de faire, mais nous avons des enfants à protéger et Draco, Ginny et Théo risquent leur vie s'ils sont pris… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'employer systématiquement des Maléfices de Magie Noire, cependant je le ferais en cas de nécessité absolue, comme maintenant…

Draco déglutit difficilement, mais il hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il comprend ma position.

« Maintenant, reprends ta place Draco. Et si jamais ces salauds réussissent à entrer dans le wagon, j'exige que tu te caches sous la Cape d'Invisibilité et que tu te glisses sous une banquette… Cameron, Magnus, s'il ne fait pas ce que j'ai dit, assommez-le et cachez-le ! » ordonne-je, d'un ton impératif.

« A vos ordres, gente damoiselle ! Allons Messire Draco, je gage que notre Chefretaine Hermione aura par tans une idée lucide pour nous sortir de cet attrapoire ! Paumoyons de notre baguette sans attermoyement, jusqu'alors ! (2) » s'exclame Magnus, tout en attaquant sans relâche nos ennemis…

Il compte sur moi pour avoir une idée pour nous sortir de ce piège ? Il en a de bonnes ! Il pourrait au moins essayer d'en trouver une, lui aussi, au lieu de se reposer entièrement sur moi !

« Hermione ! Les Vengeurs ont renoncé au toit et à la porte ! » s'exclame Seamus, d'un ton joyeux

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Du moins, une mini bonne nouvelle. L'entièrement et énormément bonne nouvelle, ce sera quand on annoncera que nos renforts arrivent… Si seulement on pouvait Transplaner pour aller en chercher !

Oh ! J'ai une idée !

J'attrape mon miroir et demande à Megan, qui est dans le wagon précédant le nôtre, si elle peut nous envoyer deux personnes en renfort. Elle accepte aussitôt et je me tourne vers Seamus.

« Seamus ! Nous allons sortir par le toit ! Et tu vas m'aider à grimper hors de la zone Anti-Transplanage ! » décide-je, en regardant la paroi presque en à-pic, que j'aperçois à travers la vitre du compartiment d'en face…

Je n'aime pas plus l'escalade que de voler. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire ma chochotte. Comme l'a dit Ron, quand on a vaincu sa peur de voler pour gagner un match de Quidditch, on peut tout faire…

« Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Tu risques de te prendre un Sort perdu ! » s'exclame Draco, en se tournant vers moi, l'air inquiet.

« C'est beaucoup moins fou que ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ! Nous allons nous Désillusionner. Seamus grimpera le premier et dès qu'il est là-haut, il m'assurera… » explique-je rapidement.

« Et avec quoi ? Tu as de la corde invisible dans ton sac à main ou enroulée autour de ta taille peut-être ? » demande Draco, un rien moqueur, sans cesser de jeter ses Sortilèges

Il y a un cri à côté. L'une des nôtres vient d'être touchée. Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère !

« Je peux y aller seul et sans corde. Grimper le long de cette façade ne sera pas bien compliqué pour moi. » affirme Seamus, qui vient d'aller jeter un œil par la fenêtre du compartiment d'en face…

« Je n'en doute pas, Seamus. Mais tu ne pourras pas Transplaner ailleurs qu'aux portes de Poudlard pour trouver du secours. Et tu n'es pas suffisamment entraîné pour le faire en une seule fois. Il te faudra au moins deux Transplanages, avec une pause de deux minutes au moins entre les deux. En plus, arrivé là-bas, tu vas devoir remonter à pied jusqu'au Château. Et tout ça va prendre pas mal de temps. Plus que si je grimpe après toi. Et moi, une fois là-haut, j'irais directement au QG de l'Ordre… A moins que… » déclare-je, une autre idée me venant brusquement en tête, juste au moment où la porte du compartiment des Ânes Bâtés saute hors de ses gonds et que Jones en surgisse baguette en avant, directement pointée vers moi…

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! me dis-je, en l'envoyant valser au bout de la travée…

Je ne dois mon salut qu'à mes réflexes qui me jettent à terre, quand mon Maléfice la renvoie à toute vitesse vers moi…

Saloperie de Magie Noire ! Comme dit Tonton Sev, ça finit toujours par se retourner tôt ou tard contre celui qui l'utilise …

Et avec moi, cela a été sacrément tôt…

Même pas 5 minutes que j'ai jeté ce fichu Maléfice !

C'est vraiment pas de bol et profondément injuste, si l'on considère que Voldemort l'utilise à tout va depuis des décennies et qu'il n'en pas encore payé le prix !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je me précipite auprès d'Hermione, jetant un œil du côté de Jones. Elle s'est effondrée sur la porte de communication entre la voiture précédente et la nôtre. Je pense qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps avant de revenir à elle.

De l'autre côté de la travée, Lavande Brown a attrapé ce petit con de Ramsey par les cheveux et elle lui file une bonne baffe tandis que sa copine Pavarti le défait de sa baguette. Puis Brown fait pivoter Ramsey et le renvoie d'un coup de pied au cul, au fond de son compartiment.

Derrière elle, Verona Forbes se charge d'Elladora Parkes et Imako Tanaka, les mettant à terre de deux coups de manchette bien appliqués, avant de les renvoyer également d'où elles viennent. Puis elle attend qu'Oliver Moon ait ramené Jones, pour boucler de nouveau tout ce petit monde…

« Bon alors, qu'allais-tu dire avant cette petite interruption, Hermione ? » s'enquiert Seamus Finnigan, en se tournant vers mon amie…

« Euh… Ah oui, j'allais dire à moins que tu ne prennes ça… »répond-elle, en retirant le pendentif qu'elle a autour du cou…

Seamus tend la main, les sourcils froncés, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher la Pierre de Lune, Hermione tire vivement le pendentif vers elle…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Finnigan, en haussant un sourcil.

« Un Portoloin. Touche la pierre et pense Aloïsius Confindus et il t'emmènera droit dans le QG de l'Ordre. Peu importe que tu n'aies pas l'adresse. C'est un moyen d'urgence. Aussitôt dans le grenier, fonce au premier, prend le couloir de droite et entre dans la première chambre à gauche.» explique Hermione, sur un débit rapide

« Aloïsius Confindus, grenier, escalier, premier, droite, gauche… Compris… » répond Finnigan, l'air sérieux comme un garde de Sa Majesté, avant de répéter plusieurs fois Aloïsius Confindus…

« Très bien… » commente Hermione, en passant le pendentif autour du cou de Seamus, avant de le glisser sous son pull et d'ajouter : « Fais vite, mais sois prudent Seamus… »

Finnigan hoche la tête, puis il s'assure que ses chaussures sont bien ajustées, assouplit rapidement trois ou quatre fois ses doigts et se déclare près pour effectuer une petite promenade de santé.

Il se Désillusionne et Hermione retire le Maléfice qu'elle a posé, il y a un instant. Nous entendons aussitôt Finnigan escalader en deux temps trois mouvements la paroi pourtant lisse de la travée et deux secondes plus tard, il nous souffle qu'il est dehors…

Et nous entendons aussitôt son pas s'éloigner…

Je croise les doigts pour qu'il arrive sans encombre là-haut. Mais je suis confiant. Seamus Finnigan est le meilleur grimpeur de toute la bande… Et puis c'est un Malfoy par sa mère, un bon Malfoy et son sang va parler, j'en suis certain… Il va donner le meilleur de lui-même, comme Nyle Lane l'a fait, quand il a escaladé le mur du Château des Malloy, là-bas, à Inis Bó Finne…

Et je retourne au combat, avec un nouvel espoir au cœur qui me donne la pêche…

La bagarre est âpre. Les Vengeurs sont enragés de nous voir résister avec autant de ténacité et de succès. Parkinson, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à autant de résistance de notre part, galvanise ses troupes.

Quelques-uns de ses hommes et femmes, tentent alors de donner l'assaut, mais nous les fauchons en pleine course, impitoyablement.

Je me demande comment s'en sortent mes frères et tous mes amis. Je ne me laisse cependant pas distraire par mes pensées. Je jette Sort après Sort, essayant de m'économiser au maximum en ajustant mes tirs avec précision. La fatigue me gagne cependant. Mais dans ma tête, je calcule le parcours de Seamus et je me dis qu'il doit être arrivé là-haut maintenant et que dans un instant, l'alerte sera donnée…

J'entends une explosion, un peu plus haut et mon cœur rate un battement…

Pourvu qu'aucun élève n'ait été blessé ou tué !

En même temps, je me dis que cela doit être inévitable, quand nous avons autant d'ennemis à combattre… Des ennemis qui se relèvent toujours et reviennent à la charge avec chaque fois plus de hargne.

OoOoOoO

_**Poudlard vingt-cinq minutes plus tôt **_

**Severus**

Albus nous a convoqués dans le bureau de Nally, pour une petite réunion d'avant rentrée et nous échangeons nos avis concernant quelques élèves en difficultés scolaires, quand je ressens soudainement une très faible et très brève vibration au niveau de mon annulaire droit…

Je fronce les sourcils, tout comme Remus et Nally

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Albus, en nous voyant tous les trois effectuer le même geste, de porter notre main gauche à notre annulaire droit.

« Neville est blessé. Une blessure mineure certes, mais si la bague s'est déclenchée, c'est qu'il a perdu conscience même si cela a été extrêmement bref et qu'il ne s'en est peut-être même pas rendu compte lui-même… » répond Nally, l'air préoccupée

« Il a peut-être simplement fait une chute et se sera cogné la tête ? » propose Aurora Sinistra, en haussant un sourcil

« Possible… Mais, je préfère que l'on s'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'autre chose… » répond mon épouse, en se dirigeant vers la Cheminée

Elle prend contact avec le QG et sa conversation, quoique courte, me semble bien longue.

« Lee dit que tout est calme au Manoir. Voldemort est plongé dans les mémoires de son ancêtre. Il n'a pas encore trouvé le mécanisme qui déclenche l'ouverture de la cachette où se trouve la fiole de souvenir. Lucius est avec lui. Il lit également… Personne n'a quitté le domaine, hormis Willy Larbrouss, comme tous les jours. » nous apprend-elle en sortant de la Cheminée…

« S'il se passait quelque chose d'important, ne serait-ce qu'une petite échauffourée entre élèves, le chauffeur aurait déclenché l'alerte. » fait remarquer Filius, avant de nous servir à tous une tasse de thé.

« Oui, il s'agit sans doute d'un simple accident ou d'une mauvaise blague. A chaque voyage il se trouve un idiot qui se croit malin en faisant un croche-pied à l'un de ses camarades… Allons, reprenons où nous en étions ! » commente Rolanda Bibine, en acceptant volontiers la petite assiette de biscuits que lui propose Pomona

J'échange un regard avec Nally. Il est clair que tout comme moi, elle espère que ce ne soit que cela. Mais dans ce cas, il faut alors compter que la chute a été assez violente, pour provoquer une inconscience, même très passagère… Un mauvais coup des Ânes Bâtés ?

La réunion reprend. Mais j'avoue que mon esprit est ailleurs. Nous avons rejeté la possibilité d'une attaque sur le train, car Voldemort n'a pas suffisamment d'effectifs pour une opération de cette envergure, mais il n'empêche que je suis préoccupé.

Puis je m'admoneste, si quelque chose de grave se produisait, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione et Neville peuvent parfaitement nous envoyer un message d'urgence grâce à cette Bague de Communication… Il n'y a donc aucun lieu de s'inquiéter !

Mais je croise cette fois le regard un peu flou de Remus. Il n'est pas non plus bien présent dans la réunion…

Et merde ! Si cette bague n'avait pas vibrée, me serais-je rappelé que je l'ai au doigt ? Maintenant que nous avons des micros, des écouteurs et des bipers pour communiquer à l'extérieur de Poudlard et lors des attaques, j'avoue que je ne la porte plus que par habitude…

Ceci dit, Filius a raison. En cas de problème, le chauffeur aurait déclenché l'alerte. Et comme ce n'est pas Reynold Oken qui conduit le train aujourd'hui, nous pouvons être rassurés sur ce point.

Mais si ce salaud avait saboté le système d'alarme il y a quelques jours déjà ?

Non, il est vérifié chaque matin…

Il a pu cependant le saboter avant le départ… Après tout, il connaît suffisamment la gare, pour se glisser en catimini jusqu'au train, grimper dans la locomotive et faire son sale travail avant de repartir tranquillement…

« Severus ! Soyez avec nous, enfin ! Cela fait quinze minutes au moins que vous n'intervenez pas ! Nous parlons de Lynn Flint ! Cette petite n'arrive visiblement pas à surmonter les deuils qui ont frappé sa famille lors des Batailles d'Halloween. » s'exclame soudainement Sinistra Vector, visiblement impatiente.

« Excusez-moi, mais effectivement, je suis un peu ailleurs… » avoue-je, en me saisissant de ma tasse de thé

Je grimace, à peine mes lèvres trempent-elles dedans. Il est tiède..

« Ce n'est tout de même pas cette histoire de Bague qui vous préoccupe encore ? » demande Sinistra, l'air quelque peu agacée.

La patience n'a jamais été son fort…

« Eh bien si. Et je ne suis pas le seul que cela ennuie encore… » réponds-je, avec un coup d'œil rapide vers Remus et Nally

Mon épouse ne réagit pas. Elle est tendue. Je suis sûre qu'elle essaye de saisir les émotions de Harry, en remontant le long de la ligne de chemin de fer…

Albus me regarde, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, légèrement penché en avant. Puis il pince brièvement les lèvres, tout en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

« Voulez-vous que nous… » commence-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par un ronflement de flammes vertes dans la Cheminée…

Et la tête affolée de Lee en dépasse bientôt

« Dedalus vient d'arriver ! Hedwige lui a apporté un message chez sa fille où il passait la journée ! Le trio pense que le train va être attaqué ! Ils ont remarqué des choses bizarres et le pif de Ron chatouille ! » s'exclame-t-il, sur un débit très rapide

Je bondis aussitôt sur mes pieds, tout comme Nally et Remus, tandis que certains de mes collègues poussent une exclamation étouffée.

« Quand Dedalus a-t-il reçu ce message ? Où vit sa fille ? » demande précipitamment Nally

Elle n'a pas dû réussir à se connecter à Harry et semble vivement inquiète…

Lee se retire de la Cheminée et Dedalus vient le remplacer.

« J'ai reçu le message il y a trois, quatre minutes au plus ! Ma fille habite près de York ! » révèle-t-il, avant de tendre l'oreille derrière lui et d'ajouter : « Il n'y a pourtant toujours rien de suspect au Manoir ! »

Il se recule et Lee revient pour préciser qu'il n'y a pas non plus de mouvements suspects ailleurs parmi les Mangemorts, selon nos différents observateurs.

« Allons ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tant d'affolement simplement parce que le nez de Monsieur Weasley chatouille ! » fait remarquer Sinistra, en haussant les épaules

« Le nez de Monsieur Weasley ne chatouille jamais au hasard ! Il annonce toujours des ennuis très sérieux ! » assène-je, un peu sèchement, avant de me tourner vers Abus : « Il faut tâcher de déterminer où se trouve le train actuellement et se rendre sur place ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Severus. Minerva, je vous prie de vous rendre à l'infirmerie pour prévenir Pompom et ses aides, que nous aurons sans doute à ramener des blessés. Qu'elle prévienne Ste Mangouste et leur demande de tenir des équipes de secours prêtes à intervenir à notre demande. Filius, allez voir Hagrid, qu'il se tienne prêt avec les calèches, aux portes de Poudlard pour accueillir les blessés légers et les élèves indemnes. Lee, mettez les Membres de l'Ordre en alerte, joignez également Kingsley au Ministère, nous aurons besoin des Aurors et des Tireurs de baguette. Que les professeurs se tiennent également prêts au portail, pour acheminer les blessés jusqu'à l'infirmerie, hormis Severus, Nally et Remus qui vont venir avec moi au Q.G.. Il nous faut déterminer où l'attaque a lieu avant de rejoindre les combats… » décide Albus, en se levant de son fauteuil, pour se diriger vers la Cheminée…

« Parce que vous croyez que.. » commence Sinistra, d'une voix blanche maintenant

« Oui très chère… Je crois que le Poudlard Express est attaqué en ce moment même et que nos élèves sont en train de se battre, depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà, selon l'horaire auquel s'est déclenché le signal d'alerte de la Bague de Monsieur Longdubat…Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps… » dit-il, avant de jeter de la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu…

Aussitôt tout le monde se précipite pour rejoindre son poste, tandis que Nally, Remus et moi nous engouffrons rapidement l'un après l'autre dans la Cheminée, derrière Albus

Nous nous précipitons dans la Base d'Espionnage pour examiner le plan qui est affiché là-bas, tâchant de déterminer d'où a pu être envoyé le message et dans quelle région se trouve actuellement le train, quand nous entendons une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Soudainement la porte du QG s'ouvre et Seamus Finnigan, échevelé, les vêtements sales et déchirés, s'arrête net sur le seuil, au moment même où Nally semble enfin capter quelque chose du côté du Poudlard Express

« Faut v'nir à la rescousse ! Vite ! Dans les Pennines ! Le deuxième col ! » s'écrie-t-il, avant de reprendre son souffle et d'ajouter : « Par où je dois aller pour y retourner ? »

Et sans même attendre de réponse de notre part, il fait demi-tour pour mettre son projet à exécution, mais Maugrey, qui vient d'arriver derrière lui, le stoppe net dans son mouvement

« Pas si vite, p'tit gars. On a besoin d'en savoir un peu plus… Qui attaque ? Combien sont-ils ? Quelle est la situation exacte ? » demande-t-il, en poussant Seamus dans la Base

« Ils sont au moins deux cents ! Ce sont des Vengeurs ! Ron dit qu'ils sont commandés par Parkinson qui les a bernés pour les utiliser dans sa vengeance contre Draco, Théo et Ginny ! Ils ont fait dérailler le train ! De ce que j'ai pu voir en arrivant en haut, il y a beaucoup de dégâts en avant du train ! Mais on avait évacué les premières voitures alors il ne doit pas y avoir trop de blessés ni de morts… Enfin j'espère… Tous les grands se battent, sauf les Ânes Bâtés qu'on a enfermés et on a mis les gosses en retrait dans les compartiments qui ne sont pas face aux combats, mais ça va mal ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! On n'arrive pas à en venir à bout ! Ils se relèvent toujours ! Nous avons déjà perdu plusieurs wagons ! » explique très vite Seamus, qui ne cesse de regarder vers la porte…

« Ok, ok, p'tit gars. Montre-nous sur la carte comment ça se présente. Dis-nous aussi comment t'as fait, pour te sortir de là et arriver ici. » demande Fol Œil, en le tournant vers la carte

Il a bien compris que Seamus a hâte de filer pour rejoindre ses amis et il reste sur le qui-vive, prêt à le retenir…

« J'ai dû grimper le long de la paroi de la montagne, ici, avant de trouver un endroit d'où j'ai pu prendre le Portoloin que m'a donné Hermione ! Le train est là, tout au long de cette ligne et ces Sagouins de Vengeurs sont là…. » répond le jeune homme, en nous désignant les différents lieux concernés sur la carte.

« Bien… Nous allons Transplaner ici, avec nos balais, par vagues de vingt et fondre aussitôt sur l'ennemi. Deux secondes entre chaque vague. » décide Nally, plus que pâle, en nous montrant le point de Transplanage sur la carte, avant de se tourner vers Lee et d'ajouter : « Que tous les effectifs se rendent immédiatement sur la place de Pré Au Lard, c'est de là que nous allons coordonner les départs ! Les premiers arrivés, seront les premiers partis ! En route ! »

« Ah ! Non ! Pas toi, p'tit gars ! T'en a assez fait comme ça ! Tu restes ici ! On va te servir un chocolat dans la cuisine ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, en retenant Seamus par le bras

« Vous rigolez ! Il n'est pas question que je boive du chocolat pendant que les copains risquent leur peau ! » s'exclame Seamus, avant de brusquement se dégager de la poigne de Fol Œil et de filer dans l'escalier…

Personne n'essaye plus de le retenir…

Personne ne le pourrait de toute façon et ceux qui sont ici n'ont pas envie de perdre davantage de temps, quand il est urgent d'aller au secours des nos élèves qui se battent seuls contre de nombreux ennemis, depuis déjà trop, beaucoup trop longtemps…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

« Rendez-vous les p'tits morpions ! Vous pourrez point vô z'en tirer d'toute façon ! Z'avez qu'à stopper l'tir et met' un drapeau blanc aux f'nêt' ! » s'exclame la voix amplifiée de Parkinson

« Va te faire foutre connard ! C'est à toi de te rendre ! Ou on te fout la pâtée du siècle ! Allez les amis, tous ensembles ! Go ! » répond la voix amplifiée de Marian, quelque part à l'avant du train de toute évidence

Et à son ordre, nous jetons tous un Stupefix, dans un ensemble parfait, mettant à terre pas mal de nos ennemis. Mais la riposte est rude et à mes côtés, Franck Cooper valse en arrière, touché par un Maléfice. Sa tête cogne très dur contre la paroi du couloir. Au point de faire un trou dedans.

« Eloïse, ici ! » appelle Ron, sans cesser de tirer

Eloïse Midgen arrive très vite, à quatre pattes, pour venir au secours de Franck. Elle s'active dans mon dos quelques secondes

« Je ne peux rien faire… Je ne sais pas comment neutraliser ce Sortilège, il a une grosse commotion cérébrale et nous n'avons plus aucune Potion à Disposition…Il y a beaucoup de blessés ! » souffle-t-elle, d'un ton inquiet…

« Merde ! » s'écrie Ron et il balance un Expulsio du tonnerre de Merlin, ratant sa cible mais touchant un assez gros rocher qui valdingue à toute vitesse en arrière

Un Vengeur se le prend dans le ventre avant de tomber sur le dos et le rocher poursuit sa course en lui roulant sur la tête… A mon avis, mon pote vient de tuer ce type…

Je n'en éprouve aucune horreur cependant… Il n'avait qu'à pas être ici, à attaquer un train plein de gosses sans défense…

Soudain, j'entends une clameur, qui se répand comme une traînée de poudre et avant même de les voir, je comprends que les secours sont enfin arrivés !

Il était temps me dis-je, tout en criant de joie à mon tour, quand je vois une escouade d'Aurors, de Tireurs de Baguette et de Membres de l'Ordre, débouler dans le ciel, fondre sur notre ennemi comme des rapaces et les mettre à terre.

Putain ! J'en pleurerais de soulagement…

Je vais pouvoir emmener ma poussinette se faire soigner !…

Les renforts sont arrivés en grand nombre. Je vois pas mal de Vengeurs commencer à Transplaner en le constatant.

« Merde ! Il va foutre le camp le salaud ! » s'exclame soudain Ron, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il s'engouffre par la fenêtre et saute du train, vers Parkinson. Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'atteindre. Un Membre de l'Ordre monté sur un balai vient de fondre sur sa cible et de la mettre à terre, avant d'atterrir à côté. Je reconnais Tarendra.

Mais ça n'arrête pas Ron, il jette un Enervate sur Parkinson, se penche vers lui, le soulève de terre d'une seule main et lui balance un coup de poing phénoménal dans la figure

« Ça, c'était pour Percy ! Et ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait ici sale pourriture ! » s'écrie-t-il, en balançant une seconde fois son poing dans la gueule de Parkinson…

Puis il le jette aux pieds de Tarendra.

Partout les combats cessent très vite. Les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette mettent pied à terre et commencent à rassembler leurs prisonniers dans un même périmètre, juste un peu devant notre wagon.

Soudainement, je vois Richard et je me précipite pour prendre Miho dans mes bras. Je la serre doucement contre moi et je déboule hors du train pour courir vers le Médicomage, en l'appelant comme un perdu. Il stoppe net et vient vers moi. Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny et Théo accourent aussi…

« Richard ! Elle a une commotion cérébrale ! » m'exclame-je, au moment où Tonton Sev, Tatie Nally et le professeur Dumbledore se posent à côté de nous…

Je pose Miho doucement sur le sol, gardant Plumki dans ma main. Richard jette un Sort de Diagnostic, bien plus élaboré que le mien et je le vois tiquer…

« Il me faut les Potions qui ont été concoctées pour Draco et le matériel acheté pour lui, en novembre dernier. Je vais l'emmener à Poudlard où je resterai le temps nécessaire. Que l'on achemine tous les élèves atteints de graves commotions cérébrales là-bas… » déclare-t-il, en enveloppant Miho dans un Brancard Anti-Choc…

« C'est très grave ? Elle va s'en sortir ? » m'enquiers-je, avec une énorme boule dans la gorge et des larmes roulant sur mes joues…

Je serre Plumki contre mon cœur.

« C'est très sérieux. J'en saurais davantage dans une heure… » répond Richard, avant de Transplaner avec Miho…

J'ai l'impression que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et qu'il va m'avaler…

Putain ! Je crois que je vais aller faire à Thorpe ce que Ron a fait à Parkinson, me dis-je, en sentant maintenant une bouffée de rage me prendre aux tripes…

Soudainement, Neville déboule à toute vitesse, suivi de Gabe. Ils s'arrêtent net devant Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally, qui a l'air de chercher désespérément quelque chose …

« J'vous cherchais ! » dit Neville d'un ton urgent, avant de reprendre une goulée d'air et d'ajouter : « Harry !… Harry est salement blessé et a été fait prisonnier ! Il a été emmené par l'un d'eux ! »

OoOoOoO

(1) schlaque = correction, punition

(2) « A vos ordres, gente damoiselle ! Allons Messire Draco, je gage que notre Chefretaine Hermione aura par tans une idée lucide pour nous sortir de cet attrapoire ! Paumoyons de notre baguette sans attermoyement, jusqu'alors ! » s'exclame Magnus, tout en attaquant sans relâche nos ennemis…

A vos ordres, gente demoiselle ! Allons Messire Draco, je gage que notre Capitaine Hermione aura sous peu une idée lumineuse pour nous sortir de ce piège ! Manions hardiment notre baguette sans délai en attendant. » s'exclame Magnus, tout en attaquant sans relâche nos ennemis…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intresse vivement...**

...

...


	19. A La Recherche De Harry 1

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est ma talentueuse beta !**

**...**

**Réponse aux commentaires sur mon forum pour - Lul - Douceurfamille - Nana7 - **

**OoOoOoO**

**A La recherche De Harry 1**

_**Dimanche 5 Janvier 1997 **_

**Acte 1 : Le Ciel Sur La Tête **

**Draco**

Le ciel vient de me tomber sur la tête. Un grand vide tout noir envahit mon cerveau, suivi d'un brusque éblouissement. Mon corps n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus qu'un cœur terriblement serré dans lequel le sang ne peut plus circuler. Une énorme boule m'étreint la gorge et m'empêche de respirer. Mes poumons sont en feu et je suffoque. Je n'entends plus rien. Autour de moi le monde marche au ralenti, dans un silence cotonneux assourdi par un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Je ne suis plus qu'une seule pensée, un seul mot : NON…

Je fixe Neville. Il est flou. Si brûlant de larmes que mes rétines s'obscurcissent.

Non…

La lumière revient. Pâle, fade, insipide. Elle absorbe les couleurs. Elle ternit leur éclat. Tout est tristement gris. Sans vie.

Les sons explosent puis s'estompent à nouveau, pour atteindre un niveau sonore supportable. Monocorde. Monotone. Les odeurs éclatent, écœurantes, fétides…

J'ai mal au cœur. Mon estomac remonte et descend dans mon œsophage, la bile amère brûle ma gorge et ma langue. Ça picote et ça fourmille dans mes jambes et dans mes mains…

Je reprends doucement pied, même si ça tangue dangereusement…

Les pensées se bousculent dans mon cerveau, tournant en boucle : c'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar. Tout est un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Nous n'avons pas été attaqués. Personne n'a été blessé. Harry n'a pas été capturé. Neville se trompe…

Je vais me réveiller. Dans mon lit. Là-bas au Terrier. J'irais voir Annabelle et sa douceur permettra à ce rêve horrible de s'effilocher, de se perdre dans les méandres d'un abîme qui l'engloutira dans la nuit de la mémoire perdue à jamais.

Le ciel chavire encore une fois. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité. Nous avons été attaqués. Il y a des morts et des blessés. Mon frère a été fait prisonnier…

La tête me tourne. De puissantes vagues de chagrin me submergent et m'entraînent vers les abysses de la géhenne…

Une douleur aigüe me traverse le bras et me retient sur terre.

Une poigne de fer l'enserre. Je baisse les yeux dessus. Une main y est agrippée. Si fort qu'elle va le couper en deux. Elle est longue et large, pâle et parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, accrochée à un poignet épais, à un bras aux muscles développés. Mon regard remonte jusqu'à un visage.

Ron…

Il est exsangue. Regard hagard. Souffle bloqué. Il tremble de la tête aux pieds. Et je devine que je suis son ancre, dans la tempête de souffrance qui souffle dans son cœur…

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Sa douleur. Son désespoir. Son déchirement…

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Compatissante. Empathique.

Nous sommes ensemble. Si nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre, nous pourrons tenir debout dans l'ouragan qui nous fait vaciller. Qui cherche à nous balayer…

Ron frissonne. Un frisson qui le secoue avec force et son regard s'assombrit. L'orage gronde. L'envahit et l'enflamme. Sa poigne de fer autour de mon bras se relâche brusquement, me laissant de nouveau orphelin et seul pour lutter contre les ressacs de douleur qui m'ébranlent. Il fonce vers Parkinson, assis par terre et menotté. Il le relève d'une main, hausse son visage jusqu'au sien. Les pieds du Mangemort ne touchent plus terre. Ses yeux sont paniqués.

Celui de Ron doit être meurtrier. Assassin. Homicide…

« Où est-il ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix grondante qui roule dans sa gorge…

Le Grizzly n'est pas loin. Il brûle de jaillir et de déchirer sa proie. De la réduire en charpie.

Je voudrais courir vers lui, le calmer, pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irrémédiable. L'irréparable. Le funeste fatal. Mais je suis paralysé. Pétrifié. Figé. Incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre parole. Muet. Interdit.

Parkinson est affolé. Terrorisé. Une tâche sombre s'élargit sur sa robe…

Il a pissé de peur.

Sa bouche est ouverte, mais il reste sans voix. Il ne peut que nier de la tête. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas de quoi Ron parle, ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il exige avec fureur…

« Où est Harry ? Harry Potter, où est-il ? » gronde de nouveau Ron, en rapprochant encore son visage de Parkinson.

Le Grizzly montre ses crocs acérés. Son impatience incandescente.

« Jjjjjjjjjjj…je sais pas… Ils ne ddddevaient pas m'ame.. mmmmm'amener Pott…Potter…» bégaye Parkinson, épouvanté

Statufié. Tétanisé.

Grondement sourd. Un poing se lève et s'abat durement sur le nez de Parkinson

Le sang gicle.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? » hurle Ron, déchaîné

Succession rapide de coups puissants. Eclatement d'une arcade sourcilière. Craquement sinistre d'une pommette, du nez, de la mâchoire inférieure…

Putain ! Ron va le mettre en bouillie !

« Ron ! » réagissons-nous enfin, Hermione, Pa, les copains et moi, en nous précipitant pour l'empêcher de tuer son punching-ball humain…

Je me pends littéralement à son bras, avec Hermione, pour le retenir de frapper. Mais il développe tant de force, que je valse à terre. Heureusement, les autres réussissent à lui faire lâcher prise sur Parkinson, qui s'effondre sur le sol. Inconscient.

Ron pousse un cri de rage, poings serrés, bras légèrement écartés, crispé de la tête au pied et soudainement il court droit devant lui puis Transplane je ne sais où. Deux secondes plus tard, on entend un terrible grognement d'ours enragé et des craquements, quelque part dans la forêt sur le flanc de la montagne…

J'ai mal, pour lui, pour moi, pour Harry et tout le monde.

Je tremble et j'ai peur pour mon frère, prisonnier.

« Il est parti se défouler sur les arbres… Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller se frotter à lui… » souffle Hermione, avec un regard inquiet vers l'endroit d'où proviennent les grognements.

Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur ses joues. Etranglent sa voix.

Nous pouvons nettement voir le faîte d'un sapin osciller dangereusement…

Ron est fou de douleur et de terreur pour Harry. Il doit follement s'en vouloir, de lui avoir obéi et n'être pas allé avec lui. Combien je le regrette aussi ! Combien j'éprouve de remords d'avoir accepté sa Cape d'Invisibilité, de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher sa capture…

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas su que Harry était blessé ? Sa bague aurait dû se déclencher… » murmure Pa, en regardant sa main

Son annulaire droit où se trouve la sienne. Regard interrogatif. Ride inquiète entre les sourcils.

« Il ne l'avait pas. Ni son Portoloin. Il les a oubliés dans la salle de bains du Terrier. Et nous avons trouvé sa baguette, non loin de l'endroit où il était quand Gabe, Neville et Luna l'ont vu se faire emmener. » souffle Bill, très soucieux lui aussi

Quand est-il arrivé auprès de nous ? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

Il tient dans sa main ouverte la bague et le Portoloin de Harry. Le Chronomètre Magique de Tatie Nally aussi. Il les glisse dans celle de Pa, qui referme son poing dessus en fermant les yeux avec douleur. Merde…

Putain de merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas fait ça…

Harry qu'as-tu fais ! Comment as-tu pu oublier de les prendre !

« Et son Miroir ? Il l'a sans doute ! Il va pouvoir nous dire où il est ! » s'exclame Hermione, avec un sursaut d'espoir.

« Non. Il ne l'a pas. Il l'a perdu quand le train a déraillé. Je l'ai retrouvé et ça aussi… » souffle Gabe, en sortant un Miroir brisé en deux de sa poche…

Et des lunettes cassées…

Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Tout s'est salement enchaîné pour isoler Harry !

Putain ! Merde ! Non !

Hermione éclate en sanglots.

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous pleurons tous les deux. Mon frère est quelque part, prisonnier. Il n'a aucun moyen de se sortir de là, ni de nous contacter. Je suis fou d'inquiétude, j'ai le bide tordu d'angoisse…

Nous finissons par nous laisser glisser sur le sol.

« La bague… On aurait pu appeler du secours avec la bague. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça, comment…. » sanglote dans mon cou Hermione, tremblante, en s'accrochant à moi de toutes ses forces…

Je suis effaré… Anéanti. Englouti par des flots de culpabilité…

La bague. Comment avons-nous tous pu oublier ?

Harry serait là, avec nous. Blessé peut-être, mais avec nous.

Théo, Ginny et les autres nous entourent. Nous avons besoin de sentir notre chaleur, de partager nos peurs et notre chagrin. Cette culpabilité et cette angoisse qui enfle et gonfle. Qui étreint notre cœur et nous empêche de respirer…

Merlin ! Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Le complice de Parkinson va-t-il le livrer à Voldemort ? Ou va-t-il le garder prisonnier quelque part et essayer de nous contacter, Théo, Ginny et moi ? Va-t-il nous faire savoir où est Harry, dans l'espoir de nous voir voler à son secours ? Va-t-il nous tendre un autre piège ?

Tout est possible…

Je grelotte et je claque des dents. Je suis frigorifié de l'intérieur. Rien ne pourra me réchauffer je crois…

Mon regard erre le long du train. Les dégâts sont considérables… Tous les élèves qui le pouvaient sont sortis des wagons. Des Médicomages et des infirmiers parcourent les compartiments pour évaluer la gravité des blessures, avant d'emmener les blessés à Ste Mangouste. Des Membres de l'Ordre, des Tireurs de Baguette et des Aurors distribuent des couvertures, des boissons chaudes, recueillent des témoignages de celles et ceux qui n'ont rien….

Il y a aussi des corps allongés sur le sol, recouverts de cape…

Des morts…

J'en compte une dizaine…

Qui sont-ils ? Y a-t-il des copains ou des copines parmi eux ? Y en a-t-il d'autres encore dans les wagons ? Et combien y en aurait-il eu si nous n'avions pas fait évacuer les premières voitures ?

Je ne veux pas le savoir pour l'instant. J'ai trop mal déjà…

Je ne veux pas avoir à faire face à une autre perte.

Non… Je ne dois pas penser comme ça… Harry n'est pas perdu. Nous allons le retrouver. Nous allons le sauver…

Je donnerai ma vie s'il le faut pour le faire…

Je dois me reprendre. Je dois être fort pour pouvoir aider mon frère ! Il m'a sauvé la vie en combattant un sanglier. Il m'a porté sur son dos pour me hisser en haut d'une montagne. Il m'a soigné durant des jours et des nuits. Il m'a ramené dans la chaleur de la grotte et m'a rendu espoir quand je voulais mourir. Il s'est battu pour sauver Maman. Il a toujours été auprès de moi, quand j'avais besoin de lui.

C'est à mon tour d'être là pour lui. De voler à son secours…

Cette pensée me redonne des forces. La volonté. L'énergie. Le courage de me mettre debout.

« Je vais te retrouver, Harry. Et je viendrais te chercher ! » murmure-je comme une promesse, en serrant les poings.

« Je viendrais aussi. J'ai juré que je serais toujours à tes côtés, Harry et je tiendrais parole. » murmure également Hermione.

Je lui tends la main. Elle s'y accroche et se relève.

« Nous viendrons aussi… » murmurent Théo, Ginny, Neville, Blaise, Luna et Gabe, en se remettant debout.

Nos mains se joignent, en une promesse solennelle. Nous ferons tout pour retrouver Harry et nous irons le chercher, où qu'il se trouve. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous en empêcher…

Pas même la menace d'y perdre la vie.

Pa, qui était parti un peu à l'écart avec Bill, revient vers nous

« Ne restez pas là. Venez un peu plus loin. » nous invite-t-il, d'une voix blanche, au moment où Kingsley vient également nous rejoindre.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demande-t-il, sourcils froncés, en regardant Parkinson, toujours allongé et inconscient

« Mauvaise chute » répond Pa, sans ciller.

Sans même jeter un regard à Parkinson qui git à ses pieds.

« Mmmm… Je vois. Il a voulu se sauver et il est parti vers la forêt. Mais comme il avait les cheveux dans les yeux et qu'il ne voyait pas où il allait, il s'est pris les pieds dans des racines et quelques bonnes bûches, nez en avant contre un arbre… Il a de la chance de ne pas avoir rencontré un ours en chemin, il aurait pu se faire déchiqueter…» commente Kingsley, l'air dégagé, en regardant vers les sapins où résonnent toujours des grognements furieux….

« Entièrement d'accord. » acquiesce Pa, en se tournant brusquement vers le Plop d'un Transplanage.

C'est Tatie Nally qui revient, horriblement pâle et défaite, le regard désespéré…

« Il n'a pas été emmené au Manoir Malfoy, ni dans les Cavernes du Diable ! Voldemort ne sait rien, visiblement. Il n'a rien à voir avec cela… Il annonçait à Lucius qu'il partait pour Amesbury quand je suis arrivée dans la Base… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me connecter aux émotions de Harry… » souffle-t-elle, la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux

Mes entrailles se tordent. Que Tatie Nally n'arrive pas à se connecter à Harry est très mauvais signe. D'un autre côté, c'est rassurant de savoir que Harry n'est pas aux mains de ce cinglé de Voldemort…

« Ça doit être parce qu'il est inconscient. Il m'a semblé vraiment gravement blessé et dans ses bras il tenait un gosse qui semblait dans le même état que lui…» souffle Gabe, qui a l'air de s'en vouloir à mort de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver Harry

Et qui confirme mes craintes. Harry est gravement blessé. A quel point ?

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Qu'as-tu vu, Gabe ? » demande Parrain, en se tournant vivement vers mon ami.

Gabe le regarde. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage, essuie furtivement une larme qui a jailli de ses yeux et Pa pose une main sur son épaule, en un geste de réconfort ou de compassion peut-être…

« Nous remontions en courant vers la voiture 6. Harry était derrière nous. Il fermait la marche. Phillipa l'a entendu crier aux Ânes Bâtés se trouvant encore dans un compartiment de la voiture 5 qu'il fallait partir, quand le train a déraillé. J'ai pu assez vite m'extirper du compartiment dans lequel j'ai basculé. Puis je me suis occupé de Criosa O'Flaherty qui était inconsciente dans le couloir et ensuite de Phillipa. Elle avait deux fractures nettes. Je l'ai soignée, et après, Phillipa et moi avons cherché Harry. Nous avons appris par Jodie Costner qu'il a été éjecté du train, avec son frère Jérémy et son cousin, Kirke Randolph… Je suis parti à leur recherche. Il y avait beaucoup de gravas, des bagages éparpillés partout, des morceaux de ferrailles en pagaille. J'ai d'abord trouvé Kirke Randolph. Il était dans un sale état. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Il est mort avant la fin des soins que j'ai essayé de lui prodiguer. Alors je l'ai laissé sur place et j'ai continué mes recherches pour trouver Harry et Jérémy Costner. Je venais de les localiser et je courrais vers eux, quand je me suis pris une bûche à cause d'un Sort perdu que j'ai voulu éviter. Mon Sortilège de Désillusion a lâché, quelqu'un est arrivé au même moment, m'a jeté deux Maléfices coup sur coup et a emmené Harry et le petit… Tout s'est passé si vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, ni de réellement voir qui a fait ça… Je n'ai pas vu son visage, au trois-quarts masqué par son capuchon et ses cheveux… Je crois cependant que c'était une femme…» raconte Gabe, d'une voix tremblante.

C'est seulement maintenant que je vois deux longues déchirures aux bords noircis sur son pull, à hauteur de sa poitrine. Maléfice du Sabre Chauffé à Blanc dirait-on. Putain, il a salement morflé et a dû sacrément le sentir passer… Il faut aussi qu'il soit sacrément costaud, pour être debout sur ses jambes, après avoir subi le Contre-Maléfice. L'adrénaline sans doute. C'est ça qui doit le tenir…

Pa serre l'épaule de Gabe, lui assurant qu'il a fait ce qu'il a pu, tandis que Tatie Nally, le visage défait, se tourne vers les prisonniers.

Son regard effleure à peine Parkinson et il est clair qu'elle n'est pas du tout émue de voir l'état pitoyable dans lequel Ron l'a laissé. Puis il parcourt les rangs des Vengeurs, dont une bonne soixantaine a été prise, avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux. Elle se dirige droit sur lui.

Un vieil homme. Si chevelu, barbu et sale, qu'on distingue difficilement ses petits yeux sombres sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Je ne saurais lui donner d'âge. Il semble à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux que le professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être parce qu'il est maigre, décrépi et si crasseux que ses rides profondes, forment des lignes noires sur le peu de peau visible de sa figure….

« Où est-il ? Où l'avez-vous emmené ? » demande Tatie Nally, d'une voix froide et glaciale

Je l'ai déjà vue en colère, mais jamais autant qu'elle l'est maintenant. Et si j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle est une redoutable adversaire, je me dis maintenant qu'elle ferait une terrifiante ennemie

« La rastaquouère ! » siffle le Vengeur, le regard allumé d'une flamme rageuse…

Il crache par terre, aux pieds de Tatie Nally. Elle lui colle aussitôt un coup de pied en pleine poire, qui le cueille sous le menton et le rejette en arrière, dans un claquement sec de ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Il se redresse tant bien que mal, crachote deux mauvais chicots sanguinolents dans sa barbe, l'œil plus noir que jamais…

En voilà un qui manque totalement de psychologie. A moins qu'il ne soit aux trois-quarts aveugle pour ne pas avoir noté qu'il risque sa peau en s'opposant à une sorcière aussi puissante et irradiante d'une terrible colère…

C'est simple, mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Réellement…

Pa s'avance vers Tatie Nally et pose une main sur son dos.

« Nally » souffle-t-il, avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

Il faut qu'il ait une sacrée confiance en elle et en la force de leurs sentiments réciproques, pour l'approcher ainsi maintenant…

Kingsley attrape le vieux Vengeur par le col et le traîne à demi un peu à l'écart des autres. Mes amis et moi le suivons, trop désireux de savoir où est Harry. Ce vieil homme est peut-être notre seule chance de l'apprendre…

« Tu as tout intérêt à répondre ou tu finiras grillé sur place par ses Ondes Magiques. Et ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais l'empêcher de le faire, ni personne d'autre… Même Dumbledore lui-même n'y arriverait pas…. » déclare King, en se penchant, le regard dur, vers le Vengeur

« J'parl'rai point à la rastaquouère ! Ç't'à cause d'elle qu'mon p'tit fieu il est cor' à Azkaban ! » postillonne le vieux, le regard ombrageux et furieux…

« Eh bien, bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre là-bas et cette fois il en sortira assurément avant toi parce que tes os risquent bien d'y rester à jamais, après que tu aies reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur ! » siffle Kingsley, terriblement impressionnant de colère lui aussi

« Quoé ! Pôr avoir voulu filer eune schlaque à ces p'tites vipères ! C'est eusse qu'y z'ont attaqué ! Nous z'aut' on v'lait seul'ment les troè p'tits frappes qui z'ont tué l'eune des not' ! Et z'aut' on leur aurait simp'ment s'couer un peu les oches ! Parç'qu'y z'ont r'gardé faire sans l'aider, la p'tieute! Mêm' qu'y en a qu'y z'ont rit ! Et d't'à l'heure, on s'est seul'ment défendu ! S'pas un crime ! » se défend le Vengeur, l'air furibond et apeuré en même temps

C'est insensé… Ce qu'il dit est absolument délirant. Et Pa, qui a réussi à calmer quelque peu Tatie Nally, s'avance vers lui, avec son air des grands jours…

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… » demande-t-il, de cette voix doucereuse et dangereuse qui congèle sur place ses élèves…

« Vô m'croyons point hein ! Ben d'mandez leur ! Eusse, y sav' ç'qu'y z'ont fait ! Les p'tits saligauds ! Et surtout la p'tite gaupe ! » s'écrie le vieux, en crachant cette fois, dans la direction où nous nous trouvons avec mes amis…

Le crachat tombe aux pieds de Ginny, que Théo ramène contre son flanc en un geste protecteur…

Kingsley se tourne vers nous et nous demande d'approcher, Ginny, Théo et moi. Je regarde mon frère et sa petite amie qui grimacent de concert et nous avançons de deux pas. Je me sens aussitôt venir la nausée. Pas seulement parce que ce type pue salement, mais aussi parce que je peux nettement voir les poux courir sur ses cheveux et sa barbe…

« Cet homme a dit qu'il appartenait à votre ordre, celui des Vengeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et il vous a affirmé que ces trois jeunes gens ont tué sa sœur et que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le train, ont assisté à cela, sans prendre sa défense, s'en réjouissant même parfois. C'est cela ? » s'enquiert King, en désignant Parkinson

« Voeille ! Même qu'ça a été dit dans l'jôrnal ! Et qu'c'est tous des p'tits saligauds qui sont pôr l'aut salopard d'Mage Noir ! Y nous z'a montré leu têt' ! R'gardez dans m'poche ! » répond le vieux pouilleux, l'air sincère, en se mettant de côté, pour donner accès à sa poche.

Kingsley avance la main et il tire sur une enveloppe qui dépasse un peu de la robe déchirée du vieux. Elle est toute crade, tâchée par la vinasse et d'autres choses que je n'ai nulle envie d'identifier. King l'ouvre et il sort une vieille page de la Gazette sur laquelle il y a quatre photographies : celles de Pansy Parkinson, Théo, Ginny et moi…

« La p'tit' en haut, ç't'elle qu'y z'ont tué ! Z'ont pas admis qu'son frèr' y fasse toute por l'sortir d'sa condition ! V'là quoè qu'ça rapporte v'loir sortir d'not' mond' que j'y ai dit ! Mais ç'tait l'eune des nôt' ! Alors alle méritait qu'on l'venge ! Passe qu'la justice al à point fait son travail ! » clame le Vengeur, une nouvelle lueur de rage traversant son regard.

« Vous êtes un vieil imbécile ! Cette fille n'est pas morte ! Elle est à Azkaban ! Pour avoir torturé et voulu tuer Draco, Théo et Ginny ! Et elle a avoué son crime devant la justice ! » s'exclame soudainement Hermione, avant de fondre, ivre de colère, vers le vieux type : « Vous vous êtes fait berné par un Mangemort ! Vous avez tué des enfants innocents et blessé quantité d'autres ! Et l'un des vôtres détient maintenant Harry ! Dîtes-nous où il est ! »

Elle a attrapé par les épaules le vieux type qui la regarde les yeux ronds et le secoue si fort que j'ai l'impression d'entendre ses os s'entrechoquer… Kingsley bondit en avant et il l'attrape par les bras pour la tirer doucement vers lui. Mais Hermione ne veut pas lâcher le vieux et soudainement celui-ci rue comme un beau diable…

« Quoé ! Quoé ! A m'accuse d'avoère donné la main à eune sal'té d'Manj'mort ! Moé ! Mais moé j'manj' point de ç'pain là, la garce ! Et j'avions j'mais tué d'gosse ! J'su point un tueur de l'aut' sal'té d'Lord ! Ni aucun des miens ! » crie-t-il, au comble de la fureur, avant de balancer un crachat sur la figure d'Hermione et un coup de pied dans ses tibias, en lâchant une nouvelle bordée d'injures.

Et la rage me gagne à mon tour. Sur une impulsion, je marche sur Parkinson, l'attrape par le col et le traîne jusqu'au vieux, le laisse choir à ses pieds puis me penche pour soulever la manche de sa robe et je brandis la marque hideuse sous le nez du Vengeur.

Il s'arrête net, ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur…

« Il s'appelle Edmond Parkinson. C'est un Mangemort. Son père est aussi un Mangemort, emprisonné à Azkaban et sa sœur est une adepte de Voldemort ! Et vous vous êtes vous-même rendu complice de ces sales pourritures ! Vous avez tué des enfants aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes un assassin ! » gronde-je, avant de lui cracher moi aussi à la figure…

« Ça suffit Draco. Ne te rabaisse pas en utilisant ses méthodes. Recule… » m'ordonne Pa, en venant poser une main sur mon épaule.

Je lâche le bras de Parkinson et m'éloigne du vieux. Complètement dégoûté et écœuré par toute cette affaire. Un peu honteux également de m'être laissé aller à cracher sur ce vieil homme menotté…

« J'a point tué d'gosse moé et les miens nan plus ! C'est ç'te sal'té d'manj'mort ! Laiss'lez le moé qu'j'y règ' son compt' ! » hurle soudain le vieux, en ruant de nouveau pour tâcher de se rapprocher de Parkinson…

« Assez ! » tonne Kingsley, en le saucissonnant serré

Il soupire puis s'accroupit à côté de lui, tandis que je me rapproche de Tatie Nally. Et comme Hermione le fait, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle m'enlace à son tour et me serre contre son flanc… Et cela me fait un bien fou…

« C'est impensable, impensable… » murmure Neville, à mes côtés, en remuant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, tandis que King se penche de nouveau vers le vieux.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, ça suffit votre cirque. Vous avez été abusé, c'est un fait. Mais ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que vous arrangerez vos affaires. Coopérez et vous échapperez peut-être au Baiser du Détraqueur ! Je vais libérer votre tête, pour que vous puissiez parler. Mais je ne veux plus vous entendre insulter qui que ce soit, ni vous voir cracher. Ou je vous promets que vous aurez à le regretter chèrement. C'est compris ? » déclare King, avant de libérer partiellement le Vengeur qui hoche la tête pour signifier son accord

« Bien. Nous cherchons un jeune homme. Plusieurs jeunes gens peuvent témoigner qu'il a été enlevé par quelqu'un de votre bande. Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Où… » commence King, avant d'être vivement interrompu

« Potter ! Aucun d'nous z'aut' l'aurait enl'vé ! On sait toute qui c'est ! Jamais, sur l'têt' d'toutes nos aïeux, qu'on n'rait j'mais rien fait cont'lui ! Ça doit êt' l'un des aut' qu'il a am'n és avec lui qu'y l'a fait ! » s'écrie le vengeur, un tantinet radouci et son regard affolé

« Quels autres ? » demande King, d'un ton impératif

« J'sais point ! Deux godelureaux et eune garce que j'crois ben ête plus viell' que'lui qu'il a am'nés ! S'mère p't'ête ben ! Et pis des frères ou des cousins ! J'sais point ! J'a point vu le têt' ! C'est eusse qu'ont dû tuer les gosses, pas nous aut'. On blesse mais on n'tue point ! Pas les gosses, jamais ! Mêm' si on m'nace parfois d'le faire, on l'fait point ! On aurait point accepté d'faire dérailler l'train si y avait eu des gosses dans les premiers wagons ! Y nous a dit qu'y avait qu'des bagages dedans ! Me s'rais point lié à lui avec toutes mes Vengeurs dans l'cas contraire ! » répond le vieux, les yeux larmoyants maintenant.

Et je suis persuadé de sa sincérité. Il est analphabète. Son cerveau est rongé par la consanguinité et même s'il est mauvais comme la Dragoncelle, il est aussi trop bête pour raconter autre chose que la vérité…

« Il n'y a qu'à interroger Parkinson et nous saurons qui sont ces hommes et cette femme ! » s'exclame Ginny, d'une voix étranglée

« Oui… Mais le problème, c'est que sa petite balade en forêt l'a mis dans un sale état et que je doute que nous puissions l'interroger avant plusieurs heures … » soupire Kingsley, en se relevant, avant de faire signe à de jeunes Aurors de venir enlever les deux prisonniers, puis d'ajouter : « Je vais aller chez lui avec Maugrey et toute une équipe. Nous démonterons la maison pierre par pierre s'il le faut, mais si Harry est là-bas, nous le trouverons. Et s'il n'y est pas, nous en ferons autant de celles de tous les membres de sa famille ou de ses amis. Toutes celles et ceux susceptibles d'être ses complices seront visités… »

Et il tourne aussitôt les talons pour mettre ce projet à exécution, tandis que je croise les doigts avec ferveur…

Et en priant Merlin pour que mon frère ne soit pas remis aux mains de Voldemort…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

J'ai l'horrible impression d'être passé dans une centrifugeuse et que le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête en prime.

J'ai le vertige et des éclairs d'un blanc éclatant de douleur se succèdent derrière mes paupières closes. Ma tête est prise dans un étau. Presque tout mon corps me fait un mal de chien et j'ai la nausée. Mes oreilles bourdonnent furieusement. J'ai terriblement froid. Seul mon flanc droit est réchauffé par un poids qui s'appuie doucement contre moi…

Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?

Pas à l'infirmerie en tout cas. Il n'y aurait pas cette odeur de moisie et de poussière, ce petit courant d'air glacé qui me caresse timidement le front par intermittences et ce silence bizarre à peine troublé par le bruit de ma respiration laborieuse. Le lit ne serait pas aussi inconfortable non plus.

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. L'un d'eux reste collé. Une douleur sourde pulse autour et à l'intérieur de mon orbite droite, tandis que l'autre ne voit qu'un flou très sombre. J'ai du mal à faire le point. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Je distingue néanmoins une tâche plus claire sur le côté gauche…

Je crois que je suis dans une cave et que la tâche claire est un soupirail…

Je ne comprends rien… Mes pensées sont floues, diffuses… Suis-je en train de rêver ? Je n'ai pas l'impression. Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sais. Mais quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas..

Quand sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Ça remue faiblement en gémissant contre moi…

Je tourne péniblement la tête, pour tâcher de regarder ce que c'est. Ma nuque est raide, douloureuse. Mon crâne est sur le point d'éclater dirait-on et les éclairs le traversent de plus belle, explosant devant mon seul œil ouvert. Je ne vois rien que le noir et les éclairs durant une bonne minute, avant que cela s'apaise un peu. Je distingue un contour flou qui se précise petit à petit…

Il y a un gosse allongé contre moi…

Qui est-ce ? Comment va-t-il ?

Il respire encore. Je sens son souffle un peu court sur la peau de mon bras…

Puis je me rends compte que mes mains sont poisseuses de sang. Est-ce le sien ou le mien ? Les deux sans doute, à voir l'état de mon pull…

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche, pour tâcher de réveiller le gamin et de lui demander qui il est, ce que nous faisons ici. Seul un gémissement s'exhale entre mes lèvres meurtries. Je crois que j'ai la mâchoire brisée…

Fais le point Harry, m'exhorte-je, fais d'abord le bilan de comment tu vas, après, tu t'occuperas du reste du monde si tu es en état de le faire…

Et tu tâcheras aussi de comprendre ce que tu fiches ici… Où tu es…

Je referme mon œil et je me concentre sur moi-même. Je réussis à rassembler un peu mes idées. Il faut que je fasse comme à l'entraînement…

A l'entrainement de quoi, je n'en sais rien… Je repenserai à cela plus tard. Quand ma tête ira mieux. Pour le moment, il me semble impératif de savoir comment je vais, avant de penser à autre chose…

Oui, focalise-toi là-dessus, Harry. Respire calmement et évalue ton état de santé…

Je respire en réprimant un nouveau gémissement et je visualise mon corps. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça…

Bien, commence par vérifier tes pieds et remonte lentement, me dis-je. Je remue un peu mes orteils dans mes chaussures, mais de les bouger provoque illico une très vive douleur dans ma cheville gauche. Je grimace et je reprends mon souffle, lentement. C'est bon, la douleur a bien reflué, je peux continuer.

Allez, Harry, vois ce qu'il se passe du côté de tes jambes. Vas-y prudemment et serre les dents, mon vieux m'encourage-je, me préparant au pire. Je bouge imperceptiblement, pliant à peine mon genou droit qui me fait aussitôt mal. Mais ce n'est rien, à côté de la souffrance fulgurante qui traverse ma cuisse.

Putain ! Mon fémur doit être en morceau ! Je ne serais pas étonné d'avoir une sale fracture ouverte et que tout mon muscle soit déchiré…

La sueur me dégouline sur le front et j'ai un coup de chaud, malgré le froid et le petit courant d'air glacé. Des larmes brûlantes coulent sur mes joues. Les douleurs dans mon œil et dans mon crâne s'accentuent au centuple.

Il faut pourtant que tu poursuives ton inspection de toi-même, m'exhorte-je encore…

Ma respiration est pénible. Côtes cassées sûrement. Mon épaule droite a morflé, ainsi que mon bras, mon poignet et ma main … C'est tout mon côté droit qui a pris surtout. A gauche, à part ma cheville, ça va à peu près. Même si ce n'est pas la grande joie. Je dois avoir de sacrées contusions…

Que s'est-il passé, pour que je sois dans cet état ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que je montais dans le Poudlard Express…

Un brusque sursaut m'arrache un gémissement de douleur, tandis qu'un tas d'images explosent dans mon crâne.

Des hurlements de terreur. Une malle éjectée du filet, brisant la vitre du compartiment. Le Poudlard Express a heurté quelque chose avant de dérailler. Puis je tombe en arrière et je passe à mon tour au travers de la fenêtre, avec un petit Serpentard dans les bras. Nous tombons lourdement sur la roche, avant de rouler à vive allure et douloureusement sur le flanc de la montagne. Il y a des bagages, des cages d'animaux qui en font autant. Une pluie de verre qui nous tombe dessus… Et un rocher arrête brutalement notre course. Je me cogne la tête et c'est le trou noir…

Je me souviens maintenant. Nous avons été attaqués !

Et maintenant je me réveille ici… Mais c'est où, ici ? me demande-je, le cerveau de nouveau complètement brumeux et cotonneux sous les éclairs de douleurs qui le traversent avec de plus en plus de force.

Le noir veut de nouveau m'avaler. Mais je dois rester éveillé ! Je dois me sortir d'ici ! Où suis-je ? Réfléchis Harry, rassemble tes idées !

Le Poudlard Express a été attaqué. C'est après toi et Draco que Voldemort en avait…

Est-ce que Draco s'en est sorti ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas ici, dans une autre cave ! Et les autres, Ron, Hermione ? Comment vont-ils ? Sont-ils tous en vie ?

La panique me guette, je le sens. Mon corps tremble et hurle de souffrance et je m'efforce de me calmer, de me convaincre que Ron, Hermione, mes frères et tous les autres s'en sont bien tirés…

Viens à mon aide, mon cœur, viens à mon aide !

Penser à Ron me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre m'encourager. Et c'est avec sa voix que je m'encourage moi-même dans mes pensées…

Concentre-toi, Harry ! Une chose à la fois ! Il faut avant tout que tu saches où tu en es ! Après tu penseras aux autres ! De toute façon ils doivent bien aller ! Allez, calme-toi ! Respire et calme-toi !

C'est difficile de respirer quand on a des côtes cassées et il y a maintenant des tambours qui rythment la frappe des éclairs dans ma tête. Je parviens néanmoins à faire refluer la panique. A centrer mes idées sur ma situation.

Nous avons été attaqués. Je suis maintenant prisonnier, avec un gamin. Un Serpentard de première année, qui était dans un compartiment avec des Ânes Bâtés. Nous avons été éjectés du train et quelqu'un nous a emmenés ici. Où est-ce, ici ? Au Manoir Malfoy ? Dans le cachot sous le salon ?

Non. Non, tu n'es pas là-bas, Harry !

Respire, respire… Tu n'es pas là-bas. Il n'y a pas de soupirail dans le cachot sous le salon du Manoir, Draco te l'a bien dit ! Tu n'es pas non plus dans les Cavernes du Diable. Il n'y a pas l'odeur de la mer, ni celle que les Bestioles du Diable ont dû laisser derrière elle…

Et puis, si tu avais été au Manoir ou dans les Cavernes, Voldemort serait là. Il t'aurait réveillé à coups d'Enervate et il jubilerait. Il triompherait…

Oui, c'est certain. Au Manoir ou dans les Cavernes, il serait là…

Mais alors où suis-je ? Qui m'a emmené ici ?

Je sens la panique revenir.

Grâce aux micros et caméras, au Manoir ou dans les Cavernes, l'Ordre saurait où je suis et viendrait me chercher… Tout le monde serait déjà là, j'en suis certain et on entendrait le vacarme de la bagarre…

Mais là, ici, ils ne me trouveront pas !

Et je ne me fais pas d'illusion, on ne me veut pas du bien. Sinon je ne serais pas ici, dans une cave, sur un lit miteux et dans le froid…

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Une nouvelle image me traverse la tête…

Andouille ! Ils doivent savoir ! Ta bague ! On peut te localiser avec ça !

Mais alors, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas déjà ici ? Pourquoi tu paniques ainsi ? Pourquoi ta gorge se serre-telle si fort, me demande-je, en m'efforçant de ne pas céder à une terrible envie de hurler…

Un voile se déchire douloureusement dans ma tête..

Oh non ! Putain de merde non !

J'ai oublié ma bague et mon Portoloin ! Je les ai laissés dans la salle de bains du Terrier ! Putain ! Mais quel con je fais ! Quel con je suis bordel !

On ne va pas me retrouver ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de partir !

Ma baguette ! Où est ma baguette ? m'affole-je, pétrifié de peur…

Je dois vérifier, me dis-je, avant de me souvenir que je tenais ma baguette en main quand je suis entré dans le compartiment des Ânes Bâtés. Et mon Miroir Magique aussi…

Merde ! J'ai dû les perdre durant la chute ! Et quand bien même je ne les aurais pas perdus, on me les aurait enlevés, n'est-ce pas…

Comment je vais faire pour me tirer d'ici ?

Bouge-toi Harry ! Il faut que tu trouves une idée pour foutre le camp !

Mais si je bouge, je vais avoir un mal de chien bordel !

Ma pochette de secours ! Une Bonne Potion Antalgique devrait m'aider ! Une fois la douleur passée, j'aurais sans doute les idées plus claires. Je trouverai peut-être un moyen de m'évader… Par le soupirail peut-être…

Cette pensée me calme. Je ne suis plus pétrifié et je pars doucement à la recherche de ma pochette de secours, dans la poche de jambe gauche de mon pantalon. Pourvu qu'elle y soit toujours ! me dis-je, avec appréhension, en glissant ma main dedans…

C'est bon, elle est là. Je l'ouvre et je trouve à l'aveuglette la fiole qu'il me faut. C'est une chance que Parrain nous ait recommandé de mettre des repères tactiles sur chacun de nos flacons de Potions et pots d'Onguents, pour le cas où on se trouverait plongé dans le noir, sans possibilité de faire de la lumière.

Une chance aussi que nos fioles soient incassables…

J'avale la Potion. La douleur reflue. Ce n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais c'est beaucoup mieux… Je prends aussi une Potion de Régénération Sanguine. Ça ne peut que m'être bénéfique.

J'arrive à bouger un peu les doigts de ma main droite. Ils sont gonflés, engourdis, mais en me concentrant bien, je devrais pouvoir faire de la Magie sans Baguette quand même.

Il me faut quatre essais avant de produire un peu de lumière. Le gamin remue faiblement et gémit. Ma jambe droite est salement cassée. Il y a un bout d'os qui a transpercé mon treillis, rouge de sang. Mon pull est arraché de partout. Tâché de sang lui aussi. Je regarde autour de moi, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller la douleur. Il n'y a rien que des murs nus, suintant et moisis. Le soupirail est trop haut. Je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre sans aide, dans l'état où je suis.

Je soupire. Je dois me résigner. Seule la porte pourrait éventuellement m'offrir un moyen d'évasion. A la condition de pouvoir l'ouvrir ou d'assommer le premier qui entre ici, de lui piquer sa baguette et de pousser un sprint…

Irréalisable…

Pour l'instant…

Je ne peux pas courir avec une jambe complètement brisée. Mais plus tard, je pourrais peut-être. Il faudrait que je puisse me faire une bonne attelle et des béquilles. Avec les lattes du lit peut-être ? Comment les couper et les tailler convenablement ?

Mon couteau ! Il est caché dans un étui invisible, attaché à ma ranger droite !

Il faut que je l'attrape et que je le planque ailleurs ! Dans le matelas !

Je serre les dents et je tourne un peu ma jambe pour bien dégager mon étui. Ça fait horriblement mal et je dois souffler quelques minutes avant de réussir un Accio à peine assez puissant pour extraire le couteau de sa gangue de cuir. Deux autres essais sont nécessaires pour qu'il vienne à hauteur de mes doigts.

Je passe mon bras gauche par-dessus ma poitrine. Le mouvement m'arrache des gémissements, mais je serre les dents et je me saisis de mon arme. Il me faut maintenant la cacher. Ce couteau de chasse est grand. Il faut que je le réduise pour qu'on ne voie pas trop la déchirure dans la toile du matelas. Je parviens après plusieurs essais à lui donner une taille bien plus raisonnable, puis je tâtonne pour trouver le bord du matelas, déchire un peu la toile et j'enfonce mon couteau dans la laine à demi pourrie, espérant que mes geôliers ne s'apercevront de rien.

Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques heures ou quelques jours, ce couteau représentera mon salut…

Notre salut, me dis-je, en baissant mon regard sur le gamin toujours évanoui contre moi…

Je réduis aussi ma pochette de secours, la glisse également dans le matelas, puis, épuisé par tous les efforts produits et la douleur qui s'est réveillée durement déjà, je ferme les yeux et je laisse le noir m'avaler…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Chou Blanc**

**Nally**

Je tiens à peine debout. Je suis trop inquiète pour réussir à maîtriser totalement mon don d'empathie. Trop en colère aussi, contre ceux qui ont attaqué le Poudlard Express. Blessé et tué des enfants…

La douleur de Draco et Hermione, pressés contre moi, me transperce de toute part. Celle des autres aussi…

Mon cerveau bourdonne. Je suis en train de me vider de mes forces. Il faudrait que je puisse m'éloigner d'ici. Aller à Poudlard ou au Terrier où les fées pourraient m'apporter leur aide précieuse. Le Terrier, c'est mieux. De là-bas, je pourrais garder contact avec le QG…

Kingsley Transplane vers la demeure des Parkinson.

Severus vient vers moi. Il sait ce que j'éprouve. Que je risque de m'effondrer bientôt. Il demande aux jeunes de s'éloigner, d'aller voir les Médicomages pour effectuer une vérification de leur état de santé. Draco et Hermione m'embrassent sur la joue avant d'obéir. Je sens leur inquiétude. Ils ont compris que je ne vais pas bien et éloignent leur souffrance de moi…

« Il faut que tu partes d'ici, Nally. Pourras-tu Transplaner seule ? » demande Sev, le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude.

Je ne puis répondre. Une vague de douleur me traverse le cœur et je m'effondre contre lui.…

« Harry » murmure-je à peine, tandis que mon époux m'enserre de ses bras forts et chauds.

Harry. Je suis certaine que c'est lui. Il souffre terriblement dans son corps et il panique…

Il se sent perdu. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'essaye de le localiser. Mais j'échoue. Sa douleur semble venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Je le sens pourtant comme s'il était là, au creux de mes bras. Il lutte pour retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même. Il a mal dans son corps, dans sa tête. Il refoule sa panique et son courage explose. Il cherche une échappatoire. Il calme la douleur de son corps.

Ron est avec lui. Son amour l'aide à se concentrer, à se rassembler…

J'essaye, moi aussi, de lui venir en aide. Mais je suis trop faible. Mes Ondes Magiques ne passent pas la puissante Barrière de Confusion qui m'empêche de le localiser. Elles s'écrasent sur elle avant de s'éparpiller dans l'air. Même au mieux de ma forme je ne sais pas si je pourrais la franchir. Il faudrait que je trouve une faille, si minime soit-elle pour m'insinuer au travers…

Plusieurs personnes se sont unies pour poser cette Barrière. Des Sorcières et Sorciers puissants et malfaisants. Leur haine est terrible. Elle m'empêche d'atteindre Harry. Je le sens, mais je ne peux communiquer avec lui. C'était la même chose la nuit où Regulus est mort.

Voldemort est pour beaucoup dans cette Barrière…

Je me concentre de nouveau sur Harry.

Sa Magie coule, chaude et généreuse. Si puissante qu'il parvient à s'en servir malgré sa propre faiblesse. Mais la douleur revient. Forte et souveraine.

Je sais cependant qu'il ne baissera pas les bras. Il va tout faire pour reprendre des forces et se sortir du piège dans lequel il se trouve. Avec l'enfant qui est avec lui…

Le noir l'engloutit et moi avec lui…

OoOoOoO

**Kingsley**

La demeure Parkinson est un petit hôtel particulier situé dans le quartier chic d'Inverness, berceau familial de Madame, qui a refusé de le quitter. La famille et les amis transitent par la Cheminée ou par la zone de Transplanage aménagée dans le jardin, pour éviter de côtoyer les Moldus. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas des intimes des Parkinson et que de surcroit nous ne sommes pas attendus, ni sans doute aucun bienvenus, nous avons dû arriver par la rue, nos uniformes d'Aurors dissimulés sous de longs manteaux.

Maugrey frappe plusieurs fois à la porte à double battant de chêne épais et ouvragé, avec le heurtoir. C'est un Elfe de Maison qui vient nous ouvrir. A peine a-t-il entrebâillé le panneau, que Fol Œil entre, laissant un passage grand ouvert pour moi-même et mon équipe.

L'Elfe se recule, visiblement apeuré.

« Où est ta maîtresse ? » demande abruptement Maugrey, tout en examinant tous les environs avec son Œil Magique.

Et sans même attendre de réponse, il se dirige vers une porte, qu'il ouvre sans cérémonie. Nous le suivons. La porte donne sur un salon, largement éclairé par une baie vitrée offrant vue sur le jardin. Deux femmes sursautent et se lèvent brusquement de leur fauteuil. Madame Parkinson et Hirkani Deli, la sœur de Ramaya et Tarendra, officiellement fiancée depuis le jour de l'An, à Edmond Parkinson…

Leurs tenues sont impeccables. Pas un cheveu ne dépasse de leurs coiffures sophistiquées. Il n'y a pas un seul faux pli sur leurs robes luxueuses. Pas une seule trace visible de bagarre…

Auraient-elles eu le temps de se doucher, de s'habiller et de s'apprêter avec autant de soin, si elles ont participé à la bataille ? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me répond que oui… Mais mon instinct me dit qu'elles n'étaient pas dans les Pennines…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'entrer ainsi chez moi ? » demande Madame Parkinson, lèvres pincées.

Cette virago sait très bien qui nous sommes et je vois à son regard flamboyant qu'elle a parfaitement compris que nous ne lui rendons pas une visite de courtoisie. Son fils a été vu et reconnu sur les lieux de l'attaque du Poudlard Express, au mieux. Au pire, il a été arrêté. Voilà ce qu'elle pense à cet instant…

Et elle nous maudit bien entendu….

« Où est Potter ? » s'enquiert Maugrey, sans prendre ni de gants, ni la peine de répondre aux questions de la matrone.

Elle n'a aucune réaction, tandis que la jeune Deli relève imperceptiblement le menton, en signe de défi. Si l'une des deux doit craquer, ce sera elle. Elle est plus jeune, nettement moins expérimentée et plus réactive de toute évidence. Sa future belle-mère, elle, est rompue aux interrogatoires des Aurors. Elle a déjà été interrogée à maintes reprises, lors de la première guerre, quand son père, elle-même et son frère étaient soupçonnés d'être des Mangemorts, quand son mari a été arrêté à Halloween dernier, puis sa fille, quelques jours plus tard…

Et il y a moins de deux semaines, quand son fils a assassiné Percy à Privet Drive. Nous soupçonnons qu'il possède une maison sous un nom d'emprunt, mais jusqu'à présents nos recherches pour la trouver n'ont rien donné et Madame Parkinson n'a bien évidemment rien révélé de la planque de son fils. …

C'est une cabocharde, rusée et finaude. D'elle, nous n'obtiendrons que de l'opposition. Un refus obstiné de répondre clairement à nos questions. Elle finassera, nous accusera de tous les maux, défendra sa progéniture bec et ongles…

« Comment voulez-vous que nous le sachions. » répond Hirkani Deli, avec sècheresse.

« Sans doute parce que vous étiez il y a un instant encore, à attaquer le Poudlard Express avec votre fiancé… » répond Fol Œil, avec lequel j'ai convenu de lui laisser le soin d'interroger tous les occupants de la maison.

Maugrey est un vieux routard. Il sait parfaitement faire réagir ses suspects. Pas que je sois moi-même un novice, loin de là, mais je me régale toujours à le voir faire. J'aime aussi observer la scène avec recul, décrypter chaque infime réaction de ceux qui sont sur la sellette.

« Nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette histoire. Et mon fils n'y est pas plus mêlé ! Mais vous êtes toujours prompts à accuser notre famille, sans aucune preuve probante, n'est-ce pas ! » assure Madame Parkinson, sur un ton méprisant.

Le mépris, le dédain, la fierté, l'arrogance, la morgue, la suffisance, la prétention, l'orgueil… C'est tout ce qu'elle nous offrira, c'est sûr. A moins que nous obtenions du Magenmagot l'autorisation de l'interroger sous Veritaserum. Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle commette une grossière erreur et laisse échapper quelque chose ou que nous trouvions une preuve matérielle de son implication dans l'attaque, un témoin…

Pour l'heure, nous n'avons que des présomptions. Alors, à moins que Gabe Harrison ou le vieux Vengeur la reconnaisse formellement, le Magenmagot ne cédera pas à notre demande…

Et même si cela était, cette fourbe est capable de s'être entraînée à résister à l'effet de la Potion de Vérité…

Non, décidément, je ne crois pas que nous obtenions plus d'elle. Il faut donc que Maugrey pousse Hirkani Deli à la faute. Et il le fera, tôt ou tard, j'ai parfaitement confiance en lui pour y parvenir…

« Ah ouais… J'avais oublié qu'les Parkinson sont toujours des innocents qu'la justice s'acharne à vouloir mettre en prison. Et qu'à cause de ça, votre mari et votre fille sont à Azkaban. Le pire, c'est qu'votre fils va bientôt les rejoindre. Parce que voyez-vous, il se promenait innocemment non loin des rails du Poudlard Express avec quelques-uns de ses amis, au moment où le train a été attaqué. Les Aurors l'ont arrêté par erreur, quand ils sont arrivés en renfort des gamins qui se battaient contre un grand nombre d'ennemis. Et il a été faussement accusé par un témoin de premier plan, d'avoir fomenté l'attaque… Ah ! J'allais oublier aussi… C'est sans doute un effet de notre imagination, si nous avons vu la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras ! C'est fâcheux ça, vous n'trouvez pas ? Et ç'n'est pas terminé, côté fâcherie. Parce que le même témoin affirme avoir vu une femme avec lui, assez vieille pour être sa mère et deux hommes ! Et c'est l'un de ces hommes ou cette femme, qui a emmené Potter ! Plus probablement la femme, d'après notre témoin ! Mais naturellement, vous n'avez aucune idée de qui ça peut être, toutes les deux, hein ? Parce que vous êtes innocentes ! Et que vous ne saviez pas qu'le Poudlard Express allait être attaqué ! Et le plus injuste dans tout ça, c'est que nous allons vous emmener vous aussi, pour vous interroger dans nos locaux. Et aussi pousser le vice jusqu'à fouiner dans vos p'tites affaires, démonter toute la maison pour trouver une cachette secrète…Bref, nous allons mettre vos dessous sens dessus-dessous ! » commente Fol Œil, d'un ton ironique

Madame Parkinson blêmit de fureur et ses yeux flamboient de plus belle, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Hirkani Deli se redresse en une posture défiante quand j'envoie mon équipe fouiller chaque pièce, depuis la cave jusqu'au grenier.

Bien sûr, Maugrey a déjà tout visité avec son Œil Magique. Bien sûr aussi, nous avons déjà fouillé la maison à plusieurs reprises sans jamais rien trouver. Mais on ne peut exclure la possibilité qu'un Maléfice masque l'entrée d'une cachette secrète, ménagée depuis notre dernière fouille en règle…

« Vous pouvez fureter dans toute la maison, vous ne trouverez rien ! Et jamais vous ne pourrez prouver que nous savions quoi que ce soit de cette attaque, ni que nous avons quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Potter ! Jamais Edmond n'a prévu de s'en prendre à lui ! » affirme Hirkani avec aplomb

Voilà une réaction intéressante ! Cette peste aurait mieux fait de se taire, car Maugrey ne va pas se priver de s'engouffrer dans la faille qu'elle vient d'ouvrir, c'est sûr…

« Non, Edmond n'avait pas prévu de s'en prendre à Potter. Il l'a confirmé… Mais dites-moi, comment savez-vous ça, si vous ne saviez rien de cette attaque ? » fait remarquer Maugrey, en relevant la bévue, avec un sourire en coin

Hirkani Deli rougit, puis pâlit et sa future belle-mère lui jette un coup d'œil furieux. Grâce à son erreur, nous aurons un excellent prétexte pour les emmener toutes les deux au Ministère et procéder à un interrogatoire serré.

Je crains cependant que ce soit encore insuffisant pour que nous obtenions le droit d'user de Veritaserum. Surtout si Hirkani Deli fait appel à un avocat talentueux, qui peut alléguer que nous chipotons sur une simple interpétation, que cette formule n'indique rien d'autre qu'Edmond Parkinson n'avait pas de grief contre Harry…

« Nous ne sommes au courant de rien ! Et nous n'avons pas quitté ce salon depuis le déjeuner ! Mon Elfe de Maison le confirmera ! » affirme Madame Parkinson, avec raideur, d'un ton qui traduit tout ce qu'elle pense de nous

« Et votre fils n'a pas attaqué le Poudlard Express. Oui, nous savons, tout est le fruit de notre imagination ! En attendant, si ce n'est pas vous, Madame Parkinson, qui était là-bas, pour effectuer une promenade digestive en compagnie d'Edmond, qui était-ce ? Le savez-vous, Mademoiselle Deli ? Après tout, vous êtes sa fiancée, vous devez tout savoir des connaissances féminines de votre futur époux. Une jeune fille amoureuse ne manque jamais de jalouser son fiancé et de surveiller ce genre de chose. Surtout quand il s'agit de retenir dans ses filets, un beau parti au tempérament volage. Et Edmond a de ce côté une réputation plutôt sulfureuse…» demande Maugrey, dont l'œil Magique reste aux aguets, tournant dans tous les sens pour suivre les Aurors qui fouinent dans la demeure.

Deli pince les lèvres. Elle se sent visiblement insultée par les propos de Fol Œil…

« Edmond est un homme tout à fait courtois et il n'a jamais aucun geste déplacé envers les Dames ! Cette réputation dont vous parlez est pure invention ! Quant à cette femme, j'ignore tout d'elle ! Il l'aura rencontrée durant sa promenade et elle l'aura sans doute mis sous Imperium, pour pouvoir le faire accuser à sa place ! Et si ce n'est pas elle, c'est l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait ! » répond-elle, dans une tentative maladroite de défendre les intérêts de son fiancé

Maugrey ricane.

« Ah oui, suis-je bête pour ne pas avoir pensé à cela ! Bien sûr, cette femme est très rusée ! Elle aura sans doute attaqué Edmond dans le dos et elle lui aura aussi tatoué une fausse Marque des Ténèbres, pour laisser penser qu'il est un adepte de Voldemort ! Ou mieux encore ! C'est Voldemort en personne, qui s'est grimé en femme, a mis Edmond sous Imperium avant de lui apposer sa Marque et s'est tiré avec Potter, en prenant bien soin de s'assurer qu'Edmond soit pris par les Aurors, dans le but qu'on lui mette tout sur le dos, sous le prétexte qu'il voulait accomplir une vengeance personnelle contre Ginevra Weasley, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy ! Et les deux types qui l'accompagnaient c'était qui ? Vous deux déguisées en hommes ? » s'exclame Fol Œil, sur le ton d'une bonne blague…

Deli ne répond rien à cela. Elle se contente de serrer les poings. La mère Parkinson, elle, darde Maugrey d'un regard noir

« Quoique vous puissiez dire, Edmond est innocent de toutes les accusations que vous portez contre lui ! Et nous aussi ! » déclare-t-elle, sur un ton cinglant, avant d'ajouter que ni elle, ni sa future bru ne répondront plus à nos questions et de réclamer le droit d'envoyer son Elfe porter un courrier à son avocat.

« D'accord. Faites. Mais dans ce cas, c'est dans nos locaux que tout va se passer désormais. Et ce soir, c'est dans une cellule gardée par des Détraqueurs que vous risquez de passer la nuit… » répond Fol Œil, satisfait.

Il est arrivé au résultat qu'il escomptait. Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, avec un Détraqueur derrière la porte, Deli craquera peut-être…

J'appelle aussitôt deux membres de mon équipe, pour emmener ces mégères, dès que la mère Parkinson aura rédigé son billet. Puis je vais donner mes instructions à Ambrosius Pygott, tandis que Fol Œil fait méthodiquement un dernier tour d'horizon de toute la demeure avec son œil Magique.

Mais à voir son air, je crains fort que mon équipe fasse chou blanc ici et qu'elle ne trouve pas le moindre indice. Pourtant, soudainement il sursaute.

« Attend, je viens de voir quelque chose qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'on est venu… » s'exclame-t-il, en claudiquant vivement vers l'escalier.

Merlin ! Quoique ce soit, j'espère que ça va nous aider à trouver Harry !

OoOoOoO


	20. A La recherche De Harry 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est ma super beta ! Bisous ma grande et toujours merci pour t'être engagée dans ce travail de longue haleine!

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse aux commentaires sur mon forum, pour : Lul - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

Bonne Lecture !

OoOoOoO

...

**A La recherche De Harry 2/3**

**Acte 3 : Angoisse**

**Ron**

Je n'en peux plus. Je suis épuisé. Vidé de mes forces mais pas de cette souffrance qui hurle à la mort dans mon cœur, ni de cette colère qui gronde sourdement dans mon ventre. Je m'immobilise parmi les arbres que j'ai jetés à terre et déchirés à coups de griffes.

Ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis toujours aussi fou de douleur. Et de terreur pour Harry…

Harry… Où es-tu ? Qui t'a emmené ? Vas-tu être livré à Voldemort ? Es-tu gravement blessé ? Vas-tu survivre ?

Ne meurs pas, bébé, je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas !

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir senti que tu avais besoin de mon aide ! Que tu étais blessé ! J'aurais dû venir à ton secours, mais je n'ai rien senti, rien… Pardonne-moi, bébé, pardonne-moi !

Putain, mais pourquoi ta bague ne s'est-elle pas activée ? Elle aurait dû le faire ! Je serais venu aussitôt, Harry, je te jure que je serais venu aussitôt !

Une plainte s'échappe de ma gorge douloureuse des grognements de rage que j'ai poussés et de tous ceux qui restent encore coincés dans mon cœur. Il est si serré dans ma poitrine qu'il brûle. Mes muscles douloureux tremblent. J'ai la nausée et la tête qui tourne.

La bague… Pourquoi j'y pense seulement maintenant ? Elle aurait pu nous servir à appeler du secours. Et l'attaque n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. Le train n'aurait peut-être pas déraillé… L'Ordre aurait pu arriver avant et arrêter le train…

La culpabilité m'étouffe.

Je suis un imbécile…

J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct dès le début. Dès que j'ai vu Casey chuchoter à l'oreille de Vaneck et que mon pif s'est mis à chatouiller… Pourquoi ai-je été si long à comprendre que nous allions être attaqués ?

Parce que j'ai pensé que les Ânes Bâtés étaient trop bêtes pour représenter une réelle menace, voilà pourquoi ! Je me suis dis que nous aurions vite fait de les maîtriser s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. Que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux…

Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi, entends-je papa me souffler au creux de l'oreille…

Je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire pendant la bagarre au Ministère et j'ai recommencé… Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !

Pourras-tu me pardonner ça, Harry ?

Pourras-tu me pardonner mon bébé ?

Une déferlante de douleur me balaye et je m'effondre au sol…

Mon bébé a mal, terriblement mal…

Je le sens maintenant, je sais que c'est lui, j'en suis sûr…

Où es-tu bébé, je n'arrive pas à le savoir ! Quelque chose m'en empêche ! Cette chose me dit que tu es partout ! Que tu n'es nulle part ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ça !

Oh putain ! Tu as si mal, bordel, si mal ! Et tu paniques. Mais tu n'es pas seul, bébé, je suis là, avec toi ! Tu es dans toutes mes pensées, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme ! Calme-toi, bébé, respire doucement et chasse cette douleur. Tu as une pochette de soin, mon amour. Prends une potion.

Mais tu ne m'entends pas… Tu ne m'entends pas…

Est-ce parce que je ne pense pas assez fort ? Alors écoute, bébé, écoute, je vais crier. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère, c'est juste pour que tu m'entendes…

Putain ! Harry ! Tu dois te calmer, bébé ! Centre-toi sur toi-même ! Prends une potion, bordel ! Tu as ce qu'il faut sur toi ! Calme-toi ! Respire doucement !

Je me centre si fort sur Harry que j'ai l'impression de le voir, étendu dans un lieu sombre et froid, les yeux fermés, respirant doucement pour tâcher de se contrôler… L'impression aussi que sa douleur reflue un peu… Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Ou est-ce ce truc dont Tatie Nally et Tonton Sev nous ont parlé. Cette Magie qui unit ceux qui s'aiment d'un amour si fort qu'il leur permet de connaitre les états d'âme de leur compagnon…

J'ai toujours su quand Harry avait besoin de réconfort ou qu'il se sentait heureux. Toujours su quand il partait sans moi dans le temps Ralenti avec sa Marraine… Toujours su aussi où le trouver quand il s'isolait pour penser à Sirius et tout ce qui le préoccupait…

Alors non, ce n'est peut-être pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je vis bien cette Communion de Cœur qui me permet de savoir comment va mon bébé…

Il va un peu mieux maintenant, je le sens. Et je dois rester auprès de lui dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Je dois lui transmettre mon amour. Ma force. Mon énergie…

Bordel ! Si seulement nous pouvions nous parler au travers de ce lien ! Tu pourrais alors me dire où tu es et je viendrais te chercher bébé, je viendrais te chercher !

Je t'aime, je t'aime si fort…

Oh non ! Ça recommence ! Tu as de nouveau mal, si mal !

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te prendre cette douleur ! Tu m'entends bébé ? Est-ce que tu sens que je suis là, avec toi ? Est-ce que tu sens que je tends toutes mes forces vers toi ? Si tu le sens bébé, prends-les ! Je t'en supplie prends-les ! Je te les donne !

Oh, non ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pourquoi c'est si diffus tout à coup? Pourquoi mes sensations de toi s'effilochent-elles ? Oh non, ne t'en va pas, bébé ! Reste avec moi ! S'il te plait, reste avec moi !

Je sais, oui, je sais, tu souffres mon bébé ! Tu souffres tellement ! Je sais que tu voudrais que l'ombre t'avale pour ne plus rien sentir.

Mais ne meurs pas Harry, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas !

Dors, bébé ! Juste dors, reprends des forces ! Je vais te trouver, je te le jure !

Je t'aime bébé ! Je t'aime !

Putain non !

Mon cœur bondit. Il part à la recherche de Harry… Je ne le trouve pas. Il n'est plus là.

Je m'effondre complètement au sol.

Il s'est endormi, juste endormi, me souffle mon instinct…

Mais j'ai mal à en crever de ne plus le sentir. Je me sens si seul. J'ai froid.

J'ai l'impression que tout est vide en moi. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux. Les Détraqueurs peuvent venir, je m'en ficherais. Ils ne pourraient me faire pire effet. Je suis seul, avec ma peine et ma douleur.

Ma culpabilité. Ma colère contre moi-même d'avoir été si nul…

Harry, mon Harry où es-tu ?

Des branches craquent. Quelqu'un approche en se hâtant. Je me crispe, je rassemble mes maigres forces et me transforme en Grizzly. Je hume l'air.

Hermione.

Je me détends. Elle peut venir. J'ai envie de la voir. De partager ma douleur avec elle. Que son amitié attenue un peu mon angoisse. Ma solitude et le vide dans mon cœur.

Elle surgit de derrière les arbres, s'arrêtant net. Elle m'observe avec inquiétude, les yeux brillants. Sa détresse me frappe de plein fouet. Je m'approche d'elle, chancelant.

« Ron… Il faut rentrer… » souffle-t-elle, en courant vers moi.

Elle s'agenouille et m'entoure de ses bras, elle pleure, je le sais au son de sa voix. Je frotte ma tête contre la sienne, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal sans le vouloir. Le Grizzly est si brutal, si maladroit parfois…

Mais je n'ai pas envie de redevenir un humain. Ça me fait moins mal d'être sous ma forme Animagus…

Et je ne veux pas rentrer à Poudlard sans Harry. Je ne pourrais pas affronter les regards compatissants de mes amis, ceux qui savent tout de notre relation et ceux qui ne savent pas mais connaissent la force de notre amitié. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler si un Âne Bâté fait la moindre réflexion…

Je suis dangereux. Je le sais. Ma douleur est trop vive et ma colère tapie au creux de mon ventre, se ramassant sur elle-même, prête à bondir, à fuser, à jaillir hors de moi. Il faudrait que je reste enfermé loin des autres, pour ne pas les mettre en péril…

« Ron… Change-toi, je t'en prie… » souffle encore Hermione.

Je me suis allongé sur le sol et elle peut sans mal plonger son regard dans le mien. Elle a mal, elle aussi. Harry est son frère de cœur. Elle connait la puissance de l'amour qui nous uni. Elle comprend ce que je ressens.

Je secoue la tête.

Non, je ne veux pas. Si je rentre à Poudlard, je ne saurais rien. Ça m'éloignerait de Harry. J'aurais bien plus de mal à le sentir là-bas. Il y a trop de monde. Trop de Barrières Magiques. Et il est trop loin déjà, derrière une autre Barrière qui me permet seulement de le sentir quand il est éveillé, sans pouvoir le localiser…

Je veux aller au QG, dans la Base d'Espionnage. Je veux pouvoir suivre les recherches de près. Je veux pouvoir partir à son secours dès que nous saurons où il est.

Je veux m'allonger et dormir dans le lit où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, où l'amour nous a unis pour la première fois. Je veux me sentir proche de lui...

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas rentrer à Poudlard. Tonton Sev a dit que nous pourrons rester au QG pour cette nuit. Après, nous verrons… Peut-être pourrons-nous rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que Harry soit retrouvé ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » chuchote Hermione, avant d'étouffer un sanglot dans mon cou

Je reprends forme humaine. Et je la serre dans mes bras. Nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre avec désespoir. Nous partageons nos larmes durant de longues minutes et je lui raconte ce que j'ai perçu de Harry. Elle m'écoute sans rien dire et nous restons encore un peu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à écouter le silence de la forêt, avant de nous séparer et de Transplaner dans le hall du QG, tombant presque sur l'Oncle Vernon qui est en train de revernir les lambris.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne m'excuse pas. Je cours aussitôt dans l'escalier.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! » gueule le cousin Dudley, quand je le bouscule sur le palier du premier

Il est tombé à la renverse sous le choc et me lance un regard noir. Puis il semble réaliser que je ne suis pas du tout dans mon assiette, qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me défier et il se recule vivement pour me laisser passer. J'entre en trombe dans la Base d'Espionnage.

« Tout l'monde est sur les dents, mais y s'passe rien. Lucius lit toujours dans l'bureau. Tonks est allée en Ecosse, comme tu l'as d'mandé. Elle a confirmé y a un instant qu'Voldemort est bien là-bas, à Amesbury, dans la maison d'ma supposée tante Adélie. Rien à signaler non plus du côté du Chemin d'Traverse, pas plus qu'à Pré Au Lard ! Au ministère, Fudge vient d'arriver. Il a convoqué tous ses chefs de Départ'ment et aussi les Directeurs des Sous Ministères. Tous les Aurors et Tireurs d'Baguette ont été réquisitionnés, m'a dit Arthur. Et les familles arrivent en masse, à Ste Mangouste comme au Ministère, pour prend' des nouvelles d'leurs enfants. La nouvelle d'l'attaque s'est répandue plus vite qu'la queue d'une comète… » annonce Mondingus, qui parle à je ne sais qui dans son micro.

« Dis-lui que Ron et Hermione viennent d'arriver… » souffle Angelina Johnson, qui s'est vivement retournée à notre entrée dans la Base…

Elle est à peine remise de ses blessures, reçues à Dunvegan Castle et son teint est un peu gris. Elle vient vers nous et nous embrasse, nous serre doucement contre elle.

Mondingus répercute, en jetant un œil vers moi et Hermione, tandis que je regarde Lucius sur l'écran. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, vêtu d'une robe de couleur claire. Il sirote un verre et fume un cigare, tout en lisant un livre. Vu comme ça, il incarne la bourgeoisie tranquille et sereine. On jurerait qu'il a la conscience parfaitement tranquille…

Mon sang bout dans mes veines. Je voudrais pouvoir aller étrangler cette sale pourriture de mes mains.

« Nan, je n'pense pas qu'il manque qui qu'ce soit là-bas. J'vais tout d'même tâcher d'joindre Madame Prewitt, mais j'pense que ça n'va pas être coton. Là-bas aussi, tout l'monde doit êt' sur les dents, avec l'nombre d'élèves blessés qu'y a. Le Directeur d'Ste Mangouste a donné l'ordre d'am'ner même les plus légers. Y veut s'assurer par lui-même qu'les gamins risquent pas d'mauvaises surprises dans les heures qui viennent. Il a juste accepté qu'les trauma crâniens graves aillent à Poudlard parce qu'on y a dit qu'Richard est là-bas. Et il lui a fait parvenir du matériel spécial, un Médicomage et trois infirmières ! C'est Madame Prewitt qui m'l'a dit tantôt. » poursuit Mondingus, très concentré sur la réponse qu'on lui donne ensuite

Je tends l'oreille. Il parle à Tatie Nally, dont je reconnais à peine la voix. Elle est nouée. Etranglée. Angoissée.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'vais envoyer Angelina ! A tout d'suite ! » ajoute-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, avant de se tourner vers notre amie : « Nally demande qu'on aille aux nouvelles à Ste Mangouste. Ça te permettra aussi d'aller voir ton frère, qu'elle a dit. Mais t'inquiète pas trop. Il a pas grand-chose… »

« Nathanaël a été blessé ? » demande Hermione, alors qu'Angelina se lève déjà pour enfiler sa cape

« Oui, mais il a été chanceux, d'après Tatie Nally. Bien plus chanceux que cette pauvre Lucy Willis… » soupire-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix…

« Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucy ? » demande-je, en me tournant d'un bloc vers elle, les poils hérissés.

Je m'attends au pire. Je sais qu'il s'agit du pire. Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle le confirme…

« Elle est morte…. » soupire Angelina, avant de sortir de la Base…

Je frissonne. Et je me crispe. Je fais refluer la rage qui se débat dans mon ventre. Je réprime les Ondes Magiques, qui crépitent au bout de mes doigts.

« Comment ? » m'enquiers-je, auprès d'Hermione, dont les larmes roulent de nouveau sur les joues.

Je suis sûr qu'elle sait. Elle n'a pas été surprise, quand Angelina a annoncé la mort de Lucy. Je lui prends la main et la serre doucement.

« Une artère de son abdomen a été tranchée par un gros morceau de métal, quand un Maléfice a fait exploser la porte extérieure d'un wagon. La blessure était très grave et profonde. Miranda a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais Lucy avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang et il n'y avait plus de Potion de Régénération sanguine à disposition. Lucy est morte peu avant que les Médicomages arrivent sur place… » répond Hermione, avant d'essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de manche et de prendre place dans le siège, près de Mondingus.

Lucy est morte, je n'arrive pas à y croire et je sens la colère gronder de plus bel en moi. Je serre les poings au fond de mes poches.…

Je me souviens du jour où nous avons fait connaissance, Le jour où nous avons créé le C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. Elle nous avait parlé de sa grand-mère, une romancière Moldue et elle voulait devenir Auror, comme son arrière-grand-père… Je l'appréciais énormément, c'était une fille bien, intelligente et fine. Et elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, qui tient un salon de thé sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Je respire profondément, les yeux fermés. Si je tenais Parkinson entre mes mains, je crois que cette fois personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de le tuer. De le massacrer à coups de griffes. Comme j'ai massacré le Monstre dans le Temps Ralenti…

Le Grizzly se débat pour prendre le dessus. Je réussis à en garder la maîtrise à gros efforts. Presque surhumains. Hermione se coule contre moi. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle. Son amitié me vient en aide. Elle me permet de refouler ma colère.

« Y a-t-il d'autres morts parmi les élèves ? » m'enquiers-je, en regardant ma petite sœur de cœur et Mondingus tour à tour…

« Il y a eu douze morts : le chauffeur du train et onze élèves. 5 Serpentards dont 4 Ânes Bâtés et Lucy, 2 Gryffondors, 3 Serdaigles et une Poufsouffle. Trois des Ânes Bâtés ont été tués sur le coup, le quatrième est mort des suites de ses blessures. Les deux Gryffondors sont décédés pendant le déraillement. Les Serdaigles et la Poufsouffle ne faisaient pas partie du Comité. Ils n'ont pas mesuré la gravité des Maléfices reçus, ils ont réagi trop tardivement avant de se faire soigner… » répond Hermione dans un souffle.

Son regard s'évade par la fenêtre où l'on peut voir le ciel plombé dans la lumière qui baisse lourdement.

Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, ni combien de temps je suis resté à gronder ma colère dans la forêt. Depuis combien de temps Harry est-il prisonnier, gravement blessé ? Ses blessures ont dû s'aggraver, pendant le Transplanage songe-je. Et une bouffée de haine, pour celui ou celle qui l'a enlevé me submerge…

« N'restez pas là, tous les deux. Allez dans la cuisine, vous faire servir un chocolat par Roi Dobby. J'vous appelle si y s'passe quèque chose… » déclare Mondingus, en tendant des écouteurs et un micro.

« Vous allez être tout seul, pour surveiller tout ça… » réponds-je, peu désireux de quitter la Base.

« T'inquiète, fiston. Y s'passe rien et d'toute façon, Dedalus devrait pas tarder à revenir… Allez, va. Ça n'aid'ra pas Harry, qu'tu restes ici à t'ronger les sangs. On va le r'trouver et à ç'moment là, il aura besoin qu'tu sois en forme pour l'aider… » assure Mondingus, avec un regard insistant.

J'ai le sentiment qu'il sait, pour Harry et moi. Qu'il a deviné à quel point nous sommes proches… Mais ce n'est rien. Je m'en fiche. Le monde entier peut bien savoir. Je me sens prêt à affronter la tempête que cela pourrait soulever. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je retrouve Harry… Que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime…

Merlin que je l'aime !

Mon cœur se serre. Et mes poings avec.

Je tuerai celui ou celle qui me l'a pris, qui l'a emmené loin de moi, blessé, mourant peut-être…

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Il faut que je me concentre sur lui. Que je fasse passer tout mon amour pour lui dans le lien qui nous unit…Si seulement je pouvais savoir où il se trouve, grâce à lui ! Mais ça ne passe pas. Il y a un obstacle entre nous.

« Mondingus a raison, Ron. Allons voir Dobby. » déclare Hermione, en prenant les écouteurs, avant de m'entraîner hors de la Base.

Je descends l'escalier d'un pas aussi lourd que mon cœur et j'entre dans la cuisine. A peine avons-nous passé la porte, que Roi Dobby se jette sur moi.

« Dobby a demandé à tous les Elfes de chercher son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Il est très triste et très inquiet pour son Ami ! Oh, oui ! Très inquiet ! » hoquète-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Je le serre doucement contre moi et je le laisse pleurer à son aise dans mon cou, Je m'assois sur le banc. Hermione s'affaire devant les fourneaux, tournant doucement le chocolat chaud que Dobby préparait dans une grande casserole en cuivre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande la Tante Pétunia, du bout des lèvres.

Je n'avais pas vu que les Dursley étaient là. Ils ont fini leur dîner et prennent maintenant un thé qu'ils délaissent pour nous fixer. Ils ont compris qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

« Le Poudlard Express a été attaqué et Harry a été capturé. Il était gravement blessé, après avoir été éjecté du train quand il a déraillé. Il y a de nombreux blessés et des morts parmi les élèves. » répond Hermione, d'une voix tremblante, en versant du chocolat dans deux grands bols

Si le regard des tantes et de l'oncle s'écarquillent avec incrédulité puis effarement, celui du cousin luit d'une brève lueur de jubilation qui me met hors des gonds… Je pose Dobby sur la table et bondis vers lui, l'attrape par le col et le plaque durement contre le mur…

« Espèce de salaud ! Ça te réjouit, hein ! Harry est quelque part, gravement blessé, peut-être mourant et ça te fait plaisir ! Putain ! Je vais te foutre sur la gueule ! Et on verra si tu jubiles encore après ça ! » m'écrie-je, en levant le poing.

Mais je ne peux l'abattre. Une poigne de fer s'est saisie de mon poignet. On m'a jeté un Sort pour me figer.

« Non, Ron ! Ne fais pas cela ! Harry ne voudrait pas que tu te rendes coupable de violence sur un Moldu. » souffle Tonton Sev en s'approchant dans mon dos

Il relâche son Sortilège.

C'est la mention à Harry qui me retient maintenant. C'est vrai que Harry ne voudrait pas cela.

Je libère ce gros merdeux de Dudley, qui a une fois de plus pissé dans son froc et court se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents. Vernon est visiblement scandalisé, mais il ne dit rien. Pétunia, en revanche…

« Espèce de sauvage ! Mon Dudley n'a même rien dit ! Ni rien fait ! » s'exclame-t-elle, sur un ton de reproche non déguisé.

« Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer ! Ça l'a rendu heureux, d'apprendre que Harry est gravement blessé et prisonnier de l'ennemi ! Il se réjouit de cette attaque ! Qu'il y ait eu des morts et des blessés parmi nos amis et camarades ! Je l'ai nettement vu dans son regard ! » gronde-je, les poings serrés.

« Bien sûr que non ! Nous ne nous réjouissons pas du malheur des autres ! Nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! » ronchonne l'oncle Vernon, en pressant son fils contre son flanc

« Si, vous l'êtes ! Et dans votre genre, vous ne valez pas mieux que les Nazis ! » s'exclame Tatie Nally, que je n'ai jamais vue aussi tirée et angoissée qu'aujourd'hui.

Sauf quand Harry a été blessé par le Monstre et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus la Magie dans le Temps Ralenti…

L'oncle Vernon s'étouffe, tandis que les tantes poussent une exclamation scandalisée…

Hermione nous a parlé une fois des Nazis et de leur chef, Adolph quelque chose, les comparant aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort. Je devine sans peine, combien les Dursley se sentent insultés. Dans le même temps, je me dis que Tatie Nally a raison. Envers Harry et les Sorciers, les homosexuels et les étrangers, les Dursley ont des pensées dignes des Nazis…

Et de Voldemort, Lucius et tous les Mangemorts…

« Comment pouvez-vous nous comparer à ces…ces… assassins sans cœur et sans morale ! » s'exclame Vernon, violet de colère

« Je le peux, parce que vous pensez comme eux ! Faites preuve d'intelligence et d'ouverture d'esprit et je réviserai mon jugement ! » répond sèchement Tatie Nally, avant de s'asseoir auprès de moi et de me serrer contre elle.

Il y a, dans le regard qu'elle plonge dans le mien, une inquiétude profonde.

« J'ai senti Harry, durant environ trente minutes. Il souffrait beaucoup. Il a paniqué pendant quelques instants également. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser. Peut-être parce que nous étions dans les Pennines et qu'il y avait beaucoup de souffrance là-bas aussi… Après, il a de nouveau perdu conscience. Mais il est en vie, j'en suis certaine… » assure-t-elle, en serrant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais, je l'ai senti moi aussi… Et moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à savoir de quel côté il se trouve… » réponds-je, dans un soupir las et triste.

Harry souffrait beaucoup. Mais il est en vie…

En vie… Je me raccroche à ça, pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ce mélange de douleur et de fureur qui monte de nouveau en moi.

Je dois apprivoiser le Grizzly, bon sang !

Harry va avoir besoin de moi, quand nous le retrouverons. Je dois me montrer fort, garder espoir et le soutenir autant que je le peux. Mais peut-il sentir mon amour ? Ces forces, que je veux lui faire passer ? La Barrière qui m'empêche de le localiser défend-elle aussi à mes pensées de le rejoindre ?

Tatie Nally fronce les sourcils. Un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui porte sa main à son oreille avant de pâlir et je comprends que des renseignements arrivent.

Et pas des bons…

« Tonks dit que Voldemort s'est arrêté soudainement de fouiller la maison, alors qu'il était près du but et de trouver la carte. Il a Transplané. Il n'est plus à Amesbury, mais il n'est pas non plus revenu au manoir, selon Mondingus… » révèle Tatie Nally, en se tournant vers Tonton Sev.

Je me sens devenir exsangue. Et je tremble. Harry va être livré à Voldemort. J'en suis certain. Tout mon cœur me le crie.

Je savais que cela allait arriver. Car même si je m'efforçais de ne pas y prêter attention, mon nez n'a pas cessé de chatouiller depuis que j'ai repris ma forme humaine…

« Ce ne peut-être chez les Parkinson non plus, puisque des Aurors fouillent encore la maison en ce moment même. Et nous avons envoyé des Membres de l'Ordre surveiller les demeures de tous les sympathisants que nous connaissons et qui sont en lien avec les Parkinson… S'il va chez l'un d'eux, nous le saurons très vite… » affirme Tonton Sev, en marchant vers la porte.

Il va vers la Base d'Espionnage, c'est certain.

Tout comme Tatie Nally, je me lève pour le suivre.

En même temps, je me dis que c'est inutile. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais que personne ne verra Voldemort arriver nulle part et que nous ne retrouverons pas Harry ce soir… Mon nez me le crie…

Et mon angoisse pique un sprint vers son pic le plus haut, quand soudainement Tatie Nally s'effondre contre moi…

Harry va mal…

Très mal…

Je le sais, je le sens, dans le fond de mon cœur…

Aussi fort que s'il était auprès de moi…

Partout et nulle part à la fois…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

J'arpente le couloir de l'infirmerie à grands pas nerveux, Plumki serré dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à entrer encore. Richard, un autre Médicomage, Pompom, ses aides et trois infirmières de Ste Mangouste s'affairent autour de cinq élèves atteints de traumatismes crâniens. 2 Ânes Bâtés, Franck Cooper, un Serdaigle qui été touché par un Maléfice Casse-tête et ma poussinette, blessée par cette salope d'Asterope Thorpe…

Celle-là, je me charge d'elle à la première occasion. Même si je me doute bien que Tonton Sev me devancera et qu'elle va chèrement payer ce qu'elle a fait…

J'espère qu'on ne lui permettra pas de se procurer une nouvelle baguette…

Sera-t-elle renvoyée ? Ira-t-elle à Azkaban ou sera-t-elle mise à l'isolement, comme Randy Bletchley ?

« Des nouvelles ? » demande Draco, qui arrive avec Théo et Ginny

« Non… Tu n'es pas au QG ? » réponds-je, étonné qu'il soit là.

« Pa ne m'a pas autorisé à aller là-bas. Il veut que je garde un œil sur les Ânes Bâtés et que je calme les esprits si besoin… » m'apprend Draco, dans un soupir, avant d'ajouter : « Je sais bien que je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que ronger mon frein, si j'étais là-bas, mais je me sentirai plus proche de Harry… »

Je le comprends. Ronger mon frein, c'est ce que je fais ici, dans ce couloir…

Et cette attente m'angoisse.

Mais je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs, si ce n'est au chevet de ma petite sœur de cœur…

« Si je vois un seul de ces connards d'Ânes Bâtés rigoler, tu peux être certain que tu ne pourras pas calmer mon esprit… » déclare-je, avant de demander s'il a des nouvelles des potes blessés

« Non… Le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il fera une annonce globale au dîner… » répond Ginny, qui se ronge les ongles, pâle, nerveuse, épuisée visiblement.

Je réprime un frisson. Le Directeur n'annoncera pas que des bonnes nouvelles de nos amis et camarades. Il annoncera aussi le nom des morts, même s'ils sont déjà connus de tout le monde… Du moins, celles et ceux dont nous avons vus les corps…

Lucy et Mercy Yates, une Poufsouffle de Sixième Année, entre autre…

D'autres vont-ils mourir des suites de leurs blessures ?

J'espère de tout cœur que non, me dis-je, l'image de ma poussinette traversant mes pensées…

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Surtout pas…

« Tu as échappé à Ste Mangouste ? » m'enquiers-je pour meubler mon esprit, auprès de Théo, qui grimace aussitôt

« Pas si fou, pour dire aux Médicomages que je me suis reçu un Doloris. Je me suis bien gardé aussi de passer sous leurs Sortilèges de Diagnostic. Je me suis planqué, avec Neville et Gabe. Draco m'a aidé à Transplaner dès que nous avons eu l'autorisation de Tonton Sev… Mais maintenant, je vais le dire à Pompom. J'ai des crampes horribles dans les jambes… Avec un peu de chance, elle vous autorisera à entrer avec moi… » répond Théo, en frappant à la porte de l'infirmerie

C'est Madame Faucett qui vient ouvrir.

« Théodore ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ginny ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sophie, Sally, Camilla et Paul ? Comment vont-ils ? Madame Midgen a été prévenue que sa fille est à Ste Mangouste mais on ne m'a rien dit à moi ! » demande-t-elle, le visage mangé par l'inquiétude.

« Vos enfants vont bien, Madame Faucett ! Aucun n'a été blessé ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ! Mais Théo a reçu un Doloris. Il a mal ! Et nous sommes tous terriblement inquiets pour Harry et pour Miho. Pouvons-nous entrer ? » répond Ginny, avec une lueur de supplique dans son regard

« Bien sûr ! Venez vite. Mais ne faites pas de bruit… » acquiesce Madame Faucett, en s'effaçant pour nous laisser entrer.

Nous nous faufilons silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Miho repose sur le premier lit à droite, juste à côté du bureau de Pompom. Les autres sont plus loin, au fond de l'infirmerie. Tant mieux, nous disposerons d'un peu d'intimité.

Richard a placé des tas d'appareils de surveillance auprès de Miho et ça me file un coup au cœur. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière de deux mois, quand Draco était allongé à sa place avec tout ce matériel autour de lui. Et de voir l'énorme pansement qui entoure son petit visage blême ne me rassure absolument pas…

« Que faites-vous ici ! » ronchonne Pompom, sans beaucoup de conviction cependant.

« J'ai reçu un Doloris… » répond Théo dans un souffle, tandis que j'approche une chaise du lit de Miho, pour m'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Mais avant, je me penche vers sa joue hâve pour l'embrasser et je glisse Plumki sous la couverture, là où est son cœur… J'espère qu'il réussira à entrer en contact avec elle et à la faire revenir parmi nous très vite…

« Merlin ! Allongez-vous, jeune imprudent ! A-t-on idée de se mêler de combats quand on n'est pas encore parfaitement remis de graves blessures ! » maugrée Pompom, en s'empressant d'ouvrir la couverture du lit à côté de Miho

« Je m'en serais passé avec plaisir, vous savez. » répond doucement Théo, en obéissant aussi prestement que ses jambes l'y autorisent.

« Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr… » commente Pompom, l'air sceptique, avant d'ajouter : « Vous vous en passez tellement avec plaisir, que vous n'êtes pas allé pour le faire dans le Surrey, le jour de Noël… »

« Ce jour-là, c'était pour aider mes frères… Et je le ferais encore, pour aider Harry, dès que nous saurons où il est. » répond Théo, dont le visage s'assombrit de tristesse.

Pompom, qui s'apprêtait à jeter un Sortilège de Diagnostic, suspend son geste. Elle soupire, tapote le bras de Théo avec un regard compatissant, puis s'affaire de nouveau autour de lui, avec son efficacité habituelle.

« Vous serez sur pied demain matin, Monsieur Nott. Et vous pouvez tous passer la nuit ici si ça vous chante, du moment que vous ne dérangez pas les blessés… » déclare Pompom, avant de s'éloigner, pour préparer les autres lits…

Brave Pompom. Elle a bien compris que nous avions besoin de rester ensemble…

« Où sont Neville et Luna ? » m'enquiers-je, tandis que Draco s'installe sur une chaise auprès de moi et jette un Sort de Silence autour de la zone que nous occupons.

« Au QG. Ils organisent le tour de garde. Pour que je puisse venir aux nouvelles ici, Neville m'a proposé de s'assurer après que les copains vont garder la tête froide, quelques soient les provocations dont nous pourrions être l'objet. Je le rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. Il passera plus tard. Et je reviendrais après le couvre-feu, pour passer la nuit ici…» répond Draco, sur un soupir.

« Bonne chance s'il y arrive ! A toi aussi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit tantôt, je serai le premier à foncer dans le tas, si l'un des Ânes Bâtés ouvre sa grande gueule, ricane ou même respire un peu trop fort en passant à côté de moi… » commente-je, avec un sourire en coin.

Draco soupire et se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

« Blaise… Ecoute, je crois que certains Ânes Bâtés pourraient changer d'avis, avec ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette attaque. Gabe, Neville et quelques autres sont venus en aide à certains d'entre eux dans le train. Deux ou trois les ont regardés d'un autre œil après ça. » m'apprend Draco, la voix lasse.

Je ne réponds rien. C'est possible, qu'il y ait un ou deux Ânes Bâtés moins pourris que les autres, dans le panier, mais je ne suis pas près d'accorder facilement l'absolution à ces abrutis. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver et ils ont laissé faire. Certains ont même participé, dès qu'ils en ont eu l'occasion. La preuve, ma poussinette et Théo… Et s'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aide, les deux ou trois sauvés par Nev et Gabe, ne seraient sûrement pas en train de réfléchir…

Non, je ne suis pas prêt même à envisager la possibilité que l'un d'eux change sa baguette de main… Je suis trop à cran…

« Faut que je te dise autre chose… » reprend Draco, l'air mal à l'aise…

« Vas-y… » l'encourage-je, redoutant ce qu'il va dire…

Je crois bien avoir deviné. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fou d'inquiétude pour Miho que je n'ai pas additionné deux et deux…

Moi aussi, je me fais un sang d'encre pour Harry et j'ai réfléchi à l'endroit où il pourrait être…

« Pa et Tatie Nally pensent qu'il y a une possibilité que ta mère soit mêlée à tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry est peut-être chez elle en ce moment… Bien sûr, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le vérifier… » révèle Draco, confirmant mes doutes

« Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait être chez moi… Ils ont raison. Si ce n'est pas la mère Parkinson qui participait à l'attaque, alors il est possible que ce soit ma mère ou celle de Ramaya et Tarendra. Et dans les deux cas, il a été emmené dans la maison où je suis né. Ma maison… » soupire-je, mal à l'aise…

Comment Ron va-t-il réagir en apprenant ça ?

« Ron ne le sait pas encore. Et je ne sais pas si Hermione lui a déjà raconté ce que le vieux Vengeur a révélé. Il s'en doute peut-être, remarque. Sûrement même. Après tout, il n'est pas idiot. Mais il n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Tu n'y peux rien… Et puis, d'après le Vengeur, il y avait aussi deux hommes avec Parkinson, la femme, c'est peut-être la mère ou l'épouse de l'un d'eux…» affirme Ginny, en me pressant l'épaule pour me réconforter.

Ouais, c'est vrai. Cette bonne femme, ça peut être n'importe qui. Mais je préfère m'attendre au pire quand même….

« Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Plumki ne nous a pas prévenus que Harry a été éjecté du train et blessé. » dit soudainement Théo, avant de réprimer un bâillement.

La Potion que Pompom lui a fait prendre doit avoir un effet soporifique

« Il devait être occupé ailleurs. Il y avait beaucoup à voir… Peut-être est-il resté auprès de Miho, pour la rassurer. Et ensuite, comme elle a été blessée peu après le début des combats, il ne pouvait plus nous prévenir… » soupire-je, en me disant que Harry a vraiment joué de malchance sur ce coup.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se poser ce genre de questions. En revanche, moi, j'en aurais deux ou trois utiles à poser à Saphira Casey… C'est elle qui a fait passer le mot à Vaneck. Et je me suis souvenu que c'est une cousine au troisième degré des Parkinson… Ses frères aînés se sont toujours entendus comme cochon avec Edmond. L'un d'eux était même au procès. J'ai laissé la Cape d'Invisibilité à Magnus. Il va tâcher de l'espionner…. » révèle Draco, en pianotant sur sa cuisse.

Saphira Casey… Oui, ça vaudrait le coup de l'interroger.

Madame Faucett nous apporte un plateau avec du thé, du chocolat et quelques biscuits. Elle le pose sur le chevet, avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

« Compte sur moi, si tu organises quelque chose pour faire parler Casey » déclare-je en direction de Draco, avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance le chocolat que Ginny me tend.

« Et compte sur Pa pour le faire avant nous… Il a demandé comment nous avons su que nous serions attaqués. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lui répondre. Ça va chier pour les Ânes Bâtés dès qu'il va revenir, crois-moi… Thorpe ne va pas être à la fête. Ni Casey… » répond Draco, avant de se lever sur un soupir et de déclarer qu'il s'en va rejoindre Neville.

Ginny le suit, pour ne pas le laisser vagabonder seul dans les couloirs, après avoir embrassé le front de Théo et caressé la joue de Miho.

Moi, je reste ici, pour veiller sur ma poussinette. Personne ne pourra me déloger de l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux.

Sauf si Draco a besoin de moi. Que ce soit pour mâter quelques Ânes Bâtés ou pour aller chercher Harry…

Et si ça se fait, je reviendrais très vite auprès d'elle, dès que tout sera fini…

Je suis trop inquiet pour elle…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Douleur**

**Severus**

Je me précipite vers mon épouse, sous le regard médusé des Dursley.

Pour la seconde fois en deux heures et demi, Nally s'est brusquement effondrée. Elle repose contre Ron. Elle est exsangue, des larmes roulent sur ses joues, elle tremble, se tient la tête à deux mains et ses jambes ne la portent plus. Ron ne vaut pas mieux. Il est livide lui aussi. Il a l'air de souffrir terriblement… Il glisse à genou sur le sol, de concert avec Nally.

Harry vient d'être livré à Voldemort ! J'en suis certain !

Je prends mon épouse contre moi. Ron s'accroche à elle, à ses poignets. Je le laisse faire. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, malgré le danger que cela représente. Hermione nous a aussi rejoints. Elle appuie sa joue sur le dos de Ron et l'entoure de ses bras.

Il y a une telle souffrance dans l'Aura Magique de Nally, que j'ai l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière. A la nuit où Regulus est mort…

Est-il avec nous ? Ou est-il resté auprès de Miho ?

Il n'est pas temps pour cette question…

J'essaye d'apaiser Nally. Mais je suis trop inquiet moi-même pour réussir dans mon entreprise. Alors je laisse simplement ma Magie se mêler à la sienne, pour lui communiquer ma force et mon soutien. Ron gémit. Il ferme les yeux, retenant ses larmes. La tête de Nally prend appui sur sa poitrine et la Magie de Ron vient se joindre à la nôtre. Je suis frappé de plein fouet par la puissance de son amour pour Harry. Il déferle en une vague ininterrompue, pénétrant le cœur de Nally, lui redonnant des forces.

C'est une sensation inouïe. D'une chaleur infinie. Son âme est tout entière dévouée à Harry. Son cœur est ouvert sur tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Sa vigueur lui est offerte sans restriction. Il parvient à refreiner sa propre souffrance pour communiquer son espoir, sa force et son amour à Harry, par l'intermédiaire de Nally.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Le sol est dur sous mes genoux. Mes muscles se tétanisent. Ma cuisse droite surtout me fait très mal. Mon épaule droite également J'ai l'impression de souffrir de multiples fractures. Mais le pire, c'est mon cerveau. Il semble sur le point de se déchirer. Mais je sais que c'est davantage Harry qui ressent cela, plus que moi.

Sa souffrance devient un peu nôtre, mais il souffre plus que nous trois réunis…

Hermione me tend soudainement la main. Je la prends, serrant doucement mes doigts sur les siens. Et sa Magie irradie, tourbillonne autour de nous, avant de plonger dans notre trio. C'est de l'amitié. De l'affection, de la tendresse, de la confiance. Energique, généreuse, robuste et vigoureuse. Son courage explose.

Et je sens Harry plus que jamais. Son corps est terriblement meurtri. Son cerveau près de se fendre en deux. Je ressens sa lutte contre la douleur. Toute sa force de caractère est tendue vers ce combat. Il puise dans notre énergie, dans notre Magie pour rester conscient, malgré sa terrible douleur. Et les émotions malsaines de Voldemort qui l'assaillent.

La sueur me dégouline sur le visage. Il y a un obstacle puissant entre nous. Quelque chose qui cherche à briser le lien, qui le dilue. Qui m'empêche d'atteindre l'esprit de Harry. Une barrière puissante qui ne me m'autorise pas à le localiser…

Mais il y a aussi quelque chose qui me permet d'atteindre son cœur. De lui faire savoir que je suis là. Avec lui. Et que je mettrais toute mon énergie à le retrouver…

Soudainement, un souffle glacé déchire mon front. Une douleur intolérable traverse mon œil comme un coup de poignard pour frapper mon cerveau. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine et je bascule dans la nuit.…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

C'est la sensation que mon cerveau se déchire qui me sort de la nuit noire dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Depuis que je maîtrise parfaitement l'Occlumancie…

Mais là, je suis blessé et trop affaibli. Mes Barrières mentales manquent de solidité. Ma Magie est trop occupée à lutter pour me maintenir en vie. J'ai perdu du sang et je suis brisé de partout. J'ai pris de la Potion de Régénération sanguine, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je dois encore saigner quelque part… Il faudra que je reprenne de la Potion tout à l'heure…

Quand cette douleur sera apaisée.

Putain, ma tête va exploser !

Voldemort est furieux et heureux tout à la fois…

Il est dans un hall sombre, à peine éclairé par des becs de gaz.

Deux femmes sont agenouillées à ses pieds. Tête baissée. Je ne vois pas leur visage.

« Où est-il ? Menez-moi à lui ! » siffle-t-il, impatient et le regard flamboyant.

Et je sais qu'il parle de moi…

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine… Voldemort va venir ici ! Que me fera-t-il ? Comment réagira-t-il en me voyant ? Il risque de me tuer, s'il m'emmène ailleurs. Mes blessures s'aggraveront !

Bien que cela pourrait aussi être mon salut. Car alors l'Ordre du Phénix saurait où je suis et pourrait venir à mon secours…

« Oui, Maître ! » répond une voix, qui sourit

Les femmes se lèvent. Je reconnais maintenant la mère de Blaise. L'autre femme doit être la mère de Ramaya et Tarendra…

Et je ne comprends pas. Si elles ont attaqué dans les Pennines, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas déjà au Manoir Malfoy ? Pourquoi Voldemort semble-t-il furieux que le Poudlard Express ait été attaqué ? Car je sais qu'il l'est, je le ressens avec netteté…

Voldemort suit ses servantes dans le couloir…

Je sens sa confusion. Il est heureux, excité. Mais également contrarié. Incertain. Méfiant…

Je ne veux pas entendre ses sarcasmes. Je ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter sa morgue, sa jubilation. Je ne veux pas le voir triompher. Il faut que je gagne du temps. Que je fasse semblant d'être inconscient…

Mais le pourrais-je, quand mon cerveau hurle ainsi de douleur ?

Je tremble et tout mon corps me fait mal. Il me faut faire refluer cette souffrance, retrouver le parfait contrôle de mon corps, rester totalement immobile, impassible…

La mère de Blaise ouvre une porte qui s'ouvre sur un escalier sombre et s'efface pour laisser passer Voldemort. Mais il l'invite à la précéder.

Je fais appel à toutes mes maigres forces et à ma Magie, pour repousser les émotions de Voldemort. La douleur s'estompe un peu. Elle est plus supportable. Je me fige. Régulant ma respiration. La synchronisant à celle du petit garçon allongé contre mon flanc…

Je reçois soudainement une vague de chaleur et d'amour…

Marraine… Ron…

Je les sens !

Ils ont mal pour moi et tentent de me soutenir au mieux !

Ron, mon cœur, je t'aime si fort mon amour…

Je sens sa détresse, son amour désespéré. Je peux presque l'entendre crier. Je voudrais pouvoir lui répondre combien je l'aime, moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin de toutes les forces qu'il me transmet pour affronter ce qu'il va se passer ici…

Un claquement sec de clé qui tourne. La porte de la cave s'ouvre en grinçant. Un pas se précipite.

Voldemort est entré. Je sens son odeur. Je sens sa Magie crépiter de fureur. La douleur augmente brusquement dans mon cerveau et je dois faire un effort désespéré pour masquer ma réaction…

« Endoloris ! » l'entends-je siffler avec hargne.

Un corps s'effondre en hurlant. Celui de la mère de Ramaya et Tarendra…

Voldemort ne m'accorde pas son attention et j'en suis heureux car mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge. Respire calmement Harry ! Calque-toi sur le gamin ! » m'exhorte-je. Laisse l'amour de Ron et Marraine t'apaiser…

Le hurlement de douleur cesse. Il est remplacé par un souffle haletant et gémissant…

« Pourquoi est-il dans cet état, Chhaya ? » siffle Voldemort, penché sur sa servante.

Je peux le voir derrière mes paupières closes, les yeux flamboyants, le visage tordu par la colère.

« Je crois… qu'il a été…éjecté du train… Il était comme ça… quand je l'ai trouvé… » halète la mère de Ramaya

« Toi, trouve un Médicomage, n'importe lequel ! Je veux qu'on le remette sur pied ! Je veux pouvoir lui parler avant ce soir ! » ordonne Voldemort, d'un ton glacial.

« Hélas, Maitre, j'ai déjà cherché l'un d'eux. Mais ils sont tous à Ste Mangouste. L'attaque a fait beaucoup de blessés… » répond la mère de Blaise, avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Mais je sais où habite l'un d'eux. Je vais aller l'attendre et je l'amènerai dès qu'il reviendra chez lui.. »

Au son de sa voix et à la raideur de son maintien, je la sais sur la défensive et apeurée. Sans doute se prépare-t-elle à recevoir un Doloris elle aussi. Son souffle est suspendu.

« Tu as tout intérêt à en ramener un ! Et à te taire ! Je ne veux pas que quiconque sache où se trouve Potter, c'est entendu ? » assène Voldemort, le ton dur, lourd de menaces.

« Oui, Maître. Je vous obéirai en tout… » répond Madame Zabini, soulagée

Je la vois courbant l'échine avec déférence, avant de sortir précipitamment, pour remplir sa mission. Mais Voldemort ne s'occupe déjà plus d'elle. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi dans un froissement précipité de sa robe …

Il s'approche, se penche et m'effleure la joue de sa baguette. Son souffle balaye mon front. Il m'examine, de très près. Je puise dans mon cœur le courage de rester sans réaction. Ron, je t'en prie, aide-moi. Donne-moi la force de tenir.

Froissement de tissu. Voldemort se redresse… Il tend sa baguette vers moi.

Je ressens toutes ses interrogations. Ses doutes profonds…

« Enervate » dit-il, d'une voix froide.

Son Sortilège m'englobe. Sans effet, puisque je suis réveillé. Mais il n'en aurait pas plus, si j'étais plongé dans le coma…

Je peux sentir la rage de Voldemort monter encore d'un cran. Il se maîtrise à grand peine.

« Qui est cet enfant ? » demande-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je l'ignore… Potter le tenait serré contre lui… Je les ai emmenés tous les deux… dans l'urgence… » répond la mère de Ramaya et Tarendra, toujours un peu haletante…

Voldemort ne dit rien. Il réfléchit. Il contourne le lit. Il examine le garçon de près aussi. Son regard flamboie. Il jubile. Il est heureux. Une joie malsaine l'emplit…

« Potter le protégeait… Qu'on le soigne également. Il sera peut-être utile… » assène-t-il soudainement…

Et je devine, à la cruauté de son cœur qu'il pense pouvoir utiliser cet enfant pour me faire fléchir et obéir. Il menacera de lui faire du mal, si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut…

Il a d'autres projets aussi, pour lui… Malsains. Horribles…

Merlin ! Pourrais-je éviter le pire à ce gosse ?

« Parkinson sera puni, pour avoir attaqué le Poudlard Express ! Il a mis mes plans en danger. Il a outrepassé mes ordres de ne rien tenter sans m'en référer au préalable ! On ne désobéit pas, à Lord Voldemort ! Toi aussi, tu vas être punie, Chhaya, pour l'avoir suivi ! Et pour avoir Transplané avec Potter alors qu'il est dans cet état ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! » déclare Voldemort, dont la Magie irradie dangereusement.

Madame Deli gémit. Mais elle ne proteste pas. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même sous le regard indifférent de son Maître.

Voldemort tourne dans la cave. Il s'éloigne et se rapproche du lit, tour à tour. Je devine qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il ne prête plus attention à rien d'autre… Il réfléchit. Il détermine ses plans. Il hésite sur la marche à suivre. Il a trop d'incertitudes pour arrêter ses décisions…

« Qui est au courant ? Qui était avec vous ? » demande-t-il, en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher.

« Les cousins d'Edmond étaient avec nous. Ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis et ils n'ont pas vu mon visage. Pas plus que les Vengeurs. Madame Parkinson et ma fille savaient qu'Edmond allait attaquer le Poudlard Express, mais elles ignoraient que j'irais avec lui. Personne ne sait que Potter est ici, Maître. Personne ! Je vous l'assure ! Sur ma vie ! » répond sa servante, une supplique dans la voix.

« Très bien. Mais dis-moi aussi tout le reste. Tu me caches des choses, je le sais ! » siffle Voldemort, parfaitement insensible à la frayeur de sa servante

Au contraire, il s'en sert contre elle. Il en profite. Il l'utilise pour l'asservir davantage encore...

« Edmond a fait prévenir ses cousines, celles qui vont encore à Poudlard, que le train allait être attaqué. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elles-mêmes et leurs amis, qui sont de fervents adeptes de votre Seigneurie, ne soient pas blessés quand le train déraillerait. Ils devaient aussi réprimer toute rébellion dans les wagons, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais elles n'ont pas dû être assez discrètes ou l'un de leurs amis ne l'a pas été. Car le signe qu'Edmond leur avait recommandé de mettre sur les fenêtres des compartiments qu'ils occuperaient, était partout ! Tous les élèves avaient aussi des brassards blancs ! Et les vitres avaient été renforcées. On nous attendait, j'en suis certaine. Et nous avons rencontré beaucoup de résistance, Maître. Bien trop, beaucoup trop. Presque tous les Sorts et Maléfices étaient parfaitement contrés. De nombreux élèves sont entraînés, très bien entraînés, Maître… » révèle la mère de Tarendra et Ramaya, toujours aussi craintive.

Une vague de colère emporte Voldemort. Sa baguette crache un Maléfice qui va s'écraser quelque part contre un mur…

« Ce ne sont pas des élèves ! Bien sûr, ceux qui font partie de ce Club de Duel que le Loup-Garou et la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ont ouvert, se débrouillent peut-être un peu mieux que les autres, mais ils n'auraient certainement pas pu opposer une résistance telle que tu la décris. Albus Dumbledore devait craindre une attaque de ma part et a dû placer des membres de l'Ordre dans le train… J'en aurais bientôt confirmation… » crache-t-il, avec une haine non dissimulée.

La confirmation. Il l'aura par son Espion sans doute… Qu'il en dise davantage… J'aimerai savoir qui c'est, celui-là… J'aimerais aussi savoir comment ils communiquent tous les deux.

Ceci dit, tout cela est fâcheux. Car Voldemort saura bientôt que nous nous sommes défendus seuls. Et il saura par la même occasion que nous bénéficions d'un excellent entraînement.

Je reste à l'écoute, un peu fébrile, brûlant d'en entendre davantage sur l'Espion de Poudlard. Le silence est de nouveau empli de froissements de tissus. Les secondes puis les minutes s'égrènent. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer. La douleur redevient insupportable, je peine à résister à l'envie de gémir ou de grimacer et je n'ai qu'un désir, que le noir m'engloutisse, pour ne plus rien sentir…

Mais de nouveau une vague d'énergie glisse en moi. Et j'éprouve un regain de force… Ron est avec moi. Il est là. Fort et puissant. La chaleur de son amour m'enveloppe et me protège. Marraine est avec lui… Parrain et Hermione aussi… Je les sens tous les quatre et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne suis pas seul. Ils sont avec moi…

« Tiens bon Harry… Tiens bon mon bébé, je t'aime, je viendrais te chercher dès que je saurais où tu es… » entends-je presque chuchoter à mon oreille…

Et je me rappelle Hermione racontant qu'elle a entendu Ron lui parler quand elle était dans le coma. Je me souviens aussi que Marraine et Parrain ont expliqué que leur Magie, leur confiance mutuelle avait permis cela, car ils se sont souvent entraînés ensemble pour maîtriser la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie…

Je me suis entraîné avec eux, moi aussi…

J'ai pleinement confiance en eux…

Je les aime, si fort !

Je vais tenir, mon cœur, je vais tenir…promets-je, sans toutefois parvenir à transmettre mon message…

Mon corps s'affaiblit. Le lien s'atténue. Je lutte pour le conserver le plus longtemps possible. Mais eux aussi s'affaiblissent. Ils sont épuisés. La distance est grande entre nous. Et une Barrière dilue le lien qu'ils ont établi avec moi… Je la vois avec clarté. Elle se dresse entre nous… Sombre, rigide et ondulante à la fois… Elle se cabre devant eux…

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici avec Potter et non au Manoir ? » s'enquiert abruptement Voldemort

Sa Magie tournoie. Prête à bondir sur une proie. Il est furieux, interrogatif. Il doute de sa servante…

« Parce que c'était plus près ! Les combats ont été rudes ! Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour effectuer un Transplanage d'escorte avec eux deux, jusqu'au Manoir ! Je suis revenue ici en effectuant plusieurs étapes ! Cela a pris du temps ! Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre Potter ! Je l'ai enveloppé dans un brancard dès la première étape ! Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Maître…» gémit Madame Deli, suintante de peur…

« Pourquoi avoir attendu, avant de m'appeler ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait aussitôt arrivée ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir séparé l'enfant de Potter ! Tu pouvais le laisser en chemin ! » demande encore Voldemort, dont le doute n'est en rien atténué

« Potter s'accrochait à lui, Maître ! Sa Magie n'a pas voulu le lâcher ! Celle de l'enfant non plus ! J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois ! Ce n'est qu'ici, une fois allongés sur ce lit, que Lucrèce et moi avons pu les séparer ! Ensuite, nous avons attendu pour vous appeler, car nous voulions que Potter soit présentable, Maître. Et je voulais l'être également. Lucrèce est allée chercher un Médicomage, mais l'alerte avait été donnée et ils étaient tous à Ste Mangouste déjà, comme elle vous l'a dit… Nous vous avons appelé dès son retour ! » répond Madame Deli, de plus en plus affolée

Elle doit sentir que Voldemort ne la croit pas entièrement…

« Montre-moi si tu dis vrai ! » assène-t-il avec froideur et dureté.

Il se penche vers elle. Il pénètre son esprit. Des images défilent et sa colère s'apaise un peu.

Il relâche brusquement son emprise sur sa servante et ne s'occupe plus d'elle. Il tourne de nouveau dans la cave, en réfléchissant à toute allure. Ses pensées s'emmêlent. Il songe au présent, à sa contrariété d'avoir été désobéit par Parkinson et Madame Deli. Dans le même temps, il se réjouit qu'ils l'aient fait et que je sois ici, à sa merci. Mais cette satisfaction est teintée de déception, car Draco n'est pas là…

Et il maudit le professeur Dumbledore. Il est certain que des Membres de l'Ordre étaient dans le train, qu'ils nous protégeaient…

Il pense au passé. A tous ses plans qui ont échoué. Aux espions qu'il a éliminés. Il les maudit d'avoir ébranlé ses troupes, d'avoir réduit son armée à presque rien. Il maudit tous ces incapables qui se sont faits emprisonnés…

Il songe aussi à l'avenir. Il tire des plans. Mais il craint d'être trahi. Il n'est pas sûr de la fidélité de ses serviteurs. Il est certain que quelqu'un s'acharne à les détourner de lui, les manipule pour faire échouer ses projets. Il pense que Parkinson a été mis sous Imperium et convaincu d'outrepasser ses ordres…

Il songe à Draco. Au rituel qu'il veut accomplir avec nous. Il cherche comment faire venir mon frère. Il cherche comment garantir qu'aucun de nous ne lui échappe plus jamais…

Tout s'emmêle dans son cerveau enfiévré… Il jubile. Son excitation monte…

Il est furieux. Il pressent qu'il aura du mal à capturer Draco. Il doute trop. De tout et de tout le monde. Il n'a confiance qu'en lui-même.

« Oui, mon petit Espion me dira tout… » chuchote-t-il soudainement presque pour lui-même, comme pour se rassurer, enchainant aussitôt, sur un ton bien plus audible : « Dès que Lucrèce reviendra, je poserai sur le domaine un Sortilège, qui empêchera quiconque de sortir ou d'entrer sans mon autorisation expresse. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas tentées de sortir, Lucrèce et toi. Je sais que vous avez assez de ravitaillement pour soutenir un siège d'un an au moins et des ingrédients pour Potions à profusion. Cependant, je viendrais chaque jour et je vous apporterais ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Vous n'aurez donc pas à quitter le domaine. Potter restera ici, dans cette merveilleuse cachette… Ainsi, s'il y a encore un Espion de l'Ordre dans mes rangs, Dumbledore ne saura rien… Il se doutera qu'il est entre mes mains mais ne pourra pas deviner où Potter se trouve…Et cela plongera ses partisans dans le désarroi… Ils ne pourront plus compter sur leur petit Sauveur… »

Le lien avec Ron, Hermione, Marraine et Parrain s'est encore affaibli. Il s'effiloche et j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à tenir les émotions de Voldemort suffisamment éloignées pour que mon cerveau n'explose pas sous la douleur…

« Va me faire un thé. Je te rejoins dans un instant. » ordonne-t-il subitement à Madame Deli.

Elle s'empresse d'obéir, dans un froufroutement rapide de robe. Et il revient vers le lit.

« Tu es à moi, Harry. A moi. Seuls les Parkinson et Hirkani Deli pourraient deviner où tu es. Mais ils mourront avant la fin de cette nuit. Et nul ne viendra te chercher ici, mon cher petit Démon Aux Yeux Verts. Personne ne pourra t'enlever à moi. Et bientôt Draco te rejoindra. Et vous serez tous deux miens… » chuchote-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire teinté de joie glacée.

Il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres effleurent mon front.

Et la douleur est une brûlure si intense, que le noir m'engloutit…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...


	21. A La recherche De Harry 3

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, alors Mistycal est toujours ma beta... !

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse aux commentaires sur mon forum, pour Lul et Douceurfamille

OoOoOoO

...

...

**A La recherche De Harry 3/3**

**Acte 5 : Communion Magique**

**Hermione**

Papillonnement des yeux. Je suis allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, un lit réalise-je. Mondingus est penché au-dessus de moi.

« Bien, t'es rev'nue toi aussi. Bois ça, ça va t'requinquer… » dit-il, avec un sourire, en me tendant une Potion.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je venue ici ? » m'enquiers-je, en me redressant sur mon lit, avant de prendre la fiole de ses mains.

Un bref vertige m'obscurcit la vue. Pendant combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente ?

Mondingus soupire.

« J'sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé. La tante maigrichonne a accouru dans la Base pour m'dire que vous vous êtes effondrés tous les quatre. Elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette. J'ai pas tout compris ç'qu'elle a dit. Elle bafouillait et sanglotait trop. J'ai saisis qu'elle a parlé d'quelque chose qui a crépité, fait dresser ses ch'veux sur sa tête et l'a pétrifiée sur place. Qu'elle a eu très mal. Et qu'ça s'est calmé quand un dôme doré vous a entouré et qu'Dobby y s'rait pour quèque chose. Quand j'suis arrivé, vous étiez tous les quatre effondrés, les uns cont'les autres. Les Dursley avaient tous les ch'veux droits sur leur tête et Dobby te t'nait la main Hermione. Il a soufflé d'sus. Ça a fait une lumière blanche qui vous a tous englobés pendant une seconde ou deux. Vous avez eu l'air d'reprend' vot'souffle et Dobby a dit qu'vous alliez mieux. Il m'a aidé à vous am'ner ici et un simple Enervate a suffi à vous réveiller… Mainten'ant, à vous de m'dire ç'qui s'est passé… » répond Mondingus, tandis que l'incroyable moment que j'ai vécu me revient en mémoire…

Nos Magies se sont mêlées et sont allées à la rencontre de Harry… Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Et nous avons partagé sa douleur… C'était horrible. Mais je le referai sans hésiter une seule seconde pour le soulager.

« J'étais en Sympathie avec Harry. Ron l'était également, dans une certaine mesure. Pour m'aider, Severus est entré en Communion Magique avec moi. Ron et Hermione étaient très proches de nous et ils nous ont naturellement rejoints. Dobby a dû contenir nos Ondes Magiques emmêlées dans un dôme pour les empêcher d'envahir tout l'espace. Il semble cependant que les Dursley aient été un peu contaminés, si j'en juge leurs cheveux dressés et le fait que Pétunia se soit précipitée en sanglotant, pour venir te chercher, Mondingus… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ça. Cela prouve que son cœur a été touché… Bref… Ensuite, quand nous avons perdu connaissance, Dobby a dû démêler nos Magies, en soufflant sur la marque qu'a laissé la Protection du Roi, sur la main de sa protégée. Hermione, en l'occurrence. Comme nos Magies étaient emmêlées, cela nous a profité à tous. » répond Tatie Nally dont le visage est d'une pâleur mortelle.

Dobby approuve avec force hochements de tête et battements de ses oreilles.

Une Communion Magique.

C'est un phénomène courant chez ceux qui s'aiment profondément. Leurs Magies s'emmêlent naturellement. Mais c'est exceptionnellement rare et infiniment dangereux quand ce ne sont pas des couples très unis, qui sont impliqués. Je ne doute pas que Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally en soient un. Ni Ron et Harry. Mais moi je suis une « étrangère » pour ces deux couples. Et nous étions quatre à emmêler nos Magies… A la tendre vers Harry qui s'en est saisi…

C'est insensé… Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment nos Magies ont-elles pu permettre cela ?

Bon, c'est vrai, Ron est déjà un peu entré en Sympathie avec moi et également en Communion Magique, puisqu'il m'a transmis de son énergie pour lutter contre le venin de la Bestiole, quand j'étais dans le coma. Tatie Nally avait alors expliqué que cela a été rendu possible, par notre profonde confiance mutuelle, nos liens d'amitié très soudés et le fait que nous ayons librement consenti à nous entraîner à l'Occlumancie et à la Legilimancie ensemble…

Mais tout de même… C'était à un degré très bas. Très, très loin d'être aussi total et intense que cette fois… En plus, nos Magies ont communié avec celles de Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally, avant d'aller à la rencontre de Harry… Je n'en reviens pas…

« Deux d'entre vous étaient en Sympathie avec Harry et vous êtes entrés en Communion Magique, tous les quatre ! Mais c'est sacrément danj'reux, ça ! Heureusement qu'Dobby était là ! Vous auriez pu vous perdre en route, nom de Zeus ! Vous auriez pu faire exploser toute la baraque et vous avec ! R'commencez pas un truc pareil ! C'est complèt'ment insensé ! » s'exclame Mondingus, l'air interloqué et nettement réprobateur

« Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Nous ne l'avons pas vraiment contrôlé. Je veillerais cependant à ce que cela ne reproduise pas… » déclare Tonton Sev, sur un ton las.

« Mouais… En attendant, vous d'vez êt' épuisés. Alors repos strict au lit. Ordre du Médicomage. Roi Dobby vous apport'ra vot' repas et j'viendrais moi-même vous donner des nouvelles quand on en aura. » ordonne Mondingus, l'air inflexible.

C'est la première fois que je le vois fonctionner en mode Médicomage et il me rappelle Richard. La même autorité se dégage de lui…

Nous acquiesçons, même Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally.

Je les soupçonne cependant de le faire uniquement pour faire plaisir à Mondingus. Vraiment, je ne les vois pas accepter de rester tranquillement au lit, quand nous ignorons où se trouve Harry…

Harry… Mon petit frère de cœur… Mon ami…

J'ai si mal pour lui.

Je voudrais tant être auprès de lui, pouvoir à nouveau lui communiquer ma force, mon amitié…

Mon cœur saigne de le savoir blessé, inconscient et prisonnier de Voldemort…

Parce que Voldemort était là. Je le sais. J'ai senti la souffrance qu'il impose à Harry par sa seule présence à ses côtés. J'ai senti la douleur intolérable de son souffle glacé sur son front.

Et pour la première fois depuis six ans, je mesure réellement la souffrance intolérable que Harry a si souvent ressentie…

Et j'ai la certitude inexplicable et effrayante, que j'éprouverai encore cette effroyable douleur en même temps que lui…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Mondingus a à peine fermé la porte derrière lui, que Tatie Nally demande à Roi Dobby de bien vouloir nous servir un chocolat chaud. Dobby claque des doigts et tout arrive de la cuisine. Il verse le chocolat dans de grands bols et les fait Léviter jusqu'à nous avec précaution.

Je n'ai pas faim, ni soif. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce chocolat réconfortant quand Harry va si mal. Mais je ne lui serai utile en rien si je ne reprends pas des forces. Alors je bois, à petites gorgées, le chocolat brûlant. Je le laisse couler lentement dans ma gorge et me réchauffer le cœur.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » demande Hermione, en se penchant un peu en avant, pour voir Tatie Nally qui se trouve à ma droite..

« Eh bien… Ce sont nos sentiments pour Harry qui l'ont permis. Et la Magie Mère bien entendu… » répond Tatie Nally, avant de reprendre une gorgée de chocolat.

« La Magie Mère ? Comment cela ? » m'enquiers-je à mon tour, sincèrement curieux d'en savoir davantage…

J'ai la sensation que cela va bien nous rendre service. Surtout à Harry… Alors autant savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir là-dessus, pour être au top de l'efficacité.

« Je pratique la Magie Mère à un haut degré. Severus est très bon aussi dans son usage. Et depuis quelques mois, dès que vous le pouvez, vous vous y entraînez également. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, la Magie Mère est beaucoup plus puissante, mais aussi beaucoup plus exigeante et sauvage. Elle requiert de la discipline, un grand développement d'énergie, un investissement complet, même si à la longue, elle vous demande moins d'efforts. En échange, elle permet d'accroitre votre intuition, votre perception des autres et de vous-mêmes. Vous ressentez davantage ce qu'il se passe autour de vous, vos sentiments et ceux des personnes qui vous entourent… » explique Tatie Nally, avant de marquer une légère pause, pour piocher un biscuit dans l'assiette que lui tend Dobby et croquer dedans.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Plus nous nous entraînons et plus notre acuité se développe. Et peu à peu, nos Magies, à Harry et moi, ont pu se rencontrer davantage. Et même mutuellement se contrôler l'une, l'autre … Ceci dit, quand elles débordent, elles le font de plus en plus dangereusement, que ce soit pour nous même ou les autres…Mais il suffit souvent d'une simple pression de ma main sur l'épaule de Harry pour que je le calme et inversement. A moins que nos émotions soient particulièrement exacerbées. Auquel cas, nous devons entrer en Communion pour apaiser l'autre…» acquiesce-je, sourcils froncés…

« Et notre amitié est assez profonde pour que je puisse vous toucher aussi, quand la pression commence à monter. Vous aussi, vous pouvez me calmer. » ajoute Hermione, d'un ton songeur…

« Oui, c'est assez extraordinaire. Mais cela s'explique compte tenu que vous vous êtes entraînés ensemble à la Magie Mère, que vous avez partagé des moments très forts dès le début de votre adolescence également. Vos Ondes Magiques ont eu maintes fois l'occasion de se rencontrer. Elles se connaissent vraiment bien et se sont apprivoisées, adoptées même. Vous êtes des frères et sœurs de cœur. » approuve Tatie Nally, avant de prendre un second bol de chocolat

Pas étonnant, qu'elle ait besoin d'un deuxième chocolat bien fort. Je n'ose imaginer combien elle a dû souffrir quand elle est entrée en Sympathie avec Harry. Je l'ai ressenti aussi, mais à un degré bien moindre de ce qu'elle ressent elle, avec son don d'Empathie. En plus, elle avait déjà dû absorber pas mal de douleur, là-bas, dans les Pennines cet après-midi… Et elle souffre elle-même également. Elle est profondément affectée par la capture de Harry. Elle a terriblement peur pour lui. Presque autant que moi…

Ceci dit, je commence à piger ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la cuisine… Mais une chose m'intrigue encore…

« D'accord, je comprends pourquoi nos Magies, à Hermione et moi, peuvent se mêler un peu à l'occasion. Mais cela n'explique pas que nous ayons pu Communier avec toi et Tonton Sev… » fais-je remarquer, en posant mon bol vide sur ma table de chevet..

« Nous sommes les Parrain et Marraine de Harry. Il est ce qui nous uni tous les quatre. La Magie mère a permis que je sois en quelque sorte un transmetteur entre vous et Harry parce qu'elle… » commence Tatie Nally, avant de bailler à se décrocher les mâchoires.…

« Parce qu'elle a choisi Harry comme vecteur dans le Temple des Elfes. C'est à travers lui, qu'elle est passée pour bénir l'union de Dobby et Dyna. Elle l'a fait car il est celui qui a donné le plus d'énergie, celui qui éprouvait le plus d'affection et de joie pour le Roi des Elfes de Maison… Le plus de bonté aussi. Il l'a adopté comme un membre de sa famille… » poursuit Tonton Sev, d'un ton rêveur…

Et je me souviens soudainement de cette lumière qui a illuminé la grotte. C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle irradiait de Harry. Je me tourne vers Dobby. Il sourit, ses oreilles doucement agitées. Et il acquiesce…

« C'était réel, alors… Cette lumière dorée venait bien de Harry… » murmure-je, assez abasourdi

« C'était réel. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était si en forme, quand nous étions tous épuisés. La Magie Mère a laissé une trace de son passage en lui. Elle lui a redonné l'énergie qu'il avait offerte sans restriction durant la danse tribale… Elle l'habite encore. Elle l'habitera toujours, puisqu'il l'utilise. Et elle lui permet de nous ressentir, de se nourrir de notre énergie Magique, au-delà de cette Barrière si noire que Voldemort a dressée, avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses adeptes, au-dessus du lieu où Harry est emprisonné… » répond Tatie Nally, avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Si je comprends bien, la Magie Mère a Harry à la bonne. Alors elle nous a donné un petit coup de pouce pour l'aider. Et comme je la pratique aussi, que je ne ménage pas mes efforts et que nous sommes un couple uni par des liens très solides, je pourrais toujours le sentir, je pourrais lui faire savoir que je suis auprès de lui, lui donner des forces… » murmure-je, avec un regain d'énergie.

Cela me met du baume au cœur. Quoiqu'il arrive, Harry ne sera pas seul dans sa tourmente. Je pourrais l'accompagner…

« Oui, Ron. Mais tu ne pourras pas le localiser. Et tu pourras à peine l'effleurer. Cela te demandera une énergie considérable. La Magie Mère est très puissante, mais elle se heurte elle aussi aux Maléfices et aux Sortilèges de Confusion, au Fidélitas… Tu ne pourras pas rester très longtemps auprès de lui… Et il faudra que Harry coopère également. Il faut qu'il puisse lui aussi fournir des efforts. » me temporise Tonton Sev

Oui, bien sûr. Ça n'ira pas sans mal pour Harry non plus. Je pourrais lui donner de l'énergie, mais ce sera à lui de la prendre et de l'utiliser. Je ne pourrais pas le faire à sa place. La Magie éprouvera son courage, sa ténacité, sa volonté et sa force de caractère…

« Ron, es-tu prêt à recommencer, malgré le danger que cela représente ? » demande soudainement Tatie Nally, avec douceur

Je n'ai guère besoin qu'elle me précise davantage sa pensée. Elle se propose pour renforcer le lien que je pourrais établir avec Harry. Et qui sait, si son état de santé s'améliore, peut-être pourra-t-il nous donner des indications précises sur le lieu où il est enfermé…

« Naturellement ! Aussi souvent que nécessaire ! » réponds-je, d'un ton ferme, en me fichant bien de l'état d'épuisement vers lequel cela pourrait me mener…

Tout ce qui compte, c'est Harry…

« Moi aussi ! Je veux vous aider autant que possible ! » affirme aussitôt Hermione, en redressant le dos.

Tonton Sev soupire. Il envoie son bol vide sur le plateau et se passe une main lasse sur le visage.

« La nuit va sûrement être longue et difficile. Les jours qui viennent aussi. Je vais aller chercher des Potions, nous en aurons besoin. Je fais aussi vite que je peux… » déclare-t-il, avant de se lever

« Attends, Sev. Nous allons tous à Poudlard, les conditions seront meilleures qu'ici… » commence Tatie Nally, avant que je l'interrompe..

« Les Barrières de Protection risquent de nous gêner, non ? » fais-je remarquer, inquiet de me heurter à plus de résistances encore que nous en avons rencontrées tout à l'heure.

« Non, elles nous faciliteront la tâche en s'effaçant devant nous. Nous irons dans l'annexe de l'Infirmerie, où Richard se trouve. Ainsi, il pourra intervenir en cas de besoin. Il faudra aussi que je passe dans mon bureau avant… Dobby, nous allons avoir besoin de toi et de Dyna. Peux-tu t'arranger pour qu'un autre Elfe vienne ici ? » répond Tatie Nally, en sortant elle aussi de son lit.

Dobby s'empresse d'acquiescer, heureux de pouvoir nous aider lui aussi et il part aussitôt chercher un Elfe qui aidera ici à sa place.

« Mais à Poudlard, nous ne saurons rien… » fais-je encore remarquer, peu désireux de m'éloigner de la Base d'Espionnage.

« Au contraire, nous en saurons davantage… Du moins concernant l'état de santé de Harry. Pour le reste, je vais demander à Viktor, Bill, Angélina et Lee d'être nos agents de liaison. Albus leur ouvrira sa Cheminée sans restriction. Bill pourra aussi nous procurer des Miroirs Magiques, réglés spécialement pour nous.. » répond Tatie Nally, avec assurance.

Je me range à son avis, bon gré, mal gré… De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Elle est déterminée à repartir à Poudlard et j'ai besoin d'elle pour effleurer Harry du bout des doigts…

Enfin, façon de parler… C'est plutôt de la pointe de mon cœur et de mon esprit…

« Mondingus ne va pas être content que nous partions déjà. » souffle Hermione, en se hâtant de mettre ses chaussures.

« Non. Mais il ne pourra pas nous retenir… Et nous nous garderons de lui faire part de nos intentions….» sourit Tonton Sev, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Nous descendons l'escalier à sa suite et nous rendons dans la Base d'Espionnage. Bien sûr Mondingus râle, mais Tonton Sev le rassure en affirmant que nous nous rendrons directement à l'infirmerie. Ça laisse le brave homme sceptique, mais il ne répond rien, se contentant de préciser qu'il n'a pas d'autre nouvelle à nous apprendre pour l'instant, tandis que Tatie Nally donne des instructions à Lee, venu en renfort de Mondingus et Dedalus. Ça ne prend pas bien longtemps et bientôt nous repartons vers la cuisine.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'y arriver, que la Tante Pétunia en ouvre la porte et se fige sur le seuil. C'est drôle, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle voulait venir nous voir… Elle nous regarde descendre, l'œil fixé sur Tatie Nally. Elle semble hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Que s'est-il passé, tout à l'heure ? » se décide-t-elle soudainement au moment où je mets le pied sur la dernière marche…

Le ton de sa voix ne comporte aucune agressivité, aucune curiosité. Elle semble juste inquiète…

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » demande en retour Tatie Nally, qui me dépasse en soupirant.

Je la comprends. Elle en a bien assez comme ça, sans avoir à gérer en plus les états d'âmes de la tante Pétunia…

« Je… Je ne sais pas… C'était bizarre. Je… C'était comme si… ça m'a fait très mal… Mais en même temps… ça m'a fait chaud… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » balbutie la tante Pétunia, des larmes lui venant aux yeux…

Dobby revient au même moment. Il est accompagné de Tylsa, qu'il est allé chercher au Terrier. Dyna nous rejoint également dans un crac sonore et la mère de Sirius bougonne dans son tableau… Qu'elle essaye seulement de murmurer une seule insulte et je décharge sur elle toutes mes tensions de la journée, ne laissant que des cendres de son tableau…

« Ce que tu as ressenti, Pétunia, c'est la douleur de Harry et l'amour que nous avons pour lui…. Cette chaleur, tu l'as déjà éprouvée dans le passé n'est-ce pas ? » répond Tatie Nally, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de s'avancer vers Pétunia, pour poser une main sur son bras.

La tante Pétunia sursaute, mais elle ne retire pas son bras. Elle lève les yeux vers Tatie Nally et laisse couler ses larmes…

« Oui. C'était quand j'étais petite. Avec Lily… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé depuis. Pas aussi fort… » révèle-t-elle, tandis que Vernon, qui est arrivé derrière elle, la regarde d'un air soucieux.

« C'était l'amour que vous aviez l'une pour l'autre, avant que tu apprennes qu'elle est une sorcière et d'en devenir jalouse au point de nier cet amour… Et parce que tu rejetais cet amour, tu ne pouvais plus aimer aussi fort. Aujourd'hui, il re-appartient à tes souvenirs. Et tu peux de nouveau aimer de tout ton cœur. Tu peux même éprouver de l'affection pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ?» souffle doucement Tatie Nally…

La tante Pétunia éclate en sanglots. Et elle hoche la tête. Elle acquiesce en silence…

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? » demande-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Et l'air sincèrement angoissée.

Mon cœur se serre terriblement dans ma poitrine…

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle demande ça ?

Non, Harry ne va pas mourir. Il ne faut pas qu'elle dise une chose pareille ! Il ne faut même pas y penser ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, Merlin, je ne veux pas !

« Je ne sais pas Pétunia. J'espère de tout mon cœur que non, que nous pourrons très vite aller à son secours… » répond Tatie Nally, d'un ton douloureux…

« Je… Je suis désolée… si désolée…» gémit la tante Pétunia, en éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglot…

« Nous parlerons de tout cela un autre jour, Pétunia. Nous devons partir, maintenant.. Va rejoindre ta famille. Et aime la désormais comme tu aurais voulu pouvoir le faire. » déclare en retour Tatie Nally, sur un nouveau soupir…

La tante Pétunia acquiesce et se tourne vers son époux, pour appuyer son visage contre sa large et grasse poitrine. L'oncle Vernon l'entoure de ses bras, l'air de ne rien comprendre des réactions de sa femme. Mais moi je comprends. La tante Pétunia éprouve du remord pour tout ce qu'elle a fait à Lily et à Harry. Et de ne pas avoir aimé comme il faut les siens. Grand bien lui fasse… Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses états d'âme. Qu'elle se débrouille avec. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire et à penser…

Tatie Nally passe dans la cuisine et je la suis aussi vite. Le cousin Dudley est toujours assis en bout de table. Il semble complètement groggy. Sa tante Marge est à côté de lui. Elle caresse son chien, allongé sur ses genoux, d'un air distrait. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensent tous les deux, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon.

Je m'engouffre dans la Cheminée, pour arriver dans le bureau de notre Directeur à Poudlard. Il n'est pas là, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Il doit avoir fort à faire ailleurs…

« Je passe par mon bureau et je vous rejoins à l'infirmerie… » souffle Tatie Nally, avant de prendre les passages internes.

« Et moi, je vais chercher des Potions dans mon labo. Prenez les couloirs externes. Il faut que vous soyez vus, que les autres sachent que vous êtes rentrés… » déclare Tonton Sev, avant de hâter le pas vers les passages internes.

Mais avant d'y entrer, il se retourne vers nous et ajoute : « Il va falloir que je fasse un saut dans la Grande Salle aussi. Je ne serais pas long. Juste le temps de dire ce que j'ai à dire. »

Et à son ton, je devine sans peine que les Ânes Bâtés vont s'en prendre plein la figure…

« Allons-y, Ron… » souffle Hermione, en se dirigeant vers la porte

Nous descendons l'escalier en colimaçon et arrivons très vite dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne ici. Tant mieux. Tonton Sev a beau dire qu'il faut qu'on nous voit, moi je n'ai envie de croiser personne.

« Nous devrions plutôt passer par le Grand Hall, Ron » déclare cependant Hermione, en me prenant par la main pour m'entraîner à droite, alors que j'allais prendre à gauche, à l'intersection de deux couloirs.

Je serre ma main sur la sienne en soupirant et je la suis. Il y a du brouhaha un peu plus loin. Je devine que la Grande Salle est ouverte et que les conversations vont bon train…

Chacun doit avoir des tas d'histoire à raconter sur ce qu'il a vu ou fait pendant l'attaque. Ça doit parler des blessés, des morts et de Harry. Je ne veux rien entendre de tout cela… Et pourtant il y a des choses que je dois savoir…

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé, après que je sois parti ? Parkinson a-t-il parlé ? Ou les Vengeurs ? » m'enquiers-je, dans un murmure…

Hermione soupire et serre à son tour ses doigts sur les miens. Elle s'arrête et me fait asseoir dans une alcôve avant de me raconter tout ce qu'elle sait.

« Harry est peut-être chez la mère de Blaise, n'est-ce pas ? » souffle-je, aussitôt son récit fini

« C'est une possibilité… » répond Hermione, tandis que mon cœur se serre…

Nous ignorons avec exactitude où se trouve le domaine dans lequel les mères de Blaise, Tarendra et Ramaya se terrent. Et selon ce que le Basilic a révélé quand Eddy et Hugh l'ont interrogé vendredi, il est Incartable, sous Fidélitas et il y a même un Sortilège pour empêcher les Elfes de sortir ou entrer sur les terres et dans l'habitation…

Cela explique la Barrière Sombre, les Sortilèges de Confusion et toutes les difficultés que nous avons eu à rester en contact avec Harry…

« S'il est là-bas, nous ne pourrons pas aller le chercher… » souffle-je, la gorge si nouée que je ne reconnais pas moi-même ma voix…

Putain, Harry ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous n'arrivions pas à te localiser. Car tu es là-bas, j'en ai la certitude maintenant… Mon cœur me le crie. Mon pif aussi…

« Nous allons le retrouver, Ron. Je te promets que nous allons le retrouver ! Il y a sûrement un moyen de le faire ! » assure Hermione, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule…

Je l'entoure de mes bras et je la serre contre moi. Elle n'est pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle veut le faire croire, je le sais bien. Mais tout comme moi, elle a besoin de garder cet espoir. Nous devons le garder à tout prix, pour pouvoir aider Harry…

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi sa bague n'a pas fonctionné ? » demande-je à brûle pourpoint.

Hermione sursaute contre moi. Elle relève la tête, pâle et plus défaite que jamais.

« Il ne l'avait pas. Pas plus que son Portoloin. Il les a oubliés dans la salle de bains du terrier... » souffle-t-elle…

Je me sens devenir exsangue. Et une énorme vague de culpabilité m'engloutit le cœur et le cerveau. Je me revois dans la salle de bains, avec Harry. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Je l'ai embrassé dans le cou et il a chuchoté à mon oreille que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que quelqu'un pouvait entrer. Alors je l'ai enlevé. Je l'ai emmené dans notre chambre…

Putain ! C'est ma faute s'il a oublié sa bague et son Portoloin !

C'est moi qui l'ai distrait !

C'est ma faute !

Harry, putain Harry ! Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ça ?

« C'est ma faute, Hermione, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai distrait… » souffle-je, tremblant de tous mes membres.

Hermione me serre davantage contre elle. Elle comprend. Il n'est pas besoin que j'en dise davantage.

« Harry ne t'en veut pas ! Il ne t'en voudra jamais ! Il t'aime de toute son âme, Ron ! S'il pouvait te parler, il dirait que c'était le destin ! Que cela devait être ainsi !… » murmure-t-elle, en appuyant son front contre le mien…

Je m'accroche à elle. A ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Cela n'apaise pas ma culpabilité pour autant. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter. N'importe quoi…

C'est si douloureux, putain, si douloureux !

« Il faut y aller… Tatie Nally est peut-être déjà à l'infirmerie… » murmure Hermione, en se dégageant doucement de mes bras.

J'acquiesce et je respire profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme, puis nous quittons l'alcôve à pas pressés. Bientôt nous passons devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves sont attablés. Il en manque pas mal. Où sont-ils ? Dans leur Maison ? A Ste Mangouste ? Ou encore là-bas, dans les Pennines, à attendre qu'on les accompagne ici, par Transplanage d'escorte ou Portoloin ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je ne cherche pas non plus à le savoir. Non pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais cela ne sert à rien. Et je suis embrouillé par toute cette culpabilité qui m'étouffe, qui dilue mes pensées. Je me demande cependant, comment vont se passer les jours à venir. Comment les professeurs feront, pour que les choses reprennent un cours normal…

Un cours normal… Est-ce possible d'y revenir ?

Non… Nous sommes tous marqués par la guerre maintenant. Tout le monde a fait l'expérience d'une bataille. Plus personne ne pourra faire comme si la guerre était loin de nous…

Du plus jeune au plus vieux, tous les élèves ont eu les tripes qui se sont tordues de trouille. Tous ont été secoués par le déraillement et le fracas des Sorts et Maléfices, tous ont eu les oreilles frappées par les cris de douleur des blessés.

Seuls quelques-uns se sont réjouis. Des Ânes Bâtés. Des abrutis sans cœur…

Certains d'entre eux ont-ils pris la mesure de ce qu'est la guerre ? De sa cruauté ? Se sont-ils rendu compte qu'ils auraient pu y laisser la vie ? Que pensent-ils des morts qu'il y a eu parmi eux ? Des blessés ? Certains se sentent-ils coupable ?

Ces questions trouveront sans doute leur réponse un jour, me dis-je, en passant enfin la porte de l'infirmerie, un peu anesthésié par ce trop-plein de douleur qui me broie de partout.

Plusieurs élèves sont allongés sur des lits, au fond de l'infirmerie. Des infirmières veillent à leur chevet. Elles relèvent à peine la tête pour nous regarder entrer sans bruit.

« Ron, Hermione ! Vous avez des nouvelles ? » demande Blaise, en chuchotant.

Son teint est gris. Son regard est anxieux. Je me contente de hocher négativement la tête, en avançant vers le lit où est alitée Miho.

Putain, Miho. Elle parait plus petite et menue que jamais, toute pâle, avec ce gros pansement qui lui ceint la tête… Et dans le lit à côté, Théo dort. J'espère qu'ils se rétabliront vite tous les deux, me dis-je, en me penchant vers Miho, pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Ron… Si ma mère est dans le coup, je… » commence Blaise, visiblement mal à l'aise…

Il a l'air de se sentir coupable…

Mais il n'est coupable de rien… Ce n'est pas comme moi… C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute…

« Tu rien du tout ! Blaise, ta mère est une sacrée putain de salope, mais elle a au moins un mérite : celui d'avoir enfanté un fils génial ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et il ne me viendra jamais à l'esprit de te faire endosser la responsabilité de ses actes… Tu es mon pote et celui de Harry. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Ok ? » l'interromps-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Non, il n'en peut rien si Harry est prisonnier dans son Domaine. C'est ma faute à moi. Rien qu'à moi. J'ai tout foiré. Je foire toujours tout. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour sauver Percy et à cause de moi Harry a été capturé.

« Ouais. Ok… Mais quand même. Je suis désolé de ne jamais avoir osé l'interroger sur mon lieu de naissance…. » répond Blaise, tandis que je jette un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui vient d'ouvrir la porte de l'annexe.

Elle me fait signe que Tatie Nally n'est pas encore là.

« Si tu avais fait ça, elle ne se planquerait pas là-bas en ce moment. Elle aurait trouvé un autre endroit et on ne serait pas plus avancés… Peut-être même qu'on le serait encore moins… » fais-je remarquer, en me retournant vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre

C'est Tatie Nally. Elle tient une boîte en or ouvragé dans la main. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est qu'elle est moins tirée que tout à l'heure. Pas en forme, non. Moins épuisée. Un peu plus détendue aussi, même si elle est loin de sa sérénité habituelle…

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Elle les plisse. Elle ressent ma culpabilité…

Elle nous fait signe à Hermione et moi. Nous la suivons dans l'annexe, sous le regard curieux de Blaise auquel Hermione a soufflé que nous lui expliquerons tout plus tard. Dobby et Dyna sont déjà là. Ils se tiennent côte à côte sur un divan, les oreilles doucement agitées et nous sourient, tandis que Tatie Nally pose la boite en or sur un guéridon.

« Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un qui va nous aider. » dit-elle, avant d'ouvrir doucement la boite en or et d'ajouter : « Voici Aelia… »

Une minuscule fée jaillit d'un paysage de glace, pour venir se percher sur la main tendue de Tatie Nally. Elle agite ses ailes, puis tourne sur elle-même à vitesse vertigineuse, dispersant dans l'air une fine poussière dorée et je me sens aussitôt inexplicablement mieux…

Le chagrin n'a pas quitté mon cœur, ni ma culpabilité. Mais je suis libéré de ma colère…

Une Fée va nous aider.

Ce n'est pas rien, ça. Ce n'est pas rien…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Refroidir Les Esprits**

**Draco **

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici !

Je n'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle me casse les oreilles et je piaffe d'impatience d'avoir des nouvelles…

Est-ce qu'on a pu localiser Harry ? Comment va mon frère ?

« Regarde qui arrive… » me souffle soudainement Phillipa à l'oreille.

Elle s'est assise d'autorité à côté de moi et s'assure que tout se passe bien à notre table.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte… Les Ânes Bâtés impliqués dans les combats, sont escortés par les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave qui ont été chargés de les cueillir dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Sephora Casey est parmi eux. Asterope Thorpe lève le nez. Elle le baissera plus vite qu'elle ne l'a levé quand Pa s'occupera personnellement d'elle, j'en mettrai ma main à couper….

Et je n'ose imaginer ce que Blaise lui fera s'il croise sa route…

Dans le fond, c'est aussi bien qu'il ne soit pas ici… Nous avons assez de mal à calmer les esprits comme ça…

Enfin nous… Neville, Gabe, Phillipa et les autres Préfets surtout…

Moi, je ne suis bon à rien ici…

« Ron et Hermione viennent de passer devant la porte… » chuchote encore Philippa, tandis que les Ânes Bâtés escortés par les Directeurs de Maison s'alignent devant la table des professeurs..

Je bondis aussitôt sur mes pieds, pour les rejoindre où qu'ils aillent, mais une porte claque vers la table des professeurs et je tourne instinctivement mon regard vers elle tout en dégainant ma baguette…

Putain, je suis à cran…

Et je ne suis pas le seul à voir… Plusieurs copains du Comité ont bondi sur leurs pieds baguette en main eux aussi…

Mais ils se rassoient aussi vite.

C'est Pa qui vient de faire cette entrée fracassante…

Bordel, je l'ai déjà vu maintes fois en colère, mais là, ça dépasse tout. Il irradie d'une rage froide et implacable. Ça va barder, c'est certain…

« Que tous les Serpentards du dortoir fille viennent se placer avec leurs autres camarades devant la table des professeurs. » siffle-t-il dans un souffle glacial.

Il vient de prononcer le mot « camarade » avec tant de dédain qu'on dirait qu'il vient tous de les insulter… Les Ânes Bâtés s'exécutent. Certains la tête basse. Ceux-là au moins ont compris qu'ils vont en prendre pour leur grade.

En passant, Diamond, la sœur de Sephora Casey, regarde Neville qui lui fait un léger signe de tête. Elle détourne aussi vite son regard et je note une brève lueur de désarrois dedans. Neville a peut-être raison. Il se pourrait que cette fille réfléchisse à sa position…

Pa descend de l'estrade. Il passe devant chacun des Ânes Bâtés, le regard dur, le souffle court, la mâchoire crispée, avant de revenir au milieu de l'estrade d'où il peut les toiser et les écraser par sa seule présence.

« Vous étiez au courant que le Poudlard Express allait être attaqué ! En ne signalant pas ce fait, vous vous êtes tous rendus complices des attaquants ! Vous êtes tous responsables de la mort de onze de vos camarades, de celle du chauffeur du Poudlard Express. Responsables également des nombreux blessés dont certains sont dans un état critique et de la capture de Jérémy Costner et Harry Potter ! » assène Pa, d'un ton accusateur et terriblement coupant avant de marquer un silence.

Je vois des frissons parcourir les Ânes Bâtés. L'accusation est claire. Il ne doit faire nul doute dans leurs esprits que la sanction sera terrible… Accepteront-ils leurs responsabilités ? Reconnaîtront-ils leurs torts ? Leur conscience sera-t-elle torturée par les morts ?

« Et non seulement vous êtes complices de cette attaque et responsables de douze morts et de plusieurs dizaines de blessés, mais certains d'entre vous se sont également rendus coupables d'agression directe sur des élèves ! » siffle Pa qui descend encore de plusieurs degrés dans la froideur de son ton.

Mon regard accroche le dos d'Asterope Thorpe. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ne semble absolument pas réagir… Putain ! Est-ce que quelque chose peut ébranler cette fille ? Soudainement, elle me fait plus peur encore que Pansy ou ma tante Bellatrix.

Elle me fait penser à Lucius, me dis-je en frissonnant. C'est d'elle dont nous aurons le plus à nous méfier à l'avenir, ici à Poudlard, si elle n'est pas purement et simplement renvoyée, après ce qu'elle a fait à Miho…

« En tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, j'ai pris la décision que vous passerez tous sans exception devant le Conseil de Discipline. Et vous serez tous interrogés par les Aurors. Quelques-uns d'entre vous peuvent s'attendre à être privés de baguette durant quelques temps, voire à ce qu'elle soit définitivement brisée et suivie d'un renvoi de l'école ! Seuls les élèves mineurs pourront, lors de leur interrogatoire par les Aurors et leur passage devant le Conseil de Discipline, bénéficier de la présence de leurs parents, qui recevront une convocation en bonne et due forme, en temps voulu. En attendant ce jour, vous serez bouclés dans vos quartiers, sous la surveillance constante des fantômes de Poudlard qui effectueront des rondes de jour, comme de nuit. Des portraits vont également être disposés dans chaque dortoir et tous vos gestes et propos nous seront rapportés. Celles et ceux qui tenteront de communiquer en secret, seront mis à l'isolement dans un cachot. Aucun de vous n'est autorisé à quitter sa chambre, hormis pour se rendre dans les commodités. Vous ne pourrez-vous y rendre qu'un seul à la fois. Vous ne pourrez non plus, ni envoyer, ni recevoir aucun courrier. Vos baguettes vous sont retirées, dès à présent et jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être renvoyés sur le champ ! » déclare Pa, ses Ondes Magiques tournoyant dangereusement autour de lui.

Puis il descend de nouveau de l'estrade et tend la main vers chaque Âne Bâté pour prendre sa baguette, qu'il dispose dans une boîte tenue par le professeur McGonagall dont le visage est aussi dur que le sien. Et quand la dernière baguette est remisée, la Directrice des Gryffondors referme le couvercle avec un claquement sec, qui sonne comme un coup de semonce.

« Dans vos quartiers… » siffle maintenant Pa, en prenant la boite que le professeur McGonagall lui tend.

Et instinctivement je me lève, enfonçant mes poings dans mes poches, pour toiser silencieusement les Ânes Bâtés à leur passage…

Je suis aussitôt suivi de tous mes camarades de Serpentards et, sous l'impulsion de Neville, les Gryffondors en font autant, puis les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle. Et les Ânes Bâtés, escortés de McGonagall et des fantômes des quatre Maisons, sortent dans un silence lourd et tendu.

Pa a pris une bonne décision de les boucler dans leurs quartiers. Les esprits vont avoir le temps de se refroidir au moins. Oh, je ne doute pas que les Ânes Bâtés ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Ceux qui ont attaqué des élèves notamment. Mais au moins, cela n'arrivera pas au moment où nous sommes au comble de notre colère contre eux. Il n'y aura pas non plus d'acte irréfléchi…

Je crois que chacun attendra le verdict du Conseil de Discipline avec impatience en revanche.

Moi le premier…

OoOoOoO

**Kingsley**

L'interrogatoire pourtant très serré de Maugrey ne donne rien. Non pas que le Détraqueur placé derrière la porte de la salle d'audience ne fasse pas effet sur elle, loin de là. Mais je crois que la trouille que Hirkani Deli éprouve est liée à Voldemort. Et qu'elle fera tout pour ne pas lui déplaire…

En plus, son avocat est un retord et je suis certain qu'il porte la Marque de Voldemort, le sagouin. Dommage que je ne dispose d'aucun droit pour lui faire relever sa manche et le vérifier...

« Cela fait maintenant plus de trois heures que vous interrogez ma cliente dans vos locaux. Elle n'a rien à vous dire. Elle est innocente des faits que vous lui reprochez. Vous ne pouvez pousser plus avant sans une autorisation du Magenmagot. » intervient-il justement, ses petits yeux chafouins fixés sur Fol Œil.

« Comptez sur moi pour l'obtenir à la première heure ! » répond Maugrey, avec un regard noir.

« Comptez sur moi pour empêcher que cela arrive ! Votre dossier est vide. Le Magenmagot devra se ranger à ma demande de libération immédiate. Non seulement pour ma cliente mais également pour celle de mon éminent confrère. » déclare l'avocat véreux, en soutenant le regard de Maugrey.

« Pas si vide que vous l'croyez. » assène Maugrey, en désignant les parchemins posés devant lui.

Ils ont été trouvés chez un cousin de Parkinson, soigneusement planqués dans un tiroir secret de son bureau et prouvent ses petits trafics. Bien sûr, le cousin a disparu, mais nous ne désespérons pas de le coincer bientôt. Et de trouver, par la même occasion, la planque de Parkinson…

En revanche, ce que Maugrey a trouvé dans la maison de la mère Parkinson n'offre aucun intérêt ou presque. Il ne s'agissait guère que de fioles de Potion et trois livres qui n'ont rien d'illégal, serrés dans une cachette aménagée depuis peu…

« Ces preuves n'impliquent pas ma cliente. Pas plus que les témoignages des Vengeurs ou des élèves. » rétorque le baveux, avec une moue de dédain.

« Preuves et témoignages impliquent directement son fiancé. Et elle vit sous le même toit que lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça, elle l'a reconnu. Et nous allons trouver où c'est, c'est une question d'heure maintenant. Et il y aura sans doute toutes les preuves dont nous aurons besoin là-bas. Alors personne ne croira qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ç'qu'il traficote. En attendant, j'vous retiens pas et Mademoiselle Deli pass'ra la nuit en cellule. » réplique Fol Œil, d'un ton abrupt.

Puis il fait signe au jeune Auror de garde, d'emmener Hirkani Deli et se lève pour signifier qu'il n'a plus rien à dire et que l'avocat peut partir, lui aussi.

La porte s'ouvre et le souffle glacial du Détraqueur en faction dans le couloir s'exhale dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Hirkani Deli frissonne et laisse s'échapper un sanglot. Elle chancelle et mon jeune collègue la retient par le bras. Il se montre à la fois prévenant et réservé, il inspire confiance et c'est un petit gars prometteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ste Mangouste ? Recherche de la planque ? » demande Maugrey, en haussant un sourcil vers moi.

« Non. J'ai reçu un message sur mon Bipper tout à l'heure. Parkinson est salement amoché. On ne pourra pas l'interroger avant demain matin. Pour sa planque, nous avons déjà une dizaine de gars sur le coup. Le mieux, c'est d'aller traîner du côté de Winchcombe, pour tâcher de repérer Priest Hole Manor, le domaine où se cachent la Mère de Deli et la Zabini. Il y a des chances pour que Harry soit là-bas. On ne sait jamais. On pourra peut-être le localiser plus précisément… » déclare-je, sur un soupir.

Nous n'avons rien pu tirer de plus d'Edgard Boo que les gamins l'ont fait vendredi. Des sacrés loustics ceux-là… Ils ont manœuvré comme des chefs. Et même si leurs méthodes n'étaient pas orthodoxes, je dois reconnaitre qu'ils nous ont rendu un fier service. Jamais on n'aurait pu coincer Boo comme ils l'ont fait en lui arrachant ses aveux, en utilisant uniquement les méthodes autorisées par le Magenmagot…

Maugrey et moi sortons du Département pour rejoindre l'Atrium et filer vers notre destination. Il y a pas mal de peuple. Fudge, Arthur et Albus montent sur une estrade, pour faire une déclaration aux parents et journalistes massés serrés autour d'eux. Tous les visages sont anxieux. La révolte couve dirait-on. La foule va réclamer la tête de Parkinson, c'est sûr…

Bien que tout le monde soit déjà au courant, Fudge rapporte les faits qui se sont produits dans les Pennines, avant d'annoncer, la voix tremblante, le nom des victimes dont les parents ont déjà été informés et qui se trouvent actuellement dans une chapelle ardente à Ste Mangouste.

Merde ! Il y a un nom ajouté à la liste ! Un gosse de plus est mort…

La foule gronde.

« Il faut faire justice tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas besoin de perdre du temps et de l'argent à faire un procès ! Le baiser du Détraqueur c'est tout ce que ces salauds méritent ! » s'exclame-t-on de toute part…

« J'ai intérêt de dépêcher une escouade à Ste Mangouste pour empêcher qu'on lynche Parkinson » glisse-je à l'oreille de Maugrey, tout en faisant signe à mon vieux compère Ambrosius Pygott de nous rejoindre.

Arthur lève les bras, pour faire cesser les exclamations vengeresses. La foule lui accorde parole. Tendue, au bord de l'explosion. Espérons qu'Arthur réussisse à refroidir les esprits ou nous aurons de nouveaux problèmes sur les bras. Et Merlin sait que nous n'en avons pas besoin !

« Vous savez tous que j'ai eu la profonde douleur de perdre mon fils Percy il y a quelques jours. C'est Edmond Parkinson qui l'a tué. Mon fils Ronald en a été témoin. Les Aurors n'ont pas pu le trouver, il n'était pas à son domicile. Nous ignorions où il se terrait. Aujourd'hui, il a été capturé. Et j'étais dans les Pennines quand cela est arrivé. Je l'ai vu. J'aurais pu mettre fin à ses jours. Mon épouse Molly, mes fils et ma fille aussi. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. Faire justice nous-même n'aurait pas pu apaiser notre chagrin, notre souffrance. Ce que nous voulons, c'est la reconnaissance de son crime et de sa culpabilité par le Magenmagot. Et je suis certain que les familles des enfants qui ont été tués pendant l'attaque, voudront, tout comme moi, mon épouse et mes enfants, un procès équitable pour Edmond Parkinson, au cours duquel tous les crimes de ce misérable individu, seront à jamais consignés dans les archives du Ministère. Par ailleurs, il ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit, que cet homme a commis d'autres meurtres, que des parents pleurent un fils ou une fille assassiné par lui, sans savoir qu'il en est l'assassin. Je sais trop la douleur de perdre un enfant. Je sais que l'on ne peut trouver repos tant que l'on sait son assassin en liberté, d'autant plus si l'on ignore qui il est. Voulez-vous vraiment priver ces parents d'une chance de savoir, qu'il avoue ? Voulez-vous les empêcher de retrouver le sommeil, d'avoir la satisfaction d'apprendre que l'assassin de leur enfant a été capturé et qu'il est emprisonné en attendant son procès ? Voulez-vous leur enlever l'occasion de rendre justice à leur enfant ? De pouvoir regarder son assassin en face, d'assister à son procès et d'entendre la sentence qui le condamnera ? Moi, je ne le veux pas… Et je ne veux pas non plus risquer de perdre une chance de savoir où ont été emmenés Harry Potter et Jérémy Costner. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez les Aurors, les Tireurs de Baguette et le Ministère faire leur travail. » déclare-t-il, pâle et défait, d'un ton sincère et bouleversant…

Un murmure parcourt la foule calmée. Arthur a fait mouche. Ce n'est plus l'esprit de vengeance qui provoque des remous. C'est la compassion. La raison… Mais je maintiens ma décision de protéger Parkinson jusqu'à son transfert dans nos locaux. On ne sait jamais…

« Il a tout de même fallu du monde, pour empêcher Ron de tuer Parkinson de ses poings… Mais c'est pas moi qui irait lui reprocher, ni le crier sur les toits…» me glisse Maugrey, son œil Magique roulant dans tous les sens pour surveiller les mouvements de la foule qui se disperse maintenant, à l'invitation de Fudge.

Il a promis que les journalistes seront informés heure par heure des progrès de notre enquête et ces derniers se dirigent vers les locaux qui sont mis à leur dispositions pour attendre les nouvelles. Je ne vois pas Rita Skeeter, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est quelque part parmi eux, cachée sous sa forme Animagus…

« Pas moi non plus. Allons-y. Tâchons de trouver ce fichu Manoir… » réponds-je à mi-voix, en prenant le chemin de l'extérieur.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup espoir que nous rencontrions du succès dans cette mission, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Je me presse dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. L'heure du couvre-feu est passée de quelques minutes et je ne croise que des fantômes jusqu'au moment où j'arrive non loin de l'infirmerie. Rusard est là. Il me regarde venir d'un œil surpris, sa chatte dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demande-t-il d'un ton abrupt quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

Je suis bien tenté de lui retourner la politesse, mais son teint pâle, ses yeux creusés et inquiets m'en dissuadent. Jamais je ne lui ai vu une mine pareille, ni exprimer de l'inquiétude.

« J'ai quelque chose à remettre au professeur De Paimpont. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Monsieur Rusard… » réponds-je doucement.

« C'est rien. Je… Juste un peu mal à la tête. J'allais voir Madame Pomfresh, mais elle doit avoir autre chose à faire.. Je retourne à ma loge. » dit-il, d'un ton hésitant, avant d'amorcer un pas dans la direction opposée à l'infirmerie.

Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal. Le Rusard que je connais m'aurait envoyé sur les roses en me disant qu'il n'a aucun compte à me rendre et de me mêler de mes oignons. Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

Non, je me fais des idées… Mes cheveux ne sont pas dressés sur ma tête. Ce n'est pas un Espion de Voldemort caché sous Polynectar. Je sentirais ses Ondes Magiques. Là, il n'y en a pas. Du moins, il n'en dégage pas plus que Madame Figg. A savoir la quantité infime, qui leur permet de voir les lieux Magiques que les Moldus ne remarquent pas si on ne les autorise pas à le faire. Et puis, Miss Teigne ne s'y tromperait pas. Elle ne resterait pas dans ses bras, à feuler dans ma direction. C'est bien le concierge Cracmol qui se tient devant moi, assurément.

« Voyons, Pompom ne serait pas contente d'apprendre que vous êtes resté avec votre mal de tête. Nous sommes à deux pas de l'infirmerie. Venez. » déclare-je, en le prenant par le coude pour l'encourager à me suivre.

« Non, je… Non… » se défend mollement le concierge, en se dégageant de ma prise

Mais j'ai déjà ouvert la porte et je le pousse à l'intérieur.

Son œil vagabonde dans toute l'infirmerie et je sens son dos frissonner sous ma main. Puis il se raidit et je peux presque sentir sa colère irradier. Je suis son regard. Il fixe Blaise, assis auprès du lit de Miho.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ! T'es pas blessé, t'as rien à faire là ! » s'exclame-t-il, en avançant vers Blaise, le ton hargneux.

« Argus ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demande Pompom, en sortant de son bureau, stoppant net le concierge dans son élan.

Elle a l'air épuisée.

« Il a mal à la tête… » réponds-je en lieu et place de Rusard, qui me darde d'un regard noir que je reconnais tout à fait cette fois.

« Oh… Venez Argus, je vais vous donner une Potion.. » déclare Pompom, en repartant vers son bureau.

« Ouais. Mais avant, faut que je m'occupe de ce petit voyou ! Il n'a rien à faire en dehors de son dortoir à cette heure ! Je vais le mener à son Directeur de Maison. » répond Rusard, en marchant de nouveau sur Blaise.

« Il a eu l'autorisation de rester ici. Le professeur Snape en est informé. » révèle Pompom sur un soupir las, avant d'encourager Rusard à la suivre.

Le concierge hésite. Il plisse les yeux vers Blaise, avant de les laisser tomber sur Miho puis de les fixer de nouveau sur l'ami de mon frère.

« J't'ai à l'œil, toi… » maugrée-t-il, avant de revenir vers moi.

Il a retrouvé son air habituel, revêche, méfiant, mais ses mains tremblent un peu quand il prend la Potion que lui tend Pompom et il s'en va aussitôt, sans même la boire.

Blaise hausse les épaules vers moi, tandis que je viens auprès de lui et de Miho. La pauvrette est d'une lividité presque cadavérique et sa joue est un peu trop fraîche quand je l'embrasse. Je comprends parfaitement le regard inquiet que Blaise pose sur elle.

« Des nouvelles de Harry ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton qui trahit son anxiété.

« Non… Que dit Richard ? » m'enquiers-je en retour, en lui pressant l'épaule.

Je sais combien il est attaché à Miho. Tout le monde le sait.

« Il dit qu'il est intervenu à temps et qu'elle devrait aller. Mais elle ne revient pas… » répond-il, l'air misérable, en caressant machinalement Fauve.

« Elle le fera quand elle sera prête. Elle doit avoir besoin de se reposer pour se remettre de sa frayeur et de sa blessure… » tente-je de le rassurer.

Il se passe une main tremblante dans les cheveux et soupire. Il est visiblement épuisé et devrait aller dormir un bon coup. Mais je suis certain qu'il ne le fera pas. Il va rester là, assis, à veiller sur sa petite sœur de cœur toute la nuit…

« Cette salope d'Asterope Thorpe ne l'emportera pas au Paradis… » souffle-t-il, les yeux traversés d'une lueur vengeresse.

« Garde la tête froide, Blaise et ne fais pas de bêtise. Laisse Sev et Albus s'occuper de ça. Dis-toi bien que Miho ne voudrait pas que tu aies des ennuis pour l'avoir vengée. Elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés maintenant. Et elle aura aussi besoin que tu y sois quand elle ira mieux. Alors sois raisonnable. Ne risque pas le renvoi de Poudlard pour une vengeance qui ne t'apportera rien de bon. » assure-je, du ton le plus convaincu que je le puisse.

Je sais ce qu'il ressent. La brûlure de la vengeance m'a saisi le cœur, cet après-midi, dans les Pennines. Ron a mis Parkinson à terre. Il a été empêché de l'achever par Sev, Draco, Hermione et leurs amis. Et il m'a fallu fournir un effort colossal, pour ne pas le faire moi-même…

Mais ça n'aurait avancé à rien. Et je suis sûr que là-haut, Percy priait Merlin de toutes ses forces pour qu'aucun des membres de sa famille n'assouvisse son désir de faire justice lui-même…

Blaise soupire encore une fois. C'est un Serpentard. Il a la dent dure. On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, les Gryffondors sont cabochards, mais les Serpentards ne sont pas mieux. Loin s'en faut. Ce sont leurs méthodes qui sont différentes, c'est tout… Et encore. Elles tendent de plus en plus à se rapprocher des nôtres je trouve. Du moins, concernant celles et ceux que je connais…

« Je ne peux rien promettre… » répond Blaise, la mâchoire crispée.

« Laisse faire le temps, Blaise. Elle payera un jour ou l'autre, sans que tu aies à t'en mêler, sois en certain. » insiste-je, en lui pressant une fois de plus l'épaule.

Et sans plus attendre, je me rends dans l'annexe, pour remettre le Miroir que je suis venu apporter à Nally et qui sera le lien entre elle et la Base d'Espionnage du QG. J'y retrouve aussi mon frère, Hermione et Severus. Ils n'ont pas l'air au mieux de leur forme et je suis désolé de n'avoir pas de nouvelle rassurante à leur apporter.

Mais toutes nos recherches ont échoué pour l'heure et nous sommes dans le flou total…

De quoi nous rendre tous nerveux, quand c'est le moment plus que jamais que nous gardions notre sang-froid et notre espoir…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Il n'est pas loin de vingt-deux heures quand je peux enfin quitter notre QG de Poudlard pour me rendre à l'infirmerie avec Neville, Gabe et Gil. Nous nous hâtons dans les Passages iInternes, pressés de rejoindre Pa, Tatie Nally, Ron et Hermione. Ont-ils des nouvelles de Harry ?

Nous entrons doucement dans l'infirmerie. Au fond, des rideaux de séparations ont été tendus pour préserver l'intimité de chaque lit. Des chandelles sont allumées derrière et nous devinons grâces aux ombres chinoises, que chaque blessé est veillé par quelqu'un.

Blaise et Pompom sont tous les deux au chevet de Miho. Ils ont laissé les rideaux ouverts.

La petite n'a pas bougé d'un poil et le regard de Blaise est fixé dans le vague. Il est si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne nous voit même pas avancer vers lui et il sursaute quand je pose une main sur son épaule. Dans le lit à côté, Théo dort paisiblement. Ginny est allongée dans un lit qu'elle a rapproché du sien, pour pouvoir lui tenir la main. Elle me fait signe d'approcher.

« Quelles nouvelles ? » chuchote-t-elle, le regard brûlant d'inquiétude.

« Aucune » soupire-je, en songeant à Harry, avant d'ajouter, dans un murmure : « Tout est calme ici. Les esprits échauffés se sont refroidis. Presque tous les élèves sont rentrés. Il n'y en a plus qu'une vingtaine à Ste Mangouste. Vingt et un exactement. Une bonne moitié devrait rentrer demain et les autres d'ici quelques jours. Oliver Moon était sacrément remonté. Astérion Thorpe lui a flanqué un Maléfice de Furonculose du feu de Merlin au cul. Il va devoir s'asseoir sur un coussin d'air pendant au moins trois jours et dormir sur le ventre. On doit lui passer du baume sur les fesses toutes les deux heures, mais il a refusé de rester à l'hosto. Il dit que si l'infirmière de nuit avait été mignonne il serait resté, mais c'est un malabar qui est de service et Oliver n'a pas voulu qu'il lui tripote les fesses. D'autant qu'il le connait de vue, il l'a vu une fois parler avec Yaxley sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il a pris son nom et l'a transmis au professeur Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à l'infirmerie ? » demande Ginny, dans un souffle.

« Il préfère rester à proximité des nouvelles. Et puis, Hannah Abbot lui a proposé de lui faire ses soins cette nuit et je crois qu'il a un faible pour elle. Il a dit oui sans hésiter. Ils vont rester dormir dans une Alcôve du QG. Chacun sur une banquette, en tout bien tout honneur… » répond Neville, avec un demi-sourire.

« Il ne perd pas le Nord.. » pouffe Ginny, avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Je m'enquiers à mon tour de l'état de santé de Théo et Miho, puis Neville, Gabe, Gil et moi nous rendons dans l'annexe. Tatie Nally dort, recroquevillée contre Pa qui bouquine en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Ron est allongé, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Hermione est pensive. Bill est présent aussi. Il a l'air inquiet. Mais c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de saisir cette image d'eux quand j'ouvre la porte, car ils tournent tous leur regard vers nous. Sauf Tatie Nally qui continue de dormir en toute confiance.

« Petit Maître Draco veux un thé ? » demande Dobby, en versant déjà du thé brûlant dans des tasses pour Nev, Gabe, Gil et moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre.

Tatie Nally se réveille en gémissant et Ron saute de son lit, une main plaquée sur son front. Il rejoint Tatie Nally et Pa, tout comme Hermione, tandis que Dobby laisse tomber la théière qui s'écrase au sol dans un grand fracas, pour se précipiter vers eux et, d'un claquement de doigts, les entourer d'un dôme doré, à l'intérieur duquel des Ondes Magiques tournoient comme un cyclone…

J'ai eu le temps de ressentir son effet avant qu'il ne soit enfermé.…

C'était terriblement douloureux et chaud en même temps… Mes jambes flageolent et j'ai les mains moites… Des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

Harry…

Putain Harry ! Qu'est-ce que ce salopard de Voldemort te fait, mon frère ? me demande-je, en me laissant tomber sur le premier lit à ma portée…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...

...


	22. Une Très Longue Nuit 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bon anniversaire à Misty, ma super beta !**

**...**

**OoOOoOoO**

**Réponse sur mon forum pour : - Douceurfamille - Yzeute -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**...**

**Une Très Longue Nuit 1/2**

_**Nuit du Dimanche 5 au Lundi 6 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Impatience**

**Harry**

C'est encore une fois la sensation que mon cerveau va se déchirer qui me tire de la nuit. Je me sens faible, vertigineux, nauséeux. Ma vue est trouble, même au travers des yeux de Voldemort. Il fait sombre.

Coup d'œil sur une horloge qui sonne. Vingt-deux heures. Deuxième bouffée de colère brusque qui ne m'appartient pas et fait palpiter mon cerveau.

Au-delà de l'impatience, Voldemort fulmine. Il se lève et tourne en rond dans le salon en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge. La mère de Blaise tarde trop à revenir. Il est persuadé qu'elle l'a trahi. Que les Médicomages doivent tous avoir fini leur travail à Ste Mangouste maintenant, être rentrés chez eux. Qu'elle devrait être là avec l'un d'eux depuis quelque temps déjà...

Il peste de plus belle. Des étincelles crépitent au bout de sa baguette…

Vague de douceur, de chaleur et d'énergie…

Ron et Marraine sont là dans mon cœur. Parrain et Hermione aussi. Ils prennent ma douleur. Ils la font leur… Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent et j'hésite un peu à prendre ce qu'ils me donnent. Mais c'est un répit dont j'ai bien besoin pour rassembler des forces et faire barrage à Voldemort qu'ils m'offrent. Je le prends. J'absorbe tout ce que je peux. La Magie fourmille en moi. Elle se précipite dans mon corps pour le renforcer. Mais je la rassemble et l'envoie dans ma tête, pour tenir Voldemort éloigné. Dresser un mur contre ses émotions qui m'empoisonnent plus sûrement que l'infection…

Le gamin contre moi gémit. Il va bientôt se réveiller, je le sens. Il a mal lui aussi. Son corps est brûlant de fièvre. Tout comme le mien. Mes blessures sont infectées. Je frissonne. Je n'ose cependant pas prendre une Potion. Si un Médicomage arrive bientôt, il s'en apercevra et le dira peut-être à Voldemort…

Le gosse bouge. Il fait un cauchemar je crois. Il crie de douleur. Il s'agite et heurte ma cuisse. Je crie moi aussi. La douleur dans ma jambe est insupportable. Et d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour crier a réveillé une douleur tout aussi aiguë dans mes mâchoires cassées…

Mon cœur se pince. Ma respiration se bloque. C'est horrible…

Le mur que j'ai dressé entre l'esprit de Voldemort et le mien cède… Des émotions et des pensées noires déferlent dans mon cerveau. Fureur, désir de tuer…

Une vague de douceur m'apaise à nouveau. Elle est riche en énergie Magique. J'en laisse filer un peu vers le gamin pour qu'il se calme et cesse de bouger contre moi, de me faire mal. Pour qu'il ait moins mal aussi.

« Tiens bon, bébé, tiens bon… » souffle-t-on à mon oreille

Ron, mon cœur…

Il m'aide à repousser les pensées de Voldemort, à dresser un nouveau mur protecteur. Il est trop mince cependant. Des pensées, des émotions violentes filtrent aux travers de minuscules fissures…

Voldemort explose de colère. Il jette un Sort au hasard qui s'en va fracasser un vase de porcelaine. L'attente le mine. Et il a autre chose à faire qui est urgent. Il a besoin de quelque chose pour parvenir à le faire. Nagini. Des Potions. Il faut qu'il aille les chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il sort dans la nuit et se rend aux portes du Manoir. La douleur s'éloigne avec lui.

Il Transplane. La douleur cesse et je ferme les yeux…

Je vais pouvoir dormir et récupérer un peu…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ?

Tous mes poils sont dressés. Ceux de Draco, Gabe et Gil aussi…

Dobby a l'air très concentré. Dyna également. Elle lui tient la main et ses oreilles sont furieusement agitées.

J'échange un regard avec mes potes et avec Bill qui s'est levé précipitamment, baguette en main et semble prêt à intervenir. Je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils ont les mêmes interrogations et inquiétudes que moi. Qu'ils ont senti la même chose que moi…

Douleur aiguë. Amour.

La tornade dans le dôme doré s'apaise un peu puis cesse brusquement. Dobby claque des doigts et le dôme disparait. Tonton Sev, Tatie Nally, Ron et Hermione sont effondrés les uns contre les autres. Dobby se précipite vers eux et souffle sur la main d'Hermione.

Bill jette un Enervate à quatre reprises et Dyna se tient à ses côtés, avec un plateau sur lesquels sont posées quatre petites fioles.

Tonton Sev et Hermione sont les premiers à papillonner des yeux et à prendre la Potion Revitalisante que Dyna leur fourre dans les mains. Puis Ron et enfin Tatie Nally…

Ils sont d'une pâleur incroyable et semblent avoir souffert mille morts. J'ai eu mal, moi aussi. Pendant un bref instant. S'ils ont eu mal comme ça pendant les douze minutes durant lesquelles ils sont restés sous le dôme, je comprends qu'ils aient ces têtes de déterrés.

« Putain ! Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Vous nous avez fait une belle peur ! » s'exclame Draco, la voix tremblante

Tonton Sev soupire et il nous explique tout, pendant que Dyna sert des chocolats chauds qui nous font grand bien.

C'est insensé… Tout bonnement insensé me dis-je, à mesure qu'il parle, mes poils se dressant de plus belle. Comment peuvent-ils avoir envisagé sereinement de faire ça ?

« Mais vous êtes cinglés ! Putain, mais vous risquez de vous tuer à faire un truc pareil ! C'est de la folie pure ! Vous êtes suicidaires ma parole ! » s'exclame Draco, pâle et défait

« Draco. Tu parles à deux de tes professeurs… » glisse Gil, l'air effaré autant par ce que nous a révélé Tonton Sev, que par la réaction de Draco

« Non ! Je parle à mon Parrain, ma Marraine de cœur et deux de mes amis ! Et même si je comprends parfaitement leur désir d'aider Harry, je ne peux pas accepter de gaité de cœur qu'ils se mettent ainsi en danger ! Et toi, tu les aides sans protester ! Tu es tout aussi fou qu'eux ou quoi ? » s'exclame Draco, en se tournant finalement vers Bill, son regard empli de reproches…

Il est un peu de mauvaise Foi sur ce coup. Car je suis certain qu'il foncerait lui-même tête baissée dans le danger pour aller aider Harry s'il savait où le trouver. Tout comme moi et les copains présents… Et d'autres encore. Nous en avons fait le serment dans les Pennines…

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de les dissuader de faire ça, quand ils m'ont demandé de rester pour les aider ? Mais plus borné que ces quatre-là, il n'y a pas ! J'aurais eu plus de chance de réussir à arrêter une horde de Géants en pleine course que de les persuader de ne pas mettre cette idée à exécution ! Alors autant rester là et me tenir prêt à intervenir… » soupire Bill, en se laissant aller dans un fauteuil.

« Ouais ! Bien sûr ! Fichus Gryffondors ! Et fichu Serpentard qui se laisse entraîner dans leurs délires ! » s'écrie Draco, avant de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, tandis que son Parrain lève les yeux aux cieux…

J'ai l'impression de l'entendre penser que Draco se joindrait à lui avec plaisir s'il était invité à partager le délire des « fichus Gryffondors »… Mais c'est moi, qui le pense avec sa voix. Et je le pense sincèrement…

Draco boit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, avant de lever des yeux fous d'angoisse vers Tatie Nally et de demander : « Harry est entre les mains de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud lui a fait pour qu'il ait si mal ? »

« Oui, Harry est entre les mains de Voldemort. Mais il ne lui a rien fait jusqu'à présent. Harry souffre de multiples fractures et blessures qui s'infectent. Et il est trop faible pour tenir Voldemort loin de ses pensées. Il a besoin de nos forces pour y parvenir… » répond Tatie Nally, qui a l'air très fatiguée, malgré la Potion Revitalisante qu'elle a prise…

« Et personne ne le soigne ? Est-ce que vous pouvez déterminer où il est ? » demande Gabe, l'air sombre et inquiet…

Nous le sommes tous. Pour Harry autant que pour Ron, Hermione, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally. Pour le gamin qui est avec lui aussi, même si aucun ne parle de lui…

« Non, personne ne le soigne. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Et non, nous n'arrivons pas à le localiser. Nous n'arrivons pas à échanger avec Harry. Juste à lui transmettre un peu de notre énergie Magique. Nous lui parlons aussi. Mais nous ne savons pas s'il nous entend… Peut-être quelques bribes, parfois… » révèle Tatie Nally, sur un soupir las

« Ok, vous arrivez à lui transmettre un peu d'énergie. Mais à quel prix ! Regardez dans l'état où vous êtes ! Combien de temps croyez-vous pouvoir tenir ? A ce train-là, vous ne pourrez pas aider Harry longtemps ! Et vous finirez peut-être par ne pas pouvoir l'aider au moment le plus crucial ! On pourrait tous vous perdre…» fait remarquer Bill, avec un regard sombre d'inquiétude.

Aucun des quatre ne lui répond. Tatie Nally n'a même pas l'air de l'écouter. Elle fronce les sourcils, en regardant une boîte à bijoux en or, posée sur le chevet à côté du grand lit sur lequel elle est assise avec Tonton Sev, Ron et Hermione…

Puis elle hoche la tête, avant de fixer ses yeux sur Bill.

« Bill, prends cette boîte à bijoux. Fais attention à la transporter avec précaution. Ne la renverse pas. Tiens-là bien droite et ne court pas. Il ne faut pas la secouer. Va voir Hagrid et demande-lui de te mener dans la Clairière à la Fontaine. Pose cette boîte dessus et ouvre là. Hagrid et toi, éloignez-vous de quelques pas. Assoyez-vous en silence et attendez… » dit-elle, en lui tendant sa boîte en or

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend et pendant combien de temps ? » demande Bill, sourcil froncés, en prenant la boîte.

Il suit les directives de Tatie Nally à la lettre et prend soin de la manipuler avec douceur.

« Tu verras et tu sauras quand il sera temps de revenir. » répond Tatie Nally, avec un sourire doux et fatigué.

« D'accord. Mais si ça vous reprend, qui s'occupera de vous ? » s'enquiert Bill, visiblement hésitant à partir

« Demande à Albus de venir en passant devant son bureau. Il est revenu il y a quelques instants. Et puis, Richard est à côté, avec Pompom. Ils auront vite fait d'être là si nous avons besoin d'eux… » répond Tatie Nally, avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Bill répond d'un signe de tête et s'empresse de sortir du bureau, tandis que les copains et moi nous regardons. Que prépare encore Tatie Nally ? Quels sont ces mystères ? Comment peut-elle savoir que le professeur Dumbledore est revenu ? Grâce à l'Empathie ? Comment peut-elle étendre son don jusqu'au bureau du Directeur ? A moins qu'elle ne puisse plus au contraire le rassembler à cause de sa fatigue…

Qui sait dans ce cas tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir ? Et nous qui la contaminons encore avec nos propres inquiétudes ! Elle va s'épuiser. Il faut que nous maîtrisions nos propres émotions pour l'aider. Pour les aider tous…

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'enquiert Draco, en acceptant le biscuit au chocolat que Dobby lui tend

« Vous restez ici et vous établissez une garde auprès du Miroir Magique pour recevoir les nouvelles du QG. Il faut dormir maintenant. Récupérer. » répond Tonton Sev, avec un regard tendre pour Tatie Nally qui s'est déjà endormie dans ses bras, d'un sommeil qui ne me semble pas paisible cependant, bien que Tonton Sev tâche de lui transmettre de la sérénité.

Hermione aussi dort, la tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui a lui-même du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouverts…

Je dresse une bulle de silence entre eux et nous, pour pouvoir discuter un peu de tout ça avec les copains. Nous tombons vite d'accord. Nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous pouvons les aider un peu à notre manière. Il nous faut nous relaxer. Leur offrir une présence apaisée. Notre amitié…

Je prends le premier tour de garde, tandis que Draco, Gabe et Gil s'installent confortablement sur les deux lits libres et le canapé. Le professeur Dumbledore arrive au même moment et s'installe silencieusement dans un fauteuil, non sans s'être servi un thé au passage.

Draco est le dernier des copains à s'endormir, après s'être retourné au moins vingt fois dans son lit. Dobby et Dyna sont blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. Mais ils ne dorment pas. Ils restent calmes et sereins, dans l'attente.

J'aimerai l'être autant qu'eux.

Mais je ne peux pas. Malgré toutes mes belles intentions, je ne peux pas me détendre complètement. Je pense trop à l'horrible douleur qui m'a saisie quand Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev, Ron et Hermione sont entrés en Communion Magique et que leurs Ondes nous ont atteints. Et aussi à l'amour, à la tendresse, à la confiance et à la chaleur qui accompagnaient cette douleur…

Et à l'image fugace qui m'a traversé l'esprit : Grand-Mère était penchée sur mon petit lit et je criais. Elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas comment calmer mes pleurs et la souffrance qui me tordait le bide… J'avais mal, si mal… Et en même temps il y avait tellement d'amour qui m'enveloppait et me réchauffait le cœur !

Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps et la douleur est partie d'un seul coup…

Elle est partie en même temps que l'esprit de mes parents. Je le sais avec une certitude inébranlable…

Une bouffée d'amour pour eux monte en moi et m'étreint la gorge.

Une larme glisse sur ma joue…

Cette scène s'est réellement produite. C'est un souvenir qui était profondément enfoui dans ma mémoire. Il a ressurgi ce soir. Cela s'est passé quand mes parents ont été torturés…

Ils ont Communié dans la souffrance des Doloris. Ils se sont dit tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et pour moi. J'ai été l'objet de leurs dernières pensées cohérentes…

Papa, Maman, je vous aime tellement moi aussi ! Sentez-vous comme je vous aime, quand je viens vous voir et que je vous embrasse ? Ou quand je pense à vous très fort comme ce soir ?

Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

De tout mon cœur…

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Je m'apprête à appeler Poudlard pour informer Bill que Lucius vient de recevoir la visite de Paul Randolph, le père de l'un des Ânes Bâtés décédé lors de l'attaque du train, quand Voldemort Transplane au Portail.

Il vole sans balai vers le Manoir, ouvre la porte à la volée puis, sans s'occuper de Randolph qu'il croise en chemin, il se rend dans son bureau où Lucius attend, l'air un peu fébrile.

« Monseigneur ! J'ai…» s'exclame-t-il, en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Voldemort rit, stoppant net Lucius dans son élan.

« Je t'ai donc manqué, Lucius, que tu m'accueilles ainsi, comme un adolescent amoureux ? » l'interrompt-il, une lueur moqueuse flamboyant dans son regard.

« En fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre, Maître ! Le train pour Poudlard a été attaqué, sur l'instigation d'Edmond Parkinson. Potter a été enlevé. Le bruit court qu'il était gravement blessé et que c'est l'un des cousins ou une tante d'Edmond qui pourrait l'avoir capturé ! Je pense savoir où ils peuvent se terrer ! Je peux vous conduire à eux ! » déclare Lucius, qui semble heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle à son Maître

« Je sais, Lucius…. » répond Voldemort, en incitant Nagini à prendre place autour de son cou.

Il semble contrarié soudainement. Sans doute aurait-il voulu être celui qui annonçait la nouvelle de la capture de Harry à Lucius…

« Vous savez ? Mais… Je vous croyais à Amesbury, à la recherche de documents laissés par Salazar Serpentard… » souffle Lucius, l'air de ne plus savoir que penser.

Il se tient raide, observant son Maître rassembler quelques livres prélevés sur les étagères de la bibliothèque privée de son Bureau.

« Parkinson a agi de son propre chef et il sera… puni. J'ai été averti, Lucius, par la personne qui a capturé Potter… » révèle Voldemort, d'un ton glacial, sans prêter attention à son Serviteur dont le visage se crispe

Lucius est désarçonné encore une fois, par la froideur de son Maître et sa réserve.

« Les cousins et la tante d'Edmond ne sont pas marqués. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont pu vous avertir. Et Parkinson est à Ste Mangouste. Bien gardé par des Aurors… Comment comptez-vous le punir ? » demande Lucius, en prenant un air faussement dégagé, pour aller à la pêche aux informations.

Voldemort jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit d'un air énigmatique, avant de retourner à sa tâche, sans répondre… Et cette fois Lucius s'impatiente, visiblement. Il voudrait en savoir davantage. Mais Voldemort semble désireux de le faire languir.

« Donc, vous avez vu Potter ? » interroge encore Lucius, du bout des lèvres.

« Oui, Lucius. Je l'ai vu… » répond Voldemort, sifflant presque, tandis qu'il ajoute des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre dans la serviette où il a placé les livres sélectionnés précédemment

Il est agacé par les questions de Lucius. C'est évident…

« Voulez-vous que je prépare le Cachot ? » s'enquiert Lucius, après une brève hésitation.

« Non ! Potter est très bien, là où il est. Contente-toi de préparer tes noces et de recruter de nouveaux partisans. Cela devrait t'occuper suffisamment. » répond Voldemort, avec sècheresse, en choisissant maintenant quelques fioles de Potions dans un tiroir du bureau.

Lucius est tétanisé, désagréablement surpris. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, hésite encore une fois, puis se décide à avancer vers son Maître. Il s'agenouille, pose une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et lève les yeux vers Voldemort.

« Ai-je fais quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? Si c'est cela, pardonnez-moi, Maître. Jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de vous blesser, je vous l'assure…» souffle-t-il dans un murmure, le regard anxieux, avant de baisser humblement la tête.

Voldemort soupire et se tourne vers son Serviteur. Il semble satisfait de lui voir cette attitude soumise.

« Non, Lucius, tu n'as rien fait pour me déplaire. » répond-il, d'un ton nettement radouci.

Les épaules de Lucius s'affaissent, il semble un peu soulagé et lève le regard vers son Maître…

« Alors pourquoi me tenez-vous à l'écart de votre triomphe ? » ose-t-il demander dans un nouveau souffle…

Les yeux de Voldemort flamboient d'une lueur de déception amère.

« Parce que je n'ai pas réellement triomphé encore, Lucius. Certes, tenir Potter entre mes mains est une grande satisfaction, mais je ne serais triomphant que lorsqu'il sera soumis à ma volonté. Qu'il pliera devant ma puissance. Pour l'heure il est gravement blessé et inconscient. Je n'ai pu lui parler… » répond-il en sifflant de contrariété

« Je comprends, Monseigneur. Mais ne puis-je vous aider ou vous accompagner ? Car vous vous apprêtez à rejoindre le lieu où il est captif, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Lucius, l'air presque suppliant.

« Non, Lucius, tu ne peux m'aider… Et tu ne m'accompagneras pas cette fois. Je veux lui parler seul à seul quand il reviendra à lui. Tu viendras la prochaine fois. » déclare Voldemort, avec fermeté, son regard rivé sur la fenêtre aux rideaux fermés sur la nuit.

Le corps de Lucius se raidit. Une lueur que je ne saurais qualifier traverse son regard et la main qu'il avait posée sur l'accoudoir glisse sur le genou du Lord Noir.

« Ne me faites-vous plus confiance ? » souffle-t-il, la main caressante, d'un ton qui traduit de la tristesse…

Fausse ou réelle ?

Le regard de Voldemort tombe sur Lucius. Il flamboie d'une lueur agacée puis s'adoucit. Sa main se lève et caresse la joue de son serviteur.

« Je te fais confiance, Lucius. Il semblerait en revanche, que tu doutes de moi… » susurre-t-il, un sourire fin étirant ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes, tandis que son regard flamboie d'une lueur d'avertissement.

Lucius marche sur des œufs et il n'a pas intérêt à les casser ou ça va chier pour lui…

« Je suis désolé, Monseigneur. Ce n'est pas de vous dont je doute… Vous savez combien je vous aime… » souffle Lucius, en tendant son visage vers celui de Voldemort, qui éclate d'un rire froid…

« Ainsi, tu es jaloux ! C'est donc bien de moi dont tu doutes, quoique tu affirmes ! » dit-il, en prenant le visage de Lucius en coupe, avant de se pencher vers lui et d''effleurer sa bouche d'un baiser…

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Mais c'est de moi, dont je doute, de ma capacité à vous plaire encore. Potter est jeune. Il a l'âge que j'avais lorsque je me suis donné à vous. Je connais vos projets et vos intentions les concernant, lui et Draco… Et je crains parfois, que vous les préfériez finalement à moi. De ne plus avoir la première place à vos côtés et la primeur de vos faveurs… » avoue Lucius, en laissant ses mains courir sur les jambes de son Maître…

Il a rivé son regard dans celui de Voldemort et semble lui offrir toute sa sincérité. Le Lord Noir retire Nagini de ses épaules, puis il se lève et tend ses mains à Lucius, dans une invitation à en faire autant

« Te souviens-tu, Lucius, du jour où tu m'as offert ton corps et ton âme ? » demande-t-il, penché vers l'oreille de Lucius.

« Oui, oh, oui ! Maître ! » répond ce dernier, le visage extatique, en s'accrochant à la robe de Voldemort.

« Pour te remercier je t'ai gratifié ce jour-là, d'une caresse que je n'ai jamais offerte à un autre garçon. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Et te souviens-tu combien tu as apprécié ce présent ?…» susurre Voldemort, son bassin ondulant contre celui de Lucius, qui s'ajuste à son rythme..

« Oh, oui, Maître ! Je conserve de cet instant un souvenir que je chéris précieusement. C'était si… délectable ! Un pur moment d'extase ! Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez, de m'avoir fait gouter à cet indicible plaisir, que nul n'a jamais su égaler. » gémit presque de bonheur Lucius, tandis que Voldemort le dénude d'un geste de la main, avant de se dévêtir lui-même.

Lucius soupire d'aise, les yeux fermés. Voldemort le caresse de ses longs doigts osseux, sa langue glisse sur sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou. Lucius bande fort. Tous ses muscles se tendent et frissonnent de plaisir.

« Beurk ! Comment peut-il apprécier d'être touché par ce vieillard hideux et décharné ! C'est tout bonnement dégueulasse ! » frissonne Olivier en grimaçant…

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui…

« C'est toi qui m'as fait préférer les jouvenceaux aux jouvencelles, Lucius. Tu as été le premier des garçons, avec lequel j'ai désiré expérimenter le sexe entre hommes. Le premier avec lequel j'ai assouvi ce fantasme secret. Et le seul dont j'ai exploré totalement le corps avec ma bouche, le seul qui a été autorisé un soir, à me posséder… Aucun autre n'a jamais pu rivaliser avec toi. Aucun ne m'a jamais offert le plaisir charnel que tu me procures. Tu es unique, Lucius… Unique… Et je vais te le prouver, en t'offrant de nouveau cette caresse, qui a scellé notre… union, au jour de tes seize ans… » murmure Voldemort, d'un ton envoutant, sa main droite descendant le long de la poitrine de Lucius, avant de s'emparer de son sexe en érection.

Il le caresse avec douceur, recueillant les gémissements de Lucius dans sa bouche, puis, il laisse sa langue courir sur la poitrine dénudée, gratifiant chacun de ses tétons de caresses et de succions avides. Il pose finalement doucement genou à terre, son regard rivé sur celui de Lucius, dont les yeux brillent d'une excitation impatiente et de plaisir anticipé. Puis sa langue papillonne sur le sexe dressé, avant que sa bouche ne l'engloutisse avec gourmandise…

Lucius rejette la tête en arrière, visiblement au comble du bonheur, ses hanches ondoient doucement et ses mains caressent le crâne chauve de Voldemort, tandis qu'il gémit son plaisir…

« Ben j'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour… Voldemort qui fait une pipe à Lucius, ça nous change de l'inverse. Et putain que c'est dégueu ! » commente encore Olivier, qui semble sur le point de vomir.

« Ouais… Baisse le son, je vais profiter de leur intermède salace pour donner les nouvelles à Poudlard » réponds-je, en prenant le Miroir Magique, avant de m'éloigner à quelques pas des écrans…

C'est Neville qui me répond. Il m'apprend que Bill est parti dans la Forêt Interdite à la demande de Tatie Nally mais que le professeur Dumbledore est là. Il me le passe et je lui raconte tout de la visite de Randolph et de ce qui vient de se passer entre Lucius et Voldemort… En passant sur les détails sexuels naturellement…

Et je mets un point final à mon récit, au moment même où Lucius râle son extase. Voldemort ne perd pas de temps pour se relever. Il soutient Lucius et se penche à son oreille…

« Doutes-tu encore de me plaire, Lucius ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton suave…

« Non, mon Maître, non… » répond Lucius, haletant…

« Bien… Tourne-toi, que je puisse assouvir ce vigoureux désir que tu as fait naître en moi… » ordonne Voldemort, dans un murmure.

Il bande comme un âne en rut. Lucius lui offre aussitôt sa croupe et le Ténébreux s'enfonce en lui d'un seul coup de rein, en le plaquant fermement contre sa poitrine. Il se penche à son oreille, immobile et plante ses ongles dans la chair des pectoraux de Lucius, qui frissonne et rejette la tête en arrière, cambrant les reins, pour offrir à son Maître, un meilleur accès à son cul.

« Je vais mettre ta patience et ta confiance à l'épreuve, Lucius. Je ne te dirais rien, concernant Potter, ni des plans que je vais élaborer pour capturer ton fils. Tu ne m'accompagneras pas non plus, là où Potter est détenu. Tu ne sauras même pas où il est, tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé… C'est compris ? » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton suave et ferme à la fois.

Lucius gémit. Voldemort vient de descendre sa main vers son sexe de nouveau dressé et il le caresse avec langueur.

« Oui, Maitre. Je me plierai à toutes vos volontés. » acquiesce-t-il dans un souffle.

« Bien, Lucius. Très bien… Caresse-toi, maintenant, vite et fort… » susurre Voldemort, en lâchant le sexe de Lucius, pour se saisir de ses hanches avant de le pilonner sec…

Il a décidé de le baiser comme un lapin semble-t-il et Lucius répond à son ardeur.

Sans doute Voldemort est-il impatient de partir…

Putain ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa blondasse pique cette crise de jalousie ! Bordel !

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous aurions peut-être su où est Harry…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : La Folie Du Serpent**

**Harry**

Déchirure douloureuse dans mon cerveau.

Voldemort est revenu. Il se hâte de remonter l'allée en volant sans balai. Il porte une serviette à la main. Il semble plus serein qu'à son départ. Il anticipe quelque chose d'heureux. Il entre dans le manoir, où la mère de Tarendra et Ramaya l'attend, à genou et tête basse…

Sa satisfaction s'envole aussitôt qu'il la voit.

Pic douloureux. La colère vibre de nouveau dans tout son être…

« Lucrèce est-elle revenue avec un Médicomage ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton glacial

« Non, Maître. Pas encore… » répond Madame Deli dans un souffle tendu.

Déchirure, rage, hurlement de douleur…

Voldemort a jeté un puissant Doloris. Sa colère palpite et des étoiles explosent derrière mes paupières clauses.

« Respire, respire, Harry. Repousse-le, tu peux le faire… »

Qui me parle ?

Est-ce toi, Ron ? Je ne reconnais pas ta voix. Elle est si lointaine, si assourdie. A peine un faible chuchotement à mon oreille. Je m'affaiblis beaucoup tu sais. Je n'arrive plus à lutter contre lui. Je ne parviens pas à saisir l'énergie que tu tends vers moi pour m'aider…

J'ai l'impression d'être absorbé par le cerveau de Voldemort, tandis que le mien se dilue dans les ombres…

« Je vais dans le salon. Viens me prévenir dès que Lucrèce revient ! » siffle Voldemort.

Sa voix est plus lointaine elle aussi. Son image brouillée. Je me sens de plus en plus faible et glacé, malgré la chaleur qui consume mon corps. Je suis en train de mourir, je crois. A cause de l'infection.

Un sanglot. « Prends mes forces, Harry ! Je t'en supplie, prends-les ! »

C'est Hermione. Je voudrais pouvoir tendre le bras et la toucher, mais elle est si loin, si loin…

Quelque chose bondit et me saisit le cœur. Un fil s'accroche à moi, à mon esprit… Il est tenu, fragile. Mais il libère une énergie douce et tendre. J'arrive à la saisir. A la faire mienne. A reprendre un peu de force, pour un sursis… Juste un sursis… Mes pensées s'éclaircissent. Je dois utiliser cette énergie pour repousser l'infection. Tant pis pour Voldemort et la douleur. Je dois serrer les dents et l'accepter le temps de retrouver un peu de forces physiques…

« Reste avec nous, Harry ! »

Je crois que c'est Parrain qui vient de me parler. Marraine est là aussi. Je sens son odeur, son apaisante présence. Elle me retient de toutes ses forces. Et l'énergie Magique de Ron la nourrit autant qu'elle me nourrit moi…

Mon corps s'empare des forces que l'on me donne. Il les brûle avec avidité. Les brumes de mon cerveau s'éloignent.

Voldemort s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Je me fais tout petit dans son esprit. Il débouche une fiole et en boit le contenu. Il ferme les yeux et son esprit s'envole dans la nuit, emportant le mien avec lui. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

Le temps semble suspendu dans un vertige interminable. Ça s'arrête enfin brusquement. C'est douloureux. Je serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Il y a un autre esprit avec nous. Froid, archaïque. Je vois au travers de ses yeux. Il se cabre contre Voldemort qui l'envahit pour prendre possession de lui. Voldemort le mate, le séduit, le calme. L'esprit archaïque se retire dans un coin sombre pour lui laisser la place. Voldemort l'incite à se mobiliser. L'esprit archaïque obéit. Il se met en mouvement.

Nous glissons longtemps dans un endroit sombre et puant. Il y a de l'eau souillée. Des rats. Nous nous arrêtons, nous nous cabrons, nous nous jetons en avant et nous en avalons un.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu mangeras tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi te guider…» siffle la voix glaciale de Voldemort, tandis que Salazar ricane quelque part, non loin de lui…

La douleur explose dans ma tête. Un voile se déchire… Nagini ! Nous voyons aux travers de ses yeux. Voldemort le possède. Il le guide dans une mission…

Il va tuer quelqu'un ! Putain non ! Il faut que je parte de là ! Je me tends, je rassemble mes maigres forces pour tâcher de partir. J'ai mal partout. C'est terrible ! Je vais craquer, je vais crier… Je gémis..

« Chut, Harry, chut… Ne bouge pas, reste caché mon bébé ! Reste calme, détends-toi, laisse-toi aller… On va essayer de te ramener… »

Ron ! Ron est avec moi !…

Oh non ! Ron est avec nous, dans l'esprit archaïque de Nagini ! Marraine aussi ! Parrain ! Hermione !

Oh, Merlin ! Ils sont là, tous les quatre ! Ils me protègent, ils m'aident à rester hors de portée de Voldemort, à masquer ma présence. Ils me prennent ma douleur.

Ce doit être si dangereux pour eux de faire ça ! Ils doivent tellement souffrir !

Nous glissons de nouveau… Des voix lointaines. Des pleurs. Les cris d'un bébé…

Où sommes-nous ?

Je n'ose pas respirer. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort sache que je suis avec lui dans l'esprit de Nagini…

Et que je ne suis pas seul surtout…

Que ferait-il s'il savait que Ron, Hermione, Marraine et Parrain me viennent en aide ? Quel sombre maléfice jetterait-il pour les faire souffrir, pour les tenir éloignés de moi ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il me prive de leur présence à mes côtés. De leur énergie qui me tient en vie…

Je me fais tout petit, tout petit. J'éloigne la douleur de mon cerveau. Je respire doucement. Je masque tous mes sentiments… Je me tiens le plus loin possible des émotions de Voldemort. Et de Salazar… Il est là. Je le sens. Il est excité. Fébrile…

Le corps de Nagini s'engouffre dans une ouverture étroite.

Ron me tient au creux de ses bras. Je le sens. Il essaye de ramener mon esprit dans la cave. Il n'y arrive pas, malgré tous ses efforts, ceux de Marraine, Parrain et Hermione. La force qui nous entraîne est trop puissante. Elle nous englue dans une Barrière sombre. Des Maléfices les affaiblissent et je glisse entre les mains de Ron à chaque fois qu'ils tâchent de me tirer en arrière ou de dresser un mur entre Voldemort et moi.

« Il ne faut pas bouger. Il faut rester là, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il faut attendre que la Magie Noire soit moins puissante »

Nous descendons maintenant vers une faible lumière. L'espace est plus grand, sec et chaud. Un couloir. Il y a un portrait sur un mur… Je ne reconnais pas le personnage qui dort dans sa toile. Quelqu'un vient. Nous reculons dans l'ombre. Les jambes d'une femme passent auprès de nous. Elles s'éloignent. Nous nous risquons de nouveau dans le couloir, en rasant les murs. Nous cherchons quelque chose. Une ouverture. Il n'y en a pas. Nous tournons longtemps dans les couloirs. Voldemort s'impatiente. D'autant que Salazar ne cesse de se lamenter, de faire part de ses doutes, d'être pessimiste quant à la possibilité de réussir à faire ce qu'il veut faire…

La colère de Voldemort me vrille de plus en plus le cerveau…

Enfin une porte entrouverte. Il a un sursaut de joie cruelle puis se détend, tandis que Salazar éprouve de nouveau son excitation fébrile… « Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Du sang ! Nous allons en avoir ! Nous allons en avoir ! Nous allons en avoir ! » se réjouit-il. Je frissonne. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. J'ai mal.

Vague de douceur. La douleur s'apaise un peu. Nous entrons dans un bureau, vide. Nous grimpons sur une plante, glissons sur une armoire et nous pénétrons dans un tuyau tout en haut du mur.

Le système d'aération.

Nous avançons en humant l'air. Nous nous laissons guider par une odeur. Nous tournons à droite, puis à gauche et encore à gauche…

Il est près, si près…

Qui ? Qui est près ? Qui veut-il assassiner ? me demande-je, terrorisé à la pensée d'être là, d'assister à ça sans pouvoir rien faire…

Voldemort sursaute. Nous nous arrêtons. Nous humons l'air…

« Qui a parlé ? Qui est avec nous ? Qui nous espionne ? » demande Voldemort

Il m'a entendu ! Je dois me taire ! Rester figé ! Je bloque ma respiration.

Voldemort tend l'oreille, il cherche. Mais posséder Nagini lui embrouille un peu les pensées et les sens. Et Salazar ne cesse de le distraire. Et puis il a trop hâte d'en finir. Alors il tourne en rond, manque de méthode et de précision dans sa recherche. Il s'approche quand même de moi et je me sens haleter…

« Respire doucement Harry. Ne réagis pas, laisse-toi allez. Tu ne peux pas lutter. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher », me souffle une toute petite voix très lointaine que je ne reconnais pas…

Elle est amicale, attentionnée, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est Ron, Hermione, Parrain ou Marraine. J'obéis. Je ferme mes yeux, je tais mes pensées.

Voldemort cherche toujours. Il fait taire Salazar, lui ordonne de se tenir tranquille. Il fouille la nuit, l'esprit de son Serpent. Et le sien. Il est tout près de moi. Il va m'effleurer. Je recule dans un coin plus sombre, le plus étroit que je puisse trouver. Son esprit ondule. Il passe à côté du mien sans le détecter. Il s'agace, il poursuit sa recherche plus loin.

Enfin il se détend. Il se dit qu'il se fait des idées. Que c'est quelqu'un là, derrière les tuyaux qui a parlé. Nous repartons. Nous glissons dans le système d'aération. L'odeur est là, près, tout près. Si près. La rage monte au cœur de Voldemort. Il brûle d'accomplir son crime. Salazar est au comble de sa frénésie cruelle. Il va pouvoir assouvir sa soif de sang.

La douleur me vrille de nouveau le cerveau.

Voldemort est de plus en plus hâtif. Impatient. Rageur. Il maudit celui pour lequel il est venu, pour les efforts qu'il doit fournir, pour le temps qu'il lui fait perdre.

Sa fureur monte encore. Et celle de Nagini avec la sienne. Le serpent a mal. Il a envie de mordre pour faire cesser sa souffrance. Nous passons à côté de faibles lueurs, sans nous arrêter. L'odeur est de plus en en plus présente. Et soudain la joie cruelle de Salazar éclate, la fureur de Voldemort explose. Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Nous sortons du tuyau.

Une chambre. Un lit. Un homme allongé dedans…

Parkinson !

« Tu vas mourir… » siffle Voldemort, au comble de la colère et de la jubilation cruelle.

La nausée me prend. Je ne veux pas être là ! Je ne veux pas voir ça !

Je ne veux pas qu'il tue Parkinson ! Il est seul à pouvoir révéler qui m'a capturé !

Je me cabre. Je sais que je suis trop affaibli pour lutter, pour empêcher ce meurtre. Mais je veux sortir de ce corps ! Je veux sortir de Nagini ! Je ne veux pas être complice du crime qu'il va commettre !

Mais je suis trop faible, ma lutte est vaine et je glisse avec lui vers le lit, en une reptation rapide. Je redresse la tête avec Nagini, Voldemort et Salazar…

Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Non !

J'essaye de le retenir, de prendre le contrôle. Je crie…

« Chut, Harry, chut ! Ne crie pas, je t'en prie ! » me supplie Ron dans un chuchotement. « Calme-toi, bébé, calme-toi. ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher ! Il est trop enragé, trop fort ! Ne révèle pas ta présence ou il te fera du mal. Je t'en supplie bébé, calme-toi ! Peu importe Parkinson ! On va te retrouver ! On va venir te chercher ! Garde tes forces pour rester en vie… »

Je cesse de lutter et je mords Parkinson avec Nagini…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait merlin ! Je sanglote…

« Ce n'est pas toi, bébé, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça !… Ecoute moi-Harry, viens, viens dans mes bras… Ne te débats pas, bébé, laisse-moi t'aider… Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. Et nous non plus. Ne lutte pas ou nous ne pourrons pas rester avec toi. Garde tes forces pour toi, bébé… »

Je me recule, je me recroqueville.

Je me laisse porter par la voix de Ron. Voldemort est si furieux qu'il ne prête attention à rien d'autre qu'à sa victime. Salazar est si heureux que rien d'autre ne compte que le gout du sang !

Voldemort ne m'a pas entendu. Il n'a pas entendu Ron…

Sa colère est ardente, puissante, insatiable.

Il mord, mord, mord, déchire, déchire, encore et encore. Sa fureur explose et sa folie aussi. Il ne maîtrise en rien ses actes. Il tue. Il tue et l'odeur du sang l'enivre. Sa folie envahit tout son esprit et celui de Nagini. Elle étend ses tentacules sombres jusqu'à moi. Elle m'enveloppe. Elle cherche à m'entrainer avec elle. Je lui résiste…

Mais ça me fait si mal, Merlin ! C'est horrible comme ça fait mal ! Ça poignarde mon cerveau avec une lame chauffée à blanc ! Ça tord tous mes muscles ! Ça les tétanise !

Tout mon corps tressaute. L'air me manque et j'ai des crampes partout…

Et je ne sens plus l'amour de Ron. Juste ce froid glacé, cette folie meurtrière qui me fend le cerveau en deux… Où est la chaleur de Marraine ? Celle de Parrain et de ma sœur de cœur ? Je suis seul, perdu dans la folie de Voldemort et Salazar. J'étouffe…

Des images tourbillonnent, s'emmêle, se télescopent. Le corps de Parkinson se cabre. Il hurle. Des Sort fusent. Ils détruisent le bouclier dressé par Voldemort. Ils frappent le mur au-dessus de notre tête.

Voldemort se redresse. Il ondoie. Il rassemble son esprit. Il le tend vers les Aurors qui sont entrés dans la chambre. Il veut les tuer eux aussi. Les tentacules de sa folie me lâchent. Elles se replient pour laisser place à une raison froide et glaciale. Les Aurors crient. Leurs Sorts n'atteignent pas leur cible. Nagini est trop rapide. Il bondit vers eux. Il en mord un à la jambe. Donne un coup de queue à un autre. Il se retourne avec vivacité et mord deux fois encore en donnant des coups de queue, avant de foncer vers le système d'aération.…

Nous glissons. Mon cœur saigne. Voldemort jubile. Il a tué. Il est heureux. Ma tête va exploser…

Et soudainement je suis de retour dans la cave. Je sanglote dans le noir. Voldemort rit. Il a puni son Serviteur. Il a éliminé l'un des pions qui auraient pu conduire l'Ordre du Phénix sur ma trace…

J'ai froid, je brûle, j'ai mal. Si mal !

Ron, où es-tu mon cœur ? Aide moi, aide moi ! S'il te plait aide moi !…

La douleur reflue. Ron revient. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je peux sentir à nouveau sa tendresse, son amour, sa chaleur. Mon corps se détend. Ron me donne ses forces, son énergie Magique. Il m'aide à lutter contre l'infection qui m'empoisonne, contre les pensées et les émotions de Voldemort qui me détruisent…

Je ferme les yeux…

Je veux oublier Parkinson. Le gout de son sang dans ma bouche.

Je veux oublier cette folie qui m'a effleuré, qui m'a cerné, qui voulait m'entrainer dans sa nuit.

Je veux dormir, dormir…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Près d'une heure maintenant que Dobby et Dyna maintiennent le dôme. J'ai cru que ma tête allait s'ouvrir en deux et répandre ma cervelle sur le sol, avant qu'il ne soit érigé. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Harry, mais je sais que c'est terrible. Horrible. Pire encore que ce que j'ai eu à souffrir quand Pansy Parkinson m'a torturé.

La couleur dorée du dôme s'assombrit peu à peu. La tornade qui crépite à l'intérieur est d'un gris de plus en plus foncé. On ne voit presque plus Parrain, Tatie Nally, Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ça devient noir ? » demande Gabe, sa baguette en main…

« Nally absorbe la douleur de Harry. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de Magie Noire autour de lui. Ça rejaillit sur eux. Draco, va chercher Pompom et Richard ! » répond le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton urgent.

Putain ! Tatie risque de mourir ! La Magie Noire va la tuer ! Elle y est allergique ! Et les autres risquent gros aussi ! Bordel ! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça !

Je bondis vers la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et appelle Richard et Pompom, me fichant pas mal de déranger ceux qui dorment. Pompom bondit sur ses pieds, de concert avec Blaise, Ginny et Théo qui se sont réveillés en sursaut. Richard jaillit du bureau.

« Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » s'exclame Pompom, tandis que Dobby et Dyna semblent avoir de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le dôme.

Ils tremblent tous les deux. Ils transpirent à grosses gouttes. Le professeur Dumbledore tend un solide bouclier autour de nous et Richard se joint à lui, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur les Potions disponibles sur la console auprès de lui.

« Tenez-vous prêts à leur venir en aide ! Réservez la priorité à Nally, Richard ! Il faudra soigner sa jambe immédiatement ! » ordonne le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement inquiet.

Richard acquiesce. Il s'est déjà saisi d'un pot d'Onguent et semble prêt à bondir vers le lit dès que ce sera possible.

Le dôme de protection s'élève vers le plafond. Il devient de plus en plus mince, il est sur le point de s'effriter. Putain, la tornade va tout faire exploser et nous balayer tous !

« Byddo ! Tylsa ! Elsy ! Minko ! Winky ! Venez aider Roi Dobby ! » m'écrie-je, affolé, les cheveux dressés de terreur sur ma tête.

Une série de plop retentit aussitôt et les Elfes que j'ai appelés se précipitent vers leur Roi et leur Reine. Ils se tiennent par la main et unissent leurs forces, pour maintenir la Protection érigée par leur Roi…

« Oh ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Regardez ! On dirait maintenant qu'il y a du sang là-dedans ! » s'exclame Gil, qui se tient en mode combat, prêt à jeter un bouclier lui aussi…

Il a raison. Des filaments rouges semblent couler, comme du sang. Et le dôme qui était devenu complètement opaque et noir, rougit. Il s'éclaircit aussi. Un effet des Elfes, j'en suis sûr. Ils sont en train de rejeter la Magie Noire hors du dôme qui s'élargit et gonfle comme un ballon, avant de stabiliser sa taille.

Soudainement, nous voyons nettement Ron, Hermione, Pa et Tatie Nally tournoyer autour du dôme, dans la tempête rouge de leurs Ondes magiques. La tête de Ron est brusquement rejetée en arrière et il semble convulser. Tout son corps est agité, il se débat.

« Ron ! Ron ! » s'écrie Ginny en sanglotant et en se jetant en avant.

Théo la retient et Blaise doit l'aider pour y parvenir. Gabe semble prêt à bondir en avant lui aussi.

Ron se ramasse maintenant sur lui-même. Hermione est accrochée à son cou. Tatie Nally repose au creux de ses bras et la main de Pa est agrippée à l'une de ses jambes. Ils ont l'air de terriblement souffrir et d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance…

« Putain ! Quand cela va-t-il se terminer ? Ne peut-on rien faire pour les aider ? » s'écrie Blaise, l'air angoissé.

« Non. Tant qu'ils sont en Communion, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tenter de les séparer maintenant, reviendrait à les tuer et nous avec…. » répond notre Directeur, visiblement terriblement inquiet lui-même…

Le temps est figé, suspendu. Nos souffles sont retenus. Enfin, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'est levée, la tempête s'apaise. Le dôme se volatilise et Ron, Hermione, Parrain et Tatie Nally retombent sur le lit, pêle-mêle… Dobby se précipite vers eux. Il prend la main de sa protégée et souffle dessus, avant de s'effondrer à son tour, épuisé…

Richard se saisit de Tatie Nally, la plus mal en point, visiblement, tout en donnant ses ordres. Pompom et Ginny s'occupent immédiatement d'emmener Hermione sur le lit d'à côté, tandis que Neville et Blaise prennent Ron en main. Je m'occupe de Pa avec Gabe.

Théo et Gil foncent vers le bureau de Pompom, pour ramener d'autres Potions, des Onguents, des couvertures…

Nous nous activons pour réchauffer les membres glacés de nos patients, en les massant vigoureusement. Nous leur faisons avaler des Potions Revitalisantes et Nourrissantes. Pa est le premier à revenir à lui. Il me repousse mollement en chuchotant à peine. Je comprends qu'il veut voir Tatie Nally et je l'aide à se redresser.

Je tourne mon regard vers elle, en même temps que lui…

Oh Putain ! Je n'avais jamais vu la blessure de Tatie Nally, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler…

Je suis fixé maintenant…

Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Elle court sur toute sa cuisse. Hideuse. Rouge très sombre, presque noire, boursoufflée, suintante d'un pus grisâtre et puant…

« Putain… Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé pour que ça fasse ça ? » murmure-je, en regardant vers Pa…

Il sursaute et ses yeux s'écarquillent…

« Parkinson ! Il a tué Edmond Parkinson ! Des Aurors ont été mordus par Nagini ! Il faut leur envoyer des secours ! » s'exclame-t-il, la voix cassée, avant de retomber sur ses oreillers, épuisé…

Il ferme les yeux et, bien qu'il tente de lutter, il s'endort aussi vite, trop épuisé, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore contacte le QG de toute urgence…

Hermione et Ron reprennent conscience à leur tour. Mais ils sont faibles, épuisés eux aussi. Richard ordonne qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Il sera bien temps plus tard qu'ils nous racontent ce qu'il s'est produit dit-il…

Je crains le pire…

Je crains aussi que cela reproduise avant la fin de la nuit…

Et que ça les tue cette fois…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...

...


	23. Une Très Longue Nuit 2

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal qui a comme d'habitude corrigé ce chapitre...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses aux commentaires sur mon forum: - Lul - Douceurfamille - Yzeute -**

**OoOoOoO**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Mikl-bzh...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Une Très Longue Nuit 2/2**

**Acte 3 : Possession**

**Bill**

Je me hâte derrière Hagrid. Près d'une heure trente que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Le vent souffle assez fort, faisant gémir les branches alourdies de neige des grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le froid me pénètre jusqu'aux os, malgré ma tenue en cuir de Dragon.

Un craquement sec me fait sursauter. Je jette un œil dans sa direction, éclairant largement l'espace avec la lumière de ma Baguette. Un Centaure nous observe. Ses yeux brillent dans la nuit. Il me fixe et me suit du regard…

Je suis heureux que les lois rétrécissant le territoire des Centaures, aient été abrogées peu après que mon père ait convaincu Fudge, d'en effectuer expressément la demande auprès des services concernés. Cela a eu le mérite de calmer les esprits de ces intelligentes Créatures et de les faire revenir à des sentiments moins Anti-Sorciers…

« Nous v'là rendus ! » s'exclame soudain Hagrid, en s'arrêtant au bord d'une clairière.

J'en suis fort aise. J'ai hâte de rentrer. Je suis inquiet pour mon frère, pour Hermione, Sev et Nally. Mes poils sont dressés sur ma tête depuis qu'ils m'ont parlé de leur projet. J'ai peur qu'il ne leur arrive de sérieuses bricoles.

Une petite fontaine envahie de lierre grimpant givré, trône au centre de la Clairière. Je me dirige vers elle, ôte la neige de la margelle puis pose dessus la boîte en or que m'a confiée Nally, avant de l'ouvrir…

Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Quel superbe paysage !

Je me demande ce qu'il recèle. Je m'attarderais bien à l'examiner de plus près, mais ce n'est pas le plus pressé et j'obéis aux instructions de Nally en rejoignant Hagrid, qui s'est assis sur le tronc couché d'un arbre, à l'orée de la Clairière…

Il ne se passe rien, durant trois ou quatre minutes. Seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, des craquements secs lointains et un trottinement dans les fougères troublent le silence. Les nuages défilent dans le ciel, laissant passer de temps en temps un rayon de lune plus hardi que les autres. Soudainement, Crockdur, couché aux pieds de Hagrid, redresse la tête et tend l'oreille. Il n'a pas l'air inquiet, juste curieux. Je fixe la nuit, dans la même direction que lui.

Quelque chose approche. On dirait des Lucioles. Il y en a six… Elles vont vite, slalomant entre les branches d'arbre avec dextérité et grossissent à mesure de leur approche. Ebahi, je distingue bientôt des Fées, aux ailes translucides. Elles viennent droit à moi, s'arrêtent net, font un tour sur elle-même puis filent vers la Fontaine et finalement, elles plongent dans la boîte dont le couvercle se referme sans bruit…

J'en reste abasourdi…

« Nally m'a envoyé chercher des Fées. Et elles sont venues sans que j'aie rien demandé… » murmure-je, encore ébloui par la beauté des petites Créatures que j'ai pu contempler un si bref instant…

« Ben si tu veux mon avis, Billy, elles sont v'nues parce qu'l'une des leurs les a app'lées. Devait déjà y en avoir une dans la boîte de Nally. Les animaux et les Créatures l'aiment bien. Allez, viens, on rentre. C'est certainement pas pour rien si elle a d'mandé l'aide des Fées. Ça doit être vraiment sérieux. » déclare Hagrid, en se levant.

Il a raison. Il faut rentrer. Et vite. Je m'empresse d'aller récupérer la boîte que je tiens maintenant comme un délicat trésor. Elle contient six Fées… Non, Sept…

Merlin ! Je n'ai pas intérêt à les bousculer ! Qui sait ce qu'elles me feront si je blesse l'une d'entre elle, même involontairement !

Merde, Bill ! Ce n'est pas ça qui t'inquiète tu le sais bien ! Peu importe ce qu'elles te feront. Ce ne serait pas le plus grave. Non… Le pire, c'est qu'elles partiraient.

Or, Nally et les autres ont besoin de leur aide. Et ça urge…

Ouais, ça urge, je le sens…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Il y a quelques instants, Lee nous a confirmé que Nagini a bien tué Parkinson dans son lit. Les Aurors ont de la chance. Le serpent de Voldemort n'avait plus de Venin quand il les a attaqués. Il avait tout injecté à Parkinson. Ils s'en tirent avec des morsures sans danger vital et une belle frayeur.

Dyna distribue des chocolats chauds pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. Richard en fait passer directement dans l'estomac de Tatie Nally, Ron, Hermione et Tonton Sev…

Il leur a déjà administré deux Potions Revitalisantes, mais apparemment, il juge que ce n'est pas encore assez et il demande à Pompom d'en tenir d'autres prêtes.

Je soupire. Il faut que je bouge. Que j'aille voir Miho.

Je le dis à Draco. Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer, sans me regarder. Son front est soucieux. Je pose une main sur son bras. Ça ne sert à rien, bien sûr, mais au moins, il sait qu'il n'est pas tout seul à se faire du mouron. Nous nous en faisons tous.

Je vais vers Hermione-Chérie, pour lui embrasser le front. Je me penche vers elle doucement, lui murmure une parole d'encouragement à l'oreille. Au même moment, Tatie Nally pousse un cri. Je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux désespérés. Tonton Sev roule vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Hermione-Chérie émet des Ondes. Je tends instinctivement le bras vers elle, mais un courant électrique et terriblement douloureux jaillit et je suis projeté en arrière…

Je me rattrape à Gil, qui bascule avec moi par terre. Nous nous relevons d'un bond.

Ron et Hermione chancèlent vers Tatie Nally et Tonton Sev. Leurs Ondes Magiques crépitent et tournoient déjà autour d'eux, véhiculant une atroce douleur. Elles se mêlent, avant même que Ron et Hermione aient atteint le lit.

Dobby dresse vivement son dôme de Protection. Dyna et les autres Elfes de Maison se joignent à lui. Leurs oreilles battent furieusement. Ils ont du mal à contenir la tempête, ça se voit. Des éclairs noirs traversent le dôme. Des éclairs rouges leur répondent.

Putain de bordel ! Que fait Voldemort cette fois ?

Tout tremble dans l'annexe. Le dôme enfle encore. Le professeur Dumbledore dresse un bouclier et nous demande d'en faire autant tout autour du lit et des Elfes de Maison…

Le Dôme se fissure. Et un éclair noir s'en échappe. Il explose sur le mur, arrachant des éclats de pierres qui s'écrasent sur nos boucliers. Dobby se concentre et renforce le dôme. Il tombe à genou, des gouttes de sueur grosses comme mon pouce dégoulinent sur son visage. Il s'épuise.

Merde ! Quand cette folie va-t-elle cesser ?

Un crac me fait sursauter. Fumseck est arrivé. Il est tout petit encore, il n'a pas de plumes. Il s'est posé sur le chevet à côté du lit. Il chante. C'est doux et c'est chaud. Les éclairs noirs perdent un peu de leur force. Le dôme se dégonfle un chouia

Fumseck chante autant qu'il peut…

Il encourage les Elfes à tenir bon. Mais il finit par se fatiguer la gorge, son chant n'est plus aussi harmonieux et le dôme enfle de nouveau.

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Tatie Nally a crié. Cela pourrait aussi bien être cinq minutes ou cinq heures…

Je tiens mon bouclier à deux mains. Je contiens le dôme comme je peux, régulant ma puissance pour ne pas le faire exploser sous la pression… Ce serait notre fin à tous… A mes côtés, Gil et Draco en font autant. Tout comme Théo et Neville en face de nous. Des larmes roulent sur les joues de Ginny, mais elle tient bon aussi.

Je n'ose imaginer ce que vivent Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev, Hermione et Ron. Leur souffrance, leur épuisement. Et encore moins ce que peut ressentir Harry…

Enfin, comme tout à l'heure, la tempête cesse brusquement. Ron, Hermione, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally ont perdu conscience.

Nous nous précipitons pour leur venir en aide, les jambes flageolantes de fatigue pour ma part…

Putain ! Ils vont mal !

Vraiment mal…

Potions, Onguents, massages et chocolat pour réchauffer nos patients. Cette fois, nous les laissons tous sur le même lit, quand nos soins sont terminés.

Ils sont livides. Leurs yeux se sont à peine entrouverts sur nous qu'ils se sont rendormis, les uns contre les autres. Tonton Sev et Hermione ont essayé de nous parler mais nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'ils ont dit… Leur souffle était trop ténu… Leur voix trop enrouée…

J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont maigris d'au moins cinq ou six kilos tous les quatre. Que leur peau devient translucide. La jambe de Tatie Nally est dans un état pitoyable.

Espérons que ça s'arrête là. Parce que si ça continue comme ça, ils ne passeront pas la nuit…

Ouais. Faut que ça s'arrête là, Merlin ! Accordez-leur un répit s'il vous plait !

Mais à peine ai-je adressée ma prière, que ça recommence…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Coup de poignard dans le cerveau.

Ça recommence déjà… J'ai à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux. Du moins, je crois…

Petit pincement au cœur. Un minuscule hameçon s'est planté dedans. Le fil auquel il est rattaché est plus fin que celui d'une toile d'araignée. Argenté et translucide. Loin là-bas, Marraine s'y accroche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Parrain l'encourage, j'en suis certain. Ron et Hermione également.

Je m'envole dans la nuit. Je me laisse aller. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Inutile que je me débatte. Il est trop fort pour moi. Toute lutte serait vaine.

Tout à l'heure Voldemort s'est introduit dans l'esprit d'une femme, seule dans le noir et le froid… C'était la mère de Parkinson. Il lui a dit que son fils est mort. Il lui a montré son souvenir de l'attaque à Ste Mangouste, l'accompagnant de commentaires acides et moqueurs. Elle s'est rebiffée, l'a insulté, a tenté de l'attaquer à son tour. Il a labouré son cerveau. Elle a crié. Elle a hurlé très fort. Il a bloqué ses cris dans sa gorge pour que personne ne l'entende…

Il riait. Il la raillait. Il prenait plaisir à la faire souffrir. Il a joué un peu avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas assez peur. Elle le défiait mais n'avait pas suffisamment de forces pour lui résister bien longtemps. Il l'a achevée, avec haine, dégout et fureur…

Je sais où nous allons. Nous retournons au Ministère. Cette fois, il va tuer Hirkani, la sœur de Tarendra et Ramaya…

Je sens la présence de Ron, très loin de moi. Il crie. Il lance son énergie vers moi. Mais où qu'il soit, il doit s'affaiblir lui aussi. Il n'arrive pas à m'atteindre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire. Et j'aurais beau tendre le bras, je n'arriverais pas à me saisir de ce qu'il veut désespérément me donner…

Merlin ! Je voudrais tellement être auprès de lui !

Le fil tenu qui me lie à Marraine semble près de rompre. Je n'ai même pas la force de lever la main pour le toucher. Ni pour absorber sa tiédeur. Sa puissance Magique.

Le vertige cesse. Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

La douleur est intolérable, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pourrais pas crier, je n'ai pas assez de souffle pour ça, ni même pour gémir… A peine pour respirer un peu. Voldemort ne m'entendra pas. Il ne saura pas que je suis là…

L'effroi me saisit tout entier.

Hirkani est terrorisée. Elle sent la présence de Voldemort. Il ne se révèle pas encore. Il goûte avec délice la terreur qu'il inspire, il s'en régale. Il titille son esprit. Il lui glace le sang. Il joue au chat et à la souris avec elle. Il comprime son cerveau, le relâche, excite le centre de la douleur par petites touches…

Je ressens toute sa souffrance en même temps que la joie glaciale et cruelle de Voldemort, la frénésie sadique de Salazar.

Douleur aiguë dans la tête, dans le cœur, dans l'œil droit, dans le foie, crampes… Hirkani gémit, pleure, vomit. Voldemort rit. Salazar lui souffle des idées en s'excitant comme une Ciseburine. Il se réjouit quand Voldemort l'autorise à prendre le contrôle.

Je pleure. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je le sais même si je suis loin de mon corps brûlant de fièvre…

Salazar se lasse du jeu. Hirkani ne souffre pas assez à son goût. Ses gémissements et ses petits cris ne le satisfont pas. Il veut l'entendre hurler, la voir se débattre inutilement. Il allonge un tentacule, l'aiguise, le rend plus fin qu'une aiguille puis le plante dans l'esprit de sa proie, prenant grand soin de viser un endroit très précis et si sensible, Merlin, si sensible…

Des décharges électriques secouent le corps d'Hirkani. Je sens sa détresse et sa souffrance, sa terreur décuplée. Tous ses muscles sont tétanisés, ses membres se retournent à se casser, ses organes sont broyés. C'est comme un Doloris, cent fois plus douloureux. Il ne fait pas durer longtemps, mais le renouvelle souvent. Il jubile, il rit d'un rire frénétique et fou. Voldemort applaudit froidement et le félicite de cette belle trouvaille.

Hirkani le supplie d'arrêter. Elle hurle, elle appelle à l'aide…

Froid glacial. Il y a des Détraqueurs derrière la porte de sa cellule. Ils se délectent de sa peur….

Des images horribles se succèdent devant mes yeux. Toutes les peurs d'Hirkani nous sont livrées… Elle a peur de sa mère, elle la craint par-dessus tout. Elle a peur de vieillir, de se faner. Elle a peur des souris, des serpents et des araignées. Elle a peur de Voldemort, des Détraqueurs. Elle a peur de souffrir. De mourir. Elle a peur de ressembler à sa mère pour laquelle elle n'éprouve que de la haine. Elle imagine mille scénarii où elle la torture froidement, se réjouissant de la voir se tortiller de douleur et de l'entendre hurler, supplier…

Elle jalouse Ramaya qu'elle trouve bien plus jolie qu'elle. Elle envie Tarendra, plus intelligent. Elle voudrait les voir ramper à ses pieds. Les voir souffrir, mourir. Elle se réjouit de la mort de son premier fiancé, d'avoir réussi à s'en débarrasser, sans que personne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage arrangé. Qu'il la dénude, qu'il la touche. Elle hait les hommes. Elle ne veut pas sentir leur sexe en elle.

Ramaya se tord de douleur à ses pieds. Elle jubile. Elle tient sa revanche sur elle. Jamais plus Ramaya ne sera plus jolie qu'elle. Elle est à jamais mutilée. Elle peste contre Tarendra qui l'a privée de son jouet en emmenant Ramaya loin d'elle. Elle se réjouit de voir sa mère allongée sur le sol, gémissant de douleur après avoir été mise à terre par sa fille honnie. Elle voudrait l'achever, mais elle n'ose pas….

Son cœur est empli de colère et d'envie. De rancœurs et d'amertume. Elle veut devenir puissante. Elle est ambitieuse et souhaite dominer les autres. Les écraser. Les broyer. Les mutiler. Les piétiner. Elle les méprise, tous. Surtout les hommes.

Elle n'aime pas Parkinson. Il lui déplait, il l'a dégoûte. Mais elle lui a été vendue par sa mère. Elle repousse ses assauts, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se promet qu'un jour il payera cher d'avoir osé presser son sexe dressé contre ses fesses, le lui avoir caressé les seins… Elle va l'empoisonner. A petit feu.

Elle redoute sa belle-mère, qui épie chacun de ses gestes. Elle la hait. Elle voudrait la voir morte…

Parkinson refuse qu'elle l'accompagne dans les Pennines. Il ne veut pas que des pouilleux l'approchent. Il la presse de rejoindre sa belle-mère qui l'attend pour le déjeuner, alors qu'il n'est que dix heures. Il attend quelqu'un. Il va baiser avant de partir dans les Pennines, elle en est sûre. Elle lui obéit, la rage au ventre.

Ses rêves de puissance s'envolent. Elle ne pourra pas torturer, tuer des sales gosses pleurnichards. Elle déteste les enfants. Leurs rires enfantins, leur innocence. Elle lui en veut terriblement de ne pas l'avoir emmenée mais d'avoir accepté qu'une autre femme l'accompagne. Pourquoi cette femme et pas elle-même ? Qui est-elle ? Elle soupçonne vaguement sa mère, qui s'entend bien avec Edmond et trouve toujours quelque chose à lui chuchoter à l'oreille. A comploter avec lui. Elle les soupçonne d'avoir couché ensemble, souvent. C'est sûrement elle qu'il attendait pour baiser avant d'aller attaquer le train.

Elle les tuera un jour. Elle les tuera tous les deux…

Elle se hait elle-même d'être lâche, de ne pas avoir assez d'autorité pour s'imposer, pas assez de pouvoirs pour assouvir ses soifs de vengeance et de domination.

Voldemort et Salazar utilisent toutes ses pensées contre elle. Ils exacerbent sa haine et sa colère et retournent leur puissance contre elle-même. Ils l'écorchent, mettent ses chairs à vif. Lui arrachent les ongles de ses orteils, lui crèvent les yeux.

Ils contrôlent son corps pour qu'elle s'automutile.

Hirkani hurle et se débat, elle essaye de lutter contre la Magie Noire qui la manipule comme une marionnette, sous les yeux d'un jeune Auror venu faire une ronde. Il s'approche, le regard affolé. Il jette un sort pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de se faire mal, mais un champ de force le rejette. Il appelle à l'aide. Son collègue arrive. Ils tentent tous deux de secourir Hirkani. Mais ils échouent. La Magie Noire l'enveloppe.

Elle se tortille sur le sol. Sa souffrance est horrible. Voldemort et Salazar lui lacèrent le cerveau. Ils l'incitent à s'automutiler encore et encore sous les yeux horrifiés des jeunes Aurors impuissants. Et, autant Voldemort a fait taire les vociférations injurieuses de la mère Parkinson en lui paralysant la gorge tout à l'heure, autant il savoure chacun des hurlements d'Hirkani.

Elle s'arrache le visage à coup de griffes. Elle se mord jusqu'au sang, arrachant des bout de chair de ses bras.

Elle appelle au secours. Voldemort rit. Salazar s'esclaffe. Il trouve cette scène désopilante.

Les larmes brûlent sur mes joues, les sanglots secouent mon corps. La Magie Noire consume mes dernières réserves d'énergie…

L'hameçon accroché à mon cœur n'arrive plus à me réchauffer. Je me noie dans la souffrance. Des visages tourbillonnent autour de moi. Ceux des êtres que j'aime de toute mon âme. Ron, Hermione, Marraine, Parrain, Remus, Draco, Théo, Miho… Toute ma famille et tous mes amis

Ma vie vacille comme une chandelle dans un courant d'air glacé. Pardonnez-moi si je vous quitte. Mais si toute cette souffrance nourrit Voldemort et le réjouit, elle m'affaiblit. Elle me consume d'amertume et de chagrin…

J'aimerais tant ressentir votre chaleur encore une fois ! Mais vous êtes si loin !

Si loin…

Et vos visages sont peu à peu mangés par la nuit.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Sans toi je vais mourir ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! »

On dirait une voix d'enfant…

Est-ce celui qui est auprès de moi, là-bas dans la cave ? Oui, c'est lui, bien sûr. Ça ne peut être que lui…

Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider petit. Mais je ne peux pas…

Pardonne-moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'accrocher à toi dans le train. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas été éjecté si je ne t'avais pas pris dans mes bras…

Et tu ne serais pas dans cette cave, à mourir avec moi…

« Non ! Harry ! Non ! Accroche-toi, bébé ! Accroche-toi ! »

Ron… Mon cœur…

Je vois ton ombre se débattre de toutes tes forces contre la nuit qui nous sépare. Tu te jettes en avant. Tu sors tes griffes de Grizzly et tu déchires l'ombre qui m'avale…

Tu te jettes sur moi pour me serrer dans tes bras et ton cœur me réchauffe…

« Avale ta langue, Hirkani » ordonne maintenant Voldemort qui est las et ne s'amuse plus…

Imperium. Hirkani ne résiste pas. Elle est bien trop faible pour le faire. Elle obéit et agonise très vite. Elle étouffe. Elle cherche désespérément de l'air mais ses poumons n'aspirent rien d'autre que du vide. Ils brûlent. Ils se remplissent d'eau. Ses muscles se crispent et se tendent. Elle se raidit et convulse un bref instant, avant de succomber.

Son âme se détache de son corps. Son esprit s'envole et Voldemort s'arrache à lui. Je suis éjecté en arrière. Je glisse des bras de Ron et je suis propulsé à une vitesse vertigineuse dans une nuit sans lune ni étoile.

Et brusquement je reviens dans la cave…

Voldemort est épuisé par ses efforts. Il est heureux aussi, très heureux. Il a accompli ses projets. Il s'est amusé. Il a réussi dans son entreprise. Il a tué. Il s'est nourri de la peur et de la souffrance de ses victimes.

Il ferme les yeux. Il va pouvoir se reposer un peu…

Il fait froid et sombre. Humide. Le gamin à côté de moi est trempé de sueur et d'urine. Il tremble et claque des dents…

Il va mourir s'il n'est pas bientôt soigné. Et je vais mourir moi aussi.

Je suis si fatigué. Mon corps est engourdi. Mes poumons sont en feu. Pourtant, je n'ai plus mal… Je suis au-delà de la souffrance.

Mon cerveau s'embrume.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je vais me reposer, moi aussi…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Le chemin de retour est plus lent et laborieux que l'aller. Bien que mes poils se dressent plus que jamais sur mon crâne et que l'angoisse commence à m'étreindre sérieusement la gorge, je prends beaucoup de précautions pour me déplacer et Hagrid est parfois obligé de ralentir un peu le pas. C'est que je fatigue aussi. La boîte en or semble peser une tonne dans mes mains et le froid est sacrément glacial. Le vent s'est levé et ses bourrasques cinglantes me coupent parfois le souffle.

Hagrid m'accompagne sur le chemin qui remonte vers les portes du château, avec son chien qui bondit sur la neige damée par le passage des calèches et les sabots des Sombrals. J'en ai vu pour la première fois tout à l'heure et je les ai trouvés bien plus intéressants que sur les illustrations dessinées dans les livres. Ils ont quelque chose de fascinant. Et je n'hésiterai pas à en monter un, si l'occasion se présente.

Hagrid renvoie Crockdur à sa cabane et ouvre les portes. D'entrer dans le château me ravigote. Pas qu'il fasse beaucoup plus chaud que dehors dans les couloirs, mais au moins, il n'y a pas de bourrasques de vent pour me scier en deux.

Nous nous hâtons de monter l'escalier. Nous ne rencontrons personne cette fois, pas même un fantôme. Nous entrons silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Blaise auprès de Miho. Ginny et Théo ne sont plus là non plus.

Merde ! Il se passe quelque chose ! Je savais bien, à mes poils hérissés, que ça allait mal ! Je me précipite vers l'annexe. Il y a du monde autour des lits. Tous les visages sont terriblement angoissés. Et je comprends pourquoi quand mon œil tombe sur Ron, Hermione, Sev et Nally…

Oh Putain ! Ils ont le teint gris. Leurs yeux sont creusés, cernés de noir. Ils respirent à peine, d'une respiration laborieuse. Ils ont l'air glacés. Vidés d'énergie Magique.

Dobby est allongé lui aussi. Il a l'air aussi mal en point qu'eux…

La boîte en or vibre dans mes mains. Sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir à ce que je fais, je l'ouvre. Sept fées en jaillissent. Elles volent rapidement vers les lits. Elles s'arrêtent au-dessus, en cercle. Et elles tournoient sur elle-même, à une vitesse vertigineuse, libérant une poussière étincelante qui recouvre mon frère, Hermione, Sev, Nally et Dobby…

La poussière se rassemble, elle s'agglutine, formant une coque argentée et enveloppante. Elle scintille de mille feux, à nous faire mal aux yeux…

La Magie des fées. Jamais je ne l'avais vue à l'œuvre et c'est merveilleux à contempler…

Les derniers grains de poussière tombent. Les Fées regagnent la boîte en or que je tiens toujours en main. Le couvercle se ferme sans bruit. La coque argentée palpite. On dirait un cœur qui bat. Le mien bat à l'unisson. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure. Je suis fasciné. Je ne bouge pas. Je retiens mon souffle.

Peu à peu la coque se fissure, se craquelle, perd de son éclat. Et soudainement, elle s'effrite, laissant une fine couche de poussière noire que Richard aspire aussitôt, avant de jeter des Sorts de Diagnostic…

C'est dingue. Ron et les autres ont l'air de simplement dormir maintenant. Ils ont retrouvé des couleurs normales et, même si leurs joues sont encore un peu creuses, ils ont l'air en bien meilleure forme.

« Ils vont nettement mieux. Tous leurs paramètres sont normaux. Il ne reste que l'amaigrissement et un peu de fatigue. Même la jambe de Nally va légèrement mieux… » murmure Richard, l'air soulagé.

Les souffles se relâchent. Tout le monde se laisse tomber sur des sièges. Winky s'empresse de servir des chocolats chauds que chacun accepte avec plaisir.

Je regarde la boîte en or. Les Fées viennent de sauver la vie de mon frère, de mes amis et de Dobby. Je ferme les yeux et me penche pour déposer un baiser dessus, avant de murmurer un merci qui me vient du plus profond du cœur…La boîte vibre doucement sous mes lèvres. Comme un frisson. Je ne dois pas l'ouvrir cependant, j'en ai la certitude. Alors je vais la poser sur le chevet, du côté de Nally.

Elle ouvre à peine les yeux, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Combien sont venues ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Six » réponds-je de même

Elle sourit doucement, avant de refermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Je serre Ginny contre moi. Nous venons d'avoir de sacrées émotions, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Putain ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois c'était la fin ! Que tout allait exploser et nous avec…

Bordel ! Quelles tortures subit donc Harry, pour que ça les mette dans cet état ? Mon frère adoptif est-il en train de mourir ?

« Lee appelle Poudlard ! Lee appelle Poudlard ! » s'exclame une voix urgente venant du Miroir Magique posé sur la console juste à côté de moi…

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui se trouve de l'autre côté, s'empresse de le prendre et d'inviter Lee à nous délivrer son message, après avoir jeté un Sort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse entendre.

« Je viens d'avoir un contact avec King ! Madame Parkinson et Hirkani Deli sont mortes ! Des Aurors ont vus ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cellule d'Hirkani. Parait que c'était pas beau à voir ! Ils ont essayé de lui venir en aide, mais un champ de force les a empêchés de le faire ! Elle a fini par avaler sa langue ! Madame Parkinson, elle, s'est arraché la gorge avec ses doigts ! Magie Noire dans les deux cas ! En grosse quantité ! Elles ont été possédées ! L'œuvre de Voldemort sans doute ! » s'exclame Lee, la voix fébrile.

Je frissonne. Ginny aussi. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le lit. Tout à l'heure, Tonton Sev nous a avertis qu'Edmond Parkinson avait été tué par Nagini et que des Aurors avaient été mordus aussi…

Putain ! Cette fois également ils ont tout vus ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je suis certains qu'ils savent… Et que ça venait de là, tous ces éclairs de Magie Noire qui pétaient dans le dôme…

« Voilà une nouvelle bien sombre, mais qui recèle en elle un précieux renseignement. En tuant ces deux femmes, Voldemort vient de nous confirmer où se trouve Harry. » soupire notre Directeur, en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Quoi ? » sursautons-nous, Draco, les copains et moi.

Lee aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Voldemort s'est empressé de les tuer cette nuit, car il pensait que Madame Parkinson et Hirkani pouvaient deviner où Harry est retenu captif et nous le révéler. D'après Edgar Boo, à part Voldemort, les seuls à connaître le lieu de résidence de Mesdames Deli et Zabini, étaient les Parkinson et Hirkani. Cela ne fait donc plus aucun doute. Harry est à Priest Hole Manor. » explique le professeur Dumbledore, des rides creusant son front.

« A quoi bon les tuer ? Nous nous doutions déjà de toute façon qu'il est là-bas ! Alors qu'est-ce que cela change, qu'on sache que Harry est retenu captif chez moi ! Nous ne savons pas où c'est exactement ! Le domaine est Incartable ! Il y a un Fidélitas, des Maléfices qui empêchent même les Elfes de Maison de Transplaner et que sais-je encore comme pièges de Magie Noire ! » explose Blaise, les poings serrés.

« L'incertitude est une torture. Entre se douter et savoir il y a un gouffre profond, qui laisse place au désespoir. Et puis, Voldemort doit craindre que nous parvenions quand même à trouver le Domaine, à faire tomber ses protections. Plus nous nous dispersons pour chercher Harry partout dans le Royaume Uni, moins nous avons de chances de le retrouver, il valait donc mieux, à ses yeux, nous laisser dans le doute. Mais il a commis une erreur dans son raisonnement. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, tuer Edmond, sa mère et sa fiancée ne pouvait pas protéger le secret concernant le lieu où Harry est captif, mais bel et bien nous mettre sur sa piste. Cela n'a donc servi à rien de le faire. Qu'à détruire un peu plus son âme… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, sur un soupir las.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que ça n'a servi à rien ! On avait déjà des indices sérieux ! King m'a dit aussi de vous dire qu'en fouillant la maison dans laquelle Edmond se cachait depuis qu'il a tué Percival, Fol Œil a trouvé dans le placard près de la porte d'entrée, une broche chiffrée. Elle a dû tomber d'une cape suspendue là. Elle représente un C et un D de diamants, entrelacés dans un cercle de saphir. Tarendra a confirmé qu'elle appartient à sa mère. King et Fol Œil comptaient bien interroger Hirkani à ce propos demain. Mais le fait que Voldemort l'ait tuée, tend à prouver que Madame Deli a laissé sa cape là, avant de se rendre dans les Pennines avec Edmond. Hirkani ne le savait peut-être pas, puisqu'elle a passé toute la journée chez sa future belle-mère, fait confirmé par l'Elfe de Maison de la famille Parkinson. Mais elle aurait eu tôt fait de comprendre, en voyant la cape et la broche. Elle aurait peut-être fini par déballer son sac. » ajoute Lee, dont la voix traduit pas mal de fébrilité mêlées de fatigue.

« Si Voldemort vient à apprendre cette découverte, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Chhaya Deli. » commente Bill, en se servant du thé.

Il en propose ensuite à la ronde. J'en accepte avec plaisir. La nuit a été longue et mouvementée jusqu'ici. Et elle n'est pas finie.

« Avez-vous d'autres informations, Lee ? » demande le professeur Dumbledore

« Oui ! King et Maugrey sont allés du côté de Winchcombe, mais ils n'ont pas pu repérer Priest Hole Manor ! Parmi les Protections du Domaine, il y a des Sorts de Confusion ! A chaque fois qu'ils jetaient un Sort, ils avaient l'impression qu'il se dispersait aux quatre vents ! Quelle que soit la direction dans lequel ils le lançaient, depuis la terre ou le ciel ! Là-bas aussi, il y avait beaucoup de Magie Noire à l'œuvre ! Ils ont essayé d'interroger des villageois de Winchcombe, mais ils ont tous dit que le Domaine a été détruit et qu'il ne reste même pas une ruine ! Et bien évidemment, personne, pas même le plus ancien du village ne se souvient où il se trouvait, ni quand il a été détruit ! » révèle Lee, depuis le Miroir Magique.

Harry est vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou, me dis-je, en sentant mes yeux picoter et ma gorge se nouer si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être étranglé…

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le localiser, putain de bordel ! » jure Draco, les poings serrés.

Il est livide. Ses yeux brillants d'angoisse et de larmes lui bouffent son visage.

« Nous y travaillons, Draco. Et nous faisons appel à toute l'aide que nous pouvons. Nous trouverons, sois en certain. » affirme le professeur Dumbledore, en prenant une part du gâteau au chocolat que lui présente Minko.

J'aimerai avoir sa confiance.

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Des images que je n'arrive pas à saisir s'effilochent dans mon esprit. Mon rêve se dilue dans la lueur filtrant au travers de mes paupières. Je frissonne. De terribles souvenirs affluent à ma mémoire.

J'ouvre les yeux. J'aspire goulûment de l'air pour tâcher d'élargir ma poitrine serrée.

« Comment ça va, Severus ? » demande Richard, à voix basse.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a vécu l'enfer et failli passer à côté de la grand-porte du Paradis… » soupire-je, avant d'ajouter, surpris : « Comment puis-je malgré tout me sentir en plutôt bonne forme ? »

« Cadeau des Fées… Cadeau aussi des Elfes de Maison, de Fumseck et de toutes celles et ceux qui sont ici, en fait… Vous avez de la chance d'être vivants… » répond Richard, avec un demi-sourire las.

Un tourbillon de souvenirs danse dans ma mémoire. Même quand j'étais espion je n'ai pas vécu une expérience aussi terrible. J'en ai le cœur empli d'effroi…

« J'espère que Harry l'est encore… » souffle-je, la gorge nouée, toutes mes pensées tournées vers mon filleul.

« Il l'est… » souffle Ron en retour.

Il ouvre les yeux et se redresse pour s'adosser à la tête de lit.

« Il l'est. Il est très faible et vacille entre conscience et inconscience… » ajoute-t-il, les yeux de nouveau fermés, concentré.

Cela ne me rassure pas pour autant.

J'ai senti la souffrance, l'extrême faiblesse de Harry. La fièvre épuise son corps. La douleur engloutit son énergie Magique. Tout ce que nous avons pu lui donner a été consommé en si peu de temps !

« Comment as-tu su que Parkinson a été tué par Nagini ? » me demande soudainement Draco, qui se ronge les ongles.

« Je l'ai vu, au travers de ses yeux. Nous l'avons tous vu. Nous avions réussi à accrocher l'esprit de Harry, quand il a été emporté par celui de Voldemort. Sans le savoir, il nous a emmenés avec lui. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'il soit trop occupé à sa tâche pour déceler notre présence. Il a aussi tué Parkinson mère et Hirkani Deli, je ne sais pas si l'un de nous vous l'a dit… » réponds-je, dans un souffle…

« Oui, nous savons. Nous en avons été informés il y a quelques minutes par Lee. Cela nous confirme que Harry est à Priest Hole Manor. » déclare Albus, tandis que je hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

C'est une déduction logique.

« Oui, c'est bien pour cette raison, que Voldemort les a tués tous les trois. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Nous avons vu un peu de ses pensées. Son esprit est vraiment scindé en deux, rongé par la Magie Noire. Nous avons vécu sa folie avec lui. C'est horrible… Et ça nous a fait foutrement mal, putain ! Il faut que Harry soit sacrément fort pour supporter tout ça. Parce qu'il a bien plus mal que nous encore et qu'il est très affaibli par ses blessures et une infection du feu de Morgane…» précise Ron, dont les mains et la voix tremblent.

« Vous êtes sacrément forts, vous aussi. Vous avez résisté à une dose de Magie Noire vraiment très élevée… » déclare Richard, le visage sombre, réprobateur.

« Nally et Ron nous ont fait traverser la Barrière de Protection du Domaine. Ils se sont surpassés pour forcer le passage et nous avons possédé trois esprits avec Voldemort. Alors oui, il y avait beaucoup de Magie Noire et nous avons failli y laisser notre peau. Mais si nous ne l'avions pas fait, Harry serait mort. » explique-je, en frissonnant encore une fois sous l'assaut de souvenirs douloureux

Aux pensées cruelles de Voldemort. A sa joie féroce, sanguinaire et sadique. Combien je comprends que Harry lutte de toutes ses forces contre ces pensées et ces émotions malsaines, barbares !

« Est-ce que vous pouvez localiser Priest Hole Manor ? Est-ce que vous pouvez parler avec Harry ? » demande Albus, d'un ton calme et serein.

Il bride ses émotions, je le sais. Pour épargner Nally. Mais je le connais assez pour deviner son anxiété.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas le localiser avec précision. Les Sortilèges de Confusion nous empêchent de le faire et nous nous concentrons uniquement sur Harry, pour parvenir à l'atteindre. Quant à lui parler… Nous saisissons parfois ses pensées, nous les devinons plus que nous les entendons en fait. A ses réactions, je crois que lui peut nous entendre parfois. Qu'il nous sent et même nous voit peut-être. Nous sentons surtout sa douleur. Nous en prenons autant que nous pouvons et nous lui donnons autant d'amour et d'énergie Magique que possible. Mais cela exige des efforts intenses et considérables de notre part et de la sienne. » réponds-je, sans pouvoir restituer réellement ce que nous vivons.

Mais comment l'expliquer vraiment ?

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de ma vie, même sous Doloris. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi froid, aussi peur. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi seul, malgré la bienfaisante présence de Nally, Ron et Hermione à mes côtés.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est de penser que ce n'est rien, à côté de ce que Harry endure…

Et de le savoir seul à cet instant pour supporter son calvaire me tord les tripes.

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclame soudainement Ron, en portant une main à son front, tandis que Nally s'accroche à moi en gémissant.

Et le tourbillon de nos Ondes Magiques nous enveloppe de nouveau avec force, tandis que la douleur explose dans mon cerveau…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Soins**

**Harry**

Une horloge sonne. Je papillonne des yeux…

Non, c'est lui, Voldemort. Il se réveille. Les images que je vois au travers de ses yeux sont mouvantes, floues, diffuses. Des frissons incontrôlables secouent mon corps embrasé.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Il est cinq heures quarante-cinq. Un bruit feutré dans le couloir. On frappe à la porte. Il dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre doucement, une silhouette se dessine dans l'ombre. Elle effectue une révérence

« Lucrèce est de retour, Maître. Elle se hâte de remonter l'allée avec quelqu'un… » annonce Madame Deli, sans oser lever les yeux.

Sa voix me parvient en un son étouffé, par-delà ma respiration sifflante. Des gouttes de sueur me tombent dans l'œil. Ça brûle. Je le ferme. Il est inutile que mes yeux soient ouverts de toute façon. Du moins, le seul qui s'ouvre. Je ne suis plus dans la cave. Je suis avec Voldemort dans le salon…

Il bondit sur ses pieds. La fureur fait battre ses tempes. Il se précipite vers le hall et ouvre la porte d'entrée en grand, d'un coup de baguette furieux. Il avance sur le perron et regarde sa servante venir vers lui d'un pas hâtif. Un homme l'accompagne. Il porte une mallette de Médicomage. Il est grand, mince, les cheveux à peine grisonnants. Séduisant.

Voldemort se contrôle à grand peine de ne pas jeter un Maléfice à Madame Zabini. Il ne veut pas perdre de temps. Il sent que la situation est urgente. Que Lucrèce sera sans doute utile, pour concocter des Potions. Il la punira plus tard pour ce monstrueux retard, cette attente intolérable qu'elle lui a imposée…

La mère de Blaise s'arrête aux pieds des marches et s'agenouille précipitamment.

« Voilà le Médicomage que je vous ai promis, Maître. Je l'ai ramené ici, dès son retour de Ste Mangouste où il était de service jusque cinq heures trente… » dit-elle rapidement, l'échine courbée.

« Qui est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas sous Imperium ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'un ton sifflant de rage contenue.

« Il s'appelle Harvey Preston et c'est le Chef du service des Accidents Matériels, Maître. Le meilleur Médicomage de Ste Mangouste. Je l'ai recruté pour notre cause. » répond la mère de Blaise, avec un rien de fierté dans la voix, sous ses appréhensions

Elle redoute une punition. Elle a raison. Car elle en recevra une très sévère…

« Vraiment… Ainsi, Lucrèce t'as convaincu de t'allier à moi… » susurre Voldemort, d'un ton radouci, en accordant toute son attention au Médicomage

« Oui, Monseigneur. Et elle n'a pas eu grand effort à fournir pour le faire. J'ai toujours été un fervent adepte de vos idées. En toute vérité, je me réjouis de vous servir, Maître… » répond Harvey Preston…

Harvey Preston… Un Serdaigle de 7ème année porte ce nom. Il ne fait pas partie du Comité. Luna disait qu'il dégageait des ondes négatives… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. J'ai un vertige. Je fais un effort pour rester connecté. Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de ce que fait Voldemort quand il est ici. Surtout pas quand je sais qu'il va sans doute possible venir dans la cave…

« Tu n'es pas encore mon serviteur. Tu le seras, quand j'apposerai ma marque sur ton bras. Lucrèce t'a-t-elle précisé pourquoi tu devais venir ici ? » demande Voldemort, l'œil un peu plissé.

« Non, Monseigneur. Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs et je devine que je vais avoir à soigner un patient précieux à vos yeux. » répond le Médicomage, d'un ton obséquieux.

Une bouffée de méfiance envahit l'esprit de Voldemort. Harvey Preston ne lui plait pas. Il est trop lisse, trop orgueilleux. Il a une trop haute estime de lui-même. Trop d'assurance. Il jette un coup d'œil sur la mère de Blaise et semble soudainement comprendre pourquoi elle a choisi cet homme.

« Très précieux, oui… Et tu ne pourras pas quitter cette propriété, aussi longtemps que je ne t'en donnerai pas l'autorisation. Tu devras rester dans la clandestinité désormais. Qu'en pensera ta famille ? » déclare-t-il, son regard de nouveau fixé sur le Médicomage dont il épie la moindre réaction.

« Je suis séparé de mon épouse depuis quelques mois et mon fils unique, qui partage mes idées, est à Poudlard. Il sera fier de ma décision. Quant à moi, je me réjouis d'être à votre entière disposition, Monseigneur et de réserver mon temps et mon talent pour vos seuls besoins… » répond le Médicomage, avec un sourire un peu faux.

Il est en réalité mécontent d'être bouclé ici. Il en veut à la mère de Blaise de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Cet homme transpire l'ambition. Il a besoin qu'on l'admire, qu'on le congratule pour ses réussites, qu'on le remercie mille fois pour avoir guéri une blessure même insignifiante. Il aime diriger son service, donner des ordres. Il espère que les sacrifices qu'il va faire en se vouant entièrement au service de Voldemort, seront bien récompensés. Voldemort le sent. Il va en profiter, l'exploiter.

« Très bien. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Suis-moi… » invite-t-il, en se détournant du Médicomage.

Il se hâte de venir vers moi et à mesure qu'il approche, je sens pulser la douleur dans mon cerveau. Elle était restée sourde, quasi silencieuse depuis notre expulsion de l'esprit d'Hirkani. Elle se réveille de nouveau…

Des ombres dansent derrière mes paupières clauses, suivies d'éblouissements. Les images que je vois au travers des yeux de Voldemort tressautent, comme celles d'un téléviseur mal réglé. Il avance par touches. Il est dans l'escalier et l'instant suivant dans un couloir. Mon cœur flanche. Il rate un battement sur deux… ça me fait bizarre…comme s'il se décrochait…

Une vague d'amour m'enveloppe. Je n'arrive pas à saisir l'énergie qu'elle me tend.

« Harry… Je… prie… » entends-je vaguement murmurer…

C'est Ron.

La vague d'amour se rétracte un peu. Elle lutte contre la Barrière qui l'empêche de m'atteindre…

La porte de la cave s'ouvre. Dès qu'il me voit, Voldemort comprend que je suis mourant. Une vague de colère et de peur le soulève. Il ne veut pas perdre son Démon Aux Yeux Verts, sa chance d'accomplir son Rituel de Sexe et de Sang pour retrouver son Unicité et acquérir la puissance suprême.

« Occupe-toi de Potter, vite ! » siffle-t-il, en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le Médicomage.

Preston pose vivement sa mallette et sort sa Baguette. Il murmure des Sorts de Diagnostic et son visage blêmit.

« Comment va-t-il ? Parle ! Explique-moi à mesure ! » ordonne Voldemort, avec une fureur à peine rentrée.

Sa voix me parvient dans un brouillard. Tout est brouillard autour de moi et en moi…

« Il est très mal en point, Monseigneur. Coma de stade 2. Multiples fractures. Il a eu des hémorragies également et perdu beaucoup de sang. Une infection très grave lui empoisonne ce qu'il en reste. Ses réserves Magiques sont quasiment épuisées à force de lutter pour le maintenir en vie. C'est miraculeux qu'il le soit encore… C'est la même chose pour l'enfant. » répond le Médicomage, en prenant dans sa mallette, des flacons de Potions.

Il semble bouger au ralenti, pourtant je suis certain que tous ses gestes sont vifs et assurés…

Il m'administre une Potion Revitalisante Renforcée, qui suffit à peine pour éclaircir un peu mon cerveau embrumé. Une autre de Régénération Sanguine, une contre la douleur, une contre la fièvre et encore une autre contre l'infection…

Vague de douceur. Ron, Marraine, Parrain et Hermione sont avec moi. Ils n'interviennent pas. Ils restent juste là, dans mon cœur, pour m'apporter leur soutien. Ils savent ce qu'il se passe. Ils le sentent. Ils ne se manifestent pas pour ne pas être repérés. Ils diffusent juste assez d'énergie pour réguler les battements de mon cœur…

Leur présence me fait du bien. Elle me réchauffe un peu…

« Je me fiche de l'enfant ! Tu le sauveras si tu peux quand tu auras sauvé Potter ! Coma de stade 2 ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quand sera-t-il sur pied ? Quand pourrais-je lui parler ? » demande Voldemort, d'un ton impatient…

« C'est un coma moyen, Monseigneur. Il perçoit ce qu'il se passe autour de lui mais ne peut y réagir. J'espère pouvoir le sauver, mais je vous avoue que son état de santé est extrêmement précaire. Je suis très inquiet…» répond le Médicomage, tout en prenant fébrilement note sur un parchemin.

« Sauve-le et la Direction de Ste Mangouste te sera acquise lorsque viendra mon heure de gloire ! Mais si tu échoues, c'est la mort pour toi ! » assène Voldemort, son regard flamboyant de menaces…

« Je vous jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Monseigneur… » assure Preston, qui a perdu un peu de sa superbe, avant d'ajouter : « J'aurais besoin de Potions Spécifiques, dont une Potion Anesthésiante… »

« Pourquoi une Potion Anesthésiante ? » demande Voldemort, d'un ton brusque.

« Il me faut réduire ses fractures. Celle de son fémur est ouverte. Beaucoup d'autres sont déplacées. Quand je vais opérer, la douleur sera intolérable et pourrait le tuer. Voici la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin. » répond le Médicomage, en tendant le parchemin vers la mère de Blaise, qui s'empresse de la prendre et de partir, avec Chhaya Deli…

« Vas-tu l'opérer maintenant ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, avec impatience

« Je ne puis, Monseigneur. Son cœur est beaucoup trop faible. Sa Magie également. Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces pendant 36 à 48 heures avant que je puisse intervenir. » répond le Médicomage, en s'occupant maintenant de l'enfant à mes côtés.

Une vague de contrariété submerge Voldemort. Rien ne se passe comme il le souhaiterait. C'est de la faute de ces femelles incapables, peste-t-il. Il leur fera payer cher.

La mère de Blaise revient, avec un Elfe de Maison précédé d'une malle et d'un matelas. Mon cœur fait un petit bond dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi amener cela ? Vont-ils changer le matelas, Ils risquent de découvrir ce que j'ai caché dedans !

L'elfe pose son chargement à terre. Lucrèce Zabini ouvre la malle et en sort une boite contenant plusieurs fioles de Potions, qu'elle donne à Preston.

« Chhaya a commencé les autres Potions. Dois-je la rejoindre ou aider ici ? » demande-t-elle à Voldemort, yeux humblement baissés.

« Si vous le permettez, Monseigneur, j'aurais besoin de Lucrèce pour m'aider… » intervient Preston, au grand agacement de Voldemort, qui n'aime pas que l'on prenne ainsi la parole sans en avoir d'abord reçu l'autorisation.

Il acquiesce cependant, fulminant intérieurement.

L'elfe de Maison couvre le matelas posé à terre, avec des draps propres et de grandes serviettes de bains, puis il fait venir un grand baquet empli d'eau et se recule dans un coin, pour se tenir à disposition. Preston me dénude d'un coup de baguette, sous le regard gourmand de Voldemort qui me dévore des yeux. Mon sexe surtout l'intéresse. Il se met à bander très fort. Ça me dégoûte profondément et je ne puis réprimer un frisson.

« Il réagit ! Il est conscient ! » s'exclame Voldemort, en avançant d'un pas vers moi.

« Non, Monseigneur, il est dans le coma. C'est la fièvre qui le fait frissonner et le froid. Il nous faut nous dépêcher de procéder à sa toilette. L'infection qui gagne déjà ses poumons ne doit pas s'aggraver ou ce serait sa fin assurée. » déclare le Médicomage, en me faisant Léviter au-dessus du baquet d'eau.

Il me maintient en Lévitation, pendant que la mère de Blaise nettoie mon corps avec une éponge douce. Elle me débarrasse du sang, des souillures et de l'urine que je n'ai pas pu retenir. Ni l'enfant avec moi.

Voldemort est déçu. Il espérait pouvoir me parler. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il apprécie ce qu'il voit, malgré les hématomes qui bleuissent ma poitrine, mon visage et mes membres. Les fractures et les œdèmes qui le déforment. Il brûle de me caresser, de m'embrasser. Il souhaite par-dessus tout me baiser le cul. Il imagine qu'il me pétrit les fesses et me suce, que je lui en fasse autant en retour, qu'il me pénètre et jouit de mon corps…

Vague de dégoût, nausée…

« Du calme, bébé. Respire doucement… »

Ron, mon cœur. Viens me chercher, je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas que ce salopard me touche, même seulement des yeux !

« On va venir, bébé. On va trouver un moyen… »

Il m'a répondu ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends Ron ?

Je m'agite. Je me débats faiblement…

« Il revient à lui ! Il vient de parler ! Qu'a-t-il dit ? » s'exclame Voldemort en venant m'examiner de près.

« C'est la fièvre, Monseigneur. Il délire. Il a seulement marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible. » certifie Preston, tandis que je m'affole à la pensée que Voldemort découvre que je ne suis pas totalement inconscient…

Ou plutôt que je suis dans son esprit…

« Respire, bébé. Reste tranquille. Je suis là. Nous sommes là, avec toi. »

Oui, Ron. Oui mon cœur…

Je me calme, dans la douceur de Ron. Dans son amour.

Le Médicomage me pose sur le matelas et les serviettes propres. Il me sèche d'un coup de baguette, me couvre d'un autre drap de bain puis se tourne vers le lit. Il déshabille l'enfant et le fait Léviter, pour le laver lui aussi. Il demande à l'Elfe de Maison de refaire le lit au propre.

Voldemort me regarde. Son désir est à son comble. Il pense à Draco. Il faut vite qu'il trouve un moyen de l'amener ici. Il regarde aussi l'enfant. Des images s'embrouillent dans son cerveau. Il faut qu'il baise pour s'éclaircir l'esprit se dit-il. Il pense à Lucius. Il ira le rejoindre dès que le Médicomage aura fini ici. Il le baisera en pensant à moi et à Draco…

Nouvelle nausée.

Vague d'amour qui m'apaise…

La toilette du petit est finie. Le Médicomage le pose à côté de moi. Il le sèche. Puis il nous ramène tous les deux sur le lit, prend le temps de nous couvrir du drap propre et d'une fine couverture, jette de nouveaux Sorts de Diagnostic, avant de nous administrer encore à tous deux des Potions, en prenant soin de commencer par moi.

Il a bien compris que j'ai la priorité aux yeux de Voldemort…

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre, Monseigneur. Je vais rester ici et veiller sur eux. Lucrèce peut rejoindre Madame Deli, pour concocter les potions… » annonce le Médicomage, avec une courbette vers Voldemort.

Voldemort ne l'apprécie vraiment pas. Comment ce minable petit Médicomage peut-il lui parler sur ce ton, avec un air de donner des ordres ! Ce n'est pas à l'un de ses sous-fifres qu'il s'adresse ! C'est à lui, Lord Voldemort ! Il lui fera payer chèrement son audace. Très chèrement !

Dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de lui…

« Très bien ! Que k'un ou l'autre d'entre vous vienne me tenir informé des progrès de Potter toutes les trois heures ! Je me tiendrais dans le bureau ! » ordonne-t-il sèchement, avant de se tourner vers la sortie

Il indique à Lucrèce Zabini de le précéder.

« Je vais vous faire porter le nécessaire pour vous sustenter et pour votre confort, mon cher ami… » déclare celle-ci en direction de Preston, avant de sortir, aussitôt suivie de Voldemort.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à tourner dans un couloir pour rejoindre le laboratoire, Voldemort la retient.

« Pourquoi as-tu autant tardé ? » siffle-t-il, d'un ton glacial

« Je suis désolée, Maître. J'ai tenté de rejoindre Harvey, à Ste Mangouste. Mais les Aurors étaient présents dans son service. Je n'ai pu l'approcher et il ne pouvait quitter son service sans éveiller les soupçons. Plus tard, il a été dépêché au Ministère. J'ai tu à Chhaya le décès de sa fille Hirkani, d'Edmond et de sa mère, Monseigneur. Et j'ai fait promettre à Harvey de lui taire également ces nouvelles… » répond la mère de Blaise, d'un ton modeste.

Contre toute attente, Voldemort rit. Il apprécie le culot de sa servante, son esprit opportuniste. Son désir de la punir s'évanouit.

« Tu as eu raison, Lucrèce. Mais dis-moi, est-il fortuné ? » demande-t-il, une lueur de froide ironie traversant son regard.

« Il l'est Maitre. Très fortuné. » acquiesce la mère de Blaise, avec un sourire charmeur.

« S'il sauve Potter, sa fortune sera tienne, quand je n'aurais plus besoin de ses services. Je te conseille donc de te dépêcher d'être veuve, pour pouvoir rapidement l'épouser. » déclare Voldemort, avec un sourire cruel

« Je serais veuve avant ce soir, Monseigneur. Oserais-je vous demander de procéder bientôt à mes noces ? Dans un délai raisonnable, bien sûr… » sourit tout aussi cruellement la mère de Blaise.

« Tu le peux. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je vais me rendre au Manoir, Lucrèce. Je serais absent durant deux heures. As-tu tout ce qu'il faut pour les Potions ? » demande maintenant Voldemort, de nouveau empressé de partir pour aller satisfaire le désir qui fait toujours palpiter son sexe.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut pour celles d'aujourd'hui. Mais il me manquera, dans les jours à venir, les ingrédients que j'ai notés sur cette liste, Maître… » répond Madame Zabini, en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

Voldemort prend la liste et se hâte de partir.

Son éloignement dans la nuit qui s'achève me soulage. Les Barrières sombres dressées autour du Domaine me protègent de son emprise. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : oublier toutes ses pensées malsaines en m'abandonnant au sommeil…

« Harry… Nous allons revenir… Nous allons te libérer bientôt… Dors, Harry, dors... Je t'aime, bébé, je t'aime…» m'encouragent Marraine et Ron, Parrain et Hermione

Ils m'apaisent d'une dernière vague d'amour et je les sens partir tout doucement, à contrecœur, tandis que le sommeil m'emporte…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...

...


	24. De sombres Jours 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est toujours ma beta...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses sur mon forum pour: - Lul - Douceurfamille - **

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**...**

**De Sombres Jours 1/5**

_**Lundi 6 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Gagner Du Temps**

**Ron**

Mon retour à la conscience s'effectue aussitôt que Dobby souffle sur la main d'Hermione pour démêler nos Ondes Magiques. Je garde les yeux fermés cependant, mon attention rivée sur ce que nous venons de vivre et sur ce que je ressens…

Je suis vivement soulagé, la vie de Harry est sauve… Du moins, pour l'instant…

Je suis complètement hors des gonds. Voldemort convoite son corps. Très fort. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit dérangé, enfiévré de folie et de concupiscence dépravée. Et je crains qu'il n'ait pas la patience d'attendre, ni que nous ayons le temps de secourir Harry avant qu'il ne pose ses sales pattes sur lui…

Une main sur mon épaule me calme un peu…

J'ouvre les yeux sur Tatie Nally… Elle est blafarde. Epuisée. Aussi inquiète que moi. Mais sa chaleur est malgré tout apaisante. Je me redresse, me passe la main sur le visage et je respire lentement pour tâcher de calmer totalement ma colère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Draco, le regard anxieux…

Sa question ravive mon angoisse. La rage enfle à toute vitesse, elle déborde et me fait suffoquer. Cette fois, la main de Tatie Nally ne peut plus retenir le Grizzly qui gronde et se débat pour sortir ses griffes

« Ce monstre de salopard veut baiser Harry voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Il vient de partir pour défoncer le cul de ton père en pensant à lui. Et à toi aussi ! Je vais le dégommer ce fumier ! Je vais le pulvériser ! Lui arracher les tripes et lui faire bouffer ses couilles ! » explose-je, en me levant finalement d'un bond, avec l'idée folle de foncer au Manoir Malfoy.

Mais je vacille sur mes jambes. Blaise et Draco ont tout juste le temps de me rattraper avant que je m'effondre au sol.

Draco me regarde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée…

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, en papillonnant des yeux…

Il a l'air si fatigué et perdu, que la rage me quitte. Toutes les tensions de la nuit, toutes les horreurs que j'ai vues par les yeux de Voldemort et de Nagini, toutes les pensées malsaines du ténébreux et sa folie, toute la terrible souffrance de Harry et ma culpabilité envers lui, me tombent dessus. J'éclate en sanglots…

Harry ! Bébé… Mon bébé…

Tu souffres tellement mon amour ! Tu as un tel fardeau sur les épaules !

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux que tu sois là-bas à cause de moi et de ne rien faire de plus pour toi que de rester ici, de rejoindre ton cœur et ton esprit dans ta souffrance…

Mais je te jure que je vais te sortir de là, bébé ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferai ! Je te le jure !

Draco me serre contre lui. Nous glissons à genoux sur le sol. Hermione vient nous rejoindre. Elle appuie sa tête sur mon dos et m'entoure de ses bras chaleureux. Ginny pose son front sur mon bras, en s'accrochant à ma main. Bill s'agenouille de l'autre côté, il m'attrape par le cou et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ron, tiens bon petit frère. On va tirer Harry de là… » murmure-t-il à mon oreille, la voix étranglée…

« Comment veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous sommes incapables de localiser ce fichu Manoir ! » souffle-je, dans mes larmes, le bide noué de douleur et de trouille pour Harry.

« Maintenant que Voldemort a Harry, il va essayer de m'avoir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il va me tendre un piège… Je vais me laisser prendre. Avec un Portoloin bien caché sur moi. Et dès que je rejoins Harry, je l'attrape et nous fichons le camp de là-bas… » murmure Draco, livide et tremblant, mais l'air déterminé…

Je le regarde, effaré, mes larmes coupées, mon chagrin coincé dans la gorge. Draco est fou. Comment peut-il envisager une seule seconde de faire ça ? Harry ne le voudrait pas. Il nous en voudrait à mort si on laissait Draco faire ça…

« Bravo, excellente idée, Draco ! Vous prenez le Portoloin et hop, vous vous écrasez sur la Barrière de Protection ! Et pour le coup, nous vous perdons définitivement tous les deux ! Vraiment géniale cette idée ! Ecoute bien, Draco, tu disais tout à l'heure que nous délirions et tu demandais si nous étions suicidaires, à faire ce que nous faisons pour aider Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien j'ai le regret de te dire que tu es plus gravement atteint que nous quatre réunis ! Il n'est pas question que tu te laisses tomber entre les mains de Voldemort ! Cela n'aiderait en rien Harry ! Tu m'entends ? » assène Tonton Sev, en regardant Draco d'un air sévère et anxieux à la fois.

Et aussi impressionnant qu'habituellement, malgré ses joues un peu creuses et ses yeux cernés d'ombre.

Draco acquiesce à peine et détourne la tête. Ses yeux sont brillants de fatigue, d'angoisse et de chagrin. Il tremble de tous ses membres. Presque autant que moi…

« Sev a raison, Draco. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Il nous faut procéder autrement… » murmure Tatie Nally, les sourcils froncés sur la réflexion.

« Comment ? » demande-je doucement, le souffle suspendu

Mon cerveau n'arrive à envisager aucune solution. Il est embrumé par ma profonde inquiétude, le sentiment horrible que nous ne pourrons pas sauver Harry, malgré tous nos efforts. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, Hermione et moi n'avons jamais pu être à ses côtés, au moment d'affronter Voldemort. Et je crains que ce soit la même chose encore cette fois.

Qu'il doive se débrouiller seul…

« En essayant de gagner du temps, pour commencer. Pour le reste, nous allons y réfléchir… » répond Tonton Sev, tandis que je me dégage doucement de la prise de Ginny, d'Hermione et de Draco

Bill m'aide à me relever et à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je m'adosse à mes oreillers, avant de prendre la fiole de Potion que Richard me tend. La Potion me ravigote. Non, Harry ne sera pas seul. Nous serons avec lui, dans son cœur, dans ses pensées. Nous allons lui offrir notre énergie Magique. Nous allons le soutenir de toutes nos forces, lui prendre un peu de sa douleur…

« Gagner du temps. C'est bien joli mais pourquoi et comment faire ? Nous n'avons aucune prise sur ce qu'il se passe là-bas… » murmure Hermione, d'une voix affaiblie et enrouée.

Elle vient se lover contre moi. Je sens son souffle court dans mon cou. Son angoisse crispe ses doigts sur ma main.

« Gagner du temps pour repousser le plus possible la confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort. Nous pouvons le faire en ne donnant pas plus d'énergie que nécessaire à Harry, pour repousser la douleur et le maintenir en vie. Il faut reculer le moment où il se réveillera tout à fait. Pendant ce temps-là, nos recherches avanceront. Et quelqu'un finira bien par avoir une bonne idée pour trouver ce fichu Manoir… » souffle Tatie Nally, avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Elle a raison. Aussi longtemps que Harry sera trop faible pour revenir totalement à la conscience, Voldemort le laissera tranquille. Il pestera, ragera, fulminera, mais ne le touchera pas. Il le veut en pleine forme, il le veut capable de se défendre, de l'affronter en combat. Il veut le soumettre, le convaincre et triompher de lui, alors qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il veut le séduire. Que Harry finisse par se donner à lui, qu'il lui offre sa pureté.

Ce serait cela son véritable triomphe… Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées.

Il ne veut pas seulement jouir du corps de Harry. Il veut que Harry s'offre à lui, corps et âme. Qu'il lui dévoue sa vie. Tout comme l'a fait Lucius dans un autre temps…

« Gagner du temps, c'est bien joli, mais pendant ce temps-là, que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Je croyais qu'il avait besoin de votre énergie pour survivre ! Et de quelles recherches parles-tu, Tatie ? » s'enquiert Théo, pâle et défait, en entourant Ginny de ses bras.

Draco, approuve chacune de ses questions, l'air complètement perdu encore une fois…

« Harry reçoit des soins, maintenant. De Harvey Preston… » commence Tatie, avant d'être interrompue par Gabe

« Harvey Preston ! Le Serdaigle de Septième Année ? Il n'est donc pas revenu ici ? Je croyais l'avoir vu dans le train pourtant… Merde ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air abasourdi.

« Non, c'est de son père, qui est Chef du Service des Accidents Matériels, dont il s'agit. Mais apparemment, Luna avait raison de penser que son fils dégageait des ondes négatives et de ne pas vouloir qu'on l'enrôle dans l'un des Comités. Le père a dit que son fils serait fier de son engagement auprès de Voldemort… » explique Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Tatie et d'ajouter : « Mais je crois que le mieux c'est que Tatie ou Tonton Sev vous explique tout ce que nous avons vu et entendu cette fois… »

Ça vaut mieux effectivement, si nous voulons que les autres comprennent. Et Tonton Sev s'apprête à tout relater, quand la porte s'ouvre sur Remus. Il a l'air épuisé lui aussi. Et il effectue un signe négatif quand Tatie lève un sourcil vers lui…

Tatie soupire et des larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Elle est à fleur de peau. Sur le point de craquer, je le sens. Et je le comprends. C'est déjà difficile pour moi, de gérer mon empathie avec Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour elle, qui ressent les émotions de tout le monde ?

« Rassure-toi, Nally, je n'ai pas exploré toutes les pistes. J'ai encore beaucoup de livres à consulter. Mais les cours vont bientôt commencer et je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, avant de les assurer. Irma va poursuivre les recherches et m'avertir immédiatement si elle trouve quelque chose…» déclare doucement Remus, en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Les pistes ? Quelles pistes ? Qui est Irma ? Décidément, j'ai beau me targuer d'être un garçon intelligent, je ne comprends rien… » soupire Draco, en se passant un main lasse sur le visage

« Irma, c'est Madame Pince, notre Bibliothécaire. J'ai étudié les livres de la réserve toute la nuit avec elle, à la recherche d'un moyen pour localiser un lieu ou une personne, malgré le Sortilège d'Incartabilité, le Fidelitas et les Sortilèges de Confusion. » explique Remus, avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé brûlant

« Quoi ! Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser la Magie Noire ! Mais il en faudrait une quantité colossale, pour venir à bout de toutes ces fichues Protections ! De quoi vous perdre complètement ! Cette fois, c'est définitif, vous êtes dingues ! » s'exclame Draco, sous le regard indulgent de notre Directeur.

« Les livres de la Réserve ne concernent pas que la Magie Noire, mais également la Magie dangereuse, Draco. » assure-t-il, avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux ordinairement pétillants…

Ils ne le sont pas aujourd'hui. Il est fatigué et inquiet lui aussi.

« Excusez-moi si je ne fais pas bien la différence.. » répond Draco, fébrile et plus anxieux que jamais

« Elle est parfois infime, concernant certains Sortilèges, je te l'accorde. Mais elle existe belle et bien. Est qualifiée de dangereuse la Magie qui pourrait tuer celles et ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment de puissance et de connaissances pour la maîtriser. Cependant, nous pourrons revenir là-dessus plus tard. Laissons Severus nous rapporter les nouvelles de Priest Hole Manor… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Mon cœur se serre, tandis que Tonton Sev raconte ce que nous avons vu et entendu, pendant notre dernière Communion avec Harry. Je vois les autres frissonner. Blaise pâlit salement, quand arrive le moment où Tonton Sev évoque la dernière conversation entre sa mère et Voldemort…

« Alors comme ça, mon dernier beau-père va mourir avant ce soir et j'en aurais bientôt un autre… Finalement, nous lui avons sans doute rendu service, au Basilic, en le livrant aux Aurors. Car elle l'aurait empoisonné, lui aussi, ça fait pas un pli, pour pouvoir encaisser tout le fric de son père sans avoir à partager avec lui et pouvoir épouser l'autre… » murmure-t-il, les poings serrés.

Il a l'air malheureux et je le plains de tout cœur. Sa mère est belle, intelligente et élégante, mais elle a le cœur sec et sombre, uniquement tourné vers l'argent, les bijoux et les biens matériels. Elle n'a aucune conscience. Aucun amour pour les autres en elle.

Je me demande comment elle a pu mettre Blaise au monde. Et pourquoi elle l'a gardé en vie…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? » demande Gil, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts…

« Pour l'heure, rien, je le crains. Et il vaut mieux pour le moment, que vous alliez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus manquer les cours… » commence Tonton Sev, d'un ton doux.

« Les cours ? Parce que tu as l'intention de les assurer, toi, tes cours ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien moi non plus ! Je veux rester ici ! Auprès de vous ! Qui vous viendra en aide sinon, si vous devez de nouveau entrer en Communion, hein ? » s'oppose vivement Draco, fermement campé sur ses jambes.

« Angelina, Viktor et Lee vont nous rejoindre. Richard va rester tout près également. D'autres viendront plus tard. Un relai va s'établir. Albus va y veiller, bien sûr. Et je pense que Harry va dormir pendant quelques heures. Nous aussi… » répond Tatie Nally avec un sourire las..

Mais cela ne semble pas le moins du monde ébranler la volonté de Draco. Il a un air plus buté que jamais.

« D'accord, je vais aller petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, histoire que tout le monde voit dans quel état d'épuisement je suis. Comme ça, j'aurais un bon prétexte pour revenir ensuite à l'infirmerie. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué. Je dormirai ici… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton déterminé…

Et il s'en va, avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, suivi de Blaise, Gil, Gabe, Théo, Neville et Ginny.

Et j'ai la certitude que nous les reverrons bientôt. Ou tout au moins qu'ils vont s'organiser, eux aussi, pour qu'il y ait toujours du monde prêt à intervenir auprès de nous…

C'est leur façon d'aider Harry…

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Je m'apprête à quitter la Base d'Espionnage, pour me rendre à Poudlard, quand la Gazette arrive au Manoir. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle contient, puisque nous avons été livrés il y a un peu plus de trois-quarts d'heure, mais je reste, pour voir quelle sera la réaction de Voldemort qui est revenu pour baiser Lucius avec frénésie, il y a deux heures.

Le planton jette un coup d'œil sur les gros titres et hausse les épaules. Il a l'air de se ficher complètement de l'attaque sur le train et de la disparition de Harry. Cependant, ses yeux s'élargissent, quand ils tombent sur le dernier titre, celui qui renvoie à la dernière page. Il se hâte de retourner la Gazette et il lit rapidement l'article, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il y a de quoi. Les Gobelins lancent leur enquête aujourd'hui. Les comptes de Lucius et de ses complices vont être fermés le temps de l'enquête et c'est annoncé en toutes lettres…

Le planton referme soigneusement le journal et frappe timidement à la porte. Voldemort lui ouvre d'un geste négligent de la main. Il invite le planton à laisser le journal sur le bureau, sans relever les yeux du petit déjeuner qu'il s'est fait servir quelques minutes plus tôt. Le gars obéit et s'en va prestement, sans demander son reste…

Lucius s'étire. Il est visiblement satisfait de ses ébats matinaux. Il se sert une deuxième tasse de thé, tandis que Voldemort, qui vient de finir son assiette, essuie ses lèvres inexistantes avec sa serviette, avant d'étendre son bras pour se saisir du journal.

Il regarde à peine les titres. Ses yeux flamboyants s'attardent en revanche sur la photo de Harry puis ils glissent de titre en titre et accrochent celui qui est tout en bas. Son visage se tord de colère et je vois nettement ses narines palpiter, tandis qu'il retourne brusquement la Gazette. Il lit l'article entièrement et ses Ondes Magiques s'étendent petit à petit, faisant trembler le mobilier, sous le regard interrogatif de Lucius…

Enfin il explose. Il jette la Gazette au visage de Lucius en se levant avec brusquerie, renversant sa chaise.

« Je tuerai tous ces petits monstres ! » siffle-t-il, avec une rage non contenue.

Lucius pâlit, à mesure qu'il lit les nouvelles. Mais il reste tranquille sur sa chaise, ne risque aucun commentaire, tandis que son Maître tourne comme un lion en cage.

« Dumbledore est derrière tout cela, j'en suis certain ! Il veut nous couper les vivres ! Il doit ainsi espérer que je ne reconstituerai pas mon armée ! » siffle encore Voldemort, avant de jeter un Maléfice qui fait voler la baie vitrée en éclat.

Le vent froid de l'hiver s'engouffre aussitôt dans le bureau, faisant voleter les rideaux. Lucius frissonne et s'empresse de réparer la vitre.

« Syssoï Alexeïevitch n'est pas sur la liste, Maître… » se risque-t-il prudemment.

« Et alors ? » demande brusquement Voldemort, en faisant volte-face vers lui.

« Il a de nombreux contacts en Russie, en Pologne, en Suède et en Allemagne, Maître. De riches contacts… » répond avec précaution Lucius, avant d'ajouter vivement : « Bien sûr, il est pour l'heure à Azkaban et nous avions projeté de l'éliminer dès que possible. Mais je suis sûr que son épouse va nous ouvrir son compte en attendant sa libération. Et nous pourrons… provoquer un accident ou une maladie, dès que ses riches contacts vous aurons prêté allégeance… »

Voldemort cesse tout mouvement. Il reste figé devant la cheminée, regardant sans les voir les flammes qui consument les bûches…

« Tu as raison, Lucius. Nous allons retarder nos projets concernant tes futurs beaux-parents. Penses-tu qu'en attendant, sa femme se montrera généreuse ? A-t-elle seulement pouvoir sur les comptes ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'un ton dubitatif

« Je pense que oui. Ou pour le moins, qu'elle a un compte personnel conséquent. Et si nous lui promettons la liberté prochaine de son époux, elle n'a aucune raison de nous refuser un financement, dès aujourd'hui… » répond Lucius, l'air assez sûr de lui.

Voldemort reste silencieux quelques instants. Puis il vient s'asseoir face à Lucius.

« Très bien Lucius, nous lui promettrons cela. En attendant, il est temps que Walter Nott se joigne à nous, comme il le promet depuis trop longtemps. Invite-le pour le dîner, auquel je me joindrai exceptionnellement ce soir. Trouve également les cousins d'Edmond Parkinson. Rassemble le plus de sympathisants possibles, Lucius. Il nous faut recruter. Partout en Europe. Tu coordonneras cela…. » annonce-t-il, la main tendue, pour inviter Nagini à le rejoindre…

Lucius acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête et un nouveau silence s'installe. Voldemort caresse distraitement son serpent et, semblant hypnotisé, Lucius ne quitte pas du regard, la main qui effectue des allées et venues lascives … Il se trémousse bientôt sur sa chaise, le regard voilé de désir.

Voldemort lève les yeux vers lui…

« Tu es insatiable, Lucius… » susurre-t-il, le regard flamboyant

« Vous êtes si sensuel, Monseigneur, quand vous caressez Nagini… » souffle Lucius en retour…

Et je me dis qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, si je ne veux pas assister à une nouvelle séance de baise entre ces deux monstres. Alors je prends ma cape et je sors, rejoignant Angelina et Viktor qui m'attendent dans la cuisine, pour prendre la Cheminée. Je ferai mon rapport au professeur Dumbledore quand nous serons à Poudlard.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles ? » s'enquiert la tante Pétunia, à peine ai-je mis un pied dans la cuisine.

Elle a drôlement changé, depuis hier. Elle se tape toute la cuisine, étant donné que Tylsa est partie à Poudlard, avec les autres Elfes de Maison. Et ma Foi, les petits plats qu'elle mitonne pour le petit déjeuner ne semblent pas mauvais. Je dirais même que ça sent vachement bon.

« Non. Enfin, si, un peu. Nous savons que Harry reçoit des soins, maintenant. Mais son état de santé reste précaire et nous sommes toujours incapables de le localiser et donc d'aller le chercher… » réponds-je, en piochant une saucisse dans le plat qu'elle vient de poser sur la table.

La tante soupire et se tourne vivement vers le fourneau. Mais j'ai eu le temps de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

Ouais, drôlement changée la tante…

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

On frappe vigoureusement à la porte et je me réveille en sursaut. Des pas s'éloignent, s'arrêtent un peu plus loin, avant de tambouriner à une autre porte.

C'est le garçon d'étage qui est venu pour me prévenir qu'il est 07h00, heure à laquelle nous avons demandé, Rupert et moi, d'être réveillés.

Je me lève rapidement pour me rendre à la salle de bains. C'est le grand jour, me dis-je, en songeant que nous sommes enfin lundi. Mon ami, qui travaille à la Bibliothèque Sorcière de Paris, rentre de vacances aujourd'hui. Il était parti à l'étranger, pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année et j'ai hâte de le voir…

J'espère qu'il pourra nous renseigner !

Je prends une douche rapide et m'habille en hâte pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Rupert sort de sa chambre en même temps que moi et nous nous rendons dans la salle à manger. Nous nous assoyons à table et je prends commande, tandis que Rupert ouvre le journal.

« Nom de Zeus ! » s'exclame-t-il aussitôt, avant de lever son regard bouleversé vers moi et d'ajouter : « L'Poudlard Express a été attaqué ! Douze gosses sont morts et le p'tit Potter a été enl'vé ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Neville ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

J'arrache le journal des mains de mon ami. Mes mains tremblantes tournent les pages et mon regard court d'encart en encart, à la recherche de la liste des victimes. Je la trouve en cinquième page et la lis, la gorge nouée. Enfin, je pousse un soupir soulagé. Mon cœur saigne, pour les familles de toutes ces victimes innocentes, mais je suis égoïstement heureux. Neville est sauf…

Soudainement, cependant, je réalise. Harry Potter a été enlevé !

Et je lis de nouveau le journal, à voix haute cette fois, pour que Rupert apprenne les nouvelles en même temps que moi..

« Eh, ben ! Parkinson aura payé cher son attaque ! Sa mère et sa fiancée aussi… » commente-t-il, lorsque je finis l'article, relatant les évènements qui se sont produits cette nuit à Ste Mangouste et dans le Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère.

« Ça oui ! Mais attends. Ce n'est pas fini, écoute ça ! » réponds-je, avant de lui lire la dernière page du journal

« Une enquête dans toutes les banques d'Europe ! Voilà qui n'va pas arranger les affaires de Lucius et Voldemort ! Les gobelins vont s'attirer leurs foudres ! Feraient bien d'garer leurs fesses ! » fait remarquer Rupert, en nous versant un thé bien chaud.

Il a raison, bien sûr. Mais je me dis que les Gobelins n'ont sûrement pas dû prendre cette décision à la légère… Et je ne serais pas étonné que mon vieil ami Albus soit derrière tout cela…

Il a conclu une alliance avec eux, j'en mettrais ma main à couper…

Une belle avancée, même si elle risque de coûter cher à certains, qui nous fera gagner un peu de temps. Car Voldemort ne pourra pas entreprendre une opération de grande envergure, aussi longtemps qu'il n'a pas de fonds pour entretenir une armée conséquente ou graisser la patte de politiciens et de fonctionnaires véreux, afin de se faire ouvrir les portes des places fortes…

Et chacun y réfléchira à deux fois, avant de lui prêter allégeance, de crainte de voir son compte en banque bloqué…

Je me dépêche de manger, mon esprit voguant vers l'Angleterre. J'espère de tout cœur que le petit Potter sera bien vite retrouvé et qu'il pourra être libéré. Je plains ce gamin. Beaucoup trop de choses pèsent sur ses épaules. Que peut-il penser à cet instant, seul, blessé et retenu prisonnier ? Pourvu que Voldemort ne lui fasse pas de mal ! Car même si le journal affirme que nul ne sait où il se trouve, je suis certain au fond de moi, qu'il est entre les mains du Lord Noir. Pauvre gosse ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert !

Toutes ces pensées me coupent l'appétit. Face à moi, Rupert n'a pas l'air d'en avoir davantage et nous convenons de partir pour la Bibliothèque sans plus attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon cœur bat la chamade quand nous franchissons ses portes. Une réceptionniste nous indique le bureau de mon ami et, tandis que nous remontons les allées aux étagères bourrées de Livres. Je croise les doigts, pour que Robert ait les réponses à toutes nos questions…

Et que nous puissions grâce à elle, gagner un temps précieux dans cette chasse aux livres que nous menons…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Moral En Chute Libre**

**Blaise**

La sonnerie annonce la reprise imminente des cours de l'après-midi. Je remonte le couloir des cachots, en direction de l'escalier, croisant le groupe d'Ânes Bâtés qui vient d'aller prendre un peu l'air sous la surveillance de quelques Fantômes et des professeurs McGonagall et Vector. Je frémis, en avisant Asterope Thorpe. De colère rentrée. Cette putain de garce ose se promener le front haut, quand ma poussinette n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

Le jour où je pourrai lui faire payer ça, elle le sentira passer, je le garantis ! Car Bill et les autres ont beau avoir cherché à m'en dissuader, je ne renonce pas à mon projet de vengeance…

Je monte allégrement les marches. Il n'y a pas à dire, mais une bonne douche, ça ragaillardit son homme ! Tiens, voilà Miss Teigne ! Rusard ne doit pas être loin…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce type me regarde toujours de travers. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait…

Quelque chose à voir avec la Gorgone peut-être ? Un de ces jours, il faudra que je lui pose la question entre quatre yeux. Parce que si c'est ça, j'aimerais autant mettre les points sur les i avec lui : je n'ai rien à voir avec ma salope de mère !

J'entre enfin doucement dans l'infirmerie. Au premier coup d'œil, je vois qu'il n'y a rien de neuf du côté de Miho. Je vais l'embrasser, caresse Fauve qui veille sur elle depuis hier soir et je reprends ma place, sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Pompom va râler en me voyant là, au lieu d'être en cours, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis excusé auprès de Tarendra, qui remplace Tonton Sev pour sa classe. Il m'a dit qu'il a mis au programme du jour une Potion que je connais par cœur et que je ne raterai rien.

Et quand bien même, j'aurais vite fait de rattraper ça plus tard…

Draco sort de l'annexe. Lui non plus, ne va pas en cours. Ni Neville et Théo d'ailleurs. Ils ont décrété de rester dans l'annexe aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Quelques autres copains et copines de Sixième et Septième se relayent également, pour aider à contenir le dôme quand ça craint.

Et ça craint pas mal….

« Du neuf ? » m'enquiers-je, avec un geste de la tête vers l'annexe.

Draco vient vers moi et se laisse tomber sur le lit d'à côté, avant d'établir une solide Bulle de Silence autour de nous.

« Pas plus que ce matin. Harry se réveille par intermittence. Enfin, il se réveille, c'est vite dit. Il est encore comateux, à cause de l'infection qui ne passe pas. Et puis, il n'arrive toujours pas à faire barrage aux pensées de Voldemort. Pa dit qu'il pourra le faire quand ses réserves Magiques seront reconstituées. Mais pour l'heure, il les épuise à lutter contre la douleur et l'infection. Apparemment, il en laisse aussi filer un peu vers le petit Costner. Le Médicomage va essayer une nouvelle Potion, pour le remettre un peu plus en forme. Voldemort est furax. Il est parti il y a quelques minutes et d'après la Base d'Ecosse, il s'est rendu à Amesbury… » me rapporte-t-il à mi-voix.

Je soupire. Rien n'avance depuis ce matin.

« Et comment vont ton Parrain, Tatie Nally, Ron et Hermione ? » m'enquiers-je, en examinant le visage soucieux de mon ami.

« Ils dorment… Ils économisent leurs forces. Mais je suis inquiet. Si ça doit durer, je ne sais pas s'ils pourront tenir le coup longtemps à ce rythme. Ils se sont déjà rendus trois fois auprès de Harry depuis ce matin et ils perdent un peu de poids à chaque fois. Moins que la nuit dernière, puisqu'ils ne donnent à Harry que le strict minimum pour qu'il survive, mais quand même… » répond-il, le regard dans le vague, avant de se tourner vers moi pour ajouter : « Blaise, il faut qu'on trouve Harry très vite ou ce n'est pas seulement lui que l'on perdra. Les Fées ne pourront pas indéfiniment leur venir en aide. Elles ont leurs limites elles aussi. Je suis tout autant inquiet pour Dobby. Même si les Elfes de Poudlard se relaient également pour lui redonner des forces, il est clair qu'il fatigue beaucoup … »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et je me sens complètement démuni. Comment pourrais-je lui remonter le moral, quand le mien ne va pas fort non plus ?

« Et pour Miho, comment ça va ? » demande Draco, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Pas mieux, pas pire… Richard ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne revient pas à elle. Il dit qu'elle est bien stabilisée. De temps en temps, elle remue un peu. Je suis passé prendre un livre à la Bibliothèque, avant d'aller prendre ma douche. Je vais lui lire une histoire. Elle connaît tous les contes de fées Moldus, mais pas nos histoires Sorcières. Après les cours, ses amis auront le droit de venir. Leurs encouragements et babillages la feront peut-être revenir… » réponds-je, en caressant la joue trop fraîche de ma poussinette.

« Ouais… Il faut tâcher de garder espoir… » soupire Draco, en jetant un œil vers les lits du fond.

On entend Richard, qui s'occupe d'un élève, victime également d'un trauma crânien. Il s'est réveillé un peu avant le déjeuner. Il a l'air de répondre correctement aux questions qui lui sont posées…

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Draco dans un souffle.

« Un Âne Bâté. Celui de notre promotion : Bruce Tangashi. McGo va venir le voir tout à l'heure, pour lui signifier ce qui l'attend à sa sortie de l'infirmerie. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le Conseil de Discipline ne se réunira pas avant quelques jours, quand tous les Ânes Bâtés seront guéris et que Tonton Sev pourra y assister… » réponds-je, en me retournant vivement, car Miho vient de bouger.

Mais elle n'ouvre pas plus les yeux maintenant que les fois précédentes.

« Il risque de se passer longtemps avant qu'il ait lieu alors… Bon, je vais prendre une douche et me changer, moi aussi. Je ferais peut-être mieux de prendre quelques effets avec moi… » fait remarquer Draco, en se levant.

« Pas la peine, pour les effets. J'ai eu la même idée, mais Pompom me l'a interdit. Elle dit que ça nous fait du bien de sortir un peu d'ici. Elle n'acceptera pas non plus que nous prenions une douche à l'infirmerie. Alors inutile de demander à quelqu'un de t'amener des fringues de rechange chaque matin… » révèle-je, avec un demi sourire…

Pompom le Cerbère a parlé et nous n'avons pas intérêt à désobéir ou elle nous fichera à la porte, avec interdiction de revenir.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel et soupire une nouvelle fois, avant de me laisser. Je prends aussitôt mon livre, des Contes de Beedle le Barde et je commence à lire pour Miho, l'histoire du Sorcier et de la Marmite Sauteuse.

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Ma respiration est sifflante, plus laborieuse encore qu'à mon dernier semi-réveil. Ma poitrine brûle littéralement. Mon cerveau aussi…

Voldemort est de retour. De meilleure humeur dirait-on.

Oui, il est heureux. Il a trouvé la Carte de son Ancêtre…

Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil et se fait apporter un thé, avant de se plonger dans les fausses Mémoires de Salazar. Il dévore chaque ligne du Journal avec adoration. Il croit dur comme fer que c'est Salazar qui a écrit ce livre. Il examine maintenant la carte. Et il sursaute soudainement. Il prend une loupe puissante et découvre les minuscules annotations insérées dans un dessin…

Un indice pour qu'il puisse découvrir la fiole contenant le souvenir, cachée dans le livre…

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Tout comme le sien. Mais pas pour la même raison…

Lui est excité, heureux, fébrile de découvrir le souvenir. Le mien pompe à toute vitesse, dans l'espoir de pouvoir oxygéner un minimum mes tissus et me maintenir en vie.

Voldemort prend le livre, l'ouvre à une page précise et l'examine attentivement, relit l'indice sur la carte, referme le Journal de Salazar dans un claquement sec et s'appuie sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il réfléchit intensément. Tout son esprit est fixé sur l'indice. Sa colère monte car il ne trouve pas et mon cerveau pulse de plus en plus douloureusement. Des lames de rasoirs le traversent.

Merlin ! Faites cesser cette douleur ! Qu'il trouve, bordel ! Qu'il trouve et se calme !

Un voile se déchire. Des images me sautent devant les yeux. Elles échappent à la conscience de Voldemort. Il n'arrive pas à les retenir, à les assembler. La solution est là pourtant, il le sait. Mais elle ne veut pas être saisie. Il s'agace, il s'énerve, il appelle Salazar à l'aide. Mais bien entendu, ce n'est pas son ancêtre qui lui répond. C'est cette partie de lui-même qu'il appelle Salazar…

Sa folie étend ses tentacules. Elle est glaciale, cruelle, féroce.

Je me retire le plus loin possible pour lui échapper, me refugiant dans la chaleur de Ron et Marraine. Ils me donnent juste assez d'énergie pour que je puisse lutter un peu contre la douleur et rester en vie. Et plus le temps passe et plus j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'en donnent plus bientôt. Qu'ils m'abandonnent…

Je sais que je ne dois pas penser cela. Qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour moi. Mais je sens aussi que leurs propres forces s'épuisent. Mon espoir avec lui. Je crois que cette fois, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Que Voldemort va gagner….

Un sanglot. Hermione…

« Non, Harry, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons Bébé ! Jamais ! Et tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu vas voir, tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Ron… Il ressent ce que je ressens. Et il semble toujours si convaincu que je m'en sortirai. Je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Je le sens aussi prendre une part de ma souffrance. Et je m'en veux de lui infliger cela. De leur infliger cela à tous les quatre…

Vague de joie froide…

Voldemort a enfin compris. Il se saisit du Journal de Salazar et le feuillette vivement, pour revenir à la même page que tout à l'heure. Son regard fixe une enluminure. Des serpents entrelacés ouvrent une gueule béante et se tortillent dans un nid de feuilles sèches. Voldemort saisit la loupe et les examine de près. Puis, en Fourchelang, il ordonne aux serpents de s'écarter. Ils obéissent, révélant un message que Voldemort prononce à voix haute.

Un éclair de lumière jaillit du livre. Le plus gros des serpents commence à sortir de la page. Il enfle, se contorsionne en sifflant avec fureur et enfin, il crache la fiole contenant le souvenir, avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

Voldemort se saisit de la fiole et l'examine à la lueur d'une chandelle. Et il exulte. Il est certain de détenir un souvenir de son ancêtre et il brûle d'en découvrir le contenu. Mais sa Pensine est au Manoir Malfoy. Cela le contrarie. D'autant qu'il va devoir dîner là-bas, avant de revenir ici pour enfin se plonger dans le souvenir.

Moi, ça me soulage de le savoir bientôt loin pour quelques heures. Je vais pouvoir prendre un peu de repos…

Voldemort pose la fiole sur le livre, jette un Maléfice pour empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher, sort du salon qu'il a réquisitionné depuis son arrivée, boucle soigneusement la porte et s'en va hâtivement…

Et je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Richard m'exhorte à ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières sont si lourdes que je n'y arrive pas. Jamais je n'ai été aussi lasse. Même pendant ma convalescence, aux dernières vacances.

« Herrrmione, ouvrrre les yeux mon colibrrri… » m'encourage à son tour Viktor.

Il me tient la main et je sens sa force, son amour pour moi. Une chaleur diffuse se répand jusque dans mon cœur et je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son visage, son regard si doux et si tendre.

Viktor me sourit et caresse mes cheveux, il m'aide à redresser la tête et à boire la Potion que Richard lui a glissée entre les doigts. Son goût est écœurant, mais elle me fait un bien fou.

« Il faut manger maintenant, pour tâcher de reprendre des forces ! » s'exclame Pompom, en posant un plateau sur mes genoux.

Je grimace. Je n'ai pas faim et l'odeur de la nourriture m'écœure. Mais Pompom a raison. Il faut que je mange, que je nourrisse mon corps pour reconstituer un peu toute l'énergie que je dépense depuis hier soir.

Je jette un œil sur le plateau. Les Elfes de maison nous ont gâtés. Ils ont préparé des huitres chaudes, un steak à point, de la purée et des épinards à la crème, du fromage, une île flottante et une banane. Accompagnés d'un cocktail de jus d'orange et de citron frais. Un repas riche et solide. Jamais je ne pourrais avaler tout ça. J'ai pourtant intérêt à le faire ou Pompom va me gaver comme une oie.

Je mange mécaniquement, tout comme Ron, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally, sous l'œil attentif de Pompom. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui surveille mon repas. Viktor le fait aussi, bien sûr. Je songe à Harry, à chaque bouchée. C'est pour lui que je mange, que je somme mon estomac à accepter toute cette nourriture, même si tout me semble avoir un goût de carton pâteux.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ravale mes larmes. Plus le temps passe et plus mon espoir de pouvoir délivrer Harry de sa prison s'amenuise. Je n'entrevois aucune solution…

Et j'ai peur. Davantage encore que lorsque la Bestiole du Diable m'a mordue. Oui, j'ai peur. Horriblement peur de me retrouver une fois de plus dans l'esprit de Voldemort. De voir ses pensées, ses projets, ses plans. De le voir torturer et tuer de malheureuses victimes et de sentir sa terrible joie sadique de faire souffrir…

Rien n'est plus monstrueux.

Je tremble et ma fourchette s'échappe de mes mains. J'esquisse un geste pour la rattraper et je fais tomber mon verre. Le cocktail de jus de fruits se répand sur la couette. Je fonds en larmes.

« Ce n'est pas grrrave Herrrmione. » chuchote tristement Viktor en passant son bras autour de mes épaules, tandis que Pompom nettoie ma couette d'un coup de baguette énergique.

Si c'est grave. Je suis épuisée et je ne serais bientôt plus d'aucun secours pour Harry. J'ai besoin de dormir, de reprendre des forces. Je n'en peux plus de toute cette souffrance que je ressens lorsque j'entre en Communion avec lui, au travers du lien que nous créons avec Ron, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally. De toute cette Magie Noire que nous traversons pour le rejoindre.

Je n'en peux plus de cette froide cruauté qui me glace le cœur quand Voldemort est dans les parages. De ses pensées immondes à l'égard de Harry, quand son regard glisse sur lui. Des fantasmes qu'il visualise avec netteté.

Et je n'en peux plus de l'effroi de mon frère de cœur, de sa détresse. De le sentir si faible, incapable de lutter seul pour sa survie. Du désespoir de Ron, de sa colère contre lui-même et Voldemort. De la profonde tristesse de Tatie et de Tonton Sev…

De mon propre accablement…

Viktor me serre contre lui et me berce. Son cœur bat, serré dans sa poitrine. Il ne peut cependant comprendre toute l'étendue de mon chagrin. Nul ne le peut, à part, Ron, Tatie et Tonton. Eux savent. Ils vivent la même chose que moi.

Ron me presse l'épaule et appuie sa joue sur ma nuque.

« Courage Hermione… » souffle-t-il dans mon cou.

Sa force m'enveloppe. Elle s'insinue dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Ron est celui d'entre nous qui donne le plus et l'on dirait que son énergie est inépuisable. Sa force vitale est portée par l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Harry. Il est prêt à donner sa vie pour lui.

Non, il lui a déjà donné sa vie et il traverse l'enfer sans se poser de question, pour le soutenir.

Vague de douleur.

Harry a mal. Voldemort est déjà revenu du Manoir Malfoy.

Je me dégage des bras de Viktor pour me couler dans ceux de Ron. Tatie et Tonton se joignent à nous et nous sommes emportés vers la noirceur et la souffrance. La Barrière de Protection de Poudlard miroite sous le soleil. Elle s'écarte pour nous laisser passage. Nous filons vers Harry à une vitesse vertigineuse. La Magie Noire qui cerne Priest Hole Manor se profile. Elle ondoie, sombre et furieuse, comme une mer hostile, hérissées de pals aiguisés. Je serre les dents. Nous la traversons. Elle s'accroche à nous. Elle me dévore de sa brûlure, me déchire le cœur, malgré mon Bouclier Protecteur.

Harry se débat. Il lutte pour rester loin de Voldemort. Mais il est trop faible. Ron le saisit et je me blottis contre lui. La douleur explose dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Et je vois au travers des yeux de Voldemort…

Il verse le contenu vaporeux d'une fiole dans une Pensine. Il remue sa baguette et un souvenir s'élève…

Nous sommes maintenant dans une chambre austère et sombre. Salazar Serpentard, assis dans un fauteuil de bois à dossier droit se regarde dans un miroir ancien. J'ai beau savoir qu'il s'agit en réalité de Harry, je frissonne… Cette scène est si criante de vérité !

Brider mes pensées, tout comme le font Harry, Ron, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort sache que nous sommes là. Ni qu'il s'agit d'un faux souvenir, fabriqué à son intention. Il faut qu'il croie à ce qu'il voit.

Le Salazar du souvenir siffle. Il parle dans la langue des Serpents. Voldemort est fasciné par ce qu'il voit, par ce qu'il entend et ne quitte pas son soit disant Ancêtre des yeux. Il boit chacune de ses paroles. Il croit dur comme fer au faux message délivré d'outre-tombe. Il pense que l'âme de son ancêtre a traversé la mort et les siècles pour venir l'habiter, fusionner avec lui.

Le souvenir s'éteint. Voldemort agite sa baguette et il s'élève à nouveau. Et à mesure que « Salazar » délivre son message, l'esprit de Voldemort bouillonne et jubile. Son imagination court. Il voit ses délires et ses rêves de grandeur se réaliser.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Des images venant de son passé surgissent. Elles semblent n'avoir aucun rapport entre elles, mais Voldemort y voit un sens…

« Ainsi c'était cela… » murmure-t-il, en venant se regarder dans un miroir.

Il lève une main, se caresse le visage du bout des doigts, le regard presque incrédule. Un éclair vert traverse son esprit et vient le frapper de plein fouet. Il éclate de rire…

Et soudainement nous sommes transportés dans un vertige bref, nous arrêtant avec brusquerie, dans un déchirement douloureux. Un cabrement, des sifflements aigus. Des tortillements de souffrance. Des claquements secs de mâchoires. Un esprit froid, archaïque qui se débat.

J'ai le tournis et la nausée. La Magie Noire me cerne de toute part et je devine que Voldemort possède Nagini. Sans le savoir. Sans l'avoir voulu. Son esprit a bondi à l'intérieur de son serpent, lové devant la cheminée et les flammes dansent devant mes yeux.

« Tu m'as choisi, Salazar. Tu m'as choisi, moi. Tu as traversé la mort et les siècles. Tu m'as attendu si longtemps… » chuchote-t-il, avec une fierté visible

« C'est cela ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclame une voix impatiente, quelque part dans son esprit.

Aiguë. Excitée…

Il croit que c'est Salazar. Il en a été persuadé dès la première fois où il l'a entendu parler dans son cerveau embrumé de folie. Il a toujours su qu'il avait été désigné pour accomplir un grand destin, pour dominer le monde. Pour asservir tous les autres, les voir ramper à ses pieds et lui vouer leur vie. Combler ses moindres désirs. Il a toujours su qu'il serait immortel. Un Dieu des Ténèbres, craint et adulé de tous. Qui aurait droit de vie et de mort sur ses fidèles comme sur les impies…

Ainsi est sa folie, son délire, sa conviction profonde.

C'est effrayant… Terrible…. Cauchemardesque…

Son imagination court. Elle crée des images monstrueuses. Des scénarii dans lesquels sa folie explose avec cruauté. Il est le Dieu des Enfers sur terre. Il assouvit ses désirs de sexe et de sang. La Magie Noire est souveraine et il est son bras le plus puissant de tous…

Et à chaque fois que l'une de ses pensées nous effleure, c'est horriblement douloureux. Pour nous, pour son serpent qui se débat inutilement.

Harry, qui ressent cette douleur bien plus que nous, gémit faiblement. Heureusement, trop occupé par ses rêves de domination, Voldemort ne l'entend pas. L'amour de Ron enveloppe Harry et je pousse vers lui une vague d'énergie. Faible, mais toute emplie de mon amitié pour lui.

Voldemort revient au présent. Il rassemble ses idées. Il réexamine le passé…

Il jubile soudainement, plus heureux que jamais. Une nouvelle certitude vient de naître en lui…

« Quand le Maléfice que j'ai jeté sur Harry a rebondi vers moi, il y a quinze ans, il a ouvert la porte derrière laquelle tu attendais, Salazar… Oui, c'est à ce moment-là, que tu m'as fait l'insigne honneur de me rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?… » murmure-t-il encore, d'un ton froid mais triomphant

« Il a ouvert la porte et je suis venu ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » acquiesce-t-il, avec cette voix excitée qu'il attribue à Salazar

Et il rit, avant d'ajouter dans un chuchotement presque émerveillé : « Harry… Mon cher petit Démon aux yeux verts. C'est lui qui a permis que ton esprit me rejoigne. Il ne devait pas me tuer, il devait nous réunir… Il l'ignore, mais c'est grâce à lui que tu es là, mon illustre ancêtre. Et il est aujourd'hui notre chance, pour que nous ne fassions qu'Un… »

« Il est notre chance ! Notre Chance ! Notre chance ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Avec Draco. » répond la voix fébrile dans son cerveau…

« Oui, avec Draco… Tu as raison Salazar. Et il nous faut être patient. Il nous faut attendre encore un peu. Que Draco soit là. Un Ange et Un Démon pour nous apporter Unicité et Immortalité. Et ainsi notre destin pourra enfin s'accomplir… » susurre Voldemort, quelque peu contrarié de devoir attendre…

« Un Ange et un Démon ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il nous faut aussi le Collier ! Tu dois aller le chercher ! Il nous le faut ! Il nous le faut ! Il nous le faut ! » ajoute le Salazar de son délire, qui se cabre et bondit dans l'esprit de Voldemort, en même temps que Nagini qui siffle avec rage sa douleur.

Salazar lutte, pour prendre le dessus, mais Voldemort ne le laisse pas faire. Il le confine et le bride. L'empêche de s'éparpiller. Il est agacé par cette impatience, même s'il la comprend confusément…

« Oui, le Collier. Il renferme ta Magie, Salazar. Je comprends, sans lui, tu n'es pas complet. C'est pour cela que tu es si impatient, que tu me presses toujours, que tu répètes sans arrêt tes phrases, tes mots. Une partie de toi est absente. Tu retrouveras toute ta maîtrise quand le Collier sera entre nos mains. Et il nous rendra plus fort, quand le rituel sera accompli..» assure-t-il avec fermeté.

Et je suis sidérée, de l'entendre ainsi rationnaliser ses hallucinations et sa folie.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! Il nous rendra plus fort quand nous aurons accompli le rituel ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Et le sang ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! » s'excite encore la partie Salazar de Voldemort

« Le sexe et le sang, tu les auras bientôt, Salazar. Mais il nous faut Draco pour cela. En attendant, Lucius est là. Il nous est fidèle et dévoué. Nous allons lui donner la Bague et il sera plus que jamais à nous. Et il concevra le premier de nos Chevaliers. S'il pouvait le faire durant sa nuit de noces, nous serions comblés… » affirme Voldemort, d'un ton presque caressant, pour calmer Salazar, tandis que je frissonne de dégoût …

Et que mon cœur s'emplit de compassion pour la pauvre jeune fille que Lucius épousera dans moins d'une semaine…

« Nous allons lui donner la Bague ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Et pour nous remercier, il nous donnera du sexe ! Du sexe ! Du sexe ! Et un Chevalier… » s'échauffe Salazar, que Voldemort a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler.

Nagini se tortille douloureusement. Son sang pulse dans son cerveau archaïque meurtri et des vaisseaux sont tout près de se rompre. Sa douleur s'insinue jusqu'à nous, bien que nous nous retranchions le plus loin possible. Et la Magie Noire activée par Voldemort pour prendre possession de lui, nous effleure et nous lacère le cerveau.

« Oui, un Chevalier. Notre destinée est grande. Et tous les évènements convergent vers notre triomphe prochain. Plus aucun obstacle ne pourra se dresser sur notre chemin bientôt. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais sois patient, Salazar. Je vais aller chercher le Collier et la Bague et nous irons voir Lucius. Il nous prouvera sa reconnaissance… » murmure Voldemort, contrarié de ne pas réussir à soumettre Salazar.

« Lucius ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Allons chercher le Collier et la Bague ! Vite ! vite ! Vite ! Et allons voir Lucius ! » s'exclame Salazar, au comble de la fébrilité.

Voldemort soupire. Dans son cerveau des scènes de sexe explosent. Elles mêlent Lucius, Draco et Harry. Il refoule ces images tant bien que mal, tandis que je tends mon esprit vers Harry, recroquevillé au creux de celui de Ron. Lui-même bande son énergie pour tenter de faire barrage aux pensées immondes de Voldemort et à la Magie Noire. Tatie Nally, soutenue par Tonton Sev, lui envoie une vague de douceur et d'apaisement.

« Tu sais exactement où est ton tombeau, n'est-ce pas Salazar ? » demande soudainement Voldemort

« Stonehenge ! La carte indique Stonehenge ! C'est là-bas ! Là-bas ! Là-bas ! » répond Salazar, d'un ton surexcité

« Oui, Stonehenge. Mais cette carte est très ancienne. Le paysage a changé depuis. La plupart des repères ne doit plus exister. Et il me manque un indice indispensable encore pour le trouver… Il me faut résoudre cette énigme que tu as laissée… Donne-moi la réponse, Salazar. Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton doucereux…

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! » répond Salazar, qui semble soudainement s'affoler.

Je sens l'esprit de Tonton Sev se crisper et se tendre. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Voldemort pourrait poser cette question à son ancêtre Salazar qu'il pense abriter en son sein. Et son plan pourrait s'effondrer à cause de cette faille…

Le cerveau de Nagini pulse dangereusement, sous l'effet de la colère qui gronde dans l'esprit de Voldemort…

« Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir, quand c'est toi qui l'a pensée ? » siffle ce dernier, avec rage.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! » s'affole la partie Salazar de Voldemort, qui se rétracte quelque peu, comme pour se retrancher loin de la fureur de Voldemort

Nagini fouette l'air avec sa queue. La souffrance qu'il endure est de plus en plus terrible, intolérable. Voldemort fulmine. Il cherche à réfléchir, mais la colère l'aveugle. Dans son esprit enfiévré, ses pensées se mêlent et se délayent. Une image plus obsédante l'entête cependant. Celle du Salazar du faux souvenir, à laquelle se superpose une horloge.

« Le temps… » souffle-t-il, semblant soudainement comprendre sa signification

« Le temps ! Le temps ! Le temps ! » répète en écho Salazar, qui donne l'impression de tourner sur lui-même comme un jeune chien fébrile cherchant à attraper sa queue.

« Oui, le temps. Tu as raison, Salazar. Tu as traversé les siècles et la mort, au prix d'une partie de ta mémoire. Et c'est à moi de prouver que je suis digne de la confiance que tu m'as accordée. Je dois résoudre cette énigme seul pour mériter l'insigne honneur de ne faire qu'Un avec toi et hériter de ta puissance… » murmure à peine Voldemort

« Oui ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! Tu dois mériter l'honneur que je te fais ! Et me donner le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Et le sang ! » s'excite Salazar, qui a repris confiance

Et son excitation agace Voldemort, l'empêche de réfléchir à l'énigme qui le conduira au tombeau de son ancêtre. Il prend cependant sur lui-même, pour ne pas exploser.

« Calme-toi, Salazar, calme-toi. Laisse-moi réfléchir maintenant. Si tu veux que je trouve le Collier et la Bague. J'ai besoin de calme. Que tu me laisses tranquille. Tu auras le sexe, quand j'aurais trouvé… » murmure Voldemort, en déployant toutes ses forces, pour contenir Salazar.

Il le comprime, le repousse loin. Salazar lutte, mais Voldemort est intraitable et il fournit un effort colossal pour le mater, tandis que Nagini se cabre de plus belle avec fureur. Ses mâchoires se referment sur un livre, tombé d'une console. Il mord dedans avec cruauté et désespoir. Finalement Salazar se retire, sur une dernière promesse. Celle de pouvoir dominer dans les prochains ébats sexuels avec Lucius.

Nouveau vertige. Voldemort a quitté l'esprit de Nagini. Il est vaguement confus. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir possédé son serpent, ni d'avoir conversé avec cette part de lui-même, qu'il appelle Salazar. Il sait seulement qu'il doit accomplir son destin et un rituel, pour que la Magie de Salazar se joigne à la sienne, que leurs âmes se fondent en une seule. Ses yeux se ferment. Il jubile de nouveau. Il doit trouver le Collier et la Bague. Quand il les aura trouvés, il pourra réfléchir à un plan, pour faire venir Draco.

Fort de ses résolutions, il revient vers la table de salon, sur laquelle il étend la fausse Carte dessinée par Marian, sur les instructions de Tonton Sev. Ses pensées rassemblées se focalisent sur le seul objectif de trouver le tombeau de son ancêtre. Il étudie méthodiquement les lieux, relit l'énigme qu'il doit résoudre puis il plie soigneusement le parchemin, met une cape d'hiver et se dirige vers la porte.

Il appelle la mère de Blaise, lui donne l'ordre de l'avertir aussitôt que Harry a repris connaissance et peu après, il Transplane. La douleur dans le cerveau de Harry s'apaise. La nôtre également.

Harry gémit de soulagement. Mais il est épuisé. Son moral est au plus bas. Il n'a plus la force de lutter. Chaque incursion dans le cerveau de Voldemort le vide de son énergie Magique. Nous lui en envoyions un peu, pour qu'il puisse lutter contre l'infection pulmonaire qui le dévore toujours de fièvre. Il n'arrive pas à s'en saisir et mes larmes débordent. J'étouffe un sanglot et je l'encourage à prendre ce que nous lui offrons, avant de sentir mon cœur chavirer.

Des ombres dansent autour de moi. Je vais perdre connaissance. Je fournis cependant un effort prodigieux, avant qu'elles ne m'avalent, pour laisser le temps à Harry de prendre ce que je lui offre…

Une main effleure mon cœur du bout des doigts.

« Merci… » entends-je Harry dans un souffle tenu, avant de le quitter

Le vertige nous emporte vers Poudlard.

« Nous ne pouvons plus le laisser comme ça. Il se meurt. Il doit être soigné convenablement » murmure la voix angoissée de Tatie Nally, juste avant que la nuit m'emporte…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Potions**

**Severus**

J'ouvre un œil prudent. Il fait nuit et la seule chandelle allumée est assez éloignée de moi, mais je suis quand même ébloui. Mon cerveau est lourd.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demande-je à Draco, qui veille à mon chevet.

« Il est 23h52 » » répond Draco à mi-voix, avec tristesse.

J'essaye de me redresser, pour boire la Potion qu'il me tend, sans y parvenir.

Merlin ! J'aurai 37 ans dans trois jours mais j'ai la pénible sensation d'en avoir cent de plus !

Certes, Voldemort va laisser Harry tranquille maintenant qu'il est parti à la recherche du faux tombeau de Salazar Serpentard, mais nous avons été amenés à nous rendre auprès de mon filleul à 8 reprises depuis ce matin et nous nous épuisons dangereusement. Draco n'est pas dupe. Il voit bien que nos forces nous abandonnent petit à petit.

Et Nally a raison. Il est plus que temps que Harry reçoive des soins convenables. Il dévore une énergie considérable pour lutter contre l'infection que cet imbécile de Harvey Preston n'arrive pas à juguler. C'est à se demander où il a obtenu son diplôme de Médicomage et comment il a pu devenir Chef de Service à Ste Mangouste !

Il a dû distribuer pas mal de pots-de-vin sans doute !

Avec tout ça, la jambe de Nally va très mal. Elle a le teint gris. Froissé et chiffonné. Je suis terriblement inquiet pour elle et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je peux l'aider à lutter contre cette allergie à la Magie Noire, qui la consume à petits feux, malgré le secours bienveillant des fées.

Qui s'épuisent elles aussi…

Le seul moyen qui me vienne à l'esprit, Nally ne l'acceptera jamais. Et jamais je ne le lui proposerai.

Car il s'agirait de cesser de nous rendre auprès de Harry et ce serait le condamner irrémédiablement. Ainsi que le gamin qui est auprès de lui et sur lequel Harry veille jalousement, lui donnant un peu de l'énergie que nous lui transmettons pour qu'il survive lui aussi. Il se sent lié à lui. Se sent coupable de l'avoir entraîné malgré lui dans sa captivité.

Non, aucun de nous ne les laissera tomber. Quitte à y laisser la vie !

Bon sang ! J'espère quand même qu'aucun de nous n'y laissera sa peau…

Si seulement Harry allait mieux et que nous pouvions obtenir un répit assez durable pour récupérer un peu nous-même ! Encore faudrait-il que ce fichu Médicomage incompétent ait l'idée d'utiliser la Potion à base de Lavandula Officinalis et de Thymus citriodorus !

J'ai soudainement une idée complètement folle, mais qui pourrait marcher…

« Draco. Demande à Bill de venir me voir… » demande-je dans un souffle à peine audible, en réprimant un bâillement.

Draco obtempère et demande à Bill qui se trouve auprès de Ron, de l'autre côté du lit, de nous rejoindre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande Bill dans un murmure anxieux, dès qu'il est auprès de moi.

« Tous les mardi, la Gazette publie un article sur les Potions Curatives. Va voir Albus et demande lui d'user de son influence sur Barnabas Cuffe, pour que la Potion du jour soit celle qui soigne les infections pulmonaire, de Edmond Clearbreathe, un potionniste du XIVème siècle. Elle n'est plus usitée de nos jours, tout le monde préférant avoir recours à celle de Ja'far Sanrum, car elle est plus facile à élaborer, mais celle de Clearbreathe est nettement plus efficace, sur les infections bien installées et rebelles aux autres Potions… Va vite Bill… » réponds-je, en sentant le sommeil me gagner de plus en plus.

« C'est pour Harry, hein ? Son état s'est aggravé et il n'est plus question de gagner du temps avant qu'il ne soit confronté à Voldemort mais de lui sauver la vie, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert Draco, tandis que Bill fonce déjà sans poser de question.

Je hoche faiblement la tête et Draco me serre doucement la main.

Oui, c'est pour Harry.

Et pour nous également…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...

...


	25. De sombres Jours 2

**Disclaimer:cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est ma beta... Voyez ses fics!**

**...**

**Réponses dur mon forum aux commentaires de -Lul - Douceurfamille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**De Sombres Jours 2/5**

_**Mercredi 8 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 4 : Trahison Et Faible Espoir**

**Algie**

Rupert sur les talons, je cours à demi, dans un dédale de ruelles et salles souterraines, encombrées de statues et œuvres d'art qui ont été entassées là depuis des siècles, par les conservateurs du Musée Sorcier Parisien.

« Baissez la tête ! » s'écrie Rupert

Je lui obéis prestement et un Maléfice fuse au-dessus de moi, pour aller fracasser un tableau.

« On ne leur échappera pas ! Ils sont plus jeunes et courent plus vite que nous ! Il faut se défendre ! » murmure-je, le souffle court, en poussant Robert derrière une armoire de style Régence.

Nous avons été trahis, par l'un de ses stagiaires, un jeune homme d'origine Italienne. Il a surpris une partie de notre conversation, quand nous avons évoqué notre recherche et s'est empressé d'aller chercher Yaxley et Bletchley en Roumanie cette nuit. Ils nous ont surpris, au petit matin, dans le bureau de mon ami conservateur. Heureusement que ce dernier dispose d'un passage secret dans ses quartiers, qui nous a permis d'échapper aux deux Mangemorts et leur complice. Mais maintenant, nous perdons notre avance sur nos poursuivants.

J'ose espérer que Gino ne sait rien, de nos découvertes, concernant le Château de Chantilly !

Rupert se jette derrière une colonnade de marbre et se retourne vivement pour jeter un Stupefix en direction de nos assaillants. Gino, le jeune stagiaire de Robert, est touché de plein fouet et entraîne Bletchley dans sa chute. J'en profite pour le Stupefixer à son tour, mais Yaxley riposte durement, d'un Avada Kedavra qui s'en va tuer le reflet de Rupert, dans un miroir du XVIIIème siècle.

Dès lors, la lutte est âpre. Gino et Bletchley, libérés par Yaxley, nous assaillent de Maléfices, pour couvrir ce dernier et lui permettre de s'approcher de nous. La plupart de leurs mauvais Sorts explosent des vases, des poteries, des meubles anciens et des statues, nous forçant à baisser la tête pour ne pas être blessés par des éclats acérés. S'ils nous veulent vivants, Robert et moi, comme nous l'avons très bien compris, il n'en est pas de même, concernant Rupert.

Robert gémit. Je comprends et partage sa douleur de voir des œuvres d'art si précieuses détruites. Mais notre vie avant tout. Alors je riposte, n'hésitant pas, malgré mes entrailles nouées par le sacrilège que je m'apprête à commettre, à détacher du plafond un énorme lustre en cristal de Murano, pour le laisser tomber sur la tête de Yaxley, avant qu'il ne touche l'un de nous.

Yaxley assommé, Rupert n'a aucun mal à se défaire des deux autres et il ligote tout le monde en un tour de main. Ça tiendra le temps que ça tiendra. Pendant ce temps, nous aurons peut-être la chance de pourvoir retourner à Chantilly en toute tranquillité….

« On y va ! » s'exclame Rupert, aussitôt sa tâche accomplie.

« Attends ! » prie-je, mu par une inspiration.

Et, d'un Accio fébrile, je fais venir à moi le livret original de l'auteur de la version grecque, celui-là même sur les traces duquel nous sommes. Il bondit de la poche de la cape de Yaxley et vient vers moi à toute vitesse. D'un geste vif, Rupert le cueille et le glisse dans ma poche. J'aurais tout loisir de tenir le précieux livret dans mes mains, en espérant qu'il m'offre des images du passé, quand nous serons à l'abri.

« Allez, Robert, montre-nous comment sortir d'ici » murmure-je, avec un hochement de tête de remerciement pour Rupert

Robert se presse devant nous. Il s'enfonce plus avant dans le dédale de ruelles et de salles souterraines, durant un bon quart d'heure, avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau. Il murmure un mot de passe et le portrait d'un Seigneur du XVIème siècle s'écarte pour nous laisser passage vers des égouts.

La puanteur est horrible, mais nous n'hésitons pas une seconde à franchir le trou et, quelques mètres plus loin, à patauger dans une eau noire et boueuse. Des rats s'écartent à notre passage, filant en couinant dans la lueur de nos baguettes. Enfin, nous atteignons un croisement où une échelle remonte vers la surface.

« Ça mène dans une impasse, du quartier Sorcier. De là, nous pourrons Transplaner.» nous indique Robert, en gravissant déjà les échelons.

Nous montons à sa suite et je suis bientôt soulagé de pouvoir respirer de l'air plus sain.

« Faut s'dépêcher de retourner à Chantilly. Mais on n'peut pas l'faire avant de s'être changés. » déclare Rupert, en avisant nos vêtements souillés.

« Mon gendre a un pavillon de chasse, aux environs de Senlis. Je ne serais guère étonné que votre Traducteur ait fait un séjour dans cette ville d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas très loin de Chantilly et chargé d'histoire. Allez à votre hôtel pour récupérer vos effets et rejoignez-moi dans quinze minutes ici même. Je vais chercher ma femme et ma famille. Nous irons là-bas.» décide Robert, avant de Transplaner.

Rupert et moi ne perdons pas de temps et nous dirigeons vivement vers notre hôtel, qui se trouve à deux pas. Le réceptionniste nous regarde passer avec une moue de dégoût, avant de faire signe à un employé de nettoyer derrière nous. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'est pas mécontent de nous présenter notre note. Je laisse un gros pourboire, en espérant que ce sera suffisant pour lui faire oublier que nous avons souillé le hall, avec nos chaussures sales des eaux boueuses et nauséabondes des égouts et nous partons, en nous gardant bien de lui révéler notre prochaine destination…

Quand nous arrivons au point de Transplanage, Robert est déjà là, avec Claudine son épouse. Il nous informe que son plus jeune fils se charge de prévenir ses six autres enfants qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde se mette à l'abri de Yaxley, Bletchley et Gino et nous partons sans plus attendre, pour le pavillon de chasse de son gendre.

Un pavillon de chasse qui s'apparente d'avantage à un châtelet érigé au milieu d'une forêt, me dis-je, quand nous arrivons à destination. Robert nous ébauche aussitôt un bref aperçu de l'histoire de cette bâtisse imposante, dont la structure principale date des années 1450 et qui a été agrandie au fil du temps par la famille de son gendre, aujourd'hui seul héritier du nom.

Mais il devine qu'il nous importe davantage de retourner à Chantilly où, grâce à ses indications, nous pourrons accéder à une grotte secrète, qui recèle depuis des siècles, le registre des plus vieilles familles sorcières de France.

Un registre que nous allons devoir voler, pour le soustraire aux Mangemorts qui nous poursuivent…

« Mais allez vite à Chantilly ! Je vous rejoins avec mes cinq fils et mes deux gendres, dès qu'ils sont arrivés ! Nous ferons le guet aux alentours et si nous voyons les autres arriver, nous nous chargeons de les neutraliser ! On se retrouve derrière le Musée du Cheval ! » s'exclame Robert, tandis que son épouse appelle un Elfe pour nous faire préparer des chambres.

Rupert et moi ne nous faisons pas prier et Transplanons non loin du Château que nous avons déjà visité plusieurs fois. Nous nous désillusionnons rapidement, puis remontons fébrilement une allée, franchissant le guichet où, cette fois, nous n'achetons pas de billet.

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Je repose la Gazette à côté de mon assiette vide. Le journal ne m'apprend rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà. L'enquête à Gringotts va se prolonger. Comme je m'y attendais, Pyngr a mystérieusement disparu de la circulation et le Directeur a donné l'ordre que tous les comptes dont il s'occupait personnellement soient soigneusement épluchés. Cela va occuper pas mal de monde. Ça va ficher aussi un joli bordel dans les affaires de Lucius et de ses complices connus, ici, en Grande Bretagne, mais également à l'étranger.

Voldemort va en être furax. Et c'est tant mieux. Car cette affaire, ainsi que la recherche du Tombeau de Salazar vont le tenir occupé et éloigné du lieu où Harry est détenu.

« Pas eu l'temps d'lire la Gazette ç'matin, des nouvelles intéressantes ? » demande Mondingus qui est descendu de la base d'espionnage, où Charlie vient de venir le remplacer pour le reste de la journée, en désignant le journal de la pointe du menton.

Il s'assoit et se sert une copieuse assiette de rognons, champignons, petits pois et purée, accompagnés d'un thé noir.

« Non. Et du côté de là-haut ? » m'enquiers-je à mon tour, tandis que la tante Pétunia commence à débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle.

Elle tend l'oreille, même si elle fait mine de ne rien en faire. Elle est inquiète depuis dimanche, comme nous tous. Une ride barre son front, de plus en plus creuse à mesure que le temps passe…

« Lucius est parti hier avec quèques sbires pour aller r'cruter je n'sais où sur l'continent. C'est bête qu'il ait pas encore la bague au doigt tient ! On aurait pu savoir qui sont ses contacts ! » déclare Mondingus, avec une grimace de dépit

« On le saura quand il reviendra, car il ne manquera pas d'en informer Voldemort… » fais-je remarquer, en achevant ma part de tarte aux pommes.

« Ouais… Mais j'sais pas s'il lui dira tout. Ils s'font des cachotteries d'temps en temps ces deux-là… Lucius va peut-être vouloir s'garder quèques cartouches secrètes, comme dit Lee… » assure Mondingus, avant de boire une bonne gorgée de thé.

« Nous verrons ça… Et pour le reste ? » m'enquiers-je, en jetant un œil vers l'horloge

C'est bon, ma pause déjeuner n'est pas finie. J'ai encore le temps d'écouter les autres nouvelles.

« L'cousin Walter Nott avait pas l'air ravi. D'être marqué, ça l'arrange pas du tout, c'est sûr. Ç'tait évident qu'il a pas osé dire non l'aut'soir. Les cousins Parkinson, eux, ils ont pas semblé trop fiers non plus. L'meurtre d'Edmond, d'sa mère et d'sa fiancée, ça a l'air d'les avoir bien défrisés. Mais bon, l'cousin Walter a annoncé qu'il allait en Italie, où il a d'la lointaine parenté. Les Parkinson sont partis en France et après ils iront en Espagne. King s'charge d'faire diffuser leur portrait auprès des Membres de l'Ordre d'Europe… Ah ouais ! J'allais oublier…la mère d'la p'tite elle a fait porter un billet à Gringotts pour retirer un bon paquet d'Gallions… Mais ça, t'es p'têt' déjà au courant… » me rapporte encore Mondingus, un sourcil haussé

« Oui, à la demande d'Albus, le Directeur de Gringotts m'a confié les dossiers bancaires de la famille. C'est un compte qui ne sera pas bloqué aussi longtemps que la petite sera là-bas… Autre chose ? » réponds-je, désireux d'avoir toutes les nouvelles.

« Nan… Rien d'neuf à part ça. La chasse au trésor stagne. J'avais d'mandé à Severus s'il fallait parler d'la clef à Willy, il a dit non, qu'ça s'rait l'détail de trop. J'commence à penser qu'il a eu tort. Voldemort l'a pas encore trouvée. Et bien sûr, il n'a pas non plus r'péré l'faux tombeau, même s'il a cherché pendant une bonne partie d'la nuit encore une fois… » répond Mondingus, entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Il finira par trouver un jour ou l'autre. Et pendant qu'il cherche, il fiche la paix à Harry… » déclare-je, avant de boire une goutte de thé.

« Justement, dis-moi voir, mon Billy, t'as des nouvelles de Poudlard et de Harry ? » demande alors Mondingus, avec un clin d'œil.

Il sait tout déjà, puisqu'une liaison permanente est établie entre la Base et l'annexe de l'infirmerie. Mais il a bien compris que si la tante Pétunia a interrogé Dedalus hier soir, elle n'ose pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, après les insultes qu'elle lui a balancées il y a quelques jours, quand elle le croyait ivre. Il a donc décidé de l'informer à sa manière, sans en avoir l'air. Il est bien brave, Mondingus.

« Oui, j'en ai eu avant de venir, par Maman qui était là-bas, pour aider à contenir le dôme, la nuit dernière et ce matin. Comme tu le sais, Barnabas Cuffe a agréé à la requête du professeur Dumbledore et c'est la recette de la Potion suggérée par Severus qui a été publiée hier dans la rubrique santé hebdomadaire. Et il semble que son stratagème a marché et que cet imbécile de Harvey ait lu l'article, car Harry a enfin reçu une Potion efficace pour soigner ses poumons, au cours de la nuit. Il va beaucoup mieux de ce côté. D'après ce que je sais, la fièvre est quasi tombée. Il dort comme une souche maintenant et il récupère un peu d'énergie par lui-même. Ça facilite les choses pour notre quatuor. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'entrer en Communion depuis et ce matin, Ron arrivait à sentir Harry, sans l'aide de Nally. Il dit que ses poumons ne sont plus en feu et qu'il est plus serein. » réponds-je, en guettant les réactions de la tante Pétunia du coin de l'œil.

Elle semble un peu soulagée. Mais sa ride d'inquiétude ne s'efface pas pour autant.

« Preston va pouvoir opérer sa jambe alors et nous l'remettre complètement d'aplomb, notre Harry. Et quand ce s'ra fait, j'fais confiance au gamin pour s'sortir de ç'te guêpier. Il est malin, Harry. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! » commente Mondingus, avec un réel espoir.

Et je me dis que c'est possible, si Harry est en état de faire de la Magie sans Baguette. Il suffirait qu'il ait assez d'énergie pour y parvenir…

« Reste cependant la question de cette saloperie de Maléfice que Voldemort a posé, pour empêcher quiconque de sortir du Manoir où il est détenu. Et nous ne savons toujours pas s'il y a un moyen d'annuler un Sort d'Incartabilité et un Fidélitas, pour trouver ce fichu Manoir et faire sauter ces foutues Protections de Magie Noire, afin d'aller le chercher… » fais-je cependant remarquer, mon espoir s'amenuisant quelque peu.

Remus et son groupe de recherches ont épuisé tous les livres de la Réserve sans rien trouver de probant. Irma Pince a décidé d'aller poursuivre les investigations à la Bibliothèque de Londres, avec l'aide de Raph Seymour, qui est désœuvré depuis que le Journal de Salazar est fini. Mais pour l'heure, ils n'ont pas abouti.

« On trouv'ra ç'que c'est. Et Nally saura lui dire comment l'contrer. J'suis sûr que c'est faisable ! » déclare Mondingus, avec conviction.

Je grimace. Car si Ron, Hermione et Severus récupèrent plutôt pas mal, Nally ne va pas bien du tout, malgré l'aide des Fées, de Fumseck et de Severus. Pour qu'elle aille mieux, il faudrait qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec la Magie Noire. Mais aussi longtemps que Harry aura besoin d'elle, je suis certain qu'elle ira vers lui…

« Elle va si mal que ça ? » s'enquiert Mondingus, l'œil de nouveau inquiet.

Je soupire. Et j'acquiesce en silence.

« Merde alors… » jure doucement Mondingus, en reposant sa fourchette à dessert dans son assiette, appétit coupé.

« Ouais, comme tu dis. Et puis il faut s'attendre aussi à ce que Voldemort revienne voir Harry, dès qu'il ouvrira l'œil. Ça ne va pas arranger ses billes. Ni celles de Nally, ça… » fais-je encore remarquer, mon petit sursaut d'espoir concernant la possibilité pour Harry de se faire la malle, s'envolant définitivement…

Voldemort dans les parages, Harry ne pourra rien tenter…

L'horloge sonne 12h45. Il est temps pour moi de repartir à Gringotts. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur dans une demi-heure et je dois passer prendre un dossier dans mon bureau. Je me lève donc pour sortir, au moment même où Charlie déboule dans la cuisine.

« Ah ! Tu es encore là, Bill ! Blaise a eu une idée ! Il s'est soudainement souvenu qu'Edgar Boo a dit que le titre de propriété de son Manoir est planqué dans le coffre de sa mère ! Peux-tu user de ton influence auprès du Directeur, pour être autorisé à le prendre ou tout au moins le consulter ? Après tout, ce document appartient à Blaise ! Et il y a peut-être dessus des indications qui pourraient nous aider à localiser Priest Hole Manor avec précision ! » s'exclame-t-il, le regard brillant.

« User de mon influence ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais avoir une quelconque influence sur un Gobelin ? Tu rêves, Charly ! Ceci dit, je vais quand même voir ce que je peux faire. A défaut d'user de mon influence, je peux essayer de lui demander une faveur… J'y vais tout de suite et je vous tiens au courant ! » réponds-je, avant de me précipiter vers la sortie.

Voilà qui pourrait faire avancer nos affaires et il n'y a pas un instant à perdre…

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

Nous avons de la chance que ce soit la pause déjeuner, si chère au cœur des Français. Ce que je comprends parfaitement, à chaque fois que je goûte leur cuisine…

Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a pas un chat dans le Château et que Rupert et moi avançons sans hésitation, vers la Rotonde de la Galerie de Peinture. On dirait un kiosque à musique, planté au bout d'un couloir en impasse, aux angles arrondis et éclairé par une verrière zénithale. Je monte les quelques marches de marbre de la Rotonde, prenant garde à ne pas effleurer les colonnes de mes mains, pour ne pas être emporté vers le passé.

Je sens Rupert s'arrêter à flanc gauche.

« Reste bien sur le côté, Al et couvre-moi. » chuchote-t-il

Je sais ce qu'il va faire et je déploie une Illusion autour de nous, afin que les Gardiens qui visionnent les images des caméras ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Mon sort de Désillusion tombe, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Rupert laisse également tomber le sien, avant de jeter un Sortilège au sol. La dalle au milieu de la Rotonde se soulève et glisse sur le côté, révélant un escalier en colimaçon, qui s'enfonce vers le cœur de l'ancienne tour.

Rupert descend le premier et je le suis. Le passage se referme sur nous et notre périple se poursuit dans un silence à peine troublé par le bruit feutré de nos pas. Nos baguettes éclairent les vieilles pierres taillées, voilées de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Une petite centaine de marches plus bas, nous arrivons dans un boyau sombre au plafond bas. Nous courbons la tête et avançons le plus vivement qu'il nous est possible, pour déboucher quelques mètres plus loin, dans une petite grotte de pierre sèche. Et au milieu de la grotte, sur un lutrin de marbre sculpté, serti à la feuille d'or, trône le fameux registre que nous sommes venus chercher…

Je m'avance, fasciné déjà par ce registre, mais Rupert m'arrête en me prenant le bras.

« Oublie pas qu'il est protégé. » dit-il dans un murmure.

Je hoche la tête et avance prudemment, m'arrêtant à moins d'un pas. Mes yeux affamés contemplent la couverture de cuir ouvragé. Mes doigts fourmillent, désireux de le toucher. Je les retiens à grand peine, le front humide d'impatience.

« Vas-y, fais ç'qu'il faut » souffle Rupert, en éclairant vivement la grotte.

J'éteins la lumière de ma baguette, puis prononce les incantations qui vont libérer les Protections et permettre que nous emmenions le Registre. L'air frémit autour du lutrin, libérant des odeurs de vieux cuir, d'encre et de parchemin. Rupert sort un linge propre de sa poche et me le tend. Je le prends et j'en recouvre le Registre, avant de le soulever avec délicatesse pour l'envelopper complètement. Et je le serre contre moi, avec dévotion, non sans faire la promesse solennelle que je viendrais en personne le remettre à sa place, quand la guerre sera finie.

« Allons-y, repartons. » déclare Rupert, en sortant le premier de la grotte.

Notre retour s'effectue dans le même silence qu'à l'allée, même si mes oreilles bourdonnent d'excitation. Je tiens contre moi le plus vieil ouvrage Sorcier Français. Des siècles d'histoires, des milliers de généalogies sont inscrites dans ses pages. De quoi me faire tourner la tête et m'envoyer dans le passé des heures et des heures durant…

Je reviens dans la Rotonde sans même m'en rendre compte, traverse le couloir sans prêter la moindre attention aux tableaux qui jalonnent notre chemin, descends les escaliers avec pour seule pensée que je serais bientôt à l'abri, dans le Pavillon de Chasse du gendre de mon ami Robert et que je pourrais enfin toucher le précieux Registre…

L'air frais de l'extérieur me fait à peine frémir. Je me hâte aux côtés de Rupert, vers le point de rendez-vous que nous avons convenu avec Robert. Je ne reprends pied dans la réalité du moment, que lorsque j'entends Rupert demander à mon ami s'ils ont eu des problèmes…

« Pas beaucoup. Ils ont filé sans demander leur reste, quand ils ont vu que nous étions en surnombre. Mais nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher, ils pourraient revenir avec des renforts… » répond Robert, dont la mise révèle quelques traces discrètes de bataille.

Rupert hoche la tête, puis il se saisit de mon bras et nous Transplanons tout aussitôt…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je me réveille doucement, la tête lourde, nauséeux. Je me sens cependant nettement mieux que ces derniers jours. Ma respiration est libre, enfin. Mon corps ne me fait plus souffrir. Je n'ai plus de fièvre.

Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un vient. Une clé tourne dans une serrure et la porte de la cave s'ouvre. Deux personnes entrent.

« Ah ! Lucrèce, très chère, je vous attendais. Nous allons pouvoir opérer Potter. Avez-vous la Potion Anesthésiante ? » demande Preston, en se levant de toute évidence de son fauteuil.

Je le devine, au grincement du cuir…

La mère de Blaise ne répond pas. Ou elle l'a fait d'un hochement de tête ou encore simplement en lui donnant la fiole.

« Bien. Votre Elfe peut poser le second lit ici. Nous allons laver Potter, le mettrons sur le lit propre et nous opérerons… » déclare Preston, qui semble heureux de ce programme.

J'entends un peu de remue-ménage, puis je suis découvert. Le froid de la cave me saisit et je ne peux réprimer un frisson.

« Attendez, très cher, je crois qu'il est réveillé… » fait remarquer la mère de Blaise, en se précipitant vers moi dans un froissement de tissu.

« Non, c'est une simple réaction réflexe. J'ai procédé à un Sort de Diagnostic peu avant votre arrivée. Il est encore semi-comateux. Allons, dépêchons-nous de procéder, très chère. J'aspire à ce que tout soit terminé pour pouvoir enfin aller prendre une douche et me changer. J'aimerais assez également prendre une collation dans un décor et en compagnie plus agréables… » répond Preston, en me faisant léviter.

Je suis lavé à grande eau, rapidement séché d'un coup de baguette puis posé sur un lit tendu de draps frais.

« Et comment va l'enfant ? » demande soudainement la mère de Blaise.

« Bien mieux. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Il a prétendu n'avoir rien à faire avec Potter. Il se déclare de notre camp… » révèle Preston, d'un ton dubitatif.

« Il s'accrochait bien désespérément à Potter pourtant. Nous verrons bien ce que le Lord en pensera tout à l'heure. Il viendra pour le dîner, ce soir. Et il espère pouvoir enfin parler à Potter… Vous avez tout intérêt à ce que ce soit possible… » déclare la mère de Blaise, avec une interrogation dans la voix

« Ce sera possible, sans aucun doute. Ne l'ai-je pas promis à sa Seigneurie ? » répond Preston, d'un ton quelque peu pompeux.

Il manipule des fioles de Potion qui tintent lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquent

« Oui, vous l'avez fait. Mais dites-moi, très cher, tenez-vous réellement à administrer cette Potion Anesthésiante à Potter ? Il va mieux avez-vous dit. Et il est encore semi-comateux. A quoi bon gâcher une Potion aussi coûteuse pour un mort en sursis, au risque de retarder son réveil et de risquer le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'enquiert la mère de Blaise, sur un ton perfide dans lequel pointe un espoir cruel.

Preston ne répond rien sur le moment. Il a suspendu tout geste semble-t-il. Puis il ricane doucement et je sens tous mes poils se dresser sur mon corps et la peur me cloue, broyant mes tripes.

Il va agréer à sa demande, je le sens. Et je vais horriblement souffrir une fois de plus…

Et à peine l'ai-je pensé, qu'un Sort me frappe la jambe. Une atroce déchirure me lacère la cuisse et je hurle à me casser les cordes vocales, tandis que les deux parties de mon fémur s'étirent et se remettent lentement en place. Preston et la mère de Blaise rient à gorge déployée.

Une vague de douceur vient apaiser ma souffrance, tandis que les chairs autour de mon os se referment. Marraine et Ron sont là, avec Parrain et Hermione. La chaleur de leur présence se diffuse dans mon cœur. Je me saisis sans hésiter de l'énergie qu'ils me donnent. Des larmes brûlantes coulent de mes yeux. Mes poumons à peine guéris de l'infection halètent, mes muscles crispés se relâchent un peu.

« Eh bien, on dirait que le petit Potter est revenu à lui, en fin de compte ! » s'exclame Preston, en m'empoignant les cheveux pour lever mon visage vers lui, avant d'ajouter : « Tu n'as pas fini de souffrir, petit, c'est le commencement. Je vais soigner toutes tes fractures, maintenant que tu es en forme ! Une heure de réjouissance, pour le moins ! Grâce à un procédé de mon invention. Le Conseil Médicomagique de Ste Mangouste n'a pas voulu agréer ma technique. Elle flirte trop avec la Magie Noire, ont dit tous ces vieux barbons gagas ! Je ne l'ai jamais essayée que sur des animaux jusqu'à présent. Voyons ce qu'elle donne sur un humain ! »

Et il me jette une nouvelle série de Sorts. Aussitôt un incendie dévorant brûle à l'intérieur de mes os et j'ai la sensation terrible que des milliers de cellules en feu se multiplient à une vitesse vertigineuse pour les re-souder. C'est pire, bien pire que lorsque Pompom m'a donné du Poussos pour remplacer les os dissous par le Sortilège raté de Lockhart. Et ça dure longtemps. Tout mon squelette hurle de douleur.

Mon cœur pince affreusement. J'ai l'impression qu'il tente de se décrocher de ma poitrine. Des mouches noires dansent devant mes yeux. Toute ma peau transpire de souffrance et la sueur me dégouline dans les yeux, les brûlant atrocement. J'entends Ron crier, quelque part loin de moi. Il se débat pour revenir vers moi, pour prendre une part de ma douleur. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Et il ne parvient pas plus à me transmettre de son énergie.

Mais de le savoir là, me donne le courage de résister à la nuit.

L'incendie dans mes os se calme enfin progressivement. Je suis épuisé. Mais avant de me laisser aller au sommeil, je veux voir Preston et la mère de Blaise partir. Je veux pouvoir m'assurer que le petit va bien, que mes Potions et mon couteau sont toujours dans le matelas de son lit…

Mon corps soigné, ma Magie pourra se reconstituer. Je pourrais faire de la Magie sans Baguette et qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je fuir d'ici. Je trouverais bien un moyen de contourner tous les obstacles, pour échapper à ces monstres…

Je me raccroche à ce petit espoir.

Ma respiration se régule. La fraîcheur de la cave s'insinue sous ma peau et achève d'éteindre l'incendie. Je ferme les yeux et je feins de m'endormir.

« Une heure de processus, comme prévu ! N'était-ce pas réjouissant, ma chère ! » s'exclame Preston, d'un ton fier de lui.

« Certes ! Bien qu'un peu lassant ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, je l'avoue… » répond la mère de Blaise, d'un ton presque boudeur.

« Allons, très chère. Je concède que le processus est un peu long. Je prévois de l'améliorer cependant. Enfin… Potter va dormir jusqu'à ce soir, maintenant. Il sera totalement guéri à l'heure du dîner. En pleine forme pour la visite de sa Seigneurie… » assure Preston, avant de rabattre un drap et une couverture sur moi.

« Alors venez, très cher. Vous avez amplement mérité de pouvoir enfin quitter cette cave lugubre et puante… » déclare la mère de Blaise.

Ils sortent et la porte de la cave se referme sur eux, en un tour de clé grinçant. Je guette le bruit de leurs pas qui s'éloignent, attendant que le silence soit complet, avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux.

Il fait sombre. De toute évidence, des nuages voilent le soleil dehors et la lumière qui filtre au travers de la vitre sale du soupirail est grise. Je tourne la tête vers le lit sur lequel repose le petit Costner. Mais il n'est pas dans son lit. Il est à genou, juste à côté du mien et son visage penché vers moi me touche presque. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et me fixent, emplis d'un mélange de reproches et de peur…

J'étais tellement tourné vers ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la cave que je ne l'ai pas entendu venir vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Potter ? » demande-t-il, la voix nouée.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne t'ai pas amené. Nous avons été capturés… » souffle-je, d'une voix enrouée, la gorge déchirée de mes hurlements.

« Capturé ? C'est toi seulement qu'ils voulaient, mais tu t'accrochais à moi ! Alors ils m'ont emmené avec toi ! » s'écrie le gamin, tendu et au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolé… » répète-je, sans avoir le temps d'ajouter autre chose car le petit m'interrompt

« Désolé ? Mon cul ! Et maintenant ils ne veulent pas croire que je suis de leur côté ! Mais je le dirais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il viendra tout à l'heure ! Il me croira lui ! Il doit savoir que mon père est à Azkaban pour avoir essayé de prendre le Ministère, pour son compte ! Alors il me croira ! J'en suis sûr ! » s'exclame-t-il, les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

Je déglutis avec peine. Je sais ce que pense Voldemort. Je connais tout de ses projets concernant Jérémy. Il sait déjà qui est le gamin, mais il ne l'écoutera pas. Ne croira pas en son allégeance envers lui. Parce qu'il ne veut pas le croire. Et il se servira de lui, pour me faire fléchir. Et pour assouvir ses plaisirs sadiques. Comment expliquer ça au gamin, comment le persuader de se taire, de se faire tout petit, de se faire oublier ?

Jérémy esquisse le geste de repartir vers son lit, mais j'attrape son bras pour le retenir.

« Ne lui dis rien, ne fais rien ! Fais semblant de dormir et écoute ce qu'il va se passer ! Je vais lui dire que tu n'es pas avec moi, que je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il te laisse tranquille ! » murmure-je, d'un ton suppliant.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est une entourloupe ! » s'exclame le gamin, en essayant de se dégager de ma poigne.

Mais j'ai si peur pour lui, que je ne le lâche pas…

« Non, je te promets que non ! Sur ma Magie, je te le promets. Fais semblant de dormir et écoute. Tu pourras toujours intervenir après, si tu l'estimes nécessaire… Jamais je ne ferais de mal à un enfant, ni à personne. Mais lui n'hésitera pas. Pas plus que ses Mangemorts. Tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait, non ? C'était de la torture. Ils pouvaient m'éviter d'avoir mal, mais ça les faisait rire. Est-ce que cela t'as fait rire, toi ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu n'as pas le cœur mauvais… Et parce que tu as eu peur qu'ils te fassent mal aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je, d'un débit rapide

Je sens les certitudes du gamin flancher…

« Qui pourrait décider d'attaquer un train plein de gosses sans défense, à part des Mangemorts ? Est-ce que tu trouves cela normal ? Ils savaient qu'il y avait des enfants de Mangemorts et de sympathisants dedans, mais ils n'ont pas hésité, quitte à ce que certains d'entre vous meurent. Ils auraient dû vous dire de rester en queue de train. Mais même s'ils vous ont prévenu, ils n'ont pas pris la précaution de vous mettre à l'abri. J'ai essayé de le faire, moi. Avec mes amis. Dès que nous avons compris, nous avons essayé de sauver le plus de monde possible. J'ai échoué à te tirer de là. J'en suis désolé, Jérémy. Mais tu dois me croire. J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas ici. Et je ferais tout pour te protéger… » assure-je, de mon ton le plus convaincu.

« Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? » demande le gamin, dans un souffle.

« Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire du mal à un enfant. Et que Voldemort n'en a rien à foutre que tu sois un enfant. Il te torturera, si ça lui fait plaisir ou si ça peut servir ses plans. Et je vais te dire une chose que tu ne sais pas sans doute mais… mais… Putain, c'est trop dur de te dire ça… » réponds-je, en relâchant ma prise sur le bras du gamin.

Le gosse me regarde fixement. Je sens que j'ai fait mouche à une ou deux reprises, même si une partie de lui refuse de me croire…

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? » demande-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Je soupire et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Me croira-t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Je répugne à lui révéler cela, mais autant qu'il soit prévenu.

« Il aime baiser les jeunes garçons. Et il a un faible pour les petits blonds, comme toi… » lâche-je, avec douceur…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il recule d'un pas vacillant…

« Tu mens… Tu mens ! » crie-t-il, avant de partir à reculons jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se laisse tomber…

« Non, je ne mens pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Fais semblant de dormir et écoute bien ce qu'il dira… Et tu verras sa noirceur… » assure-je, sans le quitter des yeux.

Ma vue est trouble et je ne distingue que sa silhouette affaissée, à cinq ou six pas de moi. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Il réfléchit. Et je me laisse couler dans le sommeil….

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, sur les amis de Miho et sur Bill, qui vient vers moi à grandes enjambées.

« Je l'ai » dit-il, en tapotant sur sa besace, avant de m'inviter à le suivre dans l'annexe.

Je laisse Miho avec ses amis, qui lui racontent leur journée, bien qu'elle soit toujours dans les brumes de l'inconscience, à la grande incompréhension de Richard et des trois autres Médicomages qui l'ont examinée…

Ron, Hermione, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally dorment. Je sais qu'ils sont entrés en contact avec Harry tout à l'heure et que cela a été très dur et qu'après ça, les Fées ont dû intervenir, pour aider Tatie Nally. Draco est venu me le dire quand tout a été fini.

Elle va vraiment mal, Tatie Nally. Ça se voit cruellement.

Bill sort des documents de sa besace. Ils sont scellés dans une chemise frappée des Armoiries des Zabini sur laquelle il est clairement noté que seul un héritier du nom peut l'ouvrir, sous peine de grandes souffrances. Des ondes sombres ondoient autour d'elle, s'enroulant autour du poignet de Bill en crépitant, comme prêtes à le frapper s'il ose toucher le sceau…

Je grimace…

Toute ma famille versait-elle donc dans la Magie Noire ?

Bill me tend la chemise en souriant, affirmant que je ne risque rien. Je la prends d'une main tremblante. Les ondes se retirent, à l'intérieur du sceau que je casse, avant d'écarter les pans de la chemise. Elle renferme une petite liasse de papiers et un rouleau de parchemin, sur lequel est inscrit : Pour Blaise Zabini.

« Des papiers Moldus… » murmure Bill, surpris, son regard fixé sur la liasse de papiers.

Je le suis tout autant.

« Vas-y, Bill. Examine les titres de propriété… » dis-je, en prenant le rouleau de parchemin.

Je ne connais pas l'écriture de la main qui a inscrit mon nom dessus. Je casse le sceau qui le scelle et le déroule. Il est long d'au moins soixante centimètres… C'est une lettre. Mon regard effleure l'écriture élégante et ferme, glissant sans rien lire vers la signature. Et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est mon père qui a écrit cette lettre à mon intention…

Mon père que je ne connais pas. Dont j'ai seulement vu une photographie, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée dans ma chambre…

Le cœur battant maintenant à tout rompre, je dévore la lettre qu'il m'a écrite, alors que j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère, selon la date notifiée en haut du parchemin. Et à mesure de ma lecture, mes mains deviennent moites et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine…

Mon père savait tout de ma mère. Il savait qu'elle l'épouserait seulement pour sa fortune. Mais il était âgé, n'avait pas d'héritier et en souhaitait un. Alors il a conclu un marché avec elle. En échange de la moitié de sa fortune, il a exigé qu'elle lui donne un fils et qu'elle me tienne en vie. Un Serment Sorcier garantissait qu'elle ne touche pas un seul cheveu de ma tête jusqu'à ma majorité plus un mois. Elle ne devait pas non plus épouser un autre homme jusqu'alors. Mon père espérait que d'ici là, j'aurais compris qui était ma mère. Et que je me mettrais à l'abri de ses malveillances…

Mais dans le doute, il avait pris des garanties supplémentaires. Cette lettre, glissée secrètement dans la chemise scellée d'un Sort de Reconnaissance et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir ouvrir. L'autre Sortilège, ce n'est rien de vraiment dangereux, en réalité. Une menace pour intimider. Cette chemise aurait dû m'être remise au jour de mes 17 ans, par l'un de ses amis.

Que je sais décédé, lui aussi.

Ma mère savait-elle, pour la lettre ? Lui a-t-il révélé sa mission ? L'a-t-elle devinée ? Est-ce elle qui l'a tué ?

Je l'ignore. Mais c'est fort possible, puisqu'elle était en possession de la chemise. Cependant mon père avait dû prévoir cette éventualité, car il avait également chargé Dyna de tout me révéler, si je ne prenais pas mes distances avec ma mère…

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Dyna ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de mon Elfe de maison, qui veille sur le sommeil de Roi Dobby

« Dyna avait promis de tout dire à son petit Maître Blaise, si son Maître Blaise ne voyait pas que sa mère est une mauvaise femme ! Mais Maître Blaise l'a vu et Dyna n'a pas voulu ajouter à son chagrin ! » répond Dyna, en battant doucement de ses oreilles.

Son regard doux est triste.

« Oui, je comprends » murmure-je, avant de lire la fin de la lettre de mon père.

Il y révèle qu'après ma naissance, il acceptera de boire le poison que ma mère lui donnera, quand elle décidera de se libérer du joug de ce mariage contracté par intérêt mutuel. Qu'il regrettera, de ne pas me voir grandir et devenir un homme. Et finalement, il me demande de lui pardonner de m'avoir infligé une mère comme Lucrèce, pour le plaisir égoïste d'avoir enfin un enfant, désiré depuis toujours, mais que sa première et tendre épouse n'avait pu lui donner, pour cause de stérilité…

Enfin, il m'assure de tout son amour et me souhaite profondément d'être heureux….

Heureux… Saurais-je vraiment un jour ce que cela signifie ?

Pas que je ne l'ai jamais été. Cela m'est arrivé de me sentir heureux. Je le suis, quand je passe du temps avec Ursula. J'ai presque parfois l'impression de planer….

Mais il y a toujours un petit quelque chose qui m'empêche de décoller complètement…

C'est la guerre sans doute. Le fait également que je n'aurai pas l'esprit totalement tranquille, aussi longtemps que ma Gorgone de mère ne sera pas à Azkaban… Son ombre est une menace permanente, non seulement pour moi, mais également pour ceux que j'aime…

« Une adresse précise ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Bill, pour m'arracher à mes sombres pensées.

En roulant soigneusement la lettre de mon père, que je garderais désormais comme un précieux trésor.

« Non. Pas vraiment. La propriété a été achetée par ton arrière-arrière-grand-père, en l'an 1861, lorsqu'il a émigré d'Italie. C'était une vaste propriété Moldue, autrefois attachée à plusieurs fermes. Le Manoir a été cédé indépendamment du reste des terres qui appartenaient également à un Lord Anglais, décédé sans descendance, ni famille directe. Apparemment, il a fait don des fermes à ses métayers et souhaité par testament, que le Manoir soit mis en vente, au profit de l'Eglise. Ton ancêtre avait de l'humour et a décrété que ce serait du plus haut comique, que le Manoir d'un bigot soit acheté par un Sorcier hérétique… La plus grande partie des documents attestent des aménagements qui ont été effectués pour améliorer l'intérieur, comme l'installation de becs de gaz, pour l'éclairage, une nouvelle toiture et des salles de bains… Il n'y a pas d'adresse. Juste le nom du lieu-dit qui a donné le nom au Manoir… Toutes les affaires ont été traitées par un notaire, dont les bureaux étaient situés à Londres. Il y a également les plans de la propriété. Ils ont été dessinés après l'achat par ton ancêtre. C'est lui qui les a faits. Apparemment, ton arrière-arrière-grand-père était d'origine Moldue, de petite noblesse Italienne et il préférait écrire sur du papier plutôt que sur des parchemins. Et il écrivait en Italien… » révèle Bill, en me tendant les papiers les uns après les autres.

Je suis terriblement déçu. J'aurais tellement voulu que ces papiers recèlent des éléments importants qui auraient pu nous mener sur la piste exacte de Harry !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Confrontation**

**Harry**

Je me réveille en sursaut et ma main se crispe sur mon front douloureux. Voldemort vient d'arriver dans le hall du Manoir. Il est fou furieux, car sa quête du Tombeau de son Ancêtre n'avance pas et que des nouvelles fâcheuses lui sont parvenues d'Europe. Ses Mangemorts ont échoué à s'emparer d'un indice précieux dans leur quête du Livre Original concernant le Chemin des Âmes…

Heureusement, mes réserves Magiques se portent un peu mieux et je parviens à faire un chouia barrage à la douleur, à défaut de le faire aux pensées de tortures et de meurtres qui l'animent…

Une porte s'ouvre précipitamment. Preston et la mère de Blaise se jettent quasiment à ses pieds, pour annoncer qu'il va pouvoir me parler ce soir.

La colère s'efface pour laisser place à un bonheur malsain qui explose littéralement mon cerveau. Je ne peux retenir un cri et Jérémy se redresse dans son lit.

« Il arrive ! Couche-toi et fais semblant de dormir, vite ! Fais-toi oublier ! Je vais essayer de garder son attention sur moi ! » dis-je dans un geignement

Des larmes brûlent mes yeux et je fais un effort surhumain pour les ravaler.

Vague de douceur. Ron est là. Plus présent que Marraine, Hermione et Parrain dont j'entends pourtant les encouragements lointains. Il me donne son énergie. Elle coule vers moi, comme une rivière tiède et veloutée. Je m'en saisis et l'envoie directement dans mon cerveau. La douleur reflue et je repose ma tête sur le matelas, haletant…

La porte de la cave s'ouvre.

Un coup d'œil m'apprend que Jérémy m'a obéi. Il a enfoui sa tête sous son drap.

Voldemort entre. Il est triomphant. Enfiévré. Impatient de me séduire. Désireux de dompter mon esprit rebelle.

« Harry ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir et de pouvoir converser avec toi enfin ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'un ton doux, presque hypnotisant.

On pourrait croire qu'il n'a que de bonnes intentions envers moi. Mais les pensées salaces qui s'entrechoquent dans son cerveau démentent totalement cela…

Je ne réponds rien. Je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus voir ses prunelles flamboyantes me considérer comme un dessert particulièrement appétissant. Je suis au bord de la nausée et je sens une colère sourde gronder à l'intérieur de moi.

Ron…

Son Grizzly est prêt à bondir. Mais il ne peut rien faire, pour me soustraire à Voldemort et il en souffre terriblement.

Voldemort est contrarié de mon silence.

Je l'entends s'approcher, se pencher vers moi.

« Harry… » exhale-t-il dans un souffle qui vient caresser mon visage, « Ce n'est pas très poli, de fermer les yeux quand je te parle… »

Son ton toujours doux recèle une menace sourde. Je vais bientôt morfler, je le sais. Car il veut me voir fort, fier et arrogant, rebelle. Défiant. Et dans le même temps, il veut me voir faible, humble, déférent, soumis. Que je rampe à ses pieds, comme ses larves de Mangemort, que j'accepte d'être sa pute, comme Lucius.

Je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Et je ne lui offrirai jamais mon cul, ni ma bouche…

Alors je rassemble mes forces et j'ouvre les yeux, pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Va te faire foutre ! » siffle-je entre mes dents, mâchoires crispées

Une lueur de vive colère traverse le regard de Voldemort en même temps qu'un éclair me déchire le cerveau. Il explose devant mes yeux, m'éblouit d'une lueur vive et cruelle. Mais contre toute attente, Voldemort rit…

« Petit insolent… » susurre-t-il, en se penchant vers moi pour me caresser la joue de l'un de ses longs doigts maigres et glacé, avant d'ajouter dans un faible murmure : « Tu seras bientôt celui qui va se faire foutre, comme tu le dis si bien… »

Je me soustrais à sa caresse, le cœur battant la chamade. L'estomac vrillé.

Voldemort me baise dans ses pensées et dans son délire, j'accueille ses coups de boutoir, le visage extatique. Je le supplie de m'en donner plus, je l'encourage à me défoncer le cul avec grossièreté, je me caresse avec vigueur pour lui.

« Plutôt mourir… » siffle-je encore, en esquissant un geste pour le repousser.

Mais il est plus rapide que moi et se saisit de mon poignet, le tordant cruellement. Il rit encore une fois. Il aime que je me rebiffe. Ça l'excite. Et il se dit que sa victoire sur moi sera d'autant plus savoureuse, le jour où je me donnerai à lui…

Il imagine parfaitement la scène. Me voit à ses pieds, reconnaissant des caresses qu'il m'accorde. Avide de lui sucer la queue. Me préparant pour lui.

« Je vais te séduire et te soumettre, mon petit Démon. Tu vas adorer tout ce que je vais te faire et tu me supplieras de te prendre... » assure-t-il, dans un chuchotement qui emplit la cave de son ton froid

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! » gronde-je, la colère du Grizzly de Ron m'offrant une nouvelle vague d'énergie…

Je la prends avec joie et la réserve aussitôt, pour un moment opportun. Si seulement je pouvais me saisir de sa baguette, je le truciderais avec joie !

« Oh, si, tu vas te soumettre… J'ai le moyen de te faire fléchir … » assure encore Voldemort, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit de Jérémy, avant d'ajouter : « Et quand tu auras gouté à mes caresses, tu seras conquis et tu ne pourras plus t'en passer… »

Je suis son regard, profondément désolé qu'il n'ait pas oublié mon petit compagnon de captivité.

Jérémy a toujours la tête enfouie sous son drap. Mais il est tendu, il nous écoute. Nous observe même, par un tout petit trou qu'il a dû faire d'un coup de dent…

Je ricane, avec le plus de sarcasme possible…

« Rien à foutre de ce petit merdeux ! Ce n'est qu'un petit con d'Âne Bâté ! » m'exclame-je, d'un ton méprisant…

Voldemort sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers moi…

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Il vrille son regard au mien, cherche une faille dans mes pensées. Je ne peux lui faire barrage, mais je ne veux pas qu'il voit la vérité en moi. Alors je lui jette en pâture des souvenirs dans lesquels je défie ses partisans de Poudlard, avant de me soustraire à son regard inquisiteur.

« Un Âne Bâté ! C'est comme ça que nous appelons tes partisans, à Poudlard ! Une sale petite graine de Mangemort ! Une ordure ! Alors tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Sans ce petit con, je ne serais pas ici ! » m'écrie-je, en rassemblant toute ma colère pour la laisser exploser dans mon ton et tout mon être.

En espérant de tout cœur que cela épargne Jérémy. Que Voldemort s'en désintéresse…

Il plisse les yeux. Sa poigne me tord toujours aussi cruellement le bras, mais je me débats avec toute l'énergie possible.

« Vraiment… » murmure-t-il dans un souffle, en me relâchant doucement.

Il se lève avec lenteur et s'approche de l'autre lit. D'un coup de baguette, il arrache le drap. Jérémy se redresse dans un sursaut, le regard affolé, la bouche entrouverte sur la peur…

« Es-tu, comme Harry Potter le prétend, l'un de mes partisans ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, de son ton le plus doux

Jérémy hoche la tête, avec vigueur, tandis que je suspends mon souffle, priant de toutes mes forces pour que Voldemort change d'avis à propos de Jérémy… Car pour l'heure, il le voit toujours comme un appât, un moyen de parvenir à ses fins avec moi…

Et d'assouvir les besoins de sexe de Salazar, qui est cruellement en manque. Il y a trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas baisé un jeune cul. Initié un garçon.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, mon brave petit soldat ? Et quel âge as-tu ? » demande Voldemort, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts…

Son ton est caressant, encourageant. Jérémy se détend, il reprend un peu d'assurance et de confiance.

« Costner ! Jérémy Costner ! J'ai eu douze ans en Novembre. Mon père… » commence-t-il à répondre, en bombant le torse avec fierté, avant d'être interrompu par Voldemort

« Ton père a été arrêté avec quelques-uns de mes fidèles au Ministère. Oui, je sais. Tout laisse donc à penser que tu vas suivre ses traces… » dit-il, en fixant Jérémy de son regard flamboyant avide de concupiscence

Douze ans. Vierge et candide. Un corps jeune et souple qui n'a jamais été exploré par d'autres mains, une autre bouche. Oui, il va se servir de lui pour me faire fléchir. Et pour assouvir son plaisir, pour pouvoir patienter, jusqu'au jour du Rituel. Car Salazar s'agite trop en ma présence. Il me désire trop. Or il doit me garder pur.

« Mais dis-moi, Jérémy Costner, puisque tu es l'un de mes fidèles serviteurs à Poudlard, pourquoi t'accrochais-tu à Potter et pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi ? » ajoute-t-il, d'un ton nettement rafraîchi

Jérémy perd contenance. Il se liquéfie sous le regard maintenant glacial de Voldemort et rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules. Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide et déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je… je sais pas… Je ne me raccrochais pas à Potter. C'est lui qui l'a fait, pas moi… Et je n'ai pas peur ! Je vous suis tout dévoué, je vous le jure ! » répond-il, d'une voix tremblante, tandis que je ferme les yeux

Voldemort ne va pas l'épargner. Il sait que Jérémy est candidement sincère et qu'il fait partie de ses partisans à Poudlard. Mais il sait également que je ferais ce que je peux pour épargner des souffrances à ce gosse. Il faut que je détourne son attention de lui.

Je me prépare à intervenir. A me battre pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal…

« Ne fais rien, Harry ! N'interviens pas, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour lui ! » souffle Parrain, d'un ton urgent.

Il est loin de moi, cependant, sa voix me réchauffe, même si son message me parait cruel. Mais c'est un ancien Espion. Il connait bien Voldemort et ses réactions. Il sait qu'il va utiliser mes faiblesses contre moi. Et ici, ma faiblesse, c'est Jérémy.

Peut-être que si je le laisse torturer un peu Jérémy, que je feins d'être indifférent, il le laissera tranquille par la suite, ne cherchera plus à l'utiliser pour faire pression sur moi. Et aussitôt qu'il se focalisera de nouveau sur moi, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il baisse sa garde et dès que je le peux, je lui choppe sa baguette, à ce pourri ! Et je pourrais emmener Jérémy loin d'ici. Le mettre à l'abri de la cruauté et des désirs pernicieux de cet immonde salopard !

Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, décide-je, en rassemblant toute la Magie que je peux, pour me tenir prêt.

« Je ne te crois pas… » assène durement Voldemort, en jetant brusquement un Doloris au petit qui se tortille et s'égosille aussitôt de douleur.

Je résiste à la tentation de secourir Jérémy, dans l'espoir de tromper Voldemort, mais mon cœur saigne d'entendre ses cris et de voir ses yeux se révulser sous la terrible souffrance que lui inflige Voldemort. Son corps tressaute, tendu comme un arc bandé à se rompre. Ses hurlements me vrillent les tympans.

Et je sens peu à peu mes résolutions fondre. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne peux laisser faire ça sans réagir, sans tenter mes maigres chances de surprendre Voldemort en sautant sur lui pour lui arracher sa baguette…

« Résiste, Harry ! Il te met à l'épreuve ! Résiste et il laissera bientôt le gosse tranquille ! » m'encouragent Ron et Parrain

Ron se jette en avant. Il essaye de me saisir, pour me retenir, tandis que des larmes ardentes dévalent le long de mes joues. Mes tripes se tordent dans mon bide, mes poings sont crispés sur le bord du matelas. Les cris de Jérémy me déchirent les oreilles et, quand Voldemort accentue la puissance de son maléfice, dans un éclat de rire sadique, je n'y tiens plus.

« NON ! » hurle-je, en bondissant de mon lit pour tenter de le désarmer

Mais mes muscles affaiblis ne répondent pas aussi vite que d'habitude et je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre Voldemort, que le Doloris se retourne contre moi, me clouant au sol de sa puissance et de sa monstrueuse cruauté.

Des crampes atroces vrillent mes muscles et chacun de mes organes. Ron, qui tendait la main et toute son énergie vers moi, est propulsé en arrière, la chaleur de son amour me quitte soudainement et cela me fait plus mal encore que le Doloris.

Mes poumons broyés cherchent désespérément de l'air, mon cœur torturé se contracte durement, mon cerveau crépite, mes tendons sont tout près de se rompre, mes yeux de jaillir de leur orbite et ma gorge se casse

La douleur cesse, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle m'a saisie et d'un coup de baguette, Voldemort me met debout. Des cordes apparaissent de nulle part. Elles s'enroulent autour de mes chevilles et de mes poignets, avant de se tendre et d'aller se fixer dans le sol et le plafond. Elles m'écartèlent cruellement et je rejette la tête en arrière, dans un long hurlement déchiré…

Nouveau Doloris. Insidieux, qui pénètre mon corps lentement, accentuant la souffrance crescendo. Je vais devenir fou, tant ça fait mal ! Je suis presque sur le point de rupture, quand le Maléfice cesse, me laissant tremblant, suffocant…

« Harry… Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir… » susurre Voldemort, penché vers mon oreille…

« Je n'ai pas menti…. C'est un Âne Bâté… Un de vos partisans… » assure-je encore, dans un souffle tenu et haletant.

La sueur dégouline de mes cheveux trempés. Elle coule dans mes yeux qui picotent durement. Tout mon corps est mouillé aussi sûrement que si je l'avais offert à une pluie d'orage…

« Je sais, que c'est l'un de mes bons petits soldats. Mais tu as menti, quand tu affirmais que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui, que tu n'en avais rien à… foutre… » répond Voldemort, d'un ton triomphant…

« Immonde salopard ! » gronde-je, la voix cassée, nouée…

Parrain et Ron avaient raison. J'aurais dû les écouter. J'aurais dû résister. Maintenant, par ma faute, Jérémy va souffrir à chaque occasion. Voldemort va se servir de lui pour faire pression sur moi. J'ai été faible. Je me suis fait avoir comme un con…

Voldemort éclate d'un rire glacé, en me regardant me débattre mollement entre les cordes tendues à craquer.

« Je ne peux pas encore jouir de ton corps, Harry, mais je pourrais jouir du sien… Regarde comme il est beau, jeune, tendre…» susurre-t-il, en dénudant complètement Jérémy, qui nous tourne le dos.

Il s'approche de lui, lui caresse les cheveux, puis sa main court sur son flanc, s'attarde à flatter lentement ses fesses.

« Comme son petit cul doit être bien serré… » souffle-t-il, en effleurant son anus.

Le petit, recroquevillé sur le lit, gémit et sanglote doucement, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Je sens sa peur s'insinuer jusqu'à moi. Putain, pourrais-je lui épargner ça ?

« Sale pédophile ! Puissent les démons de l'enfer t'emporter sur le champ ! Espèce de monstre ! Laisse ce gosse tranquille ! Laisse-le ! » souffle-je, en fermant les yeux sur son regard flamboyant de joie froide

Des images explosent dans ma tête. Ce ne sont pas mes pensées, ce sont les siennes. Elles sont puissantes et lacèrent mon cerveau comme des lames glacées et brûlantes à la fois. Je me vois au travers des yeux de Voldemort. Mon corps nu, aux muscles saillants dégoulinant de sueur, tendu entre les cordes. Ma peau luisant d'un éclat doré sous la faible lueur des chandelles, qui confèrent une atmosphère feutrée et érotique à la cave…

Son regard s'attarde sur moi, me caresse et me dévore. Il brûle de me toucher et il bande très fort. Il s'approche de moi, tend la main et se rétracte. Il se débat contre lui-même et son désir. Il craint de ne pouvoir se contrôler s'il me touche.

Je prie le ciel, Merlin et tous les Anges du Paradis pour qu'il résiste.

Dans sa tête, c'est la folie. Des images de sexe qui se télescopent avec des images de grandeur et de conquête du monde…

Il me veut. Mais il ne doit pas corrompre mon corps avant le Rituel. Je dois rester pur et vierge. Son désir est cependant trop impérieux. Il brûle de goûter ma peau, de la caresser, d'effleurer mon sexe avec sa langue…

Cela ne peut pas me corrompre, n'est-ce ? Cela ne peut m'enlever ma pureté ?

Non, il ne doit pas. Il doit attendre Draco.

Il part en vrille. Son esprit s'envole vers celui de Nagini, quelque part dans le salon et il m'emmène avec lui. Salazar et Voldemort luttent pour dominer. Voldemort tente de raisonner Salazar. Il lui offre de prendre le petit. Mais Salazar est très fort aujourd'hui. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Son besoin de sexe est violent, frénétique. Il veut le rassasier. Tout de suite. Et ce n'est pas le petit qu'il veut, c'est moi.

Il veut me violer. Il veut me prendre tandis que je me débats contre lui. Mais il veut aussi tenter de me séduire, me caresser lentement, me sucer et que je le suce en retour. Il veut m'embrasser, que j'accueille sa langue dans ma bouche et lui rende son baiser. Son désir est trop fort, trop impérieux. Il veut voir mon cul s'épanouir comme une fleur, s'ouvrir pour lui. Il veut sentir son sexe étroitement serré à l'intérieur de mes chairs inviolées. Il veut aller et venir en moi. Jouir en moi.

Voldemort plie, sous le joug puissant de Salazar qui explose d'un désir exalté, frénétique, impétueux. Il perd le contrôle. Aucun de ses arguments ne peut le retenir. Il est vaincu et Salazar exulte. Il met fin au dialogue, revient dans la cave.

Et la main de Voldemort, dominé par Salazar, se lève. Ses doigts décharnés effleurent ma peau. Son visage aux yeux fermés s'étire sur un sourire avide, triomphant. Ses doigts glissent sur mon torse, descendent lentement vers mon sexe.

Je me sens près de défaillir sous cette caresse immonde qui me met le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! hurle-je dans ma tête, en essayant de me débattre, d'échapper à cette main qui me viole.

Mais les cordes me retiennent. Elles s'insinuent dans ma peau, coupent la circulation sanguine dans mes poignets et dans mes chevilles. Etirent mes bras et mes jambes dans une douleur atroce.

Loin, très loin, j'entends un cri de rage et de désespoir. Ron se précipite en avant mais se heurte à la Barrière de Protection. Il fonce plusieurs fois dedans, sans pouvoir la traverser. Parrain et Hermione l'aident autant qu'ils peuvent, lui offrent leur énergie pour qu'il puisse passer, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne sens pas Marraine. Elle est trop loin, trop faible aujourd'hui, pour m'être d'un quelconque secours.

Les doigts décharnés plongent dans ma toison. Il soupire de bien-être et tend son visage vers moi. Sa langue caresse mon menton, tandis que je renverse la tête à me casser la nuque pour lui échapper. Et dans un sursaut d'énergie désespéré, Ron déchire la Barrière de Protection et jette vers moi toutes ses forces. Je m'en saisis dans un hurlement fou de terreur à l'idée d'être violé, souillé par cet immonde salopard. Et, alors qu'il ose effleurer mon sexe, je lance ma tête en avant, cognant durement mon front sur son nez quasi-inexistant qui explose dans un craquement sinistre…

Il est rejeté en arrière. Il manque de tomber, presque assommé par le coup violent que je lui ai donné. Il lève une main incrédule vers son visage qui pisse le sang et, quand il constate qu'il saigne, il pousse un cri de rage. Ses Ondes Magiques tournoient dangereusement. Elles balayent la cave d'un vent violent qui renverse le fauteuil et les lits. Les cadres de bois se fracassent sur les murs et le plafond.

Et il lève sa baguette vers moi.

Le Doloris me frappe en pleine poitrine. Puissant, rageur, sauvage.

Il me broie entièrement, me disloque de toutes parts.

Puis suivent des coups de fouet qui tranchent ma peau, brûlent ma chair de leurs morsures féroces. Il me brise ensuite les poignets, les chevilles, tendant les cordes au maximum pour me faire souffrir davantage encore…

Sa rage est indomptable, implacable, farouche, aveugle et sourde. Il me roue de Maléfices avec frénésie et la douleur est telle que je n'arrive même plus à hurler, à peine à prendre mon souffle.

Ron est revenu. Il s'accroche à moi. Il hurle pour moi. Il prend autant qu'il peut ma douleur, la fait sienne, pour me soulager un peu.

Enfin, Salazar s'épuise et Voldemort peut arrêter son bras. Il l'admoneste, l'écrase de nouveau de sa puissance. Et au travers de son regard furieux, je vois mon corps brisé, brûlé, pissant le sang par de multiples plaies. La seule chose qu'il ait épargné, c'est mon visage.

La rage enfle encore en lui. Il m'en veut terriblement de l'avoir amené à me torturer ainsi, quand il voulait tellement me séduire.

D'un coup de baguette, il fait disparaître les vestiges de mon lit.

« Preston viendra te soigner plus tard, mais tu resteras ainsi, Harry ! Ce sera ta punition ! » siffle-t-il d'un ton glacial, avant de quitter rapidement la cave.

Je gémis. Mon corps brisé et écorché tremblant de froid, tressautant des vestiges des Doloris.

J'entends Ron sangloter. Il tente de me réchauffer mais il n'y parvient pas…

« Courage Harry… Je t'aime… » entends-je la voix si faible et si lointaine de Marraine me murmurer…

Je ferme les yeux sur des larmes brûlantes.

Voldemort a donné l'ordre que personne ne vienne dans la cave jusqu'à son retour, avant de partir, de Transplaner loin d'ici, libérant mes pensées de sa folie.

« Je t'aime bébé.. Je reviendrais, je reviendrais…» souffle Ron, avant de me quitter.

Le froid s'insinue plus profondément en moi. Je ne suis plus qu'épuisement et douleur…

Des sanglots résonnent en moi et dans la cave.

J'ouvre les yeux, relevant un peu ma tête qui roule sur mon épaule. Jérémy est recroquevillé dans un coin de la cave, enroulé dans une fine couverture, sur le matelas souillé qui lui tiendra désormais lieu de couche. Tout son corps tremblote sous les résidus de la douleur du Doloris, mais aussi de froid et de peur…

Il a entendu et vu la folie de Voldemort se déchaîner. Il a senti sa puissance et sa cruauté.

Je voudrais pouvoir le consoler, essayer de le rassurer.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis trop faible. J'ai trop mal.

Et la nuit m'aspire à elle, pour me soulager de ma douleur…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je sanglote dans le giron de maman.

Harry a été salement torturé. Nous l'avons su dès que cela s'est produit.

Jamais le Dôme n'a été aussi noir, lourd et opaque. Traversé d'arcs électriques flamboyants. Balayé par un ouragan furieux.

Cela a duré plus d'une heure trente. Et il nous a été presque impossible de le contenir. Toutes les vitres ont explosé, une partie du mobilier a été balayé, Remus, Gabe et Lee ont été blessés, quand Hermione et Pa ont été brutalement éjectés.

Inconscients. Quasi vidés de leur Energie Magique. Blafards. Amaigris.

Quand enfin les Ondes se sont calmées, Dobby, pourtant aidée par une dizaine d'Elfes, s'est complètement effondré, brisé. Depuis il frissonne comme une feuille au vent.

Ron a les tempes blanchies, son corps est complètement meurtri, tendu comme sous l'effet d'un Doloris. Ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites sont cernés d'une ombre violacée. Il n'a presque plus d'énergie, lui non plus…

Quant à Tatie Nally, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle est grise et son visage se fripe comme une vieille pomme. Sa cuisse déchirée suinte d'une humeur sombre et nauséabonde, que rien ne peut arrêter.

Et cette fois, les Fées ne peuvent plus rien pour elle.

Elle se meurt. Les yeux grands ouverts. La respiration courte et discrète.

Sa main fine, translucide et glacée reposant sur la paume de Pa…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	26. De sombres Jours 3

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**..**

**Un grand merci à ma beta, Mistycal**

**..**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses sur mon forum à : - Marina - Douceurfamille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**De Sombres Jours 3/5**

_**Jeudi 9 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 6 : Le Calice Du Repentant**

**Neville**

Je cours dans le couloir, pieds nus, enroulé dans ma sortie de bain, les cheveux dégoulinants de la mousse dont je n'ai pas pris le temps de me débarrasser. Des élèves très matinaux, qui reviennent de la volière, me regardent passer, l'air de se dire que je suis devenu fou.

Quel con ! Mais quel con je suis !

Comment n'ai-je pas pensé à ça plus tôt ?

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

J'entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie silencieuse et me rue vers l'annexe.

« La Goodyera Repens ! » m'écrie-je, en entrant.

Et comme tout le monde me regarde les yeux ronds, je précise, avec frénésie :

« La Goodyera Repens, bon sang ! C'est une orchidée originaire de Suède, dont le cœur libère des larmes de sève aux puissantes propriétés curatives ! Les Elfes Guérisseurs s'en servent pour contrer les effets néfastes de la Magie Noire ! Il y en a au Village des Elfes de maison ! Il faut aller en chercher ! Et trouver un Elfe guérisseur ! Ça peut sauver Tatie Nally ! »

Mon regard erre automatiquement vers elle. Elle ne semble ni pire, ni mieux qu'il y a une demi-heure, quand je suis parti prendre ma douche. Tonton Sev la couve d'un regard infiniment triste et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine…

C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup.

« Je connais la Goodyera Repens, Neville. L'onguent que nous utilisons en contient en quantité importante. La dose maximale… » dit-il doucement, l'air brisé

Je me sens assommé. Mes jambes sont coupées.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Luna qui vient se couler contre moi. Je pose ma joue sur ses cheveux, humant leur odeur pour me réconforter le cœur. Mais il reste lourd. Plein de larmes contenues.

Je croyais arriver avec une bonne nouvelle, un bon espoir.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir sonné le glas…

C'est injuste. Profondément.

La porte s'ouvre silencieusement. Greg et Vincent entrent. Ils ne disent rien. Vincent vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et il sort son carnet de croquis. C'est sa façon de gérer l'attente. Il dessine toutes les personnes qui sont dans la pièce. Dans des moments passés, qui se sont gravés dans sa mémoire. Ou dans le présent, selon son désir et son humeur.

Greg, à son habitude, reste debout. Il monte la garde, sans bouger d'un cil.

Il s'est posté entre Ron et Roi Dobby, qui se fait dorloter par Dyna.

Ron s'est recroquevillé en chien de fusil. Ses joues creusées sont mangées par sa barbe de quatre jours et, dans l'ombre mouvante des chandelles, avec ses tempes blanchies et ses yeux creusés ombrés par de grands cernes, il fait pitié à voir…

Il a passé une nuit affreuse. Harry souffre, il le sent et il souffre avec lui. C'est une véritable torture pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrive pas à le rejoindre dans ses pensées, dans son cœur. Il est trop affaibli. Comme Hermione et Tonton Sev. Aucun n'a pu récupérer assez d'énergie Magique pour entrer en Communion et aller vers Harry. Et depuis leur retour à la conscience, ils ont à peine somnolé quelques minutes de temps en temps.

Le chagrin les ronge, les dévore vivants. Ils font terriblement peine à voir...

Autant que Tatie Nally, que l'on reconnait si peu, dans la mort qui vient nous l'enlever à petit feu…

C'est un supplice de les voir ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider, alléger leur chagrin. Mais comment le pourrions-nous, quand nous sommes si chagrinés nous-même ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons silencieux, plongés dans nos mornes pensées. Mais je fais un bond quand un plop sonore retentit.

C'est un Elfe qui vient d'arriver. Je ne le connais pas.

« Kreattur ? » murmure Hermione, en redressant avec peine la tête de ses oreillers.

Elle a l'air surprise, sous son teint maladif. Et elle se met soudainement à trembler en regardant l'Elfe qui fixe le lit, l'air absent, en hochant simplement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Kreattur… Il n'est rien arrivé à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert-elle, d'un ton fiévreux et enroué, tandis que Ron essaye de se redresser, l'air plus angoissé encore qu'il l'était déjà.

Greg se précipite pour l'aider à s'adosser sur ses oreillers.

Je me demande pourquoi Hermione pose cette question à cette Elfe, quand je me souviens brusquement qu'il appartient à Harry. Il lui a été légué, à la mort de Sirius…

« Kreattur ne sait rien de son Maître Harry Potter. Kreattur n'est pas venu pour lui. Il est ici pour la Grande Dame… Mais Kreattur ne peux rien faire, si son Maître Harry Potter n'est pas d'accord. » répond l'Elfe, d'un ton un peu brusque, sur la défensive dirait-on

Non, pas sur la défensive. Inquiet et sur la réserve.

« Harry n'est pas ici. Il est captif de Voldemort… » soupire Hermione, en se laissant aller sur ses oreillers, des larmes débordant de ses yeux cernés.

« La Sorcière Moldue n'a pas besoin de le dire. Kreattur sait. Alors, Kreattur demande à son compagnon rouquin l'autorisation. » déclare l'Elfe, en se tournant vers Ron.

Ron lève un sourcil. Son visage blafard chiffonné sur une expression méfiante. Je comprends pourquoi. Je sais que Kreattur a menti à Harry, lui affirmant que Sirius n'était pas au QG. C'est à cause de son mensonge, que nous sommes allés au Département des Mystères, pensant que Sirius était là-bas et que Voldemort le torturait. A cause de son mensonge, que Sirius est venu pour nous sauver, avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Et qu'il est mort…

Alors moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas faire confiance à cet Elfe.

« L'autorisation de faire quoi ? » demande Ron, de sa voix cassée, sur un ton qui traduit toute sa suspicion

« D'aider la Grande Dame. » répond l'Elfe d'un ton bourru

« Je ne peux pas parler à la place de Harry, même si je pense qu'il serait d'accord, après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une entourloupe, bien sûr… » déclare Ron, en plissant ses yeux bouffis de toutes les larmes qu'il a versées cette nuit

L'Elfe se redresse et fixe Ron droit dans les yeux, une lueur un peu sauvage dans le regard. Il semble blessé. Presque torturé.

« Le rouquin peut autoriser Kreattur, parce que son cœur ne fait qu'un, avec celui de son Maître Harry Potter. Et Kreattur ne veut pas faire d'entourloupe. Il veut sauver la Grande Dame. Kreattur sait que son Maître Harry Potter serait content que Kreattur le fasse. » assure-t-il en relevant la pointe de son menton, ses oreilles agitées

Ron, sourcil haussé, tourne son regard vers Roi Dobby, l'air de demander si Kreattur dit la vérité, à propos de l'autorisation. Roi Dobby acquiesce, d'un simple hochement de tête. Il fixe Kreattur d'un regard bizarre. Comme s'il savait ce que son congénère a dans la tête et qu'il en concevait du respect pour lui, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à cela de sa part.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à Harry ? » s'enquiert alors Ron, de plus en plus dubitatif.

« Kreattur ne veut pas sauver la Grande Dame pour faire plaisir à son Maître Harry Potter. Il veut le faire pour lui-même et pour la Grande Dame. » répond l'Elfe avec brusquerie et franchise…

« Pour te faire plaisir ? » demande encore Ron, avec une moue incertaine

L'Elfe ne répond pas tout de suite. Il semble ruminer durant quelques secondes.

« Kreattur ne veut plus répondre au rouquin de son Maître Harry Potter. Parce que le rouquin veut l'humilier. » lâche-t-il finalement, d'un ton vaguement contrarié.

Malheureux surtout. Je le vois à l'affaissement de ses épaules. A la courbure de sa nuque. C'est comme si on venait de briser un rêve important pour lui.

Cela m'intrigue. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je sens qu'il est sincère. Qu'il veut vraiment aider Tatie Nally. Cependant je comprends que Ron prenne des précautions. J'en ferais autant. Et Tonton Sev serait le premier à en prendre, lui aussi. Il ne foncerait pas tête baissée, même s'il s'agit de sauver Tatie Nally. Sauf peut-être dans une bataille, bien sûr…

« Je ne veux pas t'humilier. Mais tu as trahi Sirius, l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry par le passé. Et Sirius est mort à la suite de cette trahison. Alors je veux m'assurer que tu ne feras pas de mal à la Marraine de Harry, ni à Harry lui-même. Je trouve étrange que ce soit seulement maintenant que tu viennes proposer tes services pour sauver Tatie Nally. Et comment peux-tu la sauver ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas un autre Elfe ? » déclare Ron, en radoucissant un peu son ton, l'air infiniment las.

Kreattur baisse furtivement la tête, les oreilles furieusement agitées, comme en proie à un terrible tourment. Un débat intérieur important. Puis son regard se perd un instant dans le vague et peu à peu ses oreilles se calment.

Son visage se lisse aussi. Il semble soudainement débarrassé d'un poids. Apaisé. Bien plus ouvert. Il a pris une décision. Il a fait un choix. Il va se dévoiler entièrement. Je le sens. Il va nous confier ce qui est si important pour lui. Ses motivations profondes…

« La Grande Dame ne doit pas mourir. Kreattur peux la sauver, car il a des fautes à racheter. Il a manqué à ses devoirs envers son Maître et il a fait affront à son Peuple en rendant service à la servante du Sorcier Noir, pour piéger Harry Potter. Maintenant, Kreattur a décidé de boire le Calice du Repentant. C'est la seule chance pour Kreattur, de retrouver son honneur et de pouvoir rejoindre ses ancêtres, le front haut. Et Kreattur s'est préparé comme le veut la Tradition, depuis trois jours. Il n'a pas mangé, il n'a pas bu. Il a médité, il s'est baigné dans le lever du Soleil et celui de la Lune. Il a appelé la clémence des Etoiles. Et maintenant, Kreattur est prêt, pour boire le Calice du Repentant et prendre le mal de la Grande Dame. » répond-il finalement, d'un ton presque extatique.

Hermione sursaute et écarquille les yeux, tandis que Ron soupire…

Je relâche mon souffle, que j'avais suspendu. Je comprends maintenant que Kreattur ait hésité à confier cela devant tout le monde. Reconnaitre ses fautes en public, doit être bien difficile… Décider de se sacrifier, plus encore…

« Tu vas donner ta vie, pour sauver sa vie, c'est cela ? » demande Ron, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais Kreattur est prêt à mourir s'il doit mourir, pour sauver la Grande Dame et mériter de retrouver son honneur. Kreattur veut boire le Calice du Repentant. » affirme l'Elfe, en relevant le front, avant d'ajouter : « Le rouquin donne-t-il son autorisation ? »

« Tu es en droit de te rebeller, Kreattur et de décider toi-même de ton avenir. Alors pourquoi me demander l'autorisation ? » demande encore Ron, toute son attention tendue vers l'Elfe de maison qui ne quitte pas son regard

« Parce que c'est important pour Kreattur. Il a pris une décision et choisi de se soumettre à la volonté de son Maître. Il doit avoir l'autorisation de Maître Harry Potter. S'il ne l'a pas, boire le Calice du Repentant n'aura plus de sens pour lui. Car Kreattur n'aura pas eu son pardon. » répond l'Elfe, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Son pardon ? En quoi te donner l'autorisation de sacrifier ta vie constitue-t-il un pardon ? » s'enquiert Ron, quand je me posais la même question.

« Un Maître peut-il confier la vie d'une personne qu'il aime à son Elfe, s'il ne lui accorde pas sa confiance ? » demande en retour Kreattur.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » répond Ron, sourcils froncés

« Alors, si un Elfe trahit son Maître et qu'après cela, son Maître lui accorde de nouveau sa confiance, n'est-ce pas parce qu'il lui a pardonné sa faute ? » demande encore Kreattur, en battant doucement des oreilles.

« Eh bien… A moins qu'il ne soit terriblement naïf… Oui, je suppose que oui, il lui a pardonné. » répond Ron, le regard un peu dans le vague.

« Alors, si son Maître Harry Potter accepte de confier la vie de la Grande Dame à Kreattur, c'est qu'il lui a pardonné. » répond Kreattur, d'un ton doux.

« Donc, ce que tu veux, c'est que je te pardonne au nom de Harry et que je te confie la vie de sa Marraine… En même temps que je te donne l'autorisation de sacrifier ta santé au mieux ou ta vie au pire, pour racheter ton honneur perdu, à tes yeux et celui de ton peuple. » résume Ron, en fixant Kreattur de son regard clair et triste

Kreattur hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer.

Ron soupire encore une fois et il fourrage dans ses cheveux. Il regarde Tatie Nally, dont les yeux couleur océan ombrageux fixent le plafond sans le voir, puis Tonton Sev qui scrute le mur opposé, comme pour ne pas l'influencer dans sa décision, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Hermione prend la main de Ron et la serre doucement. Il lui sourit avec tendresse avant de déglutir péniblement.

Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. C'est une décision terriblement difficile à prendre, que d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance en un être qui a trahi déjà, au prix de la vie d'un être cher. Comment être certain, que Kreattur n'est pas en train de se jouer de chacun ici ?

Sur un autre plan, il s'agit de dire : oui, vas-y, sacrifie ta vie, pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aime. Non, c'est pas facile du tout…

« Harry n'aimerait pas l'idée d'échanger une vie pour une autre vie. Et ce serait un terrible dilemme pour lui, aussi tentante que puisse être ta proposition. Car enfin, quelqu'un qui n'y regarderait pas à deux fois, lui dirait, pourquoi hésiter ? Ouais, après tout, il t'a fait du mal et tu aimes profondément ta Marraine, alors s'il veut se sacrifier, qu'il se sacrifie, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte ! Mais je subodore que pour que ce que tu veux faire fonctionne, il faut que le pardon soit sincère, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Ron, en fixant de nouveau Kreattur.

Kreattur acquiesce encore une fois d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Ouais… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et tout ça c'est aussi un sacré dilemme pour moi… Mais je sais qu'après avoir bien réfléchi à tout ça, finalement, Harry se demanderait : qui suis-je, pour décider ? Ai-je le droit d'empêcher Kreattur de racheter ses fautes et de retrouver son honneur ? De lui refuser mon pardon, quand son repentir me semble sincère ? Il dirait également : peut-être que je fais une bêtise et que tu vas encore nous trahir, Kreattur, mais je vais t'accorder ma confiance alors fais ce que tu veux faire, Kreattur, si tu penses que c'est le mieux pour toi. Et c'est ce que je dis également. En toute sincérité. » décide Ron, les yeux brillants de larmes et la gorge nouée.

Tonton Sev ferme les yeux et serre doucement la main de Tatie dans la sienne.

« Le rouquin donne l'autorisation à Kreattur ? Il donne son pardon sincère ? » demande l'Elfe, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés sur l'incertitude.

Il semble ne pas en croire ses oreilles…

« Oui, Je te donne l'autorisation, au nom de Harry. Tu as son pardon, je te l'offre de tout cœur, pas seulement pour sauver Tatie Nally, mais également pour que tu retrouves honneur à tes propres yeux et ceux de ton peuple. Tu peux boire le Calice du Repentant en toute sérénité, si tel est ton désir. » affirme Ron, en se recalant sur ses oreillers.

« Kreattur remercie le rouquin de son Maître Harry Potter ! Il prend son pardon, comme celui de son Maître ! Kreattur est heureux, d'être autorisé à boire le Calice du Repentant ! » s'exclame Kreattur, dont le visage affiche une telle sérénité joyeuse, que je ne doute absolument plus que Ron ait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance.

L'Elfe se tourne maintenant vers Dobby et pose un genou en terre, avant de courber la tête

« Kreattur souhaite boire le Calice du Repentant, pour prendre le mal de la Grande Dame. Il retrouvera ainsi l'honneur qu'il a perdu en trahissant son Maître. Il demande humblement à son Roi, de respecter sa volonté et de lui présenter le Calice.» dit-il, avec humilité.

« Roi Dobby respecte la volonté de Kreattur. » répond Dobby, avant de fermer les yeux

Il semble se concentrer un bref instant, puis il claque des doigts et, dans un Plop discret, un nouvel Elfe arrive.

Je reconnais en lui, le vieil Elfe qui a présidé la cérémonie de son mariage avec Dyna. Il est revêtu d'une toge à liseré d'argent fermé par une broche sertie de petits rubis. Et il porte un plateau d'or, sur lequel reposent une imposante coupe de cristal, deux flacons, une pince d'argent et des linges soigneusement pliés.

Dobby se lève du petit lit sur lequel il était allongé et, appuyé sur le bras de Dyna, il se dirige en silence vers Tatie Nally. Kreattur vient se placer à ses côtés et ensemble ils saluent Tatie d'un signe de tête profond.

Tonton Sev se penche alors un peu au-dessus de Tatie et tend le bras. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kreattur qui relève les yeux vers lui.

« Merci, Kreattur. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant du sacrifice que tu vas faire, en mon nom et au nom de mon épouse bienaimée. » souffle-t-il, le regard bouleversé.

« Kreattur est honoré de boire le Calice du Repentant pour sauver la Grande Dame. La Grande Dame a été très bonne avec Kreattur et ses Ancêtres. En envoyant leur tête rejoindre les restes de leurs dépouilles elle a permis à Kreattur de procéder à leurs Funérailles Traditionnelles. Ainsi, les Ancêtres de Kreattur ont pu enfin reposer en paix, leur âme ne dérive plus dans les Limbes des Ombres Eternelles. Et quand viendra son heure, Kreattur pourra reposer en leur compagnie, le front haut et respecté des siens. Juste pour cela, la Grande Dame mérite amplement que Kreattur se sacrifie pour elle, en prenant son mal.» déclare Kreattur, avec un sourire sincère.

« Tu as aussi mon respect, Kreattur. Et celui de Nally. » affirme Tonton Sev, en lui pressant l'épaule, avant d'ajouter : « Tu auras aussi celui de Harry, quand il apprendra ton sincère repentir. »

Kreattur bat doucement des oreilles, la tête un peu penchée.

« Si Kreattur ne peux pas le faire, est-ce que le professeur pourra dire à son Maître, que Kreattur a racheté ses fautes et retrouvé son honneur ? » s'enquiert-il, avec une lueur d'espoir

« J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras le faire toi-même. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je le ferais pour toi. » répond Tonton Sev, avec un sourire doux.

Kreattur le remercie d'un simple hochement de tête et Tonton Sev lâche son épaule, pour se reposer sur ses oreillers, l'air terriblement fatigué et quelque peu soulagé aussi…

Kreattur tend la main et caresse du bout des doigts celle de Tatie Nally, avant de la saisir et de l'embrasser. Puis il semble hésiter, ses oreilles doucement agitées, avant de se décaler un peu et de fixer son regard sur Hermione.

« Kreattur regrette d'avoir été impoli avec la Sorcière Moldue, qui était pourtant gentille avec lui. Est-ce que la Sorcière Moldue pardonne à Kreattur ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Oui, Kreattur, du fond du cœur. » répond Hermione, visiblement très émue.

Kreattur se détend et sourit à Hermione, avant de tourner son regard vers Ron.

« Kreattur remercie encore le rouquin de son Maître Harry Potter, de lui permettre de boire le Calice du Repentant. Kreattur lui sera éternellement reconnaissant de cette grande faveur.» assure-t-il, en inclinant le buste.

« Pas de quoi, Kreattur. Je te pardonne moi aussi, d'avoir été désagréable avec moi et toute ma famille. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que toutes celles et ceux avec qui tu l'as été te pardonnent…. Mais si je puis me permettre, je ne m'appelle pas « le rouquin de son Maître Harry Potter », mais Ron ou Ronald, comme tu veux. D'accord ? » répond Ron, dans un souffle doux.

« Oui, Maître Ronald » acquiesce Kreattur, avant de se tourner vers Roi Dobby pour ajouter : « Kreattur est prêt. Il veut boire le Calice maintenant. »

Dobby hoche la tête et il prend un linge sur le plateau posé sur une petite console, près d'un fauteuil haut à dossier droit, que le vieil Elfe a fait venir. Il le déplie, révélant une tunique simple et toute blanche, dont il revêt Kreattur. Le torchon dont ce dernier était vêtu tombe à ses pieds et le vieil Elfe le fait disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts discret.

Roi Dobby invite maintenant Kreattur à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que le maître de cérémonie, a préparé tantôt, le tendant d'une fine couverture bleu-nuit constellée d'étoiles, de lunes et de soleil d'or et d'argent, puis d'un drap aussi azur qu'un ciel d'été.

Kreattur s'installe et le vieil Elfe le cale avec des oreillers moelleux, rabat le drap et la couverture sur ses jambes, avant de verser dans la coupe de cristal, le contenu de l'une des deux fioles. C'est un liquide épais, d'une couleur violet profond. Il s'écoule avec lenteur, s'étalant avec langueur d'un bord à l'autre de la coupe.

Le vieil Elfe attend que la dernière goutte soit tombée du flacon, avant de donner la coupe à Roi Dobby. Roi Dobby la lève au-dessus de sa tête penchée, en marmonnant dans le langage Elfique.

Bientôt, des volutes de fumée s'élèvent de la coupe et le liquide bouillonne doucement. Le maitre de cérémonie se met à chanter et Dyna chante avec lui, tandis que Kreattur ferme les yeux, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son visage paisible tendu d'un doux sourire.

Dobby entonne le chant à son tour, puis il baisse la coupe et vient la présenter au-dessus de la jambe de Tatie Nally. Le liquide, dans la coupe, bouillonne toujours, mais la fumée, jusqu'alors d'un beau gris argenté, s'assombrit. Elle devient progressivement d'un pourpre profond. Et quand la couleur est stabilisée, le vieil Elfe ouvre le second flacon et, à l'aide de la pince d'argent, il prélève une petite pierre ronde et granuleuse, de couleur laiteuse. Il la dépose délicatement à la surface du liquide bouillonnant, qui l'avale avec lenteur. Et quand elle disparait tout à fait à l'intérieur, il se produit comme une sorte de chuintement plaintif.

Roi Dobby écarte la coupe, la prend à deux mains et la ramène contre sa poitrine, avant de saluer Tatie Nally. Puis il vient se placer devant Kreattur. Et le chant cesse.

Kreattur ouvre les yeux. La sérénité ne l'a pas quitté. Il fixe son regard sur la coupe.

« Roi Dobby présente le Calice du Repentant à Kreattur. » déclare Roi Dobby, en tendant la coupe à deux mains vers Kreattur.

« Kreattur est honoré de recevoir le Calice du Repentant des mains de son Roi » affirme Kreattur, avant de tendre les mains, pour prendre la coupe.

Il la lève avec précaution, les yeux fermés et semble prononcer un vœu avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'en boire le contenu. Quand tout est bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il redonne le Calice à Dobby et se cale bien entre ses oreillers.

Et il semble s'endormir doucement, paisiblement.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Sentiment d'Abandon**

**Harry**

J'ai mal.

Partout.

D'une douleur diffuse, insidieuse, parfois traversée de coups de poignards lancinants. Mes bras sont tendus vers le plafond depuis des heures maintenant et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression que l'air ne veut plus ni entrer, ni sortir de mes poumons. Qu'il y a de l'eau dedans et que je me noie dans une douleur vive et cuisante…

Et j'ai froid, terriblement froid. J'ai la sensation d'être pris dans la glace, alors que mes os sont en feu. Mes poignets, mes chevilles surtout. Qui sont étirés, arrachés cruellement par les cordes tendues.

Je ne suis pas cloué sur une croix, mais je comprends la souffrance de ce Jésus Christ, dont j'ai entendu parler les rares fois où tante Pétunia m'a emmené à l'Eglise. Combien de temps a-t-il souffert comme ça avant de mourir ?

Ron, mon cœur, viens me voir s'il te plait. Tu me manques tellement !

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir cette nuit ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! De ta force !

De ton amour…

Ça remue dans un coin, quelque part devant moi. C'est Jérémy. Il a remué beaucoup cette nuit. Il gémissait aussi, se débattait parfois. Il a fait des cauchemars.

Il pleure maintenant. Il renifle. Entortillé dans la couverture et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il a peur et il se sent seul. Abandonné.

Je n'ai pas la force de l'appeler pour lui parler. Ma gorge brûle. Ma bouche est sèche. J'ai si soif…

Voldemort vient de franchir le portail, son serpent sur les épaules. Il remonte l'allée à vive allure. Il est toujours furieux. Il n'a pas dormi. Il a ruminé sa colère sans pouvoir s'en défaire.

Alors il a conçu un plan, pour me faire plier. Pour me faire venir à lui.

Il entre dans le Manoir et appelle ses trois esclaves. Ils arrivent très vite en courant. Echevelés, la mise en pagaille. Il sent l'odeur du sexe sur Preston et la mère de Blaise. Ça renforce sa colère.

Mais il ne les punit pas. Il a besoin de leurs services. Plus tard, ils payeront cher cependant de l'avoir nargué ainsi. Il les somme tous les trois d'aller s'habiller et de le rejoindre très vite dans la cave, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour me soigner …

Il vient à grandes enjambées vers moi. Son pas vif claque dans les escaliers. Jérémy gémit et se redresse, sur le qui-vive. Sa peur suinte par tous ses pores. Il pisse dans la couverture sans pouvoir se retenir.

La clé tourne dans la serrure. Jérémy se camouffle prestement sous sa couverture. Il suspend son souffle, se fait minuscule, presque invisible.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Voldemort entre.

Je me vois, au travers de ses yeux. Il regarde mon dos et mes fesses meurtris, blessés. Mes chevilles et mes poignets gonflés, rouge foncé. Il pince les lèvres. Il pense que j'ai mérité ma punition. Mais il me veut la peau lisse et douce. Il me veut intact et beau…

Il me veut physiquement en forme et fougueux. Vigoureux.

Il aime en revanche la position dans laquelle je suis. Bras tendus vers le plafond, jambes écartées vers les murs, fesses entrouvertes. Son imagination court. Il se voit plaqué contre mon dos, son sexe érigé lové entre mes fesses, ses mains caressant ma poitrine et mon ventre, flirtant avec mon sexe tendu de désir pour lui, mais ne le touchant pas. Je me tortille entre ses bras, des suppliques impudiques à la bouche, tandis que sa langue glisse sur ma clavicule. Puis il se saisit de mes hanches et il pénètre en moi, avec un indicible plaisir…

Je suis pris d'un hoquet et je vomis.

Je ressens ses pensées comme un viol, une profonde souillure. Et je vomis encore.

Viens m'aider, Ron, je t'en supplie ! Donne-moi des forces pour faire barrage à ces pensées immondes ! S'il te plait, Ron, je t'en prie ! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Tu m'as pourtant promis que tu reviendrais ! Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie !

Bruit de course dans le couloir.

« Nous voilà, Maître ! » s'exclame la mère de Blaise, haletante, interrompant brusquement les pensées salaces de Voldemort

Il se retourne, furieux. Il était près de jouir, sans même avoir eu besoin de se toucher, ni de me toucher. Et leur brusque arrivée l'a fait débander.

Il ordonne à Preston de me soigner et de me donner une Potion de Nutrition. Et aux femmes de mettre de l'ordre dans la cave. Il ne veut plus de cette puanteur indigne, qui est une infamie pour ses narines délicates, qu'elles se débrouillent pour la faire disparaître.

« Et l'enfant, Maître ? » demande la Gorgone, qui vient de découvrir Jérémy du tas de couverture.

Il est nu, tremblant, entourant de ses bras serrés, ses jambes ramenées sous son menton.

« Il reste ici. Je vais avoir besoin de ses services. Lave le ! Il pue ! » siffle Voldemort, en regardant Preston me jeter des Sorts de Diagnostic.

Ce dernier grimace mais n'ose rien dire…

« Parle ! » ordonne Voldemort, en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

« Si je puis me permettre, votre Seigneurie, il faudrait relâcher un peu les cordes. Ses bras sont trop tendus vers le haut. Il finira par se noyer avec ses sécrétions, s'il reste dans cette position. » se risque à formuler Preston.

Voldemort est enragé de son audace. Pour qui se prend cet insignifiant personnage, pour lui donner ainsi des conseils ! Des ordres implicites. Il le payera cher, très cher, quand viendra le moment.

Mais pour l'heure, il me veut en vie et il relâche tous mes liens.

Je tombe au sol en gémissant. Preston s'empresse de vider les sécrétions de mes poumons et d'enrayer l'infection débutante. Puis il me fait léviter au-dessus d'un baquet d'eau que la Goule Venimeuse a préparé. Je suis lavé prestement. Je profite d'un petit jet d'eau au moment où il me rince, pour m'humecter la bouche. Ça fait du bien à ma gorge brûlante. Mais déjà Preston me sèche avant de me reposer sur le sol de pierres glacées.

Je n'ai pas le droit à un matelas, ni a de douces serviettes cette fois. Il l'a bien compris.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de cicatrice trop visible, tu m'entends ! » explose Voldemort, en regardant Preston qui s'apprête à fermer mes plaies.

« Oui, Monseigneur. » répond le Médicomage, en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Il referme mes plaies avec soin, prenant le temps de les oindre d'un Onguent qui calme leur brûlure et prévient toute infection. Il étale du baume sur mes hématomes pour les faire disparaître en quelques heures. Enfin, il s'occupe de mes fractures, avec une Potion cette fois.

Ça fait mal, nettement moins qu'hier, quand il m'a jeté le Sort, mais ça fait quand même terriblement mal. Et cette fois je suis seul pour gérer cette douleur. Ni Ron, ni Marraine, ni Parrain, ni Hermione ne sont là. Leur présence me manque cruellement.

Et je suis si fatigué !

Où êtes-vous ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de venir ?

Je gémis, je laisse couler mes larmes.

Preston me fait avaler une Potion de Nutrition qui redonne à mon corps un peu de vigueur.

« Il sera totalement guéri dans quelques heures. » annonce-t-il, en se relevant.

« Bien. Harvey, tu veilleras sur la santé de Potter chaque matin et tu lui donneras une Potion de Nutrition à cette occasion. Chhaya, tu te chargeras d'apporter toi-même les repas. Qu'ils soient un peu nourris tous les deux, deux fois par jour. Je veux qu'il y ait toujours de l'eau fraîche à disposition. Tu les laveras tous les deux, matin et soir. Et tu nettoieras cet endroit. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une bauge infâme quand j'y viens ! Et tu feras tout cela toi-même. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait d'Elfe de maison ici, tu m'entends ? » ordonne Voldemort, d'un ton sifflant et lourd de menaces.

« Oui, Maître » acquiesce la Goule Venimeuse, en courbant l'échine.

« Partez maintenant ! Laissez-moi seul avec eux ! Chhaya, apporte de quoi nourrir l'enfant et de l'eau ! Immédiatement ! » siffle encore Voldemort, en tournant le dos au trio.

Je saisis le regard affolé de Jérémy, assis dans le coin, sur le matelas qui a été nettoyé par la mère de Blaise. Il craint ce qui va se produire, maintenant que les autres sont partis.

Voldemort ordonne à Nagini de quitter ses épaules et il fait apparaître un fauteuil. Il s'assoit dedans, croisant les jambes et faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, le regard lointain. Il attend que la Goule Venimeuse apporte ce qu'il a demandé.

Elle ne tarde pas à revenir avec un plateau sur lequel il y a une assiette de porridge trop liquide, une cuillère en bois, un pot d'eau et un gobelet. Elle pose le tout devant Jérémy et s'en va.

Jérémy n'ose pas bouger. Son regard est fixé sur Nagini, lové aux pieds de son Maître. Il est nerveux. Il roule et déroule ses anneaux. Il sent la colère de son Maître et la craint. Il a faim aussi. Il espère pouvoir manger bientôt. Il sent des odeurs de rongeurs dans les alentours, qui le mettent cruellement en appétit. Il se demande si son maître va lui offrir l'un de ses prisonniers en repas. Il l'espère.

Voldemort prolonge le silence durant quelques minutes, puis il tourne son regard vers Jérémy

« Mange ! Ou c'est Nagini qui te mangera ! » ordonne-t-il d'un ton impératif et froid.

Jérémy se jette sur la nourriture. Il avale tout très vite, boit de l'eau à grands traits. Voldemort le regarde faire, mi- amusé, mi- dégouté. Puis il reporte son attention sur moi. Il laisse courir ses yeux sur mon corps. Son sexe durcit aussitôt.

Un ordre en Fourchelang et Nagini rampe vers moi. Il glisse sur mon corps en une reptation lente. Il est heureux. Il pense qu'il va pouvoir me manger et se régale déjà. Son poids pèse lourd sur ma poitrine et sur mon ventre, bloque ma respiration. Je sens sa langue fourchue darder ma peau. Le gout lui plait et il met beaucoup d'ardeur à la gouter. Ça excite Voldemort qui le dirige avec des ordres précis. Il descend peu à peu vers mon sexe. Je révulse mes yeux et je me cabre. Je tente de rouler sur le côté, pour échapper à Nagini, en criant de rage.

Voldemort rit. Il ordonne à Nagini d'aller dans un coin de la cave. Le serpent lui obéit, déçu.

Voldemort me fait léviter jusqu'à lui. J'ai soudainement la sensation que des mains puissantes me saisissent et me manipulent comme une marionnette. Elles me mettent à genoux à ses pieds.

Voldemort se penche et glisse ses doigts squelettiques sous mon menton. Il relève mon visage vers lui. Il veut voir mes réactions dans mes yeux.

« C'est ainsi que je te veux, Harry… » susurre-t-il, d'un ton doux, presque tendre.

« Jamais je ne me mettrais ainsi de mon propre gré ! » souffle-je, la voix enrouée, à demi cassée, avec toute la hargne que je peux, tandis que je sens le regard de Jérémy fixé sur moi.

« Tu le feras pourtant. Et tu en seras heureux... » assure Voldemort, en laissant ses doigts redessiner ma bouche.

Je cherche à lui échapper. Mais cet immonde bâtard m'a immobilisé d'un Sort puissant et je n'ai pas suffisamment d'énergie pour lutter contre lui et le défaire. Je ne peux que remuer la tête…

« Jamais ! » souffle-je encore, avant d'essayer de le mordre.

Voldemort retire promptement ses doigts. Il rit. Ça l'amuse de me voir me débattre. Et il me jette quelques petits Sorts cuisants, histoire de me punir et de s'amuser encore. Nagini glisse vers moi. Il vient s'enrouler autour de mon corps. Il comprime tour à tour mon ventre, mes cuisses, ma poitrine. Sa gueule s'ouvre devant mon visage, exhalant son haleine puante, en un feulement menaçant. Sa queue fouette l'air pour venir me gifler à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, Voldemort se lasse du jeu. Il donne l'ordre à Nagini de se retirer dans son coin.

« Harry, épargne-toi des souffrances inutiles. Reconnais que je suis plus fort que toi et abdique… » murmure-t-il en approchant son visage du mien…

Il reste cependant à distance respectueuse. Le coup de boule que je lui ai flanqué hier lui a suffi. Il ne se risquera pas trop près cette fois…

« Donne-moi une baguette ou bats-toi à mains nues contre moi et on verra bien lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ! Espèce de lâche ! » le mets-je au défi, bien que mon corps épuisé me permettrait à peine de tenir debout.

Il rit encore une fois.

« Comme tu es présomptueux, mon petit Démon ! Comme tu te débats, inutilement ! On dirait un petit insecte, pris dans une toile d'araignée. Et comme le petit insecte ne peut se défaire de la toile, tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois, Harry. Personne ne sait où tu es. Personne ne viendra à ton secours… » déclare-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de le fusiller d'un regard furieux. Toutes mes pensées se tournent un bref instant vers Ron, Hermione, Parrain et Marraine. Où sont-ils ? Que font-ils ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas me soutenir ?

Il saisit leur image dans mes pensées, que je n'ai pas su protéger…

« Non, Harry, ils ne viendront pas. Même s'ils savaient où tu es, ils ne pourraient t'atteindre. Le veulent-ils seulement ? Après tout, il semble qu'ils ne mettent pas beaucoup d'ardeur à te chercher. Tout juste si quelques Aurors le font… » assure Voldemort, en me caressant la joue.

Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette manœuvre perfide. Je sais qu'il ment. Que Ron, Marraine, Hermione et Parrain dépensent toute leur énergie pour moi. Que tous les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix doivent être sur les dents. Mais le fait est que je me sens un peu seul, face à lui. Un peu abandonné…

S'il vous plait, venez me communiquer votre force !

« Ils viendront au moment où tu ne t'y attends pas ! » affirme-je, avec toute la conviction qu'il m'est possible.

« Non, Harry… Ils ne viendront pas. Personne ne viendra. Et tu seras à jamais à moi… » affirme-t-il, ses doigts glissant dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine.

Je sais ce qu'il veut faire. Et je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Quitte à en mourir.

Et comme je ne peux rien faire de plus, je lui crache à la figure.

Mon crachat atteint son œil droit et il se fige.

Ses narines palpitent et, tandis que ma salive dégouline sur sa joue, il me gifle avec force. A deux reprises.

« Sale petit Démon ! » siffle-t-il avec fureur en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche.

Il se lève avec brusquerie, renversant son fauteuil et je me prends un Doloris qui m'écrase, me triture les entrailles, torture mes muscles. Je hurle ma douleur. Je pleure ma souffrance. Quelques-uns de mes os à peine ressoudés craquent. Puis je suis de nouveau suspendu, écartelé.

Il me fouette. Prenant cependant garde à ne pas déchirer ma peau, cette fois. Il veut me corriger, pas me tuer et il retient sa puissance…

Je ne sais pas combien de coups je reçois, mais ils cessent soudainement, laissant mon corps cuisant, palpitant de douleur. Les cordes se relâchent un peu et je tombe à genoux, si brusquement que j'ai l'impression que mes rotules explosent sous l'impact. Je tente de ramener mes bras contre moi, mais les cordes me laissent peu de liberté de mouvement et j'échoue.

Je sens le regard de Voldemort sur ma nuque. Il est satisfait de me voir ainsi soumis.

Je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction. Alors dans un effort surhumain, je relève mon visage et je le darde avec toute la défiance qu'il me reste. Il fulmine, mais retient son bras. Il a un autre projet pour moi. Qui me fera terriblement souffrir mais me gardera intact. Physiquement.

« Toi, viens ici… » siffle-t-il, en direction de Jérémy.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je crains par-dessus tout ce qu'il va faire au gamin.

Jérémy se lève en trébuchant à demi sur la couverture dont il s'est enroulé.

« Laisse cette couverture ! » siffle encore Voldemort, les mâchoires crispées d'impatience

Jérémy obéit. Il tremble. Sa frayeur est évidente. Il vacille sur ses jambes et avance trop lentement au gout de Voldemort qui se retourne brusquement sur lui. Il l'amène à sa hauteur d'un coup de baguette et quand il le relâche, Jérémy tombe. Son regard apeuré croise le mien et il se relève aussi vite qu'il le peut.

Voldemort laisse passer quelques secondes. Il rassemble ses esprits, cherche à dominer sa colère. Et pour le faire, il se convainc lui-même que son plan est infaillible.

Son regard tombe sur Jérémy, qui se tient debout, tête basse, main croisée pudiquement sur son sexe. Et cette vision l'émoustille, le séduit.

Le fait bander très fort…

Sans même y penser réellement, il relève le fauteuil d'un geste négligent de la main. Il y prend place avec lenteur, son regard luisant de concupiscence dépravée fixé sur Jérémy. Il est près, tout près. Il n'a qu'à tendre le bras et il pourra toucher la chair tendre, palper les fesses, masturber le sexe encore glabre.

Des images plus que précises se dessinent dans son esprit, me révulsant le cœur et l'estomac.

Et tandis que je vomis, il avance la main. Il touche Jérémy.

Au travers de mes larmes, je vois la bouche de Jérémy s'ouvrir sur un cri de frayeur muet. Ses larmes désespérées déborder de ses yeux.

« Fous-lui la paix ! Ne le touche pas ! Ne le touche pas, salopard ! » me révolte-je, en ruant dans mes liens.

Voldemort sursaute à mes cris. Et je comprends qu'il s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, à son regard hagard. Il se reprend et s'admoneste pour sa faiblesse, tout en me jetant un nouveau Doloris qui ne dure pas longtemps cependant…

Le temps qu'il se lève de son fauteuil.

Il fait venir à lui un gobelet d'eau, sort une fiole de sa poche et y verse une dizaine de gouttes d'une Potion verte. Puis il m'empoigne les cheveux et fixe son regard dans le mien.

« Cette potion va te faire vivre tous tes pires cauchemars, Harry. Tu n'auras pas un instant de paix, aussi longtemps que tu me résisteras. Si un jour tu le revois, tu pourras remercier le traître Snape, avant de le tuer. C'est sa création… » dit-il, avant de se tourner vers Jérémy pour ajouter : « Chaque heure, une sonnerie t'indiqueras que tu dois lui donner dix gouttes de cette potion, mélangée à un gobelet d'eau fraiche. Il ne pourra résister au désir de la boire… Chaque heure, jusqu'à ce que je revienne… Je le saurais, si tu ne le fais pas… Et tu seras très sévèrement puni. Compris ? »

Jérémy hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés de terreur pure. Et Voldemort, satisfait, force mes lèvres pour me faire boire la Potion.

J'essaye de la recracher, mais à peine les premières gouttes d'eau sur ma langue, je me sens pris d'une soif inextinguible. Et j'avale tout avec avidité, me maudissant de ne pas résister…

Merlin ! Parrain ! Ron ! Marraine ! Hermione ! Venez, s'il vous plait, venez !

Et ma dernière pensée cohérente s'envole, pour laisser place aux cauchemars, dans lesquels j'entends le rire glacé de Voldemort triompher…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Putain de merde !

Harry s'est encore fait torturer ! Ron l'a senti. Il s'est battu pour essayer de le rejoindre mais il n'a pas pu. Il a crié. Fort. Longtemps. Et on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Maintenant il sanglote, recroquevillé contre Hermione.

J'ai mal pour lui. Pour Harry.

Je ressens les coups comme si j'y étais.

Comme si j'étais encore là-bas, dans les Cachots Perdus, quand Pansy nous a torturés, Draco et moi.

On s'est accroché l'un à l'autre, tout le temps où Ron criait. La gorge serrée. Pleurant silencieusement. Je suis sûr que comme moi, Draco avait des flashs, des souvenirs de là-bas, dans les Cachots Perdus.

Ça fait mal, putain !

Mon frère.

Mes frères.

Je les aime. Je ne veux pas les perdre. Ils sont ma famille.

Je n'ai pas aimé quelqu'un comme je les aime, depuis que Maman est morte.

Ginny c'est différent. C'est la moitié sans laquelle je ne peux plus vivre.

Harry et Draco, ce sont mes frères. A qui je peux tout dire, sans être jugé, ni rejeté. Ils m'ont ouvert au monde. A la vie. Ils m'ont appris à rire. A avoir confiance en moi. Ils m'ont soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Ils ont été heureux pour moi, quand mon bonheur est venu. Ils me protègent, comme je les protège. Et s'ils pensent que je fais le con, ils me le disent. Ils me consolent quand je ne vais pas bien. Ils me secouent, ils m'encouragent quand il le faut. Et si on se fâche, ce n'est jamais que pour quelques minutes.

Ce sont mes frères.

Mes frères.

Et l'un d'eux souffre terriblement aujourd'hui. Tout seul, loin de moi et de Draco. Loin de Ron, qui l'aime à en crever.

Qui en crève, là, sous nos yeux.

Pourquoi doit-on vivre tout ça ?

Pourquoi doit-on souffrir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

On a jamais fait de mal à personne, nous !

Ou si on en a fait, ce n'était pas exprès.

Même si nos pensées n'ont pas toujours été pures… Innocentes…

Ron gémit. Mon bide se tord. Hermione pleure silencieusement en serrant la tête de Ron, contre sa poitrine. Elle lui caresse les cheveux. Le dos. Elle essaye de le réconforter. Draco serre ma main. Il relève sa tête, qu'il avait appuyée contre mon épaule, sur le qui-vive. Tout comme moi il redoute d'entendre les cris de Ron. Ses sanglots déchirants. Ses plaintes.

De voir son visage grimacer. Se tordre de douleur.

Son corps se cabrer, se contorsionner, se contracter, se crisper. Se débattre, lutter contre un ennemi invisible.

Ses moments d'accalmie sont rares. Poignants. Car il pleure et sanglote comme un enfant.

Je détourne les yeux.

Je ne veux plus le voir ainsi. Ça fait trop mal.

Mon regard glisse vers Tonton Sev.

Il est malheureux, lui aussi. Comme tout le monde ici.

Je remarque quelques fils blancs dans ses cheveux. Il n'en avait pas avant. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Sa respiration me le dit. Sa main crispée sur le drap aussi. Une larme brille au coin de son œil droit. C'est toujours de cet œil là qu'il pleure.

Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir pleurer un jour il y a quelques mois. Ni rire.

Il était toujours si froid et insensible. Il paraissait si mauvais, cruel, sans cœur.

Je sais aujourd'hui que son cœur saignait à l'intérieur. Qu'il gardait tout enfermé dedans, souffrant tout seul. Amer, aigri en apparence. Alors qu'il est si profondément humain. Sensible. Courageux.

Aujourd'hui, son cœur saigne à l'extérieur. Il souffre ouvertement. Pour Harry. Pour Tatie Nally, qu'il aime plus que tout. Il en mourrait, s'il elle mourrait. Je le sais. Je le vois. Ses forces le quitteraient, si elle partait. Elle est sa raison de lutter pour vivre. Pour faire un monde plus beau, débarrassé de la noirceur et des Ténèbres. Il ne pourra pas manger, il ne pourra pas dormir, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne reviendra pas à elle. Tant que la vie n'animera pas de nouveau ses traits.

Près de six heures maintenant, que Kreattur a bu le Calice du Repentant. On pourrait penser qu'il ne s'est rien produit depuis et que son repentir n'était pas assez puissant, pour que son vœu de sauver Tatie Nally et de prendre son mal, se réalise. Ses yeux sont toujours grands ouverts, vides de la moindre étincelle de vie, fixés sur le plafond. Cernés de noir profond. Son teint est toujours gris, ses lèvres bleues, ses joues amaigries. Sa peau fripée, ses cheveux ternes. Son nez pincé. Sa respiration superficielle, ses mains glacées. La plaie qui déchire sa cuisse, suintante d'une humeur noire, nauséabonde. Abondante. Visqueuse.

Mais moi, je vois une infime différence. Pas pour elle. Pour Kreattur…

Son air est toujours paisible, souriant à peine avec douceur. Ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine se soulèvent à son rythme inchangé de respiration. Son teint est égal. Mais deux ridules, plus fines que les cheveux d'un bébé, se dessinent lentement sur son front.

Le mal de Tatie s'empare de lui. Avec une langueur infinie. Comme un prédateur cruel qui fait durer le plaisir de la capture. Qui répugne à quitter sa proie pour une autre.

Richard revient dans l'annexe.

Il était parti voir ses autres malades. Miho, Cooper et deux autres élèves qui ne sont pas encore remis de leurs traumatismes crâniens. Son regard englobe Ron, Hermione, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally. Il secoue la tête, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air épuisé. Il aurait besoin de repos lui aussi.

Qui n'en aurait pas besoin, parmi nous ?

Mais nous ne pourrons pas le trouver, aussi longtemps que la situation dure.

« Harry… Non, bébé, non… Tout cela est faux… Ce n'est pas vrai, bébé, ce n'est pas vrai… » gémit Ron, dans un murmure.

Sa main est crispée, sur la chemise de nuit d'Hermione. Si fort, que le tissu craque un peu.

Ginny pleure. Elle se réfugie dans les bras de Fred et Georges, qui sont venus en renfort aujourd'hui. Ils sont pâles tous les deux. Leurs tâches de rousseur ressortent fort. Moi, je m'accroche plus fort à Draco.

Putain, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir Harry de là-bas ! De mettre fin à son calvaire !

Et celui de Ron.

Au nôtre…

« Que se passe-t-il, Ron ? Bon sang, que se passe-t-il, encore ? » murmure à peine Hermione.

« Il fait des cauchemars. Harry est réveillé mais il n'arrête pas de faire d'horribles cauchemars... Il nous voit morts, torturés… Il nous voit l'abandonner... Et tout le reste… Les tortures… et tout…» répond Ron, entre deux sanglots…

« Ce n'est pas normal, ça… » souffle à peine Draco…

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » souffle en retour Tonton Sev, plus blafard que jamais.

Il ferme les yeux, très fort. Il a l'air de se sentir coupable…

« Le salopard… Il l'avait encore… » ajoute-t-il, en cachant ses mains dans son visage…

« Quoi ? » demande Fred, en alerte, prêt à bondir de sa chaise dirait-on.

« Une Potion que j'ai créé à sa demande, lors de la première guerre. Elle provoque des cauchemars, même quand on est réveillé. Je n'ai pas pu la lui refuser, même si j'ai mis longtemps avant de la lui donner. Je croyais qu'il ne l'avait plus. Je croyais qu'il avait tout utilisé, je ne savais pas sur qui. Il en était satisfait et il m'avait demandé d'en refaire, la veille d'Halloween. Je ne lui en ai pas remis, puisqu'il a disparu… Mais il en avait encore… Et il en donne à Harry… Ou lui en fait donner. Car il faut en donner toutes les heures, les premiers jours, si l'on veut prolonger son effet. Merlin… Harry souffre à cause de moi… » répond Tonton Sev, l'air anéanti…

On se regarde tous, déglutissant difficilement. Catastrophés.

C'est horrible ce qu'il se passe.

Harry souffre, à cause d'une Potion créée par Tonton Sev…

Richard soupire.

Il se dirige vers la table, sur laquelle il a stocké des Potions et des Onguents de Soins. Il prend un flacon, verse un peu de Potion dans des verres, posés sur un plateau. Puis il se dirige vers le lit, le plateau dans les mains.

« Vous allez prendre de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. » déclare-t-il, d'une voix autoritaire.

Tonton Sev le regarde, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Ron secoue la tête pour refuser.

« Non… Je ne laisserai pas Harry souffrir tout seul… » dit-il, dans un hoquet.

Les larmes coulent de nouveau abondamment de ses yeux, si bouffis qu'on les voit à peine. On dirait qu'il s'est fait boxer la figure…

« Oh, si, tu vas en prendre. Vous avez besoin de récupérer, de reconstituer vos réserves Magiques. Si vous ne le faites pas, Harry sera vraiment seul bientôt. Tu ne pourras pas le rejoindre. Et tu ne pourras plus le sentir non plus. Nally a également besoin que vous dormiez. Je pense que le processus qui permet à Kreattur de prendre son mal, s'accélérera, si elle n'est plus affectée par vos émotions. Alors vous allez prendre cette fichue Potion de votre plein gré ou je vous assomme et vous la fait ingurgiter de force. » affirme Richard, d'un ton sans réplique.

Hermione est la première à tendre sa main. Ron hésite, puis accepte de prendre le verre que Richard lui présente.

Il ferme les yeux et je suis certain qu'il essaye d'envoyer un message à Harry, avant de boire la Potion.

Tonton Sev est plus difficile à convaincre. Il soutient le regard de Richard. Un bon moment. Mais c'est tout de même Richard, qui gagne.

Et Tonton Sev s'endort, comme l'ont fait Ron et Hermione, à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Je m'apprête à m'installer confortablement, avant de prendre une part de Potion, car je suis certain qu'on ne va pas y couper non plus et je ne voudrais pas me casser la figure durant mon sommeil ou me réveiller avec la nuque tourmentée par un torticolis.

« Draco, Théo, Blaise et Ginny, il est plus que temps que vous fassiez une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous aussi ! Alors, vous prenez un verre de Potion et vous allez dans vos dortoirs ! Vous avalerez votre Potion là-bas ! Les autres, partez et ne revenez que Samedi matin ! J'ai mis assez de Potion dans leur verre, pour qu'ils dorment jusque-là ! Oust, dehors tout le monde !» ordonne Richard, d'un ton sec.

« Quoi ! Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! » s'insurge Draco, avec fermeté.

Il n'a pas le temps de remuer le petit doigt, qu'il s'effondre contre moi. Endormi, d'un coup de Baguette énergique, par Richard, qui lui fait ensuite passer la Potion par les narines, avant d'appeler un Elfe et de lui demander d'emmener mon frère dans son lit.

« D'autres amateurs ? » demande Richard, en toisant tout le monde avec sévérité.

Nous secouons tous la tête et nous levons. Les Membres de l'Ordre s'en vont, non sans dire à Richard qu'ils le contacteront régulièrement par l'intermédiaire du Miroir Magique. Greg et Vincent s'éclipsent sans bruit. Tout comme Neville, Phillipa, Claryce, Eddy et Gil. J'en ferais bien autant, si Pompom ne montait pas la garde près de la porte, l'œil sévère.

On pouvait compter sur elle, pour être complice de Richard sur ce coup là !

Je me lève le dernier et j'avance derrière Blaise. La mort dans l'âme.

Je comprends les motivations de Richard, mais quand même, il aurait pu nous laisser rester ici, Draco et moi. Après tout, Harry est notre frère. Et si l'on dort d'un Sommeil Sans Rêve, on n'aura pas d'émotion et notre présence ne perturberait pas Tatie.…

« Blaise, si je te retrouve dans le lit à côté de Miho, je t'assure que tu ne mettras plus un pied à l'infirmerie ! Compris ! » affirme Richard, en fixant mon ami droit dans les yeux.

Blaise, qui s'apprêtait à prendre son verre de Potion, se fige, le dos raidi. Puis ses épaules se détendent.

« D'accord » dit-il, d'un ton neutre, en prenant son verre.

Mais je le connais bien, depuis le temps qu'on partage le même dortoir. Il a une idée derrière la tête, j'en suis certain.

« Et si par hasard vous venez subitement à être malade ou à vous fracturer accidentellement un membre ou deux, nous vous envoyons à Ste Mangouste, Monsieur Zabini ! » s'exclame Pompom, d'un ton qui claque comme un coup de fouet.

Bon, ben, Pompom le connaît bien, elle aussi. Et Blaise grimace quand il se retourne vers moi. Sûr qu'il avait déjà en tête un moyen de se faire admettre à l'infirmerie.

« Comptez également que nous avons le moyen de savoir si vous avez obéi et pris cette Potion. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez interdits d'infirmerie tous les trois, c'est clair ? » assène Richard, avant que nous sortions de l'annexe, Ginny, Blaise et moi.

« Limpide… » répondons-nous d'une même voix un peu bougonne.

Nous allons embrasser Miho, qui ne se décide toujours pas à revenir parmi nous. Puis Blaise et moi raccompagnons Ginny jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, avant d'emprunter les Passages Internes, à pas lents et lourds.

Quand nous arrivons dans notre Quartier Général, tout le monde est déjà au courant que nous nous sommes fait jetés par Richard.

« Richard et Pompom, n'ont pas vu que les Jumeaux se sont planqués dans la salle de bains de l'annexe. Je leur ai filé mon Miroir. On va établir un tour de garde. Un groupe se tiendra prêt en permanence, dans la réserve, près de l'infirmerie. A la moindre alerte, nous serons sur place en deux secondes. » déclare Neville, qui a eu la chance d'échapper à la Potion.

Il affiche un grand sourire. Heureux du stratagème.

« Bien joué mon pote ! Nous devons prendre la Potion, mais compte sur nous pour vous rejoindre dès que nous nous réveillons ! » m'exclame-je, avant d'entraîner Blaise vers notre chambrée.

Plus vite nous boirons la Potion et plus vite nous nous réveillerons…

...

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	27. De sombres Jours 4

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est ma super beta**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponse sur mon forum pour : - Douceurfamille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**...**

**De Sombres Jours 4/5**

_**Vendredi 10 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 8 : Cauchemars**

**Harry**

Je flotte entre deux eaux opaques. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Je ne sens pas mon corps. C'est terriblement angoissant.

Soudainement les eaux se déchirent et je tombe sur du sable brûlant. Le soleil est haut. Il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel. Au loin, l'horizon tremblote. Je me lève et je marche longtemps. Je monte une dune. C'est difficile, le sable se dérobe sous mes pieds. Mais j'atteins quand même le sommet. Il y a une forme en bas. Je me précipite vers elle. Je trébuche et je roule jusqu'au pied de la dune. Je me redresse, mais je n'arrive pas à me lever. Alors je rampe vers la forme. C'est une personne, allongée sur le ventre. Je ne vois pas sa tête, enfouie entre ses bras. Je tends la main et la pose sur son épaule. Elle est chaude, presque brûlée par le soleil. Je la secoue. Elle ne réagit pas. Je rassemble mes forces, pour la retourner.

C'est Marraine.

Sa cuisse est ouverte en deux et complètement noire. Ses yeux sont fixes. Elle ne respire plus. Elle est morte.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Et je crie. Je crie. Je crie. Et quand ma voix se brise, je baisse la tête, j'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne suis plus sur le sable, mais au milieu d'un champ. L'herbe est foulée, piétinée. Il y a des corps morts, partout.

Ron, Hermione, Parrain, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Neville, tous les Weasley, Remus, Miho…

Ils sont tous morts.

Je hurle. Si fort que le silence explose comme du verre et tous les morceaux fusent vers moi. Ils se plantent dans ma chair, me découpent la peau. Me crèvent les yeux. La nuit m'emporte, comme le vent emporte les feuilles d'automne. Je tournoie et je vrille. Et autour de moi, les corps morts de ceux que j'aime tournoient aussi. Ils s'éloignent de moi. Inexorablement. Je voudrais rester avec eux, mourir avec eux. Mais le vent du silence nous sépare à jamais…

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis dans mon lit à Poudlard. Moite de sueur, haletant. Ron est à côté de moi. Il dort paisiblement. Je suis heureux. C'était un cauchemar. J'ai la gorge nouée. J'ai besoin de tendresse. De parler de ce rêve terrible que je viens de faire. Je réveille Ron en l'appelant doucement. Il ouvre les yeux sur moi. Il me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je lui raconte mon cauchemar.

« Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Harry ? » me demande-t-il, en se levant de son lit pour s'approcher de moi et me regarder dans les yeux.

« Non… » réponds-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il y a une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Une lueur rougeâtre que je n'ai jamais vue dedans.

Et qui me fait peur…

« Cela signifie que nous en avons tous assez de toi. Et que nous allons tous partir. T'abandonner. Pour toujours. Tu ne nous reverras plus. Jamais. » dit-il, d'un ton dur.

« Non… » souffle-je, en niant de la tête.

« Si. Nous en avons assez de risquer nos vies pour toi. Tout le monde meurt à cause de toi. Ta Marraine est morte, Harry. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vient plus te voir. Et je ne viendrais plus non plus. Adieu Harry ! » dit-il encore, avant de me tourner le dos et de partir, me laissant seul, abandonné…

« Non ! Ron ! Rooooooooooooooon ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie ! Roooooooooooon ! » hurle-je, en essayant de courir vers lui, pour le rattraper.

Mais les draps me retiennent et je me débats de toutes mes forces en criant, pour tâcher de leur échapper. Et tout bascule autour de moi. Je tombe dans un puits, je me débats cette fois pour essayer de rester à la surface de l'eau qui bouillonne à gros bouillons, tandis que des trombes d'eau glacées tombent sur ma tête. Je suffoque. J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer d'aspirer de l'air, mais c'est de l'eau qui vient et je tousse, je crache. Je lutte pour ne pas me noyer…

Un rire…

Je le connais. Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois déjà.

C'est celui de la Goule Venimeuse.

Je suis dans une cave. Des cordes me retiennent prisonniers.

La Goule Venimeuse m'asperge d'eau pour me laver…

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne sais pas. Je perds la notion du temps. Je fais sans cesse des cauchemars qui me laissent chaque fois plus épuisé. Mes périodes de semi-conscience sont brèves. Si brèves. Si douloureuses aussi.

Pour mon corps, pour mon cœur.

Et cette fois le cauchemar me laisse plus brisé encore. Car je sais qu'il contenait un fond de vérité.

Marraine est morte.

Elle a épuisé ses forces. La Magie Noire des Protections du Manoir s'est emparé d'elle et l'a tuée. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vient plus. Ron, Hermione et Parrain non plus. Elle ne peut plus les aider à venir vers moi…

Je ne la verrais plus jamais.

Au plus profond de moi je le savais déjà avant de faire ce cauchemar, je ne voulais pas voir la vérité, mais je le savais.

J'ai bien senti combien elle était faible. Epuisée. J'ai bien entendu son désespoir dans sa voix, quand elle m'a dit je t'aime. Elle savait qu'elle en mourrait de venir m'apporter son réconfort, mais elle est venue quand même. Elle s'est sacrifiée, en prenant une part de ma douleur…

Marraine… Ma maman de cœur.

Le chagrin m'étouffe. Il me brise. Me réduit en miettes et m'anéantit.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens que j'aime meurent ? Qu'ils me laissent avec ce grand trou vide dans la poitrine ? Le sentiment profond que plus jamais le jour ne se lèvera et que j'errerai dans une nuit permanente.

Ron. Mon amour. Ressens-tu encore ma présence dans ton cœur ? Ressens-tu ma souffrance ? Peux-tu entendre mes pensées ? Mes cris.

Je t'aime, mon cœur. Je t'aime si fort. Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en prie !

Ton amour est la seule chose qui retienne mon esprit et m'empêche de devenir fou.

Une sonnerie.

Mon cœur s'affole. Mon répit est fini. Jérémy va venir et me donner la Potion à boire. La peur dans ses yeux rougis, picotants de sommeil insatisfait. Il approche. Sa main tremble. Il redresse ma tête avec la paume de sa main. Mais ma tête est trop lourde, pour son bras épuisé, elle glisse sur sa main moite et elle roule sur le côté.

« Il va me faire mal si tu ne bois pas. Alors bois, s'il te plait… » gémit le petit, suppliant.

Il redresse ma tête, dans un gros effort, bloquant sa respiration. Je ne lui oppose pas de résistance, je n'en ai pas la force. Et puis je ne veux pas que Voldemort lui fasse du mal. Il approche le gobelet de mes lèvres.

Je ne veux pas la boire. Je ne veux pas la boire. Je ne veux pas la… L'eau touche mes lèvres, s'insinue entre mes dents. J'ai soif, si soif, trop soif et l'eau est si fraîche, si tentante. Je la bois goulument.

Le monde tourne et bascule. Quelque chose rampe sur moi. C'est Nagini. Il enroule ses anneaux autour de moi. Doucement, lentement, amoureusement. Il approche sa gueule de mon visage et l'ouvre. La tête de Voldemort en sort et sa langue vient me lécher le cou. Puis elle glisse tout le long de ma gorge, de ma poitrine, de mon ventre et il effleure mon sexe.

Je me rue, je me débats. Mais les anneaux de Nagini me retiennent prisonniers. Il me cloue contre Voldemort qui me viole. Et plus je crie et plus il est heureux. La Goule Venimeuse, la Gorgone et Preston sont là aussi. Ils rient. Ils me frappent. Ils applaudissent quand des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

« Et le petit ? » demande la Gorgonne.

« J'ai besoin de lui. » répond Voldemort, avant de faire venir Jérémy d'un coup de Baguette.

Jérémy tombe à quatre pattes. Son regard affolé croise le mien. Voldemort le saisit par les hanches. Son sexe est dressé. Il va s'enfoncer en lui…

« Non ! Nooooooooooon ! Laisse-le salaud ! Laisse ce gosse ! Ne le touche pas ! » hurle-je, en ruant, en griffant la peau de Nagini.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent sous ses écailles et je les arrache. Le serpent feule de rage et il se cabre. Sa gueule s'abat vers moi. Elle m'engloutit. Il fait noir. De l'acide me brûle la peau. La douleur est atroce. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour m'en écarter. Je m'enfonce lentement à l'intérieur de Nagini. Ses muscles se contractent autour de moi et me poussent toujours plus profondément.

Je débouche finalement dans une grotte. C'est celle dans laquelle Roi Dobby s'est marié. Tous les Elfes dansent des danses tribales. Je danse avec eux. Avec frénésie. La fièvre monte, puissante, envoutante. Soudainement une lumière éclatante me pénètre. Elle me possède entièrement avant de jaillir de mes mains, brillant de mille feux. Elle tournoie dans un vent violent, avant de s'insinuer dans les parois, les stalactites et les stalagmites. Me laissant seul dans un lac de sang sur lequel surnagent les corps des Elfes décapités. Je suis effaré, hébété par ce que je viens de faire. La paroi s'ouvre en face de moi. Voldemort apparait et il me tend la main. Je cours, je m'enfuis. Mais partout je me heurte aux cadavres des Elfes. Je glisse, je trébuche sur leurs têtes qui me fixent de leurs yeux globuleux vitreux. Je tombe, je me noie dans leur sang. Je suis aspiré par un siphon. J'ai beau me débattre, je ne puis lui échapper.

Il m'emporte, il m'attire dans le centre de la terre. Tout est flammes autour de moi. Je brûle et je hurle. Ma peau se cloque, elle grille, elle craquelle.

Une main blafarde se tend vers moi.

« Viens avec moi, sois mien et ce cauchemar cessera… » susurre Voldemort à mon oreille.

« Non… Non… Plutôt mourir… Plutôt mourir… »

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Les jumeaux viennent de me faire savoir que Richard est parti faire une sieste et que Pompom est occupée dans son bureau.

Je me glisse en catimini dans l'infirmerie.

Mon regard cherche automatiquement Tatie Nally. Les jumeaux ont dit vrai. Elle a l'air mieux. Son visage est plus lisse. Son teint moins gris. Sous le drap, sa jambe suinte toujours, mais le liquide noir et visqueux n'est plus aussi abondant.

Pour Kreattur, en revanche, ce n'est pas la grande forme. Son sommeil n'est plus paisible, visiblement. Il semble souffrir. Je tends la main et j'écarte sa couverture et son drap, je soulève doucement sa tunique. Une ligne rouge se profile sur sa cuisse gauche. Exactement au même endroit et de la même forme que la blessure de Tatie Nally…

« Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchote Fred, en tapotant l'un des oreillers de Kreattur pour lui redonner du moelleux.

Ses gestes sont doux, presque tendres quand il le remet en place.

J'acquiesce en silence.

Je rabats la tunique, je remets le drap et la couverture en place, prenant soin de bien border le petit Elfe, puis je me tourne vers le lit.

Au-delà de Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev a meilleure mine lui aussi. Tout au moins, il commence à avoir l'air un peu reposé. Même chose pour Hermione. Pour Ron, c'est moins évident. Peut-être à cause de ses tempes grises et de sa barbe qui lui mange les joues. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il a davantage morflé qu'Hermione et Tonton.

Il remue dans son sommeil. Fred et George nous ont dit que de temps en temps il gémit, comme s'il rêvait quand même, malgré la Potion. Je me dis que c'est possible. Son amour pour Harry est si puissant, qu'il parvient peut-être jusqu'à lui, à partager ses cauchemars…

Le miroir qui me relie à notre QG de Poudlard vibre. Je le lève devant mes yeux.

« Pompom bouge dans son bureau ! » me prévient Marian, qui fait le guet près de la Carte.

Aussi sec Fred et Georges se retirent dans un coin et se Désillusionnent. Moi, je me précipite vers la porte, l'ouvre prestement et je sors vite fait. Pompom surgit de son bureau au moment où je viens juste de refermer la porte.

« Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Longdubat ! » s'exclame-t-elle dans mon dos…

Je lâche doucement la poignée de porte et me tourne vers elle, prenant mon air le plus innocent. Elle me regarde de son air sévère, inflexible.

« Je venais aux nouvelles, Madame Pomfresh… » réponds-je, d'un ton tristounet.

« Pas de visite avant demain matin ! Filez ! » m'ordonne-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées.

« Comment vont-ils, s'il vous plait ? » m'enquiers-je, comme si je ne le savais pas.

Mais si je ne le demandais pas, elle aurait immédiatement des soupçons et serait capable de poser une alarme sur la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne vient troubler le repos de ses précieux patients.

« Ils se reposent et ils vont mieux. Sauf Kreattur, bien sûr, dont la santé décline de plus en plus. Et maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, sortez d'ici et prévenez tous les autres que c'est inutile de défiler ici ! » répond Pompom, en me montrant la porte de sortie de l'infirmerie du doigt.

« Même pour voir Miho ? Est-ce que je peux l'embrasser, avant de partir ? Si Blaise sait que je suis venu et que je ne l'ai pas fait, il va me tuer. » demande-je encore, avec une moue un peu suppliante…

Pompom soupire.

« Quelle bande de comédiens ! Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre ! » s'exclame-t-elle les yeux au ciel, avant de laisser son regard s'égarer du côté de Miho et d'ajouter sur un nouveau soupir : « C'est bon, allez-y, embrassez là. Mais que ce ne soit pas un défilé, vous m'avez compris ! Pas plus de deux ou trois à la fois, pour venir lui rendre visite. Et interdiction totale de franchir la porte de l'annexe ! »

Et elle me tourne brusquement le dos, pour entrer dans l'annexe.

Je souris. Elle s'adoucit, Pompom, à notre contact…

OoOoOoO

_**Nuit du Vendredi 10 au Samedi 11 Janvier 1997**_

**Harry**

Il fait sombre. Il fait froid. Je tremble. J'ai mal partout. La fièvre me dévore. J'ai faim. J'ai soif.

Quelqu'un gémit. Pleure doucement. Appelle au secours.

Je tâtonne dans l'ombre, pour m'approcher de cette personne. Elle est recroquevillée contre un mur suintant et semble beaucoup souffrir. Mon cœur se déchire quand je vois enfin son visage.

Draco. Mon frère. Que fait-il là ? Que faisons-nous là, tous les deux ?

Il est glacé. Je me love contre lui pour tâcher de le réchauffer. Le réconforter comme je peux. Il se serre contre moi, pleure dans mon cou. Je pleure avec lui. Il a peur et sa peur me gagne.

Quelqu'un vient. Mon cœur se comprime dans ma poitrine. Nous allons bientôt souffrir davantage encore. Une porte grince. Draco s'accroche à moi, il me supplie de rester avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner, de le protéger. Mais ma promesse de le faire reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre contre ce qui vient vers nous. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Chaque fibre de mon corps se tend. La peur me vrille l'estomac, elle étreint si fort ma gorge que l'air ne passe plus et mes poumons sont sur le point d'éclater. Je suis tétanisé. Paralysé.

Une ombre nous domine. Immense, menaçante. Sa cruauté m'écrase. Un rire glacial. Je suis soulevé comme un fétu de paille et jeté contre un mur. La douleur explose dans mon crâne. Des chaines s'entortillent autour de moi, mordant ma peau. Serrant à m'étouffer.

Draco hurle.

L'ombre se penche vers lui. Elle le soulève lui aussi. Il reste suspendu dans les airs. Une main décharnée et pâle avance vers lui. Du bout des doigts elle effleure sa poitrine, laissant derrière elle des traces de brûlure, qui grésillent sur sa peau..

Une nouvelle ombre entre dans le cachot…

« Salazar. Tu n'allais tout de même pas t'amuser tout seul avec nos chères petites putes? » ricane-t-elle.

C'est Voldemort.

Des chandelles s'allument. Elles éclairent Salazar. Un rictus sarcastique étire son visage simiesque. Il invite Voldemort à se joindre à lui. Le singe et le serpent vont allier leurs forces, leur cruauté et leur folie pour faire du mal à mon frère.

Je suis terrorisé de les voir tourner autour de lui comme des prédateurs affamés de sang. Je hurle et je regimbe dans mes chaînes. Je leur crie de s'écarter, de le laisser tranquille. Ça les fait rire. Et pour me narguer ils caressent son corps. Ils le lèchent avec indécence.

Puis ils l'étendent sur le ventre, bras en croix, sur un autel. Sa peau est marquée de zébrures rouges. Son visage tourné vers moi est tuméfié et son regard terrifié.

Des larmes muettes coulent de ses yeux. Il me supplie de l'aider. De mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Une horloge sonne. Elle me vrille les tympans, envahit mon cerveau. Elle l'avale et le monde bascule autour de moi. Il fait toujours sombre. Seule une lueur rougeâtre transperce un petit soupirail et vient éclairer le sol à mes pieds. Une ombre danse dedans, au rythme que lui imprime le vent.

Je suis à genoux sur le sol, mes fesses reposant sur mes mollets. Des cordes me retiennent sous les aisselles, entaillant ma peau, sous le poids de mon buste. Des crampes horribles mordent mes muscles. Mes articulations ankylosées brûlent.

Peu à peu, la réalité de ma situation se fait jour dans mon cerveau embrumé. Je suis prisonnier de Voldemort. Depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Le temps est une notion qui m'échappe. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe, c'est que personne ne vient à mon secours. Car personne ne le peut. Et je ne peux plus recevoir de soutien, de l'énergie, de la chaleur. Parce que Marraine est morte.

Le chagrin me submerge. Il me noie. Des images horribles me traversent la tête. Il n'y a pas que Marraine qui est morte. Ron, toutes celles et tous ceux que j'aime sont morts. Leurs cadavres dansent devant mes yeux. Leurs yeux vides de vie me hantent.

Ce n'est pas réel… Ça ne l'est pas ! Ça ne l'est pas ! Ça ne l'est pas !

Toutes ces images ont été mises dans ma tête par d'horribles cauchemars provoqués par cette saloperie de Potion. Alors je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller au chagrin. A la folie des cauchemars qui veulent me briser l'esprit. Anéantir ma volonté. Me soumettre aux désirs de Voldemort. Faire de moi sa chose.

Sa pute…

Un frisson de dégoût me secoue l'échine.

Jamais je ne deviendrais sa pute. Jamais !

Mais je ne peux compter que sur moi, si je veux lui échapper. Sortir d'ici.

Sortir d'ici ! M'échapper ! Pour pouvoir me battre ! Mettre fin à la folie furieuse de Voldemort ! L'envoyer payer tous ses crimes en enfer !

C'est là-dessus que je dois me concentrer. Focaliser toutes mes pensées. Et pour pouvoir le faire, il faut avant tout que je retrouve le contrôle de mon corps. Il faut que je bouge. Que je l'entretienne. Que je me tienne prêt à intervenir, à réagir…

Petit à petit je lève mes bras, lourds et engourdis. Je les plie et les déplie doucement pour rétablir la circulation dedans, puis je m'accroche aux cordes et je tire de toutes mes maigres forces pour me redresser un peu. Ça fait mal. Mais je serre les dents et je persiste. Et enfin, dans un ahanement qui me laisse essoufflé, presque pantelant, je parviens à décoller mes fesses.

Je prends mon temps, pour récupérer. Puis je bouge une jambe après l'autre. Mes mouvements sont limités par les cordes, mais j'apprivoise ces limites, je les fais miennes. Mes rotules hurlent de douleur. Elles rechignent. Mais la hargne, la rage de vaincre cette pourriture de Voldemort habite de nouveau mon cœur et je finis par me mettre debout, au prix d'efforts insensés.

Je rassemble mes esprits. Je réfléchis. Il me faut un plan. Déterminer quelles sont mes ressources, mes possibilités d'intervention, mes marges de manœuvres.

Elles sont pauvres. Je suis dans une cave. Le soupirail est haut, trop étroit pour que je puisse passer par là. Mes mouvements sont limités par une corde. Mais j'ai deux armes à ma disposition : mon couteau, toujours caché dans le matelas et la Magie sans Baguette…

Mon couteau, il faudrait que je demande à Jérémy, de me le donner, pour pouvoir couper mes cordes. Après, je pourrais attendre près de la porte et en menacer la première personne qui la passe, lui piquer sa Baguette et l'enfermer ici, à ma place. Et je serais libre de mes mouvements. Je pourrais chercher une échappatoire. Me cacher près du portail, attendre Voldemort, le surprendre et l'éliminer….

Mais je ne sais pas si je peux compter sur Jérémy… Il peut refuser de m'aider et dénoncer mon plan, pour gagner sa liberté… Il faudra que je le sonde, que je le teste. Que je le fasse taire si nécessaire…

C'est jouable… Voyons la deuxième possibilité : la Magie sans Baguette.

Je ne la maîtrise pas encore assez pour me battre contre Voldemort en ne comptant que sur elle. Mais je peux m'en servir, pour me libérer de mes cordes. Et je peux m'en servir aussi pour faire venir mon couteau…Mettre en branle mon premier plan, grâce à elle…

Il faut juste que je rassemble assez d'énergie et de forces pour pouvoir le faire.

Et j'ai peur de ne pas en avoir assez…

Il faut pourtant que je tente le tout pour le tout…

Je me concentre. J'appelle ma Magie dans ma main. Elle fourmille, remonte le long de mon bras, elle se ramasse sur elle-même et fuse enfin. Les cordes tombent mollement sur le sol. Je m'approche doucement du coin où Jérémy est étendu sur le matelas. Il dort à poings fermés. Je glisse lentement ma main dans le trou de la toile, je fouille et je déniche mon couteau. Je le ramène vers moi, je lui rends sa taille originale. Et je vais près de la porte.

Il était temps. Quelqu'un vient.

La porte s'ouvre. Je bondis quand une silhouette la franchit, entourant sa gorge de mon bras, appuyant la pointe de mon couteau contre son flanc.

C'est la Goule Venimeuse. Elle était venue apporter le repas. Elle laisse tomber le plateau qu'elle faisait Léviter, surprise. Je lui arrache sa Baguette et je la pousse devant moi. Elle tombe et je la Stupefixe aussitôt.

Un coup d'œil vers Jérémy. Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Je vais le secouer. Il écarquille les yeux, surpris. Je lui dis que nous sommes libres, que je l'emmène. Il sourit et bondit sur ses pieds. Nous sortons de la cave, nous courrons dans le couloir et nous montons l'escalier quatre à quatre. J'ouvre une porte qui ferme le sous-sol et nous passons très vite dans un autre couloir. Nous courrons vers le hall.

Je connais le chemin. Je l'ai parcouru plusieurs fois, quand j'étais dans la tête de Voldemort.

« Nous y sommes presque ! » encourage-je Jérémy, qui commence à peiner.

Il redouble d'effort, s'accrochant à ma main, pour rester à ma hauteur et enfin nous surgissons dans le hall…

Je m'arrête net.

Voldemort est là. Il n'est pas seul. Des dizaines de Mangemorts sont avec lui. Et à leurs pieds, des prisonniers sont agenouillés, les mains ligotées dans le dos.

« Bravo, Harry ! Tu arrives juste à temps, pour voir la fin de tes amis ! » s'exclame Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts ricanent. Je brandis la Baguette que j'ai piquée à la Goule Venimeuse dans la direction de Voldemort. Mais il n'y a plus rien dans ma main. Je n'ai plus mon couteau non plus. J'ai dû les perdre dans ma course, sans m'en rendre compte…

Et le corps de Jérémy est suspendu par les mains au lustre de cristal. Il tourne lentement sur lui-même. Son sang s'écoule doucement de multiples plaies, s'égoutte sur le sol en une tâche qui a la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Des Maléfices fusent. Mes amis s'effondrent.

Je hurle. Je cours de l'un à l'autre. Mais ils sont morts. Tous morts… Des asticots sortent de leur bouche. Leurs chairs putrides assaillent mes narines d'une puanteur insupportable.

Je reviens au milieu du hall, hurlant, souffrant mille mort dans mon cœur. La voix de Voldemort claque un ordre et les corps morts de mes amis se lèvent. Ils viennent vers moi, les mains tendues. Ils m'entourent et me cernent. Ils s'agrippent à moi. Ils m'aplatissent au sol, ils me piétinent.

Je hurle et je rampe, je me débats pour leur échapper. Mais je suffoque dans leur odeur pestilentielle. Et je vomis en hoquetant.

Je vais mourir, sous le poids de mes amis morts.

Une cloche sonne. C'est un tintement strident, agaçant comme la sonnerie d'un réveil, un jour de vacances. Une alarme.

Mon cerveau se déchire. Mon corps crie grâce.

Je m'envole dans un vertige. Je flotte sur une mer glacée. Je me sens léger. Comme si je n'avais plus de corps. Il n'y a plus de douleur. Plus de peur. Je ferme les yeux pour dormir. Je dérive lentement dans la brume.

« Harry… » chuchote une petite voix…

La voix d'un enfant.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il y a un visage devant moi. Un petit garçon. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Je ne me souviens pas où. Mais je le connais, j'en suis certain.

« Harry. Personne n'est mort. Ils sont tous en vie. Ce sont des cauchemars, juste des cauchemars. La Potion agit comme des Détraqueurs. Tu dois lutter contre elle. » affirme-t-il dans un murmure, le regard anxieux.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, tracassé de ne pas me souvenir où je l'ai déjà vu.

Le gamin fronce les sourcils. Il semble réfléchir. Il secoue la tête, puis hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de nom… » répond-il, dans un souffle, avant de lever vers moi des yeux un peu tristes et d'ajouter : « Comment veux-tu m'appeler ? »

Je l'observe. Il est agenouillé auprès de moi. Il a l'air gentil, bien poli, bien élevé. Il a des yeux bruns, très doux. Ses vêtements sont simples, propres. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est la tristesse et la compassion qui émanent de lui, comme une lumière douce et vaporeuse…

« Tristan, est-ce que cela te convient ? » demande-je, en me disant que ce nom lui va vraiment bien.

Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer, avec un petit sourire qui allume ses yeux. Mais il redevient vite grave. Il vacille. Il devient translucide. Sa lumière s'affaiblit.

« Harry. Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je me retire. Mais tu dois garder espoir. Je t'aiderai, quand je peux… » murmure-t-il, en devenant de plus en plus transparent…

Son image s'évapore et je me sens horriblement seul sans sa présence. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste auprès de moi. Le silence m'insupporte soudainement. Alors je tends l'oreille, pour tâcher de saisir un son, un bruit, si tenu qu'il soit. Mes efforts sont récompensés. J'entends une faible respiration sur mon côté droit. Je scrute l'obscurité. Il y a une forme allongée dans le coin, à deux mètres cinquante au plus de moi. Elle est emmitouflée dans une couverture. Seul un petit bras pâle en dépasse, crispée sur un gobelet.

« Tristan ? Tristan c'est toi ? » tente-je d'appeler.

Mais ma voix est trop faible. Ce n'est qu'un souffle dérisoire.

Des lucioles explosent soudainement devant mes yeux. Elles m'éblouissent d'un éclat aigu qui me torture le cerveau. Je tangue dans le roulis d'un bateau pris dans une tempête. Une nausée me révulse l'estomac et un liquide acide brûle mon œsophage, avant de jaillir de ma bouche.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit et Voldemort arrive. Il est d'humeur contrariée. Il a cherché toute la nuit mais n'a pas trouvé. Il sait qu'il lui manque un indice. Mais ses pensées sont trop agitées, désordonnées. Je suis la cause de son tourment. Je lui résiste trop. Je ne me soumets pas assez vite à son gré.

Et puis il veut Draco. Il se sentira plus apaisé quand il sera là, lui aussi.

Il pourra se concentrer sur la recherche du Collier de son Ancêtre, dont il a besoin, pour accomplir le rituel qui lui apportera unicité, puissance absolue et immortalité.

Je sais que cette fois ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

Et soudainement je tremble.

Que se passera-t-il, quand il s'apercevra que la Potion a cessé son effet ? Que va-t-il faire à Jérémy ? Il dort trop fort. Il n'a pas entendu la dernière sonnerie, il va être puni. Terriblement.

« Jérémy ! » essaye-je de crier

Un coassement s'échappe de ma bouche amère.

Jérémy ne m'entend pas.

Je dois leurrer Voldemort. Je l'ai déjà fait, c'est possible. Il doit croire que j'ai pris la Potion. Je dois faire semblant de l'avoir prise. Je dois gémir. Je dois me débattre dans mes liens ou il fera du mal au petit.

La clé tourne dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre.

Je gémis. Je remue un peu. Gémissant réellement cette fois. Mes muscles tétanisés par le froid me font mal. Mon cerveau est fendu par une hache de douleur pure qui explose en un caléidoscope de lumières syncopées.

Voldemort me regarde. Je suis allongé sur le dos, sur le sol de pierres nues et glacées. Il s'approche de moi avec lenteur. Se penche en avant. Je révulse les yeux quand il soulève mes paupières.

Mais sa colère explose. Le blanc de mon œil aurait dû être verdâtre. Il ne l'est pas. Preuve que la Potion a cessé son effet depuis au moins un quart d'heure…

Il se redresse brusquement, se tourne vers Jérémy, frémissant de colère. D'un geste de la main, il le dénude et Jérémy frissonne dans son sommeil. Un coup de fouet le réveille. Il sursaute et crie. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, arrondis par l'effroi.

« Lève-toi, petit imbécile ! » siffle Voldemort dans un souffle glacé.

Jérémy tremble. Il se lève maladroitement, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas donné sa Potion à Potter ! Tu vas apprendre qu'on ne désobéit pas, à Lord Voldemort ! » siffle encore Voldemort avant de fouetter l'air de sa baguette.

Jérémy est projeté contre le mur, bras et jambes écartées. Et sans sommation, Voldemort assène des coups de fouets qui déchirent la peau du gamin. Le petit hurle et chacun de ses cris me crève le cœur.

Je crie à Voldemort de le laisser. Je l'insulte pour qu'il détourne ses coups sur moi. Mais toute sa rage est dirigée contre Jérémy. Et je désespère de ne lui être d'aucun secours, quand Voldemort esquisse un pas en arrière, pour pouvoir mieux ajuster ses coups.

Il est à ma portée maintenant.

Ma décision est rapidement prise. Je bande toutes mes forces, passe une jambe entre les siennes et effectue une clé d'un mouvement vif. Voldemort plonge, le nez en avant, en hurlant de rage. Il se reçoit durement sur son poignet gauche, dans un craquement sinistre, tandis que Jérémy, qui n'est plus sous l'emprise de son Maléfice lui dégringole sur la tête, avant de rouler sur le côté.

Je ris. Convulsivement. Avec nervosité.

J'ai mis Voldemort à terre. A la Moldue.

Je vais le payer cher, c'est sûr. Mais je ris en regardant Voldemort se relever en se tenant le poignet, stupéfait, tandis que Jérémy se recule prudemment dans un coin en nous regardant bouche bée, effrayé, les larmes dévalant ses joues souillées de sang.

« Viens te battre, si tu es un homme ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de coasser de ma voix cassée, entre deux hoquets de rire, l'image d'un film que regardait Dudley un soir à la télévision quand nous étions tout gamins, me traversant l'esprit.

Une histoire de cow-boy ou de voyous, dans lequel le héros lançait cette réplique à son ennemi juré.

Un lâche, mauvais, sournois, cruel… Comme Voldemort.

Aussitôt, mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge. Stoppé net par un Doloris.

La douleur est atroce. Plus atroce qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Et elle est suivie d'autres douleurs qui me laissent brisés, douloureux de la tête aux pieds…

La porte claque soudainement. Il est parti. Me laissant gisant sur le sol.

Il a oublié la Potion. Il est parti faire soigner son poignet. Surgissant comme un diable furieux dans la chambre où dorment Preston et la mère de Blaise.

Mais je refoule ces images. Je me concentre sur moi-même…

J'ai salement morflé encore une fois.

Mais je ne le regrette pas. Je me battrais pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Jérémy, tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie. Et jamais je ne me soumettrais à sa volonté, me fais-je la promesse, avant de fermer les yeux sur un vertige tout noir…

OoOoOoO

_**Samedi 11 Janvier 1997 : Matin**_

**Acte 9 : Priest Hole**

**Blaise**

Il est à peine 06h00, quand j'entre dans notre QG, baillant à me décrocher les mâchoires. Draco est là et il bougonne en touillant énergiquement son thé avec une petite cuillère.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que t'as… » dis-je, en prenant place en face de lui, à côté de Théo qui mâche un morceau de toast, les yeux dans le vague.

« J'ai, que je vais tuer Richard, le passer à la moulinette pour en faire de la pâtée et le faire bouffer à ton chat ! » explose Draco, avant de reposer la petite cuillère avec brusquerie dans sa soucoupe.

« Belle indigestion en perspective pour Fauve… » souris-je, tandis que Gabe, qui est de garde près de la Carte, pouffe de rire

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a osé me faire ! M'endormir en traître pour une durée de près de trente-six heures et m'envoyer dans mon dortoir comme… comme… comme une vieille chaussette sale dans un panier à linge ! » s'exclame Draco, les yeux brillants de colère…

« Bah, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose, tu sais. La santé de Kreattur se dégrade, Tatie va beaucoup mieux et tout le monde pionce encore dans l'annexe. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de dormir… Tu avais vraiment une tête de déterré.. » déclare Gabe, avant de boire son thé à petites gorgées.

« Toi, cousin, ne prends pas parti pour ce traître, tu veux bien ! » peste Draco, en lui jetant un coup d'œil furibond.

« Cou.. Cousin ? » s'étrangle à demi Gabe, en recrachant son thé par les narines.

« Parfaitement ! Au 9ème degré ! Le premier des Harrison s'appelait Kastor Malfoy, avant de changer de nom pour Allistair Harrison ! » assure Draco, sous le regard médusé de Gabe.

Draco relève le nez, dans une expression que je ne lui ai pas vue depuis très longtemps. Son insupportable petit air supérieur…

« D'où sors-tu ça ? » s'enquiert Gabe, qui semble maintenant se demander si Draco ne serait pas un peu frappadingue.

« Le journal de Nyle Lane ! » répond laconiquement Draco, en tartinant un toast de marmelade d'orange.

Gabe hausse un sourcil, comme pour demander des précisions, mais Draco décide plutôt de mordre dans son toast. Avec un peu de sauvagerie…

« Demande à Marian, il t'expliquera. C'est aussi un cousin Malfoy. Au 15ème, 18ème ou 36ème degré, je ne sais plus trop. Vous êtes plusieurs cousins et cousines Malfoy qui s'ignorent ici, à Poudlard. Dont ta Directrice de Maison… » souris-je, avant de me lever, pour partir vers l'infirmerie.

Je prendrais mon petit déjeuner là-bas. Pompom ne me refusera pas ça. Et si elle le fait, je demanderais à Dyna d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger quelque part…

« Marian est mon cousin au 12ème degré ! Et toi, ne t'en va pas sans moi ! Je viens aussi. Allez, Théo. C'est samedi matin, nous ne sommes donc plus Persona non grata à l'infirmerie ! » déclare Draco, en se levant également.

Nous empruntons les Passages Internes, pour gagner au plus vite l'infirmerie, où nous entrons le plus silencieusement possible. Nous embrassons Miho, toujours décidée à jouer les princesses endormies de conte de fée, avant de pénétrer dans l'annexe.

Richard, qui veille, assis sur un fauteuil, lève les yeux aux cieux en nous voyant arriver.

Draco relève son nez, dans une attitude qui le met au défi d'essayer de nous renvoyer, avant de se diriger droit vers le lit, pour embrasser et examiner de près Hermione, Ron, son Parrain et Tatie Nally…

Ils vont beaucoup mieux tous les quatre, visiblement. En revanche, ça ne va pas fort du tout pour Kreattur. Il parait cent ans plus vieux et il est tout gris…

« Allons, Draco. Tu me remercieras sans doute, dans quelques heures, de t'avoir obligé à te reposer. Et il n'était pas utile de venir si tôt. Ils vont dormir pendant deux ou trois heures encore…» déclare Richard, d'un ton doux, quand Draco s'assoit finalement sur une chaise, en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos.

« Tu pouvais très bien nous laisser dormir ici. Et il n'était pas utile de nous faire dormir pendant trente-six heures ! Quant à venir ici dès notre réveil, tu peux comprendre tout de même, que tout le monde se fait du souci et que nous avons besoin de les voir ! » se rebiffe Draco, le nez buté.

Tonton Sev dirait qu'il fait sa diva. Et il aurait raison…

Richard soupire.

« Comme si vous n'aviez pas votre bureau de renseignement sur place ! » s'exclame Richard, en se tournant vers le divan situé près de la salle de bains, avant d'ajouter : « N'est-ce pas, Georges et Fred ? »

« Vous saviez ? » s'exclame les jumeaux, en laissant tomber leur Sortilège de Désillusion

« Croyez-vous vraiment que Madame Pomfresh et moi-même aurions laissé un seul instant nos malades sans surveillance, si nous n'avions pas repéré votre manœuvre et su que vous étiez présents ? » demande Richard en retour, avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien joué ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, l'air rieur.

Et ils décident d'aller prendre une douche, pour aller détendre leurs muscles un peu endoloris par leur inconfortable position depuis jeudi soir.

Le temps s'égrène lentement. Il s'étire et coule entre nos doigts. Aucun de nous ne peut s'occuper utilement. Nous bavardons un peu. Mais la plupart du temps, nous restons plongés dans nos pensées.

Je songe à Miho qui ne se réveille pas. A Harry qui doit salement se sentir seul et souffrir.

Je regarde Ron, Hermione, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally, en me demandant si j'aurais un jour leur courage. Parce qu'il en faut sacrément, pour faire ce qu'ils ont fait.

Ce qu'ils feront encore, sûrement, dès qu'ils seront réveillés.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement sur Tante Narcissa, qui semble un peu surexcitée.

« Annabelle a eu une idée sensationnelle cette nuit ! Elle nous a tous réveillés aux environs de trois heures trente ! Il y a peut-être une chance de retrouver Harry et d'aller le secourir ! Mais je la laisse vous expliquer tout cela elle-même ! » explose-t-elle, en s'écartant de la porte, pour laisser passage à Annabelle, Tonton Arthur, Tante Molly, Bill, Viktor, Terry et Lee, qui a décidé de prendre ses quartiers au Terrier, avec son pote Olivier Dubois.

Draco saute sur ses pieds, bouche bée et regard incertain. On dirait presque qu'il ne veut pas croire qu'il y a un espoir. Mais soudainement, ses yeux brillent de joie et il court vers Annabelle, pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tourbillonner.

« Dis-nous tout ! » s'exclame-t-il, après l'avoir fougueusement embrassée.

« Oui, Melle Lowett. Nous sommes tous impatients de savoir. » invite à son tour le professeur Dumbledore, qui vient d'arriver

Draco entraîne Annabelle, pour qu'elle prenne place à ses côtés, sur un divan. Tout le monde les entoure, assis ou debout et Draco presse Annabelle de parler.

« Tout vient du nom du Manoir : Priest Hole Manor. Je me demandais pourquoi ce nom tournait en boucle dans ma tête, depuis que je l'ai entendu. Et cette nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut et ça m'est revenu d'un seul coup. Je me suis souvenu d'un cours d'histoire, il y a deux ans. Priest Hole, ça veut dire : trou de prêtre… Cette expression vient du XVIème siècle, quand, au début du règne d'Elizabeth 1ère, les Catholiques ont été persécutés. La plupart du temps, les Priest Hole, étaient de toutes petites pièces secrètes, aménagées chez des nobles ou des notables, dans lesquelles les prêtres pouvaient se cacher ou célébrer leur culte. Mais parfois, il s'agissait d'un Passage Secret, par lequel ils pouvaient circuler d'un lieu à un autre, en toute sécurité ou s'enfuir. C'est peut-être le cas, à Priest Hole Manor ! » explique Annabelle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Un passage secret ! Ce serait formidable ! Mais comment savoir s'il y en a un et si oui, où il débouche, quand on ne sait pas exactement où se trouve le Manoir ? » demande Théo, avec un froncement de sourcil.

« C'est ici qu'est l'idée sensationnelle ! Poursuis, Annabelle » intervient Tante Narcissa, en serrant les mains d'Annabelle les yeux emplis de fierté.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers la petite amie de Draco, fiévreux, pleins d'espoir. Même celui de ceux qui sont déjà au courant de son idée.

« Eh, bien, d'après ce que Bill a dit, le Manoir a été mis sous… Euh…Fidelitas il y a peu. Et il n'est… Incartable, c'est cela ? » commence Annabelle, avant de regarder vers Tante Narcissa, l'air interrogatif.

« Oui, c'est cela, ma chérie… Continue.. » répond Tante Narcissa, avec un signe de tête encourageant.

« Il est donc Incartable, depuis la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, quand le père de Blaise a voulu mettre sa famille à l'abri de pressions qu'il exerçait sur lui, pour qu'il rejoigne son mouvement. A l'époque, il n'était pas encore marié à la mère de Blaise… C'était il y a une vingtaine d'année… Alors voilà mon idée. Il y a peut-être un historien qui a écrit l'histoire de Priest Hole Manor, il y a plus de vingt ans. Ce genre de livre qui prennent la poussière dans les librairies de village et que l'on vend exclusivement aux touristes en visite dans la région. Si ce livre a été écrit, il ne doit plus être en vente, puisque Priest Hole Manor a disparu du paysage et que la mémoire des villageois a été effacée à son propos, quand les Sorts de Protection ont été posés. Mais il se trouve peut-être encore quelqu'un qui le possède ou une vieille librairie qui en a un exemplaire oublié dans sa réserve… Il faut donc d'aller fouiner dans les villages des Cotswolds, interroger les habitants, leur demander s'ils ont des vieux livres qui parlent de la région ! » explique encore Annabelle, un peu enflammée à la fin de son discours.

« C'est une idée fabuleuse ! Mais cela risque de prendre pas mal de temps. Et puis des Sorciers, qui enquêtent chez des Moldus, ce sera vite repérable. » déclare Draco, visiblement mitigé.

« Oui, c'est ce que nous avons pensé. Alors nous y avons réfléchi. Nous pouvons avoir recours aux Sorciers d'origine Moldue et à leur famille. Lee a contacté sa mère et son cousin, déjà. Ils sont d'accord pour aller faire un peu de tourisme. Et ils sont en train de plancher sur les plans des Cotswolds, pour définir différents itinéraires touristiques. » répond Tonton Arthur, en levant un sourcil vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Notre directeur réfléchit, sous les regards attentifs et anxieux de chacun.

Moi, je trouve cette idée tout à fait géniale. Et pour le coup, je regrette de ne pas être d'origine Moldue. Car j'aurais proposé mon aide. L'inactivité me pèse…

« Je vous félicite, Mademoiselle Lowett, pour cette excellente idée. Je suppose que vous avez déjà quelques noms à proposer ? J'en aurais également. » déclare enfin le professeur Dumbledore, après environ trente secondes de réflexion

Il faut peu de temps, pour arrêter la liste des personnes à contacter, ce dont vont se charger Tonton Arthur, Bill, Terry et Lee, qui nous quittent donc très vite.

Les autres restent avec nous, pour attendre le réveil de Ron, Hermione, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally…

Et l'attente recommence…

Il faut environ deux heures, avant qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux. Ron la suit de près. Mais nous avons à peine le temps de lui demander comment il se sent, qu'il plonge à la recherche de Harry.

Et à voir sa tête, il n'a pas besoin de parler, pour que nous devinions que Harry souffre beaucoup…

Putain ! J'espère qu'il y a bien un Passage Secret, à Priest Hole Manor et que nous pourrons bientôt l'emprunter, pour le tirer de là-bas !

OoOoOoO

_**Samedi 11 Janvier 1997 : Après-midi**_

**Acte 10 : Jérémy**

**Harry**

Une sensation de fraîcheur sur le front me réveille.

J'ai mal. Et je voudrais pouvoir me réfugier de nouveau dans la nuit. J'ouvre quand même les yeux.

Jérémy est assis à côté de moi. Il sursaute lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Il tremble, serrant contre sa poitrine un chiffon humide, tâché de sang.

« Je… Je voulais te nettoyer et te rafraîchir un peu.. » murmure-il, avec timidité…

« Merci… » souffle-je, en esquissant un sourire.

Il ne va pas bien loin et se transforme vite en grimace. J'ai une lèvre explosée je crois bien…

« T'as soif ? Il y a encore de l'eau. Il y en a toujours, le pot se remplit automatiquement. Et il n'y a pas de Potion dedans.. » demande Jérémy, le regard anxieux dans son pauvre visage tuméfié, aux yeux bouffis de larmes.

« Je veux bien, oui… » réponds-je, en remuant le moins possible les lèvres.

Jérémy prend le gobelet qu'il a préparé à côté de lui et il m'aide à soulever la tête pour boire. Je remarque alors qu'il a posé sa couverture sur moi.

L'eau me fait du bien. Elle calme le feu que j'ai dans la gorge.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? » m'enquiers-je, quand j'ai bu tout le gobelet.

Il s'est un peu nettoyé et je vois nettement quelques plaies sur son corps. Il y en a deux longues et assez profondes. Une sur le ventre et une autre sur la cuisse. Elles doivent pas mal le faire souffrir. Il a du sang plein les cheveux aussi...

Le gamin hausse les épaules. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Ça va aller. Je suis moins blessé que toi… » répond-il, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Grimaçant sous le geste un peu brusque qui a dû raviver des douleurs...

« Tu es très courageux, Jérémy… » déclare-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, pour le réconforter.

Il secoue la tête, en signe de dénégation et ses larmes débordent de nouveau.

« Non. C'est toi qui es courageux. Sans toi, il aurait continué à me battre. Moi, je n'aurais pas pu faire ce que tu as fait. » affirme-t-il, en laissant cette fois ses larmes couler librement.

« C'est normal, tu es petit. C'est à moi de te protéger. » assure-je, en essayant de lui saisir la main, pour la serrer dans la mienne

Mais les liens m'en empêchent et bouger est une torture pour mon corps meurtri.

« Je ne voulais pas te croire, quand tu disais qu'il me ferait du mal… Et les autres choses… tu sais… qu'il aime toucher les garçons … » dit-il, une lueur terriblement effrayée dans son regard.

Je devine aisément de quoi il a peur.

« Viens là, bonhomme… Viens te réchauffer, sous la couverture. » l'invite-je, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, comme je le faisais avec Draco, il y a si longtemps, dans le Temps Ralenti.

« Mais s'il arrive ? S'il nous voit comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il ne fait pas toujours du bruit quand il vient. Les autres si. Mais lui, pas toujours. » demande Jérémy, sur le qui-vive

« Je saurais, s'il arrive. Je le sais toujours. Je te le promets… Et puis, si cela te rassure, tu ne resteras pas longtemps à côté de moi. » assure-je, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il hésite un bref instant, puis il se rend à mon invitation. Bougeant en grimaçant. Il prend des précautions, pour s'allonger auprès de moi, il n'ose pas trop se rapprocher, mais je l'encourage à poser sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Ça me fait du bien de le sentir contre moi. Même s'il est glacé, ça me réchauffe.

Nous restons un moment silencieux. Appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Mais au bout d'un moment, je sens que quelque chose le tracasse. Alors je lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

« On va mourir, hein ? » demande-t-il, dans un souffle.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je te promets que je ferais tout, pour que cela n'arrive pas. » réponds-je, avec franchise, réfléchissant un instant, avant de demander : « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ou touché, quand je faisais les cauchemars ? »

« Non… Je suis resté caché sous la couverture, quand il venait… » répond Jérémy, la voix tremblante de peur et un peu hésitant.

Son corps se contracte et il claque un peu des dents.

« Je sais qu'il est venu, mais je ne sais plus combien de fois... Il est venu souvent ?» m'enquiers-je encore, le cœur battant un peu fort.

S'il ne l'a pas touché lui, il m'a peut-être touché moi. Et je voudrais savoir s'il l'a fait. Mais je ne veux pas brusquer Jérémy…

« Trois fois… » répond dans un souffle le gosse, hésitant encore une fois, avant d'ajouter : « Il était en colère… »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? » demande-je, avec douceur

« Tu ne te laissais pas faire. Je l'ai vu, par un trou dans la couverture… » lâche Jérémy, d'une toute petite voix à peine audible.

« Il m'a touché… » souffle-je, davantage comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Jérémy hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

Une bouffée d'angoisse m'étreint la poitrine. Jusqu'où est-il allé ? Aussi loin qu'il est allé dans mes cauchemars ? Mais je ne peux poser cette question au gamin. Ai-je seulement envie de connaître la réponse ?

« Tu te débattais. Tu criais. Et ta Magie t'as protégé. Elle a fait un mur autour de toi, à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de… de toucher… ton sexe… Alors il criait aussi, il y avait du vent dans la cave et j'avais très peur qu'il me fasse du mal, mais il partait… » précise Jérémy en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Mon souffle se relâche.

Ma Magie me protège, Merlin merci ! Combien de temps le pourra-t-elle ?

Nous restons quelques instants silencieux. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Jérémy, mais moi je réfléchis à un moyen de le protéger. Une chose me semble sûre. Quand il sera calmé, Voldemort va revenir. Et il lui ordonnera à nouveau de me donner la Potion.

J'en suis certain. Ça le fait trop bander, que je souffre à cause d'une Potion créée par Parrain. Même s'il ne sait pas, que celui qu'il appelle « le traître Snape » est mon Parrain… Il lui suffit de savoir que nous sommes alliés…

Comment faire, pour que Jérémy ne tombe plus d'épuisement, ne se réveillant pas quand vient la sonnerie ? Voldemort se fiche bien, qu'il soit un gosse, qu'il a besoin de faire de bonnes nuits. Qu'il n'a pas la résistance d'un adulte. D'ailleurs, un adulte aussi, finirait par tomber endormi comme une souche, après des heures et des heures sans sommeil réparateur.

Aucune idée ne me vient pour épargner à Jérémy une nouvelle punition.

Ou plutôt si, il y en a une. Mais elle exigerait un sacrifice que je ne veux pas faire…

Que je ne ferais jamais…

Si seulement on pouvait se barrer d'ici !

Mais j'ai le corps brisé de souffrance et de plusieurs fractures. Je ne pourrais pas mettre en branle le plan imaginé dans mon cauchemar, dont je me souviens, comme tous les autres, avec une terrible netteté. Il faut d'abord que je sois soigné, que je reconstitue un peu mes réserves Magiques. Je pourrais prendre mes Potions Revitalisantes, dissimulées dans le matelas, me servir du couteau.

J'hésite un instant, à révéler leur existence à Jérémy. Je décide finalement de ne pas le faire. Pas qu'il me trahirait. Je suis certain que non. Mais il ne pourra cacher ses pensées à Voldemort et notre seul espoir de nous en tirer un jour s'envolerait.

Alors pour l'heure, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

Attendre le moment propice.

Et prendre cette fichu Potion, lutter contre son effet, comme me l'a soufflé Tristan…

Tristan… La petite voix de ma conscience, mon instinct toujours en alerte, qui veille sur moi, même quand je suis en plein cauchemar…

Oui, voilà ce qu'il faut faire. Attendre et faire confiance à mon instinct pour saisir le moment propice.

« Jérémy, il faudra que tu me donnes à nouveau la Potion bientôt. Applique-toi à bien le faire… » souffle-je, décidé à me tenir à ce plan, certes un peu boiteux, mais qui constitue notre seule espoir de survie.

Jérémy se redresse et me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal… » répond-il en hochant la tête en signe de refus.

« Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il **te** fasse du mal. Ce ne sera pas toi le responsable de mes cauchemars, ce sera lui. Alors promets-moi de bien me donner cette Potion. Il dira d'arrêter, quand il verra que ça ne marche pas, qu'il ne pourra pas me faire fléchir et obtenir ce qu'il veut avec ça. Les cauchemars, je les oublierai très vite… » affirme-je, le regard insistant.

Je sais, que tous ces horribles cauchemars resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Mais je sais aussi, que j'aurais la capacité de les apprivoiser, de faire d'eux une force et non une faiblesse.

Ce que Voldemort ne peux pas comprendre. Jamais il n'a su apprivoiser ses peurs, il s'est toujours laissé diriger par elle. Les a laissé manger son cerveau, détruire sa vie autant qu'il détruit celle des autres…

Jérémy soutien mon regard, durant quelques secondes ou minutes, je ne saurais dire. Ses larmes débordent. Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer, éclate en sanglot et vient spontanément se réfugier contre moi.

« Je suis désolé, désolé… » hoquette-t-il, tout tremblant, secoué de pleurs

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, non, tu n'as pas à l'être. On s'en sortira, tu verras, on s'en sortira… » souffle-je à son oreille, une fois de plus peiné de ne pouvoir lui offrir la chaleur de mes bras.

Je le laisse pleurer tout son soul, puis s'endormir, luttant moi-même contre le sommeil pour ne pas rater l'arrivée de Voldemort et par la même occasion, quelques précieuses secondes, pour réveiller Jérémy et le renvoyer sur son matelas.

Mon esprit divague. Je laisse défiler mes souvenirs heureux. Ils me permettent de ne plus sentir la douleur qui fait crier mon corps et mon cœur.

L'amour de Ron, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses sourires. Le babillage d'Hermione, sa tendresse, ses étreintes chaleureuses. Les éclats de rire de Draco et ceux de Théo. Les crises d'adolescence de Parrain. La force tranquille de Marraine, la douceur de ses bras…

Tous ceux que j'aime sont avec moi. Ils habitent mon cœur, mon esprit et mon âme à jamais.

Et ça, jamais Voldemort ne pourra me l'enlever.

Jamais…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	28. De sombres Jours 5

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**..**

**Mistycal est, comme d'habitude, ma beta sur ce chapitre**

**...**

**Réponse sur mon forum pour: - Douceurfamille -**

**De Sombres Jours 5 /**

_**Dimanche 12 Janvier 1997 : Soir**_

**Acte 11 : Le Cercle Des Fées**

**Severus**

Ron soupire et repousse son assiette à moitié pleine, avant de fermer les yeux.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour dormir. C'est pour tenter de rejoindre Harry. Mais il n'arrive pas à passer la barrière seul, malgré ses efforts. Et nous n'arrivons pas à entrer en Communion, sans Nally.

Il peut donc seulement le sentir. Il a su quand Harry a reçu des soins, en fin d'après-midi hier. Et de nouveau la Potion de Cauchemars, sans aucun répit depuis…

Je me maudis de l'avoir créée.

Harry souffre, à cause de moi. Il doit vivre les pires horreurs, comme s'il y était. Combien de temps son cerveau acceptera-t-il de subir cela, avant de céder, de devenir fou ? Si nous le retrouvons, Harry devra-t-il passer le reste de sa vie à Ste Mangouste, en compagnie des parents de Neville ?

Je frémis d'horreur à cette pensée et la main de Nally frémit dans la mienne.

Elle a presque retrouvé toute sa santé physique. Mais son niveau d'énergie Magique est toujours quasiment à zéro et elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux. Kreattur non plus. Mais le refera-t-il ? Il semble bien mal en point. Les Elfes de maison sont pourtant des créatures très résistantes. Davantage que nous.

« La Base de Londres appelle Poudlard ! Je répète, la Base de Londres appelle Poudlard, vous me recevez ! » s'exclame la voix de Lee Jordan, dans le Miroir Magique.

« Ouais ! Fort et clair ! Mais on n'est pas dans un film Moldu, Lee, alors tu n'as pas besoin de faire ces simagrées… Vas y, délivre ton message ! » sourit Bill Weasley, qui est venu passer l'après-midi avec nous.

Son amie Fleur également, qui tâche de chouchouter Ron et de lui changer les idées de temps en temps, sans grand succès toutefois…

« Désolé, un rêve de gosse puéril, que j'avais envie de réaliser. Ça va peut-être me permettre de passer véritablement dans l'âge adulte qui sait ! Mais trêve de plaisanterie, voilà les nouvelles : toutes les équipes sont revenues des Cotswolds. Elles ont fait choux blanc pour l'instant. Mais il reste quatre villages à visiter. Ma mère et mon cousin iront en voir deux demain. Les autres équipes ne seront pas libres, à cause de leur boulot, alors j'irai avec Annabelle dans les deux autres et nous allons trouver, je le sens ! Que personne ne perde espoir ! » s'exclame encore Lee, avec bonne humeur.

J'espère de tout cœur que son instinct ne le trompe pas…

Ron soupire à fendre l'âme. Et je me demande si Richard ne ferait pas mieux de lui redonner de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Il n'a quasiment pas dormi depuis hier matin et il souffre visiblement, bien qu'il soit maintenant au-delà des larmes. Son expression, son attitude, sa posture, son regard ont changé. Il est définitivement passé dans l'âge adulte, lui, il n'est plus possible d'en douter…

Dans la violence et le chagrin. C'est un homme maintenant. Puissant et déterminé. Rude et inflexible en surface. Il sera implacable, inébranlable dans ses prochains combats.

A ses côtés, Hermione fait ce qu'elle peut, pour le réconforter. Elle a changé elle aussi. Ce n'est plus une adolescente trop intelligente et cultivée pour son âge. Son petit côté impatient, fébrile et avide de faire ses preuves a disparu. C'est une femme forte, posée. Aussi déterminée et implacable que Ron…

Cela m'attriste. On leur a volé leur enfance et leur adolescence.

On en a fait des adultes avant l'âge. Et qui en ont trop vu, déjà.

Les doigts de Nally remuent. Cette fois, j'ai la certitude qu'elle effectue son retour parmi nous. Je me tourne vers elle et l'examine attentivement. Son visage s'est creusé et la cicatrice qui court depuis sa tempe gauche presque jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, ressort plus encore qu'habituellement, mais elle reste à mes yeux la plus belle femme de la création.

Ses cils frémissent.

« Ouvre les yeux, Nally. Allez, tu peux le faire, fichue Gryffondor que tu es ! » l'encourage-je à mi-voix, avec toute la tendresse, tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle

Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Je caresse ses cheveux.

Elle papillonne des yeux, accroche mon regard et me sourit doucement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, infiniment soulagé, mon regard fixé sur Kreattur, le remerciant silencieusement du plus profond de mon cœur, alors que tout le monde se réjouit du retour de Nally parmi nous.

« Comment est-ce possible… » souffle-t-elle à mon oreille, tandis que Richard s'affaire déjà à lui jeter des Sorts de Diagnostic.

« Laisse d'abord Richard faire son travail. Il sera temps pour les explications après » réponds-je avec douceur.

Elle acquiesce et ferme les yeux. Elle est épuisée. C'est Normal. Sa Magie a tellement lutté, contre la Magie Noire qui l'empoisonnait ! Et elle a participé au processus, qui a transféré son mal à Kreattur aussi…

J'observe Richard. Il a l'air satisfait et s'empresse de me glisser une Potion Revitalisante entre les doigts. Je la fais boire à Nally, avant de la reposer doucement contre ses oreillers.

« Sev, comment est-ce possible. Je sais que j'aurais dû mourir… » demande de nouveau Nally, ses yeux océan anxieux.

Dans son cœur elle sait, j'en suis certain. Mais elle a besoin que je le confirme.

« Kreattur a bu le Calice du Repentant et il a choisi de prendre ton mal…. » réponds-je dans un murmure, en laissant mon regard couler vers le petit Elfe.

Les yeux de Nally s'embuent de larmes et elle suit mon regard.

« Oh… Kreattur… » souffle-t-elle, avant d'allonger le bras, pour saisir la main de Kreattur.

Dans un gros effort, l'Elfe entrouvre ses yeux à demi vitreux, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« Kreattur… est… heureux… » halète-t-il faiblement…

Nally déglutit difficilement, puis elle roule sur le côté et se laisse glisser hors du lit, à genou, auprès du fauteuil. Je m'empresse à ses côtés, pour la soutenir.

Elle prend maintenant les deux mains de Kreattur entre les siennes. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je sens le dilemme de ses émotions. Elle est heureuse du repentir sincère de Kreattur mais désolée qu'il sacrifie ainsi sa vie.

« Oh, Kreattur, tu dois tellement souffrir ! Comment pourrais-je te remercier, d'un tel sacrifice ? » dit-elle dans un murmure

« Aider… Harry… Potter… » halète encore Kreattur

« Je veux aider Harry, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, Kreattur. Mais tu dois savoir, que le Maléfice est toujours sur moi et tant que tu es en vie, tu prendras mon mal. Cela va te tuer, Kreattur, si je vais auprès de lui…» déclare Nally, qui tremble contre moi.

« Kreattur… sait… Kreattur…est prêt… » répond le petit Elfe, avant de fermer les yeux.

Nally porte les mains du petit Elfe à son front, avant de les embrasser. Puis elle murmure un merci, en caressant tendrement la joue de Kreattur, avant de me demander de l'aider à se remettre au lit.

Tous les regards sont posés sur le petit Elfe mourant. Ils ont pour lui plus de respect qu'il a dû en recevoir durant toute sa vie.

« Il faudra au moins trois jours, pour reconstituer tes réserves Magiques, Nally. Tu ne pourras pas te rendre auprès de Harry d'ici là. Cela permettra peut-être à Kreattur de survivre…» déclare Richard, en regardant l'Elfe Guérisseur dépêché par Dobby à ses côtés depuis qu'il a bu le Calice du Repentant, administrer une Potion à Kreattur.

Nally ferme un instant les yeux. Je sais qu'elle se concentre sur Harry. Qu'elle cherche à saisir des bribes de ses émotions, à cerner son état de santé.

« Il a besoin de nous… » dit-elle avec douceur, fatiguée, malgré la Potion Revitalisante qu'elle a pris il y a quelques minutes à peine…

« Je sais que Harry a besoin de vous, Nally ! J'en ai cruellement conscience et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir l'aider, moi aussi. Je comprends qu'il aurait besoin de vos forces, pour le soulager des terribles tortures qu'il subit. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse de nouveau mettre ta vie en danger et celles de Severus, Hermione et Ron par la même occasion ! Nous avons eu suffisamment peur de vous perdre tous les quatre la dernière fois que vous êtes entrés en Communion ! Et cela ne servira pas Harry, si vous vous tuez, tout comme cela ôtera tout sens au sacrifice de Kreattur ! Alors compte sur moi pour t'empêcher de faire une monumentale bêtise ! » assure Richard, d'un ton très déterminé, la main crispée sur sa baguette

Mais Nally ne l'écoute pas. Elle est tendue vers la boîte habitée par les Fées des Glaces. Elle hoche finalement la tête et ouvre la boîte. Une Fée en fuse. C'est Aelia, je la reconnais à ses cheveux bleutés. La Fée secoue vivement ses ailes au-dessus de Nally.

« Non ! Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Même vous, vous ne pouvez rien de plus. Vous avez aussi épuisé une grande partie de votre énergie Magique ces derniers jours. Votre poussière n'est plus aussi efficace… » intervient Richard, sourcils froncés vers Aelia

Il a raison. Les Fées sont intervenues souvent, pour nous aider. Même quand nous étions plongés dans le sommeil artificiel créé par la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Fred et Georges nous l'ont dit. Et, tout comme Richard l'a fait, ils ont constaté que la poussière des Fées est nettement moins active et que leur effet se dissipe rapidement

« Aelia sait que sa poussière et celle de ses sœurs est insuffisante pour m'aider à retrouver la pleine forme. En fait, elle demande que Bill l'emmène au Terrier… » déclare Nally, avec un sourire rassurant pour Richard.

« Au Terrier ? Comment connait-elle le Terrier ? Pourquoi souhaite-t-elle que je l'emmène là-bas ? » s'étonne Bill, les deux sourcils haussés sur son interrogation

« Les Fées savent où se trouvent tous les Cercles de fées. Et le Terrier est bâtit sur un Cercle de Fées. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu… » intervient Luna, de sa voix douce et chantante, en souriant et tendant la main vers Aelia.

Aelia vole vers elle et se pose sur sa main, la tête penchée, comme pour lui parler

« Quoi ? Mais… C'est… Le Terrier sur un Cercle de Fées ? » balbutie Bill, l'air un peu ahuri

« Luna a déjà dit cela, le jour où le Fidelitas a été posé sur le Terrier, tu te souviens, Théo ? J'ai pensé ce jour-là, que c'était peut-être bien possible, que cela expliquerait l'atmosphère exceptionnelle du Terrier… » déclare Draco, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Théo

« Oui, effectivement, le Terrier est bien bâti sur un Cercle de Fées. Et depuis l'attaque sur le Terrier, à Halloween, elles se sentent très concernées par la guerre contre Voldemort. Toutes les Créatures qui leur sont apparentées également. » révèle Nally, à l'ébahissement de chacun.

Sauf moi, bien entendu, puisque je le savais déjà…

« C'est… Waow !... Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'exclame Bill, l'air heureux, avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Bien sûr que je vais y emmener Aelia. Comment veut-elle que nous y allions ? Par Cheminée ou Transplanage ? »

« Les Fées n'aiment pas les transports Sorciers. Aelia préfère que vous vous déplaciez à dos de Sombral. Elle demande que tu la protèges sous ton blouson en peau de Dragon, pendant le vol. Ce n'est pas qu'elle craigne le froid, mais elle compte dormir pendant le voyage. Elle souhaite également que Luna t'accompagne. » répond Nally, au grand plaisir de Luna qui accepte avec joie d'accompagner Bill et Aelia.

Fred offre à Luna de prendre son propre Blouson en peau de Dragon, afin qu'elle soit bien protégée du froid. Il déclare ouvertement qu'il regrette de ne pas être du voyage, lui aussi.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Ron, qui ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure. Il regarde Aelia, qui vole un peu autour de lui, avant de se percher sur son épaule. Il lui sourit, avec tristesse et la Fée secoue ses ailes, libérant un peu de sa réconfortante poussière. Il la remercie dans un souffle, la gorge nouée et la petite Fée s'envole vers Bill et Luna, tourne autour d'eux, puis s'en va vers la porte.

Je ne sais pas combien de Fées vont accepter de venir ici avec elle, mais je gage que leur aide sera grandement bienvenue…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Le voyage à dos de Sombral est un vrai régal. Les Créatures volent à coups d'ailes puissants, haut dans le ciel. Leur façon de planer est majestueuse, fluide et gracieuse. Je regrette presque que notre destination soit si rapidement atteinte quand les Sombrals se posent en douceur devant le Terrier.

Je descends de ma monture, sous l'œil surpris de Papa, qui vient de revenir du Ministère et n'est pas encore entré dans la maison, dont la porte s'ouvre sur Maman, Narcissa, Annabelle, Augusta et Olivier. Ils ont vraisemblablement été alertés par le bruit des sabots et se sont précipités pour venir aux nouvelles.

« Bill, Luna ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Papa, d'un ton un peu anxieux.

« Tout va bien, rassure-toi. Mais attends-toi à une grosse surprise… » réponds-je, avant d'ouvrir un peu mon blouson et de jeter un coup d'œil dedans.

Aelia est accrochée à mon pull, à hauteur de mon cœur. Elle dort paisiblement. Je l'appelle doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux et s'étire, avant de fuser hors de mon blouson et de voler autour de nous, sous le regard interdit de tout le monde.

Hormis Luna, bien entendu, qui arbore son sourire doux, un peu énigmatique…

« Tu es venu avec une Fée… » souffle Papa, en ne quittant pas Aelia des yeux

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant… » réponds-je, en regardant Aelia se diriger vers la maison.

Soudainement, Maman pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Le Terrier vient de s'évaporer. A la place, il y a un halo doré qui englobe une clairière ronde, foisonnante d'herbes folles, de buissons verdoyants et de fleurs géantes, aux corolles repliées. Aelia voltige dans le halo et une petite musique, aux accents clairs et tintinnabulants s'élève, emplissant l'air de chaleur et de douceur. Les fleurs s'épanouissent, révélant leurs couleurs vives, libérant un arôme suave. Et soudainement des dizaines et des dizaines de Fées en surgissent, s'envolant dans le halo, en une chorégraphie d'arabesques gracieuses.

Les Fées dansent, sous mes yeux ébahis, émerveillés.

Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un jour le privilège d'assister à un spectacle aussi…féérique…

Papa, Maman, tout le monde est bouche bée.

Sauf Luna, qui chantonne et danse en virevoltant sur elle-même, autour du Cercle des Fées, en rythme avec leur musique.

Soudainement la musique cesse. Nombres de Fées regagnent leur fleur, qui referme leur corolle sur elles, pour protéger leur sommeil. Mais il en reste deux à trois douzaines, suspendues au-dessus du Cercle. On dirait qu'elles tiennent conseil.

Elles restent ainsi durant quelques temps, avant d'effectuer une pirouette et de sortir du Cercle, qui disparait à nos yeux, pour laisser à nouveau place à la maison…

Les Fées viennent vers nous. Elles virevoltent autour de nos têtes, certaines sautant de l'une à l'autre, en libérant un peu de leur poussière. Puis elles se rassemblent en deux groupes. L'un devant moi, l'autre devant Luna.

Nous entrebâillons tous les deux nos blousons en peau de Dragon et les Fées se précipitent à l'intérieur, s'accrochant à nos pulls, avant de fermer les yeux….

« Un Cercle de Fées…. J'ai bâti le Terrier sur un Cercle de Fées… Et elles m'ont laissé faire… Elles ont accepté notre famille… » murmure Papa, en regardant la maison avec ébahissement…

« Ce sont des Végélines. Elles vous aiment bien. » sourit Luna, en refermant soigneusement la fermeture éclair du blouson que Fred lui a prêté.

Et sans attendre, nous grimpons sur les Sombrals, pour repartir à Poudlard, laissant Papa et Maman qui se tiennent par la main et regardent toujours le Terrier avec des yeux émerveillés, tandis que Tante Narcissa, Annabelle, Augusta et Olivier commentent la scène à laquelle ils viennent d'assister.

Je gage que cela va occuper toutes les conversations de la soirée. Et que Papa dévorera tous les livres sur les Fées, les Végélines en particulier, qu'il pourra trouver…

« Au fait ! Je ne vous ai pas dis ! Nally a repris conscience ! » m'écrie-je, tandis que le Sombral commence à prendre son envol.

Olivier me fait signe qu'il a compris et nous filons vers Poudlard.

Le voyage de retour se passe aussi rapidement et agréablement que l'allée. Luna irradie de bonheur, ses longs cheveux blonds claquant doucement dans le vent. Hagrid nous attend avec Crockdur quand nous nous posons dans la Forêt Interdite. Il est très curieux de voir des Végélines, qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer et nous accompagne jusqu'à l'annexe de l'infirmerie.

Les fées jaillissent de nos blousons, à peine avons-nous refermé la porte et se précipitent vers le lit, virevoltant à qui mieux mieux, secouant leurs ailes pour libérer de la poussière, principalement au-dessus de Nally.

La poussière forme bientôt une coque autour d'elle. Mais quand celle des Fées des Glaces était lisse et argentée, celle-ci semble constituée de feuilles et de fleurs, d'un beau vert émeraude.

Kreattur aussi, est enveloppé d'une coque. Mais L'Elfe Guérisseur, nous apprend qu'elle ne le guérira pas. Elle va juste atténuer sa douleur et prolonger un peu sa vie, pour qu'il puisse aider Nally le plus longtemps possible…

Je trouve que c'est un peu cruel. Mais il a choisi et accepté son sort et je ne lui ferai pas l'affront d'avoir pitié de lui. Je lui accorde néanmoins ma compassion et mon respect.

« Est-ce que l'on sait combien de temps Tatie va rester dans cette coque ? La première fois, ça n'a pas duré si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? … » demande Draco à mi-voix, au bout d'une demi-heure, avant d'ajouter, après une brève hésitation : « Et de moins en moins de temps les fois suivantes… »

Il a raison. La dernière fois, la coque s'est effritée au bout de dix minutes environ alors qu'elle avait duré au moins vingt-cinq minutes la première fois.

« Les fois précédentes, nous étions quatre a absorber l'effet de la Poussière de Sept Fées. Aujourd'hui, elles sont quatre fois plus nombreuses, Nally est seule dans la coque et ses réserves Magiques sont au plus bas. Alors ça risque de durer pas mal de temps. Et Nally dormira plusieurs heures encore avant de se réveiller… » répond Sev, son regard attendri posé sur le cocon qui protège Nally.

Je jette aussitôt un œil du côté de Ron. Il ne dit rien, ses yeux sont dans le vague. Il a l'air complètement ailleurs, déconnecté de ce qu'il se passe ici. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir où est son esprit. Il est complètement tourné vers Harry.

Mon cœur se serre. Mon petit frère est malheureux et il n'arrive plus à évacuer sa souffrance dans les pleurs… Reverrai-je un jour une véritable étincelle rieuse dans son regard ? Ou cette terrible épreuve qu'il est en train de vivre, l'aura-t-elle éteinte à jamais ?

J'espère de tout cœur que non…

OoOoOoO

_**Lundi 13 Janvier 1997 : Après-midi**_

**Acte 12 : Ballade Dans la Campagne Anglaise**

**Lee**

Annabelle accroché à ma taille, je sillonne la campagne anglaise sur la Moto que mon cousin m'a prêtée. Nous sommes partis très tôt ce matin, pour venir dans les Cotswolds, visiter deux des quatre villages qui ne l'ont pas été hier. Les plus éloignés de Winchcombe, le bled aux environs duquel est supposé se trouver Priest Hole Manor…

Ce matin, notre visite dans le village de Lacock ne nous a rien apporté de nouveau. Si ce n'est un mal de tête carabiné pour bibi…

Il faut dire que le pasteur du coin nous a recommandé d'aller voir son ami, un ancien colonel des armées, qui fait office de bibliothécaire dans son village. C'est vrai qu'il est érudit, mais Merlin, quel bavard ce type ! Un vrai moulin à paroles ! On n'a pu le faire taire qu'en l'emmenant prendre un verre dans le pub du coin.

Enfin, le faire taire, pour nous. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore casser les oreilles des clients qui ont eu le courage de rester pour l'écouter. En ce qui nous concerne, Annabelle et moi, on s'est dépêché d'avaler un sandwich et un soda avant de se carapater…

« Base appelle, Lee. Tu m'reçois ? » entends-je Mondingus dire dans mes écouteurs.

Je lui ai demandé de me contacter dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles de Poudlard.

« Ouais, cinq sur cinq ! Mais attends que je me gare sur le côté. Faudrait pas que je fonce dans un troupeau de vaches qui traverse la route dans le prochain virage, parce que j'étais distrait par ta voix mélodieuse ! » réponds-je, en ralentissant pour m'arrêter sur le bas-côté et descendre de bécane afin de me dégourdir un peu les guiboles.

Ça fait rire Mondingus, qui rigole de bon cœur. Mais quand je lui dis que je suis fin prêt à l'écouter, il retrouve tout son sérieux, pour me raconter ce qu'il sait. A savoir rien de joyeux du tout.

Ron, Tatie Nally, Hermione et Tonton Sev sont entrés quatre fois en Communion ce matin, pour tâcher de rejoindre Harry. Ils ont réussi, au prix de gros efforts qui les ont mis à mal et plongé Kreattur dans le coma.

Pour un résultat qui ne s'est pas du tout révélé probant. Selon ce qu'a dit Tatie, avant de s'endormir, fatiguée et la cuisse de nouveau un peu suintante, Harry est tellement englué dans ses cauchemars qu'ils ont eu un mal fou à l'atteindre. Et quand ils ont enfin pu établir le contact, ça s'est transformé en cauchemar pour tout le monde…

Harry hurlait qu'ils étaient morts. Dans son esprit, il les voyait se faire tuer et devenir des Inférii. Tout ce qu'ils lui disaient pour tâcher de le réconforter, lui arrivait transformé en message contraire… Et il se débattait, à chaque fois qu'ils ont voulu lui donner de l'énergie ou il refusait de la prendre, croyant que c'était du poison ou des Maléfices qu'on lui jetait.

Et il voyait sans cesse Voldemort qui le torturait ou torturait le gamin qui est avec lui. Il se voyait lui-même devenir un monstre sanguinaire ou tuer sa famille et ses amis, sans le vouloir…

Il revit aussi la mort de ses parents et de Sirus, les évènements dans le cimetière d'Hangleton, les combats menés au Manoir Malfoy, au Ministère et à Little Whinging… Des combats qui tournaient en défaveur des nôtres, qui meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, bien sûr…

Et pendant que Mondingus me raconte tout ça, je repense au Basilic, auquel on a joué des comédies macabres… Putain… Dans ses cauchemars, Harry vit non-stop depuis deux jours, ce que nous lui avons fait. Et encore, pour le Basilic, c'était nettement moins atroce…

Harry va finir par péter un câble. Ou alors son cœur va lâcher…

C'est terrible…

« Donc vu qu'leur présence près d'lui fait pire que mieux, ils ont décidé d'plus l'approcher, autant pour l'préserver que pour s'préserver eux-mêmes et être en forme au moment opportun. Mais ils vont rester aux aguets, au cas où Voldemort lui laiss'rait un répit. Y faudra bien qu'ça arrive, s'il veut pas qu'notre Harry devienne dingue et meurt d'épuisement. Et ils espèrent pouvoir l'aider à ç'moment là et qui sait, peut-être aussi lui faire parvenir des bonnes nouvelles … » achève Mondingus, d'un ton très grave.

« D'accord, on va tout faire pour qu'il y ait de bonnes nouvelles, tu peux me croire. Allez, si tu n'as rien de plus à dire, je me remets en route. Le premier des deux qui a des informations appelle l'autre… » déclare-je, en enfourchant déjà la bécane.

Mondingus acquiesce et nous souhaite bonne chance. Je clos donc la conversation et je m'apprête à donner un coup de kick pour faire démarrer la moto, quand Annabelle me donne une tape sur l'épaule…

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » me demande-t-elle, le regard anxieux, derrière le plexiglas de son casque.

Je lui résume la situation et nous partons pour notre destination en croisant les doigts.

Il ne nous faut pas plus de 5 minutes, pour arriver à Castle Combe, le plus beau village d'Angleterre, si l'on en croit les dépliants touristiques. Je veux bien les croire, car tout ce que je vois est charmant…

Nous faisons lentement le tour du village, regardant bien autour de nous, pour tâcher de repérer une librairie ou une bibliothèque. Nous choisissons finalement de commencer par le musée, dans lequel nous dégotons un bouquin qui parle de l'histoire du village. Annabelle l'achète, disant que ça fera un bon point de départ, pour une discussion avec les villageois et les commerçants.

Annabelle est balaise, pour les faire parler. Elle évoque un devoir d'histoire qu'elle doit faire, sur l'époque Elisabéthaine et déclare au bout d'un moment, qu'elle est curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les Priest Hole. La bonne femme au musée lui avoue qu'elle ne sait pas grand-chose là-dessus, mais qu'il y a un vieux au village, qui en connait un rayon sur l'histoire. Elle nous indique où le trouver et trois minutes plus tard, nous frappons à la porte de son cottage…

Ça ne répond pas malheureusement et nous nous apprêtons à repartir vers le centre du village, quand une voisine met son nez dehors. Alors nous lui demandons si elle sait où est le vieux. Elle nous dit qu'on peut le trouver dans l'un des pubs du coin, dont elle nous indique le chemin avec amabilité.

Il ne nous faut pas plus de deux minutes pour y arriver.

Il fait chaud dans le pub, c'est accueillant et le patron nous indique la table où le vieux que nous cherchons est assis, devant une bonne bière. Annabelle va aussitôt le voir, tandis que je commande de quoi nous rafraîchir, laissant au serveur le soin de nous apporter nos boissons, avant de la rejoindre.

Annabelle a déjà entamé la conversation, servant sa fable sans hésitation. Le vieux est ravi de lui répondre et leurs langues vont bon train, Annabelle dirigeant ses questions, pour élargir les horizons petit à petit à toute la région.

Le garçon, que le vieux nous a présenté comme son petit-fils, prénommé Kenny, nous apporte notre troisième soda, jetant à Annabelle une œillade charmeuse qui ne plairait pas du tout à Draco, quand elle se décide à demander au vieux s'il ne saurait pas où elle pourrait trouver des livres anciens de plus de vingt ou trente ans et plus encore, qui racontent l'histoire des villages de la région.

« Pourquoi anciens ? Il y en a des récents dans toutes les librairies et bureau du syndicat du tourisme des villages ! » s'exclame le vieux, avant de boire une gorgée de sa pinte de bière.

« Mon père disait toujours que ces livres contiennent plus d'images que de texte et que ce n'est pas toujours le plus intéressant qui est rapporté dedans. Et il m'a donné le goût des anciens livres… » répond-elle, avec une pointe de tristesse.

Ça, je sais que c'est la vérité. Nous en avons parlé, quand nous avons mis au point notre stratégie d'approche hier soir…

« Disait… » lâche le vieux, en fixant Annabelle d'un œil compatissant…

« Oui, il est mort, il y a quelques mois… » soupire Annabelle, la voix sincèrement nouée…

Le vieux lui tapote la main, tandis que le serveur, qui n'arrête pas de nous tourner autour sous des prétextes quelconques, tend une oreille attentive. Je me retiens de lui dire ce que je pense de son indiscrétion, pour ne pas froisser le vieux.

« J'en ai quelques-uns dans ma bibliothèque et peut-être bien aussi dans mon grenier, avec tout un fatras d'archives de toutes sortes. A une époque, j'achetais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur la région, avec dans l'idée de faire un livre un jour… L'idée m'est passée, mais j'ai tout conservé… » révèle le vieux, le regard un peu dans le vague, avant de reporter ses yeux sur nous pour ajouter : « Revenez demain chez moi. Vous pourrez farfouiller dans tout ce bric-à-brac et emporter ce que vous voulez. Ça ne me servira plus pour maintenant et Kenny ne s'intéresse guère à l'histoire. Autant que ça profite à une jolie jeune fille curieuse du passé »

« Demain… Mais pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? » demande Annabelle, avec espoir.

« Parce que ça va être l'heure du bridge bientôt ! Et le bridge, c'est sacré ! » répond le vieux, avant d'ajouter, devant nos mines déçues : « Allons, mes livres et documents ne vont pas s'envoler ! »

« C'est que nous n'habitons pas tout près et Annabelle a cours demain. Et puis son devoir, c'est pour mercredi… » glisse-je, en me disant que le vieux nous invitera peut-être à passer la soirée avec lui.

« C'est dommage, ça. Je vous aurais bien invités ce soir, mais c'est lundi et le lundi, je passe toujours la soirée chez cette vieille crapule de Bart…» répond simplement le vieux, l'air sincèrement navré.

« Ah, mais, je peux très bien les accompagner, moi ! C'est le moment creux, Dave ne verra sûrement pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'absente une petite heure, n'est-ce pas Dave ! » intervient son petit-fils, avec un sourire langoureux pour Annabelle, qui lui rend son sourire.

Elle est spontanée, Annabelle et ne pense pas à mal. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas vu le manège de Kenny. Mais lui, il va falloir que je le surveille de près, si son grand-père est d'accord. Car il serait capable d'essayer de culbuter Annabelle dans un coin du grenier, si je la laisse seule avec lui…

Le patron acquiesce, affirmant que Kenny peut même prendre tout son après-midi si ça lui chante et ce dernier demande à son grand-père ce qu'il en pense

« Bah, pourquoi pas ! Tenez, voilà les clés ! Fouillez autant que vous voulez ! » répond le vieux, qu'Annabelle remercie d'une bise sur la joue.

Le garçon nous invite à partir devant lui, le temps de prendre son blouson et il nous rejoint devant chez son grand-père, dit-il.

Annabelle et moi ne nous faisons pas prier. Peu après, nous entrons chez le vieux. Kenny nous indique la bibliothèque et Annabelle et moi commençons à feuilleter tous les bouquins qui parlent de la région. Mais aucun n'évoque de Priest Hole et nous finissons par nous rendre dans le grenier…

« Oh ! Mais c'est une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba ! » s'exclame Annabelle, tout sourire, en regardant autour d'elle…

Kenny acquiesce, sans grand enthousiasme. Il semble profondément déçu, que je ne quitte pas Annabelle d'une semelle…

Des tonnes de poussière nous chatouillent les narines et ça sent le vieux papier qui prend l'humidité. Il y a tellement de bouquins, de magazines et de paperasse dans tous les coins, que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Annabelle et moi fouillons avec entrain dans les livres, tandis que Kenny s'ennuie visiblement. Il nous laisse même deux ou trois fois, pour aller fumer une clope dans le jardin ou se boire une bière dans la cuisine. De temps en temps, pour plaire à Annabelle, il déplace quelques bouquins, venant lui demander si tel ou tel ne l'intéresserait pas.

Pour ne pas le vexer, Annabelle lui en fait mettre un de côté, sur une petite pile de livres et de paperasses qu'elle se propose d'emporter, même s'ils ne l'intéressent pas vraiment, pour laisser croire au vieux qu'elle a trouvé son bonheur.

Ça doit bien faire trois heures qu'on farfouille, éternuant la poussière qui nous chatouille le tarin, quand Kenny s'approche encore une fois d'Annabelle, en feuilletant un livre, les sourcils froncés …

« Etrange, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom dans le coin, mais cela va sans doute vous intéresser : Histoire de Priest Hole Manor et de ses environs… » dit-il, tandis que je sursaute et qu'Annabelle pousse un petit cri de surprise joyeuse.

Kenny, bien que visiblement étonné de sa réaction, semble satisfait.

« Oh ! On dirait que j'ai trouvé la perle rare… » s'exclame-t-il, tout sourire

« C'est exactement le genre de livre que nous cherchions ! » répond Annabelle, en sautant presque de joie, tandis que je lève les yeux aux cieux…

Trop spontanée, Annabelle. L'autre ne va pas manquer de comprendre que ce livre, elle tient beaucoup à l'avoir et je suis certain qu'il va tâcher d'en tirer profit.

« Mmmm… Edition originale de 1933, illustré d'œuvres originales également et dédicacé par l'auteur. Cela mérite bien une petite récompense, non ? » déclare Kenny avec dans les yeux, une lueur qui ne me plait absolument pas.

J'avais bien raison, de penser qu'il va chercher à tirer avantage…

Il agite le bouquin devant lui, comme un appât, tandis que je viens rapidement me placer aux côtés de la petite copine de Draco.

« A quelle récompense penses-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, devançant Annabelle.

« Mmmmm… Un baiser de la jolie Annabelle, me conviendra parfaitement… » répond Kenny, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec un sourire ravageur, son regard fixé droit dans celui d'Annabelle qui ouvre des yeux ronds…

« Désolé, mais je n'apprécierais pas de te voir bécoter ma petite amie. Alors il faudra te contenter d'un verre au pub, j'en ai bien peur… » déclare-je avec douceur, en enlaçant la taille d'Annabelle, tout en prenant le livre des mains de Kenny

En me disant qu'il a de la chance que je ne sois pas Draco. Il se serait pris un pain avant d'avoir fini de parler.

« Ta petite copine… Oh… Je n'aurais pas cru… On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre… » lâche-t-il, sourire charmeur ravalé, en commençant à battre en retraite, d'un petit pas en arrière.

« Ouais… » confirme-je, tandis qu'Annabelle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête

« Bien… Dans ce cas, je me contenterai d'une bonne bière. Fermez la porte et ramenez la clé quand vous aurez terminé de fouiller. Je vous attends au pub. » capitule-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du grenier.

Annabelle soupire de soulagement et me remercie de mon intervention dans un murmure, avant de feuilleter rapidement le fameux bouquin qui a failli lui coûter un baiser.

« Lee ! Il parle d'un Passage Secret ! » s'exclame-t-elle soudainement, en levant ses yeux brillants de joie vers moi.

Mon cœur fait un saut de carpe dans ma poitrine. Je suis complètement excité par cette bonne nouvelle et je jette un œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, lisant le passage qu'elle souligne de son doigt, pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de faire un beau rêve. C'est le début d'un chapitre complet dédié à la question. J'ai hâte de lire la suite, mais le grenier ne me semble pas l'endroit indiqué pour le faire.

« Dépêchons nous d'offrir sa bière au garçon, planquons la bécane dans un bosquet et filons vite fait à Poudlard ! Je reviendrais chercher la moto plus tard ! » décide-je, tout en ramassant les bouquins et papiers divers que nous avons sélectionnés, histoire de ne pas trop montrer qu'il y en a un seul qui nous intéresse vraiment.

Nous dégringolons vite fait l'escalier, fermons soigneusement la porte et partons vers le pub où nous rendons les clés au vieux qui finit tout juste sa partie de bridge et n'est pas encore parti chez son pote. Puis nous lui offrons un verre, ainsi qu'à son petit-fils, pour les remercier tous les deux de leur amabilité.

Le vieux est bien content qu'Annabelle ait trouvé son bonheur dans son grenier et il l'invite à revenir le voir à l'occasion, ce qu'elle lui promet volontiers. Puis nous expédions notre soda et déclarons qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la moto de mon cousin bien planquée dans un bosquet, j'effectue un Transplanage d'Escorte qui nous mène aux portes de Poudlard. Et nous remontons l'allée vers le château, de l'espoir plein le cœur…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 13 : Brumes Incertaines**

**Harry**

Mon cœur cogne comme un fou dans ma poitrine et il a de temps en temps des ratés. Je cours à perdre haleine dans un couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes à mon passage, appelant Jérémy de toute la force de mes poumons.

Soudainement j'entends des voix devant moi. Elles enflent, elles crient. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, mais j'ai peur d'elles. Je les ressens comme une terrible menace. Puis des tentacules surgissent. Ils vont m'attaquer. Je ne les quitte pas du regard, reculant avec prudence. Mais le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et un toboggan m'emmène à toute vitesse vers les profondeurs. Il prend fin brusquement et je roule sur le sol jonché de petits os. Je suis dans un cachot. Il n'y a pas de porte, ni de fenêtre. Il n'y a que des murs luisant d'une lueur verte, puant la pourriture.

Je regarde dans tous les coins. Il n'y a personne ici. Je tombe à genoux, profondément découragé, puissamment chagriné. Un claquement sec résonne et je sursaute, je tends l'oreille. Et soudainement je m'aperçois que les murs glissent vers moi. Ils font exploser les os dans un craquement sinistre, ils les broient, les réduisent en poussière.

Ils feront la même chose avec moi, si je ne sors pas d'ici.

Je saute sur mes pieds et je scrute les murs, cherchant un mécanisme ou une ouverture. Les murs sont là, si près qu'en tendant les bras en croix, je les touche tous les deux. La lueur verte est visqueuse et humide sous mes doigts. Ce sont des algues dirait-on. Je les arrache à pleine poignées et je sens finalement mes doigts se refermer sur du vide.

Il y a une ouverture. Je m'engouffre dedans, basculant cette fois tête la première dans un grand trou. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, je plonge dans une eau, noire et glacée, agitée de hautes vagues qui m'engloutissent vers les profondeurs. Mon cœur saisi par le froid s'arrête de battre et je suffoque bientôt.

Une vive lumière explose devant mes yeux. Une ombre se profile à l'intérieur. Elle n'est pas menaçante. Elle approche en courant et je tends la main vers elle, au bord de l'asphyxie. Une petite main se saisit de la mienne. Un visage se penche vers moi…

C'est Tristan…

« Respire, Harry… » me dit-il, le regard anxieux…

Je lui obéis. De l'air frais s'engouffre dans mes poumons en feu. Mon cœur bat de nouveau…

« Jérémy, où est Jérémy ! » m'écrie-je, en serrant la main de Tristan avec affolement.

« Il va bien. Il dort… » assure Tristan, avec un sourire triste, avant d'ajouter : « Tu dois prendre l'énergie qu'ils te donnent Harry. Concentre-toi, lutte contre la Potion. Pense à ceux que tu aimes. Ils sont là, dans ton cœur. Laisse-les venir à toi. Accepte les forces qu'ils tendent vers toi.. »

J'acquiesce. Je dois lutter, oui. Je l'ai promis déjà. Je dois tenir cette promesse…

« C'est le seul moyen pour toi d'aider Jérémy, Harry… Et de survivre… » assure Tristan, avant de s'évanouir dans la lumière.

Une déchirure sépare mon cerveau en deux. Je suis terrifié. Voldemort arrive et le petit dort ! Il ne doit pas dormir ! Il doit me donner la Potion où Voldemort le punira ! Il va le battre sévèrement ! Le tuer peut-être…

Alors je l'appelle. Je crie son nom. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je manque d'air encore une fois. Mon cœur cesse de battre. Et cette fois il n'y a pas de lumière, ni d'ombre rassurante qui court vers moi. Il n'y a que de la douleur et de l'effroi.

Je me noie dans une mer grise et brumeuse.

Un courant m'électrise. La brume se dissipe un peu. Je surplombe un corps nu, dont les contours sont flous. Je crois que c'est moi.

Et que je suis mort.

Ou proche de l'être.

J'entends une voix lointaine qui m'appelle. Elle est cruelle et glacée. Puis une autre voix parle, caverneuse et lente. Je ne saisis pas tout ce qu'elle dit, juste quelques bribes…

« … cauchemars permanents sans Potion… cœur va lâcher…besoin de repos… réchauffer… ques heures… sur pieds…»

Le silence qui suit est épais, lourd, inconfortable. Je pourrais le toucher. Mais il me semble effrayant et je voudrais pouvoir le fuir.

« Combien de temps ! » claque soudainement la première voix, si fort qu'elle se prolonge en écho dans la brume…

« .. à huit heures… » répond la seconde voix…

« Tu en as cinq ! » aboie la voix glacée.

La brume s'épaissit. Quelque chose vient réchauffer mon estomac de l'intérieur. Puis je flotte. Un vent chaud me caresse, s'insinue peu à peu dans mon corps glacé. Je sens quelque chose passer par mes narines. Un liquide liquoreux et un fourmillement court dans mes cellules.

Mon cœur s'apaise. Je sens le sommeil alourdir mes paupières. Mon corps ne flotte plus. Je suis dans un cocon douillet, rassurant.

Un visage me traverse l'esprit.

Ron, mon cœur…

Sens-tu comme je suis bien ?

« Harry, bébé… Ne t'endors pas tout de suite. Tu n'as pas assez de forces pour lutter. Prends les miennes, Bébé, prends les avant de dormir… » entends-je la voix tendre et douce de Ron me murmurer à l'oreille

Et je vois un filet de lumière jaune, nimbée de vert s'élancer vers moi. Elle a la couleur de Ron, de sa Magie. Je tends la main et je l'attrape. Elle est douce et chaude. Elle a l'odeur de Ron. Je la hume avec bonheur avant de la poser sur mon cœur. Et je la sens me pénétrer, vibrer, chanter en moi.

Elle me procure un regain d'énergie, un nouvel espoir.

L'envie de lutter contre cette saloperie de Potion.

« Dors maintenant, Bébé. Nous allons revenir tout à l'heure et te redonner de l'énergie. Maintenant tu dois récupérer … Je t'aime Bébé, je t'aime… » murmure Ron, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur et de douceur me touche…

Je la saisis. Je m'en imprègne. Je sens dedans la présence de Parrain et celle d'Hermione. Et plus fort, plus doux encore pour mon cœur, celle de Marraine…

Marraine.. Elle est revenue. Elle n'est pas morte. Je me suis trompé.

Elle est vivante et vibrante de Magie.

« Courage Harry. Nous allons pouvoir vous faire sortir ! Nous avons trouvé un moyen. Nous allons venir vous chercher bientôt. » chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille.

Sa voix douce me réchauffe et me réconforte. Et quand je la sens se retirer, je n'ai pas peur, je ne me sens pas seul, ni abandonné. Et je laisse mon esprit voguer, dans mes souvenirs heureux. Dans cette chaleur bienfaisante que Ron, Marraine, Parrain et Hermione ont laissé en moi.

Mais soudainement quelque chose se coule furtivement auprès de moi. C'est froid et je sursaute. J'ai peur que ce soit Nagini qui vienne me manger. J'écarquille les yeux, terrifié. Un visage est penché vers moi. Il est caché dans l'ombre et je vois trop flou encore pour distinguer ses traits.

« Harry ! C'est moi, Jérémy ! Tu m'entends ? Harry ! » chuchote-t-on avec inquiétude, en me secouant un peu l'épaule…

Jérémy… Il est là. Il est vivant.

« Jérémy ! Viens-là, bonhomme, viens-là…» murmure-je, le cœur soulagé.

Merlin soit loué, je l'ai retrouvé !

Jérémy se glisse dans mes bras. J'arrive à les refermer autour de lui, malgré les cordes qui me retiennent toujours. Il se serre contre moi et je sens ses pleurs brûlants couler sur ma peau. Je sens aussi ses os commencer à saillir sous la sienne. Il est glacé. Il tremble de froid, de peur et de soulagement tout à la fois.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry ! Tellement peur ! Je ne veux plus te donner la Potion ! Le Médicomage a dit que bientôt tu ne pourrais plus sortir des cauchemars si tu la prends encore ! » explique-t-il, entre deux sanglots.

« Ça va aller bonhomme. Je suis plus fort maintenant. Je vais pouvoir lutter contre la Potion… Alors tu dois me la donner. Je te promets, que je suis plus fort… » affirme-je, véritablement confiant, même si je sais, que Jérémy me dit la vérité et que je risque de basculer bientôt dans la folie permanente de mes cauchemars, si je continue à boire cette foutue Potion.

« Non… Non… Je vais casser le flacon ! J'aurais dû le faire déjà ! » pleure Jérémy, en se tortillant dans mes bras, pour se retirer et mettre son idée à exécution..

Mais je le retiens contre moi, bandant toutes mes forces. Il n'en a heureusement pas assez lui-même, pour échapper à ma prise

« Le flacon est probablement incassable, Jérémy. Et s'il ne l'est pas, Voldemort te tuera si tu fais ça. Ecoute bonhomme, si tu ne me la donnes pas, il te fera du mal. Peut-être même qu'il te torturera jusqu'à la mort. Et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. J'ai besoin de toi, Jérémy, comme tu as besoin de moi. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts que lui. Je te le jure. Aies confiance en moi, Jérémy. Jamais je ne te mentirai. Nous allons bientôt être libérés, tous les deux. Je te le jure… » assure-je, en le serrant doucement dans mes bras.

Jérémy ne répond pas. Il reste silencieux. Je sais pourtant avec certitude qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire. Et qu'il prendra la bonne décision…

« Dors bonhomme. Profite de ce répit… » l'encourage-je, en fermant moi-même les yeux.

Peut-être des cauchemars viendront-ils troubler mon sommeil. C'est possible.

Mais je sais que des Anges Gardiens veillent sur moi. Et qu'ils feront tout pour traverser les brumes incertaines, pour atteindre mon cœur et mon esprit…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 14 : Le Réveil D'Une Princesse**

**Blaise**

Le dôme s'effiloche. Bien qu'inconscients, Ron, Hermione, Tatie et Tonton, sont essoufflés et visiblement très affectés par les efforts qu'ils ont fournis pour rejoindre Harry.

Ron papillonne le premier de ses yeux rougis d'épuisement. Richard lui administre une Potion. Ron grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis il se tourne sur le côté et ronfle aussitôt.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur la jambe de Tatie, que Pompom vient de découvrir. La blessure est de nouveau en train de s'ouvrir. Je me tourne instinctivement vers Kreattur. Il respire encore, par petits à-coups. Et de gris, il commence à virer au bleu. Il suffoque peu à peu. L'Elfe guérisseur lui donne une Potion à lui aussi. Il masse sa cuisse avec de l'Onguent contenant de la Goodyera Repens. Elle est affreuse sa cuisse. Noire, ouverte en deux et la plaie rejette des matières puantes et gluantes, contenant maintenant des filets de sang.

Je détourne les yeux. Dégoûté par mes propres pensées. Parce que je préfère que ce soit lui qui soit en train de mourir, plutôt que Tatie Nally et que j'en remercie Merlin.

Bien sûr, j'ai du respect pour lui, ce qu'il a fait est très courageux. Mais je ne le connais pas. Alors même si je le plains de tout cœur de souffrir ainsi, je ne me sens pas chagriné. Ce n'était pas la même chose, quand Tatie était mourante. Car j'ai de l'affection pour elle et mon cœur saignait.

Putain ! Tout ça est tellement compliqué !

Que me dirait Maugrey, à propos de tout cela ?

Il me dirait que c'est humain sans doute. Que je ne suis pas un monstre. Que c'est naturel que notre cœur soit soulagé de voir un être que l'on aime sauvé, même si cela doit coûter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce qui compte, c'est la reconnaissance que l'on éprouve pour celui ou celle qui s'est sacrifié et qu'on honore sa mémoire…

Honorer sa mémoire… Je le ferai, oui.

Hermione et Tonton Sev reviennent à eux.

« Alors ? » demande Draco, piaffant d'impatience.

« Il est sauvé, mais c'était moins une. Voldemort lui accorde un répit de 5 heures. Nous retournerons auprès de lui à ce moment-là. Si le Médicomage ne lui obtient pas un autre délai, nous lui donnerons autant d'énergie que possible, avant qu'il ait bu la Potion… » répond Tonton Sev, l'air bouleversé

Culpabilisé plutôt….

« A la première heure demain matin, tout le monde sera sur le terrain pour tâcher de trouver cette Ferme Des Grives dans lequel débouche le passage secret de Priest Hole Manor… Même si nous n'avons pas d'adresse, nous allons la trouver et aller chercher Harry ! » s'exclame Lee, avec une belle confiance.

Je croise les doigts, pour que cette ferme ne soit pas détruite et qu'elle appartienne encore à la mémoire des villageois de Winchcombe.

Et que le Passage Secret ne se soit pas effondré…

« Bien, mais en attendant, tout le monde au repos ! Vous serez réveillés quand viendra le moment ! » aboie soudainement Pompom, l'air revêche.

Nous bougonnons un peu pour la forme, mais, hormis celles et ceux assignés à la veille auprès de Tatie, Tonton, Hermione et Ron, nous nous levons pour aller nous reposer sur des lits de l'infirmerie.

Cependant, à peine l'avons-nous fait, que la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre doucement et que Miho entre en titubant.

« Poussinette ! » m'exclame-je, en me précipitant vers elle.

Je l'attrape juste à temps pour lui éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol et je la serre très fort contre moi.

Ma poussinette est enfin réveillée ! Merlin merci !

« Plumki est venu me chercher… » souffle-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » dis-je, étonné par cet étrange propos et sur le qui-vive.

Car, l'expérience m'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais négliger ce que Miho dit et qu'il y a certainement derrière ces mots quelque chose d'important.

« Au pays imaginaire.. J'étais avec Peter Pan et les enfants perdus. Je ne pouvais plus revenir avec vous. Plumki était avec moi. Il m'a sauvé du Crocodile Tic-Tac qui voulait me manger. Le Capitaine Crochet était très en colère. Alors il a enfermé Plumki dans un coffre Magique. Mais Peter Pan et la Fée Clochette l'ont délivré et Plumki m'a ramené ici… Je suis contente d'être revenue. J'avais trop peur du Capitaine Crochet ! Il ressemblait à l'Homme Serpent ! Il était méchant et cruel ! » explique Miho, la tête dans mon cou.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mouillant ma peau. Et, me souvenant qu'au début de son internat à Poudlard, Miho a souvent raconté, dans notre Salle Commune, des histoires parlant de ces mêmes personnages, je me détends et je souris.

Il n'y a rien de grave…

« Tu as rêvé, ma poussinette… Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Tu es réveillée… » assure-je, lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter.

« Non, c'était pas un rêve. J'ai été projetée dans le pays imaginaire quand le premier Sort d'Astérope Thorpe m'a touchée. Plumki dit que c'était le Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle… » affirme Miho, en levant ses yeux embués vers moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Maléfice dont elle parle, mais je frémis. Et je suis de nouveau horriblement inquiet.

« Merlin ! Jamais je n'ai pensé que Miho ait pu être touchée par Le Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle ! Mais comment une adolescente de 14 ou 15 ans peut-elle connaître et jeter ce Maléfice ! » s'exclame Richard, qui a terriblement pâli

« Astérope Thorpe est une jeune Sorcière plutôt puissante, élevée par une famille totalement versée dans la Magie Noire. Elle est très dangereuse. Plus encore que son frère Astérion. Et elle est entraînée à domicile… Tu as été trompé sur l'état de santé de Miho, en raison de son traumatisme crânien, Richard. De plus, tu accumules la fatigue depuis plus de huit jours maintenant. Et si nous n'avions pas été si préoccupé par ailleurs, sans doute l'un de nous aurait-il pensé à ce Maléfice » déclare Tatie Nally, avec douceur.

Richard soupire. Il convient que la situation n'a pas aidé au Diagnostic, mais il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été assez minutieux, lors de ses examens sur Miho.

« Allons, Richard. Ce Maléfice est très rarement connu et utilisé. Il n'est pas le préféré des Mangemorts, loin s'en faut. Il ne fait pas assez souffrir la victime à leur goût, puisqu'il ne cause pas de douleur physique. Et c'est une jeune fille de 15 ans qui l'a jeté. Tout concourrait pour que tu ne le diagnostiques pas. Et tu n'es pas le seule Médicomage à être passé à côté. Trois de tes collègues ont aussi examiné Miho, sans plus de succès que toi…» assure Tonton Sev, avant de me demander de lui amener Miho.

Il l'embrasse et la serre contre lui avec tendresse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, ce Maléfice ? » demande Théo, sourcils froncés sur sa question.

« Il enferme la victime dans un monde intérieur, généralement très… désagréable, défini par celui qui le jette. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Melle Thorpe ait choisi l'univers d'un conte pour enfant. Un conte Moldu qui plus est. » répond Tatie Nally, en caressant les cheveux de Miho, qui s'est glissée entre elle et Tonton Sev

« Miho racontait souvent des histoires du pays imaginaire à Plumki, dans notre salle commune, ajoutant toujours plus de détails effrayants. L'air apeuré, frémissant comme si elle vivait elle-même ces histoires terribles. Je me souviens qu'un soir, Astérope Thorpe s'est énervée et l'a menacée des pires tourments si elle, je cite, « poursuivait son incessant babillage de dégénérée ». Elle a dû s'en souvenir, au moment de jeter le Maléfice et enfermer Miho dans ce pays imaginaire qui semblait tant l'effrayer, même si les histoires finissaient toujours bien. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas que ces histoires finissaient bien d'ailleurs… Ouais, elle ne le savait sûrement pas... » interviens-je, en me promettant encore intérieurement, qu'Astérope Thorpe goutera de ma baguette vengeresse un jour…

Miho ne faisait rien de mal. Elle s'amusait comme elle le pouvait, quand sa seule copine Loo Lin se désintéressait d'elle. Miho n'avait alors pour seule compagnie que Plumki…

« Sans doute, oui. Ceci dit, Plumki a réussi une rare performance, en la ramenant à la conscience. Très peu de Sorciers, frappés par ce Maléfice, ont pu être sortis de leur état. » affirme Tonton Sev, en serrant de nouveau Miho contre lui.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui ne s'en sont pas sortis ? » demande Draco, l'air soucieux.

Son Parrain se contente de hocher négativement la tête, le regard sombre. Et je devine qu'ils sont morts, probablement en quelques jours ou semaines, rongés par le monde intérieur « désagréable », selon le probable euphémisme de Tatie, que je traduis maintenant par terrifiant…

« Putain de salope ! » murmure-je, en serrant les poings.

« Albus demandera sûrement son renvoi devant le Magenmagot, pour tentative de meurtre délibérée contre Miho, lors du Conseil de Discipline. Et s'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai… » affirme Tonton Sev, en me fixant d'un regard contenant une mise en garde.

Il a compris que je ne renoncerai pas à mes projets de vengeance et fera ce qu'il peut pour éviter que je le fasse. Je ne doute pas cependant que je la retrouverai un jour, sur un champ de bataille ou ailleurs. Car même à supposer que le Magenmagot la condamne à un séjour à Azkaban, ce qui est extrêmement rare concernant une personne mineure, elle en sortira un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit lors d'une évasion fomentée par Voldemort ou à la fin de sa peine…

« Bon, allez ! C'est terminé maintenant ! Tout le monde au lit ! Blaise, emmenez Miho avec vous… » s'exclame Pompom, après un instant de silence de notre part à tous.

Cette fois, rien ne vient empêcher son ordre de repos. Et je sors de l'annexe, pour aller m'allonger sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Miho doucement serrée dans mes bras…

Je veux voir en cela, la fin des jours sombres et je ferme les yeux, en espérant que l'aube va se lever sur la promesse que Harry sera sauvé, avant la prochaine nuit.

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.


	29. Evasion Massive 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal, que je remercie grandement

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponse aux commentaires sur mon forum pour: - Douceurfamille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**Je vous souhaite, avec quelques jours d'avance, de passer un très Joyeux Noël !**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**...**

**Evasion Massive 1 /3**

_**Mardi 14 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : De Nouveaux Développements**

**Severus**

Une horloge sonne le quart de 02H00.

Pompom nous a réveillés il y a une demi-heure et nous a fait prendre une Potion Revitalisante suivie d'un solide repas. Nous attendons maintenant que Harry se réveille, pour aller lui offrir notre soutien et notre énergie Magique.

La jambe de Nally est de nouveau guérie. Depuis que les Végélines l'ont aidée à reconstituer ses réserves Magiques, le processus de transfert de son mal vers Kreattur est beaucoup plus rapide…

Lui, en revanche va si mal que je me demande comment il peut encore être en vie…

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge.

Voldemort est en retard. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire ! Ce retard est bénéfique pour Harry.

Mais cela signifie que quelque chose retient son attention.

Qu'est-ce ? A-t-il résolu l'énigme qui permet de trouver la clef donnant accès au Tombeau de son Ancêtre ? Est-il là-bas, oublieux de l'heure, à chercher comment défaire les Protections qui empêchent la tombe d'être profanée ?

Je soupire, curieux de savoir, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le Miroir.

Narcissa, qui fait partie des veilleurs cette nuit, saisit mon coup d'œil et s'empare du Miroir, pour contacter Ralph Seymour, à la Base de Londres.

« Voldemort est au Manoir. Disons qu'il… euh… fête ardemment le retour de Lucius, maintenant que ce dernier lui a fait son rapport.» répond Ralph, dont le ton traduit quelque peu la gêne…

Narcissa pince les lèvres, dans une grimace de dégoût, devinant sans difficulté comment est fêté le retour de Lucius.

« Quand est-il rentré ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demande-t-elle, un peu brusquement.

Jamais elle ne lui pardonnera le mal qu'il a pu faire et veut encore faire à son fils. Je la comprends aisément. Tout comme je suis certain qu'elle le défiera encore, à leur prochaine rencontre. Qu'elle fera tout, pour se mettre en travers de ses projets concernant Draco.

« Il est rentré il y a quarante minutes. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, il s'est contenté de donner une liste de noms à Voldemort. J'ai soigneusement noté ceux qu'il a prononcés à voix haute quand il l'a lue et les ai déjà transmis à Kingsley et Bill. Il y en a pas mal, malheureusement, qu'il a tus. » répond Ralph, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec cette question.

« Qu'a-t-il fait de la liste ? » demande Nally, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion.

« Il l'a posée sur le bureau. Elle y est toujours, grande ouverte, mais impossible de la lire. Dommage que nous ne puissions faire un gros plan dessus, nous aurions eu accès au moins aux noms inscrit sur le recto… » répond Ralph, d'un ton déçu.

« Mets cette cassette de côté. Nos experts pourront peut-être en tirer quelque chose quand même. On ne sait jamais. » interviens-je, avec un espoir réel.

Arthur et son équipe ont déjà réalisé pas mal de prouesses, peut-être réussiront-ils à agrandir l'image. Et s'ils n'ont pas d'idée, Albus ou Nally finiront par en avoir une. Du moins, espérons-le…

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé faire. Mais pour l'instant, je laisse courir la bande. On ne sait jamais, si nous avons de la chance, Voldemort la lira de nouveau et il le fera à voix haute, en la commentant point par point. » déclare Ralph, avec un sourire dans la voix

« Bien. Préviens-nous dès que Voldemort sortira du Manoir. » dis-je, en me recalant bien sur mon oreiller.

J'en ai assez, d'être allongé. Je voudrais pouvoir me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Mais Harry peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et avoir besoin de nous immédiatement. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre de précieuses secondes…

« Harry fait un cauchemar.. » annonce soudainement Ron, d'une voix légèrement voilée.

« Merde ! Que faisons-nous ? » m'exclame-je, en regardant Nally.

Une fois de plus, la culpabilité m'étouffe. Harry a bien trop pris de cette Potion déjà. Son organisme n'élimine plus correctement certains de ses ingrédients les plus déterminants. La Potion se stocke donc dans ses organes, attendant le moment où il pourra l'éliminer. Et quand elle est libérée, Harry a des flashs. Il fait des cauchemars…

Si Voldemort cesse de lui donner de la Potion maintenant, d'ici quelques jours, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais s'il lui en donne de nouveau, très bientôt, les effets de cette saloperie de Potion seront permanents…

Et Harry mourra d'épuisement, comme il a failli le faire déjà, il y a quelques heures…

Combien de Potion reste-il à disposition ? A-t-il demandé à ses empoisonneuses d'en analyser un échantillon et d'en refaire ?

Probablement…

Mais la formule est complexe. Parviendront-elles à la déchiffrer correctement ? Réussiront-elles à la reproduire fidèlement ou commettront-elles une erreur qui pourrait être fatale à celui qui la boira ?

Autant de questions que je me pose, en attendant la décision de Nally.

« Si nous intervenons maintenant, Preston s'étonnera que les réserves Magiques de Harry se reconstituent si vite, il pourrait s'interroger devant Voldemort ou lui signaler que ce n'est pas normal… Et qui sait alors ce que Voldemort fera… » souffle-t-elle à regret au bout de quelques secondes.

« Il cherchera comment c'est possible. Et il le fera dans la tête de Harry ! Et comme Harry est trop faible, il réussira à passer facilement son esprit en revue et il saura comment nous l'aidons. Alors il y mettra fin, en posant encore davantage d'obstacles qu'il y en a déjà entre Harry et nous. Voilà, ce qu'il fera… » déclare Ron, d'un ton dur.

Il serre les poings. Et son regard est terriblement assombri.

La colère gronde en lui…

« Alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il faut attendre le moment propice. » lâche Hermione, avec douceur, en enlaçant Ron,.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, en refermant ses bras autour d'elle en même temps que ses yeux. Il s'en va partager la souffrance de Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage se lisse et il s'endort. Le Cauchemar de Harry doit être terminé pour l'instant…

« A deux reprises, Ron s'est réveillé, en sueur et tourmenté, pendant que vous dormiez. Il n'a pas beaucoup de repos. Même s'il en bénéficie davantage que notre pauvre Harry.. » chuchote Molly, ses yeux emplis de douleur posés sur son fils

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela et nous gardons silence, chacun économisant son énergie, en attendant le moment où nous devrons nous en servir. Il se passe environ un quart d'heure, avant que Ralph n'annonce que Voldemort sort du bureau du Manoir Malfoy.

Nous réveillons Ron et entrons aussitôt en Communion, parvenant auprès de Harry, avant qu'il ne se réveille. C'est une mer d'huile dans son esprit. Un peu angoissante. Soudainement, son cerveau se déchire et il se réveille en sursaut. Il secoue aussitôt le petit Costner et lui recommande de reprendre sa couverture et se tenir le plus loin possible de lui.

Il tente de résister à la douleur. Mais cet effort lui coûte, alors Ron lui conseille de se laisser aller, de conserver son énergie pour plus tard, quand Voldemort sera dans la cave. Harry l'écoute et ses maigres barrières cèdent. Nous sommes emportés avec lui, dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

C'est une torture de se trouver là. Pour Harry. Pour nous. La noirceur des pensées de Voldemort est terrifiante, douloureuse. Mais la douleur est un peu moindre que lorsque Harry lutte.

« Lucrèce, afin que personne ne se doute où se trouve Harry Potter, tu dois être présente tout à l'heure, pour le mariage de Lucius, comme cela était convenu. Tu viendras donc, avec ton cavalier. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Harvey Preston. Je vous ferai prêter Serment de ne pas révéler où se trouve Harry Potter. Si vous ne tenez pas votre promesse, vous en mourrez ! Compris ! » siffle Voldemort, lourd de menaces.

« Oui, Maître » répondent Zabini et Preston, l'échine courbée

« Quant à toi, Chhaya, Lucrèce annoncera que tu es souffrante ! Tu resteras ici, pour veiller sur Potter. Tu iras le voir une fois par heure et tu me préviendras par la marque, si son état de santé se dégrade ! » assène Voldemort, tandis que les souvenirs du meurtre d'Hirkani Deli défilent dans son cerveau.

Il pense en réalité que chacun conviendra que Chhaya Deli ne pouvait décemment pas faire acte de présence, quand sa fille et son futur gendre sont décédés si récemment. Il se promet aussi qu'un jour, il lui révèlera ce qu'il a fait à sa fille, juste avant de lui réserver le même sort pour la punir d'avoir appuyé Parkinson dans son entreprise.

« Oui, Maître » acquiesce Deli, contrariée visiblement, d'être assignée à une tâche ingrate et de ne pouvoir paraître parmi les serviteurs de la haute société qui ne manquera pas d'être présente aux noces…

« Harvey, vient avec moi, maintenant. Allons voir Potter… » décide Voldemort, en se dirigeant sans attendre vers la cave, où est détenu Harry.

Un couloir, un escalier, un autre couloir et la porte est là. Nous offrons un peu d'énergie à Harry, pour qu'il puisse se retirer de l'esprit de Voldemort et nous l'aidons à faire barrage.

Preston jette un Sort de Diagnostic.

« Ce petit salaud m'étonnera toujours, tant il est physiquement fort. Il a bien récupéré, mieux que je l'espérais. » annonce-t-il presqu'aussitôt.

Le regard de Voldemort flamboie. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Preston parle. Il hait cet homme, il l'irrite à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Il se penche vers Harry.

« Je te donne le choix, Harry. La Potion ou la soumission à ma personne. Je te recommande de prendre la bonne décision, si tu ne veux plus souffrir inutilement. » dit-il, d'un ton soyeux comme une caresse.

L'esprit de Harry se cabre aussitôt.

« Je choisis la Potion ! » crache-t-il, de sa voix cassée, enrouée et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Voldemort se redresse avec lenteur, toute sa personne irradiant de fureur. Nous nous empressons de jeter vers Harry, toute l'énergie qu'il nous est possible de lui donner, tous nos encouragements aussi, notre amour et notre tendresse pour lui, pendant que Voldemort fait disparaître son matelas et sa couverture. Puis il le soulève du sol et le positionne à genou, avant de tendre ses liens, pour qu'il ait les bras en croix. Les cordes lui cisaillent les mains et les chevilles et Harry gémit de douleur.

« Toi, viens ici ! Avec la Potion ! » siffle Voldemort, en direction du petit Costner

Harry lève les yeux vers l'enfant, une supplique pour qu'il obéisse tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de huit jours, nous pouvons voir le gamin à travers ses yeux.

Il est nu, le corps balafré de coups de fouets et d'hématomes violacés, certaines plaies suintent, il est amaigri, cerné, tremblant de froid et de peur. Il vacille sur ses jambes, tenant la fiole de Potion entre ses deux mains, pour être sûr de ne pas la faire tomber.

Il ne regarde pas Voldemort. Il baisse les yeux sur Harry. Et il est visiblement en proie à un terrible tourment intérieur….

Voldemort rit. Preston ricane et Voldemort fait volte-face vers lui. Il le renvoie et Preston obéit prestement.

« Ainsi, tu t'es fait un allier de lui, Potter… Voilà qui est intéressant. Plus encore que je ne le pensais. Tu as de la chance, Jérémy Costner, aujourd'hui je dois réserver mon ardeur pour accomplir une autre tâche de la plus haute importance. Mais demain, elle sera toute consacrée à toi et à ton cher ami, Harry Potter ! » s'exclame-t-il, son regard courant avec concupiscence sur le jeune corps nu

Harry se cabre et se révolte dans ses liens.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas salopard ! Je te tuerai si tu essayes de le faire ! » s'exclame-t-il, aussi fort qu'il le peut

« Harry ! Petit Démon prétentieux ! Fier Chevalier au cœur pur défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Si la Potion ne te fait pas plier, tu plieras, pour que je ne le touche pas. Et un jour prochain, c'est toi, qui baiseras son corps avec délectation. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle… » déclare Voldemort, avec une conviction triomphante.

« Jamais ! Jamais ! » hurle Harry, en se cassant un peu plus la gorge.

Voldemort rit encore, puis il réclame la Potion.

Jérémy recule, sous le regard affolé de Harry

« Fais ce qu'il te dit, Jérémy ! » s'écrie Harry, au grand plaisir de Voldemort, qui s'amuse visiblement des supplices qu'il inflige à ses prisonniers.

« Oui, Jérémy. Obéis à Harry et fais ce que je t'ordonne. » dit-il, en tendant la main.

Le petit déglutit difficilement et regarde vers Harry qui hoche résolument la tête vers lui. Puis il avance, à contrecœur et pose la Potion dans la main tendue de Voldemort, qui lui jette un Doloris, aussitôt sa main refermée sur le flacon.

Le gamin tombe sur le sol en hurlant, sous le Maléfice qui ne dure, heureusement pour lui, pas trop longtemps. Bien que ce soit déjà bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

Voldemort se désintéresse de lui, pour lever la fiole devant ses yeux… Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Potion. Mais assez pour qu'il puisse tourmenter Harry pendant deux à trois jours encore… De quoi le faire tomber définitivement dans la folie…

« Dix gouttes, chaque heure, jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! Quelqu'un va s'assurer que tu le fasses. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cette personne aura l'autorisation de te torturer et de torturer Harry pour te punir… C'est compris ? » siffle Voldemort, en tendant le flacon vers le petit Costner.

Jérémy acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire, petit imbécile ! » siffle encore Voldemort, le regard flamboyant de menaces

Le petit Costner se relève difficilement, prend la fiole et se dirige en titubant vers un pot et un gobelet. Les mains tremblantes, il verse de l'eau dans le gobelet, en renversant une partie sur le sol, puis il laisse tomber dix gouttes de Potion dans l'eau, pose la fiole et revient vers Harry.

Pardon, demandent ses lèvres muettes et son regard.

Harry lui sourit, puis il boit le gobelet d'eau.

Aussitôt, des images d'horreur explosent dans son cerveau. Elles se mêlent aux pensées ignobles de Voldemort, qui ne reste heureusement pas longtemps pour le voir se débattre dans ses liens. Et dès qu'il quitte la cave, nous tentons d'établir le contact avec Harry. Nous le sentons essayer de lutter contre la Potion. Et nous l'encourageons autant que nous le pouvons.

Bientôt cependant, nous devons le quitter. Nos appels le distraient et il perd de l'énergie à tendre son esprit vers nous.

Alors nous le laissons, sur la promesse de revenir lui donner des forces dès que nous sentirons qu'il en a besoin.

En espérant qu'alors il ne nous intégrera pas dans ses cauchemars et acceptera de s'en saisir…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

« Putain de Bordel ! Il faut tirer Harry et le gosse de là ! » gronde Ron, aussitôt de retour à la conscience

Le Grizzly est sur le point de sortir, je le vois à son regard sombre, à ses poils un peu plus longs et foncés que d'habitude. Ses ongles aussi ont poussés, constate-je, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Il ferme les yeux et effectue un effort visiblement colossal, pour rentrer ses griffes.

« Albus a demandé au maximum de monde d'effectuer les recherches de la Ferme des Grives, où débouche l'autre issue du Passage Secret. Et une équipe ira chercher Harry, dès que l'alerte qu'elle a été trouvée sera donnée. Il n'y a malheureusement rien de plus que nous puissions faire, Ron. » déclare doucement Tante Molly, en passant un bras compatissant autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais, mais il fallait que je gronde ou le Grizzly serait sorti. Les pensées immondes de Voldemort le font surgir hors des gonds. Et il faut vraiment que nous parvenions à secourir Harry et le petit Costner, car ses intentions sont claires. Il a décidé de violer le gamin demain, dans l'espoir que Harry se soumette à ses volontés. Je connais Harry. Jamais il ne laissera faire sans réagir. Il ira jusqu'à se faire tuer, pour l'empêcher… » répond Ron, d'une voix blanche en se dégageant doucement de sa mère

Il s'assoit en tailleur et ferme les yeux. Pour méditer cette fois. Aller chercher en lui le calme qui lui permettra de retrouver toute sa maitrise de lui-même, à défaut de la quiétude.

« Il a redonné de la Potion de Cauchemar à Harry ? » demande Théo, le regard anxieux.

Pa nous le confirme d'un hochement de tête, déclarant que pour l'heure Harry arrive semble-t-il à contrer son effet. Tatie ajoute qu'ils iront lui redonner de l'énergie quand Harry en aura besoin.

Je jette alors instinctivement un coup d'œil vers Kreattur. Cela me parait impensable, mais il est encore en vie. L'ourlet de ses oreilles est violet maintenant, tirant de plus en plus vers le noir. Et il n'a presque plus que la peau sur les os. C'est comme si son corps se nourrissait de sa propre chair, pour lutter contre le mal et survivre…

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, mon regard revenant vers Pa

J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que vit Harry. Pas par curiosité morbide. Mais je sais ce que c'est, que d'être torturé. Et c'est parce que je le sais, que j'ai besoin de savoir. Pour pouvoir évaluer comment Harry peut se sentir. Comment je pourrais l'aider à s'en remettre …

Comme il m'a aidé moi…

Pa nous rapporte tout ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu.

« Si nous pouvions intervenir pendant le mariage de Lucius, ce serait idéal. Il n'y aurait que la Goule Venimeuse à maîtriser et donc beaucoup plus de chances pour que Voldemort ne soit pas averti que nous sommes sur place… » murmure-je, lorsqu'il termine son récit.

« Arrête de dire nous. Tu ne seras pas de l'équipe de secours, Draco… » me fait remarquer Maman, d'une voix douce, mais le regard pointu

« Je sais… » soupire-je, marquant un bref silence, avant d'ajouter : « Je serais néanmoins ici, pour aider à contenir le Dôme, s'il est nécessaire de le faire pendant l'opération de sauvetage… »

Maman me sourit, avec une pointe de tristesse. Elle a compris je pense, que j'ai un besoin absolu de me rendre utile à mon frère, même si c'est indirectement. Elle vient vers moi et me serre doucement contre elle. Je lui rends son étreinte, avec tout mon désespoir, mon chagrin pour Harry.

« Il faut accumuler des forces, pour le moment venu. Nous allons tous préparer l'évasion de Harry, comme si elle devait avoir lieu dans l'heure. Viktor, je te saurais gré d'aller chercher Albus, nous allons élaborer un plan d'action pour… » commence Tatie, quand la Base nous appelle d'un ton urgent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Maman, sourcil froncés.

« Voldemort vient de revenir ! Et il a annoncé à Lucius qu'il va faire évader ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban aujourd'hui ! Il n'a pas précisé à quel moment ! King est prévenu ! Il ne peut pas mettre les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette en alerte, étant donné qu'il y a au moins un traître parmi eux, qui pourrait aller dire à Voldemort que nous connaissons ses projets ! Mais il demande d'ores et déjà, qu'on tienne prête une bonne partie de l'Ordre ! » s'exclame Ralph Seymour, d'un ton fébrile.

« Putain, non ! Tout le monde doit aller à la recherche de la Ferme et du Passage Secret dès l'aube ! On ne peut pas arrêter les recherches et ainsi abandonner Harry ! » m'écrie-je, au bord de craquer.

« Du calme Draco ! » tonne Ron, le dernier que j'aurais cru entendre me donner un tel ordre en cette circonstance : « Il n'est pas question d'abandonner Harry ! Ceux qui doivent partir à la recherche du Passage Secret seront équipés de micros. Ils pourront poursuivre les recherches jusqu'au moment où l'ordre d'intervenir sera lancé. Il faut également penser à la fille que Lucius va épouser. Si son père est libéré à temps, il pourra peut-être empêcher le mariage ou tout au moins, éviter à sa fille de subir des infamies… »

Je suis scotché par son regard autant que par son discours et le ton de sa voix. Dans mon esprit, le visage de Pa se superpose au sien. Je n'avais pas voulu le voir jusqu'à présent, mais depuis deux jours Ron a changé. Intrinsèquement, profondément. Hormis quand Voldemort met le Grizzly hors de ses gonds, il est d'un calme olympien, dur, déterminé au possible. Inflexible. Exactement comme j'ai déjà vu Pa l'être, à l'heure d'un combat…

Il était déjà un redoutable adversaire avant. Maintenant c'est sûr, je ne voudrais pas l'avoir comme ennemi. Il me balayerait comme un fétu de paille, avant que j'aie eu le temps d'armer ma Baguette…

« Ron a raison. Viktor, s'il te plait, vas chercher Albus. Plus vite nous aurons arrêté nos décisions, plus vite nous pourrons nous reposer en attendant l'heure d'aider Harry…» déclare doucement Tatie Nally, tandis que je fixe toujours Ron, qui a de nouveau fermé les yeux sur sa méditation.

Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour que Viktor revienne avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et les plans sont vite établis. Fred, Georges, Terry, Lee, Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinett, Angelina Johnson et Roger Greengrass resteront quoiqu'il arrive sur la recherche du Passage Secret. Remus se joindra à eux après sa classe, si d'ici là, ils n'ont pas trouvé. Les autres membres du Phénix sur le terrain, répondront à l'appel d'Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, qui seront de garde à la base toute la journée et en charge de donner l'alerte, dès que Voldemort lancera l'attaque.

Maman, Viktor et Tante Molly resteront ici, avec nous. Les plus puissants des élèves du Comité seront mis à contribution. Se relayant autant de temps que nécessaire. Neville est chargé de les prévenir et il y va sans attendre. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave viendront après leur classe.

Tous les autres Membres de l'Ordre seront également mis en alerte. Y compris le professeur Dumbledore.

Je comprends cela. Il faut faire barrage à cette évasion massive. Eviter que le gros des troupes de Voldemort soit de nouveau à sa disposition…

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tout de suite à Azkaban ? En étant déjà sur place, vous pourriez empêcher Voldemort de s'approcher… » demande innocemment Annabelle, qui est restée avec nous, depuis son retour de Castle Combe.

« Les relations entre les Détraqueurs et le Ministère sont très fragiles. Hormis les prisonniers, ils n'acceptent pas de Sorciers sur l'île, si ce n'est pour une visite d'inspection annuelle, qui a lieu en été. Si nous leur imposons notre présence, ils considéreront notre venue comme une attaque, une mise en doute de leurs compétences et de leur fiabilité. Ils se retourneraient aussitôt contre nous et cela en serait fini de nos chances d'empêcher l'évasion. Attendre que l'attaque débute, nous permet de conserver un mince espoir qu'ils restent fidèles au Ministère. De leur réaction, dépendra notre action. Où ils se rangent du côté du Ministère et nous n'aurons pas peut-être pas à nous battre et les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette seuls suffiront à empêcher l'évasion. Ou ils se rangent du côté de Voldemort et nous aurons à les combattre également. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, avec patience et douceur.

Annabelle hoche la tête, pour signifier qu'elle comprend.

Une horloge sonne 03H45

« Allons, il faut que tout le monde aille se reposer, maintenant. Madame Pomfresh donnera l'alerte quand le moment sera venu d'intervenir. Ron et moi-même resterons à tour de rôle à l'écoute, de Harry … » décide Tatie Nally, en nous encourageant du regard à obéir très vite.

Pour une fois, personne ne rechigne. Nous avons tous trop conscience des enjeux qui vont se jouer dans les heures qui viennent.

Et je prie Merlin avec ferveur, pour que nous puissions libérer Harry aujourd'hui…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Une pénible attente**

**Bill**

« Entrez, Monsieur Weasley.. . » m'invite le Directeur de Gringotts, à peine ai-je passé la porte de son antichambre.

Il a laissé celle de son bureau ouverte et je peux le voir penché sur un gros registre. Il relève cependant la tête à mon entrée.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé d'aussi bon, matin » le salue-je, attendant respectueusement qu'il m'invite à m'assoir.

« Il n'y a pas de dérangement, Monsieur Weasley. Avez-vous eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, avant de venir ? » répond-il, me désarçonnant un peu avec sa question.

« J'ai seulement pris un thé. » réponds-je en retour, ne masquant pas mon étonnement.

Il n'y a plus de faux semblants entre nous. Nos rapports sont francs, cordiaux oserai-je même dire.

« Dans ce cas, vous me ferez plaisir en vous assoyant à ma table. » déclare le Directeur, en se levant tout en m'indiquant une porte à sa droite.

Il m'invite à le précéder dans une salle où je suis certain qu'aucun sorcier n'a pénétré avant moi. Le plafond voûté est très bas et je dois courber le dos pour entrer. L'atmosphère est feutrée, reposante. La décoration est sobre, mais élégante, bien que l'or et l'argent soient très présents.

La table sur laquelle est présenté le repas est basse. Il faut s'asseoir à même le sol, sur un tapis très épais. Comme le fait le Directeur, je m'assois en tailleur. Il m'indique les plats et m'invite à me servir, tout en versant du thé dans des tasses de porcelaine.

Je remplis mon assiette avec de la purée, des champignons et une espèce de fricassée qui me semble être de la volaille, tandis que mon vis-à-vis, le regard avide de gourmandise, préfère se servir d'un steak épais bien saignant.

La fricassée est délicieuse. Moelleuse et délicatement épicée. Ce n'est pas du poulet, ni de la dinde, mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est… De la pintade peut-être ou du faisan…

« Vous m'avez indiqué l'objet de la rencontre que vous m'avez prié de vous accorder, mais je sens que vous êtes préoccupé par autre chose, Monsieur Weasley. Est-ce en rapport avec le jeune Potter ? » demande le Directeur, avant de porter un morceau de viande à sa bouche.

« En grande partie, oui. Nos informations nous indiquent qu'il est très urgent de parvenir à le sauver des griffes de Voldemort. Mais nous ne savons pas encore avec exactitude où il se trouve, même si nous avons bon espoir de le faire sous peu. » réponds-je, en prenant ma tasse de thé.

« L'Ordre du Phénix m'étonnera toujours, pour sa capacité à obtenir des informations, là où tout autre ne saurait en obtenir… » déclare le Directeur, avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Mais ce n'est pas pour que vous me révéliez comment il fait, que je vous fais cette réflexion. Les Gobelins sont inquiets pour le jeune Potter et soucieux de sa santé. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous avez besoin de notre aide pour le sauver, celle-ci vous est acquise, sans condition. »

Il est tout à fait sincère, je le sais. Il n'a exigé aucune contrepartie, quand je l'ai prié de m'accorder la faveur d'accéder au coffre de la mère de Blaise. Et je lui assure que l'Ordre du Phénix saura se souvenir de sa proposition et fera appel à ses services si besoin est…

« Harry n'est pas le seul objet de nos préoccupations. » enchaine-je, « J'ai su, juste avant de venir, que Voldemort projette de faire évader ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, l'Ordre du Phénix va tâcher d'empêcher que cela arrive, mais si Voldemort a envisagé de faire évader ses Mangemorts, c'est qu'il a d'autres projets pour eux, qu'il compte mettre à exécution bientôt, peut-être même avant demain matin, pour fêter comme il se doit, les noces de Lucius Malfoy. Gringotts pourrait être dans sa ligne de mire… »

« Nos défenses à Gringotts sont prêtes. Je recommanderai cependant à nos dirigeants de renforcer encore leurs protections personnelles. Quant à moi, je vais prendre quartier ici, avec ma famille… » affirme le Directeur, dont l'appétit n'est pas coupé par la perspective d'une attaque, puisqu'il continue imperturbablement à manger.

« Cela me semble effectivement une précaution à prendre » acquiesce-je, avant de peler une orange.

Nous échangeons ensuite sur l'objet de ma venue et qui concerne les quelques noms que Ralph Seymour a notés cette nuit, au retour de Lucius. Nous convenons de ne pas bloquer immédiatement les comptes de ces personnes, mais de les faire surveiller par les banques de leur pays respectif, à savoir la Suède, la Finlande et l'Islande. Il sera toujours temps de les bloquer, dès le premier mouvement bancaire suspect.

Car pour l'heure, nous ignorons si ces personnes ont prêté allégeance à Voldemort ou si elles subissent des pressions. De son côté, l'Ordre du Phénix surveillera leurs activités annexes.

« Je suppose que vous êtes en état d'alerte et que vous vous tenez prêt à intervenir pour essayer d'empêcher l'évasion d'Azkaban » déclare le Directeur, tandis que notre entretien prend fin.

« Effectivement. » confirme-je, en lavant mes mains au-dessus de la petite bassine en or, qu'à fait venir le Directeur, après avoir débarrassé nos assiettes vides.

« Dans ce cas, je vous offre votre journée, Monsieur Weasley. Reposez-vous, pour être en pleine état de forme au moment venu. » décide-t-il, en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette de coton blanc

Je suis agréablement surpris de cette proposition. Je ne comptais vraiment pas sur cela…

« Je vous remercie infiniment, Monsieur le Directeur. J'accepte d'autant plus avec plaisir, que j'ai peu dormi ces dernières nuits. » réponds-je, en inclinant la tête.

« Ne me remerciez pas. Votre famille a déjà payé un lourd tribut, dans cette guerre et je serais personnellement chagriné, s'il vous arrivait malheur. Car voyez-vous, je m'enorgueillis de vous compter parmi mes amis, Monsieur Weasley. Or, comme vous le savez, si les Gobelins comptent un grand nombre d'ennemis, très rares sont leurs amis. Ce qui les rend d'autant plus précieux. Or les Gobelins aiment ce qui est rare et précieux. Rassurez-vous cependant, je ne vous enfermerai pas dans l'un de mes coffres privés… » affirme le Directeur, en inclinant la tête à son tour, avec un petit sourire quelque peu malicieux…

Pour le coup, il me laisse presque sans voix. Ce Gobelin n'est décidément pas comme les autres. Et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir appris à le connaitre.

« Je suis très honoré et je vous assure également de toute mon amitié, Monsieur le Directeur. » réponds-je, avec un sourire sincère.

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi donc Griborg, William… » déclare… Eh, bien Griborg, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se prénomme et me demande de l'appeler.

J'accepte avec plaisir et nous scellons cet accord d'amitié d'une poignée de main, avant qu'il ne me raccompagne à la porte de son bureau.

J'hésite un peu, en sortant de la banque. Dois-je rentrer à la maison ou me rendre au QG ? Finalement, Fleur faisant partie de l'équipe de recherche du Passage Secret vers Priest Hole Manor, je décide l'aller me reposer au QG, où je serai près des nouvelles..

La tante Pétunia est dans la cuisine, à faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, pendant que son fils fait ses devoirs. Elle tourne brièvement les yeux vers moi, tandis que je referme la porte, avant de poursuivre son travail. Elle qui n'était déjà pas grosse, a encore minci je trouve, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vous l'a dit, mais nous avons l'espoir de bientôt trouver le moyen d'aller chercher Harry… » déclare-je, en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle lève son regard dans le mien, laissant retomber dans la cuvette l'assiette qu'elle lavait, sans se préoccuper des éclaboussures que cela produit. Puis elle prend machinalement un torchon, pour s'essuyer les mains et s'assoit sur le banc qu'elle a écarté de la table pour être plus à l'aise dans son travail.

Son fils la regarde faire, une lueur mécontente, mêlée de jalousie, dans les yeux.

« Savez-vous comment il va ? » demande la tante Pétunia, visiblement anxieuse

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On s'en fiche de lui ! » lâche brusquement son fils, avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

La tante Pétunia se retourne tout aussi brusquement sur lui et lui assène une gifle qui résonne longuement dans la cuisine. Dudley la regarde bouche-bée, avant de porter lentement une main à la joue sur laquelle rougit déjà la marque des doigts de sa mère…

« Tu es mon fils, Dudley et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais je t'ai tout expliqué l'autre jour, des erreurs que j'ai commises dans ma façon de t'aimer, dans ton éducation, également de l'injustice dont j'ai fait preuve envers Harry et des sentiments que j'éprouve maintenant pour lui. Que tu n'aimes pas ton cousin est une chose et je ne t'obligerai pas à l'aimer. Mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu parles ainsi aujourd'hui, quand nous savons qu'il est prisonnier d'un monstre qui le fait souffrir ! » déclare la tante Pétunia, en soutenant le regard de son fils, qui finit par baisser la tête.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de honte. Il rumine. Il tient Harry pour responsable et lui en veux. Il est jaloux de l'intérêt que sa mère porte pour lui et je suis convaincu au fond de moi, qu'il ne l'a croit pas, quand elle affirme que Harry souffre.

« Que sais-tu, de la situation actuelle de Harry, Dudley ? » m'enquiers-je doucement

Il hausse les épaules et prend un crayon en main, avant de feindre de se plonger dans son devoir.

Je contourne la table et m'assois à côté de lui, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère, avant de lui enlever livres, cahiers et crayons. Il lève vers moi un regard mécontent. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Dudley et j'aimerais que tu y répondes. Comment les choses se passent-elles pour Harry, à ton avis ? » redemande-je, du même ton doux

Il ne répond toujours pas.

« Peut-être penses-tu que Harry est simplement dans une pièce, avec un lit ou un matelas à sa disposition et une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Qu'on le soigne, qu'on lui apporte à manger et à boire régulièrement et qu'il n'a qu'à attendre tranquillement qu'on vienne le chercher… » dis-je, mon regard vrillé dans le sien.

Il garde toujours silence, mais je vois dans ses yeux que j'ai fait mouche. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre dans mon dos, mais je n'y prête pas attention. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux de Dudley, en lui disant tout de la situation exacte de Harry, de son calvaire actuel…

« Eh bien cela ne se passe pas comme cela, Dudley. Certes, Harry a reçu les soins d'un Médicomage, ce qui est l'équivalent d'un médecin Moldu et ses blessures ont été guéries. Mais ce que tu dois savoir, avant que je t'en dise davantage sur sa situation, c'est que Voldemort est un monstre sanguinaire et cruel au cerveau rongé par la folie, pour lequel la vie des autres n'a pas d'importance et qui n'accepte pas qu'on lui résiste. Il veut régner sur le monde. Tuer les Moldus et les Sorciers qui sont issus de Moldus. Soumettre tous les autres à sa volonté et à son plaisir. C'est pourquoi nous le combattons, ainsi que ceux qui font alliance avec lui, soit parce qu'ils sont aussi fous et cruels que lui, soit parce qu'ils espèrent échapper au massacre. Ce en quoi ils se trompent. Mais ça, c'est leur problème. Ils ont fait leur choix, à eux de l'assumer. Revenons en plutôt à Harry. Voldemort pense qu'il est le seul sorcier au monde à pouvoir le vaincre, à cause d'une Prophétie, qui a été faite quelques mois avant la naissance de Harry. C'est pourquoi il a tué ses parents, en essayant de le tuer lui, alors qu'il était un bébé. Maintenant, il ne veut plus tuer Harry. Ce qu'il veut, c'est le dominer et le soumettre, que Harry se donne à lui, corps et âme. » explique-je, marquant une petite pause, pour que mes explications fassent leur chemin dans la tête de Dudley.

Je sens le regard de sa mère posé sur moi. Je jette un œil vers elle. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes et l'une de ses mains est posée sur sa gorge sûrement très nouée. Elle comprend visiblement toute la portée de mes paroles. Elle sait que je m'apprête à dire des choses horriblement affreuses, mais elle m'y autorise, d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

Je reporte mon attention sur Dudley. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre, bien qu'il s'y refuse encore, à voir l'air buté, mêlé d'incertitude, qu'il affiche.

« Quand je dis que Voldemort veut Harry corps et âme, je signifie par-là, qu'il veut que Harry lui prête allégeance, mais aussi qu'il devienne son amant. Qu'il accepte de se faire baiser par lui. De se soumettre à toutes ses volontés, ses plaisirs pervers et qu'il massacre le monde à ses côtés. Et comme Harry refuse cela, il le torture en permanence. Il lui fracture les os, il le fouette jusqu'au sang, il lui inflige des brûlures, des coups, des Maléfices qui vrillent ses muscles, broient ses organes, lui tordent les tripes et le cœur, à le faire devenir fou de douleur. Il lui fait boire une Potion, qui le fait vivre dans des cauchemars permanents. Hier soir, le cœur de Harry a failli lâcher de douleur et d'épuisement. Et comme il ne capitule toujours pas, après plusieurs jours de tortures, cette nuit, Voldemort a dit à Harry que demain, il violerait sous ses yeux, le petit garçon de douze ans actuellement prisonnier avec lui. Il sait que Harry ne supportera pas de le voir faire cela et il compte là-dessus pour que Harry cède à sa volonté. Mais Harry ne cédera pas. Il se fera tuer plutôt que d'accepter de laisser Voldemort faire du mal à cet enfant. Il protègera ce petit garçon au prix de sa vie. Nous le savons, parce que Harry est un jeune homme merveilleux. Plein de générosité et d'amour pour les autres. C'est pour cela que nous l'aimons, que nous sommes terriblement inquiets pour lui et que nous dépensons toute notre énergie pour tâcher de le sauver des griffes de son monstrueux tortionnaire. » explique-je encore, avant de me lever de mon banc.

Je n'attends pas de réponse, ni de commentaire de sa part. Je préfère le laisser réfléchir.

« Pétunia, je vais demander que l'on vous tienne au courant dès que nous avons des nouvelles. Quelles soient bonnes ou non… » souffle-je vers la tante Pétunia, dont les larmes roulent sans retenue sur ses joues

Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer, incapable de prononcer un mot et je me tourne vers la porte. Vernon Dursley et sa sœur sont là, debout à trois pas de moi. Ils ont l'air horrifiés et je comprends que ce sont eux qui sont entrés tout à l'heure et qu'ils ont entendu tout ce que j'ai dit.

Tant mieux, ça les fera peut-être réfléchir eux aussi. Et revenir à de meilleurs sentiments pour Harry….

Puis j'avise la boîte à outil dans les mains de Vernon.

« Les travaux peuvent attendre un peu. Occupez-vous plutôt de votre femme, elle a besoin de votre soutien… » lui dis-je, avant de le dépasser et de monter vers la base.

Je rencontre Mondingus dans l'escalier

« J'm'en vais en Ecosse préparer un hôpital de campagne. C'est là-bas qu'devront aller les blessés si y en a… » déclare-t-il, le regard anxieux.

Je me contente d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et je vais demander à Dedalus de prévenir Pétunia Dursley de toutes les nouvelles concernant Harry, à mesure qu'il y en a. Je l'informe ensuite que je vais rejoindre Fleur et le groupe de recherches.

Je rentrerai tout à l'heure pour faire une sieste, mais après tout ce que je viens d'expliquer à Dudley Dursley, j'ai besoin de me laver un peu la tête.

Autant le faire utilement et que cela serve Harry.

Et cela rendra l'attente des évènements moins pénible…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Avant même de me réveiller, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ouvre les yeux.

C'est Miho, elle pleure, son visage enfoui contre Plumki.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma poussinette ? » souffle-je, en la retournant doucement vers moi.

J'écarte Plumki de sa figure. Ses yeux en amande sont tout bouffis et je me demande depuis combien de temps elle pleure ainsi, silencieusement, tandis que je dormais tranquillement

Je me fais l'effet d'être un grand frère complètement nul sur ce coup-là…

« Je voulais savoir où est Harry, parce que je l'ai pas vu hier soir et Plumki m'a dit qu'il est prisonnier de l'Homme Serpent… » répond-elle dans un souffle, ses pleurs redoublants.

Je soupire et je regarde son lapin en peluche défraîchi. Pourquoi Plumki lui a-t-il dit ça ?

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas le droit d'être au courant. Elle l'aurait vite appris de toute façon. Mais il aurait pu choisir un moment où j'étais réveillé. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas été seule pour gérer ça…

« C'est vrai ma poussinette. Mais nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le libérer. » affirme-je, en lui caressant le dos.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Il est 10H42. Où en sont les recherches du Passage Secret ? Est-ce que Ron, Hermione, Tatie et Tonton sont entrés en Communion, depuis cette nuit ?

C'est bientôt mon tour de garde auprès d'eux. Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne veiller sur Miho. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, alors qu'elle a du chagrin…Je pense à Milli. Elle sait y faire avec les gosses et j'ai toute confiance en elle, pour qu'elle la distrait de ses sombres pensés…

Neville se réveille à son tour. Il s'ébroue la tête et fourrage dans ses cheveux, en baillant à se décrocher les mâchoires.

« Tu as toujours le Miroir avec toi ? » lui demande-je, dans un chuchotement

Ce n'est pas la peine que les deux malades de l'infirmerie m'entendent…

Il répond oui d'un hochement de tête et sort le Miroir de sa poche, avant de se lever, pour venir s'assoir sur mon lit. Il ferme le rideau d'un coup de baguette, puis pose une Bulle de Silence autour de nous.

Je lance un appel dans le Miroir, espérant que quelqu'un va pouvoir me répondre. J'ai la chance que Daphnée Greengrass soit justement l'une des personnes à laquelle un Miroir a été confié aujourd'hui et qu'elle soit en cours avec Hagrid.

« Dis à Milli de venir à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'elle pour veiller sur Miho.. » demande-je, avant d'embrasser les cheveux de ma petite sœur de cœur.

« Et sous quel prétexte ? » demande-elle en retour, sourcil haussé.

« Je ne sais pas, moi. Un truc de fille peut-être ? » réponds-je, avec un sourire moqueur.

Daphnée soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avant de couper la conversation sans sommation. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Dans quelques minutes, Milli va débarquer ici..

« Tu vas aider Harry ? » demande Miho, tandis que nous attendons Milli

« Oui, ma poussinette. Je vais aider Harry. Nous le faisons tous, comme nous le pouvons. » réponds-je doucement, en regrettant vivement de ne pouvoir faire davantage que ce que je fais.

« Plumki dit que c'est dangereux ce que vous faites. Et plus encore Parrain Grognon, Tatie Nally, Ron et Hermione… » déclare Miho, le visage chiffonné d'inquiétude.

« C'est vrai, mais Plumki devrait s'abstenir de t'inquiéter en te disant tout cela. » soupire-je, en la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.

« Il dit qu'on ne doit pas cacher la vérité aux enfants. Parce que ça finit par leur faire plus de mal de ne pas savoir que de la connaître. » rétorque-t-elle, la tête penchée vers son lapin en peluche.

Je soupire encore une fois. Ce Plumki a toujours réplique à tout…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore révélé ? » demande Neville, en étirant ses muscles pour les détendre.

« Il a dit qu'un Elfe de maison empêche Tatie Nally de mourir. Comment il fait ? » répond Miho, le regard interrogatif.

J'hésite un instant. C'est bien joli, de dire qu'on ne doit pas cacher la vérité aux enfants, mais comment expliquer certaines choses ? Sont-ils toujours en capacité de comprendre, d'intégrer ce qu'on leur explique, sans en avoir une vision erronée, voire cauchemardesque ?

« Il a fait un vœu, pour prendre sa maladie… » répond Neville à ma place, tandis que je le remercie silencieusement d'avoir trouvé des mots simples, pour expliquer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que ce que Kreattur fait…

« Il va mourir à sa place, alors ? » demande Miho, sans quitter Neville du regard.

« Oui, c'est un grand sacrifice qu'il fait. » réponds-je, hésitant une fois de plus, avant d'ajouter : « Il le fait, parce qu'il veut trouver le respect de lui-même. Et pour que Tatie Nally puisse aider Harry, en attendant que nous puissions aller le libérer. »

« Je pourrais mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe, comme je l'ai fait pour maman quand elle est partie au ciel ? » demande encore Miho, après un petit temps de réflexion

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas quelles sont les coutumes, quand un Elfe meurt, mais je me renseignerai sur ce qu'il convient de faire et nous le ferons ensemble… » réponds-je, en lui caressant la joue.

« D'accord » dit-elle, au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Milli, accompagnée de Daphnée…

Elles viennent vers nous, avec un sourire pour Miho, qu'elles embrassent toutes les deux avec chaleur.

« On dirait que les trucs de filles, c'est contagieux.. » ne puis-je m'empêcher de plaisanter en direction de Daphnée.

Elle me file une petite claque sur la tête, en guise de réponse, avant de me recommander de filer voir ailleurs ce qu'il se passe.

J'embrasse Miho et je me rends dans l'annexe, avec Neville.

Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur Kreattur. Il ne passera pas la journée, j'en suis convaincu, même si sa résistance m'a impressionné jusqu'à présent. Je m'approche doucement et je me penche vers lui.

« De la part de Miho et de la mienne. Merci, Kreattur… » souffle-je, avant d'embrasser son crâne glacé.

Et je vais prendre place auprès de Draco, dont la mine est soucieuse… Je l'interroge d'un sourcil haussé…

« Ils sont entrés en Communion deux fois depuis cette nuit. La première fois, cela a été à peu près. La seconde a été beaucoup plus difficile. Harry fait de gros efforts pour lutter, mais il commence à perdre sérieusement les pédales… » murmure-t-il, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de celles et ceux qui se reposent.

Je ne dis rien et je m'installe pour une attente qui me semble plus pénible de minute en minute.

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Voilà, encore une parcelle de terrain quadrillée systématiquement.

Nous avons interrogé tous les fermiers du coin et il y en a un sacré paquet. Mais aucun n'a jamais entendu parler de la Ferme des Grives…

J'appelle les copains, pour leur signaler que nous allons ratisser une autre parcelle, mais je n'arrive pas à établir le contact.

« Merde. Mon micro foire…. » maugrée-je, en tapotant sur mon boîtier, espérant que ça va rétablir le système…

« Je vais les appeler. Pendant ce temps-là, retourne au QG en chercher un autre. Et prends de la bouffe, pendant que tu y es. Je commence à avoir les crocs et il ne doit pas y avoir de pub, ni la moindre boutique où en acheter, à dix kilomètres à la ronde… » me recommande Lee, avec lequel je fais équipe.

J'acquiesce et je Transplane illico dans le grenier du QG, dégringolant vite fait les escaliers jusqu'au premier.

« Salut ! Je viens chercher du matos, le mien est nase.. » explique-je, en direction de Dedalus et Hestia qui montent la garde auprès des écrans…

« Oui, bonjour Terry. Nous savons, Lee viens de nous informer.. » répond Hestia, sans se retourner.

Je prends un équipement neuf dans l'armoire, avant de retirer l'autre et de le placer sur l'étagère où l'on dispose toujours le matériel défectueux en attendant de pouvoir le réparer.

Et tandis que je m'équipe, je viens jeter un œil sur les écrans.

« Mazette ! Ils vont faire les choses en grand ! » m'exclame-je, en fixant celui donnant sur la salle de bal, préparée pour le mariage.

« Ça, tu peux le dire. Tout pour éblouir la petite et le monde… Saligaud de Lucius ! Non, mais regarde le se pavaner, ce paon vicieux ! Il mériterait qu'on lui coupe les glaouis ! » siffle Dedalus, qui me surprend par son propos injurieux.

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu proférer une seule grossièreté…

Et mon regard glisse automatiquement sur l'écran qu'il désigne.

Lucius se déplace vers le bureau, droit et fier, dans une tenue chic. Ce n'est pourtant pas encore l'heure du mariage, qui a lieu à quatorze heures trente, selon ce que nous savons… Or, il n'est pas tout à fait midi…

« Lucius, tu as l'air dans une forme éblouissante ! » s'exclame Voldemort, en le regardant entrer.

Je grimace aussitôt. Ce genre de propos est généralement suivi d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Je suis content d'échapper à celle qui se profile, me dis-je, en bouclant la fermeture éclair de mon blouson, avec la ferme intention de ne pas m'attarder ici davantage.

« Je ne suis pourtant guère enthousiaste, Monseigneur. Même si votre participation adoucira considérablement l'aspect répugnant de la chose, la perspective d'avoir à baiser cette péronnelle ce soir m'insupporte… » répond Lucius, tandis que je me dirige déjà vers la porte.

« Pense que nos amis seront libres bientôt. Tu pourras te réjouir en leur compagnie et fêter dignement tes noces et leur libération… » intervient Voldemort, d'un ton sarcastique, alors que j'étais sur le point de passer la porte…

Cela me retient et je reviens vers les écrans, tout en contactant Lee, pour lui annoncer que je le rejoindrai un peu plus tard…

Je suis trop curieux de savoir si Voldemort va révéler autre chose. L'heure de l'attaque par exemple. Ce sera avant, ou après le banquet de noces ?

Sur l'écran, Lucius parait toujours boudeur.

« Quand pensez-vous les libérer ? Avant ou après que j'aie défloré l'ingénue ? » demande-t-il, en faisant mine de chasser une poussière de la manche de sa robe…

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je gâche toute la surprise Lucius ! Tout ce que j'accepte de te dire, c'est que je désire que tu déflores l'ingénue au coucher du soleil… » répond Voldemort, son regard flamboyant amusé, autant que cruel.

Lucius lève les yeux vers lui, tandis que je calcule l'heure approximative…

Ce sera entre 19H15 et 19h30…

« Excellent moment, qui nous laisse toute la soirée et toute la nuit libres… » sourit Lucius, le visage éclairé d'une joie féroce

« Oui, Lucius… Je te recommande néanmoins de garder quelques forces, car à l'aube, j'aurais un autre présent à t'offrir pour tes noces… » vient susurrer Voldemort à son oreille.

« Vraiment ? Quelle charmante attention me réservez-vous ? » demande Lucius, en penchant la tête, pour laisser son Maître lui lécher la gorge tout à son aise.

« Comme tu es curieux… Cette fois, cependant, je vais tout te révéler… Ton présent, ce sera un mignon tout petit cul et une bouche vierges, que nous pourrons déflorer ensemble… » répond Voldemort, en baisotant le cou de Lucius, tandis que je frissonne de dégoût et d'horreur…

Hestia hoquète carrément et se sauve pour aller vomir dans les premières toilettes venues. Dedalus serre les poings. Il est blafard. Enragé.

Lucius, lui, sursaute et fait volteface vers Voldemort, le regard et le visage éclairés d'agréable surprise… Jouissif, même…

« Le petit Costner ! Vous allez m'emmenez voir Potter. Et nous allons baiser le petit cul de Jérémy Costner ! Quel merveilleux cadeau ! » s'exclame-t-il dans un murmure, en laissant ses mains caresser la poitrine de son Maître

Putain ! Quel abominable monstre ! Roi des salopards ! Comment peut-il envisager avec plaisir de baiser un gosse ? Si je le pouvais, je traverserais l'écran pour lui casser la gueule avant de lui faire bouffer son service trois pièces !

« Oui, Lucius. Tu as bien deviné… » acquiesce Voldemort, avant de laisser la bouche de Lucius couvrir la sienne pour un baiser bref mais langoureux

« Aaaaah !… Comme je me languis d'être à l'aube !… » soupire Lucius, quand le baiser prend fin, tout en déboutonnant sa robe et celle de son Maître…

Ça me dégoûte profondément ! J'en ai la nausée, de l'entendre parler comme ça ! J'espère de tout cœur que nous pourrons arracher Harry et le petit Costner des griffes de ces ignobles pourritures !

« Je me charge de faire en sorte que le temps ne te paraisse pas trop long, en attendant cet instant. Mais dis-moi, Lucius. Je suis sûr que tu as longuement réfléchi et que tu as deviné, où je cache Potter… » demande Voldemort, tandis que Lucius empoigne leur deux sexes dans une même main pour les caresser

Lucius redresse sa tête, qu'il avait rejetée en arrière, comme pour mieux apprécier sa caresse et sourit

« Oui, Monseigneur. Je pense que vous le gardez chez Lucrèce Zabini…» répond-il, l'air sûr de lui.

« Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » demande Voldemort, en titillant l'un des tétons de Lucius avec ses ongles

« Elle vous a demandé en ma présence, de lui faire l'honneur de poser le Fidelitas sur sa demeure, qui était déjà Incartable. Et elle a par la même occasion révélé quelles autres Protections elle envisageait de poser. J'ai d'ailleurs moi-même participé à la mise en place de ces Protections… Son petit Manoir est une véritable forteresse. Complètement inaccessible. Une jolie retraite, à propos de laquelle vous m'avez dit, tandis que nous visitions la propriété, envisager d'en faire le quartier et la base d'entraînement de nos amis lorsque vous les aurez libérés … » répond Lucius, en poursuivant ses caresses sur un rythme lascif

Voldemort rit et gratifie Lucius d'un baiser.

« Tu comprendras qu'il n'est plus question maintenant, que nos amis trouvent asile chez Lucrèce. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un ou l'autre de ces imbéciles décide, un soir d'ennui ou de beuverie, d'aller s'amuser avec Potter, même si c'est contraire à mes ordres. Edmond Parkinson et Chhaya Deli nous ont démontré récemment que certains se croient permis de les transgresser ou de prendre des initiatives dangereuses pour mes projets… Alors ils resteront ici. Et quand j'en aurai assez de leur dérangeante présence, je réquisitionnerai un autre Manoir… » déclare Voldemort, en encourageant Lucius à accélérer un peu son rythme de caresse…

« Pourquoi ne pas déplacer Potter ici ? » demande Lucius, haussant un sourcil

« L'emplacement du Manoir Malfoy est connu de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Ministère, tandis que tout le monde ignore où se terre Lucrèce. Or, l'ignorance est une arme puissante qui affaiblit l'ennemi, réduisant son espoir à néant. Par ailleurs, que l'Ordre du Phénix n'ait pas tenté de donner l'assaut ici, en espérant pouvoir libérer son précieux petit Potter, me conforte dans la crainte qu'il y ait toujours un espion dans nos rangs pour les renseigner, Lucius… » déclare Voldemort, sa main sur celle de Lucius, l'empêchant cette fois de poursuivre sa caresse.

« A qui pensez-vous, Monseigneur ? Willy Larbrouss, peut-être ? Après tout, il est possible que cet ivrogne soit abusé… Snape peut très bien mettre ses talents de Légilimens à profit, pour lui extorquer des informations et lui faire oublier ensuite leur rencontre, par exemple… » commente Lucius, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion..

« Non, j'avais envisagé cette éventualité et j'ai minutieusement fouillé l'esprit de Willy, quand il est venu m'apporter le Journal de mon Ancêtre. Il n'y a aucune trace de Snape dans son esprit. Aucune trace non plus qu'on lui ait jeté l'Oubliette.. » répond Voldemort, les lèvres pincées…

« Qui, alors ? » demande Lucius, interrogatif

« J'ai quelques soupçons, mais je ne suis pas sûr encore… Et je désire que tu éprouves la fidélité de chacun de mes serviteurs, Lucius… » déclare Voldemort, en imprimant une pression sur la main de Lucius, pour l'inviter à reprendre le travail

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Monseigneur… » répond Lucius, avant d'accueillir la langue de Voldemort dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, ils ont l'air partis pour achever leur partie de jambes en l'air et je détourne mon regard, tout comme Hestia l'a fait dès qu'elle est revenu dans la Base. Son visage ruissèle de larmes et il est aisé, de comprendre pourquoi. Dedalus est très pâle, sous son air pincé de colère…

« Putain de salopards ! Avec tout ça, on ne sait pas encore avec certitude quand va avoir lieu l'attaque d'Azkaban ! Merde ! Allez, moi je retourne auprès de Lee. Faut vraiment que nous trouvions ce Passage Secret aujourd'hui ! A plus tard ! » m'exclame-je, juste avant de partir.

Je suis tellement dégouté et énervé, que j'en oublie de passer par la cuisine pour prendre de la bouffe. Je m'en souviens au moment de Transplaner et je peste tout ce que je peux en redescendant.

Il me tarde plus que jamais, de trouver ce foutu Passage Secret !

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	30. Evasion Massive 2

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Beta: Mistycal**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponse aux commentaires sur mon forum pour: - Douceurfamille -**

**OoOoOoO**

**Bonnes Fête de St Sylvestre et de Nouvel An !**

**Que l'Année 2012 vous soit douce et heureuse**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Evasion Massive 2 /3**

**Acte 3 : Le Sacrifice D'un Elfe**

**Draco**

Hormis le grand lit et le fauteuil dans lequel Kreattur est installé, tout le mobilier de l'annexe a été enlevé pour faire place nette.

Le vieil Elfe qui officie à toutes les cérémonies, est aujourd'hui vêtu d'une toge mauve, brodée d'étoiles d'argent. Il a lavé Kreattur, avec une eau dans laquelle macéraient des fleurs blanches odorantes, lui a mis une tunique bleu pâle sans manche et a changé le drap et la couverture.

Kreattur agonise. Il mourra lors de la prochaine Communion Magique et les Elfes préparent son passage dans l'au-delà, selon leurs rites sacrés.

Roi Dobby et Dyna, vêtus des vêtements qu'ils portaient pour leur mariage, dont je devine qu'ils constituent maintenant leur tenue officielle, se donnent la main. Trois Elfes se tiennent de chaque côté d'eux. Ils portent tous une toge bleue nuit à liséré d'argent, fermée par une simple boucle argentée en forme d'étoile. Ils tiennent dans leurs mains une coupe d'or évasée, emplie d'une fine poudre blanche scintillante.

Le maître de cérémonie verse maintenant de l'eau dans une autre coupe. Puis il prend des feuilles d'une plante que je ne connais pas. Il les hache dans une assiette d'or puis, tout en psalmodiant une prière les yeux fermés, il jette quelques pincées de feuilles finement hachées dans la coupe d'eau. L'eau bouillonne immédiatement, libérant un arôme suave et apaisant.

Roi Dobby fait un petit signe de tête vers Miho. Elle tient dans ses mains un petit bouquet des mêmes fleurs qui macéraient dans l'eau dont on a lavé Kreattur. Accompagnée de Blaise, elle s'avance vers le fauteuil et elle glisse le bouquet de fleurs dans les mains décharnées de Kreattur. Puis Blaise la soulève et elle se penche pour lui embrasser le front.

« Tu pourras dire à maman que je l'aime très fort, quand tu la verras dans le ciel, n'est-ce pas, Kreattur ? Et toi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Plumki dit que c'est très courageux ce que tu as fait. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma Tatie et d'aider Harry. » dit-elle, d'une petite voix douce et triste, avant de déposer un second baiser.

Blaise la pose par terre et Miho revient vers nous, en essuyant une larme du revers de manche, tandis que le maitre de cérémonie tend la coupe qu'il tient en main vers mon ami. Blaise y plonge le bout de son index, qu'il égoutte soigneusement avant d'effleurer le front de Kreattur.

« Tout mon respect, Kreattur. » murmure-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne.

Tous les sorciers présents défilent derrière Blaise, pour présenter leurs respects à Kreattur et le remercier de son sacrifice. Tatie Nally, qui clôt cette partie de la cérémonie, s'agenouille devant son fauteuil de souffrance.

« Hannon le, an Harry ah anim. Shorel'aran ah Aldiel shal, Kreattur » dit-elle, dans la langue des Elfes, avant de porter ses mains à son front puis de les effleurer d'un baiser.

Elle se retire et Roi Dobby et Dyna s'avancent à leur tour. Ils saluent Kreattur, avant de prendre un peu d'eau mêlée de feuilles hachées dans leur main en coupe et de la verser sur son front, en prononçant à peu près les mêmes mots que Tatie. Quand ils se reculent, les six autres Elfes viennent prendre place autour de Kreattur. Et, tandis que le maître de cérémonie entonne un chant doux, ils prélèvent un peu de la poudre blanche scintillante de leur coupe et soufflent dessus en direction de Kreattur, avant de s'assoir en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Ils se balancent doucement d'un côté puis de l'autre en entonnant le chant eux aussi…

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Cette cérémonie est triste, mais douce, chaleureuse.

« Viens Draco… » murmure Théo, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Nous nous retirons tous les deux sur le côté, avec Ginny, Marian, Gabe, Claryce, Viktor et Neville, tandis que Maman, Tante Molly, Megan, Eddy, Hugh, Phillipa, Gil et Elinor se positionnent autour du lit où Pa, Tatie, Ron et Hermione se sont assis en cercle, les yeux fermés, se préparant à entrer en Communion.

Blaise, qui a raccompagné Miho dans l'infirmerie, où Milli, Vincent, Greg et Annabelle veilleront sur elle, vient se positionner à mes côtés, à l'instant où Tatie, Pa, Ron et Hermione se prennent par la main.

Aussitôt, leurs Ondes Magiques tournoient autour d'eux et Dobby élève son Dôme Protecteur, tandis que celles et ceux qui font cercle autour du lit, jettent leurs Sortilèges pour le contenir.

L'horloge sonne 14H45 et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le mariage de Lucius a lieu en ce moment même. Je songe à son épousée, la jeune fille qui m'était promise autrefois et je frémis. Mon cœur se serre pour elle. Elle ne méritait certainement pas un tel destin.

Et si son père n'est pas libéré avant le coucher du soleil, il ne pourra plus ni défaire ce mariage, ni soustraire sa pauvre fille à une consommation des noces désastreuse et terriblement traumatisante…

La tempête enfle dans le Dôme. Des éclairs rouges traversent la nuit opaque. Les cauchemars de Harry, empreints de Magie Noire, doivent être terribles ! Les minutes passent avec une lenteur angoissante.

15H00 sonne.

15H15.

15H30. Le Dôme a doublé de volume et Roi Dobby commence à faiblir. Des Elfes, dont Byddo et Tylsa, arrivent à sa rescousse, posant une main sur ses épaules, sur son dos ou sur ses bras.

Ceux qui contiennent le Dôme suent à grosses gouttes. Mes amis et moi nous préparons à prendre le relais.

Mon regard glisse vers Kreattur. Son corps tremble, puis il est secoué de saccades brutales. Sa peau toute ridée, presque noire maintenant, se fendille, se craquelle. Les humeurs noires épaisses s'en écoulent, envahissant l'air d'une puanteur insupportable. Soudainement, les yeux de Kreattur s'ouvrent. Le blanc de l'œil est injecté de sang, ses iris sont vitreux. Des larmes d'une pureté limpide s'en échappent. Enfin, sa bouche à peine entrouverte exhale un soupir et son corps cesse tout mouvement. Et le chant des Elfes s'éteint pour en entonner un autre qui s'élève vers le ciel avec ferveur.

Kreattur est mort. Son sacrifice est consommé.

Il a racheté ses fautes et retrouvé son honneur…

Et des larmes coulent sur mes joues…

« Draco ! » s'exclame Maman dans un souffle court

Dans un réflexe, je me précipite à ses côtés et je prends son relai. Mon bras est sûr, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers mon frère et mon Sortilège fuse avec vigueur. Des flashs me traversent l'esprit. Harry qui saute par-dessus moi, pour tuer le sanglier. Harry qui me dit que les Détraqueurs sont dans ma tête. Harry, qui me tient dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Harry qui rit, bras étendu en croix, en offrant son visage à la pluie d'un orage. Harry qui embrasse doucement les lèvres de Ron. Harry qui marche bras dessus, bras dessous avec Hermione, l'air joyeux. Harry, qui jette son puissant Patronus, éclairant toute la nuit de sa réconfortante chaleur.

Tu peux y arriver, Harry ! Tu es fort ! Tu peux chasser tous ces monstres de ta tête ! Tous ces Détraqueurs qui te rongent l'esprit ! pense-je de toutes mes forces.

Enfin, la tempête dans le Dôme se calme.

Je jette un coup d'œil machinal sur l'horloge. Il est 16H41…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

J'annule mon Sortilège et je glisse à genoux sur le sol, épuisé.

Hermione, Ron, Tatie et Tonton sont pêle-mêle sur le lit. Richard, Pompom, Miranda et Benjamin se précipitent à leur chevet.

Mon regard vogue vers Kreattur. Il n'est plus dans son fauteuil. Il est allongé sur un brancard de feuillages et de fleurs. Il est nu. Les Elfes vêtus d'une toge bleu-nuit chantent tandis qu'ils lavent à l'éponge sa dépouille affreuse, marquées par la douleur et la souffrance de son calvaire. Puis ils le couvrent d'un drap blanc.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demande Blaise, le souffle encore un peu court, au maître de cérémonie.

« Henko va emmener Kreattur dans le Temple de la Mort où sa dépouille sera incinérée, jusqu'à ce que le vent emporte sa poussière. » répond l'Elfe, en inclinant le buste.

« Où et comment pourrons-nous honorer sa mémoire ? » demande encore Blaise.

« Partout où la nature chante. Une forêt, un champ de blé, un jardin de roses, au bord d'un lac ou d'une rivière. Sous le soleil ou la lune. Partout dans la nature, où le cœur de Monsieur Blaise pensera à lui, Kreattur sera honoré. » répond le maître de cérémonie..

« Merci… » murmure Blaise, avant de ramasser une fleur sur le sol et de la poser sur la dépouille tendu de drap

Henko semble hésiter, puis il tire un petit coup sec sur la manche de la robe de Blaise, pour attirer son attention. Blaise baisse les yeux sur lui, avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur et de l'inviter à parler.

« Kreattur a sacrifié sa vie, pour que son étoile puisse briller dans le ciel, avec celle de ses ancêtres. Sa douleur a été grande, car la faute de Kreattur était grande. Mais ce soir, les Elfes ne pleurent pas. Ils sont heureux et vont célébrer sa mort car elle est une nouvelle naissance. » explique-t-il, en inclinant la tête sur son épaule

« Une nouvelle naissance ? » s'enquiert Blaise, sourcils froncés.

« Oui, Monsieur Blaise. Son âme est partie, mais la Magie de Kreattur chante toujours. Elle a rejoint le Temple de la Vie, dans la maison de la Grande Dame, où les Elfes nouveau-nés reçoivent leur Magie. Bientôt un bébé viendra au monde et la Magie qui vivait en Kreattur, vivra en lui et le nourrira de la sagesse qu'il a acquise à la fin de sa vie. Et la sagesse de Kreattur était grande. Aussi grande qu'a été sa douleur et son sacrifice. Voilà ce que Henko voulait que Monsieur Blaise comprenne… » répond le maître de cérémonie.

« Merci pour toutes ces explications, Henko. Je suis heureux d'en savoir davantage sur les coutumes des Elfes et sur leur philosophie. A l'occasion, il faudra que nous en parlions encore. Et je pense que mon amie Hermione sera également très intéressée. » assure Blaise, avec un bref regard vers le lit, où personne n'a encore repris connaissance..

« Henko remercie Monsieur Blaise de l'intérêt qu'il porte aux coutumes des Elfes. Et il sera très heureux d'en parler encore. Maintenant, Henko a quelque chose à demander à Monsieur Blaise, si Monsieur Blaise veut bien… » déclare Henko, l'air intimidé

« Je t'en prie, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas… » répond Blaise, avec douceur.

« Henko souhaite que Monsieur Blaise dise à la petit fille qui s'appelle Miho, de ne pas pleurer Kreattur, de lui expliquer pourquoi Kreattur et les Elfes sont heureux que Kreattur soit mort aujourd'hui. » demande le maître de cérémonie, en agitant doucement ses oreilles

« Je le ferais. Et si elle me pose des questions auxquelles je ne sais répondre, je t'appellerai pour que tu lui expliques tout. » acquiesce Blaise, avec un sourire

« Henko remercie Monsieur Blaise. Et maintenant, Henko va accompagner Kreattur dans le Temple où sa poussière rejoindra la terre. » déclare Henko, visiblement très heureux.

Et tandis que Blaise se relève, il se dirige vers le brancard que les six Elfes vêtus d'une toge bleu-nuit portent maintenant sur l'épaule. Henko pose sa main sur le bord du brancard et ils s'en vont, dans un claquement de doigts parfaitement synchronisé.

Blaise reste un instant à regarder l'endroit maintenant vide où se trouvait Kreattur, puis il se dirige vers la porte de sortie de l'annexe. Je devine qu'il va annoncer le décès de Kreattur à Miho.

Pour ma part, je me sens soulagé que Kreattur soit mort, même si cela signifie que Tatie Nally va de nouveau souffrir de sa jambe et risquer sa vie. Car ce petit être a amplement mérité son repos, souffrant un véritable martyr, sans jamais ou presque se plaindre. Et je sens, dans le fond de mon cœur que son souhait va se réaliser jusqu'au bout, que la Grande Dame ne mourra pas.

Non, elle ne va pas mourir, me dis-je, en regardant Richard masser sa jambe où des humeurs noires s'écoulent de nouveau de sa blessure ouverte

Puis je croise le regard assombri de Ron, dont les yeux s'ouvrent lentement.

« Comment ça va, vieux ? » demande Benjamin, en l'aidant à s'asseoir

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à atteindre Harry, malgré tous nos efforts. La Magie Noire de la Potion nous repoussait à chaque fois qu'on arrivait à sa portée. Il lutte de toutes ses forces, mais il s'épuise. Et il ne nous entendait pas. Il ne nous sentait pas. C'est monstrueux ce qu'il vit. Monstrueux… Et son esprit va bientôt céder. C'est une question d'heure, de minutes même peut-être… Même si nous arrivons à le sortir de là-bas, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons le sauver… » répond Ron, dont le regard est au-delà de la douleur

L'image fugace de mes parents me traverse l'esprit.

Non, c'est impossible ! L'esprit de Harry ne va pas céder ! Il ne va pas devenir fou et finir sa vie dans un cauchemar !

Benjamin serre l'épaule de Ron, en gage de soutien, puis il lui tend une fiole de Potion.

« Non, pas de Potion Revitalisante, Benjamin. Je vais me reposer, récupérer des forces. Nous sommes revenus pour ça. Nous prendrons la Potion Revitalisante juste avant d'effectuer une tentative dans deux heures, deux heures et demi, environ. La dernière tentative sans doute… » déclare Ron, avant de fermer les yeux et de tâcher de trouver le repos.

Son cerveau doit bouillonner, son cœur doit hurler de douleur. Mais rien, hormis une légère tension au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam ne l'indique.

Ça me désole profondément.

Et je préfère ne plus voir ça.

Alors je vais rejoindre les autres, qui se sont assis par terre, dos appuyé au mur, pour se reposer. Et je ferme mes yeux, souhaitant de toutes mes forces que le Miroir posé dans le coin le plus reculé, auprès des boîtes Magiques contenant les Fées des Glaces et les Végélines, nous annonce bientôt que le Passage Secret a été trouvé.

Mais les minutes s'égrènent, lourdes d'un silence épais, contenant un infime espoir qui s'amenuise à mesure qu'elles s'enfuient et le Miroir se tait…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Une Lueur Dans Le Crépuscule**

**Harry**

Des Détraqueurs…

Ils sont des centaines à tourner dans le ciel, au-dessus de moi. Et j'ai beau invoquer mon Patronus, il ne se déploie pas. Je cherche un souvenir heureux. Une ronde de visages danse dans ma tête. Papa, Maman, Sirius, Cédric, Percy, Carlotta et des dizaines d'autres… Des morts… Rien que des morts qui laissent dans mon cœur un sentiment de vide puissant.

Et les Détraqueurs s'approchent inexorablement…

Mes jambes flageolent, je m'effondre à genoux. Soudainement une main me pousse avec violence. Je bascule en arrière et mon dos heurte le sol. Une main empoigne mes cheveux, les tirant avec un plaisir sadique.

« Ils vont aspirer votre âme, Monsieur Potter. Et nous serons enfin débarrassés de votre misérable petite personne ! » s'exclame Ombrage, en frappant ma tête sur le carrelage de toutes ses forces, à plusieurs reprises.

La douleur explose en une vive lumière qui me brouille les yeux et quand elle se dissipe, Scrimgeour, le visage fendu par la hache avec laquelle Ombrage l'a assassiné, me surplombe, le regard lourd de reproches…

« Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé, Potter. C'est parce que tu voulais toute la gloire à toi tout seul, hein ? » s'exclame-t-il avec hargne.

Les Détraqueurs sont au sol maintenant. Ils m'encerclent, avançant avec lenteur. Laissant sur leur passage une mer de glace et de désolation. Scrimgeour s'efface. Il laisse place à Draco qui se tient agenouillé à côté de moi et regarde le ciel empli d'étoile en souriant.

« Draco… Ton Patronus, jette ton Patronus ! Vite ! Ils arrivent ! » m'écrie-je, en essayant de nouveau de jeter le mien

Et, tandis qu'une faible vapeur s'échappe de ma Baguette en chuintant, Draco éclate de rire et baisse son regard sur moi.

« Ils sont dans ta tête, les Détraqueurs, Harry. DANS. TA. TÊTE. ! » martèle-t-il, en tapotant en rythme son index sur mon front…

Et il s'évanouit dans la nuit, me laissant seul et affolé. Des hurlements résonnent dans ma tête. C'est Maman. C'est papa. C'est Ron. C'est Hermione…

Les Détraqueurs fondent sur eux et je suis incapable de les sauver.

Je sanglote, seul et terrifié, parmi les ombres menaçantes. Le froid brûle mes mains et mes pieds. Ils fondent dans une douleur atroce. Je veux hurler. Ma gorge brûle aussi et mes cris arrachent mes chairs brûlées. Puis une main surgit du noir. Elle se tend vers moi. Elle est grise, décharnée, couverte de croûte. Un souffle rauque exhale son haleine glacée sur mon visage. Un trou aux bords gercés, craquelés et givrés s'ouvre sous mes yeux exorbités de terreur…

« Il te faut un souvenir heureux, Harry. Un souvenir puissant. » résonne la voix d'un souvenir lointain…

Remus…

Ou es-tu Remus ? Viens me chercher ! S'il te plait, viens me chercher !

« Trouve un souvenir heureux, Harry… » répond sa voix en s'éloignant

Mais je n'ai plus de souvenir heureux. Les Détraqueurs m'ont tout pris, tout volé…

Et tandis que le trou aux bords givrés se penche au-dessus de mon visage pour voler mon âme, un visage fugace, traverse mes pensées. C'est un enfant.

« Harry ! Ouvre les yeux, Harry ! Je ne te donnerai plus la Potion ! Plus jamais ! » crie-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix

« On ne désobéit pas à Lord Voldemort ! » siffle Nagini, en ouvrant une gueule béante, avant de fondre sur Jérémy et de l'engloutir.

« Jérémy ! Jérémy ! » hurle-je en me débattant de toute mes forces pour échapper aux mains grêlées de croûtes qui me clouent au sol, pour essayer d'aller le secourir

Mais ce n'est pas un cri qui sort de ma bouche, c'est une minuscule boule de lumière argentée…

Mon âme…

Elle s'envole vers le ciel étoilée…

Une porte s'ouvre dans la voûte céleste. Elle est vivement éclairée. Et elle me fait penser à une lumière dans le crépuscule d'un soir d'hiver. Une ombre se profile dedans et passe la porte, elle vient vers moi. Mon corps est libéré. Je me lève et je regarde l'ombre venir vers moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas, ouvre les bras et éclate d'un rire qui ressemble à un aboiement…

« Sirius ! » m'exclame-je, en courant pour me jeter dans ses bras…

Il me serre contre lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai chaud, je me sens bien. Il n'y a plus de douleur. Plus de terreur. Et je ris. Je suis mort et je suis heureux de l'être. Je vais enfin être tranquille. Je n'aurais plus à me faire de souci pour personne. Fini la douleur. Fini d'avoir mal dans mon corps, dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Je n'aurais plus à souffrir de perdre des êtres que j'aime. Ils sont tous morts de toute façon et je vais les rejoindre. Nous aurons une éternité de paix et de bonheur tous ensemble.

Ils sont là-bas. Ils m'attendent dans la lumière. Il me suffit de passer la porte pour les rejoindre.

Alors je prends le bras de Sirius et je l'entraîne vers elle. Mais il m'arrête d'une poigne ferme. Je le regarde, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? » demande-t-il, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

Il parait plus jeune que dans mon souvenir. Il ressemble bien davantage au jeune homme des photos que j'ai trouvées dans sa chambre. Il respire la joie de vivre et la sérénité.

« Je viens avec toi, là-haut ! Je vais rejoindre Papa, Maman Ron, Hermione, Marraine, tout le monde quoi ! » m'exclame-je dans un rire heureux..

« Ton père et ta mère sont là-haut, oui. Mais, Ron, Hermione, Nally, Severus, Draco, Théo et tous les autres n'y sont pas Harry… Et tu dois rester avec eux. Ils te cherchent Harry… Remus travaille à ton évasion, avec les jumeaux, Lee et quelques autres. Il va trouver et ouvrir le Passage Secret. Tu dois partir d'ici Harry, tu dois t'évader… » répond Sirius avec douceur

« M'évader ? Mais Sirius, je suis mort ! Je ne peux pas m'évader ! » m'écrie-je, avant d'éclater de rire encore une fois, puis d'ajouter : « Arrête de plaisanter et viens. J'ai trop hâte de voir tout le monde ! »

« Harry, tu n'es pas mort. Regarde bien autour de toi. Tu es toujours dans la cave Harry. Prisonnier de Voldemort. » répond Sirius, son regard doux voilé de tristesse et d'un ton insistant.

Si insistant que je regarde autour de moi. Il dit vrai. Il n'y a plus de porte vivement éclairée sous la voûte étoilée. Je suis de retour dans la cave de mon calvaire, prisonnier des cordes. Jérémy est recroquevillé sur le sol, à mes pieds. Il pleure, dans ses bras repliés sous son visage.

Toute ma joie s'efface d'un seul coup. Elle laisse place au froid, à la douleur et à l'angoisse.

« Si tu ne pars pas d'ici, Voldemort va venir avec Lucius et faire du mal à l'enfant. Ils vont le violer Harry. Tu dois quitter cet endroit. Très vite. Car Salazar va avancer ses projets. Il a trop hâte de posséder Jérémy. Alors tu dois te dépêcher, Harry » déclare Sirius, avec gravité

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » m'enquiers-je, dans un murmure noué

« Parce que tu l'as vu dans son esprit, Harry. » répond Sirius, son regard vrillé dans le mien.

Et les pensées de Voldemort surgissent dans mon cerveau. Elles s'entrechoquent, exprimant des désirs contradictoires. Voldemort veut attendre l'aube, mais Salazar le supplie de venir bien plus tôt. Voldemort refuse sèchement, mais son excitation monte quand il pense à Jérémy, à la chair tendre qu'il a palpé déjà…

Et je sais, au plus profond de moi que Salazar va gagner…

« Que puis-je faire, Sirius ? Comment puis-je partir d'ici ? Je me sens si faible. Et j'ai si mal… » murmure-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux…

« Tu as un plan Harry. Souviens-toi, la Magie sans Baguette, le couteau… Jérémy va t'aider, tu le sais maintenant. Il peut te donner tes Potions de soins et couper les cordes avec le couteau. Nally, Severus, Ron et Hermione sont tout près. Ils t'appellent Harry. Ils te donneront la force dont tu as besoin. Ils resteront auprès de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sois parti d'ici… » assure Sirius, son regard brillant de conviction

« Mais une fois que je serais hors de la cave, où dois-je aller ? » m'enquiers-je, inquiet

« Il y a un Passage Secret, Harry. Remus va l'ouvrir à l'autre bout. Il faut que tu ailles au-devant de lui. Je sais comment tu peux le faire. Ecoute bien Harry. Une fois hors de la cave, il faut aller dans le hall et monter l'escalier jusqu'au second étage. Tu prendras le couloir de droite et tu entreras dans la troisième chambre sur la gauche. Ouvre l'armoire. Au fond, tu verras un nœud. Appuie dessus, le fond s'ouvrira. Il faudra alors que tu tires sur un clou mal enfoncé et le mur s'effacera. Tu pourras passer derrière. Le passage se refermera derrière-toi. Il faudra avancer le plus loin que tu pourras Harry. Et si tu le peux, si tu en as la force, condamne le passage derrière-toi, dès que tu l'as passé. Fais-vite Harry… Elle va bientôt venir… » explique Sirius, dont les contours commencent à être flous…

« Ne peux-tu rester avec moi ? » demande-je, d'un ton suppliant…

« Non, Harry. Je ne peux pas, je le regrette sincèrement. Mais Tristan t'aidera si tu en as besoin. Vite Harry… Elle sera bientôt là… » répond Sirius, dont l'image s'efface de plus en plus…

« Qui va venir ? » m'écrie-je, en me débattant un peu dans mes liens…

Je ne veux pas que Sirius me quitte. Merlin ! Je vous en prie, permettez-lui de rester !

« La Goule venimeuse… Appelle Nally, Harry ! Appelle Nally et Ron ! » s'exclame Sirius, avant de disparaître tout à fait.

« Sirius ! Sirius ! » supplie-je, avant d'éclater en sanglot…

La cave tourne autour de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre profond va m'avaler. Le monde s'efface, laissant place à un grand vide glacé… Je me sens de nouveau si seul et abandonné. Pourquoi es-tu parti Sirius ?

« Appelle ta Marraine, Harry ! Appelle là ! » demande un visage qui se dessine à peine devant mes yeux, avant de s'évaporer dans l'ombre du vide…

Tristan !

Je sens une petite main caressante sur ma joue. Elle est douce et compatissante. Puis la cave est de nouveau là. Jérémy est à genou devant moi et il essuie mes larmes avec sa main. Je sais que c'est lui, même si ma vue est plus floue qu'elle l'a jamais été…

« J'ai renversé la potion sur le sol, Harry. Je ne veux plus te la donner. Ça te fait trop mal… Ne pleure plus Harry, ne pleure plus… » murmure-t-il, en venant pleurer lui-même dans mon cou…

Mon cœur se serre…

Voldemort va le punir terriblement. Il va le violer, le torturer et le tuer…

Je ne dois pas laisser faire cela !

Mais la cave tourne autour de moi. Le vertige m'emporte dans des battements de cœur affolés. Et les Détraqueurs sont de nouveau là…

« Ils sont dans ma tête, ils sont dans ma tête… » me répète-je en boucle, la pensée fugitive du visage souriant de Draco me traversant l'esprit…

Il a raison. Les Détraqueurs sont dans ma tête, à cause de la Potion de Cauchemars. Il faut que je réagisse, que je lutte contre ses effets et que j'obéisse à Sirius.

Vague de douleur. Ombres glacées qui s'insinuent sous ma peau. Elles rodent, elles me tendent un piège. Si j'appelle Marraine et Ron, elles vont fondre sur eux et prendre leur âme.

Un hululement sinistre. Les Ombres ont compris que j'ai deviné leurs intentions. Elles sont en colère. Elles vont venir me punir. Elles approchent, elles avancent, elles glissent vers moi en tendant leurs mains griffues. Et la ronde des morts dansent devant mes yeux.

Elles viennent et je suffoque. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent, elles se brouillent, se diluent dans la nuit.

« Non, non… ils sont dans ma tête, ils sont dans ma tête… » chuchote-je, en appuyant mon front sur la clavicule de Jérémy.

Et je lutte de toutes mes forces contre les Détraqueurs qui sont sur le point de faire céder un barrage dans ma tête. Des lumières vives explosent autour de moi, en cascades qui me submergent. Le rire cruel de Voldemort se répercute en écho dans les cris d'effroi de ses victimes. Celui de Bellatrix le rejoint…

Je ferme les yeux, si fort que des étoiles filantes les traversent. Elles se figent et je lève la tête. L'étoile de Sirius brille dans le ciel crépusculaire.

« Il faut que je parte d'ici avant de devenir fou… » chuchote-je avant de me pencher vers l'oreille de Jérémy : « Aide moi… S'il te plait, aide moi, Jérémy… »

« J'voudrais, Harry, j'voudrais ! Mais, j'peux pas ! J'peux pas ! J'sais rien faire ! » sanglote-t-il en serrant ses bras aussi fort qu'il peut autour de moi.

Ses sanglots cognent dans ma poitrine. Résonnent dans mes os. Diluent mon cerveau.

« Si ! Si, tu peux… Tu vas m'aider à chasser les Détraqueurs qui sont dans ma tête… » murmure-je, presque à bout de force

Je sais qu'il peut le faire. Je ne me souviens plus comment, mais je le sais… C'est quelque part, dans ma tête, masqué par les Détraqueurs et les Ombres…

Je ferme les yeux, tâchant de rassembler les lambeaux de mes pensées. Mais elles glissent entre les doigts que je tends vers elle. Des voix résonnent au loin. Elles crient, elles m'appellent…

Une pensée flotte devant moi. Elle contient des yeux bleus au regard tendre…

Mon cœur se serre.

« Ron… » murmure-je, une larme glissant sur ma joue

« Je suis là, Harry… » l'entends-je répondre d'une voix douce et lointaine

Si lointaine, Merlin ! Je scrute l'horizon, à sa recherche.

Une boule de lumière jaune et verte bondit vers moi. Je tends les bras et je l'attrape. C'est si chaud, si doux que j'enfouis mon visage dedans. Je la respire à fond et elle s'insinue dans mes narines, file vers mes poumons et me réchauffe le cœur…

Je relève mon visage, espérant voir Ron et pouvoir me glisser dans ses bras si forts. C'est Marraine que je vois.

« Harry, fais ce que t'as dit Sirius ! Nous serons là pour t'aider ! » s'exclame-t-elle dans un souffle qui s'exhale jusqu'à moi.

« Oui, oui… Je vais le faire… » acquiesce-je, en humant son odeur si douce…

Une nouvelle pensée danse devant mes yeux. C'est un couteau…

« Le couteau… Il y a un couteau dans le matelas, Jérémy. Va le chercher, rapporte-le et mets-le dans ma main droite… » souffle-je, contre l'oreille de Jérémy.

Il sursaute et se redresse. Son regard me dis que je suis fou…

« C'est la vérité, Jérémy. Je l'ai caché là quand je me suis réveillé ici la première fois. J'étais trop blessé pour pouvoir m'en servir. Regarde, du côté du mur, il y a un trou dans le matelas. Fouille dedans, tu trouveras un couteau et des fioles de Potion… Va voir, je t'en prie… Je ne suis pas fou…» assure-je dans un murmure enroué.

Jérémy déglutit, il hésite mais je le supplie d'un regard de me croire et il se lève difficilement, pour aller vers le matelas…

Sa main part à la recherche du trou, elle trouve et il l'enfonce dedans. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il tire sa main vers lui. Une fiole de Potion. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Enfin il brandit le couteau devant ses yeux. Il revient de sa surprise et vers moi, aussi vite qu'il peut, moitié rampant, moitié à quatre pattes.

Il a été battu récemment. Je m'en aperçois maintenant. Il a été fouetté jusqu'au sang, de nouveaux hématomes bleuissent sur sa poitrine frêle, ses bras et ses jambes. Son arcade sourcilière droite a explosé, sa pommette gauche est tuméfiée, il a une entaille profonde sur le flanc gauche…

La Goule Venimeuse s'est vengée sur lui de ne pas avoir pu aller au mariage de Lucius…

« Je l'ai Harry ! » s'exclame-t-il, en appuyant le couteau sur la paume de ma main.

Je referme mes doigts gourds dessus, gémissant quand la corde mord mon poignet. Puis je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur l'énergie que m'a donnée Ron. La magie pulse dans mon ventre, comme un cœur qui bat, elle se rassemble en un soleil qui enfle jusqu'à exploser en rayon dont le plus puissant courre dans mon bras, pour jaillir de mes doigts.

Et mon couteau retrouve sa taille normale…

« Tu as réussi ! C'est formidable Harry ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre ! » s'exclame Jérémy, dont la voix tremble d'excitation, en ramassant le couteau qui vient de s'échapper de ma main..

Je suis épuisé par l'effort que je viens de faire. Je dois avant tout renforcer mon corps affaibli.

« Va chercher les Potions. Je te dirais laquelle me faire boire tout de suite. Et quand ce sera fait, tu couperas les cordes….» réponds-je dans un souffle haletant.

Des lucioles explosent devant mes yeux, avant de se rassembler en un visage…

« Elle arrive, Harry ! La Goule Venimeuse arrive ! Vite ! » s'exclame Tristan d'un ton urgent.

« Laisse les Potions, Jérémy ! Elle arrive ! Dépêche-toi de venir couper mes cordes ! » m'écrie-je de ma voix si enrouée qu'elle franchit à peine mes lèvres.

« Qui Arrive ? » demande Jérémy, dans un sursaut de frayeur.

« La Goule Venimeuse… Chhaya Deli… » réponds-je en haletant encore de mes efforts.

Jérémy laisse tomber les Potions sur le matelas et revient aussi vite qu'il peut, le couteau en main. Il coupe une première corde, libérant ma main gauche et se précipite pour couper celle de droite, tandis que je m'effondre à demi contre lui. Il trébuche sous mon poids, mais réussit à conserver son équilibre en se décalant sur le côté.

Mais la clé tourne déjà dans la serrure. Jérémy sursaute de frayeur et le couteau lui échappe des mains. Il tombe en tintant sur le sol tandis que la porte s'ouvre…

Jérémy se fige. Je sens sa terreur exploser dans mes narines

« Qu'est-ce que… » s'exclame la Goule Venimeuse, avant de comprendre.

Je vois son visage se tordre de haine, par-dessous mon bras droit si tendu qu'il fait hurler mon épaule. Elle recule d'un pas, tire sa Baguette et la brandit droit sur Jérémy.

« Sale petit morveux ! La leçon de tout à l'heure ne t'as donc pas suffi ! » crache-t-elle, avant de jeter un Doloris qui frappe Jérémy en pleine poitrine.

Jérémy hurle, en frappant durement le mur contre lequel son cuir chevelu éclate. Puis il glisse dans une traînée de sang et des cris déchirants. La colère me saisit, faisant battre mes tempes. Le sang pulse dans ma main gauche libérée et mes doigts douloureux de la circulation qui se rétablit dedans, partent à la recherche du couteau. Ils le trouvent et, dans un effort gigantesque, je bande tous mes muscles, effectuant un retournement, avant de jeter le couteau dans la direction de la Goule, espérant toucher sa main et faire tomber sa Baguette…

Le Doloris cesse. Un corps tombe lourdement…

Mon cœur s'affole. La Goule Venimeuse va appeler Voldemort et nous ne pourrons plus nous évader. Plus jamais…

Des images de tortures dansent devant mes yeux. Jérémy est battu, violé, tué…

« C'est de ta faute, idiot ! Tu aurais dû dire à Jérémy de cacher le couteau et les fioles de Potions. Tu aurais pu tromper la Goule Venimeuse ! Imbécile ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! A cause de toi Jérémy souffre et va mourir ! Et tu appartiendras au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toujours ! » s'exclament des voix masquées, grinçantes, ironiques et sarcastiques.

Elles éclatent de rire, tournent autour de moi, en me titillant, en se gaussant… C'est une ronde infernale.

« Ne les écoute pas, Harry ! Elles ne sont pas réelles ! » m'exhorte la voix de Tristan

Il se tient devant moi, son regard doux attristé.

Il bascule soudain en arrière et Bellatrix vient vers moi en sautillant comme une petite fille qui s'amuse follement.

« Bébé Potter est devenu fou ! Fou ! Fou ! Fou ! » chantonne-t-elle, en m'aiguillonnant avec sa Baguette

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry ! Elle n'est pas réelle ! La Goule Venimeuse est morte ! » s'écrie Tristan, loin, très loin…

Bellatrix a cessé de chanter. Elle me regarde en penchant la tête.

« Tu vas mourir, bébé Potter… » dit-elle, affichant un air faussement chagriné.

« Non… Non… Tu n'es pas réelle… TU N'ES PAS REELLE ! » m'écrie-je de toute la force de mes poumons, en balançant un coup de poing dans sa direction.

Elle explose sous l'impact et le plafond de la cave apparait devant mes yeux…

Je suis haletant. Pantelant de fatigue. La douleur dans mon épaule droite lance des coups de poignards qui se répercutent dans mes vertèbres… Je rejette ma tête en arrière, cherchant Jérémy. Il est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mais il me regarde dans ses larmes, la peur dans les yeux…

« Ce sont les cauchemars, Jérémy. La Potion fait encore effet… Mais je lutte contre eux. Je te jure que je lutte contre eux… » murmure-je, en tendant ma main gauche vers lui.

Il me fixe encore un peu, puis il se déplie et son bras s'allonge, dans une grimace douloureuse, pour poser sa main dans la mienne…

« Jérémy. Il faut partir, vite… Je sais que tu as mal. Mais il faut que tu me détaches. Prends les Potions. Je t'en donnerai une contre la douleur… Va vite bonhomme… » l'encourage-je dans un souffle.

Il hoche la tête et se traîne en rampant sur le sol. Il revient, avec la couverture pressée contre sa poitrine. Il la pose devant moi, la déroule un peu, révélant les Potions.

« Donne-moi les flacons. Je ne vois pas bien les couleurs… » dis-je, en bougeant les doigts de ma main gauche.

Il pose une fiole dedans. Je la fais rouler entre mes doigts, à la recherche de la marque qui indique de quelle Potion il s'agit…

« Potion Revitalisante… Je la prendrai tout à l'heure… » murmure-je, en posant le flacon sur le sol.

Jérémy m'en donne une autre…

« C'est la Potion Antidouleur. Bois-là, Jérémy… » dis-je en ouvrant la main…

Il prend la fiole et l'ouvre un peu maladroitement. Mais au moment de la porter à ses lèvres, il hésite…

« On va partager… » décide-t-il finalement

« Non, prends tout, où tu auras encore mal… » refuse-je, bien que je sois tenté d'accepter…

Il est petit. Il vient de recevoir un Doloris et il ne pourra pas aller bien loin, s'il ne prend pas tout…

Mais Jérémy s'obstine. Il boit seulement la moitié de la fiole et presse le reste contre ma bouche. Je cède à ses instances. Et une partie de ma douleur s'enfuit. Un peu de la brume qui obscurcit mon cerveau aussi..

Et je vois mieux ce qu'il faut que nous fassions maintenant…

« Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose de difficile et il va falloir que tu sois courageux, Jérémy. » déclare-je avec douceur, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il déglutit difficilement, mais hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

« Si je prends la Potion Revitalisante, je pourrais couper les cordes, avec la baguette de la Goule Venimeuse. Mais cela me fera perdre des forces. Il faut que je les garde, pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Alors il va falloir que tu ailles chercher le couteau. Que tu le retires du corps de la Goule… » explique-je, ajoutant, après une brève pause : « Penses-tu pouvoir y arriver, bonhomme ? »

Jérémy jette un coup d'œil par-dessus ma tête et, sans rien dire, il se lève doucement et part d'un pas incertain vers la Goule Venimeuse, dont le corps est tombé, à demi appuyé, contre la porte ouverte. Il reste un instant à la regarder, la surplombant de sa petite taille, puis il s'accroupit et il tend la main…

Enfin il se relève, marche à reculons sur deux pas et se retourne pour effectuer le reste du chemin jusqu'à moi…

« C'est bien, bonhomme, tu es très courageux.. » souffle-je, tandis qu'il coupe déjà la corde de ma main droite.

« J'ai pris sa Baguette aussi… » dit-il, la gorge un peu nouée…

« C'est bien… » approuve-je, en frottant mon poignet droit avec ma main gauche

Puis je prends les Potions en main, réfléchissant à ce que nous pouvons prendre… Je décide de partager une Potion de Nutrition et que nous prenions chacun une Potion Revitalisante…

Les autres ne nous serviraient à rien. Je coupe cependant un petit carré de couverture, rassemble toutes les fioles dedans et j'en fais un petit baluchon. Puis je me lève, je coupe la couverture en deux, en donne une partie à Jérémy et je me fais un pagne avec l'autre morceau…

Enfin, je prends la main de Jérémy, pour partir. Mais au moment de passer la porte, son pied heurte quelque chose, vraisemblablement tombé de la poche de la Goule Venimeuse quand elle a tiré sa Baguette…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-je, tandis que Jérémy se baisse déjà pour ramasser l'objet

« Un carnet » répond-il, en examinant rapidement une page ouverte au hasard, avant d'ajouter : « On dirait des recettes de Potions… »

« Prends-le. Ça peut être utile.. » décide-je, le cœur battant…

C'est sûrement le carnet dans lequel la Goule Venimeuse conserve ses recettes de Poisons…

Enfin, nous passons dans le couloir, que j'ai déjà parcouru à plusieurs reprises, dans la tête de Voldemort. Et à mesure que j'avance, des images cauchemardesques dansent de nouveau dans ma tête…

Un hall. Voldemort qui m'accueille. Un cercle de Mangemort et mes amis agenouillés à leurs pieds. Des Sorts qui fusent. Mes amis morts qui se relèvent, grouillants d'asticots et qui s'avancent vers moi mains tendues, pour me tuer…

Je suffoque et je ne peux plus avancer…

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Les cloches de l'église d'un village proche sonnent 18H00.

Remus, Olivier, Fred, Georges, Alicia, Lee, Angelina, Roger et moi-même scrutons une carte à la lueur d'une baguette. C'est que le ciel est lourd de nuages sombres, annonceurs de neige et le crépuscule descend vite.

Les autres groupes de recherche ont achevé leur travail pour aujourd'hui et ils sont partis se reposer, dans l'attente de l'alerte qui annoncera que l'évasion est proche.

« Il ne reste que deux fermes qui n'ont pas été visitées dans le coin. Séparons-nous en deux groupes. Lee, Fred, Georges et Angelina, vous venez avec moi visiter celle-ci. Les autres, vous prenez l'autre… » décide Remus, en repliant la carte avant de la mettre dans la poche de son épais manteau.

« Et si nous faisons chou blanc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? » demande Olivier, en retenant Remus déjà prêt à Transplaner, par le bras.

Le regard de Remus s'allume d'une lueur déterminée.

« Nous retournerons dans tous les pubs de Winchcombe et des villages les plus proches. Nous finirons bien par trouver une personne qui est native du coin et qui n'était pas chez elle, quand le père de Blaise a pris la décision d'effacer Priest Hole Manor de la mémoire de tout le monde. Un homme ou une femme qui est parti vivre en ville et qui a choisi de revenir au village quand est venu le temps de la retraite, par exemple, quelqu'un qui se souviendra du Manoir ou du Passage Secret… » répond-il, avant de soupirer en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, puis d'ajouter : « Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, nous sonnerons le tocsin pour que tout le monde sorte de chez soi et nous leur raconterons que… que…»

« Nous leur raconterons que quelqu'un de notre famille a été enlevé et qu'on nous a demandé de déposer la rançon dans une ancienne ferme des environs de Winchcombe, appelée la Ferme des Grives et que nous demandons de l'aide, parce que nous ne la trouvons pas… » achève Lee, devant son hésitation…

« Oui, nous leur raconterons cela. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant encore, nous trouverons une autre idée. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous n'abandonnerons pas nos recherches ! » déclare Remus, avant de donner l'ordre de départ.

Je monte dans la voiture, conduite par Alicia et nous nous rendons à notre destination qui se trouve à environ deux kilomètres. Alicia s'arrête devant une barrière de bois qui marque l'entrée d'une petite propriété fermière.

« Si on débarque tous les cinq, on risque de faire peur aux habitants de la maison. » fait remarquer Roger, le regard tourné vers la maison basse, dont les fenêtres sont éclairées.

« Tu as raison. Je vais y aller avec Terry. Un couple, ça devrait être plus rassurant. » décide Alicia, en ouvrant déjà sa portière.

Je la rejoins au moment où elle ouvre la barrière. Un chien aboie sur ma droite. Je jette un œil vers lui. Il est grand, menaçant et s'il n'était dans un chenil, il me filerait la trouille.

Nous traversons la cour, contournant une mare dans laquelle pataugent quelques canards. Soudainement un chat sort de dessous une grange en miaulant. Il course une souris qui lui échappe en se faufilant dans un tas de bois déposé sous une soupente basse. Le chat miaule encore une fois ou deux, en essayant de passer sa patte dans le trou, puis il repart vers la grange, la queue relevée, sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à nous

« Oh chiotte ! » m'exclame-je, quand mon pied glisse sur le sol.

« Quoi ? » demande Alicia, en s'arrêtant en même temps que moi.

Je lève mon pied et regarde sous ma semelle en faisant la grimace.

« J'ai marché dans une merde… » réponds-je, le nez plissé de dégoût.

« Formidable ! Ça porte bonheur ! Nous allons trouver la Ferme des Grives et sauver Harry ! » s'exclame Alicia, en me donnant une tape dans le dos…

« Si ça peut nous permettre de sauver Harry, je suis prêt à me rouler dans toutes les merdes que tu veux… » souris-je à demi, le cœur un peu lourd

Alicia sourit aussi et me choppe par le bras, pour m'entraîner vers la porte qui se trouve à trois pas devant nous. Elle inspire un bon coup et frappe, pendant que j'essuie comme je peux ma semelle, sur une touffe d'herbe qui déborde d'un petit parterre où des fleurs doivent pousser au printemps.

Un pas traîne un peu derrière la porte, qui s'ouvre sur un homme trapu, d'une trentaine d'année, au visage barbu un peu renfrogné. Il sort sur le pas de la porte, refermant derrière lui, son regard sombre nous scrutant avec acuité

« Vous am'nez l'froid et la neige. Et vous avez pas peur d'roder dans l'coin après l'Angélus… » dit-il, d'un ton bourru, en mettant ses mains bien profondément dans ses poches

« Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir peur ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné de son entrée en matière…

Je me serais plutôt attendu à ce qu'il demande qui nous sommes et ce que nous voulons…

« L'coin est hanté d'puis longtemps, par toutes sortes de fantômes, d'esprit et de démons. Ma femme en a vus y pas longtemps, en r'venant d'une course au village. Une Dame Grise. Personne vient dans l'coin, après l'Angélus… Même pas l'été. » répond le fermier, avant de regarder vers le ciel et d'ajouter : « V'la les premiers flocons. Et c'est des gros. Avant minuit, la cour s'ra entièrement couverte d'une épaisse couche. »

Alicia regarde vers le ciel elle aussi et elle tend la main, pour recueillir un gros flocon de neige dedans. L'homme baisse les yeux sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'vous voulez ? » demande-t-il brusquement.

« Ah.. Euh.. Je m'appelle Alicia et voici mon ami, Terry. Nous cherchons la Ferme des Grives… » répond Alicia, avant de déployer son plus beau sourire au type.

Il fronce les sourcils et semble fouiller sa mémoire.

« Connais pas. » répond-il, en levant le bras pour se gratter la nuque, avant d'ajouter : « Mais j'suis pas natif du coin, comme ma femme… »

« Alors votre femme sait peut-être… » l'encourage Alicia, le regard empli d'espoir.

« Ouais… » répond le type, en sortant une pipe de sa poche.

Il entreprend de la bourrer, puis de l'allumer, d'un air imperturbable. Alicia et moi nous jetons un coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre. Décidément, ce type est bizarre…

« Peut-être pourriez-vous lui demander… » suggère-je, sur un signe de tête encourageant d'Alicia.

« Ouais, c'est ç'que j'comptais faire » répond-il en exhalant sa fumée.

Et il nous tourne le dos, pour ouvrir sa porte et entrer, avançant de deux pas avant de se tourner vers nous.

« Fermez la porte après vous, pour laisser l'froid dehors.. » nous invite-t-il à entrer.

Je me fais l'effet d'entrer dans l'antre du fou, quand je passe la porte et que je la referme derrière moi. Mais j'avance bravement, devançant Alicia qui m'attendait. Une porte est ouverte dans le fond du couloir. Le type pénètre dans la pièce.

« Dis-voir, Ruth, la Ferme des Grives, ça t'dit quèque chose ? » demande-t-il, alors que nous arrivons à hauteur d'une cuisine.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?** » demande d'une voix forte, un vieil homme assis au coin de la cuisinière sur laquelle une soupe est à cuire

Son fumet me fait venir l'eau à la bouche. Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis midi et mon estomac commence à réclamer.

« **Il demande si je connais la Ferme des Grives !** » crie la femme du type

Elle parait beaucoup plus avenante que son époux, avec son visage rond et ses grands yeux clairs. Elle pose son tricot sur ses genoux, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« C'est l'grand-père d'ma femme. Sa seule famille, maint'nant. On l'a ramené à la maison, y dix ans, quand on s'est mariés. Il était parti vivre avec sa femme, dans une ferme qu'elle a héritée, laissant la sienne plus tard à son fils. Il l'avait connu en allant au service, sa femme. C'était une galloise. Mais c'est ici qu'il est né. C'est ici qu'il mourra. » explique le fermier, avant de tirer sur sa pipe.

« **La Ferme des Grives ?** » répète le vieux, en haussant les sourcils.

« **Oui ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?** » crie la femme, avant de se tourner vers nous et d'ajouter : « Non, je ne connais pas la Ferme des Grives… »

Alicia et moi poussons un soupir déçu.

« **J'connais pas d'Ferme des Grives ! Mais dans l'ancien temps, y avait la Ferme des Graves !** » s'exclame soudainement le vieux.

Alicia pousse un petit cri

« Terry ! C'est peut-être cette ferme que nous cherchons ! La Ferme des Graves ! Il y avait peut-être une erreur d'impression sur le livre ! » s'exclame-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Alicia a peut-être raison et je n'ai qu'une hâte, tirer les vers du nez du vieil homme.

« **J'm'amusais dans ses ruines, dans l'temps qu'jétais gosse, avec mes amis !** » s'exclame-t-il d'ailleurs, l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Quel livre ? » demande en même temps sa petite fille, sourcil haussé.

« Un vieux livre sur la région, qui parle d'un ancien Manoir relié à une ferme par un Passage Secret. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un grenier et avec des amis, nous avons fait le pari de retrouver ce Passage Secret… » explique Alicia, selon l'une des fables que nous avons préparées hier soir, pour justifier nos recherches auprès des habitants de la région.

Le fermier hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait l'intérêt de nos recherches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a à gagner ? » demande-t-il, abruptement.

« Rien du tout, juste le plaisir d'avoir joué et gagné.. » répond Alicia, avec le grand sourire qui ne la quitte plus.

« C'est beau la jeunesse… » commente le fermier, avant de pencher son buste vers le vieil homme et de crier : « **Dis-voir grand-père ! D'ousse qu'elles sont, les ruines ?** »

Alicia se saisit de ma main, en croisant les doigts de l'autre main dans son dos.

« **Les ruines de l'Ferme des Graves ?** » demande le grand-père, l'air surpris qu'on lui pose cette question

Le fermier acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tout en tétant sur sa pipe.

« **Quèque part dans la forêt, du côté d'la Colline aux Loups ! J'me souviens plus trop bien ! C'est loin tout ça !** » répond le vieil homme, en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter : « **On n'a plus eu l'droit d'y aller, après qu'Henry Twiggle s'est cassé l'cou en tombant dans l'puits ! Même que les vieux l'ont bouché l'puits !** **Du coup, on n'a jamais su si c'était vrai, l'histoire du Passage Secret qu'le vieux Brooster nous avait raconté !** »

Alicia m'en saute dans les bras tant elle est heureuse et je la serre contre moi avec la même joie…

Putain ! Harry est sauvé ! Il ne reste plus qu'à localiser les ruines de la vieille ferme…

« La Colline aux Loups, c'est à deux kilomètres au nord. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater. Les bûcherons sont en train d'abattre par là. Les arbres sont trop vieux dans cette coupe. Ils ont attrapé une maladie. » nous apprend sa petite fille, avec un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Alicia remercie chaleureusement son grand-mère, l'embrassant sur les deux jours.

« Ouais, mais si la ferme est en ruine et l'puits bouché, vous aurez du mal à trouver l'Passage Secret ! » fait remarquer son époux, de son ton bourru…

« Nous nous en arrangerons ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » réponds-je, en songeant qu'avec la Magie, nous avons une bonne chance de trouver ce fichu Passage Secret

« C'est beau la jeunesse… » entendons-nous le fermier répéter à sa femme, tandis que nous sommes déjà dans le couloir.

« Nous avons eu leur âge, nous aussi. Qu'ils en profitent, pendant qu'ils peuvent encore s'amuser… » répond sa femme, alors que je referme la porte derrière nous.

Alicia m'entraine aussitôt la porte fermée, mais je la retiens, scrutant le sol qui se couvre d'une fine couche de neige, à la lueur discrète de ma baguette… Les fermiers sont de l'autre côté de la maison, ils ne risquent pas de la voir…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Terry ! » s'énerve quelque peu Alicia.

J'avance d'un pas un peu vers la droite, avant de lui répondre : « Je marche dans du bonheur… »

Alicia éclate de rire et nous nous empressons de courir annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux copains et à la Base de Londres.

Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour trouver la Colline aux Loups et nous nous déployons, Baguette allumée au maximum car le crépuscule s'est effacé pour laisser place à une nuit très noire sous les arbres, pourtant dénudés. Nous ne voulons surtout pas rater ces fichus ruines.

C'est Angelina qui les repère et nous nous précipitons auprès d'elle à son appel. Elle se tient auprès d'un petit pan de mur, qui n'attend que le souffle du vent pour tomber. Nous éclairons vivement l'endroit, scrutant le sol, à la recherche d'un puits bouché, mais rien, nada, niente …

Aucune trace n'est visible et nous commençons sérieusement à perdre espoir, jetant ses Sortilèges, dans toutes les directions, pour sonder le sol.

« Rien !... Rien de rien de fichu rien ! Bordel ! Que le temps qui passe, putain ! » marmonne-je, avant de jeter un coup d'œil machinal sur ma montre…

19H42… Je frissonne…

Ce salaud de Lucius a consommé son mariage…

Et Voldemort l'a consommé avec lui…

OoOoOoO

Langage Elfique dégoté sur plusieurs sites internet : Hannon le, an Harry ah anim. Shorel'aran ah Aldiel shal, Kreattur = Merci pour Harry et pour moi. Adieu et bon voyage Kreattur

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	31. Evasion Massive 3

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma beta depuis le Livre I**

**..**

**RéponseS sur mon forum aux commentaires de - Doucerfamille - Lul -**

**OoOoOoO**

***Meilleurs voeux pour 2012***

***Que cette année voit la concrétisation de vos projets et un bonheur quotidien***

**Bisous !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Evasion Massive 3 /3**

**Acte 5 : Un Long Chemin**

**Harry**

Je ferme les yeux. La sueur dégouline sur mon front. Ma respiration est courte et mon cœur bat la chamade. Si vite et si fort qu'il va finir par exploser…

Mes genoux tremblent. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'effondre à genoux.

Mon cerveau se fissure dans un éclair violent qui me crucifie. Une silhouette se dessine dans ses ombres. Elle vient vers moi en courant. Je reconnais Ron et je cours vers lui moi aussi. Ses mains encerclent ma taille et soudainement une lueur rougeâtre s'allume dans ses yeux. Et sur ma taille, des griffes cruelles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Ron se transforme en grizzly, la gueule ouverte sur une colère féroce. Il lève une patte et impitoyablement ses griffes s'abattent sur ma poitrine. Elles me déchiquettent les bras, arrachent mes tripes et je hurle la douleur atroce qui écrase mon cœur brisé…

« Harry ! Harry ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Tu dois lutter Harry ! Lutte ! » s'écrie une voix perdue dans l'horizon

Tristan…

Je veux l'écouter, lui obéir. Mais une boule de feu vient vers moi. Elle m'embrase, elle me supplicie en coups de poignards féroces.

« C'est de l'amour, Harry ! C'est de l'énergie ! Prends-la ! Prends-la ! » crie Tristan

« C'est de l'amour… C'est de l'amour… » murmure-je, en obligeant ma main calcinée à se refermer sur la flamme qui me dévore…

La flamme s'élève, claire et vive. Mais elle ne me brûle plus. Elle est douce est tiède.

« Oui, Harry, c'est bien, fils, c'est bien. Ne la lâche pas. Absorbe-la jusqu'au bout. » m'encourage la voix de Parrain

Je porte la flamme à mon visage, je l'aspire, je l'avale doucement et elle se précipite dans mon corps, pour l'alimenter de son énergie et de sa force…

« Harry ! Viens, viens, Harry ! Lève-toi ! » pleure Jérémy, en tirant sur mon bras.

J'ouvre les yeux.

« Je t'en prie Harry ! N'abandonne, pas, pas maintenant ! S'il te plait ! » pleure encore Jérémy, en passant ses bras sous mes aisselles pour essayer de me soulever.

« Ça va, bonhomme, ça va. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Et je vais mieux, maintenant, beaucoup mieux… » déclare-je, en le prenant dans mes bras pour le réconforter, avant d'ajouter : « On va y arriver. Tu vas voir. Ensemble on va y arriver. »

Il hoche la tête dans mon cou et je ramasse la Baguette que j'ai laissée tomber sur le sol, avant de me relever en serrant sa petite main dans la mienne.

Il presse le carnet et le couteau contre sa poitrine, tandis que je serre mes doigts sur la baguette de la Goule Venimeuse. Je n'aime pas la sensation de cette baguette dans ma main. Elle est instable, imprégnée de cruauté. Mais je peux en avoir besoin, alors je la garde précieusement…

Nous montons l'escalier, difficilement, car nos muscles se sont affaiblis et qu'ils sont raidis par des douleurs, noués de crampes. Enfin la porte se profile. Nous la passons, pénétrant dans un couloir étroit et sombre.

La lueur au bout du couloir m'angoisse. Je crains de l'atteindre et que ce soit la fin de notre évasion. Mais je ne faiblis pas. Je repousse mes pensées, les souvenirs de mes cauchemars. Trois pas et nous y serons. Je saurais si c'est encore un cauchemar ou la réalité. Je ferme les yeux, avançant dans le noir, guidé par la main de Jérémy.

Quatre pas. Il n'y a pas d'exclamation triomphante de Voldemort pour m'accueillir. Je peux rouvrir les yeux.

Le hall est sombre. A peine éclairé par la lueur des becs de gaz, baissés au maximum. Mais je distingue l'escalier.

« La porte est là, Harry ! » s'exclame Jérémy, en me tirant vers la gauche.

« Non, il faut monter l'escalier. C'est par-là que nous devons partir…» réponds-je, en l'incitant à me suivre d'un mouvement de tête…

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Jérémy, l'air plus qu'incertain…

Il n'a pas confiance. Il pense que je suis de nouveau en plein cauchemar et ne me croit pas…

« J'en suis sûr, Jérémy. Il y a un passage secret. Mon Parrain, Sirius me l'a dit. Son esprit est venu me voir… » insiste-je, en le tirant doucement vers moi.

Son regard me fait comprendre la folie apparente de mes paroles. Et je m'agenouille devant lui, portant mes mains sur ses frêles épaules.

« Ecoute, bonhomme. Sirius est mort. Et je ne sais pas comment expliquer comment il a pu venir jusqu'à moi. Mais je sais qu'il était là. Il est venu et m'a indiqué le chemin que nous devons prendre. Je ne suis pas fou, Jérémy. Et je ne fais pas de cauchemar. Je te dis la vérité. » assure-je, mon regard fixé dans ses yeux.

Il réfléchit. Il souhaite me croire. Plus que tout.

« Peut-être que je dormais, quand il est venu et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu… » dit-il finalement, avec une confiance un peu vacillante dans les yeux.

« Peut-être, oui… » réponds-je, avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Je me relève en frissonnant de froid sous un courant d'air glacé qui vient de la porte d'entrée et nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier, quand j'avise un placard.

« Attends, j'ai une idée. » décide-je, en lâchant la main de Jérémy.

Je vais vers le placard et il me suit. J'ouvre la porte, sur des capes, des toques et des manchons de fourrure ou de drap et de velours épais.

« De quoi nous réchauffer… » murmure-je, en tendant la main pour décrocher une cape de fourrure blanche.

Elle est douce et rien que son toucher me réchauffe déjà.

« Avec les compliments de la Gorgone » souris-je, en la posant sur les épaules de Jérémy.

Elle est beaucoup trop grande pour lui, mais je l'ajuste à sa taille d'un coup de Baguette.

« C'est qui la Gorgone ? » demande-t-il, avec un sourire, quand je lui enfonce une toque assortie à la cape sur la tête.

« Lucrèce Zabini… C'est Blaise qui l'a surnommée comme ça… » répond-je en décrochant un manteau long, de drap épais doublé de velours.

Il est masculin. Il doit appartenir à Preston ou au Basilic peut-être. Il est un peu trop grand pour moi et les manches couvrent mes mains. C'est aussi bien, ça les réchauffera. Alors je raccourcis juste le bas, pour ne pas trébucher dans ses pans…

« La Goule Venimeuse, c'était Deli… Comment tu appelles le Médicomage ? » demande Jérémy, tandis que nous commençons à monter le large escalier de marbre.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas de surnom encore. Tu veux lui en choisir un ? » réponds-je, en baissant mon regard vers lui.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et sa petite bouille pâle déformée par les coups et des hématomes qui s'élargissent sous ses yeux, se chiffonne, tandis qu'il réfléchit…

« Mmmmm… J'hésite entre le Kappa Bouffi, le Povrebine Hargneux et le Bicorne Pleutre… » répond-il finalement en levant son regard vers moi.

« Les trois lui conviennent parfaitement, mais il faudra choisir… » déclare-je, avec un sourire

« J'y réfléchirai plus tard… » décide-t-il, peu avant que je m'effondre en avant, crâne fendu en deux par une brûlure atroce…

Des images tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes grimacent ou crient, une main pressée sur leur bras. Parrain est parmi eux. Il se cabre et semble se débattre pour s'arracher à un cyclone qui l'emporte dans un tourbillon infernal, traversé d'éclairs et de souffrance, dans lequel se mêlent des bras et des jambes. Dans un effort qui lui arrache une plainte, le bras de Parrain se tend, vers l'extérieur du cyclone nimbé d'or, le bout de ses doigts touche l'or, le traverse et soudainement, il est violemment expulsé.

La douleur cesse brusquement. Mon cœur pincé se relâche. Je cherche mon souffle, mais ne le trouve pas, car la douloureuse brûlure recommence presque aussitôt qu'elle a cessé.

Les cris, les grimaces redoublent. Cette fois, Parrain n'est pas là et la brûlure me semble moins douloureuse, presque supportable. Le visage à peine crispé de Lucius, envahit mon esprit. La brûlure contient un sentiment de puissance souveraine mêlé de ténébreuse cruauté et de jubilation sadique.

De nouveau, la brûlure s'éteint subitement. Mon cœur, qui a compris que la marque des Ténèbres vient d'être activée par Voldemort, pleure celles et ceux qui vont souffrir avant de mourir. Mais il n'a le temps que d'une seule larme, car une troisième brûlure le foudroie

Un homme redresse la tête en éclatant de rire, dans un cachot très sombre, à peine éclairé par la lune. Il est sale, dépenaillé, pouilleux, échevelé et barbu. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de joie cruelle et triomphante. Il se lève de sa paillasse et il la rejette au loin, révélant une grosse poignée de Baguettes…

Il les prend en main, le cœur cruellement heureux, en choisit une et jette un Sortilège sur la porte, la faisant sauter hors de ses gonds. Puis il se précipite hors de son cachot, fait sauter d'autres portes, d'autres cachots, jetant une Baguette vers les prisonniers qui sont dedans, leur donnant l'ordre de se lever au nom de leur Maître…

Des Détraqueurs arrivent…

L'homme n'a pas peur d'eux. Il est fermement campé sur ses jambes.

« C'est l'heure de la révolte. Il nous appelle. Nous allons faire tomber la Barrière Anti-Transplanage, pour que les nôtres puissent venir nous chercher ! Libérez tous les prisonniers puis rassemblez tous les vôtres et tenez-vous prêts à nous suivre ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix basse et rocailleuse…

Et les Détraqueurs obéissent…

Et le rire fou de Voldemort explose en millions d'aiguilles glacées qui se plantent droit dans mon cœur… Il est triomphant. Surexcité. Azkaban est à lui ! Ses troupes vont être libérées ! Il va pouvoir avancer dans ses projets ! Faire régner la terreur dans les cœurs !

Et Salazar exulte avec lui. Il l'encourage à fêter dignement l'évènement en allant baiser le petit cul de Jérémy… Voldemort hésite, mais son désir se réveille et il anticipe déjà le plaisir de déflorer des chairs juvéniles et tendres de ce petit garçon si beau, si blond. Ce petit garçon qui lui rappelle Draco. Son désir est brûlant. Impérieux. Douloureux.

Il se voit caresser le petit cul. Ecarter les tendres fesses et lécher la petite fleur pour qu'elle s'épanouisse. Il anticipe le plaisir qu'il aura à le pénétrer de son sexe, tandis que Jérémy sucera Lucius…

« Tu as raison, Salazar. Pourquoi attendre l'aube…. » décide-t-il dans un souffle rauque de désir, tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur me soulève l'estomac

Mon cœur bat la chamade. L'effroi m'envahit de glace.

Voldemort va arriver. Il va venir ici. Il sera là dans quelques instants…

Nos rêves d'évasion s'envolent…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Pour la première fois depuis dimanche, j'éprouve un réel espoir…

La Base de Londres vient de nous apprendre qu'on a localisé l'endroit où débouche le passage secret qui mène à Priest Hole Manor et c'est le cœur beaucoup plus léger, que je m'apprête à prendre le relai de Maman pour contenir le Dôme…

Mon Sort fuse, fluide, léger mais puissant. Le Dôme me semble opposer moins de résistance que d'habitude et ma confiance se renforce. Mais c'est de courte durée, car soudainement, une série d'éclairs traverse le Dôme qui enfle brutalement.

Et une folie furieuse se déchaine. Le Dôme ondule sous la pression exercée par de violentes bourrasques qui exercent des tonnes de pressions sur lui. Jamais il n'a été aussi noir, aussi terriblement menaçant. Il rue, regimbe et se cabre avec une rage effrayante.

« Putain, ça va craquer ! » s'écrie Gabe, qui tient sa Baguette à deux mains

J'en fais autant. La sueur dégouline depuis mon front et me brûle les yeux. Le Dôme gémit une plainte sinistre et douloureuse. Puis il se fissure et des étincelles de douleurs s'en échappent, nous frappant de plein fouet. Philippa s'effondre presque sous l'impact, relâchant involontairement son Sort Contenant et la tempête déferle dans l'annexe, libérant un corps violemment expulsé du Dôme et des vitres explosent en milliers d'éclats de verre, qui nous lacèrent la peau.

Et la tempête se calme, aussi vite qu'elle a commencé…

La porte de l'annexe s'ouvre tout aussi brusquement sur des copains du Comité. Ils se précipitent pour nous relayer, tandis que Richard court vers le corps expulsé.

« Putain ! Ça faisait un boucan infernal ! Le mur mitoyen avec l'infirmerie tremblait ! On voulait venir vous aider, mais on n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte ! » s'exclame Seamus, qui vient de prendre ma place.

Lavande Brown m'aide à tenir debout, tandis que je titube vers le mur pour m'y appuyer et reprendre mon souffle… Mais je suis aussi anxieux de savoir qui a été expulsé du Dôme et pourquoi. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ? Alors je lui demande de m'aider à aller vers Richard.

Pa, c'est Pa qui a été expulsé. Il grimace en tenant son avant-bras gauche. Et je devine que la marque des Ténèbres a été déclenchée…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demande Richard

« Je me suis retiré… Ma marque a brûlé et elle brûlait les autres aussi… Voldemort est en train de donner l'ordre d'attaque… » répond Pa, essoufflé.

Il tente de se relever, mais Richard l'arrête…

« Que fais-tu, Severus. Tiens-toi tranquille, tu as un bras cassé et tu es terriblement affaibli. » dit-il, d'un ton sévère

« Tu ne comprends pas... Il faut que j'y retourne. Harry a réussi à sortir de la cave. Mais Voldemort a l'intention de se rendre à Priest Hole Manor, maintenant. La Magie Noire va se déchainer et si je n'y vais pas, les Ondes Magique de Nally vont consumer Ron et Hermione… » répond très vite Pa, en repoussant Richard tandis que mon cœur bat une chamade infernale de terreur et de douleur…

Tout mon sang se retire vers lui. Et je flageole sur mes jambes.

« D'accord, mais prends d'abord une Potion Revitalisante Renforcée… » accepte précipitamment Richard, en fourrant une fiole de Potion ouverte dans la main de Pa

Pa la boit en une seule gorgée tout en se précipitant vers le Dôme. Et quand il pénètre dedans, j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il vient de se faire gober comme une mouche par un caméléon…

« Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'une Potion Revitalisante, Draco » murmure doucement Lavande

Je la regarde, sans la voir car mes yeux sont brouillés de larmes…

Putain… Harry… Que va-t-il se passer pour toi ?

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait tant d'obstacles à franchir ?

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tous les évènements s'enchaînent et s'emmêlent ainsi pour nous pourrir la vie ?

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Le message d'appel signalant que l'ordre d'attaque contre Azkaban vient d'être lancé par Voldemort, fige tout notre groupe.

Mon ventre se tord. Et je songe à toutes celles et ceux de l'Ordre qui vont se battre dans un instant. Que Merlin les protège !

Je ferme mes écouteurs, pour ne pas me laisser distraire par les informations qui ne vont pas manquer de transiter de la Base d'Ecosse jusqu'à la Base de Londres. Je prendrais des nouvelles régulièrement, mais nous avons une tâche à accomplir ici. Dont dépend la vie de Harry…

Je relève les yeux sur les jeunes. Ils ont l'air abattus, découragés et soucieux aussi. Les jumeaux en particulier. Ils ont de quoi l'être, quand ils ont perdus un frère il y a peu et que leur père, ainsi que Bill et Charly vont se battre à Azkaban…

Je dois les rappeler à leur propre mission et réquisitionner leur attention ici.

« Allez, tout le monde ! Fermez vos écouteurs. Quoiqu'il se passe en ce moment, nous devons trouver le passage secret. Recommençons à sonder le sol en élargissant le périmètre de recherche. On s'y met par équipe de deux, comme tout à l'heure. » encourage-je chacun, en distribuant des tapes sur les épaules.

Je me mets en équipe avec Roger, songeant que je regrette plus que jamais, que Sirius ne soit pas là. Il aurait mis son Animagus à profit pour renifler le sol à la recherche de ce fichu passage secret. Et je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouvé.

Nous tournons autour de la ruine, à petit pas, examinant minutieusement le terrain. Mais il n'y a guère de tunnel, si ce n'est que les petites galeries d'une ou deux taupes et un terrier à lapin abandonné.

Le découragement commence à nous gagner sérieusement. Et je soupire, en scrutant le sous-bois où la neige commence à faire des petits paquets de-ci, de-là…

« Mais qu'on est con ! Regardez où se trouve le tas de bois, par rapport au pan de mur ! Je suis sûr que c'est là-dessous que devait se trouver le puits ! » s'exclame soudainement Roger

Je tourne la tête, dans la direction qu'il pointe.

Nous sommes aux limites de la zone où les bucherons ont commencé leur travail de déboisement. Et il y a une bonne vingtaine de gros troncs d'arbres rassemblés à trente pas du muret…

Si c'est le reste d'un mur du fond de la maison, alors Roger pourrait bien avoir raison, me dis-je, avec un nouvel espoir…

« On déplace ces fichus troncs d'arbre ! On se dépêche, mais sans prendre de risque ! Alors faites-le en équipe de deux ! Allons-y Roger, commençons. Nous irons tout déposer par-là ! » décide-je, en indiquant un coin du doigt

Les troncs pèsent sur nos baguettes et nous devons avancer prudemment, pour éviter de trébucher sur des racines cachées par les très nombreuses feuilles sèches que la neige commence à recouvrir.

Mais nos efforts sont récompensés, car au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, Fred pousse un cri de joie. Georges se précipite auprès de lui et regarde dans la direction qu'il indique

« C'est bien là ! Ouais, c'est bien là ! » s'exclame-t-il, en arrachant des touffes d'herbes couchées…

Nous nous dépêchons d'enlever les deux derniers troncs, tandis que Georges nettoie la zone, grattant la terre, mêlée de feuilles et d'herbe…

« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! C'est archi dur ! » maugrée-t-il soudainement.

Lee s'accroupit et examine ce que Georges a mis à découvert…

« Du béton armé. Bordel, on va en chier, pour faire sauter ça… » soupire-t-il, en fourrageant dans ses dreadlocks…

« Ouais… Ben on va peut-être en chier, mais on va le faire sauter quand même, ce putain de béton armé ! » déclare Fred, avec un regard terriblement déterminé…

« Ouais… Et peut-être même, que nous n'aurons pas à le faire ! Maintenant qu'on a trouvé ce puits, on peut sonder autour ! Avec de la chance, on trouvera le tracé du passage. Nous pourrons alors évaluer sa profondeur et Transplaner dedans ! » déclare quant à lui Olivier

Ce qui me semble une excellente idée…

Je demande à Roger d'informer la base de Londres, que nous avons trouvé le puits, tandis que je me mets déjà au travail.

« Merde ! Oh ! Les gars ! Ouvrez tous vos écouteurs il faut que vous entendiez ça ! » s'exclame Roger, d'un ton urgent, attendant notre signe de tête, pour demander à Dedalus de répéter ce qu'il vient de dire…

« Harry a réussi à sortir de la cave, mais Voldemort est parti à Priest Hole Manor avec Lucius ! Alors même si vous ouvrez le passage, vous ne devez pas aller le chercher tout de suite ou vous vous ferez massacrer et tout sera fichu ! Voldemort condamnera le passage et on ne pourra plus aller chercher Harry et le gosse ! » annonce Dedalus, la voix tremblante, tandis que mon sang se glace dans mes veines…

Que vont faire Voldemort et Lucius à Harry et au gamin qui est avec lui ?

« On va quand même préparer le terrain ! Au moins on sera prêt, quand on pourra aller les chercher… » décide-je, hésitant à peine, avant de demander des nouvelles d'Azkaban…

Elles ne nous sont pas favorables et je préfère ne pas m'étendre dessus, coupant très vite la communication pour me mieux me concentrer sur le sauvetage de Harry et Jérémy Costner.

« Coupez vos écouteurs. Nous appellerons dans une demi-heure pour prendre et donner des nouvelles. Occupons-nous de trouver le passage ! » encourage-je mon équipe, le cœur lourd…

Ils obéissent sans protester. Conscient des responsabilités qui leur incombent et du rôle important qu'ils jouent depuis l'aube…

OoOoOoO

**Charly**

L'alerte vient d'être lancée.

L'attaque a déjà commencé, depuis l'intérieur même de la prison, selon ce que nous indique la voix tremblotante de Dedalus…

« L'alarme n'a pas sonnée au Ministère ! » s'exclame Hestia d'un ton affolé dans mes écouteurs

Putain de salopard ! Il s'est allié les Détraqueurs !

Nous allons devoir les combattre autant que les Mangemorts, me dis-je, tout en me faisant la réflexion que je ne devrais pas en être étonné, puisque la sueur me dégouline sur la nuque depuis ce matin et que les poils de Bill ont commencé à se dresser dans l'après-midi…

Nous avons intérêt à veiller l'un sur l'autre, sur Papa, Fleur et ma Nadya…

« Tenez-vous prêts ! » entends-je Albus ordonner

Et depuis les petites îles sur lesquelles nous sommes venus attendre l'alerte, je scrute l'océan en direction d'Azkaban. Soudainement, une lumière éblouissante tonne dans un craquement sec au-dessus de la prison…

« Maintenant l'alarme doit sonner » murmure Bill mes côtés…

Et nous Transplanons immédiatement vers Azkaban, sous les Ordres d'Albus, pour contenir au maximum les prisonniers, en attendant les renforts de Kingsley, qui débarquera au plus tôt avec tous les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette possible…

Les rochers sur lesquels nous posons pied sont rendus glissants par les algues visqueuses qui s'y accrochent. Une clameur triomphante s'élève de la prison qui dégorge de prisonniers heureux d'être libres, une odeur de pourriture salée me saute aux narines et le froid est saisissant…

Je lève les yeux. Il y a des centaines et des centaines de Détraqueurs au-dessus de nos têtes…

« Voldemort envoie ses troupes chercher les prisonniers qui n'ont pas de Baguette ! » nous prévient Dedalus, tandis que nos Sorts fusent déjà…

En direction des Détraqueurs, pour ceux qui ont été chargés de les tenir loin de nous et en direction des prisonniers délivrés pour d'autres, qui tâchent de les refouler à l'intérieur de la prison…

Mais certains d'entre eux ont une de Baguette. Ça explique que la Barrière Anti-Transplanage a pu sauter, avant même que Voldemort ait envoyé ses troupes…

Je comprends tout, maintenant… C'était pour ça, qu'il n'avait pas libéré Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Dolohov et compagnie… Il leur a laissé des Baguettes, quand il est venu chercher Lucius et les autres mais les a gardés en réserve à Azkaban, en prévision du jour où il aurait besoin d'eux, pour libérer les prisonniers que nous ne manquerions pas de faire durant ses différentes attaques…

Avait-il prévu qu'il y en aurait tant ?

Ça m'étonnerait quand même…

J'engage un duel, avec Dolohov qui me surplombe depuis le haut de l'escalier qui permet d'accéder à la porte d'entrée de la prison dont les murs noirs dressent leurs ombres sinistres vers le ciel envahit de Détraqueurs.

Ce putain de salaud a la hargne, après des mois d'enfermement et d'attente. Et même s'il est un peu faiblard, ses Maléfices sont sacrément vicieux…

Des « plop » retentissent autour de nous. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas encore les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, mais des Mangemorts. Et ça barde illico pour nos fesses…

Du coin de l'œil, j'avise qu'ils visent en priorité ceux qui repoussent les Détraqueurs. Quelques-uns tombent et des Détraqueurs parviennent à se rapprocher dangereusement pour nous. J'arrive enfin à me débarrasser de Dolohov et je me porte au secours de James Cooper, lui évitant de justesse un baiser qu'il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié.

Mon Patronus se déploie et nettoie le coin avec grand soin, mais un Maléfice me frôle le bras. Je lâche mon Patronus et me retourne contre le fumier qui m'attaque…

Merde, Lestrange ! Bellatrix Lestrange…

Plus folle que jamais… Réjouie et décidée à faire quelques victimes dans nos rangs.

Elle y va à coups d'Avada Kedavra et je dois danser la gigue pour échapper à la mort, sautant de rocher en rocher. Je dérape sur les algues glissantes, me rattrapant de justesse deux ou trois fois, mais finalement, je tombe à la baille, sous les éclats de rire de la foldingue.

Le froid me coupe le souffle et je coule à pic. Mes mains sont immédiatement gelées. J'essaye de nager, pour remonter à la surface, mais mes membres et mon cerveau sont engourdis. Mes poumons prennent feu, des moucherons volent devant mes yeux…

Et c'est le grand trou noir…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ! Harry ! Harry ! » crie Jérémy, en me secouant l'épaule.

La douleur pulse derrière mes yeux et des éclairs éblouissants obscurcissent ma vue déjà sérieusement troublée. Je tremble de tous mes membres. J'essaye de me lever, mais mes jambes refusent de me porter…

Je comprends confusément tout ce qu'il vient d'arriver et pourquoi je suis si faible…

La marque activée par Voldemort a dû brûler sur le bras de Parrain qui était encore avec moi dans mes pensées… Elle a dû manger toute l'énergie Magique qu'il m'a donnée tandis que je luttais contre la douleur de sa brûlure…

Me laissant affaibli, épuisé, vidé…

Putain…

Voldemort va venir… Il arrivera bientôt…

Nous devons partir…

« Harry ! Réponds-moi, Harry… » supplie Jérémy, tandis que je pousse sur mes jambes avec toute la force qu'il me reste pour me relever…

« Voldemort va arriver bientôt… Il faut partir Jérémy… » murmure-je, dans un halètement fébrile et apeuré…

Je me force à grimper l'escalier, en m'appuyant un peu sur l'épaule de Jérémy, dont j'entends les battements de cœur affolés. Un étage est monté. Il en reste encore un autre à gravir…

Merlin, je n'y parviendrais pas…

« Harry ! Appelle-les, Harry ! Ron, ta Marraine, Hermione… Ils sont encore là Harry, tu le sais, tu le sens au fond de toi ! » me presse Tristan…

Ron, mon cœur…

Je me concentre et je le cherche.

Il est là, c'est vrai…

Mais il est loin… Si loin… Derrière des Barrières sombres, mouvantes, épaisses, hérissées de piquants affutés comme des lames de rasoirs…

M'entendra-t-il ? Pourra-t-il passer cette Barrière sans se faire mal ?

Je ne sais pas… mais je dois essayer. Pour pouvoir protéger Jérémy, l'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible…

« Ron, j'ai besoin de toi… » chuchote-je, à bout de souffle…

Il ne m'entend pas. Je n'ai pas dû l'appeler assez fort…

Je rassemble mon souffle et je l'appelle encore une fois…

Cette fois, mon appel s'envole vers lui. Comme une petite flèche de fumée grise. Elle touche Ron. Il se précipite vers moi, mais il se heurte à la Barrière. Il rue, il se cabre. Il s'empale sur les piquants avec force, ne se blessant heureusement pas, sa Magie formant un solide bouclier autour de lui. Mais la Protection résiste à ses assauts..

Alors il gronde, grogne et rugit avec hargne et le Grizzly sort ses griffes. Il arrache des piquants, déchire la mer Noire mouvante et la traverse, entraînant derrière lui une petite silhouette qui brille comme de l'argent poli sous les rayons du soleil…

La silhouette jette une liane vers moi…

Je la saisis au vol…

Elle est chaude. Elle vibre d'une énergie vivace, ardente et vaillante, comme Hermione, ma petite sœur de cœur.

Je laisse la liane s'enrouler autour de mon bras et sa chaleur pénétrer dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Il y a tant d'amitié, tant d'affection et de confiance dedans, qu'une larme coule sur ma joue…

Je t'aime aussi Hermione s'écrie mon cœur…

« Quand tu seras en haut de l'escalier, jette un Sortilège de Confusion en direction du hall, Harry ! Le plus puissant que tu peux ! Ça dispersera tes Ondes Magiques et ça retardera son entrée dans la maison ! » me crie Hermione, en s'accrochant à Ron pour résister à une force invisible qui la tire en arrière, …

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je promets de le faire dans mon cœur. Et elle lâche Ron, se laissant aller en arrière, sur la promesse de revenir si j'en ai besoin…

« Je reste avec toi, bébé… » souffle quant à lui Ron en luttant contre ce qui le tire en arrière

Sa présence m'enlace, douce et tendre. Et j'ouvre les yeux sur la marche d'escalier sur laquelle mon front est appuyé

« Harry ! Il faut y aller, Harry ! Ne t'en vas pas dans un cauchemar, s'il te plait ! » sanglote Jérémy qui me secoue l'épaule avec un terrible désespoir.

« Ça va, Jérémy, ça va… » chuchote-je, en me relevant, avant d'ajouter : « J'avais juste besoin de reprendre des forces. Et tu vois, je vais bien maintenant, ça va aller… On va y arriver… »

Il attrape ma main et grimpe vaillamment les marches. Nous montons jusqu'au deuxième étage d'une seule traite, même si Jérémy peine beaucoup sur les dernières marches. Arrivé sur le palier, je me penche un peu par-dessus la rampe et, pensant à la promesse faite à Hermione, je pointe la Baguette de la Goule Venimeuse vers le hall…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ! » demande Jérémy, d'une voix angoissée

« Ce qu'il faut, pour retarder Voldemort et l'empêcher de nous retrouver. » réponds-je, en serrant mes doigts sur la baguette

Je la sens récalcitrante dans ma main. Mais je rassemble toute mon énergie, toute ma volonté, toute ma détermination à protéger Jérémy et je la dompte. Mon Sortilège fuse, emplissant tout le hall, s'insinuant dans les couloirs, sous chaque porte de chaque pièce du Manoir…

Je vacille. Je me suis presque vidé de toute mon énergie pour jeter ce Sortilège et mon cerveau est cotonneux, un peu embrumé..

« Allons-y, Jérémy.. » murmure-je, en saisissant sa main…

Il parait un peu hagard. Le sortilège le rend confus…

J'ai oublié de l'en protéger…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? On va où ? » demande-t-il, en tournant la tête de tous les côtés…

C'est vrai, ça… Par où doit-on aller ? Qu'a dit Sirius déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus…

« A droite ! Tu dois aller à droite ! 3ème chambre à gauche ! » me souffle Tristan…

Oui, il a raison, je me souviens maintenant.

J'entraîne Jérémy vers la droite. Le couloir est sombre, mais je ne veux plus utiliser la Magie, maintenant. Car quand Voldemort comprendra qu'il est abusé par un Sortilège de Confusion, il l'annulera… Il y parviendra, j'en suis certain… Et alors il me repérerait aux Ondes Magiques que je laisserai derrière moi, si j'utilise à nouveau la Baguette pour faire de la lumière…

Un léger sanglot…

Ce n'est pas Jérémy. Ce n'est pas dans ma tête…

Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir. Qui cela peut-il être ?

J'avance prudemment. Forçant mes yeux dans l'ombre et je finis par dénicher une petite silhouette, recroquevillée contre le socle d'une statue. C'est un Elfe de maison…

Je devrais passer mon chemin, me dépêcher vers le passage. Mais si cet Elfe appartient à la mère de Blaise, il pourrait lui dire que nous sommes passés par ici, mettre Voldemort sur notre trace. Je ne peux pas courir ce risque.. Il faut que je l'interroge, que j'évalue la situation avant de décider de son sort…

« Que fais-tu ici ? » m'enquiers-je, avec douceur

« Stilky est perdue… » répond l'Elfe en sanglotant

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres Elfes ici ? » m'enquiers-je encore, soucieux de savoir, s'il y a un autre risque d'être repéré…

« Non. Stilky est toute seule. Les Elfes de la Maîtresse Lucrèce ont été autorisés à sortir pour aller préparer le mariage au Manoir du Maître Malfoy… » révèle Stilky, en redoublant de sanglot

« Est-ce que tu appartiens à Lucrèce Zabini ? » demande-je, toujours avec la même douceur

« Non. Le Maître de Stilky est mort. Mais le Maître de Stilky a renié son fils qui ne peut plus hériter et il a oublié Stilky dans ses volontés, alors Stilky n'appartient plus à personne. Stilky ne sait pas quoi faire… » répond l'Elfe en se tordant les oreilles.

Voilà qui me soulage considérablement. Je n'aurais pas à la tuer, pour couvrir notre fuite…

« Viens avec moi. Roi Dobby te conseillera… » décide-je, en rangeant la Baguette de la Goule Venimeuse dans ma poche, pour pouvoir lui tendre la main…

« C'est vrai ? Stilky peut venir ? » demande l'Elfe avec espoir..

« Oui, prends-ma main et suis-moi… » réponds-je, avant de vaciller durement sur mes jambes

Ma tête est fendue en deux par une hache, comme celle de Scrimgeour.

Voldemort est-là. Il vient de passer le portail. Il est excité, fébrile, impatient. Il se délecte déjà du petit cul de Jérémy. Et il n'est pas seul, Lucius est avec lui…

Je repousse les pensées salaces de Voldemort, avec toute la volonté qu'il me reste, appelant Ron à l'aide. Il me donne sa force. Il me prend de ma douleur. Et je saisis la main de Stilky, avançant aussi vite que je peux vers la troisième chambre à gauche, demandant à la petite Elfe de l'ouvrir sans Magie

La chambre est spacieuse. Mon regard en fait rapidement le tour et je repère l'armoire dont m'a parlé Sirius. J'ordonne à Stilky de s'accrocher à moi et j'ouvre la porte. Mais mes pensées s'embrouillent de nouveau. Voldemort est furieux. Il ne comprend plus ce qu'il fait devant la porte de la maison et il rebrousse chemin. Lucius le suit, le regard un peu confus. Quelques pas plus loin cependant, Voldemort se retourne.

Et il revient, lentement, des pensées suspicieuses dans la tête…

« Dépêche-toi, Harry ! Appuie sur le nœud du panneau, puis tire sur le clou ! » me presse Tristan.

Je lui obéis, dans un automatisme. Je pousse très fort sur le nœud. Le panneau coulisse dans un bruit feutré, laissant apparaître un mur de pierres taillées. Je repère le clou, planté entre deux pierres. Il dépasse à peine. Je tire dessus mais il résiste et je bataille avec lui, le secouant un peu, espérant que cela décollera la poussière qui s'accumule autour depuis des dizaines d'années sans doute….

« C'est bien ! Tu vas-y arriver Bébé !… » m'encourage Ron.

Son image se mêle aux pensées de Voldemort. Je le sens bander toutes ses forces, pour y faire barrage et me prendre encore une part de ma douleur.

Enfin, le clou cède. Il vient vers moi et le mécanisme qui ouvre le mur s'active, s'ouvrant sur un escalier en colimaçon.

« Vas-y, bébé, Vas-y… » m'encourage encore Ron…

Je m'engouffre dans le passage, soulagé de l'entendre se refermer derrière moi. Je descends les escaliers dans le noir, marche après marche, aussi vite que je le peux. Il me semble descendre trois étages, avant d'arriver enfin en bas. J'avance, l'espoir au ventre, bien que mon cœur batte la chamade. Mais Voldemort vient de comprendre. Il hurle sa rage dans le puissant Maléfice de Magie Noire qu'il jette pour annuler mon Sortilège, tandis que je tombe à genou sous la douleur abominable qui vrille et broie mon cerveau dans le même temps.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Non, le plus douloureux, c'est de voir Ron propulsé vers la Barrière hérissée de piquant acérés. Elle le saisit, s'enroule autour de lui et lacère son corps, qui n'est plus protégé d'un bouclier, dans des éclaboussures de sang. J'entends ses hurlements de douleurs, mais je suis paralysé et je ne peux pas aller à son secours…

Et soudainement il n'est plus là. Et je ressens un vide si grand, que je voudrais m'allonger sur le sol et mourir…

« Harry ! On doit partir Harry… » sanglote une petite voix à mon oreille.

Je sens ses pleurs dans mon cou.

Jérémy…

Je faisais un cauchemar…

J'espère que c'était un cauchemar. Car je ne sens plus la tendre chaleur de Ron…

Mais c'est déjà arrivé et il est revenu…

Je serre doucement Jérémy contre moi, me réchauffant le cœur à sa présence. Puis j'assure ma prise d'un seul bras et je me relève en m'appuyant de l'autre contre le mur…

Aurons-nous le temps de fuir loin d'ici, avant que Voldemort ne repère notre trace et se lance à notre poursuite ? me demande-je, en sentant la colère de Voldemort reprendre ses droits sur mes pensées…

Et sur ma douleur…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Putain ! Charly vient de tomber dans la flotte et il coule à pic !

Je jette toutes mes forces, dans mon combat contre Walter Nott, mais le salaud est aussi sadique et mauvais que l'était feu son cousin ! Aussi hargneux et pugnace également…

Des « plop » retentissent dans tous les coins… Cette fois c'est King qui arrive, avec des Aurors et des Tireurs de Baguette.

Nott se débine, en voyant deux d'entre eux courir vers nous, mais je ne perds pas de temps à le courser. Je me tourne vers l'endroit où Charly est tombé. Je suis soulagé de voir Nadya penchée au-dessus de la flotte, un Sortilège d'Attraction au bout de sa Baguette. Charly émerge de l'eau. Nadya l'attrape par le bras et Transplane aussi sec vers la Base d'Ecosse…

Les Mangemorts ne sont plus très nombreux. Beaucoup ont filé, emmenant un ou deux prisonniers avec eux. Mais il reste des centaines et des centaines de Détraqueurs dans le coin et les Patronus commencent à faiblir sérieusement. Nous avons intérêt à nous barrer vite d'ici où il y aura bientôt beaucoup de casse dans nos rangs…

Il y a une brèche sur ma droite. Je me dépêche de jeter mon Patronus. Il va flanquer la pagaille parmi les Détraqueurs qui s'engouffraient dans la brèche et je fonce vers là-bas, pour voir si quelqu'un a besoin de mon aide… Et j'ai la douleur de découvrir mon amie Rachel allongée sur le dos, sa longue chevelure dénouée flottant dans l'eau d'une flaque entre deux rochers et les yeux fixes…

De toute évidence elle a été touchée par un Stupéfix et un Détraqueur en a profité pour l'embrasser. Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et je ramène son corps contre moi, la gorge nouée, les oreilles bourdonnante du chagrin qui me comprime tout entier, dans l'intention de l'emmener en Ecosse.

Mais le froid me glace le sang et je me retrouve soudainement dans le petit cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, devant la tombe de Percy. Et je sanglote en serrant le corps chaud de Rachel dans mes bras. Elle ne chantera plus. Son corps est une coquille vide qui pourrira dans la terre comme celui de Percy…

« Bill ! Bill ! On s'en va, mon amour, on s'en va… » entends-je chuchoter à mon oreille.

Je lève les yeux. Fleur est là. Sa splendide beauté assombrie par la tristesse de son regard. Sa main posée sur mon épaule me semble un feu brûlant qui me réchauffe tout entier.

« On s'en va, Bill. Tout le monde s'en va… » dit-elle, en appuyant son front sur le mien, avant d'effleurer ma bouche d'un baiser.

Je hoche la tête et je me relève doucement. Prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les rochers. Car si je m'en fous de me blesser en tombant, je ne veux pas que le corps de Rachel soit meurtri.

« Ça va aller ? » demande Fleur avec inquiétude.

Je fais signe que oui. Puis j'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Rachel et je Transplane, devant le petit pont de bois. Je le traverse et je porte Rachel dans mes bras, jusqu'à l'hôpital où Mondingus et les autres Médicomages de l'Ordre s'affairent autour des blessés.

Je ne veux pas savoir combien il y en a, ni qui ils sont, encore moins ce qu'ils ont. J'ai bien assez de chagrin pour le moment. Assez d'inquiétude pour mon frère aussi.

J'allonge doucement Rachel sur un lit. Le cœur serré. Je dégage une mèche de cheveux collée sur sa joue et je l'embrasse, avec toute l'amitié que j'ai pour elle.

Et je pars à la recherche de Charly.

Je le trouve neuf lits plus loin. Son visage est aussi pâle que le drap replié sur les couvertures. Nadya lui tient la main et lui caresse la joue. Il semble dormir paisiblement.

« Comment va-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je en m'assoyant auprès de Nadya.

« Il est costaud. Il va s'en rrremettrrre … » répond-elle, avec un petit sourire soulagé.

Ça me soulage moi aussi. Perdre un autre frère me serait insupportable et je ne sais pas comment réagirait Maman si un autre de ses fils meurt. Je crois qu'elle en deviendrait folle…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux sur Papa.

Il a l'air grave et je lis toute son angoisse dans son regard. Et mes cheveux toujours dressés me disent que ce n'est pas pour Charly…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demande-je, la voix tremblante, le cœur serré, au bord des larmes.

« Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard. Ron a été durement éjecté du Dôme. Son corps est lacéré de toutes parts. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est physiquement et Magiquement épuisé. Il est dans un état critique… » répond Papa, tandis que mon sang bourdonne à nouveau dans mes oreilles.

Non, Ron, mon petit frère…

Putain non !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

J'effectue un effort surhumain, pour repousser la colère de Voldemort qui explose mon cerveau à grands coups de marteaux. La douleur s'estompe un tout petit peu et je me force à avancer à tâtons dans le noir, pour m'éloigner au plus vite.

« Il faut boucher le passage derrière-toi, Harry.. » souffle Tristan à mon oreille.

« Si je fais de la Magie, Voldemort me trouvera très vite… » réponds-je dans un murmure.

« Demande à Stilky de le faire. Il n'y a pas de danger, nous sommes dans le sous-sol de la maison. La présence de la Magie d'un Elfe de maison ne l'étonnera pas et l'égarera… » chuchote Tristan

Je réfléchis un court instant. Tristan a raison. Voldemort ne pensera pas qu'une Elfe de maison puisse m'aider. Alors je demande à Stilky de dresser un mur épais et solide à l'entrée du boyau souterrain. Elle accepte vivement et se retourne aussitôt pour commencer son travail, en s'accrochant à ma cape.

Dans ma tête, je vois Voldemort voler sans balai vers la cave. Lucius le suit en courant. Les pensées de tortures de Voldemort me vrillent le ventre. Mais c'est Salazar, qui hurle de rage en voyant la porte ouverte et sa colère explose le cadavre de la Goule Venimeuse qui éclabousse Voldemort, la porte, les murs et le plafond de sang et de morceaux de chair…

« Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Comment ont-ils pu venir ? » fulmine Voldemort, en se tournant vers Lucius qui vient d'arriver, tout essoufflé.

Lucius hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il ne sait pas.

Et Voldemort tourne en rond dans la cave…

« Stilky a fini, maître… » entends-je, dans un petit écho lointain…

Je m'efforce de revenir dans le Passage Secret, fermant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à ne plus voir par les yeux de Voldemort… Je n'y arrive pas tout de suite, mais une vague de chaleur me parvient. Elle vient de Parrain j'en suis sûr et je m'empresse de la faire mienne.

Les pensées de Voldemort s'éloignent. Elles ne sont plus qu'un faible écho…

Alors j'avance prudemment, lentement, me guidant de ma main contre le mur de pierre. Je traverse des toiles d'araignées, je dérange quelques souris qui fuient en couinant. Je trébuche parfois sur un pavé disjoint. Je traverse des flaques d'eau qui clapotent sous mes pieds nus…

Mais dans mes bras, Jérémy est de plus en plus lourd…

Mes bras fatiguent. Mes jambes aussi…

« Il faut que je te pose, Jérémy. Il va falloir que tu marches… » murmure-je, en m'arrêtant.

Jérémy acquiesce et je le pose doucement. Il se saisit de ma main et avance bravement dans le noir…

Car j'ai refusé que Stilky allume de la lumière, maintenant que nous nous éloignons de la bâtisse. Si Voldemort repère de sa Magie en dehors du Manoir, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose… Nous détecter…

Et venir nous chercher…

Mes pensées vacillent. Elles se remplissent de nouveau de celles de Voldemort. Des ombres oscillent. Des images se forment lentement devant mes yeux. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les repousser…

« C'est elle… C'est Lucrèce Zabini ! Elle seule a eu la possibilité de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix, quand elle est allée chercher le Médicomage ! Elle a mis trop longtemps à revenir ! J'aurais dû me méfier davantage de cette femelle avide de richesses ! » s'exclame Voldemort dans le lointain…

« C'est fort possible, Maître. Mais comment sont-ils entrés sur le Domaine ? Vous avez-vous-même interdit tout passage et toutes les Protections sont en place… » fait prudemment remarquer Lucius…

Voldemort se retourne sur lui.

Ses pensées s'entrechoquent. Cette question il se la pose depuis qu'il a compris que nous n'étions plus là… C'est la seule chose qui l'empêche d'aller torturer Lucrèce Zabini sur-le-champ… Pour l'heure il se retient. Car il est trop en colère et ne pourrait pas contrôler sa puissance. Il la tuerait et il ne saurait jamais…

Or il doit savoir. Parce qu'il a besoin de ce Manoir, pour y cacher ses Mangemorts évadés, maintenant que je n'y suis plus. Et qu'il ne pourra pas le faire en toute sécurité, si l'Ordre du Phénix peut y pénétrer comme il veut… Venir surprendre ses troupes dans leur sommeil…

Et puis il veut éviter qu'une telle infamie se reproduise ! Il est intolérable que tous ces misérables vermisseaux portent ainsi atteinte à sa toute-puissance en se moquant de lui !

Des vermisseaux… Son regard flamboie soudainement. Il tient une idée…

« Elle a dû ménager un passage quelque part… Un passage souterrain… » dit-il, comme pour lui-même…

Lucius sursaute…

« Si cela est, le passage doit être très long pour les emmener hors de la propriété et de la Barrière de Protection ! Au moins trois à quatre kilomètres selon son orientation ! Ils sont peut-être encore dedans ! Nous pouvons peut-être les rattraper ! » s'exclame Lucius, son regard guettant la réaction de Voldemort…

Voldemort jette aussitôt un Sortilège de Localisation. Mais le Sortilège de Confusion que j'ai jeté tout à l'heure a dispersé nos Ondes Magiques dans tout le Manoir et il enrage de nouveau…

Et sa rage jette des coups de poignards chauffés à blanc dans ma tête, tandis qu'il décide finalement de rentrer au Manoir Malfoy, où il pense Lucrèce Zabini rentrée d'Azkaban où elle est allée aider ses troupes à s'évader…

Elle doit parler ! Et payer pour sa traîtrise ! Et elle va le faire ! Chèrement !

Il remonte de la cave, sort dans la nuit et la douleur s'éloigne peu à peu, pour s'évanouir tout à fait quand il quitte le Domaine…

Et je me sens un peu plus léger et alerte, tandis que Tristan me souffle à l'oreille que je peux maintenant mettre un peu de lumière car mes Ondes seront dissipées quand Voldemort reviendra. S'il revient un jour…

Quand je le fais, Jérémy s'arrête en papillonnant ses yeux levés vers moi, dans une interrogation surprise et muette…

« Voldemort est parti. Nous sommes sauvés… » déclare-je, ma voix terriblement enrouée un peu nouée par ce bonheur auquel j'ai presque du mal à croire….

Jérémy a l'air de ne pas comprendre durant un bref instant, mais soudainement il pousse un cri de joie et se jette dans mes bras. Je le serre avec précaution contre moi, me faisant la réflexion que la joie rend ses joues chaudes comme des braises. Nous rions et nous pleurons aussi, durant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre notre route…

Le chemin est long, pénible. Mais le plus dur est derrière nous et chaque pas nous rapproche de notre vraie liberté, alors nous continuons bravement à marcher. Malgré la douleur qui se réveille de plus en plus dans nos corps meurtris par les tortures, malgré la soif et la faim qui sont de plus en plus cruelles, malgré la fatigue qui nous fait tituber, trébucher et nous brûle les yeux…

Jusqu'au moment où nous nous heurtons à un mur, marqué d'une ouverture bouchée…

Alors, Jérémy éclate en sanglot. Et je me laisse glisser à genou. Je le prends dans mes bras et je m'adosse au mur…

« Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Tu m'avais dit que Remus allait ouvrir le passage… » murmure-je, avant de fondre en larmes désespérées…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Nous avons sondé tous les alentours du puits, pour essayer de repérer la profondeur et le tracé du passage. Mais la roche sous la terre est trop dure, et nous avons eu beau sonder, tous nos efforts sont restés vains…

Alors, nous nous sommes attaqué au béton, le cœur lourd, mais sûr au fond de nous que nous en viendrions à bout moins difficilement que Lee avait l'air de le penser, parce que nous avons la Magie avec nous…

Mais nous avions oublié que si la Magie peut accomplir des prouesses, elle n'accomplit pas pour autant des miracles…

Nous avions oublié aussi que nous nous attaquions à un ouvrage Moldu. Et que parce que les Moldus n'ont pas la Magie pour les aider à les faire durer dans le temps, ils mettent beaucoup de soins à faire les choses solidement, quand ils veulent qu'elles traversent les ans sans s'effondrer…

Et pour solide, celui qui a bouché le puits a vraiment fait solide…

Il a mêlé de la pierre dure et de gros morceaux de ferrailles au ciment. Sans compter que les fondations du puits ont souffert des infiltrations de la pluie, des pressions exercées par le béton et le gel des hivers successifs.

Parce ce que nous étions impatients et brouillons dans notre travail, deux fois déjà, elles se sont effondrées. Entrainant avec elle de la terre pour recouvrir ce que nous avions si péniblement dégagé…

Alors nous avons bridé notre impatience. Et nous ôtons maintenant le ciment par petites touches, pour dégager pierre par pierre, morceau de métal après l'autre, coupant parfois une barre de fer pour avancer prudemment. Et nous renforçons les parois des fondations à mesure, pour qu'elles ne s'effondrent plus et que nous ne risquions pas ainsi de faire s'ébouler le Passage Secret…

Nous travaillons sans relâche, nous relayant par équipe de quatre autour du puits, depuis plus de trois heures trente maintenant.

C'est épuisant. A cause des efforts fournis, mais aussi à cause de l'attente…

Et c'est d'autant plus pénible que Ron a eu juste le temps de dire que Harry et Jérémy avaient réussi à entrer dans le Passage secret, avant de sombrer dans le coma. Ils doivent être arrivés au bout du tunnel maintenant. Et si l'attente est pénible pour nous, je n'ose imaginer ce que c'est pour eux…

Ils sont blessés, fatigués, affamés et assoiffés. Coincés dans un tunnel étroit et sombre…

Un plop me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et dans un automatisme, je jette un Stupefix.

« Foutre de Merlin ! Remus ! C'est moi, King ! » s'exclame mon ami, en écartant ses bras un peu relevés en signe de paix, avant de préciser : « Je suis l'avant-garde. Alors ne jette plus de Sortilège sur ceux qui vont arriver, Ok ? »

« Désolé, on est un peu sur les nerfs… » réponds-je, en remisant ma baguette, avant de demander : « Azkaban ? »

« Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà le bilan de notre côté… » répond King, d'un ton grave

Je le connais, oui. Une trentaine de blessés, trois décès et quatre personnes embrassées par les Détraqueurs… Autant dire qu'elles sont mortes, elle aussi… J'acquiesce simplement, tandis que d'autres plop se font entendre.

Maugrey, Tonks et Adam Shore avancent directement vers le puits et proposent aussitôt leurs services…

« Il ne reste plus grand monde à Azkaban. Du menu fretin qui n'est même pas sorti de cellule et qui tremblait de peur. Des Vengeurs pour la plupart… C'est vraiment dommage que l'accord pour disperser les prisonniers dans les différentes prisons d'Europe n'ait pas encore été signé… Ceci dit, Rodolphus Lestrange est mort. Il s'est cassé le cou, en dégringolant sur les rochers. Les autres sont tous au Manoir Malfoy, à fêter leur libération…. Au détriment de Lucrèce Zabini. On peut dire qu'elle n'est pas à la fête, elle… La petite Parkinson est parmi ses tortionnaires. Voldemort lui a donné l'occasion de faire démonstration de ses talents, après l'avoir punie de deux ou trois Doloris pour avoir failli tuer Draco… Edgar Boo, n'est pas le dernier à participer non plus… Mais après tout, il croit que c'est elle, qui nous l'a livré… » explique King, tout en étant attentif au travail qui se poursuit autour du puits

Je songe un instant à Queudver, de nouveau libre lui aussi. Quelle sera sa prochaine mauvaise action ? Et Greyback, qui sera sa prochaine malheureuse victime ? Il doit être assoiffé de chair et de sang…

« Et le Russe ? » m'enquiers-je, l'image fugace de la si douce Ievguenia me traversant l'esprit…

Merlin sait dans quel état elle doit être la pauvre fille, à cette heure-ci !

Je sais par Dedalus, que Lucius l'a ramené dans sa chambre de jeune fille, sous le prétexte de passer un tendre moment en amoureux pendant que les invités dansaient, aux environs de 19H10. Et que Voldemort les a rejoints, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, tandis que Lucius mignotait sa jolie épouse, qui se pâmait d'amour.

Et dans le secret de son alcôve, ses hurlements ont immédiatement succédés à ses soupirs d'aise et il n'était pas besoin d'avoir les images, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

La pauvre fille a été violée par Lucius, que Voldemort baisait avec frénésie…

Et quand leur œuvre ignoble a été accomplie. Lucius a froidement menacé Ievguenia de tuer ses chers parents, si elle laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit de sa détresse…

« Pour l'instant, le Russe semble copain comme cochon avec son gendre… Mais il ne lui a rien dit, de la petite entrevue que nous avons eue avec lui, avant son incarcération à Azkaban. Et il a eu quelques regards éloquents, quand Lucius ne le regardait pas… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il saisisse une opportunité. » explique King, en marquant une brève pause, avant d'ajouter : « Ce sera peut-être pour cette nuit. Vu la façon dont les esprits sont en train de s'échauffer, je ne serais pas étonné que Voldemort lâche ses chiens. Ni qu'il les accompagne… »

« Nous sommes donc toujours en état d'alerte… » conclus-je, en soupirant…

King se contente d'acquiescer de la tête…

Et je sens une lourde lassitude me tomber dessus…

« Base de Londres à équipe du Passage Secret. Poudlard demande où vous en êtes et si vous pouvez accélérer la manœuvre. » appelle Ralph, qui a remplacé Dedalus pour la nuit

« Ici Remus. Nous faisons aussi vite que nous pouvons. Quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? » réponds-je, mes tripes se tordant, car je subodore que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes..

« Pas fameuses. Ron est toujours dans le coma et Nally a dû interrompre le contact avec Harry. Elle est à bout de forces. Les Fées vont la mettre dans un cocon, ainsi que Ron. Hermione et Severus ne sont pas brillants non plus, ils n'ont pas repris connaissance encore, nous ne savons donc pas ce qu'il advient de Harry et du gosse. » m'apprend Ralph, d'une voix atone

« Merci, Ralph » dis-je machinalement, tandis que King me serre l'épaule avec amitié

Il sait combien Harry compte pour moi.

Le silence est lourd autour de moi. Et je ne saurais dire pendant combien de temps mes pensées se sont envolées vers mes souvenirs, quand un cri de triomphe me fait sortir de ma torpeur. Je me précipite vers le puits, bousculant Roger et Angelina, pour pouvoir me pencher au-dessus du trou maintenant profond d'une quinzaine de mètres…

« Harry ! Harry ! C'est nous ! On est là ! On est venu te chercher ! » s'écrie Georges, le nez collé contre le mur au ras du sol, d'un ton davantage marqué de soulagement que de joie

« Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal, tu m'entends ! Espèce de salopard ! » répond Harry, dont la voix cassée monte jusqu'à moi dans un écho.

Et un Sort fuse, rasant Georges, qui a eu tout juste le temps de se jeter de côté pour l'éviter…

OoOoOoO

Sources : E.H.P.

**Bicorne : **La corne de cette créature est utilisée comme ingrédient pour les potions. Le nom "Bicorne" laisse supposer que l'animal a deux cornes. Le Bicorne est une créature mythique et démoniaque qui se nourrit de chair humaine.

**Kappa **: Démon des eaux ressemblant à un singe couvert d'écailles et muni de pattes palmées, le Kappa attrape et étrangle les gens qui s'aventurent dans son étang. D'après Rogue, on trouve le Kappa principalement en Mongolie, mais le livre de soins aux créatures magiques affirme que le Kappa est une créature d'origine japonaise.

**Povrebine : **Ces irritantes petites créatures sont natives de Russie. Elles aiment suivre les gens, leur insufflant un sentiment de désespoir jusqu'à ce que la personne s'effondre, moment où elles essayent de la dévorer. Le Povrebine a un corps velu mais il se dissimule en s'accroupissant par terre pour qu'on le confonde avec un caillou inoffensif.

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...

..


	32. La Fin D'Un Cauchemar

**Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1**

**.. **

**Super Beta: Mystical**

**..**

**Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de -Lul - Douceurfamille**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**...**

**La Fin D'Un Cauchemar**

_**Mardi 14 Janvier 1997**_

**Draco**

Le silence est plus pesant que jamais dans l'annexe.

Tout le monde est debout autour du grand lit. Ron est dans un état affreux. Que lui est-il arrivé, comment son corps a-t-il pu être ainsi lacéré ? Il a fallu près d'une heure à Richard et Pompom pour refermer les plaies, si profondes pour certaines qu'on aurait pu y enfoncer une main.

Fumseck a un peu aidé à refermer ces plaies-là.

Tante Molly, Tonton Arthur et Bill viennent embrasser le front de Ron. Ça me brise le cœur, de les voir si pâles, creusés d'angoisse. Je me demande comment ils tiennent debout. D'autant que Charly n'a pas encore repris connaissance non plus, là-bas, en Ecosse. Mais il est passé par une belle porte, lui aussi et son corps doit avoir besoin de récupérer, avant de se réveiller…

Les Fées sortent des boîtes que Luna ouvre. Végélines et Fées des glaces s'associent pour envelopper Ron et Tatie Nally de leur Cocon Magique. C'est joli. Les feuillages et les fleurs vertes des Végélines sont comme givrées par l'argent scintillant des Fées des Glaces.

Je regarde maintenant Pa et Hermione. Ben leur a administré des Potions par les narines et Richard a dit que Pa ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience.

Un frémissement de paupière. Je suspends mon souffle, les yeux fixés sur Pa. Il revient lentement. Vraiment lentement…

« Severus ? Ouvre les yeux, Severus ! Allez, un effort, tu peux le faire ! » appelle Richard, en lui secouant un peu l'épaule.

Pa soupire et il papillonne des yeux, avant de les ouvrir tout à fait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demande Richard, en le scrutant de son œil professionnel.

« Complètement moulu… » murmure Pa, en déglutissant un peu difficilement sa salive, avant de s'enquérir de la santé de Ron

« Les Fées s'occupent de lui. Et avant que tu le demandes, elles s'occupent aussi de Nally. Hermione va dormir pendant au moins 12H00, peut-être davantage, avant de se réveiller. Toi, tu as bénéficié d'un avantage en buvant la Potion Revitalisante Renforcée, que je t'ai fait prendre avant que tu repartes dans le Dôme… » répond Richard, avec un petit sourire rassurant, avant de demander, d'un ton et d'un air beaucoup plus grave : « Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? Comment Ron a-t-il pu ainsi être blessé, alors qu'il était ici, dans le Dôme ? »

Pa soupire. Il essaye de se redresser, mais il n'y arrive pas et Richard l'aide à s'adosser à ses oreillers.

« Le pouvoir de la Magie Noire sur l'esprit peut être… effroyable et déclencher des réactions physiques même si le corps n'a pas été touché. Et les Barrières de Protection de Priest Hole Manor sont vraiment féroces. Quand notre esprit traverse ces barrières, la Magie Noire parvient à atteindre notre corps aussi sûrement que si nous les passions physiquement. Nous nous sommes toujours protégés d'un bouclier pour éviter ça. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois, c'est que l'esprit et le cœur de Ron étaient auprès de Harry, quand Voldemort a explosé de rage en comprenant que Harry lui avait échappé et qu'il a jeté à pleine puissance un Maléfice de Magie Noire. Sa rage a violemment expulsé Ron. Ça lui est déjà arrivé, comme à chacun de nous, sans que cela cause de dommage physique. Mais cette fois, Ron n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie Magique et le choc l'a assommé. Son bouclier a lâché et il s'est retrouvé empêtré dans la Barrière de Protection. Nous avons heureusement réussi à l'en défaire, avant qu'il ne soit complètement déchiqueté. Et avant de sortir du Dôme, il a pu nous demander de rester avec Harry, aussi longtemps que nous le pouvions. Nous lui avons promis de le faire. » explique Pa, les yeux fermés, sur un visage douloureux.

« Est-ce que la Magie Noire qui a blessé Ron est mortelle, Severus ? » demande Tante Molly, le visage et le regard rongés d'une terrible angoisse.

« Non ! Non, Molly, non ! Cette barrière… comment expliquer ça… La Magie Noire de cette barrière agit comme du sable mouvant hérissés de pics et contenant… des couteaux… Elle aspire celui qui tombe dedans et les pics et les couteaux le déchirent, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais si vous arrivez à en sortir, la Magie Noire cesse son action. Je vous l'assure Molly, vous pouvez être rassurée à ce propos. Ron ne subit plus ses effets maintenant. » explique Pa, au soulagement partiel de Tante Molly, Tonton Arthur et Bill

Voilà au moins une nouvelle rassurante. Certes, Ron est dans le coma, mais c'est parce qu'il a perdu une grande quantité de sang et qu'il a beaucoup trop puisé dans ses réserves Magiques. Alors j'ai confiance. Ron est très fort, il s'en sortira…

« Et comment allait Harry, quand vous avez dû le laisser ? » demande maintenant Maman, le front soucieux

Pa ferme les yeux et soupire douloureusement. Je crains le pire…

« Il est arrivé au bout du tunnel avec le petit Costner il y a un bon moment. Malheureusement, d'avoir trouvé le Passage Secret fermé l'a anéanti. Il a replongé dans un cauchemar. Il lutte contre ça, mais ça l'épuise et il ne nous entend pas ou nous englobe dans ses délires. Par ailleurs, il s'est rendu compte que le petit Costner a de la fièvre et il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il meure. Et puis il a commencé à entendre du bruit, des grattements dans les murs. Alors parfois il pense que c'est nous qui venons le chercher, mais la plupart du temps, il est persuadé que c'est Voldemort qui arrive et il se tient sur la défensive. Prêt à se battre pour se défendre et défendre Jérémy… Il y a une Elfe avec eux. Mais il ne pense pas à lui demander de les faire Transplaner hors du tunnel et malgré tous nos efforts, il ne nous a pas entendus lui recommander de le faire… Il… Il sombre peu à peu dans la folie et si nous ne le tirons pas de là très bientôt, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne reste dedans… » répond Pa, en laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue…

Je crois bien que tout le monde pleure avec lui…

Harry… Harry, mon frère…

Comment vas-tu pouvoir surmonter tout ça ?

Putain, Harry ! Comment peux-tu seulement supporter tout ça déjà ?

Je comprends que tu sois en train de sombrer dans la folie. Il y a vraiment de quoi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu tenir le coup aussi longtemps que toi. Je me souviens trop bien, que je n'avais qu'une envie, quand Pansy me torturait : que cela cesse. Qu'elle mette fin à mes souffrances. Je suis pourtant loin d'avoir été torturé aussi atrocement et aussi longtemps que toi…

Et je n'ai pas eu à boire une saloperie de Potion de Cauchemars…

Où es-tu allé chercher ta force et ton courage ? Bien sûr, tu avais Ron, Pa, Tatie et Hermione, qui te donnaient de l'énergie Magique et leur amour. Mais quand même… La plupart du temps tu étais seul…

Tu es seul, maintenant…

Personne ne dit mot. Tous les visages sont anxieux. Attristés. Nous nous tenons les uns contre les autres, dans une vaine recherche de réconfort. De toute façon, même des tonnes de chocolat ne nous réconforteraient pas. Aucun Sortilège de Liesse ne nous sortirait de notre morosité…

Ron expulsé du Dôme dans un état critique, l'Ordre du Phénix qui a échoué à empêcher l'évasion des Mangemorts à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs qui se sont alliés à Voldemort, trois Membres de l'Ordre décédés, quatre autres dont l'âme a été aspirée et maintenant ces terribles nouvelles de Harry…

Harry… Ne bascule pas dans la folie, je t'en prie. Bats-toi encore, s'il te plait !

Tu es si près, si près de la fin de ce cauchemar !

Bordel ! Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi, doit-il subir autant d'épreuves ? N'en a-t-il pas déjà assez subies comme ça ? Que doit-il encore prouver, putain pour avoir enfin une paix et un bonheur durable ? Il les mérite tellement déjà!

« Base de Londres à Poudlard ! » appelle soudainement Ralph Seymour dans le Miroir, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Le professeur Dumbledore prend le Miroir et plonge son regard dedans.

« Professeur Dumbledore, il y a un problème sur La Colline Aux Loups ! Ils ont enfin trouvé où se situe l'entrée du Passage Secret, mais Harry croit que c'est Voldemort qui l'a retrouvé ! Ils ont essayé de lui parler, mais dès qu'il entend le moindre bruit ou voit une ombre bouger, il jette des Sorts. Et il fait si sombre dans ce tunnel qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus essayer de l'endormir avec un Sortilège de Sommeil. Ils ont peur de la riposte surtout ! Remus craint que Harry ne fasse s'effondrer le Passage sur lui si ça continue. Ils ne peuvent plus travailler à ouvrir la galerie ! Auriez-vous une idée ? » demande Ralph, le ton vivement inquiet

« Je ne comprends pas. Il est pourtant très proche de Remus, pourquoi ce dernier ne réussit-il pas à gagner sa confiance ? » demande le professeur McGonagall, sourcil froncés et visiblement inquiète.

Pa soupire et se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage…

« Il pensait que Remus aurait déjà ouvert le Passage Secret quand il arriverait au bout. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, il a été anéanti quand il a constaté que ce n'était pas fait. Il pense parfois que toute cette histoire d'évasion fait partie intégrante de ses cauchemars et tantôt même, que c'est une forme de torture mentale que lui impose Voldemort, en plus de tout le reste… Remus fait partie intégrante du cauchemar pour lui. Et Harry a appris à se méfier de ce qu'il voit et entend dans ses cauchemars… Je crains que Remus ne puisse gagner sa confiance tant que le Passage n'est pas suffisamment ouvert pour que Harry puisse le franchir de lui-même.… » explique-t-il, d'un ton noué.

« Je m'interroge toujours sur la façon dont Harry a pu savoir où se trouvait l'entrée du Passage Secret, du côté de la maison. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Remus devait ouvrir la sortie ? » murmure comme pour elle-même le professeur McGonagall, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Mais cette question peut attendre. Le plus urgent, c'est de trouver un moyen de sortir ces malheureux garçons de là.. »

« Vous vous trompez, Minerva. La question de savoir comment Harry a su est importante… Elle peut être déterminante pour vaincre sa méfiance ou apaiser son tourment… » soupire une fois de plus Pa, avant d'expliquer : « Ne me demandez pas comment cela a pu se produire, ni comment cela est possible, mais nous avons appris au cours des… pérégrinations de l'esprit de Harry, qu'il a… reçu la visite de Sirius… Enfin, de l'esprit de Sirius, qui lui a révélé où se trouvait l'entrée du Passage, depuis le manoir, comment l'ouvrir et que Remus en cherchait la sortie pour venir à sa rencontre… Et ça aussi, maintenant, il l'intègre à ses cauchemars ou cette croyance qu'il subit une torture mentale.. » explique encore Pa, avant d'accepter volontiers l'une des tasses de thé, que distribue Pompom

« Voilà qui est extraordinaire… Et effectivement, cela est utile à savoir, cela peut éviter de commettre un impair. Quant à expliquer ce phénomène, nous aurons le temps plus tard de nous pencher sur la question. Maintenant, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire pour Harry ? » commente le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant à la ronde.

« Il suffit peut-être tout simplement d'attendre qu'il finisse par s'endormir de lui-même… » suggère Daphnée, le regard anxieux et elle-même dubitative

« Non. Harry doit être en mode Guerrier ! Il ne s'endormira pas de sitôt, même s'il est épuisé. » réponds-je, en passant une main lasse sur mon visage

« Draco a raison. Même s'il finit par somnoler, Harry sera toujours sur le qui-vive et le moindre frôlement l'alertera. Il agira par réflexe, comme il l'a fait, lorsqu'il a jeté son couteau vers Chhaya Deli et qu'il l'a touchée en plein cœur. C'est son instinct qui a guidé sa main, exactement comme aux entraînements. Alors il n'est même pas question d'essayer de Transplaner auprès de lui. Qui sait ce qu'il fera, dans l'état de terreur dans lequel le plongerait le bruit du Transplanage. La seule solution que j'entrevois, c'est que quelqu'un réussisse à lui faire entendre raison, avant qu'il ne craque ou que son cœur lâche… » appuie Parrain, avant de retomber sur ses oreillers, épuisé.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'entrevois là une possibilité de pouvoir faire enfin davantage pour aider mon frère que j'aie pu le faire jusqu'à présent…

Car faire entendre raison à quelqu'un qui fait des cauchemars éveillés ou qui croit qu'on lui fait subir une torture mentale, ce n'est certainement pas donné à tout le monde. Il faut obligatoirement que ce soit quelqu'un en qui Harry a toute confiance et qui en sait assez sur lui, pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Quelqu'un qui a vécu avec lui des moments forts. Très chargés en émotions.

Ron aurait bien entendu été le mieux placé. Hermione aurait pu aussi bien sûr. Mais ils sont hors circuit…

Sa Marraine et Pa aussi…

Il ne reste donc que moi… Mais voudront-ils que j'y aille ?

Je ne le saurais pas, si je ne le demande pas…

« Laissez-moi y aller ! Harry a toute confiance en moi ! Nous sommes frères de cœur ! Je sais que je peux réussir, j'en ai la certitude ! » assure-je, en avançant vers le professeur Dumbledore

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens durant quelques instants, puis son regard parcourt l'annexe, avant de revenir sur Pa.

« Severus, que penseriez-vous, si nous laissions, Draco, Théodore, Neville et Blaise aller sur la Colline Aux Loups ? » demande-t-il, en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Je pense qu'en l'état actuel des choses, ils sont les seuls qui pourront approcher Harry. Draco et Théo parce qu'ils sont ses frères, Neville et Blaise, parce qu'ils sont ses meilleurs amis. Tous ses autres amis viennent à égalité juste après eux dans son cœur et je ne doute pas qu'ils auront un rôle important à jouer dans son rétablissement. Harry aura besoin d'être très entouré… » assure Pa, un nouvel éclat de douleur traversant son regard

« C'est ce que je pense également. Vous avez entendu, Ralph ? Alors avertissez nos amis que nous leur envoyons des renforts et demandez leur de nous transmettre les coordonnées du meilleur point de Transplanage sur la Colline aux Loups » déclare le professeur Dumbledore

Je relâche mon souffle, que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir suspendu. Maman, vient me serrer sur son cœur et m'affirme qu'elle a toute confiance, que je vais parvenir à ramener Harry.

« Je vais aller avec eux. Harry et Jérémy Costner auront sans doute besoin de soins, avant de pouvoir être transportés ici. » décrète Richard, en préparant déjà sa trousse de Médicomage, la remplissant de Potions diverses …

Je piaffe d'impatience, en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore règle les détails techniques de notre départ. Pendant que Ralph se renseigne sur les coordonnées de la Colline aux Loups, il demande à un Elfe d'aller nous chercher des capes bien chaudes et des balais…

« Pourquoi des balais ? » demande Théo, en enfilant un pull qu'il avait enlevé tantôt…

« Pour atteindre plus rapidement les portes de Poudlard… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en nous indiquant une fenêtre, avant d'ajouter : « Empruntez le même chemin au retour, c'est plus rapide et cela évitera à nos deux blessés, des rencontres inopportunes… »

Les coordonnées nous parviennent en même temps que nos capes et les balais demandés. Nous nous empressons de nous vêtir chaudement et de filer par la fenêtre. Aussitôt les portes de l'école atteintes, nous laissons tomber nos balais derrière un buisson épais et nous Transplanons, dans une clairière.

Remus nous accueille et nous indique le chemin. Harry s'est calmé il y a peu nous dit-il. Bientôt, je me penche au-dessus d'un trou sombre.

Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant quelle sera la meilleure approche. Puis je fais signe aux copains de venir avec moi. Tout le monde me suit et nous nous éloignons de quelques pas, pour être certains de ne pas effrayer Harry, par nos chuchotements…

« Théo, Nev, Blaise, nous allons descendre dans le puits, en douceur et en silence. Posez un Sortilège sur vos pieds, pour amortir le bruit que nous pourrions faire en arrivant au fond. Ensuite, silence complet, je serais seul à parler jusqu'au moment où je vous ferais signe que vous pouvez intervenir…» dis-je, tout en me déshabillant…

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu te fous à poil et si nous devons en faire autant ? » demande Blaise, sourcil haussé.

« Harry est en plein cauchemar. Il pense que Voldemort est là, qu'il veut le torturer, qu'il torture tous ceux qu'il aime. S'il croit que Voldemort m'a capturé, moi aussi, il m'écoutera, il me cherchera. S'il met de la lumière pour me voir, mieux vaut que je sois à poil, que je paraisse effectivement en détresse. Après, quand je l'aurais ramené à la réalité, qu'il sera rassuré, on pourra le sortir de ce fichu Passage Secret. Vous trois, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous vous foutiez à poil. Je ne pense pas… » réponds-je, en laissant tomber ma dernière chaussette…

Putain, il fait sacrément froid et la neige me gèle immédiatement les pieds. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que je grelotte, pense-je, juste avant que Théo me jette un Sort de Réchauffement…

Je le remercie d'un regard…

« Il y a une faille dans ton plan… » fait remarquer Neville, en me regardant de la tête aux pieds

« Laquelle ? » m'enquiers-je, en haussant un sourcil

« Malgré ta tête de déterré, tu as l'air en trop bonne santé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » répond-il, avec une moue grimaçante…

Il a raison. Il me faudrait quelques hématomes et plaies sur le corps, pour que ce soit plus réaliste, que Harry pense que j'ai été capturé et torturé moi aussi…

« Je vais arranger ça… » déclare Blaise, me jetant aussitôt quelques Sortilèges de Grimage, avant d'ajouter : « Voilà. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Comme ça, c'est parfait. »

Je jette un œil sur mon corps. Il a fait du bon boulot, conviens-je…

« Draco, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, que Harry te voit ainsi ? Ça va lui faire du mal, s'il pense que tu as été torturé, tu ne crois pas ? » demande doucement Remus…

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça va lui faire du mal. Mais il est en plein cauchemar éveillé et il a déjà terriblement mal. Et je n'ai pas d'autre idée, Remus, pour qu'il accepte de se laisser convaincre, de venir vers moi. Je serais son compagnon de souffrance, tu comprends ? Et puis, une fois le contact établi, si je sens que ce n'est finalement pas une bonne idée, j'annulerai les Sortilèges et je mettrais ma cape. Théo la gardera avec lui. » explique-je, espérant qu'il me comprenne…

Remus réfléchit un instant, le regard dans le vague et finalement, il hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

Georges nous indique où se trouve le trou qui marque l'entrée du passage et nous convenons de la manière de nous faire descendre dans le puits. Quand c'est fait, je pars résolument vers Harry, sans me soucier que je suis nu et qu'il y a deux filles sur mon passage.

Ce ne sont pas des dindes. Des mecs à poils, elles en ont déjà vu et puis l'heure n'est pas au rince l'œil, alors je suis sûr qu'elles ne prêtent pas attention à ma nudité. Et quand bien même je m'en fous. C'est Harry qui compte…

Les jumeaux, Lee et Olivier nous font descendre lentement, dans le plus grand silence. Ils ont calculé leur coup très juste et relâchent leurs Sortilèges au moment même où nous posons le pied au fond.

C'est un peu étroit et je dois pousser mon frère et mes potes contre les parois pour pouvoir me tasser à hauteur du trou. Harry a dû l'agrandir involontairement en jetant ses Sorts défensifs, parce qu'il me parait nettement plus grand que ce que m'avait dit Georges, lorsque j'en fais le tour avec ma main… Oui, une petite partie du plafond de la galerie souterraine s'est un peu effondrée, j'en suis certain…

Je pourrais passer. Tout juste, mais je pourrais passer. Ça va me faciliter la tâche. Car je vais pouvoir aller au-devant de lui, ce qui sera nettement plus aisé que de le faire venir à moi…

Il fait noir comme dans un four dans le puits, comme dans le Passage Secret. Mais en tendant l'oreille, j'entends une respiration courte. Celle du petit Costner sans doute, pense-je, en me souvenant que Pa a dit qu'il a de la fièvre…

Je prends une grande inspiration croisant les doigts avec ferveur pour réussir cette mission de la plus haute importance. Et je décide de me lancer..

« Harry… » chuchote-je, en prenant garde à reculer ma tête du trou aussitôt

On ne sait jamais, Harry peut très bien me jeter un Sort Défensif par réflexe. Et quand il s'agit de Harry, même épuisé, ça pourrait faire sacrément mal…

Mon frère ne répond pas. Mais je sais, à un faible frôlement, qu'il s'est redressé et qu'il est sur le qui-vive, dressant l'oreille, écarquillant les yeux pour tâcher de repérer une ombre plus épaisse, un mouvement furtif…

« Harry ! » chuchote-je de nouveau, d'un ton plus urgent…

« Draco… Draco, c'est toi ? » chuchote en retour Harry, dans une interrogation apeurée

J'imagine son regard, le pincement de son cœur. Et ça me tord les entrailles, d'ajouter encore à sa frayeur. Mais je le fais pour réussir à l'atteindre et gagner sa confiance. Alors je poursuis sans faiblir...

« Oui, c'est moi, c'est Draco ! » murmure-je, un peu plus fort

« Draco ! Où tu es ? Draco ! » s'écrie Harry, d'une voix terriblement cassée et affolée.

Et je devine qu'il tourne la tête dans tous les sens, pour essayer de me voir, qu'il désespère de me voir… Mais pourquoi n'allume-t-il pas de lumière pour le faire ?

Sans doute n'y pense-t-il pas ou qu'il ne se souvient pas qu'il a une Baguette. Mais pourquoi en aurait-il une, s'il pense être captif dans un cachot ?

Je vais aller vers lui, c'est le mieux, je crois…

Il pensera que j'ai été capturé et jeté dans la même cellule que lui…

« Je suis là, Harry ! Je suis tout près ! J'arrive… » dis-je, en commençant à me faufiler par le petit espace, tout en remerciant intérieurement Maman, d'avoir mis au monde une crevette…

C'est bien la première fois que cela me satisfait…

« Non ! Non ! Draco ! Ne viens pas ! Voldemort est là, tout près ! Il va te faire du mal ! Reste caché Draco ! » s'écrie Harry dans un murmure, des larmes dans la voix…

La galerie n'est pas très haute, mes pieds touchent bientôt des gravas de terre et de pierres mêlées. Je m'accroupis, pour partir à tâtons à quatre pattes, pour ne pas risquer de me tordre une cheville ou me blesser inutilement…

« Non, Harry, je viens ! J'ai besoin de toi, Harry ! J'arrive ! J'y suis presque… » réponds-je, la gorge terriblement nouée…

Même en plein délire, il songe à me protéger…

Mais n'est-ce pas ce sur quoi je comptais ? Son instinct protecteur. Son incroyable capacité à faire passer l'intérêt des autres avant les siens.

Si. C'est le fondement de mon approche. Remus l'a bien compris. C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté que je vienne nu et grimé. C'est ce qui va me permettre de le toucher.

Emotionnellement et physiquement…

C'est cruel, mais nécessaire…

« Tu ne dois pas venir ! Tu ne dois pas venir ! » sanglote Harry…

Et ça me fait plus mal qu'un Doloris. Mais je continue. J'avance vers lui, me repérant à ses sanglots, tâtonnant dans le noir pour le trouver. Soulagé quand ma main frôle quelque chose de gros et doux. C'est lui, je le sais, même si je suis étonné qu'il ait une fourrure à disposition. Et c'est un immense soulagement que de l'avoir rejoint enfin. De pouvoir le toucher.

Je vais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer sur mon cœur. Lui dire combien j'ai mal pour lui, combien je l'aime et le ramener avec moi, auprès de ceux qui l'aiment…

Mais je dois d'abord le sortir de ses cauchemars

« Harry ! Harry, je suis là, mon frère, je suis là ! » dis-je, me redressant sur les genoux.

Je tâtonne. Je devine sa position. Il est assis contre un mur, genou repliés. Il tient dans ses bras, le petit Costner à l'abri, entre ses jambes et son ventre. Ma main descend le long de son bras, jusqu'à toucher sa peau. Il la saisit soudainement et la serre très fort.

« Draco… Draco… » pleure-t-il, en m'attirant contre lui pour poser sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Je l'enserre de mes bras.

« Je suis là, Harry, je suis là, mon frère » répète-je en boucle dans un chuchotement

C'est un sentiment si fort que de le tenir enfin dans mes bras, après toutes ces journées de folle angoisse ! Je suis si immensément soulagé, Merlin !

Je pleure, je lui caresse les cheveux, je lui embrasse le front, je le berce. Je sens son propre soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il aime à ses côtés. Je le sens s'apaiser progressivement. Relâcher des tensions, des peurs. J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'endort et j'en suis heureux.

Mais soudainement il frémit et je sens une bouffée de terreur monter en lui, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ses doigts se serrent sur ma main, qu'il n'a pas lâchée et sa respiration se fait haletante.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Draco ! Il va te faire mal ! Je ne veux pas ! Regarde, il arrive ! Va-t'en, va-t'en Draco ! Je vais protéger ta fuite ! Cours, vite ! » s'exclame-t-il en se détachant brusquement de moi.

« Non ! Non ! Harry ! Il n'est pas là, c'est un cauchemar, Harry ! Je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener loin d'ici ! » assure-je, en retenant sa main…

« Non ! Non ! Il arrive ! Ecoute, tu entends ? Tu vois ces ombres ? C'est lui qui les a envoyées ! Elles viennent nous chercher, pour nous mener à lui ! Regarde comme elles glissent. Ce sont des Détraqueurs Draco ! Pars ! Va-t'en ! Vite ! Je vais les retenir ! » murmure-t-il en me repoussant en arrière

« Non ! C'est un cauchemar, Harry ! Réveille-toi, mon frère, c'est un cauchemar ! » m'écrie-je, en serrant sa main très fort.

Soudainement il se fige.

Je le sens ailleurs, déconnecté. Ses doigts dans ma main sont mous, glacés, tremblants. J'essaye de faire passer tout l'amour fraternel que je ressens pour lui dans sa main. La caressant doucement avec mon pouce.

« Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel, c'est un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar… » répète-t-il en boucle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Et je reste à l'écouter, sans rien tenter d'autre, car je sens que c'est important pour lui, de se répéter cela. Il cesse brusquement de parler au milieu d'un mot. Il est à l'écoute, souffle suspendu. Puis il se détend subitement dans une longue expiration…

« Oui, oui, Tristan, j'ai entendu… Draco est là, il est venu me chercher… » souffle-t-il enfin et je sens ses doigts se refermer sur les miens, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « Ça va mieux… Ça va mieux. Tu es venu me chercher. Ça va mieux… C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. »

Et il se penche vers moi, pour appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je ne sais pas qui est ce Tristan, auquel il s'adressait un instant plus tôt, mais je sais avec certitude que c'est à moi qu'il parle maintenant…

« Oui. Oui, je suis venu te chercher, mon frère. Je suis venu te chercher. » confirme-je, en lui embrassant le front

Je le laisse récupérer un peu de sa frayeur, appuyant ma joue contre sa tête, un bras passé autour de lui et caressant toujours doucement sa main de mon pouce. Et quand je le sens apaisé, je lui demande si nous pouvons faire un peu de lumière…

« Oui, on peut en faire un peu, mais je n'ai plus la force.. » accepte-t-il dans un murmure

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais en faire, si tu veux… » propose-je doucement…

« Oui, je veux bien. Tiens, prends la Baguette de la Goule Venimeuse. » répond-il, en ramenant quelque chose vers moi.

Je tâtonne de la main à la rencontre de la sienne et je prends la Baguette qu'il me donne. Je déteste immédiatement la sensation qu'elle produit dans ma main et je la pose au sol, contre le mur, pour utiliser la mienne…

Harry ne fera certainement pas la différence…

J'allume un peu de lumière, vraiment très peu, juste de quoi pouvoir distinguer les traits de Harry et je suis effrayé de le voir…

Merlin ! Son visage amaigri est rongé d'angoisse et ses yeux sont hagards de terreur. Il serre son couteau de chasse dans sa main…

« Il t'a fait mal ! Draco, il t'a fait mal ! » s'affole-t-il, en serrant le petit Costner contre lui…

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est rien, Harry ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Je n'ai rien, je te le jure, je vais bien ! » m'exclame, je en le prenant dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi

Me maudissant d'avoir oublié, ces stupides grimages dont je n'ai eu finalement aucune utilité.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi imprudent ! J'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance, à l'apaiser et voilà que j'ai tout gâché !

Harry sanglote, contre ma poitrine. Et je me demande comment je peux arranger ça, quand je sens un Finite Incantatem me toucher et aussitôt après, une cape glisser lentement sur mes épaules…

Merci Théo…

« C'est fini, Harry, c'est fini, regarde, tu vois, je vais bien… » murmure-je, en prenant le visage de mon frère à deux mains, éclairant le mien pour qu'il puisse constater que je n'ai rien..

Il me scrute attentivement puis acquiesce de la tête et se détend un soupçon. Enfin, il repose sa tête sur mon épaule et je laisse récupérer un peu d'apaisement, profitant au passage, pour observer le petit Costner qu'il serre toujours contre lui.

Il n'est pas fameux, lui non plus. Loin de là. Il commence à être urgent qu'il reçoive des soins…

« Maintenant que tu vas mieux, nous allons pouvoir partir, Harry. Qu'en penses-tu ? » murmure-je, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry hoche négativement la tête et lève ses yeux embués de larmes…

« On ne peut pas partir, Draco. Le Passage est bouché. Sirius a menti. Il m'a fait croire que je pourrais partir, mais il m'a menti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a menti. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, parce qu'il est mort, à cause de ma bêtise… On ne peut pas partir d'ici… On est prisonnier pour toujours. Pour toujours.. » répond-il, ses larmes coulant sans retenue…

Je suis un peu désarçonné par sa réponse, mais heureusement, Parrain nous a parlé de Sirius et de sa visite à Harry, alors je me reprends très vite.

« Non, Harry, tu te trompes. Sirius t'aimait et t'aimera toujours. Il n'a pas menti. Regarde, Harry. Il y a un Passage, je suis passé par là, pour te rejoindre. Regarde, Harry. Il y a bien une sortie… » dis-je doucement, comme si je parlais à un enfant effrayé

J'éclaire le fond de la galerie. Et je sursaute. D'ici on ne voit pas l'ouverture dans le plafond. Juste un trou étroit. Harry le regarde fixement. Il ne dit rien. Il ne réagit pas. Mais son regard vacille, oscille entre des émotions diverses et je crains de le voir basculer dans un nouveau cauchemar…

« Pourquoi Remus ne l'a pas débouché ? » chuchote-t-il, des interrogations se bousculant dans ses yeux.…

« Il a commencé à le faire, Harry. Il a arrêté parce que le bruit et la lumière t'effrayaient… Mais il est toujours ici, Harry. Et il n'est pas seul. Blaise, Neville, Théo, Fred, Georges et d'autres encore sont là. Ils sont venus te chercher Harry. Ils vont agrandir le trou, pour que tu puisses passer. D'accord ? » explique-je, toujours avec la même douceur, conscient qu'il est si fragile qu'il peut de nouveau basculer dans la terreur, si je commets la moindre erreur…

Je ne dois pas le bousculer, ni le presser. Je dois tout lui expliquer, le rassurer constamment. Je ne dois pas lui donner d'ordre. Il doit prendre les décisions. Il doit maîtriser ce qui lui arrive. J'en suis intimement convaincu.

Et je sens son hésitation.

« Tu es sûr que c'est Remus ? » demande-t-il soudainement, le regard allumé de suspicion…

Je retiens mon souffle. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour choisir une réponse la plus adéquate possible…

« Oui, c'est Remus. Bien sûr que c'est Remus.» réponds-je, avec une réserve prudente, en affirmant ma prise sur son épaule..

Il se penche vers mon oreille

« Tu es certain que ce n'est pas Voldemort ? Il est fort, tu sais ? Il a pu te tromper, te faire croire que c'est Remus, alors que c'est lui, qui attend que je sorte avec toi, pour nous attraper tous les deux. » chuchote-il, d'un ton convaincu…

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est rien. Nous allons trouver une autre solution » réponds-je, d'un ton rassurant

« Je préfère, oui… » chuchote Harry, en ne quittant pas le trou du regard, pour s'assurer que rien ne va venir nous menacer.

Il est en plein cauchemar de nouveau. Il est complètement paranoïaque.

Il faut que je le sorte de là, que je le ramène dans la réalité. Comment faire ? me demande-je, en baissant mon regard vers le sol…

Et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai allumé un peu de lumière, j'avise une petite forme silencieuse recroquevillée contre Harry.

L'Elfe de Maison…. Je l'avais oubliée…

Peut-être pourrais-je lui demander de nous faire Transplaner ?

Mais je ne sais pas à quel point Harry et Jérémy sont blessés. Cela pourrait être dangereux de les faire Transplaner. Je songe alors à la trousse de Médicomage de Richard, qui attend dehors. Mais je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour évaluer avec précision, l'état de santé de mon frère et de son petit compagnon de captivité…

Et puis, cela pourrait aviver les délires de Harry, si je lui offre de prendre une Potion maintenant. Il finirait peut-être par me soupçonner d'être moi-même Voldemort…

Or, il a son couteau de chasse à la main. Et je sais trop bien comment il s'en sert, pour risquer une attaque de sa part…

Il n'est pas non plus question d'utiliser un Portoloin. Harry déteste ce moyen de transport. Et je ne pourrais pas assurer une prise sûre à la fois pour lui et pour le petit Costner.

Dois-je l'endormir en traître ?

J'aimerai mieux ne pas arriver à cette extrémité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment profond que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état de santé. Qu'il doit être bien, rassuré, confiant, avant de s'endormir… Qu'il doit pouvoir se sortir de son sommeil aussi, de ses cauchemars…

Alors non, je ne l'endormirai pas. Il faut que je le ramène dans la réalité.

Mon regard glisse de nouveau sur l'Elfe de maison. C'est un élément qui fait partie de l'univers actuel de Harry. De son évasion. Il a confiance en cet Elfe. Il faut que je me serve de cela…

« Cet Elfe est avec toi ? » m'enquiers-je donc, doucement.

Harry se détourne du trou, qu'il fixait avec méfiance.

« Oui. C'est Stilky. Elle nous a aidés. Elle a bâti un mur pour empêcher Voldemort de nous trouver… » chuchote Harry, en entourant l'Elfe de son bras

« Elle a bâti un mur ? » interroge-je, pensant qu'elle pourra peut-être alors agrandir la sortie du Passage Secret…

« Oui. Stilky nous a aidés. » réaffirme Harry, en serrant l'Elfe contre son flanc…

J'avais raison, il a confiance en elle.

« Harry, Stilky pourrait peut-être nous aider à partir d'ici… » dis-je avec prudence.

Il semble avoir oublié Remus. Son regard est plus présent. Il n'y a plus de méfiance dedans…

« Comment ? » demande-t-il, avec, pour la première fois, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard..

« Elle pourrait agrandir le trou par lequel je suis passé.. » réponds-je, en espérant qu'il ait réellement oublié toutes ses suspicions concernant cette petite ouverture étroite…

« Quel trou ? » demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés…

Mon cœur se serre. Il n'est pas lui-même. Et mes craintes de le voir basculer dans la folie se renforcent.

« Celui par lequel je suis passé tout à l'heure pour venir te chercher. Regarde… » réponds-je, la gorge nouée, en effectuant un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer le trou que j'éclaire.

Il tourne la tête avec lenteur. Il se décompose et se met à trembler.

« On ne peut pas passer. C'était un piège. Il nous a piégés. On ne peut pas partir, Jérémy, on ne peut pas partir. Je suis désolé. On est toujours prisonniers. Je suis désolé, désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas…» chuchote-t-il d'un ton désespéré

Et il fond en larmes. Enfouissant sa tête dans la cape de fourrure blanche dans laquelle est emmitouflé le petit Costner, murmurant après quelques secondes : « Non, non, ce n'est pas réel, tout ça n'est pas réel. C'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien aller… On va être sauvés, tu vas voir, on va être sauvés.. »

Ça y est. Harry n'est plus avec moi. Il a disjoncté. Et je me sens fou de chagrin …

Je le prends contre moi et je le berce de nouveau.

A chaque fois que Harry regarde vers le fond de la galerie, il bascule, me fais-je la réflexion. S'il voit qu'il est possible de sortir du Passage Secret, cela le ramènera peut-être avec nous ?

Je décide d'exploiter cette possibilité et je demande à l'Elfe d'élargir l'ouverture en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas effrayer Harry.

Stilky hoche simplement la tête. Dans son regard je vois combien elle se sent désolée pour mon frère. Et pendant que je le berce contre mon cœur, essayant de le réconforter comme je peux, elle se met au travail sans bruit.

Je caresse le dos de Harry, ses cheveux. Je serre sa main entre la mienne, je lui dis que je l'aime. Et je surveille les travaux du coin de l'œil, en m'assurant que Harry ne s'aperçoive de rien…

Je finis par voir Théo, Neville et Blaise, tassés au ras du sol, dans l'ombre du puits. Leurs regards sont infiniment attristés. Et Harry marmonne toujours son mantra.

Il pleure. La main serrée autour de son couteau de chasse.

Je crois cependant que je peux maintenant tenter de capter son attention et de lui montrer que nous pouvons partir, que Théo, Blaise et Neville sont là, qu'ils sont venus avec moi pour le chercher et le ramener à Poudlard.

Mais il faut d'abord que je commence par lui enlever doucement son couteau des mains, au cas où il croirait que Théo, Neville et Blaise sont des ennemis. Il pourrait les blesser, dans un réflexe défensif…

Harry me laisse prendre le couteau, s'accrochant à la place à la fourrure de la cape de Jérémy Costner, répétant toujours que tout ça n'est pas réel, que c'est un cauchemar. Il pleure, il gémit parfois. Je l'entends appeler Ron en chuchotant, lui demander pourquoi il ne vient pas, pourquoi il l'a abandonné, avant de recommencer cette litanie dans laquelle il tente de se persuader que ce n'est rien qu'un cauchemar et que tout va bien aller. …

Tout ça me tord le bide et me serre la gorge…

Putain ! Qu'a fait Voldemort de mon frère !

Enfin, je me détache lentement de Harry. Je prends avec douceur son visage entre mes mains et je le lève vers moi. Son regard me confirme qu'il n'est pas là. Il est dans un monde intérieur, menant un combat contre ses horribles cauchemars..

Je l'appelle doucement, je lui caresse le visage et progressivement, j'arrive à capter son attention, il cesse peu à peu de marmonner.. Il s'adresse encore une fois à ce Tristan que je ne connais pas et son regard voilé s'éclaire d'une faible lueur de reconnaissance

« Draco… » murmure-t-il, en levant lentement une main vers ma joue, qu'il effleure à peine, comme redoutant que mon visage s'évapore sous son toucher.

« Oui, Harry. C'est Draco. Je suis venu te chercher, avec les copains… » murmure-je, en laissant couler les larmes que je retenais

Il écarquille les yeux. Il me regarde, comme s'il découvrait que je suis là et qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

« Draco ! C'est toi, c'est bien toi, Draco ? » s'exclame-t-il, de sa voix si enrouée et tenue, en me touchant cette fois le visage plus franchement

« Oui. Oui, Harry, c'est bien moi. C'est bien moi et je suis venu te chercher. » réponds-je, la gorge complètement nouée, avec l'horrible impression d'avoir tout à recommencer et surtout une crainte épouvantable de tout rater encore…

« Draco ! Tu es venu me chercher ? C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment toi ! Tu es vraiment là ? » demande-t-il, en s'accrochant d'une main à mon cou.

Il pose son front contre le mien et il éclate en sanglot. Mon bide se tord dans tous les sens…

Putain ! Merlin ! Je vous en prie ! Faite que tout va bien et qu'il ne reparte pas dans ses délires !

« Oui, je suis venu te chercher, Harry » assure-je encore, avant de faire discrètement signe aux copains qui nous regardent depuis le trou, d'approcher un peu, avant d'ajouter : « Et regarde, je ne suis pas tout seul. Nev, Blaise et Théo sont là… »

Harry relève la tête. Il regarde, l'air de ne pas y croire, Théo, Neville et Blaise qui viennent s'agenouiller auprès de lui

Et soudainement, il éclate de rire et de pleurs en même temps et tend la main vers Théo pour le toucher, s'assurer qu'il est bien réel. Il l'attire à lui, pour poser sa joue contre la sienne, enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Neville et Blaise nous entourent les épaules et ils nous enserrent tous. Prenant garde à ne pas étouffer le petit Costner.

« C'est fini, c'est fini. C'est bien fini, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchote sans cesse Harry et il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans la fourrure, tout près de l'oreille du petit : » C'est fini, Jérémy. Nous sommes sauvés, tu m'entends, nous sommes sauvés, bonhomme… »

Une main effleure mon épaule. C'est Remus, qui est descendu. Il s'accroupit auprès de moi, ses yeux embués quand il me chuchote un merci, tandis que Théo et les copains s'écartent un peu pour lui laisser la place...

« Harry, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est venu pour te sauver. Regarde, Harry… » dis-je doucement en caressant les cheveux de mon frère, le cœur serré, la peur au ventre que Harry bascule à nouveau en voyant Remus.

Harry lève les yeux vers moi et je l'encourage d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire à regarder à mes côtés. Et je suis infiniment soulagé de voir son regard s'éclairer…

« Remus ! Alors c'était vrai, Sirius n'a pas menti ! Tu es venu me chercher toi aussi ! » s'exclame Harry, en se serrant contre Remus, écrasant à demi le petit Costner qu'il ne lâche jamais d'un pouce…

Harry et Remus restent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre. Et peu à peu tous les copains présents descendent. Attendant silencieusement de pouvoir venir saluer Harry, lui dire combien ils sont heureux de le voir. Conscients qu'il ne faut surtout rien précipiter, que tout peut basculer si nous ne sommes pas prudents…

Au bout d'un temps cependant, Richard me pose la main sur l'épaule et je comprends qu'il me demande d'intervenir pour que Harry accepte qu'il les examine, lui et le petit…

Tous les autres reculent, hormis, Remus, Nev, Théo et Blaise. Je pose ma main sur la joue de mon frère et je lui souris doucement.

« Richard va examiner et soigner Jérémy, tu veux bien ? » demande-je, avec douceur

« Il est malade. Il a de la fièvre. C'est à cause des tortures. Ses plaies sont infectées. Je n'avais plus de Potion à lui donner. » répond avec douleur Harry, en caressant le visage du petit Costner

« Oui, je sais qu'il est malade. C'est pour cela que tu dois laisser Richard lui donner des soins. » insiste-je, en caressant moi aussi le visage du petit.

« D'accord. Mais je le garde avec moi. » acquiesce Harry, avant d'ajouter, son regard fixé sur l'enfant : « C'est un courageux petit bonhomme tu sais. Sans lui, je n'y serais pas arrivé… »

« J'en suis sûr. » approuve-je, tandis que Richard jette un Sortilège de Diagnostic.

Harry le regarde faire, un peu sur la réserve, mais je m'attache à le rassurer constamment et à occuper son attention, pendant que Richard fait son travail. Il sort trois fioles de Potion et les fait passer par les narines de Jérémy, dont la respiration s'apaise un peu. Puis il examine Harry et me laisse le soin de lui donner les Potions à lui faire boire immédiatement.

Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Harry est réticent et je le comprends fort bien. Il semble constamment sur le point de repartir dans un cauchemar. Mais je parviens finalement à lui faire avaler les Potions, avec l'aide de Théo, Blaise et Neville…

« C'est le moment de partir d'ici, Harry… » annonce-je enfin.

Harry hoche la tête et il serre Jérémy contre lui, avant de faire mine de se lever. Blaise pose une main sur son épaule, pour le retenir…

« Et si tu me confiais Jérémy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? » demande-t-il avec douceur

Harry se tourne vers lui, fixant son regard dans le sien. Des lueurs douloureuses traversent ses yeux, qui s'embuent de larmes…

« Ta mère va mourir, Blaise. Voldemort croit qu'elle l'a trahit et qu'elle a permis que nous puissions nous enfuir. Je suis désolé, Blaise.. » déclare-t-il, en laissant couler ses larmes…

Blaise déglutit difficilement. Il sait que sa mère se fait torturer en ce moment même, qu'elle est peut-être déjà morte. Et je sais qu'il ne s'en fiche pas autant qu'il pourrait en avoir l'air. Même si elle était mauvaise comme une teigne, c'était tout de même sa mère.

« Tu ne dois pas être désolé, Harry… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle a choisi sa route et elle s'est trompé de chemin. C'est elle, la responsable, pas toi… » répond Blaise, en serrant l'épaule de Harry.

Harry penche la tête, les yeux vers un point que lui seul voit. Il a l'air de réfléchir à ce que Blaise vient de lui dire. Puis il relève de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai tué la Goule Venimeuse avec mon couteau. Parce qu'elle était méchante. Elle faisait du mal à Jérémy. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, juste l'empêcher de faire du mal à Jérémy… Tu crois que Ramaya et Tarendra vont m'en vouloir ? » demande-t-il, le regard anxieux

« Non, je suis sûr que non. Elle aussi a choisi sa route. Elle faisait du mal à un enfant. Toi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger cet enfant. Ramaya et Tarendra auraient fait la même chose que toi. » répond Blaise, avec un signe de tête pour appuyer sa réponse.

« Merci, Blaise. Tu peux porter Jérémy ? Il est un peu lourd pour moi, maintenant. Je n'ai plus la force de le porter. J'ai peur de le laisser tomber et de lui faire mal sans le vouloir. Mais fais bien attention, il est fragile, d'accord ? » demande alors Harry, en desserrant un peu sa prise sur l'enfant.

« Bien sûr que je vais le porter et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire très attention.. » sourit Blaise, en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Nous allons le mettre dans une Coque de Protection, avant de sortir d'ici. Ce sera plus sûr et il ne risquera pas d'être blessé quand nous le remonterons du puits… » explique Richard, tandis que Blaise prend délicatement Jérémy des bras de Harry.

Harry ne quitte pas le petit des yeux. Son instinct protecteur totalement éveillé, sur le qui-vive. Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il puiserait dans ses dernières réserves, des trésors d'énergie pour le défendre, si cela était nécessaire…

« Vous ne partirez pas sans moi, hein ? Je veux rester avec lui. Il aura peur, s'il se réveille et que je ne suis pas à côté de lui. Et moi aussi, j'aurais peur s'il n'est pas avec moi… » supplie Harry, le regard angoissé.

« Nous partirons tous ensemble… » assure doucement Remus, en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Harry, qui surveille avec attention chaque geste de Blaise et Richard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » demande soudainement Théo, en désignant un objet qui vient de s'échapper de la main de Jérémy

« C'est le carnet de Poisons de la Goule Venimeuse. J'ai dit à Jérémy de le prendre, parce que ça peut être utile. Tu le donneras à Parrain Théo, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que lui, il saura ce qu'il faut en faire. » déclare Harry, en regardant vers Théo, la tête un peu penchée

« Oui, je vais lui donner, bien sûr. Ça lui sera sûrement utile. Il pourra élaborer les Contrepoisons. » acquiesce Théo, en empochant précieusement le carnet, tandis que la pensée fugace que la recette du Poison qui a tué la famille d'Olivier est peut-être dans ce carnet…

Ce serait une bonne chose, si on pouvait la détruire…

« Comment je vais sortir, d'ici ? Je ne veux pas être enfermé comme ça. » halète soudainement Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux vers Jérémy

« Je vais te porter sur mon dos, comme tu m'as porté moi, pour me faire grimper la montagne. » réponds-je spontanément, en affermissant ma prise sur son épaule

« Comme quand tu avais des Détraqueurs dans la tête » déclare alors Harry, son regard vacillant sous la douleur, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « C'est à mon tour d'en avoir et j'ai peur. J'ai peur tu sais, Draco. Parce que je deviens fou.. »

Des larmes silencieuses débordent encore une fois de ses yeux. Je le prends dans mes bras, incapable de trouver quoique ce soit à dire, durant quelques secondes…

« On va les chasser, ces Détraqueurs. Tu vas voir, on va les chasser. Et tu iras bien, tu verras. Fais-moi confiance. » assure-je finalement, les larmes ruisselant aussi sur mes joues…

Harry hoche la tête dans mon cou et se serre un peu plus contre moi

« J'ai confiance. En toi j'ai toujours confiance. Tu es mon frère… » dit-il, en posant son front sur le mien

Et, pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je suis vraiment confiant moi aussi…

Le cauchemar est fini. Je vais ramener Harry à Poudlard et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Harry n'accepte pas d'être enveloppé dans un brancard avant d'être certain de voir le ciel au-dessus de sa tête.

Je comprends sa réticence. Il est resté enfermé dans une cave, pendant des jours et des jours, puis dans un passage souterrain durant des heures et des heures. Dans la souffrance et la peur au ventre.

Alors Draco va le porter sur son dos, pour remonter du puits. Cependant, bien qu'il ait beaucoup maigri, Harry reste plus lourd que Draco, alors étant plus grand et costaud que lui, je lui ai proposé de le faire à sa place mais il a refusé. Il dit que c'est un juste retour des choses, après ce que Harry a fait pour lui

« Tu es certain que ça va aller ? » m'enquiers-je une dernière fois, tandis qu'il enfile ses vêtements.

« Oui, Nev. Ce n'est pas Harry, le plus lourd, tu sais. C'est le poids de sa souffrance. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est l'aider à la porter… » répond-il dans un murmure, avec un regard douloureux vers Harry, que Blaise et Théo aident à se lever…

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela et je hoche simplement la tête…

Je saisis parfaitement ce qu'il dit. Je suis encore complètement bouleversé par ce que nous venons de vivre. Voir Harry dans cet état, c'est un terrible crève-cœur…

« Alors on y va. Il est plus que temps de le ramener à la maison… » déclare-je, en lui serrant l'épaule avec amitié

Sachant que Harry a été ligoté durant sa captivité, nous n'utilisons pas de cordes, mais une sorte de sac que nous bricolons avec un drap noué autour de lui et Draco. Un système qu'utilisent les mères en Afrique, nous a dit Lee…

Draco ploie un peu sous la charge et je le tiens par le coude, le temps qu'il assure son équilibre. Puis il avance résolument vers le fond de la galerie, tandis que Harry s'accroche à son cou. Théo et moi le soutenons, pour grimper les petites marches que Stilky, l'Elfe de maison, a ménagées pour que nous puissions grimper jusqu'au puits.

Fred lance une corde Magique et Draco assure sa prise dessus. Et il grimpe, seul, sans aide Magique. Théo et moi, le suivons du regard, un Sortilège au bout de la Baguette, au cas où il glisserait. Mais tout se passe bien et bientôt il émerge du puits.

Je m'empresse de grimper à sa suite, sans refuser pour ma part, que la corde Magique fournisse les efforts à ma place…

Harry est déjà allongé sur un brancard, à côté de Jérémy, qu'il ne veut pas quitter du regard. Richard l'enveloppe doucement, tandis que Draco le rassure, lui caressant les cheveux. Nous avons expliqué à Harry comment nous allions nous rendre à Poudlard. Il a demandé que Blaise et Théo assurent le transport du petit et que Draco et moi nous chargions de lui…

Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Jamais je n'oublierai cette Colline aux Loups, dans les entrailles de laquelle Harry a vécu un enfer, me dis-je, en observant distraitement l'équipe de Remus qui s'occupe de tout remettre en place, avec l'aide de Stilky. Angelina lui offre de prendre le Balai qu'elle est allée prendre dans le coffre de la voiture d'Alicia et de venir avec nous. Remus accepte d'un signe de tête reconnaissant et nous rejoint auprès des brancards.

« On peut y aller. » annonce enfin Richard

Je saisis la poignée du brancard et, sur l'ordre de Draco, je Transplane aux portes de Poudlard. Deux minutes plus tard, nous volons vers l'annexe, dont la fenêtre s'ouvre dès que nous arrivons en vue…

Il y a peu de monde, quand nous posons pied à terre et je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal. Harry est bien assez angoissé comme ça..

Nous déposons Harry sur un lit et le petit Costner dans celui d'à côté. Et d'autorité, Blaise colle le lit du gamin à celui de Harry. Mais, tandis que Tonton Sev vient prendre Harry dans ses bras, Pompom le décolle, pour pouvoir s'affairer autour du petit avec Richard.

Harry s'accroche à Tonton Sev un bon moment sans rien dire, avant de lever la tête vers lui, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

« Tu m'as appelé fils, je m'en souviens, c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-il, avec un regard oscillant entre l'angoisse et l'espoir

« Oui, c'est vrai, Harry. Je t'ai appelé fils et je t'appellerai encore ainsi, si tu le veux bien… » répond doucement son Parrain, en lui caressant les cheveux

Harry repose sa tête sur sa poitrine, l'air soulagé.

« Oui, je veux bien. Je suis content d'avoir un Papa. Tu crois que Marraine voudra être ma Maman ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton enfantin.

« Harry. Etre une Marraine, c'est être une maman de substitution et dans son cœur, tu es déjà le fils de Nally. Nous t'aimons tous les deux comme notre enfant, Harry. Alors oui, elle voudra. Elle en sera très heureuse. » répond Tonton Sev, la gorge nouée, en caressant le front de Harry avec sa joue.

Harry soupire de soulagement et laisse des larmes s'échapper, avant de lever une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers Tonton Sev.

« Il m'a donné une Potion horrible que tu as faite… » souffle-t-il, le regard effrayé.

Tonton Sev ferme les yeux sur la douleur.

« Je sais Harry. Et je suis terriblement désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir aussi affreusement à cause de moi. » murmure-t-il, en resserrant Harry contre lui, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Harry lève une main vers cette larme et l'essuie doucement. Il a l'air peiné.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer à cause de ça. Je voulais te dire que je ne ferais pas ce qu'il m'a dit de faire quand je te reverrais. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Jamais je ne le ferais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal. Tu m'as aidé à lutter contre les Détraqueurs qu'elle a mis dans ma tête. Et je t'aime. Tu es mon Papa et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.. » chuchote Harry avec dans le regard un amour si intense qu'il me bouleverse.

« Je t'aime aussi, fils. Et je te protègerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… » assure Tonton, avant d'embrasser Harry qui ferme les yeux, avec un sourire de bien-être.

Ce sourire me semble incongru, sur son visage émacié, ravagé par les souffrances qu'il a vécues depuis dix jours…

Harry parait s'endormir doucement, à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de le faire, il s'efforce d'ouvrir ses yeux, traversés d'un bref éclat apeuré. Sans doute a-t-il terriblement peur de faire des cauchemars dans son sommeil, ou de se faire attaquer pendant qu'il dort…

Peut-être aussi a-t-il peur de se réveiller et de constater qu'en réalité il est toujours là-bas, dans la cave de Priest Hole Manor ou coincé dans le Passage Secret…

« Où est Ron ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? » demande-t-il soudainement, sa respiration se faisant progressivement haletante.

« Ron se repose. Il est très fatigué. Alors les Fées ont confectionné pour lui, un cocon dans lequel il reprend des forces. Tu le verras tout à l'heure…» explique Tonton Sev d'un ton rassurant…

Mais un éclair de vive douleur traverse les yeux de Harry. Il tremble maintenant et son regard vacille vers la terreur pure…

« Non, non, il ne se repose pas ! Il est blessé ! Très blessé ! Je me souviens. La Barrière de Magie Noire l'a emprisonné ! Elle a refermé ses pics sur lui et elle l'a déchiré… Il y avait plein de sang, plein de sang ! Elle l'a tué ! Pour qu'il ne puisse plus venir me voir… C'est pour ça que je ne le sens pas ! Il est mort ! Ron ! Oh, non ! Ron ! Ron ! » éclate-t-il en sanglot, se recroquevillant avec douleur…

Tonton Sev essaye de le rassurer, mais Harry ne l'entend pas. Il se met même à se débattre dans sa prise et à hurler. Il crie contre des ennemis invisibles. Il se cabre et rue avec désespoir. Il appelle Ron dans de longs hurlements poignants.

Je détourne le regard. Mes boyaux font des nœuds douloureux dans mon ventre. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et ma tête bourdonne. Je ne veux plus voir ça. Je ne veux plus voir Harry devenir fou…

Je ne veux plus le voir devenir comme mes parents… C'est trop insupportable.

Blaise m'attrape par le cou et j'éclate en sanglot contre son épaule.

Ça me fait du bien. C'est la première fois depuis l'attaque du Poudlard Express que je pleure vraiment. Et dans mes larmes, ce n'est pas seulement le chagrin que j'aie de voir Harry dans cet état que j'évacue. C'est le décès de Lucy. La vision du corps d'Arnold Wylmott. L'angoisse de voir Tatie mourir. La trouille horrible que le Dôme explose et nous emporte tous. Toutes les tensions, toutes les émotions, tous les espoirs déçus et la fatigue accumulés depuis l'attaque du train…

« Tout ça n'est pas réel, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar… » recommence à chuchoter Harry « Tu as raison, Tristan, Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Les Fées vont le guérir… »

Mais est-ce que ça va vraiment aller ? Va-t-il pouvoir se sortir de ce cauchemar ? Va-t-il redevenir le Harry, leader naturel, calme, réfléchi, rayonnant d'une force tranquille, que nous connaissons ou restera-t-il ce petit garçon désespéré, fragile et mentalement instable que Tonton Sev berce dans ses bras ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais quoiqu'il arrive je vais faire tout ce que je peux, pour le faire sortir de ce cauchemar.

Richard et Pompom ont fini de soigner le petit Costner. Et tandis qu'ils s'occupent maintenant de Harry, avec l'aide de Tonton Sev et Draco, je m'approche de lui et je le regarde dormir. Son sommeil n'est pas paisible non plus. Son visage se crispe. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même…

Je croise le regard de Blaise. Et je n'ai aucun doute. Il va le prendre sous son aile. Je le soutiendrais dans cette charge. Je m'investirai auprès de cet enfant, autant que je le ferai pour Harry…

« Où est Jérémy ? Je veux le garder auprès de moi. Il aura peur s'il se réveille et ne me voit pas. Il faut que je le prenne dans mes bras. Ça le réconforte. » chuchote Harry, en fixant Pompom d'un regard anxieux et suppliant.

Pompom, qui le bordait maintenant que ses soins sont finis, ne répond rien. Mais elle ouvre sa couverture et fait doucement léviter Jérémy jusqu'à Harry, le positionnant dans le creux de son épaule. Harry referme ses bras sur le petit qui s'accroche à lui dans un automatisme, semblant aussitôt s'apaiser un peu. Harry appuie sa joue sur son front.

« Nous sommes à la maison, Jérémy. Le cauchemar est fini, nous sommes à la maison » chuchote-t-il, en fermant les yeux…

Et cette fois, il se laisse doucement glisser dans le sommeil, tandis que je tâche de me raccrocher à ses paroles, de me persuader que oui, le cauchemar est bien fini…

Et quand Fumseck vient se percher sur la tête du lit où Harry et Jérémy sont couchés et qu'il entame un doux chant, je sais qu'il va s'assurer qu'aucun des deux n'en fasse pas au moins pour cette nuit…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...

.


	33. Les Aubes Grises

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à ma super beta !

...

OoOoOoO

**Mon forum ffnet bugge. Je n'ai donc pu répondre aux commentaires de: -Lul - Douceurfamille - Mireille -**

**Je le fais dès que c'est réparé !**

OoOoOoO

...

.

**Les Aubes Grises**

_**Nuit du Mardi 14 au Mercredi 15 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Le Russe**

**Remus**

Je viens à peine de m'allonger sur mon lit pour prendre un peu de repos, que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête vient m'informer qu'Albus me prie de le rejoindre dans le Grand Hall…

Dans mon esprit, un rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall à cette heure, ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort vient de donner un ordre d'attaque. Aussi, je saute vivement sur mes pieds, attrapant ma cape au vol et me précipite hors de ma chambre, courant à perdre haleine en me fichant bien des récriminations des portraits dérangés dans leur sommeil ou que Peeves renverse quelques armures..

« Je suis désolé, Remus, j'aurais dû vous faire préciser de ne pas vous précipiter. » déclare Albus, tandis que je descends les marches quatre à quatre.

« Il ne s'agit pas donc pas… d'une attaque. » souffle-je, sans pour autant être soulagé, en m'arrêtant auprès de lui, un peu essoufflé

Car Albus ne m'aurait pas fait appeler à cette heure tardive, qui succède à une journée et une longue soirée très éprouvante, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire importante. Or, étant donné la conjoncture actuelle, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un évènement joyeux. Ce que me confirment d'ailleurs son visage soucieux et la présence à ses côtés de Pomona et Filius.

« Hélas, si, Remus, Voldemort et ses troupes sont parties il y a quelques minutes. Nous ne savons seulement pas encore où a lieu cette attaque. Le réseau de renseignements de Kingsley et le mien, sont cependant en alerte et nous espérons recevoir bientôt des précisions à ce sujet. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela, que je vous ai fait descendre. Je vous expliquerai tout, lorsque Minerva nous aura rejoints. » répond Albus, avant de relever les yeux vers l'escalier et d'ajouter : « La voilà, justement. »

Et il se tourne aussitôt, pour ouvrir la Grand Porte, tandis que je regarde un chat descendre l'escalier en une série de bonds élégants, souples et assurés.

« Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Où allons-nous ? » demande Minerva, à peine a-t-elle repris forme humaine.

« Nous allons rejoindre Hagrid aux grilles de l'école, ma chère. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont partis attaquer un lieu qui nous est pour l'heure inconnu et il n'a pas emmené les jeunes gens de Durmstrang qui sont sous Impérium. Probablement parce qu'il estimait qu'ils constitueraient cette nuit, davantage une charge qu'un atout. » revèle Albus, avant de marquer une pause, pour se tourner brièvement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Par réflexe, je regarde dans la même direction, cependant la nuit est profonde et je ne distingue rien. Pas plus que mon nez ne repère d'odeur suspecte dans la bise. Mais le vent n'est pas en ma faveur et je ne peux me fier à mon odorat pour exclure la possibilité d'une présence anormale…

« Un problème Albus ? » s'enquiert Minerva, le front soucieux.

« Non, ma chère, nous pouvons continuer sans crainte notre chemin. » répond Albus, reprenant sa marche, avant de poursuivre : « Je vous disais donc, que Voldemort n'a pas emmené les jeunes gens de Dumstrang qui sont sous Impérium. Il leur a ordonné d'aller se coucher et de dormir. Bien sûr, ce détail ne constitue pas en soi un motif suffisant pour que je vous demande de m'accompagner tous les quatre aux grilles du Château. Mais par ailleurs, Syssoï Alexeïevitch n'a pas répondu à l'appel de Voldemort, bien qu'il se soit rendu jusqu'au portail à son invitation. Aussitôt les autres partis, il s'est Désillusionné. »

« Vous pensez donc, qu'il est remonté discrètement vers le Manoir et qu'il va délivrer sa fille et peut-être les jeunes gens de Durmstrang ! » conclut Minerva, d'un ton assuré

Mais Albus ne confirme pas. Il s'arrête de nouveau, retire un Miroir Magique de sa poche et le lève devant ses yeux.

« Professeur, Alexeïevitch vient de tirer sa femme du lit. Il a donné l'ordre à ses Elfes de faire les bagages et de se tenir prêts à partir. Pour le reste, aucune nouvelle, mais je vous tiens bien entendu, informé de la suite. »» déclare Ralph Seymour, d'une voix tendue.

« Merci, Ralph. » répond Albus, avant de remettre le Miroir dans sa poche et de repartir vers le portail de Poudlard, le visage de plus en plus grave..

« Pourvu qu'il réussisse son entreprise ! » s'exclame Minerva, en emboitant le pas d'Albus, sous les hochements de tête positifs de Pomona

Oui, je l'espère aussi. Je suis cependant préoccupé par l'absence d'autres nouvelles et la mine d'Albus me conforte dans mon inquiétude.

« Voldemort et ses troupes attaquent un lieu Moldu, dans une ville ou un village où ne nous comptons pas d'agent de renseignement et nous ne pourrons donc pas aller secourir ses victimes, n'est-ce pas. » affirme-je, plus que je ne demande vers Albus

« Je le crains fort, Remus. » soupire-t-il en réponse.

Et à son ton, je devine que plus qu'une crainte, il s'agit d'une certitude. Et c'est logique. Les lieux publics et villages Sorciers sont surveillés et le Sas de Secours du Ministère aurait déjà fonctionné si des familles Sorcières étaient attaquées.

Il reste donc les Moldus et les Gobelins. Mais ces derniers nous auraient donné l'alerte, déjà…

« Merlin ! Pauvres gens. C'est affreux. » murmure Minerva en frissonnant tandis qu'Albus sort de nouveau le Miroir

« Professeur, le Russe a jeté un Maléfice depuis sa fenêtre vers les tentes dans lesquelles dormaient les jeunes sous Impérium. Et maintenant, ils descendent vers le portail du Manoir. Seulement, il y a un hic. La fille Parkinson qui avait roulé sous la table il y a deux heures, s'est réveillée. Elle a été surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne et de constater que tout était calme aux alentours. Après avoir un peu cherché autour d'elle, elle a vu les jeunes par la fenêtre. Alors elle est sortie pour courir derrière eux. Le Russe est toujours dans les étages, dans la chambre de sa fille plus précisément. Sa femme vient de le rejoindre. La petite est endormie ou choquée, car je ne l'entends pas parler. Et aucun bruit n'a été entendu dans sa chambre depuis que Lucius et Voldemort sont sortis.» explique Ralph, d'un ton urgent.

« Espérons que Mademoiselle Parkinson se lasse, lorsqu'elle aura rejoint les jeunes gens et qu'elle constatera qu'ils ne répondent à aucune de ses questions. Ralph, je vais désormais garder le Miroir en main. Ainsi, vous pourrez parler directement, dès que vous le jugerez utile.. »

« Entendu professeur. » acquiesce Ralph

Nous effectuons le reste du chemin en silence et parvenons aux grilles sans que Ralph n'ai repris contact.

« Bien l'bonsoir, professeurs » nous accueille Hagrid, qui nous attendait, baguette en main, avec son chien Crockdur à ses pieds.

« Bonsoir Hagrid. Merci d'avoir fait si vite. » répond Albus, en désignant une calèche attelée à un Sombral

« Pas d'quoi professeur. J'suis toujours ravi d'vous rendre service. » déclare Hagrid, marquant une hésitation, avant de demander » : « Comment vont Harry et le p'tit ? »

« Ils dorment Hagrid et Fumseck veille sur leur sommeil. Par ailleurs, je pense que si vous rendez visite à Harry demain matin, il sera heureux de vous voir. Ne l'est-il pas toujours ? » répond doucement Albus

« Oui… Oui, c'est ç'que vais faire. Merci professeur. » acquiesce Hagrid, dans un reniflement, en se tamponnant les yeux avec son grand mouchoir à carreaux

« Allons Hagrid, ne me remerciez pas. Je sais trop combien Harry et vous comptez l'un pour l'autre. Et Harry a plus que jamais besoin de ceux qu'il aime autour de lui. » déclare Albus avec douceur, provoquant aussitôt un flot de larmes émues chez Hagrid, qui se contente de hocher la tête, tandis que Minerva lui tapote le coude avec compassion.

Je suis toujours ému moi-même du grand cœur et de la sensibilité de notre brave Gardien des Clés.

« Le Russe a donné l'ordre à ses Elfes de Maison de regagner sa propriété en Cornouailles et d'y attendre son appel, avant de quitter la chambre. Là, il vient de sortir de la demeure. Du moins, j'ai vu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Par ailleurs, la fille Parkinson a rejoint les jeunes au portail et…. Ah, zut ! Je crois qu'elle se doute que quelque chose de pas rond se prépare, parce qu'elle vient de se cacher entre les troènes qui bordent la propriété… » nous apprend Ralph, un peu fébrile.

« J'ose espérer qu'elle n'a pas déjà la marque et ne peut pas appeler Voldemort.. » souffle Minerva, le souffle aussi court que si elle avait couru

« Elle ne l'a pas…Elle se serait réveillée à l'appel sinon. Rappelez-vous Minerva, nous ne savons pas où a lieu l'attaque. Cela signifie que Voldemort a précédé ses Mangemorts et les a fait venir à lui par la Marque… » interviens-je, avec un coup d'œil en direction d'Albus, qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Monsieur Alexeïevitch, sa femme et leur fille vont devoir retirer leur Sortilège de Désillusion avant de Transplaner. Comment croyez-vous que réagira Pansy Parkinson à ce moment-là, Albus ? » demande Pomona, en resserrant son cache-nez autour de son cou

« A-t-il déjà dit où ils allaient à sa femme ? » demande Filius, vers Albus, qui lève le Miroir devant ses yeux, dans l'attente d'une réponse de Ralph

« Non. Quand il l'a réveillée, elle a posé tout un flot de questions. Il lui a répondu de se dépêcher de faire ce qu'il disait et qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Et avant de sortir, il lui a seulement dit de se Désillusionner… » répond Ralph, que je sens de plus en plus gagné par l'inquiétude.

Une inquiétude que je partage tout à fait, car la présence de Pansy Parkinson représente un gros danger… Je ne suis pas le seul, d'ailleurs, qui songe à cela…

« Que pouvons-nous faire Albus ? Pansy Parkinson est assez déséquilibrée pour les attaquer sans sommation, dès qu'elle entendra leur destination ! Et si elle tuait la petite ou l'un des jeunes gens ? » s'exclame Minerva, l'air prête à bondir hors de l'enceinte de l'école pour Transplaner et intervenir sur-le-champ

« Hélas, nous ne pouvons rien faire, ma chère. Tout se passe dans la zone protégée par le Fidelitas. Intervenir, ce serait révéler que nous pouvons entrer dans la propriété et si Pansy Parkinson nous échappe, alors Voldemort en sera informé et il changera de Quartier Général… Or, si nous pouvons compter qu'il n'irait pas à Priest Hole Manor, dans la mesure où il ignore toujours comment Harry et le petit Costner ont pu en être sortis, nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'il ira au Castel du Diable où nous pourrions encore l'espionner en toute sécurité… » répond Albus, avec un hochement de tête négatif, avant d'ajouter : « Le manoir Malfoy est une pièce maitresse de notre échiquier que nous ne pouvons pas encore sacrifier, Minerva. Il nous reste donc à espérer que rien de fâcheux ne se produise… »

« J'ai entendu un bruit non loin du portail ! Je crois que le couple et leur fille arrive. Je vais augmenter le son, pour que vous entendiez ce qu'il se passe.. » annonce rapidement Ralph que nous entendons aussitôt se recaler dans son fauteuil au cuir grinçant..

Nous faisons immédiatement silence, l'oreille tendue vers le Miroir. Les secondes qui s'égrènent me semblent terriblement longues. Enfin, nous entendons un ordre donné dans une langue étrangère puis :

« Peux-tu maintenant me dire où nous allons ? Et que font ces jeunes gens ici ? Viennent-ils avec nous ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il Syssoï ? » demande une voix de femme précipitée et inquiète.

« Je vais te dirrre où nous allons et nous partirrons immédiatement. Je rrrrépondrrais aux autrrres questions plus tarrrd. Tu comprrrends ? » répond son époux, d'une voix basse et grave, avant de marquer un bref silence, sans doute le temps que la femme hoche affirmativement la tête, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « Nous allons à Poudlarrrrd »

« Traître ! Avada Kedavra ! » hurle aussitôt Pansy Parkinson auquel répond un autre cri de femme

Un cri bloqué net

« La femme s'est jeté devant son mari et sa fille ! Elle est morte ! Le Russe a Transplané avec la petite et les jeunes ! » s'écrie Ralph, dont la voix résonne dans la nuit

« Parkinson les a suivis ? » demande-je avec une vive inquiétude, d'une voix forte pour que Ralph m'entende

« Non ! Elle regarde la femme morte. Elle glousse et semble satisfaite de ce qu'elle a fait… » répond Ralph, d'une voix blanche

« Je vous remercie, Ralph. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire maintenant, je vous recontacte plus tard. » déclare vivement Albus, juste avant qu'une série de plop se fasse entendre.

Je me tourne aussitôt vers l'entrée et mon regard tombe sur Syssoï Alexeïevitch qui porte dans ses bras, sa fille emmitouflée dans une couverture. Il est pâle, défait, raide et silencieux. Il ne bouge pas d'un cil, devant les grilles ouvertes. Et il ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit, qu'il a eu le temps de voir sa femme tomber sous le Maléfice de Pansy Parkinson, avant de quitter le Manoir Malfoy et qu'il est en train d'encaisser le choc.

Albus s'avance vers lui, pose sa main sur son épaule et l'invite d'une voix douce à entrer, lui faisant franchir les grilles de l'école, avant de demander à Minerva, Pomona, Filius et Hagrid, de conduire les jeunes gens de Durmstrang à l'abri du vent dans la grange de la Ferme, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne les chercher.

Puis il me prie de faire avancer la voiture et je m'apprête à le faire, quand Draco vient se poser auprès de moi, un balai à la main. C'est donc lui, qu'Albus a perçu, du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Il a sans doute voulu voler un peu, dans l'espoir de se décharger d'une partie de toutes ses tensions…

Draco fixe Alexeïevitch et sa fille, la respiration un peu courte, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. J'incite le Sombral à avancer et Draco m'emboîte le pas, sans dire un mot. Puis il regarde le Russe monter dans la calèche et il grimpe derrière lui, sur un signe de tête d'Albus, prenant place en face de lui.

Albus s'installe auprès du Russe, tandis que je m'assois à côté de Draco. Le chemin jusqu'au château s'effectue dans le silence et quand la voiture s'arrête, le Russe nous suit dans le Grand Hall, dans un automatisme. C'est le caquètement de Peeves, qui doit maintenant se trouver quelque part du côté des cuisines, qui le tire de son état de torpeur…

Il cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il voit.

« Ma fille a besoin de soins…» souffle-t-il soudainement, vers Albus qui le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Nous allons la conduire dans une annexe de l'infirmerie, qui reçoit uniquement les cas requérant une attention particulière. Votre fille y sera en sécurité, à l'abri des regards curieux de nos élèves et un Médicomage hautement qualifié ainsi que notre infirmière prendrons grand soin d'elle…» explique Albus avec douceur

« Je vous suis. » déclare alors le Russe, en resserrant sa fille contre lui

Et je devine qu'il ne la lâchera pas, aussi longtemps qu'il ne sera pas convaincu que sa fille est en sécurité. Et le chemin s'effectue de nouveau dans le silence, le Russe ployant à peine sous le poids de sa charge. Arrivé à destination, il s'arrête sur le seuil de l'annexe discrètement éclairée, regardant tour à tour Narcissa, Molly, Blaise, Neville et Théo, qui veillent sur les pensionnaires de l'Annexe.

« Vous pouvez compter sur l'extrême discrétion de toutes les personnes autorisées à entrer ici. » assure Albus, avec un geste invitant le Russe à s'avancer vers le lit, auprès duquel Pompom et Richard se tiennent debout.

Le Russe hésite un bref instant, puis il se décide à entrer, déposant sa fille sur le lit, tandis que je referme la porte derrière moi. Il se redresse avec lenteur, avant de se tourner vers Richard, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Je suis Richard Petitjean, NeuroMédicomage, Président de l'Association Internationale des Experts en Médicomagie et Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. » annonce Richard, en sortant de sa poche intérieur, un document officiel, attestant de ses qualifications.

Le Russe effectue un simple hochement de tête, avant de s'écarter, laissant Pompom fermer le rideau qui préservera l'intimité de sa fille durant les soins. Puis il se tourne et son regard tombe sur Draco. Sa mâchoire se crispe et son œil s'allume d'une lueur de fureur.

« Que fait le fils de Lucius Malfoy ici ? » siffle-t-il, les poings serrés.

« Si vous savez qui je suis, alors vous devez également savoir que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec mon géniteur, que j'ai renié il y a plusieurs mois déjà, Monsieur. » répond Draco, d'une voix assurée et calme, en avançant d'un pas vers le Russe, avant d'ajouter : « Et croyez bien, Monsieur, que je suis profondément désolé, de ce qu'il a pu faire à votre fille »

« Que savez-vous de ce qu'il a pu fairrre à ma fille ? » sursaute le Russe, avec un regard empli de reproches vers Albus, avant de le fixer de nouveau sur Draco

« Vous avez vous-même annoncé que votre fille a besoin de soins et votre réaction à mon égard ne me laisse aucun doute quant à l'identité du responsable de son état de santé. Par ailleurs, je connais assez Lucius et j'ai suffisamment souffert de ses mauvais traitements, pour savoir qu'il est un monstre et ce qu'il est capable de faire, Monsieur. » répond intelligemment Draco, qui a compris que le Russe préfèrerait que personne ne sache ce que sa fille a pu subir.

Mais ce dernier reste sur la réserve et il est évident que tout cela le contrarie beaucoup

« Vous savez que ma fille a épousé votrrre pèrrre aujourrrd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il, l'air profondément dégoûté

« Oui. J'en suis sincèrement navré, Monsieur. Et si je puis aider votre fille et racheter les fautes de mon géniteur à son égard, soyez assuré que je le ferai, je vous en donne ma parole de Sorcier. » répond Draco, toujours aussi calme et assuré, sous son visage aux traits tirés de fatigue.

Le Russe le jauge longuement, puis il semble réfléchir, le regard dans le vague, durant quelques minutes

« Mon épouse est morrrte, tout à l'heurrre, au moment de notrrre déparrrt. Alorrrs si vous êtes sincèrrre, faite le serrrment de veiller sur Ievguenia, surrr sa sécurrrité et ses intérrrêts, jusqu'à ce que je rrrevienne la cherrrcher. Et si par malheurrrr il devait m'arrriver quelque chose d'irrrrémédiable et que je ne puisse rrrevenirrr, jurrrez-moi que vous continuerrrez à prrrendrrre soin d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurrra besoin. » exige le Russe, avec un regard terrible sur Draco

« J'en fais le serment sur mon honneur et sur ma vie, Monsieur. Et au cas où il devrait m'arriver malheur à moi-même, croyez que toutes les dispositions auront été prises pour assurer la sécurité et l'avenir de votre fille. » répond Draco, avec la prestance d'un gentilhomme d'autrefois, tandis que Narcissa vient se placer à ses côtés.

« Soyez assuré, Monsieur, que j'apporterai également mon soutien à votre fille, dans l'épreuve qu'elle traverse et que je serais aux côtés de mon fils pour l'aider à honorer son serment. » affirme-t-elle, une main posée sur l'épaule de Draco.

Le Russe hoche la tête, d'un mouvement un peu sec

« Je vous ferrrai parrrvenirrr tous les papiers nécessairrres dans la matinée. » déclare-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Albus et d'ajouter d'un ton ferme, le regard traversé d'une lueur meurtrière : « Et je puis vous assurrrer que quoiqu'il puisse m'arrriver désorrmais, Lucius Malfoy ne pourrra pas accéder à la forrrtune dont Ievguenia serrra dépositairrre ! »

Puis il se mure de nouveau dans le silence, prenant place sur une chaise auprès du lit où sa fille reçoit les soins de Richard et de Pompom, le dos raide et les yeux fixés sur le rideau. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il accepte une tasse de thé, qu'il boit à petites gorgées, avant de laisser son regard courir sur la pièce.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le lit, où Harry dort, le petit Costner accroché à lui. Il se lève alors et s'avance lentement vers eux, s'arrêtant au pied du lit, pour les observer. Il scrute leurs visages émaciés, aux yeux creusés et cernés par les souffrances qu'ils ont endurées. Albus vient se tenir à ses côtés, sans un mot, observant lui aussi les deux endormis, sur le sommeil desquels veille Fumseck…

« Je n'ai rréellement prrris conscience de la noirrrceurrr du Lorrrd Noirrr et de Lucius Malfoy, que lorrrsque vous m'avez montrrrés ces souvenirrrs, au Ministèrrre, prrrofesseurrr Dumbledorrre…. Et ce soirrr, j'ai prrris toute la mesurrre de leur crrruauté et de leurrr barrrbarrrie…. » murmure le Russe, qui soupire en crispant ses doigts sur le pied de lit, avant d'ajouter : « Mais je l'ai fait trrrop tarrrd, beaucoup trrrop tarrrd, pour éparrrgner des souffrrrances à ma fille bienaimée… Et la vie de mon épouse… »

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son visage se masque de douleur, bien qu'il ne laisse échapper aucune larme. Il se passe une main lasse sur la figure, soupirant une nouvelle fois, avant de relever la tête sur Fumseck qui entonne un doux chant, car Harry s'agite dans son sommeil… Puis son regard glisse vers Blaise, qui rafraichit le front de Harry, avec un linge humide et il sursaute, comme s'il venait brusquement de se souvenir de quelque chose…

« Vous êtes le fils de Lucrrrrèce Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de vous avoirrr crrroisé alorrrs que vous étiez avec elle sur le Chemin de Trrraverrrse, l'été derrrnier. » dit-il avec un peu de brusquerie

Blaise suspend son geste et se tourne vers le Russe, en replaçant le linge humide dans la bassine d'eau fraîche placée sur le chevet du lit.

« Effectivement. Mais tout comme Draco a renié son géniteur, j'ai renié ma génitrice. » répond-il, d'un ton doux, larvé de contrariété.

Il sait que sa mère a été longuement torturée, avant d'être emprisonné dans le cachot du Manoir Malfoy, Voldemort ayant réussi à contrôler suffisamment sa colère pour ne pas la tuer immédiatement, a confié le soin des tortures à quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts et à Pansy Parkinson… Harvey Preston, son amant, est retenu dans le même cachot et chargé de la maintenir en vie, sous peine de subir le même sort…

Blaise n'a certainement pas envie d'en entendre parler davantage…

« Je le sais et je voulais vous mettrrre en garrrde, jeune homme. Votrrre mèrrre a lancé un contrrrat sur votrrre tête et surrr celle d'une autrrre élève de Poudlarrrd. Une enfant de prrremièrrre année dont vous êtes prrroche… » révèle le Russe, sans quitter le regard de Blaise

Blaise reste impassible, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que son cerveau est en train de réfléchir avec rapidité sur ce que le Russe vient de lui apprendre. Il hausse finalement les épaules.

« Cela ne doit plus avoir de valeur, maintenant… » lâche-t-il, en reprenant le linge dans la bassine pour l'essorer…

Le Russe sursaute et regarde Blaise, l'air surpris, puis il semble aux prises d'une interrogation qui le laisse perplexe

« Vous savez ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton dubitatif, avant de préciser, devant le sourcil haussé de Blaise : « Que votre mèrrre est… soupçonnée d'avoir trrrrahi le Lorrrd et a été… emprrrisonnée dans un cachot ? »

Blaise soupire et ferme les yeux, sur un bref hochement négatif, avant de relever les yeux sur le Russe

« Il est inutile de me ménager avec des euphémismes, Monsieur. Je sais comment sont traités les serviteurs de Voldemort soupçonnés de trahison. J''ai déjà vu des victimes de tortures. Je suis justement au chevet de deux d'entre elles… » déclare-t-il, soupirant une nouvelle fois, avant de poursuivre : « Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, je savais que ma Gorgone de mère est accusée d'avoir permis la libération de Harry. C'est pour cela que je pense que ce contrat qu'elle a lancé sur ma tête et celle de… l'autre élève, ne doit plus avoir de valeur. Car je doute que Lucrèce survive longtemps encore… Elle ne pourra donc pas honorer sa part du contrat…»

« Vous vous trrrompez concerrrnant la valeurrr de ce contrrrat, jeune homme. Il a été établi de telle manièrrre, que le prrrix sera verrrsé, que votre mèrrre soit vive ou morrrte, si vous mourrrrez dans les délais décidés… » affirme le Russe, d'un ton abrupt

Blaise pâlit considérablement, sous cette affirmation. Il ne peut cependant demander davantage concernant ce contrat, car au même moment, Richard sort de derrière le rideau et le Russe se précipite vers lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande-t-il, avec une vive anxiété.

« Ses blessures physiques sont déjà presque guéries Monsieur. Mais votre fille a subi un choc psychologique très grave qui l'a plongée dans un état catatonique profond. Croyez que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider à se sortir de cet état, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire si et quand elle en sortira… » annonce Richard, avec un regard compatissant.

Le Russe ferme les yeux et les poings, les serrant très forts sous la douleur.

« Pourrrrais-je la voirrr avant de partirrr ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix sourde.

« Bien sûr Monsieur. Si votre fille a bien besoin d'une chose, c'est de votre affection. En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez passer autant de temps que vous le souhaitez auprès d'elle… » répond Richard, avec sollicitude…

Le Russe soupire et semble réfléchir durant un bref instant, avant de déclarer :

« Je ne pourrrais pas rrrester, j'ai des dispositions imporrrrtantes à prrrendrrre dès la prrremièrrre heurrrre. Mais pourrrais-je appeler à son chevet, l'Elfe de maison qui est à son serrrrvice depuis son enfance ? Ievguenia a beaucoup d'affection pour elle et Krrrroutia lui est toute dévouée.. »

Richard se tourne alors vers Albus, qui donne son accord d'un signe de tête, ce dont le Russe le remercie, avant de se rendre auprès de sa fille.

Nous l'entendons lui parler doucement dans sa langue maternelle et, au ton de sa voix, il ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit, qu'il l'assure de tout son amour, mais aussi qu'il lui exprime tous ses regrets de ne pas avoir su la protéger et de l'avoir au contraire jetée dans l'antre du diable…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il appelle son Elfe de maison, lui fait quelques recommandations et sort de derrière le rideau, le visage de nouveau impassible.

« Je ne sais quand je vais rrrevenirrrr, mais vous pourrrez me joindrrre parrr l'interrrmédiairrre de Krrroutia. Elle saurrra toujourrrrs me trrrouver. Si… Si ma fille rrreprrrrend conscience et demande sa mèrrrre… et que je ne peux venirrrr lui apprrrendrrre moi-même son décès, faites-le avec ménagement, voulez-vous ? » déclare le Russe, à l'intention de Draco et Narcissa, qui hochent simplement la tête…

Puis il dit à Albus qu'il se tient à sa disposition jusqu'à l'aube, s'il souhaite l'entretenir. Albus l'invite donc à venir dans son bureau et il me demande de me joindre à eux.

Arrivé à destination, Albus commande un thé et effectue le service. Puis il requiert auprès du Russe, de rapporter précisément tout ce qu'il sait du contrat placé sur les têtes de Blaise et Miho. Car il s'agit de Miho, bien sûr, la deuxième tête réclamée…

« Le contrrrat a été établi le dimanche avant Noël, dans la demeurrre de l'un de mes contacts en affairrre, chez lequel mon épouse et moi-même avons été invités pourrr un déjeuner qui s'est prrrolongé sur un aprrrès-midi de détente. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des jeunes gens, notamment qui sont encorrre scolarrrisés à Poudlarrrd. Aprrrès le déjeuner, mon contact a mis son burrreau à ma disposition, afin que je puisse rrrédiger quelques notes posant les bases d'un contrrrat entrrre nous. J'étais en trrrain de rrrédiger cette note, lorrrsque j'ai entendu des personnes entrrrer dans le salon situé à côté du burrreau. La porrrte de communication entrrrre ces deux pièces, est masqué par une tenturrre du côté du salon et les perrrsonnes qui sont entrrrées n'ont pas vu qu'elle était entrrrrouverrrte. J'ai pu entendrrrre toute leur converrrsation. » commence le Russe, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Connaissiez-vous les personnes présentes ou avez-vous entendu des noms ? » demande Albus, d'une voix douce.

« Je n'ai entendu que le nom de Lucrrrèce Zabini et le prrrénom d'une jeune fille : Asterrrope… » répond le Russe, tandis qu'un frisson remonte le long de mon échine…

Asterope. Comme Asterope Thorpe…. Est-ce elle ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Cela expliquerait sa violente attaque sur Miho. Son désir de la tuer.

« Mais je pense pouvoirrr affirrrmer qu'il y avait essentiellement des adolescents scolarirrsés dans votrrre école. Je vous donnerrrrais la liste des perrrsonnes prrrrésentes à ce déjeuner, dont je me souviens du nom. En un autrrre temps, je ne l'aurrrais pas fait, car je viens d'un milieu où chacun doit rrrrespecter les afffairrres des autrrres, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais toutes les perrrsonnes prrrésentes porrrtent ou porrrterrront bientôt la marque des Ténébrrrres et je ne veux plus êtrrrre ni complice, ni en affairrrre avec ces êtrrres abjects ! » poursuit le Russe, en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil

En moi-même, je me demande s'il tiendrait les même propos envers ces personnes, si sa fille n'avait pas été victime de la perversité et de la cruauté de Lucius et Voldemort. Je me retiens bien cependant, de poser cette question. Nous avons besoin des renseignements qu'il détient sur toute cette affaire…

A commencer par la liste des invités qui nous permettra sans doute de déduire les noms des élèves susceptibles d'attenter à la vie de Blaise et Miho…

« Mais rrrevenons en à ce que je vous disais. Lucrrrèce Zabini a dit qu'elle offrrrrait cinq milles Gallions à qui éliminerrrait son fils et cinq milles autrrre Gallions à qui en ferrrait autant d'une jeune Eurrrasienne de prrremièrrre année, qui semble êtrrrre la prrrotégée de son fils. Les jeunes gens prrrésents ont été intérrrressés parrr sa prrroposition. La jeune fille prrrénommée Asterrrope notamment, qui s'est fait gaussée parrrr un jeune homme, avec lequel elle a parrrrié qu'elle gagnerrrrait les dix milles Gallions… Un autre jeune homme a demandé comment êtrrrre cerrrrtain que la somme prrromise serrrait verrrsée. Lucrrrèce Zabini a sorrrti deux lourrrdes boursses, contenant cinq milles Gallions chacune et leur a prrroposé de les ensorrrrceler, pourrr qu'elles rrrejoignent un lieu choisi parrr leurrrr soin, dès le meutrrre accompli. C'est une prrrratique sûrrr et courrrante dans le monde des Sorrrciers à gage et plusieurrrs de ces jeunes gens en avaient déjà entendu parrrler. Ils ont accepté la prrroposition et se sont engagés à rrremplir le contrrrat dans un délai de deux mois. Aprrrès quoi, Lucrrrèce Zabini a déclarrré qu'ils perrrdrrraient leur chance et qu'elle choisirrrait d'autrrres candidats parrrmi les jeunes gens prrrrésents ce dimanche… » révèle le Russe, d'un ton égal, buvant un peu de thé, avant de conclure : « Les jeunes prrrésents dans le salon, ont donc la possibilité de tuer Blaise Zabini et sa prrrotégée, durrrant tout le délai imparrrti. Que Lucrrrèce Zabini soit vive ou morrrte, la somme serrra transferrrée où ils ont demandé qu'elle le soit. »

« Combien de… candidats sont concernés par ce contrat ? » demande Albus, dont le regard exprime tout son mépris, son dégout et sa colère

Sentiments dont je suis certain qu'il les réserve non seulement aux étudiants ayant accepté le contrat, mais également au Russe, qui était au courant de son existence et ne l'a dénoncé aujourd'hui, que par esprit de vengeance…

« Sept ou huit, au plus. » répond le Russe, avant d'établir par écrit la liste des invités de son hôte, dont je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'Ernest Shaw

Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, lors de mes deux premières années à Poudlard et j'appréciais son style de vol affûté et précis autant que rapide et souple.

Sa fille, Ysolte, est une Septième Année de Poufsouffle…

Syssoï Alexeïevitch donne ensuite quelques renseignements dont nous avons déjà connaissance pour la plupart, avant de se lever pour partir. A aucun moment il n'a demandé à recevoir une aide personnelle et Albus s'est abstenu de lui en proposer. Je le raccompagne jusque dans le Grand Hall, pour lui ouvrir les portes en silence.

Et, tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans la nuit zébrée de flocons de neige, les épaules voûtés par la fatigue, la peine et le froid, me reviennent en mémoire quelques vers d'un poème que j'ai lus il y a fort longtemps :

Dans la lumière des aubes grises

Et les flocons portés par la bise

S'en vont des hommes au dos voûtés

Par le poids de leurs lourds péchés

Même si l'aube n'est pas encore là, ces vers conviennent parfaitement pour décrire Syssoï Alexeïevitch en cet instant.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Les Neiges Rougies**

**Bill**

Une main qui secoue mon épaule me réveille en sursaut.

Je me suis endormi dans l'un des canapés du salon, la tête de Fleur sur mes genoux. Je ne suis pas le seul. Lee dort la bouche un peu ouverte, sa baguette à la main, dans un fauteuil. Fred et Georges se sont installés tête bêche dans un autre canapé et Alicia est recroquevillée contre Olivier.

Papa me fait signe de le suivre. Sa mine sinistre fait cogner mon cœur dans ma poitrine et me retire le sang du visage…

Je jette un coup d'œil machinal sur l'horloge familiale et je suis un peu soulagé en voyant que les aiguilles au nom de Ron et Charly ne sont plus pointées sur « en danger de mort », mais sûr « endormis ».

Je suis Papa dans le couloir, ainsi que Viktor qu'il a aussi réveillé apparemment.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je à voix basse quand nous arrivons à hauteur de la porte du Terrier.

« Voldemort et ses troupes sont rentrés. L'un d'eux a prononcé le nom du village qu'ils ont attaqué. Apparemment des pièges de Magie Noire ont été laissés pour tuer les secours Moldus. King demande des renforts pour nettoyer la zone de ces pièges … » répond Papa, d'une voix tremblante…

Viktor et moi acceptons d'un signe de tête et Papa nous donne les coordonnées de Transplanage. Nous remontons en courant l'allée, pour sortir de la zone protégée et nous allons rejoindre King, aux abords d'un village côtier d'Ecosse…

Il fait froid. Il a beaucoup neigé par ici et nos pas laissent leurs empreintes sur le chemin qui descend en pente douce. Tout en marchant d'un pas vif, King donne ses instructions. Des équipes de cinq sont constituées dont un Oubliator qui modifiera la mémoire des survivants…

Si nous en trouvons précise-t-il….

Je suis dans l'équipe de King, avec Maugrey et Viktor. King nous emmène au cœur du village. A la lumière de ma Baguette, je vois parfois des tâches de sang sur la neige. Mais King ne s'arrête pas avant que nous soyons arrivés à quelques pas d'une petite église.

Toute la neige est rougie sur le parvis et mon cœur frémis d'horreur.

Qu'allons-nous trouver à l'intérieur ?

Il y a un Maléfice posé sur la double porte en chêne sculptée, qui aurait agi comme une bombe, déchiquetant tout sous son souffle, au passage des secours. Il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il a été posé par un Briseur de Sort et je pense brièvement à Oliver et Jennifer. Lequel de ces deux pourritures l'a jeté ?

Je m'occupe de défaire cette saloperie et avant d'entrer, je prends une inspiration pour me donner le courage d'affronter les horreurs que je vais voir. Le silence dans le lieu de culte Moldu est troublé par des gémissements et des pleurs. Mon regard embrasse immédiatement le chœur de l'église et mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi tandis que mon estomac remonte dans ma gorge..

Le Christ a été descendu de sa croix. Un homme au corps supplicié est cloué à sa place. Et sur l'autel, git le corps d'un enfant nu…

Plusieurs hommes, femmes et enfants tout aussi nus gisent sur le sol parmi les chaises renversées. Leurs corps torturés recroquevillés et frémissants de froid et de douleur ou figés en une pose obscène dans la mort …

Ils sont tous cernés de cierges allumés aux pointes de pentacles, dessinés avec leur sang sur le sol carrelé et de Maléfices de Magie Noire. Nous nous attachons à les délivrer des Maléfices, remontant peu à peu vers le chœur…

« Bill, vient par ici. Il y a la même saloperie de Maléfice que sur l'entrée et je ne sais pas le défaire… » chuchote Maugrey, d'un ton bourru quelque peu tremblant de colère

Je le rejoins auprès du confessionnal d'où s'échappent des marmonnements et des sanglots étouffés. Je défais le Maléfice et j'ouvre lentement la porte.

Une femme au regard hagard de terreur berce le corps d'une fillette aux grands yeux bleus fixes. Elle lève les yeux sur moi, tandis que je m'approche doucement d'elle.

« Le diable aux yeux rouges est venu… Le diable aux yeux rouges est venu … Le diable aux yeux rouges est venu … » ne cesse-t-elle de répéter entre deux sanglots, serrant la fillette sur son cœur…

« Non, Bill. Il faut les laisser là… » m'arrête en chuchotant Maugrey, une main posée sur mon épaule, alors que j'allais prendre le poignet de la femme pour l'aider à sortir…

« La petite respire encore. Elles ont besoin de soins.. » réponds-je, dans un souffle

« Je sais. Et plus vite nous aurons nettoyé la zone, plus vite nous pourrons appeler les secours Moldus… » murmure Maugrey, en m'incitant à me relever.

Il m'emmène vers le chœur. L'autel est lui aussi piégé, mais ma main tremblante refuse de lever ma Baguette. Maugrey s'en charge et il s'approche pour examiner l'enfant. Mon ventre est noué, torturé de coups de poignard lancinants, mais je le suis. Je veux savoir si le petit est encore en vie…

C'est un garçon, d'environ sept ou huit ans. Ses cheveux bouclés sont blonds comme les blés murs et l'on voit que c'était un bel enfant, malgré ses joues barbouillées de larmes et de sang séchés. Ses yeux sont fermés. Et sur sa poitrine et son ventre qui ne respirent plus, est profondément gravée l'inscription : Sang-de-Bourbe…

Ce petit était un Sorcier…

« La femme a raison. Le diable aux yeux rouges est venu… » murmure Maugrey, la gorge nouée, ravalant des larmes avant d'ajouter : « Regarde ces griffures profondes sur les flancs et ces morsures à l'intérieur des cuisses. Ça c'est l'œuvre de Voldemort et Lucius… Ils ont violé ce petit avant de le tuer… J'espérais ne plus jamais voir ça… J'l'espérais vraiment … Bougres de démons !… »

Je détourne mon regard sur la croix. Comment le Dieu des Moldus a-t-il pu laisser faire ça, s'il existe ? me demande-je, avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas un Christ de pierre, de plâtre ou de bois que je fixe, mais le corps de ce pauvre homme qui a été cloué à la place.

Et de constater qu'il vit encore et qu'il gémit sa souffrance…

Je ne peux pas le laisser là…

Sans doute dois-je laisser son corps cloué sur la croix, mais je peux au moins la descendre et l'allonger pour qu'il ait moins mal.

J'ôte le Maléfice qui l'aurait embrasé dès qu'une main aurait touché le bois et je fais lentement venir la croix sur le sol, m'agenouillant auprès de l'homme qui me parle.

« Je… je… suis le diacre… mon fils… c'est Gavin… mon fils… sur l'autel… est-il… est-il…» demande l'homme d'une voix hachée, avant d'éclater en sanglot…

Ma gorge est trop serrée pour que je puisse répondre et je ne peux que fermer les yeux, avant de hocher la tête. Mais déjà l'Oubliator entreprend de modifier la mémoire de cet homme qui ne se souviendra jamais de moi.

Mais qui se souviendra tout le reste de sa vie, avoir vu des monstres violer et assassiner son fils sur l'autel de son église, tandis qu'il était cloué sur la croix…

Notre travail est fini ici. Je remonte lentement vers la porte en regardant tous ces gens dont les survivants ne pourront jamais se remettre de cette nuit d'horreur. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers le chœur avant de sortir de l'église, pour aller nettoyer un autre endroit des Maléfices qui les rendent inaccessibles ou dangereux pour les secours.

Mais dans l'aube grise qui éclaire les neiges rougies du parvis, je me laisse tomber à genou et je pleure, le visage caché entre mes mains…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Les Âmes Perdues**

**Remus**

Quand je reviens dans le bureau d'Albus, il est profondément adossé dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il tient en main le parchemin sur lequel le Russe a inscrit les noms des invités dont il se souvenait, à ce déjeuner, le dimanche où la mère de Blaise a mis un contrat sur la tête de son fils. Son front est barré d'une ride profonde et sa bouche est marquée d'un pli chagriné…

C'est la première fois que je le vois porter son âge et sa charge avec autant d'amertume…

Il soupire et ouvre les yeux quand je reprends place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Albus ? » m'enquiers-je, en désignant la liste…

Albus la pose sur le bureau et l'examine encore une fois.

« Casey, Ramirez, Gilford, Thorpe, Taylor, Parkes, Wagner, Gibbon, Vaneck, Wells, Shaw, Preston, etc…etc… Il y a bien trop de noms familiers sur cette liste, sans compter ceux dont Alexeïevitch ne s'est pas souvenus, pour que nous puissions déterminer avec précision lesquels de ces enfants ont accepté le contrat… Nous ne pouvons les renvoyer tous, Remus… Ce serait les jeter directement dans les bras de Voldemort et il vaut mieux que nous les gardions sous surveillance ici… » soupire-t-il, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Même la jeune Asterope ? » m'enquiers-je, les sourcils froncés…

Pour les autres, il a raison, je suis bien obligé d'en convenir. Nous ne pouvons effectivement pas les renvoyer sans motif valable. Mais Asterope Thorpe a jeté un Maléfice sur Miho. Qui aurait été mortel, sans l'intervention de « Plumki »…

Elle n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs, à avoir profité de l'attaque de Parkinson et des Vengeurs, pour agresser des camarades d'école…

Albus soupire encore une fois.

« Je vais proposer son renvoi, lors du Conseil de Discipline. Nous verrons ce qu'il y a lieu de faire pour celles et ceux qui ont aussi jeté des maléfices sur leur camarades. Mais je doute que quelle que soit leur sanction, cela résolve notre problème, Remus. Nous avons plusieurs âmes définitivement perdues parmi nos élèves et nous ne savons comment les identifier… » répond Albus, avant de me proposer une tasse de thé que j'accepte volontiers

« Alors il nous faut tenir Blaise et Miho à l'abri jusqu'à la fin du contrat, aux alentours du 21 février.. » conclus-je, en prenant la tasse qu'Albus a fait Léviter devant moi.

« C'est la solution que j'envisageais effectivement. Miho pourra aller dans le Village des Elfes où elle retrouvera sa famille d'accueil Moldue. Je crains cependant que Blaise ne refuse de partir… » déclare Albus, le front soucieux.

Oui, bien sûr. Miho n'aura pas le choix, même si j'imagine fort bien son chagrin de quitter Poudlard et ses amis. Mais Blaise est majeur et nous ne pouvons lui imposer une décision. Or, le connaissant, il n'acceptera pas ce qu'il considérera à la fois comme une solution de facilité d'une grande lâcheté et une profonde injustice… Non, il ne choisira pas de fuir le danger en allant se terrer quelque part, il ne renoncera pas à ses amis, quand ceux qui veulent le tuer seraient en droit de circuler en toute liberté ou presque…

« Je le verrais tout à l'heure à ce propos, pour lui exposer la situation et il prendra la décision qui lui convient... » annonce Albus, juste avant que le Miroir posé sur son bureau ne vibre.

« King et les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés, professeur. Mais je vous appelle pour vous donner les nouvelles du Manoir. Comme vous le savez déjà, Voldemort et Lucius sont enragés, que le Russe soit parti avec sa fille. Ils se sont vengés en torturant de nouveau Lucrèce Zabini pour lui arracher des informations sur la façon dont Harry et le petit Costner ont pu être secourus. Ils lui ont aussi donné du Veritaserum, mais comme elle ne répondait pas de manière satisfaisante, ils ont conclu qu'elle avait dû s'immuniser contre ses effets. Alors Voldemort a décidé d'employer l'Occlumencie. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que les blessures causées par les tortures ne l'expliquent pas, mais pendant qu'il regardait dans son cerveau, Lucrèce Zabini a commencé à convulser et elle est morte… » explique Ralph, d'une voix blanche…

Nous restons silencieux, pendant un minute ou deux peut-être. Puis Albus demande ce qu'il est advenu du corps de la mère de Blaise et de celui de l'épouse du Russe.

« La dépouille de la femme du Russe alimente un feu de joie, autour duquel un groupe de Mangemorts évadés, mené par Bellatrix et la petite Parkinson, fête leurs exploits de la nuit. Concernant Lucrèce Zabini, Voldemort l'a donné à Nagini, avant de commencer à torturer Preston. Il est sûr qu'il a aidé Lucrèce à faire évader Harry et Jérémy Costner… » répond Ralph, d'un ton de plus en plus voilé…

« Merci, Ralph, tâchez de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. Vous en avez assez vu pour cette nuit.. » déclare Albus, son regard traversé d'un lueur compatissante.

Ralph remercie Albus et le silence retombe dans le bureau. Même les portraits, pourtant réveillés, font parfaitement silence. Ils sont si immobiles, clignant à peine de l'œil de temps en temps que l'on pourrait croire que ce sont des toiles Mordues…

Je pense à Blaise. Comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère ? Comment pourra-t-il gérer cela, en sachant qu'elle a placé un contrat sur sa tête ? Je sais, aux réactions que j'ai pu observer chez lui, les rares fois où je l'ai entendu parler de sa mère, qu'il éprouve pour elle des sentiments contradictoires. Entre dégoût et amour déçu. Entre rejets et regrets…

Voudra-t-il savoir ce qu'il est advenu de son corps ? Espérera-t-il pouvoir lui offrir des funérailles décentes ? Demandera-t-il des précisions sur sa mort ?

« Que doit-on répondre, Albus, si Blaise demande comment est morte sa mère ? » m'enquiers-je dans un murmure

« Hélas, la vérité, Remus. Que sa mère est malheureusement morte dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'il ne reste rien de sa dépouille… » répond Albus, sur un soupir.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais s'il demande ce qu'il s'est produit exactement ? Je ne saurais l'expliquer… » déclare-je, essayant de rassembler mes quelques connaissances sur l'Occlumencie

Elles sont trop minces cependant. Tout ce que j'en sais c'est qu'il faut prendre des précautions quand on l'utilise

« Si l'Occlumencie n'est pas pratiquée avec une extrême prudence, le cerveau dans lequel on s'introduit souffre. Voldemort ne prend jamais les précautions qui s'imposent et cette fois, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il a dû beaucoup forcer. Les cellules cérébrales ont dû alors commencer à chauffer et comme il a malgré tout poursuivi, Lucrèce en est morte… » explique Albus, d'un ton éteint…

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a tellement forcé que le cerveau a… cuit, en quelque sorte… » dis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres…

Albus acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

Merlin ! Quelle mort affreuse !

« J'expliquerai tout cela moi-même à Blaise, si cela s'avère nécessaire, Remus. Maintenant, allez le chercher, voulez-vous ? Il faut que je lui annonce le décès de sa mère. Et que je lui demande de prendre une décision en ce qui concerne les menaces de mort qui pèsent sur lui… Une bien difficile et triste tâche que voilà… » déclare Albus, en se levant pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, la nuit qui prend doucement fin, avant d'ajouter : « Dites lui qu'il peut se faire accompagner, par une personne de son choix, voulez-vous Remus ? »

Je le quitte, sans faire de bruit. Marchant dans les couloirs comme un automate. Je commence à être abruti de fatigue et je sens peser sur mes épaules le poids de toutes les tensions, les émotions et les événements vécus depuis près de vingt-quatre heures de veille.

Je songe à Harry, à ses horribles cauchemars éveillés, son corps meurtri par les tortures.

Je songe au Russe et surtout au terrible traumatisme qui a plongé sa pauvre fille dans un état catatonique.

Je songe à Blaise qui a appris tout à l'heure que sa mère a placé un contrat sur sa tête et celle de sa petite sœur de cœur. Et qui va bientôt savoir que sa mère est maintenant morte…

Et je songe aussi à toutes ces âmes perdues, qui, après leur mort, hanteront les aubes grises jusqu'à la fin des temps…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : La fourrure Blanche**

**Blaise**

« Ta tête a été mise à prix, beau gosse. Celle de Miho aussi. Alors tu as intérêt à garder vos fesses au chaud, tu m'as bien compris ? » murmure-je, à mon reflet, avant de m'asperger le visage d'eau froide, dans l'espoir d'en chasser la lassitude.

Puis je m'éponge avec une serviette et retourne dans l'annexe. Je vais près de la fenêtre, pour regarder la nuit, ramassant machinalement la cape de fourrure dont était emmitouflé Jérémy Costner et qui traîne moitié sur un divan, moitié sur le sol.

Je me souviens de cette cape. Certes, elle a été ajustée à la taille de Jérémy, mais elle appartenait à la Gorgone. J'étais avec elle, lorsqu'elle l'a achetée, l'été dernier, dans une boutique chic du quartier Sorcier parisien. Elle en a essayé une bonne douzaine, avant de me demander laquelle choisir. J'ai désigné celle-ci, non parce que c'était la plus belle, mais parce qu'elle était blanche…

Comme la neige, dans laquelle j'aime marcher quand personne ne l'a encore foulée, comme Aristophane, mon cheval ailé, sur le dos duquel j'aimais tant voler. Blanche surtout comme jamais l'âme de ma mère ne l'a été…

C'est la veille, que je l'ai compris, tandis que j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et le Basilic…

Le Basilic, parlons-en de lui. Il s'est évadé et il est libre de ses mouvements, tandis que c'est le tour de la Gorgone d'être emprisonnée dans un cachot…

Mon cœur se pince…

Ma mère est condamnée à mort sans jugement, pour une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise, quand ses véritables crimes vont rester impunis…

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

Qu'elle éprouve des remords, se repentisse et demande pardon pour le mal qu'elle a fait ? Qu'elle exprime des regrets pour m'avoir privé de mon père et m'avoir menti sur les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui ? Qu'elle s'excuse pour l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu pour moi ?

Foutaises !

Jamais elle n'aurait éprouvé de remord, jamais elle n'exprimerait de regret, si ce n'est d'avoir dû me mettre au monde et de n'avoir pas pu me tuer aussitôt né !

Et si mon cœur se pince ce soir, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle souffre horriblement sous les tortures, ni parce qu'elle va mourir. C'est parce qu'avant qu'elle ne pousse son dernier soupir, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui dire que je l'ai aimée et qu'une part de mon cœur l'aime encore, malgré toute la haine et la colère que j'ai éprouvé et éprouve toujours à son égard, malgré la peur de mourir empoisonné de sa main…

Malgré ce contrat qu'elle a mis sur ma tête et sur celle de Miho…

Jamais elle n'a été tendre et douce avec moi. Mais elle était belle, élégante, raffinée et brillait dans les salons pour son intelligence et sa spiritualité. Et mon cœur de petit garçon en était fier, ébloui, reconnaissant aussi, lorsqu'elle daignait en société poser ses yeux sur moi et me louer pour ces mêmes qualités…

J'aimerai être encore ce petit garçon, qui ignorait tout de la noirceur de son cœur, pour pouvoir la pleurer.

Mais c'est impossible. Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon là. Je ne suis plus ébloui par sa somptueuse beauté, je ne suis plus fier de son élégance raffinée. Je suis affligé et meurtri par sa malignité et sa cruauté…

Par toute cette douleur qu'elle a plantée dans mon cœur plus sûrement qu'un poignard…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Chaleureuse. Amicale. Compatissante

« Albus souhaite te voir, Blaise. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Tu peux te faire accompagner, si tu le veux…» m'informe Remus

Et à son ton lourd et triste, je comprends ce qu'il ne dit pas.

Mon regard se perd dans l'aube grise qui pointe à peine. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie d'un geste machinal avec la fourrure blanche de ma mère, avant d'y enfouir mon visage à la recherche de son parfum.

Mais il n'y en a plus trace.

C'est une odeur de terre, de sang, de fièvre, de larmes et de souffrance qui s'accroche désormais à elle. Alors je la laisse doucement glisser sur le sol, puis je me détourne de la fenêtre où l'aube grise blanchie par les gros flocons tombant du ciel, laisse peu à peu place à une journée sombre. Et lentement je me dirige vers la porte, prenant au passage la main de Draco dans la mienne.

Ma mère est morte. Et j'en suis chagriné.

Car elle n'a laissé dans mon cœur que des sentiments contradictoires et la douleur d'un manque cruel d'affection…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

..

.


	34. Retour Progressif Au Quotidien 1

Disclaimer : ch chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est toujours ma beta !

**...**

OoOoOoOoO

**Je n'ai toujours pas récupé mon forum, malgré plusieurs réclamations. Je suis donc désolée de ne pouvoir répondre. Je rattraperais dès que possible !**

OoOoOoOoO

...

..

**Retour Progressif Au Quotidien 1 / 3**

_**Mercredi 15 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Les Mères Poules**

**Ron**

C'est le tintement discret d'une tasse contre une soucoupe qui me réveille.

Par réflexe, je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. Je laisse mon cœur partir à la recherche de Harry et je suis surpris, de le trouver si vite, si facilement, quand les brumes effilochées d'un restant de sommeil se dissipent sur une compréhension soudaine

Mon cœur bat la chamade, heureux, chavirant de bonheur. Harry n'est plus à Priest Hole Manor ! Mon bébé est là et je vais pouvoir le serrer contre moi, le garder à l'abri dans le creux de mes bras jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Je me dresse vivement sur mon séant dans l'intention de sauter du lit, mais un vertige et des tiraillements un peu douloureux, dans toutes les parties de mon corps sollicitées par cet effort, stoppent momentanément mon élan.

« Tout doux, Ron… » murmure Tonton Sev en se précipitant vers moi…

« Ça va. Je vais voir Harry, j'ai besoin de le voir ! » répond-je en le repoussant pour jeter mes jambes hors du lit…

Mais dès que je me lève, je suis à nouveau pris d'un vertige et mes jambes douloureuses vacillent. Si la poigne de fer de Tonton Sev ne m'avait retenu, je serais tombé, parmi les milliers de moucherons qui volent autour de moi…

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles voir Harry. Mais vas-y doucement Ron. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis. Assois-toi une minute et attends un peu avant de te lever… » chuchote Tonton, tandis que le souvenir de la Barrière de Protection de Magie Noire qui me lacère le corps, me revient brusquement en mémoire, dans un nouveau vertige qui me coupe à demi le souffle.

« Je l'ai échappé belle, hein ? Heureusement que vous étiez là… » souffle-je, en me rassoyant au bord du lit pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

« Nous l'avons tous échappé belle. Ce que nous avons fait était de la folie pure… » répond Tonton Sev, avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Mais je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir fait. »

« Ouais, moi non plus je ne le regrette pas. Et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le faut… » assure-je, en risquant un coup d'œil autour de moi pour tester mon équilibre.

Ça tangue encore un peu, mais je peux quand même constater qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. Ça me surprend, parce que je me serais attendu à voir au moins Maman, Tante Narcissa, Draco, Théo, Ginny et trois ou quatre copains…

« Il n'y a pas foule, ici. J'aurais pensé le contraire… » murmure-je vers Tonton

« Pompom et Richard ont envoyé tout le monde prendre l'air, avec interdiction de revenir avant neuf heures. Je n'ai échappé à cet ordre que parce que je suis encore convalescent. » répond Tonton, avec une grimace éloquente.

Ouais, j'imagine qu'on lui a ordonné de rester tranquille et de ne pas sortir du lit avant d'en avoir reçu l'autorisation…

En parlant de lit, au fait, où sont Hermione et Tatie ? me demande-je, car je me rends compte tout à coup que je suis dans un lit individuel…

Je risque un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, question équilibre, mais ça va mieux et j'arrive à distinguer Tatie Nally et Hermione qui dorment paisiblement, chacune dans un lit, ainsi qu'un paravent non loin de la porte. Cela me pose question, bien évidemment, mais je verrai ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe.

Ce qui m'importe, c'est le lit situé à trois pas de moi. Je ne vois pas Harry, plongé dans la pénombre, mais je sais que c'est lui qui est dedans. Seulement, je ne me sens pas encore assez sûr, pour aller jusque-là…

« Dis-moi comment va Harry … » demande-je à Tonton Sev, avec une pointe d'anxiété

Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il perdait sérieusement les pédales, par moments, la dernière fois que je me suis rendu auprès de lui. Et au regard douloureux de Tonton, je devine que ça ne s'est pas amélioré par la suite…

Mon cœur se serre et j'ai une horrible boule dans la gorge.

« J'espère que Jérémy a arrêté de lui faire ingurgiter cette saloperie de Potion avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard… » souffle Tonton en réponse, hésitant un court instant, avant de préciser : « Fumseck a chanté souvent cette nuit, pour apaiser son sommeil.. »

Je ne dis rien. C'est trop douloureux dans ma poitrine. Mais je veux voir mon bébé, le toucher, caresser sa joue et lui dire que je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Alors je refais un essai pour me lever. Ça va mieux côté équilibre, mais mes jambes ont beaucoup de mal à me porter et les plaies à peine cicatrisées tirent de tous les côtés, menaçant de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Heureusement, Tonton m'aide à faire les trois pas qui me séparent du lit de Harry, avançant un fauteuil pour que je puisse y prendre place avant de m'écrouler…

Je ne saurais dire à quel point ma poitrine se gonfle d'amour, de douleur et de tendresse à la fois, en voyant Harry, dormant la joue appuyée sur le front du gamin qui s'accroche, comme si sa vie en dépendait, au bras qu'il a passé autour de lui en un geste protecteur.

Merlin ! Comme mon bébé est pâle. Ses joues sont creusées. Il a de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux. Et de le voir ainsi, fait revenir en moi un sentiment de culpabilité qui m'étouffe. Tout ça, ces tortures, ces cauchemars, c'est arrivé parce que je n'ai pas su contrôler la pulsion qui m'a poussé à l'enlever de la salle de bains, pour faire un câlin avant de partir à Poudlard où nos moments d'intimité devraient se faire rares et prudents…

Je tremble, de la tête aux pieds et malgré tout mon désir de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer contre moi, je n'ose même pas avancer la main pour caresser sa joue…

En ai-je seulement le droit, après ce que je lui ai fait ?

« Ron… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande doucement Tonton Sev, en venant s'agenouiller devant moi

Un flot d'émotions me submerge quand je croise son regard, empli de sollicitude et d'inquiétude. Et je lui dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ce qu'il s'est passé au Terrier le matin de notre départ et ma culpabilité, ma douleur et ma terreur que Harry me rejette maintenant…

« Comment peux-tu dire des idioties pareilles ! Si on suit ton raisonnement, alors on peut aussi dire que c'est la faute de Georges qui n'a pas pris assez de précautions pour transporter ses Pétards, ce qui vous a distraits juste avant le départ ! Ou celle d'Hermione qui pour une fois ne vous a pas tannés pour s'assurer que vous n'aviez rien oublié, énumérant chaque objet par le menu ! Ou encore Gabe, qui s'est arrêté pour donner des soins à un mourant au lieu de continuer de rechercher Harry ! Ou qui sais-je encore ! Les penses-tu responsables, Ron ? Les blâmerais-tu ? » commente Tonton Sev, son regard plongé dans le mien.

Je hoche négativement la tête, pour toute réponse.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ron, tout le monde peut se blâmer pour une raison ou une autre. Et il n'y a guère que les véritables coupables de la souffrance de Harry, qui ne culpabiliseront jamais. Ou ne l'auraient jamais fait, si l'on tient compte du fait que certains d'entre eux sont morts maintenant. Tu n'es pas responsable, Ron. Ni Hermione, Georges ou Gabe… » déclare Tonton Sev, avant de demander : « As-tu une fois seulement eu le sentiment que Harry te tenait rigueur de cette situation, quand nous nous rendions auprès de lui, Ron ? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête encore une fois. Non, je n'ai jamais senti aucun reproche, jamais perçu la moindre rancœur de la part de Harry. Je n'ai senti que son amour pour nous, au-delà de sa terrible souffrance et de ses terreurs dans les cauchemars. Son propre sentiment de culpabilité, car il sentait que c'était épuisant pour nous d'aller le voir, de lui donner notre énergie et que c'était douloureux aussi

Non, jamais il ne m'a tenu pour responsable de sa souffrance… Même quand il a eu peur que je l'abandonne.

« Eh bien, moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment qu'il te reprochait quoique ce soit. Je n'ai jamais senti que l'intensité de son amour pour toi. Ecoute Ron, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce que nous avons fait était de la folie pure. Maintes fois nous avons risqué mourir. Mais nous en sommes sortis vivants. Et je vais te dire pourquoi : c'est… » commence Tonton Sev…

« … parce qu'on s'aime très fort, mon cœur… » achève un souffle enroué

Mon cœur bondit et j'attrape une main tendue vers moi.

Harry…

Je glisse de mon fauteuil, mon regard dans celui de mon bébé qui me sourit. La gorge nouée de bonheur, j'embrasse ses doigts avec force et amour, je les pose sur ma joue, je me repais de son odeur.

Merlin ! Que je l'aime ! Comme il m'a manqué ! Comme j'ai eu peur de le perdre à jamais !

Il y a tant d'émotions qui se bousculent dans mon cœur qu'il va exploser !

Il m'attire à lui et j'embrasse doucement ses lèvres, je lui dis que je l'aime, que je serais toujours là auprès de lui, que je ne le quitterai plus des yeux, que je le protègerai toujours…

Il s'accroche à mon cou. Il pleure et j'essuie ses larmes. Je le garde contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler et de pleurer. Je l'embrasse encore, lui disant tout mon amour, puis je le laisse reposer sur ses oreillers et je mets ma tête sur sa poitrine pour entendre battre son cœur…

Il bat aussi vite et aussi fort que le mien.

« Je t'aime bébé...Je t'aime si fort… » murmure-je, en fermant les yeux.

Et je sens soudainement qu'il se tend. Il tremble. Il gémit. Sa main sur mon épaule se crispe et sa respiration se bloque. Fumseck chante et mon bébé se détend presque aussi vite…

« Ça va aller. C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Ça va mieux maintenant. Grâce à Ron, à Papa, à Maman, à Hermione. Et puis Sirius, Tristan, Draco et Remus et toutes celles et ceux qui se sont battus pour nous retrouver et nous sauver. Ça va aller… Ça va aller… C'était juste un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar…On est sauvés, Jérémy, on est sauvés… » murmure Harry, en caressant doucement ma nuque

Et mon cœur pleure, même si mes yeux restent secs.

Merlin ! Mon bébé fait toujours des cauchemars éveillés ! Il perd encore les pédales !

Putain, Harry !

Toi qui étais la force tranquille et la joie de vivre incarnées, tu sembles maintenant si fragile et démuni !

Voldemort a-t-il réussi à briser ton esprit pour toujours ?

Sous mon oreille, le cœur de mon bébé s'apaise peu à peu et je sais qu'il s'est endormi, quand sa main cesse de me caresser. Alors je la laisse glisser doucement dans mon cou et je relève la tête. Je caresse sa joue, son front, je l'embrasse encore avant de reprendre place dans le fauteuil, gardant sa main dans la mienne.

Mes yeux douloureux de chagrin croisent ceux de Tonton Sev. Son regard est aussi triste que le mien. Il se détourne et caresse les cheveux de Harry avec douceur.

« Dis-moi, tout… » souffle-je, la gorge nouée

Et Tonton Sev me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'aie quitté la Communion Magique et ce qu'il sait de la manière dont Draco est allé chercher Harry, son retour à l'infirmerie, sa petite voix enfantine, son besoin de sécurité et de chaleur, la façon désespérée dont il s'accrochait à lui en sanglotant…

« Merlin, Harry, bébé !… Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal ! Quand donc prendra fin ta souffrance ? Mais je suis là, bébé. Et je t'aime de toute mon âme. Je prendrais soin de toi, tu vas voir… Je serais toujours auprès de toi, à chaque fois que tu ouvriras les yeux. Je ferais tout pour prendre ta peine et ta souffrance. Pour te rendre heureux. Je te protégerai mon amour, toujours… » murmure-je, serrant doucement sa main dans la mienne, avant de la piquer d'une multitude de petits baisers…

Je ne veux plus le perdre, plus jamais… Il ne pourra plus faire un pas sans que je sois derrière lui. Je promets que plus personne ne pourra lui faire de mal, jamais…

« Tout le monde va l'aider. Et nous le sortirons de là, Ron… » assure Tonton Sev, avec un regard d'une infinie tendresse sur Harry…

Merlin ! Faites que Tonton ait raison !

« Que dit Richard ? » m'enquiers-je, soudainement sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Richard dit que Harry élimine très bien la Potion de Cauchemars et qu'il va se remettre de cette douloureuse épreuve ! » répond une voix sévère qui me fait sursauter « A la condition que vous ne le couviez pas comme les mères poules que vous êtes tous ! Et surtout vous deux ! Faites-lui de l'air ! Vous allez finir par l'étouffer ! »

Je me retourne d'un bloc et je fusille Richard du regard. Où voit-il que je couve Harry ? N'est-il pas naturel que je veille sur son sommeil ? Que je lui tienne la main pour lui apporter mon soutien dans l'épreuve qu'il traverse ? Que je lui dise que je l'aime et que je le protègerai de ceux qui essayeront de lui faire du mal ?

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Ron ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Pas plus que toi, Severus ! Ecoutez, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai déjà dit aux autres. Harry n'est pas un enfant, alors ne vous conduisez pas avec lui comme s'il en était un. Certes, il parait fragile. Il l'est un peu pour l'instant. Mais dites-vous bien qu'en parvenant, après plus de huit jours de tortures physiques et mentales, à sortir de cette cave, à jeter un Sortilège de Confusion qui a éparpillé ses ondes Magiques dans une demeure aussi vaste que Priest Hole Manor et à faire tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru en luttant contre la douleur, ses terribles cauchemars et la folie qui voulait s'emparer de son esprit, il a prouvé qu'il est bien plus fort qu'aucun d'entre nous tous ! D'accord, vous lui avez donné de l'énergie, pour qu'il puisse lutter. Mais a-t-il seulement baissé les bras une seule fois ? Non, jamais ! Y a-t-il songé une seule fois ? Jamais non plus ! Et regardez-le ! Regardez la façon dont il tient ce gamin, dont il le protège. Attaquez-vous à ce gosse et vous verrez si Harry réagit comme un enfant fragile! » nous admoneste Richard, en nous toisant de son œil implacable

« C'est pourtant un enfant, que je tenais dans mes bras hier soir !. » réplique avec douceur Tonton Sev, en caressant les cheveux de Harry.

Richard soupire, prend une chaise et s'assoit auprès de nous.

« Hier soir, Harry était épuisé, physiquement, émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Il avait de la fièvre et il délirait à demi, en proie à des cauchemars éveillés. Il s'est pourtant conduit d'une manière très adulte, sous ses dehors enfantins, lorsqu'il a essuyé tes larmes et qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas, Severus. Je dirais aussi, que son état lui a permis de te demander une chose qui devait lui tenir à cœur depuis un bon moment déjà mais qu'il n'osait pas demander : vous appeler Papa et Maman, toi et Nally… C'était très poignant, je le reconnais sans peine et j'étais très ému, comme tout le monde. Par ailleurs, c'est sans aucun doute une bonne chose, que Harry ait des figures parentales qu'il peut reconnaître comme telles. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un petit garçon de cinq ans, pour autant ! » déclare-t-il, avec fermeté

« Ose dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de notre soutien, de notre amour et de notre tendresse à son égard, pour se remettre de cette épreuve, pendant que tu y es ! » explose à demi Tonton, qui me retire les mots de la bouche.

« Très loin de moi cette idée. Mais écoutez-moi bien tous les deux. D'abord toi, Ron, : Severus a entièrement raison, Harry ne te tient nullement rigueur de quoi que ce soit, il n'y a qu'à voir la tendresse dont il a fait preuve à ton égard il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Quant à toi Sev, Harry n'a aucun ressentiment à ton égard non plus, il te l'a dit hier soir. Alors arrêtez de vous laisser aveugler par une culpabilité qui n'a pas lieu d'être, bon sang ! Parce que cela vous amène à vous conduire comme deux imbéciles et à le surprotéger ! Mais regardez-vous donc tous les deux ! Vous êtes plus mère poule que ne l'est Molly ! Et c'est peu de le dire ! Mais je le répète, Harry n'a pas besoin d'être couvé ! Alors aimez-le et soutenez-le autant que vous voulez et dont il en a besoin, mais ne le couvez pas ! Donnez-lui de l'air ! Ou je vous jette dehors et vous ne pourrez le voir que lorsqu'il sera parfaitement remis ! Compris ! » assène Richard, d'un ton si déterminé que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il mettra sa menace à exécution…

Tonton Sev et moi nous regardons sans répondre, bien décidés quoi que puisse en dire Richard, à ne pas quitter Harry des yeux. Richard soupire une fois de plus…

« Sev, si tu veux un bébé à pouponner, demande à Nally de t'en faire un, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de le faire ! Quant à toi, Ron, bébé est un surnom amoureux tout à fait mignon, mais c'est avec un garçon de ton âge que tu aimes faire des galipettes, il me semble, non ? Alors si tu veux avoir bientôt l'occasion d'en refaire avec Harry, arrête de le considérer comme un gosse et de le coller, lâche-lui les baskets de temps en temps ou il finira par se sentir complètement étouffé et il va t'envoyer paître sur les roses ! Maintenant, ouste, dehors tous les deux ! Allez réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire dans un lit de l'infirmerie ! » assène encore Richard, se levant en désignant la porte du doigt.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » s'exclame Tonton Sev, l'air dubitatif, en sautant sur ses pieds, tandis que je suis complètement estomaqué par ce que Richard a osé me dire, tout autant qu'indigné par sa décision de nous mettre dehors

« Depuis que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que je le suis toujours, quand il s'agit de mon travail ! Et si vous ne m'obéissez pas, c'est Harry et le petit, que je déménage d'ici ! Et vous aurez beau me supplier à genoux tous les deux, je ne vous dirai pas où il se trouve jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement remis ! » répond Richard avec le plus grand sérieux…

« D'accord, je ne couverai pas Harry. » assure-je aussitôt, avec la plus grande sincérité apparente.

Richard sonde mon regard avec intensité et j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce complètement, puis il plisse les yeux.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, va dans ton lit ! Fumseck, les Fées, Madame Pomfresh et moi avons fait de l'excellent travail sur ta personne, alors ne gâche pas tout et repose-toi, pour permettre à toutes tes blessures de cicatriser correctement ! Cela te permettra aussi, de réfléchir posément et de comprendre toute la bêtise de ton comportement actuel ! » décide-t-il, en se décalant pour que je puisse passer.

Je regagne mon lit, grimaçant à chaque pas sous des tiraillements douloureux et maugréant intérieurement, mais tout de même heureux de pouvoir garder un œil sur Harry…

Tonton Sev, lui, soupire et hoche négativement sa tête légèrement penchée vers le sol, les mains sur les hanches

« D'accord, tu as raison… Je promets que je vais me comporter différemment vis-à-vis de Harry… » capitule-t-il, en écartant un peu son fauteuil du lit de mon bébé, avant de s'y assoir.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Cela m'aurait ennuyé de devoir avoir recours à la force pour te sortir d'ici. Ceci dit, je vous ai à l'œil tous les deux. Essayez de mettre Harry sous un globe et je vous vire illico de l'annexe ! » déclare Richard, avant de s'approcher du lit de Harry, pour jeter quelques Sortilèges de Diagnostic sur lui et le petit…

Il a l'air tout à fait satisfait des résultats, quand il se dirige vers la table pour les noter dans leurs dossiers médicaux et cela me rassure considérablement. Car on peut penser de lui ce qu'on veut, mais force est de reconnaître que Richard est un excellent Médicomage et qu'il sait toujours ce dont ses patients ont besoin pour se remettre parfaitement.

Et merde ! Si j'admets ça, c'est que quelque part, j'admets aussi qu'il a raison de penser que je couve un peu trop Harry…

Ouais, mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne se trompe jamais. Après tout, il est passé complètement à côté du Maléfice qui a failli avoir la peau de Miho…

Bon, d'accord, je suis injuste, là. Il n'est pas le seul Médicomage à être passé à côté. Ce n'était pas si évident, parce que Miho avait aussi un traumatisme crânien. Et que nous ne lui avons pas laissé de répit, sans ça, il aurait sûrement fini par penser qu'elle pouvait en plus être victime d'un second Maléfice…

Je soupire et mes yeux s'accrochent à Harry. Il fait plus clair dans la chambre et je détaille de nouveau son visage et son torse amaigris. Il a de fines cicatrices sur la poitrine, des traces d'hématomes. Mon cœur se serre…

Et le son précipité et angoissé de sa voix qui, pour se rassurer, récite en boucle que c'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar et que ça va aller maintenant, hante mes pensées, fait brûler mes yeux.

Richard se trompe. Harry a besoin de moi. Que je le soutienne, de toutes mes forces et de tout mon amour pour lui. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui. De le sentir contre moi, de l'embrasser, le caresser, m'assurer qu'il va bien. Prendre sa main dans la mienne, être aux petits soins pour lui, attentif à tous ses désirs, à sa sécurité…

Soudainement l'image de Maman en mode poule couveuse me traverse l'esprit, juste avant que je me vois moi-même, vêtu de ses vêtements et papillonnant autour de Harry, le chouchoutant et le bichonnant comme un bébé…

Et je frémis…

Putain ! Richard a raison ! Je suis en train de devenir comme ma mère !

Et tel que je connais Harry, ça ira bien que je le couve cinq minutes, mais si je le surprotège trop, il va m'envoyer chier…

Mon regard glisse vers Tonton Sev…

Il a une mine sinistre et il doit sentir que je le regarde, parce qu'il tourne les yeux vers moi…

« Je viens d'avoir un image mentale effrayante… » murmure-t-il, avec un frisson…

« Toi, vêtu comme Maman et fonctionnant sur un mode mère poule couveuse ? » demande-je dans un chuchotement

Il hoche la tête, l'air catastrophé.

« Tu as raison, c'est effrayant… Et j'ai eu la même image mentale… C'est à croire qu'elle nous a possédés pour pouvoir couver Harry tout à son aise….» souffle-je, atterré, le cerveau complètement vide durant trois bonnes secondes

Puis mon regard croise de nouveau celui de Tonton Sev et nous éclatons tous les deux d'un fou rire irrépressible…

Putain !

Même si ça fait un putain de mal de chien, car tiraillant les cicatrices à peine fermées sur mon ventre, ça fait du bien de rire, après tous ces jours d'angoisse !

Et je dois reconnaître que Richard a raison. Harry est fort. Physiquement, émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Il a terriblement souffert et nous avec lui. Mais comme le dit Harry lui-même, le cauchemar est terminé et ça va aller.

Bien sûr, il aura besoin de nous, de notre soutien et de notre amour, mais il va se remettre et tel que je le connais, il va faire de cette épreuve une expérience positive qui va le rendre plus fort encore qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Alors je dois mettre ce sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouve de côté, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions en parler seul à seul tous les deux. Et en attendant, je dois faire comme avant et lui laisser les espaces de liberté dont il a besoin.

Dont nous avons besoin tous les deux, pour que notre relation continue de s'épanouir avec sérénité…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Invitation A Réfléchir**

**Draco**

Ça me fait tout drôle de venir prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. J'ai presque l'impression d'effectuer un retour vers le train-train quotidien…

Je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici depuis le soir de la rentrée et des têtes se tournent vers moi, avec des interrogations dans les yeux. Ils se demandent évidemment ce que Blaise, Théo, Ginny, Neville et moi avons pu faire depuis l'attaque, ce qui a pu nous empêcher d'aller en classe. Pourquoi certains de nos camarades ont raté des cours…

Pourquoi Pa et Tatie Nally n'ont pas assuré les leurs…

Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, des rumeurs diverses et variées sont allées bon train, des histoires folles ont couru sur notre état de santé, des Maléfices que nous aurions reçu durant l'attaque, des maladies mystérieuses… Pa et Tatie Nally, quant à eux, auraient été détachés pour donner un coup de main aux Aurors dans la recherche de Harry et Jérémy ou, selon d'autres sources « fiables », partis en France pour organiser la défense de Beauxbâtons, quand ce n'est pas à Durmstrang…

Mais pour une fois, la vérité n'a pas filtré. Même la nouvelle du retour de Harry semble-t-il. Comme si le Château tout entier avait décidé de préserver les secrets de l'annexe.

Effet du Sceau du Secret…

Je m'assois avec mes amis et les autres retournent progressivement à leurs bavardages animés. Peu à peu, des rumeurs concernant une attaque enflent et parviennent jusqu'à moi.

Mon regard croise celui de Philippa.

« Le Directeur a dit qu'il annoncerait le retour de Harry et l'évasion des prisonniers d'Azkaban, ainsi que l'alliance des Détraqueurs à Voldemort et l'attaque qu'il y a eu cette nuit, au petit déjeuner. Rien n'a transpiré encore, mais il suffit de voir la tête des profs pour comprendre qu'il y a des nouvelles qui ne sont pas joyeuses. De là à penser qu'il y a eu une attaque quelque part, il n'y avait pas loin… » murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Mon regard vole vers la table des professeurs. Ils sont tous là, hormis Pa et Tatie bien sûr…

Remus a l'air épuisé. McGo et les autres Directeurs de Maison aussi. Tous les profs ont des mines sinistres.

Mes yeux reviennent vers mes amis. Blaise a l'air parfaitement impassible, mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Il n'a pas été surpris, bien sûr, d'apprendre que sa mère est morte. Il l'a deviné à l'instant où Remus a posé sa main sur son épaule. Mais ça lui remue les tripes quand même. Et puis il y a cette histoire de contrat sur sa tête et sur celle de Miho…

Il a refusé de partir, naturellement. Et il va devoir être sur ses gardes à chaque fois qu'il mettra un pied dans les couloirs de l'école. Nous avons prévu une réunion du Comité Principal ce soir, avant le diner, avec les Sous-Comité en Espionnage et en Communication, pour organiser sa protection discrète…

Un petit coup de coude dans mes côtes de la part de Philippa attire mon attention. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle…

Putain… Les Ânes Bâtés font leur entrée. Ils sont encadrés de Rusard, de Hagrid et de Fantômes. Le Baron Sanglant en tête. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il y avait autant de Fantômes à Poudlard. Il y en a que je n'ai jamais vus… Ils doivent rarement se promener dans les couloirs ou rester cantonnés dans certains quartiers…

Les Ânes Bâtés sont invités à s'assoir en silence.

Par habitude, je me suis assis aux limites qui nous séparent et je vois nettement la gueule que font Brandburgy, les Taylor, Thorpe et quelques autres… Ils se doutent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important eux aussi. Et certains se réjouissent déjà, j'en suis sûr…

Et je me demande, qui parmi eux, à part Asterope Thorpe dont j'ai envie de démolir le portrait, fait partie des tueurs à gage susceptibles de s'en prendre à Blaise ou à Miho…Je mets tous mes Gallions sur la tête de son frère Astérion… Pour le reste, ce sont tous des candidats potentiels… Sans compter qu'il y en a de possibles également dans les autres Maisons…

A mes côtés, Blaise ne s'attarde pas à les observer. Comme s'il craignait de laisser transparaître qu'il sait. Mais je le sens tendu comme la corde d'un arc et prêt à dégainer sa Baguette au moindre geste suspect.

Ça doit lui démanger aussi, de foutre une raclée à Asterope Thorpe…

Tous les murmures cessent. Je reporte mon regard sur la table des professeurs, non sans noter au passage dans un coin de ma tête, que Jodie Costner se tient de mon côté de table, assez loin de sa copine Carla Armani… Ces deux-là se seraient-elles fâchées ?

Le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé. Il se tient debout, l'air grave.

« J'ai des nouvelles de grandes importance à vous annoncer, avant que les hiboux n'apportent le courrier et les journaux auxquels nombres d'entre vous sont abonnés. D'abord, une nouvelle qui rassurera la plupart d'entre vous. Harry Potter et Jérémy Costner sont de retour à Poudlard » annonce le Directeur, qui n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une véritable ovation a explosé…

Tout le monde applaudit, certains debouts, dans des cris, des sifflements, des rires enthousiastes ou soulagés. Du côté des Ânes Bâtés, la nouvelle est bien sûr accueillie froidement et je ne manque pas de voir la déception dans quelques regards. Seule Jodie Costner semble positivement touchée et je perçois son coup d'œil vers moi, comme si elle pensait que je dois savoir comment va son petit frère…

Son regard est empli de craintes.

Je lui fais un signe de tête à peine perceptible, le regard peiné. Une larme perle au coin de ses yeux qu'elle ferme sur une très brève expression douloureuse, avant de les rouvrir, de nouveau secs et détachés…

Mais déjà le Directeur appelle au calme et l'ovation cesse peu à peu

« Harry Potter et Jérémy Costner ont été terriblement torturés, durant leur détention aux mains de Voldemort. » révèle le professeur Dumbledore, provocant aussitôt des exclamations horrifiées, avant de lever les mains afin de préciser : « Madame Pomfresh et un Médicomage leur dispensent actuellement des soins dans une annexe privée de l'infirmerie. A cette heure, leur pronostic vital n'est plus engagé, mais leur état de santé est toujours précaire. Aussi, ne pourront-ils pas recevoir de visite avant demain et uniquement de la part de leurs proches. Vous pouvez néanmoins déposer vos cartes de vœux de rétablissement dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, sur une table qui sera installée près de la porte »

Les Gryffondors, rassurés de savoir que Harry n'est pas en danger de mort, semblent déçus des dernières paroles du professeur Dumbledore. Je suis prêt à parier, que nombre d'entre eux pensaient organiser un défilé de visites à Harry. Mais déjà, notre Directeur affiche de nouveau un air grave et solennel et toutes les attentions sont tournées vers lui…

« Les deux autres nouvelles sont de loin nettement moins bonnes et rassurantes. Elles concernent pour la première Azkaban, où a eu lieu l'évasion massive des Mangemorts et sympathisants de Voldemort qui y étaient détenus. Ils ont bénéficié de la complicité des Détraqueurs qui ont fait alliance à Voldemort. Et il y a malheureusement des victimes parmi celles et ceux qui ont tenté d'empêcher cette évasion. » déclare-t-il, tandis qu'un murmure d'effroi parcourt la Grande Salle.

Sauf du côté des Ânes Bâtés, dont nombres d'yeux brillent de satisfaction cette fois. Il faut dire que pas mal d'entre eux avait au moins un membre de sa famille emprisonné à Azkaban et ceux-là gonflent la poitrine avec fierté…

« Enfin, la derrière nouvelle concerne une attaque qui a eu lieu cette nuit, sur un petit village de pêcheurs Moldus, des côtes écossaises. Sachez en outre, que j'ai été prévenu que la Gazette du Sorcier a choisi de révéler certains détails terribles et particulièrement choquants pour les jeunes yeux qui les liront. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de vous laisser libre de choix concernant la lecture de ces articles… » révèle le Directeur en regardant à la ronde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

Chacun se regarde. Il y a parfois des incertitudes dans les yeux. D'autres cependant, tout en ayant du mal à déglutir, semblent décidés tout de même à lire les articles consacrés à cette attaque…

« Une dernière chose, avant que les hiboux n'apportent le courrier. Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander pourquoi ceux de vos camarades de Serpentard, qui ont déclaré leurs sympathies à Voldemort et savaient qu'une attaque serait perpétrée contre le Poudlard Express, sont ici ce matin, alors que leur Directeur de Maison avait pris la décision de les consigner dans leurs quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Moi-même et le corps professoral, dont le professeur Snape, les avons fait venir car nous estimons qu'ils sont en droit de connaitre les nouvelles et, pour ceux d'entre eux qui le souhaitent, de lire la Gazette d'aujourd'hui. A celles et ceux parmi eux qui la liront, nous tenons à dire ceci : réfléchissez à ce que vous lirez. Nous ne vous demandons pas de remettre nécessairement en cause vos idées concernant la pureté du sang, bien que nous puissions vous démontrer très facilement combien ces idées sont dangereuses pour l'avenir du monde Sorcier. Mais nous vous recommandons de vous poser quelques questions, en votre âme et conscience. Voulez-vous réellement avoir pour chef de file de vos idéaux, un sorcier qui commet et encourage à commettre des actes d'une barbarie aussi monstrueuse, ignoble et révoltante ? Est-ce là votre idéal ? Est-ce ainsi que vous souhaitez défendre vos opinions ? Quand vous aurez vos réponses ou si vous avez des incertitudes, sachez que tout le corps professoral se tient à votre disposition pour en parler, si vous le souhaitez. Et je ne crois pas m'avancer en affirmant que les Préfets et Préfètes de la Maison Serpentard également… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, avec douceur.

C'est le silence complet dans la salle. Personne ne commente ce qui a été dit, même si certains échangent des regards parfois lourds de sens. Moi-même je réfléchis. Comment réagirais-je, si l'un des Ânes Bâtés venait me voir ?

Harry dirait qu'il ne faut pas le rejeter, même s'il annonce d'emblée que ses idées n'ont pas changé. Et je me souviens de Ron, qui a invité les enfants de Mangemorts à venir nous rejoindre s'ils le voulaient, le jour d'Halloween…

Je regarde mes amis. Beaucoup réfléchissent aussi à la même chose, c'est sûr…

Soudainement, je vois Neville se lever avec lenteur…

« Professeur Dumbledore, quant à moi, je ne crois pas m'avancer en affirmant qu'il est possible que certains d'entre eux n'osent pas aller vers un professeur ou les Préfets et Préfètes de la Maison Serpentard. Mais peut-être seraient-ils plus à l'aise en venant vers quelqu'un d'autre. Si c'est le cas, je me tiens à disposition. Et peut-être que d'autres élèves peuvent se proposer comme interlocuteur, simplement en venant se placer à mes côtés, pour qu'on puisse les identifier depuis la partie concernée de la table des Serpentards… » dit-il, d'une voix forte, avec un regard qui embrasse la tablée des Ânes Bâtés.

Un autre grand silence suit et si personne ne bouge pendant une vingtaine de secondes, mon cousin Gabe fini par se lever pour venir à côté de Neville. Après quoi, Théo se lève, suivi de Ginny, Luna, Ursula et quelques autres élèves de chaque Année et Maison, dont, j'en prends note avec satisfaction, deux de mes lointains cousins et cousines, Hannah Abbot et Seamus Finnigan.…

« Je vous remercie, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Maintenant je vous annonce que les cours de la matinée sont remis à une date ultérieure afin que chacun puisse se remettre de toutes ces nouvelles et y réfléchir. Néanmoins, les cours de l'après-midi auront lieu comme d'habitude. » annonce le Directeur, avant d'effectuer un mouvement de Baguette pour ouvrir les trappes par lesquelles se déversent un flot de hiboux et chouettes.

Pour ma part, je ne lis pas la Gazette. Je me contente des bribes que je saisis çà et là. De toute façon, j'en sais davantage que le journal concernant la libération de Harry et Jérémy et sur les combats qui ont eu lieu à Azkaban. Quant à l'attaque sur le petit village Moldu, j'imagine bien assez les horreurs qui ont été commises cette nuit.

Je repousse très vite la tasse de thé qui a constitué mon petit déjeuner.

« Il sera bientôt neuf heures. Je vais à l'infirmerie » annonce-je en chuchotant à Blaise et Théo

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête et ils se lèvent pour me suivre…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Projets D'Avenir**

**Blaise**

Richard a dit que Miho est parfaitement en état de voyager. Alors Bill et les jumeaux sont venus ce soir la chercher, pour l'emmener au Village des Elfes.

Miho est triste de partir et elle pleure doucement dans mon cou.

Moi aussi, je suis triste, mais cela me rassure aussi, de savoir qu'elle sera en sécurité. Officiellement, elle sera en convalescence pour six à huit semaines selon l'évolution de son état de santé. C'est pourquoi elle sera allongée sur un brancard et qu'elle sera endormie, pour aller jusqu'à la calèche, qui l'emmènera aux grilles de l'école, d'où Bill Transplanera avec elle, ni vu, ni connu…

Ainsi, si nous croisons des élèves en chemin, personne ne songera qu'il y a une autre raison, de l'éloigner, que celle de sa santé…

Bill, Fred et Georges sortent de l'annexe, où ils ont rendu visite à Ron et Harry, même si ce dernier passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir, ouvrant seulement un œil de temps en temps. Tout comme le petit Costner d'ailleurs.

Je soupçonne Richard de leur administrer des Potions pour dormir, afin qu'ils récupèrent plus vite…

Mais bon, ce ne sont que des soupçons… Parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils doivent aussi être épuisés tous les deux. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que leur sommeil soit réparateur… Celui de Harry surtout. Il fait de nombreux cauchemars, dont il se réveille terriblement angoissé, avant de replonger dans son mantra, puis de dormir à nouveau presque aussitôt…

« Je voudrais rester avec toi, Blaise. » murmure Miho, pour la énième fois, tandis que je l'allonge sur le brancard.

« Je sais ma poussinette. Mais au Village, tu seras en sécurité. Et tu iras à l'école, tu t'amuseras avec d'autres enfants. Le temps va passer très vite. Et puis je t'écrirais et tes amis aussi. Je suis même prêt à parier que Plumki va venir nous espionner et te rapportera des nouvelles fraîches de nous tous chaque jour. » réponds-je, en calant bien son lapin en peluche bleue défraîchie sous son bras.

« Oui, mais ce ne sera pas pareil que si j'étais ici… » dit-elle, avec un soupir, de grosses larmes coulant de ses yeux encore une fois.

« Je sais et je vais m'ennuyer de toi. Tout le monde va s'ennuyer. Fauve aussi. Mais c'est vraiment le mieux pour toi. Allez, fais-moi un dernier câlin, avant que je t'endorme… » réponds-je, avant de la serrer sur mon cœur et de lui faire un gros baiser sur la joue.

« Tu vas venir avec moi jusqu'à la calèche, même si je dors, hein ? » demande-t-elle, le regard anxieux.

Je lui assure que oui, puis je lui dis de fermer les yeux et je l'endors, avant de faire Léviter son brancard. Nous sortons de l'infirmerie, en bonne compagnie. J'ai droit à une escorte pour tous mes déplacements maintenant et ça m'agace un peu.

En même temps, je comprends l'inquiétude des copains. J'aurais été le premier à demander à faire partie des gardes du corps, si l'un d'eux avait été menacé à ma place. Et puis, comme l'a fait remarquer Draco, cela ne change pas grand-chose à nos habitudes, puisqu'il est entendu depuis pas mal de temps déjà, que nous ne devons pas nous déplacer seul dans les couloirs.

N'empêche que j'espère bien avoir quand même un peu d'intimité de temps en temps, avec Ursula, mon plus joli garde du corps …

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, dans les couloirs. Il faut dire que c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Comme de bien entendu, nous croisons Miss Teigne, qui miaule à notre passage et, quelques pas plus loin l'inévitable Rusard…

Me fait chier celui-là, à nous regarder passer avec son œil noir. Ses yeux effleurent à peine Miho, toute pâle endormie, avant de remonter vers moi et les copains et de nous darder tous, avec un peu plus de noirceur, quand ils passent sur Draco, Théo et moi…

Ouais… Finalement, ça ne m'est pas seulement réservé, son œil noir et sa hargne. On dirait qu'il a bien du mal à se débarrasser des vieux préjugés envers les Serpentards lui. Et qu'il englobe avec eux, celles et ceux qui les fréquentent…

Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Bill, Fred et Georges montent dans la calèche et prennent le relai, pour faire entrer le brancard dedans. Ils nous saluent et la calèche s'en va. Mon cœur se pince et je les regarde s'éloigner sur le chemin, jusqu'au moment où Draco me fait remarquer qu'on se les gèle et qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer…

Nous remontons donc vers l'infirmerie, où nous espérons pouvoir rester encore un peu avant de rentrer dans nos quartiers. La table auprès de la porte de l'infirmerie, croule sous les cartes de vœux de rétablissement et les petits cadeaux, essentiellement des friandises, des fleurs, quelques peluches et babioles censées porter bonheur, pour Harry, mais aussi pour le petit Costner. Il y en a même dessous et autour de la table…

« Ça fait rien que trois fois qu'on débarrasse cette table. Pompom va finir par hurler que son infirmerie n'est pas une annexe de chez Honeydukes … » fait remarquer Draco, en faisant Léviter le tout devant lui, tandis que Théo ouvre la porte..

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car effectivement Pompom lève les yeux aux cieux en marmonnant qu'elle espère bien que c'est la dernière fois que nous amenons autant de bazar, que son annexe n'est quand même pas une boutique et qu'il y a ici de quoi faire avoir une indigestion à Harry et Jérémy pendant au moins un an…

Nous disposons les fleurs un peu partout, mais il y en a déjà tellement autour de Harry et Jérémy, que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'un joli petit bouquet de lys blancs, quand j'avise le paravent… Et je me dis qu'un bouquet de fleurs en plus ou en moins, cela ne se verra pas parmi tous les autres et que même si Harry me voyait faire, il ne m'en voudrait pas de les mettre au chevet de la pauvre fille qui a épousé Lucius, sans savoir qu'elle épousait un monstre…

Alors j'enlève la carte qui est jointe au bouquet, la pose sur la grosse pile destinée à Harry et je contourne le paravent.

C'est la première fois que je vois cette jeune fille. Elle est très jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, même si je trouve que sa beauté manque un peu de caractère à mon goût. Elle a l'air douce, tendre, candide, sous son expression complètement choquée. Je la plains de tout cœur, d'avoir découvert avec tant de brutalité, la cruauté et la perversité de son époux, qu'elle prenait pour un héros chevaleresque…

« C'est son père, qui a fait parvenir ces fleurs ? » demande Tante Narcissa, qui veille au chevet de la jeune fille, en compagnie d'une Elfe de maison

Kroutia, si mes souvenir sont bons. Elle a l'air assez mal à l'aise, assise sur le bord d'une chaise et balance un peu ses jambes, ses oreilles doucement agitées…

« Non. Mais Harry et Jérémy en ont déjà tellement, que j'ai pensé que cela ne ferait pas une grande différence, si je venais mettre ce bouquet à son chevet » réponds-je, en posant le vase de lys blancs…

« C'est une délicate attention. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Blaise. J'ai remarqué bien souvent, combien tu es attentionné envers les enfants et les malades. J'ignore quelle voie professionnelle tu as choisie, mais un travail à Ste Mangouste ou dans une école te conviendrait très bien je crois… » déclare Tante Narcissa qui me sourit, avant d'ajouter, en regardant les lys : « Ces fleurs correspondent parfaitement à cette pauvre enfant… »

Je ne réponds rien. En réalité, j'ai toujours pensé que j'aimerai faire carrière dans les affaires commerciales, avant de décider, lors de mon premier séjour dans le Temps Ralenti, que faire du Théâtre me plairait bien mieux. Mais maintenant que Tante Narcissa m'a fait remarquer cela, je me dis qu'elle a peut-être raison. Après tout, j'ai déjà des Gallions à la pelle et du Théâtre, je pourrais toujours en faire en amateur. Et maintenant que ma mère est morte, on va me demander de disposer de sa fortune aussi…

Je me souviens parfaitement avoir dit que je n'en voulais pas. J'étais tout à fait sincère et je le suis toujours. Mais si je renonce à son héritage, il partira soit dans les poches de cousins archi éloignés dont j'ignore même l'existence, soit dans les coffres du Ministère pour une grosse partie et ceux de Gringotts pour le reste… Alors je me dis que finalement, peut-être pourrais-je disposer de cet argent, en faveur des enfants et des personnes démunies…

Je pense à Miranda et Claryce, qui se proposent d'enseigner plus tard aux jeunes enfants qui ne sont pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Je pourrais financer leur école… Et pourquoi pas un internat, où pourront être accueillis les enfants qui n'ont plus de famille. Il risque d'y en avoir pas mal à la fin de la guerre…

Je pourrais aussi mettre une bourse à leur disposition, pour assurer le financement de leurs fournitures et tout le reste, quand ils seront scolarisés à Poudlard et même après, s'ils souhaitent poursuivre leurs études… Ce serait même bien, d'étendre cette bourse pour les enfants des familles pauvres…

Il y a aussi des Sorciers qui ne peuvent pas toujours se faire soigner correctement, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'argent pour acheter des Potions ou les ingrédients pour les fabriquer… Je pourrais verser une subvention à Ste Mangouste pour ça également…

Ouais… Il y a de quoi faire, avec l'argent de la Gorgone. A commencer par en verser une part, pour financer l'Ordre du Phénix…

Mais tout ça ne me dit pas ce que je ferais de ma vie en sortant de l'école…

Finalement, pourquoi pas Médicomage. Je me débrouille plutôt pas mal déjà. Je pourrais travailler à mon compte, à la campagne, créer un petit hôpital qui désengorgerait Ste Mangouste…

Ouais, je me vois bien, me faisant payer par les Sorciers fermiers, avec une poule, des œufs, un panier de légumes frais ou un cochon de lait…

Mmmm… Tout ça mérite réflexion…

« Blaise ? » entends-je soudainement Tante Narcissa m'appeler

« Mmmm… Oui ? » fais-je distraitement, en revenant doucement au présent.

« Richard a sonné l'heure du départ pour tout le monde. » me sourit Tante Narcissa.

« Ah ! Ok… Je vais aller embrasser Hermione alors… » réponds-je, avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue et de lui glisser un merci à l'oreille.

Elle lève un sourcil vers moi, se demandant visiblement pourquoi ce merci…

« Pour m'avoir aidé à voir un peu plus clair sur ce que je veux faire plus tard » réponds-je doucement, hésitant un bref instant, avant de me pencher pour embrasser le front de la jeune fille que je ne connais pas et de sortir de derrière le paravent…

Je vais embrasser Hermione et Tatie Nally, qui sont en bien meilleure forme qu'hier soir et je salue Ron et Tonton Sev, avant de me rendre au chevet de Harry et Jérémy, pour leur chuchoter des encouragements, puis de partir avec les copains, la main d'Ursula dans la mienne…

« Ça va faire bizarre, de rentrer dormir au dortoir et de reprendre les cours demain. » fait remarquer Théo, tandis que nous regagnons nos quartiers par les Passages Internes.

« Ouais. Nous allons retrouver la routine ou à peu près… » approuve Draco, en faisant un petit signe d'au revoir aux deux Serdaigles qui bifurquent dans un couloir pour rentrer dans leur Tour.

« Pour combien de temps ? » demande-je, un peu pessimiste, soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas, pour un petit séjour au Paradis ! »

« Quant à moi, j'espère bien que tu n'iras pas là-bas, avant au moins une bonne centaine d'année et même plus, mon pote ! Alors fais gaffe à tes miches, Ok ? » s'exclame Draco, en me donnant une bonne claque dans le dos…

« Je parlais du Paradis de Tatie Nally… » fais-je remarquer, goguenard…

« J'avais bien compris. J'ai juste profité du double sens, pour te signifier que je tiens à toi, mon ami.. » répond Draco, avec un regard profond ancré dans le mien…

Et ça me fait une boule dans l'estomac. Je suis ému. Bêtement. Et je ne trouve rien à dire. Alors je me contente de hocher la tête et de donner une accolade à Draco, avant de lui faire une bourrade amicale et de reprendre mon chemin.

Putain, quelle journée riche en émotions encore une fois !

Plus qu'une journée. Parce que ça fait près de trente-six heures qu'on n'a pas dormi…

Mon cerveau fait rapidement le tour de tout ce que nous avons fait depuis. Et je me demande où nous sommes allés puiser toute l'énergie qu'il nous a fallu pour faire face.

Dans notre cœur, me vient spontanément la réponse, tandis que je me mets au lit.

Ouais… Dans notre cœur, me dis-je, avant de fermer les yeux sur le sommeil qui me tombe soudainement dessus…

OoOoOoO

_**Nuit du Mercredi 15 au Jeudi 16 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 4 : Le Sens Des Epreuves**

**Harry**

L'annexe est plongée dans la pénombre quand j'ouvre les yeux.

J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'odeur entêtante des fleurs. Ou alors j'ai trop dormi. Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes. J'ai soif. Ma salive est épaisse et amère. Ma vue est floue. Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé mes lunettes ? Où ont-elles été mises dans ce cas ? J'aimerai bien voir à qui appartiennent les respirations que j'entends…

Il y a Ron, je le sais. Son sommeil est paisible. Ça me fait du bien, de le sentir calme et tranquille. Qui d'autre est là ? Je ne distingue pas leurs odeurs, à cause des fleurs. Mais il doit y avoir Hermione, Marraine et Parrain aussi…

Marraine et Parrain… Est-ce que je dois les appeler Papa et Maman maintenant ? Je me souviens l'avoir demandé à Parrain et il a dit oui. Mais était-ce un rêve, parmi tous mes cauchemars ? Non, je ne crois pas… Je suis même sûr que non maintenant. Il me tenait dans ses bras et il a pleuré. Il se sentait coupable, à cause de la Potion de Cauchemars…

Papa et Maman…

J'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir un Papa et une Maman…

Parrain et Marraine sont d'accord pour que je les appelle comme ça. Mais que penseraient mes vrais parents ? Ils m'aimaient, ils ont donné leur vie pour me protéger. Seront-ils froissés, là-haut, si j'appelle Papa et Maman quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ? Mon cœur me dit non. Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai envie qu'il dise non…

Papa, Maman qui êtes au ciel, je vous aime très fort, mais vous êtes si loin. Est-ce que vous comprenez que j'ai besoin d'un Papa et d'une Maman auprès de moi ? Je saurais faire la distinction entre vous. Je continuerai à vous aimer avec la même force, la même tendresse. Si seulement vous pouviez me répondre. Ne pouvez-vous le faire, dans l'un de mes rêves, venir me voir comme Sirius l'a fait ? Ou me donner un signe peut-être ? Même si ça veut dire non, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je comprendrais…

Un bruissement d'ailes. Fumseck vient se poser sur mon bras replié autour de Jérémy.

Mon cœur bat très fort. C'est peut-être ça le signe…

Je tends la main vers lui et il penche la tête pour que je puisse caresser les petites plumes qui commencent à pousser au sommet de son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Fumseck ? Tu crois que mes parents accepteraient que Parrain et Marraine soient mon Papa et ma Maman ? » murmure-je, en lissant doucement le duvet soyeux sous son cou, avec le dos de ma main

Fumseck se penche vers moi et il frotte sa tête contre mon front, en poussant un petit trille qui apaise mon âme et mon cœur… Je me sens enveloppé de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour. Comme lorsque Ron, Hermione, Parrain et Marraine venaient auprès de moi, là-bas, dans la cave de Priest Hole Manor… Et dans mon esprit, jaillit le souvenir de mes parents, tels que je les ai vus dans le Miroir du Rised… Ils me sourient…

Des larmes tendres coulent sur mes joues…

« Merci… Je vous aime très fort. » murmure-je, si profondément ému que ma poitrine me parait bien trop étroite pour contenir toutes mes émotions…

Bruissement d'ailes. Fumseck est parti.

Et je sais au fond de moi, qu'il attendait d'avoir pu me délivrer le message de mes parents avant de le faire…

Je suis si heureux !

Je soupire de bien-être. Je goûte ce bonheur comme le met le plus délicieux au monde. Et je me dis que là est peut-être le sens de toutes les souffrances que j'ai eues à vivre. Pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur ce bonheur qui leur succède. Je connais les affres de perdre ceux que j'aime, mais je connais aussi le bonheur de les retrouver et de les aimer plus fort encore…

Et cet amour est une force si puissante qu'elle m'a permis de sortir de l'enfer, malgré la douleur et l'épuisement de mon corps, malgré les cauchemars qui embrumaient mon esprit…

Je repense à Sirius, qui est venu m'offrir une porte de sortie, par-delà la mort..

Sirius… Je ressens encore sa présence si vivace et chaleureuse. J'étais si heureux de le retrouver. Je l'aurais suivi là-haut sans regret à ce moment-là. Comment a-t-il pu venir jusqu'à moi ? Et pourquoi a-t-il pu venir ? C'est un mystère qui ne pourra sans doute pas être résolu, jusqu'à ce que mon tour vienne d'aller vers lui…

Jérémy bouge un peu contre moi.

Il se réveille je crois. Oui, je sens ses cils papillonner contre ma peau.

Il redresse la tête et me regarde, l'air anxieux. Je lui souris et il se détend immédiatement.

« Comment ça va bonhomme ? » m'enquiers-je dans un murmure, en ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux.

Ma voix va mieux. Je ne coasse plus.

« Ça va… » répond-il, en regardant autour de lui, des interrogations plein les yeux, avant de demander dans un souffle inquiet où nous sommes..

« A Poudlard. Dans une annexe de l'infirmerie. Nous y sommes en sécurité. Personne ne peut passer la porte sans y être autorisé. Elle ne s'ouvrirait pas sinon… » chuchote-je, en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Il se détache de moi pour se redresser sur un coude et mieux voir ce qui nous entoure…

« Woaw ! C'est pour toi, toutes ces fleurs et ces cadeaux ? » souffle-t-il, la bouche un peu ouverte et les yeux brillants comme un enfant qui voit pour la première fois un sapin de Noël.

« Pas tout. Regarde, il y a une pile de cartes sur mon chevet et une autre sur le tien. J'en déduis donc que tout ce qui est de ton côté de lit est à toi, bonhomme. » lui fais-je remarquer dans un murmure, tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissent d'incrédulité.

« Pour moi ? Qui peut bien m'envoyer tout ça ? Toi, tu as plein d'amis et de gens qui t'aiment bien. Moi j'en ai pas vraiment… » chuchote-t-il, son regard s'assombrissant un peu de tristesse…

Je sens son cœur battre très fort sous la main que j'ai posée sur son dos. Il a du mal à croire que tout ce qu'il voit de son côté de lit est pour lui, mais en même temps, il espère que c'est vrai, j'en suis certain…

« Il faut croire qu'il y en a plus que tu ne crois… » affirme-je, en tendant le bras pour prendre une partie des cartes de vœux situées sur son chevet…

Je les pose sur mon ventre, en pioche une au hasard et la lui tends pour qu'il la lise, à la lueur d'une bougie que je rapproche. Il lit quelques cartes, sourcils froncés, sans rien dire. Il a l'air touché et déglutit avec un peu de peine. Mais c'est de la bonne émotion.

« Ce sont des élèves avec qui je vais en classe, mais aussi des autres que je ne connais pas. Il y a des Serpentards, des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles et même des Gryffondors… » chuchote-t-il finalement en levant vers moi des yeux où se disputent l'incrédulité et un étonnement ému

Puis il ajoute sur une grimace, après un petit silence :

« Mais il y a pas de… d'Âne Bâté… comme que tu dis. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de les appeler comme ça, tu sais.. Et puis, tu n'as pas lu toutes les cartes encore.. » réponds-je avec douceur.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il n'y en aura pas. C'est chacun pour soi chez eux… Je ne sais même pas si ma sœur… Enfin, Jodie ne fait jamais très attention à moi. » murmure-t-il, en essayant de prendre un air indifférent.

Mais je vois bien qu'il est peiné.

« Et moi, je suis prêt à parier que ta sœur s'est fait plus de soucis que tu penses… On va regarder le reste des cartes, il y en aura peut-être une de sa part. Et s'il n'y en a pas, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle attend de pouvoir venir te voir… » assure-je, en tendant le bras pour ramener toute la pile sur moi.

Nous faisons le tri, par Maison quand celle-ci est précisée, de toutes les cartes qui ne sont pas de sa sœur. Et soudainement, du coin de l'œil, je le vois sourire. Il tient en main un simple carré de parchemin épais, sur lequel est dessiné à la main une rose aux contours maladroits.

« C'est elle ! Elle dit qu'elle pense à moi et elle va demander si elle peut venir me voir ! » s'exclame-t-il dans un chuchotement un peu noué

« Eh bien tu vois, qu'elle fait attention à toi, bonhomme ! » dis-je doucement, en passant mon bras autour de son épaule

Il hoche la tête, en relisant la carte, comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien réel, la met de côté, à part de toutes les autres, puis il en lit encore quelques-unes, avant de rester un peu songeur…

« Pourquoi ils m'écrivent et me font des cadeaux, alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas ? … Et alors que j'étais un Âne Bâté ? » demande-t-il soudainement, en levant ses yeux interrogatifs vers moi.

« Parce que tu as été captif pendant plus de dix jours et que cela les a touchés. Alors ils t'offrent leur soutien. Ils veulent que tu saches, qu'ils ont pensé à toi et qu'ils sont heureux que tu sois de retour à Poudlard… » réponds-je, en le prenant dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi.

« Oui, mais… Ils ne savent pas que je ne suis plus pour lui… » insiste-t-il, sourcils froncés

« Tu as été blessé dans le déraillement du train, tu as été enlevé par une Mangemort et retenu en captivité dans une cave, aux mains de Voldemort.. Que tu sois ou pas pour lui, ça n'a pas d'importance pour eux. Ils ont de la peine parce que tu as souffert et te tendent une main amicale au cas où tu en aurais besoin… » explique-je, en observant ses réactions.

Il réfléchit, la main posée sur le tas de cartes, les effleurant du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je veux dire, tu crois que je dois répondre à tout le monde ? » demande-t-il, en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Eh, bien… C'est à toi de voir. Tu peux répondre à tout le monde individuellement ou répondre à quelques-uns individuellement et faire une réponse globale qui serait affichée dans les Salles Communes pour les autres ou tu fais seulement une réponse globale» réponds-je, avant de décider de le taquiner un peu et d'ajouter : « Ou tu ne réponds à personne et tu fais un discours de remerciements dans la Grande Salle quand tu seras sorti de l'infirmerie… »

« Quoi ? Ah, non ! Pas de discours ! » sursaute-il, avant de noter la lueur espiègle dans mon regard et de pouffer de rire en me donnant un petit coup de poing sur la poitrine…

Puis nous restons silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le temps s'égrène, tranquille et calme. C'est la première fois que nous pouvons goûter cela alors que nous sommes ensemble et je sens qu'une nouvelle forme de relation s'instaure entre nous.

Nous avons d'abord été compagnons de captivité forcés, Jérémy me considérait alors comme un ennemi, il était en colère contre moi, haineux et je me sentais obligé de le protéger par devers lui et par devoir. Puis nous avons été compagnons de captivité tout court, souffrant l'un et l'autre et l'un pour l'autre. Cela nous a considérablement rapprochés tous les deux. Et petit à petit, durant notre évasion, il est devenu mon ancre dans la réalité…

Serais- je allé aussi loin, s'il n'avait pas été là ? N'aurais-je pas baissé les bras et abandonné ? Aurais-je trouvé la force de continuer sans lui ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais il a joué un rôle important dans ma lutte contre les cauchemars et durant toute notre évasion…

Et je sais que nous sommes unis par un lien très fort maintenant. Indestructible…

Nous ne sommes plus des compagnons de souffrance. Il n'a plus seulement besoin que je le protège. C'est un petit frère que je tiens maintenant dans mes bras. Pour lequel j'ai beaucoup d'affection. Qui a besoin de mes conseils, que je réponde aux questions qu'il se pose, que je l'aide aussi à trouver en lui certaines réponses…

Voilà un nouveau sens à cette épreuve…

Je suis le grand frère du petit bonhomme, me dis-je, en laissant la douce torpeur qui a emmené Jérémy dans le sommeil, m'emmener moi aussi…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.


	35. Retour Progressif Au Quotidien 2

**Disclaimer: cf chap 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est ma beta...**

**...**

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon forum ( de nouvau actif, ouf!) aux commentaires de - Lul - Douceurfamille - Mireille -**

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre dédié à Feliness, pour le 400ème commentaire sur ce livre III**

**Bisous!**

OoOoOoOO

**Retour Progressif Au Quotidien 2 / 3**

_**Jeudi 16 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 5 : Tristan **

**Hermione**

Ça fait du bien une bonne douche. Je me sens ragaillardie et j'ai maintenant un appétit d'ogresse…

J'observe mon reflet dans la glace, tandis que je coiffe mes cheveux mouillés. Mes joues sont toujours creuses, mais les cernes sous mes yeux ont disparus. Je pense que Richard m'accordera de sortir de l'infirmerie et de reprendre les cours. J'ai très envie d'aller faire un tour à la Bibliothèque. De reprendre un rythme de vie normal…

Mon estomac gronde. Il est temps que je prenne mon petit déjeuner. Je range ma brosse à cheveux dans ma trousse de toilette, plie machinalement les serviettes que j'ai utilisées, avant de les déposer dans la corbeille à linge sale et je sors de la salle de bains.

Harry est réveillé. Il me sourit tandis que j'approche pour l'embrasser. Ron, qui est assis dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, m'invite à avancer un siège et à prendre le petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, tandis que Tonton Sev et Tatie vont à leur tour dans la salle de bains…

A voir la façon dont ils se tiennent la main et se regardent, je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils vont prolonger un peu leur tête à tête dans un bain parfumé…

Ça pourrait paraître étrange, qu'ils affichent aussi ouvertement leur intimité devant nous maintenant. Après tout, ils sont nos profs et jusqu'à présent, sans cacher leur relation, ils gardaient tout de même une certaine réserve. Mais après ce que nous avons partagé, je trouve cela tout à fait naturel qu'ils ne soient plus réservés. Nos Magies, nos cœurs et nos esprits se sont mêlés si profondément, si intimement…

Ron me sert un thé et je remplis mon assiette. J'attaque mes œufs au bacon avec bonheur. Merlin que j'ai faim ! Et pendant que je mange, Ron et Harry bavardent un peu. Ils se frôlent la main, échangent des regards amoureux, puis Ron lit à voix haute quelques-unes des cartes que Harry a reçues…

« On dirait que Jérémy a eu pas mal de cadeaux et de cartes lui aussi » fais-je remarquer, quand ma dernière bouchée est enfin avalée…

Je crois que j'ai exagéré sur la quantité. Mon estomac est un peu gonflé et il me faudrait un palan pour m'aider à me lever de mon fauteuil, tellement je me sens soudainement lourde …

« Oui, le petit bonhomme en était tout étonné… Mais je sais que cela lui a fait plaisir aussi… » répond Harry, avec un regard tendre pour le petit…

Ils sont très proches, cela ne fait pas de doute, à la façon dont Harry le regarde et dont Jérémy dort avec confiance la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Ça m'émeut. Mais je n'en suis pas étonnée. Pas après ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux.

Je frissonne rétrospectivement, tandis que des souvenirs assaillent mon cerveau et je les repousse vivement. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ça, mais je préfère ne pas m'y attarder pour l'heure. Même si j'ai conscience qu'il faudra que je réexamine tout ça posément, pour que cela ne me hante pas dans des cauchemars…

Mais il y a tout de même une question qui me turlupine et à laquelle je voudrais réponse maintenant…

« Qui est Tristan, Harry ? » m'enquiers-je donc, interrompant sans vergogne Ron qui demandait à Harry ce qu'il penserait d'aller prendre un bain tous les deux, quand Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally seront sortis de la salle d'eau

Harry tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit…

« Je ne sais pas s'il s'appelle vraiment Tristan. Je lui ai demandé son nom, il a dit qu'il ne savait pas et m'a demandé comment je voulais l'appeler. Il avait l'air triste. Alors je l'ai appelé Tristan… J'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours… Mais je ne me souviens pas où je l'ai vu déjà… » répond Harry, avec douceur, le regard plongé en lui-même…

« Tu crois que c'est un esprit qui a eu le droit de venir te voir pour t'aider, comme a pu le faire Sirius ? Ou qui s'est égaré, comme Plumki ? » s'enquiert Ron, les sourcils froncés..

« Non… Sirius est resté très peu de temps. Et si c'était un esprit égaré, comme Plumki, pourquoi me parlerait-il seulement maintenant ? Non, je crois que c'est ma conscience. Une partie de moi, que j'ai matérialisée dans mes pensées, quand je faisais des cauchemars, pour m'aider à les repousser. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, mais je crois que c'est ça… Ma conscience… Elle a pris l'apparence d'un petit garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps, sans doute, cela expliquerait que j'aie l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant… » explique Harry, les yeux plissés sur la réflexion

Mon cerveau réfléchit lui aussi. A toute vitesse…

« Est-ce qu'il ne ressemble pas à l'un de tes voisins ou un garçon de ton école, quand tu étais petit ? » s'enquiert Ron, un sourcil haussé

« Non. Je ne crois pas. En fait… Hermione, tu te souviens du petit garçon que tu as vu à côté de moi, à Privet Drive ? Sa description correspond tout à fait à Tristan.… » répond Harry, le regard dans le vague, avant de soupirer puis de préciser : « En tout cas, il était gentil et il m'a beaucoup aidé… »

« As-tu la sensation qu'il est toujours là ? » demande-je, une idée pointant le bout de son nez dans mon cerveau enfiévré…

Harry sourit.

« Oui, puisque c'est ma conscience… » répond-il, le regard brillant de malice…

Oh, j'adore voir ce regard ! Cela prouve que notre Harry est toujours là ! Que la terrible épreuve qu'il a traversée ne l'a pas détruit, même s'il a changé de toute évidence…

Il est plus… Oh ! Ce n'est pas le moment que je pense à ça. Revenons-en à nos Hippogriffes !

« D'accord, Harry… Mais Tristan t'as-t-il parlé en dehors de tes cauchemars ? Depuis que tu es réveillé, par exemple ? » insiste-je, tandis que mon idée fait son chemin…

« Non… Enfin, pas quand je suis réveillé. Je ne l'ai ni vu dans ma tête, ni entendu, en dehors des moments où je fais des cauchemars trop profonds… Mais il est là, quelque part, j'en suis sûr… Il reviendra, si j'ai besoin de lui… » répond Harry, les sourcils froncés, avant de hocher la tête de manière négative et d'ajouter : « Je ne sais pas comment mieux t'expliquer cela, Hermione. »

« Eh bien, moi j'ai une explication je crois… » affirme-je, de plus en plus certaine que mon idée se tient, avant de réfléchir pour l'examiner sous tous les angles…

« Tu nous dis tout maintenant ou tu dois d'abord faire un tour à la Bibliothèque ? » demande Ron, au bout de quelques instants

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, même si je sais qu'il me taquine.

« D'accord, voilà ce que je pense, mais avant, souvenez-vous que moi, quand j'ai vu ce petit garçon, il s'appuyait sur toi, Harry, comme pour te réconforter. Et j'ai eu la sensation que ta Magie lui donnait vie, qu'il s'en nourrissait... » commence-je, en regardant Harry et Ron tour à tour, pour m'assurer qu'ils se souviennent de mes explications.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête, attentifs.

« Bien… Tu dis, Harry que tu as la sensation de le connaitre depuis toujours, mais de ne pas te souvenir où, ni quand tu l'as vu. Exact ? » résume-je, attendant la confirmation de Harry, pour poursuivre : « Alors voilà ce que je crois : Tristan est un ami imaginaire, que tu as créé quand tu étais tout petit et que tu te sentais très seul. Ta Magie t'as peut-être même permis de le matérialiser, de le voir comme s'il était réel. Tu as dû l'imaginer, comme un grand frère qui veillait sur toi, te consolait quand tu étais seul, effrayé dans la nuit noire de ton placard… Et puis tu as grandi et tu l'as oublié, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes si seul et effrayé par tes cauchemars et ta souffrance, qu'il a ressurgi dans ta mémoire et qu'il t'a aidé de nouveau à traverser une épreuve terriblement éprouvante… »

Harry me regarde, sans me voir j'en suis sûre. Il semble complètement parti ailleurs, loin de nous et de l'annexe…

« Mais, si c'est un… ami imaginaire de Harry, comment expliques-tu que tu l'aies vu à Privet Drive, Hermione ? » demande Ron, sourcils froncés

« Harry l'a dit, Tristan est toujours là, avec lui. Quand j'ai été mordue par la Bestiole, Harry a éprouvé une très forte émotion, il me tenait la main. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, nous sommes un peu entrés en Communion, sans le vouloir, et que j'ai saisi les pensées inconscientes de Harry. Un peu comme avec toi, plus tard et que j'ai entendu tes pensées, Ron. Sauf que là, j'ai vu Tristan, l'ami imaginaire de Harry, qui est toujours quelque part dans son cœur, prêt à le réconforter et à le soutenir quand il en a besoin… » explique-je, plus sûre de moi à mesure que j'explique mon idée…

Le silence tombe un instant sur l'annexe. Chacun de nous réfléchissant sur le sujet.

« Et il est resté tout petit ? Il n'a pas grandi ? » demande encore Ron, dubitatif, au bout d'environ une minute

« Non. Il est resté tel qu'il était la dernière fois que Harry l'a imaginé, avant de l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas grandir, puisque Harry ne lui donnait plus vie. Et c'est pour cela qu'il semblait heureux quand Harry faisait de la Magie. Parce que c'est la Magie de Harry, qui le rend matériel, réel… » réponds-je, tandis que Ron semble toujours sceptique…

« Hermione a raison, Ron… » souffle soudainement Harry, son regard revenant progressivement dans le présent : « Je me souviens maintenant… Tristan venait dans mon placard, le soir, quand j'étais tout petit… Je devais avoir deux ou trois ans quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Enfin selon ce dont je me souviens… je lui parlais souvent… Petit à petit, mes peurs ont disparues et j'ai eu moins souvent recours à lui. Mais il venait toujours, quand j'avais besoin de lui. Et il était un grand-frère pour moi… Tristan… C'est comme ça que je l'appelais déjà à l'époque… Pourquoi a-t-il oublié son nom ?... Non, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a oublié… C'est moi, bien sûr… Même si je lui ai finalement donné le même nom qu'autrefois… »

Harry a le visage figé dans l'expression de quelqu'un qui redécouvre avec émotion de doux souvenirs. Mon cœur se serre, à la pensée du petit garçon effrayé qu'il a été et qui n'avait pour le consoler qu'un ami imaginaire auquel sa Magie Spontanée a donné vie…

Je vois la même émotion que la mienne, sur le visage de Ron, qui lui serre la main avec douceur, la caressant de son pouce…

« Tristan… Tu es dans mon cœur et tu le resteras toujours. Jamais plus je ne t'oublierai maintenant… » souffle Harry, avec un sourire tendre, avant de lever les yeux vers Ron et moi pour ajouter : « Il a été le premier et seul ami que j'aie eu, quand j'étais à Privet Drive. Et vous avez été les premiers de mes amis, ici, à Poudlard. Que de chemin parcouru depuis… Maintenant, j'ai toute une famille et d'autres amis… Mais je ne pourrais jamais dire vraiment Adieu à Tristan. Il fait partie de moi pour toujours… Comme toutes celles et ceux que j'aime... »

Mon cœur se serre, encore une fois et je me penche vers Harry pour l'embrasser, me disant en même temps que finalement, je suis peut-être encore un peu trop à fleur de peau, pour sortir d'ici. Et puis, nous sommes jeudi, reprendre les cours demain n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens. Autant que je passe un week-end prolongé avec mes deux frères de cœur…

Et le nouveau petit frère de Harry aussi…

Car je suis certaine que c'est comme ça qu'il considère Jérémy, maintenant…

J'aurais le temps de le connaitre dans les prochains jours, mais ce petit bonhomme, comme l'appelle Harry, va me plaire, j'en suis convaincue. Et il se fera de bons amis parmi les petits Gryffondors. Je demanderais qu'on prévoit un lit pour lui, dans notre Tour, car Harry ne voudra pas qu'il aille ailleurs, c'est certain… Dommage que Miho ait été obligée de partir, elle aurait pris le gamin sous son aile et l'aurait intégré dans toutes les maisons sans distinction… Peut-être pourrions-nous le confier à Alioth, durant l'absence de Miho…

Ron baille soudainement à se décrocher les mâchoires…

« Tu as une mine affreuse, Ron. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te mettre au lit, avant que Richard ou Pompom revienne ici et te cloue dedans, avec interdiction d'en bouger avant huit jours… » déclare-je, en considérant son teint pâle et ses traits tirés…

Il a beau avoir bénéficié du Cocon des Fées, il a dépensé tant d'énergie pour aider Harry, qu'il lui faudra plusieurs jours encore pour récupérer totalement. Et puis, ses blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries non plus. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, étant donné la férocité de la Barrière de Magie Noire…

Je frissonne encore une fois… Il faut que je reste concentrée sur ce qu'il se passe ici, m'admoneste-je, en focalisant de nouveau mon attention sur Ron.

Comme il ne bouge pas de son fauteuil, je me lève et je l'incite à me suivre, en tirant sur son bras, je l'accompagne jusqu'à son lit, retape ses oreillers et je vais même jusqu'à le border, avant de lui embrasser le front, tandis qu'il me regarde les yeux pétillants…

« Molly, sort de ce corps ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, avant d'éclater de rire…

Et je ris avec lui, car il m'a raconté hier ce qu'il s'est passé et la vision qu'il avait eu de lui-même, très tôt le matin, alors que j'étais encore endormie …

Des mères poules…

C'est vrai que nous en sommes un peu, les uns avec les autres…

Mais c'est normal aussi…

Nous avons eu tellement peur de nous perdre les uns et les autres…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Jodie et Jérémy**

**Draco**

Je reviens de l'annexe où je suis allé après avoir avalé vite fait mon déjeuner, pour rendre une petite visite à Harry, en compagnie de Blaise, Théo, Neville et quelques autres copains, quand le Baron Sanglant fonce droit vers moi…

« Le professeur Snape demande à vous voir dans les quartiers du professeur De Paimpont, Monsieur Malfoy » dit-il, de sa voix sépulcrale qui me file toujours des frissons dans le dos.

Je hoche la tête et le remercie, avant de changer de cap. Les copains me suivent et nous fonçons vers les appartements de Tatie Nally. Comme d'habitude, sa porte s'ouvre, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de frapper.

Pa et Tatie sont installés dans les confortables fauteuils, avec chacun un bouquin.

« Ah, Draco. J'ai un service à te demander. Je me serais occupé de l'affaire moi-même, mais Richard a accepté de nous laisser sortir tous les deux à la condition expresse que nous nous reposions. Il nous a assuré que s'il venait à apprendre qu'on nous avait vus, « vadrouillant à droite et à gauche dans les couloirs » selon son expression, il viendrait nous assommer une bonne fois pour au moins huit jours… » déclare Pa, en grimaçant.

Je comprends qu'il obéisse à cet ordre, même s'il en est contrarié. Richard nous a assez souvent prouvé qu'il ne fait jamais une promesse en l'air… Et la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de lui résister, je me suis retrouvé endormi pendant trente-six heures chrono…

« Pas de souci. Que puis-je faire ? » réponds-je, souriant de concert avec Tatie, devant la mine déconfite de Pa

« Hier matin, Jodie Costner a remis un billet à Hagrid, quand il a raccompagné les Pro-Voldemort dans leurs dortoirs, après le petit déjeuner. Elle y avait joint une carte de vœux de rétablissement pour son frère. Dans le billet, elle me demandait l'autorisation de le voir. Je voudrais que tu l'accompagnes, si cela ne t'ennuie pas. » explique Pa, avec un regard qui me dit que je ne suis pas obligé d'accepter, mais qu'il aimerait que je le fasse…

L'image de Jodie Costner me demandant d'un regard comment va son frère me traverse l'esprit… Elle avait l'air sincère et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une entourloupe sous sa demande…

« D'accord » réponds-je, avant de demander quand je dois aller la chercher

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais faire prévenir tes professeurs que tu n'iras pas en cours cet après-midi. Le Baron Sanglant est informé, il fera venir Jodie Costner dans la Salle Commune dès que tu seras prêt à partir. Philippa et Gabe me semblent indiqués pour vous accompagner. Ils ont déjà eu l'occasion de venir en aide à Mademoiselle Costner et elle sera moins sur la réserve avec eux qu'avec d'autres… Je sais qu'ils sont libres. Ils resteront dans l'infirmerie pendant la visite à laquelle tu assisteras… » déclare Pa, l'air satisfait

« Tu espères qu'elle vire de bord et nous en parle, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-je, d'un ton assuré.

« Oui. Et si c'est le cas, accompagnez là dans mon bureau. Je m'y rendrais par les Passages Internes. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de risque que Richard l'apprenne… » répond Pa, avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que lui. J'ai parfois l'impression que Richard a des antennes et qu'il capte tout, un peu comme le professeur Dumbledore. Mais j'acquiesce et, tandis que les copains prennent les couloirs pour aller en cours, j'empreinte les Passages Internes, suivant les indications précises de Pa, pour retrouver le chemin menant dans notre QG…

J'y retrouve justement Gabe et Philippa, qui travaillent avec trois autres Septième Année, sur un devoir pour le professeur Vector. Une explication et deux minutes plus tard, nous remontons vers la Salle Commune, Gabe allant nous attendre derrière le mur d'entrée, car il n'est pas utile pour l'heure que Costner sache que nous invitons des élèves des autres Maisons dans les Quartiers de Serpentard. Puis je demande au Baron Sanglant de bien vouloir la faire venir.

Elle monte les escaliers sans se hâter, s'arrêtant sur la dernière marche, pour nous regarder Philippa et moi, tandis que les quelques copains se trouvant dans la Salle Commune, observent ce qu'il se passe avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

« Le professeur Snape nous a demandé de t'emmener voir ton frère. Gabe Harrison fait aussi partie de ton escorte et il nous attend déjà dans le couloir. » lui apprends-je, d'un ton neutre, ne manquant pas de noter un bref tic au coin de sa bouche.

L'amorce d'un sourire, je pense.

Mais, face aux autres, elle ne montrera pas ses réactions. Elle doit d'ailleurs se maudire encore, de n'avoir pas su totalement se contrôler hier matin, même si personne ou presque n'a dû prêter attention à elle à ce moment-là..

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se passe quasiment dans le silence. Seuls Gabe et Philippa échangent parfois quelques mots, à propos de leur devoir. Nous ne croisons personne, tout le monde étant soit en cours, soit en train d'étudier dans sa Salle Commune, sa chambre ou à la Bibliothèque.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie où, fait exceptionnel, il n'y a plus de malade, Gabe et Philippa vont s'installer sur un lit avec les bouquins et parchemins qu'ils ont pris pour continuer leur travail, tandis que j'emmène Jodie Costner devant la porte de l'annexe…

Dès que je l'ouvre, je vois Jérémy se redresser sur son séant et sourire en voyant sa sœur. Un coup d'œil sur le côté, m'apprend qu'elle a gardé son visage impassible. Et à mesure que nous avançons vers le lit, le sourire de Jérémy s'éteint, tandis que Harry passe un bras autour de son épaule pour tâcher de le réconforter…

Foutue Serpentard à la noix ! Elle pourrait se laisser aller là, quand même ! Ne voit-elle pas qu'elle fait de la peine à son petit frère ? Elle sait pourtant qu'il a beaucoup souffert le pauvre ! Elle pourrait laisser tomber le masque, elle n'est pas parmi les Ânes Bâtés, bon sang ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour montrer son affection à son petit frère ? Le déluge ?

Je me retiens de lui foutre des baffes, tiens…

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Par discrétion, Hermione et Ron proposent d'aller à côté et ils s'en vont, Hermione soutenant Ron qui a encore les jambes et le ventre douloureux.

J'avance une chaise, invitant Jodie Costner à s'assoir. Malgré son visage figé, je suis soudainement persuadé qu'elle n'est pas du tout à l'aise…

Ouais, je vois ce qu'il se passe… Elle est gênée par la présence de Harry. Eh, bien il faudra qu'elle s'y fasse. Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, lui…

Et moi non plus… Mais je me retire de l'autre côté du lit, prenant place à côté de mon frère, que j'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne, avant de m'assoir. Voilà comment on se comporte, quand on vient voir son frère, Mademoiselle Costner ! Prenez-en de la graine ! me dis-je, en la foudroyant du regard. Mais ça ne sert à rien, car elle ne prête absolument pas attention à moi… Elle ne regarde que son frère…

« Pourquoi es-tu dans le même lit que Potter ? » demande-t-elle soudainement, un peu sèchement.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres questions à poser avant ! Et un autre ton à employer !

« Je ne peux pas encore dormir tout seul. J'aurais peur si Harry n'est pas là quand je me réveille… » répond Jérémy dans un souffle, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes…

Ah ! Cette fois, Jodie Costner perd un peu son masque. Elle pâlit et son regard s'assombrit…

« Alors c'est vrai… Tu as été… » murmure-t-elle, avant de déglutir difficilement.

Jérémy hoche la tête et il éclate brusquement en sanglots…

Et sa sœur réagit enfin comme une sœur, se levant promptement de sa chaise pour s'assoir au bord du lit et le prendre dans ses bras, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux.

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Harry. Il est soulagé. Je le suis aussi. Jérémy va recevoir le soutien d'au moins l'un de ses proches…

Costner laisse son frère pleurer, durant quelques minutes, se contentant de le serrer contre elle, sa tête posée sur le sommet de sa tête. J'ignore à quoi elle peut bien penser, son regard fixé sur un bouquet de fleurs, mais je suis sûr que ça se bouscule pas mal dans sa tête…

Peu à peu, Jérémy s'apaise et enfin, il relève les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne suis plus pour lui. C'est… c'est un monstre… » murmure-t-il, son regard douloureux fixé dans celui de sa sœur…

Elle hoche simplement la tête, l'air de dire qu'elle comprend et le serre de nouveau contre elle, caressant ses cheveux, d'une main tremblante. Et elle le berce, sans rien dire. Et Jérémy s'accroche à sa robe d'une main et à la main de Harry de l'autre…

A-t-elle lu les articles de la Gazette ? Sait-elle de quoi Voldemort est capable ? Se demande-t-elle dans ce cas ce qu'il a fait à son petit frère ?

La respiration de Jérémy s'apaise. Il s'est endormi. Jodie se sépare doucement de lui et elle fixe son regard dans celui de Harry, avant de laisser son frère reposer dans le creux de son épaule, à l'abri du bras qu'il passe autour de lui, dans un geste protecteur…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de lui confier son petit frère…

Ce n'était pas utile. Harry est déjà son protecteur.

Elle se réinstalle sur la chaise. Droite et raide. Ses yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui ne laisse voir qu'un ciel gris et bas, chargé de neige encore. Enfin, elle se tourne vers Harry.

« Que lui a-t-on fait ? » demande-t-elle, dans un souffle

« Que lui a-t-il fait… » rectifie Harry avec douceur, en caressant les cheveux de Jérémy, avant d'ajouter : « Me croiras-tu ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit Jérémy, qui te le dise… »

Jodie déglutit sa salive avec difficulté et ramène une boucle de cheveux derrière son oreille, d'un geste nerveux.

« Non. Ce sera trop difficile pour lui. Je te croirais… » souffle-t-elle, en entrecroisant ses doigts avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

Harry ne parle pas tout de suite. Il est clair que c'est douloureux pour lui, de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cave de Priest Hole Manor. Il garde les yeux fermés, durant quelques secondes, puis il inspire profondément, avant de les rouvrir.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, de parler de tout cela. Alors tu m'excuseras si je suis un peu brutal. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de manière… douce de dire cela. Jérémy a été torturé. Il a reçu plusieurs Doloris, le Maléfice du Fouet Tranchant et il a eu des côtes fracturées et nombres de coups et blessures. Il n'a pas été nourri correctement et il a été privé de sommeil. Il était nu, dans une cave très froide, avec une seule et fine couverture. Il a été forcé de me donner une Potion pour me torturer pendant plusieurs jours, sous peine d'être terriblement puni. Il l'a d'ailleurs été une fois, parce qu'il était si épuisé qu'il a raté l'heure. Et aussi il… » explique Harry, qui s'interrompt brusquement respiration bloquée…

Jodie le regarde attentivement, les yeux remplis de larmes, la poitrine oppressée…

« Est-ce qu'il a été… violé ? » demande-t-elle, ses mains tremblant sur ses genoux.

Et je sais alors, qu'elle a lu les articles de la Gazette, qui font l'objet de la plupart des conversations et où il est fait état d'au moins trois enfants qui ont été violés avant d'être horriblement torturés puis tués.

« Non ! » s'exclame Harry, en resserrant son bras autour de Jérémy, avant de préciser dans un souffle : « Je serais mort, plutôt que de laisser Voldemort faire ça ! »

Jodie éclate en sanglot, sa tête dans ses mains. De soulagement. Puis elle lève la tête vers Harry…

« Merci… » hoquète-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller auprès de son frère, pour lui caresser les cheveux et lui embrasser doucement la joue.

« Il a essayé, n'est-ce pas ? » souffle-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes, son regard de nouveau levé vers Harry.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de… le caresser un peu… Mais j'ai réussi à l'empêcher d'aller plus loin… Il était temps cependant que nous sortions de là-bas… » répond honnêtement Harry, les yeux baissés sur Jérémy

« Cela a dû te coûter très cher… » lâche Jodie, le regard empli de reconnaissance pour Harry

Sans doute ne saura-t-elle jamais à quel point elle a raison… Combien Harry a morflé, pour protéger Jérémy…

« Oui. Mais cela m'aurait coûté bien davantage, si je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher. Ça m'aurait fait plus mal que les tortures… » déclare Harry, d'une voix nouée.

Et il se laisse aller sur son oreiller, les yeux fermés, me tendant une main que je saisis, pour la serrer dans la mienne. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, mon bide se tord et mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser de chagrin. J'ai peur qu'il retombe dans l'un de ses affreux cauchemars, comme cela arrive de temps en temps encore, à cause de la Potion qui ne l'élimine pas si facilement que Pa et Richard l'espéraient…

« Ça va aller, mon frère… C'était un cauchemar, juste un horrible cauchemar… » souffle-t-il, avant de desserrer sa prise sur ma main et d'inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises…

Costner ne dit rien. Elle regarde son petit frère. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Harry de temps en temps, l'air de se poser pleins de questions, sur ce qu'il a pu subir, pour avoir protégé son frère…

« Quand nous sortirons de l'infirmerie, j'emmènerai Jérémy dans la Tour de Gryffondor. S'il se sent suffisamment rassuré, il dormira dans la même chambre qu'Alioth Vila, un Deuxième Année de Serpentard qui prendra soin de lui. Sinon, je le garderai dans mon dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Je veillerai sur Jérémy, comme un grand frère sur son petit frère, Jodie. Quoi que toi tu puisses décider… » déclare soudainement Harry, qui a gardé les yeux fermés…

Jodie acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Le professeur Snape peut te recevoir dans son bureau, au retour de l'infirmerie. La décision t'appartient. » interviens-je, d'un ton doux.

« Je ne veux pas être complice d'un monstre… » souffle Jodie en réponse, hésitant avant d'ajouter : « Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on pense que je cherche à échapper à la punition qui sera décidée lors du Conseil de Discipline Samedi… »

« Parles-en avec le professeur Snape. Il sera de bon conseil… » murmure Harry, en ouvrant les yeux sur elle.

Jodie hoche la tête et embrasse son frère, avant de se relever.

« Peux-tu lui dire que je l'aime beaucoup ? Et que je suis désolée qu'il ait eu à souffrir ainsi. » demande-t-elle à Harry, d'une voix un peu voilée.

« Je crois qu'il le sait. Et tu pourras lui dire quand tu reviendras le voir. » répond Harry avec douceur, avant de préciser qu'il fera quand même le message à Jérémy à son réveil.

Et, avant que nous partions, Harry me demande de rester un instant. Je dis à Jodie de m'attendre à côté, avec les autres et je regarde Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Je profite qu'il n'y ait que nous deux, pour te dire que je souhaite appeler Parrain et Marraine, Papa Sev et Maman Nally. Ils sont d'accord, mais je voulais te demander si cela ne t'ennuie pas, concernant Parrain… » dit-il, le regard un peu anxieux.

« Idiot ! Cela ne m'ennuie pas du tout, bien entendu ! Je l'appelle Pa, tu l'appelles Papa et cela nous rapproche davantage encore ! Sérieux Harry, tu n'avais pas à me demander la permission. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais j'étais là, quand tu as demandé à Pa si tu pouvais l'appeler Papa. Et je suis vraiment content ! Et d'avoir un nouveau petit frère aussi… » assure-je, tout sourire, avant de le serrer contre moi…

Et je m'en vais, non sans promettre que nous reparlerons de tout cela à tête reposée plus tard, et que je trouve ça vraiment formidable.

OoOoOoO

_**Vendredi 17 janvier 1997**_

**Acte 7 : La Nouvelle Pétunia**

**Charly**

Ma brève noyade dans les eaux glacées d'Azkaban, me vaut quelques jours de congés forcés.

Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie ! Je me sens d'ailleurs encore frigorifié de l'intérieur, malgré toutes les boissons chaudes que j'ingurgite et les Sortilèges de Réchauffements que je me jette régulièrement…

On dirait que j'ai avalé un Détraqueur…

Ça doit être psychologique. Comme si une part de moi ne voulait pas oublier le froid glacial de la Dame à la Faux, avec laquelle j'ai sérieusement flirté contre mon gré…

Franchement, je préfère les étreintes fougueuses de ma Nadya. Ça, c'est du chaud garanti !

Bon, j'en ai marre d'être au pieu à ne rien faire… Enfin, au pieu… Affalé dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans une tonne de couverture, serait plus juste… J'irais bien faire un tour au QG pour aller aux nouvelles. En passant par la Cheminée, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid, me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, par laquelle on peut encore voir la neige tomber…

Une vague de froid et de neige s'est abattue sur toute la Grande Bretagne, selon ce qui a été annoncé à la radio. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause des Détraqueurs…

Je frissonne, pour ne pas changer…

Si je me remue, j'arriverais peut-être enfin à me réchauffer…

Allez, je me décide. Je vais au QG.

Je préviens Maman, qui s'affaire dans la cuisine, à préparer une bonne soupe pour le diner, écourtant au plus vite son questionnement de mère poule soucieuse de la santé de ses poussins et je m'engouffre dans la Cheminée du Salon.

Il fait bon dans la cuisine du QG.

La tante Pétunia est là. Elle prépare de la soupe aussi, avec sa belle-sœur qui épluche les légumes avec elle…

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Harry ? On ne m'en a pas donné depuis ce matin ! » me demande précipitamment la Tante Pétunia, avec une expression terriblement inquiète

« Euh… Oui, j'en ai eu ce midi. Il a repris complètement connaissance ce matin et d'après ce que je sais, il semble avoir de nouveau toute sa tête, même s'il déconnecte de temps en temps. Richard, son Médicomage, dit que tout rentrera définitivement dans l'ordre dans quelques jours, quand les résidus de Potions seront totalement éliminés… » réponds-je, surpris par sa nouvelle attitude

Même si Bill m'en a touché quelques mots, le changement est tellement radical, qu'il y a de quoi rester sur le cul…

« Eh bien tu vois, Pétunia, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer comme tu le fais. Ce garçon est solide. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Duddy. Le pauvre petit n'arrive pas à se remettre de la gifle que tu lui as donnée l'autre jour et… » commence la tante Marge, en maugréant, avant d'être brusquement interrompue par sa belle-sœur.

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons, Marjorie ! Et arrête de couver Dudley comme s'il était à la mort ! Même si je regrette de l'avoir frappé, il méritait cette gifle ! Et j'espère bien que ce n'est pas ce qui l'a choqué le plus, mais ce qui lui a été expliqué après ! Par ailleurs, je sais que tu n'as aucun lien de famille avec Harry, que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu te fiches de ce qui a pu lui arriver comme de ta première chemise, mais c'est mon neveu et son état de santé m'inquiète ! Je te prie de respecter cela ! Tout comme je te prie de respecter ma décision de laisser Dudley réfléchir à son attitude pendant quelques jours, avant d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec lui ! Cet enfant a été trop gâté… Vernon et moi l'avons très mal élevé. Il est temps que cela change… » dit-elle, avec sécheresse, tandis que je me régale de voir la tante Marge devenir progressivement violette…

Elle n'ose cependant pas réagir, peut-être parce que je suis là…

En tout cas, moi, si elle continue comme ça la nouvelle Pétunia, elle va finir par me plaire…

« Et pour le reste, ses blessures, est-ce qu'il va complètement se remettre ? Il ne va pas lui rester de séquelles ? » demande maintenant Pétunia, qui ne s'occupe déjà plus du tout de sa belle-sœur et me regarde de nouveau d'un air anxieux.

« Harry se remet bien de ses blessures et de ce que je sais, à part quelques cicatrices, il n'aura pas de séquelles physiques… » réponds-je, en me servant une tasse de thé que vient de préparer Tylsa

Toujours d'après ce que je sais, Dobby est au repos, dans la maison de Nally et Dyna prend soin de lui. C'est donc Tylsa, qui assure leur service ici et Winky vient lui donner un coup de main le matin…

« Et les autres ? L'enfant qui était avec lui. Et j'ai cru comprendre que votre jeune frère, l'ami de Harry, a été très gravement blessé. Nally également a beaucoup souffert m'a-t-on dit. Elle aurait failli mourir… » demande Pétunia, l'air sincèrement concernée…

Ça, ça me laisse sur le fion ! Que Pétunia demande des nouvelles de Harry, c'est une chose. Mais qu'elle en demande de mon frangin et de Nally, cela en est une autre…

Ouais, radicalement changée, Pétunia. Et c'est décidé, elle me plait désormais…

« Le petit se remet doucement. Quant à Ron, il a effectivement été très gravement blessé. Il a eu le corps complètement lacéré et certaines de ses plaies étaient très profondes. Et il a aussi épuisé ses réserves Magiques. Il était dans le coma…. Mais ça va maintenant. Les Fées l'ont beaucoup aidé à reconstituer ses réserves. Et ses blessures cicatrisent bien, pour une grande part grâce à Fumseck. Quant à Nally, elle a failli mourir effectivement, mais un Elfe de maison a pris son mal et après quelques jours de repos, elle devrait être en pleine forme… » explique-je brièvement.

« Des Fées ont aidé votre frère ? Qui est ce Fumseck ? Et comment un Elfe de maison a-t-il pu prendre le mal de Nally ? Je ne comprends pas… » demande précipitamment Pétunia…

« Fumseck, c'est un Phénix… » réponds-je, avant d'entreprendre de tout détailler à une Pétunia qui écoute attentivement, les yeux ronds de stupeur la plupart du temps…

Sa belle-sœur aussi écoute, même si elle fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à nous en continuant à éplucher les légumes, que Pétunia a complètement oubliés, quant à elle…

« C'est incroyable… » commente finalement Pétunia, soupirant avant de confier, d'un ton attristé : « Lily racontait souvent des histoires merveilleuses à nos parents, sur ce qu'elle voyait dans son école, les créatures qu'elle rencontraient, des Fantômes, des Centaures et des Licornes. Des portraits qui parlent… J'étais certaine qu'elle racontait des mensonges, pour se rendre intéressante… Mais elle disait la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Tout cela est réel. Il y a des Dragons aussi, je suis moi-même Gardien de ces charmantes bestioles. Il y a aussi des Gobelins, les Lutins, des Hippogriffes, des Loup-Garou et tout un tas d'autres Créatures plus ou moins gentilles…» assure-je, avec un sourire.

Pétunia soupire encore, tandis que sa belle-sœur se lève pour mettre dans l'évier la bassine de légumes épluchés et les laver.

« Si j'écris un mot à Harry, pourriez-vous le lui faire parvenir ? » demande Pétunia, les yeux mouillés.

« Bien sûr. Mais… Voulez-vous que je demande s'il vous est possible de le voir ? » propose-je, songeant que le professeur Dumbledore ne sera sûrement pas contre ça…

« Eh bien, oui, bien sûr que j'aimerai voir Harry. Mais, voudra-t-il me voir, lui ? » répond Pétunia, ses mains tremblant quelque peu.

Ah ! Ouais, bien sûr… Je comprends ses doutes. Maintenant qu'elle a conscience d'avoir mal agi envers lui, elle se demande si Harry verrait sa visite d'un bon œil…

« Vous savez, je connais bien Harry. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il vous pardonnera… » assure-je, d'une voix douce, pensant à part moi, qu'il ne faut quand pas qu'elle s'attende à ce qu'il éprouve soudainement un amour fou pour elle.

Pétunia réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague, triturant un coin de torchon entre ses doigts.

« D'accord. Oui, je voudrais le voir. S'il le veut bien lui-même… » déclare-t-elle dans un murmure, au bout de quelques minutes…

« Je m'occupe tout de suite de la question… » réponds-je, en me levant pour me rendre dans la Base d'Espionnage et contacter Poudlard.

J'arrive à avoir le professeur Dumbledore, qui a gardé le Miroir Magique à disposition et nous convenons d'un rendez-vous un peu plus tard, le temps pour lui de faire demander à Harry s'il accepte la visite de sa tante.

En attendant ce moment, je reste avec Mondingus et Roger Greengrass, qui sont de garde cet après-midi. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la joie au Manoir. Voldemort ne décolère pas de l'évasion de Harry et Jérémy et la présence parfois bruyante de ses troupes lui portent sur les nerfs…

Il est salement contrarié aussi, que le Russe se soit fait la malle avec sa fille, la nouvelle épouse de Lucius, auquel il a finalement filé une sacrée trempe, pour l'avoir persuadé de ne pas zigouiller ses beaux-parents dès le soir des noces, pour profiter de leur financement et de leurs riches relations…

Et puis, ajouté au fait que « l'interrogatoire » serré de Preston ne donne rien, la mort de Lucrèce Zabini ne l'arrange pas du tout, puisqu'il reste convaincu qu'elle a été complice de l'évasion de Harry et Jérémy. Or, aussi longtemps qu'il ne sait pas comment cela a pu se produire, il ne veut pas envoyer ses troupes à Priest Hole Manor, au risque que nous les attaquions dans leur sommeil…

Et tout cela l'empêche de réfléchir et de trouver le tombeau de son ancêtre, ce qui accroît encore sa fureur…

Bref, il est salement enragé et le fait savoir en distribuant les punitions…

Bellatrix y est passée, pour son échec à Dunvegan Castle, Bertram Yaxley pour le sien au Ministère, Pansy Parkinson pour ne pas avoir tué le Russe et même les petites putes Brandburgy pour avoir été capturés et n'avoir donc pu assouvir ses besoins pervers pendant trois semaines…

Avec tout ça, Lucius a préféré repartir en mission de recrutement on ne sait où, le temps que la tempête se calme au Manoir…

En ce qui me concerne, ça peut durer, tant que cela n'aboutit pas à une autre attaque sur un village Moldu…

J'en frémis encore, de ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette et je comprends que Bill et Viktor aient du mal à se remettre de ce qu'ils ont vus quand ils sont allés défaire les Maléfices là-bas…

Putain, voilà une mission que j'espère bien n'avoir jamais à remplir !

OoOoOoo

**Harry**

Je suis content que Richard soit allé chez le lunetier du Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, pour aller me chercher de nouvelles lunettes, dont j'ai choisi le modèle de monture sur catalogue.

Le même genre que Draco, avec les branches en argent et des verres reliés par un fil transparent. Mais quand ses verres sont ovoïdes, j'ai préféré des ronds, comme j'avais avant.

Bref, je suis content. Ma vue n'est plus floue au-delà d'un mètre et je peux regarder l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, sans déranger les autres toutes les deux minutes…

Je suis nerveux, à mesure que le temps passe. Quand je me suis réveillé de ma sieste, vers 18h30, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait laissé un message, demandant si j'acceptais une visite de ma tante Pétunia. Ça m'a fichu un sacré coup et j'ai failli replonger directement dans un cauchemar. Heureusement, la force de l'amour de Ron et de l'amitié d'Hermione m'ont empêché de sombrer et, après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai décidé de dire oui…

Elle viendra après le couvre-feu, quand il n'y aura plus d'élève dans les couloirs. Enfin, plus d'élève… Il y en aura du Comité, puisqu'il a été décidé de reprendre les entraînements. Mais bon, sans doute qu'elle ne les rencontrera pas…

Je me demande comment elle va réagir, si elle croise un Fantôme ou Peeves…

Oh et puis zut ! C'est son problème !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, de vouloir me voir tout à coup ?

« Oh ! Harry ? Tu es avec nous ? » demande soudainement Draco, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Je hoche simplement la tête, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Ça y est, il est vingt et une heures…

« Je file à l'entraînement. Est-ce que tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose demain ? Je dois déjà passer à la Bibliothèque pour Hermione, tu veux un ou deux livres, toi aussi ? » demande Draco, qui tient un parchemin et une plume en main

« Euh… Oui, tu peux apporter un ou deux livres. Pour Jérémy aussi. Neville va me rapporter mes effets de toilette, des Tee-Shirts et des caleçons, parce que je déteste les pyjamas de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu pourrais en ramener pour Jérémy ? Ses affaires de toilette aussi. Et sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles… Et du Parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre, pour répondre aux cartes de vœux… Et euh… Je crois que c'est tout… Merci » réponds-je, tout en guettant la porte et le moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur

« Pour les affaires de Jérémy, je demanderai à un Elfe de s'en occuper, car je doute pouvoir aller les chercher moi-même. Il aura tout à son réveil. Le reste, je viendrais l'apporter avant le petit déjeuner. » déclare Draco, en roulant sa liste avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

Puis il nous embrasse tous et nous souhaite bonne nuit, avant de passer derrière le paravent.

Il ne manque jamais d'y passer, à chaque fois qu'il vient. Je me demande ce que cela lui fait, d'avoir la charge de l'épouse de Lucius. A Tatie Narcissa aussi d'ailleurs. Elle est venue cet après-midi, juste avant que je fasse la sieste et elle est resté jusqu'à vingt heures, au chevet de Ievguenia.

De ce que je sais, elle n'a pas encore bougé d'un cil. Et son Elfe de Maison ne la quitte pas…

Par ailleurs, comme nos visites seront élargies demain à davantage de copains, elle sera transférée dans une chambre que les Elfes sont en train d'aménager pour elle, par laquelle on ne peut accéder qu'en traversant les appartements privés de Pompom.

Jérémy bouge contre moi et je m'empresse de baisser les yeux vers lui. Il a fait un cauchemar cet après-midi, qui m'a réveillé. Il pleurait dans son sommeil. Il a parlé aussi. Il m'appelait. Et en fin de compte, il s'est réveillé, plus fatigué que s'il n'avait pas fait la sieste.

Il s'est endormi vers vingt heures trente. Il dort beaucoup. Mais Richard a dit que c'est normal. Il faut qu'il récupère, après toutes les heures de privation de sommeil, l'infection de ses blessures et de ses poumons et toutes les émotions qu'il a eues… D'ailleurs, je dors beaucoup moi aussi…

Nouveau coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Et soudainement je sursaute. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête vient de traverser le mur devant moi.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens ! » s'exclame-t-il avec bonne humeur

« Bonsoir, Sir Nicholas » répondons-nous en chœur, Ron, Hermione et moi.

« Je suis venu vous féliciter de votre bravoure et vous souhaiter un bon rétablissement, de la part de tous mes collègues Fantômes. Le Baron Sanglant aurait voulu être notre délégué, mais il a été entendu que la Maison Gryffondor étant majoritairement représentée ici, cet honneur me revenait de droit. » déclare-t-il, en bombant un peu le torse.

Nous le remercions d'une même voix, puis Hermione ne manque pas de lui demander de remercier ses « collègues » également, ce que Nick assure qu'il fera en notre nom à tous.

Il bavarde ensuite avec Hermione et je les écoute distraitement, tandis que mon œil ne cesse de regarder l'heure.

Enfin, un petit coup à la porte et elle s'ouvre sur Charly, qui laisse passer tante Pétunia devant lui. Elle entre, visiblement mal à l'aise et sursaute, yeux écarquillés et palissant, en voyant Nick qui se trouve droit devant elle.

Ben, j'aurais vu sa réaction en fin de compte, me dis-je, avec je l'avoue, un peu de joie moqueuse…

« Oh, je crois que je n'ai pas l'heur de vous connaître Madame. Permettez-moi donc de me présenter. Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Fantôme de la Maison Gryffondor, pour vous servir, Madame… » déclare un peu pompeusement Nick, en inclinant le buste.

Ce faisant, sa tête branlante tombe de côté et ma tante en a à la fois un sursaut de frayeur et un haut-le-cœur. Mais déjà, Nick se redresse et remet sa tête en place, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à elle

« Si je puis me permettre, à qui ai-je l'honneur, Madame ? » demande-t-il, avec une évidente curiosité.

« Pé… Pétunia Dursley… Je… je suis la tante de Harry… » répond ma tante, avec un coup d'œil de détresse qui embrasse tout le monde, sans réellement voir qui que ce soit…

« Oh ! Mais alors, Madame, c'est un double honneur pour moi que de vous avoir été présenté ! C'est que, voyez-vous, votre neveu est un très brillant représentant de notre Maison. Il fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, digne de Godric Gryffondor lui-même ! Et je me souviens parfaitement que ses parents, Lily Evans et James Potter étaient également des êtres d'exception ! Mais je ne vous apprends rien, sans doute et je gage que vous êtes fière, Madame d'appartenir à une aussi noble famille ! » s'exclame Nick, avec emphase

« Ah.. Euh… Oui, je suis très fière, bien sûr… » répond ma tante, tandis que je surprends les coups d'œil rieurs que Ron et Hermione me jettent…

Une horloge sonne la demie de vingt et une heure, quelque part dans le Château et Nick sursaute, sa tête penchant dangereusement sur son épaule. Il la rattrape et la remet en place, l'air un peu agacé, avant de retourner son attention aimable vers ma tante.

« Soyez assurée, Madame, que j'aurais grand plaisir à évoquer avec vous tous les exploits de votre neveu et de ses parents. Hélas, le devoir m'appelle. Les Fantômes de Poudlard ont été appelés à surveiller une bande de chenapans et mon tour de garde approche. Or, je dois également m'assurer que tout se passe bien dans la Tour Gryffondor, avant de prendre mon service. Mais ce sera sans doute pour une autre fois ! Au plaisir, Madame ! » déclare Nick, avec une nouvelle révérence, pour laquelle cette fois, il prend la précaution de maintenir sa tête.

« Oui… Au… Au plaisir, Monsieur… » répond ma tante, d'un ton hésitant.

Puis Nick nous salue à notre tour, assurant à Charly qu'il regrette également de ne pouvoir lui accorder un peu de temps pour bavarder et promettant à Ron, Hermione et moi-même de revenir bientôt prendre de nos nouvelles, avant de repartir comme il est venu, en traversant le mur…

Tante Pétunia vacille sur ses jambes et Charly s'empresse de la retenir par le bras. Elle le remercie, ce qui ne manque pas de m'étonner et son regard reprend un peu d'assurance, avant de se tourner vers moi.

Et dans ses yeux, je vois une lueur que je ne lui ai jamais vue pour moi. Elle a l'air d'être à la fois contente de me voir et soulagée aussi, même si l'ensemble est teinté d'inquiétude et d'hésitation…

Elle déglutit et s'avance vers moi. S'assoit au bord du fauteuil placé à côté de mon lit, la respiration un peu courte.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Je… Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté ma visite. » dit-elle dans un souffle, baissant un court instant la tête avant de la relever, les yeux embués de larmes et d'ajouter : « J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et je regrette tellement de…»

Elle ne peut achever, éclatant en petits sanglots, incapable de parler pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je l'observe, sans rien dire. Ron et Hermione m'ont raconté tout à l'heure ce qu'il s'est passé, après leur première Communion Magique et ce que tante Pétunia a dit à Maman Nally.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Je crois que j'ai du mal à croire que tante Pétunia puisse avoir changé d'avis comme ça, qu'elle ait pu s'inquiéter pour moi.

Qu'elle éprouve de l'affection pour moi…

Tante Pétunia finit par se reprendre. Elle regarde dans le vague pendant une minute ou deux. Puis elle me regarde de nouveau et parle. Elle me raconte un peu son enfance avec Maman, elle m'avoue sa jalousie, sa rancœur et sa mesquinerie envers elle, puis envers moi. Elle dit ce qu'elle a ressenti lors de la Communion Magique et tous ses regrets…

A mesure qu'elle parle, des tas d'émotions me traversent. D'abord dans mon ventre, puis dans mon cœur qui se serre un peu. Et finalement, tandis qu'elle me dit combien elle s'est inquiétée pour moi ces derniers jours, une larme glissant sur sa joue et ses doigts triturant un mouchoir sur lequel ses yeux sont baissés, j'allonge le bras et je lui prends doucement la main…

« Ne pleure plus, tante Pétunia, c'est le passé tout ça… C'est fini maintenant. » dis-je dans un souffle doux, tandis qu'elle serre très fort mes doigts, avant de relever ses yeux sur moi.

Elle se lève lentement et viens s'assoir au bord du lit, serrant toujours ses doigts sur les miens. Elle a du mal à déglutir. Elle hésite à me demander quelque chose, je le vois…

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » demande-t-elle finalement, dans un murmure.

Je hoche la tête, sans toutefois amorcer le premier geste. Mais elle le fait, se penchant vers moi en arrondissant les bras et je fais le second en venant contre elle. Je ne la serre pas très fort. Elle non plus. C'est une étreinte hésitante, mais douce quand même.

Le premier pas, vers une nouvelle relation. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais éprouver pour elle autant d'affection que j'en ai pour tous les autres membres de ma famille de cœur. Mais au moins nos rapports seront-ils apaisés et nous allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître.

Tante Pétunia ne reste plus très longtemps après cela. Je suis fatigué et elle le voit. Et puis je crois que nous avons aussi besoin de temps, pour intégrer tout ça, avant de pouvoir parler d'autre chose.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et me dire au revoir. Et elle a aussi un mot aimable pour Ron et Hermione, avant de partir. Et c'est je crois, ce qui me convainc le plus de sa sincérité, de son profond changement.

Qu'il y a bien une nouvelle Tante Pétunia, maintenant…

Le silence tombe sur l'infirmerie après son départ. Ron et Hermione ont compris que je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela maintenant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils viennent tous les deux m'embrasser. Et ils éteignent une partie des chandelles, plongeant l'annexe dans la pénombre, tandis que je resserre Jérémy dans mes bras et que je ferme les yeux.

Mon esprit vogue un temps. Se remémorant dans le désordre la visite de Tante Pétunia. S'imprégnant de ses paroles, de ses regrets. De la tendresse aussi dont elle a fait preuve envers moi pour la première fois de ma vie…

Je réfléchirais à tout cela une autre fois, me dis-je finalement, avant de me laisser aller à la torpeur du sommeil qui vient…

OoOoOoO

_**Samedi 18 janvier 1997**_

**Acte 8 : La Citadelle**

**Algie**

Je replie la Gazette, avant de la poser sur le plateau de mon petit déjeuner. Horrifié.

Une nouvelle attaque sur un village Moldu a été perpétrée. La Gazette n'a pas donné de détails, mais il n'en est plus besoin, pour imaginer les actes monstrueux qui ont été encore une fois commis…

Comment peut-on mener de telles exactions contre des hommes, des femmes et des enfants innocents ?

Je frémis une fois de plus, en buvant un thé, avant d'inciter mon esprit à voguer vers le registre, dont je vais une fois de plus feuilleter les fragiles pages.

Dix jours, que je le consulte chaque jour et que ces pages me dévoilent la généalogie des plus vieilles familles de Sorciers français et leur histoire. Des heures que je partage leur passé, que je vis avec eux des tranches de leur vie. Quelques dizaines de pages seulement ont été ainsi visitées, car le registre est généreux.

Et il en reste des centaines à consulter…

Peut-être devrais-je laisser le hasard faire les choses et ouvrir le registre « au petit bonheur la chance » comme disent les Français ?

Mais je connais trop Rupert, pour savoir qu'il bougonnera que cela manque trop de méthode. Et il est assez contrarié aujourd'hui, pour que j'en ajoute à sa mauvaise humeur…

Le voilà justement, qui revient d'être allé faire un tour dans les bois pour s'oxygéner un peu et digérer les nouvelles du jour. Il m'observe discrètement, tout en sortant son fameux carnet de sa poche, dans lequel il inscrit quelques mots. Puis il prend le registre et vient me l'apporter, hésitant quelque peu avant de me le donner.

« Demain, tu te reposes. » décide-t-il, en me tendant le registre.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Mes journées sont épuisantes et je ne suis plus tout jeune. Il convient donc que je me ménage quelque peu de temps en temps…

J'ouvre le registre, frémissant déjà. Anticipant le plaisir de découvrir une partie du passé de ces familles que je ne connais pourtant pas. La page d'aujourd'hui concerne une famille dont le premier Sorcier s'appelait Amaury le jeune, fils d'Enguerrand né en Flandres en l'an 781. Sa lignée a traversé le temps jusqu'en l'année 1928 avant de s'éteindre…

Ma main effleure le parchemin et un tourbillon m'emporte vers le passé. Un jeune garçon dirige un troupeau d'oies, à l'aide d'une badine, dans les rues d'un village. Il les emmène au marché pour les vendre au plus offrant. Puis je vois le garçon, prendre connaissance de ses dons et intégrer un village sorcier où il apprendra la Magie. Le temps défile sous mes yeux, d'époque en époque, sautant parfois un siècle ou deux.

Et enfin mon cœur bat la chamade… Un jeune homme court dans les rues d'une ville, il est poursuivi par des hommes en arme. Il s'engouffre sous une futée, s'arrêtant quelques pas plus loin, à l'abri de buissons. Il sort un carnet de la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de l'ôter, ainsi que ses souliers et ses chaussettes. Il cache le tout, puis il remonte les manches de sa chemise, dénoue ses cheveux et se barbouille un peu le visage de poussière, avant de courir à nouveau, carnet en main, jusqu'à déboucher sur un chantier…

Une citadelle.

Des maçons et des charpentiers, des sculpteurs et des forgerons travaillent à sa construction, déjà bien avancée, dans un va et vient constant d'ouvriers qui transportent du bois, des briques et des pierres. Le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, avant de charger sur ses épaules un sac de ciment et de se mêler aux ouvriers. Il dépose son chargement là où on lui indique de le faire et il se faufile vers un bâtiment qui semble bientôt fini, passant à l'intérieur, après s'être assuré que personne ne le suit.

C'est une chapelle de style jésuite, dont le magnifique plafond de bois ressemble à la coque renversée d'un bateau. Le jeune homme se dirige vers le fond de la chapelle et s'agenouille derrière une grosse caisse contenant des outils. Il en choisit un, car il ne veut pas utiliser la Magie au risque de se faire repérer par les Sorciers déguisés en Mousquetaires du Roi, qui le poursuivent. Puis il défait quelques petites dalles fraîchement posées, creuse un trou dans la terre mise à nue, prend son carnet qu'il enveloppe dans un morceau de drap de toile épaisse trouvé dans la caisse et le pose dans le trou qu'il rebouche avec soins, avant de remettre les dalles en place…

Et il repart, s'assurant plusieurs fois qu'il n'est pas suivi, avec l'intention d'effectuer un voyage, à la recherche d'un trésor perdu depuis longtemps… L'original d'une œuvre après laquelle son grand-père a couru toute sa vie sans jamais le trouver. Son grand-père avait traduit en grec, une version latine, elle-même tirée d'une version araméenne, deux ouvrages qu'il possédait et qui lui ont été volés lors d'un voyage en Italie.

Le jeune homme veut les récupérer. Il a des indices à sa disposition. Il les a amassés et assemblés comme un puzzle dans son carnet, celui qu'il vient d'enterrer dans la chapelle. Car quelqu'un d'autre veut récupérer ces livres et les faux mousquetaires qui le pourchassaient, cherchaient à s'emparer de son carnet pour le compte de cet homme. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme n'en a pas besoin. Il doute même en avoir de nouveau l'utilité un jour, mais on ne sait jamais, quelque chose lui a peut-être échappé ou il aura mal interprété une donnée. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a enterré au lieu de le brûler. Il pourra le retrouver, si cela s'avère nécessaire à l'avenir…

Enfin, il finit par Transplaner chez lui et il entre dans une pièce que je reconnais. C'est celle dans laquelle le traducteur de la version grecque se trouvait, la première fois où j'en ai eu la vision. Le jeune homme s'assoit devant le bureau, prend une plume et un parchemin. Il a l'intention de faire son testament avant de partir. Alors il écrit son nom, sa date de naissance et son adresse, avant que le tourbillon du passé m'emporte dans une autre époque.

Mais je ne la visite pas. J'ai vu ce que j'espérais voir et je me force à retirer ma main du registre….

« Lille, il faut aller à la Citadelle de Lille, dans la chapelle… » ai-je le temps de dire à Rupert, avant de perdre conscience d'épuisement…

OoOoOoO

_**Dimanche 19 janvier 1997**_

**Acte 9 : Les Décisions du Conseil de Discipline**

**Ron**

Il est bien gentil, Jérémy. Vraiment, j'aime beaucoup ce gosse et nous avons pas mal discuté avec lui, Harry et Hermione ces deux derniers jours, à propos de ses anciennes convictions, qu'il remet totalement en cause, maintenant qu'il a vu la véritable face du Serpent…

Oui, vraiment je l'aime bien. Il est intelligent et adore bouquiner, s'intéressant à des domaines variés, ce qu'Hermione apprécie particulièrement chez lui. On comprend pourquoi quand on sait à quel point elle est curieuse de tout…

Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai bien qu'il lâche un peu Harry…

Nous n'avons pas pu avoir un seul moment d'intimité tous les deux. Et maintenant que Jérémy ne dort plus autant, il devient plus que difficile de pouvoir seulement tenir un peu la main de Harry ou frôler ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Car Jérémy n'est pas au courant concernant notre relation à Harry et moi. Et l'homosexualité est un sujet sur lequel il a des idées négatives bien arrêtées. Ce que je comprends parfaitement, étant donné ce que Voldemort a voulu lui faire.

C'est Jérémy qui a abordé le sujet, à la suite d'un cauchemar qui nous a tous réveillé il y a deux nuits. Bien sûr, nous lui avons précisé qu'il ne faut pas confondre homosexualité et pédophilie, mais il n'en démord pas. L'homosexualité, c'est dégueulasse, dit-il et il faudrait jeter tous les homo en prison…

Quant à moi, j'aurais bien insisté un peu pour le convaincre que si la pédophilie est totalement condamnable, il n'y a en revanche rien de mal à être homo, mais Harry m'a fait comprendre d'un coup d'œil de laisser tomber pour le moment. Qu'il sera temps d'en reparler plus tard, quand Jérémy sera un peu remis de son expérience traumatisante.

En attendant, pas de mot doux, de regard ou geste tendre, ni de baiser, quand Jérémy est avec nous… Et il est toujours avec nous. Même dans la salle de bains…

Ah ! Voilà Draco et les potes !

« Alors ? » demande-je, sans même leur laisser le temps d'entrer.

Je suis pressé d'apprendre enfin ce qui a été décidé lors du Conseil de Discipline et à quelle sauce vont être mangé les Ânes Bâtés qui ont attaqué des élèves.

« Alors les auditions se sont finies à 04H45 cette nuit et les décisions ont été rendues individuellement de 05H30 à 07H30 et nous ont été annoncées à 08h30. » répond Draco en poussant un soupir avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a l'air loin d'être enthousiaste. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. En fait, ils ont l'air déçu au possible et même visiblement en rogne, en ce qui concerne Blaise…

Ça ne sent pas bon du tout cette affaire…

« Oui, mais encore ? Vous en faites des têtes ! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ! » s'enquiert Hermione, son regard volant de copain en copain.

« Asterope Thorpe n'est pas renvoyée, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! » répond Blaise, en serrant les poings, une lueur meurtrière traversant son regard..

« Quoi ! » nous exclamons-nous en chœur, Hermione, Harry et moi…

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris aux profs, de garder cette saleté de poufiasse à Poudlard, alors qu'elle a failli tuer Miho et qu'elle en a aussi après la tête de Blaise ? Le professeur Dumbledore avait pourtant dit à Remus qu'il allait demander son renvoi ! Et Tonton Sev aussi, était déterminé à débarrasser Poudlard de sa présence !

Théo s'apprête à faire un commentaire sûrement bien senti à voir son regard dégoûté, mais il a la chique coupée par Tonton Sev qui entre à son tour dans l'annexe. …

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous foutu ! Je croyais que tu allais demander le renvoi de cette salope ! » s'exclame aussitôt Blaise, en sautant sur ses pieds avec un regard assassin pour Tonton.

Tonton Sev soupire, tandis que Jérémy écarquille les yeux sur Blaise, bouche bée. Il doit se demander si Blaise est suicidaire, pour s'adresser de cette façon à son Directeur de Maison. Mais c'est vrai que, faute d'occasion, nous ne lui avons pas expliqué encore, les rapports privilégiés que nous entretenons avec Tonton Sev, Tatie Nally et Tonton Remus…

« J'allais le faire, Blaise. Et Albus également. Mais les Thorpe étaient appuyés par leur grand-père, Astérion 1er du nom dans la lignée et il n'a pas manqué de faire remarquer, avant même le début du Conseil de Discipline, que Randy Bletchley n'a pas été renvoyé, à la suite de sa tentative de meurtre sur Ginny, le matin d'Halloween. Par ailleurs, il a argué que la Baguette d'Asterope ayant été brisée, nous n'avions pas la preuve que le Maléfice dont Miho a été victime, était bien du fait de sa petite fille. Ce que nous n'avons pas pu réfuter, car elle a seulement été vue jetant l'Expulsio qui a provoqué le traumatisme crânien, pas le Maléfice qui a précédé. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus faire valoir que nous savons qu'elle fait partie d'un groupe d'étudiants ayant accepté de passer un contrat avec ta mère Blaise, pour vous tuer, Miho et toi. D'abord parce que nous n'avons aucun preuve matérielle de cela et ensuite parce qu'il aurait été facile de décrédibiliser le seul témoin de cette affaire, que nous ne pouvions pas produire non plus d'ailleurs, au risque d'être accusés de complicité avec un prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban. Alors nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de requalifier l'accusation de tentative de meurtre en tant qu'agression très grave, même si cela nous répugnait et que nous aurions nettement préféré l'envoyer rendre des comptes devant le Magenmagot. Dans le cas contraire, à moins d'accepter de revoir notre position concernant Randy Bletchley, nous aurions été accusés de partialité et l'affaire aurait été portée devant le Magenmagot qui n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de statuer en faveur de Thorpe… » répond Tonton Sev, d'un ton calme et posé.

« Alors il n'y avait qu'à réviser la situation de Bletchley et les renvoyer tous les deux ! » s'exclame Blaise, d'un ton coléreux.

« Tu sais ce que Randy Bletchley risque, si nous faisons cela, Blaise. (1) Ne me dis pas qu'à notre place, tu aurais été prêt à endosser la responsabilité de ce qui lui arriverait, pour avoir le plaisir d'assister au renvoi d'Asterope Thorpe. » réplique Tonton, d'une voix douce

Blaise soupire et ferme les yeux…

« Non… » répond-il, l'air accablé…

J'aurais répondu la même chose. Car à supposer que le Magenmagot déciderait sûrement que Bletchley a été suffisamment puni, après deux mois et demi de mise en isolement, Voldemort, lui ne manquera pas de sévir beaucoup plus sévèrement, pour son échec. Et ensuite, il lui fera donner le Baiser du Détraqueur auquel il espérait que Bletchley soit condamné après le meurtre de Ginny, à la seule fin de mener ses projets à bien…

Alors non, nous ne pouvons pas renvoyer Bletchley. Ça le condamnerait à mort et probablement son frère avec… Or, même si ce sont deux sacrés abrutis, nous n'avons pas le droit pour autant de disposer ainsi de leur vie…

« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Et tu peux compter qu'au Conseil de Discipline qui aura lieu fin juin pour statuer sur la poursuite ou non en Septembre de ses études à Poudlard, ne lui sera pas favorable. En attendant, elle est mise à l'isolement, dans des conditions similaires à celles de Bletchley, jusqu'à ce qu'elle exprime des regrets sincères, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Tonton Sev, sur un nouveau soupir.

Ouais… Fin juin, le cas de Bletchley ne sera plus du ressort de l'école. A lui de décider ce qu'il fera dès le soir des vacances. Ou il demande la protection de l'Ordre ou il décide de se débrouiller seul ou de rejoindre Voldemort. À ses risques et périls concernant les deux dernières possibilités…

« Et pour les autres, qu'a-t-il été décidé ? » demande Hermione, après un instant de silence collégial

« Alienor Forbanks est renvoyée de l'école, sa Baguette a été brisée et elle est déjà transférée au Ministère, en attendant son procès pour avoir fait usage d'un Doloris sur Théo. Les autres agresseurs sont en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sept jours sur sept. Ils ne disposeront pas de leur Baguette durant deux mois, en dehors des cours. Pour les autres, retenues dans les mêmes conditions qu'avant Noël, jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Pâques. Et cette fois, il ne sera pas question de réviser la punition, comme nous l'avons fait avant Noël… Si nous avions su ce qui arriverait, jamais nous n'aurions levé la punition, sous le prétexte qu'après tout, si eux ne méritaient pas leurs vacances, les professeurs si… » répond Tonton Sev, avec un ton de regret…

C'est vrai, qu'après la scission de Serpentard, au lendemain d'halloween, les Ânes Bâtés avaient été prévenus qu'ils n'iraient pas en vacances à Noël, mais effectueraient des travaux d'intérêt généraux. Mais avec tout ce qu'ils s'est passé après, plus la préparation du faux Conseil des Ministres à Dunvegan à laquelle certains profs ont pris part, l'attaque de ce faux Conseil en perspective et ses conséquences prévisibles, le Directeur a jugé préférable, en accord avec Tonton Sev, qu'il valait mieux renvoyer les Ânes Bâtés chez eux plutôt qu'avoir en plus à les surveiller…

Et les profs méritaient effectivement un peu de repos…

« Ah ! Et en plus, aucun ne peut envoyer de courrier sans que j'aie préalablement vérifié son contenu. Et j'irais moi-même à la Volière une fois par semaine pour l'envoyer… » ajoute Tonton Sev, avec une grimace

C'est sûr que tout ça, c'est du boulot en plus pour lui et les autres profs.

Mais si l'on regarde les choses du bon côté, ça permettra aussi de faire tourner la Ferme Pédagogique à plein régime et d'approvisionner au max le Village des Elfes…

« Il y en a un à qui ça doit faire plaisir tout ça, c'est Rusard. Il va de nouveau pouvoir faire briquer les armures et le sol du Grand hall trois fois par jour… Et après, il râlera parce que les dalles en marbres auront été usées par « ces petits voyous qui mériteraient d'être enchaînés dans les cachots » comme il dirait… » déclare Dean, avec un sourire goguenard…

« Ça c'est sûr ! En revanche, si les Ânes Bâtés continuent de leur piquer leur job, les Elfes de maison vont finir par manifester et défiler dans les couloirs avec pancartes et banderoles. Je les vois bien scander : Enchaînez les Ânes Bâtés dans leurs cachots et rendez-nous notre boulot ! » s'exclame Seamus, en rythmant son slogan poing en l'air

Ça a le mérite de dérider tout le monde, même Blaise qui lève les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire en coin.

« Ma sœur aussi est punie, professeur Snape ? » demande soudainement Jérémy, avec timidité

Ce qui, naturellement, fait cesser les rires.

« Oui, Monsieur Costner. Elle reconnait ses erreurs et a souhaité assumer ses responsabilités. Elle a aussi demandé à ne plus faire partie du dortoir fille. Diamond Casey et Dan McAllister dont le frère aîné est décédé lors de l'attaque du train, également. Mais aucun des trois ne souhaite intégrer le dortoir garçon. Ils iront donc chez les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigles. » répond Tonton, avec douceur

« Et ma mère, est-ce qu'elle est venue ? » demande encore Jérémy, avec un peu de tension dans la voix.

« Oui » répond laconiquement Tonton, avec un regard triste pour Jérémy qui baisse la tête…

« Elle ne veut plus me voir, hein, maintenant qu'elle sait que je ne suis plus pour lui… » souffle Jérémy, que Harry prend par les épaules, dans un geste de réconfort.

Tonton se lève de son siège et fait le tour du lit, pour venir s'assoir auprès de Jérémy. Il le prend par les épaules et l'incite à l'écouter

« Je crois que la situation est difficile pour votre mère, Jérémy. Ne la condamnez pas. Comprenez que des regards très lourds pesaient sur elle et qu'elle a dû laisser votre plus jeune frère à la garde de vos grands-parents paternels pour venir ici. Un jour peut-être viendra-t-elle avec lui, demander que nous l'aidions… » explique-t-il, d'un ton encourageant.

Jérémy hoche la tête, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Harry, songeur et triste…

Il a écrit à sa mère, pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Elle n'a pas répondu.

Pauvre gosse. Et foutue guerre qui sépare des familles…

OoOoOoO

1) Halloween 1 – 2 Conversation Voldemort- Salazar à propos de Randy Bletchley : _« Oui… Salazar… Car l'imbécile sera condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, pour avoir tué la Traîtresse… Et son frère tout aussi idiot nous croira, quand nous lui diront qu'il peut aller le rechercher, en passant par le Chemin des Âmes… »_

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	36. Retour Progressif Au Quotidien 3

Disclaimer: cf chap 1

...

Mistycal est la super beta de cette fic...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de: - Douceurfamille - Yzeute - Mireille -

OoOoOoO

**Retour Progressif Au Quotidien 3 / 3**

_**Jeudi 23 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 10 : Un Chaleureux accueil**

**Harry**

Voilà, le grand jour est arrivé. Richard a enfin décidé que Ron, Jérémy et moi pouvons sortir de l'infirmerie et nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Jérémy redoute ce moment. Il sait que tous les regards vont se braquer sur nous. Si nombre d'entre eux seront amicaux, d'autres ne le seront pas et il craint par-dessus tout, les réactions des Ânes Bâtés à son égard. Il faut dire que sa sœur Jodie l'a prévenu. Elle a reçu plusieurs lettres depuis lundi, tout comme Diamond Casey et Dan McAllister, dans lesquelles ils sont accusés de traitrise envers Voldemort et menacés de représailles…

Ce sont des hiboux de l'école, qui les ont apportés.

Et il est certain que ce ne sont pas des Ânes Bâtés connus qui les ont envoyées…

Pour l'heure, Jérémy n'en a pas encore reçue. Mais il se doute bien que cela ne va pas durer…

Jérémy serre sa main sur la mienne. De plus en plus fort, à mesure que nous avançons en direction de la Grande Salle. Son front commence à perler de sueur et sa respiration se fait plus courte. Et quand nous arrivons en vue des portes grandes ouvertes, il s'arrête.

« Respire, bonhomme. Dis-toi bien que tu auras beaucoup plus d'alliés que d'ennemis et que tu ne seras jamais seul pour aller d'une classe à l'autre.» le rassure-je, en exerçant une petite pression sur sa main.

« Ouais et si on t'insulte, répond par l'indifférence. Si on essaye de te cracher dessus de face, n'oublie pas le petit Sortilège que je t'ai appris et qui retournera le crachat sur la figure de l'autre. Si on te crache dans le dos, continue ton chemin sans réagir. Tu auras toujours un copain pour nettoyer ta robe. » renchérit Ron, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Jérémy hoche la tête pour toute réponse. On voit bien qu'il n'a pas encore récupéré totalement. Sa petite mine est plus pâle qu'elle l'était ce matin, des cernes se dessinent sous ses yeux. Et comme il ne mange pas encore beaucoup, ses joues sont toujours trop creuses.

« On y va ? » m'enquiers-je avec douceur.

Il acquiesce, respire à fond et effectue le premier pas.

Tout le monde est arrivé quand nous passons la porte. Le courrier aussi et nombres d'élèves sont plongés dans la lecture de lettres, de magazines ou de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cependant, dès notre entrée, des yeux se lèvent sur nous et quelques applaudissements en entraînent rapidement d'autres. Bientôt tous les regards sont braqués sur notre trio et des acclamations de bienvenus nous accueillent à notre passage…

Je suis heureux que les Gryffondors se soient tous levés. Cela permet que Jérémy ne voie pas les Ânes Bâtés dont certains regards sont franchement hostiles…

Il les verra bien assez tôt…

En attendant, il est ému de l'accueil très amical qui lui est réservé, car on s'adresse autant à lui qu'à moi et Ron, on lui donne de petites frappes sur l'épaule avec des sourires.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci de cet accueil chaleureux ! Les héros du jour ont compris combien vous les aimez ! Ils vous aiment aussi, soyez en assurés ! Maintenant, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous les oublier un instant pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement ? Merci ! » s'exclame Ron, sous Sonorus pour que sa voix porte sans effort au-dessus des applaudissements et acclamations.

Le niveau sonore revient bientôt à la norme habituelle et nous nous installons avec Hermione, Neville, Ginny et notre groupe de copains.

« Tu vois que tout s'est bien passé. » souris-je à Jérémy, en lui versant un jus de citrouille, tandis qu'il se sert d'une petite portion d'œufs au bacon

« Oui, mais là, c'est parce qu'on vient d'arriver. Comment ça va aller, tout à l'heure ? » répond-il, la voix nouée.

« Ça va aller que si un sale con d'Âne Bâté t'emmerde, il va s'en prendre plein la tronche. Je me suis chargé de faire passer le mot. Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Serpentards, tous unis contre les Ânes Bâtés, pour la protection de Jérémy. Avec l'accord du professeur Lupin, la leçon de duel des élèves de ton année hier, a été consacrée à ça. Ginny et moi, on leur a appris des petits Sortilèges bien sympathiques… » répond Seamus, avec un clin d'œil et un sourire sarcastique

« Vous avez fait ça ? » demande Jérémy, en regardant Ginny et Seamus, avec des yeux ronds et incrédules.

« Bien sûr. C'est ça, la solidarité chez nous… Et tu vas voir, quand tu seras remplumé et en pleine forme, tu viendras t'entraîner avec nous. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu manges davantage que tu le fais là… » répond Ginny, en mettant d'autorité un bol de céréales au chocolat auprès de l'assiette au trois quart vide de Jérémy…

Il lui sourit et acquiesce vivement, avant d'attaquer son bol de céréales avec un nouvel appétit. Ça me fait très plaisir et je remercie Seamus et Ginny d'un signe de tête, avant d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose.

Ça fait du bien, d'être sorti de l'infirmerie, de retrouver l'ambiance du quotidien. Je commençais à ruminer un peu, là-haut, durant les petits moments creux. Avec la reprise des cours, les devoirs, les entraînements, les réunions et les tours de garde, j'aurais de quoi faire et ça m'empêchera de penser trop souvent à ma captivité. Aux cauchemars que j'ai faits. A ceux que je fais encore, même s'ils sont nettement moins nombreux…

Aux souffrances que nous avons subies Jérémy et moi.

Au cadavre de la Goule Venimeuse que j'ai tuée avec mon couteau de chasse…

Jérémy m'a dit que je l'ai touchée en plein cœur…

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'étais dans la pénombre, le flou de mes yeux myopes aggravé par l'épuisement et dans une position plus que précaire et douloureuse.

Papa Sev dit que ce sont l'adrénaline et les réflexes que j'ai acquis durant mes entrainements sur les cibles qui ont permis ça. Le cœur des cibles, c'est ce que nous avons toujours visé. Alors quand la Goule Venimeuse a attaqué Jérémy, mon cerveau et mon bras ont agi en conséquence, par instinct de conservation…

Résultat, j'ai un cadavre de plus sur la conscience. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas un accident et j'en suis directement responsable…

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus. Je n'éprouve ni regrets, ni remords. C'est pour cela que ce cadavre me hante… Je ne veux pas devenir indifférent, froid et insensible aux morts que je provoquerai durant mes prochains combats contre l'ennemi. Car il y en aura d'autres, c'est certain… Et j'ai peur que cela deviennent une chose banale pour moi, que de tuer…

Papa Sev et Maman Nally affirment que ce que je ressens est normal. Et selon eux, le fait que cela me préoccupe est signe que justement je ne suis pas indifférent, froid et insensible. Et si je n'éprouve pas de regret d'avoir tué la Goule Venimeuse, c'est parce que c'était de la légitime défense et que c'était elle ou Jérémy et moi…

Et que cette absence de regret ne fait pas de moi un monstre.

Ils ont raison, bien sûr. Je suis juste un garçon de seize ans, qui a défendu la vie d'un enfant de douze ans et la sienne. C'est ça, qui n'est pas normal. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à faire cela.

Je ne devrais pas avoir à penser que j'aurais encore à tuer pour défendre des vies et la mienne, ni avoir à m'entraîner, à élaborer des plans de défenses de mon école, à effectuer des tours de garde, à être le garde du corps de mon nouveau petit frère ou de Blaise…

Encore moins de devoir me remettre de tortures physiques et psychologiques…

Non…

Je devrais être un adolescent insouciant qui rit et s'amuse avec ses potes durant ses temps libres. Un élève qui se préoccupe seulement de ses études, de Quidditch et de ses amours…

« Harry… Harry ? » m'appelle Jérémy, d'un ton soucieux.

« Oui, bonhomme ? » réponds-je, un peu machinalement, tandis qu'une main serre mon épaule…

C'est celle de Ron. Elle m'aide à revenir dans la réalité dont je m'étais déconnecté. Cela m'arrive assez souvent…

Mais ça aussi, c'est normal, selon Papa Sev, Maman Nally et Richard…

« Je vais en cours » annonce Jérémy, quand il est certain que toute mon attention lui est acquise.

Je remarque avec plaisir que plusieurs élèves de sa classe sont debout auprès de lui. Des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, avec lesquels il a cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour commencer la matinée.

« D'accord, bonhomme. On se retrouve ici à midi pour déjeuner. Tu pourras me raconter comment s'est passée ta matinée, Ok ? » réponds-je avec un sourire, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il aime bien que je lui fasse ça. Que je mette du désordre dans ses cheveux. Il dit que comme ça, on se ressemble un tout petit peu… Juste pour la coiffure, bien sûr. Car il est aussi blond que je suis brun. Il est petit et malingre et il a des yeux bleus très pâles. En fait, il a pas mal de points communs avec Draco…

Je le regarde partir. Il se redresse, au milieu de ses nouveaux copains, qui ont l'intelligence de ne pas lui poser de question sur ce qu'il a subit. Je soupçonne Ginny et Hermione d'avoir fait la leçon aux gamins de Gryffondor. Et je pense qu'on a dû en faire autant dans toutes les Maisons.

« C'est l'heure pour nous aussi, Harry. » déclare Ron, en se levant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà, ce matin ?

Ah oui… Métamorphose. Cela ne posera aucun problème, même si j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs…

Il faudra quand même que je la retrouve complètement celle-là. Ou il pourrait m'arriver des bricoles. Et ça, j'en ai eu bien assez déjà, à cause de ma distraction…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 11 : Incidents Et Conséquences**

**Remus**

Bien, je suis très satisfait de la manière dont se déroule la classe, pour Jérémy Costner.

Il est très entouré, par des petits Serpentards Neutres et des Gryffondors, dont Keina Jordan, la sœur de Lee, qui est aussi boute en train que son frère, Lilas Crivey, frondeuse et généreuse comme Colin et Dennis et enfin, Lucas Ryan, dont le frère aîné Nicholas fait partie du Comité Expert en Evacuation et Protection des petits…

C'est la première fois que je vois Jérémy Costner aussi détendu et participatif en classe.

Il s'instaure déjà entre lui et ses nouvelles relations, un esprit de compétition amicale, qui ne peut que lui être bénéfique. Aussi bien sur le plan personnel que scolaire…

Mon regard vole vers Anthony Halloway, Ramos Ramirez et Carl Rickers, tandis que je dicte quelques définitions importantes de ma leçon du jour. Même si je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils soient aussi durs dans leurs convictions que leurs aînés, il n'y a plus que ces trois élèves qui soient Pro-Voldemort dans cette classe maintenant. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer me dis-je, en laissant cette fois mes yeux errer sur les autres élèves, qu'ils soient Serpentards ou Gryffondors…

La petite Rose Barbary, qui fait également partie du groupe entourant Jérémy, est plus effacée qu'avant. Mais c'est naturel, après le décès de son père juste avant Noël. Paul Alexander, John Calvin et Meredith Kimble, des neutres de Serpentard, sont des enfants discrets, dont je ne doute pas qu'ils soient fins et rusés comme des renards, mais honnêtes et droits. Je sais, pour avoir entendu l'une de leur conversation, que Draco est leur héros et qu'ils aimeraient avoir son courage… Eux aussi, se tiennent auprès de Jérémy. Sans doute veulent-ils par-là, plaire à leur héros…

En revanche, je ne mettrais pas de l'or sur la tête d'Allister Bland, bien qu'il se soit déclaré Neutre, lui aussi. Je me souviens que son père avait autrefois une réputation assez sulfureuse et opportuniste. Son fils ne pose cependant jamais de problème et c'est un élève dans la moyenne, qui se tient à l'écart de tout le monde.

Ah ! Mademoiselle Loo Lin Xiao ! Pas de danger de ce côté. Son père est un commerçant du Chemin de Traverse et c'est un ami de la famille Willis, dont la fille Lucy est décédée lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Depuis, la gamine a déclaré qu'elle n'était plus neutre, mais ouvertement Anti-Voldemort. Son cercle d'amis, Poufsouffles et Serpentards confondus, en a fait autant… La seule chose que j'ai à reprocher à cette gamine, c'est son autoritarisme forcené et sa langue qu'elle ne sait pas tenir dans sa bouche…

Elle est la seule à avoir osé demander à Jérémy des précisions sur son séjour en captivité, juste avant d'entrer en classe. Et elle s'est offusquée vertement quand Lilas Crivey lui a répondu de s'occuper de ses affaires et de laisser Jérémy tranquille…

Je souris à ce souvenir. Décidément, les trois Crivey sont des protecteurs dans l'âme et prompts à monter au créneau…

La sonnerie annonce la fin de la classe.

« Lisez le chapitre suivant de votre manuel, pour le prochain cours. Ainsi, nous gagnerons du temps et vous pourrez passer très vite à la leçon pratique ! » recommande-je, au plaisir de mes élèves, qui adorent se servir de leur Baguette, tandis que livres, parchemins, encriers et plumes sont rangés dans les cartables.

Certains se dépêchent, pour pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais, avant leur leçon de Botanique pour les Serpentards et leur cours de Sortilèges pour les Gryffondors, tandis que d'autres prennent leur temps. Le groupe de Jérémy en fait partie.

Celui des Pro-Voldemort également.

Je frémis. Ces trois garçons ne s'attaqueront pas physiquement au gamin, il a trop de monde autour de lui. Mais ils sont capables de l'agresser avec des mots, des paroles que leurs aînés auront mises dans leur bouche, pour lui faire peur ou le blesser…

Dois-je les suivre discrètement ?

Non, je ne peux pas. Des élèves de la classe suivante attendent déjà dans le couloir. Des troisièmes années. Gryffondor et Serpentard encore une fois. Une année plus agitée, dans laquelle il y a des personnalités bien trempées, aussi bien du côté des Pro-Voldemort que des Anti-Voldemort. Et ce petit monde n'hésite pas à s'agresser verbalement à la moindre occasion…

Les élèves retardataires sortent enfin. Je vais avec eux jusqu'à la porte avec l'intention de m'y poster pour les suivre du regard aussi longtemps que je le peux, tandis que les élèves de la classe suivante s'installeront à leur place.

« Ah ! Astoria Greengrass ! Justement je voulais te parler ! » claironne la petite Loo Lin Xiao, tandis qu'elle franchit la porte.

Mais Astoria, qui se trouve un peu à l'écart, sans doute pour attendre Dennis Crivey, lui tourne le dos et ne réagit bien évidemment pas.

« Bon sang Astoria ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais, quand on te parle ! Tu es sourde ou quoi ! » s'exclame encore Loo Lin, en avançant à grand pas vers Astoria, tandis que Dennis Crivey qui arrive en sens inverse avec ses amis, se met à courir vers nous

Mon regard accroche les jumelles Melucta et Mira Thorpe et leurs amies, Isadora Vaneck et Marcy Ridgewood. Elles s'apprêtaient à entrer en classe, mais s'arrêtent pour observer la scène. Ce sont quatre petites pestes, aussi mauvaises que leurs aînés. Et leurs yeux se plissent avec suspicion…

Je frémis. Jusqu'à présent le secret d'Astoria Greengrass a été préservé. Mais si la petite Loo Linn Xiao continue à l'interpeler ainsi, je crains qu'il ne soit bientôt révélé au grand jour.

« Un peu de calme et de discrétion, Mademoiselle Xiao ! » interviens-je donc avec fermeté, avant de prier le quatuor de pestes d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

Mais la gamine, toute tournée vers son objectif, ne m'écoute pas.

« Astoria Greengrass ! » s'écrie-t-elle très fort, poings sur les hanches, à un pas d'Astoria qui ne réagit toujours pas, tandis que le quatuor de pestes entre dans la classe, mais reste à proximité de la porte..

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ! » s'exclame Dennis Crivey, en contournant son amie, pour s'interposer entre elle et Loo Lin Xiao.

« Ce n'est pas à toi, que je m'adresse ! C'est à Astoria ! » répond la petite, en repoussant carrément Dennis, pour se planter devant Astoria et lui demander : « Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Miho ? »

Astoria a un léger sursaut et une lueur affolée traverse rapidement son regard, quand elle jette un coup d'œil vers Dennis, tandis que je donne l'ordre à mes élèves d'aller s'asseoir à leur place, pour les éloigner le plus possible.

Nombre d'entre eux obéissent. Mais je vois les regards s'attarder sur Astoria.

Zut ! Elle snobait si bien les autres avant, que personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'est fait un cercle d'amis, il était fatal qu'un jour ou l'autre, une personne non informée de son état essayerait de lui parler et découvrirait le pot aux roses…

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, qu'Astoria ait des nouvelles de Miho ou non ? » demande Dennis, avec sécheresse

« Ça peut me faire que Miho est mon amie ! J'étais la seule à lui parler avant ! Elle pourrait me donner de ses nouvelles quand même ! C'est tout juste si elle m'a remerciée pour la carte de vœux de bon rétablissement que je lui ai envoyée ! » s'exclame Loo Lin, avec un petit air pincé

Je ferme à demi la porte et m'avance un peu, pour demander à Mademoiselle Xiao de laisser ses camarades tranquilles. Mais, tout comme Astoria et Dennis, elle est trop absorbée pour m'entendre…

« Amie avec Miho ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Tu l'as bien laissée tombée, Miho, depuis Halloween ! Alors ton intérêt soudain pour sa santé, je suis sûr que c'est juste une question de curiosité mal placée ! Maintenant, fiche-nous la paix ! Tu ne sauras rien ! » répond Dennis, avant de prendre le bras d'Astoria, pour l'entraîner vers la classe.

Mais Loo Lin Xiao ne lâche pas le morceau et elle s'accroche au bras d'Astoria également.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de répondre ! C'est à elle de le faire ! » s'exclame-t-elle, sans prêter une fois de plus attention, au fait que je lui demande fermement de rejoindre les serres.

Astoria se dégage de sa prise et la toise d'un regard noir avant de lever le nez, puis d'entrer en classe.

« Ça c'est trop fort ! » s'exclame Loo Lin Xiao, en tapant du pied.

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais, Mademoiselle Xiao. Et je vous annonce que vous êtes en retenue ce soir, de dix-huit heures à vingt-heures, avec Monsieur Rusard ! » interviens-je, d'un ton très sévère.

« Quoi ? Mais je vais rater le dîner ! » s'exclame la gamine, avant de brusquement prendre conscience qu'elle s'adresse à un professeur et de rougir.

« Retenue, ce soir, avec Monsieur Rusard, pendant deux heures. Pour avoir négligé d'écouter un professeur ! Présentez-vous à son bureau à dix-huit heures ! Filez en classe maintenant ! » assène-je, avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Il règne un grand silence dans ma classe. Astoria Greengrass et celles et ceux qui savent qu'elle est sourde et muette, prennent un air faussement dégagé. Les Neutres, quant à eux, semblent ne pas savoir que penser de la scène qui vient de se dérouler, tandis que les Pro-Voldemort l'observent, avec des regards brillants…

Hélas, je crains fort que le secret d'Astoria Greengrass soit définitivement éventé.

Quelles conséquences cela va-t-il avoir pour elle ?

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

La matinée a été parfaite !

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Annabelle, Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie, j'ai superbement réussi mes exercices de Métamorphose et obtenu un O en Arithmancie.

J'espère que le reste de la journée sera aussi parfait !

« Te voilà bien guilleret, Draco ! » m'accueille Ron, au bas de l'escalier, où il nous attend les copains et moi, avec Harry, Dean, Seamus et Ginny.

« Ouais ! La matinée a été parfaite ! » réponds-je, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Formidable, j'en suis sincèrement heureux pour toi. Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à avoir des raisons de te réjouir… » déclare Harry, d'un ton bas et un peu refroidissant.

Je suis son regard aux sourcils froncés, jusqu'à un groupe d'Ânes Bâtés en pleine discussion animée. Il a raison, ces andouilles ont l'air de se réjouir de quelque chose. Et pour le coup, ça gâche mon humeur…

Ce n'est jamais bon, quand les Ânes Bâtés sont contents…

« Je vais tâcher de savoir ce qu'ils mijotent. Ron, ne bouge pas. Je vais profiter que tu me masques à la vue de tous pour activer mon Caméléon. » annonce Théo, qui disparait dans la seconde suivante.

Nous attendons au bas de l'escalier, guettant le groupe d'Ânes Bâtés mené par Brandburgy du coin de l'œil, tandis que d'autres groupes passent devant nous, pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour que Théo revienne.

« Ils ont compris qu'Astoria est sourde et muette… » dit-il précipitamment, tout en lâchant son Caméléon.

« Merde ! » m'exclame-je, tandis que Daphnée pâlit considérablement.

« Ils vont dans la Grande Salle, dépêchons-nous d'y aller aussi.. » déclare Blaise, d'un ton grondant.

« Ouais. Mais que tout le monde fasse comme si rien ne ne passe. Il ne faut pas alerter qui que ce soit. Alors prenez l'air dégagé et entrons sereinement… » temporise Harry, en refreinant Blaise d'une main enserrant doucement son bras.

Quand nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, tout est calme. Mais je suis certain que les Ânes Bâtés préparent quelque chose et je vais m'asseoir à ma place sans tarder, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets, non sans avoir dit aux copains de me laisser gérer la situation….

Le repas se passe bien. Harry me tourne le dos mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est sur le qui-vive et que Nev, assis en face de lui, le renseigne sur ce que font les Ânes Bâtés. Bientôt, les tables commencent à être désertées, y compris celle des profs où il ne reste bientôt plus de Pa et Remus.

Mais les Ânes Bâtés, eux, sont presque tous encore assis à leur place.

Et je comprends ce qu'ils vont faire, quand j'avise Astoria qui se lève pour aller en cours.

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers Brandburgy et sa clique. Son œil brille et il se lève, pour s'asseoir dos à la table…

Petit fumier, me dis-je, au moment même où Astoria arrive presque à sa hauteur

« Alors, la sourde et muette, on va en classe avec ses petits copains ? » demande Brandburgy, sur un ton bas et sournois, en allongeant les pieds pour empêcher Astoria de passer, sous les ricanements discrets de sa bande d'abrutis.

Astoria et son groupe s'arrêtent, dans un silence lourd, tandis que je perçois du coin de l'œil, Théo empêcher Daphnée d'intervenir…

« Alors, la sourde et muette, on ne répond pas ? Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas… » susurre Brandburgy, avec une grimace de dégoût

« Si elle ne te répond pas, c'est qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de ta sale gueule de con ! Maintenant laisse-nous passer Brutus le P'tit Merdeux ! » réplique aussi sec Dennis Crivey, en montant sur ses ergots.

« Toi, le Sang de Bourbe, ferme-là. Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse. » répond aussitôt Brandburgy, en se levant, poing serrés.

Il déteste par-dessus tout qu'on l'appelle Brutus le P'tit Merdeux. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que Peeves croise son chemin il a droit à sa chansonnette…

« Vas-y, frappe-moi si tu l'oses, pauvre merde ! » s'exclame Dennis, en avançant d'un pas, l'air défiant.

Ce gosse est vraiment intrépide. Ceci dit, à la place de Brandburgy, je ne me fierai pas à son petit gabarit. Après tout, Ron nous a raconté que ce gamin a mis à terre un Vengeur grâce au Karaté… Bon, d'accord, la surprise était de son côté, mais tout de même. L'autre s'est effondré au premier coup de pied sur sa tête. Ce n'est pas un mince exploit, ça…

Brandburgy fume. Mais il jette un coup d'œil vers la table des profs et se retient.

« Un jour je te ferais chèrement regretter tout ça, Crivey et tu peux chier dans ton froc dès maintenant crois-moi, parce qu'il ne restera rien d'autre que de la bouillie de toi quand j'en aurais fini… » dit-il, avant d'ajouter, en se décalant : « Maintenant cassez-vous. »

« Ouais, pas difficile, si tu me prends en traître avec ta bande d'andouilles ! Mais vas-y, allez ! Bats-toi contre moi d'homme à homme maintenant et tu verras, c'est moi qui te mettrais en bouillie ! » le défie Dennis, en position de combat

« J'ai dit cassez-vous ! » siffle Brandburgy dans ses dents, l'œil brillant de fureur

« Pleutre ! » lâche Dennis, en se détournant de lui pour prendre le bras d'Astoria.

Elle l'accepte avec le sourire avant de s'avancer à ses côtés, vrillant son regard à celui de Brandburgy, nez en l'air et avec un dédain parfait..

« Tu peux faire la fière autant que tu veux, mais tes parents méritent la mort, pour ne pas t'avoir noyée à la naissance, l'infirme ! C'est ce que tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte aurait fait ! Et crois bien que si j'en ai l'occasion, je te noierai avec plaisir…» crache Brandburgy, un poil avant de se courber en deux, souffle coupé, jambes serrées et mains sur les roubignoles…

« Avec ça et un peu de chance, toi tu ne pourras pas te reproduire, sale cloporte ! » s'exclame Dennis, en position de karatéka, avant de toiser le reste de la bande en claironnant : « Il y a d'autres amateurs dirait-on, alors à qui le tour ? Profitez-en, la castration est gratuite aujourd'hui ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer, devant son air à la fois triomphant et défiant les Ânes Bâtés deux fois plus grands que lui, qui se sont levés et l'assassinent du regard. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que si aucun ne réplique, c'est que Pa arrive derrière lui…

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » demande-t-il, de sa voix à congeler les flammes de l'enfer…

Dennis rentre légèrement la tête dans ses épaules, avant de se retourner pour faire face avec courage à Pa. Je ne lui laisse cependant pas le temps de répondre, car le connaissant, il risque d'oublier de châtier son langage ce qui obligerait Pa à être plus sévère avec lui.

« Brutus Brandburgy a très gravement insulté Mademoiselle Greengrass et Monsieur Crivey, professeur. Et comme Monsieur Crivey a répliqué, il a aussi émis de très sérieuses menaces de représailles à son encontre. » explique-je, d'un ton calme.

« Est-ce ce qui a motivé l'agression physique de Monsieur Crivey sur la personne de Monsieur Brandburgy ? » demande Pa, qui veut bien évidemment connaître la situation exacte et va m'amener à lui rapporter tout par le menu

C'est bien là-dessus que je compte d'ailleurs, pour que Pa soit clément envers Dennis, sans pour autant paraître totalement partial…

« Non, professeur. » réponds-je laconiquement, pour lui laisser l'initiative de la suite.

« Soyez précis, Monsieur Malfoy. Je veux connaître tous les détails ! » exige Pa, exactement comme je m'y attendais…

Et je lui rapporte les faits, avec précision, sans omettre ni déformer une seule partie infime de la vérité, délivrant les échanges verbaux au mot près.

Le regard sévère que Pa avait d'abord fixé sur Dennis, se déplace vers Brandburgy qui a glissé à genoux sur le sol et se tient toujours les couilles à deux mains… A entendre ses gémissements de douleur et à voir sa tête grimaçante, ça n'a pas l'air d'être du chiquet… Mais bon, je connais la chanson pour l'avoir assez chantée : il doit en rajouter des caisses, dans l'espoir que Pa punisse sérieusement Dennis…

D'ailleurs, Pa n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure non plus pour lui...

« Monsieur Crivey, votre attitude chevaleresque mérite dix points. Mais votre agression vous en coûte autant. Par ailleurs, vous viendrez à 18H00 dans le bureau de votre Directrice de Maison où vous sera signifiée la sanction qui convient, selon la gravité de la blessure infligée à Monsieur Brandburgy… » annonce Pa, d'un ton ferme, dès que j'ai fini mon récit

« Bien Monsieur. » répond Dennis, qui a l'intelligence de ne rien ajouter de plus et tourne les talons sans demander son reste.

« Quant à vous, Monsieur Brandburgy, vous écoperez d'une retenue supplémentaire que je superviserai personnellement, le week-end prochain. » susurre Pa, d'un ton qui laisse entendre que Brandburgy ne sera pas à la fête, avant de se tourner vers moi : « Veuillez accompagner Monsieur Brandburgy, Monsieur Malfoy et demandez à Madame Pomfresh de noter son diagnostic sur pli confidentiel que vous viendrez me remettre sans attendre dans mon bureau. »

J'acquiesce et Pa disperse tout le monde, tandis que j'incite Brandburgy à se lever. Il a bien du mal à y arriver, mais je le regarde faire sans l'aider le moins du monde. Ce petit con n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite après tout et la prochaine fois il y réfléchira par deux fois avant de déblatérer ses conneries…

Nous avançons lentement dans le couloir, Brandburgy se tenant au mur, en geignant. Puis il grimpe les escaliers quasiment à quatre pattes et là, je me dis que soit il exagère beaucoup trop, soit c'est vraiment du sérieux…

Alors je l'observe réellement pour la première fois depuis que Dennis l'a frappé. Son visage est défait, il transpire à grosses gouttes, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, ses mains tremblent, il a uriné dans sa robe et soudainement, il se met à dégueuler tripes et boyaux…

Merde ! Ce n'est pas de la comédie et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je le fasse Léviter pour l'emmener le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Et je cours avec lui au bout de ma Baguette, appelant Pompom tout en l'allongeant sur le premier lit quand nous arrivons…

Pompom accourt, jette un Sortilège de Diagnostic et pâlit, appelant Richard à son tour…

« C'est grave ? » m'enquiers-je, avant de transmettre rapidement la demande de Pa concernant le diagnostic.

Richard ne répond pas, mais ferme le rideau et il s'affaire avec Pompom

Alors j'attends, assis sur un autre lit. Me faisant plus de mouron de minute en minute…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Plus d'une heure que j'attends dans mon bureau que Draco viennent me transmettre le Diagnostic de Pompom. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller moi-même à l'infirmerie.

J'avais demandé à Tarendra de me remplacer pour les deux premières heures de cours de l'après-midi, il va falloir que je lui demande d'effectuer la suivante également si cela continue…

Ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Car cela signifie que Dennis Crivey a gravement blessé cet idiot de Brutus Brandburgy et que nous allons être contraints de sévir très sévèrement. Ce qui m'ennuie profondément, car Dennis est un gentil garçon, certes trop prompt à réagir et impétueux, mais foncièrement généreux, bienveillant et serviable.

Deux petits coups frappés sur la porte me tirent de mes réflexions. J'invite Draco à entrer et il me tend un parchemin scellé, sans dire un mot. Il a couru et il a l'air anxieux. Je casse le sceau, déplie le parchemin et le lit rapidement, avant de me caler contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, en fermant les yeux…

« Quoi ? » demande Draco, très pâle…

Je lui tends le parchemin. De toute façon, tout Poudlard sera au courant avant ce soir. Draco le lit et lève vers moi un regard catastrophé..

« Oh putain ! Il lui a éclaté les couilles ? Il l'a vraiment castré ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec une grimace et un geste qui traduit combien il imagine ce qu'a pu ressentir Brandburgy…

« Tu as lu aussi bien que moi… » réponds-je, de mon ton le plus neutre possible…

En réalité, je suis aussi catastrophé qu'il a l'air de l'être.

« Putain… il n'y est pas allé de main morte, Dennis…Remarque, je m'en doutais bien, vu le temps que ça a pris pour soigner Brandburgy… » souffle Draco, en se laissant tomber dans la chaise qui me fait face, avant de rectifier : « J'aurais plutôt dû dire, il n'y est pas allé de pied mort… »

« Nous pouvons le dire, effectivement… » réponds-je machinalement, en pianotant sur mon accoudoir…

Je n'ose imaginer la tête que va faire Minerva quand je vais lui apprendre ça…

« Oh et puis merde ! Brandburgy n'avait qu'à se la fermer ! Il l'a bien cherché ce connard ! » explose mon filleul, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, avant d'ajouter : « C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû intervenir au lieu d'attendre de voir comment Dennis et ses copains allaient se débrouiller… »

Il soupire et je soupire tout autant que lui. Moi aussi, j'aurais dû intervenir tout de suite.

« Vous n'allez pas être trop sévère avec Dennis, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Brandburgy… » déclare Draco, après un petit silence.

« Hélas, après ce qu'il a dit, les Ânes Bâtés vont largement divulguer le contraire. Par ailleurs, tu peux être certain que les parents Brandburgy seront ici demain matin à la première heure, si ce n'est dès ce soir, pour demander des comptes. Nous avons donc intérêt à prendre les devants… Et il faut être honnête, ce qu'a fait Dennis est très grave. Nous ne pourrons pas lui éviter le Conseil de Discipline et il faudra que la punition soit à la hauteur de la faute ou ils porteront l'affaire devant le Magenmagot. Ce qui serait encore pire pour Dennis…» assure-je, sur un nouveau soupir

« Mais merde ! Brandburgy est un sale abruti ! S'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il a dit, Dennis ne l'aurait pas frappé ! C'est sa faute s'il en est là, maintenant ! » s'exclame Draco, en se levant d'un bond.

« Bien sûr, Draco. Nous en tiendrons compte et Brandburgy sera puni pour cela. Mais nous ne pouvons pas passer sur la réaction beaucoup trop violente et dangereuse de Dennis ou c'est la porte ouverte aux règlements de compte à tous les coins de couloirs. » réponds-je, avec assez de fermeté pour qu'il se calme.

« Parce que tu crois que les Ânes Bâtés vont se gêner, peut-être ? Tu peux être certain que Dennis est déjà sur leur liste noire et qu'ils ne le louperont pas à la première occasion ! » réplique-t-il aussitôt avec fougue, mais en reprenant tout de même place sur la chaise.

« Je le sais parfaitement, Draco. Et il faudra être vigilant à ce propos. Tout comme nous avons sûrement intérêt à mettre sa famille à l'abri de représailles, fomentées par les jumeaux Brandburgy. Il n'empêche que nous ne pouvons pas ne pas sévir très sévèrement… » affirme-je, avec lassitude.

Draco ne dit rien. Il me regarde, les mâchoires serrées et le regard contrarié. Je sais cependant que ce n'est pas dirigé contre moi, mais contre Brutus Brandburgy et contre lui-même, pour avoir laissé Dennis gérer cette situation tout seul...

Tarendra passe son nez à la porte et je lui demande de bien vouloir me remplacer pour le cours suivant. Il acquiesce silencieusement et disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu…

« Faites appel au partage des responsabilités… Incluez-moi dans la punition et soyez très sévère avec moi. Ainsi, vous pourrez éviter le Conseil de Discipline et dire que Dennis est jeune, qu'il n'a pas mesuré la portée de ses actes et être moins sévère avec lui... » lâche soudainement Draco, le regard sombre et lointain.

« Et que proposes-tu que nous te donnions comme punition ? » m'enquiers-je, les yeux plissés et me doutant bien de ce qu'il a en tête…

« Vous me retirez mon insigne de Préfet, pour manquement à mes devoirs et vous me collez quelques lourdes retenues. Cela devrait ravir les Ânes bâtés et calmer leurs esprits. Les Brandburgy aussi seront satisfaits. Tu penses, le fils renégat de Lucius Malfoy rétrogradé dans la hiérarchie de l'école ! Ça permettra de faire passer la Potion d'une sanction moins sévère pour Dennis… Vous n'aurez qu'à nommer Théo ou Blaise à ma place… » déclare-t-il, son regard bien ancré dans le mien cette fois...

Et confirmant ce que je subodorais. Cela me touche profondément, de le voir prêt à assumer les conséquences de sa décision de ne pas intervenir, en sacrifiant son insigne de Préfet qui l'a toujours rendu si fier, dans le but d'épargner de gros ennuis à Dennis.

« Draco.. » commence-je, la gorge nouée

« S'il te plait Pa, fais ce que je demande. Je m'en fiche de mon insigne de Préfet ! Il n'aurait plus de valeur à mes yeux, si Dennis devait assumer seul ! » s'exclame Draco, les yeux embués…

« Je devrais aussi assumer alors. Et laisser ma place de Directeur de Maison, car j'ai également ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire.. » affirme-je, avec sincérité.

J'ai moi aussi beaucoup trop tardé pour intervenir.

« Foutaises ! Tu as agi comme tu l'as toujours fait, en nous laissant régler nos comptes. Cela a toujours été clair, dans chacun de tes discours de début d'année ! Lors des conflits, si des Préfets sont présents, c'est à eux de prendre la situation en main pour éviter que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Toi, tu n'interviens qu'en dernière extrémité. J'aurais dû anticiper ! C'est moi qui aie foiré, pas toi ! Et aucun professeur ne pourrait gérer les Ânes Bâtés comme tu sais le faire ! » s'écrie Draco, avec conviction

« Nally saurait le faire… » réplique-je, avec un demi sourire

« C'est une Gryffondor ! Même si la majorité des Serpentards l'aiment bien, aucun n'acceptera une Gryffondor comme Directrice de Maison ! Pas même moi, et pourtant tu sais que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! » rétorque Draco avec ferveur, avant de soupirer puis d'ajouter bien plus doucement : « Non, Pa, ne fait pas ça… Ne te retire pas de ta fonction de Directeur de Maison… »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, moi aussi et je fais venir un plateau à thé des cuisines, buvant ma tasse à petites gorgées, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je peux faire, sans en arriver à priver Draco de son insigne de Préfet.

« Telle que tu m'as expliquée la situation, Draco, tu ne pouvais pas anticiper. Brandburgy semblait avoir mis fin à l'accrochage. Il nous faut trouver autre chose… » décide-je, au bout de quelques minutes

« Pa… Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et je préfère vraiment perdre mon insigne que de voir Dennis passer en Conseil de Discipline. Alors si vous ne me le prenez pas, je le remettrais ce soir au dîner, avant que vous ayez eu le temps d'annoncer vos décisions que vous serez alors obligés de réviser… » déclare Draco, en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le plateau…

« Tu es décidé, n'est-ce pas ? » réponds-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. Et je ne veux pas que Dennis sache que j'ai demandé cela. Il en serait malade… » affirme Draco, sans chercher à se dérober.

Il est très sérieux. Et il a raison, honnêtement je ne vois pas comment éviter autrement le passage en Conseil de Discipline pour Dennis, que le partage des responsabilités.

« Très bien. C'est donc ce que je proposerai à Minerva et Albus. Cependant, Dennis doit en être informé. Il faut que la leçon porte pour lui et de savoir ce que tu as fait pour lui éviter des ennuis très sérieux, portera davantage que toutes les punitions du monde… » décide-je, avant de me lever pour aller voir Albus et Minerva

« Cela porterait déjà beaucoup, sans qu'il sache… » insiste Draco, le regard suppliant

« Non, Draco. Je serais inflexible là-dessus. Ton attitude devrait servir d'exemple à tout le monde. Dans la mesure où cela ne se produira pas, que cela serve au moins à Dennis. Il faut vraiment qu'il refreine ses ardeurs ou il finira par avoir de très gros problèmes. Et il va en avoir bien assez comme ça, déjà… » assure-je, avec fermeté

Il baisse la tête, tout en la hochant de droite à gauche, puis se lève, dans l'intention évidente de regagner ses quartiers. Il a le cœur lourd, je n'en doute pas.

« Draco, je suis fier de toi. Ce que tu as proposé est très noble… » déclare-je, en allant vers lui, pour le serrer contre moi.

« Non, ce que j'ai proposé est juste… » répond-il, en me rendant mon étreinte…

Et cette fois, il me sourit avant de partir…

Je souris moi aussi, en regardant la porte se refermer derrière lui…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 13 : Débat Publique**

**Harry**

Dès que je vois la tête de Draco, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Nous nous disions bien, Hermione, Ron et moi, que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas venu nous voir après les cours, pour nous rendre compte de l'état de santé de Brandburgy…

Un coup d'œil vers le reste de la table, m'apprend que les Ânes Bâtés font tous des têtes patibulaires. Pas que ça les change beaucoup de d'habitude, mais là, je les sens tendus comme la corde d'un arc sur le point de rupture…

Et puis, Dennis n'est pas là… Ni le professeur Dumbledore, ni McGo, ni Papa Sev…

Ça signifie que nous avons vu juste et que la rumeur selon laquelle Dennis a fait exploser les couilles de Brandburgy est vraie, mais aussi que les Ânes Bâtés attendent de voir si Dennis va ou non passer en Conseil de Discipline pour avoir gravement blessé l'un des leurs ou si les profs vont se montrer honteusement partiaux et cléments dans cette affaire…

J'amorce un pas vers Draco pour en parler avec lui, mais il me fait un signe de tête imperceptible et je comprends qu'il n'a pas envie de discuter de ça.

Alors je prends place à table. Face à lui et aux Ânes Bâtés contrairement à ce midi. Cela ne ravit pas Jérémy, qui préfère nettement leur tourner le dos pour ne pas voir leurs regards sur lui, mais je veux pouvoir anticiper au cas où…

Ah, voilà les profs manquants et le Directeur. Dennis est avec eux, tête basse, ce qui est loin d'être dans ses habitudes…

Notre Directeur monte vers la table des profs, mais Papa Sev et McGo viennent se placer avec Dennis devant la table. Flitwick et Chourave, sur un signe de tête du professeur Dumbledore, viennent se placer à leur côtés…

Et on avait vu juste, avec Ron, Hermione et Gabe. Ça va barder pour les fesses de Dennis. Mais ça risque aussi de barder pour celles de quelqu'un d'autre…

« Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est produit à la fin de la pause déjeuner, aussi, je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce regrettable évènement, qui a eu des conséquences invalidantes pour l'un de vos camarades. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant à la ronde : « Les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et moi-même, avons soigneusement examiné les faits et je vais maintenant vous faire part de nos conclusions. Monsieur Brandburgy a provoqué l'incident qui a abouti à l'agression dont il a fait l'objet. Pour cela, nous maintenons la décision prise par le professeur Snape de le mettre en retenue, lorsque son état de santé le permettra. Monsieur Crivey est bien évidemment coupable d'avoir réagi avec une extrême violence à cette provocation. Ce fait devrait lui valoir un passage en Conseil de Discipline. Cependant, nous devons tenir compte de plusieurs facteurs : son jeune âge, qui ne lui a pas permis d'évaluer à la juste mesure, les conséquences possible de son geste, le fait que sa réaction a été provoquée par des propos très condamnables proférés par Monsieur Brandburgy et enfin, qu'il y avait à proximité un Préfet de Serpentard, qui a manqué à ses devoirs en n'intervenant pas pour mettre fin à l'incident dès qu'il a commencé. »

Le professeur Dumbledore effectue une brève pause et aussitôt la rumeur gronde. Pour ma part, je regarde immédiatement vers Draco…

Il savait… Et son expression ne me trompe pas. Non seulement il savait, mais il a lui-même proposé d'invoquer la responsabilité partagée, pour éviter que Dennis passe en Conseil de Discipline…

Il a mis son insigne dans la balance et sa proposition a été acceptée…

Mon regard se déplace vers les Ânes Bâtés… Leurs yeux assombris brillent, oscillant entre la rage et la jubilation… Ils ont compris eux aussi, que Draco va perdre son insigne et ça les réjouit. Mais Dennis échappe au Conseil de Discipline, ce qui aurait été inscrit dans son dossier au Ministère et lui aurait inévitablement fermé quelques portes, à la fin de sa scolarité. Et ça, ça les colle de fureur…

Je gage qu'ils seront davantage fumasse encore dans quelques minutes.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore réclame le silence, alors voyons ce qui a été décidé pour Dennis, en attendant la suite…

« En conséquence des éléments précédemment évoqués, les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et moi-même accordons à Monsieur Crivey le bénéfice de circonstances atténuantes. Il est néanmoins sévèrement sanctionné : cinquante points sont retirés à la maison Gryffondor, il est mis en isolement, afin de réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, pour une période de trois jours à dater de ce jour et il sera en retenue chaque samedi et dimanche de 08H00 à 18H00 pour une durée de trois mois, à partir du 1er Février, sous la responsabilité des Directeurs de Maison. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore, sous le regard meurtrier des Ânes Bâtés, qui serrent les poings et fument des naseaux…

Certes, la sanction est sévère, mais nettement moins que celle à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre. Et ils n'ont pas fini de fumer, je le garantis cent pour cent…

« Par ailleurs, en conséquence du manquement à ses devoirs… » reprend le professeur Dumbledore, quand Ron se lève et l'interrompt

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Monsieur le Directeur, mais si les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ont l'intention de sanctionner un Préfet de Serpentard qui se trouvait à proximité de Messieurs Brandburgy et Crivey, pour manquement à ses devoirs, alors il faudra également me sanctionner, car j'étais présent et je n'ai pas plus réagi que lui… » annonce-t-il avec calme, sous le regard rond comme des billes de Draco qui est bouche bée…

« C'est également valable pour moi ! J'étais dans le coin moi aussi ! J'ai tout vu et entendu et je n'ai pas plus bougé que mes camarades. » s'exclame aussitôt Gabe, en se levant, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ginny

Dans la foulée, Claryce, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot et Hugh se lèvent à la table de la Maison Poufsouffle, Eddy, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil à celle de Serdaigle, Phillipa, Benjamin, Daphnée et Albert Griffith chez les Serpentards…

Et pour le coup, les Ânes Bâtés se regardent en se demandant ce que cela signifie. Mais à voir leur trogne, ils subodorent que leur seul motif de satisfaction pourrait peut-être s'envoler, même si je vois dans un ou deux regards, l'espoir au contraire que Draco ne soit pas le seul à perdre son insigne aujourd'hui…

Du côté de la table des professeurs, le Directeur et les Directeurs de Maison semblent surpris, mais je connais assez Papa Sev pour penser qu'il a dû prévoir cette réaction et qu'il feint l'étonnement…

Après tout, c'est un Serpentard roublard. Il n'a certainement pas accepté de répercuter auprès du professeur Dumbledore et les Directeurs de Maison, la proposition de Draco de partager les responsabilités (je suis vraiment persuadé que c'est Draco qui a proposé cette solution), sans avoir la certitude qu'il ne faudra pas en arriver à lui enlever son insigne de Préfet…

Car c'est clair. Plus les responsabilités sont partagées, moins les sanctions individuelles sont lourdes.

« J'étais le plus proche. C'est moi qui aurais dû intervenir… » déclare Draco, la voix nouée, en se levant lui aussi.

« Nous étions tous proches et nous avons tous commis une erreur de jugement en laissant Dennis gérer seul cette situation. Ce ne serait pas juste que Dennis et toi, soyez les seuls à payer pour cette erreur. » répond Ron, avec calme mais fermeté.

« C'est exact. Nous devons tous partager les responsabilités dans cette affaire. » appuie Philippa, sous les hochements de tête de tous les Préfets qui se sont levés.

Un silence extraordinaire règne durant un instant dans la salle. Tout le monde reste souffle suspendu, en attendant la décision du Directeur.

Et les Ânes Bâtés fulminent tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

« Eh bien, cela change les données. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mesdames et Messieurs les Directeurs de Maison ? Monsieur Malfoy doit-il porter seul la responsabilité du manquement aux devoirs d'un Préfet ou cette responsabilité doit-elle être partagée ? » demande finalement le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant en premier lieu, vers le professeur Chourave.

« Je pense, Monsieur le Directeur, que ces jeunes gens ont raison. S'ils ont vu ce qu'il se passait et n'ont pas réagi, alors les responsabilités sont partagées. » répond-elle, ce qui n'est guère étonnant, étant donné la réputation ancestrale de la Maison Poufsouffle où la loyauté et la solidarité sont de mise

« Minerva ? » demande maintenant notre Directeur

Ma Directrice de Maison pince les lèvres et hoche la tête pour acquiescer, avant de déclarer que son avis rejoint celui de Chourave. Je me demande si elle est contrariée ou si au contraire elle se retient de sourire…

Mais je ne m'appesantis pas sur cette question, car le professeur Dumbledore passe déjà la parole à Flitwick

« Je penche en faveur de la responsabilité partagée, Monsieur le Directeur. Et je suppose qu'il était initialement prévu, de retirer son insigne de Préfet à Monsieur Malfoy et de lui assigner des retenues. Mais dans la mesure où il s'avère qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir manqué de jugement dans cette affaire, je pense qu'il faut se pencher sur des questions primordiales avant de prendre une nouvelle décision. Comment autant de Préfets ont pu estimer Monsieur Crivey capable de gérer cette situation ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a laissé penser, que la situation ne s'envenimerait pas au point que Monsieur Crivey agresse physiquement Monsieur Brandburgy ? Et que cela aurait des conséquences aussi graves ? » déclare le professeur Flitwick, de sa voix fluette portée par un Sonorus…

Le professeur Dumbledore, semble acquiescer imperceptiblement de la tête avant de se tourner vers Pa. Mais il n'a pas le temps de lui donner la parole, car le professeur Sinistra intervient avant.

« Si vous permettez, Monsieur le Directeur, je sais que ce n'est pas l'usage, mais j'aurais une remarque à effectuer… » dit-elle, d'une voix claire et nette.

Notre Directeur semble réfléchir un instant, avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons déroger aux usages et ouvrir un débat public des professeurs, comme cela nous est permis dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, par l'article 123, alinéa e15 du règlement interne de l'école. En conséquence, faites nous part de votre remarque, Aurora. » invite-t-il d'un ton doux…

« Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Voici donc ma remarque : il me semble, que le professeur Flitwick vient de soulever un point important. Comment effectivement les Préfets auraient-ils pu prévoir que Monsieur Crivey, un élève de troisième année, pouvait blesser aussi gravement un étudiant de cinquième année, beaucoup plus grand et fort que lui ? Monsieur Crivey a dû lui-même être surpris de la conséquence de son geste, n'est-il pas ? » déclare le professeur Sinistra, en regardant l'ensemble de sa tablée où il ne manque que le professeur Trelawney, comme d'habitude.

Voilà des points en faveurs de la défense, me dis-je, en souriant dans ma moustache, et pour le coup, les Ânes Bâtés commencent à être verts… Leur Chef de fil mis à terre par un minus comme Dennis, ce n'est pas bon pour leur réputation, c'est sûr… Et qu'un prof en fasse la remarque c'est pour le moins humiliant…

« Je vous approuve tout à fait, Aurora ! Et j'estime qu'il serait disproportionné de retirer leur insigne à tous ces jeunes gens ! Certes, ils ont manqué à leur devoir en n'intervenant pas pour mettre fin à cette affaire, mais nous connaissons suffisamment ces élèves, pour pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ont dû penser l'incident clos, lorsque Monsieur Brandburgy s'est effacé pour laisser passer Monsieur Crivey. Du moins, il me semble d'après ce que le professeur Lupin a rapporté dans la salle des professeurs, que c'est ainsi que cela s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Or, avant cela, il ne s'était agi que d'un échange un peu vif de mots, comme il en arrive fréquemment entre les élèves. » intervient le professeur Babbling, sous les hochements de tête de la plupart de ses collègues.

Encore des points pour Draco et les autres Préfets. Si ça continue, les Ânes Bâtés vont finir par croire qu'au lieu d'une sanction, les profs vont leur décerner des Médailles…

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, quant à moi, c'est la raison pour laquelle Dennis Crivey a été aussi agressif. Car enfin, certes il est connu pour son franc parler et sa promptitude à réagir verbalement, mais il n'a jamais été sanctionné jusqu'à présent, ni d'une retenue, ni même d'un retrait de points, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Qu'a donc bien pu dire Monsieur Brandburgy, pour motiver ce geste ? » demande alors le professeur Bibine, en se penchant légèrement en avant, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Ça, c'est la question qui va faire mal, je le sens. Pas pour Draco, ni pour les autres Préfets, ni même pour Dennis, mais pour les Ânes Bâtés et Brandburgy en particulier…

Quoique Brandburgy y a déjà laissé ses burnes. Je me demande dans ces conditions ce que les profs pourraient lui faire qui fasse plus mal que ça…

« Brandburgy a découvert aujourd'hui que ma sœur Astoria est sourde et muette et quand elle est passée devant lui avec Dennis, à la fin de l'altercation, il a dit textuellement : Tu peux faire la fière autant que tu veux, mais tes parents méritent la mort, pour ne pas t'avoir noyée à la naissance, l'infirme ! C'est ce que tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte aurait fait ! Et crois bien que si j'en ai l'occasion, je te noierais avec plaisir… Voilà, ce qu'a dit Brandburgy ! » s'exclame Daphnée en réponse au professeur Bibine, d'une voix un peu tremblante

Provoquant aussitôt un brouhaha de « oh.. » horrifiés parmi les élèves mais aussi de la part de certains professeurs..

« Je tiens à préciser, pour que vous compreniez mieux encore la réaction de Dennis, que notre grand-mère maternelle est sourde et muette de naissance et que nous l'aimons beaucoup ! » intervient également Colin, la voix tout aussi tremblante que Daphnée.

« Quant à moi, mon opinion est faite ! Certes, ces faits ne justifient pas la réaction violente de Monsieur Crivey, mais ils l'expliquent et je comprends mieux la situation ! J'estime que les Préfets partagent la responsabilité de cette affaire, dans la mesure où ils n'ont pas immédiatement mis fin à l'altercation ce qui justifie parfaitement que Monsieur Crivey ne passe pas en Conseil de Discipline. La sanction dont il fait l'objet me parait même un peu sévère maintenant. Quant aux Préfets, je suis d'avis, pour les raisons évoquées par Aurora et comme l'a signifié Bathsheba, qu'il serait disproportionné de leur enlever leurs insignes. Une simple retenue me semble amplement suffisante. Et pour finir, bien que Monsieur Brandburgy ait été gravement blessé, j'espère bien qu'il aura une punition exemplaire pour avoir osé tenir des propos aussi inacceptables ! On récolte ce que l'on sème ! » déclare le Professeur Burbage, d'un ton indigné

« Ouais, bien dit ! Mais entre nous, Brandburgy ne risque plus de semer grand-chose, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de couilles… » me souffle discrètement Seamus, par-dessus la tête de Jérémy qui glousse aussitôt…

Quant à moi, je me vois contraint de tousser pour masquer l'éclat de rire qui me prend aussitôt aux tripes… Quel con, je vous jure ! On peut dire que Seamus fait bien concurrence à Ron, pour sortir des vannes dans les moments les plus graves…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai raté, car mes fausses quintes de toux m'ont empêché d'entendre ce qu'ont dit Maman Nally, Hagrid et Remus qui ont été brefs, mais quand je suis de nouveau en état d'écouter attentivement les professeurs, le Directeur se tourne vers Papa Sev…

« Professeur Snape, vous ne vous êtes pas encore exprimé.. » dit-il, en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Force m'est de reconnaitre maintenant, Monsieur le Directeur, qu'il serait injuste que Monsieur Malfoy soit le seul Préfet à être sanctionné pour manquement à ses devoirs. Et, comme l'ont fait remarquer mes collègues, la différence de gabarit entre Messieurs Crivey et Brandburgy ainsi que l'enchainement des évènements, peut justifier l'erreur de jugement qui a conduit les Préfets présents à sous-estimer les conséquences possibles de la situation. Je me range donc à l'avis général des professeurs : le retrait des insignes de Préfet est disproportionné, au regard de la faute. En revanche, une retenue collégiale et un retrait de points me semble justifiés. » répond Papa Sev, que je trouve encore une fois d'une roublardise délicieuse…

Car il utilise uniquement les arguments de ses collègues, pour exprimer son avis, omettant au passage de préciser que si le gabarit de Dennis peut effectivement justifier l'erreur de jugement des Préfets aux yeux de certains de ses collègues, de nombres d'élèves et des Ânes Bâtés en particulier, cette donnée n'est pas exacte, dans la mesure où, comme lui-même, tous les Préfets savent que Dennis est balaise en Karaté. Or, s'il a assommé par surprise un Vengeur, plus grand et costaud encore que Brandburgy, durant l'attaque du Poudlard Express, on pouvait aisément prévoir que, toujours avec le bénéfice de l'effet de surprise et de la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il a dû avoir sous la colère, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Brutus le P'tit Merdeux…

Et que c'est bien pour cela que nous avons tous laissé faire Dennis. Nous savions qu'il était capable de se défendre, même si nous nous tenions prêts à intervenir au cas où les Ânes Bâtés lui tomberaient à plusieurs dessus…

« Eh bien, chacun des professeurs ayant eu l'occasion de s'exprimer en s'accordant sur le principe du partage des responsabilités entre tous les Préfets actuellement debout devant nous, je propose que les Directeurs de Maison et moi-même nous retirions, pour pouvoir débattre de la sanction qu'il convient, afin ne pas retarder davantage le diner. Nous reviendrons à la fin du repas, pour rendre notre décision et en attendant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit… » déclare maintenant le professeur Dumbledore

McGo emmène Dennis, qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil durant toute la durée des débats.

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir dans la tête en ce moment…

« Alors, que penses-tu de tout cela ? » demande Ron dans un murmure, en versant des jus de citrouille dans tous les verres des alentours…

« Que tu as eu une excellente idée… » réponds-je également dans un murmure, avec un grand sourire…

« Ouais… Je n'allais quand même pas laisser la fouine jouer tout seul au Gryffondor au grand cœur, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » sourit-il en retour, avec un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner sur mon frère, qui vient d'arriver dans notre dos…

Draco s'accroupit entre Ron et moi, sur un soupir…

« Putain, si ça continue comme ça, toi, il va falloir qu'on te transfert à Serpentard… Comment as-tu su, que c'est moi qui aie proposé de partager les responsabilités ? » dit-il dans un chuchotement très discret…

« Ta tête quand on est arrivé. Tu as à peine pâli quand le professeur Dumbledore a mentionné le manquement au devoir et surtout, surtout, tu as effleuré ton insigne quand Flitwick et Chourave se sont levés… J'en ai déduis que tu savais quelque chose et si tu savais, c'est que tu en as parlé avant avec Tonton Sev… Or, je vous connais assez tous les deux, pour savoir ce que tu es capable de faire et que si Tonton a marché dans la combine, c'est qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur nous pour réagir au quart de poil, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… » répond Ron, avec la même discrétion, tandis que Draco plisse les yeux…

« Avoue que vous en avez tous parlé entre vous… » souffle-t-il, l'air suspicieux, au bout de quelques secondes…

Ron lève les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête de gauche à droite…

« Avec Harry, Hermione et Gabe, seulement. Dès que nous avons entendu la rumeur à propos des couilles explosées de Brandburgy, nous avons retourné le problème. Il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités. Soit c'était vrai, soit c'était faux. Et si c'était vrai, alors il fallait éviter à tout prix que Dennis passe en Conseil de Discipline. La seule solution pour lui éviter ça, c'était le partage des responsabilités. On a essayé d'allait voir McGo, mais nous avons croisé Bibine qui a son bureau dans le même secteur et elle nous a dit que McGo était avec Tonton Sev chez Dumbledore. Nous avons demandé si les autres Directeurs de Maison y étaient également, elle a répondu que non. Alors nous avons su qu'il ne serait pas question d'un Conseil de Discipline. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner alors, qu'il y aurait responsabilités partagées. Et comme on ne te voyait pas arriver, nous en avons conclu que tu avais décidé de jouer tout seul au Gryffondor… Egoïste, va ! » répond Ron, avec un sourire goguenard…

« Parce que vous ne l'avez pas été peut-être ? Après tout, tu as dit que vous en avez seulement parlé à quatre ? Apparemment, il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit que Ginny, Claryce et les autres voudraient peut-être avoir une part des emmerdes aussi… » déclare Draco, d'un air faussement scandalisé.

« Pas besoin de leur parler, on savait qu'ils suivraient le mouvement. Et mieux valait qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible au courant, pour préserver au max la spontanéité des réactions… Je te félicite d'ailleurs pour la tienne quand je me suis levé, c'était tout à fait réussi, l'effet de surprise, tout autant que la voix émue quelques minutes plus tard… Mais maintenant, à ton tour d'avouer, que tu espérais un peu que nous fassions ce que nous avons fait… » réplique Ron, en lui tendant une patte de poulet

Draco hausse les épaules, le visage fermé, avant de lâcher un sourire narquois…

« Ouais… Mais comme tu dis, il fallait que ça paraisse spontané. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu vous voir. Je me suis dit que ça vous mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Je suis resté dans la Salle Commune, comme ça les Ânes Bâtés ne peuvent pas m'accuser d'avoir monté le coup… » explique-t-il, en prenant la patte de poulet dans laquelle il mord ensuite avec un bel appétit…

« Eh bien évidemment, Papa Sev comptait également que nous intervenions avant que la sanction contre toi soit prononcée, ainsi il y aurait forcément débat public des professeurs.. » glisse-je, en filant une serviette en papier à mon frère

Et en jetant un coup d'œil du côté des Ânes Bâtés, pour m'assurer que notre Trio n'attire pas leurs regards. Mais ils sont tellement fumasses, qu'ils ne prêtent pas du tout attention à nous.

« Nous n'en avons pas discuté. Mais bon, s'il a accepté que je mette mon insigne en jeu, c'est qu'il avait sûrement cet espoir en tête… » répond Draco, avant d'essuyer délicatement les coins de sa bouche…

Nous nous regardons tous les trois, avec un sourire amusé. Bon sang ! Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a une telle complicité entre nous tous, que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de discuter de toute cette affaire, pour monter un plan aussi parfait et éviter des emmerdes sérieuses à Dennis, tout en préservant l'insigne de Draco…

« Regardez la gueule des Ânes Bâtés. Ça leur coupe l'appétit tout ça…. Et vu la façon dont les choses se sont passées, ils ne pourront pas crier au scandale… » fait remarquer Ron, en donnant une autre patte de poulet à Draco.

« Ouais. Une bonne idée que de provoquer le débat public des profs. Ils ne pourront rien remettre en question, sous peine d'être taxés de mauvaise foi… » appuie-je, en me servant un jus de citrouille

« Oh, ça, ça ne les arrêtera pas ! N'oublie pas qu'ils sont les champions toute catégorie de la mauvaise Foi, justement ! » déclare Draco, en me piquant mon gobelet plein

« Peut-être, mais si jamais les parents Brandburgy décident de porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de Conseil de Discipline et qu'ils estiment les sanctions insuffisantes, Dumbledore pourra prouver qu'il y a eu débat public au cours duquel tous les profs se sont exprimés sur la question. Et ça, ça comptera beaucoup dans la balance. D'autant que les propos qui ont déclenché la réaction de Dennis, sont maintenant soigneusement consignés sur le procès-verbal de compte rendu qui n'a pas manqué d'être rédigé, puisqu'il y avait annonce publique d'une décision de sanction pour agression et que celles-ci sont toutes consignées…» répond Ron, en me tendant son gobelet.

Je le remercie d'un sourire, avant de boire une bonne gorgée et de lui rendre son gobelet, qu'il prend en profitant au passage pour effleurer tendrement mes doigts….

« Ça, je te l'accorde ! Une bonne chose que nous ayons tous bien pris connaissance des règlements de l'école. C'était long et terriblement fastidieux, mais cela nous a bien servi aujourd'hui… Ceci dit, j'ai cru à un moment que Burbage allait proposer de décerner une médaille à Dennis ! Vous avez vu sa tête, quand Daphnée a rapporté ce qu'a dit Brandburgy ? » s'exclame Draco dans son murmure..

« Oh oui ! Et pas que la sienne ! Je crains que Brutus n'ait droit à une retenue Maison, quel que soit le prof qui en aura finalement la responsabilité. Mais bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons avoir quatre personnes de plus dont il va falloir assurer les arrières. Les trois Crivey et Astoria. Parce que vous pouvez être certains qu'il y aura de la vengeance dans l'air… » chuchote-je, en jetant un œil du côté des Ânes Bâtés.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler davantage, car le professeur Dumbledore et les Directeurs de Maison reviennent.

Quatre Samedi ou dimanche en retenue et 20 points en moins par Préfet. C'est ce que cela coûte.

Ce n'est vraiment pas cher payé et naturellement les Ânes Bâtés ont tous des regards assassins et prometteurs de grandes souffrances à venir pour celles et ceux qu'ils considèrent comme les responsables d'une injustice flagrante. Et à voir comment leurs yeux vont dans tous les sens, je crois qu'ils englobent toutes celles et ceux qui ne sont pas de leur tablée…

Il faudra que nous soyons tous plus que jamais sur nos gardes, me dis-je en soupirant…

Mais après tout, ce n'est jamais qu'un retour au quotidien, n'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	37. Secrets Dévoilés 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Ma beta est Mistycal... Un grand bravo à elle...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de: - Douceurfamille - Lul - Yzeute - Mireille -

OoOoOoO

Bonne lecture!

**Secrets Dévoilés 1 / 6**

_**Samedi 25 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Des Nouvelles Des Uns Et Des Autres…**

**Algie**

Je me retourne une dernière fois, pour regarder la chapelle de la Reine des Citadelles, avant de franchir la porte royale.

Après quelques jours de repos forcé, consécutifs au malaise qui a conclu mon dernier voyage dans le passé, offert par le Registre des Familles Sorcières de France, Rupert et moi sommes venus dans la Capitale des Flandres. Elle est célèbre depuis le moyen âge, dans toute l'Europe Sorcière et Moldue, pour sa foire d'une envergue exceptionnelle, restée pour les Sorciers ce qu'elle était à cette époque : le plus grand marché aux tissus, cuirs de Dragon et soieries, de notre monde. Et l'occasion également pour de nombreux artistes lyriques et littéraires, peintres et sculpteurs, de faire démonstration de leurs talents…

Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps, pour dénicher le carnet caché par le petit fils du traducteur.

J'ai hâte de le lire. Mais je regrette un peu de ne pouvoir m'attarder dans ce haut lieu, au riche passé historique, où sont passées quelques grandes figures. Le célèbre Roi Soleil Moldu bien évidemment, qui a ordonné la construction de cette Citadelle selon les plans architecturaux conçus par Vauban, mais aussi ses non moins célèbres Mousquetaires du Roi, dont D'Artagnan, le plus connu de tous. Ce dernier fût gouverneur de la ville et a fait un séjour dans la Citadelle, juste avant de se rendre au siège de Maastricht où il a trouvé la mort (1)…

Jamais les Moldus ne sauront que D'Artagnan était un Sorcier Né-Moldu et que ses combats ont pour beaucoup été menés dans l'ombre, contre un Sorcier Noir, haut placé dans la noblesse française, désireux de ternir l'image du Roi de France et de le faire tomber, dans l'espoir de s'emparer de son trône. Ni que l'actuel Ministre de la Magie Français est l'un des descendants de ce flamboyant Mousquetaire… (2)

« Allez, Al… » murmure Rupert, en m'encourageant à avancer, d'une main appuyant doucement sur mon dos.

Nous passons la porte royale, marchant silencieusement sur les pavés, pour traverser un pont, avant de bifurquer sur la droite, vers une allée qui s'enfonce dans un parc arborée. Le petit jour va bientôt se lever, tout est calme et silencieux. Cette petite marche nous fait du bien et je suis heureux que nous n'ayons pas Transplané depuis la Chapelle.

Nous finissons cependant par nous assoir sur un banc et Rupert sort le carnet de sa poche. Il le feuillette, tandis que je regarde par-dessus son épaule.

« Il y a des passages codés, j'en suis sûr… » déclare-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

« Alors rentrons. Nous lirons cela à tête reposée, au coin d'un bon feu… » décide-je, en frissonnant un peu, sous le frémissant courant d'air frais sévissant à la croisée des deux sentiers où le banc est installé

Rupert acquiesce et nous nous levons, pour Transplaner aussitôt, devant la demeure du gendre de mon ami Robert, dont toutes les fenêtres sont encore plongées dans la nuit des volets clos. Nous montons les marches du perron et entrons silencieusement dans la maison, traversant le vaste hall en direction d'un petit salon délicieusement décoré dans un style sobre et élégant.

Rupert allume le feu et demande à un Elfe de Maison de nous apporter un thé, avant de prendre place à mes côtés sur un divan, face à la flambée dansant joyeusement dans l'âtre. Il ouvre le carnet et cette fois, il lit à voix haute une prose désuète mais bien tournée, dont certains paragraphes sont entrecoupés de courts poèmes en quelques alexandrins…

« C'est dans ces vers obscurs, qu'il faut chercher. Le reste n'a pas d'intérêt... » déclare subitement Rupert, en sortant de sa poche intérieure un nécessaire de correspondance en cuir…

« Si tu me laissais ce carnet, peut-être irions-nous plus vite, pour trouver notre prochaine destination… » réponds-je, en me laissant aller sur le dossier de mon fauteuil avec un léger soupir.

« C'est trop tôt. Tu dois encore te reposer… » refuse mon ami, de ce ton bourru qui cache son cœur d'or et sa sincère préoccupation pour mon état de santé

« La période d'histoire à visiter serait courte… » fais-je remarquer, en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Il ne répond pas et continue à transférer tous les alexandrins du carnet sur un même parchemin. Il me laissera le carnet, avec espoir qu'il nous livre le passé de son propriétaire, à la seule condition que nous n'arrivions pas à déchiffrer les indices glissés dans ces vers…

Alors, tandis qu'il poursuit son travail, je ferme un instant les yeux, pour me laisser aller à la douce torpeur de la chaleur se diffusant dans le salon…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Il est tôt, pour venir prendre le petit déjeuner un Samedi. Mais je ne voulais pas rater le courrier et quelques copains ont accepté de m'accompagner.

Draco et Théo en font partie. Mais bon, Draco, c'était obligé aussi. Parce qu'il doit se présenter à sa retenue. Il a de la chance, car il va l'effectuer avec Hagrid, tout comme Hermione, Claryce et Padma. Mais il est tout de même déçu, car Tatie Nally a décidé d'emmener Harry et Jérémy dans le Temps Ralenti. C'est sa seule journée libre aujourd'hui. Demain matin elle doit accompagner le professeur Dumbledore préparer le prochain Conseil des Ministres d'Europe et l'après-midi, elle est de corvée pour les retenues des Ânes Bâtés. Alors le séjour au Paradis va se faire aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi.

Il essaye de prendre ça avec philosophie en affirmant sans cesse qu'il aura d'autres occasions d'en profiter.

Moi, j'aurais la chance d'être du voyage. Théo, lui, a décliné. Il est de garde avec Ginny auprès de la carte cet aprem…

Pour les autres, je sais que Ron sera là, bien sûr. Une chance pour lui que les Préfets n'ont pas tous été mis en retenue le même jour, afin qu'il en reste un minimum en faction dans les différentes Maisons. Neville et Luna aussi seront avec nous et Alioth, qui s'entend comme cochon en foire avec Jérémy. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne serais pas surpris que Tatie ait invité Ursula, même si celle-ci ne me l'a pas dit…

Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, de me faire des cachoteries, pour me réserver des surprises…

Draco, Claryce et Hermione, s'en vont déjà pour leur retenue, avec Padma Patil. Vincent, bien qu'il ne soit pas concerné, a décidé de les accompagner. Il adore aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid et ne manque jamais une occasion de le rejoindre pour effectuer « la tournée » comme il dit…

La tournée de quoi, je n'en sais rien, car Vincent n'est jamais très bavard, même quand on lui pose des questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'il revient, il a le sourire et dessine durant des heures dans son carnet de croquis… La seule personne réussissant à lui arracher plus de deux mots à propos de tout ça, c'est Milli.

Mais elle ne dira rien de ce que lui confie Vincent. Je le sais, puisque j'ai essayé de l'interroger et qu'elle m'a gentiment envoyé promener…

Ah ! Voilà les hiboux ! Et il y en a deux venant droit vers moi…

Le premier, je m'en fiche un peu, c'est la Gazette du Sorcier et je laisse le soin à Théo de lui payer son journal, pendant que je m'occupe de Nyx, mon hibou grand-duc. Je détache la lettre liée à sa patte, lui donne un beau morceau de bacon et l'envoie se reposer à la Volière, avant d'ouvrir mon courrier.

Une belle et longue lettre, comme tous les deux jours, dans laquelle je me plonge avec grand plaisir…

« Tu sais, Blaise, si tu continues à t'immerger avec un sourire niais dans la lecture de ces très longues missives de parchemin rose, Ursula va finir par penser que tu as une amoureuse secrète et piquer une crise de jalousie… » déclare soudainement Elinor, avec un sourire moqueur, tandis que je range la lettre dont je viens de finir la lecture.

« Si tu es si curieuse de savoir qui m'écrit, demande-le carrément, plutôt que de faire des circonvolutions. Ça économiserait tes méninges et ta salive. » réponds-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elinor hausse les épaules et me fait une grimace, avant de sourire.

« Je sais très bien que c'est Miho qui t'écrit. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, ta poussinette adorée ? » réplique-t-elle, avant de croquer dans un muffin à la myrtille

« On ne peut pas dire que la discrétion t'étouffe. Est-ce que je te demande, moi, ce que Lee t'écrit dans ses longues lettres d'amour ? » rétorque-je, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, l'air faussement réprobateur.

« Oh ! Ça, ce n'est pas difficile à savoir ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ses joues rosir pour le deviner ! » s'exclame Martha, l'air rieur

« Tu me manques mon petit sucre d'orge ! Je respire à fond l'odeur de ton chandail et ton divin parfum enivre mes sens ma rose d'amour ! Je pense nuits et jours à… » commence à déclamer Théo, une main sur le cœur et l'air très inspiré, avant qu'Elinor lui balance un toast à la confiture sur le nez

« Tu as lu mon courrier ! Comment as-tu osé ! » s'écrie-t-elle, à la fois scandalisée et rougissante.

Théo, gloussant de rire, retire le toast collé sur sa figure et suce un doigt sur lequel de la confiture a dégouliné, tandis qu'Elinor le darde d'un regard noir de reproches…

« Désolé » dit-il après s'être soigneusement essuyé la figure, « mais je n'en peux rien si tu es venue t'asseoir dans le fauteuil préféré de Vaneck, alors que j'attendais tranquillement derrière qu'il arrive avec ses lieutenants, pour écouter leur conversation. Tu me l'as presque collé sous le nez, ton courrier… »

« Tu n'avais qu'à regarder ailleurs ! » s'exclame Elinor, les yeux traversés d'éclairs.

« Je m'ennuyais… » répond Théo en haussant les épaules, avant de plisser les yeux et d'ajouter : « Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas toi-même la reine de la discrétion. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue l'autre jour, en train d'espionner ce que Ginny et moi nous nous disions dans une alcôve du QG ! »

Elinor a un sursaut à peine perceptible, avant de relever le nez et de prendre un air pincé.

« Je ne vous espionnais pas ! Je veillais à ce que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtise ! » réplique-t-elle, en tartinant un nouveau toast de confiture.

« Ouais… Ben nous n'avons pas besoin de duègne, ma chère ! Nous savons nous tenir ! » rétorque Théo, avant d'allonger vivement le bras pour lui piquer son toast en ajoutant : « Excellente cette confiture, je te la recommande… »

Et il mord dans le toast avec un grand sourire dans les yeux, tandis qu'Elinor soupire en levant les siens vers le plafond, avant de finalement lui rendre son sourire…

« D'accord, disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas…Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, la poussinette ? » demande-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil vers moi.

« Que Plumki vient tous les jours nous espionner pour lui raconter ce que nous faisons. Et apparemment il aime particulièrement se rincer l'œil dans les douches des filles… » réponds-je, avec un sourire goguenard..

« Idiot ! Arrête de dire des sottises et de nous faire languir ! » s'exclame Martha, en se versant un thé

Je fais mine de soupirer à fendre l'âme, avant d'entreprendre de résumer les journées que Miho me décrit par le menu. Tout se passe bien pour elle. Elle a retrouvé sa famille d'accueil, aime beaucoup Kyo avec laquelle elle invente milles jeux pour les autres gosses du Village, apprend plein de choses en classe et a effectivement quelques nouvelles de nous par Plumki…

Puis nous devisons de choses et d'autres avec les copains et copines, avant de faire une petite balade dans la neige, en compagnie d'Ursula, Ron, Harry, Jérémy et quelques Gryffondors qui nous ont rejoints. Bien sûr, la balade tourne en bataille de boules de neige géante et nous rentrons finalement au QG frigorifiés, pour boire un chocolat chaud.

Jérémy ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés quand il découvre notre installation, qu'il visite pour la première fois.

Enfin, nous prenons place autour des tables, par groupes, pour avancer dans nos devoirs. Et, tandis que je sors mes parchemins, plumes, encriers et livres, je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde, en me disant que j'adore les samedi matin tranquilles comme celui-ci…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

A peine Albus a-t-il fini de parler, j'attrape mon vieux balai qui ne quitte pas le coin de la Cheminée et je me Désillusionne avant de partir, par la fenêtre du bureau de Nally, en direction des portes de Poudlard. Je ne perds pas de temps pour Transplaner devant le petit pont de bois avant d'enfourcher de nouveau mon balai et de fuser vers la Base d'Espionnage du Village des Elfes…

« Alors ? » fais-je, aussitôt entré, en direction de Roger Greengrass, en garde des écrans aujourd'hui…

Il n'y en a pas encore beaucoup, mais Esther Nichols et Lee sont en train d'installer des caméras à Pré-Au-Lard et bientôt il y aura bien à faire ici, en plus de la surveillance des Cartes que Remus et son groupe ont commencé à ensorceler…

« Il vient tout juste d'arriver et il monte au grenier… » répond Roger, son regard fixé sur Voldemort.

Viktor a prévenu Albus il y a quelques minutes. Voldemort semble avoir enfin résolu l'énigme permettant de trouver la clé qui le mènera au Tombeau de son Ancêtre. Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait un samedi et d'avoir été libre pour venir voir ça…

Voldemort examine maintenant le socle de pierre sur lequel reposait le soit disant Journal de son Ancêtre. Il est décoré de motifs ornementaux très ampoulés, dans les goûts rustiques de Salazar Serpentard. Sa main glisse sur les motifs et soudainement son rire froid éclate, avant qu'un sifflement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres quasi inexistantes…

Et la tête du socle pivote sur elle-même, révélant une grosse clé d'argent terni dont le corps est serré d'un vieux morceau de parchemin. Voldemort soulève délicatement la clé et déroule le parchemin avec une infinie précaution, lisant les instructions laissées par Salazar, les yeux flamboyant de satisfaction.

Puis il sort la carte dessinée par Marian et superpose le parchemin qu'il vient de découvrir sur un endroit précis de cette carte, avant de le fixer avec un Sortilège de Glu perpétuelle…

« Enfin, Salazar, quand la nuit sera venue ce soir, je vais pouvoir contempler tes ossements. » murmure-t-il, en levant la carte devant ses yeux, avant d'ajouter : « Et ensuite, nous fêterons dignement cet évènement… Oui… Cette nuit, Salazar, sera une nuit rouge. Nous irons en Cornouailles et nous massacrerons tous les habitants du village où vivait ce Russe infâme qui nous a volé notre Agnelle. Celle que j'avais choisie pour porter en son sein nos Chevaliers... »

Et un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine…

Je dois absolument rentrer maintenant et joindre Albus pour que nous prenions des mesures afin d'éviter le massacre d'innocents…

Harry sera déçu. Nally devra probablement remettre le petit séjour au Paradis qui était prévu cet après-midi. Il ne va pas pouvoir en faire la surprise à Jérémy…

Mais il comprendra, quand il saura pourquoi, me dis-je, en enfourchant mon balai, tandis que je songe que Miho sera déçue elle aussi, si elle apprend que je suis venu et reparti sans chercher à la voir…

J'essayerai de faire un saut ici demain, me promets-je, juste avant de Transplaner…

OoOoOoO

**Narcissa**

Je sors de la Cheminée, prenant garde à ne pas laisser de cendre tomber sur le parquet de l'appartement de Poppy. J'essuie soigneusement mes pieds sur le tapis, époussette le bas de ma robe d'un coup de Baguette et traverse le salon en direction du petit corridor menant aux chambres.

J'ouvre la porte de celle où Ievguenia repose depuis son transfert de l'annexe. Je l'ai décorée moi-même, comme une chambre de jeune fille, avec des couleurs tendres et douces.

Ievguenia est allongée sur le grand lit à baldaquin tendu de voiles légers, sur des oreillers ornés de taies aux bordures en dentelle de coton fin. Elle est belle comme un ange, avec son visage en forme de cœur et ses cheveux blonds naturellement bouclés. Cependant ses grands yeux bleus sont toujours fixes, vides de vie mais emplis de douleur et sa respiration soulève à peine sa poitrine.

Mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois que je viens ici. Comment Lucius et Voldemort ont-ils pu faire autant de mal à cette enfant si douce et si pure ? Comment ont-ils pu aussi violer, torturer et tuer ce petit garçon, sur l'autel d'une église ?

Si j'avais encore eu un doute, sur la noirceur et la dureté de leur cœur, je n'en aurais plus aucun après avoir lu ces articles bouleversants d'horreurs il y a quelques jours…

Merlin ! Que je suis heureuse que Draco ait échappé à l'emprise de Lucius, ce démon dont j'ai été l'épouse durant près de vingt ans ! Je crois que j'en serais morte de chagrin et de désespoir, si j'avais engendré un monstre…

« Va te reposer, pendant que je veille sur elle… » murmure-je à Kroutia, qui ne quitte pas le chevet de sa jeune Maîtresse quand je ne suis pas là.

Et qui n'irait pas se reposer si je ne lui en donnais pas l'ordre…

Kroutia me remercie et trottine jusqu'au petit meuble bas dans lequel elle a décidé d'installer sa couche, refusant que je lui aménage une petite chambre à côté de celle-ci. Elle tire la porte sur elle, la laissant entrebâillée, pour pouvoir entendre le moindre bruit.

Je n'en prends pas ombrage. Elle agit ainsi non parce qu'elle craint que je fasse du mal à Ievguenia, mais pour pouvoir obéir au père de sa jeune Maîtresse qui lui a donné l'ordre de ne jamais quitter sa fille.

Je fais venir un thé des cuisines, puis je m'installe auprès de la pauvre petite Ievguenia. J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre place sur le lit et de ramener sa tête contre ma poitrine, l'entourant de mes bras protecteurs. Et je lui parle. De Poudlard où elle se trouve en sécurité, de Draco qui a promis de veiller sur elle et sur ses intérêts, de Harry, Théo et tous leurs amis.

Je lui parle de moi aussi. De ma nouvelle vie au Terrier et avec Richard. De mes projets d'avenir et de mes rêves de jeune fille que je vais pouvoir réaliser maintenant…

Je lui lis des histoires. Des romans d'aventures et de voyages.

Et parfois je reste silencieuse, caressant ses cheveux et son visage. Lui embrassant le front avec tendresse. Tenant sa main fine dans la mienne.

Je la lave aussi, avec une éponge douce. Je prends soin de ses cheveux et de son corps. Je masse ses jambes et son dos. J'humidifie ses yeux, comme Richard l'a recommandé en lui instillant des gouttes d'eau stérilisée. Je fais tout ce qu'une maman ferait pour sa fille tendrement aimée.

Car j'aime cette enfant. Je me suis attachée à elle et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle surmontera cette terrible épreuve…

Et je sais que Draco l'espère de tout cœur lui aussi. Il a pris l'habitude de venir chaque jour également, le soir avant que je m'en aille. Il ne manque pas d'apporter un bouquet de fleurs fraîches, cueillies dans les serres de Poudlard et qu'il dispose lui-même dans un vase. Et il raconte les petites anecdotes amusantes ou tendres du jour.

Je le soupçonne d'en inventer parfois, pour qu'il y ait des rires dans cette chambre qu'il trouve trop calme. Il a d'ailleurs acheté un gramophone à pavillon et des disques, pour que nous puissions casser le silence en mettant de la musique.

Parfois, Théo ou Blaise l'accompagne. Harry, Hermione et Ronald sont venus aussi. Leur présence m'a fait chaud au cœur. Ils mettent de la vie ici, durant leur visite.

De la vie… Draco a raison. C'est vraiment ce qu'il manque dans cette chambre.

Comment faire, pour qu'il y en ait à tout moment ?

« Oh ! Je sais ! » m'exclame-je soudainement dans le silence de la chambre : « Je vais aller faire des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse ! A l'Animalerie Magique ! Que dirais-tu d'un couple d'oiseaux, Ievguenia ? Un chat aussi ! J'irais demain, à la première heure et je te les ramènerai tout de suite ! »

Oui, des animaux mettront de la vie ici. Les oiseaux chanteront et le chat ronronnera. Il grimpera sur le lit, s'allongera sur elle et lui fera des caresses de ses pattes veloutées, comme Pattenrond le fait avec Hermione.

« Il faut aussi élargir ton cercle de connaissances car tu n'as pas assez d'amies ! Je demanderai donc à Molly et Augusta de venir prendre le thé, avec Annabelle. Il est temps que tu leur sois présentée. Elles viendront avec Jordan, le neveu d'Olivier. Tu verras, c'est un enfant adorable. Il babille sans arrêt ! Il faudra également que je te présente Anna et ses enfants. Ils sont au Village des Elfes, mais je suis sûre qu'Anna fera le déplacement si je le lui demande. Et je vais aussi te présenter des jeunes filles extraordinaires tu vas voir ! Angelina, Alicia et Ester entre autres. Elles sont intelligentes, courageuses et généreuses. Elles te plairont, j'en suis sûre ! » m'exclame-je encore, avant de prendre la décision d'écrire immédiatement un mot à Molly pour l'inviter aujourd'hui même, appelant Elsy pour lui faire parvenir mon invitation.

Oui, il faut que les choses changent, que la vie reprenne ses droits ici.

Alors je décide de refaire la décoration. Je veux maintenant faire de cette chambre un jardin, dans lequel un vent doux apporte avec lui les effluves de la nature…

J'appelle de nouveau Elsy. Je lui demande d'emmener tous les meubles au grenier, hormis celui dans lequel se repose Kroutia. J'entreprends d'ailleurs aussitôt de le repeindre pour l'intégrer dans le décor que je veux créer. Puis je fais entrer des flots de lumières en produisant un petit soleil sur le mur plein de la chambre. Il se lèvera et se couchera au rythme du jour, quel que soit le temps dehors. Je peins le plafond en un ciel bleu de printemps, dans lequel passent quelques petits nuages blancs. Il faudra que je demande à Minerva ou Nally de m'aider à en faire un qui change d'aspect en fonction du jour ou de la nuit. Ainsi la lune et les étoiles pourraient succéder au Soleil…

Elsy entreprend ensuite d'agrandir la chambre puis elle va chercher des plantes, des fleurs, des rosiers et des petits orangers odorants, de la terre et de l'herbe. Et bientôt le lit à Baldaquin, dépouillé de son plafond de bois, est installé dans un jardin, traversé d'un ruisseau qui chantonne. Une douce brise fait parfois voleter les rideaux que j'ai laissés ouverts.

Et pour tout mobilier, il y a un banc de pierre, une table, une console et des fauteuils de jardin en métal forgé blanc. Les sièges sont rendus plus confortables grâce à des coussins aux couleurs vives…

Sur la console, je pose le gramophone et les disques, avant d'en sélectionner un et d'activer la machine. Puis je contemple mon œuvre… Il ne manque plus que deux choses : des oiseaux qui pépient dans les orangers et des papillons qui volètent de fleur en fleur…

Je les crée aussitôt, en attendant les vrais que j'achèterai demain sur le Chemin de traverse…

Et je souris, satisfaite. Ievguenia sera bien ici.

Aussi bien que si elle était dans le Village des Elfes…

J'espère juste que Poppy ne sera pas fâchée, quand elle verra ce que j'ai pris la liberté de faire de sa toute nouvelle chambre d'amis…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Un Bonheur Extraordinaire**

**Harry**

Je suis déçu que nous n'allions pas au Paradis comme prévu. Mais bien évidemment, je comprends que Marraine ait plus urgent à faire.

Putain de Voldemort ! Il n'y a vraiment que détruire la vie des autres qu'il sache faire ! me dis-je, tandis que nous revenons dans notre Salle Commune, après le déjeuner.

Nous nous affalons dans des fauteuils, pendant que Jérémy va voir Keina et Rose, qui l'ont hélé, à peine avons-nous passé la porte.

« Bon, alors, à quoi allons-nous occuper notre temps et celui du bonhomme ? » demande Ron, en s'étirant un peu dans son fauteuil.

J'aurais bien une idée me dis-je, en regardant son pull se relever sous l'étirement de ses bras, révélant un peu de son ventre, barré d'une cicatrice que j'ai soudainement très envie d'explorer de mes doigts…

Oui, j'irais bien faire un petit tour dans la Salle sur Demande, pour un tendre moment en tête à tête avec Ron. Nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment libre rien qu'à nous, depuis mon retour de captivité et ça me manque terriblement.

Mais j'ai promis à Jérémy que nous passerions l'après-midi ensemble et je ne veux pas le décevoir… Et qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant que le projet d'aller au Paradis est tombé à l'eau ?

« On pourrait aller voler un peu. Je prendrais Jérémy avec moi sur mon Eclair de Feu et je lui ferais faire quelques loopings. Cela devrait lui plaire, qu'en penses-tu ? » propose-je, en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre.

Il ne neige pas et il n'y a pas de vent, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Autant en profiter pour prendre l'air au maximum…

« Ok, ça roule. Jérémy, va te couvrir chaudement, on s'en va voler ! » accepte Ron en se levant, avant d'ajouter discrètement : « Mais avec le froid qu'il fait, on ne va pas pouvoir voler longtemps avant d'avoir les miches gelées. Alors que ferons-nous après ? »

C'est vrai, j'en conviens, en regardant Jérémy courir vers son dortoir l'air tout joyeux et je soupire. Moi qui lui avais promis qu'on s'éclaterait tout l'après-midi, c'est vraiment mal barré pour qu'on le fasse, me dis-je, en montant l'escalier…

Il faut pourtant bien que je trouve quelque chose…

« Bin… Nous irons boire un chocolat chaud au QG et après… après… Nous pourrons faire des jeux ou l'emmener dans la salle d'Entrainement et commencer à lui apprendre quelques petits trucs pour qu'il puisse riposter si les Ânes Bâtés de son année s'attaquent à lui… » réponds-je, en refermant la porte du dortoir derrière moi, pour préserver la chaleur..

« Ouais… Comment faire exploser les couilles de vos ennemis en dix leçons, par exemple ? » acquiesce Ron, avec un sourire narquois, en sortant un second pull bien chaud de son armoire..

Je glousse, même si je sais que ça n'a rien de drôle.

Pauvre Dennis. Il a vraiment eu un réflexe malheureux là… Je le plains de tout cœur. Il ne doit pas se marrer, enfermé tout seul dans une chambre, depuis jeudi soir, à astiquer des armures et faire des mètres et des mètres de parchemins de devoirs sur un sujet du genre : réfléchir avant d'agir ou la violence n'est pas une réponse acceptable à la provocation…

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas lui qui subit les conséquences les plus graves, mais je n'arrive à plaindre Brandburgy. Il a dû sacrément morfler, c'est sûr. Et il est fortement probable qu'il ne pourra plus jamais bander. Quant à se reproduire, c'est maintenant impossible. Ce qui, en passant, a fait dire à Seamus : « Ben, Dennis ne savait pas si bien dire. Le P'tit Merdeux n'aura pas à noyer ses petits dès la naissance c'est sûr maintenant … »…

Ouais, il en a pour toute la vie, lui, à se souvenir de ce que Dennis lui a fait. Mais s'il n'avait pas été aussi mauvais, tout ça ne lui serait pas arrivé…

Ses parents étaient furax. Ils ont menacé de porter plainte contre l'école, car ils estiment la sanction prise contre Dennis et les Préfets, nettement insuffisante. Papa Sev a dit qu'ils pouvaient toujours essayer, mais qu'étant donné la gravité des propos prononcés par Brandburgy, le Magenmagot n'ira pas plus loin que l'examen du dossier et la confirmation que les sanctions prises par les Directeurs, sont suffisantes… Bon, peut-être demanderaient-ils à Dennis de verser quelques Gallions de dédommagement… Mais du fric, les Brandburgy en ont déjà à la pelle et ça ne rendrait pas ses couilles à Brutus…

Par ailleurs, on ne peut pas retirer sa Baguette à Dennis, puisque ce n'est pas avec un Sortilège, ni un Maléfice, qu'il a agressé Brandburgy… Un procès n'aurait donc aucun intérêt…

Toujours est-il, qu'à l'heure actuelle, les parents ont emmené leur fils pour une convalescence chez eux. Ce qui fait que ça se bataille un peu pour prendre la place de Chef des Ânes Bâtés, qu'il a laissée libre et qu'il y a quelques scissions dans les rangs. Ceci dit, pendant qu'ils se battent entre eux, ça nous permet de souffler un peu, même si nous n'avons pas intérêt, bien évidemment, de relâcher notre attention…

Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma préoccupation actuelle, me dis-je, en prenant ma cape sur mon bras et mon balai à la main, avant de sortir de la piaule avec Ron, direction le terrain de Quidditch. Mais au moment de passer la porte, je vois Ron se frotter le nez avec énergie et soudainement, ça m'angoisse et je m'arrête net.

« Ton pif chatouille ? » demande-je, sourcils froncés…

« Ouais. Depuis ce matin. Mais on sait pourquoi, non ? » répond-il, en se tournant vers moi.

Mais je n'arrive pas à décoller. Il peut très bien y avoir autre chose qui se prépare, plus près.

Ici même, à Poudlard…

« Allons, Harry… Tous les Ânes Bâtés sont en retenue et il y a du monde qui surveille les cartes. J'ai mon Miroir et nous avons tous les deux notre Portoloin et notre Bague… Et à la moindre alerte, nous serons prévenus.. . Pour le reste, il sera temps de se faire du mouron ce soir…» assure Ron, en remontant les quelques marches qu'il a descendues, pour venir me serrer doucement la main.

Il a raison, bien sûr. Et je me détends, lui souriant et effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser, avant de descendre vers la Salle Commune, où Jérémy doit déjà nous attendre…

Mon petit frère est super content, à l'idée de voler sur un Eclair de Feu. Je lui laisserai peut-être l'occasion de faire un tour tout seul dessus, s'il n'est pas trop gelé et fatigué tout à l'heure.

Quand nous arrivons au stade, je le fais grimper devant moi et lui montre comment bien tenir le manche d'un balai de compétition, pour être sûr qu'il réponde au quart de tour et je lui dis qu'il pourra prendre le manche, après la démonstration que je vais lui faire en vol.

« Super ! » dit-il, d'un ton très enthousiaste, frémissant de plaisir anticipé…

Enfin, je m'élève doucement et Ron reste à notre hauteur. Nous faisons lentement le tour du stade, puis nous effectuons quelques slaloms et je laisse le manche à Jérémy, pour qu'il puisse me faire voir s'il a bien compris comment diriger le balai dans les virages. Après, nous nous essayons à quelques montées en chandelle et piquets, à allure modérée et encore une fois, je laisse Jérémy diriger le vol. Il se débrouille pas mal dans l'ensemble…

Enfin, je lui annonce que nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses et je lui recommande de bien s'accrocher, m'assurant qu'il l'ait bien fait, avant d'accélérer considérablement, lâchant Ron, dont le balai ne peut suivre et je me lance dans une série de vrilles, de loopings et de virages en épingle à cheveux.

Le vent siffle à nos oreilles et la vitesse est grisante. Je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau, libre comme l'air et mieux que je l'ai été depuis ma captivité à Priest Hole Manor. Des larmes émues montent dans mes yeux. Je les ravale. Il ne faudrait pas que j'aille me viander avec Jérémy, parce que je pleure du bonheur de me sentir vivant et vibrant de cette vie…

Entre mes bras, Jérémy crie et rit. Il est transporté lui aussi.

Je me demande s'il a la même sensation que moi, dans le ventre et dans la gorge…

Si son bonheur est lié aux mêmes raisons que les miennes…

Se rend-il compte, à cet instant, qu'il est passé à côté des pires atrocités et de la mort ? Qu'il a failli mourir et qu'il est pourtant ici, bien vivant, volant comme un oiseau dans le ciel ?

« Waouw ! Waaaooouw ! C'est super, Harry ! C'est super ! » s'écrie Jérémy, d'une voix si joyeuse, qu'elle fait éclater une bulle de bonheur dans ma poitrine.

Et je monte, je monte et je monte encore et encore en vrille, à toucher les nuages bas que nous crevons à pleine vitesse pour trouver le ciel bleu. Enfin, je décélère un peu et reprends une position horizontale, volant en cercles lents au-dessus des nuages qui ressemblent à une grosse motte de chantilly, éclatante de blancheur, dans la lumière du soleil…

Je sens Jérémy trembler entre mes bras et je me rend compte qu'il pleure silencieusement..

« Ça va bonhomme ? » demande-je avec douceur, le souffle un peu court.

Nous sommes très hauts et l'oxygène se raréfie. Ça me flanque un peu le vertige…

Jérémy acquiesce d'un vigoureux signe de tête…

« J'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Harry… » déclare-t-il, en tournant son visage en pleurs vers moi, mais les yeux brillants de joie…

« Je le suis aussi, bonhomme. Ouais, je suis très heureux, très heureux… » souffle-je, en lâchant mon balai d'une main, pour frotter sa tête protégée d'un bon gros bonnet de laine, avant de demander : « On va se boire un chocolat au QG ? »

Il fait signe oui de la tête, avant de se pencher vers moi, pour me faire une bise sur la joue et me remercier de lui avoir fait vivre ce moment qui l'a rendu si heureux. Je le serre contre moi un bref instant, avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui, puis je redescends vers la terre, lentement, pour savourer le plus longtemps possible ce moment inoubliable de bonheur intense.

Bientôt nous pouvons voir distinctement le stade. Mes yeux partent à la recherche de Ron. J'ai envie de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

Il est temps, que Jérémy sache pour nous, me dis-je, car Ron fait partie intégrante de mon bonheur et je ne veux plus cacher cela à mon petit frère. Bien sûr, je connais sa position, concernant l'homosexualité, mais je sais que je trouverai les mots, pour le convaincre que cela n'a rien à voir avec la pédophilie..

Enfin, je vois Ron. Il est assis dans les gradins, bras reposant sur le dossier du banc et il scrute le ciel. Il nous fait signe, quand il nous aperçoit et Jérémy se redresse, serrant bien fort le balai avec ses jambes, pour lui faire de grands signes lui aussi…

Je suis sûr qu'il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles maintenant…

« Je vais te présenter quelqu'un, Jérémy. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…» glisse-je, à l'oreille de mon petit frère, juste avant de me poser auprès de Ron qui sourit largement mais ne dit rien.

Je vois au regard qu'il pose sur moi, qu'il a compris que nous venons de vivre un moment extraordinaire et qu'il va se passer maintenant quelque chose d'important..

Jérémy me regarde, avec des yeux interrogatifs. Je l'invite à s'asseoir et je m'agenouille devant lui, faisant signe à Ron, pour qu'il vienne se mettre à côté de moi.

« Tu te souviens, Jérémy, que nous avons parlé de l'homosexualité, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquiers-je, d'une voix douce.

Jérémy grimace et acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête, tandis qu'une lueur douloureuse traverse son regard.

« Ron, Hermione et moi, t'avons expliqué que cela n'a rien à voir avec la pédophilie. Mais tu étais trop bouleversé encore par ce que Voldemort voulait te faire, pour comprendre cela… » explique-je, toujours avec la même voix douce.

Des larmes embuent les yeux de Jérémy et je m'en veux un peu de gâcher le bonheur intense que nous avons partagé il y a un instant. J'ôte mon gant et j'essuie les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux avec mon pouce.

« Voldemort est homosexuel et pédophile, Jérémy. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les homosexuels, très loin de là… Il y en a de très nombreux, qui jamais, jamais, jamais ne feraient de mal à un enfant. Aimer une personne du même sexe qu'eux, c'est comme aimer une personne de l'autre sexe, pour eux, tu comprends ? Et cela ne fait pas d'eux des monstres, comme Voldemort. » explique-je encore, la voix un peu nouée.

Acceptera-t-il la vérité, à propos de mon orientation sexuelle ? Ou me repoussera-t-il ? Aura-t-il peur que je lui fasse du mal, que je le touche ?

De nouvelles larmes coulent, sur les joues de Jérémy et mon bide se tord. Il ne répond pas. Je crois qu'au fond de lui, il a compris ce que je vais lui dire et que des émotions diverses et contradictoires se disputent en lui.

« Je ne te parle pas de cela maintenant, pour te faire du mal, Jérémy. Mais nous venons de vivre un moment très fort tous les deux. Un bonheur extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je, avec un sourire doux, en serrant un peu mes mains sur les siennes que j'ai saisies

Cette fois il acquiesce et son regard brille un bref instant de ce bonheur que nous avons vécu.

« Oui, un bonheur extraordinaire. Mais un bonheur, qui pour moi, ne pourrait pas être total, si je n'avais auprès de moi, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Jérémy. Et cette personne, c'est Ron… » révèle-je, en détachant l'une de mes mains de celles de Jérémy, pour prendre celle de Ron, avant d'ajouter presque dans un murmure : « Il est mon petit ami et je l'aime vraiment très fort, d'un amour partagé. Un amour plus fort que tout au monde… »

Le regard de Jérémy me vrille complètement sur place. Je ne sais qu'en penser et je me fige dans l'attente de sa réaction. Encore une fois, des pensées contradictoires traversent son regard. Et le silence qui perdure, commence à m'angoisser terriblement…

« Jérémy, je comprends que tu aies du mal à accepter cette vérité. Mais je voudrais te poser une ou deux questions. As-tu eu une seule fois, le sentiment que Harry avaient de mauvaises pensées et qu'il pourrait te toucher et te faire du mal, quand vous dormiez ensemble ? A-t-il une seule fois eu un geste déplacé ? Ou un regard qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir sur toi ? Et moi, en ai-je eu, quand nous prenions un bain tous les trois ? » demande Ron, avec douceur.

Le regard de Jérémy glisse vers lui, à mesure qu'il parle et je sais qu'il l'écoute attentivement, même s'il semble se déconnecter au bout d'un moment. Et je comprends, à la manière dont il déglutit et que son souffle se suspend parfois, qu'il compare notre attitude envers lui, à celle qu'avait Voldemort…

Non, fait-il de la tête au bout d'un temps, son regard revenu dans la réalité de l'instant.

« Eh bien, tu vois, c'est cela, la différence entre la pédophilie et l'homosexualité. Les homosexuels, tout comme les hétérosexuels, n'ont pas de geste, ni de regard déplacé envers les enfants. Seuls les pédophiles en ont, envers les petites filles ou les petits garçons, selon leur préférence. » explique Ron, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté.

Le regard de Jérémy se déplace encore, pour revenir vers moi. Ses yeux s'embuent de nouveau de larmes et soudainement, il se jette dans mes bras. Je le serre très fort contre moi, terriblement soulagé, tandis qu'il sanglote, accroché à mon cou comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je relâche peu à peu ma prise sur Jérémy, pour lui permettre de respirer et de se détacher de moi, s'il le souhaite.

« Je t'aime… très fort… Harry... Tu es comme… un grand frère.. pour moi… » hoquète-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

« Je t'aime aussi, bonhomme. Tu es mon petit frère. Mon petit frère… » murmure-je, en lui embrassant le front.

Il m'embrasse aussi sur la joue, avant de s'essuyer les yeux et le nez, d'un revers de manche…

« Eh ! Faut pas m'oublier, moi ! Je vais être jaloux ! Moi aussi je veux des bisous pleins de morve ! » s'exclame soudainement Ron, en nous attrapant tous les deux par le cou

Il embrasse Jérémy sur le nez, puis m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de revenir faire des papouilles sur les joues de Jérémy, avec des petits grognements. Et Jérémy finit par éclater de rire et se suspendre à son cou, pour lui rendre un baiser sur chaque joue…

Et je me sens heureux, de les voir comme ça tous les deux.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un tour tout seul sur l'Eclair de Feu de Harry ? Je resterai à côté de toi… » s'exclame soudainement Ron, en se relevant d'un bond.

Jérémy tourne vivement son regard vers moi, avec une lueur d'espoir et d'envie…

« D'accord, bonhomme. Mais à condition que te ne sèmes pas Ron. Tu n'es pas encore assez sûr sur un balai, pour aller à pleine vitesse sur celui-là… » acquiesce-je, en tendant la main vers mon balai, pour le lui tendre.

« Promis, grand frère ! » s'exclame Jérémy, en sautant sur ses pieds, un immense sourire aux lèvres..

Il enfourche mon balai, les yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation fébrile et il s'élève lentement pour se mettre à hauteur de Ron, avant de s'élancer au-dessus du stade à son signal, tandis que je m'assois un peu plus haut sur les gradins, pour mieux les voir voler.…

Ils font le tour, à vive allure puis Ron entraîne Jérémy dans quelques petits exercices à sa portée et je les regarde avec tendresse. C'est bien, que Ron ait proposé ça à Jérémy. C'est le premier moment qu'ils partagent tout seul tous les deux et je suis sûr que ça va les rapprocher. Et puis, Jérémy comprendra que Ron ne cherchera pas à le mettre à l'écart de notre couple…

Enfin, ils reviennent vers moi et il n'y a plus aucune trace de chagrin, sur le visage de Jérémy. Que de la joie. Il me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse sur la joue, en assurant que c'était super génial. Et cette fois, quand Ron se pose à côté de nous, je tourne mon visage vers lui et, profitant que je suis à sa hauteur, je pique un baiser sur ses lèvres, notant du coin de l'œil, que cela ne choque pas Jérémy…

Il a compris, vraiment me dis-je, une nouvelle bulle de bonheur explosant quelque part du côté de mon cœur.

« Alors, on va le boire ce chocolat ! » s'exclame Jérémy, tout sourire, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'acquiesce, avant de rabattre son bonnet sur ses yeux et il éclate de rire, tandis que je me mets déjà en route.

Bien sûr, nous lui expliquons que notre relation, à Ron et moi, est pour l'heure un secret connu seulement de quelques-uns de nos amis. Jérémy nous demande lesquels, pour ne pas commettre d'impair, puis nous devisons d'autres choses, à l'approche du Château.

Nous ne croisons pas grand monde, sur le chemin des cuisines, que nous empruntons, jusqu'au tableau de la Bergère à l'Agneau auprès de laquelle nous nous arrêtons, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne alentour, avant de pénétrer dans les Passages Internes…

Peu après, nous buvons notre chocolat chaud, Jérémy racontant notre virée dans le ciel, à Alioth et Astoria, que je trouve un peu tristounette aujourd'hui. Et je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu la rendre triste, espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas fait insulter une fois de plus, par les Ânes Bâtés, comme cela s'est produit plusieurs fois, depuis jeudi…

Ou peut-être est-elle simplement triste de ne pas être avec ses inséparables amis, Dennis et Miho…

Finalement, Jérémy, Astoria et Alioth décident de s'amuser tous les trois à la bataille explosive et je m'installe avec les copains. Cependant, à mesure que le temps passe, j'ai de plus en plus envie d'être un peu seul avec Ron.

De le retrouver et de redécouvrir son corps, maintenant couturé de cicatrices. De le caresser et de le papouiller partout.

Je regarde l'heure. 14h55… Nous pouvons très bien y aller avec le Chronomètre Magique de Maman Nally pour étirer un peu notre tête à tête me dis-je, pensant que Jérémy ne m'en voudra pas, si je le laisse ici une petite heure, avec ses copains…

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me ferait plaisir ! » chuchote Ron à mon oreille, après que lui aie exposé mon idée…

« Ok, je préviens Jérémy… » décide-je, en me levant pour aller voir mon petit frère, dans l'alcôve où il est allé s'installer avec Alioth et Astoria.

Mais ils n'y sont plus. Et je fronce les sourcils, tandis que je le cherche en vain dans le QG…

« Quelqu'un sait où sont Jérémy, Alioth et Astoria ? » m'enquiers-je, inquiet.

« Je les ai vu sortir il y a un instant. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient en face, en Salle d'Etude… » répond Benjamin, en relevant la tête de son bouquin.

« En Salle d'Etude ? Pourquoi faire ? Ils ont fini leurs devoirs ce matin… » fais-je remarquer, tandis que Ginny se penche sur la Carte…

« Ils ne sont pas en Salle d'Etude ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, avant de tapoter la Carte avec sa Baguette.

Aussitôt, une Plume à Papote écrit vivement sur un parchemin et Théo regarde ce qu'elle inscrit, avant de revenir vers la Carte…

« Ils courent vers la Salle au Trésor, Astoria en tête. Jérémy ne l'avait peut-être pas encore visitée. Et c'est bon, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans le coin à part eux. » dit-il, en relevant des yeux rieurs..

« Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas dit ? On ne leur aurait pas refusé d'y aller. Au pire, l'un de nous les aurait accompagnés. » fait remarquer Daphnée, le regard inquiet, avant de décréter qu'elle va les rejoindre.

Mon propre regard croise celui de Ron, qui n'a pas arrêté de se frotter le nez depuis tout à l'heure et je vois soudainement la même inquiétude dans son regard…

« Je les ai perdus sur la Carte. Ça signifie qu'ils sont dans la Salle. » annonce Théo, d'un ton tranquille.

Et je me dis qu'il a raison, qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il n'empêche que Jérémy va entendre parler du pays, quand il va revenir avec Daphnée ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, de partir comme ça sans prévenir ?

« Ah ! Daphnée vient d'arriver devant la Salle, à son tour… » signale Théo au bout de quelques minutes, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter : « Elle revient sans être entrée et à voir son étiquette, elle court… »

Et je sens mon sang se retirer de mon visage. Et comme tous les copains présents, je me tourne vers la porte, attendant le retour de Daphnée, anxieux et tendu.

« Ils ne sont pas dans la Salle au Trésor ! » s'exclame-t-elle, pâle et défaite, en courant vers la Carte…

Mais il n'y a aucune étiquette, au nom de Jérémy, Astoria et Alioth dessus…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Tournée Dans La Forêt Interdite**

**Draco**

Près de quatre heures que nous crapahutons dans la Forêt Interdite.

Heureusement que Hagrid a précisé que puisque Vincent était avec nous et qu'il connait bien le chemin maintenant, nous pouvions nous diviser en deux groupes pour effectuer « la tournée » et gagner ainsi du temps…

Je suis dans le groupe de Vincent, avec Hermione. Et depuis près de quatre heures, nous nous promenons selon un circuit bien établi, afin de vérifier que tout va bien dans la Forêt, pour les troupeaux d'Animaux ou Créatures Magiques, les nichées d'oiseaux et autres terriers dont Hagrid s'occupent deux fois par semaine au moins…

Les Sombrals vont bien. Les Hippogriffes aussi. Les Botrucs se portent à merveille. Les Furets sont installés comme des coqs en pâtes pour l'hiver etc…

J'aurais bien aimé voir des Licornes, mais Vincent nous a dit qu'elles se trouvent de l'autre côté du parcours. Dommage… Ce sera pour un autre jour…

Notre tournée est bientôt finie, nous dit Vincent, après que nous ayons vérifié que tout va bien dans les nids de Dirico (3). Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, parce que je commence à me les geler sérieux me dis-je, quand nous reprenons doucement le chemin qui nous ramènera chez Hagrid.

La forêt est calme, presque silencieuse. Quelques lapins et des oiseaux viennent dire bonjour à Vincent. Il y a parfois des frôlements dans les fougères. Je suis sûr également d'avoir vu un Lutin passer sa tête derrière une souche.

« As-tu déjà vu des Nymphes des Bois ? » demande soudainement Hermione, en direction de Vincent.

« Oui, ça m'est arrivé. Mais elles se cachent toujours très bien. Les Sylphides et Sylphes aussi. Je sais pourtant, que parfois ils me suivent dans la tournée. » révèle Vincent, en se penchant vers un tronc d'arbre couché au sol.

Il passe sa main dessus, avant de dire que tout va bien. Les abeilles hibernent tranquillement. Il déniche ensuite un terrier de Kneazels, qui sortent pour lui dire bonjour. Puis nous passons à proximité d'un taillis épais, en bordure d'une sorte de falaise rocheuse. Vincent nous recommande le plus grand silence et il ne s'attarde pas dans le coin.

Je me demande ce qui se cache là-dedans, mais je n'irais certainement pas y mettre mon nez, si Vincent lui-même passe son Chemin…

Environ deux cents mètres plus loin, Vincent sifflote et une espèce de gros chien d'allure un peu spectrale arrive en courant, fait le tour de notre groupe en reniflant ma robe et celle d'Hermione, avant de poser ses pattes avant sur la poitrine de Vincent pour lui lécher le menton, puis il file comme il est venu…

« C'est un Gytrash (4), n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert Hermione, qui regarde le chien s'éloigner en bondissant avant de disparaître derrière un amas de rochers

Vincent hoche la tête et il reprend sa marche silencieuse, bifurquant vers la droite un peu plus loin. Il s'arrête enfin dans une clairière, siffle dans une petite flûte taillée à la main puis s'installe tranquillement sur une souche, avant de sortir son déjeuner.

Hermione et moi nous regardons, puis décidons d'en faire autant. De toute façon, mon ventre gargouille et il est largement l'heure de manger. Les sandwichs que nous a apportés un Elfe de maison avant de partir, sentent drôlement bon et je m'y attaque avec appétit, quand j'entends des frôlements sur ma gauche. Des petits animaux arrivent dans la clairière, entourant Vincent, qui leur parle en chuchotant, les caresse chacun un peu, leur donne des morceaux de pain, de fruits ou de légumes coupés en dé, qu'il sort de son sac. Un oiseau vient se percher en sifflotant sur son épaule et il y a même deux biches qui viennent le saluer, frottant leur tête contre sa poitrine et le sommet de sa tête..

Hermione et moi regardons ce spectacle en silence, avec le sourire. Et au bout d'un temps, les animaux viennent aussi nous saluer. Je n'avais jamais caressé une biche et ça m'émeut de le faire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré notre pause déjeuner, mais finalement, Vincent se lève tout sourire et c'est le signal de départ pour tout le monde, les animaux s'éloignant sous les fougères et les arbres, tandis que nous reprenons un sentier.

Je goûte le calme de cette balade avec délice quand soudainement, j'entends un bruit de cavalcade derrière moi. Je me retourne et j'ai tout juste le temps de me jeter de côté, qu'un Centaure me dépasse à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demande-je, vers Vincent.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'en sait rien du tout…

« Il m'a semblé inquiet, tu ne crois pas ? » fait remarquer Hermione, sourcils froncés…

« Tu as eu le temps de voir ça, toi ? » réponds-je, car le Centaure a filé si vite, que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de voir sa tête…

« Oui. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de danger par ici. La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré des Centaures, ils étaient plutôt hostiles. Ils ont emmené Ombrage avec eux. Quant à Harry et moi, nous devons notre salut à Graup… » explique Hermione, en regardant autour d'elle…

« Ah oui, Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid… Je me souviens que vous m'avez raconté l'histoire, avec Harry… » acquiesce-je, en regardant autour de moi également…

Il ne faudrait pas que je me fasse écrabouiller accidentellement par un Géant…

« Graup est dans une grotte des Montagnes maintenant. Je suis allé lui rendre visite, avec Hagrid. Et les Centaures ne nous sont plus hostiles. Alors, même s'ils restent distants, ils ne nous agresseront pas. » intervient soudainement Vincent, que je n'ai pas entendu parler autant en une seule fois, sans avoir été interrogé au préalable, depuis…

Eh bien, depuis toujours je crois…

« Excellentes nouvelles ! Au moins, ne risquons-nous rien ! » m'exclame-je, en me détendant nettement

« Ne crois pas ça. Il y a toujours des dangers qui rodent dans la Forêt. C'est pour ça, que Hagrid m'a donné ça. » répond Vincent, en relevant un peu son bras, sur lequel repose une arbalète armée…

Pour le coup je frissonne. Pas seulement de froid.

Je ne suis plus un pleutre, mais je me souviens trop bien de ma première rencontre avec Voldemort, ici même dans la Forêt Interdite, quand j'étais en première année. Enfin, Voldemort… Un reliquat de Voldemort plutôt, accroché à la tête de Quirrell et qui buvait du sang de Licorne, dans un bruit de succion écœurant…

« Qu'y avait-il, tout à l'heure, quand tu nous as demandé de passer en silence auprès de cette espèce de falaise ? » demande Hermione, en suivant Vincent qui s'avance de nouveau sur le sentier.

« Des Grapcornes (5) ont élu domicile dans des grottes dissimulées par les taillis. » répond Vincent, sans même se retourner vers nous.

Ah, ça ! Pour être dangereux, c'est dangereux !

Je frissonne derechef et je fais un bond de frayeur dans la foulée, car quelque chose m'a frôlé la tête…

C'est un oiseau. Purée, il m'a foutu les chtouilles celui-là ! Et le voilà qui pépie à tue-tête en volant sur place devant Vincent…

Il est bizarre cet oiseau, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille… On dirait un morceau d'écorce moussu et je suis sûr que lorsqu'il se pose à la jonction d'un tronc et une branche d'arbre, on ne peut absolument pas le voir, même après la chute des feuilles…

« Il faut le suivre !. » annonce soudainement Vincent, tandis que l'oiseau repasse au-dessus de ma tête

Nous faisons donc demi-tour, avant de bifurquer rapidement sur la droite, l'oiseau nous précédant

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet oiseau ? » m'enquiers-je, auprès d'Hermione qui sait toujours tout, mais qui cette fois hausse les épaules, avec sur le visage une expression qui signifie qu'elle ne sait pas…

Et c'est Vincent, qui me répond...

« C'est un Iragan (6). Un oiseau Gardien de la Forêt Interdite. Il prévient toujours Hagrid, quand une Créature ou un Animal Magique est en danger… » explique-t-il, tout en forçant l'allure derrière l'oiseau…

« Pourquoi est-il venu te voir toi, alors ? » s'enquiert Hermione qui court à mes côtés…

« Il sait que j'aide souvent Hagrid. Et nous sommes sans doute plus près que lui, de l'endroit où on a besoin de nous… » répond Vincent, avant d'accélérer sa course…

Nous courrons sur environ deux kilomètres sur le sentier, bifurquant encore une fois à droite puis à gauche, traversant à trois reprises des fourrés un peu moins épais que les autres, déchirant quand même nos capes et robes au passage…

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… » souffle soudainement Vincent, d'un ton qui ne me plait pas du tout…

« Quoi ? » souffle-je en retour, tout en reprenant mon équilibre perdu en trébuchant sur une racine traîtresse..

« Nous allons droit vers le repère. » répond Vincent, sans pour autant ralentir..

« Le repère de quoi ? » m'enquiers-je, en jetant un œil inquiet vers Hermione, qui n'a pas l'air plus rassurée que moi par le ton de Vincent…

« D'Aragog… » lâche-t-il laconiquement, en prenant un léger virage vers la gauche

« Oh, non, pas ça… » gémit aussitôt Hermione, tandis que mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête…

J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il correspond à quelque chose d'effrayant. J'effleure le bras d'Hermione, une demande muette dans le regard, quand elle jette un rapide coup d'œil vers moi…

« Acromentula… » répond-elle, avec une grimace qui exprime bien ce qu'elle en pense…

Un mélange de dégoût et de frayeur mêlé…

Un long frisson me remonte l'échine, tandis que me revient en mémoire, cette horrible histoire que Harry et Ron m'ont racontée à propos d'Aragog, de ses nombreux enfants et d'une Ford Anglia bleue retournée à l'état sauvage…

Oh ! Putain ! J'espère bien ne pas avoir à rencontrer le monstre et ses centaines de gosses !

Et machinalement, mes yeux embrassent tous les environs, à la recherche d'horribles Araignées Géantes. Et de la Ford Anglia bleue aussi tant qu'à faire. Si elle a sauvé Harry et Ron, peut-être viendra-t-elle nous sauver également si nous sommes en danger, espère-je…

Mais point d'Acromentula, ni de Ford Anglia en vue… Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non…

« Ron sera ravi de ne pas être venu avec nous.. » souffle Hermione, en regardant soigneusement les environs elle aussi, quand soudainement, Vincent bifurque carrément sur la droite.

J'espère que cela va nous éloigner du repère de l'Acromentula et sa famille nombreuse… qui s'est probablement considérablement agrandie encore depuis que Harry et Ron sont allés lui rendre visite, me dis-je, avec un nouveau frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

Enfin, Vincent s'arrête et je viens me poster à ses côtés, sur le bord d'un fossé assez profond…

« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… » murmure-je, tous mes poils se dressant sur ma tête et sur mon corps…

OoOoOoO

1) Véridique

2) Totalement imaginaire bien sûr…

**3) Dirico ( Source : E.H.P.)**  
>Cet oiseau replet, incapable de voler, peut disparaître dans un tourbillon de plumes pour fuir un danger. Les Moldus désignent cet animal sous le nom de "dodo" et croient l'espèce éteinte, n'étant pas au courant de sa particularité. Ce malentendu (et leur sentiment de culpabilité) les ayant amenés à prendre conscience du danger qu'il y avait à tuer indistinctement d'autres créatures, les sorciers n'ont pas jugé utile de les détromper<p>

**4) Iragan **: Sorti de mon imagination…

**5) Gytrash : (Source : E.H.P.)**

Le Gytrash est une énorme bête spectrale qui vit dans la forêt. Dans une interview avec Derek Proud, l'un des designers du jeu, il a déclaré que JKR avait détaillé cette créature pour eux (Queensland, Australia, Courier Mail, 12/10/2002).  
><em>Le Gytrash, prenant la forme d'un gros chien, d'un cheval ou d'une mule, hante les endroits isolés ; on le retrouve dans le folklore du nord de la Grande-Bretagne.<em>

**6) Grapcorne (Source : E.H.P.)**  
>Grande créature d'une couleur violette tirant sur le gris qui vit dans les régions montagneuses d'Europe. Les Grapcornes possèdent deux longues cornes très pointues. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement dangereux. Les cornes de Grapcornes sont utiles dans les potions et leur peau encore plus résistante que celle des dragons repousse la plupart des sortilèges<p>

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	38. Secrets Dévoilés 2

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de: - Douceurfamille -

(Tuskkina, pour le très long commentaire laissé sur le LII ce jour, je suis en train de rédiger la réponse...)

OoOoOoO

**Secrets Dévoilés 2 / 6**

**Acte 4 : Déménagement Express**

**Algie**

J'accepte avec grand plaisir, la tasse de thé que m'offre mon hôtesse.

Nous sommes penchés sur ces Alexandrins depuis très tôt ce matin et la lassitude me gagne, d'autant que la nuit a été courte. Après le déjeuner, je prendrai le temps d'une petite sieste, je crois.

Mon regard s'évade quelque peu vers la fenêtre s'ouvrant sur un parc, certes un peu laissé à l'abandon, mais foisonnant de vie, malgré l'hiver. Nombres d'espèces d'oiseaux viennent s'abreuver aux fontaines et il n'est pas rare de voir des lièvres et des lapins gambader dans les herbes folles…

Il m'a été donné également de voir, au petit matin, des biches, des cerfs et même un énorme sanglier…

Ce lieu doit être particulièrement agréable au printemps et en été. Et je sais que Rupert, ce vieil homme des bois indécrottable, apprécie beaucoup son séjour ici. Il ne manque d'ailleurs pas chaque jour, d'effectuer une petite promenade en solitaire dans la forêt…

« Ah ! Robert ! Te voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu devais être rentré pour onze heure-trente et il sera bientôt la demie de midi ! » s'exclame Claudine, l'épouse de mon ami Conservateur au Musée Sorcier de Paris

« Hélas, il y a de quoi… » répond Robert, qui embrasse son épouse, avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

Il a l'air effectivement inquiet et se passe une main lasse sur le visage…

« Les nouvelles sont donc si mauvaises ? » demande Claudine, le visage vivement alarmé.

« Oui, outre le fait que Gino semble avoir recruté d'autres mécréants de son genre, je crains que nous n'ayons à partir d'ici bientôt. » déclare Robert, le front barré d'une ride soucieuse

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait penser cela ? » m'enquiers-je, profondément ennuyé de causer autant d'embarras à mon ami et à sa famille.

Robert soupire, refusant d'un signe de la main, la boisson apéritive que lui propose son épouse.

« Ce sale petit fouineur a mis la main sur Bénédict avant moi. Or, tu connais ce benêt, il ne s'est pas méfié un instant et a répondu à toutes les questions que Gino lui a posées. Bien sûr, Bénédict ne sait rien de cette demeure, mais Gino a parlé d'une affaire urgente à voir avec moi et notre ami lui a suggéré de se rapprocher de mon gendre Charles, qui saurait sans doute où nous passions la journée… D'ici que Gino effectue une enquête et découvre que Charles est propriétaire d'un vaste pavillon de chasse aux environs de Senlis, il n'y a pas dix kilomètres. Il faut se tenir prêt à filer… » annonce Robert, avec une expression qui marque tout le mépris qu'il éprouve pour son ancien stagiaire…

« Où irons-nous, cette fois ? » demande Claudine, en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, dans ce geste qu'elle effectue toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchit…

« Oh, j'y ai pensé. Je ne vois guère d'autre choix que d'aller à Carcassonne… Et plus j'y songe, plus je me dis que nous ferions mieux d'y aller dès à présent. Les enfants nous rejoindront plus tard. Il n'y a qu'à leur envoyer Phynie pour les prévenir ... » déclare Robert, avant de fixer son épouse de son regard clair pour ajouter : « Je suis sincèrement désolé, Chérie, mais je pense également qu'il ne faudra rien dire de tout cela, à ton amie Margot. Tu sais comme elle est bavarde. S'il venait à l'esprit de Gino d'aller la trouver, il n'aurait pas à l'encourager beaucoup pour qu'elle lui rapporte tout ce qu'elle sait. Ce n'est pas que Gino saurait où nous trouver à Carcassonne, mais autant qu'il ne nous cherche pas là-bas… »

Claudine se lève, sur un soupir et s'en va vers la porte. Mais elle s'arrête sur le seuil, pour se tourner vers Robert.

« Je vais faire les bagages Robert. Et je te rassure, Chéri, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Bien que j'aie beaucoup d'affection pour elle, il y a longtemps que j'ai pris la décision de ne plus confier le moindre secret à Margot. Elle ne sait même pas que nous sommes ici et encore moins les raisons qui nous ont fait fuir Paris. Et bien entendu, même si elle connait notre propriété de Carcassonne, elle ne sait rien du pied à terre qui y est attaché… Je serais prête à partir dans vingt minutes… » dit-elle, avec un sourire, avant de sortir du salon…

Rupert et moi nous affairons également à faire nos bagages. Ils sont très rapidement expédiés, dans la mesure où nous ne nous sommes guère embarrassés de vêtements de rechange superflus. Deux tenues chacun, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Celle que nous portons et une autre, soigneusement pliée dans un petit sac de voyage, avec notre trousse de toilette. Et quand nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée, Robert nous invite à attendre son épouse dans le salon, pour nous expliquer où nous allons.

« Carcassonne est une ville très réputée, pour son site historique. Nous avons un lieu de résidence, connu de tous nos amis, dans la ville moderne. Mais nul ne sait, que nous avons également un pied à terre dans l'ancienne cité Médiévale, caché aux yeux de tous, Moldus et Sorciers. Oh ! Notre habitation est très rustique et nous y serons un peu serré les uns sur les autres. Mais à la guerre, comme à la guerre, n'est-ce pas ! Nous nous en accommoderons ! Ceci dit, la Cité étant ouverte aux touristes durant toute l'année, si vous souhaitez en faire la visite, il faudra vous vêtir en Moldu. Je pense, Algie, que tu seras ravi de déambuler dans ces ruelles… » nous apprend-il, avant de se tourner vers la porte, qui vient déjà de s'ouvrir sur Claudine.

« Tu as fait vite, ma Chérie… » fait-il remarquer, en se levant pour prendre la cape qu'elle a descendue pour lui.

« J'ai pris le strict nécessaire pour chacun de nous. Phynie viendra chercher le reste si nous en avons besoin. Voilà, je suis prête, allons-y ! » répond-elle, souriant comme quelqu'un qui se prépare à passer un excellent moment…

Robert a vraiment une épouse exquise, me dis-je, pour la millionième fois depuis que nous sommes ici. En dépit de tous les ennuis que notre présence cause à sa famille, elle se départit rarement de sa joyeuse humeur…

Nous sortons sur le perron dont nous descendons les marches, pour pouvoir Transplaner, selon les coordonnées que nous indique Robert. Je surprends, juste avant de le faire, le regard de regret de Rupert, sur la façade du pavillon. Je savais bien, qu'il appréciait son charme et son confort, autant que son environnement…

Peu après, nous arrivons sur une aire de Transplanage située dans le très fréquenté quartier Sorcier de Carcassonne, dans lequel nous ne nous attardons pas. Robert nous emmène dans sa résidence de la ville basse, un petit hôtel particulier tout à fait pittoresque.

« Voilà, d'ici, nous pourrons prendre la Cheminée, sans crainte que l'on puisse tracer nos déplacements, puisqu'elle n'est reliée qu'à notre pied à terre secret… » déclare Robert, avant d'allumer une flambée.

« Tu veux dire, qu'il s'agit là d'une connexion clandestine ? » m'enquiers-je, hautement surpris, car Robert a toujours été d'une honnêteté sans faille à mes yeux…

« Oui, mon ami. Cette connexion a été établie au triste temps de Grindelwald qui a fait tant de ravages. Mon père, dont tu te souviens sans doute, a aménagé lui-même un pied à terre secret dans la Cité Médiévale et établi cette connexion, qui ne s'active que sur mot de passe, afin que nous puissions déménager d'une demeure à l'autre en toute discrétion. Il a fait cela car, comme tu le sais, il faisait partie des opposants à Grindelwald… Ni le pied à terre, ni la connexion n'ont servi à cette époque finalement, mais il a été décidé de les garder au cas où un nouveau Mage Noir se lèverait. Sage décision, en fin de compte, puisqu'aujourd'hui, cela va nous rendre de grands services. Quand les enfants seront arrivés, Phynie viendra nettoyer l'âtre et personne ne pourra dire que nous sommes passés par là. Nous procéderons ainsi, à chacun de nos déplacements par cette voie : Phynie viendra allumer le feu, puis nettoiera après chaque passage… » explique Robert, avant de nous révéler l'adresse où nous nous rendons maintenant.

Trois minutes plus tard, je pénètre dans une pièce au plafond voûté très bas, éclairée par des flambeaux. Il y a peu d'ameublement et il est très ancien. De toute évidence, le père de Robert a souhaité garder le caractère médiéval de sa demeure…

Il ne faut guère longtemps, pour faire le tour du propriétaire. A part la vaste salle à manger, il y a une cuisine, quatre chambres tout aussi sommairement meublées et une toute petite pièce pour les commodités.

Bientôt, Phynie arrive, chargée des bagages de la famille de mon ami et, en quelques vas-et-viens, elle apporte des matelas supplémentaires, qui seront déroulés à même le sol le soir…

Après le déjeuner que nous prenons sur le pouce, Claudine se charge de répartir le couchage. Elle nous attribue une chambre, à Rupert et moi, puis réserve les autres pour les couples, décidant que les jeunes gens de la famille camperont dans la salle à manger. Et quand je lui présente toutes mes plus humbles excuses pour les nombreux embarras que je lui cause, elle les réfute en riant, arguant que cela lui rappelle sa folle jeunesse, quand elle partait à l'aventure avec ses amis, aux quatre coins du monde…

Et, tandis qu'elle papillonne dans la maison, pour parfaire notre installation, Robert nous invite, Rupert et moi-même, à boire un verre en sa compagnie et à reprendre avec nous, les recherches pour décoder les Alexandrins mystérieux, qui contiennent des indices précieux pour notre quête…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Sauvetages **

**Ron **

Bordel de bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Comment les mioches ont-ils pu disparaître sans laisser de trace ? Mais peut-être y a-t-il une autre Salle non répertoriée sur notre Carte ? Après tout, les Cachots Perdus ne sont pas loin d'ici et ils n'apparaissaient pas sur celle de Harry…

« Tu es sûr que c'est devant la Salle au Trésor, qu'ils étaient, quand leurs étiquettes ont disparu ? » demande-je à Théo, qui scrute la Carte de toutes parts avec Daphnée et Ginny.

« Certain ! » s'exclame-t-il, les sourcils froncés

« Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Cela signifie qu'il y a une autre Salle derrière la Salle au Trésor… » affirme-je, en caressant discrètement le bras de Harry, pour tâcher de le réconforter.

Je me garde bien cependant, de me frotter le nez, dont les chatouillis arrivent à leur apogée depuis que nous sommes dans le QG…

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau a capté ce matin, sans que je m'en rende compte ?

Il faudra vraiment que je reparle de ces cochonneries de chatouillis avec Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally moi ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour rien que j'ai ce radar intégré ! Il y a sûrement un moyen de l'exploiter pour prévenir les emmerdes, sinon, à quoi ça servirait de les sentir arriver !

Mais merde… Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis ce matin et rien ne m'est venu en tête ! Alors j'ai vraiment cru que c'était à cause des projets de Voldemort pour ce soir, que mon nez s'est mis à frétiller. Et c'était logique. Il ne s'est rien passé depuis l'attaque sur le Village Moldu il y a huit jours ! Ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait que ça arrive…

« Une autre Salle ? La vraie Salle au Trésor peut-être et les mioches l'auraient trouvée ? » demande Elinor, sourcil haussé sur le doute

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une vraie Salle au Trésor, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Il faut aller voir ça de près… » réponds-je, en regardant les Serpentards présents…

Ils se concertent des yeux, mais aucun ne répond ni ne bouge d'un pouce.

Leur Salle au Trésor bidon, ils y tiennent comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux et aucun élève n'appartement pas à Serpentard, ne l'a jamais visitée. Mais merde, il s'agit de circonstances exceptionnelles, là !

« Si vous voulez, nous ferons un Serment Sorcier, de ne jamais révéler son emplacement sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Mais putain, il y a urgence, là ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a derrière cette salle ? C'est peut-être piégé ! » m'exclame-je, un peu agacé par ces gamineries

J'ai surtout peur que sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'angoisse qu'il arrive quelque chose de très fâcheux à Jérémy, Harry ne replonge dans l'un de ses affreux cauchemars.

Richard nous a avertis, que cela pourrait arriver…

« Pas la peine de prêter Serment. On y va… Mais pas tous, la pièce est trop petite… Voyons, Harry, Ron, Daphnée et moi, ça doit suffire pour l'instant. Si nous avons besoin de renforts, on viendra en chercher ! » décrète Benjamin, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Nous le suivons, Harry et moi-même dissimulés sous un Sortilège de Désillusion et marchant bon train mais pas trop vite, pour ne pas alerter les copains qui sont dans la Salle Commune. Après tout, rien ne nous prouve que les trois avortons soient réellement en danger. Si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de se marrer.

Et si c'est ça, ils auront affaire à moi, je le garantis !

« Vraiment minable, votre Salle au Trésor » fais-je remarquer, quand Ben a ouvert la porte permettant d'y accéder…

Mon œil court dans toute la petite pièce, avant d'entrer. Même chose pour Harry. Un tableau miteux, qui ne parle même pas, un flambeau, des toiles d'araignées qui m'arrachent un frisson et des tonnes de poussières sur le sol…

Il y a des traces de pas, dans la poussière. Récentes. Et provenant de trois personnes différentes et petites. Nos trois loupiots, c'est sûr. Mais mon œil me dit qu'en dessous, il y en a de plus anciennes, appartenant à un élève plus âgé. Bref, on ne peut pas les identifier. Inutile donc de s'attarder là-dessus. En revanche, celles des petits sont intéressantes, car si elles révèlent qu'ils sont entrés, elles indiquent aussi qu'ils ne sont pas sortis…

« Ils sont passés derrière le tableau… » déclare Harry, en s'avançant résolument vers le portrait de Salazar Serpentard.

Nous le suivons tous les trois et nous examinons la toile. Nous essayons de tirer dessus, mais elle ne se décroche pas du mur… Rien n'indique qu'il y ait un mécanisme d'ouverture. Nous élargissons donc notre périmètre de recherche. Je regarde au-dessus du tableau, Harry examine le mur dessous, Ben et Daphnée sur les côtés…

« Il y a quelque chose de coincé, là ! » s'exclame soudainement Harry, qui a le nez collé au sol.

Nous nous penchons tous, éclairant largement la jonction entre le mur et le sol, pendant qu'il dégage des kilos de poussières et des toiles d'araignées à coups de petits sorts précautionneux. Et il a raison, il y a bien un tout petit quelque chose qui dépasse. On dirait un minuscule coin de parchemin

« Accio » murmure Harry, en pointant sa Baguette dessus

Et le bout de Parchemin vient. Il n'est pas bien grand. Pas plus qu'un timbre-poste Moldu. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un morceau de parchemin qui a été déchiré. Une lettre peut-être, qu'on aurait réduite à l'état de puzzle…

NCIP… C'est tout ce que l'on peut lire et cela me laisse perplexe. Avec ça, on ne peut pas aller loin… Et nous sommes tous sourcils froncés, à réfléchir là-dessus, alors que cela n'a peut-être aucun intérêt…

« Quels sont les 5 principes laissés par Salazar, déjà ? » demande brusquement Harry, en relevant les yeux sur Benjamin…

« Le respect du sang. Le respect du Pouvoir Magique. La suprématie de la Magie sur les êtres inférieurs. Les… » commence à réciter Ben, sans poursuivre davantage, car dès la fin du troisième principe, le mur recule lentement sur deux mètres, avant de pivoter en arrière et de révéler un passage…

Curieusement, autant il y a de la poussière sur le sol de la Salle au Trésor, autant il n'y en a pas sur celui de ce passage… En revanche, les toiles d'araignées sont nombreuses sur les murs et le plafond…

Harry avance prudemment, ne dépassant pas la fin du mur sur lequel est accroché le tableau, mais allongeant le bras, avant de jeter la lumière de sa baguette le plus loin possible…

« Eh merde ! Ce sont des Passages Internes ! Ces chenapans sont partis à l'aventure dans ce labyrinthe ! Et tous les Directeurs de Maison et les profs sont occupés avec les Ânes Bâtés ou à l'extérieur pour des heures encore ! Il peut leur arriver n'importe quelle bricole dans ces Passages ! Ils peuvent même être blessés ! Nous leur avons pourtant bien dit de ne jamais partir à l'aventure là-dedans ! » s'exclame Harry, d'un ton inquiet et tremblant.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, nous entendons un cri qui se répercute en écho dans le loin…

« Jérémy ! Alioth ! Astoria ! Revenez ! » s'écrie Harry, que j'attrape par le bras, avant qu'il ne se précipite dans le Passage tête baissée, car les gamins crient de plus belle et que leurs cris semblent s'éloigner et non se rapprocher…

« Pas si vite Harry ! Nous allons aller les chercher, mais il faut d'abord s'organiser ! » déclare-je, avec fermeté.

Harry acquiesce, l'œil inquiet et jette un regard vers le Passage, avant de se reculer. Son épaule frissonne sous ma main et je lui envoie une vague d'amour et de chaleur apaisante.

Le mur se referme et nous repartons vers le QG, pour établir un plan. Il se dessine déjà dans ma tête, durant le court chemin et il est presque au point, quand nous arrivons.

« Alors ? » demande Ginny, anxieuse…

« Il y a un accès aux Passages Internes derrière le portrait de Salazar et les mioches sont partis dedans à l'aventure. Mais j'ai une idée de la façon dont nous pouvons nous organiser pour aller à leur recherche… » réponds-je, avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur la Carte…

Ah ! Merde ! Il n'y a aucun Fantôme libre, à part Mimi Geignarde qui se trouve dans ses toilettes habituelles. M'étonnerait qu'elle nous soit utile celle-là… Tant pis, faut quand même essayer.

« Alors ? » redemande Ginny, qui semble sur des charbons ardents…

Je lui fais signe d'attendre deux secondes pendant que j'examine de nouveau la carte. Ah ! Formidable ! Neville croise dans le coin des toilettes de Mimi. Et comme il fait partie de ceux qui ont en permanence un Miroir à disposition, j'attrape le mien et j'établis la connexion…

« Nev, pourrais-tu aller voir Mimi, pour lui dire que Harry lui serait immensément reconnaissant si elle voulait bien lui rendre un grand service, avant de rappliquer tes fesses avec elle et les copains au QG ? » demande-je, à un Neville qui lève un sourcil interrogatif, mais accepte sans broncher ni demander de précision d'aucune sorte…

« Et que dois-je demander comme service à Mimi Geignarde ? Et comment devrais-je lui prouver mon immense reconnaissance ? » demande Harry, en plissant les yeux, un peu contrarié…

Je le comprends tout à fait. Mimi est son pire cauchemar après Voldemort…

« Tu lui demandes d'aller en éclaireur dans les Passages Internes. Et pour lui prouver ta reconnaissance… eh bien, je ne sais pas, moi… Permets-lui de venir une fois reluquer tes fesses la prochaine fois que tu prends un bain dans la Salle de bains des Préfets ! Elle ne demande que ça, cette gourgandine ! » réponds-je, avec un clin d'œil, sous les gloussements de rire des copains et copines…

« Ah ça jamais ! En revanche, je lui proposerai de reluquer celles de Draco. Elle a un faible pour lui aussi… » déclare Harry, pince sans rire…

Bien, s'il arrive à plaisanter, c'est que pour le moment il gère bien ses émotions… Pourvu que ça dure…

« Sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre ! » s'exclame Théo, avant de grimacer en riant…

Ouais, j'imagine bien la tête de Draco, si Harry propose vraiment ça à Mimi, en échange du service demandé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Nous avons plus urgent à faire.

« Bon, on verra ce que Mimi décide. Mais de toute façon, nous allons nous diviser en plusieurs groupes de recherche et il faudra faire gaffe à vos fesses tout le monde, parce que ce secteur doit être particulièrement piégé, à mon avis… » explique-je, avant d'être interrompu.

« Pourquoi, particulièrement piégé ? » demande Elinor, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif…

« Parce que c'est quelque part dans ce secteur, que se trouve la Chambre ses Secrets. Et donc Salazar a dû veiller à bien protéger la zone… » répond Harry, d'un ton lugubre, avec un coup d'œil vers Ginny

Je ne manque pas de noter que ma sœur pâlit et qu'elle frissonne. Mais son chevalier servant préféré se charge très vite de la réconforter en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassant doucement la tempe…

« Bon, Martha et Kate, vous restez ici en Surveillance de la Carte. Benjamin, je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, pour aller prévenir le premier prof que tu trouveras, au cas où on tarderait. Et il vaut mieux que ce soit un Préfet de Septième année qui le fasse. Or, tu es le seul en course, les autres étant en retenue… » explique-je, sous les hochements de tête des trois membres du Comité, même s'ils sont visiblement déçus de ne pas faire partie de l'expédition de secours…

Je répartis ensuite les autres Membres du Comité, présents et à venir, en quatre équipes. Théo, Ginny, Seamus et Dean. Blaise, Ursula, Colin et Daphnée. Neville, Luna, Gil et Gregory. Harry, Elinor, Marian et moi. Puis nous décidons de marquer notre passage, mais aussi les pièges que nous rencontrerons en chemin, pour éviter que d'autres tombent dedans si nos routes venaient à se croiser dans ce dédale de couloirs…

Je prends la précaution également, de prévoir que chacun de nous ait la liste des Principes de Salazar. On ne sait jamais, nous pouvons en avoir besoin et même s'il y a au moins un Serpentard dans chaque groupe, il est possible que nous soyons accidentellement séparés les uns des autres…

« Bonjour, Harry ! J'étais dans mes toilettes, à espérer qu'un jour tu viendrais les partager avec moi, quand un garçon est justement venu me dire que tu voulais me voir. Et j'ai bien évidemment accouru ! » s'exclame Mimi, à peine a-t-elle surgi dans le QG, en venant, toute gloussante, se frotter honteusement à Harry

Le pauvre grimace et cherche à échapper au contact répugnant et glacé de cette colleuse, mais rien à faire, elle se niche de plus bel contre lui…

Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa… Je savais bien qu'elle en profiterait !

« Ah… Euh… Oui, Mimi… Voilà, j'aurais un service à te demander…Enfin, si tu veux bien… » répond Harry, en cherchant toujours à se défaire de l'emprise de cette fantômette gluante…

Aussitôt, Mimi fait la moue, l'air terriblement déçu…

« Oh ! Harry ! Moi qui espérais que tu allais enfin me faire un superbe cadeau d'amour en m'annonçant que tu allais te suicider pour me rejoindre ! Je suis terriblement déçue… » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre de l'âme

Et elle part rapidement se percher sur une armoire avant de se mettre à geindre…

« ! Pauvre Mimi ! On ne s'intéresse jamais à elle sauf si on a un service à lui demander, bien sûûûûûr ! ! Jamais on ne pense à ses sentiments ! Ah non ! ! Oh non ! C'est trop demander que de vouloir un peu d'attention ! C'est toujours Mimi, peux-tu me rendre service ! Peux-tu me raconter comment tu es morte ! Qu'as-tu vu et entendu Mimi ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'intéresse à elle qu'on lui demande ça ! Oooouuuaaaannnhhhhoooouu ! Et jamais on ne lui demande comment elle va ! CAR JAMAIS ON NE S'INTERESSE VRAIMENT A ELLE ! » se lamente-t-elle, en faisant mine de pleurer, avant de hurler…

Nous levons tous les yeux au ciel et je vois Harry qui commence à être sérieusement agacé…

« Mimi ! Ça suffit cette comédie ! Ou tu veux bien me rendre service et tu deviens une héroïne, ou tu fiches le camp d'ici ! » s'exclame-t-il finalement, d'un ton sévère, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine…

Aussitôt, Mimi cesse de geindre. Elle se redresse, regardant Harry d'un air intéressé.

« Une héroïne ? Je deviendrais célèbre pour autre chose que d'avoir été la victime du monstre de cet horrible garçon ? » demande-t-elle, sourcil haussé, en s'avançant vers Harry, avec une œillade qui se veut séductrice, mais que je trouve pour ma part vulgaire au possible

« Oui, une héroïne, Mimi. Une occasion unique pour toi de sauver la vie de trois enfants innocents… » répond Harry, d'un ton considérablement radoucie…

« Et j'aurais une récompense ? » demande-t-elle, en se frottant de nouveau contre Harry, avec des petits gloussements agaçants et des papillonnements exagérés de paupières

« Oui, tu en auras une… Je… Je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore de te remettre une médaille d'honneur, devant tous les fantômes et les élèves réunis ! » répond Harry, qui, pour l'amadouer, laisse Mimi se frotter à lui, malgré ses frissons…

Mais Mimi fait de nouveau la moue…

« Il ne pourra pas l'accrocher sur ma robe. Ça ne sert à rien ! Il faudra que tu trouves autre chose pour me convaincre… » déclare-t-elle, en repartant vers l'armoire, boudeuse…

« Tu pourras aller reluquer les fesses de Draco la prochaine fois qu'il prend un bain dans la salle de bains des préfets ! » s'exclame précipitamment Daphnée en rougissant sous le haussement de sourcil surpris, des gars et des filles

Personne n'aurait pensé que Daphnée aurait pu dire cela. Elle est d'une telle retenue habituellement…

Mimi se retourne d'un bloc, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« C'est vrai ? Je pourrais reluquer le beau Draco ? » minaude-t-elle, en gloussant, un doigt dans la bouche et se dandinant comme une gamine complètement tarte.

Harry soupire, tandis que Daphnée, qui s'inquiète visiblement sérieusement pour sa sœur, acquiesce avec conviction.

« D'accord ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu resteras toujours mon chouchou ! » claironne Mimi, avant de venir de nouveau coller Harry, pour demander ce qu'elle doit faire.

« Explorer les Passages Internes, dans tout le secteur des Quartiers de Serpentard, à la recherche de trois enfants. Il y… » commence Harry, avant d'être interrompu par un long hurlement douloureux…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! » s'exclame Daphnée, que je sens sur le point de rupture…

Je suis certain que si Mimi était un être humain, elle se prendrait quelques baffes bien senties de sa part…

« COMMENT PEUX-TU ME DEMANDER ÇA HARRY ! TU SAIS BIEN QUE C'EST PAR ICI QU'Il ETAIT ! » s'écrie-t-elle, visiblement très en colère…

Harry soupire, tandis qu'Elinor demande à Mimi de qui elle parle…

« LE BASILIC QUI M'A TUEE ! » hurle Mimi avant de reprendre, d'une voix rêveuse « J'ai croisé son regard et hop ! J'étais morte ! »

Et elle se met derechef à geindre à nous fendre le crâne.

« C'est bon ! STOP ! Tu pourras venir reluquer mes fesses aussi la prochaine fois que je prends mon bain ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Et si c'est oui, on va tout de suite dans les Passages Internes ! » s'écrie Harry, avec colère

Ça stoppe illico les geignements et Mimi viens, en acquiesçant de la tête, visiblement réjouie, mais Harry l'arrête net dans son élan en prenant un air menaçant

« Pas de commentaire ! Tu ne glousses pas et tu ne me colles pas ! Ou il n'y a plus de marché qui tienne, on se débrouille sans toi ! Compris ! » tonne-t-il un doigt pointé sous le nez de Mimi, qui prend un air désappointé.

Puis il inspire profondément, avant de donner l'ordre de marche et Mimi le suit, sans plus chercher à le coller mais en jetant vers lui des coups d'œil gourmands…

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le vanner avec cette proposition bidon ? Elle ne va plus se sentir maintenant Mimi et elle se pointera dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets à chaque occasion…

J'ai intérêt à commander des tonnes de Chewing-gum pour boucher tous les robinets, avant que nous plongions dans l'eau…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Nous nous engageons dans les Passages Internes derrière Mimi, à laquelle Harry demande de fouiller tous les environs et de venir guider l'équipe la plus proche, si elle trouve les mioches.

Dès le premier croisement, il nous envoie à droite, Daphnée, Colin, Ursula et moi, nous recommandant la plus grande prudence. Je marque notre passage, selon le code convenu, tandis que Daphnée et les autres commencent déjà à examiner attentivement les murs, le sol et le plafond.

Nous avançons pas à pas, en silence, l'oreille tendue vers le moindre bruit. Il y a pas mal de bestioles. Des araignées bien sûr, qui ont tendu des toiles un peu partout entre les torchères et il n'est pas rare que des fils nous frôlent la figure et les mains. Il y a également quelques rats et souris, qui se débinent en couinant à notre approche.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a des ombres qui se déplacent devant nous. Mais ce doit être un effet de mon imagination, me dis-je, une fraction de seconde avant qu'Ursula nous demande d'arrêter, d'un ton qui ne semble pas rassuré du tout…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande Daphnée, l'air anxieux…

« Ecoutez, je n'en étais pas sûr, mais maintenant cela ne fait plus de doute. Quelqu'un respire derrière ce mur… » répond Ursula, en collant presque son oreille sur les briques poussiéreuses

Je tends l'oreille, moi aussi et pendant un instant, je me dis que ma petite amie a des hallucinations, mais finalement, je pense entendre un minuscule quelque chose. Et c'est vrai qu'il se pourrait que ce soit une respiration…

« Ok, on examine le mur, il y a peut-être un système d'ouverture quelque part… » décide-je, en allumant la lumière de ma Baguette au max.

« Tu crois que c'est l'un des gosses ? Nous en avons entendu un crier tout à l'heure. Ils ont peut-être été piégés là derrière… » débite Daphnée, une lueur affolée traversant son regard, collant presque son nez au mur pour le scruter le plus attentivement possible.

« C'est de l'autre côté maintenant ! Et c'est plus fort ! » sursaute Ursula, en se tournant vivement, la mine apeurée.

Nous nous tournons d'un bloc, collant de nouveau nos oreilles au mur.

« Je suis désolé, mais moi, je n'entends rien. » annonce soudainement Colin, sourcils froncés.

« Et moi je te dis que quelque chose arrive ! Et son souffle est de plus en plus audible ! » réplique Ursula, affolée, en se tournant d'un côté et d'autre..

Brusquement, Colin lui empoigne le bras et la tire vivement en arrière, tout en se décalant pour se placer devant elle, Baguette pointée droit devant lui, face à l'ombre du passage. Et cette fois, je vois nettement quelque chose venir vers nous.

Oh Putain ! Des Harpies !

Elles sont trois et elles avancent, l'air furax, mains griffues en avant..

Mais bordel que font des Harpies dans une école ? me demande-je, en jetant un Sortilège d'expulsion qui rate sa cible.

« Ridikulus ! » s'écrie Colin en pointant les Harpies, qui se retrouvent aussitôt en train de danser d'une manière… ridicule…, avant que Colin ne les achève…

« C'était un Epouvantard ! » s'exclame Ursula, l'air infiniment soulagée…

« Génial ! Comment as-tu pensé à cela, Colin ? » m'enquiers-je, en respirant bien pour faire ralentir les battements trop rapides de mon cœur…

« Je me suis souvenu que l'une des plus grandes peurs d'Ursula, c'était de se faire attaquer par un monstre invisible, mais dont elle entendrait le souffle approcher dans son dos… » répond-il, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Bravo ! Ceci dit, tu aurais pu nous prévenir, avant de nous causer une aussi belle frayeur avec tes Harpies Belliqueuses… » déclare-je, en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos…

Colin me fait un clin d'œil, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et je me dis que c'est bien un Gryffondor celui-là. Tout est occasion de blaguer pour lui…

« C'est peut-être à cause de lui alors, que l'un des gosses a crié tout à l'heure… » souffle Daphnée, sourcils froncés.

« Peut-être… » réponds-je, avant d'encourager mon équipe à repartir.

Colin et moi prenons la tête, même si les filles râlent un peu, affirmant que nous nous conduisons comme des machos. Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour que nous arrivions à un nouvel embranchement, ni pour décider de prendre à gauche cette fois, en marquant bien notre passage, à chaque angle du mur. Et pendant que j'effectue les marques, Colin sort un parchemin de sa poche, pour prendre note de notre parcours, déclarant qu'après tout, c'est là l'occasion de faire un plan de ce fichu labyrinthe interne, que cela nous servira peut-être un jour.

Je suis d'accord avec lui. On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir. La preuve, c'est que ce matin j'avais un bon feeling pour cette journée. La matinée était tranquille et le début d'après-midi prometteur d'un excellent séjour dans le Temps Ralenti. Et nous voilà en fin de compte en train de visiter des Passages Internes qui nous réservent des pièges, pour retrouver trois galopins qui sont partis à l'aventure, sans se soucier du danger dont nous les avons pourtant prévenus…

« Bon, voilà. On peut continuer… » annonce-je, avançant dans le Passage, toujours en tête avec Colin.

Les filles nous suivent et tout se passe bien sur les deux premiers mètres du chemin, mais soudainement, il y a un grondement derrière nous. Nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement, pour voir le Passage se fermer à toute vitesse…

Allons bon. Il ne nous reste plus à espérer que nous ne sommes pas dans un cul de sac, sinon, cette fois, nous sommes dans une belle merde…

OoOoOoO

**Neville **

Au premier croisement, Harry nous indique de partir à gauche, Luna, Gil, Greg et moi. Tout comme Blaise le fait du côté opposé, je marque notre passage, tandis que Greg s'avance un peu pour examiner le terrain. Quelques vieilles torches éclairent les alentours d'une faible lumière mouvante. Je me demande depuis combien d'années elles sont là, attendant que quelqu'un vienne. Brûlent-elles en permanence ou s'allument-elles lorsque quelqu'un pénètre dans le Passage Secret ?

Question futile, que je chasse bien vite de mon esprit, pour examiner les lieux avec attention, à la lueur de ma Baguette, qui éclaire bien mieux…

Notre chemin s'effectue sans problème, durant un bon bout de temps, même si nous ne cessons de prendre des allées et des contre-allées qui ne mènent à rien d'autre que le couloir que je baptise intérieurement « allée centrale ».

Nous ne négligeons cependant aucun de ces Passages inutiles, car c'est pour le coup que nous risquons de passer à côté du bon chemin…

« Il y a de plus en plus de squelettes de souris et rats par ici et les toiles d'araignées sont nettement moins fréquentes, plus récentes aussi… » fait soudainement remarquer Gil, en éclairant un petit tas d'ossements délaissé dans un coin…

« Oui, le Basilic devait tenir quartier par ici de temps en temps.» déclare-je, en reprenant notre marche.

« Stop Neville ! » m'arrête soudainement Greg, en me retenant par le bras.

Je hausse un sourcil, car je ne vois rien devant qui soit suspect. Mais Greg éclaire le mur de gauche où l'on voit nettement des marques sur les pierres. Il manque un éclat sur trois d'entre elles, comme si elles avaient été frappées par quelque chose de pointu…

Je me retourne vers l'autre mur, l'examinant plus particulièrement au niveau où se trouvent les marques à l'opposé. Et je frissonne. Derrière les fines toiles d'araignées, il y a trois ouvertures très étroites sur deux centimètres de hauteur. Gil passe rapidement sa Baguette devant et quelque chose surgit des ouvertures, à la vitesse de l'éclair, dans un Wouff qui me file la chair de poule, avant de frapper le mur dans un son métallique…

Des lames, effilées et pointues. Qui m'auraient traversé la gorge et la poitrine si j'étais passé devant…

« Foutre de Godric, comme dirait Ron ! Heureusement que les gosses ne sont pas passés par ici, sinon, il y en a fatalement un des trois qui se serait pris la plus basse des lames en pleine tête… » m'exclame-je, avec un frisson d'horreur

« Putain ! Il était aussi tordu que Voldemort, celui qui a fait ça… » murmure Gil, qui teste l'une des lames en passant l'ongle de son pouce sur son fil

De toute évidence, la lame est très coupante, car elle arrache sans mal une lamelle de son ongle…

« Et qui crois-tu que ce soit, sinon Salazar ! Ce genre de truc, ça prouve bien qu'on se rapproche de l'antre du Basilic, tu ne crois pas ? » déclare-je, en examinant bien le mur, le sol et le plafond au-delà des lames, avant de passer dessous…

« Ouais, c'est sûr. Aussi tordu que son descendant… » répond Gil, avant de suivre Greg et Luna qui m'ont déjà rejoint

Nous avançons avec une prudence renouvelée, tandis que derrière nous, les lames se rétractent soudainement dans le mur. Alors nous revenons sur nos pas, pour marquer l'endroit sur les murs et le sol, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre viendrait à passer par ici.

Un frisson me remonte l'échine, quand nous reprenons notre marche. Nous avons intérêt de faire gaffe à nos miches…me dis-je…

A peine l'ai-je pensé, qu'un cri de surprise se répercute en écho, suivi tout aussitôt d'un second…

Oh merde ! Un copain et une copine sont tombés dans un piège !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

J'examine attentivement un énorme cocon, suspendu au-dessus du fossé, par une espèce de liane blanche visiblement gluante et visqueuse, accrochée à une grosse branche d'arbre et autour duquel l'Iragan vole en pépiant de plus belle…

Il a une forme un peu bizarre ce cocon… On dirait presque qu'il a des pattes…

Et il y en a des tas d'autres, de tailles différentes, la plupart plus petits, suspendus au-dessus du fossé qui fait une bonne largeur et une bonne longueur de chaque côté…

Vincent ne répond pas à la question que je lui ai posée, mais il me fourre son arbalète entre les mains, sort rapidement son couteau de chasse dont il glisse le manche entre ses dents, avant de sauter sur le cocon qui, aussi sec, se balance dangereusement.

« Tiens-toi prêt, Draco ! » s'exclame Hermione, en se mettant en position de défense, Baguette en main…

« Me tenir prêt à quoi ? » m'enquiers-je, en regardant Vincent qui découpe le cocon à l'aide de son couteau, avec une précision qui me fascine…

Je me demande s'il fait souvent ça, pour faire preuve d'autant de dextérité…

« A voir débouler des Acromentulas ! Vincent est en train de piller leur garde-manger ! Tu peux être certain qu'elles vont rappliquer ici et qu'elles ne seront pas amicales du tout ! » s'exclame Hermione, tandis que j'entends un drôle de bruit, plus loin dans la Forêt…

Des dizaines de frôlements, des craquements aussi et comme un bruit de course étouffé. Acromentula, me souffle mon cerveau. Et pas qu'une… Au moins trois douzaines sans doute…

« Putain ! Vincent ! Dans quelle galère tu nous as foutus ! Fichons le camp d'ici ! Cet animal doit être mort ! » m'exclame-je, en regardant de tous côtés, l'arbalète dans la main gauche et ma Baguette dans la droite, prêt à dégommer tout ce qui bouge…

« Non ! Elles gardent leurs proies en vie, jusqu'au moment de les manger ! Et ce n'est pas un animal ! C'est un jeune Centaure ! » répond Vincent, tandis que j'entends quelque chose de lourd, tomber du côté de la fosse, dans une espèce de splash étouffé.

Un coup d'œil m'apprend que c'est Vincent et le jeune Centaure qui se sont échoués dans le fond quelque peu marécageux de la fosse..

« Draco ! » s'écrie Hermione, en jetant un sort qui fuse à ma droite.

Oh ! Putain de merde ! Les Acromentulas ! Elles grouillent de partout ! C'est sûr, il y en a plus que trois douzaines !

J'en dégomme une avec l'arbalète et je jette des Sortilèges en pagaille, en essayant plusieurs avant de trouver celui qui convient le mieux… C'est le Sortilège d'Expulsion…

Nouveau coup d'œil rapide vers la fosse. Vincent charge le jeune Centaure inconscient sur ses épaules.

Je ne m'attarde pas à le regarder faire. Les Acromentulas sont furax et elles nous chargent à pleine vitesse, en émettant des cris. Je suis dos à dos avec Hermione et nos sorts fusent, à droite, à gauche, devant…

Putain ! Toute la famille déboule on dirait !

« Draco ! Au-dessus de toi ! » s'écrie soudainement Vincent, depuis le fossé qu'il est en train d'escalader…

Mais il est déjà trop tard, je me sens soulevé de terre et ma Baguette s'échappe de ma main, car la saloperie m'a salement pincé le bras et j'ai ouvert les doigts par réflexe. Mais je ne fais ni une, ni deux, j'attrape mon couteau glissé dans ma ceinture et je lance mon bras vers son ventre. Et je rate mon coup…

Oh ! Putain non !

La saloperie me fait tourner à toute vitesse ! Elle va me fourrer dans un cocon et me suspendre dans son garde-manger !

« Draco ! » hurle Hermione, en jetant un sort qui me frôle

Ça déstabilise l'Acromentula, qui suspend un instant son travail d'entortillement de ma précieuse personne. J'ai salement le tournis, mais j'arrive, malgré les épais fils gluants qui gênent mon mouvement, à couper profondément l'une de ses pattes, d'où gicle un sang noirâtre. La bestiole pousse un cri aigu, se cabre puis titube, déséquilibrée par la douleur de sa blessure. Je profite qu'elle ne me fasse plus tourner comme une girouette en pleine tempête, pour la frapper encore une fois, dans le ventre cette fois. J'y vais de toutes mes forces, enfonçant le couteau jusqu'à la garde, avant d'appuyer fermement dessus pour bien ouvrir la plaie…

Ça coupe comme dans du beurre frais et bientôt, je me reçois du sang noir et des entrailles sur la tronche…

Beurk ! Ça pue horriblement, me dis-je, en tombant lourdement sur le sol, heureux que la bestiole m'ait lâché. Et, dans un réflexe, je roule sur le côté, pour que le cadavre de l'Acromentula ne m'ensevelisse pas…

Ce serait trop con de mourir étouffé sous le poids des entrailles puantes et du cadavre de cette saleté de bestiole que je viens de tuer quand même !

Je me relève vite fais et je me remets dos à dos, avec Hermione et Vincent, qui est enfin sorti de son fossé et jette lui aussi des Sortilèges de son côté…

C'est la pagaille, ici …

Il y a une bonne cinquantaine d'Acromentulas qui nous cernent de toutes parts, elles poussent des cris à la fois sifflants et gutturaux et par-dessus le vacarme de leur cris, des Sortilèges qui fusent, des craquements de branches et le déchirement des fougères arrachées par les Araignées Géantes qui dégagent le terrain pour tâcher de nous atteindre ou par celles qui sont violemment expulsées, il y a un autre bruit au lointain.

Comme des sabots qui frappent le sol dans un galop effréné…

Peu importe ce que c'est, pourvu que ça vienne à notre secours !…

« Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! Dans les arbres ! » s'écrie soudainement Hermione, qui jette des Sorts à une vitesse incroyable…

Le feu… Les araignées doivent le craindre, non ? me dis-je, en cherchant désespérément une solution pour nous sortir de là…

Oui, mais il faudrait de sacrées flammes pour les effrayer… Et ce n'est pas le moment de risquer de foutre le feu à toute la Forêt Interdite, quand nous sommes profondément enfoncés dedans. Ça n'arrangerait pas nos billes, ça…

Soudainement j'ai une idée… Elles craignent le Basilic ces saloperies, selon mon souvenir… Ça peut valoir pour tous les Serpents, non ? Enfin, les gros serpents, parce que je me doute que les petits, elles doivent les écraser comme des punaises…

Alors je fais sortir un énorme boa de ma Baguette, le jetant vers l'Acromentula la plus proche… Oh ! Merlin, merci ! Elle se jette en arrière, avec un cri qui ne laisse aucun doute sur sa frayeur…

« Des Serpents Hermione ! Les plus gros que tu peux ! » m'écrie-je, avec fébrilité,

Nous jetons de gros serpents tout autour de nous, pour maintenir les Acromentulas le plus loin possible. Les boas se cabrent, gueule béante, se dandinant d'une direction à l'autre, pour menacer les Acromentulas, qui continuent quand même de nous encercler en rangs de plus en plus serrés, à l'affût de la moindre brèche dans notre défense…

Je jure que si nous sortons vivants d'ici, je tue Vincent à petits feux ! Même chose si nous y laissons notre peau d'ailleurs. Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous foutre dans une merde pareille !

« Je vais essayer quelque chose ! » s'écrie soudainement Hermione, que je sens se baisser derrière moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle a planté sa main droite par terre et son visage est relevé vers le ciel, yeux fermés… Elle semble se détendre considérablement, comme si elle était en méditation. Je m'apprête à lui dire que ce n'est pas le moment de se relaxer, quand nous allons nous faire bouffer vivant par des monstre, mais un bruit de course m'alerte tout près et je me tourne vivement vers lui, cœur battant à tout rompre…

Merde ! L'un des serpents nous a lâché et une Acromentula essaye de se faufiler jusqu'à nous !

Je l'expulse le plus loin possible, avant de sortir un nouveau Serpent….

Soudainement, la terre frémit, puis tremble sous mes pieds.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Ah ! Zut de zut !

C'est le troisième cul de sac sur lequel nous tombons !

Dommage que Mimi ne soit pas avec nous, elle aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil derrière ces fichus murs !

Je me demande ce qu'elle fiche d'ailleurs. Ça fait plus de trois quarts d'heure maintenant que nous cherchons et nous n'avons pas vu le bout de son nez. Je suis sûre que cette idiote est en train de visiter la tuyauterie du coin au lieu de chercher dans les passages !

Le retour sur nos pas s'effectue plus vite que l'aller, bien évidemment, puisque nous avons déjà tout examiné attentivement… Ceci dit, ça commence à me gonfler cette histoire. Les mioches vont en entendre pour leurs quatre noises, vous pouvez me croire !

« Bon, droite ou gauche ? » demande Seamus, les poings sur les hanches, au croisement suivant.

« Droite. » décide-je, en marquant une pierre à chaque angle, avant d'avancer résolument.

Quinze mètres plus loin, nous arrivons à un nouveau croisement…

« Ah ! Une autre équipe est passée par ici. Pas la peine d'aller tout droit, c'est un cul de sac selon la marque qu'ils ont mis. Ils venaient de la gauche et sont partis à droite. Ou inversement. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus qu'à retourner d'où nous venons.. » soupire Dean, tandis que Théo appose une marque pour indiquer que nous sommes passés par le couloir que nous allons remonter…

Et nous repartons. Continuant tout droit au carrefour et je soupire quand la lueur de ma Baguette éclaire un nouveau croisement.

« Ma parole, c'est un vrai gruyère ce sous-sol ! Un de ces quatre tout Poudlard va s'effondrer ! » s'exclame Théo, en avançant au milieu de la croisée sombre.

Et il pousse un cri de surprise, se débat un peu puis s'arrête net…

« Quoi ? » demande-je, en me précipitant à ses côtés, avant de crier moi aussi…

Le monde tourne à l'envers… J'ai la tête en bas et à chaque fois que je fais le moindre geste, c'est un tournis infernal…

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclament Dean et Seamus, qui se gardent bien d'avancer…

« On est pris dans un Maléfice ! Si on bouge c'est infernal, ça tourne à toute vitesse ! Qu'on essaye d'avancer ou de reculer ! Oh ! Putain ! Même parler ça me donne le tournis ! » répond Théo, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de m'attraper par le bras pour se rétablir.

Et flûte ! C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une de ces machines à faire des jus de fruits, dont Hermione a expliqué le principe à Papa !

« Merde ! Répondez ! Théo ! Ginny ! » s'écrie Dean, dont la voix me semble bizarrement lointaine

« Maléfice ! Peut pas bouger ou tournis infernal ! » crie Theo de toute la force de ses poumons, tandis que ça tourne et tourne et tourne !

Oh ! J'ai la nausée ! Pitié ! Arrêtez ça !

Punaise les mioches ! Vous allez vraiment m'entendre !

« Seamus ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils essayent de répondre mais que tout ce qu'ils disent se transforme en cris… Faut approcher doucement et examiner ça de près… » déclare Dean, au bout d'un petit moment.

Le monde cesse de tourner peu à peu et Théo et moi prenons garde de ne pas bouger. Pas même un battement de cil. Nous osons à peine respirer.

« Ah, je vois… Regarde, Dean, le Maléfice tombe de cette ouverture là, dans le plafond. La zone qu'il couvre est très mince, il est peut-être possible de traverser si on va vite… Ecoute, je vais essayer de les dégager, en prenant de l'élan et en fonçant à toute vitesse sur eux. » déclare Seamus, d'un ton résolu…

Il est bien gentil Seamus, mais ça me semble risqué cette affaire. Je sens qu'on va se retrouver coincés à trois à tourner comme des toupies !

« Et si tu te retrouves pris, je fais quoi, moi ? Je pars chercher du secours ? Ça peut prendre des heures avant que je revienne avec un Prof pour dégager ce putain de Maléfice… » l'arrête Dean, avec bon sens…

« T'as de la corde ? » demande Seamus, après un petit temps de silence.

« Ouais. Un bon cinq mètres. Et c'est de la bonne corde Elfique… » répond Dean, avec un sourire dans la voix…

Ah, je vous jure ! Comment peut-il sourire quand Théo et moi sommes dans une position aussi inconfortable ?

« Bon, attache-moi bien. Je commence par attraper Ginny, c'est la plus légère des deux. Et si jamais je reste coincé, tu tires de toutes tes forces pour nous ramener, Ok ? » demande Seamus à Dean qui acquiesce.

Je ferme lentement les yeux et je me prépare au tournis infernal qui ne va pas manquer de se produire d'ici peu. Et Voilà ! Je me sens bousculer brutalement en avant et hop ! C'est reparti pour la toupie !

« Ah putain ! » crie Seamus, en serrant ses bras autour de moi.

« Bouge pas ! » ordonne-je, en fermant mes yeux de toutes mes forces.

Mais j'ai beau fermer les yeux, le monde tourne et cette fois, je vomis… J'ai l'impression que ça dure un temps infini. Et que ça n'arrête pas d'accélérer, bien que je reste complètement figée. J'ai l'impression que tous mes organes se compriment dans mon ventre et que mes poumons rétrécissent. C'est horrible…

Soudainement je tombe. Ma tête tourne encore, mais ça va beaucoup mieux…

« Putain ! J'ai eu sacrément du mal à vous tirer de là ! » s'exclame Dean, tout essoufflé

« Ouais… Ben mon pote, c'est terrible ce Maléfice… Et le pire, c'est qu'il va falloir que j'y retourne pour en libérer Théo… » répond Seamus, en essayant de se relever du sol sur lequel il s'est effondré lui aussi.

Mais il titube et Dean doit l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

« Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? » demande Dean, en m'aidant à me relever moi aussi.

« Non, tu es plus lourd que moi, Théo aussi. Si toi tu as eu beaucoup de mal à nous libérer, alors même en tirant avec Ginny, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à vous ramener. » répond Seamus, tandis que je soupire…

« Je vais y aller. Mieux vaut que ce soient vous deux qui tiriez sur la corde… » déclare-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers mon pauvre Théo qui est toujours prisonnier du Maléfice…

« Tu es sûre ? T'as eu ta dose… » demande Seamus, en regardant ma robe tâchée de vomissures avec une grimace…

J'acquiesce. Bien sûr que je suis sûre ! Je suis prête à tout, pour sortir mon Théo de là !

Alors Seamus m'attache et je prends une grande inspiration, avant de m'élancer vers Théo pour l'attraper à bras le corps. Et la centrifugeuse infernale se remet en route. Moins longtemps cette fois, heureusement…

Ensuite, nous prenons soin de bien marquer l'endroit et nous contournons le Maléfice, avec moult précautions, pour en faire autant de l'autre côté. Au moins, ça évitera à quelqu'un d'autre de tomber dans cet horrible piège…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Ça m'angoisse, d'être dans ces Passages Secrets. Ça me rappelle trop notre évasion de Priest Hole Manor, à Jérémy et moi.

C'est parce que par ici, il n'y a pas de corde pour nous guider sans doute, à peine une torche de loin en loin, qui éclaire faiblement notre chemin et que nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous pouvons tomber.

Et surtout, je me souviens de ce que Remus et Papa Sev ont expliqué, la première fois où ils nous ont emmenés dans les Passages Internes. Ils ont dit que nous pourrions nous retrouver emmurés…

J'ai le front moite, ma respiration est courte, mon ventre noué et que je me sens de plus en plus glacé de l'intérieur. Et puis, même si je lutte, j'ai parfois des flashs des horribles cauchemars que j'ai faits…

Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour Jérémy ? Est-ce qu'il a peur lui aussi ?

D'une main sur mon épaule, Ron m'apaise un peu. Mais ce n'est pas assez et je prends carrément sa main dans la mienne, la serrant très fort… Rien à faire cependant, mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je suis obligé de m'arrêter. Je me laisse glisser à genou sur le sol et je ferme les yeux, la poitrine si étroite, que l'air ne peut plus entrer…

« Respire, Harry. Ça va aller. Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes avec toi. Allez, bébé, inspire, expire. Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien… » m'encourage Ron, tandis que je me concentre sur sa voix et ma respiration, chassant les bourdonnements de mes oreilles…

J'ai peur, terriblement peur de replonger dans un cauchemar et je lutte contre les images horribles qui cherchent à percer ma conscience. Je les repousse de toutes mes forces. Jérémy a besoin de moi, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher…

Ron pose son front sur le mien. L'une de ses grandes et fortes mains posées sur ma nuque, l'autre serrant mon avant-bras.

Une autre main me frotte le dos. Je crois que c'est celle de Marian, qui s'est agenouillé à côté de moi. Elinor vient se placer de l'autre côté et elle me caresse la joue avec douceur… Je sens leur amitié et leur inquiétude aussi…

« C'est une crise de claustrophobie, Harry. C'est normal, après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mais nous ne sommes pas enfermés. Nous connaissons le chemin du retour. Tout va bien aller… » entends-je Elinor me chuchoter à l'oreille.

Je hoche la tête et je déglutis à plusieurs reprises.

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Je ne suis pas seul. Nous ne sommes pas enfermés. Ça va aller.. Je dois me lever. Aller chercher Jérémy. Il a besoin de son grand-frère. Respire, Harry. Respire… » m'encourage-je moi-même, en régulant ma respiration sur celle de Ron

Et je sens l'angoisse refluer peu à peu. Mon esprit s'éclaircir et les images de cauchemar refluer loin de mon esprit. Ma poitrine se libère et mes membres cessent de trembler. Mes pensées s'éclaircissent. Et je peux bientôt ouvrir les yeux.

« Merci… » murmure-je, à mes amis, en serrant leurs mains dans les miennes, avant de me relever, en m'appuyant un peu sur Ron

« Ça va aller ? Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? Nous reviendrons ensuite… » propose Elinor, le regard anxieux.

« Non. Il faut que je surmonte ça. Ça va beaucoup mieux, nous pouvons continuer. Jamais je ne laisserai tomber Jérémy. Jamais… » assure-je, en prenant une bonne inspiration, avant de reprendre le chemin.

Je dois vaincre cela. Apprendre à maîtriser cet état dans lequel me plongent les décharges de Potion encore stockées dans mon organisme, quand je vis de trop fortes émotions.

Ron garde ma main dans la sienne et sa chaleur achève de me rassurer. Je me focalise sur nos recherches, examinant bien les alentours. Mais bientôt nous sursautons quand deux cris rapprochés se font entendre et je frissonne de nouveau.

« Ce ne sont pas des cris d'enfants, ça. Je crois que c'est Ginny… » souffle Ron, en regardant devant et derrière nous.

Mais l'écho ne nous permet pas de localiser d'où ça vient. Et il nous apporte presque aussitôt, des bribes de paroles prononcées à voix très fortes…

« Ouais, ça c'était Dean et Seamus… Il est arrivé des bricoles à Théo et Ginny… » souffle encore Ron, qui a du mal à déglutir.

« Ils vont s'en sortir. Ils sont malins, tous les quatre… » murmure Elinor, d'un ton qui se veut rassuré, mais qui ne l'est pas vraiment, tandis que je serre doucement la main de Ron dans la mienne.

Pour le soutenir cette fois, non pour me rassurer…

« Ouais, sûrement… Et on ne sait pas où ils sont, alors on ne peut rien faire pour eux. On peut juste continuer de notre côté… » acquiesce Ron, le regard sombre, mais d'un ton ferme.

Il a changé, Ron…

Bien sûr, j'ai été stupéfait, de voir que ses cheveux ont blanchi sur ses tempes et qu'il ait tant maigri. J'ai été horrifié aussi, en voyant ses cicatrices, non pas qu'elles me répugnent, loin de là. Ce sont des cicatrices d'amour. Seulement, ça m'a fait mal, car il a terriblement souffert, pour moi. Cependant, ce ne sont pas les changements physiques, qui m'ont le plus marqué. C'est son attitude, son caractère…

Il est… plus rude d'une certaine façon. Même s'il reste foncièrement généreux et qu'il a toujours le même humour, les mêmes attentions pour les autres. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela. Ce n'est pas le Ron de tous les jours, qui a changé. C'est le Ron guerrier. Voilà, c'est cela. C'est le Ron guerrier qui est plus rude. Presque impitoyable…

« Regardez ! On dirait qu'il y avait une grosse flaque d'eau, là et qu'elle s'est soudainement évaporée… » fait remarquer Marian, en s'agenouillant sur le sol, pour mieux éclairer l'endroit.

Il a raison. Les pavés sont un peu incurvés à cet endroit et il y avait une flaque encore récemment, formée par les gouttes d'eau qui tombent avec régularité du plafond. Il doit y avoir quelque part une canalisation d'eau qui fuit…

Au sol, il y a de la mousse et des algues, entre les pavés et par endroit, on dirait qu'elles ont été arrachées ou écrasées…

Ron avance sa main et retire quelques morceaux de mousse, qui dépassent

« L'eau ne s'est pas évaporée. Elle est partie en dessous… » déclare-t-il, en arrachant un long lambeau, qui dégage une rainure profonde, avant d'affirmer : « Les mioches sont passés par ici. Ils se sont avancés dans la flaque et le sol s'est dérobé sous leurs pieds… Ils sont là-dessous... »

Mais aucun de nous n'a le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à ça, car Mimi surgit soudainement devant nous…

« J'ai tout exploré et je n'ai rien vu ! » annonce-t-elle, en prenant l'air désolée.

Je suis persuadé cependant, qu'elle n'a pas fourni beaucoup d'efforts dans ses recherches, qu'elle a fait le strict minimum, juste pour pouvoir reluquer mes fesses et celles de Draco…

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies tout exploré, Mimi » fais-je remarquer d'une voix douce, soucieux de ne pas la brusquer, afin qu'elle accepte d'aller voir ce qu'il y a là-dessous

Elle prend aussitôt l'air vexé, croisant les bras et me toisant, la tête relevée sur le côté, pour pointer son menton vers moi, lèvres pincées, mais ne dit rien.

« Il a l'air d'y avoir énormément de Passages et de culs de sac. Regarde, Mimi, nous sommes sûrs qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous et nous pensons que les enfants ont pu tomber dans un piège… » insiste-je avec patience, malgré la colère qui commence à me saisir le cœur, en montrant le sol humide.

Mimi reste droite, penchant à peine la tête.

« Et tu voudrais que j'aille là-dessous ! Mais il doit y avoir plein d'araignées, de rats et de souris ! Et il doit faire très noir ! Je n'aime pas ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle en reprenant sa position.

« Que pourraient te faire ces pauvres bêtes ? » demande Elinor en levant les yeux au ciel, sur un soupir…

« **Ah bien sûr ! Mimi est morte, alors envoyons la faire le sale travail ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si c'est dangereux, de toute façon il ne peut rien lui arriver de plus ! On s'en fiche si elle a peur, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'elle est déjà morte ! EH BIEN, PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA, TU N'AS QU'A Y ALLER TOI-MÊME !** » hurle Mimi, penchée vers Elinor, avant de lui balancer un coup de poing dans le ventre et de tourner le dos.

« Pense aux jolies fesses de Draco et Harry ! Parce que tu ne les verras pas, si tu ne n'explores pas tous les Passages et que tu ne trouves pas les enfants ! » répond Elinor, en se redressant, tandis que cette fois, c'est moi qui lève les yeux au ciel…

Mimi est bien trop furieuse contre elle pour se laisser aller à ses arguments, même s'ils impliquent les fesses de Draco et les miennes…

« Allez, Mimi, arrête de bouder et rends-nous ce service, s'il te plait. Si tu le fais, je te promets d'organiser un défilé des plus jolies fesses masculines de Poudlard, rien que pour toi ! » s'exclame Marian, tandis que Ron doit tousser pour masquer un éclat de rire…

Pour le coup, Mimi se retourne vivement vers Marian, l'air de se demander s'il raconte des salades ou non.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-elle, en se penchant cette fois vers lui, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

« Parole de Serpentard ! Ce sera mieux que de reluquer seulement les fesses de Draco et Harry, non ? Alors laisse tomber le marché que tu as fait avec Harry et accepte plutôt le mien… » affirme Marian, une main sur le cœur.

Mimi fait mine de réfléchir un instant, tapotant son menton de son index.

« Je pourrais te suggérer les noms de mes garçons préférés ? » demande-t-elle, en regardant Marian avec espoir.

« Naturellement ! Alors, top-là ? » répond Marian, en présentant sa main face à Mimi

« Top là ! » claironne-t-elle, en faisant énergiquement passer sa main au travers de celle de Marian, avant de plonger avec un cri sous les pavés…

« Comment comptes-tu convaincre les gars dont elle va te donner le nom, de défiler tout nu devant elle ? » s'enquiert Elinor, sourcil levé vers Marian…

« Qui a dit que les mecs seraient à poils ? Pas moi ! Je lui ai promis un défilé de fesses, pas de cul nus. Les mecs n'auront qu'à mettre un pantalon moulant et le tour sera joué… » répond calmement Marian, avec un sourire goguenard…

Oh ! Misère ! On n'a pas fini d'entendre Mimi hurler le jour du défilé…

Et je crains que les toilettes des filles du second étage, ne soient inondées durant des semaines…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	39. Secrets Dévoilés 3

Disclaimer : Voir chapitre 1

...

Pour ma beta : Hip ! Hip ! Hip ! Hourra ! Je t'embrasse ma grande...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Douceurfamille - Mireille -

OoOoOo

**Secrets Dévoilés 3 / 6**

**Acte 6 : Pièges **

**Blaise**

Colin revient quelques pas en arrière, pour examiner le pan de mur, tombé du plafond et bouchant le passage derrière nous. Il prononce les cinq Principes de Salazar Serpentard, mais cela ne sert à rien, alors il cherche un mécanisme manuel. En vain.

« Bon, ben il n'y a plus qu'à aller de l'avant en espérant que ça mène quelque part… » déclare-t-il, l'air fataliste, avant de se mettre en marche d'un pas léger…

Nous avançons toujours aussi prudemment dans le couloir qui bifurque à gauche, puis à droite sur environ deux cent mètres, avant de se révéler être un cul de sac. Et nous avons beau examiner chaque pouce de terrain, tenter une multitude de mots de passe, le Passage Secret ne s'ouvre pas…

« Et merde ! Nous voilà piégés ! Et je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas la peine de crier, personne ne pourra nous entendre ! » m'exclame-je, vivement contrarié, au bout de trois quarts d'heure de vaines recherches…

Mais ma colère naissante fond comme neige au soleil, lorsque j'avise le regard quelque peu inquiet d'Ursula et je la prends dans mes bras pour la serrer doucement contre moi, en lui murmurant une parole d'encouragement à l'oreille…

« Le mieux je pense, c'est de revenir sur nos pas, quelqu'un finira bien par suivre nos traces et aboutir devant ce fichu mur qui s'est refermé sur nous. Je suis sûr que le mécanisme d'ouverture se trouve de l'autre côté. Alors autant être prêt à sortir en vitesse, avant que d'autres copains ne soient piégés à leur tour dans ce couloir… » déclare Colin, d'un ton enthousiaste et avec un grand sourire

J'admire son optimisme et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ait raison, tout en lui emboitant le pas. Et quand nous arrivons auprès du mur, je tâche de fureter encore un peu pour l'ouvrir. Bien sûr, cela ne sert à rien, mais je m'en serais voulu de ne rien tenter…

« Et si nous le faisions exploser ? » demande Ursula, qui commence à angoisser, au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches inutiles…

« Trop dangereux. Le mur serait fichu de rester en place tandis que toute la galerie s'effondrerait sur nous. Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire à mon avis, prendre notre mal en patience et espérer que nous n'aurons pas trop longtemps à attendre pour qu'on vienne à notre secours… » soupire-je, en donnant un petit coup de poing sur cette saleté de mur qui nous retient prisonniers

« Je suis d'acc avec toi mon pote ! Que diriez-vous de faire un petit Tarot en attendant ? » s'exclame Colin, en tirant des cartes de sa poche…

« Ouais, ben, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas la peine de s'enquiquiner à utiliser les outils de la mère Trelawney pour deviner que nous sommes en mauvaise posture. Et j'aime autant que tu ranges ces cartes tout de suite, si c'est pour nous annoncer dans trente secondes que nous sommes en danger de mort. Je préfère ne pas connaître mon avenir et y faire face au moment voulu… » réponds-je, en m'assoyant tout de même à côté de lui.

« Je ne me proposais pas de jouer les voyantes extralucides, mais de vous apprendre à jouer au Tarot façon Moldu ! C'est un jeu génial et nous ne verrons pas le temps passer ! Allez les filles, assoyez-vous aussi, je vais vous expliquer les règles ! » s'exclame Colin, en battant les cartes avec énergie.

Ursula n'hésite pas une seconde et s'assois auprès de moi, mais Daphnée fixe le mur en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Il n'est pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle se fait du mouron pour sa petite sœur et qu'elle espère de tout cœur qu'elle et ses amis ne soient pas dans la même posture que nous…

« Daphnée, je suis sûr qu'Astoria, Alioth et Jérémy vont bien. Les copains vont les retrouver, revenir sur leurs pas et nous délivrer bientôt… Allez, viens t'assoir ici… » dit doucement Colin, en désignant la place libre en face de lui…

« Je ne suis pas très fan des jeux de cartes, mais d'accord. Ce sera toujours mieux que d'attendre sans rien faire… » soupire Daphnée, avant de s'assoir et de se laisser aller lourdement, dos contre la paroi du couloir.

Mais à peine s'est-elle appuyée, qu'un pan de mur se dérobe brusquement et elle bascule en arrière dans un grand cri, ne devant son salut, qu'au réflexe de Colin, qui se jette en avant et lui attrape les pieds, avant qu'elle ne glisse complètement sur une espèce de toboggan en pente raide…

« Quelque chose m'attire vers le bas ! Ne me lâchez surtout pas ! » hurle Daphnée, dans la seconde qui suit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas beauté ! Je ne te lâcherai jamais, dussè-je moi-même y laisser la vie ! » répond Colin, en bon Gryffondor chevaleresque..

Mais il glisse lui aussi, sous le poids de Daphnée ou celui de cette espèce d'attraction qu'elle a évoquée, je ne saurais dire. Alors je l'attrape par la ceinture et le tire en arrière de toutes mes forces…

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » souffle-je au bout de cinq ou six secondes, en levant des yeux vers Ursula qui me regarde l'air affolée.

Et je me sens avec horreur glisser en avant, inexorablement…

Oh putain ! Merde de merde ! Je me fais happer moi aussi !

Je m'arque boute autant que je peux, tandis qu'Ursula tente un Sortilège d'Attraction…

Mais rien à faire ! Je glisse par à-coups et, à chaque secousse, Daphnée pousse un cri de surprise apeurée…

« Jetez-nous un Sortilège de Coussinage et lâchez-nous ! » s'écrie Colin au bout d'un temps…

« Pas question que nous vous laissions tomber ! Nous venons avec vous ! » m'écrie-je en retour, avant d'ordonner à Ursula de jeter les Sortilèges de Coussinage sur nous tous et de s'accrocher à moi

Ursula obtempère, à demi-tremblante d'inquiétude et quelques secondes plus tard, nous glissons dans un tuyau, à une vitesse vertigineuse, gueulant tout ce que nous pouvons, en essayant de nous retenir aux parois. Finalement, le Sortilège de Coussinage nous lâche et je me brûle les mains et les genoux, puis mon coude gauche se cogne salement et la douleur se répercute jusque dans mon cœur qui se pince rudement. Soudainement, il n'y a plus de toboggan et nous tombons dans le vide.

Un splash, un second puis je me retrouve à mon tour à la baille, me recevant Ursula dans le dos au moment où j'allais émerger et je replonge sous l'eau. Enfin, je retrouve la surface, toussant et crachant une eau nauséabonde et d'un goût purement dégueulasse, mon coude pulsant douloureusement. J'allume vite fait la lumière de ma Baguette..

Ah putain ! Nous sommes tombés dans les égouts de Poudlard, c'est sûr, à voir la couleur de l'eau et ce qu'elle charrie !

« Oh non ! J'ai cassé ma Baguette ! » s'exclame Ursula, en brandissant sa Baguette cassée, l'air dépité, tandis qu'un fort courant nous entraîne.

« Faut sortir de là ! Ou la flotte va nous entraîner vers les profondeurs ! » s'écrie Colin, tandis que je prends conscience que la pente se fait de plus en plus abrupte et le courant de plus en plus fort

Alors j'invite Ursula à s'accrocher à moi comme elle peut et, à l'instar de Colin, je produis une Corde Magique qui va s'enrouler autour de l'une des bornes jalonnant la bordure courant le long de la paroi du large égout. Ursula m'aide à remonter le long de la corde, puis, tandis que je m'accroche à la borne, elle sort de la baille avant de m'aider à grimper à mon tour sur la bordure…

« Pourvu qu'Astoria et les autres ne soient pas tombés ici ! Astoria ne sait pas nager ! Elle a peur de l'eau ! » s'exclame Daphnée d'un ton angoissé, à peine est-elle sortie des eaux souillées

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans les Passages encore. Et qu'un groupe de copains les a trouvés. Peut-être même sont-ils déjà revenus au QG… » tente de la rassurer Colin, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules

« Tu crois ? » demande-t-elle, en claquant des dents…

C'est vrai qu'il fait froid par ici et nos vêtements trempés ne peuvent plus nous réchauffer. Je me dépêche de la sécher et d'en faire autant avec Ursula qui n'a plus de Baguette, avant de m'occuper de moi-même. Colin, se sèche lui aussi, puis il se charge de désinfecter et refermer une plaie qui saigne assez abondamment, sur le front de Daphnée.

« Les mioches n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, avant que nous partions à leur recherche et nous sommes quatre groupes… Il y en a bien un qui est tombé sur eux. Allez, ne te fracasse pas la tête, jolie Daphnée. Les chenapans sont sûrement en train de boire un bon chocolat chaud pour se remettre de leurs émotions… » assure Colin, en serrant doucement Daphnée contre lui, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ils sont cradingues, échevelés, écorchés aux mains et à la figure aussi, mais je trouve quand même qu'ils font un joli couple. Et quand je croise le regard d'Ursula, je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi : il y a anguille sous roche, entre ces deux-là et si ce n'est pas encore fait, ça ne saurait tarder.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on remonte ou on redescend ? » demande Ursula, en regardant de chaque côté, pour dissimuler son sourire attendri, aux regards de Colin et Daphnée..

« Si nous descendons, nous irons vers le Lac sans doute. Si nous remontons, peut-être trouverons nous une ouverture quelque part, mais rien n'est moins sûr.. » réponds-je, sans arriver à me décider, en tenant mon bras gauche contre moi…

Mon coude me fait un mal de chien au moindre mouvement et Colin, qui me voit grimacer, me jette un Sort de Diagnostic…

« Fracture un chouia déplacée. Faudra que tu ailles voir Pompom pour réparer ça. Je vais mettre ton bras en écharpe. A la Moldu, ça risque pas de lâcher si nous sommes accidentellement séparés… » dit-il, tout en retirant son pull puis son tee-shirt.

Il remet vite fait son pull, puis découpe son tee-shirt en bandes et les assemble pour me faire une écharpe, prenant bien soin de serrer mon bras contre ma poitrine. Puis nous examinons les lieux, à la lueur de nos Baguettes, pour tâcher de déterminer vers quel côté nous avons le plus de chances de trouver une sortie vers l'air libre. Ou tout au moins, de retrouver les Passages Internes…

« Si seulement Mimi était avec nous, elle pourrait nous donner une indication… » soupire Ursula, qui a l'air quelque peu découragée et fatiguée de nos mésaventures…

« Ça, c'est sûr ! Elle se ferait un plaisir de nous conduire jusqu'au robinet le plus proche ! Et nous ne serions pas plus avancés, parce que je nous vois mal passer par ces tuyaux-là. Et puis, avec la chance que nous avons, si elle nous faisait plutôt remonter jusqu'à une chasse d'eau c'est pour le coup que nous aurions une vue imprenable sur le popotin hyper poilu de Taylor !… » plaisante Colin d'une voix joyeuse, pour tâcher de détendre l'atmosphère…

Ça marche, bien évidemment. Nous sommes pris d'un fou rire nerveux, dont nous avons bien du mal à sortir. Finalement, nous optons pour aller dans le sens de la flotte, espérant qu'elle aille se jeter dans le Lac, car nous pensons qu'il y a peu de chances que nous trouvions une voie retournant dans les Passages Secrets.

Et puis, si nous trouvons une sortie, quand nous serons de retour au QG, si les autres ne sont pas revenus, nous pourrons toujours repartir à leur recherche me dis-je, en prenant la main d'Ursula dans la mienne, laissant le soin à Colin et Daphnée de prendre la tête et d'éclairer notre chemin…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Ah ! Merde de merde ! Encore un cul de sac !

J'essaye tous les Principes de Salazar, comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une impasse et bien entendu, ça ne marche pas !

« Décidément c'est pas de chance ! » souffle Dean, en faisant demi-tour, les pieds un peu trainants…

Puis nous courons à demi, pour revenir en arrière, avant de tourner sur la droite au carrefour que nous avions quitté une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Et c'est reparti pour l'exploration fastidieuse d'un autre couloir.

« Putain, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas marqué leur passage, ces sales mioches ? Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas se retrouver dans ce dédale sans un fil d'Ariane, quand même ! » s'exclame soudainement Seamus, en évitant un pavé mal joint sur le sol.

Bien sûr, il a raison. Et peut-être y ont-ils pensé plus loin, trop tard cependant pour nous éviter de partir à l'aventure nous-même. Mais ça m'intrigue quand même qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait… Alioth et Astoria surtout. Après tout, ils ont été entrainés au Paradis et Tonton Sev, qui les a souvent pris en charge, n'a certainement pas manqué de leur faire ce genre de recommandations…

Seamus examine le pavé disjoint d'un peu plus près, puis les parois alentour, fronçant les sourcils, avant de demander si l'un de nous a quelque chose d'un peu lourd sur lui…

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas ça en magasin. Je ne m'encombre jamais trop, quand je pars faire une bonne petite balade d'agrément… » répond Dean, avec un sourire moqueur…

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! » répond Seamus, en regardant autour de lui, avant d'aller desceller un autre pavé un peu plus loin derrière nous.

Puis il revient, fait Léviter le pavé descellé au-dessus de celui qui dépasse un peu et nous recommande de reculer, avant de faire lourdement tomber sa charge. Et aussitôt que le pavé s'écrase sur celui qui est au sol, deux grilles tombent dans un claquement sec et sans appel, qui se répercute longuement dans l'écho…

« Ben je l'ai échappé belle… Heureusement que je n'ai pas marché sur ce pavé où je serais prisonnier entre ces grilles… » déclare Seamus, en observant ces dernières avec attention.

Elles sont hérissées de pics d'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur, tournés vers l'intérieur de l'espèce de cage qu'elles forment. Seamus se risque à les toucher du bout des doigts et il sursaute car un nouveau mécanisme se déclenche. Je frissonne, en regardant avec effroi, les deux grilles qui se rapprochent jusqu'à n'être plus distantes que d'une quinzaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre…

Elles stoppent alors, restent en place durant quelques secondes, puis repartent en arrière, stoppent de nouveau et remontent vers le plafond…

« Putain… Faut vraiment être complètement frapadingue pour inventer des pièges comme ça ! Et super sadique aussi ! Mon vieux Seam, si tu avais été là-dedans, tu aurais été transpercé de toutes parts par ces pics ! Et je doute que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour t'éviter ça… » murmure Dean, en regardant notre pote Seamus avec une grimace d'horreur

« Ouais… Et j'aurais eu le temps de me voir mourir. C'est horrible ce truc.. » frémit Seamus, avec un peu de mal à déglutir sa salive…

Nous nous regardons, nettement inquiets maintenant.

« Merlin ! Pourvu que les mioches s'en sortent ! » chuchote Ginny, dans un long frisson, avant d'ajouter, la voix nouée : « J'avais hâte de les retrouver pour leur passer le savon du siècle, maintenant j'ai hâte de les trouver tout court. Sains et saufs… »

Nous reprenons notre marche, dans un silence lourd et tendu, examinant chaque centimètre carré de terrain avec une attention renouvelée. Mais j'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à me concentrer. Ça fait plus de deux heures que nous cherchons. Nous avons croisé une fois un carrefour par lequel des copains sont passés, mais depuis, plus rien. Même l'écho ne nous apporte plus de bribes incompréhensibles de conversations ou de cris. Et Mimi non plus, nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis que nous sommes dans ce fichu labyrinthe…

Que sont devenus les autres ? Sont-ils pris au piège quelque part ?

Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de repartir au QG pour chercher des renforts ? Nous pourrions rameuter tous les Fantômes, les profs et quelques copains supplémentaires, nous organiser avec davantage de minutie. Les Fantômes pourraient partir en éclaireur, aller voir ce qu'il y a derrière les culs de sac…

« Il y a un escalier par ici. Il monte ! » s'exclame soudainement Dean, me faisant sursauter…

« D'accord, nous y allons. Mais au prochain cul de sac, nous repartons au QG pour aller chercher du renfort… » décide-je, en regardant Ginny, Dean et Seamus tour à tour…

Ils se regardent tous les trois, puis hochent la tête pour acquiescer. Et Dean décide de prendre la tête, examinant attentivement le terrain, marche par marche, avant de les gravir. Nous le suivons, accrochés à la ceinture de celui ou celle qui nous précède, au cas où une marche se déroberait sous le poids de l'un d'entre nous. Tout va bien, jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier et je commence à souffler, me disant que nous allons arriver en haut sans encombres, quand soudainement toutes les marches s'effondrent.

Nous tombons, à la verticale, dans un cri de surprise effrayée, tentant de nous rattraper à quelque chose, mais ne parvenant qu'à nous cogner durement les uns aux autres ou sur les parois abruptes.

« Coussinage ! » hurle soudainement Ginny

Un Sortilège fuse de sa Baguette et nous engobe tous les quatre, juste à temps pour nous éviter de nous écraser salement sur un sol jonché d'ossements de petits animaux…

« Putain de bordel ! Mais c'est vraiment un salopard ce pignouf de Salazar ! » s'écrie Seamus, avec colère, en se démêlant du tas informe que nous composons

« Ça tu l'as dit ! Fait chier avec ses conneries de pièges ! » s'exclame Dean, tandis que j'aide Ginny à se relever.

Nous regardons autour de nous, chacun frottant une partie un peu endolorie de son corps, pour constater que nous sommes dans une petite pièce carrée au plafond si bas que je dois garder tête baissée. Il n'y a qu'une ouverture arrondie dans l'un des murs, depuis laquelle nous arrivent des effluves nauséabonds et un bruit d'eau qui coule assez rapidement. Loin au-dessus de nos têtes, l'escalier s'est reformé et nous voyons les marches à l'envers.

« Bon, ben, on n'a pas le choix, faut passer par là… » déclare Seamus, en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture ronde.

Dean, Ginny et moi nous engouffrons à sa suite. On dirait que nous sommes maintenant dans un tuyau d'évacuation, qui ne draine rien du tout. Cependant, au bout de quelques mètres, nous apercevons au loin une lumière diffuse et je perçois nettement des voix, dans l'écho de l'eau qui coule…

« Eh ! C'est Seam ! Qui est là ? » s'exclame Seamus, en pressant un peu le pas.

« C'est nous ! » répond Blaise, dont la silhouette se découpe soudainement dans le halo de lumière…

Il a un bras en écharpe et une dégaine pas possible, me dis-je, quand je m'arrête à un mètre de lui. Et Daphnée, Colin et Ursula qui sont venus se placer à ses côtés pour nous regarder venir, ne sont pas mieux, loin s'en faut…

Ouais, bon, si je regarde bien Seamus, Ginny et Dean, je ne dois pas avoir meilleur allure que Blaise et les autres…

« Ben ça fait du bien de retrouver quelqu'un ! Où sommes-nous, vous le savez ? » demande Dean, en accélérant encore le pas

« Dans les égouts… » répondent en chœur nos amis…

« Oh ! Flûte ! Pourvu que les autres aient plus de chance ! » souffle Ginny, sur un gros soupir, avant de serrer Daphnée dans ses bras, pour la réconforter un peu de sa visible inquiétude.…

Ceci dit, moi aussi, je souhaite de tout cœur que les autres aient eu plus de chances que nous.

Et nos petits aventuriers également…

« Bon, ben, qui dit égouts, dit sans doute en route pour le Lac… Estimons-nous heureux de pouvoir sortir… » s'exclame Seamus, en regardant l'eau nauséabonde qui s'écoule en une rivière vive.

« C'est ce que nous pensons aussi. L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Blaise, tandis que nous nous mettons en train.

Mais à mesure de notre avancée, nous commençons à déchanter, tandis qu'un bruit de chute d'eau se rapproche. Et de fait, nous finissons par arriver devant une paroi abrupte qui nous barre le passage, tandis que l'eau des égouts s'enfonce à grands bruits, dans des profondeurs que nous ne pouvons pas voir…

« Ah merde ! Faut revenir sur nos pas… » soupire-je, plutôt découragé…

« Peut-être pas, non… Regarde de l'autre côté, il y a une ouverture dans le mur… » fait remarquer Dean, en éclairant largement l'autre rive…

« Au point où nous en sommes, allons-y. Nous verrons bien où cela nous mène… » décrète Blaise, avant de demander qu'on le fasse Léviter par-dessus la rivière d'eaux souillées…

Il ne faut pas longtemps, avant que nous progressions dans un tunnel dont la voûte est arrondie. C'est de toute évidence une canalisation, au milieu de laquelle s'écoule un sillon d'eau puante, large d'à peu près cinquante centimètres et qui charrie pas mal de merdes. Les berges glissantes sont jonchées d'os de rongeurs parmi lesquels trottinent de gros rats hargneux. Aussi, balayons-nous le sol, les murs et le plafond avec des flammes pour empêcher les bestioles de nous attaquer…

Au bout d'un temps cependant, les rats se font de plus en plus rares et finalement nous n'en voyons plus tandis que le tunnel amorce une grimpette assez raide…

Nous grimpons, à moitié à quatre pattes, sur une trentaine de mètres, avant de pouvoir nous remettre debout. Nos têtes frôlent le plafond et nous sentons un petit courant d'air glacé nous caresser le visage. Finalement, Blaise s'arrête.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on est dans un cul de sac encore une fois ! » s'exclame Seamus dans mon dos, tandis que je viens me placer auprès de mon ami

« Non… Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » réponds-je, dans un souffle tendu, en avisant une forme longue et sinueuse qui nous barre à demi le passage vers une caverne

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Les arbres semblent gémir autour de nous, ils craquent affreusement et ploient comme sous le poids d'une terrible charge. Leurs branches dépourvues de feuilles se tendent vers les Acromentulas qui s'affolent et tentent de s'échapper dans des cris de frayeur. Mais les arbres leur barrent la route et leurs branches se saisissent d'eux, avant de les broyer avec force, jusqu'à leur faire éclater la panse. Du sang noir gicle dans toutes les directions, dans les hurlements de douleur des Acromentulas

Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête, tandis que je regarde aussi les fougères pousser à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et pendant que les arbres font exploser des Acromentulas et que des racines surgissent du sol, entrainant celles qu'elles attrapent sous la terre, les fougères géantes en recouvrent d'autres, les emprisonnant dans des sortes de huttes, qui rétrécissent ensuite jusqu'à les étouffer.

Les Acromentulas gueulent comme des Banshees, courant et se bousculant dans tous les sens, tentant de s'échapper, en jetant l'une de ses sœurs ou l'un de ses frères, dans les pièges dressés par les arbres et les fougères, avant de les escalader avec hâte. Mais peu réussissent à se dérober au massacre…

Merlin ! Que feront les arbres et les fougères géantes, quand ils n'auront plus d'Acromentula à se mettre sous la branche et le feuillage, me demande-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mon regard horrifié, partant à la recherche de mes amis.

Vincent me tourne le dos, Hermione est toujours agenouillée, sa main plantée sur le sol et soudainement, je réalise que c'est elle qui provoque ça….

« Végéline… » murmure-je, me souvenant brusquement de son surnom, sur la nouvelle Carte de Poudlard…

Oh, Merlin ! Depuis quand sait-elle maîtriser ce genre de Magie ? m'interroge-je, en regardant de nouveau autour de moi, où les dernières Acromentulas présentes poussent leur ultime cri d'agonie

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais dit qu'elle pouvait faire ça ?

« Il faut y aller Draco ! Attrape Hermione ! » s'écrie soudainement Vincent, me sortant de mon état de stupeur…

Hermione ! Elle s'est effondrée, inconsciente !

Je la charge immédiatement sur mon épaule, pour garder ma Baguette libre de jeter un Sortilège à la moindre alerte et je cours sur le sentier derrière Vincent, contournant les Acromentulas qui se débattent dans les huttes de fougères géantes. Certaines de ces huttes commencent à céder sous leurs poussées désespérées. Sans doute parce qu'Hermione est inconsciente.

Nous avons intérêt à nous grouiller me dis-je. Car il y a fort à parier que les quelques frères et sœurs ayant déguerpi quand les arbres et fougères se sont retournés contre eux, reviendront très vite, s'ils s'aperçoivent que le danger est écarté…

Alors je redouble d'effort dans ma course, nous allons vers le vacarme des sabots qui se rapproche considérablement. Et soudainement, au détour d'un sentier, je vois ce qui arrive. Ce sont des Sombrals…

Ils ralentissent leur course et s'arrêtent auprès de nous. Vincent grimpe aussitôt sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux et j'en fais autant, prenant soin de bien tenir Hermione contre moi et de m'accrocher à la crinière. Et les Sombrals repartent au galop en sens inverse, avant de s'élever dans le ciel, à la faveur d'une clairière. Leur vol est gracieux, léger et je me sens pousser des ailes…

Putain ! Nous venons d'échapper aux Acromentulas qui auraient bien fait de nous un délicieux repas, grâce à un incroyable tour de force d'Hermione et maintenant nous volons sur le dos de Sombrals !

Sacrée retenue que nous aurons eue ! me dis-je, en resserrant ma prise sur mon amie, qui glisse un peu sur le côté.

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend que cela fait près de deux heures que nous explorons les Passages Secrets, en tournant en rond la plupart du temps. Nous avons évité pas mal de pièges et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, à mesure que nous avançons.

Comme si le Basilic caché quelque part dans cette partie du sous-sol du Château, ne représentait pas déjà un danger suffisant ! C'est à croire que Salazar Serpentard était plus parano encore que ne l'est Voldemort !

Plus cruel et sadique aussi !

Parce qu'après les épées, c'est une forêt de pics sortis du sol et du plafond, que nous avons évités grâce à la vigilance de Gil, puis une sorte de faux a balayé l'air, à ras du sol, et Greg a eu juste le temps de sauter pour ne pas se faire faucher les jambes à hauteur de genoux…

Et je ne compte plus le nombre de chausse-trappes plus piégées les unes que les autres, que nous avons évitées…

Je commence à me demander sérieusement si Salazar n'avait pas quelque chose d'autre que le Basilic à cacher par ici...

Nous arrivons devant un mur. Allons bon ! Un énième cul de sac me dis-je, soupirant avant de prononcer les Principes de Salazar. Sans grande conviction, puisque cela n'a jamais marché jusqu'à présent…

Je n'ai pas plus de succès cette fois…

« Eh ! Nev ! Regarde-ça ! Il y a un accès par ici !… » s'exclame Greg, en donnant bien de la lumière vers le plafond.

Il a raison. Il y a une ouverture de forme arrondie, qui a l'air de se prolonger au-delà du mur devant lequel nous sommes…

Greg me fait Léviter. Il y a un boyau sombre et étroit par lequel nous pouvons passer à condition de ramper. Je jette ma lumière le plus loin possible, mais je n'en vois pas le bout car ma lumière se perd dans un virage…

« Bon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Je suis sûr que les gosses ne sont pas passés par ici. Mais nous sommes dans un véritable labyrinthe et il est possible que ce boyau nous mène sur leur trace, comme nous pouvons aboutir à un autre cul de sac ou tomber dans un piège. Alors qu'est-ce que nous décidons ? Nous rebroussons une fois de plus chemin ou nous passons par ce boyau ? » déclare Gil, sourcils froncés…

« Qu'en penses-tu, Luna ? » m'enquiers-je, sûr que ma Luna aura un avis parfaitement censé.

« Nous ne retrouverons pas les petits, mais nous devons quand même aller par-là. » répond Luna, de sa voix chantante, avec un doux sourire…

« Pourquoi passer par-là, si nous n'avons aucune chance de retrouver les gosses en y allant ? » demande Gil, l'air dubitatif.

« Pour rejoindre les équipes de Blaise et de Théo. Nous attendrons avec eux. » répond Luna, avec un regard qui semble dire que la réponse était évidente et qu'il n'y avait pas à la poser…

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que nous attendrons ? » demande encore Gil, sourcils haussés sur l'incompréhension totale…

« Harry. C'est son groupe qui va trouver les petits et il viendra nous chercher avec lui… » déclare Luna, son regard se perdant quelque part au-delà de mon épaule.

Tout comme Greg, je me retourne instinctivement, éclairant largement la galerie, mais il n'y a rien…

« Qui ça, lui. Tu veux dire le groupe de recherche de Harry ? » m'enquiers-je dans le même temps.

Luna hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que cela n'a pas d'importance et son regard revient sur moi.

« Je sais que nous ne trouverons pas les enfants. Les équipes de Blaise et Théo non plus…dit-elle avec légèreté, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond et d'ajouter : « Allons-y, les autres seront là-bas avant nous… »

Gil et Greg la regardent, l'air de se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon. Mais j'ai parfaitement confiance en ma Luna et je sais qu'il faut faire ce qu'elle dit. Parfois, je me dis qu'elle est Médium, comme Miho. Qu'elle a un Plumki qui vient lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille elle aussi…

Et je suis certain qu'elle dit la vérité, quand elle affirme que nous allons rejoindre les groupes de Blaise et Théo. Alors je la fais Léviter et elle prend notre tête, tandis que je la suis et que Greg décide de fermer la marche.

Nous rampons longtemps dans le boyau étroit, avant qu'il ne débouche sur un passage plus large, qui ne nous permet pas de nous lever, mais au moins de progresser côte à côte tous les quatre. Cependant, au bout de vingt mètres environ, le chemin devient bizarrement creusé de sillons, avant de s'arrondir sur un surplomb…

Soudainement, un grondement sourd se fait entendre au-dessus de ma tête et je lève les yeux, poussant aussi sec un cri de surprise. Le passage se ferme et j'ai tout juste le temps de me jeter en avant, pour n'être pas coupé en deux par un mur, qui heurte le sol dans un claquement sourd et résonnant longuement dans l'air.

Nous sommes maintenant bloqués, sur cet étrange promontoire et, à ma grande frayeur, Luna se penche dangereusement en avant. J'ai tout juste le temps de la retenir par la ceinture de son jean, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'espèce de caverne à colonnade qui s'étend au-dessous de nous…

« Vous voyez, les voilà ! » claironne Luna d'un ton joyeux

Elle a raison. Nos amis sont en bas, le long d'une sorte de forme qui ressemble à un énorme serpent, tête et Baguette largement éclairée levées vers nous…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Mimi ne met pas longtemps à revenir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne met pas beaucoup d'acharnement à nous aider celle-là ! Et ça m'agace sérieux !

« Il y a un Passage, mais il fait noir et je ne vois rien ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en prenant l'air malheureux…

« Pas grave, nous allons nous passer de tes services ! Tu peux repartir te lamenter dans tes toilettes, Mimi ! Et pas un mot de tout cela à quiconque, ou je demande à Peeves de venir t'empoisonner l'existence pendant toute le reste de l'année ! Et tu sais comme moi qu'il adorera cette idée et me rendra ce service avec plaisir ! Alors silence ou tu n'y couperas pas ! Compris ? Allez, file maintenant ! » réponds-je avec brusquerie.

Tout ce à quoi elle nous aura servi, c'est à perdre du temps avant de partir à la recherche des mioches, cette cloche !

« **Toi ! Je te déteste ! **» s'écrie-t-elle d'un voix de crécelle, en me dardant d'un œil noir

« Tant mieux ! Au moins je suis certain que tu n'essayeras pas de venir me reluquer quand je suis à poil ! Maintenant, dégage de là gourgandine ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! » m'exclame-je, avant d'entreprendre d'ôter quelques pavés du sol, à coups de Baguette sûrs et précis

Naturellement, Mimi se met à hurler et se lamenter, mais je n'y prête guère d'attention, me disant que lorsqu'elle en aura marre, elle partira. Et je mets petit à petit à jour un puits sombre, barré de barreaux serrés. Harry me donne un coup de main et nous enlevons tous les pavés, jusqu'à découvrir complètement la grille, sur lesquels ils étaient scellés.

Au moins, plus de risque que quelqu'un se fasse piéger maintenant. Personne n'aura l'idée saugrenue de poser le pied sur cette grille à l'avenir…

Du moins j'espère…

« Dégage, Mimi ! Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi ! » s'exclame Elinor, quand la geignarde vient se pencher au-dessus du puits qu'elle éclaire de sa Baguette

Mimi pousse un nouveau hurlement et quelques imprécations, mais nous ne nous occupons pas d'elle, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'enlever la grille, pour pouvoir descendre sans faire une chute brutale et elle finit par faire demi-tour pour s'en aller, dans des lamentations lugubres…

Les gonds de la grille résistent à nos Sortilèges, nous les renvoyant dangereusement ou se répercutant sur les parois du couloir, arrachant quelques éclats de pierres coupants.

« Bon, nous allons ouvrir cette fichue grille autrement et descendre les uns après les autres, en douceur, avec une Corde Magique… » décide-je, en m'assoyant sur le sol, avant de pousser solidement avec mes deux pieds sur les barreaux, qui plongent en rechignant vers le bas.

« Je passe le premier et j'éclairerai le puits d'en bas pendant que vous descendez. Et, quand viendra ton tour, Ron, je te ferais Léviter … » déclare rapidement Marian, tandis qu'Elinor fait déjà apparaitre une Corde Magique.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. Parce que tel que je connais Harry, il y serait allé en premier, malgré sa claustrophobie et je préfère qu'il ne soit pas seul là en bas, même un court instant…

Marian descend prudemment, toute lumière allumée.

« Je dirais qu'il y a à peu près quinze mètres à descendre et faites gaffe en arrivant en bas, le sol n'est pas très stable ! » nous crie-t-il, aux bout de quelques minutes.

« Vas-y, Elinor… » souffle-je, un peu court de respiration, car la grille pousse en sens contraire, pour se refermer.

« Ok, je fais vite. » répond-elle, en joignant le geste à la parole, se laissant rapidement glisser le long de la Corde, malgré le mouvement descendant que Harry lui imprime.

« Ça va aller, Ron ? » demande Harry, tandis que je serre les dents.

« Ouais. Vas-y » réponds-je, en jetant une Corde à mon tour dans le tunnel

Harry obtempère, malgré son regard inquiet et il faut moins de six secondes pour qu'il me crie de descendre. Je relève vite fait les jambes et la grille se remet en place dans un claquement sec.

Ouf, il était temps, me dis-je, en massant un peu mes muscles douloureux…

« Tenez-vous prêt, je vais sauter sur la grille ! » crie-je, vers le bas, en me relevant.

« Vas-y ! » répond Marian, d'une voix forte

Et je saute à pieds joints, bien au centre. La grille se dérobe sous mes pieds et je glisse le long du puits, retenu par un sort de Lévitation qui me permet de me poser en douceur…

Marian disait vrai, le sol est instable sous nos pieds. Il y a une épaisse couche de feuilles sèches et ça craque, avant de rouler, comme si on marchait sur des gravillons. Nous avons intérêt à faire gaffe où nous mettons les pieds, me dis-je, tout en regardant autour de moi. Mon œil repère trois chemins possibles sur les murs de la salle carrée dans laquelle nous sommes. Mais il accroche aussi quelque chose par terre, à demi dissimulé sous les espèces de feuilles sèches qui jonchent le sol. On dirait un morceau de tissu bleu…

J'avance prudemment vers l'endroit, tandis que dans mon dos, Marian avance vers une deuxième ouverture et Elinor vers la troisième.

« Flûte ! Je me suis tordue le pied ! Ah zut ! Ça fait mal ! » s'exclame soudainement notre amie

Je me retourne. Harry est déjà près d'elle et la soigne, tandis que Marian repart déjà vers l'ouverture qu'il voulait explorer. Alors je repars moi aussi et je me penche au bout de trois pas, pour ramasser ce que j'ai trouvé, juste devant l'entrée d'un tunnel. C'est un petit morceau de jeans et je me souviens que Jérémy en portait un sous sa robe…

« Ils sont passés par là !… » déclare-je, au moment même où surgissent dans mon dos, des cris suraigus et des frôlements d'ailes par centaines

« Baissez-vous ! » crie Marian, dans un écho.

J'obéis instinctivement et soudainement, des centaines de petites chauves-souris déboulent dans la pièce, tournoyant à toute vitesse, avant de repartir et de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture du tunnel par lequel Marian était parti.

Ah… Ce ne sont pas des feuilles qu'il y a sur le sol. Mais les restes desséchés de chauves-souris mortes. Et ce sont leurs os, qui craquent et roulent sous nos pieds, comme des gravillons, réalise-je, en grimaçant…

« Ah ! Putain ! Quelles saloperies de bestioles ! Elles m'ont pissé et chié dessus ! » s'exclame Marian, d'un ton mécontent.

« Ouais, ben ne nous attardons pas dans le coin. Les mioches sont passés par là… » réponds-je, tandis que mon pote se nettoie sommairement, avec l'aide de Harry et Elinor.

Ils me rejoignent et j'attrape la main de Harry, pour passer dans le couloir assez large qui s'étire devant nous, dévalant en pente plutôt raide. Nous marchons vite, car le sol est toujours jonché de chauves-souris desséchées et je ne doute pas un instant que si les mômes étaient tombés dans une autre chausse-trappe, nous le verrions très vite.

Le sol serait nu à cet endroit. Or, il y a bien quelques traces de dérapage, mais rien de plus…

Nous marchons sur deux cent mètres environ, avant d'arriver dans une caverne naturelle. Et nous avons beau en faire le tour, il n'y a pas d'autre ouverture visible. Que des amas de rochers…

« Il faut repartir et prendre l'un des deux autres chemins possibles… » déclare Elinor, sur un soupir…

« Non, regardez. Il y a du sang frais, ici. L'un des gamins est tombé et s'est coupé sur l'arrête de ce rocher… » répond Harry, d'une voix tendue.

Puis son regard court sur le sol, suivant des gouttes de sang, qui mènent droit vers un rocher, auprès duquel il déniche finalement un mouchoir tâché.

« Ils ont pu repartir après.. » fais remarquer Marian, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui retourne lentement au milieu de la caverne, l'air malheureux.

Mais mon pif chatouille furieusement et je crois que si nous repartons d'ici, nous ne trouverons pas les gamins…

« Jérémy ! Astoria ! Alioth ! » m'écrie-je, ma voix me répondant en un écho qui se répercute et se démultiplie sur le plafond voûté de la caverne.

« Les enfants que vous cherchez sont par ici ! » s'exclame une voix d'homme, profonde et plus sépulcrale que celle du Baron Sanglant.

Je me retourne d'un bond vers elle et j'écarquille les yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois avoir une hallucination !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Le Secret De Vincent**

**Draco**

Le vol ne dure pas longtemps. Les Sombrals nous déposent non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, avant de repartir dans la Forêt…

Vincent et moi courrons vers la cabane avec notre chargement et je me fais la réflexion que Vincent est sacrément costaud, pour trimballer un Centaure en soutenant un rythme aussi vif. Certes, c'est un très jeune Centaure, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quelques semaines, mais tout de même, il doit faire son poids…

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et je laisse passer Vincent. Il dépose le Centaure sur un petit tapis, devant la cheminée, tandis que j'installe Hermione sur l'immense lit de Hagrid, sortant immédiatement après, ma pochette de soins. Petit Sortilège de Diagnostic. Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione est juste un peu épuisée. Une bonne Potion Revitalisante et elle sera de retour parmi nous…

Je la lui administre par les narines et trois secondes plus tard, elle papillonne des yeux…

« Ça a marché ? » demande-t-elle, avant de se redresser et de regarder autour d'elle.

« Et comment ! Mais il faudra que tu m'expliques ! » réponds-je, en l'aidant à se lever pour aller vers Vincent, agenouillé sur le sol, auprès du Centaure, qu'il réchauffe en le frictionnant avec une grande serviette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demande Hermione, d'un ton anxieux…

« Une patte cassée. Et ses poumons ne vont pas bien. Mais il faut que je soigne la patte d'abord, sinon, il va se réveiller et vouloir se redresser tout de suite. Ce qui va aggraver sa blessure.» répond Vincent, qui achève de frictionner le torse du Centaure, avant de poser délicatement ses mains autour de l'une de ses pattes avant.

Il ne se passe rien durant quelques secondes, puis ses mains dégagent une sorte de lumière argentée et scintillante. Je sens une chaleur diffuse et douce monter vers nous. Cela dure une grosse minute, peut-être deux et cela s'arrête aussi soudainement que c'est venu…

Lui aussi, va avoir des choses à m'expliquer, me dis-je, pensant que décidément, je vais de découverte en découverte cet après-midi…

« Voilà, sa patte est réparée.. . » annonce Vincent, avant de poser ses mains sur le poitrail du Centaure.

Et le même phénomène se reproduit. Aussitôt qu'il cesse, le jeune Centaure ouvre les yeux et cherche à se redresser sur ses pattes, le regard affolé. Et il tremble tellement de tous ses membres que Vincent doit l'aider pour se lever. Puis il lui murmure des paroles apaisantes, tout en lui flattant doucement le dos et la croupe. Les tremblements du jeune Centaure cessent peu à peu, sa respiration s'apaise et son regard aussi…

« L'Iragan est parti prévenir tes parents, il va les ramener ici. » déclare doucement Vincent, avant de faire venir de l'eau dans une coupe en bois, qu'il donne au jeune Centaure.

Le Centaure boit avec confiance. Puis il redonne la coupe à Vincent avant de s'avancer à la fenêtre. Guettant probablement l'arrivée de ses parents…

« Il est jeune et ne parle pas encore. Il a dû vouloir partir un peu à l'aventure et s'égarer. Il était très loin de chez lui… » déclare Vincent, avant de se relever et d'aller vers la cheminée.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait avec tes mains ? » m'enquiers-je aussitôt, en allant m'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté d'Hermione, tandis que Vincent met de l'eau à chauffer pour faire un thé.

Il se comporte ici, comme s'il était chez lui. Et je ne trouve pas cela choquant du tout. Il est à sa place, dans cette cabane. Plus à l'aise que je ne l'ai jamais vu ailleurs, hormis en Forêt…

« C'est un don. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, juste le faire sur les Créatures et les animaux, qu'ils soient Magiques ou non. » répond-il, en haussant les épaules.

« Il y a longtemps que tu sais faire ça ? » demande Hermione, qui le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'une douce admiration

« J'ai découvert que je peux le faire, au Paradis. Durant mon premier séjour. J'ai commencé sur des petits animaux… » explique laconiquement Vincent.

Il sort des tasses énormes et une théière non moins volumineuse d'une armoire et vient les poser sur la table devant laquelle nous avons pris place Hermione et moi.

« Et tu n'as dit cela à personne ? » demande encore Hermione, en ouvrant la boîte à thé, pour en prélever des feuilles et les placer dans la théière.

« Tatie le sait. Hagrid aussi… et Milli. » répond Vincent, en faisant tourner un sucrier entre ses mains.

« C'est impressionnant et super génial, comme don ! » commente-je, sincèrement admiratif moi aussi

Vincent ne dit rien à cela, il se contente de hausser les épaules avec une réelle modestie dans l'expression de son visage, comme si son don n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Puis il pose le sucrier sur la table, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Et pour les Sombrals, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient venus à notre secours ? Comment ont-ils su que nous avions besoin d'eux et où nous trouver ? » m'enquiers-je maintenant, en observant mon ami, que je découvre sous un nouveau jour, une fois de plus

Je regarde ses grosses mains, que je savais déjà si habiles à dessiner et sculpter et que je sais maintenant douées pour soigner sans Baguette, les animaux et les Créatures.

Elles sont fortes et paraissent douces, malgré les cals et les coupures qu'elles présentent.

Elles ressemblent à celles de Richard et m'inspirent confiance ces mains-là. Je leur confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

« Ils viennent toujours, quand je les appelle… » révèle Vincent en se levant pour aller chercher la bouilloire qui siffle déjà dans l'âtre

« Comment as-tu fait pour les appeler ? » demande-je, avec une patience infinie.

Il faut toujours lui tirer les vers du nez un à un. Avant, ça m'agaçait. Mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude et cela ne m'énerve plus. Au contraire, je trouve cela reposant de parler avec lui.

« Avec ça… C'est Hagrid qui me l'a donné pour que je puisse les appeler. Je l'ai fait dès que j'ai compris où on allait. Vous n'avez pas entendu, parce que seules les oreilles des Sombrals peuvent le faire….» répond-il, en sortant un sifflet en bois taillé à la main, avant de remplir la théière.

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu qu'ils arrivent, avant de délivrer le petit Centaure ? » demande Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

J'en fais autant. Le jeune Centaure regarde toujours au travers de la vitre, calme et tranquille.

« D'habitude, je le fais et ils repoussent les Acromentulas qui osent s'approcher d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas attendre. Il serait mort avant qu'ils n'arrivent, parce qu'il était mal positionné… » dit-il, en regardant lui aussi vers la fenêtre.

Le jeune Centaure se retourne sur lui et penche la tête sur le côté, puis il sourit timidement à Vincent avant de regarder de nouveau au travers de la vitre

La relation de Vincent avec les animaux et les Créatures ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, ni de m'émouvoir je crois. C'est comme s'ils étaient unis par une sorte de lien invisible qui leur permet de se comprendre…

« Eh bien heureusement que nous étions avec toi, sinon, en ce moment, tu serais suspendu dans leur garde-manger avec lui… » fais-je remarquer, en soulevant le couvercle de la théière, pour vérifier si le thé est prêt.

« Hagrid serait venu me chercher. Il l'a déjà fait une fois.. » répond Vincent, en haussant les épaules.

J'en lâche le couvercle de la théière qui s'écrase sur la table et se fêle

« Quoi ! Mais tu es inconscient ma parole ! Un de ces quatre tu risques d'y laisser ta peau ! » m'exclame-je, avant de réparer le couvercle de la théière d'un coup de Baguette

« Ils avaient pris une jeune Nymphe des bois dans l'une de leurs toiles ! Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en dégager toute seule ! Alors je l'ai délivrée ! Je n'ai pas eu de chance, il y avait déjà une Acromentula tout prêt et elle m'a attrapée ! Mais avec moi c'est un jeu ! Les Acromentulas ne m'auraient pas mangé ! Elles m'auraient juste suspendu pour me faire payer d'avoir délivré une de leur proie ! Elles savent que je ne veux pas qu'elles mangent des Creatures, mais elles ne m'écoutent pas ! Alors moi, je vais les délivrer quand je peux le faire ! » s'exclame Vincent, avec une véhémence que je ne lui ai jamais vue…

« Et nous, nous auraient-elles mangés ? » m'enquiers-je, tandis qu'Hermione fait le service.

« Oui… Je suis désolé. Je croyais que nous aurions le temps de partir avant qu'elles arrivent. Mais encore une fois, elles étaient tout près. C'est parce qu'elles vous ont attaqué, que j'ai jeté des Sortilèges moi aussi, pour vous défendre… Aragog ne sera pas content…. Mais Hagrid lui expliquera et ça ira. De toute façon, les Acromentulas ne me feront jamais de mal… » affirme Vincent, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Deux longs discours à la suite, c'est décidemment plus que surprenant de sa part…Pas étonnant qu'il ait soif au point de boire du thé bouillant…

« Elles ne te feront jamais de mal, parce que tu as ce don, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Hermione avec douceur.

Vincent hoche seulement la tête en réponse.

« J'aimerai juste qu'elles comprennent qu'il ne faut pas faire de mal aux Créatures et à mes amis… » soupire-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte, qu'il ouvre en grand, laissant entrer le froid vif de l'hiver.

« Tes parents arrivent, tu peux sortir, maintenant » dit-il avec douceur au petit Centaure.

Ils sortent tous les deux, Vincent aidant le petit à descendre les marches un peu glissantes. Hermione et moi les suivons jusqu'en bordure de la Forêt. Un couple de Centaures est là. Un mâle et une femelle qui regardent venir leur jeune avec soulagement.

Puis le mâle fixe Vincent, d'un regard perçant.

« Il s'est égaré sur le territoire des Acromentulas et j'ai dû le délivrer de leur cocon, avec l'aide de mes amis, Draco et Hermione. Il avait une patte cassée. Elle va bien maintenant. Mais il faudra qu'il se repose. N'allez pas trop loin dans la Forêt avant quelques jours. » déclare Vincent, d'une voix très douce, tandis que la femelle et le petit s'éloignent déjà sous le couvert des arbres.

« Je suis Ronan. Mon épouse Malagiane et moi, remercions l'étoile qui t'as mise sur le chemin de notre fils Cyalan, jeune Guérisseur. Que les Astres soient avec toi et tes généreux amis, quand viendra le temps de Mars.. » déclare le Centaure mâle, avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa famille au petit trot…

Hermione, m'indique qu'il s'agissait du Centaure qui m'a surpris sur le sentier, un peu avant que nous partions au secours de son petit…

Il devait être à sa recherche…

« Eh, Draco ! Hermione ! Vous auriez dû venir avec nous ! Nous avons vu un troupeau de Licornes ! C'était fabuleux ! » nous hèle la voix lointaine de Claryce.

Nous nous retournons vers elle.

Hagrid, Claryce et Padma remontent d'un bon pas depuis un sentier en amont de celui par lequel les Centaures sont partis. Les filles ont l'air visiblement ravies de leur journée dans la Forêt. Et je peux nettement distinguer leurs joues roses et leurs yeux brillants de joie quand elles arrivent à cinq pas de nous. Mais soudainement, elles s'arrêtent et nous regardent d'un air horrifié…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? » demandent-elles d'une même voix…

Hermione et moi nous regardons, tandis que Vincent hausse les épaules et repart vers la cabane de Hagrid…

Nous sommes débraillés, échevelés et nos vêtements sont déchirés et plus que cradingues. Poisseux de sang, puant et souillés des entrailles de l'Acromentula que j'ai tuée avec mon couteau en prime, en ce qui concerne bibi…

Nos regards se croisent, avant que nous nous tournions de nouveau vers nos amis…

« Vous avez bien fait de ne pas venir avec nous ! Nous avons combattu une kyrielle d'Acromentulas ! C'était monstrueux ! » nous exclamons-nous, en chœur, avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard médusé de Claryce et de Padma...

Et comme Vincent, nous retournons à la cabane de Hagrid où nos amies nous suivent.

Nous prenons un bon goûter tous ensemble, tandis qu'Hermione et moi racontons notre aventure, passant volontairement, dans une sorte d'accord tacite, sur deux éléments importants : les talents de Guérisseurs de Vincent et la manière dont Hermione nous a permis d'échapper aux Acromentulas…

Ceci dit, Hermione n'échappera pas à mon interrogatoire en règle, dès que nous rentrerons au Château me dis-je, tandis que je me prends à avoir soudainement hâte de rentrer pour raconter tout ça à mes frères et aux copains… Ils ne vont pas en revenir quand ils apprendront tout ça !

Quelle aventure, tout de même !

Une retenue comme celle-là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, c'est sûr !

Dire que pendant ce temps-là, Harry, Théo, Ron et les autres se la coulent douce au Paradis !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : Surprenante Rencontre**

**Harry**

C'est un flash, me dis-je, je suis reparti dans un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je respire bien. Mais je me rends aussitôt compte, que je ne suis pas angoissé et que j'ai les idées claires. Ce n'est donc pas un cauchemar. Alors j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Bon, voilà que j'ai des hallucinations, me dis-je maintenant, en regardant le Fantôme flottant à deux mètres de Ron, qui se tient lui-même droit et raide devant lui.

Mais un coup d'œil vers Marian et Elinor, m'apprend qu'ils sont tous les deux bouche bée…

Je ne suis donc pas le seul à voir ce que je vois. Mais alors là, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, me dis-je enfin, en avançant pour venir voir le Fantôme de plus près….

« Voilà près de mille ans que j'attendais de voir quelles réactions susciterait mon apparition et ma foi, je ne suis point déçu ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » déclare le Fantôme, visiblement ravi de notre surprise..

« A…alors vous… vous êtes vraiment…. » commence à bégayer Marian, avant de se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas…

« Sir Salazar Serpentard, Fondateur de l'Ecole de Poudlard, Maître Legilimens et l'un des premiers Fourchelang avéré ! » s'exclame le Fantôme, visiblement très fier.

« Vous oubliez de préciser : Créateur de la Chambre des Secrets dans laquelle était enfermée un Basilic, Anti-Moldu, Anti Nés de Moldus et Ancêtre du plus grand des salopards que cette terre ait portée ! » m'exclame-je en retour, en serrant les poings.

Le Fantôme sursaute et se tourne vers moi, l'air soudainement nettement moins joyeux, mais nullement hostile.

« Vous faites erreurs sur ces différents points, jeune gentilhomme. Mais comment vous en vouloir quand tout le monde ou presque a été abusé. Moi le premier, hélas… » répond le Fantôme, l'air sincèrement attristé et soupirant avant d'ajouter : « Mais que diriez-vous de délivrer les jeunes intrépides que vous êtes venus chercher, avant que je ne vous raconte mon histoire.. »

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais malgré ma méfiance à son égard, ma colère contre lui retombe et je lui emboîte le pas…

J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter, me dis-je, en escaladant vivement les rochers derrière lui, prenant garde à ne pas glisser ou me prendre une bûche. Il y a un sentier dissimulé derrière l'amas de gros rocs. Nous devons le prendre en file indienne sur quelques mètres, avant qu'il ne s'élargisse de nouveau, sur une autre caverne, plus petite que la première. Nous la traversons pour nous arrêter de l'autre côté.

Une solide porte en chêne, sans serrure, ferme un passage.

« Voilà, vous devez actionner ce mécanisme, voyez-vous, pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Prenez garde cependant de ne pas la franchir ou elle se refermera sur vous, comme elle l'a fait sur les enfants. » déclare le Fantôme, en nous indiquant une manette qui dépasse du mur, sur le côté gauche.

J'appuie dessus et la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement qui nous écorche les oreilles et à peine est-elle entrebâillée, que trois petits diables en surgissent. Jérémy me saute dans les bras que je referme sur lui.

« Harry ! Tu es venu me chercher ! » s'écrie-t-il, en me serrant si fort le cou, qu'il m'étrangle à demi.

Je le serre très fort moi aussi, terriblement soulagé, avant de le poser à terre pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ça va. Ses vêtements sont tâchés et déchirés, mais il n'a rien. Et je le serre encore une fois, l'embrassant sur le front, les joues et le nez, comme un grand frère heureux de retrouver son petit frère sain et sauf…

Ron, Marian et Elinor, s'assurent de leur côté qu'Astoria et Alioth vont bien. C'est ce dernier, qui s'est blessé au bras et Ron s'empresse de le soigner. Nous sommes tous tellement soulagés de les retrouver, que nous ne songeons pas un instant à les gronder, même un tout petit peu, qu'à leur faire des câlins.

Il sera temps de les engueuler quand nous serons de retour au QG…

Pour l'instant, ils n'ont droit qu'aux étreintes et aux baisers…

« Ah ! Comme ces retrouvailles sont touchantes ! Comme j'eusse aimé en avoir de pareilles ! Hélas, je n'ai point été retrouvé ! Du moins, pas avant ce grand jour et moi, vous ne voudrez point m'embrasser ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh !…» s'exclame soudainement le Fantôme, en regardant vers la porte…

Il fait noir, au-delà de l'entrée. Mais je suis trop curieux de voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Alors je projette de la lumière dedans. C'est une grotte, assez profonde, mais basse de plafond…

« C'est votre squelette ? » demande Ron, en s'avançant un peu.

« Oui. Mais attention, jeune gentilhomme ! N'oubliez point que la porte se refermera sur vous si vous la passez ! » le met aussitôt en garde le Fantôme, en se précipitant pour barrer le chemin à Ron…

« Ah oui ! Attendez, j'ai une idée ! » s'exclame mon petit ami, en se retournant précipitamment, pour aller chercher quelques grosses pierres, qu'il dispose de telle manière, que la porte ne puisse plus se refermer.

Puis il les enjambe, avance dans la grotte et vient s'agenouiller auprès des ossements, recouverts d'une lourde robe de drap épais verte et argent, qui commence à tomber en lambeaux fragiles. Ses poignets et chevilles sont entravés de chaines, reliées à un fort anneau solidement enchâssé dans le sol…A ses côtés, il y a un bougeoir en or ouvragé, couvert de cire et de poussière et un gros pot de terre cuite renversé observe-je, en venant m'agenouiller auprès de Ron, Jérémy toujours accroché à mon cou.

Marian, Elinor, Alioth et Astoria nous rejoignent également et regardent le squelette avec un peu de dégoût.

« Ma dépouille… Je ne l'avais jamais vue jusqu'à ce jour. Il faisait si sombre dans cette grotte, quand ma dernière chandelle s'est éteinte ! » explique brièvement le Fantôme, avant de pousser un soupir un peu dramatique : « Ah ! Les restes des hommes ne sont guère glorieux, n'est-il point ? »

Nous acquiesçons, tout en nous levant, pour sortir de la grotte, dont la porte pousse avec vigueur sur les pierres pour leur faire céder du terrain et nous nous éloignons sans nous hâter, escaladant les rochers avec précaution, pour revenir vers le milieu de la première caverne.

Quelle aventure ! Et surtout, quelle surprenante découverte ! me dis-je, en m'assoyant sur un rocher, pour prendre un peu de repos, avant de repartir vers le QG…

Dire que pendant ce temps-là, Hermione et Draco se la coulent douce dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid !

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.


	40. Secrets Dévoilés 4

Disclaimer:Cf chapitre 1

...

Ma beta est toujours Mystical...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de Douceurfamille

OoOoOoO

.

**Je suis très, très hâtive de connaître votre avis sur ce volet...**

.

OoOoOoO

.

**Secrets Dévoilés 4 / 6**

**Acte 9 : Histoire Extraordinaire**

**Harry**

Assis sur des rochers, Ron, Elinor, Marian et moi, sortons les quelques victuailles que nous avons dans nos poches, pour prendre un petit goûter improvisé. Cela nous permettra de nous remettre de nos émotions et de la fatigue de nos recherches, avant de trouver un moyen de sortir rapidement d'ici. Ceci dit, nous avons cette fois à disposition un Fantôme qui sera sans doute plus efficace que Mimi…

Du moins, j'ose l'espérer..

Les yeux de Jérémy, Astoria et Alioth brillent d'envie, à la vue des barres chocolatées, biscuits et fruits que nous rassemblons sur une table de fortune, avant de les partager …

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais montré avant aujourd'hui ? » demande Marian au Fantôme, question que je me posais justement...

« Hélas, jeune gentilhomme, une Malédiction a été mise sur moi ! Elle a été prononcée pour qu'à l'heure de mon trépas, mon âme défunte ne puisse passer dans l'au-delà, Fantôme errant je deviendrais donc pour l'éternité et comble de malheur, ni mort, ni vivant ne me verrait, aussi longtemps que mes ossements ne seraient point mis à jour… Ainsi ai-je erré dans Poudlard depuis mon funeste décès, sans que nul ne le sache jamais ! » explique le Fantôme, sur un ton théâtral, aux effets accentués par sa voix profonde et grave, avant de s'agenouiller devant Alioth, Astoria et Jérémy, une main sur le cœur, pour ajouter : « Aussi, serais-je éternellement reconnaissant, envers ces trois petits mais intrépides enfants ! Grâce à eux, enfin, pour moi l'heure du salut est venue ! C'est une telle joie pour mon cœur, mes chers sauveurs ! »

Ron et moi nous regardons. Ce Fantôme est loin de ressembler au Salazar dépeint par les livres d'histoires. Alors, à moins qu'il ne soit devenu fou juste avant sa mort ou que sa longue errance solitaire ne l'ait profondément affecté, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond du tout…

« Et qui vous a jeté cette Malédiction ? » demande Elinor, qui ne cache pas sa curiosité.

« Artemus, mon demi-frère ! Eussè-je découvert avant ce sombre jour où il m'assassinat, que ce misérable était un infâme malandrin doublé d'un assassin, je l'eus mis aux fers avant de le livrer à la justice ! » répond le Fantôme sur un profond soupir.

« Vous aviez donc un demi-frère ! Mais il n'en est fait mention nulle part ! » s'exclame Marian, les deux sourcils haussés sur la surprise.

« Un demi-frère ! Non point ! J'en avais au moins deux dizaines et des demi-sœurs à foison également ! Toutes et tous Bâstardes et Bastardeaux ! C'est que voyez-vous, jeune gentilhomme, mon père était un joyeux luron et un trousseur de cotillons fort prolifique ! Qu'elles soient joliettes ou laiderons, jeunettes ou avancées dans l'âge, bien tournées, maigrelettes ou matrones, il lui fallait chaque soir une femelle dans son alcôve ! Or, son épouse, ma pauvre mère, bien que Sorcière née d'une vieille famille, était une sainte bigote qui préférait s'adonner à ses bondieuseries, plutôt qu'à son devoir conjugal ! Elle fût donc cocufiée chaque jour que son vénéré dieu fit durer son mariage et à la fin de sa vie, elle portait en auréole, des cornes plus hautes et fournies que le plus vieux cervidé des forêts de ce monde ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » révèle le Fantôme, de fort joyeuse humeur…

Il est vraiment loin, très, très loin, du type austère et froid que l'on nous a si souvent dépeint…

« Et pourquoi donc Artemus vous a-t-il jeté une Malédiction et tué ? » ose demander Marian, avec un évident intérêt.

Il est si attentif, qu'il en oublie de manger sa barre chocolatée et la malheureuse fond doucement en laissant des trainées entre ses doigts…

« La jalousie, mon jeune ami ! Tout simplement la jalousie ! Et la vénalité également, bien entendu, autant que par vengeance mal placée. Mais pour bien comprendre l'affaire, il est nécessaire je pense, que je vous apprenne quelques détails d'importance. Artemus et moi-même, sommes nés à quelques jours de différence. J'étais l'aîné et lui le cadet. Mais ce n'est point-là, le plus curieux. Car il était en plus, fils de la sœur cadette de ma pauvre mère et du frère aîné de mon père. Et il me ressemblait presque trait pour trait. Bien entendu, je n'appris tout cela, que lorsque je fis la connaissance d'Artemus, bien des années après ma naissance, par un hasard, que je qualifierais, au vu du destin qui fût mien par la suite, de fort funeste et malheureux… » explique le Fantôme, qui n'a pas l'air malheureux en cet instant.

En fait, c'est même tout le contraire. Décidément, je crois qu'il est un peu frappé. C'est peut-être comme cela, que son demi-frère l'a tué, d'un bon coup sur la tête, qui lui a dérangé l'esprit !

« Curieux détails, effectivement. Et malheureux hasard également ! Mais je vous en prie, tout cela est fort intéressant, racontez-nous donc la suite… » commente Elinor, qui a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser …

« Je vous remercie, gente demoiselle. Ainsi donc, je fis connaissance d'Artemus sur le tard, ici même, en Ecosse, où il a été élevé. Car voyez-vous, pour éviter le scandale de sa grossesse adultérine, ma tante, la mère d'Artemus et mon oncle, son époux, célèbre pour être devenu impuissant à la suite d'un Maléfice, sont venus en Ecosse, où ils n'étaient point connus. Dès lors, mon oncle embastionnât son épouse, afin qu'elle n'aille plus courir le mâle dont elle était fort friande, au contraire de ma pauvre mère... Les deux sœurs, eussent mieux fait d'échanger leur époux. Ainsi ma mère n'aurait point été cocufiée et mon père n'aurait point eu à trousser le jupon de toutes les gourgandines passant à sa portée pour pouvoir … Quelle est donc déjà, cette expression moderne que je trouve si délicieuse ? … Ah oui ! Il n'aurait plus eu à trousser le jupon de toutes les gourgandines passant à sa portée, pour pouvoir tremper son biscuit… Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » explique le Fantôme, au plaisir de Marian, qui rit de concert avec lui

Je lui accorde qu'il est plutôt drôle, ce Fantôme. Et fort sympathique…

En apparence tout au moins…

« Ah ! Mais je bavarde, je bavarde et finalement l'histoire n'avance point. Pardonnez-moi, voulez-vous et comprenez, mes chers enfants, quel ineffable plaisir je prends à cette charmante conversation, quand je n'ai point eu d'interlocuteur, pendant presque autant de lustres qu'a Poudlard ! Aaaah ! Maudit soit Artemus qui fit de moi un pauvre errant solitaire, quand j'aimais tant la compagnie ! » s'enflamme le Fantôme, dans une nouvelle envolée de trémolos et de mains exagérément agitées.

« Vous êtes tout pardonné ! Votre histoire est passionnante ! » répond Elinor, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas voulu vexer le Fantôme, en n'ajoutant pas qu'elle est également fort amusante, même si sa mort est au bout…

Ce que je lui accorde. Mais bon, il ne faudrait peut-être pas oublier, que Daphnée et les copains doivent se faire un sang d'encre, pense-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron, qui me le rend avec un petit sourire.

Ok, apparemment, il apprécie le personnage et son histoire également. Si je sonne le départ maintenant, je serais le rabat-joie de service, de toute évidence, car les gamins sont tout aussi suspendus aux lèvres du Fantôme que Marian et Elinor…

C'est drôle, que je n'arrive pas à l'appeler autrement que le Fantôme, quand je ne crains pas de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Peut-être est-ce parce que cette partie de lui, si cruelle et sadique, qu'il appelle Salazar, est à des antipodes de celui qui est devant nous…

Justement, celui-là se confond en remerciements pour Elinor, avant de poursuivre son récit…

« Or donc, comme je vous le disais, je fis rencontre avec Artemus sur le tard, tout à fait par hasard, ou tout au moins le pensais-je alors. Car depuis, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'affirmer que le hasard n'y était point pour grand-chose. Les circonstances même de cette rencontre, n'ont guère d'importance, même si vous vous doutez bien que je fus fort surpris, de me trouver subitement face à un Sorcier qui me ressemblât autant. Toujours est-il, que nous fîmes connaissance et que j'appréciais la compagnie de l'homme charmant qu'il semblait être. A l'époque, Poudlard était presque complètement sorti de terre et je l'y emmenais pour lui faire visiter les lieux. Il y resta en ma compagnie durant quelques mois, bien que mes chers amis Godric, Helga et Rowena ne l'apprécient guère. Ce fut d'ailleurs un sujet de fâcherie entre nous, que je regrette fort depuis mon trépas. De toute évidence, ils virent immédiatement un ennemi, là où j'ai vu le frère qui me manqua tant durant mon enfance, bien que mon père eut, comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt, engrossé de nombreuses donzelles. Mais tous ses marmots ont été tenus loin de moi, aussi ai-je été élevé comme unique héritier… » raconte le Fantôme, son regard se perdant ensuite dans le vague…

Sans doute se remémore-t-il cette époque lointaine.

Ou alors il nous a complètement oubliés. Après tout, il y a très longtemps qu'il n'a plus l'habitude de converser et tout aussi longtemps qu'il a celle de ne pas être vu et entendu me dis-je, quand le silence s'éternise un peu.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, quel impoli je fais de me laisser ainsi distraire par mes pensées ! Que disais-je donc, avant de permettre à mon esprit de divaguer vers le passé ? » demande-t-il, alors que Marian ouvrait la bouche, vraisemblablement pour nous rappeler à son bon souvenir…

« Que les autres Fondateurs de l'école, ont vu un ennemi, là où vous voyiez le frère qui vous avait manqué dans l'enfance… » lui rappelle Elinor, avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Ah ! Oui, effectivement ! Je trouvais Artemus charmant, aussi enjoué que moi dans le privé et délicieusement intimidé par mes amis. J'ai par la suite réalisé, bien trop tard hélas pour mon auguste personne, qu'en réalité ce n'était point par timidité, qu'il se renfrognait en leur présence, mais qu'il s'agissait bien là de son véritable caractère. Et qu'il les évitait prudemment, pour ne point avoir à répondre à leurs questions, ni risquer d'être découvert dans ses véritables intentions à mon égard… Pourquoi me suis-je laissé abuser ainsi, moi qui étais pourtant un être doué d'une fort belle intelligence et d'une très grande prudence, me demanderez-vous ? J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis, après tout, j'ai eu de longs siècles pour le faire, n'est-il point ? Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » narre le fantôme, se bidonnant quelques instants, avant de poursuivre : « Oui, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la question durant ma longue errance solitaire. Et voilà ce que j'en conclus : non seulement j'ai voulu voir en Artemus le frère cadet que je n'avais point eu l'heur d'avoir à mes côtés durant mon enfance, mais de plus, j'étais, je vous l'avoue humblement, très flatté de son intérêt pour ma personne et mes travaux. J'aimais également qu'il me fasse louanges de mes belles idées concernant l'école et sa construction. Bref, j'ai pêché par orgueil et vanité, moi qui reprochais si souvent ces contre qualités à mon cher ami Godric ! Oui, mes chers enfants, je vous l'affirme aujourd'hui sans faux semblant, j'ai été plus orgueilleux et vaniteux que le Griffon ! Un comble, pour un vieux serpent de mon espèce, n'est-il point ? Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! »

Jérémy se marre, de l'entendre rire ainsi et il tourne vers moi des yeux brillants de joie. Qu'il en profite, le chenapan, car il aura droit à une belle leçon plus tard. Mais bon, je ne veux pas lui gâcher ce moment. Je sais qu'il a eu terriblement peur de se retrouver enfermé dans la grotte. J'ai bien senti ses tremblements et son angoisse, quand il m'a sauté dans les bras. Alors je lui retourne son sourire et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection…

« Que s'est-il passé, par la suite ? » demande Marian, qui prend Astoria sur ses genoux, car la gamine commençait à avoir froid aux fesses d'être assise sur les rochers et l'a signifié avec force gestes.

Alioth, en profite lui-même pour venir se percher sur les genoux de Ron, sous le même prétexte. Ah ! Ces jeunes ados ! Pas fichus de reconnaitre qu'ils ont encore besoin d'un câlin de temps en temps et surtout après une belle frayeur comme celle qu'ils ont eu cet après-midi !

« Eh bien, un soir, Artemus annonça à la table du dîner que nous partagions avec mes amis, qu'il partirait au petit matin. Il avait, dit-il, reçu un billet de mon oncle, l'avertissant du décès de sa mère. J'ignorais alors, que l'un et l'autre étaient en réalité décédés depuis de longues années. Il me faut d'ailleurs préciser, que je méconnaissais tout autant leur existence que celle d'Artemus, car ma mère, bien qu'en correspondance avec sa sœur, avait jugé préférable de me laisser dans l'ignorance du plus scandaleux des adultères dont mon père s'était rendu coupable. Et ce fût je crois, la seule exigence qu'elle eût envers mon père, d'en garder également fort jalousement le secret. Curieux, je l'avoue, de connaître le frère cocufié de mon père, j'offris à Artemus de l'accompagner aux funérailles. Mais il m'assurât qu'il ne voulait point me causer d'embarras et que mon oncle gouterait fort mal ma venue. Je lui concédais ce fait et nous convînmes qu'il reviendrait deux ou trois mois plus tard, quand, toutes les affaires de sa mère liquidées, il soit entré en possession de son héritage. Cependant, quand nous fûmes seuls, il m'invita à le suivre, pour me montrer une grande découverte effectuée lors de son exploration du Château, qu'il passait de longues heures à visiter chaque jour, quand je travaillais à sa construction avec mes amis. Il voulait, affirma-t-il, que j'en aie la primeur. J'acceptais bien volontiers et il m'emmena dans les Passages Internes, aménagés pour la commodité et la discrétion de nos déplacements. Une idée de Godric, qui voulait surtout protéger ses fougueuses amours avec quelques donzelles, lorsque nos élèves seraient là. Car ce vieux Griffon était toujours très vert pour son âge et tout aussi queutard ou presque, que mon père ! Lui aussi, a laissé un joli nombre de descendants, la différence avec mon père étant qu'il les a tous reconnus ! Tout au moins, pour ceux dont il eût connaissance ! Ah ! Mon vieil ami Godric ! On peut dire sans mentir, que grâce à lui, le nombre de rouquins a considérablement augmenté partout où il est passé ! Peut-être êtes-vous, sans le savoir vous-même, l'un de ses descendants, jeune gentilhomme ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » raconte le Fantôme, en accordant un clin d'œil à Ron, avant de se bidonner…

Et tout le monde avec lui… Ceci dit, Ron et sa famille ont assez de courage dans le sang, pour que cela soit possible, après tout…

« Mais revenons-en à Artemus ! Il m'emmena donc dans les Passages Internes, jusqu'à cette caverne, m'affirmant en chemin, qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de fort curieux. Sur le moment, je ne prêtais absolument point attention, au fait que nous nous enfoncions dans des Passages qui n'étaient point de notre travail, à mes amis et moi. Mais après tout, l'un d'eux pouvait les avoir ajoutés. Cela nous arrivait à chacun, de réserver quelques surprises aux autres. Bref, quand j'arrivais devant la grotte, il avait pris grand soin de masquer la porte et son mécanisme. Il m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis sans méfiance et ce fût le trou noir… Il m'avait assommé en traître et quand je revins à moi, j'étais aux fers et il tenait ma baguette entre ses doigts. Il m'apprit alors que mon oncle était mort depuis de longues années déjà et que sa mère, dont il n'avait que faire, devait l'être tout autant. Il me raconta tout de sa misérable vie, ses assassinats, ses voleries et ses nombreux déménagements, pour échapper à la potence. Puis il me jeta tout son fiel au visage, sa jalousie, pour ma bonne fortune, ma réputation et tous les bonheurs de ma vie. Enfin, il m'annonça qu'il allait tout me voler ! Je lui affirmais alors qu'il ne pourrait tromper mes amis, mais sous mes yeux, il effaça les minuscules différences qu'il y avait entre nos traits et me fit démonstration de ses petits talents d'imitateur, mimant à la perfection ma gestuelle, ma posture et mes petites manies, qu'il connaissait fort bien à force d'observation, lorsque je dissertais de longues heures en sa compagnie. Il parla même le Fourchelang, don qu'il avait lui aussi et m'avait soigneusement caché, le vil traitre ! Bref, il me fît ensuite part de ses malsaines idées, pour l'école et ses projets secrets, d'assassiner l'un après l'autre mes amis, dès qu'elle aurait acquis une belle notoriété. Puis il en vint à la partie, où il me narra comment il condamnerait les différents accès aux Passages Internes dont il était le créateur, les piégeant toutefois malgré tout, au cas où un imprudent parviendrait quand même à y pénétrer… Et quand il eut fini son exposé de ses vilains projets, il me jeta cette Malédiction qui fît de moi ce Fantôme invisible, errant dans le château à l'insu de tous, que je ne suis plus aujourd'hui, grâce à vous. Et il me laissa seul dans la grotte, avec trois chandelles et un peu d'eau, pour faire perdurer mon calvaire. J'ai économisé autant que j'ai pu l'eau, avec l'espoir au cœur, que mes amis viendraient à mon secours. Hélas, après vingt et un jours d'une lente et douloureuse agonie, je poussais mon dernier souffle et commençais mon errance solitaire. » explique le Fantôme, tandis qu'un long frisson me remonte l'échine…

Quelle fin horrible, me dis-je, tandis que je me remémore avec clarté, le moment où nous sommes arrivés au bout du tunnel et que nous avons vu le mur clos, Jérémy et moi. Je resserre ma prise, sur mon petit frère, dont la respiration est également courte…

Lui aussi se souvient, à n'en pas douter…

« Ah ! Mes pauvres enfants, je sais, que vous comprenez hélas trop bien le désespoir qui a été le mien… » déclare soudainement le Fantôme, en se penchant vers Jérémy et moi

Je hoche la tête, tandis que Jérémy se blottit contre moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui embrasse le sommet du crâne sous le regard compatissant du Fantôme. Mais je ne puis, malgré sa visible sollicitude, me défaire de ma méfiance instinctive à son égard…

« Savez-vous si vos amis se sont doutés de la supercherie ? » demande Marian, après un petit silence lourd de sens.

« Oui, je le sais bien sûr, jeune gentilhomme. En vérité, Artemus a su les duper durant un temps, avant qu'ils ne nourrissent des soupçons à son égard. Hélas, l'école était officiellement inaugurée et c'était bien trop tard pour votre serviteur, qui errait dans les couloirs pour l'éternité, depuis quelques mois déjà. … » répond le Fantôme, ses traits attristés se marquant d'un sourire sincère, avant qu'il ajoute : « Je suis cependant heureux, qu'ils l'aient démasqués avant qu'il ne les assassine à leur tour »

« Qu'est-ce qui a mis la Ciseburine à l'oreille des autres Fondateurs ? » demande Elinor, avec douceur.

« Un petit rien en vérité. Une parole qui m'aurait fait rire, car elle se rapportait à une anecdote, que nous aimions évoquer de temps à autre Godric et moi, mais qui a laissé Artemus fâché… Godric s'en est fort justement étonné et mon demi-frère a essayé de se rattraper, mais la graine du soupçon était plantée dans le cœur de mon ami. Ce fût le début de la discorde et des fâcheries, Artemus se retranchant dans une bouderie grognonne, comme j'aurais pu le faire, certes, mais qui était en l'occurrence fort mal venue. Et il a fait durer cette bouderie bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais fait. Rowena et Helga essayèrent de le tempérer sans succès, tandis que Godric le titillait quelque peu, ses doutes se renforçant à mesure du temps qui passait. Et un jour, après une énième dispute qu'Artemus fit tourner court en se retirant rapidement dans mes quartiers, mon cher ami finit, au grand effroi de Rowena et Helga, par émettre l'idée qu'Artemus avait usurpé mon identité, après m'avoir trucidé. Ces chères âmes ne voulurent point y croire sur le moment, mais finirent par se ranger à ses arguments. Dès lors, mes amis décidèrent d'inviter Artemus à se joindre à eux le soir même, sous le prétexte d'une réunion d'organisation, dans l'espoir de le confondre. Mais celui-ci avait senti le vent tourner fortement en sa défaveur depuis quelques semaines déjà et il espionnait souvent leurs conversations. Il apprit donc tout de leur projet de le démasquer et de le livrer à la justice et, en plein diner, il déclara qu'il voulait exclure de l'école, les élèves qui n'étaient pas nés de deux parents Sorciers. Il s'agissait, bien évidemment, de provoquer une grave dispute devant témoin, pour justifier son départ faussement précipité de l'école. Et de fait, il réussit très bien, car mes amis réagirent vivement à ses propos et il les quitta avec grand fracas, laissant un Basilic dans une Chambre Secrète, mais en emportant tous mes biens, mon nom, le bénéfice de mes travaux et le futur héritage de mes pauvres parents, miraculeusement encore vivants, si l'on considère qu'à l'époque, l'espérance de vie était nettement moindre qu'aujourd'hui. Il a d'ailleurs provoqué leur décès quelques mois plus tard. Acte des plus infâmes ! Pourtant, ce pourquoi je lui tiens le plus rigueur à ce jour, c'est qu'Artemus avait planté de mauvaises graines parmi quelques jeunes gens de la Maison dont j'étais le véritable Fondateur. Il avait su parfaitement les abuser et se faire apprécier à force de flatteries, s'assurant leur totale fidélité. Et ces derniers ont fait leurs ces vilaines idées au sujet des Nés-Moldus, émises juste avant sa fracassante sortie devant tous les élèves réunis. Et dès cet instant, ce fût la discorde permanente au sein même de la Maison Serpentard, mais également entre Serpentard et les autres Maisons. Quelques courageux élèves de Ma Maison ont bien essayé, de faire taire les partisans de l'usurpateur, avec l'aide de mes amis. Godric en tête. Mais ces courageux jeunes gens, ont dû abandonner, en raison des représailles dont ils faisaient l'objet. Et hélas pour moi, malgré leurs valeureux efforts, jamais Rowena, Helga et Godric, n'ont pu réunifier les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Pas plus qu'ils n'ont pu prouver qu'Artemus était un usurpateur et sa détestable réputation est devenue mienne, traversant les siècles, par devers eux. » répond le Fantôme, en serrant les poings avec colère…

« Ce n'est donc pas vous, qui êtes à l'origine de ces fadaises concernant la pureté du sang et tout le tralala, mais Artemus… » murmure doucement Elinor

« Oui, gente demoiselle ! Jamais je n'aurais tenu de tels propos ! Et c'est bien ce qui a apporté confirmation à mes amis, qu'Artemus avait usurpé mon identité ! Mon seul amour fût une jeune Sorcière née Moldue, hélas morte dans un terrible accident ! Et je lui suis resté fidèle, toute ma vie durant ! » s'exclame le Fantôme, avant d'ajouter, avec un petit clin d'œil coquin : « Bien sûr, pour une question d'hygiène, j'ai tout de même eu quelques petites conquêtes de-ci, de-là. Certes, leur nombre ne fût en rien comparable à celui impressionnant de ribaudes que mon père a couché dans son lit. Cependant, je peux me vanter d'avoir été un fier mais galant étalon ! Car contrairement à lui, j'ai laissé à ces charmantes dames le souvenir d'un inoubliable plaisir mais point de polichinelle dans le giron. Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! »

Il est grivois, ce Fantôme ! Quelle que soit l'orientation de la conversation, il finit toujours par revenir aux exploits sexuels des uns ou des autres !

« Mais, dites-moi, comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait jamais entendu parler d'Artemus ? » demande soudainement Ron, sourcils froncés…

« Excellente question, jeune gentilhomme ! Artemus n'a jamais eu de réelle existence pour tout autre que moi et mes amis ! Souvenez-vous que je vous ai dit tantôt que mon oncle embastionna son épouse dès son arrivée en Ecosse. Il en fût de même pour l'enfant, qu'il ne voulait point voir, car il lui rappelait sans cesse son infortune, la trahison de son frère et de son épouse. Artemus fût donc élevé et éduqué par sa mère, dans le plus grand secret. Tous deux avaient pour seul contact, un Elfe de Maison, chargé de leur porter les repas et de maintenir leurs appartements en état de propreté. Mon demi-frère eut donc largement le temps de nourrir des rancœurs envers mon oncle, mais également envers sa mère et mon père, qu'il tenait pour responsables de sa situation de reclus. Cela explique également qu'il fut plutôt taciturne de caractère et peu enjoué en compagnie… Bref… A force de fêtes, ripailles et beuveries quotidiennes, mon oncle, qui était d'un tempérament très sanguin, mourut quelques années plus tard, d'une attaque d'apoplexie, ne laissant que dettes très importantes derrière lui. Ses biens furent vendus ou dispersés pour régler ses dus. A défaut de fortune, le bien jeune encore Artemus trouva la liberté et, après s'être approprié la Baguette de mon oncle, il laissa sa mère, fort affaiblie par une maladie, pour découvrir ce monde, qui lui avait été si longtemps dérobé. Il n'alla pas bien loin cependant, avant de rencontrer un truand qui le prit sous aile et entrepris de l'aider à développer ses talents Magiques jusqu'alors inutilisés, pour les mettre aux services de ses funestes activités. Avide de vengeance, Artemus s'appliqua avec enthousiasme, heureux de se découvrir fort talentueux et brillant. Il mit rapidement ses fulgurants progrès en pratique, volant et assassinant en premier lieu, celles et ceux qui menaient belle vie en compagnie de mon oncle, sans jamais avoir soupçonné son existence. Une terrible vengeance dans laquelle il se jeta sans remord, ni sentiment. Et lorsqu'il eut extirpé à son truand mentor, les derniers secrets de son art funeste, il s'en débarrassa sans attendre pour parcourir le monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, se cachant sous divers déguisements pour échapper aux autorités qui ne tardaient jamais à lui courir après. Ainsi il alla, d'année en année, de ville en ville, se perfectionnant au fil des ans, peaufinant ses viles stratégies. Puis vint un temps où il décida de s'embourgeoiser le temps de profiter de ses richesses mal acquises, menant grand train et prenant soin de séduire les plus riches Sorciers du coin pour gagner leur confiance et être admis en leur demeure. Alors, il repérait la cachette de leur trésor, étudiait avec soins leurs Protections et, quand il n'avait lui-même plus rien, il les dépouillait de leur bien, avant de se volatiliser. Aussi, lorsque je le rencontrais, n'avait-il aucune attache, aucun ami à qui il eut confié son histoire, ni même sa véritable identité. En revanche, il savait tout de moi, car sa mère lui lisait les lettres qu'elle échangeait souvent avec la mienne. Et il avait grandi en me haïssant avec ferveur. Non point utile, est-il de vous dire, combien il fut heureux que le hasard nous mette en présence et de fomenter sa vengeance envers moi qui eut une enfance heureuse et toutes les facilités dans la vie. Il m'étudia longuement, sous divers déguisements, avant de se présenter à moi, sous couvert d'une rencontre faussement fortuite et sa véritable apparence, lorsqu'il se sentir prêt à accomplir ses noirs projets, de me spolier de ma vie, ma réputation et ma fortune. Et moi, pauvre imbécile que je suis, je ne me suis point douté qu'il avait tant de rancœurs à mon encontre. Il paraissait si sincèrement heureux, de faire ma connaissance ! Tout autant que moi… » répond le Fantôme, avec une pointe d'amertume

« Fort pratique pour Artemus que personne n'ait jamais appris son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre… » fais-je remarquer, d'une voix neutre, mais me sentant gagné par un regain de méfiance à son égard

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout colle trop parfaitement bien dans ses récits ? Qu'il y a trop détails ? Qu'il se joue de nous et invente cette histoire de toute pièce pour paraître sympathique et nous séduire, avant de nous trahir ?

« Ah ! Comme vous avez raison, mon jeune ami ! Tout a hélas parfaitement concouru pour qu'Artemus puisse usurper sans risque mon identité ! Seuls Rowena, Godric et Helga l'ont vu en ma compagnie et pouvaient donc attester qu'il y avait bien en ce monde un Sorcier qui me ressemblât assez pour se faire passer pour moi ! » s'exclame le Fantôme, d'une voix tremblotante…

« Justement, ils ne sont quand même pas restés bras ballants, le laissant filer sans rien tenter pour le rattraper, alors même qu'ils avaient la certitude de son imposture, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont bien dû lui courir après ? En parler autour d'eux ? » déclare-je, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Bien sûr, mon ami ! Ils ont essayé de le confondre ! Dès le soir même ! Mais Artemus s'était déjà évanoui dans la nature ! Et il avait bien préparé sa fuite, croyez-moi ! Car il avait, l'après-midi même, fait courir le bruit dans le village, que Godric, Rowena et Helga voulaient le spolier et l'évincer de l'école à force de calomnies et de griefs inventés de toutes pièces ! Qu'ils l'accusaient d'être un usurpateur ! Et ces mensonges furent d'autant mieux crus par les villageois, que mes amis et moi avions réputation d'être foldingues. Il faut dire, qu'avant la construction de l'école, tandis que nous tâchions d'établir nos plans, nous nous étions souvent chamaillés en public pour des broutilles, à grand éclats de voix et de Sortilèges, nous injuriant copieusement et nous accusant de milles maux, pour nous réconcilier tout aussitôt. C'était devenu un jeu, une distraction même pour chacun, dans le village, avant que nous nous installions dans le château naissant. Aussi ces énièmes querelles n'intéressèrent personnes, mes amis furent aussitôt déboutés, quand ils se présentèrent devant les autorités locales et cette histoire fût vite oubliée, bien que le bruit a couru un temps, qu'une dispute de trop avait éclaté entre mon cher ami Godric et moi et qu'il m'avait cette fois bien tué, ce qui expliquait que nul ne me vit plus au Château. Mais, même si cette rumeur fit long feu, puisqu'elle perdure encore, personne à l'époque ne s'en préoccupât davantage. C'est que voyez-vous, chacun avait d'autres soucis qu'il jugeait nettement plus important, car les Gobelins et les Trolls menaient à cette époque une Cem pénultième guerre, semant la panique dans les campagnes et se rapprochant dangereusement de Pré Au Lard. Même Godric a dû se désintéresser un temps de mon demi-frère, pour aller mener combat, tandis que Rowena et Helga protégeaient l'école et le village. Par la suite, ils ont bien essayé de retrouver Artemus et de le confondre enfin, mais ils n'y sont hélas point parvenus. » raconte le Fantôme, le regard un peu tourné vers le passé..

« Et comment vos amis comptaient-ils le confondre ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pu le faire ? » demande Ron, les yeux légèrement plissés…

Se méfierait-il lui aussi ? Son pif chatouille-t-il ? Non, je n'en ai pas le sentiment…

Je suis le seul, à accueillir ce Fantôme avec réserves…

« Il est quelque chose, que je n'avais point confiée à Artemus, un secret que seul Godric, Rowena, Helga et moi partagions. C'est grâce à cela, que mes amis comptaient prouver l'usurpation de mon identité, quand ils auraient réussi à mettre la main sur lui. Mais Artemus qui avait l'art du déguisement, a toujours réussi à se dérober, déménageant sans cesse dès que mes amis s'approchaient trop près des lieux où il séjournait, jusqu'au jour où il a définitivement filé en laissant la pauvre femme qu'il avait épousée sous mon nom et leur trois marmots, pour se volatiliser dans la nature. Moi-même je n'ai plus pu le trouver après cela ! » répond le Fantôme, avec une extrême gravité, avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'une lueur rieuse et de poursuivre, d'un ton nettement plus léger : « J'ai souvent soupçonné son épouse de l'avoir trucidé, car c'était une demie folle qui lui a bien souvent cassé un pot ou deux sur la tête, au cours de leurs nombreuses disputes… Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! »

« Et quel est donc ce secret ? » insiste-je, vraiment désireux de savoir

Et de confirmer ou m'ôter ce zeste de méfiance qui me titille.

« Un serment que nous avons prononcé, en posant la première pierre du Château. Croyez-moi, mon jeune ami, si j'avais trahi ce serment, mes amis l'auraient su, car le Château n'aurait point tenu debout. Seconde raison pour eux d'avoir conviction qu'Artemus avait usurpé mon identité, lorsqu'il est parti… » révèle le Fantôme, en me regardant droit dans les yeux

J'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Il a l'air franc et honnête, sous son air rébarbatif au premier abord. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il peut très bien avoir inventé Artemus de toute pièce. Rien ne prouve son existence…

« Possible effectivement… » réponds-je, avec réticence…

L'air éminemment sérieux, le Fantôme m'observe et j'ai le sentiment qu'il devine parfaitement mes pensées, mes doutes, ma répugnance à baisser ma garde.

« Je comprends fort bien votre méfiance à mon égard, mon jeune ami ! Le dernier descendant de mon demi-frère a causé tant de malversations et assassinats, au nom de ces terribles convictions qu'il me prête ! Et je sais aussi, combien il vous a fait personnellement souffrir. Croyez, que j'en suis fort chagriné. » affirme-t-il, avec une expression compatissante dans ses yeux qui semblent mettre mon âme à nue…

J'ai le sentiment qu'il sait tout de moi, de mes combats contre Voldemort, comme s'il m'avait suivi pas à pas, depuis que je suis à Poudlard… Et que je ne suis pas le seul, qu'il ait observé avec beaucoup d'attention…

« Vous savez tout de lui, n'est-ce ? Tout au moins, lorsqu'il était ici… » souffle-je, en vrillant mes yeux dans les siens…

Il hoche la tête…

« Oui. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps auprès de lui. Je l'ai vu grandir et devenir aussi fourbe et malveillant que l'était Artemus. J'étais présent, lorsqu'il a trouvé la Chambre des Secrets et le Basilic. Ah ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui parler ! Peut-être aurais-je pu le convaincre de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments ! C'est hélas bien trop tard, maintenant. Oui, bien trop tard… Ce qu'il est devenu est une aberration de la nature. Ou plutôt le résultat de toute cette Magie Noire dont il use et abuse. Et la seule chose que je puisse faire aujourd'hui, c'est de prêter Serment sur mon honneur, de vous aider autant que je le puis, dans votre lutte contre lui… » affirme le Fantôme, avec une gravité austère…

Et une telle sincérité, que mes doutes s'amenuisent d'un cran, même si je me raccroche à ce qu'il m'en reste. J'ai besoin de preuves palpables. Et il ne peut m'en fournir…

Nos regards restent vrillés l'un à l'autre, dans un silence un peu lourd. J'ignore ce à quoi pensent les autres, tandis qu'une foultitude de questions me traverse l'esprit. Je n'ai pas envie cependant de les poser maintenant et de plomber davantage encore l'atmosphère de plus en plus étouffante, malgré le froid de la caverne….

« C'est drôle, vous ne parlez pas en anglois ! Pourtant, selon votre réputation, vous ne parliez et n'écriviez qu'en cette langue ! » fait soudainement remarquer Elinor, en regardant le Fantôme, sourcil haussé

Il me fait un petit signe de tête, comme pour me dire qu'il se tient à ma disposition pour répondre à chacune de mes interrogations, avant de se tourner vers Elinor, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Ceci est tout à fait exact, gente demoiselle ! J'aimais ce langage du peuple de l'époque et je l'aime toujours ! Mais voyez-vous, converser en charmante compagnie m'a tant manqué ! Alors, si je voulais jouir de ce bonheur au jour où l'on découvrirait enfin ma pauvre dépouille, il fallait bien que je m'adapte au langage neuf, me suis-je dis, à mesure où le temps a passé sur mon trépas ! » répond-il, une fois de plus mélodramatique et grandiloquent dans ses intonations, avant d'ajouter, l'œil plus joyeux : « C'est donc ce que j'ai entrepris, en écoutant les conversations dans les Salles Communes ! Et si certaines m'ont terriblement ennuyé ou fait frémir, je dois avouer que nombres d'entre elles m'ont enchanté ! Particulièrement chez les Gryffondors d'ailleurs, où les expressions sont savoureuses et les jurons si délicieux ! Ah ! Mon cher Godric doit se gausser d'entendre mes attributs intimes si souvent mis à mal, n'est-il point jeune gentilhomme ? Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! »

Et il adresse un nouveau clin d'œil à Ron, qui use et abuse de jurons qui mettent les couilles de Serpentard en vedette…

C'est un cabot, ce Fantôme. Un acteur dans l'âme, j'en suis convaincu. Jouait-il déjà la comédie quand il était vivant ? Se montrait-il ainsi, tour à tour charmant, mélodramatique, amusant ou austère et froid comme sur son portrait ?

« Ravi que mes expressions favorites vous plaisent ! Et riche idée que de vous être adapté au langage actuel ! Mais je crains fort, que cela ne vous serve pas beaucoup avant quelques temps encore ! » s'exclame Ron, avec un sourire d'excuse

Le Fantôme sursaute et son rire se bloque dans sa gorge. Il fixe Ron, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif et l'air d'espérer qu'il se gausse de lui…

« Ron a raison. Il va falloir que vous demeuriez caché. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que Voldemort apprenne que vous êtes un Fantôme et que vous n'êtes pas son ancêtre... » appuie-je, avec fermeté, tandis que le regard du Fantôme s'allume d'une lueur de compréhension soudaine.

« Oh… Le journal inventé de toute pièce… Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cela. Je comprends et je demeurerai dissimulé aux regards, puisqu'il le faut… Hélas, pauvre de moi ! » déclare-t-il dans un murmure, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Marian et Ron…

Et il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de faire mine de se laisser tomber à genou sur le sol, avec une expression de stupeur désolée…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Je me presse auprès de Théo, pour voir ce qui le fait frémir et mon sang se retire dès que mes yeux se posent sur ce qu'il regarde. Une foule de souvenirs se pressent dans ma mémoire et je sens revenir en moi la même détresse qu'à l'époque…

« Je sais ce que c'est… Ce sont les restes du Basilic que Harry a tué. Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets » dis-je, la gorge nouée et les larmes me montant aux yeux…

J'ai failli mourir ici.

« Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre… » murmure Théo, avant de se tourner vers moi les yeux écarquillés de frayeur et de me prendre dans ses bras, en ajoutant : « Merlin, Ma Ginny ! Tu aurais pu finir dans le ventre de ce monstre ! »

Il me serre à m'étouffer et je me sens réconfortée par son amour…

Les autres s'éloignent, contournant le Basilic, nous laissant seuls tous les deux et Théo en profite pour me donner un baiser si époustouflant, qu'il me coupe le souffle. Puis il m'encourage d'une voix douce à rejoindre les copains.

« Alors c'est ça, un Basilic ! C'est gigantesque ! Pffioooouuu… Harry est encore plus courageux que je le pensais, pour s'être attaqué à ça ! Non mais regardez-moi ce crochet ! Et où est l'autre ? » s'exclame Seamus, qui examine attentivement la gueule ouverte du monstrueux serpent…

Il a raison, il est gigantesque cet animal. En comparaison, Nagini, c'est de la gnognote. Un orvet à côté d'un boa… Un minuscule ver de terre, même…

« Le deuxième crochet s'est planté dans le bras de Harry, quand il a enfoncé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans la gueule du Basilic. Et c'est avec ce crochet, que Harry a détruit le Journal de Tom Jedusor, me sauvant ainsi la vie…» réponds-je, ma main accrochée à celle de Théo…

Je lève la tête et examine les lieux, regardant les colonnades de pierres autour desquelles s'enroulent des serpents, avant de m'apercevoir que nous sommes arrivés ici, par un tunnel caché dans l'ombre des pieds de l'immense Statue de Serpentard, dont je ne peux même pas voir le visage, d'ici, tant elle est haute…

Je frissonne derechef… C'est au pied de cette Statue, que j'ai failli mourir… …

« On peut dire sans se tromper, qu'il avait une très haute opinion de lui-même, ce Salazar Serpentard ! Quand je pense qu'on accuse Godric Gryffondor d'avoir été particulièrement orgueilleux ! Il l'était certainement moins que Salazar, car ça, pour de la vanité, c'est de la vanité ! » s'exclame Colin, mains sur les hanches et tête renversée vers le plafond…

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui ! Et on peut dire sans peine que c'est un trait de famille qui a traversé les siècles et les générations jusqu'à Voldemort…

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé le deuxième crochet ! » s'écrie Dean, en se penchant, main tendue vers le sol, à quelques pas derrière nous…

« Si j'étais toi, je n'y toucherais pas, Dean ! Le poison dont ce crochet est imprégné, est peut-être encore virulent et avec nos mains toutes écorchées, on ne sait jamais ! » fait remarquer Blaise, en arrêtant le geste de Dean.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Mieux vaut le laisser là… » acquiesce notre ami, en se redressant vivement sur un frisson.

Nous finissons de contourner lentement la dépouille du Basilic, osant à peine toucher ses fortes écailles, qui semblent aussi dures que la pierre…

« On dirait qu'il s'est statufié… » murmure Ursula, la tête un peu penchée sur l'épaule et les yeux plissés.

Soudainement, nous entendons un grondement et un cri de surprise, loin au-dessus de nous et nous relevons vivement la tête, l'esprit en alerte. Une ombre bouge, au sommet du crâne de la Statue de Salazar Serpentard et nous distinguons bientôt un visage pâle, aux longs cheveux blonds, penché vers nous…

Luna… Cela ne peut-être qu'elle…

« Vous avez trouvé les petits ? » s'écrie aussitôt Daphnée, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans son regard.

« Non ! Et on ne peut pas retourner en arrière ! Le passage vient de se refermer sur nous ! » répond Neville, avant de jeter une Corde Magique dans le vide.

Instinctivement, je jette un coup d'œil entre les pieds de Serpentard.

« Ah zut ! Par là aussi, ça s'est refermé ! » m'exclame-je, tandis que nos amis descendent prestement pour nous rejoindre…

« Par où êtes-vous passés, pour sortir d'ici, quand tu étais avec Harry ? Par-là, je suppose… » me demande Blaise, en se tournant du côté opposé à la Statue

« Oui, mais il faut franchir une porte gardée par des Serpents et qui ne s'ouvre que si on lui demande de le faire en Fourchelang… » réponds-je, dans un souffle…

Nous sommes mal barrés… Vraiment mal barrés…

Et finalement mon squelette va peut-être vraiment reposer ici pour toujours, me dis-je, l'angoisse montant dans ma poitrine avec force… Et je serre très fort la main de Théo, qui se tourne vers moi et me prend une fois de plus dans ses bras, pour me réconforter.

« Tout va bien se passer, Ma Ginny. Nous allons trouver une solution… Tiens, nous allons appeler un Elfe et il nous fera sortir d'ici ! » dit-il, les yeux brillants d'avoir eu cette idée que je trouve lumineuse

« Riche idée, Théo ! Dyna ! Roi Dobby ! » s'exclame aussitôt Blaise, avec un sourire

Mais aucun Plop ne se produit…

« Dyna ! Roi Dobby ! » appelle de nouveau Blaise, l'air plus incertain cependant…

Son appel reste sans réponse encore une fois et mon cœur se serre…

« Il doit y avoir un Maléfice qui empêche les Elfes de nous entendre… » murmure Daphnée, en réprimant à grand peine un frisson.

« Nous sommes coincés ici… » chuchote-je dans le même temps, la voix nouée…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Toi non plus, Daphnée. Luna a dit que Harry va trouver les gosses et venir nous chercher… » déclare Neville, l'air confiant, en posant une main sur mon épaule…

« Oh ! Ben si Luna le dit, c'est que ça va arriver ! Un petit Tarot en attendant ? » s'exclame Colin, en sortant un paquet de cartes de sa poche…

J'aimerai avoir sa confiance… Car même si je sais que Luna a souvent d'excellents pressentiments, je n'arrive pas à me détendre.

« Dis donc toi, tu as bien laissé tomber ton jeu de cartes tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu peux me dire combien tu en as dans la poche ? » demande Blaise, en haussant un sourcil sur une expression moqueuse

« Deux ou trois… Et si quelqu'un a faim, j'ai de quoi nous caler un petit creux aussi… » répond Colin, en sortant deux paquets de biscuits et quelques barres chocolatées de sa pochette de secours…

Et c'est pour le coup que chacun fouille ses poches, pour sortir ses quelques victuailles. Des biscuits, des bonbons, quelques fruits et du chocolat en pagaille…

De quoi nous mettre un peu de baume au cœur, mais pas assez pour calmer mon angoisse tout de même…

Je déteste cet endroit !

Je déteste sentir le regard de Salazar Serpentard peser sur moi, depuis là-haut !

Je déteste attendre dans l'incertitude !

« Quelle heure est-il, quelqu'un le sait-il ? » demande Gil, quand notre goûter improvisé se termine…

« Pas loin de dix-huit heures… » répond Greg, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur sa montre à gousset…

« Oh, bah alors les profs vont bientôt s'apercevoir de notre absence et lancer tous les Fantômes de Poudlard à notre recherche ! Ça va être le branle-bas de combat mes amis ! Alors haut les cœurs et jouons en attendant les secours ! » s'exclame Colin, en battant ses cartes avec énergie..

Rhaaaaaaaa ! Ce Colin ! Quel insouciant !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard semble anéanti durant quelques secondes. Puis il frémit et son visage se marque de colère, tandis qu'il se relève vivement, regard noir baissé vers le sol, une main sur le cœur et index menaçant les profondeurs…

« Maudit sois-tu dans ton enfer, Artemus ! C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ! C'est toi qui ajoute encore à mon malheur en ce jour qui aurait dû être béni pour moi ! Quelle autre Malédiction as-tu donc jetée avant mon trépas, pour que je ne puisse profiter de ma liberté alors même que mes ossements sont enfin mis à jour ! Aaaaaah ! Puisses-tu subir les affres de l'Enfer pour l'éternité, vil occiant (1) ! Et toute ta descendance avec toi ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec emphase et des tremblements exagérés dans la voix

Quel cabotin ce Salazar ! Il en fait décidément des tonnes !

Mais je l'aime bien. Et même si j'ai eu quelques doutes à son propos au début, ils sont complètement dissipés. Mon pif ne m'a pas chatouillé une seule fois quand il a raconté ses histoires. Et quelque chose me dit que nous aurons bientôt la preuve qu'il a dit la vérité…

Ceci dit, je comprends sa déception. Plus de mille ans qu'il attend que ses restes soient découverts, hantant le Château sans que nul ne le voit et aujourd'hui que son Fantôme est enfin délivré de sa Malédiction, il se voit contraint de rester dans l'ombre, sous peine de faire foirer l'un de nos plans contre Voldemort…

Ce n'est vraiment pas de bol pour lui !

Il faut croire qu'il est né sous une très mauvaise étoile…

Mais bon. Ça va s'arranger tout ça. J'en suis certain…

Et puis, il ne doit plus être à quelques mois ou années près, avant d'être réhabilité aux yeux de tous… Enfin, tous… Pas de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts bien sûr. Ceux-là ne voudront jamais croire à sa véritable histoire… Mais enfin, ils ne compteront plus, quand il pourra se montrer au grand jour…

Du moins, l'espère-je grandement…

« Ne vous bilez pas, je suis sûr que vous pourrez quand même quitter cet endroit lugubre et tailler une bavette de temps en temps avec l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous. Le professeur Dumbledore, Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally auront bien une idée pour que vous puissiez le faire et avoir quelques contacts sociaux. En attendant, il est temps pour nous de regagner nos pénates. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner et nos potes doivent se faire un sacré mouron…. » déclare-je, en incitant Alioth à descendre de mes genoux pour me lever.

Salazar pousse un nouveau soupir.

« Puis-je au moins jouir encore un peu de votre compagnie, en cheminant à vos côtés jusqu'à votre sortie des Passages Secrets ? » demande-t-il, en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

De quoi faire pitié, je vous jure !

« Naturellement ! Quel meilleur guide pourrions-nous avoir pour nous mener par le chemin le plus court et sécuritaire ? Car vous connaissez ces Passages par cœur, n'est-ce pas ? » accepte Marian, avec un bel enthousiasme

« Certes, jeune gentilhomme ! Trop bien, même, hélas ! N'y ai-je point erré durant des siècles et des siècles ? » répond Salazar, tandis que Harry fronce les sourcils…

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton réprobateur, avant d'ajouter un peu plus doucement envers Salazar : « Ne risquons-nous pas de croiser un autre Fantôme ou Peeves ? Il fouine sans cesse partout celui-là. S'il vous voit, il ne saura tenir sa langue et avant un quart d'heure, tout Poudlard apprendra que vous êtes ici. Par ailleurs, si je suis sûr que les Fantômes des quatre Maisons ne diraient rien, si nous leur demandons de se taire, je ne suis pas aussi certain des autres… »

Salazar se tourne vers lui, confiant et de nouveau joyeux…

« N'ayez crainte, mon ami ! Vivant ou mort, qui voudrait se perdre dans ces abominables labyrinthes ? Même l'héritier d'Artemus ne s'est point attardé bien loin dans ces Passages Secrets piégés par son Ancêtre ! Il préférait nettement utiliser l'accès ménagé dans les toilettes du second étage, pour aller dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était beaucoup plus rapide et plus sûr... » explique Salazar, tandis que je tique un peu et que Harry plisse ses yeux…

Nous nous arrêtons nets, dans un bel ensemble, les mêmes interrogations en tête, c'est certain…

« Dites-moi… C'est tout de même bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? L'accès à la Chambre des Secret s'active sur une demande en Fourchelang… Alors pourquoi pas celui de la Salle au Trésor ? » m'enquiers-je, le cerveau tournant à plein régime pour tâcher de comprendre cette bizarrerie

« Comment ? Que dites-vous ? L'entrée par la Salle au Trésor n'est plus protégée d'un mot de passe en Fourchelang ? » s'exclame Salazar, l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Non. Le mot de passe est l'un des Principes que vous avez laissés… » répond Elinor, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Du moins, s'ils sont bien de vous… »

« Les Principes ? Oui, oui ! Ils sont effectivement de votre serviteur, bien que leur sens ait été interprété de la pire des manières, par celles et ceux qui se réclament comme de fervents admirateurs de ma personne !… Ah ! Que n'ai-je été plus explicite ! Artemus n'aurait point pu les utiliser, pour asseoir mon horrible réputation ! » s'exclame encore Salazar, avec son théâtralisme coutumier…

« Effectivement, il aurait mieux valu que vous vous exprimiez clairement. Mais là n'est pas le plus important pour le moment… Qui a pu changer le mot de passe dans la Salle au Trésor, voilà ce que nous devons savoir… Et surtout, comment les mômes ont pu l'apprendre… » recentre-je, avant de regarder vers les gamins…

« C'est As… » répond Alioth, avant qu'Astoria ne se précipite pour lui plaquer fortement une main sur la bouche, le regard affolé…

Et mon pif me crie que je vais enfin savoir pourquoi il chatouillait depuis le petit déjeuner, jusqu'au moment où nous avons retrouvé les gosses. Alors je m'agenouille et j'attire l'attention d'Astoria vers moi, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle se tourne vers moi, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés sur une expression effrayée.

« Nous devons savoir, Astoria. C'est important… » dis-je avec douceur, tandis que ses yeux s'emplissent maintenant de grosses larmes…

Elle secoue la tête vivement, en signe de négation, avant de se reculer un peu et me fixe, avec chagrin et inquiétude, tandis que dans mon esprit, des souvenirs précis se dessinent…

« Astoria. Tu étais gaie, quand tu es arrivée pour prendre ton petit déjeuner ce matin. Je m'en souviens fort bien. Alors, pourquoi étais-tu triste quand je t'ai regardée un peu plus tard ? Tu n'as rien mangé. Et après, tu n'as pas participé à la bataille de boule de neige… C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçue, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que c'était Miho qui t'écrivait mais ce n'était pas elle… Que disait cette lettre, Astoria ? » m'enquiers-je le plus gentiment possible, bien que je me sente bouillir à l'intérieur.

Je suis en colère contre moi. J'ai vu une brève lueur effrayée dans le regard d'Astoria, tandis qu'elle lisait sa lettre. Mais j'ai niaisement cru que Miho lui narrait l'une de ses aventures terribles, qu'elle a vécue dans sa propre tête à cause du Maléfice de Thorpe. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas promis de le faire ? Et j'ai préféré fixer mon attention sur cette histoire idiote que Seamus racontait et qui nous faisait bien rire…

C'est plus tard, que mon pif s'est mis à chatouiller. Je réalise maintenant que c'est parce que la tristesse d'Astoria persistait… Sa tristesse et sa frayeur aussi… Mais j'ai occulté la frayeur et mis sa tristesse sur le compte de l'absence de Miho, avec laquelle elle est très amie, malgré leur petite différence d'âge...

Je suis aussi en rage, car je suis maintenant certain, au fond de moi, que quelqu'un de très mal avisé a sciemment envoyé Astoria ici, dans l'espoir qu'elle tombe dans un piège et n'en revienne jamais. Parce qu'elle est sourde et muette. Qu'elle représente, aux yeux des Sang-Pur imbéciles, une tare honteuse… Tout comme je suis sûr également, que c'est l'Espion de Poudlard qui a fomenté ce mauvais coup contre elle. Un Espion auquel Voldemort a indiqué l'entrée des Passages Secrets creusés autrefois par son ancêtre…

Est-ce lui, qui a changé le mot de passe ? L'Espion serait-il un Fourchelang, lui aussi ? Ou Voldemort l'a-t-il lui-même fait, avant de quitter Poudlard ? Ou lorsqu'il y est revenu quelques années plus tard, dans l'espoir de se faire engager comme professeur de DCFM et que le professeur Dumbledore lui a refusé le poste ? Etait-ce par esprit de vengeance ? Espérait-il que des élèves se hasardent dans ces Passages Secrets, y meurent et que l'école soit alors fermée ?

Peu importe pour le moment. Il sera temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'heure, il nous faut savoir ce que contenait la lettre envoyée à Astoria, qui continue de me fixer sans répondre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues…

« Tu dois le dire Astoria ! » s'écrie Alioth, avec forces gestes du langage des sourds et muets, en direction de son amie.

Astoria fait non de la tête, mais sa volonté vacille, je le vois bien dans ses yeux, tandis que chaque regard est posé sur elle, avec encouragement. Finalement, elle capitule et glisse sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une poignée de petits morceaux de parchemins tout chiffonnés. La lettre reçue au petit déjeuner, déchirée et froissée, qu'elle me tend en éclatant en sanglots…

Et tandis qu'Elinor la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler, je jette un Sortilège pour reconstituer le parchemin auquel manque un fragment. Celui que Harry a trouvé, coincé sous le pan de mur mobile de la Salle au Trésor…

« Qu'est-ce que cela dit ? » demande Marian, d'un ton empressé.

Je fulmine à mesure de ma lecture et je suis bien tenté de mettre le feu à ce parchemin immonde…

« La personne qui a écrit cette lettre, enjoint Astoria à venir la rejoindre si elle ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à Daphnée. Bien entendu, elle ne devait rien révéler à qui que ce soit et venir seule, à quinze heure précise. Et bien entendu également, la lettre est écrite en majuscules, pour qu'on ne puisse reconnaitre l'écriture. Elle révèle qu'il lui suffit de penser au troisième Principe de Salazar Serpentard pour que le mur s'ouvre sur un Passage Secret, qu'elle devra emprunter. Qu'elle aurait des épreuves à accomplir, pour découvrir comment sauver la vie de Daphnée… » réponds-je, mâchoires serrées sous la colère.

Mon regard glisse vers Jérémy et Alioth. Les deux gamins se tiennent auprès de leur amie, l'air malheureux.

« Astoria n'a rien dit. Mais elle avait été triste toute la journée et plus encore quand elle nous a dit qu'elle partait en Salle d'Etudes. Alors nous avons décidé de la suivre, Jérémy et moi cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, que Magnus avait laissée sur une étagère du QG, après s'en être servie hier soir pour espionner les Ânes Bâtés…. Après être sortie de la Salle Commune, Astoria s'est mise à courir. Alors nous avons couru aussi et nous sommes entrés derrière elle, dans la Salle au Trésor. Elle a ouvert le passage que nous avons franchi juste avant qu'il ne se referme tout à fait. Et nous nous sommes dévoilés. Astoria était furieuse et elle nous a expliqué ce qu'il se passait, que nous devions partir. Nous avons bien essayé de la faire revenir, mais le mur ne s'est plus ouvert… Alors nous avons avancé pour chercher une autre sortie… » explique rapidement Alioth, l'air incertain.

« Vous auriez dû attendre ! Vous auriez dû vous douter que nous verrions rapidement que vous étiez partis et que nous suivrions vos pas sur la Carte ! Et c'est ce que nous avons fait ! Nous sommes allés tout de suite ou presque à votre recherche ! Nous vous avons entendu crier et je vous ai appelés. Pourquoi ne pas être revenus sur vos pas ? » commence Harry, sur un ton de reproche, quand Jérémy l'interrompt

« C'est à cause du Monstre que nous avons crié ! Je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu lui échapper, mais nous ne pouvions pas revenir en arrière quand tu as appelé ! Il nous aurait dévorés ! Il a failli manger Alioth ! » s'exclame-t-il, tandis qu'Alioth l'approuve avec force hochements de têtes et tout frissonnant.

« Un Monstre ? Quel Monstre ? » m'enquiers-je, avec un frisson moi aussi.

Pourvu qu'aucun des autres ne se soit fait agresser par lui !

« Il n'y a point de Monstre dans les parages, depuis que le Basilic a été occis, par les soins de votre ami Harry, jeune gentilhomme. Il devait s'agir d'un Epouvantard. Il y en a un ou deux qui trainent par ici. Mon jeune ami, cet Epouvantard avait l'apparence de votre plus grande peur, est-ce que je me trompe ? » répond Salazar, en tapotant avec un air compatissant, sur la tête d'Alioth qui grimace à son contact glacial, mais acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

Un Epouvantard… Ce n'est pas si étonnant après tout. Ces saletés aiment se terrer dans les endroits sombres…

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » s'enquiert Marian, en regardant les gamins

« Nous avons couru, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions dans la salle avec les squelettes des chauves-souris. Puis, nous sommes arrivés ici et Alioth s'est blessé. Nous avons cherché une sortie, en grimpant sur les rochers et nous avons vu le tunnel qui mène à l'autre caverne et enfin la porte. Et après, nous étions enfermés dans la grotte avec le squelette ! Nous avons essayé tous les Sorts que nous connaissions pour essayer d'en sortir, mais nous n'avons pas réussi et nous avions très peur de rester enfermés pour toujours ! Et puis Messire Salazar est arrivé ! Quand il nous a vus, il a explosé de joie et il a voulu nous embrasser ! Il n'arrêtait pas de rire et de crier « Alléluia ! La Malédiction n'est plus ! Alléluia ! »… On a cru qu'il était fou… Nous avons eu très peur encore une fois ! Heureusement, vous êtes arrivés tout de suite après et il est allé vous chercher ! » s'écrie Jérémy, sur un ton haletant, visiblement éprouvé par ses mésaventures.

Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il ait eu terriblement peur, de se retrouver coincé dans cette grotte. Tout ça a dû lui rappeler de bien horribles souvenirs…

Harry s'agenouille auprès de lui et le serre dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayés mes jeunes libérateurs, non point était là mon intention. Mais quand j'ai eu vent, en effectuant ma visite quotidienne dans votre QG, que de jeunes élèves s'étaient aventurés par ici, j'ai accouru avec un fol espoir au cœur. Et ma Foi, je n'ai point été déçu, fort au contraire. Ô ! Combien j'étais heureux, de constater que mes ossements étaient enfin découverts et que vous pouviez me voir ! J'ai laissé exprimer ma joie sans retenue, je l'avoue… Que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez cette exubérante manifestation de mon contentement ? » déclare Salazar, en regardant les gosses tour à tour, l'air navré de leur avoir fait peur…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Messire Salazar, vous êtes pardonnés. Sans vous, nous ne les aurions peut-être pas trouvés avant longtemps. » assure-je au Fantôme, avant de m'adresser avec sévérité aux gamins : « Quant à vous, voilà ce que c'est, que de vous être aventurés par ici ! Vous en êtes quittes avec une belle frayeur ! C'est une grande chance ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu mourir en chemin ! Bon sang ! Enfin, Astoria ! Tu aurais dû nous parler de cette lettre tout de suite ! De toute évidence, la personne qui te l'a envoyée, espérait que tu te perdes à jamais dans ces Passages et que tu te fasses tuer dans l'un des pièges. Comment n'as-tu pas pensé que nous aurions fait tout notre possible pour te protéger, ainsi que Daphnée ! Imagine ce qu'elle peut penser en ce moment, la frayeur qu'elle éprouve de te savoir dans ces souterrains piégés ! Peut-être même a-t-elle été blessée en te cherchant ! Sans compter Ginny, Théo, Blaise et les autres, qui sont venus à votre rescousse ! Et comment avez-vous pu oublier la plus élémentaire des prudences, en ne marquant pas votre passage, pour vous retrouver ! Surtout vous, Alioth et Astoria ! Vous savez que l'on ne doit pas s'aventurer dans les lieux inconnus, sans laisser des traces ! Le fil d'Ariane, ça doit vous dire quelque chose, non ? Tonton Sev a dû vous le dire des millions de fois quand il vous a entrainés ! »

Les trois gamins baissent la tête, sous mon regard inflexible, les yeux brillants de larmes, tandis que Harry grimace dans ma direction, l'air de dire que je suis bien sévère avec eux et qu'ils ont eu assez la trouille pour ne pas recommencer une telle bêtise. Mais je suis Préfet et il faut bien que l'un de nous leur fasse un peu la leçon. Ils se sont mis bêtement en danger, nous entrainant dans leur sillage et depuis que nous les avons retrouvés, ils n'ont eu droit qu'à des câlineries et l'histoire de Salazar, certes dramatique mais racontée sur un ton plaisantin et loufoque, qui les a bien fait rire…

Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux à leur âge. Je dirais même, qu'avec Harry et Hermione, j'ai fait pire, tout bien considéré. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Nous n'avions pas d'amis super entraînés pour nous aider et, avant de nous lancer à l'aventure, nous avons essayé de joindre le professeur Dumbledore la première année. Le professeur Lockhart, la seconde… La troisième année… Euh… La troisième année, j'ai été emmené malgré moi dans la Cabane Hurlante par Patmol… La quatrième année, je n'ai rien fait, tandis que Harry se serait bien passé d'être emporté dans le Cimetière par ce foutu Portoloin. Quant à l'année dernière… Ben… Harry a essayé de joindre Sirius, puis d'alerter Tonton Sev… Et s'il n'avait été cette saleté d'Ombrage et ce crétin de Fudge qui l'ont amené à devoir quitter le Château, je suis sûr que nous serions allés voir le professeur Dumbledore, au lieu de foncer au Ministère…

Bref, c'est vrai, nous avons fait pire que ces trois-là, tout bien considéré… Mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement… Et ces galopins ne sont pas nous, par les prunes d'ours de Godric ! Et il faut bien qu'ils se rendent compte que nous avons eu peur pour eux !

Astoria lève ses yeux emplis de larmes vers moi et me demande, avec des gestes rapides, si je crois vraiment que sa sœur et nos amis ont pu être blessés…

Je soupire…

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que non, ils sont tous très malins et prudents… » réponds-je, d'un ton radouci, en joignant gestes et paroles…

Astoria a l'air un peu soulagée, mais il est visible qu'elle s'inquiète quand même encore pour sa frangine. Et j'ai un peu de remords, de l'avoir culpabilisée. J'aurais dû attendre qu'on soit tous rentrés, pour leur filer ma soufflante…

« Bon, allez, nous reparlerons calmement de cela plus tard. Il faut vraiment partir maintenant. Nous avons pas mal de monde à rassurer sur votre sort. » déclare Harry, en se levant, portant Jérémy dans ses bras.

Chacun de nous acquiesce en silence et reprend le chemin de la salle aux chauves-souris mortes. Marian porte Astoria sur son dos et Alioth le suit en trainant les pieds. Il a l'air épuisé. Malheureux aussi…

« Viens là, toi, ça ira plus vite si je te porte… » déclare-je, en le prenant sous les aisselles pour le soulever…

Je le cale sur mon flanc et il me sourit timidement, avant de plaquer une bise sur ma joue. Satané gosse ! Il sait y faire, pour se faire pardonner ses bêtises ! me dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de ma main libre. Un vrai Serpentard, c'est sûr !

« Peut-on sortir de cette caverne, par une autre issue que celle que nous avons empruntée ? L'un des autres couloirs par exemple ? » s'enquiert Elinor auprès de Salazar, qui lui a galamment tendu le bras.

Elle fait mine de poser sa main dessus, mais se garde bien de le toucher, tandis qu'il lui répond que le plus rapide, est de passer par la chausse-trappe par laquelle nous sommes arrivés.

Nous marchons d'un bon pas, précédés par Salazar et Elinor qui conversent comme de vieux amis. Il explique qu'il passait la plupart de son temps auprès d'un groupe d'élèves ou un autre ou auprès des professeurs, écoutant les conversations, lisant des livres par-dessus des épaules. Il révèle également qu'il ne ratait jamais un seul match de Quidditch…

« Vous devez en connaître, des secrets ! » s'exclame Elinor, avec un sourire malicieux…

« Des quantités ! Mais si je me ferais un plaisir de vous en confier certains, qui n'ont plus guère d'importance à ce jour, je resterai plus muet qu'un tombeau sur les secrets actuels, très chère. Je ne voudrais point que l'on me fasse maintenant la réputation d'une horrible commère… » répond le Fantôme, avec un petit clin d'œil complice…

Elinor éclate de rire, puis s'enquiert sur ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, avant de rendre cette petite visite au QG, dont il parlait tantôt...

« J'ai passé le plus clair de ma journée dans la Forêt Interdite. Vos amis auront beaucoup à vous raconter. Mais non, n'insistez pas, je ne dirais rien ! Je souhaite leur laisser le plaisir de vous faire récit de leurs aventures…» répond Salazar, au moment où nous arrivons à destination.

Par réflexe, tout le monde lève la tête vers le plafond que j'éclaire largement…

« Par les valseuses racornie de Serpentard ! Où est la chausse-trappe ? » m'exclame-je, quelque peu contrarié

« Euh… Ron, je comprends ta surprise et ta déception mais tu devrais modérer tes expressions, tu ne crois pas ? » intervient Elinor, en me faisant un petit signe de côté avec la tête…

Sur le moment, je me demande ce qui lui prend. Jamais elle ne s'est offusquée de mon langage fleuri depuis que je la connais, puis je réalise ce que je viens de dire et qu'elle désignait Salazar Serpentard avec son mouvement de tête…

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, Messire Salazar ! Cela m'a échappé… » prie-je, tandis que Marian se moque ouvertement de moi…

« Oh ! Ne vous excusez pas ! J'aime beaucoup vos expressions jeune gentilhomme ! Et j'aime à penser que ce n'est point à moi que vos songiez, mais à mon Bastardeau de demi-frère ! Par les valseuses racornie d'Artemus, cela sonne bien, n'est-il point ? Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » répond Salazar Serpentard, en m'accordant un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, ça sonne pas mal du tout… » acquiesce-je, avec un sourire, en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

« Par lequel de ces deux voies nous recommandez-vous de passer ? » s'enquiert Marian, en désignant les deux ouvertures possibles.

« Aucune, mon jeune ami ! Voyez-vous, Artemus voulait punir celui ou celle qui parviendrait jusqu'ici, il a donc bloqué la trappe par laquelle vous êtes arrivé, avec un mot de passe en Fourchelang et terriblement piégé les deux autres voies. Je pense que vous pourriez neutraliser l'un d'eux. Mais votre ami Harry peut parfaitement faire ré-apparaître ce passage dans le plafond. Il lui suffit de le demander… » répond le Fantôme de Serpentard, en se tournant vers Harry.

« Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas, Messire Salazar ? Ainsi, vous pourrez clamer que vous nous avez sauvés des malveillances d'Artemus ! » s'exclame Marian, avec un grand sourire

En voilà un qui semble bien content que le Fondateur de sa Maison ne soit pas la pourriture qu'il pensait être jusqu'à présent…

« Hélas, je ne puis ! Les Sorciers perdent toutes leurs facultés Magiques, lorsqu'ils trépassent. Après tout, ils n'en ont plus guère besoin ! Et le Fourchelang est un don Magique, mon jeune ami… » répond Salazar, avec un soupir extravagant

Harry lève la tête vers le plafond, dans l'intention évidente de siffler un ordre en Fourchelang, mais au même moment, un écho lointain venant de l'une des deux autres ouvertures, nous apporte le son d'un grondement lourd de la pierre contre la pierre et une exclamation de surprise effrayée à demi étouffée…

OoOoOoO

1) occiant : assassin

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse plus vivement que jamais...**

...

..

.


	41. Secrets Dévoilés 5

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: la merveilleuse Mystical

...

OoOoOoO

**J'ai fait une bourde! Et j'ai publié ce chapitre avant le précédent... Je viens de rectifier et vous aurez donc deux chapitres ce soir... Lisez le précédent!**

OoOoOoO

.

**Secrets Dévoilés 5 / 6**

**Acte 10 : Le Secret De Luna**

**Draco**

« Brrrrrrrr… J'ai hâte de rentrer ! Il fait un froid de canard ! » s'exclame Claryce, en courant à demi sur le chemin du retour vers le château…

Elle a raison. Il fait très froid. Le vent tourbillonne autour de nous et s'engouffre sous nos capes, pour nous geler les entrailles. J'ai hâte de rentrer, moi aussi. Mais pas seulement pour ça. Je suis pressé de raconter à mes frères ce qu'il nous est arrivé, à Hermione, Vincent et moi et aussi de pouvoir interroger mon amie, sur ce fameux Sort qu'elle a utilisé pour vaincre les Acromentulas…

« Tu crois que Harry et les autres sont rentrés ? » m'enquiers-je auprès d'Hermione, un peu haletant

« Naturellement. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est 18h05 et ils devaient être de retour pour 18h00…» répond-elle, en resserrant son cache-nez autour de son cou.

« Allons les chercher, puis nous irons dans la Salle d'Entraînement et nous nous ferons apporter quelque chose à manger par Roi Dobby.» suggère-je à mi-voix, en montant les marches du perron quatre à quatre

Hagrid nous a bien offert de dîner avec lui, d'un ragoût qu'il a mis à mijoter dès son retour de la Forêt Interdite. Mais connaissant l'étendue de ses dons culinaires, nous avons décliné son offre, sous le prétexte que le goûter avait été si copieux, que nous ne pourrions rien avaler…

Nous ne pouvons donc pas décemment nous pointer pour manger dans la Grande Salle maintenant. Hagrid aurait de la peine, s'il venait à l'apprendre…

« Désolée, mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et de changer de vêtements avant d'aller me restaurer. Nous nous verrons après. » refuse Hermione, en passant la Grand Porte.

Ah, oui, bien sûr…

Moi aussi, j'en ai bien besoin me dis-je, en claquant mes pieds sur le sol, pour débarrasser mes chaussures de la neige qui s'y accroche, sous le regard hostile des Ânes Bâtés, armés des seaux, balais et serpillières qu'ils s'en vont ranger provisoirement. Ils ont encore deux heures de retenue après le diner et viennent à peine de finir de nettoyer le dallage du Hall, sous l'œil perçant de Rusard, sa chatte et du Moine Gras…

Au moment où je passe devant lui, Vaneck me jette un coup d'oeil, brillant de malveillance et de joie malsaine. Je suis certain qu'il vient de s'imaginer qu'il me fait rôtir à petits feux ou un truc du genre. Je m'arrête et lui retourne un regard goguenard, tout en m'exclamant à l'intention de Rusard, que je suis désolé des traces humides que je laisse derrière moi. C'est puéril, je sais. Mais ça fait du bien…

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Malfoy. Et là, c'est moi qui rigole… » chuchote Vaneck en retour, l'air amusé.

Ses congénères se réjouissent visiblement, eux aussi et je frissonne intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que ce salopard mijote ? me demande-je, tandis que Rusard rappelle les Ânes Bâtés à l'ordre et les somme de sécher le sol derrière nous.

« Il y a quelque chose dans l'air » chuchote-je vers Hermione, Claryce et Padma, alors que nous nous éloignons avec hâte.

« Oui. Ils ont l'air trop heureux pour être honnêtes. Finalement ma douche va attendre je crois. A tout de suite au QG… » murmure mon amie, les sourcils froncés

Elle monte l'escalier quatre et quatre et je ne doute pas qu'elle va s'engouffrer dans le premier Passage venu. Claryce et Padma aussi, même si elles empruntent un autre chemin, comme si elles rentraient dans leur quartier. Aussi, Vincent et moi nous dépêchons vers les cachots, ne croisant personne, ce qui nous laisse perplexe. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il se passe quelque chose, c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas normal, qu'il n'y ait aucun élève vadrouillant dans les couloirs, même si la plupart d'entre eux doit déjà être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner…

Il n'y a personne non plus, dans la Salle Commune et je fonce vers le QG, Vincent sur les talons, ouvrant la porte à la volée, sous le regard de nombreux copains qui se tournent d'un bloc vers moi…

Ils ont tous la mine sinistre et je frissonne, le cœur serré…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, la gorge nouée, au moment même où Hermione, Claryce et Padma sur les talons, surgit par les Passages Internes, rouge et plus échevelée encore que tout à l'heure, avec la même question que moi aux lèvres…

« Astoria, Alioth et Jérémy ont emprunté un Passage Secret dont l'entrée se trouve derrière le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Quatre groupes de quatre, menés par Harry, Blaise, Théo et Neville, sont partis à leur recherche, mais aucun n'est rentré. … » répond vivement Martha

Je me sens devenir exsangue…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Passage Secret ? Comment les gosses l'ont-ils trouvé ? Pourquoi se sont-ils aventurés là-dedans ? Depuis combien de temps y sont-ils ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le contentement de Vaneck et ses sbires ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête et exigent des réponses immédiates…

« Quand cela s'est-il passé ? » demande-je, en passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux

Ça ne doit pas faire si longtemps que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Les gosses seront vite rattrapés…

« Il était à peu près quinze heures. Benjamin, Lavande et Pavarti sont partis il y a quelques minutes pour alerter McGo… » répond Martha d'une voix blanche…

« Quoi ! » s'écrie Hermione, l'air horrifiée

« Oh merde ! Comment ça se fait ? Tatie devait emmener Harry, Jérémy et quelques autres dans le Temps Ralenti, dont Alioth et Astoria justement… Pourquoi cela ne s'est-il pas fait ? » demande-je, des tonnes de nouvelles questions se bousculant dans mon cerveau quelque peu enfiévré

A l'heure où les gosses ont emprunté ce Passage Secret, ils auraient dû être en train de prendre du bon temps au Paradis…

Il se passe quelque chose, au-delà de la disparition des gosses et des groupes partis à leur recherche… Une attaque quelque part ? Sûrement… C'est la seule raison qui a pu empêcher le séjour au Paradis de se faire…

Y a-t-il des blessés ? Des Morts ? Se bat on encore ? Où ? Depuis combien de temps ?

« Le séjour au Paradis a été annulé. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi exactement. Mais le Directeur, Tatie et Tonton Sev sont partis de l'école ce matin. Il y a probablement une attaque dans l'air… Et quand nous avons constaté que les gosses étaient partis à l'aventure dans les Passages Internes, il n'y avait aucun prof disponible. Mimi Geignarde a aidé un peu aux recherches, mais elle est revenue il y a pas mal de temps. Ben est allé lui demander où sont les autres, mais elle n'a pas voulu répondre. Ron l'a menacée de lui coller Peeves au train pour le restant de l'année si elle révélait quoique ce soit de ce qu'il se passait et cette andouille prend ses paroles au pied de la lettre, même avec nous… Dès que McGo a été libre, Benjamin est parti la voir… » explique Martha, avant de replonger le nez vers la Carte auprès de laquelle elle est de surveillance

« Les Ânes Bâtés sont au courant… J'en jurerais… » murmure-je, en me souvenant avec précision de la joie malsaine brillant dans le regard de Vaneck

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ils sont tous en retenue et aucun de nous n'a laissé filtrer quoi que ce soit hors du QG… » demande Martha, le regard interrogatif

« Ils le savent parce qu'ils ont fomenté toute cette histoire et envoyé les gosses dans ce Passage Secret sous un prétexte ou un autre, pour les piéger ! Voilà pourquoi ils savent, les sales enfoirés ! Je suis certain qu'ils attendent avec impatience qu'on annonce leur disparition ! » m'exclame-je, hors de moi…

Et horriblement inquiet…

« Ah ! McGo a appelé le Directeur, Tonton et Tatie à la rescousse ! Ils viennent d'arriver dans son bureau ! » annonce Oliver, en pointant la Carte du doigt.

Nous nous rassemblons autour de la table sur laquelle la Carte est étalée, la scrutant souffle presque suspendu, dans l'attente de tout mouvement dans le bureau de McGo. Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour qu'il y en ait. Soudainement, Tatie Nally se volatilise. Peu après, le tableau qui ferme l'entrée des Passages Internes s'ouvre…

« Allez tous dans la Grande Salle, dépêchez-vous. Et que rien de cette affaire ne transpire pour l'instant. Faîtes comme si tout était normal ! » ordonne Tatie Nally, le front soucieux.

« Mais… » commence-je, avant d'être vivement interrompu

« Faites ce que je vous dis sans discussion. Rendez-vous ici après le dîner ! » assène Tatie, avant de repartir dans le Passage.

Les copains se regardent les uns les autres, perplexes.

« Vous avez entendu, dépêchez-vous ! » ordonne Hermione d'un ton sec, avant de se tourner vers Oliver et Kate qui sont de garde auprès de la Carte et de leur dire d'aller avec les autres.

Tous les copains et copines lui obéissent, les Serpentards partant par le chemin normal et les autres par les Passages Internes.

« Hermione… » commence-je, sans pouvoir finir, car mon amie se tourne vers moi et m'interrompt

« Je sais, Draco. Je suis terriblement inquiète moi aussi. Qui sait où mène ce Passage Secret et ce qui est arrivé dedans depuis tout ce temps…Et ce que peuvent ressentir Harry et Jérémy, s'ils sont enfermés quelque part…. Mais Tatie sait ce qu'elle fait. Va prendre ta douche. Je vais rester ici, près de la Carte et demander à un Elfe de m'apporter des vêtements propres. Dès que tu reviens, j'irais me laver et me changer à mon tour… » dit-elle, le regard lourd d'angoisse.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et me dépêche vers mon dortoir. Jamais je n'ai pris une douche aussi rapide et j'enfile à la hâte un Treillis et un pull propre, avant de revenir en courant dans le QG…

« Tonton, Tatie et le professeur Dumbledore ont fait appel au Baron Sanglant. Il est allé chercher Mimi Geignarde. Ils sont tous dans le bureau directorial maintenant… » annonce Hermione, en prenant un paquet de vêtements propres.

Je prends sa place et je scrute la Carte, tandis qu'elle se hâte vers les dortoirs. Elle a à peine passé la porte, que je vois le Baron Sanglant filer à travers tout le château, en direction des cachots. Mais il passe à côté de l'entrée de mes Quartiers et semble s'engouffrer dans un mur, avant de disparaître…

La Salle Au Trésor… Je suis certain que c'est là, qu'il a pénétré...

Mimi a-t-elle dit où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et les autres, la dernière fois qu'elle les a vus ?

Je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour le savoir. N'importe quoi aussi, pour aller à la recherche de mes frères, des gosses et de mes amis. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me ronger les sangs auprès de cette fichue Carte…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Nous nous tournons d'un bloc vers les ouvertures que nous avions délaissées tout à l'heure. C'est de là, que provient l'écho nous amenant le grondement sourd et le cri de surprise effrayée…

Merde ! L'un de nos amis est en difficulté quelque part par-là ! me dis-je, le cœur battant la chamade, tandis que Jérémy serre ses bras autour de mon cou, tremblant de peur.

« Où cela mène-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je avec une fièvre urgente, en direction du Fantôme.

« Ces deux couloirs se rejoignent plus loin pour aboutir dans la Chambre des Secrets d'Artemus… » repond-il, la mine lugubre.

« Allons-y… » décide-je, en me dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la plus proche des ouvertures de la paroi.

« Ne prenez pas ce chemin, jeune gentilhomme ! Prenez plutôt l'autre ! Et laissez-moi vous précéder ! » s'exclame aussitôt le Fantôme, en me barrant la route

« Il y a des centaines et des centaines de chauves-souris, dans le couloir que vous voulez nous faire prendre… » fait remarquer Marian…

C'est bien pour cette raison, que j'allais emprunter celui que m'interdit le Fantôme…

« Certes, mon jeune ami. Mais mieux vaut affronter l'affolement et le courroux des Chauves-souris dérangées par la lumière, que tomber dans l'horrible piège tendu dans l'autre Passage, croyez-moi ! » s'exclame le Fantôme, d'un ton sinistre

« Quel genre de piège ? » demande Elinor, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Deux murs se fermeraient sur vous et des trombes d'eaux tomberaient sur vos têtes, jusqu'à emplir presque tout l'espace. Même si vous savez nager, vous finiriez par vous noyer quand l'épuisement aurait raison de vos dernières forces, car les murs ne libèrent le piège qu'après sept jours. Et je ne suis pas sûr que parler le Fourchelang permettrait d'empêcher le piège de se déclencher ou au contraire de s'ouvrir. Jamais Artemus n'a emprunté ce passage pour se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets… » explique le Fantôme, avant de se diriger vers l'autre ouverture.

« Comment connaissez-vous tous ces pièges ? » m'enquiers-je, sentant de nouveau mes soupçons revenir au galop

Le Fantôme stoppe net et me regarde, l'air chagriné.

« Artemus m'avait expliqué ses projets, avant de me laisser dans la grotte. Souvenez-vous, je vous l'ai dit tantôt, mon jeune ami. Il a poussé le vice jusqu'à attendre d'être certain que je sois mort et que je m'attache à ses pas, pour tendre tous ces terribles pièges dont il a truffé les différents Passages, commentant à voix haute leur fonctionnement, se réjouissant des souffrances qu'ils occasionneraient. Certains ont des effets rapides, d'autres causent des morts lentes et douloureuses et aucun ne s'actionnait au passage de son Basilic, qui allait et venait partout à son gré dans ces nombreux couloirs… Ah ! Au delà de ma vanité, comment n'ai-je pas vu qu'Artemus éprouvait tant de haine ? Que son cœur enfermait tant de noirceur ? Voilà des questions que je me pose depuis des siècles et des siècles… Si je l'avais deviné, j'aurais empêché tout ce mal qu'il a fait et qui perdure aujourd'hui encore, par le biais de son descendant…» soupire-t-il, l'air de s'en vouloir infiniment.

Son regard se perd dans le vide et je remarque que ses mains tremblent.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir empêcher qu'il arrive malheur à nos amis… Guidez nous, s'il vous plait, messire Salazar.. » souffle Elinor, le visage chagriné, en posant sa main sur le bras du Fantôme.

Il sursaute, comme s'il avait senti son contact et il baisse son regard triste sur elle, avant d'acquiescer et de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture.

Nous nous entourons d'une Bulle de Protection, avant de le suivre, notre Baguette éclairée d'une très faible lueur, pour déranger le moins possible les chauves-souris. Mais, malgré cette précaution, elles s'affolent et volent autour de nous, avec des cris aigus qui écorchent nos oreilles, heurtant nos Boucliers avec forces, tandis que nous baissons la tête, courant le plus vite possible.

Le couloir s'étend sur environ deux cent mètres, avant de bifurquer et de rejoindre un autre boyau. Le Fantôme nous sommes de stopper et nous lui obéissons. Les chauves-souris effectuent un dernier tour autour de nous, avant de repartir dans l'ombre du couloir que nous venons de quitter…

« Ouf ! Ça fait du bien aux oreilles ! » s'exclame Marian, dans le silence revenu.

« Ouais… En revanche, ça, ça ne doit pas faire du bien… » répond Ron, en éclairant fortement le chemin devant nous…

Deux haches de jet, actionnées par un mécanisme, se balancent alternativement devant nous, fauchant l'air durant quelques instants encore, avant de se fondre dans le plafond. Au sol, gisent quelques cadavres de chauves-souris coupées en deux et je gage que le piège se déclencherait à nouveau, si nous avançons dans son périmètre d'action…

« Putain… Où Artemus est-il allé chercher une idée pareille ? » murmure Marian, l'air horrifié.

« Mon demi-frère détestait les Moldus, mais il s'est largement inspiré des pièges que ceux-ci tendaient à leurs ennemis, lors des guerres de l'époque… Il aimait à dire que les Sorciers ne s'attendraient point à ce genre de choses et seraient d'autant plus vulnérables. Aussi a-t-il peu utilisé de Maléfices pour tendre ses pièges. Il n'y en a guère que trois, dans toute l'étendue des multiples galeries creusées par ici… » révèle le Fantôme, tandis que Ron et moi examinons le piège, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le neutraliser…

Il se tourne vers nous et nous indique comment Artemus bloquait le mécanisme des haches de jet quand il passait par ici…

« Pourquoi Artemus détestait-il tant les Moldus ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? » demande Elinor, alors que je jette le Sortilège recommandé

« Les Moldus ne lui ont rien fait. Mais comme mon père, mon oncle était Nés-Moldus et peut-être Artemus s'est-il imaginé que c'est le sang Moldu de son père qui a parlé, lorsqu'il a pris la décision d'enfermer à jamais dans une tourelle, son épouse et le Bastardeau qu'elle allait mettre au monde … Ou alors, il aura pensé cela de mon père, qui ne l'a point reconnu, ni n'est venu le chercher pour lui offrir une enfance aussi heureuse que fût la mienne… Mmmmm… Oui… Finalement, sans doute a-t-il pensé cela des deux… » répond le fantôme, l'expression de son visage, chiffonnée sur la réflexion…

Ron effectue un essai, en faisant sortir quelques oiseaux de sa Baguette, qu'il envoie voler devant nous. Le mécanisme des haches de jet ne se déclenche pas et nous décidons d'avancer prudemment, prêts à nous jeter au sol à la moindre alerte. Mais tout se passe bien et le Fantôme nous guide, avançant à vive allure, sûr de lui, sur le chemin en pente assez raide…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demande soudainement Elinor, en s'arrêtant à côté d'une assez longue forme écailleuse enroulée sur elle-même, de couleur vert vif et épaisse comme le tronc d'un jeune boulot…

« Une mue de Basilic. Il n'était pas encore très grand quand il l'a perdue. Celle que nous avons vue en passant par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, était beaucoup plus impressionnante. Elle devait faire trois fois celle-ci pour le moins … » répond Ron, avant d'écarter la peau du Basilic pour dégager le passage

Nous poursuivons notre chemin, glissant parfois sur de petites pierres qui roulent sous nos pas. La sueur me dégouline dans le dos et Jérémy commence à se faire lourd dans mes bras.

Nous grimpons, alors que la Chambre des secrets se trouve dans les entrailles, me fais-je la réflexion. Allons-nous devoir y redescendre par un toboggan ou par une chausse-trappe ?

Mais cette question reste bloquée dans ma gorge, car tout de suite après un virage en épingle à cheveux, un mur de forme bizarre se dresse devant nous et je sens mon cœur flancher. Une crise de claustrophobie pointe de nouveau, me dis-je, tandis que le Fantôme traverse le mur, avant de revenir vivement vers nous…

« Vos amis sont là ! J'en ai compté douze ! Ils ont l'air d'aller bien ! Ouvrez-vite le Passage ! » s'exclame-t-il vers moi, le ton joyeux.

Mon souffle se relâche un peu… Nous ne sommes pas prisonniers…

« Génial ! Ils sont tous sains et saufs ! » s'exclame Ron, en serrant mon épaule

Une vague de chaleur me réchauffe et, en Fourchelang, je demande au mur de s'ouvrir…

Aussitôt, le sol tremble avec un grondement sourd sous mes pieds et, avec lenteur, le mur semble se scinder en deux parties, l'une s'élevant, l'autre s'affaissant. Depuis l'ouverture révélée, j'entends les exclamations surprises de mes amis et à la lueur vive filtrant par l'ouverture qui s'agrandit peu à peu devant nous, ils jettent une pleine lumière, pour tâcher de discerner ce qu'il se passe…

« Nous sommes dans la bouche de votre Statue, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-je en direction du Fantôme, le souvenir de mon entrée dans la Chambre des Secrets envahissant tout mon cerveau.

Je revoie avec précision les colonnes autour desquelles s'enroulent les serpents et l'immense Statue au pied de laquelle git le corps presque sans vie de Ginny, puis, plus tard, le Basilic qui répond à l'appel de Tom Jedusor en sortant de la bouche de Salazar Serpentard…

« Non point, jeune gentilhomme ! Il s'agit de la Statue d'Artemus ! Il tenait à laisser ce souvenir de lui dans Poudlard. Si vous l'examinez attentivement, vous verrez les minuscules différences qu'il y avait entre nous ! Il y a un grain de beauté que je n'ai point, au coin de l'œil gauche. En revanche, il manque la fine cicatrice que je présente sur ma pommette droite. C'est le souvenir d'un combat amical contre Godric, qu'Artemus n'avait point ! Bien sûr, ce n'est guère visible, depuis le sol… Mais d'ici, si vous penchez un peu la tête, en regardant vers le haut, vous le constaterez aisément… Une preuve que nous étions deux… » répond le Fantôme, en m'accordant un sourire indulgent, teinté de tristesse…

Il aimerait que je lui accorde confiance sans restriction. Que je crois totalement à son histoire et à l'existence de ce demi-frère qui a usurpé son identité. Je ne puis toujours pas lui donner cela…

Le mur est maintenant ouvert, comme une bouche. J'invite Jérémy à se détacher de moi, puis j'avance prudemment vers le renflement de la lèvre inférieure, m'agenouillant avant de me pencher vers mes amis qui lèvent la tête, éclairant largement le plafond de la lueur de leur Baguette

« Ohé ! Nous avons retrouvé Astoria, Jérémy et Alioth ! Ils vont bien ! » m'écrie-je, dans les exclamations de joie qui montent vers moi.

Daphnée saute aussitôt dans les bras de Colin, puis de Ginny et tous les autres. Et au sanglot qui explose et se répercute sur les parois de la Chambre des Secret, je devine qu'elle pleure de soulagement…

« Dépêchez-vous de descendre, qu'on fiche le camp d'ici ! On commence sérieusement à se geler, malgré les Sorts de Réchauffement ! » s'écrie Blaise, dans l'écho qui emmêle ses paroles…

« Ok ! On arrive ! » réponds-je, avant de me tourner vers le Fantôme…

« Nous allons descendre et passer par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le mieux, je crois, c'est que nous nous séparions ici. Rendez-vous… » commence-je, avant d'être interrompu par Ron

« Attends, Harry… Souviens-toi que le passage s'est éboulé quand Lockhart a jeté ce Sortilège d'Oubliette. Depuis le temps, ça s'est peut-être aggravé. Et si cela n'est pas, qui sait si cela ne le fera pas quand nous passerons par le passage que j'ai dégagé… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le franchir. Il n'était pas bien grand et j'ai beaucoup pris en taille depuis et j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de risquer que tout s'effondre sur nous en essayant de l'agrandir… » dit-il, avec douceur…

« Tu as raison. Il vaudrait mieux que les autres viennent jusqu'à nous… » conviens-je sur un soupir, avant d'ajouter : « Mais ça ne m'enchante pas, de devoir repasser par ce couloir, avec les haches de jets et les chauves-souris… »

« Je pourrais vous guider, en passant par l'ouverture dissimulée entre les pieds de la Statue d'Artemus.… » glisse le Fantôme

Au son de sa voix, je devine qu'il espère pouvoir rester encore avec nous et que je réponde par l'affirmative. Franchement, j'aurais préféré que les copains qui sont en bas, ne sachent rien encore de son existence. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux, loin de là. Mais moins nous sommes à connaitre ce secret et mieux c'est…

Non… Ce n'est pas cela… J'ai totalement confiance en mes amis et je sais qu'ils tiendront leur langue.

C'est le zeste de méfiance que j'éprouve envers lui qui me retient. Moins il rencontre de copains et moins il pourra en duper… Voilà le fond de mon sentiment… Plus à tort qu'à raison probablement…

Je soupire…

Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas très objectif vis-à-vis de lui et qu'effectivement il vaut mieux qu'il nous guide sur un chemin plus sûr. Alors j'accepte sa proposition…

Nous jetons donc une Corde Magique dans le vide et, tandis qu'Elinor descend, je me penche légèrement, examinant ce que je peux de la figure de la Statue… Un grain de beauté présent au coin de l'œil droit, une cicatrice absente sur la pommette gauche… Le Fantôme disait vrai… Je note aussi une infime différence, dans l'implantation de la chevelure. Trois fois rien, vraiment, mais qui a son importance quand même, si l'on considère que l'un a usurpé l'identité de l'autre, en effaçant ces minuscules différences…

Mais lequel est Artemus ? Lequel est Salazar ?

Nous n'avons que la parole du Fantôme et aucune certitude…

« Un jour viendra où vous pourrez tout à fait vous défaire de votre réserve à mon égard, Harry Potter… » murmure le Fantôme, posté à mes côtés

Je hoche la tête, bousculée par un tas de pensées et de souvenirs dans lesquels la voix du Salazar de Voldemort ne cesse de s'enfiévrer, de réclamer du sexe et du sang, de rire avec cruauté tandis qu'il torture Hirkani Deli…

Qui incite expressément Voldemort de venir violer Jérémy…

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vous… Je sais que c'est Voldemort qui délire, mais… » souffle-je, la gorge nouée, sans pouvoir préciser ma pensée..

« Mais vous ne pouvez abandonner tout à fait l'idée qu'il n'a rien à voir avec moi… N'ayez crainte, je comprends et je ne vous tiens point rigueur… » finit le Fantôme, le regard bienveillant

Et de nouveau, j'ai l'impression puissante qu'il m'a suivi pas à pas depuis des années…

« Vous savez tout de ce qu'il m'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Et de ses délires…» souffle-je encore, en m'assurant d'un regard que la descente de Ron et Alioth se passe bien…

« Tout, ce serait mentir. Mais j'ai souvent cheminé à vos côtés, mon jeune ami. Pas un jour ne s'est passé, depuis que vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard, sans que je vous rende visite une fois au moins. J'étais présent et j'ai frémi à chacune de vos épreuves. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider alors. Je le ferai désormais, si vous l'acceptez… » répond le Fantôme, d'une voix basse, sous l'oreille attentive de Jérémy qui s'est approché de nous…

« Comment le pourriez-vous… » murmure-je, en prenant mon petit frère dans mes bras…

Notre tour est venu de descendre et j'assure la Corde Magique autour de moi, pour effectuer la descente en rappel, tandis que Jérémy s'accroche bien de ses bras autour de mon cou et jambes serrés sur ma taille…

« Je ne sais point mon ami. Mais j'ai la conviction profonde qu'un jour viendra où ma présence à vos côtés vous sera d'une aide précieuse. Et que ce jour verra à la fois votre confiance en moi s'épanouir et la fin de la Malédiction qui retient mon âme ici… » déclare le Fantôme, son regard se perdant quelque part vers le fond de la caverne…

« Peut-être, oui, peut-être… » acquiesce-je à demi, en prenant position sur la lèvre inférieure de la Statue, prêt à descendre…

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et hoche la tête, puis, en se laissant glisser vers les profondeurs, il m'assure attendre mon appel au pied de la Statue de son demi-frère…

Je me lance alors dans le vide, avec assurance. La descente est rapide et je retrouve la terre ferme et mes amis avec plaisir, serrant particulièrement Ginny dans mes bras…

Nous avons des souvenirs communs ici…

Et pas des plus agréables, même si tout s'est bien terminé…

Nous aurions pu mourir et reposer ici à jamais tous les deux…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Draco et moi scrutons la Carte de toutes parts, à l'affût du moindre mouvement…

Tout comme lui, je me fais un sang d'encre pour Harry, Ron et tous les autres…

Je comprends qu'ils soient partis à la recherche des enfants. Mais ils auraient dû prévenir un prof ! Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête, pour qu'ils partent comme ça si vite, sans réfléchir ? Sans assurer leurs arrières ? Ils savent que c'est dangereux, de s'aventurer à l'aveuglette dans des Passages Secrets !

Bon, d'accord, Harry et Ron sont bien mieux armés que nous l'étions, quand nous foncions tête baissée dans les embrouilles, les années précédentes. Et je sais qu'ils feront preuve d'une grande prudence. Mais ils relèvent à peine de terribles blessures tous les deux. Non, ils n'auraient pas dû partir en expédition de recherche sans au moins un prof pour les accompagner…

J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas enfermés quelque part, sans espoir de sortir si quelqu'un ne vient pas les délivrer… Qui sait comment peut réagir Harry si c'est le cas ? Risque-t-il de replonger tout droit dans ses cauchemars ? Il en a encore de temps en temps, se réveillant en nage et horriblement angoissé… Ayant du mal à reconnecter avec la réalité durant quelques minutes…

Et Jérémy… Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il partirait à l'aventure dans l'inconnu. Pas plus qu'Alioth et Astoria… Ce sont des petits Serpentards bon sang ! Il fallait un attrait puissant, pour les amener à emprunter ce Passage Secret… Quel est-il ? Que leur a-t-on promis ? De quoi étaient-ils menacés ?

« Si je tenais le saligaud qui les a envoyés dans ce Passage Secret, je le réduirais en poussière ! » s'exclame soudainement Draco, en tapant du poing sur la table…

« Tandis que moi, c'est Ron que je vais démolir ! Que Harry perde la tête, je peux le comprendre, s'il pensait Jérémy en danger… Mais Ron ! Comment a-t-il pu foncer sans être accompagné par un prof ou au moins en prévenir un ! C'est à croire qu'il n'a rien appris ! » m'exclame-je en retour, de nouveau aussi furieuse qu'angoissée…

« Ron a demandé à ce que je le fasse, s'ils tardaient à revenir.. . C'est moi, qui suis à blâmer. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, parce que je ne voulais pas mettre la Ciseburine aux oreilles des Ânes Bâtés et les profs étaient tous en surveillance de leur retenue… » intervient Benjamin, qui revient déjà du dîner avec un groupe du Comité…

« Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que les Ânes Bâtés étaient déjà au courant de quelque chose ? » demande assez sèchement Draco

Benjamin soupire et passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux…

« Si, justement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent se réjouir de nous voir affolés. J'espérais vraiment que Harry et tous les copains reviendraient vite et que nous n'ayons pas à donner l'alerte. Et quand j'ai vu que Mimi était de nouveau dans ses toilettes, j'ai naïvement pensé que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour… Alors j'ai laissé passer autant de temps qu'ils étaient partis, avant de me remuer les fesses… » répond Benjamin, l'air coupable et tourmenté…

Il s'en veut beaucoup et je doute qu'il réitère le même genre d'erreur à l'avenir… Bien que j'espère de tout cœur que l'occasion ne se présente jamais… Mais est-il raisonnable de rêver cela, quand nous sommes en guerre pour un temps indéfini ?

« Et comment réagissent les Ânes Bâtés, maintenant ? » s'enquiert Draco, d'un ton un peu radouci

« Ils ont diné rapidement, pour repartir en retenue dès 19h00 tapante. Ils n'ont pas montré grand-chose durant le repas et il fallait un œil exercé pour voir que quelques-uns étaient réjouis. Et je jugerais que Vaneck était contrarié qu'il n'y ait pas d'agitation de notre côté. Je ne pense pas que tous étaient au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose. Seulement le groupe de Vaneck… Magnus et quelques autres du Comité sont partis les espionner, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose qui nous permette de retrouver les petits et les copains… » répond Benjamin, sur un nouveau soupir

« Ils ne diront rien. Pas quand il y a des profs et des Fantômes qui les surveillent… Je suppose que l'absence de quelques-uns d'entre nous n'est pas restée inaperçue… » commente-je, en pianotant avec nervosité sur la table…

« Non. Mais Lavande et Parvati se chargent de faire courir les plus folles rumeurs pour noyer le poisson… » explique Martha, avant de se pencher sur la Carte…

Dans un automatisme, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ose imaginer les histoires insensées que Lavande et Parvati vont inventer ! En même temps, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Et quand les autres reviendront, si tout le monde est sain et sauf, peut-être pourrons-nous cacher la vérité et laisser penser aux Ânes Bâtés que leur plan a échoué…

Car ils sont derrière tout ça, j'en suis convaincue…

Soudainement, le Tableau des Passages Internes s'écarte. Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev et le professeur Dumbledore entrent dans le QG, l'air sombre.

« Voilà le Baron Sanglant ! Il est passé par le bureau de Tonton Sev et il remonte vers la Salle Commune ! » s'exclame presque en même temps Martha, en relevant vivement la tête en direction de la porte…

Et de fait, le Fantôme de la Maison Serpentard la traverse et s'arrête devant le professeur Dumbledore…

« J'ai suivi les indications de Mimi Geignarde, professeur. J'ai trouvé des traces du passage des élèves recherchés, deux cavernes et une grotte renfermant des ossements, mais… » dit-il de sa voix profonde

« Des ossements ! » l'interromps-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

Oh, Merlin ! Qui est donc mort dans cette grotte ? Quelqu'un qui s'est égaré dans ces passages et n'a pu en sortir ?

« Oui. Ceux d'un adulte, qui a été enchainé. Il semble que cela se soit passé il y a très longtemps… » répond le Baron Sanglant, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore pour préciser : « Ces Passages Secrets sont immenses, truffés de pièges selon les marques qu'ont laissé les élèves derrière eux. Il faudrait des renforts, pour tout visiter… »

Au même moment, un mouvement que je perçois du coin de l'œil sur la Carte, attire mon attention.

« Ce n'est pas possible. J'hallucine… » murmure-je…

Et, sans réfléchir, je bondis de mon siège pour sortir comme une fusée du QG, sous le regard interrogatif de chacun…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Je regarde Harry serrer Ginny dans ses bras. Des tas de souvenirs affluent à ma mémoire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me faire comme mouron, en les attendant, coincé de l'autre côté de l'éboulis avec cet imbécile de Lockhart !

Harry a-t-il conscience que j'ai pris des risques insensés, pour essayer de le rejoindre ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire, mais j'ai failli être enseveli par deux fois sous les éboulis, quand j'ai ménagé ce petit espace, par lequel il a pu passer avec Ginny…

« Où est-il ? » demande Luna, en se tournant de tous les côtés…

« De qui parles-tu ? » demande Daphnée, qui ne lâche pas Astoria du regard depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvée…

« De Salazar Serpentard, bien sûr ! » s'exclame Luna, ses yeux écarquillés et l'air de se demander pourquoi Daphnée l'interroge à propos d'une telle évidence…

Et pour le coup, j'en reste scotché. Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs… Même Neville, qui ne s'étonne jamais des étrangetés de sa dulcinée, semble complètement perplexe cette fois…

« Euh… Luna… Tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Miho par hasard ? Tu sais, si tu es Médium toi aussi, tu peux nous le dire… » fait doucement remarquer Harry, en se plaçant devant Luna pour capter son regard

« Non, je ne suis pas Médium. Il n'y a pas de Plumki qui me parle. Mais parfois je vois des choses qui vont arriver. Et je perçois ce qui est invisible pour les autres, comme les Luminates… Lui, je l'ai vu souvent, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, car il passait toujours trop loin de moi. Et maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule qui peut le voir, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Luna, de sa voix douce et chantante…

« Je ne comprends pas tout là… » murmure à peine Ginny, tandis que Neville sourit, en prenant la main de sa douce amie

« Tu es une Voyante, Luna ? » demande-t-il, avec tendresse…

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. En fait, c'est comme si je faisais des rêves qui se réalisent. C'est drôle, parce que je ne dors pas quand je les fais. Je suis réveillée et soudainement, je me sens flotter et je vois de choses qui vont arriver. Ça m'a fait ça cet après-midi. C'est pour cela que je savais que Harry trouverait les enfants perdus dans le labyrinthe… » répond Luna, avec légèreté…

« Tu as fait un rêve éveillé cet après-midi ? Tu savais ce qui allait arriver ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? On aurait pu éviter que les mioches se perdent dans ces Passages Secrets ! » s'exclame Gil, l'air de se dire que Luna exagère un peu de ne rien avoir dit avant…

« Ce n'est pas si facile, Gil. Quelque fois, je fais les rêves longtemps avant qu'ils se réalisent et je me souviens d'en avoir rêvé, au moment où les évènements se produisent. Et puis ce sont toujours des bribes de ce qui va arriver… Aujourd'hui, j'ai seulement rêvé que étions dans le labyrinthe, puis j'ai vu que Harry, Ron, Elinor et Marian nous rejoindraient ici, avec les enfants et le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard. Alors, il est là, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Luna, ses grands yeux emplis de candeur, tournés vers Harry

« Oui, il est là… Il attend que nous l'appelions. » déclare Harry avec un sourire doux pour notre amie, tandis que je me dis qu'il va falloir que nous reparlions sérieusement de tout cela avec Luna…

Blaise, Théo et les autres se regardent, l'air de se demander si ce ne seraient pas eux qui rêvent en ce moment. Alors j'entreprends de leur expliquer brièvement notre rencontre avec le Fantôme de Serpentard, leur assurant qu'il se fera un plaisir de leur raconter lui-même son histoire plus tard. Puis Harry demande au Passage entre les pieds de la Statue de s'ouvrir et Salazar Serpentard, qui attendait derrière, salue mes amis de sa voix caverneuse, avant de rire de l'effet de surprise qu'il crée encore une fois…

« Ah ben ça alors ! Ça alors ! » ne cesse de marmonner Colin, tandis que Blaise pince la main de son bras en écharpe, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien réveillé…

A mes côtés, ma frangine a un mouvement de recul, lorsque le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard s'avance vers nous et elle lève le regard vers la Statue, avant de le baisser de nouveau sur lui…

« C'est bien lui… » murmure-t-elle, en serrant sa main autour de mon poignet qu'elle a saisi…

Elle n'est pas à l'aise face au Fantôme de Salazar, ni d'être ici, dans ce lieu qui doit lui rappeler des tas de souvenirs désagréables. Alors je dégage doucement mon poignet, pour entourer ses épaules de mon bras et la serrer sur mon flanc…

« Lui, c'est Artemus, le demi-frère de Salazar Serpentard. Il lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau… » dis-je doucement, en désignant la Statue du doigt

« Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? » murmure Ginny, sourcils froncés…

« Pas grand-chose. Si ce n'est que mon pif ne chatouille pas… » réponds-je, avec un sourire franc…

Je comprends sa méfiance et celle de Harry. Mais moi j'ai confiance. Il n'y a pas de duplicité chez ce Fantôme. Il est sympathique. En fait, il me fait penser à Harry, par certains côtés. Intelligent, ingénieux, déterminé, d'un caractère plutôt joyeux et quelque peu naïf parfois… Car il fallait que Salazar le soit, pour se faire avoir par Artemus…

Et au fond de moi, je suis certain que Harry pourrait se faire avoir dans les mêmes circonstances… Se trouver un frère, quand on aurait tant voulu en avoir un en étant gosse, c'est une aubaine, non ?

Elinor présente Neville et les autres au Fantôme de Salazar, qui s'incline et réserve un mot aimable à chacun. Il cabotine avec emphase et un évident plaisir, heureux de toute évidence d'avoir un auditoire attentif. Et je me surprends à le plaindre au fond de moi. Le pauvre zig a passé des siècles dans la solitude, observant les autres, écoutant leurs conversations sans pouvoir s'y mêler. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir, en voyant son demi-frère abuser les autres Fondateurs et saboter sa réputation. Puis, quand ses amis ont découvert le pot aux roses, les regarder se débattre en vain, pour rétablir la vérité et prouver qu'il y avait eu usurpation d'identité… Sans y parvenir...

Une mort atroce, une « vie » de Fantôme errant et solitaire, durant près d'un millénaire… Quel destin affreux, me dis-je, en réprimant un frisson…

« Bon, il faut y aller maintenant… » décide Harry, en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture étroite, entre les pieds de la Statue d'Artemus.

« Permettez, mon jeune ami, que je vous précède… » s'exclame Salazar, en se précipitant pour devancer Harry.

Harry s'efface et m'attend, portant Jérémy dans ses bras.

Je choppe Alioth au passage et Neville se charge d'Astoria, sous le regard reconnaissant de Daphnée. Et nous avançons derrière Salazar, qui offre de nouveau le bras à Elinor. Elle accepte avec grand plaisir et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle semble fière que le Fondateur de sa Maison ne soit pas une pourriture…

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu faisais des rêves prémonitoires, Luna ? » demande gentiment Neville, avec un regard tendre pour Luna, qui chemine à ses côtés

« C'était un secret que je partageais avec ma Maman. La nuit dernière elle est venue dans mon rêve et m'a dit que je pouvais te le révéler, ainsi qu'à mes amis. J'attendais l'occasion de le faire… » répond simplement Luna

Salazar nous guide avec assurance, par le chemin le plus court et sécuritaire possible. Il nous indique au passage des pièges et les copains nous décrivent ceux qu'ils ont évité de justesse, mais aussi ceux dans lesquels ils sont tombés. Je frémis à la pensée qu'ils auraient pu se faire tuer et je sens le Grizzly gronder…

Il est furieux contre celui ou celle qui a envoyé la lettre à Astoria….

Bientôt, Salazar déclare que nous sommes arrivés et Elinor tente d'ouvrir le Passage, en prononçant le troisième Principe de notre guide, mais, comme les gamins nous l'ont dit, il ne s'ouvre pas et Harry doit lui demander de nous laisser passer, en Fourchelang…

« Bon, ben merci et rendez-vous dans le Passage, à côté du bureau du professeur Snape... Ok ? » déclare Harry, avant de sortir du souterrain.

« Lequel des professeurs Snape ? » demande alors Salazar, en haussant un sourcil.

Harry s'arrête net et se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

« Papa Sev. C'est plus sécuritaire. Il y aura beaucoup moins de risques que vous rencontriez du monde en route. » répond-il, avec une légère lassitude

« Je comprends ta prudence, Harry. Mais n'est-il pas plus judicieux que cette rencontre ait lieu dans le QG ? » interviens-je avec douceur

Harry soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux…

« Tu as raison. De toute façon, avec la Carte, tout le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. sera au courant avant une heure… Allez dans la réserve auprès du QG, là où est le coffre. Vous savez où c'est n'est-ce pas ?… » répond-il, en direction du Fantôme qui hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

Harry marque une légère pause, avant de poursuivre, avec un peu de gêne : « Euh… Dites… Si ce n'est pas indiscret, savez-vous qui a mis votre portrait dans ce… réduit ? »

« Mon cher demi-frère, bien entendu ! Il me détestait tant qu'il lui était insupportable de savoir mon portrait suspendu dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Une nuit, peu après mon décès, pensant avec raison que j'étais un Fantôme et que je devais m'attacher à ses pas, il a déclaré haut et fort qu'il allait me reléguer dans un placard à balais. Il ricanait à cette nouvelle humiliation qu'il allait m'imposer, en décrochant mon portrait, puis en l'apposant sur ce mur, avec de la glue perpétuelle, avant de dérober la porte du placard à tous les regards… » explique Salazar, d'un ton faussement indifférent…

Il est clair pourtant, à l'expression de ses yeux, qu'il a été beaucoup plus touché par ce geste de mépris, qu'il ne veut bien le laisser penser…

« Et savez-vous pourquoi on appelle cet endroit miteux, « Salle au Trésor », messire Salazar ? » s'enquiert Marian, main posée sur la poignée de la porte…

« Oui, bien sûr ! Un jour, Artemus a eu nécessité d'avoir à disposition une cachette, pour y dissimuler sa fortune malhonnêtement gagnée. Il a trouvé que ce lieu serait tout à fait approprié et discret. Il a donc quelque peu agrandi le placard, avant d'y entasser des monceaux de pièces d'or et d'argent, des joyaux et autres objets précieux, dont certains m'appartenaient. Le reste était fruit de ses nombreux larcins. Une nuit, peu avant son fracassant départ, un élève qui avait transgressé le couvre-feu pour rendre une petite visite nocturne à sa belle, l'a vu sortir de cette pièce secrète. Il a eu tout juste le temps de se reculer dans un coin sombre, pour qu'Artemus ne le voie pas. Et, avant que la porte soit fermée, ce garçon a entraperçu le monceau de richesses. C'est ainsi que cette pièce a été baptisé « Salle au Trésor » et ce nom lui est resté, bien que mon diable de demi-frère ait tout emporté quelques semaines plus tard…. Et dès lors, mon portrait n'a plus veillé que sur la poussière et les toiles d'araignées.» soupire Salazar, en hochant tristement la tête…

« Ne vous en faites pas, un jour, nous trouverons bien une solution pour le décrocher d'ici ! Je vous promets de réfléchir à la question ! » s'exclame Marian avec une belle assurance.

« Ah ! Comme je serais heureux, que mon portrait retrouve place honorable ! Je vous remercie de vous soucier de cela, jeune gentilhomme ! » répond Salazar, en effectuant un profonde révérence.

« Pas de quoi ! C'est naturel ! A tout à l'heure, messire Salazar ! » s'exclame Marian, d'un ton joyeux, avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard à balais

« A tout à l'heure, chers jeune gens ! » répond Salazar, de sa voix sépulcrale, avant de se fondre dans le mur vers les Passages Secrets.

« Sacré Salazar ! Il serait bien plus marrant comme prof d'histoire que ne l'est Binns ! » commente en chuchotant Marian, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard…

Soudainement, la tête de Salazar surgit du mur, à notre gauche, à quelques pas devant nous et nous stoppons net

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé. A quelle heure le rendez-vous ? » s'enquiert-il, à l'intention de Harry

« Allez-y, nous viendrons vous chercher. Et ne vous montrez pas avant ! » répond hâtivement Harry.

Salazar se retire aussitôt et nous nous pressons vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de l'atteindre, qu'une tornade en sort pour se précipiter vers nous.

« Vous avez vu ? » demande Hermione, en scrutant le mur du couloir, au-delà de notre groupe…

« Quel accueil ! Tu n'as pas l'air de t'être fait du souci pour nous…» commente-je, attendant l'avalanche de reproches qui ne sauraient tarder…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

« Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Bien sûr que je me suis fait du souci pour vous tous ! Et tu ne perds rien pour attendre le savon monumental que je vais te passer tout à l'heure ! Mais n'essaye pas de détourner mon attention et dis-moi que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu sur la Carte ! Car vous ne pouvez pas ne pas l'avoir vu ! » explose Hermione, à l'instant où j'arrive à sa hauteur, avec Pa et les copains du Comité.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de répondre à ta question, ma douce. Allons au QG, tu pourras nous interroger tout à ton aise là-bas… » répond Harry avec douceur.

Hermione plisse les yeux dans sa direction. Elle n'insiste pas et acquiesce, tandis que je me demande qui se cache par ici. Une personne qui ne devrait pas y être et que Harry et les copains protègent, assurément…

J'ai hâte de savoir qui c'est. Et je m'empresse d'emboîter le pas à Harry qui part déjà en direction de mes Quartiers, en me faisant la réflexion que c'est une chance que les Ânes Bâtés soient tous en retenue encore, car notre petit cortège est composé d'élèves de toutes les Maisons. Nous avons été imprudents et, s'ils nous avaient vu débouler tantôt du dortoir garçons, les Abrutis de Brutus auraient eu tôt fait de se demander comment des élèves des autres Maisons avaient pu venir chez nous, sans passer par la Salle Commune d'abord …

Je frémis à la pensée que cela aurait pu éventer le secret de notre QG et de nos allées et venues discrètes…

Il ne faut pas longtemps, pour que nous soyons de retour au QG, où Tatie Nally et le professeur Dumbledore nous attendent, assis à une table, sur laquelle sont disposés des plats de sandwichs et de gâteaux, des cruches de jus de citrouille frais, du thé et du chocolat…

Je prends place auprès de mes frères, le ventre soudainement affamé, avec Hermione, les gosses, les amis qui sont allés à leur secours et Pa, tandis que les copains du Comité s'installent autour de nous sur les canapés et fauteuils et que notre horloge sonne les trois quarts de 19h00…

« Raconte Harry… » dis-je avec urgence, en acceptant avec plaisir l'assiette de sandwichs et la tasse de thé que Tatie Nally fait léviter jusqu'à moi

« Un peu de patience, Draco. Laisse-les souffler deux minutes. » sourit-elle, avec indulgence

« Désolé. Je suis un peu pressé de savoir pourquoi Astoria, Alioth et Jérémy sont allés dans ces Passages Secret et pourquoi ils ont tous tant tardé à revenir… » réponds-je, avant de croquer dans un sandwich au poulet

« Et il me tarde de savoir quant à moi, si j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ! » déclare Hermione, en plissant les yeux vers Harry et Ron

Harry, imperturbable, achève de boire son jus de citrouille, pose son gobelet sur la table et se saisit d'un sandwich, avant de froncer les sourcils, en regardant vers le tableau qui obstrue les Passages Internes, par-dessus la tête de Pa, assis en face de moi avec Tatie Nally et le professeur Dumbledore. Puis, l'air quelque peu contrarié, il se penche vers Ron, qui mastique avec énergie une bouchée de sandwich au roastbeef et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron acquiesce et se lève sans rien dire, sous mon regard interrogatif…

« Astoria a fait l'objet d'une tentative de meurtre. Mais avant de tout vous expliquer, nous allons vous présenter un invité de toute évidence impatient de faire votre connaissance… » déclare Harry, de nouveau imperturbable, avant de mordre dans son sandwich

« Quel invité ? » m'enquiers-je, vivement curieux

« Lui… » répond laconiquement Ron, en ouvrant largement le tableau des Passages Internes.

Tous les regards se dirigent aussitôt vers lui, y compris le mien. Et je suis si surpris par ce que je vois, que j'en laisse tomber ma tasse sur mes genoux, me levant d'un bond sous la brûlure cuisante du thé qui transperce mon treillis…

Putain ! Pour une surprise, c'est une sacrée surprise !

Ce doit être une plaisanterie. Une nouvelle farce des jumeaux ou une Illusion créée par Ron, me dis-je, en notant son regard malicieux…

Mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie et Ron ne se jouerait pas de nous en cet instant…

« Ce n'était donc pas une hallucination… » murmure Hermione, l'air à la fois soulagée et de ne pas en revenir…

Personne n'a l'air d'en revenir en vérité. Le professeur Dumbledore observe le Fantôme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les deux sourcils haussés, Tatie Nally fronce les siens, l'air de se demander si elle n'est pas en train de rêver et Pa… Ma Foi, Pa est légèrement bouche-bée et le temps semble s'être arrêté pour lui… Même chose pour la plupart des copains et copines…

« Permettez-moi de me présenter, Sir Salazar Serpentard ! Le vrai ! » s'exclame le Fantôme qui nous fait face, en effectuant une révérence, avant de s'avancer vers nous…

« Parce qu'il y en a un faux ? » demande fort à propos Oliver Moon, les yeux écarquillés…

« Oui, jeune gentilhomme ! Le forban qui a usurpé mon identité après avoir occis mon aimable personne ! Nul autre qu'Artemus, mon demi-frère ! » répond le Fantôme, avec emphase, avant de se tourner vers Harry pour ajouter : « Veuillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir attendu votre appel, mon jeune ami. Mais voyez-vous, tandis que j'arrivais dans la réserve, ma mémoire a libéré un souvenir, qui va me permettre de vous prouver ma bonne foi et vaincre vos réticences légitimes à mon égard…»

« Vraiment ? J'en suis fort aise… » répond Harry, en penchant un peu la tête de côté, dans l'attente des révélations du Fantôme de Serpentard…

Je sens sa réserve prudente vis-à-vis de lui et mes poils se dressent sur tout mon corps. Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ! Ici ! Pourquoi se révèle-t-il à nous après tant d'années ? Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait jamais rien su de lui ?

« Moi aussi, mon jeune ami, moi aussi ! Et j'ai eu terriblement hâte de vous informer ! Car cher à mon cœur est le désir que nous entretenions de cordiales relations ! Notre alliance sera un formidable pied de nez à Artemus et son descendant, n'est-il point ? » s'exclame Serpentard, d'une voix profonde et vibrante, le regard brillant de joie…

Pa, le professeur Dumbledore et Tatie Nally l'observent maintenant, l'œil très intéressé. Aucun d'eux n'intervient cependant. De toute évidence, il leur semble normal de laisser Harry et le Fantôme interagir sans les interrompre…

« Certes, certes… » répond Harry, quelque peu moqueur bien que son visage soit parfaitement neutre, avant de demander : « Mais quel est donc ce souvenir, dont vous jugiez si urgent de m'entretenir ? »

« Mon cher ami Godric était, comme vous le savez, un guerrier de belle trempe, au courage et à la témérité légendaires. Un mâle dans toute sa splendeur, viril et puissant, au verbe haut et à la fière stature, qui jurait comme un charretier en toute occasion ! Aussi, passait-il aux yeux du commun des mortels, pour un gentilhomme certainement généreux, mais terriblement vulgaire et inculte ! Ce qu'il n'était pourtant point. Et ses amis intimes savaient qu'en réalité, il avait un fort penchant pour la littérature et qu'il s'adonnait joliment à la prose… Ah ! Comme il a souvent enchanté nos longues soirées d'hiver avec ses histoires glorieuses et ses récits épiques ! Comme il savait les tourner joliment et nous faire vibrer d'émotions ! Il captivait son auditoire et l'emmenait dans ses aventures avec une facilité déconcertante et bien souvent nous nous prenions à être aussi essoufflés que ses héros chevauchant avec panache pour donner assaut à l'ennemi ou encore, harassés de fatigue et tremblants d'excitation quand venait enfin l'instant de la victoire ! » révèle Serpentard, dans une envolée quelque peu lyrique…

Je jette un œil vers Harry, sourcil surhaussé sur une question muette. D'où sort ce fantôme ? Salazar Serpentard serait-il devenu fou à la fin de sa vie pour nous apparaître ainsi aussi… léger et cabotin ?

Harry hausse les épaules et se tourne vers le Fantôme dont le regard se perd dans un lointain qui n'est accessible qu'à lui…

« Fort intéressant, ce que vous nous apprenez de Godric Gryffondor, mais en quoi cela prouve-t-il votre bonne Foi ? » demande-t-il, sans ambages, d'un ton doux, mais quelque peu impatient…

« Aaaaaaahhhh ! Voilà que mes pensées digressent encore ! Et vous avez fort raison mon jeune ami, de les ramener sur le bon chemin ! Je disais donc, que mon cher Godric aimait s'adonner à la prose ! Ce qui est important dans ce fait, c'est que toutes les histoires qu'il écrivait, s'inspiraient des aventures qu'il avait lui-même vécues ou de celles qu'on lui avait rapportées … Mais aussi, du quotidien… Oui, mon ami… Godric savait, à partir d'un petit rien, laisser courir son imagination, pour en faire un conte enchanteur, une fable comique, un récit effrayant ou une tragédie burlesque… Aussi, prenait-il chaque jour quantités de notes, qu'il gardait précieusement, ainsi que ses historiettes, dans une petite pièce secrète où il se retirait quand il voulait la paix… Il y a fort longtemps, quelques siècles en vérité, que je ne m'y suis point rendu, mais tout doit encore être en place ! Et je gage qu'il n'a pas manqué de coucher sur le parchemin, tout ce qui se rapporte à l'école, Helga, Rowena et moi-même… Et Artemus, bien entendu… » explique le Fantôme de Serpentard, avec vivacité et semblant au plus haut point satisfait…

Tatie, Pa et le professeur Dumbledore se regardent brièvement. Ils s'interrogent et je ne doute pas qu'ils voudront vérifier par le menu tout ce que le Fantôme raconte…

Moi, je suis surtout curieux de savoir comment il se fait qu'il ait soudainement surgi du néant pour venir jusqu'à nous…

« Espérons que cela soit. Et je vous remercie de ces précisons. Maintenant, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je crois qu'il est temps de raconter ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi, au Directeur de notre école, nos professeurs et nos amis. Vous pourrez plus tard conter votre propre histoire, et nous renseigner davantage sur la pièce où Godric Gryffondor se retirait pour écrire… » répond Harry, avec une politesse que je trouve un peu forcée…

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne se laisse pas séduire par la bonhommie apparente de ce Fantôme… Je le comprends. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser séduire aisément. Après tout, il est l'ancêtre de notre pire ennemi. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par sa ruse, non mais !

« Oh ! Mais bien sûr, mon jeune ami ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir ainsi monopolisé la conversation ! Une vieille habitude revenue du fond de mon vivant où j'aimais briller en société ! Godric me gaussait sans cesse à ce propos et nous rivalisions souvent pour retenir l'attention de chacun à notre personne ! Ah ! Comme nous nous amusions alors ! Et bien heureuses étaient ces occasions d'échanger de bons mots ! Mais voilà que je cause et cause encore et encore, quand vous attendez que je me taise pour narrer les évènements sombres qui vous ont conduits jusqu'à moi ! Je vais me retirer dans un coin et je vous en prie, mon cher jeune ami, faites comme si je n'étais point-là ! Après tout, j'en ai pris l'habitude en dix siècles d'errance solitaire ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » s'exclame Serpentard, avec forces gestes et minauderies

Il m'étourdit, ce Fantôme. M'abasourdit même… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce phénomène ? Est-il réellement le Fondateur austère, rigide et glacial de la Maison Serpentard ? Si oui, d'où lui est venue cette réputation ? A moins que ce ne soit le fait d'être mort, qui l'ait fait devenir joyeux et théâtral à l'excès ?

Décidément, je ne sais sur quel pied danser avec lui. D'un côté, je le trouve plutôt sympa. Mais de l'autre… Non, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire si facilement confiance…

Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard se retire, près de la cheminée la plus proche, faisant mine de s'appuyer sur son manteau en une pause élégante, avant d'adresser un signe de tête et un geste de la main à Harry, comme pour l'inviter à parler.

Harry lève les yeux aux cieux et soupire, puis il raconte les évènements qui se sont produits cet après-midi. Bien sûr, son récit est entrecoupé des interventions des autres copains, qui rapportent ce qu'ils ont vécu, les pièges dans lesquels ils sont tombés. Et naturellement aussi, nous échangeons pas mal sur le courrier reçu par Astoria.

A la fin du récit, le professeur Dumbledore sermonne les trois gamins… Enfin, sermonne… Il fait juste remarquer avec un regard bienveillant et sur un ton très doux, que Ron a absolument eu raison de leur passer son savon et qu'il espère que cette mésaventure dans les Passages Secrets leur aura servi de leçon. Mais les gamins ne s'y trompent pas et baissent la tête sous son regard, avec la promesse d'en référer à un professeur ou l'un de nous, s'ils venaient à recevoir une autre lettre de ce type. Puis ils partent, à l'invitation de Tatie, avec Elinor et Marian qui les raccompagnent à la Tour Gryffondor…

« Nous avons intérêt à ne pas lâcher ces gosses d'une semelle à l'avenir.» lâche abruptement Ron, à peine le tableau refermé sur les galopins et leur escorte, son regard accroché à celui de Tatie Nally

Elle acquiesce, sans mot dire, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« En dehors des heures de cours, ce sera facile. Ce sont les interclasses qui m'inquiètent. » déclare Harry, sourcils froncés, avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour ajouter : « Il va falloir qu'on s'organise. Tu peux voir ça, Hermione ?… »

« Oui, tout sera prêt pour demain matin. » acquiesce Hermione, en sortant son fameux carnet dans lequel elle note tout ce qui doit être fait

« Je vous fais confiance pour assurer la sécurité de ces enfants. Les Directeurs de Maison vont annoncer aux élèves que je ferais une déclaration au petit déjeuner auquel tout le monde devra se présenter à 08h30 demain matin. Je parlerai de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui et j'annoncerai qu'une enquête sera menée pour tâcher de démasquer le coupable, ainsi que ce qu'il risque. Bien sûr, cette enquête n'aboutira sans doute à rien de probant, mais peut-être cela dissuadera-t-il le coupable de recommencer, au risque de se faire prendre. » décide le professeur Dumbledore, en se levant sur un soupir, avant de se tourner vers le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard et d'ajouter : « Ce serait avec plaisir que j'écouterai votre histoire, mais nous sommes appelés ailleurs pour le moment. Je suppose que vous allez rester ici ? »

« Si ces jeunes gens n'y voient pas d'inconvénient… » répond Serpentard, avec un regard surtout dirigé vers Harry

Harry hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer

« Bien… Je vous ferai dire dans ce cas où et quand nous pourrons nous rencontrer, pour faire plus ample connaissance.. » sourit le professeur Dumbledore, vers le Fantôme qui accepte avec un évidement plaisir.

Sûr qu'ils vont avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, à n'en pas douter. Et malgré son air tranquille, je suis certain que notre Directeur s'assurera avec minutie que Salazar Serpentard ne lui raconte pas des cracks… Tatie Nally et Pa aussi. Ça ne fait pas un pli !

Le professeur Dumbledore se dirige maintenant vers le Tableau et Tatie Nally lui emboîte le pas, avec Pa …

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de ce dernier, avant qu'il ne passe le tableau

« Voldemort est sur le point de trouver le faux Tombeau de son Ancêtre. Et, s'il réussit son entreprise ce soir, il compte fêter cela en menant une attaque sur un village en Cornouailles… » répond-il d'un ton grave, tandis qu'un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine…

La nuit va être longue pour les Membres de l'Ordre et pour nous aussi, qui attendrons de leurs nouvelles…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	42. Chapter 42

ATTENTION – ATTENTION

A LA SUITE D'UNE ERREUR LE CHAPITRE 41 AVAIT ETE PUBLIE

AVANT LE CHAPITRE 40. L'ERREUR A ETE RECTIFIEE ET CE SONT DONC DEUX CHAPITRES QUE VOUS AVEZ A LIRE : 40 ET 41

J'AVOUE ATTENDRE AVEC IMPATIENCE LES COMMENTAIRE A

L'HISOIRE EXRAORDINAIRE DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD

POUR CELLE ET CEUX QUI AVAIENT LU LE VOLET 5/6 AVANT LA RECTIFICATION, N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LIRE LE CHAPITRE 40

DESOLEE DE CETTE ERREUR

CE MESSAGE SERA EFFACE DANS QUELQUES JOURS


	43. Secrets Dévoilés 6

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de : - Douceurfamille - Ymili - Lul -

OoOoOoO

.

**Secrets Dévoilés 6 / 6**

**Acte 11 : Le Secret d'Hermione… **

**Harry**

Comme nous connaissons déjà l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, Ron et moi décidons d'aller prendre une douche et de nous changer. Et puis, j'ai envie de savoir comment va Jérémy et s'il arrive à s'endormir, après les frayeurs qu'il a eues cet après-midi.

Il ne faut pas très longtemps, pour que nous parvenions dans notre Tour. Quelques copains et copines appartenant au C.C.S.A.B.P.M. nous adressent des coups d'œil soulagés, tandis que des élèves s'agglutinent autour de nous. Certains nous demandent si c'est vrai que nous avons eu à combattre des Grapcornes des Montagnes qui avaient enlevés Astoria, quand d'autres affirment que ce sont des Clabberts(1) qui s'étaient emparés de Jérémy et que nous les avons poursuivis dans la Forêt Interdite… Il y en a même trois ou quatre qui assurent que nous avons été entraînés au fond du Lac par le Calmar Géant, tandis que nous nous promenions tranquillement sur les berges…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Merci Lavande et Parvati… Grâce à elles les plus folles rumeurs courent maintenant et je n'ai aucune envie de passer mon temps à les démentir…

« Sans commentaire ! De toute façon, quoique nous disions, vous croirez ce que vous avez envie de croire, car il ne nous est rien arrivé d'aussi extravagant et terrible que toutes ces fariboles que vous racontez… » déclare Ron, en fendant le groupe qui nous barre le passage vers les dortoirs, à grandes enjambées.

Je le suis avec empressement, mon regard glissant à peine sur les mines déçues de mes camarades avides d'histoires à faire frémir et je grimpe quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir de Jérémy.

Alioth dort déjà à poings fermés, vaincu par l'épuisement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon petit frère, recroquevillé dans son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur une chandelle.

Je m'approche doucement et m'agenouille auprès de lui pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je voulais juste aider Astoria avec Alioth. » dit-il dans un murmure, d'une petite voix mouillée de larmes retenues

« Je sais, bonhomme. » réponds-je, avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Je le câline un peu, lui assurant que je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait une bêtise en ne venant pas me demander conseil. Je comprends qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. C'est la première fois qu'il a de vrais amis, il n'a pas voulu trahir la confiance d'Astoria et Alioth. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas non plus de grand frère, sur lequel il pouvait compter en toute occasion…

Il se calme et finit par s'endormir au bout d'un quart d'heure. Alors je le remets dans son lit et je le borde. Caressant encore ses cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front avant de le laisser. Puis je vais prendre une longue douche bien chaude qui me fait grand bien, détendant mes muscles endoloris, avant d'aller rejoindre Ron, assis sur son lit…

« Draco voulait qu'on aille dans la Salle d'Entraînement, mais je lui ai dit de venir ici, quand Serpentard aura fini de raconter son histoire… » dit-il avec un sourire, en replaçant son Miroir dans la poche de jambe de son treillis, tandis que je prends place sur mon lit.

« Tu le crois sans restriction, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquiers-je, en me laissant aller contre mes oreillers

« Oui. Pas une fois mon pif n'a chatouillé. Et je l'ai bien observé. Il a l'air parfaitement sincère. Il n'y a jamais eu de calcul dans son regard, pas de manœuvre de séduction, pas de froideur ou de jubilation malsaine. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il puisse être impassible et terriblement glacial ou distant quand il le souhaite, au même titre que Tonton Sev ou Draco, en présence d'un ennemi ou d'une personne en laquelle il n'a pas confiance. Mais tout comme eux, il est enjoué et aimable avec ceux qu'il apprécie… Et il a eu sur toi des regards qui ne trompent pas. Il se sent concerné par tout ce qui t'arrive depuis des années, car il s'est fait abuser par Artemus, ce qui a conduit, au fil des siècles, à la situation actuelle. Il regrette sincèrement les souffrances que tu as eues à subir à cause de ça et de Voldemort, le descendant de son demi-frère… » répond Ron, son regard clair fixé dans le mien.

Il n'en dira pas plus, ne cherchera pas à me convaincre. Il me livre seulement le fond de sa pensée et me laisse libre d'en tenir compte ou pas…

C'est toujours ainsi. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime aussi fort.

Je soupire et je ferme les yeux, pour réfléchir à tout ça, laissant mes pensées vagabonder d'une idée à l'autre. Notre périple dans les couloirs sombres, la Chambre des Secrets et sa haute Statue, la grotte avec les ossements, les pièges que le Fantôme nous a évités, son rire caverneux et son histoire qui me revient par bribes, sa façon de parler de ses amis et de Godric Gryffondor en particulier…

Je revois également les regards de mes amis sur lui. Celui amusé du professeur Dumbledore, confiant de Maman Nally et intéressé de Papa Sev…

« C'est quand même un drôle de hasard, tu ne trouves pas, que ses ossements ait été découverts aujourd'hui par les gosses, quand Voldemort est sur le point de trouver le faux Tombeau fabriqué de toutes pièces par Papa Sev… » chuchote-je soudainement…

« Hasard ou destin, va savoir… J'espère juste deux choses : que Voldemort tombe dans le panneau et qu'il n'y ait pas de casse dans nos rangs ce soir… » murmure Ron, la voix un peu voilée.

J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne vers lui. Il s'est adossé à ses oreillers lui aussi et son regard se perd vers son ciel de lit. L'expression de son visage est neutre, mais je devine sous son masque, toutes ses inquiétudes, pour ses parents et pour ses frères, qui vont sûrement combattre cette nuit. Alors j'allonge le bras et me saisit de sa main qui se referme sur la mienne pour la serrer brièvement avec force.

Saloperie de guerre !

Pourvu qu'elle ne nous arrache pas encore des êtres que l'on aime !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Harry et moi restons silencieux, tandis que le vent tourbillonnant siffle dehors. Mes pensées divaguent, entre ce que nous avons vécu cet après-midi et les évènements à venir. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule avec une lenteur épouvantable.

Ça me pèse, de savoir qu'il va y avoir des combats et d'être ici, coincé sans possibilité d'avoir des nouvelles avant que tout soit terminé.

« Je vais voir Jérémy… » déclare soudainement Harry, serrant ma main avec tendresse, avant de la lâcher.

Il a besoin de se rassurer en le voyant dormir paisiblement. Je comprends ça. Depuis Priest Hole Manor, je me réveille plusieurs fois par nuit, pour en faire autant avec lui…

Je soupire et me lève. J'ai envie d'un thé, alors j'appelle Roi Dobby et lui demande d'apporter ce qu'il faut pour plusieurs personnes. Les autres en voudront peut-être aussi. Puis je jette un œil sur la Carte. Dean, Seamus, Luna et Neville montent l'escalier. Il ne reste quasiment personne dans la Salle Commune. C'est plutôt rare pour un Samedi.

En revanche, il y a du peuple dans le QG, toutes Maisons confondues. Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard doit être aux anges, face à un tel auditoire ! Faudrait quand même que les copains et copines soient prudents. L'heure du couvre-feu est proche et ce ne serait pas bon de mettre la Ciseburine aux oreilles des pro-Voldemort que nous ne connaissons pas dans chaque Maison, en revenant nombreux longtemps après la sonnerie. Aussi, je saisis mon Miroir et j'appelle Philippa qui me rassure. Ils ont un œil sur l'horloge et chacun va regagner ses pénates dans un instant…

« Ça va ici ? » demande Neville, qui ouvre la porte du dortoir, au moment où je clos ma courte conversation avec Philippa

« Oui. Et toi ? » demande-je en retour…

« Oui… » répond-il, en se servant une tasse du thé que Dobby a apporté, avant d'ajouter : « Lavande et Parvati ont un peu exagéré sur les rumeurs. Seamus, Dean, Luna et moi avons été assaillis dès que nous avons posé un pied dans la Salle Commune. D'entendre un monceau de fariboles m'a mis les nerfs en pelote et j'ai dû avoir l'air un peu menaçant, parce que soudainement tout le monde s'est égaillé vers les dortoirs… »

« Un peu menaçant ? Euh, Nev… Tout s'est mis à trembler quand tu as levé ta Baguette en grondant que le premier qui t'emmerde encore avec ses conneries allait se prendre un Sort Cuisant dans les fesses… » révèle Seamus, avec un sourire goguenard.

« Ouais. Et tu as ajouté que si tout le monde n'était pas dans son dortoir dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient, tu l'aurais très mauvaise… » renchérit Dean, en se laissant tomber sur son lit…

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas avoir perdu mon sang-froid à ce point… » commente Nev, sourcil levé en signe de perplexité…

Brave Nev… Il ne se rend toujours pas compte combien il peut être impressionnant, les rares fois où il se fiche en rogne. Il est capable de prouesses incroyables, dans ces moments-là. Et je comprends maintenant, pourquoi la Salle Commune était quasi vide, quand j'ai jeté un œil sur la Carte il y a un instant…

Dean et Seamus s'engagent maintenant dans une partie d'échec et je m'installe pour les regarder jouer, tandis que Neville se plonge avec Luna, dans un livre sur les plantes qu'il a emprunté à la Bibliothèque. Peu après, Harry revient, l'air rassuré et il s'assoit à côté de moi. Trois minutes plus tard, Draco, Théo, Ginny et Hermione entrent à leur tour dans notre dortoir. Blaise, qui a réussi à convaincre Pompom que son coude guérirait aussi bien s'il reste dans son dortoir, maintenant qu'elle l'a remis en place, s'attarde un bref instant avec Kano Nasu avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Fauve sur ses talons.

Le chaton, qui reste décidément bien petit pour son âge, saute sur le premier lit et s'installe en boule sur l'oreiller…

« Moi qui croyais que vous vous la couliez douce au Paradis pendant qu'Hermione et moi étions en retenue, je me suis bien trompé… » déclare Draco, en se plantant devant nous

« Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, la fouine ? » réponds-je, avec un soupir un peu las

C'est vrai que nous sommes loin de nous l'être coulée douce. Et à voir sa tête et celle d'Hermione, leur retenue n'a pas dû être du gâteau non plus. Je me demande comment ils se sont choppé toutes ces égratignures sur la figure. Quelle gentille bestiole griffue Hagrid leur a-t-il présentée ?

« Que j'aimerais mettre la main sur le salaud qui a envoyé les gosses dans ce Passage Secret… Et je penche pour Vaneck… Le hic, c'est que je ne m'explique pas comment il a fait pour découvrir l'entrée de ce Passage, ni pour envoyer la lettre à Astoria. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit le plus fin de la bande, loin s'en faut. Je me serais davantage attendu à ça de la part de Brandburgy. Car s'il est idiot celui-là, quand il ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, il est tout à fait capable d'avoir des éclairs de génie quand il le fait. Mais bon, il est en convalescence chez lui et doit encore ruminer sa vengeance à cette heure… » répond Draco, en s'assoyant lourdement à côté de Dean.

Si lourdement que l'échiquier en perd la moitié de ses pièces et celles-ci se mettent à crier au scandale. Seamus et Dean, les ramassent machinalement pour les ranger dans leur boîte, toute leur attention fixée sur nous.

« Non, ce n'est pas Vaneck. Il était peut-être au courant de l'affaire, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé la gamine là-dedans. A mon avis, c'est l'Espion. Voldemort lui aura dit où trouver l'entrée il y a un temps déjà, au cas où cela pouvait s'avérer utile. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Âne Bâté. Enfin… Pas un de ceux que l'on connait du moins… » assène-je, sûr de mon fait.

J'ai assez gambergé à ça, depuis que je suis revenu dans la Tour Gryffondor. Il fallait être libre de ses mouvements, pour envoyer un hibou à Astoria. Or, les Ânes Bâtés sont sous surveillance rapprochée des Fantômes et ils ne peuvent se rendre à la Volière. Tout leur courrier est vérifié par Tonton Sev et expédié par ses soins une fois par semaine seulement…

« L'Espion… Il est prudent le bougre. Personne du Comité n'a encore réussi à l'identifier…» souffle Théo, les sourcils froncés…

« Je vais tâcher de coincer Ramirez et Warrington pour les mettre sur l'affaire. Après tout, aujourd'hui ils ne nous ont pas prévenus, alors soit ils coopèrent, soit j'évente leur secret dans la Grande Salle… » annonce Blaise, mâchoires crispées…

« Ils n'étaient peut-être pas au courant de la tentative de meurtre contre Astoria. Il y a scission dans les rangs des Ânes Bâtés et eux naviguent d'un côté et d'autre, sans prendre position. Ça ne doit pas inciter les autres aux confidences. Surtout que les Ânes Bâtés n'ont plus beaucoup de possibilités d'avoir des contacts… Tu sais bien que, même si la mesure de surveillance constante a été levée après le Conseil de Discipline, le Baron Sanglant passe la plupart de son temps dans leur dortoir, avec d'autres Fantômes. Ils sont toujours à leur tourner autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Rares sont les moments où ils ont la paix. J'ai même vu le Baron Sanglant lire par-dessus l'épaule de Charlyn Wagner quand elle a reçu une lettre l'autre jour…» fait remarquer Neville, en piochant un biscuit dans l'assiette que fait passer Dean

« Au courant ou pas, il faudra que Warrington et Ramirez coopèrent… Et qu'ils nous ramènent des résultats. Si ce n'est le nom de l'Espion, au moins celui de sympathisants des différentes Maisons… Et même les noms de ceux qu'ils connaissent dehors, tant qu'à faire… » assène Blaise, qui est visiblement de fort méchante humeur…

Ça lui arrive souvent ces derniers temps. A chaque fois qu'il croise un Âne Bâté ou que nous parlons d'eux. Et il lui faut faire des efforts considérables, pour ne pas leur rentrer dans le lard, depuis la rentrée…

Ceci dit, il a tout intérêt à ce que l'on sache exactement de qui l'on doit se méfier. Après tout, il a un contrat sur la tête. Ouais… Mieux vaut qu'il sache qui pourrait vouloir la lui couper…

« D'accord, tu t'occupes de coincer Ramirez et Warrington. Et le Comité d'Espionnage va mettre les bouchées doubles aussi de son côté. Nous allons mettre au point une stratégie demain… » déclare Théo, l'air déterminé.

« Colin a eu une idée tout à l'heure. Il a commencé un plan des Passages Secret d'Artemus. Il va demander au Fantôme de Salazar de l'aide pour le compléter. Dean et moi, on se disait que ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, que de neutraliser tous les pièges, ôter les mots de passe en Fourchelang pour les remplacer par d'autres, que nous serions seuls à connaitre et, pourquoi pas, de ménager des issues vers l'extérieur. Ça pourrait être utile, pour évacuer les petits en cas d'attaque, non ? » intervient Seamus, les deux sourcils haussés sur sa question…

« Excellente idée, Seam ! Il faut creuser la question, avec le Comité Expert en Evacuation… Et ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que de retourner les pièges à notre avantage, ça pourrait servir aussi… Je verrais ça avec mon groupe Expert en Stratégies… » réponds-je, des tas d'idées se bousculant dans ma tête…

J'entrevois déjà ce que nous pourrions faire de ce labyrinthe infernal. Comment nous pourrions, sans nécessairement les tuer, piéger une partie des troupes de Voldemort, neutraliser les Ânes Bâtés…

Après tout, selon mes calculs, les Passages Secrets d'Artemus s'étendent loin en dehors du Château lui-même… C'est normal, puisque les Quartiers de Serpentard sont situés sous le Lac… Oui, il nous faut tirer avantage de cela…

« Miranda et Cameron sont de garde auprès de la Carte en ce moment et nous devons prendre le relais. Nous pouvons aller les voir tout de suite ! On choppe Colin au passage et il se mettra aussi au boulot avec Salazar ! Autant battre le fer quand il est chaud ! » s'exclame Dean, tout joyeux, en se levant d'un bond, entraînant aussitôt Seamus dans son sillage…

« Enthousiastes les gars. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire avant que tout soit terminé… » sourit Neville, avant d'enfourner un biscuit

« Ils ont raison. Les bonnes idées, il faut les exploiter sans attendre. » répond Harry, en jetant un œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il a fait venir jusqu'à lui…

C'est sur le dortoir de Jérémy, qu'il jette un œil, avant de soupirer et de regarder vers la fenêtre. Des flocons de neige tourbillonnent de nouveau dans les bourrasques de vent.

L'accalmie aura été de courte durée…

« Tu ne fais pas entièrement confiance au Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demande soudainement Hermione.

Harry sursaute et tourne son regard vers elle…

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Mais je suppose que cela viendra… » répond-il avec douceur.

« Il est… bizarre… Excentrique, cabotin, étourdissant, maniéré… Théâtral… Franchement, je ne sais que penser de lui… » révèle alors Draco, avec une expression éloquente

« Moi, j'attends de voir cette pièce secrète et les écrits de Godric Gryffondor pour me prononcer définitivement. Mais à priori, je suis encline à lui faire confiance. Je le trouve sympathique et j'adore la façon dont il raconte son histoire ! » assure Ginny, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

« Je l'aime bien aussi. Bien sûr, c'est déstabilisant de constater qu'il n'est pas celui que nous croyions. Mais d'un autre côté, je trouve cela logique. Je me suis toujours demandé comment Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle avaient pu s'associer avec un type aussi déplaisant que Serpentard pour construire leur école. Maintenant, je comprends. Celui qui a laissé son souvenir dans les esprits, n'était pas le vrai Fondateur, mais son usurpateur. » déclare Hermione, en se servant une tasse de thé

« Ouais… J'ai toujours été fier d'être Serpentard, mais je ne me sentais pas proche du Fondateur de ma Maison, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et je me dis maintenant que j'ai rencontré ce Fantôme, que ça explique comment nous trois et les copains du Comité, nous avons ont pu nous retrouver dans cette Maison… » affirme Théo, en regardant plus précisément vers Blaise et Draco qui approuvent du chef…

« Sûr ! Tout comme ça explique qu'il y ait deux types opposés de Serpentards : les vrais, comme le Fondateur de notre Maison et les faux, comme son usurpateur. Finalement, ce n'est plus si étrange, que la plupart des voyous sont envoyés dans notre Maison… Elle a deux visages : Salazar et Artemus… » fait remarquer Blaise, les yeux dans le vague.

« Jolie découverte… Je me demande ce que cela donnera à l'avenir, quand tout le monde le saura… » murmure Draco, sourcils froncés.

« Nous le verrons bien plus tard. En attendant, c'est le moment du savon ! Ron… » commence Hermione, avec son air à la McGo, avant que je ne l'interrompe

J'ai préparé mon petit discours en prévision et je compte bien le lui servir, pour couper court à son engueulade….

« Je sais ce que tu vas me souffler dans les bronches, ma puce. Tu excuses Harry parce qu'il était inquiet pour Jérémy. Mais moi, j'aurais dû garder la tête froide et ne pas foncer dans ce labyrinthe piégé avant d'avoir prévenu un prof de ce qu'il se passait. Tu vas me faire la leçon à en perdre le souffle, puis tu me demanderas de te détailler ce que j'avais dans la tête et tu apprendras alors que contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai gardé tous mes esprits, avant de convenir finalement que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Alors, use plutôt ta salive en nous racontant ta retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Que vous est-il arrivé, pour que vous ayez ces vilaines écorchures ? » dis-je, d'un ton ferme, en examinant les visages quelques peu griffés d'Hermione et Draco …

Hermione pince les lèvres, tandis que les autres masquent un sourire. J'ai fait mouche et je le sais, tout comme ma sœur de cœur, qui peste intérieurement mais n'insistera pas, j'en suis convaincu. Elle sait bien, que j'ai raison…

« Nous avons combattu des Acromentulas… » lâche-t-elle finalement, après un rapide regard vers Draco, tout en sortant sa pochette de soin de sa poche.

« Des Acromentulas ? Ne me dites pas qu'Hagrid vous a emmenés sur leur territoire ! » s'exclame Harry, avec un frisson, tandis qu'Hermione sélectionne un pot d'Onguent dans sa pochette

Je frissonne moi aussi. Je déteste ces horribles bestioles ! Et je comprends maintenant, d'où viennent toutes ces égratignures et ces hématomes que Draco et Hermione présentent sur leurs visages et leurs mains. Leur combat a dû être rude…

« Non, Hagrid n'est pour rien là-dedans. Il n'était pas avec nous. Et pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés là-bas, n'a pas d'importance. C'est la façon dont nous leur avons échappé, qui est intéressante. Je pense que le moment est venu pour toi de partager ton secret avec nous, tu ne crois pas, Hermione ?… » répond Draco, avec un regard insistant pour ma petite sœur de cœur, qui se tartine la figure d'un Onguent qui va faire disparaître ses écorchures…

Hermione soupire, tandis que tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle tend le miroir et le pot d'Onguent dont elle vient de se servir à Draco, avant de répondre :

« Végéline. Ce n'est pas un secret pour Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna.… » dit-elle, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit largement maintenant et à son expression, je devine combien elle est satisfaite et fiérote. Et je suis heureux pour elle. Car je sais à quel secret Draco fait allusion, bien évidemment…

« Tu as enfin réussi ! Wahou ! C'est formidable Hermione ! Tous ces longs mois de travail ont porté leurs fruits ! Tu mérites pleinement ton surnom maintenant ! » s'exclame Harry, sincèrement heureux lui aussi…

Il se lève et incite Hermione à en faire autant pour la serrer dans ses bras, avant que Ginny, Luna, Nev et moi la félicitions avec chaleur à notre tour. Hermione est radieuse quand elle se rassoit et ses yeux brillent d'une belle joie

« Quelle bande de cachottiers ! » s'exclame Draco, avec un sourire.

Mais je vois bien qu'il est un peu crispé. Sans doute aurait-il aimé être dans la confidence bien plus tôt.

« Peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demandent Blaise et Théo, dans un bel ensemble.

« J'ai un don, un talent, avec les végétaux, d'où mon surnom de Végéline… Je peux appeler les arbres et les plantes à l'aide… Jusqu'à présent, j'avais du mal à concentrer suffisamment de Magie Mère pour parvenir à les mobiliser, mais cet après-midi, j'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai jeté toute mon énergie dans mon Sortilège et j'ai réussi ! Les arbres et les fougères nous ont aidés à vaincre les Acromentulas. Mais je me suis vite évanouie et heureusement que Draco et Vincent étaient là pour me sortir du guêpier dans lequel nous étions… » explique brièvement Hermione.

« Tu es trop modeste Hermione. Tu as fait tout le boulot ! Et c'était fabuleux. Absolument incroyable ! Vincent et moi n'avons pas eu grand-chose à faire après ! » s'exclame Draco, avant de raconter en détails ce à quoi il a assisté.

Et j'avoue que ça me laisse sur le cul. Car Draco a raison. Ce qu'a fait Hermione me semble exceptionnel…

« C'est… Wahou… Tu m'impressionnes Hermione-Chérie ! » déclare Blaise, l'air sincèrement admiratif, avant d'ajouter : « Comment as-tu su que tu avais ce don ? Et pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? »

« Oh… Eh bien… En fait, j'ai découvert ce talent, durant notre deuxième séjour au Paradis, l'été dernier. Tatie Nally nous a fait faire une séance de Méditation au cours de laquelle je me suis sentie particulièrement en phase avec la nature, les arbres en particulier… J'avais l'impression qu'ils me parlaient… J'en ai discuté avec Tatie et elle m'a proposé un entrainement spécial… Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que nous avons fait un pacte entre nous six et les jumeaux. Ne rien révéler de nos talents, tant que nous ne les maîtrisions pas et aussi longtemps que cela n'était pas nécessaire de les ébruiter… Vous avez su que Ron est un Grizzly, parce qu'il a dû se transformer pour vaincre le Monstre. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai mis mon don à profit, pour vaincre les Acromentulas… » répond Hermione dans un sourire…

« Je comprends. Est-ce indiscret de vous demander si quelqu'un d'autre a un talent particulier parmi vous ? » demande Draco, avec une pointe d'espoir, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Sans nécessairement préciser lequel… »

Nous nous regardons tous les six, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Harry et moi. Et chacun hoche imperceptiblement la tête…

« Nous avons fait un pacte. C'est vrai. Mais à l'époque, nous étions loin d'imaginer que notre cercle s'agrandirait de frères et d'amis aussi proches que vous. Alors je suppose que nous pouvons vous inclure dans ce pacte… » sourit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry

« Oui, les jumeaux seraient d'accord. En ce qui les concerne, rien de particulier. Ils sont des génies en Potions et sont hyper créatifs et ça, tout le monde le sait déjà. Quant à moi, j'ai hérité du talent de mon père et je suis donc disposé pour être un Animagus. Mais je bloque. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Maman Nally dit que cela viendra en son temps… De ne pas forcer… » explique Harry, en ponctuant avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste

Je sais que ça le chagrine de ne pas réussir à même toucher du doigt son Animagus. Il aimerait aller explorer la Forêt Interdite comme le faisait son père, en ma compagnie. Et si possible aussi, rester avec Remus, lors des nuits de pleine lune…

Et je sais qu'un jour il y parviendra.

« Moi, je n'ai pas de talent particulier ! Du moins, ne m'en suis-je pas découvert pour l'instant. Mais ça ne me manque pas. Ça me permet de me concentrer sur la Défense et sur les Sortilèges. Je voudrais réussir à faire d'aussi belles Illusions que Ron. Tatie a dit que j'ai de très bonnes chances d'y parvenir ! » s'exclame Ginny, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle ne l'a pas aussi bien pris que ça, au début. Mais elle est devenue philosophe avec le temps. Surtout depuis qu'elle a failli mourir, dans les Cachots perdus. Et puis, sa relation avec Théo la rend plus sereine, moins belliqueuse et encline à foncer dans la Bataille.

« Pas de don inhabituel pour moi non plus, même si je maîtrise de mieux en mieux les Sortilèges liés au feu et à l'eau. Mais ça, c'est parce que je m'entraîne dur pour dompter la Magie Mère. Je ne parviendrais sans doute pas à un niveau exceptionnel, mais c'est déjà bien plus que j'aurais pu l'espérer, si je n'avais pas découvert que je suis gaucher pour la Magie. » explique Nev, quand les regards de Draco, Blaise et Théo se posent sur lui.

Ah ! Nev ! Quand te rendras-tu compte que tu vaux bien mieux que tu ne le penses ! ai-je presque envie de lui crier. Mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien. Il faut lui laisser faire son bonhomme de chemin tout seul. Il a bien pris confiance en lui et s'est considérablement épanoui depuis l'été dernier. Un jour, il prendra la mesure réelle du chemin qu'il a parcouru et des capacités qui sommeillent encore, attendant l'heure du réveil complet…

Ce qui importe, c'est que les autres ne s'y trompent pas. Il ne viendrait plus à l'idée de qui que ce soit de se gausser de lui. A part peut-être des Ânes Bâtés. Et encore, je n'en suis pas si sûr, depuis qu'ils l'ont vu à l'œuvre sur un balai… Il a soufflé tout le monde ce jour-là…

« Et Luna est une Voyante. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?… » enchaîne Blaise, en se tournant vers Luna, qui est restée plongée dans le livre de Botanique

Elle lève aussitôt la tête, en papillonnant des yeux, avant de fixer Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis une Voyante, je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, Blaise. Quand j'étais petite, ma Maman disait que ce sont les Somniumexperges (2) qui me faisaient un cadeau en me permettant de voir à l'avance des évènements qui allaient arriver bientôt. Ça n'arrive pas souvent. Juste de temps en temps. Trois ou quatre fois par an peut-être… Tu crois que je devrais en parler avec Tatie ? » répond Luna, ses grands yeux interrogeant Blaise.

« Je pense, oui… » répond celui-ci, avec un sérieux infini.

« Alors je le ferai… » décide Luna, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Je suis toujours étonné, devant sa capacité à suivre une conversation tout en lisant un bouquin ou en laissant vagabonder son esprit. Je ne m'explique pas comment elle fait, pour être à la fois présente et ailleurs…

« Comment peut-on savoir si l'on a un talent particulier ? » demande soudainement Draco, le regard rêveur…

« Ça dépend. Regarde Théo. Il s'est servi de son Caméléon pour se protéger sans le savoir, durant des années. Jusqu'au moment où Maugrey et Tonks l'ont entraîné pour les filatures et se sont rendu compte qu'il avait un don naturel. Peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais su autrement… Ron, a découvert par hasard qu'il est un Animagus, un jour où nous faisions l'andouille avec les jumeaux. Il s'est accidentellement transformé partiellement. Hermione, l'a appris au cours d'une méditation. Moi, c'est Marraine qui me l'a dit. Elle a senti à plusieurs reprises qu'il y a un animal qui ne demande qu'à sortir… Elle me l'a dit, parce que je lui ai demandé pourquoi j'ai parfois des sensations bizarres qui fourmillent dans mon ventre et dans mes doigts quand je médite… » répond Harry, le regard tourné en lui-même.

Il cherche son Animagus, j'en ai la certitude. Mais comme d'habitude, celui-ci va rester caché. Jusqu'au jour où il sortira sans crier gare… Du moins, c'est ce que je pense…

« Qu'aimerais-tu avoir comme talent ? » m'enquiers-je, auprès de Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. Être un Animagus me plairait assez. A condition de ne pas être un rat ou un lapin… ou tout autre bestiole riquiqui… Sinon… J'aime bien quand Tatie m'entraîne à la Magie Mère, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à présent. Sentir son souffle sur mon visage c'est… apaisant… Oui, apaisant… » murmure presque Draco, son visage épanoui sur une expression sereine.

Pour le coup, je jette un coup d'œil sur Harry et Hermione, qui me le rendent…

Draco ne s'est peut-être pas trouvé de talent particulier jusqu'ici, mais je gage qu'il deviendra très bon, en Magie sans Baguette. Et que les vents lui seront favorables…

« Et toi, Blaise ? » demande Théo, sourcil haussé vers notre pote…

« J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un gros chat et que je vais me mettre à ronronner, quand Ursula me caresse la nuque. Vous croyez que ça fait de moi un Animagus potentiel ? » répond Blaise, avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever d'un bond souple, pour aller se servir une tasse de thé

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, le Blaise. Souvent il m'a fait penser à un fauve depuis que je le connais. Et il serait peut-être bien inspiré de chercher de ce côté. D'autant qu'il est très bon en Métamorphose. Ce qui est un avantage certain… Et si Peter Pettigrew, un Sorcier nettement moins doué que lui, à ce que nous en savons, est parvenu à devenir un Animagus, à force de travail avec Sirius et le père de Harry, pourquoi pas Blaise ?

« Essaye. Parles-en avec Tatie et McGo et essaye, Blaise… » assène-je avec fermeté.

Blaise, qui portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, suspend son geste et hausse un sourcil dubitatif vers moi.

« Sérieux, Blaise. » ajoute-je, en vrillant mon regard au sien.

Il reste silencieux, durant quelques secondes, puis hoche simplement la tête, avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Et Harry se tourne vers Draco

« Quant à toi, Draco, demande à Maman Nally quand elle a l'intention de reprendre tes entrainements et ce que tu peux faire en attendant. Et exploite les Sortilèges liés à l'air en premier lieu. Je suis sûr que tu progresseras très vite… » dit-il, avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Il va voir Jérémy, bien sûr…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 12 : Le Secret Du Carnet**

**Algie**

Des heures et des heures que nous sommes penchés sur ces parchemins et que nous lisons et relisons ces vers. Mes yeux picotent, harassés de fatigue, ivres de mots qui dansent sur ma rétine. J'étouffe un bâillement dans ma main. Il est temps pour moi de capituler. De laisser mes paupières se fermer pour la nuit.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclame soudainement mon ami Robert

Son ton enthousiaste me réveille un peu et je tourne mon attention vers lui. Tout comme Rupert…

« Regardez ! Il faut prendre la dernière lettre du premier ver, l'avant dernière du second et ainsi de suite. Et recommencer au poème suivant ! » dit-il, en soulignant les lettres désignées, d'un trait de plume fin.

Je les laisse faire, Rupert et lui. Et les lettres s'assemblent en mots, dont le premier envoie mon esprit vagabonder dans des souvenirs lointains.

Venise…

Je l'ai visitée autrefois…

Venise et ses Palazzo, ses églises, ses places et ses puits, ses gondoles et ses centaines de ponts… Ses étroites ruelles dans lesquelles on se perd et se retrouve. Belle et mystérieuse. Riche et miséreuse tout à la fois…

J'ai foulé le sol de marbre ondulé de la Basilique St Marc, contemplé le Retable d'or, les Tétrarques enlacés, les mosaïques occidentales et le Quadrige des Chevaux d'Erain, enlevé en 1204, à l'hippodrome de Constantinople que fit ériger l'Empereur Constantin.

J'ai bu un chocolat chaud servi en gants blancs et sur plateau d'argent, dans l'atmosphère feutrée et luxueuse du Café Florian, tandis que sur la terrasse, un quatuor de cordes jouait la musique enchanteresse de Mozart…

J'ai visité le Palais des Doges aux façades ciselées, restant assis des heures durant pour admirer les peintures, traversant le fameux Pont des Soupirs, d'où les prisonniers pouvaient apercevoir une dernière fois leur belle ou leur famille avant d'être enfermés dans les plombs, cette prison terrible, dont le fameux Casanova fût le seul à réussir à s'évader. Je me souviens avoir courbé le dos pour descendre vers les cellules, avoir avancé à quatre pattes pour pénétrer dans certaines et y déchiffrer les signes cabalistiques laissés là par quelques condamnés pour faits de sorcellerie. Il s'agissait en réalité de pauvres bougres et bougresses, rendus fous ou folles par les tortures et qui auraient avoué n'importe quel crime pour échapper à la douleur du « brodequin », de la « poire d'angoisse » ou du « carcan »…

Epoque cruelle, comme savent l'être les hommes. Qu'ils soient Moldus ou Sorciers…

Et combien j'ai souffert de voir tant de merveilles architecturales délabrées, aux fondations rongées par les eaux saumâtres et les inondations, sombrer peu à peu dans les canaux …

Comment les sauver, quand si peu de Mécènes ont les moyens suffisants pour les entretenir ?

Venise…

Est-ce notre prochaine destination ?

« Al ? T'es avec nous ? » m'appelle Rupert de son ton bourru et soucieux à la fois.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. » réponds-je, en rassemblant mes esprits avant de m'enquérir : « Nous partons à Venise demain ? »

« Non. En Suède. Mais faut d'abord qu'on voit Albus… » répond mon ami sur un soupir…

Albus…

Nous partons donc pour l'Ecosse…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 13 : La Pièce Secrète **

**Harry**

Jérémy va bien. Son sommeil est paisible.

Cela me rassure de le voir serein.

Merlin que j'ai eu peur pour lui cet après-midi ! J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre pour toujours !

Je soupire. Je ne peux pas rester ici et le veiller toute la nuit. Ce ne serait pas bon, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Je dois apprendre à lui laisser du large, à ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui outre mesure. Ça ne lui rendra pas service si je le surprotège. Il pourrait finir par se sentir étouffer et m'en vouloir… Ou devenir totalement dépendant de moi….

Une vague de chaleur. Ron.

Il comprend mon dilemme mais il aimerait que je le rejoigne. Il a besoin de moi. De me sentir à ses côtés. De mon soutien dans cette attente du matin et des nouvelles qui nous viendront des combats…

Je regarde une dernière fois Jérémy et je sors de la chambre, montant l'escalier deux marches par deux. Draco et les autres sont toujours là. Hermione parle à quelqu'un dans son Miroir.

« Entendu, nous y serons dans quelques minutes ! » déclare-t-elle, tandis que je lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Plutôt que de nous morfondre, nous avons décidé de partir à la chasse au trésor… » explique à sa place Draco, tout sourire.

« Quel trésor ? » m'enquiers-je, complètement largué

« La salle secrète de Gryffondor ! Tu n'es pas curieux, toi, de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? » répond Draco, avec un bel enthousiasme

Oh… ça ! Oui, bien sûr que je suis curieux. Mais je pensais attendre demain, que Papa Sev et Maman Nally soient disponibles pour nous accompagner. Pas que je pense que Godric Gryffondor ait pu poser des pièges pour interdire l'accès à son espace privé, mais c'est quand même curieux, que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler… Et tout ça est si vieux… Que se passera-t-il, quand nous ouvrirons la porte ? Cela ne risque-t-il pas de s'ébouler ?

Je ne la sens pas, cette chasse au trésor…

« Je subodore des emmerdes en vue… » soupire-je, mon regard glissant vers Hermione, avant de demander, un rien moqueur : « Et toi tu es prête à foncer tête baissée là-dedans ? »

Hermione pince un peu les lèvres et redresse la tête

« Je ne fonce pas tête baissée. J'ai pris mes renseignements. Il n'y a pas de risque que nous rencontrions quelqu'un là où nous allons. Et il n'y a pas de piège, selon le Fantôme de Salazar. Daphnée va arriver avec Colin. Ils garderont un œil sur les petits. Tu viens avec nous ? » dit-elle, en se levant, l'air décidée.

Je soupire encore une fois et je regarde Ron. Il a l'air partant lui aussi. Tout, plutôt que d'attendre sans rien faire. Je peux bien faire ça pour lui…

« Ok… Mais d'abord, dites-moi où nous allons… » capitule-je, avec un zeste de réticence quand même.

Et si Jérémy fait un cauchemar, se réveille et me réclame ?

« Rejoindre le Fantôme de Salazar. Il va nous attendre derrière le portrait du Chevalier au Catogan. » répond Draco, l'air satisfait

« Il ne devait pas bouger du QG ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ! Et s'il rencontre un autre Fantôme, hein ? Ou si le Chevalier s'aperçoit de sa présence ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'en moins d'une heure, tout Poudlard serait au courant ? » explose-je à demi.

« Relax, Harry. Nous ne croisons jamais aucun Fantôme, dans les Passages Internes. Et tu sais bien qu'à cette heure-ci, le Chevalier au Catogan est parti conter fleurette à sa belle ! Et quand bien même il était de garde dans son tableau et qu'il s'apercevait de quelque chose, ce dont je doute fortement, nous n'aurons aucun mal à le persuader de tenir sa langue en alléguant qu'il s'agit d'une quête secrète, qu'il doit allégeance au Fondateur de Poudlard et taire sa présence en ces lieux… » intervient Baise, avec un sourire rusé.

Il a l'air si sûr de lui que je suis sur le point de baisser ma garde. Mais ces derniers temps, toutes nos belles assurances se sont souvent effondrées pour des causes imprévues ou imprévisibles…

« Et si ces recherches nous mènent dans les appartements ou le bureau d'un prof ? Nous aurions l'air fin, de débarquer à cette heure chez Trelawney ou Vector, vous ne croyez pas ? Je vois d'ici nos excuses foireuses et bredouilleuses ! » m'exclame-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'ajouter, en imitant la voix faussement mystique de notre prof de divination « Excusez-nous, Madame, mais notre troisième œil nous a dit que vous étiez en grand danger de mort et nous sommes venus vous porter secours ! »

Et bien entendu, les autres se bidonnent illico…

« Oh ! Harry ! Si tu es si inquiet pour Jérémy et que tu préfères rester ici, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Nous comprenons et nous irons sans toi… » déclare Hermione, avec un regard compatissant, quand son rire est calmé

Je soupire, une fois de plus. Ils ont bien réfléchi à la question, tandis que j'étais cinq étages plus bas. C'est bien pour cela, que Daphnée et Colin vont venir veiller sur les gosses… Et je suis certain qu'ils savent aussi, que ça m'emmerderait profondément de les laisser partir sans moi…

« Bon, ok, je viens. Mais je vous préviens que si quelque chose foire, vous en entendrez parler pendant dix ans au moins ! » capitule-je pleinement cette fois.

Draco m'adresse un petit clin d'œil et il jette un regard sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

« C'est bon. La voie est libre. Rusard traine du côté de la Tour d'Astronomie et Peeves s'amuse chez les Ânes Bâtés. Il y a du monde en revanche dans votre Salle Commune, mais un bon Sort de Désillusion nous permettra de passer sans problème ! Et pour être sûr de notre coup et que nul ne nous suive dans notre périple, pas même un Fantôme ou un Tableau, nous garderons le Sortilège de Désillusion jusqu'au moment où nous serons dans les Passages Internes ! Allez ! En file tout le monde ! » déclare-t-il, avant de replier la Carte et de me la tendre.

Je la fourre dans la poche de mon treillis et nous établissons une chaine, avant de nous Désillusionner et de partir, Draco en tête. Et notre « périple », comme dit Draco, se déroule bien, jusqu'au moment où nous arrivons au tiers du couloir menant au Tableau du Chevalier au Catogan.

Trois Fantômes, dont Sir Nicholas, bavardent au milieu du couloir et pour couronner le tout, Miss Teigne semble monter la garde devant le Tableau du Chevalier, en miaulant à qui mieux, mieux.

« Merde ! Ils n'étaient pas là, quand j'ai regardé sur la Carte ! » chuchote Draco, d'un ton contrarié.

« Ouais, ben ils y sont maintenant. Et pas question de lâcher notre Sortilège de Désillusion sans paraitre suspect ni faire jaser, maintenant ! Tout Poudlard serait au courant dès demain matin à la première heure ! » soupire-je à son oreille, hésitant à peine, avant d'ajouter : « Prends le chemin de l'infirmerie. Nous rejoindrons le Fantôme de Salazar par le Passage dissimulé derrière le rideau… »

Mais bien évidemment cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple et, alors que nous effectuons notre demi-tour, Rusard tourne le coin du couloir…

« Zut ! Nous voilà pris entre deux feux ! Tous contre le mur ! » chuchote Draco, avec un rien d'affolement dans la voix

Ah ! Je vous jure ! Je sentais bien que c'était foireux !

Et voilà maintenant, que Miss Teigne se met à gratter le mur sous le tableau, avec force miaulements écorchés et crachotement belliqueux, tandis que le Chevalier au Catogan revient au galop sur son poney, l'air très énervé…

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as senti, ma belle ? » demande Rusard d'une voix mielleuse, en passant si près de nous qu'il me frôle presque…

Il avance jusqu'à Miss Teigne, se baisse et la prend dans ses bras, avant de se redresser puis de regarder le Tableau d'un œil plissé et méfiant.

« Qui va là, Palsambleu ! Arrière Maroufle ! Passez votre chemin où je vous fais trépasser ! » hurle le Chevalier au Catogan, en menaçant Rusard de son épée, dès qu'il est revenu dans sa toile…

« Cela fait cinq minutes pour le moins, que votre chatte monte la garde ici en miaulant. A mon avis, elle aura senti une souris ou un rat. Voulez-vous que j'aille vérifier ? » déclare Sir Nicholas, avec amabilité, en inclinant légèrement le buste vers Rusard qui renifle avec dédain….

« Holà, Messire ! Je ne garde point les rats ! Excusez-vous de cette insulte ou je vous pourfends ! Mille quenouilles ! » s'écrie le Chevalier, si énervé qu'il en tombe presque de son poney

Nous partons lentement, à reculons et j'espère de tout cœur que Sir Nicholas ne mettra pas son idée à exécution, quand Miss Teigne pousse un nouveau miaulement écorché et se débat dans les bras de son maître, l'œil fixé sur notre groupe. D'un formidable coup de rein, elle réussit à lui échapper et, après un retournement assez spectaculaire, elle retombe au sol sur ses quatre pattes

« Putain, faut faire quelque chose ou cette saleté va nous trahir… » murmure Draco, tandis que Miss Teigne s'élance vers nous, en crachotant.

« Tu nous as foutu dans cette merde, tu nous en sors… » murmure-je en retour, un rien agacé.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les suivre dans cette galère ! Cette chasse au trésor pouvait bien attendre demain, non ? Comme si nous n'avions pas eu déjà notre lot d'emmerdes aujourd'hui !

Bon, d'accord. Je suis un peu de mauvaise foi. Je n'ai pas été si difficile à convaincre après tout. Moi aussi, j'étais curieux de voir si la salle secrète de Godric Gryffondor est toujours là. Et surtout, si elle contient bien des écrits qui corroborent l'histoire du Fantôme…

Alors, sur le énième soupir de la soirée, je glisse à l'oreille de Draco d'aller m'attendre avec les autres dans le Passage près de l'infirmerie, avant de me dégager de sa prise et de celle de Ron. Puis je cours, le plus silencieusement possible, jusqu'au bout du couloir, où je lâche mon Sortilège de Désillusion, avant de revenir vers Rusard et les Fantômes, d'un pas hâtif et feignant l'inquiétude.

Aussitôt, Miss Teigne, qui me semble s'accrocher à la jambe du pantalon de Draco, sous l'œil plissé de Rusard qui court à petits pas pour rejoindre sa chatte, mains en avant comme pour saisir un intrus invisible, change de cap et vient se planter devant moi…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu es tout seul ? Tes petits copains ne sont pas avec toi ? » demande Rusard, d'un ton bas et grondant, tandis que Miss Teigne me tourne autour, l'air satisfaite d'avoir pu enfin chopper quelqu'un.

« Oui, je suis seul, comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur Rusard. Et je vous rappelle que j'ai un passe… » dis-je, en tapotant ma poitrine pour lui montrer mon Badge du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., avant d'ajouter, avec une politesse surfaite : « Je me rendais à l'infirmerie, quand j'ai entendu du raffut par ici. Reconnaissant le miaulement de votre chatte et votre voix, je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être en difficulté et je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide. Mais je vois que tout va bien. Alors, je vais vous laisser. Bonsoir, Monsieur Rusard, Sir Nicholas, Madame, Monsieur… »

J'incline la tête, avec une déférence qui leur plait toujours, vers chaque Fantôme, qui me le rend avec un sourire aimable, tandis que Rusard fume des naseaux. Et je tourne sans plus attendre les talons, pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Comme je me doute bien que notre merveilleux concierge va se presser derrière moi pour me suivre et vérifier que je dis la vérité quant à ma destination, je passe devant le rideau derrière lequel les autres doivent m'attendre et je vais frapper à la porte de l'antre de Pompom.

Manque de bol, notre infirmière est dans son bureau et je suis bon pour lui raconter un bobard. Une Potion contre le mal de tête plus tard, je repasse devant Rusard. Et cette fois, son regard me toise et me signifie qu'il m'a à l'œil, mais il ne me suit plus. Deux minutes après, je rejoins Ron, mes frères et mes amis dans les Passages Internes…

« Ouf ! Tu nous as bien sorti de ce mauvais pas ! » s'exclame Draco, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui. Avoue tout de même que c'est con, d'avoir eu à faire cela, quand nous aurions pu circuler à découvert grâce à nos badges ! Mais voilà ! Tu as voulu ajouter du mystère à l'aventure ! Et j'ai été bon pour passer sous l'œil exercé de Pompom et avaler une de ses affreuses Potions ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colles ! » maugrée-je, un peu de mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

« Désolé, Harry… » lâche Draco dans un souffle.

Il a l'air si contrit, que ma mauvaise humeur s'envole aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Et je soupire pour la… je ne sais combien de fois…

« Non… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Un autre soir, j'aurais trouvé cela amusant… » dis-je avec douceur, avant de lui serrer l'épaule avec affection.

Draco me sourit et il me serre brièvement contre lui.

« J'ai contacté Daphnée et Colin. Jérémy dort comme un ange. Au moindre souci, Daphnée nous appellera… » glisse-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'entrainer dans son sillage.

Et je me sens d'autant plus penaud, de ma réaction…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je n'aime pas quand Harry est de mauvaise humeur, même si je comprends parfaitement qu'il puisse l'être ce soir. Cette ballade dans le labyrinthe piégé a dû lui rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs…

Cependant, je suis content, qu'il soit plus détendu maintenant.

Nous marchons d'un pas vif dans les Passages Internes et il ne faut pas très longtemps, pour que nous rejoignions le Fantôme de Sir Salazar…

« Oh, je vois que vous ne nous avez pas attendu près du Tableau marquant la sortie… » fait remarquer Harry, d'un ton poli mais distant.

« Non, mon jeune ami ! Dès que j'ai entendu les vociférations du petit Chevalier, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux battre quelque peu en retrait ! Ah ! Quel personnage fantasque et amusant que ce Chevalier au Catogan, n'est-il point ? Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » s'exclame le Fantôme de Salazar, visiblement très amusé…

Il peut parler, me dis-je, le Chevalier au Catogan est peut-être un peu loufoque, mais lui ne vaut guère mieux !

« Bon, ben il ne reste plus qu'à se mettre en route… Par où devons-nous aller ? » demande Neville, en tournant sa tête vers chaque côté du Passage.

« Vers les logements de votre Directrice de Maison, bien évidemment ! Mais n'ayez guère d'inquiétude, vous n'aurez point à lui présenter vos hommages nocturnes, nul n'est besoin de pénétrer ses intimes quartiers ! » répond le Fantôme, tout guilleret, avant d'ajouter, sur un clin d'œil coquin : « Il m'est dommage ne plus pouvoir le faire ! J'ai toujours eu une nette inclination pour ce genre de vaillante beauté écossaise ! Ah ! Comme elle était joliette dans son jeune temps ! Et il lui reste ma foi de fort jolis restes ne trouvez-vous point ? Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! »

Heurk !

Quelle horrible image mentale je viens d'avoir !

Et je pense ne pas être le seul à en avoir eu une, si j'en juge les grimaces de Neville et Ron…

Le Fantôme file devant nous, délaissant les allées jalonnées du gros cordon rouge qui nous a toujours guidé, pour prendre les sentiers battus.

« Prenez garde à la huitième marche, mes amis ! Elle a la fâcheuse tendance à se dérober sous les pieds ! Vous pourriez rester coincés quelques heures, avant qu'elle n'accepte de vous libérer ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, alors que nous abordons la montée d'un petit escalier

Ainsi donc, Pa ne nous avait pas raconté des cracks. Il y a bien quelques pièges dans ces Passages ci aussi. Moins terribles incontestablement que dans le labyrinthe d'Artemus, mais quand même… De quoi nous mettre en fâcheuse posture…

« Nous arrivons en vue des quartiers de votre aimable professeur de Métamorphose… « chuchote le Fantôme, deux escaliers et trois couloirs plus loin.

Nous faisons aussitôt silence et prenons garde à faire le moins de bruit possible et bientôt, se profile effectivement une sorte d'ouverture. Sans nous concerter, nous baissons la lueur de notre Baguette, au cas où notre prof pourrait voir les lueurs filtrer, mais, alors que Harry allait passer devant l'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement, sur une McGo à l'air furibard…

« Que faites-vous par ici, Monsieur Potter ? Et vous, Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini, Weasley, Nott ! Et Mesdemoiselles Granger, Weasley et Lovegood ! Explications immédiates ! » s'exclame-t-elle, poings sur les hanches…

Je me demande comment elle a pu savoir que nous étions là…

« Oh, flûte de flûte ! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire d'alarme ! » s'exclame Ginny, derrière moi

« Ouais... Mais, Tonton Sev avait dit qu'elle ne marcherait pas pour nous...» fait remarquer Blaise, que je devine froncer les sourcils

« Pour nous dissuader de nous aventurer hors des sentiers battus sans doute...» répond Théo, tandis que McGo s'impatiente visiblement

« Et moi, je savais bien, que nous allions droit vers les emmerdes… » répond Harry sur un soupir, avant de regarder vers Hermione et moi d'un petit air de reproche…

On ne l'a pas volé celui-là…

« Monsieur Potter ! Surveillez votre langage, je vous prie ! Et répondez à ma question ! N'en n'avez-vous pas eu assez avec vos mésaventures de l'après-midi, que vous vous lancez sans escorte dans ces Passages cette nuit ! » gronde McGo, l'œil sévère…

Harry soupire encore une fois. Et son regard se perd vers les ombres dans lesquelles le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard se cache…

« Pour que vous compreniez toute l'affaire, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous sachiez que nous avons fait une…euh… rencontre surprenante cet après-midi. Et cette … rencontre, nous a révélé que Godric Gryffondor avait ménagé une pièce secrète dans laquelle il aimait se retirer et où nous trouverions probablement des éléments qui permettent de corroborer l'histoire de cette… euh… rencontre, Madame… » répond Harry, sous le regard quelque peu crispé de McGo…

Pas que le regard d'ailleurs… Lèvres pincées, bras croisés, dos raide, doigt pianotant sur son coude sur un rythme impatient…

Pas de doute, tout McGo est crispé et tend à nous indiquer sa profonde colère…

Ça va chauffer si nous ne lui donnons pas davantage d'explications…

« Une… rencontre ? Quelle rencontre ? » exige-t-elle, en appuyant bien sur le mot « rencontre »…

« Lui… » soupire Harry, en éclairant largement le couloir pour révéler la présence du Fantôme de Salazar qui se précipite aussitôt vers nous, avec un sourire aimable…

« Mes hommages, Madame ! Quelle joie de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Permettez-moi de me présenter, Sir Salazar Serpentard ! Votre humble serviteur, Madame… » s'exclame-t-il, avec grandiloquence, en effectuant une révérence.

McGo en reste bouche bée, une main à plat sur sa poitrine qui cherche visiblement de l'air et elle recule prudemment à petit pas dans ses appartements, pour se laisser tomber sur le premier siège venu. Un confortable fauteuil, qui ne ressemble en rien au mobilier strict et inconfortable de son bureau…

Le Fantôme de Salazar ne fait pas de manière et pénètre dans les « quartiers intimes » de notre prof, regardant autour de lui d'un rapide coup d'œil très sûr, avant de s'exclamer :

« Quel charmant intérieur ! Sobre, élégant et raffiné ! Alliant l'utile à l'agréable, le confort et la commodité ! Je reconnais bien là la touche de stricte rigueur écossaise qui dissimule le velouté tendre de votre cœur, très chère ! » s'exclame-t-il encore, en lui adressant un regard séducteur…

Oh Misère ! Il drague McGo ! On aura tout vu !

Et le pire, c'est que je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il est venu l'épier souvent, tandis qu'il était invisible !

« Merci… » lâche McGo, un peu abruptement

Elle a l'air de ne pas en revenir et ses yeux quelque peu écarquillés détaillent le Fantôme de la tête au pied, avant qu'elle n'ajoute, presque dans un murmure: « Mais comment se fait-il… »

« Oh, c'est très simple, très chère, je vais vous expliquer. Permettez ? » répond le Fantôme de Salazar, en indiquant le siège qui fait pendant à celui de McGo

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il fait mine de s'asseoir, avant d'entamer son récit

« Nous ne sommes pas sortis d'ici… » soupire encore Harry, qui n'hésite pas une seconde, avant d'entrer lui-même dans les appartement de notre prof et d'appeler un Elfe pour commander un thé.

McGo est si fascinée par Salazar, qu'elle n'y prend pas garde et accepte machinalement la tasse de thé que Harry lui fourre dans les mains, avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur un canapé. Alors, à son instar, nous décidons d'entrer et de nous installer nous aussi, pour écouter l'histoire que nous connaissons déjà. Elle reste cependant intéressante, car si le Fantôme, par délicatesse envers notre prof sans doute, passe sur les allusions aux exploits sexuels des personnages qu'il évoque, il l'enrichit par ailleurs de petits détails comiques et minaude délicieusement avec McGo. Et celle-ci, qui s'est largement reprise maintenant, lui dispense des sourires amusés et n'hésite pas à commenter chaque épisode de l'histoire, avec sa verve et son mordant habituelle.

Finalement, je passe un moment très agréable dans le salon de McGo…

Et je ne suis pas le seul. Car même s'il lève souvent les yeux au ciel en hochant négativement la tête, Harry arbore un regard pétillant. Quant à Ron, Blaise, Théo, Neville, Hermione et Ginny, ils n'hésitent pas à éclater de rire souvent. Tout comme moi. Il n'y a guère que Luna, qui ne se manifeste pas. A son habitude, elle a l'air rêveur et un peu ailleurs. Mais je suis certain qu'elle ne perd pas une miette de ce que raconte le Fantôme et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que dans sa tête, elle chemine aux côtés de Salazar Serpentard et vit avec lui ce qu'il a vécu, il y a de cela plus d'un millénaire…

« Et si nous en revenions à nos Hippogriffes ? » demande soudainement Harry, alors que la conversation entre McGo et le Fantôme commence à digresser vers des aspects qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec la raison de sa présence à Poudlard, sous la forme d'un ectoplasme.

« Ah, mon cher ami ! Vous avez tout à fait raison de rappeler mon attention ! La conversation avec votre Directrice est si plaisante et spirituelle, que j'en oubliais mes devoirs de guide ! Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous accompagner, Milady ? » répond le Fantôme, en se levant immédiatement pour aller offrir son bras à McGo

« Avec grand plaisir ! » accepte McGo, en faisant mine de prendre appui sur le bras tendu

Harry lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, avant de suivre le couple incongru dans les Passages Internes. Il ne faut pas long, pour arriver à destination. Une vingtaine de mètres, tout au plus, avant que le Fantôme ne s'arrête devant un mur.

« Voilà, nous y sommes, c'est ici ! Permettez, je vais vérifier que tout est bien en place de l'autre côté ! Cela doit bien faire quatre cent cinquante ans que je n'y suis pas venu ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de traverser le mur.

Il revient presque aussitôt, affirmant qu'il y a certes quelques toiles d'araignées et kilos de poussières supplémentaires, mais que rien ne semble manquer…

« Parfait, mais comment entre-t-on ? » demande Harry, sourcil haussé.

« Oh ! Suis-je distrait ! Et votre aimable personne n'est point étrangère à ma distraction, très chère ! » répond le Fantôme, en se tournant vers McGo, qui éclate aussitôt d'un petit rire que je ne lui ai jamais entendu…

« Vous êtes un vil flatteur, Sir Serpentard ! Cessez ces coquetteries et répondez plutôt à la question de Monsieur Potter ! » rétorque-t-elle, l'œil amusé.

A mon avis, la connaissant, ce n'est pas avec quelques flatteries aussi bien tournées fussent-elles, que Serpentard aurait eu accès aux quartiers intimes de McGo s'il eut été en vie…

« Votre serviteur est tout à vos ordres, chère amie ! » s'exclame alors le Fantôme de Salazar, en s'inclinant bien bas, avant d'indiquer une pierre sur le mur et de dire à Harry de tapoter dessus trois fois, avec sa Baguette…

A peine Harry l'a-t-il fait, qu'une ouverture en arcade, comme celle donnant accès au Chemin de Traverse dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, s'ouvre dans le mur…

« Oh ! Merlin ! J'aurais pensé que c'était une toute petite pièce, sans fenêtre ! » s'exclame Harry, en pénétrant dans les lieux secrets…

J'avoue que je m'attendais à la même chose que lui et que je reste bouche bée, tandis que mon regard fait lentement le tour de la pièce…

Elle est aussi spacieuse que la salle de bal du Manoir Malfoy et je regrette qu'il fasse nuit, car ses grandes fenêtres en arcade, ornées de vitraux doivent lui conférer une atmosphère très apaisante, dans la lueur du soleil. Et il n'y a pas moins de trois cheminées de marbres délicatement sculpté, qui attendent qu'on allume de bons feux dans cette pièce aménagée en trois secteurs distincts : un bureau, avec des bibliothèques chargées d'ouvrages très anciens et de piles de parchemin ; un petit salon de musique avec une harpe, une vièle, un luth et une flûte traversière ; un jardin d'intérieur, avec une fontaine et des vasques de pierres qui devaient autrefois accueillir des arbustes et des plantes…

Sur les murs, des torchères tendues de toiles d'araignées, encadrent des tapisseries poussiéreuses et l'ameublement, hormis le bureau et les bibliothèques, est essentiellement composé de coffres en chêne ouvragé, de bancs et de sièges droit parsemés de coussin rouge et or quelque peu rongés par les mites et le temps…

A part deux vases et une carafe en cristal, il n'y a pas de bibelot. Mais une armure semble monter la garde entre deux bibliothèques

« Godric était bien plus raffiné que ne le pensaient ceux qui ne le connaissaient guère, je vous l'ai déjà dit, n'est-il point ? Et il aimait la musique. Parfois, il s'y essayait. Sans succès hélas… Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'obstiner, au grand dam de nos oreilles ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » explique le Fantôme de Salazar

Je laisse mes doigts glisser le long de la harpe et des notes cristallines vibrent dans la poussière tandis que mon regard accroche Harry.

Il est debout à côté du bureau et sa main effleure des flacons dont l'encre s'est évaporé, des plumes d'oie miraculeusement conservées, la cire à cachet séchée et le sceau de Godric Gryffondor. Il n'ose cependant pas toucher les parchemins, de peur sans doute qu'ils s'effritent sous ses doigts…

« Il faut nettoyer cet endroit et confier à Mme Pince le soin des ouvrages et des parchemins, avant de les consulter… » murmure-t-il, en regardant les traces laissées par ses doigts dans la poussière…

« Vous avez raison, Harry. Tout ceci est bien trop précieux pour que nous risquions de tout perdre pour cause de précipitation… » déclare McGo, dont les yeux n'arrivent visiblement pas à se repaître de ce qu'elle voit.

Le ton de sa voix et surtout le fait qu'elle appelle mon frère par son prénom, indique clairement qu'elle ne se soucie plus que nous ayons enfreint les règles, en nous aventurant dans les Passages Internes non jalonnés par le cordon rouge…

« Comment un tel lieu a-t-il pu rester secret aussi longtemps ? » demande soudainement Blaise, qui embrasse toute la pièce du regard.

« Je crois que j'ai l'explication. Regardez ! » répond Ginny, en désignant un panneau de bois accroché au-dessus de l'ouverture en arcade

« Qui nihil aliud quaerit veritatem non potest his : Nul autre que celui qui cherche la vérité ne pourra pénétrer en ces lieux (3) » traduit Théo, à mi-voix

« La vérité, c'est ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici, mon cher ami. Et c'est bien pour cela que Godric a accepté de laisser sa porte s'ouvrir pour vous… » déclare le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, les yeux posés sur Harry

« Sans doute était-ce ainsi à son époque. Mais aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-il interdire l'accès à son antre, quand il est finalement si peu protégé ? » demande Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

Le ton de sa voix me semble plus confiant. Ou tout au moins, nettement moins distant qu'il ne l'était avant, quand il s'adressait au Fantôme…

« Certes, Godric est mort depuis longtemps. Mais tout comme Helga, Rowena et moi-même, il a laissé son empreinte en ces murs et son âme appartient à jamais à Poudlard. Et Poudlard honore sa mémoire, au-delà du temps et de la mort… C'est l'esprit de Godric, qui vous a laissé entrer. Vous n'auriez pu le faire sinon, croyez-moi. Et si je vous ai mené ici, c'est parce que je ne doutais point qu'il le ferait… Après tout, n'a-t-il point mis son épée dans votre main quand vous avez combattu le Basilic d'Artemus ? » explique le Fantôme, d'un ton grave…

Harry réfléchit un court instant

« C'est de la vérité à votre propos, à laquelle se réfère ce message, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Harry, d'une voix douce…

« Oui. Je l'ai compris, tout à l'heure, tandis que j'attendais dans cette petite pièce, auprès de votre QG et que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder dans mes souvenirs du temps passé. Ce message a été laissé par Godric, peu avant son trépas. Je n'étais point présent, lorsqu'il l'a posé. Mais je l'étais, dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Juste avant qu'il n'exhale son dernier souffle, ses yeux étaient, comme bien souvent, fixés au pied du lit où je me tenais. Il a souri et il a dit : « Un jour mon ami, justice te sera rendue. Un jour quelqu'un cherchera la vérité et tu seras là, pour le guider vers elle. » J'ai cru alors qu'il divaguait. J'ai aujourd'hui le sentiment qu'à l'heure proche de sa mort, il a pu voir mon Fantôme et qu'il avait eu la prescience de ce qui se produirait aujourd'hui. Que c'est pour cela, qu'il a mis ce message au-dessus de la porte et veillé jalousement à ce que nul ne puisse entrer avant que mes ossements soient découverts… » révèle le Fantôme, le regard tourné en lui-même…

« Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il fallait que vos ossement soient découverts, pour que chacun puisse voir votre Fantôme ? » demande Blaise, sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai point réponse à cela, jeune gentilhomme ! Mais Godric, Rowena et Helga étaient intelligents. Très intelligents. Souvent ils ont réfléchi ensemble et peut-être ont-ils entrevu la vérité de ce qui était advenu de moi, tandis que j'étais ailleurs… Peut-être le sauront nous, en consultant tous ces parchemins ! » répond le Fantôme, en se tournant vers la section bureau…

« N'avez-vous pas lu par-dessus l'épaule de Godric ? » s'enquiert Hermione, avec un sourire malicieux

« Non, gente demoiselle. Bien souvent je suis venu ici, m'installant sur un siège, non loin de Godric et je le regardais travailler. Mais même mort, j'ai respecté sa volonté d'écrire loin des regards, dans la tranquillité de ce lieu dont il chérissait l'atmosphère paisible… Et je découvrais en même temps que Rowena et Helga, les contes et historiettes qu'il narrait au coin du feu… » répond le Fantôme, avec un sourire nostalgique

Il reste ensuite silencieux et nous respectons son silence, chacun de nous examinant de nouveau les lieux, le mobilier et les bibliothèques. Et je comprends, en m'imprégnant de l'atmosphère feutrée, que Godric Gryffondor aimât se retirer ici…

« J'aimerais revenir ici et que vous nous contiez vos souvenirs de cette époque lointaine… » déclare soudainement Harry, d'un ton doux, tandis qu'il s'approche lentement du Fantôme

Il s'arrête à un pas à peine, son regard fixé dans celui du Fantôme. Je le sens pleinement ouvert, animé d'un intérêt sincère…

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, pour que la méfiance de Harry s'envole. Quelque chose que Salazar a dit peut-être. Ou sa manière de le dire. Mais j'ai la certitude que mon frère n'a plus besoin de lire les écrits de Godric Gryffondor, pour s'assurer que le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard nous a raconté la vérité…

« J'en suis très honoré, mon jeune ami… » répond le Fantôme, sa voix grave voilée d'émotion

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Sir Salazar… » affirme Harry, en tendant la main vers le lui…

Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard sourit, il prend la main de Harry dans la sienne, serrant à peine sa poigne glacée autour des doigts de mon frère et soudainement, un petit tourbillon de vent s'élève, dans un éclat de lumière si cru, qu'il nous aveugle et que nous devons fermer les yeux…

C'est très bref cependant. Et quand nous ouvrons de nouveau les paupières, la poussière et les toiles d'araignée ont disparu, les feux dans les cheminées brûlent, diffusant une douce chaleur, la fontaine chantonne et, sur les torchères, des flambeaux tout neufs éclairent les ombres….

« Regardez ! » souffle Neville, en désignant le message au-dessus de la porte…

Il a changé… Spera est in corde, lis-je maintenant…

La confiance est dans le cœur….

Oui, c'est vrai, me dis-je…

C'est bien vrai…

OoOoOoO

1)** Clabbert** : Cette créature vivant dans les arbres ressemble au croisement d'un singe et d'une grenouille. Sa peau d'un vert tacheté est lisse et dépourvue de fourrure. Le Clabbert est doté de courtes cornes et sa large gueule est munie de dents coupantes comme des rasoirs. Ses longs bras et ses mains et pieds palmés lui permettent de se balancer facilement d'une branche à l'autre. Le Clabbert possède sur son front une large pustule qui devient écarlate et clignote lorsqu'un danger approche, comme par exemple à proximité d'un Moldu… (source E.H.P.)

2) Somniumexperges = Créature totalement inventée, avec le concours précieux de ma Beta, Mistycal…

3) Qui nihil aliud quaerit veritatem non potest his : Nul autre que celui qui cherche la vérité ne pourra pénétrer en ces lieux (3). J'espère que mon traducteur a été efficace !

OoOoOoO

**... Comme d'habitude ...**

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	44. Espion où estu ? 1

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de: -Douceurfamille - Saky -

OoOoOoO

.

**Espion Où Es-Tu ?**

**Acte 1 : Le Tombeau De Salazar**

**Severus **

Finalement, je suis passé voir Miho juste avant de venir dans la Base d'Espionnage du Village des Elfes. Je me sentais trop coupable d'être ici et de ne pas aller l'embrasser. Elle était ravie de me voir bien sûr et savait que j'étais déjà venu ce matin, mais elle ne m'en voulait pas car Plumki lui a dit que j'avais un travail urgent à faire…

Miho a retrouvé sa pleine forme et s'amuse visiblement beaucoup avec les autres enfants présents dans le village, dont elle est incontestablement la chef de file depuis son arrivée. Elle regrette cependant, de ne pas être à Poudlard et de ne pas avoir pu parler avec le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, m'a-t-elle discrètement chuchoté à l'oreille…

Sacré Plumki ! Il vient donc fouiner dans le Château ! Et il fait ses comptes rendus à Miho, la tient informée de ce qui arrive à ses amis. Et je ne doute pas une seconde, que s'il venait à surprendre des conversations qui pourraient nous intéresser, il demanderait à Miho de nous en faire part aussitôt.

Assurément, il est le meilleur Espion que nous puissions avoir. Mais je me refuse à impliquer Miho davantage qu'elle ne l'est déjà dans cette guerre.

Il faudra donc que je lui parle sérieusement encore une fois un de ses jours…

23h30 sonne à la Comtoise de la Base.

J'avoue être tendu et fébrile, maintenant que je n'ai plus Miho pour me distraire dans l'attente des nouvelles de Voldemort et je sursaute, quand Ralph attire mon attention sur l'un des écrans.

Ça y est. Nagini sur les épaules, Voldemort vient d'arriver à Stonehenge et il se dirige sans hésiter vers le chêne millénaire, au pied duquel git un rocher sous lequel nous avons creusé la fausse tombe de Salazar Serpentard…

Quelle coïncidence que ses ossements aient été trouvés aujourd'hui par les gamins et que nous puissions maintenant voir son Fantôme !

Je suis bien évidemment éminemment curieux de connaître son histoire et de savoir tout ce qu'il sait sur chacun. Mais il se joue ce soir des évènements bien plus importants et il sera toujours temps demain d'en prendre connaissance…

Lui aussi, aura peut-être des choses très intéressantes à nous dire, de précieux renseignements qu'il aura glanés à droite et à gauche…

Voldemort stoppe net devant le chêne. Il éclaire le rocher et en fait le tour lentement, puis il étend sa main au-dessus et son regard s'éclaire d'une vive lueur froide. Il sent les ondes du Maléfice que j'ai posé il y a quelques semaines, avec l'aide de Harry. Et il siffle. Il ordonne en Fourchelang au Tombeau de s'ouvrir pour lui.

Le rocher frémit et se soulève avec lenteur, révélant un escalier poussiéreux, cernés des fortes racines du chêne sous lequel il s'enfonce. Voldemort jette le Contre-Maléfice qui va lui permettre de pénétrer en toute sécurité dans le Tombeau, avant d'éclairer largement les marches de vieilles pierres.

Il balaye les toiles d'araignées d'un geste de Baguette vif, puis il s'avance, pour poser le pied sur la première marche. Il s'arrête dessus, les yeux fixés sur un assez gros insecte noir, immobile sur la seconde. Probablement mort depuis longtemps déjà.

A quoi pense-t-il ? Pourquoi hésite-t-il soudainement quand il était si impatient durant toute la journée, de découvrir enfin le tombeau ? Aurait-il des doutes ? Aurais-je commis une erreur dont il vient de se rendre compte ?

Son visage se tord soudainement et son regard flamboie de rage. D'un geste sec, il jette un Maléfice qui fait flamber la bestiole, puis il écrase avec violence sous sa semelle, le minuscule tas de cendre qu'il en reste quand le feu s'éteint…

Il reste ensuite immobile, ferme un instant les yeux, pour reprendre son calme, puis il descend lentement l'escalier, tandis que je retiens mon souffle, de concert avec Remus et Nally, qui m'ont accompagné ici, en Ecosse. Curieux eux aussi, de voir le résultat de cette longue chasse au trésor, dont l'issue est un enjeu si important pour nous…

Mon regard change d'écran pour suivre Voldemort. Progressivement le Tombeau s'éclaire et il entre enfin dans le caveau, son regard se fixant immédiatement sur le gisant représentant son ancêtre, trônant au milieu de la salle funèbre carrée. Elle est assez haute pour que Voldemort puisse se tenir debout.

D'un geste de la main, il balaye l'air. Les toiles d'araignées et les kilos de poussières que nous avons répandus partout, en couche uniforme, se volatilisent dans le néant, révélant le marbre gris et l'albâtre sertis d'argent et d'or, dont nous avons sculpté le gisant, représentant Salazar Serpentard plus âgé que sur la seule toile qui le représente et la fameuse Statue de la Chambre des Secret, que Harry nous a décrite avec précision…

Mais Voldemort ne prête nullement attention aux détails du visage, des mains, des pieds et des vêtements, patiemment ciselés dans l'albâtre. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les émeraudes ternies du Collier, enchâssé sur la poitrine du gisant. Un nouveau geste de la main et elles brillent de mille feux, éclaboussant le marbre et l'albâtre de la tombe, d'éclats de lumière chatoyants…

Voldemort tend la main avec prudence, puis, dans un souffle, il prononce le Contre-Maléfice interdisant de passer entre les quatre colonnes de marbre torsadées de serpents, gardiennes farouches du gisant. Puis il avance, le visage marqué de ferveur, se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur le front du gisant figurant son Ancêtre et enfin, sa main ose effleurer le Collier…

Il caresse délicatement chaque émeraude, le regard luisant de convoitise et de triomphe…

« Enfin, Salazar, enfin… » murmure-t-il, dans l'air sec…

A son ordre, Nagini glisse de ses épaules, vers une colonne de marbre autour de laquelle il s'enroule, avançant son énorme tête triangulaire pour humer l'air au-dessus du gisant, avant de s'en désintéresser.

Maintenant, Voldemort prononce le Sortilège libérant le Collier et son regard flamboie tandis qu'il s'en saisit, le levant devant ses yeux pour le contempler quelques secondes, avant de le passer à son cou en un geste lent et révérencieux…

Puis il ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément et il lève les deux bras, incitant le gisant à libérer les ossements de son Ancêtre. Le lourd couvercle de marbre sculpté du gisant s'élève, glissant entre les colonnes, avant de s'arrêter à leur sommet, comme un ciel de lit à baldaquin. Alors Voldemort ouvre les yeux, souffle suspendu, pour regarder le squelette vêtu d'une lourde robe de velours verte brodée d'argent et coiffé d'un petit chapeau assorti, qui repose sur un confortable coussin de soie brodée d'argent. Les bras sont croisés sur la poitrine et, au doigt de l'une de ses mains, brille l'émeraude d'une Bague assortie au Collier.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient son attention.

Non. Son regard est fixé sur la Baguette, protégée par les bras croisés…

« Ta Baguette… Tu m'offres également ta Baguette, Salazar… Quel grand honneur tu me fais… » souffle-t-il, dans un murmure à peine audible, l'air émerveillé, tandis que Remus pose une main sur mon épaule, respiration coupée…

Voldemort avance une main hésitante, son regard flamboyant oscillant entre incrédulité et joie suprême et il effleure la Baguette du bout des doigts. A peine la touche-t-il, qu'un souffle de vent siffle et tourbillonne sous le gisant, la robe du squelette frémit et un petit cyclone de poussières s'en élève, tandis que Voldemort se recule vivement en fermant brièvement les yeux sous leur brûlure. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'il est venu, le cyclone cesse, ne laissant sur l'épais coussin de soir argentée, que la Bague et la vieille Baguette…

« Tes ossements sont tombés en poussière et se sont envolés dans le vent, comme tu l'avais prédit, mon cher Ancêtre ! Tout se passe, comme tu l'avais prédit, toi, le plus grand des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard ! Toi, dont j'honore la puissance et la grandeur, qui a fait de moi ton unique et digne successeur ! Et dès que le rituel sera accompli, que nos deux esprits et nos Magies auront fusionnés, je serais le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps ! Immortel et Invincible… » murmure Voldemort, le regard fixé dans la tombe…

Un sourire hideux illumine sa face serpentine, son regard flamboie de folie pure et il se saisit avec vivacité de la Baguette. Il la lève devant ses yeux, l'examine longuement, caressant amoureusement le bois, avant de jeter un Maléfice, qui lui fait cracher une dizaine de serpents…

De maigres Serpents. D'inoffensifs orvets en réalité…

Mais cela a l'air de ravir Voldemort quand même…

« Elle n'est pas à ma main pour l'heure, mais elle le sera bientôt… Oui, je sens que nous ferons des merveilles avec cette Baguette, quand nous serons un seul et unique, Salazar… » déclare-t-il, ses longs doigts osseux caressant de nouveau le bois avec révérence, l'air extasié

A mes côtés, Remus éclate de rire et me tape vivement sur l'épaule…

« Cela m'étonnerait que cette Baguette lui obéisse pleinement un jour… » dit-il, hoquetant encore de rire, avant d'ajouter : « Je me demande ce qu'il dirait, s'il savait qu'en réalité, c'est la vieille Baguette usée d'un Loup-Garou qu'il vénère ainsi ! Il s'en étoufferait de rage, assurément ! »

Il explose encore de rire, tandis que Nally et moi sourions, aussi amusés que lui…

Jamais un Sorcier digne de ce nom ne serait enterré sans sa Baguette et l'idée de mettre entre les doigts du faux squelette de Salazar Serpentard, l'ancienne Baguette d'un Loup-Garou, amusait Remus. Aussi, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire après en avoir acheté une nouvelle et compris quel était mon projet pour elle, m'a-t-il donné avec plaisir sa vieille Baguette, abimée par les ans et un usage intensif, …

Et c'est une Baguette contenant un crin de Licorne, qui ne pourra d'autant jamais s'accorder avec la main d'un Mage Noir, que celui-ci a osé boire du sang de ces précieuses créatures pour survivre…

Remus riait d'avance, de voir la réaction de Voldemort, quand il constaterait qu'elle lui résistait. Il l'imaginait, fulminant de rage et de dépit. Mais finalement, celle, emplie de ferveur et de confiance qu'il nous donne à voir, le ravit d'avantage encore, que la déception coléreuse à laquelle il s'attendait… Et il a raison. Voldemort, sûr qu'un jour il réalisera des prouesses et affichant cette mine pleine de dévotion pour une Baguette qui lui sera toujours récalcitrante, est un spectacle purement réjouissant…

« Ah ! Il va prendre la Bague ! » s'exclame Nally, rappelant mon attention sur les écrans

Et effectivement, Voldemort se saisit maintenant de la Bague. Mais soudainement, tandis qu'il ramène sa main vers lui, il se fige, le regard dans le vague. Et Nagini tombe de la colonne sur le sol, avec un bruit sourd, avant d'entortiller ses anneaux et de siffler, de claquer des mâchoires, en proie visiblement à la souffrance…

Un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine, tandis que me reviennent en mémoire, les conversations entre Voldemort et Salazar, que j'ai entendues lorsque nous étions en Communion avec Harry, lors de son séjour dans la cave de Priest Hole Manor… Je les avais comprises alors, sûrement car nous étions si étroitement liés à l'esprit de Harry et à sa Magie, que nous pouvions tout comme lui comprendre le Fourchelang…

Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant…

La conversation ne dure pas longtemps, mais à son terme, Voldemort semble à la fois contrarié et fort d'une découverte…

Je suis curieux de savoir laquelle…

« Il faudra que Harry nous traduise cela… » déclare Nally, avec un soupir un peu douloureux.

Oui, il faudra que Harry nous traduise ce qui a été dit. Et je plains de tout cœur mon fils. Je comprendrais qu'il refuse de le faire, d'entendre une fois de plus les délires de ce salopard…

Il en a tellement souffert !

Mais je sais, qu'il ne refusera pas. Il puisera en lui tout le courage qui lui sera nécessaire pour le faire. Comme toujours...

Sur l'écran, Voldemort effectue un geste pour que le gisant vienne à nouveau clore le tombeau maintenant vide. Il n'attend pas que la manœuvre soit terminée. La Statue couchée de son Ancêtre ne l'intéresse déjà plus. Il sort à grands pas, dans la nuit claire et piquante de Stonehenge, replace le gros Rocher et le Maléfice en Fourchelang.

Il faudra que nous pensions à aller l'ôter, quand nous serons certains que Voldemort ne reviendra pas ici… me dis-je, en le regardant Transplaner…

Et sans plus attendre, nous partons nous aussi. Vers le QG de Londres, où nous pourrons voir Voldemort remettre la Bague à Lucius…

Du moins, l'espérons-nous…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Joute Epique**

**Ron**

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? » demande Hermione, en regardant autour d'elle, l'air émerveillée

Le vieux mobilier patiné par le temps, les tapisseries, le sol de marbre, les lourdes tentures de velours… Tout est propre comme une noise neuve et la vieille armure qui monte la garde entre les bibliothèques est rutilante…

Il y a même des plantes superbes et des arbustes en pleine santé dans les vieilles vasques de pierre, de l'eau qui jaillit en chantonnant, de la fontaine d'intérieur…

« La Magie de Godric. Ce lieu qu'il chérissait peut de nouveau respirer la vie ! C'est sa façon, je crois, de vous inviter à venir ici, aussi souvent que vous le désirez, vous et vos amis, chère damoiselle » répond le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, en effectuant lentement le tour de la pièce remise à neuf.

Son regard attendri se pose sur l'armure auprès de laquelle il s'arrête pour la contempler longuement. Harry s'approche de lui, ses yeux fixés sur l'armure, dont le fourreau est vide sur le flanc.

« C'était la sienne, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il, ajoutant, après que le Fantôme ait hoché positivement la tête : « Il était plutôt grand, pour l'époque… »

« Grand ? C'était un géant voulez-vous dire ! Il dépassait tout autre d'une tête pour le moins ! Et quand il arrivait sur un champ de bataille, ses ennemis tremblaient de frayeur ! Ah ! Il fallait le voir au combat ! Il lançait son coursier au grand galop, hurlant à la charge et fracassait avec fougue les écus à grands coups d'épée, déployant une force surhumaine ! Combien en a-t-il fendu des boucliers et des casques ! Combien en a-t-il brisées, des lances et des épées ! J'ai vu un géant courber l'échine devant lui, avant même le combat, un Dragon capituler au premier assaut et un groupe de pas moins de dix Trolls s'égailler à toutes jambes, en piaillant comme des donzelles effarouchées ! Quel magnifique Chevalier il était ! Le plus brave des héros de notre époque assurément ! » s'exclame le Fantôme de Salazar, pourfendant l'air à grands gestes…

« N'exagéreriez-vous pas un peu ? » glisse Harry, le regard allumé d'une lueur d'amusement

« A peine, mon jeune ami, à peine ! Croyez-moi, à lui seul, Godric terrassait plus d'ennemis que toute une armée réunie ! » répond le Fantôme, sa voix caverneuse quelque peu tremblante de fougue…

« Mmmmm… Oui… Mais il avait l'avantage de posséder une épée Magique… » murmure Harry, les yeux fixés sur le fourreau vide au flanc gauche de l'armure…

Le regard du Fantôme de Salazar s'assombrit de gravité et il se penche légèrement vers Harry

« Vous avez senti sa puissance, lorsque vous avez combattu le Basilic d'Artemus avec cette épée… De la Magie Gobeline. Ce sont eux qui l'ont forgée. En ces temps troubles, parfois les Sorciers combattaient aux côtés des Moldus, dans les deux camps. Et les Sorciers combattaient les uns contre les autres, à armes égales…. Mais Godric était loyal et jamais il n'a terrassé un Moldu avec cette arme glorieuse. Rares étaient ceux qui profitaient de la Magie de leurs armes pour faire cela, dans les combats mêlant Moldus et Sorciers. Et ceux-là se voyaient impitoyablement poursuivis par Godric, qui n'admettait pas leur lâcheté. Et faisant cela, il a sauvé bien des vies, croyez-moi, mon jeune ami. Et soyez assuré également, qu'il a bien davantage combattu durant les guerre contre des Trolls, des Harpies et des Vampires, beaucoup plus belliqueux alors qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui, que lors de batailles impliquant des Moldus…» explique le Fantôme, avant de tapoter l'épaule de Harry…

Harry hoche la tête, en grimaçant un peu sous les tapotements glacés.

« Et vous, combattiez-vous, Messire Salazar ? » demande McGo, un sourcil haussé sur sa question.

« Oh, non ! Très chère ! Je maniais bien mieux la langue que l'épée et j'excellais davantage dans les missions diplomatiques ! Nous étions Godric le Pourfendeur Héroïque et Salazar le Parlementeur Fantastique, comme nous présentait parfois mon cher ami ! Je vous ferai grâce des plaisanteries grivoises qui s'en suivaient, incluant l'épée glorieuse de Godric et ma langue habile ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » répond le Fantôme, avec belle humeur…

« Messire ! » s'exclame McGo, l'air plus que scandalisée

« Oh, très chère ! Pardonnez ma grossière grivoiserie ! Je me laisse emporter par le souvenir des paillardises de mon ami Godric ! N'ayez crainte cependant, je suis certain de ne guère avoir choqué de chastes oreilles, car ces jeunes gens sont clairement au fait des choses de la vie et de l'amour, n'est-il point ? » s'exclame le Fantôme de Salazar, en effectuant un petit clin d'œil dans ma direction…

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir et de me demander s'il nous a déjà surpris, Harry et moi, dans une position… euh… embarrassante…

Oh ! Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres Fantômes invisibles qui nous épient sans que nous le sachions ? J'ose espérer que non !

« Messire ! » s'écrie encore McGo, l'air très, très, très réprobatrice

Oh ! Là, je crois que le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard vient de dégringoler bien bas dans l'estime de ma prof ! Et qu'il lui faudra des trésors de diplomatie pour regagner quelques points…

« Désolé, Milady ! Je ne voulais point vous offusquer ! Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? Vous plairait-il de m'entendre déclamer quelques vers ? Une chanson, peut-être ? J'avais, ma foi, la réputation d'avoir une jolie voix autrefois ! » s'empresse de s'excuser le Fantôme de Salazar, avant de mettre un genou à terre devant McGo et de chanter en anglois, une chanson à laquelle je ne comprends pas grand-chose…

Je comprends en revanche fort bien les mines énamourées et les coups d'œil charmeurs accompagnant la voix de baryton qui empli tout l'espace et fait vibrer l'air ambiant de ses émotions. Et j'ai la surprise de voir l'expression de ma prof de Métamorphose, qui se laisse pourtant rarement attendrir, s'adoucir considérablement, puis s'allumer d'amusement…

Harry, mes amis et moi, regardons la scène, en riant sous cape. Merlin que c'est cocasse, de voir le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard en personne, draguer ouvertement la Directrice de Gryffondor ! Artemus doit se retourner dans sa tombe et pleurer de dépit ! Et Godric se marrer comme une baleine…

Enfin, le chant s'éteint sur un « bel amooooooouuuurrrrrrrrr » prolongé qui finit quand même par mourir dans les graves, le genou toujours planté en terre, les mains tendues vers McGo en une supplique et le regard littéralement adorateur…

« Suis-je absous, ma somptueuse Lady ? » demande ensuite le Fantôme, d'un ton empli d'espoir

« Cessez ces pitreries, c'est ridicule ! Godric Gryffondor avait tort ! Vous n'avez rien d'un fantastique parlementeur ! Vous avez plutôt tout du royal bouffon ! » répond McGo avec sécheresse, mais son regard luisant trahissant son amusement.

Puis elle tourne brusquement le dos, droite et raide, pour aller examiner les instruments de musique d'un peu plus près, tandis que le Fantôme nous adresse un petit clin d'œil de connivence…

« Ah ! Quelle répartie ! Voilà une femme de caractère comme je les apprécie ! Que de belles joutes verbales en perspective aurons-nous ! Je n'étais peut-être pas un fier et preux combattant comme Godric, mais je me suis toujours fait fort de faire baisser garde aux citadelles et d'y pénétrer le front haut ! » s'exclame-t-il à mi-voix, pour que McGo ne puisse l'entendre…

« Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais je crains fort qu'il vous soit impossible de pénétrer celle-ci… » réponds-je sur le même ton, en lui rendant son clin d'œil, sur un sourire goguenard

« Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Vous avez raison, mon jeune ami ! Mais à défaut de goûter aux plaisirs de la chair, j'aurais au moins l'occasion de goûter les plaisirs de délicieuses conversations ! » réplique-t-il, avant d'aller de nouveau papillonner autour de McGo

« Quel cabot ! Ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer, les Fondateurs ! Je me demande comment étaient Helga et Rowena… » déclare Draco, en regardant avec amusement le Fondateur de sa Maison, engager une nouvelle conversation avec notre prof de Métamorphose.

« Il nous suffit de lui demander. Je suis sûr qu'il aura des tas de choses à nous apprendre sur elles aussi. » répond Harry, avant de se tourner vers le bureau et de se pencher prudemment vers un parchemin étalé dessus

Il est à demi noirci d'une écriture énergique. C'est écrit en latin et Harry, qui n'excelle pas vraiment dans cette langue, a l'air de buter sur certains passages.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demande Hermione, qui bave d'envie devant les livres Anciens depuis tout à l'heure, mais n'ose pas les toucher tant que Madame Pince n'aura pas posé les Sortilèges qui conviennent pour les empêcher de tomber en poussière et les préserver des temps futurs…

« Des notes. Elles concernent un cours que Godric Gryffondor voulait dispenser à ses élèves, mais Helga semble l'avoir persuadé que le Sort qu'il désirait enseigner était un peu trop complexe pour des étudiants n'ayant pas encore atteint leur pleine maturité Magique… » répond Harry, en plissant les yeux sur sa lecture…

« Et quel est ce Sort ? Le dit-il ? » m'enquiers-je, en avançant pour lire par-dessus son épaule…

Je me demande s'il y a dans tous ces vieux bouquins et ces tonnes de parchemins, des Sortilèges oubliés, que nous pourrions exploiter à notre avantage…

« Expecto Patronum… Godric soutenait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas l'enseigner à des élèves de sixième année, quand lui le maîtrisait parfaitement à quinze ans… Mais Helga a rétorqué qu'il était exceptionnellement doué sur ce Sort, qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu le réussir avant ses dix-sept ans, Rowena à seize et que la plupart des Sorciers, à condition d'être assez puissant, ne parvenaient à produire un Patronus qu'après l'âge de vingt ans… Ils ont fini par décider d'un commun accord, de le mettre au programme en Septième année, pour les élèves les plus doués... » explique Harry, avec un grand sourire.

« Mazette ! Tu es plus fort que Godric sur ce Sort là ! Tu n'avais pas quatorze ans quand tu as produit ton premier Patronus ! » m'exclame-je, fier de mon petit ami.

Harry hausse les épaules

« Il n'avait peut-être pas été dans l'obligation de l'apprendre avant ses quinze ans… » répond-il, avec modestie, en embrassant toute la pièce du regard…

Je le reconnais bien là. S'il concède être un peu plus doué et puissant que les autres Sorciers de son âge, jamais il ne reconnaitra l'être exceptionnellement. Il pense juste avoir la chance d'avoir d'excellents professeurs qui savent lui faire exploiter ses talents à leur maximum…

Certes, il a en partie raison. Il a d'excellents professeurs, c'est bien vrai. Mais il n'est pas à son maximum encore. Il a encore une belle marge, avant de l'être. Et les meilleurs professeurs, ne peuvent aider leurs élèves à exploiter davantage de capacités et potentiels qu'ils en possèdent…

« Sire Salazar ! Les Fondatrices avaient-elles leurs jardins secrets également ? » demande soudainement Ginny, qui, jusqu'à présent, admirait surtout les tapisseries en compagnie de Théo.

« Naturellement, ma jeune amie ! Naturellement ! Et vous ne croyez point si bien dire, car concernant cette chère Helga, il s'agissait bien d'un jardin, qu'elle dérobait jalousement aux yeux de chacun ! Mais contrairement à Godric, elle n'en a point scellé l'accès, pour qu'après son trépas, d'autres puissent en jouir… Madame Chourave connait fort bien ce jardin et l'entretient amoureusement, pour le plaisir des yeux de vos professeurs qui s'en réservent l'usage ! C'est un havre de paix charmant, n'est-il point, très chère ? » explique le Fantôme, en se tournant vers McGo qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

« Et Rowena Serdaigle ? » s'enquiert Hermione, l'air vivement intéressée.

Je suis sûr qu'elle espère que la Dame de Serdaigle a laissé une immense Bibliothèque quelque part dans le château. Et qu'elle s'imagine parcourant les allées, effleurant tous ces vieux bouquins écrit en latin, grec ou que sais-je encore comme langue éteinte, emplis de savoirs depuis longtemps oubliés…

« Ah ! Rowena ! Cette chère et brillante Rowena ! C'est à son esprit remarquable, que nous devons le concept de Poudlard, de ses escaliers facétieux et de ses salles qui changent parfois d'emplacement ! Elle créa en outre une pièce spéciale, que vous connaissez bien, dont elle seule eut l'usage durant fort longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un heureux hasard, permette à celui qui en eut besoin de la découvrir, à la condition expresse d'être dans ses parages… » explique le Fantôme de Salazar, avec un regard malicieux…

« La Salle sur Demande ! » s'exclame Neville, avec un grand sourire

« Exactement jeune gentilhomme ! Rowena était très fière de cette Salle, où elle pouvait se retirer dans les décors de son goût ou correspondant à son humeur du moment… Elle y a passé beaucoup de temps, sur ses derniers jours, cherchant à y retrouver les temps heureux… Hélas, ils s'étaient enfuis et son désir de vivre aussi… Une bien triste histoire, que je vous conterez peut-être un jour… » poursuit le Fantôme, son regard s'assombrissant de tristesse…

Un petit silence s'installe, durant lequel le Fantôme reste plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que je me dis que nous connaissons en vérité bien peu de choses, concernant les Fondateurs de notre Ecole. Certes, ils ont laissé leur empreinte dans ses murs, mais de leur vie personnelle, que savons-nous ? A peine quelques bribes, glissées dans l'Histoire de Poudlard et c'est tout. Quelques faits ou rumeurs, qui ont perduré dans les mémoires…

Je suis heureux, finalement, à la perspective d'en apprendre davantage par le Fantôme de Salazar. Et sûrement dans les écrits que Godric Gryffondor a laissés…

« Et vous, Sire Salazar ? N'aviez-vous pas prévu de vous ménager un petit havre de paix ? » demande doucement Blaise, qui découvrait jusqu'à présent ce que dissimulent les coffres.

« Plait-il ?... Oh ! J'étais une fois de plus tourné vers le passé ! Avais-je prévu un havre de paix, c'est cela ?... Oui, j'en avais un en chantier. Que je n'ai point eu le temps d'aménager selon mes goûts mais qu'Artemus s'est empressé d'investir selon les siens, dès qu'il m'eut enfermé dans cette grotte où je finis sombrement mes jours… Un lieu de punitions et de tortures, voilà ce qu'il en a fait. Fort heureusement, il n'a pu mener ses projets à son terme et ce lieu a été fort peu usité… » répond le Fantôme, la mine très sombre et les lèvres pincées…

« Les Cachots Perdus… » murmure à peine Draco, avec un frisson…

Il n'est pas le seul à frissonner. Tout le monde frissonne. Surtout Ginny et Théo…

« Oui… Fort malheureusement, vous en avez fait connaissance dans de terribles circonstances. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir retenir le bras de cette aliénée furieuse ! » répond le Fantôme, en regardant Draco, Ginny et Théo tour à tour, l'air profondément désolé…

« Vous étiez là ? Vous avez vu ce qu'elle nous a fait ? » demande Draco, la gorge nouée.

« Oui, j'étais présent à chaque instant. Pour tout vous avouer, je l'ai vu sortir de l'infirmerie et son regard m'a frappé. J'ai décidé de la suivre, pour voir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je suis resté auprès de vous, à chaque instant, priant pour que ces tortures cessent et que quelqu'un vous trouve à temps. Et plus que jamais j'ai souffert de ne pouvoir vous être d'aucun secours… Il s'était déjà produit des ignominies dans cette Ecole, mais rien qui m'ait autant arraché le cœur… Comment des jeunes gens peuvent-ils déjà avoir l'âme aussi noire et cruelle ? » soupire le Fantôme de Salazar, en secouant la tête avec peine

Un nouveau silence. Des souvenirs douloureux qui nous étreignent le cœur. Draco, Ginny et Théo sont particulièrement pâles. Et je repense à ce dessin que Vincent m'a donné ce soir-là. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et il est soigneusement rangé, à l'abri de la poussière, dans une chemise cartonnée. J'ai posé dessus un Sort de Conservation et une Protection pour rien ne puisse l'abimer. Pas même l'eau ou le feu…

« Sire Salazar, puisque vous nous avez souvent… suivis, vous savez que nous sommes à la recherche d'un Espion parmi les élèves, n'est-ce pas ? » demande soudainement Harry, d'un ton doux, presque ailleurs…

Je suis sûr qu'il a eu sur le bout de la langue le mot « épié », avant de se raviser et de dire « suivis », pour ne pas froisser le Fantôme…

« Oui, je le sais. Et croyez bien que si j'avais su qui il est, je vous en aurais déjà fait part, mon cher jeune ami… Hélas, je ne saurais point dire qui est ce vil sycophante ! J'ai cru un temps qu'il s'agissait de ce jeune freluquet, embastionné dans la Tourelle Est ! Mais vous l'avez démasqué fort heureusement avant qu'il ait accompli son forfait et cela n'a point résolu l'affaire… Mes soupçons se sont ensuite portés sur un autre jeune homme, mais je l'ai suivi des heures durant, en vain. Il n'a jamais rien dit ou fait qui soit suspect… Ces derniers temps, je me suis penché sur un autre cas. Hélas, lui aussi, semble totalement innocent. Tout au moins, concernant la possible position d'Espion… Car pour le reste, ses idées penchent en faveur du descendant d'Artemus, cela j'en suis certain… » répond le Fantôme, son regard franc planté dans celui de Harry

« Vous parlez de Harvey Preston, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu le suivre ces derniers jours. Savez-vous avec qui il a noué des liens, à part sa petite amie, Bridget Palmer ? Moi, je ne le vois jamais avec personne d'autre… » intervient Luna, en penchant la tête sur le côté

« Vous pouviez me voir, avant ce jour béni ? » demande le Fantôme de Salazar, l'air franchement étonné.

« Oui, je peux voir ce qui est invisible aux yeux des autres. Mais je n'ai pas pu vous parler, car jamais vous n'êtes venu assez près de moi. Et le temps que je vienne vers vous, vous aviez filé ailleurs… Alors, c'est bien de Harvey Preston dont vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Luna, de sa voix chantante, son regard candide fixant Salazar sans ciller…

« Oui… Oui, c'est de lui, jeune damoiselle. Oh ! Quand je pense que vous pouviez me voir et que je ne le savais point ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous point hélé ? » s'exclame le Fantôme, avant de se tourner vers Harry pour ajouter : « J'aurais pu vous aider ! Secourir vos frères et votre amie ! Ah ! Que de pièges aurais-je pu vous éviter, si j'avais su que cette jeune fille pouvait me voir ! Quel funeste destin que celui qui ne m'a point permis de le savoir ! »

« Comme vous dîtes, c'est le destin. Et si Luna avait pu penser que vous pouviez nous aider, elle nous aurait dit que vous étiez là… Ce qui est important, c'est que maintenant, nous savons… » répond Harry, en haussant les épaules, l'air fataliste

Fichu destin, me dis-je. Car effectivement cela nous aurait bien rendu service, de savoir que le Fantôme de Salazar était parmi nous…. Pourquoi Luna ne nous a-t-elle jamais dit, qu'elle voyait ce Fantôme ?

Bon, c'est vrai, l'aurions-nous crue, si elle l'avait fait ? Non, sûrement pas…

Et nous aurions été bien idiots…

« Artemus ! Voilà le nom de ce funeste destin ! S'il ne m'avait point fait cette réputation désastreuse, je gage que votre amie n'aurait guère hésité à me héler ! » tempête le Fantôme, agité de colère

« Ce n'est pas à cause de votre réputation, Messire Salazar ! C'est à cause de la mienne ! Les autres pensent déjà que je suis folle… Je ne voulais pas leur donner davantage de raisons de le croire… Même mes amis ne me croient pas quand je leur dis que je vois des Nargoles, des Joncheruines ou des Luminates. Mais cela ne fait rien, je les aime bien quand même. Ils sont gentils avec moi et ne m'ont jamais joué de vilains tours…» déclare Luna, d'un ton tranquille

« Je ne savais pas que cela te blessait, que l'on ne te croit pas, ma Luna. Je suis désolé. Et tu peux être assuré que dorénavant, je ne mettrais plus en doute tes affirmations, concernant ces Créatures que tu peux voir, au contraire de nous… » affirme alors Neville, l'air contrit, en lui prenant la main pour la serrer avec tendresse

Il n'est pas le seul, à se sentir contrit. Nous le sommes tous et nous nous regardons avec une expression coupable sur le visage. Nous aimons tous beaucoup Luna mais nous admettons tous également, qu'elle est un peu fantasque… Et c'est vrai, que nous ne la croyons pas au sujet des Nargoles et autres Créatures dont elle parle. Devons-nous ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais avec assurance, que nous avons raison d'être convaincus qu'elle a un jugement très sûr, en ce qui concerne les personnes…

« Ce n'est rien, mon Neville ! Je t'aime comme tu es ! Et je sais que tu me fais confiance sur tout le reste ! » s'exclame Luna, ses grands yeux écarquillés plein d'innocence posés sur Neville, qui se penche pour l'embrasser…

« Ah ! L'amour ! Quelle belle émotion, n'est-il point ? » clame aussitôt le Fantôme de Salazar, le regard attendri

Là-dessus, je suis bien d'accord avec lui !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Prises De Conscience**

**Remus**

Nous arrivons juste à temps dans le QG, pour voir Voldemort entrer dans son bureau, non sans avoir au préalable demandé au planton, d'aller chercher Lucius.

Il jette dehors les Jumeaux Brandburgy qui ont de nouveau élu domicile dans ses quartiers, les enjoignant de rejoindre le reste des troupes, lance un Sortilège autour de lui, puis fait les cents pas devant la cheminée, l'air profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées.

…

« Un Sortilège de Restauration ? » interroge-je Nally et Severus du regard.

« Oui… Je crains fort de comprendre. Et nous aurons sans doute confirmation dans un instant… » murmure Nally, son regard fixé sur les écrans…

Je crains fort d'avoir deviné, moi aussi. Et cela ne promet pas de bons jours pour l'une de nos connaissances…

…

A l'extérieur du Manoir, autour de feux de camp, la majorité des Mangemorts semble s'impatienter. Avant de partir tout à l'heure, Voldemort leur a promis de l'action pour cette nuit et elle tarde trop à leur goût…

Lucius ne tarde pas, lui, à se précipiter vers son Maître. C'est à peine si le planton a eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il dégringolait l'escalier. Il ouvre la porte à la volée et se jette quasiment aux pieds de Voldemort…

« Lève-toi, Lucius » lâche ce dernier, un peu abruptement.

…

Ça marche, me dis-je, en entendant sa voix résonner dans trois haut-parleurs différents… Ceux en lien avec le bureau et le Collier, clairs et forts et celui lié à la Bague, au son plus étouffé. C'est normal. Elle est dans la poche de Voldemort…

…

Lucius obéit vivement et son regard accroche aussitôt le Collier qui repose sur la poitrine de son Maître.

« Vous avez réussi ! » s'exclame-t-il, nettement admiratif.

« Oui, Lucius, j'ai réussi. En aurais-tu douté ? » répond Voldemort, le ton vivement contrarié, en toisant son serviteur, d'un air hautement supérieur…

Pour le coup, Lucius semble n'y rien comprendre. Sans doute s'attendait-il à bien plus d'enthousiasme de la part de son Maître…

« Non. Pas un seul instant, Monseigneur. Je suis en revanche surpris de vous voir si contrarié.. » déclare-t-il, un peu sur la réserve, tant dans le ton qu'il emploie, que dans son attitude.

Il doit craindre la réaction de son Maitre face à l'audace qu'il vient d'avoir. Voldemort n'admet pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer ses humeurs coléreuses. Cela attise généralement sa fureur et il est alors prompt à punir…

« Je le suis, car j'ai pris conscience de deux faits importants, Lucius… » siffle Voldemort, tandis que Lucius recule imperceptiblement.

« Est-ce indiscret de vous demander lesquels, Monseigneur ? » demande-t-il néanmoins, d'un ton plus prudent encore que précédemment…

« Si j'aborde le sujet, Lucius, c'est que je désire t'en faire part ! » claque la réponse de Voldemort, qui fulmine sérieusement maintenant…

…

« Ça ne sent pas bon pour les fesses de Lucius, ça. Mais j'avoue que cela ne me bouleversera pas outre mesure s'il se prend une branlée… » murmure Lee, qui est de garde ce soir…

Tout au moins, jusqu'au moment où nous devrons partir au combat. Hestia le remplacera alors, tandis que Dedalus relèvera Viktor qui observe la scène en silence…

…

Sur l'écran, Lucius s'incline avec déférence devant son Maître qui ne prête pas attention à lui et reprend ses cents pas devant la cheminée…

« Je sais maintenant avec certitude qui est l'Espion, Lucius ! Et je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies jamais suggéré son nom ! » siffle soudainement Voldemort, en s'arrêtant brusquement, le regard flamboyant de fureur posé sur son serviteur…

Lucius se raidit. De toute évidence, il s'attend cette fois à recevoir un Doloris. Il lève cependant un regard incertain sur son Maître.

« Je suis désolé, Monseigneur. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer et je ne vois pas… » dit-il, avant d'être interrompu par le Maléfice qui le met genoux à terre…

De toute évidence, il souffre terriblement, mais il crispe les mâchoires et c'est à peine un gémissement qui s'en échappe…

« Le Scarabée, Lucius ! » tonne Voldemort, d'une voix haineuse, en relâchant son Maléfice, avant d'assurer de nouveau sa prise sur lui…

…

Ah ! J'avais bien compris. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a enflammé cet insecte mort tout à l'heure. C'est en le voyant qu'il a eu cette idée…

« Il faut prévenir Rita. Elle ne doit plus être vue à l'extérieur de chez elle… » déclare Nally, en tapotant avec compassion sur l'épaule de Mondingus, qui est venu aux nouvelles en attendant de gagner le grenier, qu'il a préparé cet après-midi pour recevoir les blessés de l'attaque.

« Ça va pas lui plaire ! J'serai pas long…» soupire Mondingus, en se levant pour aller chez la journaliste.

Je ne doute pas qu'il fera très vite. Et je ne doute pas non plus qu'il va essuyer les foudres de Rita, le pauvre. Car si elle est toujours ravie que Nally ou Albus lui donnent des informations lui permettant d'écrire d'excellents articles, elle est toujours également furieuse, de ne pouvoir sortir sans escorte.

Alors quand elle va apprendre qu'elle sera désormais confinée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'imagine assez les récriminations que ce pauvre Mondingus va devoir supporter…

…

Lucius gémit un peu plus ouvertement. La sueur dégouline sur son visage crispé et cela semble satisfaire Voldemort, qui relâche totalement son Maléfice cette fois…

« Je vous jure, Maître, que pas un instant je n'ai pensé à elle ! Comment a-t-elle pu passer la Barrière du Fidelitas ? » demande Lucius, après avoir récupéré quelques secondes, essoufflé et s'appuyant sur le fauteuil de bureau pour se mettre péniblement debout,.

« Parce qu'elle était présente, sous sa forme Animagus quand j'ai donné l'adresse à mes fidèles ! Sa forme animale est discrète, elle peut se faufiler partout ! Et elle ne s'en est pas privée pour nous espionner, depuis Halloween ! Et même avant peut-être ! Cela aurait dû te frapper ! N'a-t-elle pas toujours les meilleures informations ! Elle s'est alliée à l'Ordre du Phénix, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Et elle leur livre nos secrets quand elle les surprend ! » répond Voldemort d'un ton rageur.

Lucius regarde partout autour de lui et sa main tremblante cherche maladroitement sa Baguette dans sa poche

« Ne te fatigue pas ! Et surtout ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Lucius ! Je m'en suis assuré dès mon retour, elle n'est pas ici en ce moment ! » siffle Voldemort, avec un regard meurtrier

Lucius déglutit difficilement et semble se dire qu'il a de la chance de ne pas être de nouveau en proie à la douleur atroce du Doloris. Il reste silencieux quelques instants, regardant Voldemort de biais. Le Lord Noir enrage visiblement. Il réfléchit en tapotant sa Baguette sur sa main et des étincelles s'en échappent, effectuant des petits trous qui fument sur le devant de sa robe…

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Maître ? Voulez-vous que nous partions pour les Cavernes du Diable ? » ose finalement demander Lucius, en frottant ses membres douloureux.

« Non ! Ce domaine est inconfortable et trop petit pour accueillir mes troupes ! Et je ne les laisserai pas ici, sachant que cette journaliste peut venir les espionner à tout instant et glaner même les renseignements les plus insignifiants ! Par ailleurs, personne n'en connait l'emplacement et je veux que cela reste ainsi car j'ai d'autres desseins à mener là-bas, Lucius. Des desseins qui ne concernent que nous... » répond Voldemort, qui se calme quelque peu à ses perspectives…

« Le Rituel… Vous voulez qu'il ait lieu là-bas… » murmure Lucius, une lueur de compréhension traversant son regard…

« Oui, Lucius… Le Rituel… C'est là-bas que nous l'accomplirons, dès que Potter et Draco seront entre nos mains… Et je compte bien également que l'on me ramène bientôt ce qui nous manque, pour faire éclore une nouvelle couvée de Diablotins dont tu te chargeras toi-même cette fois ! » explique Voldemort, son regard flamboyant de nouveau de colère.

Lucius grimace. De toute évidence, la perspective d'avoir à s'occuper d'une couvée de Bestioles ne l'enchante pas, mais il n'ose pas protester et le silence s'installe durant une ou deux minutes, pendant lesquelles les yeux de Voldemort fixent l'âtre où flambent de grosses bûches.

« Autre chose, Lucius… » siffle-t-il, en se retournant avec brusquerie vers son serviteur, qui lève un sourcil prudent, dans le silence que Voldemort a à peine brisé avant de s'interrompre.

« Oui, Maître ? » se risque-t-il, tout mouvement suspendu, au bout de quelques secondes

« Nous n'avons pas fait les choses comme il fallait, Lucius, au soir de ta nuit de noces. J'en ai également pris conscience tout à l'heure. Nous avons été trop hâtifs pour déflorer l'ingénue. » répond Voldemort, tendu et crispé, en portant une main à sa poche.

« Qu'aurions-nous dû attendre ? » demande Lucius, dans un souffle retenu, les sourcils froncés sur l'incompréhension

« Nous aurions dû attendre que j'aie le Collier de Salazar, Lucius… Et ceci… » répond Voldemort, en sortant la Bague, qu'il montre à Lucius dans la paume de sa main présentée à plat

Lucius se lève et s'approche d'un pas vacillant de douleur, son regard fasciné fixé sur le bijou

« Cette Bague appartenait également à votre Ancêtre, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-il, le souffle tendu d'excitation…

« Oui, Lucius. Et c'est grâce à elle, que tu concevras l'héritier que tu veux m'offrir… Nous aurions dû attendre, avant d'ôter sa pureté à l'Agnelle. Car c'est de la pureté que doit naître le premier… » répond Voldemort, son esprit visiblement tourné vers l'intérieur de ses pensées délirantes…

« Le premier ? » demande Lucius, l'air de s'interroger sur ce que Voldemort vient de révéler…

Voldemort ne lui a pas tout confié de ses projets futurs et Lucius ne sait rien des « Chevaliers » que son Maître veut voir naître à la vie, pour mener ses armées glorieuses à la conquête du monde. Et Lucius a vu, dans le fait que Voldemort le sodomise tandis que lui-même déflorait sa jeune épouse, le désir de son Maître de lui adoucir ce qu'il désignait lui-même comme une horrible corvée…

Et Voldemort sursaute à sa question, le regard flamboyant de fureur contre lui-même pour avoir laissé échapper un peu trop d'informations et contre Lucius aussi sans doute, pour l'avoir relevée…

« Oui, le premier… de nos héritiers ! » se reprend-il vivement, avant d'accorder un sourire crispé à Lucius et d'ajouter, sur un ton nettement radouci : « N'est-il pas mieux, qu'il y en ait plusieurs, afin de pouvoir choisir le meilleur d'entre eux pour mener nos armées dans le monde ? »

« Oui, sans doute, Maître… Que de corvées en perspective… » répond Lucius, avec une petite moue de dégoût…

Je suis certain cependant, qu'il n'est pas dupe et qu'il sera désormais à l'affût de nouvelles informations, concernant les projets cachés de son Maîtres et des énigmatiques héritiers auxquels il vient de faire allusion bien involontairement…

Quant à lui, Voldemort éclate d'un rire froid, avant de se saisir de la main droite de Lucius et de la lever à hauteur de sa poitrine

« Préfères-tu que je confie le soin de cette Bague à un autre ? » demande-t-il, en présentant la Bague devant la main de son serviteur…

Lucius écarquille ses yeux, qui luisent d'une lueur d'incrédulité, avant de briller de convoitise satisfaite…

« Non, Maître… Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous plaire, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! » s'exclame-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible…

« Alors je t'offre cette Bague, Lucius… Qu'elle ne quitte jamais ton doigt et le jour où tu auras trouvé un nouveau ventre vierge et pur, j'adoucirai ta corvée, comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois… » déclare Voldemort, en passant la Bague au majeur de Lucius…

« Merci, Monseigneur !… » s'exclame Lucius, en se mettant à genou, avant d'embrasser les mains de Voldemort avec ferveur…

…

Voilà, c'est fait. Mission accomplie, me dis-je, en jetant un œil vers Severus.

Il sourit largement, visiblement soulagé et satisfait. Son plan a marché de bout en bout, sans aucune anicroche. Un plan parfait, ficelé à la Serpentard…

Et je me dis que nul autre que lui n'aurait pu imaginer un plan aussi remarquable pour piéger Voldemort. Pour réussir à lui faire porter en permanence un micro et l'amener à en confier un autre à Lucius…

Nally est la plus brillante des stratèges concernant les Batailles. Il est le plus brillant, pour concevoir les stratégies d'Espionnage…

…

« Relève-toi, Lucius. Tu me remercieras comme il se doit tout à l'heure. Sers nous un thé, nous avons encore à parler… » sourit Voldemort, avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil

Lucius s'exécute, faisant venir un thé des cuisines et servant son Maître avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil qui lui fait face. Il grimace encore, sous la raideur de ses muscles endoloris par les Maléfices reçus, mais retrouve vite son air impassible et serein en apparence.

L'orage est passé pour lui…

Il a retrouvé la faveur de son Maître et porte à son doigt la Bague de Salazar Serpentard… Du moins le croit-il… Et il y a de quoi se sentir pleinement rassuré, quant à sa position auprès de son Maître.

Voldemort sirote son thé à petites gorgées, l'air de réfléchir encore un peu avant d'entamer la conversation. Enfin, il pose sa tasse sur le guéridon qui jouxte son fauteuil…

« Priest Hole Manor n'est toujours pas sûr. Cette idiote de Bellatrix n'a pas réussi à trouver comment Potter et l'enfant ont pu fuir. Cet imbécile de Rabastan non plus. Et mon petit Espion de Poudlard n'a pas su me renseigner davantage. Aucune information n'a filtré sur la manière dont a été menée l'évasion… » déclare-t-il, l'air de nouveau fortement contrarié.

Je crois qu'il n'est pas près d'avaler ce morceau là…

« Vous l'avez donc vu récemment ? » interroge Lucius, en posant sa tasse à son tour…

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'été dernier. » répond Voldemort, tandis que je dresse l'oreille…

Peut-être aurons-nous la chance d'en savoir davantage sur ce fameux Espion de Poudlard !

« Vous ne m'avez jamais dit, comment vous l'aviez rencontré… » glisse Lucius, de toute évidence désireux d'en savoir davantage lui aussi…

« Par un heureux hasard, Lucius. J'ai eu nécessité de retourner à Little Hangleton, pour récupérer des Potions que j'avais laissées là-bas. Cet enfant s'y trouvait. Il avait surpris une conversation, au cours de laquelle il a entendu parler du Manoir de mon géniteur et il a voulu visiter la demeure où j'avais séjourné un temps. Il a été très heureux de me voir et m'a aussitôt offert ses services. Nous avons bavardé très longuement. Il m'a apporté une foule de précieux renseignements, sur les étudiants qu'il connait et se proposait de m'en donner d'autres dès son retour à Poudlard. Et je n'avais pas été déçu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » répond Voldemort, ses yeux rougeoyants exprimant tour à tour la satisfaction et la déception profonde.

« Vous ne le voyez pas, mais vous êtes en contact. Ce n'est pas par hibou, j'en suis certain. Hormis celui qui apporte la Gazette du Sorcier, vous n'en tolérez plus aucun sur le domaine et vous refusez d'utiliser ce moyen pour communiquer car les hiboux peuvent être interceptés. Il ne peut non plus vous contacter par Cheminée depuis Poudlard et de toute façon, les Cheminées du Manoir ne sont pas connectées au réseau. Par ailleurs, j'ai noté que c'est toujours après une sortie que vous aviez des renseignements venant de lui. J'en conclus que vous devez vous rapprocher du Château, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne pénétrez pas sur les terres de l'Ecole, Dumbledore le saurait. C'est donc l'enfant qui doit sortir probablement. Mais il risque de se faire prendre. Il y a de nombreuses allées et venues au Château, même la nuit. Rondes des professeurs, du Cracmol, des Fantômes. Les Tableaux pourraient le trahir aussi… » réfléchit tout haut Lucius.

Voldemort éclate de rire, une nouvelle fois.

« J'aime te voir essayer de résoudre ce genre d'énigme, Lucius ! Et je ne doute pas que ton brillant esprit te mènera à la solution ! » s'exclame Voldemort, amusé maintenant.

« Oui, je finirai par comprendre et je me ferai une joie de vous en faire part aussitôt. » répond Lucius, avec un sourire en coin, avant d'ajouter, l'air innocent : « Est-ce indiscret de vous demander ce qu'il vous a appris dernièrement ? »

« Ça l'est, Lucius… Néanmoins, je vais te répondre… Je suis entré en contact avec lui, deux jours après l'évasion de Potter. Il ne savait rien sur cette évasion, mais il m'a appris alors que Chhaya avait raison, lorsqu'elle affirmait que des élèves de Poudlard sont bien entraînés. Apparemment, le Club de Duel auquel ils appartiennent porte ses fruits. Mais ce sont surtout les proches de Harry Potter et Draco, qui sont très forts. Peut-être bénéficient-ils d'un entraînement particulier… Ils détiennent également sur eux des Potions de Soins et des Onguents, dont ils se sont servis pour soigner des blessés, mais surtout d'autres Potions qui leur permettent d'accroître leur résistance au combat et la puissance de leur Sorts… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton sinistre…

Ces nouvelles ne lui plaisent pas, de toute évidence…

« Des Potions pour accroître la résistance au combat et la puissance de leurs Sorts…Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle Potion. Ni lu quoique ce soit à ce propos. Mais ce diable de traître Snape est capable d'en avoir inventée une… Oui, Snape est derrière cela, sans aucun doute… Et cela explique que Harry Potter, Draco et leurs amis, se soient aussi bien défendus au Ministère, que nous l'a affirmé Bertram Yaxley…» murmure Lucius, sourcils froncés…

« Oui. Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Leur résistance au combat, la puissance du Sort de Confusion qui a été jeté sur le Manoir de Priest Hole Manor, mais aussi la résistance de Potter aux tortures physiques et mentales que je lui ai infligées. Sûrement a-t-il pris de cette Potion qu'il a dû cacher quelque part dans la cave et prendre à notre insu. Preston m'avait fait part de son étonnement, face à sa résistance. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il avait l'air de penser que ce n'était pas naturel. Mais cet imbécile ne l'a pas clairement exprimé… » approuve Voldemort, de nouveau très contrarié

Assurément, à la première occasion, il punira sévèrement Preston, toujours emprisonné dans le cachot sous le salon du Manoir Malfoy…

« Il faudrait que nous puissions jouir du même avantage ! Car tous les Membres de l'Ordre prennent de cette Potion, c'est une certitude. Ils nous résistent trop ! » s'exclame Lucius, le regard coléreux

« J'y ai pensé, naturellement ! Et j'ai déjà trouvé un Potionniste, qui réfléchit à cette question. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps… » révèle Voldemort, plus contrarié encore

« Si seulement il pouvait avoir accès aux travaux de ce traître de Snape ! » explose à demi Lucius, poings crispés.

« A cela aussi, j'y ai pensé. Mon Potionniste, a pour mission de s'infiltrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne l'ai pas marqué, au cas où ils voudraient vérifier son bras. Il paraîtra donc parfaitement innocent. Et dès qu'il sera admis dans leurs rangs et aura gagné leur confiance, mon petit Espion de Poudlard aura ordre de faire tuer Snape et le fils renégat de Chhaya, qui le remplace quand il est absent. Ainsi, le Potionniste pourra proposer sa candidature à l'école et avoir accès à toutes ses notes…» sourit Voldemort, son regard flamboyant d'une joie anticipatrice et cruelle …

Et Lucius ricane, visiblement heureux de cette idée, même s'il affirme ouvertement regretter infiniment de ne pouvoir me tuer lui-même…

« Avez-vous eu d'autres précieuses informations ? » demande-t-il ensuite, ouvertement curieux.

« Oui, Lucius. Quelques-uns des amis proches de Potter et Draco communiquent entre eux, grâce à des Miroirs Magiques… Un artefact que Potter avait sans doute également caché dans la cave. A moins qu'il ne se soit brisé durant l'attaque, quand il a été éjecté du train… » répond Voldemort, avec un geste qui signifie que cela n'a pas grande importance cependant

« Des Miroirs Magiques, vraiment ? » glisse Lucius, avec un sourire en coin…

« Non, Lucius, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ainsi, que je communique avec mon jeune Espion. Il ne me serait pas utile de me rapprocher de l'Ecosse si cela était… » déclare Voldemort avec un sourire amusé

« C'était tout de même une possibilité plausible. Après tout, vous sachant espionné, vous pouviez avoir choisi de le contacter ailleurs que d'ici pour plus de sécurité… » déclare Lucius, avec une moue désappointée, avant d'ajouter, avec meilleur humeur : « Finalement, cette attaque orchestrée sans votre aval par Edmond Parkinson aura été utile, puisqu'elle a permis à votre jeune Espion de Poudlard, d'observer ces intéressants faits… Vous a-t-il appris autre chose, depuis ? »

« Insatiable en toutes circonstances, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? » rit Voldemort avec amusement, avant de poursuivre : « Puisque tu veux tout savoir à ce propos, j'ai eu un autre contact, avec mon jeune Espion, vendredi, tard dans la nuit. Il n'a rien pu m'apprendre d'autre au sujet de l'évasion de Potter et l'enfant, qui sont sortis de l'infirmerie jeudi matin. Même eux, n'ont rien laissé filtrer à ce sujet. En revanche, cela t'amusera d'apprendre qu'à cette heure, l'affront à notre race que la petite sourde et muette des Greengrass représente, doit être effacé. Je lui ai indiqué comment faire, sans que nul ne puisse le soupçonner. Et bientôt, le jeune frère d'Accrux et Arcturus sera vengé comme il se doit, selon les instructions que je lui ai données également. A ce propos, il faudra que je songe à aller voir cet enfant, pour le remercier de sa fidélité à mon égard et avoir révéler devant tous, l'ignominie que représentait la présence de cette infirme à Poudlard ! »

…

Je frémis à ces paroles.

Ainsi, Voldemort était derrière ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi à l'école !

Et nous avons tout intérêt à protéger Dennis de la vengeance qui se prépare contre lui !

…

« Tout cela est très intéressant, Maître. Mais maintenant, dites-moi, qu'allons-nous faire, au sujet de Skeeter ? » demande Lucius, au bout d'un petit temps de silence

« Je n'entrevois qu'une solution, Lucius. Après que nous nous soyons assurés que le Scarabée n'est pas dans les parages, nous allons défaire le Fidelitas et le poser à nouveau. Je serai toujours le Gardien du Secret mais cette fois, je ne délivrerai l'adresse à mes Mangemorts, qu'à l'abri de ce bureau, pour davantage de sécurité encore. Cela compliquera l'accueil de nos futures recrues, car il faudra que j'aille dans un lieu sûr, pour leur donner accès au Manoir, mais il faudra nous en accommoder… » répond Voldemort, sa mâchoire se crispant de nouveau de contrariété, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « Je veux que cette femme paye, Lucius. Alors que tous mes partisans ouvrent l'œil et qu'elle soit capturée et amenée devant moi aussitôt que possible ! »

Lucius incline la tête pour acquiescer tandis que le regard furieux de Voldemort se perd quelques instants dans les flammes de l'âtre. Puis, sur une inspiration profonde, il se lève et Lucius en fait autant…

« Allons-y, Lucius. Il est temps d'aller offrir à mes chiens, la sortie qu'ils attendent avec tant d'impatience… » déclare le Lord Noir avant de sortir en hâte du bureau

…

Voilà, le moment viendra bientôt où nous allons avoir à nous battre…

Je me demande comment réagira Voldemort, quand il constatera que toutes les habitations du village qu'il compte attaquer, sont bardées de Protections et que tous les alentours sont aussi piégés ou presque, que l'était Dunvegan Castle…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	45. Espion où es tu ? 2

Disclaimer : Cf chapitre

...

Beta : Mistycal ! Mille mercis!

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum pour - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

**Espion Où Es-Tu ?**

_**Dimanche 26 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 4 : Courts Mais Âpres Combats**

**Harry**

« Allons ! Cet endroit est très plaisant, mais il est maintenant près de deux heures ! Vous allez donc retourner les uns et les autres dans vos quartiers ! Et sans faire de détours ! » s'exclame soudainement McGo, qui se tient près de l'entrée en nous fixant d'un air faussement sévère

« Nous n'arriverons pas à dormir, vous savez… » déclare Ron d'un ton doux, en se dirigeant néanmoins vers la sortie.

« Je m'en doute bien, Monsieur Weasley. Mais mieux vaut que l'on ne s'aperçoive pas de votre absence, n'est-ce pas ? » répond McGo, nettement radoucie

« Nous sommes si souvent hors de nos quartiers, que personne n'y prête plus attention. C'est de nous y voir, qui étonne maintenant… » affirme Ron, avec un sourire triste.

McGo soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Mais le regard qu'elle pose ensuite sur Ron, est compatissant. Elle s'inquiète elle aussi et, tout comme nous, elle attendra les nouvelles avant de se coucher…

« Je suppose que vous allez vous rendre dans votre QG… Je dirais à Albus, Nally, Severus et Remus où vous êtes dès leur retour… Messire Salazar, je vous les confie ! Menez-les par le chemin Interne le plus court et de grâce, distrayez-les, voulez-vous ? » déclare notre prof de Métamorphose, en se tournant vers le Fantôme

« Avec plaisir, charmante amie ! Tout comme je compte venir vous distraire un soir, si vous me permettez de traverser votre porte… » répond le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, en inclinant la tête, le regard charmeur.

Diable ! Il persiste à la draguer ouvertement devant nous !

« Je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer à la distraction, Messire ! Et vous en aurez vous-même bien assez dans le QG de la Maison Serpentard ! Je gage que dès demain à la première heure, tous les jeunes gens du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. vont s'organiser pour venir par petits groupes, faire votre connaissance et réclamer l'histoire de votre vie ! » réplique McGo, en adoptant un petit air pincé, avant de sortir.

Le Fantôme la suit et se porte vivement à ses côtés en lui tendant galamment un bras, que notre prof accepte en se gardant bien cependant de le toucher. Ron me fait un clin d'œil rieur, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir à la suite de Draco qui se marre en douce.

« Certes, très chère, certes ! Et je ne doute pas un instant que leur compagnie me sera très agréable. Mais elle ne saurait l'être autant que la vôtre, Milady. Ne vous plairait-il point, que je vous conte quelques charmantes anecdotes du temps passé ? Sans doute ai-je connu, certains de vos Ancêtres dont vous aimeriez m'entendre vous parler ? Oh ! Peut-être voudriez-vous en apprendre davantage de Gillanders McGonagall ! Je me souviens fort bien de lui, du temps où il portait encore le nom de Fidelius Malfoy ! C'était un charmant garçon et vous lui ressemblez beaucoup ! » s'exclame le Fantôme de Serpentard, tandis que McGo s'arrête net devant sa porte

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que vous me chantez-là ! Je n'ai aucun lien de famille directe avec les Malfoy ! Merlin merci, mes Ancêtres se sont toujours tenus éloignés de cette mauvaise branche Sorcière ! » se récrie vivement McGo, l'air pincé, avant de se tourner vers Draco pour ajouter : « Je ne dis pas cela en mauvaise intention pour vous, Draco. Vous redorez admirablement le nom que vos misérables ancêtres se sont acharnés à ternir ! »

« Oh ! Je comprends tout à fait, Madame. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai appris récemment que je n'ai pas été le seul bon garçon de la famille ! Seulement, ceux qui m'ont précédé ont choisi pour leur bien et celui de leur famille, de le faire dans l'anonymat et sans en rien révéler à leurs descendants… Nous sommes bien cousins, Madame, au dixième degré. J'étais d'ailleurs ravi de l'apprendre ! Et nous avons d'autres cousins communs actuellement à Poudlard… Les Weasley en sont. Mais ça, vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, je crois. Je me demande seulement comment Sire Salazar connait ce fait… » répond Draco, avec un immense sourire

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'occasion de lui annoncer ça, c'est fait ! Et il en est vraiment ravi ! Presque extatique !

« Vraiment ? Il faudra que vous me racontiez tout cela dans les détails ! » s'exclame McGo, en rendant son sourire à Draco, avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements.

« Sachez déjà, jeune gentilhomme, que la Famille Malfoy est l'une de celles que j'ai suivies attentivement au cours des siècles ! Il m'a donc été permis de connaître les projets de certains d'entre eux. De voir naître des amours condamnables aux yeux de leurs parents parfois aussi. Et je me ferai une joie de vous accompagner, auprès de votre délicieuse cousine et professeur, pour compléter les détails dont vous n'avez point connaissance ! Tout au moins, si vous le permettez, très chère amie… » intervient le Fantôme de Salazar, l'œil empli d'espoir.

« Nous verrons cela ! En attendant, il se fait vraiment tard, alors bonsoir ! » répond un peu sèchement McGo, avant d'entrer chez elle et de fermer la porte sans plus attendre…

« Elle ne m'a point laissé le temps de lui faire un baisemain. Lui déplais-je à ce point ?… » soupire le Fantôme de Salazar, en fixant la porte l'air désappointé…

« Oh ! Vous savez, le baisemain, aujourd'hui c'est surfait ! Les filles préfèrent qu'on leur fasse la bise ! » s'exclame Blaise, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

Misère ! Il n'espère tout de même pas voir le Fantôme de Salazar proposer un de ces quatre de faire la bise à McGo !

Si, il en est bien capable !

« Ouais… Et je croyais que vous aimiez conquérir les citadelles ! Où serait la conquête si elle tombait dès la première attaque ? » renchérit Ron, avec un sourire moqueur…

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, jeune gentilhomme ! Au plus la citadelle résistera, au plus la victoire sera plaisante ! Je m'en vais donc m'armer de patience et établir le siège avec acharnement ! Et lorsque j'aurai mis le doigt sur le point faible de la défense, je m'engouffrerai avec panache dans la brèche ! Métaphoriquement, bien sûr ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » répond le Fantôme, toute joie retrouvée

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hermione qui lève les yeux au ciel, avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny qui s'esclaffe… Moui… Je ne serais guère étonné qu'elle ait effectué une remarque acide, à propos de la propension de la gente masculine, à penser essentiellement avec ce qu'elle a entre les jambes…

Je concède que Salazar Serpentard a l'air particulièrement branché sexe. Depuis que nous l'avons rencontré cet après-midi, il y a fait maintes références et en revient finalement toujours à ça, même s'il s'est pas mal contenu devant McGo. Mais quand même, de là à généraliser !

Bon… D'accord, je ne suis pas un saint et mes hormones sont souvent en ébullition. Mais est-ce ma faute, si j'ai un splendide petit ami ? Et puis, je dirige rarement la conversation sur le sexe. De toute façon, je préfère nettement m'y adonner qu'en parler…

Le Fantôme de Salazar nous conduit par les Passages Internes à vive allure, prenant des tas de raccourcis bien utiles à connaître. Bien sûr, encore une fois, il nous en indique les petits pièges. Rien de dangereux, toutefois. Juste de quoi rester coincer le temps qu'un prof vienne nous chercher, pour les pires.

« Je vous aiderai à en faire une Carte, si vous le voulez ! Ainsi, vous pourrez sortir des sentiers battus sans risque et aller seuls dans la Salle Secrète de Godric… » propose le Fantôme, qui n'arrête pas de bavasser depuis tout à l'heure…

Franchement, je le trouve un peu pénible par moment. Il n'y a pas moyen ou presque d'en placer une quand il est dans les parages. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de rentrer dans mon dortoir quand même.

« Tiens… Appelle Daphnée… » me glisse Ron à l'oreille, en me filant son Miroir Magique

Il faudra que je m'en procure un autre. Le mien s'est cassé et je ne veux pas m'approprier l'un de ceux du Comité. J'en parlerai à Maman Nally tout à l'heure…

Jérémy va bien, m'apprend Daphnée. Il gigote un peu dans ses rêves, mais rien de bien méchant à priori…

Tant mieux.

Je rends le Miroir à Ron, en le remerciant de si bien me comprendre. J'avais effectivement besoin d'être rassuré concernant mon petit frère. Et je me sens maintenant prêt à écouter le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, nous raconter quelques-unes de ces anecdotes dont il est si friand…

Ça nous évitera peut-être de penser à la bataille qui doit battre son plein à l'heure qu'il est…

A moins qu'elle ne soit bientôt finie ?

Je ne sais pas…

A quelle heure a-t-elle commencé ?

Est-elle seulement commencée ?

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Nous avons un gros avantage. Un bon tiers des Mangemorts a été pris dans les pièges des jumeaux, à peine pied à terre, quand ils se sont déployés dans le Village. Presque un devant chaque maison. Les Galettes se sont refermées sur eux dans des claquements secs et j'ai nettement entendu le cri de rage de Voldemort, retentir dans la vallée, quand il s'est rendu compte que nous l'attendions de pied ferme…

Les Mangemorts pris aux pièges aussi sont enragés. Pour certains d'entre eux, c'est la seconde fois que cela se produit. Ils ne se débattent pas cependant, sachant que cela ne servira à rien d'autre que de rendre leur prison plus étroite et inconfortable encore. Mais leurs regards sur nous promettent des souffrances atroces, si leur chemin vient à croiser le nôtre à nouveau…

Il est seulement dommage que ce ne soient pas les plus retors de ces salopards de Mangemorts qui se soient fait prendre. Je suis actuellement aux prises avec Antonin Dolohov et ce chien galeux a failli m'envoyer mordre la poussière trois fois déjà. Ça commence à bien faire ! J'en ai ma claque de ce gredin là…

Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la faille. Il développe une petite faiblesse quand on le prend trois ou quatre fois d'affilée à revers, dirait-on… Ouais… Si j'arrive à en lui mettre cinq coup sur coup, possible qu'il se retrouve sur le cul l'antipathique…

Et voilà ! C'est fait ! Mais un bon Stupefix dans les gencives en prime, ça ne lui fera pas de tort je crois. Quelques chaînes pour faire bonne mesure, ça l'immobilisera au moins pour quelques minutes.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses comparses le délivre sans doute…

Bien… Où en sont les autres ?

Rapide coup d'œil alentour. Ce sale rat de Pettigrew se débine sous l'assaut de Remus, qui doit rêver de le renvoyer à Azkaban. Un bond, deux bonds… Et hop, dans l'égout ! Saleté ! Il a réussi à s'échapper.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher ma garde. Un Maléfice vient de me frôler le coude. Cornegidouille ! C'est cette charogne de Bertram Yaxley ! Il s'est réfugié derrière le clocher, sur le toit de l'église et canarde tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée !

Je Transplane sur le toit de l'école, qui est juste à côté et je le bombarde à mon tour. Il sursaute, perd l'équilibre et sa Baguette en prime, avant de dégringoler et de rouler tout le long du toit. Il a de la chance cet enculé de mes deux, de se rattraper de justesse à la gouttière. Mais je le chope d'un Stupefix bien placé et il chute lourdement sur une vieille tombe, dont la pierre se fend sous l'impact.

J'irais bien l'enchaîner, mais la salope de Flamstead gardait un œil sur son fiancé, bien planquée sous l'ombre d'une petite porte cochère et elle se précipite vers lui, pour l'emmener.

Ah merde non ! Putain de salope !

Bellatrix Lestrange vient de descendre Dave Jordan qui se battait contre Greyback, d'un Avada dans le dos !

Lee se précipite vers elle en hurlant tout ce qu'il peut et lui balance un Stupefix du feu de Merlin, mais elle se carapate en Transplanant et j'ai tout juste le temps de couvrir Lee, pour qu'il ne se prenne pas un coup en traître de la part d'un Mangemort masqué que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Il fiche le camp lui aussi, sous la puissance de mon tir. Un jeune sans doute, pas assez entraîné pour se coltiner avec un combattant aguerri…

Greyback, lui, s'est tourné vers Viktor qui lui fait front avec aisance…

De l'autre côté de la place, Severus est aux prises avec trois adversaires qui semblent bien décidés à lui faire la peau, dont Rabastan Lestrange et Parkinson père. Charly vient à son aide, avec Nadya. Alors je rejoins Lee et je le somme de ramener le corps de son père dans le grenier du QG. Il m'obéit machinalement, tandis que je vois arriver Lucius, qui balance des Sorts pour faire sauter les Protections des Maisons, sans cesser d'avancer.

Il déblaye le terrain pour les autres dirait-on…

Et soudainement, quelqu'un bondit devant lui et le défie…

Alexeïevitch…

Il a dû entendre ce qu'il se passait au village, depuis sa propriété située à cent mètres d'ici et il s'est décidé à venir prendre part aux festivités funèbres…

Et il est hargneux, coléreux, déterminé…

Le duel s'engage entre les deux anciens compères. Âpre et rude. Lucius, qui combat à visage découvert, a l'air ravi d'avoir l'occasion de faire la peau de son beau-père. Mais le Russe ne va rien lui lâcher, c'est sûr…

Je délaisse ce combat, pour en rejoindre un autre, dans la ruelle adjacente, quand soudainement j'entends un bruit sec et sourd tout à la fois qui vibre assez longuement dans l'écho de la nuit…

Un coup de fusil. J'en suis certain !

J'en ai entendu parfois dans la campagne autour du Terrier, à l'époque de la chasse Moldue !

Comment se fait-il ?

Qui a tiré ?

Un villageois qui s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ?

Nous avons pourtant bardé toutes les maisons de Sorts de Silence, pour que les habitants n'entendent rien… Les Protections de celle-là ont dû être mises à mal et tomber.

Un deuxième coup.

Je me précipite vers l'endroit, à la sortie du petit village.

Un cottage. Un homme est à sa fenêtre au premier étage. Il recharge son fusil.

Devant le jardinet de sa maison, deux corps allongés. Celui d'un Mangemort, la tête en bouillie et celui de mon pote Martin Curry, qui se tient l'épaule en grimaçant.

Putain ! Il s'est fait descendre par l'un des Moldus que nous sommes venus protéger !

Le type visiblement apeuré, épaule son fusil. J'hésite un quart de seconde, à le Stupefixer pour protéger mon pote qu'il est en train de viser à nouveau, mais une lueur verte fend l'ombre de la nuit, éclairée par une lune aux trois quarts pleine et le type s'effondre en arrière, la main crispée sur la détente de son fusil qui crache ses balles. Le plafond dégringole dans un hurlement de femme tandis que mon Stupefix se retourne contre le Mangemort qui vient de tuer l'homme.

C'est Hadès, le frère de Greyback…

Il s'écroule à son tour et je cours vers Martin, pour l'emmener se faire soigner au QG…

J'espère que Richard et Mondingus vont pouvoir réparer son épaule, car ce n'est pas beau à voir du tout …

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Si King tarde trop à arriver avec ses Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, ça va tourner vinaigre pour nous, je le sens…

Nous avions pourtant un bel avantage, grâce aux Mines Caméléon des Jumeaux Weasley. Mais les Mangemorts encore en lice sont revanchards et ils se sont jetés sur nous plus rapidement que des chiens affamés sur un os.

Et j'ai la sale impression d'avoir la poisse depuis que Queudver m'a échappé.

Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là !

En attendant, moi, il faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle…

Arthur arrive à la rescousse, au moment où je détourne l'un des Maléfices qui me sont destinés, tout en me jetant au sol pour éviter l'autre. Le Maléfice s'en va fracasser la fenêtre d'une maison dont les Protections sont tombées il y a une minute, sous les assauts répétés de Sorts perdus. Et j'entends des cris effrayés.

Les Oubliators vont devoir venir faire un tour par ici, me dis-je, tout en réussissant à faire un beau croc en jambe à Goyle. Il tombe lourdement en avant et son nouveau Maléfice fuse par dessous mon bras, vers la cour de l'école communale. Un arbre s'embrase dans des craquements secs et une fumée âcre s'en dégage aussitôt…

D'autres hurlements. Un coup d'œil de côté m'apprend qu'une petite fille s'est précipitée à la fenêtre cassée…

« Recule ! Va te cacher ! » lui crie-je, tout en Stupefixant Goyle…

Mais c'est trop tard pour la gamine.

Lucius, qui vient d'abattre son beau-père, lui a jeté un Avada Kedavra et la petite, fauchée par l'éclair vert, est projetée loin de la fenêtre…

Et ce salopard ricane…

Je me retourne aussitôt contre lui. La rage au ventre.

Mon Expulsio le cueille en pleine poitrine et il part en arrière à toute vitesse, droit vers l'église. Il ne l'atteint pas cependant. Il s'empêtre dans des branches d'un if, avant de dégringoler sur la grille qui entoure le petit cimetière et l'édifice religieux. Et j'entends avec plaisir son hurlement de douleur.

Sa cuisse est traversée par deux des pics de la grille, sur laquelle il reste suspendu, tête en bas, par la seule force de sa jambe blessée et il pisse le sang. Je lève ma Baguette, pour l'assommer, avant de l'emmener illico au Ministère, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire. Une douleur terrible me déchire les reins et je tombe à genoux sur les pavés.

Je savais bien que j'avais la poisse, me dis-je, juste avant qu'un second Maléfice m'atteigne dans le dos et me couche à terre…

OoOoOoO

**Charly**

King débarque enfin avec ses Aurors !

Je ne suis pas mécontent de le voir arriver !

Putain qu'ils sont coriaces ce soir ! C'est à croire qu'ils ont bouffé de la Harpie enragée avant de venir !

Sev et moi venons de courser les Lestrange beau-frère et belle-sœur jusqu'à la sortie du village et nous nous retrouvons maintenant sous les tirs croisés de ces deux bouffes cadavres et ceux des Carrow frère et sœur, embusqués derrière les piquets épais de la clôture d'un pré, dans lequel des moutons effrayés bêlent à fendre l'âme…

Plus loin, le professeur Dumbledore livre un combat acharné contre Voldemort. Maugrey se tient un peu plus loin et il ajuste dans sa ligne de mire les jumeaux Brandburgy, qui massacrent les moutons à coups de Sorts de boucher en riant aux éclats, tandis que derrière eux, Fred et Georges se bigornent avec Parkinson fille et les Parkes, père et fils…

Les Parkes qui comprennent que la fête est finie pour eux ce soir, déguerpissent vite fait, non sans avoir lâché un dernier Avada que mes frangins évitent avec panache, en se jetant vite fait dans un fossé. Mais ils se relèvent vite fait et ils envoient finalement Pansy Parkinson sur un tas de fumier en attente d'être épandu dans le champ d'à côté, avant de courir donner la main à Maugrey…

Hercule Selwyn et un masqué anonyme donnent du fil à retordre à Fleur et Nadya. Mais j'ai confiance dans les filles. Elles vont les avoir, ces deux enfoirés !

Sev balance Alecto Carrow cul par-dessus tête dans un abreuvoir. Elle réussit à s'en extirper en crachotant pour mieux y replonger dans la seconde… De mon côté, j'envoie son frangin flirter un peu avec des fils de fer barbelés.

Un Maléfice me frôle. Bellatrix Lestrange s'acharne sur moi et le mur de la grange derrière laquelle nous avons trouvé refuge Sev et moi, tremble sur ses fondations sous ses assauts répétés. Si ça continue, elle va s'effondrer sur nous

Il y a un trou déjà, au-dessus de ma tête…

Si seulement je pouvais descendre l'arbre qui lui sert d'abri, j'aurais plus de chance de me débarrasser de cette pouffiasse !

Un autre Maléfice passe au-dessus de moi. Un Incendio… Il s'engouffre dans le trou et la paille entassée dans la grange pour l'hiver s'enflamme dans un ronflement. Il va falloir que je bouge d'ici, si je ne veux pas me faire griller les fesses…

Alors je décide de Transplaner, en espérant que la salope ou son beauf ne me prenne pas pour cible au même moment.

Ouf, ça marche. Je me retrouve derrière la pouffiasse en chef de Voldemort et je lui balance un Stupefix qui la colle à son arbre. Mais son beauf Transplane auprès d'elle au même moment, la chope par le bras et l'emmène aussi sec.

Voldemort aussi est parti. Et toute sa troupe de malfaisants en fait autant…

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire le bilan des dégâts…

Et surtout, le compte des blessés…

Et des morts…

OoOoOoO

**Actes 5 : De Lourdes Responsabilités**

**Ron**

La voix du Fantôme de Salazar me parvient dans un brouillard depuis environ un quart d'heure. Pas que ce qu'il raconte ne soit pas intéressant. Sûrement que ça l'est. Mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Il est bientôt trois heures. La bataille doit être terminée, non ?

J'espère que mon père et mes frangins vont bien !

Quant à Maman, je sais qu'elle devait rester au QG aujourd'hui, avec Tante Narcissa, pour s'occuper des blessés avec les Médicomages. J'en suis heureux. Je sais qu'elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'on pourrait le croire et dans un duel, elle aurait le dessus sur bien des Mangemorts. Mais ces salauds sont des spécialistes pour attaquer par derrière. Et puis, ferait-elle le poids, contre Lucius Malfoy ou l'un des Lestrange ? Je n'en suis pas certain… A moins qu'elle soit sacrément remontée auquel cas… Ouais, elle pourrait les avoir…

Le Tableau qui masque l'entrée des Passages Internes s'ouvre et je me lève d'un bond.

« Alors ? » m'exclame-je, à peine Tonton Sev a-t-il un pied dans le QG

Il est pâle, cerné, visiblement très fatigué. Sa robe est déchirée et tâchée de sang. Mais ce n'est pas seulement le sien, j'en suis sûr, même s'il arbore une vilaine écorchure sur son bras….

« Ton père et tes frères vont bien, Ron. » répond Tonton Sev, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Je ressens un immense soulagement. Mon Pif ne chatouillait pas seulement à cause d'eux. Il chatouillait pour tout le monde. Les Membres de l'ordre que je connais, mais aussi les autres… Et pour les Moldus du village.

Il y a des morts c'est sûr. Des blessés aussi sans doute, en pagaille…

Mais ma famille est saine et sauve et ça m'ôte un gros poids sur le cœur.

Mon soulagement est cependant de courte durée. Le regard de Tonton Sev n'augure rien de bon. Il a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer, c'est certain…

« Qui est mort ? » demande Harry, le regard anxieux, la voix un peu tremblante.

Je sens son angoisse monter d'un énorme cran et je saisis sa main, pour lui donner un peu de mon énergie et d'apaisement.

« De ce que je sais pour l'instant, le père de Lee et Philémon Cop, le Chef des Tireurs de Baguette… » répond Tonton Sev, son regard peiné posé sur Harry…

Le père de Lee… Merde !

Ça me troue le cœur pour Lee. Il adore ses parents et son père était un type vraiment sympa. Je pense aussi à sa petite sœur Keina, à laquelle McGo va devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, tout à l'heure. A moins que Lee ne vienne lui-même. Ou son oncle peut-être…

Harry me serre la main. Il est vraiment très angoissé. Et je le comprends. Le regard que Tonton Sev a sur lui laisse craindre le pire. Que se passe-t-il bordel ?

« Harry, Remus est très grièvement blessé. Il a dû être transféré à Ste Mangouste et nous ne savons pas s'il va passer la nuit… » révèle Tonton Sev, la gorge nouée.

La main de Harry serre la mienne si fort qu'il me fait mal. Il est livide et ferme les yeux, sur les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues et le souffle court. Hermione se joint à moi, pour l'exhorter à respirer calmement. Je sens Harry lutter, pour rester en surface et ne pas sombrer dans la mer sombre qui agite son cœur et son esprit.

« Remus est solide comme un roc. Il ne va pas mourir. Il va s'en sortir, tu vas voir…» chuchote Hermione, elle-même très pâle.

Harry fait oui de la tête. Il accueille l'amitié d'Hermione et mon amour pour lui sans réserve et s'appuie sur eux, pour chasser le plus gros de son angoisse.

« Qui a fait ça ? » souffle-t-il soudainement, si bas que je l'entends à peine…

C'est le chagrin qui le submerge à présent. Et dessous je sens poindre la colère et la haine pour la saleté de Mangemort qui a blessé Remus…

« Je ne sais pas… » répond Tonton Sev, en venant prendre Harry dans ses bras…

Il serre Harry très fort contre lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il faut garder espoir… Harry se laisse aller. Il pleure dans son cou en lui rendant son étreinte, s'accrochant si fort à sa robe, que la déchirure de la manche de Tonton Sev s'agrandit…

Vraiment vilaine, cette écorchure. Il devrait aller se faire soigner ça au plus vite…

Mon regard croise celui des copains. Tout le monde est triste. Les yeux de Ginny et Hermione sont embués. Remus est apprécié, aimé de chacun de nous. Il nous a tant appris, tant apporté ! Il nous a aidés à grandir, à aimer la vie, malgré ce qu'elle peut vous réserver de pire. A prendre les épreuves comme une leçon, non comme une punition ou un calvaire inutile…

« Ça va aller, fils ? » demande Tonton Sev, en regardant Harry dans les yeux au bout de quelques longues minutes.

« Oui… Oui, ça va aller. Je vais garder espoir. Tu me tiendras au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Harry, en essuyant ses larmes.

Tonton Sev acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête et éteint brièvement Harry, avant de se détacher de lui et de se tourner vers Draco, qui se raidit aussitôt.

« Syssoï Alexeïevitch est mort, Draco. Il a été tué par Lucius. Il t'incombe maintenant de lourdes responsabilités envers sa fille… » dit-il, d'un ton désolé.

Draco a l'air assommé durant quelques secondes…

« Je les ai acceptées, je les assumerai. » répond-il néanmoins, la voix blanche et un peu tremblante, en redressant le dos et la tête avec fierté.

« Tu ne seras pas seul pour le faire. Tout le monde t'aidera à veiller sur elle… » assure alors Théo, en venant serrer l'épaule de son frère adoptif.

Draco le remercie d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, tandis que Tonton Sev revient vers Harry…

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te demander ça Harry et si tu ne veux pas, cela ne fait rien. Je comprendrai ton refus. Voldemort… Il faudrait que tu… » commence-t-il à dire, avec hésitation, avant que Harry ne l'interrompe

« Je vais le faire. C'est aussi une responsabilité qui m'incombe. Et je suppose que le plus vite sera le mieux. Alors allons-y dès maintenant, si tu veux bien… » soupire-t-il, en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, plus livide encore qu'il y a un instant et l'air harassé…

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande Blaise, sur le qui-vive…

A quoi pense-t-il ? Il ne croit tout de même pas que Harry va aller défier Voldemort dans la seconde ?

« Une traduction des délires en Fourchelang de Voldemort. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est arrivé avant ou après l'attaque ? » répond Harry, son regard fixé sur Tonton Sev, au soulagement de Blaise

Si, il a bien eu l'idée saugrenue que Tonton Sev et Harry parlaient d'aller défier Voldemort… Mais il ne peut comprendre que ce serait peut-être plus facile pour Harry de faire ça, que d'avoir à se plonger dans ses délires…

Je me rappelle trop bien, ce que cela fait de les entendre. De partager dans la souffrance, les pensées immondes de Voldemort… Combien de fois le Grizzly a-t-il eu le désir de sortir ses griffes et d'arracher la tête de ce dégénéré !

Bien sûr, ce sera différent cette fois. Harry ne sera pas dans son esprit. Il regardera une cassette. Mais la douleur des souvenirs sera là… Nagini qui charge Parkinson pour le tuer, avant de se retourner contre des Aurors… Voldemort et son Salazar, qui torturent Hirkani…

Leurs pensées malsaines, leur plaisir anticipatoire à l'idée de violer Jérémy…

A baiser Harry et Draco…

Je frissonne longuement. Le cœur au bord des lèvres au souvenir de ce cortège d'horreurs…

« C'est ça, oui. Et c'est arrivé avant les combats. Pendant qu'il était dans le faux tombeau. Nous pensons savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais il vaut mieux vérifier. Nous te montrerons une conversation entre lui et Lucius et peut-être n'auras-tu pas à traduire littéralement, mais seulement à confirmer que cela correspond à ce qu'il a confié à Lucius. Mais ce n'est pas urgent, cela peut attendre demain matin, si tu préfères te reposer avant…» explique Tonton Sev, qui souhaite visiblement ménager Harry au maximum.

Lui aussi mesure avec exactitude ce que cela peut coûter comme efforts à Harry, que de traduire cette conversation délirante…

« Non. Je préfère y aller maintenant… » souffle Harry, en passant de nouveau une main tremblante dans ses cheveux…

« Je viens avec toi… » décide-je, profondément désireux de l'aider comme je le peux, dans cette corvée.

Je ne le laisserai pas aller au QG sans moi pour affronter cette épreuve, même si je ne peux que lui apporter le maigre réconfort de ma présence.

« D'accord. Allons-y alors. Autant se débarrasser de ça tout de suite… » répond Harry, d'un ton déterminé.

Sa main est glacée dans la mienne, quand il m'entraîne vers le Tableau. Mon regard croise celui du Fantôme de Salazar. Il a l'air désolé et il m'adresse un signe de tête d'encouragement.

Nous marchons rapidement et en silence, dans les Passages Internes, Tonton Sev nous guidant par le plus court chemin, pour aller dans le bureau de notre Directeur, afin de prendre la Cheminée.

La Tante Pétunia est dans la cuisine du QG. Elle s'affaire à servir des boissons chaudes et des sandwichs aux Membres de l'Ordre assis autour de la table. Elle ne nous voit pas et c'est mieux ainsi. Même si elle est beaucoup plus sympa avec Harry et moi, je ne la porte toujours pas dans mon cœur.

Fred et Georges sont là également. Ils sont tristes. Sans doute pour leur copain Lee…

Nous nous faufilons discrètement vers la porte. Saluant d'un signe de tête ou de la main celles et ceux qui nous voient. Ils comprennent que nous ne souhaitons pas nous attarder dans la cuisine et ne nous interpellent pas…

Nous passerons quelque temps avec eux, tout à l'heure. Mais là tout de suite, ce qui nous importe, c'est de nous débarrasser de la corvée le plus rapidement possible…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Ça me semble long, avant que Harry et Ron reviennent.

J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de la mort du père de Ievguenia. Il m'a fait parvenir tous les papiers il y a quelques jours et je les ai lus rapidement avec Maman. Il a placé sa fille sous la tutelle de Maman, en attendant ma majorité. Je deviendrai alors à mon tour son tuteur si c'est nécessaire encore et j'aurai à gérer tous ses biens et son domaine en Cornouailles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en état de le faire. Et, si par malheur elle ne se remettait pas et venait à mourir, je serai chargé de faire don de tout cela à des œuvres en faveur des orphelins de la guerre, ici, en Angleterre, mais également en Russie, si jamais les conflits se généralisent dans toute l'Europe.

Je n'y connais rien en gestion. Mon géniteur devait tout m'apprendre à ce propos, dès que j'aurais atteint ma majorité. Sans doute m'aurait-il surtout appris à escroquer les autres, à les plumer jusqu'au trognon…

Ouais, je préfère ne pas penser à ça. Et surtout pas à lui…

Comment vais-je faire, pour gérer les affaires de Ievguenia ?

Le mieux, je crois, c'est de confier le dossier à Bill. Il règlera toutes les questions d'héritage et liquidera les affaires en cours. Il sera temps plus tard, d'envisager ce qu'il y a lieu de faire concernant le domaine, les titres de propriété, les commerces et le reste…

En revanche, il est urgent que je prenne des dispositions, pour assurer que quelqu'un prendra le relai, s'il m'arrive malheur…

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, mon jeune ami ? » demande soudainement le Fantôme de Salazar.

Il est resté auprès de nous, depuis tout à l'heure, mais ne s'est pas mêlé des conversations, ni n'a cherché à combler les silences. Il a seulement proposé de relayer Dean et Seamus auprès de la Carte, afin qu'ils puissent tout à leur aise, partager ce moment plutôt triste avec nous. Ils ont accepté, avant de reprendre leur garde, il y a quelques minutes…

« Non, merci… C'est gentil à vous de vous soucier de moi. » réponds-je sur un soupir, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'horloge.

Le Fantôme me fait un signe de tête compatissant et s'en va se poster un peu plus loin, faisant mine de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Comme le temps doit sembler long aux Fantômes, la nuit, quand tout le monde dort ! Que font-ils, alors ? Se rassemblent-ils pour parler de leurs journées ? Echanger sur l'évolution du monde depuis l'époque où ils étaient eux-mêmes plein de vie ? Vont-ils explorer d'autres lieux ? Regrettent-ils parfois, d'avoir choisi de rester accroché à la terre ?

Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Mais j'ai encore moins envie de passer une éternité à regarder les autres vivre…

Enfin, le Tableau s'ouvre. Harry et Ron entrent, pâles et défaits.

« Des nouvelles de Remus ? » demande précipitamment Hermione

« Pour l'heure, son état ne s'améliore pas. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et les Médicomages sont inquiets, car il a reçu deux Maléfices qui, lorsqu'ils sont combinés, ne peuvent pas être complètement levés avant au moins une semaine… Or la pleine Lune est proche… Et ils ne savent pas quel effet cela aura sur Remus alors (1)… » révèle Harry, la gorge si nouée, que les mots ont peine à passer ses lèvres…

« Il est fort. Il s'en sortira ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira ! » s'exclame Neville, dans un murmure, en pressant l'épaule de Harry

Ron nous fait part ensuite des autres nouvelles. Six blessés graves, qui s'en sortiront cependant et trois autres morts, dans notre camp. Deux que je ne connais pas et un commerçant du Chemin de Traverse chez lequel je me souviens être allé parfois avec mon géniteur, pour acheter des tenues de soirée très chics, quand j'étais enfant…

Il y a un seul mort, parmi les Mangemorts. Un type abattu d'un coup de fusil, dont l'identité n'est pas encore connue, car il n'a plus de visage. Et cinquante et un prisonniers… Un beau coup de filet, assurément. Comment va s'organiser leur garde, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs pour le faire ? Ce sera la charge des Aurors et des Tireurs de Baguette sans doute…

Beaucoup de travail pour eux en perspective…

Chez les Moldus, il y a cinq victimes. L'homme qui a tiré le coup de fusil, sa femme tuée par l'effondrement du plafond et d'une partie du toit de la maison, un jeune couple sauvagement assassiné dans son lit probablement par Greyback et une petite fille…

« C'est Lucius qui a tué la gosse. Remus était en train de neutraliser Goyle quand c'est arrivé. Il a eu un coup de colère et il s'est précipité sur lui. Il l'a violemment expulsé et Lucius est tombé sur une grille sur laquelle il s'est empalé la cuisse. Remus s'apprêtait à le neutraliser, quand il a été atteint dans le dos. Heureusement, mon père n'était pas loin. Il a pu aller à son secours et l'emmener assez vite au QG. Il n'a pas vu qui a attaqué Remus. Il pense cependant que ce pourrait être Queudver, car il y avait une bouche d'égout derrière Remus, or, quelques minutes auparavant, Pettigrew s'était justement transformé en rat et engouffré dans une bouche d'égout, pour lui échapper…. » achève Ron, avant de se passer une main sur le visage…

« Saloperie de rat ! Et je suppose que Lucius en a profité pour s'envoler… » souffle-je, le ventre noué…

Ce putain d'enculé s'en est sorti, encore une fois ! Sinon, Pa m'aurait déjà informé de sa capture, n'est-ce pas ? Avant même de me dire que je devrai désormais assumer la charge de la pauvre Ievguenia…

« Ouais… Nous l'avons vu dans le salon qui jouxte le Bureau de Voldemort. Preston Sr l'a soigné et il se faisait dorloter par les jumeaux Brandburgy… » répond Ron, en faisant la grimace…

Je préfère ne pas imaginer comment ces deux putes le chouchoutent…

Ginny sert une tasse de thé pour tout le monde et j'accepte celle qu'elle me propose avec plaisir. J'ai froid de l'intérieur depuis tout à l'heure. La fatigue et le choc de mes nouvelles responsabilités sans doute…

« Et la traduction ? » s'enquiert doucement Hermione, en reposant sa tasse de thé, dont elle a bu une gorgée, sur sa soucoupe…

« Ça concernait les élucubrations de Voldemort au sujet des Chevaliers… Bref, je vous passe les détails. Il veut que Lucius trouve une autre jeune fille vierge à mettre enceinte… Il pense que de toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché avec Ievguenia, parce qu'il n'avait pas la Bague et le Collier à ce moment-là…. » explique laconiquement Harry, d'un ton faussement détaché.

Mais il est profondément dégoûté, j'en ai la conviction….

Qui ne le serait pas parmi nous ?

Un nouveau ventre vierge. Qui sera la malheureuse à subir les outrages ignobles que ces salopards vont lui infliger ?

« Autre chose. Voldemort pense que Rita Skeeter est venue l'espionner sous sa forme Animagus et il a aussi parlé de l'Espion de Poudlard, ainsi que d'Astoria et de Dennis. Enfin, il a dit vouloir infiltrer un Espion dans l'Ordre, parce qu'il pense, à la suite d'un rapport que lui a fait son Espion de Poudlard, que nous prenons une Potion qui permet d'accroitre notre résistance au combat et la puissance de nos Sorts. Il sait que nous avons des pochettes de Soins… La Potion dont il pense qu'elle accroit notre résistance, ce doit être la Potion Revitalisante Renforcée. Quelques-uns d'entre nous en ont pris durant la bataille, quand ils accusaient une baisse d'énergie…» intervient Ron, avant de nous rapporter la conversation qui a eu lieu juste avant la Bataille, entre mon géniteur et le Lord Noir…

« Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris contact avec son Espion pendant que j'étais à Priest Hole Manor. Il aurait longuement pensé à l'échange qu'ils ont eu et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais surpris son image dans sa tête… La seule fois où il a pensé à lui pendant ma captivité là-bas, il l'a fait trop brièvement et j'étais dans un sale état. Je n'avais qu'une envie alors, faire barrage à son esprit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je n'étais pas inconscient, comme il le croyait… » soupire Harry, à la fin du récit de Ron…

Une lueur de souffrance traverse son regard et mon cœur se serre. Il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il a vécu. Tout comme Théo et moi, il devra apprendre à vivre avec le souvenir des horribles tortures dont il a été victime…

« Ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose, ce que Voldemort a dit à Lucius… » soupire Seamus, l'air découragé…

Salazar les a de nouveau relevés, Dean et lui. Je suis sûr cependant, qu'il ne loupe pas une miette de notre conversation. Après tout, la nuit est calme. Et hormis du côté du Bureau de notre Directeur, il ne doit pas y avoir de mouvement sur la Carte…

« Si… Cela nous apprend au moins que son Espion n'était pas dans le wagon où tu te trouvais Seamus. Sinon, il aurait sans doute su aussi pour le Portoloin qu'Hermione t'a confié. Une chance qu'il n'y ait eu à proximité, que des gars et filles du Comité, sinon tout le monde aurait vite su qu'Hermione disposait d'un Portoloin et de là à extrapoler en ce qui concerne Harry et Draco, il n'y avait qu'un pas… » répond Blaise, avant d'ajouter : « On peut exclure aussi ceux qui étaient dans le nôtre, Ron, puisque tu as sorti ton Portoloin pour me le donner, quand j'ai voulu emmener Miho se faire soigner… »

« Non, on n'exclut pas ceux qui étaient dans le nôtre. Au moment où j'ai sorti mon Portoloin, nous étions seulement trois : toi, moi et Miho… Et tu l'as gardé dans ta poche tout le reste du temps… Il pouvait aussi être dans la voiture d'Hermione et Draco, mais trop occupé pour capter ce qu'il se passait de leur côté. Quant aux pochettes de soins, elles ont été sorties dans toutes les voitures. Il pouvait donc être n'importe où dans le train…» fait remarquer Ron, sourcils froncés

« Et nous revenons donc à la case départ… Personne ne peut être exclu. Hormis les gars et filles du Comité. Tatie a sérieusement sondé tout le monde parmi nous. Ça laisse pas mal de suspects quand même… A vue de nez, je dirais deux cents garçons à peu près, si l'on compte à partir de la 4ème année… » soupire-je, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse

Nous restons silencieux, un petit instant, chacun plongé dans sa réflexion. Je passe en revue les gars qui étaient dans mon wagon. A partir de la 5ème Année, chacun d'entre eux a combattu les Vengeurs, j'en suis sûr. Quelques 4èmes l'ont fait aussi, dans la mesure de leurs possibilités. Des jeunes qui sont inscrits au Club de Duel.…

Mais ça ne veut rien dire. L'un d'eux a pu faire semblant. Et puis, l'Espion devait savoir que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait fomenté l'attaque. Il n'avait donc pas intérêt à dévoiler qu'il était contre nous…

« Bon… Récapitulons… Il faisait nuit, quand Voldemort a été en contact avec son Espion, exact ? » déclare Blaise au bout d'un moment.

Et comme nous hochons la tête pour acquiescer, il ajoute : « Nous le saurions, si un élève s'était absenté de Poudlard durant la nuit de vendredi ou même une autre nuit. Son Espion n'a donc pas besoin de sortir du château, pour que le contact s'établisse. En revanche, Voldemort doit se rapprocher de l'Ecosse… A quelle distance, on ne sait pas. Et nous pouvons éliminer les hiboux ou un Miroir Magique, comme moyens de communication… »

« Il est possible que l'Espion laisse un message quelque part ou envoie un animal familier, autre qu'un hibou mais assez intelligent pour comprendre où il doit porter son message, en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard… » suggère Hermione, sur un soupir.

« Euh… Un animal familier apparaîtrait sur la Carte, ils ont tous des noms. Nous verrions si l'un d'eux quitte Poudlard la nuit ou même n'importe quand. » fais-je remarquer, sourcils froncés.

Tout mouvement attire inévitablement l'œil sur la Carte, la nuit. J'ai assez eu l'occasion de le constater pour en être certain,…

« Oui, mais il y a tellement d'animaux familiers ici, que nous n'y prêtons pas vraiment attention et nous ne traçons pas leurs mouvements. Une fois que nous avons vu que c'est un animal qui se balade, nous cessons de l'observer. Ils peuvent donc très bien sortir sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Les hiboux vont pour la plupart chasser la nuit. Comme Hedwige, d'autres le font le jour. Quant aux chats, ils vont et viennent comme ils veulent, même s'ils restent généralement dans le Château. Un animal familier messager entre Voldemort et l'Espion reste donc une possibilité… A part ça, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire pour entrer en contact tous les deux.. » déclare Ron, également sur un soupir…

Il a raison, je dois bien le reconnaître.

« Ben si on doit maintenant surveiller les animaux en plus, on n'est pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur ! Va falloir doubler les gardes auprès de la Carte !… » s'exclame Dean, l'air un peu découragé…

« Il n'y a qu'à poser sur les étiquettes des chats, un Sort de Filature qui permettra de suivre leurs déplacements, seulement s'ils quittent l'enceinte du château ou plus exactement ce que nous connaissons du Château, que ce soit par une porte ou un Passage Secret, connu ou non. » déclare Hermione, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion.

« Il faut en poser un également sur les étiquettes de tous les élèves, filles ou garçons… » décrète Harry, l'air grave

« Pourquoi tous ? » demande Théo, sourcil haussé

« Car ainsi, si l'un des petits ou l'un d'entre nous est envoyé dans un piège, enlevé ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, nous serons avertis et nous pourrons retracer son parcours pour le retrouver… Il y a trop de monde dans ce château. Nous avons eu de la chance de pouvoir localiser rapidement les gamins cet après-midi, car ils avaient quitté la Salle Commune depuis peu. Mais à une ou deux minutes près, ils auraient été définitivement perdus… » répond Harry, dans un souffle…

Il a raison, nous avons la responsabilité de protéger les gosses et pas seulement en les évacuant en cas de grabuge généralisé. La possibilité d'attaques individuelles doit être prise en compte…

« C'est vrai. Et en même temps, c'est faux, puisqu'ils ont trouvé les ossements de Messire Salazar Serpentard. Son Fantôme nous aurait prévenus… » fait remarquer Ginny, en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Harry.

« Ouais. Mais à supposer que les gosses n'aient pas trouvé les ossements, nous ne les aurions jamais retrouvés. Alors Harry a raison. Il ne faut pas seulement que la Carte nous serve à espionner les mouvements ennemis ou à repérer rapidement les profs et les copains du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. . Il faut également qu'elle serve à la protection de chacune de toutes les cibles potentielles des Ânes Bâtés. C'est-à-dire tout le monde et les petits en particuliers…» soutiens-je mon frère.

Un petit silence s'installe, tandis que chacun mesure la portée que cela aura, de mettre en place une telle surveillance. Il va nous falloir une belle quantité de parchemins, plumes et encrier. Doubler, voire tripler les gardes en journée…

A moins que le Sous-Comité de Recherche n'ait une idée de génie pour permettre un retraçage à postériori… Peut-être faudrait-il aussi plusieurs Cartes, qui auraient des fonctions différentes. L'une pour suivre les mouvements des Ânes Bâtés, une autre pour suivre les animaux, une autre encore pour les profs et ceux du Comité et une dernière, pour les autres élèves…

Je fais part de mon idée à Hermione et elle acquiesce. Elle songeait à quelque chose comme ça, elle aussi… Ça permettrait de faire le tri plus rapidement. Un code couleur pourrait également distinguer les années, voire même la Maison à laquelle appartient le propriétaire de l'animal familier, ajoute-t-elle… Et pourquoi pas le nom du propriétaire...

Il y a du pain sur la planche pour son équipe…

Quoi que la plupart des solutions sont trouvées et la nouvelle Carte prévoit déjà les codes couleurs. Ce qu'il faut découvrir, c'est le moyen de faire des Cartes sélectives et d'identifier précisément les propriétaires de chaque animal présent à Poudlard…

« Il est temps aussi, qu'on fasse des exercices d'évacuation avec les gosses. Il faudra les faire à des horaires aléatoires et sur des itinéraires précis en fonction de l'heure. Mais en préservant celui qui sera pris en cas d'attaque réelle. Comme ça les Ânes Bâtés ne pourront pas leur tendre un piège. Du moins, je l'espère… » déclare finalement Harry, sur un gros soupir…

« En cas d'attaque réelle, nous utiliserons les Passages Internes. Par ailleurs, je vais voir Claryce et Miranda pour que nous réfléchissions sur l'aménagement de nouveaux passages secrets pour sortir de Poudlard. Car il va falloir condamner les autres un de ces quatre, ceux qui sont connus par Queudver. Au moins, ce sale rat ne pourra-t-il pas nous réserver de mauvaises surprises. Je verrai avec mon groupe, s'il est possible de condamner les issues actuelles et faire bifurquer les passages vers une nouvelle sortie sûre… » affirme Ron, sourcils froncés sur sa réflexion

« Puis-je me permettre d'intervenir, mon cher ami ? » demande soudainement le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard…

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr… » répond Harry, en se tournant vers lui

« Il manque justement sur votre merveilleuse Carte, un Passage Secret permettant d'accéder hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Son accès se trouve dans le jardin de la Liseuse… » déclare le Fantôme, penché sur la carte, les sourcils froncés

« Vraiment ? Où exactement dans le jardin ? » demande Harry, en se levant pour se rendre auprès du Fantôme.

Nous nous levons tous pour les rejoindre. Le Fantôme indique un point précis sur la Carte.

« Ici. Il y a un banc, surmonté d'un Faune, dissimulé aux regards par un taillis. Il faut s'asseoir sur le banc, tapoter quatre fois avec votre Baguette, sur la flûte de pan dont joue le Faune et le passage secret s'ouvre… Bien évidemment, j'ignore si la galerie est encore en état. Mais autrefois, il menait jusqu'à une grotte, dans la Montagne à cinq cent mètres de Pré Au Lard… Naturellement, le Passage Secret est également dissimulé aux regards à son extrémité, mais là aussi, il suffisait de tapoter quatre fois sur la roche, pour que celle-ci vous laisse passer… » explique-t-il, l'air ravi de nous rendre service…

« Merci, sire Salazar. Cela pourrait nous être fort utile. Nous le dirons tout à l'heure à Miranda et Claryce. Elles dépêcheront une équipe qui ira vérifier ce Passage Secret… » déclare Harry, d'un ton chaleureux.

« Vous devriez demander au Baron Sanglant d'accompagner cette équipe. Il pourrait partir en avant-garde, évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, si une ou plusieurs parties de ces Passages Secrets se sont éboulées. Sous ses airs renfrognés et rébarbatifs, se cache un cœur blessé et un brave homme. Je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté de vous être utile… » recommande le Fantôme, avec douceur, avant d'ajouter, devant l'hésitation de Harry : « Je me cacherai de lui, si vous devez l'inviter ici. Il me suffira de retourner dans le labyrinthe secret d'Artemus… »

« Ce ne sera pas utile, que vous retourniez là-bas, Sire Salazar. Papa Sev peut lui demander de nous aider, depuis son bureau, celui de Maman Nally… ou du Directeur… » répond Harry, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Il commence à sérieusement fatiguer et ça se voit. Il n'est pas encore remis totalement de sa captivité, la journée a été longue, riche en émotions et la nuit l'a été aussi.

Et je gage que la journée qui va suivre, ne sera pas de tout repos non plus…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Mon cerveau pulse, sous un mal de tête carabiné.

C'est la fatigue. Mon inquiétude pour Jérémy hier, la nouvelle angoissante concernant Remus, les délires de Voldemort que j'ai dû écouter et traduire…

Ses réactions rageuses que nous avons vues sur l'écran à la suite de l'échec de l'attaque menée contre ce village en Cornouailles, m'ont également perturbé…

Heureusement qu'il ne se soit pas vengé, en allant attaquer ailleurs, quelque part au hasard…

Bien sûr, il rend Rita Skeeter responsable de cet échec. Il est persuadé qu'elle s'est accrochée à lui le matin, quand il est allé à Amesbury, qu'elle l'a entendu dire pour lui-même qu'il allait attaquer le village la nuit suivante et qu'elle en a prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix…

Pour une fois, j'ai pitié d'elle et j'espère que pour son propre bien, elle restera à l'abri de son logement protégé par un Fidelitas. Car il a donné l'ordre qu'on la lui amène vivante, afin qu'il puisse lui-même assouvir sa vengeance…

Je me frotte les yeux, sors ma pochette de soin et avale une Potion Antidouleur et une Potion Revitalisante. Je me sens immédiatement soulagé et un peu plus en forme. Et je vais me servir un thé…

« Il faut maintenant s'organiser pour protéger Dennis, Astoria et par extension Alioth et Jérémy. Ils ne seront sûrement pas ravis, mais il est hors de question qu'ils puissent à aucun moment, échapper à notre vigilance et aller se balader seuls dans les couloirs. Il faut également qu'ils nous préviennent immédiatement s'ils réceptionnent des menaces ou des lettres bizarres. Pas question non plus qu'ils ouvrent eux-mêmes les colis qu'ils pourraient recevoir. » déclare-je, sur un soupir.

Je sais que je peux compter sur Hermione pour organiser un planning qui tienne la route, pour assurer leur escorte et leur sécurité. Mais voilà qui va terriblement nous compliquer la vie…

« Il faut également surveiller la Volière, noter tous les déplacements là-bas. Ainsi, s'ils reçoivent plusieurs lettres de menaces, nous pourront peut-être faire des recoupements et démasquer l'Espion… » intervient Hermione, en prenant note dans son carnet dans lequel elle consigne toutes les tâches que nous devons remplir.

« Je crois que tu rêves, là, Hermione. Depuis le fameux Samedi Noir, il y a des élèves qui écrivent tous les jours à leurs parents… » grimace Ron, avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Ce sont des petits. Les plus grands ont repris leur rythme normal. Leurs parents ont dû leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de consacrer ce temps d'écriture à leurs devoirs. » réplique Hermione, l'air assurée.

« Ouais… Mais on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que l'Espion se serve de l'un ou plusieurs des petits justement, pour poster son courrier… En le ou les mettant sous Impérium, peut-être même…» rétorque Ron, tandis qu'un frisson me remonte le long de l'échine.

Il a parfaitement raison. Cet Espion est très prudent. Très retors également, à n'en pas douter…

Et il agit sur les conseils de Voldemort…

Cela le rend d'autant plus dangereux et perfide…

« Alors que tout le monde ouvre l'œil et observe les gosses pour détecter s'ils sont ou non sous Impérium. » déclare Draco, d'un ton las.

Hermione acquiesce et prend note. Elle va faire passer le mot, je peux compter sur elle pour ça aussi…

« J'ai l'impression de devenir de plus en plus parano… » soupire Blaise en se laissant aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas de la parano, c'est de la prudence. Tu seras parano le jour où tu te méfieras de nous et que tu n'accepteras plus de boire le thé que nous te servirons…» sourit Ron, avant de se pencher brusquement vers lui et de tonner, en imitant Maugrey : « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

Blaise sursaute et le renvoie d'une bourrade tout en éclatant de rire.

Et nous rions un peu avec lui…

Cela nous détend un chouia.

« Bon, revenons-en à nos Hippogriffes… Je vais laisser un message pour Magda afin qu'elle renforce le tour de garde auprès de la Carte en tenant compte des mesures qui vont être prises pour assurer la sécurité des enfants » déclare Hermione, en se saisissant d'un Parchemin, avant de faire venir à elle les emplois du temps des différentes Maisons

Ce sera sûrement très compliqué, de tout concilier. Peut-être est-il temps de recruter d'autres Membres. C'est ce que nous avions prévu de faire après tout. D'un autre côté, peut-être vaut-il mieux n'en rien faire. Le Club de Duel marche bien. Il y a eu un autre afflux d'inscriptions, après la Bataille du Poudlard express, au point que Maman Nally et Remus ont dû organiser trois soirs d'entraînement, pour que toutes celles et ceux qui le désiraient puissent s'y inscrire.

Oui, peut-être vaut-il mieux se limiter au nombre que nous sommes dans le C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. Je demanderai conseil à Papa Sev et Maman Nally à ce propos…

« Je vais vous aider à élaborer les Cartes des Passages Internes et du Labyrinthe d'Artemus. Et si je puis vous être utile par ailleurs, n'hésitez point à faire appel à mes services, mon jeune ami ! Je peux par exemple, surveiller les Cartes la nuit ! Après tout, je n'ai guère besoin de dormir quant à moi et cela pourrait vous apporter soulagement ! » s'exclame soudainement le Fantôme de Serpentard, en relevant son regard vers moi.

« Oui, bonne idée… Et… Vous êtes érudit et devez connaître quantité de Sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez devenir membre honoraire du Sous-Comité Expert en Recherches. Qu'en dites-vous ? » réponds-je, en lui souriant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas, dans la Chambre Secrète de Godric Gryffondor, mais dès que j'y ai mis un pied, le zeste de méfiance viscérale que j'éprouvais envers lui s'est envolé…

Et je suis convaincu qu'il sera effectivement très utile dans ce Sous-Comité. Après tout, il a un esprit fin, subtil et astucieux, sous sa personnalité fantasque…

« Merveilleux ! Vous ne pouviez me faire plus plaisir ! J'admire profondément tous ces jeunes gens qui en font partis ! Ils sont si brillants ! Ce sera une joie profonde que d'échanger des idées avec eux et de participer au progrès ! » s'exclame le Fantôme de Salazar, d'un ton ravi.

« Alors c'est entendu ! Votre nom va être ajouté sur la liste officielle des Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M…. Et nos archives consigneront à jamais votre participation à la lutte contre le descendant d'Artemus et de ses Partisans. L'Histoire pourra désormais retenir votre nom pour de nobles causes, Messire Salazar… » déclare-je, en inclinant la tête vers lui…

« Ah ! Mon jeune ami ! Quel bonheur vous m'accordez là ! Grâce à vous, mon nom va retrouver son honneur ! Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air si comblé qu'il pourrait en exploser

« Appelez-moi Harry, cela suffira. Au moins saurais-je avec certitude, que c'est à moi que vous vous adressez… » souris-je, avant de piocher l'un des petits sandwichs que Théo fait passer à la ronde.

« Harry ! Ma reconnaissance vous est acquise pour l'éternité, mon ami ! Et je chanterai vos louanges, aussi longtemps que mon Âme restera attachée à cette terre ! » déclame le Fantôme sur un ton grandiloquent, avant de se pencher avec enthousiasme sur la Carte pour reprendre sa surveillance…

J'avoue que je suis soulagé qu'il ne me demande pas en retour de l'appeler Salazar tout court, me dis-je sur un long frisson… Je me serais vu contraint de décliner l'offre… J'aurais l'impression de devenir comme Voldemort…

Nous échangeons encore quelques idées, sur l'Espion, notre organisation pour défendre la sécurité des gosses, mais aussi sur les évènements de la nuit. Je m'inquiète profondément pour Remus et mes pensées reviennent souvent vers lui.

Au-delà du fait qu'il est celui qui a le mieux connu mon père et Sirius, j'ai pour lui une affection profonde et sincère. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Ce serait si injuste, quand il peut enfin connaître un vrai bonheur dans sa situation personnelle. Je sais qu'il envisage de se marier avec Tonks...

Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre elle aussi…

« Oh ! Il y a du mouvement, chez les Gryffondors ! Votre petit protégé est réveillé et vient de se lever, Harry ! Il est parti vers le cabinet de toilette et ses commodités ! » annonce le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard d'une voix forte.

« Merci, Messire Salazar. Je vais me rendre auprès de lui… » réponds-je en me levant, aussitôt imité par Ron, qui déclare avoir besoin de prendre une bonne douche

Mais je sais qu'avant tout, il ne veut pas me laisser seul avec mes pensées…

OoOoOoO

Si vous effectuez une vérification, vous constaterez que je n'ai pas tenu ) compte du calendrier lunaire. Je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

En revanche, pour le reste, les jours et dates sont exactes depuis le début de la fic.

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	46. Un Dimanche Sous La Neige 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta : Mistycal que je remercie une fois de plus profondément

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaire sur mon forum pour: - Douceurfamille - Lul - anon (commentaire anonyme en anglais) -

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Dimanche Sous La Neige**

_**Dimanche 26 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Matin En Demi-Teinte**

**Draco**

Il est presque neuf heures et le petit déjeuner n'est pas très joyeux.

Comme prévu, le professeur Dumbledore a fait son annonce. Il a révélé qu'il y avait eu une tentative de meurtre contre Astoria, sans toutefois préciser comment celle-ci avait été perpétrée, puis a assuré que l'élève coupable de cet acte ignoble, serait immédiatement renvoyé si l'enquête en cours le démasquait. Il a ensuite certifié que toute autre action contre Astoria, serait punie à la mesure de la faute…

Bien entendu, les Ânes Bâtés n'étaient pas joyeux. Ils étaient même très déçus déjà, de la voir arriver saine et sauve, au petit déjeuner. Tout au moins, celles et ceux visiblement au courant de la tentative de meurtre… Le point positif de cela, c'est que ça nous a permis d'identifier clairement les deux camps qui se disputent maintenant le pouvoir…

Celui de Vaneck et celui de Thorpe et Taylor, envers lesquels le grand échalas conserve de vifs griefs, depuis qu'ils l'ont accidentellement transformé à la place de Neville, en un mélange raté de crapaud cornu et de limace géante, avant de se débiner en le plantant dans l'Alcôve aux Amoureux où il a passé toute une longue nuit glacée…

Rusard apparaît à la porte de la Grande Salle. C'est le signal pour les Ânes Bâtés. Ils se lèvent et, sous l'escorte de quelques Fantômes, ils se rendent dans le Hall, où Rusard va leur assigner leur emploi du temps de la journée, avant de les envoyer où ils sont attendus par les profs…

Harry vient nous rejoindre à table Théo, Blaise et moi, avec Ron, Jérémy, Astoria et Alioth, dont nous avons la garde pour la journée. Hermione, quant à elle, s'en va en compagnie de Miranda, Claryce et Magda. Sans doute vont-elles finir d'organiser le planning d'escorte des gosses, le tour de garde auprès de la Carte et la visite du Passage Secret que nous a indiqué le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard…

« Il n'est pas question d'aller faire un tour dehors pour l'heure, avec cette neige qui tombe à gros flocons. A quoi va-t-on occuper la marmaille ? » demande Ron, sous l'air vexé de la marmaille en question, qui n'apprécie visiblement pas d'être traitée ainsi…

« On va les emmener dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Ça leur fera du bien de suer un peu… Mais d'abord, je dois passer chez Pompom, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. » décide-je, en me levant de mon banc…

« Ok. Pompom a justement demandé qu'on lui amène ces trois-là, pour pouvoir les examiner sous toutes les coutures, avant le déjeuner. Tu n'auras qu'à aller faire ce que tu as à faire, avec Harry et Théo. Je resterai avec les morpions. Une minute cependant, faut que je dise quelque chose à Marian avant de partir… » accepte Ron, sous l'œil nettement réprobateurs des trois gosses

« On n'est pas de la marmaille, ni des morpions… » maugrée Alioth, entre ses dents, tandis que Ron s'éloigne vers notre pote.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'oreille très fine de Ron qui se retourne aussi sec vers lui, avec un sourire goguenard…

« Tu préfères peut-être que je dise les bébés, les moutards ou les bambins ? » demande-t-il, tandis qu'Astoria relève le nez, l'air scandalisée et que les deux autres froncent les sourcils, poings serrés en prime pour Alioth…

Il est d'un susceptible, ce mioche !

« Conduisez-vous comme des grands et il vous considérera comme des grands. » assène Harry, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

Ah ! Je devine que les sales gosses ont pas mal récriminé, quand ils ont su qu'ils auraient une escorte pour tous leurs déplacements, ainsi que les autres mesures que nous avons prises pour les protéger… J'aurais pourtant pensé, après la frayeur qu'ils ont eue hier, qu'ils auraient compris qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce que nous leur gardions les fesses au chaud…

« Ouais. Regardez, Harry et moi, nous ne râlons pas et pourtant, personne ne nous laisse vadrouiller seuls non plus. Nous avons compris que c'est pour notre sécurité… Regardez autour de vous, beaucoup de grands et de petits se déplacent en groupe. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils font ça ? » déclare-je, l'air détaché…

« Ron nous a déjà dit la même chose…. » bougonne Alioth, en haussant les épaules.

« Ben s'il l'a dit et que je le dis aussi, c'est que cela doit être vrai, non ? » réponds-je, en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

Astoria soupire à fendre l'âme et attire l'attention d'Alioth, avant de parler avec force gestes…

« Exactement, Astoria. Quoique vous disiez, vous aurez tort à ce sujet. Alors autant mettre votre mouchoir dessus, comme disent les Moldus et de vous en accommoder. Quand vous serez suffisamment forts pour vous défendre seuls, nous vous laisserons vous envoler hors du nid. En attendant, nous vous aurons à l'œil 24H/24… » affirme-je, en regardant Alioth et Astoria tour à tour.

Jérémy, lui, n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et, même s'il n'a visiblement pas apprécié les appellations de Ron, il ne riposte aucunement concernant les mesures de sécurité. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il a de quoi dans ses souvenirs, évaluer avec exactitude les conséquences que cela peut avoir, de tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

« On peut y aller ! Alors en route, mauvaise troupe ! » s'exclame Ron, qui en a fini avec Marian.

Les gamins font demi-tour et marchent devant nous en direction de l'infirmerie. En chemin, nous croisons Lee, sa petite sœur et Elinor qui les accompagne. Lee a la mine défaite et Keina les yeux rougis. Tous deux portent un brassard noir autour du bras gauche, tandis que sur la manche d'Elinor, la liste de noms brodés s'est encore allongée. Nous nous arrêtons un instant, pour embrasser Lee et Keina. Les obsèques de leur père auront lieux cet après-midi même, et il ramènera Keina demain matin, nous apprend Lee, avant de partir vers le bureau du Directeur, d'où ils vont prendre la Cheminée …

Mon bide se tord.

Dois-je m'occuper des obsèques du père d'Ievguenia ?

Il faudra que je le demande à Maman…

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'effectue dans un silence un peu lourd. Les gamins sont bouleversés pour leur amie et nous pour le nôtre. Ron entre dans l'infirmerie, avec les petits, tandis que Harry, Théo, Blaise et moi poursuivons notre chemin jusqu'aux appartements de notre infirmière.

Je suis surpris, quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre où repose Ievguenia. Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels changements. Et je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée, me dis-je, en admirant le nouveau décor qui figure un jardin fleuri sous un soleil printanier, tandis qu'un air de musique est joué sur le gramophone et que des oiseaux pépient dans une grande cage…

« Tu aimes ? » demande Maman, en sortant de la salle de bains adjacente.

« J'adore ! » réponds-je, en allant l'embrasser.

Maman sourit et me rend mon baiser.

« Ievguenia aime également. J'en suis certaine ! Elle réagit un peu quand on lui parle ! Cela a commencé hier après-midi, quand Molly, Augusta et Annabelle sont venues prendre le thé ! » s'exclame Maman, toute réjouie…

Annabelle est venue ?

Et dire que pendant ce temps-là, j'étais en retenue !

Quel dommage que Maman n'ait pas pensé à organiser ce thé aujourd'hui !

« Elle réagit, vraiment ? » demande-je, sourcils un peu froncés, en regardant vers le lit.

Comme toujours, Ievguenia est allongée, inerte et yeux grands ouverts. Un chaton avance prudemment son museau de son visage et, d'une patte veloutée, il tapote sur sa joue, dans un petit miaulement. On dirait qu'il l'invite à se réveiller…

Cela me rappelle quand Annabelle est arrivée dans la caisse. Elle aussi avait les yeux grands ouverts et inexpressifs. Mais son état de choc était moins profond que celui d'Ievguenia et elle en est ressorti assez vite…

« Oui. Oh, pas beaucoup encore. Un battement de cil de ci, de là… Mais c'est un début et Richard dit que c'est très bon signe… » affirme Maman, en disposant des fleurs fraiches dans un vase sur le chevet.

« Tant mieux. J'en suis heureux pour elle… » souffle-je, pensant que son réveil ne sera certainement pas joyeux.

Replongera-t-elle aussitôt dans un état catatonique ? Ou se révoltera-t-elle ? Comment réagira-t-elle, envers Maman et moi, quand elle saura qui nous sommes ? Toutes ces questions me turlupinent depuis que Pa m'a annoncé la mort de son père…

Je l'embrasse sur le front, puis j'indique à Maman que je dois lui parler en privé et je l'entraîne dans la salle de bains. A peine la porte fermée sur nous, je lui pose la question des obsèques du père d'Ievguenia. Les dispositions sont déjà prises, m'apprend-elle alors sur un soupir, précisant qu'elle a pris la liberté de résoudre ce problème pour m'éviter ces responsabilités et qu'elle se chargera elle-même d'annoncer le décès de ses parents à Ievguenia...

J'avoue que j'en suis terriblement soulagé. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je m'y serais pris, pour lui apprendre ça…

« Aussitôt que Richard me donnera son accord, je vais emmener Ievguenia au Terrier. Mais pour l'heure, il préfère qu'elle reste encore quelques jours ici… » précise Maman, avant de me regarder attentivement en fronçant les sourcils puis d'ajouter, en me serrant contre elle : « Tu as l'air si fatigué, Draco. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu cet après-midi »

Je me laisse aller à son étreinte. Je suis effectivement épuisé, après la difficile journée d'hier et la longue nuit blanche qui a suivi. Sa chaleur et sa tendresse me réchauffent. Je me laisserais bien aller à une sieste tout de suite. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons garder les gosses toute la journée et en début de soirée, les Membres Décideurs du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. doivent faire le point sur diverses questions d'organisation…

« Et les Elfes de Maison ? Ils sont toujours en Cornouailles, je suppose ? La propriété a-t-elle été détruite ? » m'enquiers-je aussi soudainement que la pensée m'en vient.

« Non, la propriété n'a pas eu à souffrir de l'attaque de la nuit dernière. Arthur, Bill et Charly se sont empressés de la protéger d'un Fidelitas, avant de revenir de là-bas. Les Elfes de Maison n'ont donc rien à craindre. Et j'ai demandé à Kroutia d'aller les prévenir de la situation. Ils vont continuer à entretenir le domaine pour Ievguenia… » répond Maman, qui a décidément pensé à tout…

Je l'en remercie en l'embrassant et nous retournons dans la chambre. Près du lit, Théo et Blaise s'amusent avec le chaton, tandis que Harry regarde par la fenêtre. Il se retourne vers nous, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir…

« As-tu des nouvelles de Remus, Tante Narcissa ? » demande-t-il à Maman, le regard anxieux.

« Richard s'est rendu à son chevet très tôt ce matin. Il affirme qu'il n'y a pas d'incidence des Maléfices qu'il a reçus, sur le plan neurologique. Et il pense que si on lui administre correctement la Potion Tue-Loup, Remus n'aura pas à souffrir de complications inattendues au jour de la pleine Lune… » répond Maman, avec un pauvre sourire.

Harry semble un peu soulagé et il tourne de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre un bref instant, avant de revenir vers nous. Maman nous offre un thé, mais nous déclinons son invitation, car Ron et les petits nous attendent à l'infirmerie.

« Oh… Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec leurs mésaventures d'hier… » déclare Maman, tandis que Harry lève vers elle un regard surpris…

« Tu es au courant ? » demande-t-il, arrêtant sa main qui allait ouvrir la porte…

« Pas vraiment. Albus a été très vague. Il a dit que nous en saurions davantage lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre… » répond Maman, des interrogations plein les yeux…

« Mmmm… Et, je suppose qu'il y en aura une très vite. J'ai vu par la fenêtre, Algie et son ami Rupert, arriver il y a un quart d'heure. Ils ont sans doute des nouvelles importantes à nous communiquer… » déclare Harry, sourcils froncés

« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que cela ait été prévu. Albus et Nally devaient partir dans la matinée sur le continent… » déclare Maman, qui achève à peine sa phrase, que McGo fait son entrée dans la chambre…

Elle a les traits tirés de fatigue elle aussi.

« Oh ! Cela tombe bien que vous soyez-là, vous ! Cela m'évitera d'avoir à vous faire chercher dans tout le château. Albus m'a chargé de vous communiquer qu'il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir. Rendez-vous dans la Salle d'Entraînement à 19H30. Vous devez venir tous les quatre, avec Ronald, Hermione, les trois enfants, Ginevra, Neville, Luna et trois ou quatre de vos amis… » dit-elle, en nous regardant Harry, Théo et moi, avant de préciser vers Maman : « Pouvez-vous communiquer l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous aux autres Membres Décideurs de l'Ordre, Narcissa ? Naturellement, la Cheminée d'Albus vous sera ouverte depuis le QG… »

Maman acquiesce, puis invite McGo à prendre un thé. Elle accepte avec grand plaisir, tandis que Harry, Blaise, Théo et moi partons rejoindre Ron à l'infirmerie…

« Finalement, Jérémy va l'avoir, son séjour au Paradis. Il va être fou de joie quand il va découvrir ça ce soir… » déclare Harry, avant que nous sortions des appartements de Pompom…

Lui, en revanche, n'a pas l'air ravi à cette perspective. Mais je le comprends. Car ça va sembler long, avant d'avoir des nouvelles tout à fait rassurantes de Remus…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Marian, Oliver, Dean, Seamus et moi montons allégrement l'escalier, en direction du bureau de Tatie Nally, sous les regards interrogateurs…

« D'où venez-vous, pour être aussi sales ? » demande Loo Lin Xiao, en fronçant le nez de dégoût, tandis que sa petite clique habituelle d'amis ouvre grands les oreilles…

Ouais… Les Sorts de nettoyage n'ont pas suffi à nous rendre belle allure. Une bonne douche ne serait pas du luxe, c'est sûr…

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le sais pas, petite curieuse ! » répond Marian, avec un sourire narquois, en continuant de grimper les marches.

« Oh ! La ! La ! Vous êtes toujours à faire des mystères, vous les grands ! C'est comme le professeur Dumbledore ! Il aurait pu nous dire comment on avait tenté de tuer Astoria ! On a le droit de savoir, non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous, si un Âne Bâté essaye de nous assassiner ? » s'exclame la gosse, qui nous suit en courant à demi, sa petite troupe dans son sillage

« Sers-toi de ton atout principal ! Abrutis-le de questions et de reproches en hurlant de ta jolie voix criarde et il s'enfuira à toutes jambes en pensant avoir affaire à une Banshee ! » répond aussi sec Oliver Moon, en s'engageant dans un couloir, sans même se retourner sur elle

La gamine en reste coite une demi-seconde, avant d'afficher un air scandalisé et de reprendre sa course derrière nous

« C'est pas drôle ! D'abord il y a eu les Vengeurs qui ont attaqué le train ! Ensuite Harry et Jérémy qui ont été enlevés et torturés ! Et maintenant Astoria qu'on a essayé de tuer ici, à Poudlard ! Alors on a peur nous, même si on ne le montre pas ! Qui est-ce qui va nous protéger si des Ânes Bâtés nous attaquent ? Ou même Tu-sais-qui et ses Mangemorts ? » s'écrie-t-elle, la voix un rien tremblante.

Je m'arrête aussi sec, pour me tourner vers elle. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'avoir la trouille soudain. Et ses petits amis aussi. C'est bien légitime. J'hésite un instant, puis je décide que Harry ne m'en voudra pas, si je révèle un secret qui n'en sera bientôt plus un à ces mioches. Aussi, je regarde autour de nous. Il n'y a personne. Je prends néanmoins la précaution de mener les gamins dans la salle de cours de Flitwick, qui se trouve tout à côté…

« Venez, je vais vous dire un truc… » les invite-je, sous le regard interrogatif de mes potes.

Les gosses me suivent, se demandant visiblement ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire et les copains m'emboitent le pas… Une fois dans la salle, les gosses se tournent vers moi, le regard anxieux. Je m'assois face à eux, sur l'estrade, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se casser le cou pour me regarder en face et je les invite à faire un demi-cercle devant moi…

« Je vais vous révéler un secret. Mais pour votre sécurité, que ce soit bien clair : il faut jurer sur votre Magie, que vous ne chercherez pas à en savoir davantage, que ce soit en posant des questions ou en nous suivant. Et aussi, que vous n'en parlerez pas entre vous, ni ne trahirez ce secret… Vous devez avoir conscience que c'est très important, qu'il peut y aller de votre vie et qu'il ne faut donc pas que les Ânes Bâtés puissent avoir la puce à l'oreille… » déclare-je, d'une voix très solennelle…

Les gosses me regardent les yeux ronds, sans presque respirer et hochent la tête en silence…

« Bon, dans ce cas, vous aller faire le serment. Mettez votre main gauche sur la mienne » dis-je, en leur présentant ma main à plat.

Les gosses s'exécutent, l'air sérieux et fiérot à la fois et ma seconde main vient recouvrir les leurs, en exerçant une assez forte pression.

« Bien, maintenant, répétez après moi : Je jure solennellement que je ne révèlerai pas le secret que va me confier Neville Longdubat et que je ne chercherai plus à savoir ce que font les grands pour assurer notre sécurité » dis-je, d'un ton docte, avant de faire un signe de tête vers Marian, qui sourit dans ses moustaches.

Et, quand les gamins ont fini de répéter, Marian jette un Sortilège produisant une lumière bleue qui vient englober nos mains et provoque un petit courant électrique tout le long de nos bras…

Ce n'est pas le Sortilège qui scelle le vrai Serment Sorcier, mais les gosses n'y voient que du feu et ils frissonnent. Et j'ai la conviction profonde, en voyant leur expression, qu'ils vont tenir leur promesse, même si leur langue les démange…

« Ok. Voilà le secret : nous sommes quelques grands à travailler sur un programme d'évacuation de Poudlard, au cas où il y aurait une attaque. Vous aurez bientôt des exercices, sur divers itinéraires possibles. Et puis, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, il y a des grands qui vous surveillent. C'est comme ça que nous avons pu empêcher le meurtre d'Astoria. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois, aussi, vous devez quand même être prudents et ne pas rester seuls dans les couloirs. Continuez à vous déplacer en groupe, de préférence dans les allées où il y a du monde. Et si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, venez voir l'un de nous, ou Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione et nos amis proches. Voilà, vous savez tout. » explique-je aux gosses qui se détendent considérablement.

« Ça me rassure tout ça ! Merci de veiller sur nous ! Et c'est promis ! Nous tiendrons tous notre langue ! » assure Loo Lin, les yeux brillants et bombant le torse

Nul doute qu'elle va se sentir terriblement importante aux yeux des gosses qui ne savent pas. De là qu'elle en devienne plus autoritaire encore avec eux qu'elle ne l'est déjà, il n'y a pas mille bornes… Mais bon, au moins sommes-nous assurés qu'elle va nous lâcher la grappe maintenant…

« Très bien. Prudence dorénavant. Il ne faut pas qu'on s'aperçoive non plus que nous avons un secret. Alors pas de signe de connivence ni rien. Vous ne devez pas prêter attention à nous, ni à nos amis. Ne nous observez pas, ne nous adressez pas la parole non plus, sauf si vous repérez quelque chose qui cloche du côté des Ânes Bâtés ou d'autres élèves qu'on a pas encore repéré comme étant des pro-Voldemort, compris ? » ajoute-je, l'air infiniment sérieux.

Ils promettent avec force hochements de tête et Oliver, qui a jeté un coup d'œil hors de la salle, leur annonce qu'ils peuvent sortir en toute sécurité. Ils s'exécutent aussitôt, repartant vers les escaliers, tandis que les copains et moi rions sous cape…

« Sacrée bonne idée que tu as eu là, Nev ! » s'exclame Dean, en me claquant l'épaule

« Ouais. Cette petite peste ne va plus nous coller désormais…. » renchérit Seamus, souriant de toutes ses dents…

« Pas sûr… Certain en revanche qu'elle va ouvrir les yeux et que si elle va nous foutre la paix à nous, elle risque bien d'emmerder d'autres potes, alors qu'elle essaye de repérer quelque chose qui pourrait être anomal, afin de pouvoir nous le signaler… Pour peu qu'elle suive certains d'entre eux et découvre les Passages Internes, on serait bien dans la panade… » déclare Oliver, qui reste le plus pessimiste de tous les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.

« Bah. Nous préviendrons les autres. Ils auront vite fait de repérer cette sangsue et de les semer, elle et ses amis… » assure-je, tandis que la porte de Tatie Nally s'ouvre pour nous laisser passage.

Claryce, Miranda et Elinor sont là, avec Tonton Sev et le Baron Sanglant. Tonton nous regarde entrer et observe notre tenue, en haussant un sourcil.

« Nous sommes allés en repérage, pour voir si le Passage Secret s'ouvrait toujours. Pas de problème, il le fait. Mais il y a une sacrée gadoue là-dessous et des toiles d'araignées en pagaille… Sûr que personne n'est passé par là depuis des lustres… » réponds-je, à sa question muette

« Excellent. Eh bien vous allez pouvoir y retourner maintenant. Le Baron a aimablement accepté de vous accompagner pour évaluer la taille des dégâts s'il y a un éboulis. Il n'y aura aucun pro-Voldemort dans les parages du Jardin à la Liseuse durant toute la journée. Cependant, par précaution, le Baron vous précèdera à l'allée et au retour, pour s'assurer que nul ne se promène par-là. » explique Tonton Sev, avant de se lever.

« Ça risque de nous prendre pas mal de temps, de faire l'aller et le retour, si l'on va jusqu'au bout. Quelle excuse donnerons-nous si quelqu'un repère que nous avons été absent du déjeuner ? » m'enquiers-je, en me creusant la cervelle…

« Il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Après tout, c'est dimanche et le déjeuner s'échelonne sur deux heures… Mais au cas où cela se produisait, sachez que personne n'a été assigné en retenue avec Hagrid, en raison des conditions climatiques, particulièrement désastreuses ce matin. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous avez pris votre courage à deux mains et êtes allés avec lui dans la Forêt Interdite, pour l'aider à nourrir les Hippogriffes, Sombrals et autres Créatures dont il s'occupe. Hagrid sera au courant, je vais l'informer et il ne se montrera pas au déjeuner. Quant à vous, demandez à un Elfe de vous apporter un pique-nique… » déclare Tonton Sev, une main sur le miroir qui dissimule les Passages Internes…

Je ne sais pas où il va, mais il a l'air pressé d'y aller…

Luna, les amis et moi repartons aussitôt vers le Jardin à la Liseuse. Le Baron nous précède à vive allure et nous le laissons prendre de l'avance. Il est inutile d'attirer l'attention, en nous montrant en sa compagnie. Nous croisons quelques groupes en chemin. Ils se dirigent surtout vers le cœur du château. Dans les différents clubs et la Bibliothèque sans doute.

Quand nous arrivons à proximité de la petite porte qui donne sur le Jardin, le Baron Sanglant passe la tête au travers, pour nous indiquer que la voie est libre. Je remonte le col de ma cape, ajuste mon cache-nez autour de mon cou, enfonce bien mon bonnet sur mes oreilles et enfile mes gants avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je suis aussitôt scié en deux par le vent glacial qui s'engouffre dans le couloir, entraînant dans son sillage d'énormes flocons de neige…

« Putain, ça s'est vachement dégradé depuis tout à l'heure. Faut être cinglé, pour sortir d'un temps pareil. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être volontaire pour cette mission. Faut croire que j'avais la cervelle givrée. Mais on m'y reprendra pas, je le jure… » râle Oliver, en me suivant néanmoins dehors

Il a raison, le temps s'est encore dégradé. Cette fois c'est le blizzard et on ne voit rien à plus de deux pas. Le Baron Sanglant nous recommande de rester bien en ligne derrière lui et de nous tenir les uns les autres. Il nous fait prudemment longer les colonnes sous la galerie, autour desquelles le vent accumule des congères de neige déjà hautes et nous passons à proximité de la fameuse Alcôve aux Amoureux, dans laquelle Vaneck a passé la nuit, après s'être pris les Maléfices de Taylor et Thorpe.

Je l'ai échappé belle, ce jour-là, me dis-je, en souriant à ce souvenir qui me parait très lointain, avant de suivre le Baron Sanglant qui bifurque sur la gauche, vers le fameux bosquet où se situe l'entrée du Passage Secret. Les flocons tournoyant dans le vent sifflant sont si compacts, que je peine à distinguer le Fantôme qu'ils traversent. Et cela ne s'arrange pas, quand des larmes glacées me brouillent les yeux.

Heureusement que nous n'avons pas loin à aller, me dis-je, en traçant un chemin dans la neige. Enfin le bosquet est là. Je peux maintenant me repérer aux arbres et en quatre pas, je rejoins le banc dissimulé aux regards par les branches touffus d'un saule pleureur…

L'atmosphère est bizarre sous l'arbre. Il n'y a pas un flocon de neige au sol, hormis ceux qui se détachent de nos bottes et les sifflements du vent sont assourdis, dans un silence ouaté. C'est comme si nous venions de pénétrer dans un autre monde. Mais je ne perds pas de temps à me pencher là-dessus. Je m'assois sur le banc, avec Oliver et Elinor, avant de tapoter sur la flûte de Pan du Faune. Le banc bascule et nous plongeons en avant, tombant à plat ventre sur un toboggan qui nous fait glisser sur environ vingt mètres. Arrivés en bas, nous nous relevons vite fait et avançons sur le sol spongieux et boueux, pour laisser la place aux autres…

Et, tandis qu'ils descendent à leur tour, j'appelle Roi Dobby pour qu'il nous apporte un pique-nique. Il est ravi, bien entendu, de nous rendre ce service et il revient avec un sac à dos empli de victuailles, à peine Miranda et Claryce, les dernières à descendre ici, nous ont-elles rejoints…

Je me charge aussitôt du sac et je m'enfonce sous la Galerie, derrière le Baron Sanglant qui a pris notre tête…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

A peine ai-je mis un pied dans le Bureau d'Albus, qu'Arthur surgit de la Cheminée.

« Ah ! Severus ! Albus est déjà parti ? » demande-t-il, en constatant que je suis seul.

« Oui. Et je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre…» réponds-je, en fronçant les sourcils devant sa mine contrariée, avant d'ajouter : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai reçu ceci, il y a un instant. » dit-il, en sortant un parchemin de sa poche, qu'il tend vers moi tout aussitôt.

Je le prends, le déroulant rapidement pour prendre connaissance de ce qui est écrit dessus.

_Cher Monsieur Weasley._

_Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, mais je me permets néanmoins de vous écrire, car je suis profondément admiratif, non seulement du travail que vous effectuez auprès de notre Ministre, mais surtout de l'implication constante de votre famille et vous-même, dans la lutte contre vous-savez-qui. Votre dignité dans les épreuves douloureuses que vous traversez et votre courage inébranlable, sont un extraordinaire exemple que je souhaite suivre et je suis sincèrement et ardemment décidé à m'engager activement dans la lutte contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, malgré le danger que cela représente pour moi-même et les miens. Aussi, vous serais-je infiniment reconnaissant, si vous acceptiez de m'introduire dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix dont je vous sais faire partie. Ce serait un infini honneur pour moi, que de livrer combat aux côtés d'un homme aussi vaillant et noble que vous l'êtes et je serais vivement heureux de recevoir une réponse positive à ma demande._

_Sincèrement votre _

_Egidus Latton_

_Potions et Ingrédients_

_10 rue des Chrysopes_

_Edimbourg_

Egidus Latton… Voici donc le Potionniste que Voldemort a sommé de s'introduire dans nos rangs, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des renseignements sur la Potion que j'aurais créée pour accroître la résistance des combattants de l'Ordre, de mes fils et leurs amis…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui.

Non, vraiment pas…

Il n'est pas un génie, ni un chercheur. Mais c'est un bon Potionniste. Ses ingrédients sont de premier choix et les Potions qu'il concocte dans son laboratoire sont de bonne qualité. Je suis assez souvent allé me fournir chez lui en ingrédients pour l'école ou mes expériences personnelles…

Voldemort fait-il pression sur lui ou s'est-il engagé par convictions ?

Je ne saurais dire. Mes conversations avec lui se sont toujours limitées aux civilités d'usage…

Mais je comprends que cette lettre contrarie Arthur. Toutes ces basses flatteries sont une insulte à son intelligence et à sa situation de père en deuil, qui tâche de rester digne, malgré sa souffrance…

« Pour qui me prend-il ? Un imbécile ? » murmure justement Arthur, pâle de colère.

« Voldemort et ses partisans nous prennent tous pour des imbéciles. Je ne sais si celui-ci l'est de son propre gré ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, je reconnais là les flagorneries dont ils usent pour flatter l'égo de ceux qu'ils cherchent à duper… Et plus ils sont idiots eux-mêmes, moins ils sont subtiles pour le faire… » réponds-je, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Si encore cette lettre émanait d'un gamin immature, se laissant emporter par la flamme et le lyrisme, à la pensée de devenir un héros, je pourrais être indulgent, voire même amusé. Mais là, il s'agit d'un adulte. Le style est beaucoup trop appuyé et emporté. Et il faudrait être bien naïf, pour s'y laisser prendre…

Et il y en a qui le sont assez, c'est vrai …

« Oui, bien sûr… Je préfère néanmoins ne pas répondre moi-même à cette lettre. Je crains ne pas pouvoir y mettre suffisamment de sincérité, ni de tact. » déclare Arthur, lèvres pincées.

« Je suppose que nous conviendrons de ce qu'il y a lieu de faire à ce propos ce soir…. » réponds-je, au moment où la Cheminée se met de nouveau à ronfler dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Dans la seconde qui suit, la tête de Dedalus Diggle apparait dans l'âtre.

« Ah ! Vous êtes encore là, Severus ! Peut-être devriez-vous venir, avant d'aller rejoindre Albus ! » dit-il, l'air contrarié lui aussi.

Allons bon ! De quoi s'agit-il encore ? me demande-je, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Je suis déjà en retard et ce nouveau contretemps ne m'arrange pas. Mais Dedalus ne me demanderait pas de venir au QG, si cela n'était pas important.

« J'arrive » décide-je, en approchant de la Cheminée.

Le vieil ami d'Albus s'efface, tandis qu'Arthur déclare qu'il me suit et quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons tous les deux dans la Base d'Espionnage, derrière Dedalus, un peu essoufflé d'avoir forcé l'allure dans l'escalier.

« Lucius est parti vers 08h30, à un rendez-vous qu'il avait quelque part à Londres, d'après ce qu'il a dit à Voldemort. Voilà ce que nous avons entendu… » déclare Dedalus, avant d'enclencher le bouton d'un magnétophone

…

_Nous commençons par entendre des pas qui résonnent, probablement dans un hall vide, puis une porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement discret et un froissement vif de tissu._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? » demande Lucius, d'un ton surpris_

_« Elle pas pu venir. Elle triste de pas pouvoir et m'envoyer pour porter lettre à vous. » répond la voix d'une femme étrangère. _

_Je ne saurais reconnaître son accent avec certitude. Il est cependant de consonance gutturale plutôt germanique ou nordique…_

_Un bruit sec. Lucius casse un sceau, avant de dérouler un parchemin. Sa lecture dure environ deux minutes. Puis des bruits de pas, un siège qui racle le sol, une plume qui gratte un parchemin…_

_« Donne lui cela et dis-lui bien que je compte sur elle la prochaine fois. Je me languis trop d'elle. Je veux les voir, le plus vite possible. Dis-lui bien… » déclare soudainement Lucius, d'une voix douce et séductrice_

_« Moi le faire ! Vous sur moi pouvoir compter ! » s'exclame la voix de la femme, dans laquelle je devine un sourire._

_« Je sais. Et je t'en remercie infiniment. Va vite lui porter ma lettre… » répond Lucius, d'un ton doux, en partant lui-même d'un pas décidé…_

…

« Voilà maintenant son retour au Manoir… » déclare Dedalus, en enclenchant le bouton d'un magnétoscope cette fois.

…

_Lucius entre dans son bureau où Voldemort se trouve à son habitude. Ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui. Il a toujours l'air contrarié, de son semi-échec de la nuit dernière. Ses traits, sa posture sont crispés, raidis._

_« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Monseigneur… » déclare Lucius, en venant s'agenouiller devant son Maître, assis sur le sofa._

_« J'espère pour toi qu'elles le sont réellement… » répond Voldemort, avec sécheresse, en fermant le grimoire qu'il lisait, avant de l'envoyer sur le bureau, d'un geste agacé de la main._

_« Elles le sont, Maître… » assure Lucius, en relevant des yeux brillants de triomphe vers Voldemort_

_Celui-ci l'observe avec circonspection, yeux plissés. Son regard flamboie. Il est visiblement partagé entre le désir de le croire et la méfiance prudente._

_« Dis-moi tout, Lucius… » siffle-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de tension palpable…_

_« Je saurais où et quand aura lieu le prochain Conseil des Ministres, Maître. Et cette fois, il ne s'agira pas d'un piège…» indique Lucius, en sortant un parchemin de sa poche._

_Il le donne à Voldemort qui s'en empare et s'empresse de le dérouler pour le parcourir des yeux. _

_« Tu as toujours su approcher les personnes qu'il fallait, Lucius. Et cette fois encore tu ne m'as pas fait défaut semble-t-il… » commente-t-il, à la fin de sa lecture, en posant la lettre à côté de lui_

_Le parchemin s'enroule de nouveau sur lui-même, sans qu'il y prenne garde. Il parait enclin à la satisfaction, mais son ton dénote encore une certaine réserve._

_« J'ai eu l'heur de rencontrer celle-ci il y a quelques années et j'ai immédiatement entrevu les intérêts que j'aurais à entretenir cette relation. Elle m'a maintes fois donnés de très précieux renseignements, sans se douter de leur importance et sans se rendre compte qu'elle travaille pour nous, dans l'ombre la plus totale. Croyez-moi, Maître, c'est une valeur sûre. Et si je n'ai jamais obtenu satisfaction de nos ébats, j'ai largement joui des informations qu'elle m'a confiées. Elles ont fait une part non négligeable de la fortune que j'ai mis à votre disposition et permis de me débarrasser de quelques-uns de nos ennemis, sous le couvert d'accidents malheureux ou de maladies mortelles…» répond Lucius, avec un sourire sardonique._

_Voldemort éclate d'un petit rire froid, puis se penche vers son Serviteur pour lui effleurer la joue d'une caresse aérienne._

_« J'apprécie à sa juste valeur ton sacrifice, Lucius. Il a dû t'être pénible, de baiser cette donzelle, dans le seul but d'obtenir tous ces renseignements qu'elle t'a aimablement révélés… » sussure-t-il, avec une ironie mordante._

_« Pénible est un bien faible mot, Monseigneur ! Peu m'importe qu'il s'agisse d'une fille, quand je peux me satisfaire d'un petit con glabre ! Mais vous savez combien la chatte d'une femelle portant mamelle, me dégoûte ! » soupire Lucius, sur une intonation dramatique qui arrache encore un rire froid à Voldemort._

_« Je te rejoins parfaitement sur ce point, Lucius. La puberté ôte tous leurs charmes et intérêts aux femelles. Mais dis-moi, es-tu certain que celle-ci ne te trahira pas ? » demande-t-il, en observant son fidèle serviteur, de son regard flamboyant le plus pointu._

_« Je peux vous le certifier, Monseigneur. Nous vivons nos amours clandestines, à l'insu de son époux. Elle pense que je suis un gentilhomme romantique qui a dû, tout comme elle et pour satisfaire sa famille, contracter un mariage de convenance. Bien sûr, elle ignore ma véritable identité, car j'use de grimages quand je la rencontre et dans son entourage, une seule personne sait que nous nous rencontrons souvent à Londres. Cette personne lui est entièrement dévouée et je me suis assuré qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle nous trahisse, en lui faisant prêter Serment... » répond Lucius, en caressant machinalement la jambe de Voldemort_

_Voldemort émet un nouveau rire sans joie, avant d'inviter son serviteur à prendre place à ses côtés. Lucius se lève et prend le temps d'épousseter sa robe avant de s'asseoir…_

_« N'a-t-elle pas eu de soupçon, lorsque tu as été emprisonné et que tu n'as pu te rendre à vos rendez-vous ? » s'enquiert maintenant Voldemort, les yeux plissés sur le parchemin qu'il tient toujours en main._

_« Non. Je lui avais déjà envoyé Hadar Bulstrode, pour annuler l'une de nos rencontres. Comme il avait tout comme moi intérêt à entretenir cette relation qui nous apportait l'occasion de faire maintes bonnes affaires, il a pris l'initiative d'aller la voir et lui a raconté que j'avais une mystérieuse et grave maladie. Elle l'a prié d'être notre lien et m'écrivait des lettres enflammées, auxquelles il a répondu en imitant mon écriture. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire cette correspondance que je lui aurais adressée, car bien évidemment, elle a tout laissé sur notre lieu de rencontre, pour avoir la certitude que son époux ne la trouve pas. Hadar a admirablement fait les choses, je le reconnais. Et je me suis empressé d'aller la voir dès que vous m'avez autorisé à circuler en toute liberté. Elle a fondu en larmes en me voyant amaigri après cet horrible séjour à Azkaban… Et a donc parfaitement cru à cette mystérieuse maladie qui m'avait empêché de la voir durant plusieurs semaines… » répond Lucius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _

_Voldemort sourit, lui aussi. Mais un petit rien dans son attitude, qui semble à première vue bienveillante à l'égard de son serviteur, m'indique que quelque chose le contrarie hautement dans toute cette histoire. Lucius marche sur des œufs de Serpent et le Serpent est à l'affût, tout proche de le mordre cruellement, j'en ai le sentiment… _

_« Maintenant dis-moi, Lucius, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne t'ait pas parlé du premier Conseil des Ministres ? » demande cette fois Voldemort, un léger tic contrarié agitant le coin de sa bouche._

_Oui, Lucius marche bien sur des œufs de Serpent. Il s'en aperçoit maintenant et son regard s'assombrit. Il reste stoïque cependant, détendu même. Comme s'il était certain qu'il détient toutes les réponses qui vont lui permettre de s'en sortir sans en subir les conséquences douloureuses…_

_« Je ne pouvais lui poser de question directe à ce propos sans éveiller ses soupçons et comme nous pensions avoir un Espion fiable sur cette affaire, j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la plus extrême prudence, Monseigneur. Cependant, après le premier Conseil, la presse de tous les pays ayant largement révélé l'alliance des Ministres, j'ai pu aborder le sujet avec elle. Elle ignorait tout de ce projet et a été surprise, c'est une certitude. Je n'en doutais d'ailleurs pas, car nous avons fait promesse de n'avoir jamais de secret l'un pour l'autre, de tout nous dire de nos vies, même les plus menus détails. Or, si j'ai, pour ma part, inventé mille mensonges pour satisfaire son intérêt avide à l'égard de mes activités, j'ai toujours eu la preuve qu'elle me disait la vérité et ne me cachait rien en ce qui la concernait. Elle me confie tout ce qu'elle sait, comme vous avez pu le lire dans cette lettre où elle me révèle ce qu'elle aurait voulu me raconter de vive voix aujourd'hui… » répond Lucius, d'un ton léger et confiant._

_« Et s'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un piège, Lucius ? » sussure Voldemort, d'un ton soupçonneux_

_« Non, Monseigneur. Il ne peut en aucun cas s'agir d'un piège. Je vous promets que l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourra pas nous égarer, cette fois. C'est une certitude, croyez-moi. Nous saurons où et quand se réunira le Conseil des Ministres, quoi que fasse Dumbledore pour fourvoyer les éventuels Espions et les complexes mesures de sécurité qui seront appliquées avant et le jour du Conseil… » assure Lucius, une lueur de pure duplicité traversant son regard._

Il a fait quelque chose. Il a mis en place un moyen qui lui permet d'être aussi assuré et confiant. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut-être ?

_Voldemort semble être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Ses épaules se détendent quelque peu. Il conserve cependant une certaine réserve envers Lucius. Il ne réduit pas la distance qui les sépare, comme il le fait habituellement lorsqu'il est satisfait de lui. _

_« Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé d'elle auparavant.» déclare Voldemort, une lueur dangereuse traversant ses yeux flamboyants_

_Oh… Oui, bien sûr, voilà le nœud du problème. Si Voldemort n'est pas prompt à confier ses projets et ses secrets, il n'admet pas que ses serviteurs lui cachent quoique ce soit. Et Lucius comme les autres… Sans doute même moins que les autres. N'est-il pas censé être le plus fidèle de tous ? Le plus intime ? Celui avec lequel il partage le plus de secrets ? Celui auquel il a offert la Bague de Salazar Serpentard ? _

_Il aurait dû lui parler depuis longtemps de cette femme, dont il se sert pour obtenir de nombreux renseignements. Une femme placée dans les hautes sphères, sans aucun doute, dont il aurait pu lui aussi se servir pour parvenir à ses desseins…_

_« Cela n'offrait aucun intérêt, Monseigneur. Ma relation avec elle avait jusqu'à présent un but purement financier et vous m'avez toujours laissé libre champ à ce propos. Aujourd'hui, elle valait la peine que je vous en parle, puisqu'il s'agit de votre triomphe sur l'Ordre du phénix et sur les Ministres d'Europe.… » répond Lucius, en haussant les épaules._

_« Je n'aime pas les secrets, Lucius… » insiste Voldemort, plissant les yeux_

_« Il ne s'agissait nullement d'un secret, Monseigneur. Je ne pense guère à cette femelle, si ce n'est lorsque je reçois l'avertissement de son arrivée à Londres…. » affirme Lucius, avec une grimace très convaincante, accompagnée d'un frisson de dégoût, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton sincère : « J'ai grand hâte à pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle. Hélas, nous avons trop besoin de cette précieuse source de renseignements pour l'heure. Mais dès votre triomphe, je me ferai une joie de la livrer aux serviteurs de votre choix, Monseigneur. A moins, bien sûr, que vous préfériez que je mette moi-même fin à ses jours. Je ferai comme il vous plaira…» _

_Voldemort se détend. Les réponses de Lucius lui plaisent assurément. Qu'il lui offre de disposer du destin de cette femme lorsqu'elle n'aura plus utilité est un gage de fidélité et de soumission à son autorité._

_« Nous verrons, Lucius. Mais dis-moi, es-tu sûr que l'époux ne soupçonne rien ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton radouci_

_« Non. Il ne prête guère attention aux activités de son épouse. Ce n'est pas étonnant d'ailleurs. Il n'est guère ardent à son égard. Les hommes l'intéressent bien davantage. » répond Lucius, une lueur ironique dans le regard._

_« Tu as l'air bien renseigné à ce sujet. Est-ce l'épouse qui te l'a dit ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'un ton sarcastique_

_« Non, Monseigneur. Elle ne sait rien des penchants réels de son époux. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'effectuer un séjour chez le couple, sous ma véritable identité, il y a deux ans. Et il m'a semblé infiniment délicieux, de séduire le mari, tandis que la femme se languissait de son amant secret… Inutile de vous préciser, que j'ai nettement plus apprécié de baiser l'homme. Il a un cul délectable et une bouche très habile… » répond Lucius, penché vers Voldemort, les yeux luisants de joie railleuse_

_Voldemort éclate de rire et Lucius, qui sait maintenant que l'orage va passer sans éclater au-dessus de sa tête, se hasarde à caresser la jambe de son Maître. Voldemort se saisit de sa main pour lui indiquer de caresser sa poitrine, au travers de son épaisse couche de vêtements. _

_« Ah, Lucius ! Ta rouerie n'a pas d'égale parmi mes Serviteurs ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas plutôt gagné l'époux à notre cause ? Tu avais de quoi faire pression sur lui…» susurre-t-il, en fermant les yeux pour apprécier les caresses lascives de Lucius_

_« Hélas, ses idées sont trop contraires aux nôtres. D'ailleurs, il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, maintenant que mon allégeance envers vous a été révélée au grand jour. Et il est du genre à mettre fin à ses jours, plutôt que céder sous un chantage. Or, s'il en était venu à mourir, je crains que son épouse en ait profité pour s'installer définitivement à Londres et me pourrir la vie, alors même qu'elle ne m'eût plus été de grande utilité. Par ailleurs, j'avoue qu'il fait un admirable adversaire en affaire. Il a un nez fin. Et comme il rend compte de toutes ses activités financières à son épouse pour meubler leurs conversations, ses talents finissent toujours par m'être profitables… » répond Lucius, en déboutonnant la robe de Voldemort, pour lécher la peau de son cou tout à son aise._

_Voldemort l'attire sur lui et Lucius ondule des hanches pour exciter leurs sexes, pressés l'un contre l'autre._

_« A quoi cela sert-il, maintenant que tes comptes sont bloqués… » fait remarquer Voldemort, en levant un sourcil perplexe_

_« Hadar s'est chargé de me trouver des prêtes noms au-dessus de tout soupçons. D'ici quelques semaines, je pourrais de nouveau disposer de fonds que je ferai fructifier… » révèle Lucius, en dénudant la poitrine de son Maître_

…

« Voilà. Le reste, n'a pas d'intérêt… » déclare Dedalus, en appuyant sur le bouton qui met fin au déroulement de la bande, avant d'ajouter : « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? »

« Que cela n'a rien de rassurant. Je vais tout de suite aller parler de tout ça à Albus et la question sera à l'ordre du jour de la Réunion de ce soir. » souffle-je, éminemment inquiet, avant de prendre les deux enregistrements et de sortir de la Base…

Décidément, la matinée nous aura réservé son lot de nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes ou plus ou moins mauvaises…

En demi-teinte dirais-je, pour les premières.

Sombres pour les secondes…

Et elle n'est pas terminée…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Nous progressons beaucoup plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé dans le Passage Secret. Bien sûr, nous le faisons avec prudence, prenant bien soin de repérer les faiblesses dans les parois, le sol et le plafond. Mais, à part deux petits éboulis que nous avons pu franchir sans difficulté majeure, quelques effondrements sans grosse conséquences et divers entrelacs de racines d'arbres entre lesquels nous avons pu nous faufiler, il n'y aura pas grandes réparations à faire…

Rien d'insurmontable, en tout cas…

Heureux Ron, cependant, qui ne nous a pas accompagnés ! Car les araignées sont légion dans le souterrain. Certaines grosses comme mon poing. Leurs toiles tapissent les parois et interdisent l'accès au tunnel, grâce à des voiles épais, poisseux de poussières, que le Baron Sanglant traverse allègrement. A peine sont-elles déchirées de-ci, de-là, au ras du sol, par le passage d'un rat ou d'une souris. Leur présence prouve que ces lieux n'ont pas été arpentés par des humains, depuis des années et des années…

« Marre de faire du nettoyage… » râle Moon, en effectuant un geste sec avec sa Baguette.

Toiles et araignées se volatilisent, révélant les parois qui brillent doucement sous la faible lumière blanche de nos Baguettes…

« Ah merde ! Des infiltrations de flotte ! Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de boue par ici ! » s'exclame Marian, en éclairant largement les parois alentours.

Il a raison. De l'eau s'infiltre par ici. Et pas mal encore… Non seulement le sol est très boueux, mais il y a des filets qui courent dans des petites rigoles, creusées par une érosion qui dure depuis très longtemps…

« Pourriez-vous aller voir ce qu'il y a à la surface, s'il vous plait, Baron ? » demande poliment Elinor, en direction du Baron Sanglant qui acquiesce et s'élève aussitôt pour traverser le plafond

« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le Lac ! Parce que si c'est ça, tout le poids de la flotte pourrait bien faire s'effondrer le Passage Secret un de ses quatre matins ! » s'exclame Dean, en fronçant les sourcils sur la contrariété, avant d'ajouter : « Si c'est ça, nous ne pourrons pas nous en servir pour évacuer les gosses… Des centaines de gamins qui courent pour fuir le château, ça provoquerait trop de vibrations. Je crains que les parois ne tiennent pas le choc et que tout s'éboule sur eux… »

Je frémis avec horreur, en imaginant les gosses prisonniers sous la terre boueuse et les eaux du Lac… Putain ! Quelle mort atroce !

« Ça ne peut pas être le Lac, Dean, nous lui tournons le dos.. » fait remarquer Claryce, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Je ne parlais pas du Lac Noir de Poudlard, Claryce. Mais du Lac Gris, qui borde la plaine de Pré Au Lard… C'est à peu près là, que nous devons être, d'après mon estimation… » répond Dean, qui observe le croquis grossier qu'il a dessiné sur un parchemin.

Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de carte des environs. Nous aurions pu être plus précis quant à notre parcours… Il faudra que je m'en procure une, pour notre prochaine expédition dans ce Passage Secret. Car il y en aura d'autres, c'est sûr, pour rendre le terrain parfaitement praticable pour les gosses…

« Nous sommes exactement sous un petit ruisseau, qui traverse la plaine de Pré Au Lard, non loin de la Cabane Hurlante… » déclare le Baron Sanglant, qui revient de son repérage en surface.

Bon, Dean avait raison. Nous sommes sous la plaine de Pré Au Lard. Mais ouf, pas à hauteur du Lac Gris… Ceci dit, ça doit frôler, sûrement. Car si mes souvenirs sont bons, sur une centaine de mètres, le parcours du ruisseau longe le Lac, à une distance de quelques pas seulement, avant d'aller se jeter dedans…

« Bien. J'aime mieux ça, mais je me demande quand même s'il faut consolider ou s'il est nécessaire de pratiquer un autre boyau, pour contourner cette portion du Passage… » déclare Dean, le front soucieux

Son parrain, un Moldu, est géologue. Il l'a parfois emmené étudier des terrains pendant ses vacances, nous a-t-il appris tout à l'heure. Et, depuis que nous sommes sous terre, il sonde souvent les murs, le sol et le plafond, pour tâcher de déterminer quelle sorte de roche il y a autour de nous…

« Si vous le désirez, je peux faire une estimation de la longueur de parcours que nous effectuons sous le ruisseau, jeune homme… » déclare le Baron Sanglant, qui se tient raide et droit aux côtés de mon pote…

« Ce serait fort aimable à vous, Baron. Si la distance est courte, alors la consolider suffira probablement… Sinon, il faudra ménager un détour… » répond Dean, en le gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête de remerciement…

Le Baron hoche la tête également et s'éloigne de quelques pas, avant de repartir en surface, sous l'œil plissé de Moon…

« J'espère que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps, sinon nous risquons d'avoir du mal à nous décoller d'ici » dit-il, d'un ton bougon, en effectuant un effort pour lever un pied.

Son pied vient, mais sa botte reste plantée dans la boue et il perd l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse au bras de Seamus, pour ne pas se retrouver sur les fesses…

« Putain… Saloperie de gadoue ! » s'exclame-t-il, plus contrarié encore, en extirpant sa botte de la boue, d'un coup de Baguette appuyé.

Si appuyé, qu'il manque de peu se la prendre en pleine poire, ce qui augmente encore sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'y a pas à dire, la contrariété ne lui vaut rien, à Oliver. Il ferait mieux de se reprendre où il risque de lui arriver des bricoles avant la fin de la journée.…

« Ouais. T'as raison, mon pote. Mieux vaut ne pas rester sur place. Et ce serait pas mal, de se trouver un endroit au sec où poser le cul. Je commence à avoir les crocs sérieux et je me laisserais bien tenter par le pique-nique que nous a préparé Roi Dobby… » commente Seamus, en se décollant de la boue dans des bruits de succion peu ragoûtants, tandis que son estomac confirme avoir grand faim, avec force grondements sourds…

Ouais. Il est plus que l'heure de manger, me dis-je. Mais pique-niquer ici est exclu. Je préfère attendre que nous soyons au bout de notre ballade souterraine. Et les filles ont l'air d'accord avec moi…

« Eh bien les gars ! Heureusement que vous avez une femme parmi vous pour vous sauver la mise ! » s'exclame Elinor, en jetant un Sort sur les pieds de Seamus.

Mon pote hausse un sourcil, puis avance de deux pas et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire, quand il constate que ses pieds ne s'enfoncent plus dans la gadoue…

« Vachement pratique ce Sort ! Où t'a appris ça ? » demande-t-il, en tournant autour d'Elinor.

« C'est Bill Weasley qui me l'a enseigné. Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, mais c'est pratique pour traverser une rivière ou une mare sans se mouiller les pieds… » répond notre amie, en haussant les épaules…

Mon regard se baisse sur ses pieds. De toute évidence, elle a utilisé le Sort pour elle-même, le renouvelant assez souvent, pour que ses bottes et le bas de sa robe ne soient pas trop crottés…

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt ! » s'exclame Oliver Moon, d'un ton grincheux…

« Désolée, Oliver. Mais c'était trop drôle de vous voir marcher comme des canards… » répond Elinor, avec un sourire narquois, avant de lui jeter le Sort sur les pieds également, tandis qu'il bougonne de plus bel.

Elle le jette ensuite sur ceux de Dean, puis les miens également, tandis que Miranda et Claryce se sourient avec un air de connivence en regardant Oliver qui fait quelques pas pour tester le Sort. Bien évidemment, leurs pieds sont déjà protégés…

Solidarité féminine sans doute…

« Allez, regardez bien comment je fais, car vous devrez le renouveler vous-même dans six ou sept minutes… » déclare Elinor, avant de reproduire le geste en prononçant la formule à voix haute, à notre intention.

« Le Passage Secret court sous le ruisseau durant approximativement quatre-vingt mètres, jeune homme… Mais la couche de roche semble plus épaisse sur la plus grande partie du parcours… Je dirais que seule une vingtaine de mètres sont fragilisés… » annonce le Baron, à peine Elinor a-t-elle fini sa démonstration…

« Vingt mètres… Mmmm… C'est peu et beaucoup à la fois… Mieux vaut prendre des précautions je crois. Il faudra en parler aux profs. Surtout qu'il y a d'autres endroits très boueux sur le parcours. Il doit y avoir de nombreuses sources souterraines qui ne demandent qu'à jaillir quelque part par ici. Il sera bon étudier ça de près. » répond Dean, avant que je n'incite les copains à reprendre chemin.

Le Baron nous précède et nous avançons derrière lui, reprenant la routine qui s'est installée depuis notre départ. Nettoyage, examen du sol, des parois et du plafond, sondage et progression à pas lents mais réguliers…

Dean est satisfait. Selon lui, la roche n'est ni trop, ni pas assez dure, pour creuser une galerie qui contournerait la zone fragilisée, si cela s'avère nécessaire. Il fait cependant la grimace, environ deux cents mètres plus loin car le sol est spongieux sous nos pieds et il semble proche qu'une source souterraine jaillisse avec puissance…

« Les Elfes de Maison réussiront peut-être à en détourner le cours… » murmure-t-il finalement avec un bel optimisme…

Quelques centaines de mètres et une bonne heure plus tard, des marches de pierres un peu disjointes et branlantes nous ramènent vers la surface. Il grimpe plutôt raide cet escalier et longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que nous étions si loin sous terre...Enfin, nous arrivons devant un énorme rocher qui nous bouche le passage. Je le tapote quatre fois et il semble se volatiliser pour me laisser la voie libre. J'avance dans une grotte très basse de plafond et, courbé en deux, je viens me placer auprès du Baron Sanglant à son entrée…

Nous sommes hauts dans la Montagne. La neige a cessé de tomber et un pâle rayon de soleil filtre à travers les nuages bas. Le paysage est grandiose alentour. Au loin, j'aperçois Poudlard, qui dresse avec fierté son imposante silhouette et sur ma Gauche, Pré Au Lard.

Enfin, sur la droite, au pied de la Montagne, à peine visible dans la neige, s'étend la demeure blanche de Tatie Nally…

Merveilleux me dis-je ! Voilà un abri sûr pour les gosses en cas d'attaque de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts !

Le seul problème, c'est que la paroi de la montagne tombe en à pic à cet endroit. Comment les faire descendre, en toute sécurité ?

« Alors ! Où est-on ? » demande Oliver, en venant se placer à mes côtés.

Il regarde le paysage, sans se soucier de sa beauté, de toute évidence. Et je vois son visage qui s'allonge quand il constate qu'il n'y a pas de sentier pour descendre dans la vallée.

« Ah merde ! Ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour se retrouver coincés ici comme des cons ! » s'exclame-t-il, éminemment contrarié, avant de taper d'un pied rageur sur le sol.

Si rageur, que la roche s'effrite sous son pied et qu'il perd l'équilibre, basculant dans le vide sur un cri effrayé, sans que j'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir…

Quand je disais, que son caractère lui vaudrait des ennuis avant la fin de l'après-midi !

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors n'hésitez pas à la mettre !

...

..

.


	47. Un Dimanche Sous La Neige 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Gros bisous à Mistycal ma super Beta

...

Réponse au commentaire sur mon forum pour - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Dimanche Sous La Neige**

**Acte 2 : Après-Midi Blanc**

**Harry**

Le déjeuner est un peu paresseux. Après un long samedi, une nuit blanche et une matinée qui s'est étirée dans la Salle d'Entrainement, la fatigue nous est tombée dessus. Nos gestes, nos mâchouillements sont lents et nous parlons peu. Enfin, je parle plutôt pour les grands de notre groupe, car les gosses sont joyeux. Ils ont apprécié les exercices que nous leur avons fait faire, même si Jérémy a eu du mal à suivre le rythme d'Alioth et Astoria et s'est effondré bien avant eux….

Mais il a bien récupéré déjà et il s'y mettra aux exercices. Quand nous reviendrons du Temps Ralenti, je suis certain qu'il sera en bien meilleure forme, qu'il ne l'a jamais été, même avant notre captivité.

Mon cœur se pince. J'aime aller au Paradis. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y séjourner. Le temps va me sembler long, avant que nous ayons des nouvelles de Remus. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il va bien mieux déjà et qu'il s'en sortira sans séquelle !

Que la pleine lune ne lui apportera pas plus de souffrances encore qu'il en a déjà habituellement, lors de ses transformations…

« La neige s'est calmée, mais je doute que cela dure. Nous ferions bien d'emmener les gosses prendre un peu l'air pendant que c'est possible… » déclare Ron, le nez levé vers le plafond.

Je suis son regard dans un réflexe. Un rayon de soleil perce avec bravoure les nuages bas. Mais Ron a raison, cela ne va pas durer. Alors j'acquiesce à sa proposition.

Nous faisons signe à Draco, Théo et Blaise, qui se lèvent aussitôt pour nous rejoindre, tandis que j'invite les mioches à mettre cape, bonnet, cache-nez et gants, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Dans le même mouvement, Ursula et deux de ses amies nous rejoignent également.

La Garde rapprochée de Blaise. Mon pote soupire et sourit dans le même temps à sa petite amie qui lui donne un chaste baiser sur la joue, avant que nous nous mettions en route.

Les Ânes Bâtés, qui sont déjà dans le Hall sous les ordres de Rusard, nous regardent passer d'un œil mauvais. Astoria surtout. Et je pose ma main sur son épaule en fixant Vaneck d'un regard lourd d'avertissement. Il esquisse un rictus moqueur, mais je laisse ma Magie irradier jusqu'à lui et il ravale son sourire, cheveux littéralement hérissés sur la tête, tandis que sa copine, Charlyn Wagner, écarquille les yeux et déglutit avec peine…

Bon, j'y suis allé un peu fort, je le reconnais. Elle vient de mesurer que je suis plus puissant qu'elle le pensait sans doute. Si ça peut l'empêcher de prendre part à une action contre l'un ou l'autre de mes amis ou copains, de crainte d'essuyer mes foudres, alors tant mieux…

Ron ouvre la Grand Porte. Le vent s'engouffre aussitôt dans le Hall. Piquant et glacé. Instinctivement, je jette un Sort de Réchauffement sur notre groupe. Alioth et Astoria se tiennent par la main, pour descendre les marches givrées, tandis que je prends fermement celle de Jérémy dans la mienne. Théo, Ginny accrochée à son bras, trace un chemin dans l'épaisse couche de neige, si éclatante de blancheur, qu'elle nous blesse les yeux.

« Eh ben ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant neigé cette nuit et ce matin ! » s'exclame Draco, en mesurant la hauteur de neige du regard…

Elle lui arrive juste au-dessus du genou… Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y en avait autant… Et encore, nous sommes dans un creux de la couche et il y a des congères, le long des murs, contre les haies ou autour des arbres, dont certaines doivent arriver à la taille de Ron…

Si ce n'est plus haut encore, parfois…

Jamais nous n'avons eu hiver aussi rigoureux depuis que nous sommes scolarisés à Poudlard, songe-je, en frissonnant tandis que l'image de Détraqueurs se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit. Ces saloperies y sont pour quelque chose, dans cette vague de froid, j'en suis certain…

« Par où allons-nous ? » demande Théo, en regardant de chaque côté, quand nous arrivons au coin du Château…

« La Ferme Pédagogique ! Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés faire un tour par-là. Je suis sûr que Mme Pucey et Adrian seront ravis de nous voir ! » répond Draco, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, en même temps que moi.

Cela me fait sourire. C'est curieux, que nous ayons le même geste familier, souvent en même temps, me dis-je, tandis que je jette un œil sur Jérémy. Je sais qu'il est allé à la Ferme en retenue et je devine qu'il grimace un peu sous son cache-nez.

Voilà une occasion de lui faire apprécier les lieux, dans un autre contexte…

« Ah ! Voilà des courageux qui ont bravé la neige ! C'est bien de vous être portés volontaires pour venir en renfort ! Nous en avons bien besoin !» s'exclame Adrian, en nous regardant entrer dans la grange où les clapiers des lapins ont été déménagés pour les abriter de la tempête…

Sa mère, tout comme lui occupée à nettoyer les cages, se tourne vers nous avec un grand sourire…

« Nous avons presque fini ici, Adrian. Laisse-les donc découvrir tranquillement les dernières nichées… » dit-elle, de sa voix douce…

« Ok ! A condition qu'ils donnent un coup de main dans les étables et le poulailler après ! » répond son fils, avec un coup d'œil goguenard vers Draco…

« Pas de problème. Et si tu as besoin d'aide à l'heure de la traite, tu peux compter sur moi ! » rétorque mon frère, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se pencher vers un clapier, dans lequel une lapine veille sur des lapereaux à peine nés…

Les gamins viennent auprès de lui pour coller leur nez sur le grillage et regardent la scène avec émerveillement. Pourtant, à peine voit-on les petits, à demi ensevelis sous la paille.

Draco leur arrange ça d'un coup de Baguette, écartant la paille avec délicatesse pour qu'ils puissent voir les lapereaux aux yeux fermés. Puis il ouvre le clapier, prenant la mère un peu agitée par la peau du cou, pour que les gosses puissent caresser la peau encore nue des petits. Les gosses sont heureux et font preuve de grande douceur dans leurs gestes. Leurs sourires font plaisir à voir. Il en faut peu, pour contenter les gosses…

Il fait bon dans la grange et je retire gants, bonnet et cache-nez, en regardant autour de moi. Je suis sidéré de l'expansion qu'a pris l'élevage de lapins depuis ma dernière visite. Il doit y avoir au moins une centaine de clapiers, si ce n'est davantage…

« Vous avez drôlement agrandi… » déclare Ron, les mains sur les hanches, en regardant lui aussi à la ronde.

Il ôte sa cape et la jette sur un ballot de paille propre, puis remonte ses manches et les copains en font bientôt autant. Aucun doute, ils vont donner la main aux Pucey…

« Ouais… C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de bouches à nourrir.. » répond Adrian, d'un ton qui semble joyeux, mais sous lequel je sens une pointe de sourire forcé…

Oui, beaucoup de bouches à nourrir. Et ce ne sont pas celles de Poudlard, dont il parle, mais celles du Village des Elfes. Je me demande combien de nouvelles familles ont rejoint la clandestinité, depuis l'inauguration…

Quelques-unes sûrement. Car s'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque directe sur les Sorciers dernièrement, nous savons que des familles ont reçu des lettres de menaces, notamment de la part de Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban…

La famille de Mickaël Corner en fait partie, celle de Cho Chang également. Elle est venue nous le dire ce midi… Et Colin a annoncé haut et fort, un œil rivé vers les Ânes Bâtés, que ses parents ont déménagé ce week-end…

Oui, beaucoup de bouches à nourrir me répète-je, en avançant vers le tunnel qui conduit vers les étables, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Jérémy qui est venu me rejoindre. L'odeur âcre me saute aux narines quand nous pénétrons dans la première. Les vaches sont tranquilles, visiblement bien soignées. A vue de nez, je dirais qu'il y en a une soixantaine. Une vingtaine de veaux de quelques jours également

« Eh ben ! Ça en fait des vaches à traire ! » s'exclame Draco, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en saisissant la paire de bottes que Ron lui tend.

Les autres en font autant. Même Alioth et Astoria, qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de travailler dans une étable, se préparent à donner un coup de main ici.

« Ouais… Et il y a autant de chèvres… » répond Adrian Pucey, en effectuant un mouvement de baguette, pour nettoyer une stalle.

Draco sort sa Baguette aussi et ils cheminent ensemble, dos à dos, pour nettoyer de chaque côté, tandis que mon regard tombe sur Jérémy. Mon petit frère regarde Draco les yeux ronds…

« Il adore s'occuper des vaches… » chuchote-je dans un souffle, en souriant devant son air plus ahuri encore, à ma déclaration.

« J'aurais pas cru… » dit-il, en fronçant un peu le nez, l'air dubitatif…

Puis il aperçoit Alioth et Astoria qui font équipe sous l'œil vigilant de Blaise et Ursula et ses yeux s'arrondissent encore. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas que ses deux nouveaux amis ont déjà travaillé dans une ferme…

« Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Et Draco est un excellent professeur de traite des vaches. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'apprendre à le faire sous peu. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont assez de monde, pour le nettoyage. Allons visiter le reste… » réponds-je, avant de l'entraîner vers la seconde étable.

« Je n'aime pas les vaches, moi. Ça me fait peur… » souffle-t-il, avant d'entrer dans l'étable

« Elles ne sont pourtant pas méchantes. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si tu en as peur, nous ne te forcerons pas à t'occuper d'elles… » réponds-je, songeant qu'il faudra que je prévienne Draco, de ne pas essayer de l'entraîner dans la grotte, quand nous serons au Paradis…

Les chèvres se pressent un peu autour de nous et je sens le mouvement de recul de mon petit frère. Je lui affirme aussitôt que les animaux ne lui feront pas de mal, le rassurant en serrant sa main. Jérémy se détend et nous allons du côté d'un enclos, où des mères veillent sur leurs petits. Mon petit frère se penche un peu, pour caresser l'un des chevreaux, tandis que l'une des mères avance son museau, pour flairer le pompon de son bonnet. Soudainement, en un éclair, la chèvre saisit le pompon entre ses dents et lui arrache son bonnet de la tête d'un mouvement vif.

« Eh ! » s'exclame Jérémy, tout ébouriffé, en essayant de rattraper son bien.

Mais c'est trop tard, la chèvre mâchouille déjà vigoureusement le bonnet et j'éclate de rire en voyant la mine scandalisée de mon petit frère…

« Ça mange n'importe quoi ces bêtes… » commente Madame Pucey qui passe à côté de nous, avant d'ajouter : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te donner un autre bonnet. En laine de chèvre angora justement ! Tu verras, tu auras bien chaud ! »

Une fois encore, Jérémy fronce le nez, avant de le pincer entre deux doigts. Il me regarde en hochant la tête de gauche à droite l'air horrifié et de dire qu'il ne veut surtout pas d'un bonnet qui sent la chèvre. Je ris doucement en remettant ses cheveux en place. C'est bien un citadin, lui. Son petit nez délicat est dérangé par les odeurs de ferme…

Mais je me charge de lui faire apprécier les charmes de la campagne, quand nous serons au Paradis. Et je ne doute pas un instant que Draco va m'y aider. Après tout, de nous tous, c'est toujours le plus enthousiaste quand il s'agit d'effectuer les corvées à la Ferme du Temps Ralenti…

Mme Pucey s'active avec Ron, Théo et Ginny, pour nettoyer l'étable des chèvres. J'avoue que ce travail ne me tente pas aujourd'hui, alors je propose à Jérémy d'aller voir la bergerie. Et tandis que nous traversons le troupeau de chèvres pour nous y rendre, je me dis que Jérémy ne s'est sûrement jamais questionné sur la provenance de la laine. Alors je lui explique que ce sont des moutons, chèvres, lapins angoras etc… qui la fournissent, que celle-ci est lavée, séchée et filée avant d'être teinte puis tricotée.

Les moutons bêlent pour nous accueillir quand nous entrons dans la bergerie. Quelques agneaux et leurs mères sont à l'écart. Jérémy caresse la laine douce des petits avec un évident plaisir. Il grimace cependant, quand l'un des agneaux lui lèche la paume de la main.

« C'est parce que ta peau est salée. Les animaux aiment bien le sel. Surtout les chèvres d'ailleurs. Tu as de la chance que celle de tout à l'heure se soit contentée de ton bonnet. Elle aurait pu te toiletter toute la figure ! » me moque-je un peu…

« Beurk ! » s'exclame aussitôt mon petit frère de cœur, avec une terrible grimace de dégoût…

Nous restons un peu avec les moutons, puis nous décidons d'aller prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller voir le reste de la ferme. Il faut pour cela traverser le bâtiment suivant qui abrite d'immenses poulaillers, où coqs, poules, oies, pintades et canards sont tenus au chaud. Les volailles ne sont pas contentes de notre intrusion dans leur domaine et je suis heureux qu'un grillage les empêche de venir manifester leur mécontentement trop près de nous.

Et je frissonne, au souvenir de ce que Terry nous a raconté, à propos du Mangemort tué par les poules au Terrier, tandis que j'entraîne rapidement Jérémy vers la sortie.

Le froid vif nous saisit de nouveau et nous frissonnons, tout en enfilant vite fait nos gants. Je rabats son capuchon sur la tête de Jérémy et lui noue mon cache-nez tout autour pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, avant de nous frayer un chemin dans la neige.

« Pouah ! Ça pue drôlement par ici ! » grogne soudainement Jérémy, en se bouchant le nez, alors que nous avons presque fini de traverser la cour …

« J'admets, ça ne sent pas bon du tout. C'est normal, nous sommes à côté de la porcherie.. » approuve-je, avant de jeter un Sort de Tête en Bulle à Jérémy, pour l'emmener voir les cochons.

Des porcelets tètent leur mère avec avidité dans l'une des stalles et Jérémy les regarde faire en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir..

« C'est drôle. Le professeur Hagrid nous a dit que les animaux ont leurs petits au printemps normalement. Comme ça, ils sont assez grands pour affronter l'hiver. Mais ici, il y a plein de petits nouveaux nés… » déclare-t-il soudain, en me regardant d'un œil interrogatif.

« Le professeur Hagrid a raison, normalement, tous ces petits auraient dû naitre au printemps. Mais pour agrandir rapidement les élevages nous avons un peu détraqué l'horloge biologique des femelles, grâce à la Magie, pour accélérer la gestation. Ce n'est pas très recommandé, mais bon. C'est une exception pour parer à l'urgence,. Et puis, comme les animaux sont bien au chaud, cela ne nuira pas aux mères ni à leurs petits. Et maintenant que nous avons ce qu'il faut, nous veillerons à ce que tous les animaux retrouvent un cycle de reproduction naturel l'an prochain. » explique la mère d'Adrian, qui vient d'arriver pour nourrir les cochons…

« Ah… » commente simplement Jérémy, avant de reporter son regard sur les porcelets…

L'un d'entre eux, plus hardi que les autres, s'est approché de nous et, groin passé entre deux lattes de la barrière de bois, il renifle vers ses chaussures…

« Comme les chèvres, les cochons mangent n'importe quoi. Si tu le laisses approcher trop près, ce porcelet pourrait te manger le bout de tes bottes et tes orteils… » déclare-je d'un ton taquin, avant d'éclater de rire, en voyant Jérémy faire un bond en arrière…

« Même pas vrai ! Tu dis ça pour te moquer de moi ! » s'exclame mon petit frère, l'air un peu offusqué que je blague ainsi à ses dépens

« Non, c'est la vérité. Les cochons sont omnivores. Mais tu as raison, je te taquine, car celui-ci est trop petit pour pouvoir te faire mal. Il se nourrit de lait encore, pour le moment. Ceci dit, à ta place, je ne le tenterais pas trop quand même et je ne lui présenterais pas mes doigts. On ne sait jamais, quelque fois qu'il te trouve à son goût… » réponds-je, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de proposer à Madame Pucey, de verser la nourriture, dans les auges.

Elle me remercie chaleureusement, avant de sortir pour effectuer une autre tâche ailleurs.

Jérémy fait mine de me faire la tête, mais je sais qu'il apprécie que nous passions ce moment ensemble et il finit par lever vers moi des yeux souriants. Nous lavons à grande eau, les cuves qui contenaient la nourriture pour les porcs, avant de sortir de la porcherie.

Le soleil a de nouveau disparu derrière les nuages et le vent glacial a l'air de se renforcer. Je frissonne tandis que nous traversons la cour carrée qui mène sur le chemin des serres. Mais Madame Pucey, qui sort maintenant de la laiterie en faisant léviter des bidons de lait pleins, nous invite à la rejoindre et nous courrons vers elle.

« Je vais à la fromagerie maintenant. Tu veux bien m'aider à retourner les fromages ? » demande-t-elle, avec douceur à Jérémy.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et nous suivons la brave fermière. Avant d'entrer dans la fromagerie, elle nous recommande de retirer nos capes et de nous laver soigneusement les mains. Puis nous jette des Sortilèges, pour nettoyer et stériliser nos vêtements, nous explique-t-elle. Elle nous tend ensuite un tablier à notre taille et nous entrons enfin dans la fromagerie.

« Tu sais comment faire. Je te laisse expliquer à Harry, pendant que je vais mettre le lait à cailler… » déclare Madame Pucey, avec un sourire.

Jérémy répond à son sourire et m'entraîne à sa suite. Il a l'air heureux, fier aussi, de pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas compliqué du tout. Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, bien que je sache déjà comment faire, je prends un air grave et sérieux pour l'écouter et j'observe ses gestes avec attention, avant de l'imiter et de chercher son approbation. Il me la donne, avec un immense sourire.

J'ignore combien de temps nous travaillons côte à côte. Jérémy s'applique avec sérieux dans sa tâche tout en babillant avec entrain. Et quand nous avons fini, il demande à Madame Pucey qui nous a rejoints dans notre tâche, ce qu'elle fera des milliers de fromages, quand ils seront affinés… Mais aussi des légumes, des œufs et de tous les produits de la Ferme… Finiront-ils dans nos assiettes, interroge-t-il ?

Madame Pucey me jette un coup d'œil, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle peut répondre à cela…

« C'est la guerre, Jérémy. Il y a des personnes qui n'ont plus rien et certaines ne peuvent même plus aller travailler pour gagner leur vie, sans risquer de la perdre, s'ils viennent à croiser le chemin d'un ennemi. Des enfants, n'ont plus de père, ni parfois de mère pour les nourrir… C'est pour ces enfants et toutes les personnes qui n'ont plus rien, que la Ferme a été créée à Poudlard. » explique-je avec douceur…

Jérémy baisse la tête. Mais j'ai eu le temps de voir briller des larmes dans ses yeux. Il les ravale cependant et regarde autour de lui, avant de lever son visage vers moi…

« C'est comme pour Mira Hidden, sa mère est morte. Et Keina, sa maison a brûlé et elle n'a plus de père maintenant. Et puis, Astoria et Alioth ont dû quitter leur maison aussi… J'ai entendu dire par des Ânes Bâtés qu'ils étaient obligés de se terrer avec leur famille dans des trous à rats, quand nous étions dans le Poudlard Express, avant.. tu sais… avant l'attaque…» murmure-t-il, le regard soudain angoissé et empli d'interrogations.

Il ne croit pas vraiment, que ses amis sont aussi mal logés que le disent les Ânes Bâtés. Mais il a quand même besoin que je le rassure à ce propos…

« Ils ne sont pas dans un trou à rats. Tous les réfugiés sont dans un bel endroit, bien caché, mis à leur disposition par l'Ordre du Phénix. Et avec toute la nourriture que l'Ordre leur fait parvenir grâce à la Ferme Pédagogique, ils sont très bien nourris. Ils ne manquent de rien… » le rassure-je, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Jérémy relâche son souffle, mais son regard reste un peu dans le vague pendant quelques instants, avant de luire soudainement, d'une lueur moqueuse…

« Mais alors… Les Ânes Bâtés travaillent pour l'Ordre du Phénix quand ils viennent en retenue ici ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire…

J'acquiesce en lui rendant son sourire et il éclate de rire, avant de redevenir brutalement sérieux…

« Je ne devrais pas me moquer d'eux. Je l'ai fait aussi, quand j'étais un Âne Bâté. Et je n'étais pas content de le faire, même si je ne savais pas que c'était pour nourrir les réfugiés protégés par l'Ordre du Phénix… » souffle-t-il, en baissant de nouveau la tête.

« Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, tu l'as fait de ton propre gré. Et cela t'as plu, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-je, en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule…

« C'est vrai, j'étais content de le faire… » admet-il, en retrouvant un sourire timide, avant de se tourner vers Madame Pucey, pour ajouter : « Et je serai content de vous aider encore, Madame, quand je devrai venir en classe et si Harry veut bien me conduire ici de temps en temps le samedi ou le dimanche… »

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. En attendant, même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure, que diriez-vous d'un bon goûter ?.. » répond Madame Pucey, en nous invitant à la suivre

Elle nous conduit, sous les petits flocons de neige qui recommencent à flotter dans le vent, jusqu'au logement qu'elle occupe avec Adrian, non loin de la Ferme. C'est une jolie petite construction de pierre et de bois, toute ronde, comme celle de Hagrid, mais avec deux chambres, un séjour, une salle de bain et une petite cuisine, où il fait vraiment bon, malgré le vent froid de l'hiver, qui fait craquer la porte et les volets.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était si grand, vu du dehors... » s'étonne Jérémy, en avançant vers le feu pour se réchauffer les mains.

« La maison, comme tous les Bâtiments de la Ferme Pédagogique, a été agrandie de l'intérieur, grâce à la Magie… » répond Madame Pucey, en versant du lait dans un chaudron qu'elle pose sur les flammes vives

Puis elle casse de grandes tablettes de chocolat noir et dépose les morceaux dans le lait, avant de tendre une grande cuillère en bois à Jérémy en lui recommandant de bien mélanger le tout, jusqu'à ce que le chocolat soit complètement fondu et bien chaud. Et tandis qu'il s'acquitte de sa tâche avec soin, j'aide la brave femme à couper des tranches de pain frais et croustillant, puis à le tartiner de bonnes confitures maison…

Il fait chaud, ça sent bon et, même si mon cœur et mes pensées s'égarent souvent vers Remus, je suis bien et presque serein. J'ai le sentiment de goûter un bon moment de bonheur tranquille en famille. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Jérémy est mon petit frère de cœur et Madame Pucey a un cœur de Maman, douce et chaleureuse…

Comme j'aurais aimé avoir une vie de famille comme ça, quand j'étais enfant, me dis-je, avec une pointe de tristesse qui assombrit mon humeur

Mais je me reprends aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser aller à une nostalgie qui ne sert à rien. Je préfère de loin profiter du paisible présent. Cela ne va pas durer, me dis-je, en souriant. Car j'entends dehors, des rires qui approchent…

Les autres ont fini leur travail et nous auront bientôt rejoints…

Et c'est un bonheur joyeux, que nous partagerons dès lors…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

A peine Oliver a-t-il basculé dans le vide, que le Baron Sanglant le suit avec vivacité. Je jette une corde Magique et me penche prudemment, criant aussi fort que je le peux à Oliver de l'attraper. Mais il crie lui-même si fort qu'il ne doit pas m'entendre. Quelle andouille je suis ! C'est un Wingardium Leviosa que j'aurais dû jeter ! Il aurait flotté et j'aurais pu le ramener jusqu'ici. C'est trop tard maintenant, il est trop loin…

Putain ! Il va s'écraser et nous allons le retrouver en bouillie ! me dis-je, tous mes poils dressés d'horreur, tandis que Dean, Seamus et Marian qui se sont précipités pour se jeter à genoux à côté de moi, regardent notre pote chuter dans le vide…

« C'est curieux. Il aurait dû choir comme une pierre… Là, on dirait plutôt qu'il glisse doucement dans un tuyau… » fait remarquer Marian, en se penchant un peu plus en avant.

Je le retiens vivement en empoignant sa cape. Oliver est déjà tombé, alors ce n'est pas le moment qu'il fasse l'imbécile et chute à son tour…

« Ouais. T'as raison… On aurait déjà dû entendre le splash ou le splosh horrible de ses os qui éclatent sur les rochers… » commente Seamus, tandis que les filles derrière nous, poussent du même ton de reproche, un « Seamus ! » scandalisé.

« Sa magie instinctive le fait peut-être flotter comme un ballon de baudruche, un peu comme quand ton oncle Algie t'a fait tomber par la fenêtre et que tu as rebondi dans le jardin avant de rouler jusque la route…» suggère Dean, en me jetant un bref coup d'œil, avant de sursauter, car le Baron Sanglant vient de surgir devant ses yeux…

« Tout va bien. Votre ami a eu une grosse frayeur, mais il s'est posé en douceur et m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Vous pouvez descendre en toute sécurité, en empruntant le même chemin… » déclare-t-il de sa voix sépulcrale…

« Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que pour quelqu'un qui nous fait dire que c'est sans danger, il gueulait plus fort qu'une Banshee, il y a pas deux secondes encore. » fait remarquer Seamus, l'œil dubitatif…

« Je suis parfaitement sûr que c'est ce qu'il a dit, jeune homme… » répond le Baron Sanglant, le regard si sévère, que je me dis que Seamus a tout intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il répond…

« Oh, je vous crois ! Mais avait-il l'air d'aller bien et d'avoir toute sa tête quand il vous a dit cela ? » insiste mon ami, sans se démonter, malgré l'air de plus en plus renfrogné du Fantôme de la Maison Serpentard…

« Il avait l'air d'aller aussi bien que vous et moi… » répond ce dernier, affichant maintenant une mine défiante…

J'ai cependant eu la fugace impression de voir une lueur narquoise traverser ses yeux noirs et qu'il se moque ouvertement de Seamus. Mon pote lève brièvement un sourcil interrogatif…

« Aussi bien que **vous** et moi, hein ? Bien, puisque vous l'assurez… » déclare-il au bout de deux longues secondes, en se levant lentement, avant d'ajouter : « Ben à tout à l'heure les amis ! »

Et cette andouille se jette dans le vide, sous un éclat de rire caverneux du Baron Sanglant

« Un véritable Gryffondor, sans peur et sans reproche ! Maître Godric ne l'aurait assurément pas renié ! Il l'aurait au contraire accueilli à bras ouverts dans sa maison et nous aurait fait louange de sa téméraire bravoure ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de plonger son regard pétillant de moquerie dans le mien…

« Vous avez connu Godric Gryffondor ? » m'enquiers-je, avec surprise…

« Naturellement ! Il a été l'un de mes Maîtres d'apprentissage, tout comme les autres Fondateurs, même si cela n'a pas duré longtemps, concernant Serpentard… » répond-il, avant de préciser qu'il nous attend, avec Oliver et Seamus et de se laisser glisser à vive allure jusqu'en bas …

Mes amis et moi nous regardons. Est-il bien prudent que nous descendions tous, nous demandons nous. Puis, comme nous entendons la voix de Seamus nous héler depuis le pied de la montagne, nous décidons qu'après tout, nous pourrons toujours appeler Roi Dobby pour qu'ils viennent nous aider si nous en avons besoin. Et, après avoir lâché le sac de victuailles dans le vide, je saute à mon tour…

Au début, je tombe très vite. Mais arrivé à mi-parcours, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose stoppe ma chute et que je flotte doucement dans le vent… C'est bizarre. Pas vraiment désagréable, mais pas non plus des plus plaisants. Je n'ai pas loisir cependant de m'interroger plus avant sur cette sensation, car je me pose déjà en douceur sur un rocher plat, qui s'enfonce sous mes pieds, comme l'un des matelas de mousse que nous utilisons quand nous nous entraînons au combat à mains nues…

« Pas mal, la descente, hein ! » s'exclame Seamus, qui m'invite à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main, sur un petit terrain qu'Oliver et lui ont dégagé de la neige

Je saute du rocher plat et je viens me poster près de lui, tandis qu'il crie au suivant de descendre… Bientôt, Elinor, puis Claryce, Miranda, Dean et enfin Marian nous rejoignent. Nous décidons de déjeuner à l'abri du vent, sous les sapins touffus, avant d'explorer un peu les alentours, pour trouver un endroit où les petits pourront trouver refuge, en cas d'attaque massive, de Poudlard et Pré Au Lard.

Moi, j'ai bien une idée du lieu où Claryce et Miranda pourraient les mettre hors d'atteinte des Mangemorts, les gosses. Mais je ne dis rien. Car je suis le seul parmi nous, qui peut voir le Château de Tatie Nally, tout à côté. Et j'ai bien remarqué, en arrivant presque en bas, qu'il y a une petite porte, dissimulée dans l'ombre de la montagne…

Oui, c'est là, chez Tatie Nally, que les mioches trouveront refuge, si la guerre vient à faire rage à Poudlard et les environs… Il faudra juste que je m'assure auprès de Tatie, que nul ne pourra voir les gamins glisser le long de la paroi en à pic et que mes deux amies pourront les faire entrer dans sa demeure…

Alors je ne prends pas part aux discussions des copains et copines qui s'interrogent sur ce qu'il y a lieu de faire maintenant. Je préfère quant à moi, m'interroger sur le Baron Sanglant…

Il a donc connu les Fondateurs… Du moins pense-t-il les avoir connus… Enfin, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, sans doute oui. Mais que dirait-il, s'il savait que celui qu'il pensait être Salazar Serpentard était un usurpateur ?

« Comment étaient les Fondateurs ? » demande-je soudainement au Fantôme, qui flotte entre Elinor et Marian, le regard posé sur Oliver qui démontre avec véhémence, que nous avons intérêt à demander aux Elfes de creuser une grotte au pied de la montagne, ici même, plutôt que de chercher à gagner un abri plus loin…

« Gryffondor était aussi flamboyant qu'on le dit encore aujourd'hui, Dame Serdaigle était d'une remarquable intelligence et Dame Poufsouffle aussi tendre qu'une mère… Quant à Serpentard… Je ne me suis pas reconnu en lui, si c'est cela qui vous intéresse… » répond le Baron Sanglant, en me fixant droit dans les yeux…

Je me sens mal à l'aise soudainement. J'ai l'impression qu'il me soupçonne de chercher vers qui va son allégeance…

« Non.. Euh.. . Oui… Mais non… » commence-je à bafouiller, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il se moque de moi. Alors je prends une grande inspiration et je reprends : « C'est effectivement intéressant, de savoir que vous ne vous reconnaissiez pas en lui, Baron. Mais je n'avais nullement l'intention d'évaluer votre loyauté envers Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix ou qui sais-je encore… Je me demandais juste comment étaient les Fondateurs. Après tout, nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'eux… »

Le Baron Sanglant me fixe toujours. Cette fois, il a l'air nettement amusé et il se penche vers moi, pour susurrer d'une voix doucereuse qui me fait penser à Tonton Sev dans ses grands jours :

« Nombreux sont, depuis quelques temps, les Serpentards qui affichent un cœur de Gryffondor et les Gryffondors qui usent de leur cerveau comme un Serpentard… »

Puis il se redresse, me laissant la gorge sèche. J'ai la puissante sensation qu'il sait que je sais quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas et que je me demande comment il réagirait s'il savait ce que je sais…

Et qu'il sait que oui, je viens de le sonder. Et c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas, comme je l'ai affirmé, pour tâcher de savoir ce qu'il pense des idées prêtées au vrai Salazar Serpentard, mais ce qu'il pensait de l'usurpateur, en tant qu'individu…

Cependant, je m'attache à ne pas réagir, tandis qu'il recule, sourire narquois aux lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

« C'était ainsi aussi, à mon époque. Et la Maison Serpentard était divisée en deux comme aujourd'hui. Ceux qui suivaient leur Directeur, aussi fourbe, fou et démoniaque que l'est son descendant et ceux qui ont respiré, quand il a quitté les lieux… Mais les seconds étaient hélas moins nombreux que les premiers et ils ont fait taire leur cœur, pour éviter les représailles. Dès lors, la Maison de Serpentard est devenue sombre, austère et s'est fermée aux autres Maisons… Je suis heureux de constater aujourd'hui, que bien qu'ils soient toujours moins nombreux, les seconds aujourd'hui, osent montrer leur cœur… Sans doute parce qu'après leur avoir tourné le dos pendant des siècles, les Gryffondors qui usent de leur cerveau comme des Serpentards, leur ont enfin tendu la main… » explique-t-il, en reprenant sa posture, droit et raide, entre Marian et Elinor.

Mon pote le regarde, les yeux plissés.

« Vous voulez dire, que Godric Gryffondor a tourné le dos aux élèves de Serpentards, quand …Serpentard est parti ? » demande-t-il, sourcils froncés…

Tandis que je frémis à sa brève hésitation et à la pensée qu'il a sans doute failli dire Artemus ou l'usurpateur. Et bien sûr, je sais qu'il ne croit pas un seul instant, que Godric Gryffondor aurait pu laisser les Serpentards à l'écart. Le Fantôme de Salazar lui-même, nous a affirmé le contraire, hier. Et je crois en sa sincérité…

« Non, je ne dis pas cela, jeune homme. Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Pousouffle ont essayé de garder l'unité des maisons et ont toujours été attentifs aux élèves de Serpentard, soutenant celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec les préceptes de leur ancien Directeur et tentant de ramener à la raison celles et ceux qui adhéraient à ses idées…. Mais ils étaient hélas fort préoccupés par d'autres pensées et une guerre qui menaçait la quiétude de Pré Au Lard. Et quand ils ont pu de nouveau tourner toute leur attention vers l'école, les luttes intestines entre les Maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient déjà pris bien trop d'ampleur… Bien sûr, tant qu'ils ont vécu, les conflits sont restés larvés. Mais quand ils ont disparu, ils ont éclaté au grand jour, perdurant à chaque siècle passant depuis… Enfin, tout cela appartient au passé et il n'y a plus guère qu'une portion congrue, pour s'opposer à la réunification des Maisons à ce jour … » explique le Baron Sanglant, en balayant finalement l'air d'un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche importune.

Et je suis heureux, de constater que ses explications rejoignent celles de Salazar. Le baron Sanglant est des nôtres et je suis certain au fond de moi, qu'il faisait partie de ces Serpentards au cœur de Gryffondor de ce temps passé qu'il a évoqué…

« Ouais. Et quand viendra le moment, nous n'en ferons qu'une bouchée, de la portion congrue… Enfin, je crois… » affirme Oliver, en secouant sa cape, pour faire tomber les miettes des sandwichs qu'il a dévorés avec bel appétit

« Et moi j'en suis sûr. Mais dites-moi, Baron, je me suis toujours demandé, qui vous a tué ? » déclare Marian, en levant un sourcil curieux vers le Baron qui se renfrogne.

« Marian ! Quelle indiscrétion ! C'est extrêmement impoli ! » s'offusque Claryce, avant de se tourner vers le Baron, pour ajouter : « Veuillez excuser ce malotru, Monsieur le Baron. Il n'est jamais très délicat. C'est dans sa nature… »

« Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle. Je sais que tous les élèves s'interrogent à ce propos depuis que je hante Poudlard… Et pour répondre à votre question, jeune homme, disons tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de cœur… » répond le Baron, d'une voix plus sombre que jamais, avant de lever son regard vers le ciel.

Instinctivement, je lève la tête, moi aussi. Les nuages se sont de nouveau sacrément amoncelés, plus chargés de neige encore que ce matin. Et le vent qui avait légèrement baissé, semble de nouveau se renforcer. Déjà quelques flocons volètent autour de nous…

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer… » dis-je, demandant au Baron si cela ne l'ennuie pas que nous repartions par un moyen plus rapide que celui que nous avons emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici.

Il m'assure que non et qu'il se tient à notre disposition si nous avons encore besoin de ses services, avant de tourner les talons et de partir, sans même me laisser le temps de le remercier. Nous rangeons vite fait les reliefs de notre pique-nique. Puis j'appelle Dobby, pour qu'il nous fasse Transplaner au plus près possible de Poudlard. J'espère que les grilles sont ouvertes et que nous aurons le temps de remonter jusqu'au Château, avant que la tempête ne se déchaine et ne voile notre vue, d'un épais rideau blanc, me dis-je, en prenant la main de Dobby.…

Elles le sont. Et dès que tout le monde est là, nous courrons aussi vite que nous pouvons vers les Grands Portes, regagnant l'abri du Château à temps. Quand je ferme derrière moi, les flocons sont gros comme des Vifs d'Or et je n'y vois pas à deux pas…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

L'après-midi passé à la Ferme Pédagogique m'a fait grand bien. C'était comme un avant-goût du séjour au Paradis qui nous attend ce soir et j'ai apprécié donner un coup de main à Adrian, dans les étables. Bien sûr, avec une Baguette, c'est beaucoup plus facile que de le faire sans Magie. Mais c'est surtout l'atmosphère chaude et l'odeur un peu âcre du fumier qui me manquait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais travailler dans une étable m'a toujours apporté une sensation de quiétude et de douceur de vivre…

Et puis, cela m'a donné l'occasion de découvrir Adrian Pucey sous un autre jour que celui d'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch… Et je le trouve sympa, malgré son air perpétuellement narquois. Il est intelligent assurément, mais cela, je le savais déjà. On ne décroche pas les résultats qu'il a obtenus en Arithmancie avec une caboche vide…

Et, tandis que je l'écoute parler de ses projets pour la Ferme avec Harry et Ron, je me dis soudainement qu'il ferait une bonne recrue, pour l'équipe de Recherches. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Hermione et Eddy…

Je sirote avec plaisir le deuxième bol de chocolat chaud que nous a offert Madame Pucey. Il est délicieux. Fort et onctueux comme je l'aime. Mes yeux parcourent l'assemblée. Ginny et Théo sont attendrissants quand ils échangent des regards énamourés par-dessus leur bol. Blaise plaisante avec Ursula et ses amies. Mon pote s'est lancé, en prenant l'air plus sérieux que Pa durant ses cours, dans une histoire complètement abracadabrante et les autres s'esclaffent à gorge déployée. Madame Pucey bichonne les mioches et s'intéresse à leurs petites histoires, comme s'il s'agissait des choses les plus importantes du monde…

Et je sens que la chaleur du feu commence à m'assoupir. Alors je me lève et je fais le tour de la pièce. Je regarde des photos sur les murs, vestiges des anciennes possessions des Pucey, tout ce qui leur reste, après l'incendie de leur ferme familiale, il y a quelques mois…

Adrian ressemble à son père. Il a le même maintien, le même sourire un peu en coin et la même chevelure épaisse. Un petit courant d'air passe sous la porte, me caresse les chevilles et je frissonne. Mon regard quitte les photos pour s'égarer vers la fenêtre…

« Oh Putain ! Faut qu'on rentre tout de suite, si nous ne voulons pas rester coincés ici pour la nuit ! » m'exclame-je, en voyant la neige tomber à gros flocons.

Le vent tourbillonne et leur fait danser une sarabande folle.

Tout le monde se lève et se précipite vers les capes et manteaux accrochés dans la penderie près de la porte. Nous remercions les Pucey pour leur accueil, tout en nous habillant rapidement. Madame Pucey fouille dans une commode et en sort un bonnet de laine bleu, qu'elle enfonce sur la tête de Jérémy, dans un geste vif, mais précis et doux à la fois…

« A tout à l'heure, si j'arrive jusqu'au Château… » souffle Adrian, au moment où je me mets en file avec les autres devant la porte, serrant la main d'Astoria dans la mienne avec fermeté, pour être certain de ne pas la perdre dans le blizzard.

« Part avec eux, Adrian. Un Elfe de Maison viendra m'aider pour la traite du soir… » déclare sa mère, en lui fourrant une cape dans les mains.

Adrian tourne son regard vers elle, avant de se décider à enfiler sa cape, son bonnet et ses gants rapidement, puis de nouer un épais cache-nez tricoté main autour de son cou et de son visage, tandis que je me demande pourquoi il a besoin d'aller au Château…

Mais je ne pose pas de question. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et Théo, qui me précède, tire déjà sur ma main. Ron, est dehors, écartant la neige d'un Sort puissant, pour nous frayer un passage assuré dans les congères.

Par où Ron va-t-il nous faire passer ? D'ici, rejoindre le Jardin de la Liseuse me semble le chemin le plus court. Encore faut-il réussir à se repérer dans la tempête qui sévit avec force.

Dès que je mets un pied dehors, le vent siffle autour de moi et me coupe en deux. Les gros flocons de neige me cinglent le visage et je papillonne sans cesse des yeux. Je me retourne souvent sur Astoria. La gamine me suit tête baissée, en pleine confiance, serrant ma main et celle de Blaise qui vient ensuite. Mon pote essaye de me dire quelque chose je crois. Mais sa voix est étouffée par son cache-nez et par le mien, noué haut sur mon visage et mes oreilles. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. La neige plaquée sur mes jambes par le vent, alourdit mes pas. Dans mes gants, mes doigts engourdis commencent à geler et ils sont pourtant moites de transpiration J'ai l'impression que notre périple dure longtemps, trop longtemps. Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai peur que Ron ne se soit perdu dans la tempête et nous avec lui...

Je lève la tête par-dessus celle de Théo puis mon regard court à la ronde. Je tâche de voir le Château. Mais je ne vois rien. Que du blanc, rien que du blanc tout autour de nous, dans la lumière de l'après-midi qui s'assombrit très vite. La nuit sera là très tôt, très vite. Mon bras tire soudain. Astoria est tombée. Je stoppe Théo en tirant deux coups secs sur sa main, avant de le lâcher et de me pencher pour ramasser la gamine. Et ma tête cogne durement celle de Blaise qui s'est penché en même temps que moi. Il se redresse instinctivement, en se frottant le front, tandis que je prends Astoria dans mes bras. Elle protège son visage dans mon cou et Blaise s'agrippe à mon épaule, tandis que je cherche la main de Théo, soufflant de soulagement quand je la trouve.

Notre marche reprend. Plus pénible encore, maintenant que je porte Astoria. Enfin j'aperçois une lueur qui clignote, entre les bourrasques neigeuses et mon cœur se desserre dans ma poitrine. Puis la masse sombre du Château se profile et enfin, je mets un pied sous le couvert de la galerie qui court sur trois des côtés du Jardin à la Liseuse. Et nous accélérons le pas, jusqu'à la petite porte qui s'ouvre dans le couloir menant jusqu'au Grand Hall…

Ouf ! Nous sommes rentrés sains et saufs !

« Bravo Weasley ! Tu nous as menés comme un chef ! On n'y voyait goutte dans toute cette blancheur ! » s'exclame Adrian Pucey, en tirant sur son cache-nez pour libérer sa bouche.

« Avec des Sorts de repérage, ce n'est pas bien compliqué… » répond Ron en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter, tout en retirant tranquillement ses gants : « Et c'est Ron, pas Weasley, Adrian. »

Des Sorts de Repérage. Bien sûr ! Suis-je idiot pour m'être créée une belle frayeur, en ne pensant pas que Ron allait en utiliser, me dis-je, en débarrassant mes vêtements et mes chaussures de toute la neige collante qui s'accroche dessus, d'un coup de Baguette.

C'est la fatigue sans doute. Ça me ramollit un peu le chou…

« Eh ! M'sieur Rusard ! Y a plein de flotte ici ! » hèle Blaise, en secouant sa cape et celle d'Alioth avec vigueur.

Puis il tape ses pieds sur le sol et la neige compacte qui les couvre, tombe sur le dallage de marbre, pour y fondre doucement, tandis que notre aimable concierge houspille un petit groupe d'Ânes Bâtés, les pressant de venir vers nous avec balais et serpillières…

Et je me prends puérilement à regretter d'avoir fait disparaître la neige qui me couvrait, avec la Magie quand je m'aperçois qu'Astérion Thorpe fait partie du groupe…

Je le regarde poser son seau avec un air renfrogné, avant de commencer à passer la serpillière. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'y consacre avec une mauvaise grâce évidente. D'ailleurs, Rusard le lui fait remarquer avec acidité et l'enjoint à mettre un peu plus de nerf dans ce qu'il fait. Et ça m'enchante…

Mais je ne peux jouir davantage du spectacle, car Harry m'entraîne vers le couloir de droite, qui va vers la classe du professeur Firenze. Sûr qu'il va nous emmener jusqu'à l'alcôve, où se trouve la statue de Marjoribanks Beaumont, pour prendre les Passages Internes jusqu'au QG…

« Bon, eh bien je vais aller voir Madame De Paimpont. Elle ne m'attendait qu'après le diner mais comme je suis là… » déclare Adrian, en amorçant un pas vers l'escalier de service qui mène dans les étages.

« Après le diner ? Pourquoi faire ? » demande-je, en songeant qu'après le diner, nous devons partir pour un séjour au Paradis.

Adrian jette un coup d'œil à la ronde avant de me répondre

« C'est en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix… » chuchote-t-il, une lueur de satisfaction traversant son regard.

« Ah… Ben c'est super. Justement, j'allais voir si on ne pouvait pas t'enrôler dans le C.C.S.A.B.P.M… » murmure-je en retour, avec un coup d'œil vers Harry

« Tu retardes, Draco. Où avais-tu la tête tout à l'heure ? Je l'ai déjà embauché, pendant le goûter, pour le Sous-Comité de Recherches… » sourit-il, avant de se tourner vers Adrian pour ajouter : « Tu sais, à cette heure, Madame De Paimpont encadre les Ânes Bâtés pendant leur retenue. Tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais redécouvrir tes anciens Quartiers… »

Adrian hausse un sourcil, tandis que je me dis que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Nous avons eu la même idée, Harry et moi, concernant l'intégration d'Adrian dans le Comité. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas finalement. Harry, Ron et Hermione sautent toujours sur les opportunités qui se présentent et sachant qu'Adrian est une tête, mon frère n'allait pas manquer une occasion de le recruter. Après tout, le Comité de Recherches va devoir encore une fois plancher sur les Cartes et faire des prouesses, pour les améliorer…

« Je ne savais pas que les Quartiers Serpentard étaient ouverts aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles » chuchote Adrian, en regardant les écussons sur les robes de mon frère et de nos amis non Serpentard…

« Oh… Bien des choses ont changé et nous avons une super installation maintenant, mon pote. Les Serdaigles aussi, viennent chez nous. Et puis, nous avons un invité de grand prestige depuis hier soir, avec lequel tu seras sans doute ravi de faire connaissance… » murmure Blaise, avec un sourire en coin…

« Curieux de voir ça… » répond Adrian dans un souffle, en délaissant l'escalier de service pour nous suivre, avant de nous faire remarquer : « Mais si c'est vers les Quartiers Serpentard que vous allez maintenant, à moins qu'on ait déménagé les cachots depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard en juin dernier, vous vous trompez de route. Il aurait fallu aller vers le grand Hall. »

« Nan, t'inquiète. On va passer par un chemin que tu ne connais pas, c'est tout. Nous l'empruntons, histoire que les Ânes Bâtés ne se rendent pas compte que des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles envahissent tous les jours le territoire des Serpentards… » explique Ron d'un ton bas, avec un sourire aussi narquois que celui d'Adrian.

Celui-ci lève une fois de plus un sourcil interrogatif, mais il ne demande rien et nous suit en toute confiance. Quelques mètres plus loin, nous arrivons à hauteur de la porte de la salle de classe du professeur Burbage, dans laquelle je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds. La porte est ouverte et Harry s'arrête pour jeter un œil dedans, avant de nous faire signe de regarder nous aussi…

Oh misère ! Quel spectacle calamiteux et hilarant à la fois !

Tatie Nally est confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, sous un grand parasol, sirotant du thé en lisant un livre, tandis que les Ânes Bâtés repeignent les murs et le plafond à la mode Moldue ! Et il y a plus de peinture sur eux et sur le sol, que sur les murs et le plafond !

Ce n'est pas possible, ces andouilles ne peuvent pas être aussi mal dégourdis que ça ! me dis-je, en pouffant de rire, lorsque j'avise ce cornichon de Piers Taylor. Il a les cheveux roses pâles et sa robe sera bonne à jeter aux ordures ! De toute évidence il s'est pris un seau de peinture sur la tête !

Et Imako Tanaka n'est pas mieux que lui ! Cette mini asperge toute maigrichonne a dû se plonger les bras dans le seau jusqu'aux coudes !

Mais le plus beau, c'est quand j'avise Saphira Casey, en nage et toute essoufflée, à quatre pattes sur le sol. Elle nettoie une grosse tâche de peinture avec une brosse de chiendent et on distingue nettement une empreinte de chaussure sur son cul rebondi. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est celle de Taylor !

Putain ! C'est d'un drôle !

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soient des artistes de grand talent… » commente Blaise, les yeux brillants de moquerie

« Nan… Tout juste des barbouilleurs à la petite semaine… S'ils montent une entreprise, rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire appel à leurs services… » renchérit Ron, tout aussi moqueur

« Ouais. Et on peut dire qu'elle a une belle imagination pour les retenues, Tatie. Faire repeindre à la main la salle de classe d'étude des Moldus aux Ânes Bâtés, fallait y penser… » ajoute Théo, lui aussi tout sourire…

Ouais, il a raison Théo, ça doit les mortifier de repeindre cette salle en particulier. Une provocation pure et simple. De quoi leur faire maudire Tatie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

« Entre Halloween et Noël, elle leur a fait repeindre cette salle chaque semaine. Jaune paille, vert d'eau, crème, bleu azur. Toutes les couleurs y passent… Et tous les Ânes Bâtés à partir de la quatrième y passent à tour de rôle. Et on dirait bien qu'elle a décidé de recommencer le cycle … » nous apprend Ursula, qui a justement étude des Moldus à son programme.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire. Ça m'aurait enchanté de venir jeter un œil par ici chaque semaine. Vaneck a déjà eu son tour ? Voir ce grand échalas bigleux à l'œuvre, ça doit valoir le coup d'œil ! » s'exclame Blaise, tandis que Harry fait remarquer qu'il est temps de se remettre en train

« Non, il n'y est pas allé encore. Son groupe de retenue a repeint la salle quand il était à l'infirmerie… » nous apprend Jérémy, d'une petite voix…

Ah, c'est vrai qu'il a écopé des retenues lui aussi, avant Noël. Je l'avais oublié. Il est tellement bien intégré à notre groupe, maintenant…

Harry contourne la Statue de Marjoribanks Beaumont, tapote deux fois le pied droit, puis la main gauche, avec sa Baguette et la Statue s'écarte, livrant passage sur un escalier, tandis que je me fais la remarque que c'est la première fois que j'emprunte cette entrée-là.

« Ah. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Passage vers les Quartiers de Serpentard par ici… » commente Adrian, sourcils froncés, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier à la suite de Harry.

« Il n'y était pas quand tu étais scolarisé ici. C'est une nouveauté. Avant, les Passages Internes étaient réservés aux profs. Maintenant, il y a deux entrées aux environs de chaque Quartier, pour nous permettre de circuler en toute quiétude. Il faut avoir un badge ou être accompagné par l'un de nous, pour pouvoir y accéder. Je te donnerai un Badge et je t'indiquerai tous les accès aux Passages Internes. Mais surtout, ne quitte pas les couloirs balisés par le cordon rouge, sinon, tu risques de te perdre dans un labyrinthe infernal… Enfin, pas aussi infernal que celui d'Artemus quand même… » explique Harry, en cheminant aux côtés d'Adrian, jusqu'au moment où le couloir se rétrécie

« Le Labyrinthe d'Artemus ? » demande Adrian, qui a l'air de se poser des tonnes de questions.

« Oui. Tu comprendras tout à l'heure. Prépare-toi à avoir de sacrées surprises… » répond Harry, avec un sourire dans la voix.

De sacrées surprises. Ouais, pas de doute. Quand il va voir notre installation, Adrian va peut-être regretter de ne plus être scolarisé avec nous.

Mais je suppose que c'est surtout le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard, qui va le surprendre le plus…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

La tête d'Adrian Pucey vaut le coup d'œil, quand nous entrons dans le QG. Il reste bouche bée pendant trente bonnes secondes, en regardant autour de lui. Et encore, il n'a pas vu le Fantôme de Salazar encore…

Me demande où il est lui d'ailleurs et j'interroge discrètement Hermione, qui me répond tout aussi discrètement, qu'il est dans l'alcôve près de la porte, peaufinant avec Colin, la Carte du Labyrinthe d'Artemus …

Harry est justement en train de montrer celle de Poudlard à Adrian Pucey, qui la regarde avec des yeux émerveillés…

« Putain, c'est fantastique ! Y a pas à dire, vous êtes sacrément organisés à voir ! Je suppose que les profs y sont pour quelque chose.. » s'exclame-t-il, en regardant encore une fois autour de lui pour balayer le QG du regard.

« Toute l'organisation du Comité, l'idée du QG et de la Carte sont de nous. Bien sûr, nous avons reçu l'aval et l'aide du professeur Dumbledore et de Tatie Nally pour l'installation et celle de Remus, pour faire la Carte… » répond Hermione, avec une pointe de fierté.

« Tatie Nally ? Oh ? Tu veux dire le professeur De Paimpont ? Vous l'appelez Tatie ? » demande Adrian, haussant un sourcil étonné

« Oui, Pour nous, elle est Tatie Nally… Maman Nally, pour Harry. C'est sa Marraine. Veux-tu que je t'explique brièvement notre fonctionnement ? » répond Hermione, après avoir jeté un œil sur l'horloge pour voir si elle avait le temps de le faire

Adrian acquiesce, puis l'écoute avec attention, hochant souvent la tête, avec un air appréciateur. Il jette même un œil sur nos emplois du temps, affichés sur le tableau.

« Eh bien, tu m'avais promis de sacrées surprises, tu ne savais pas si bien dire, Harry. Je suis soufflé. Vous avez de foutrement bonnes idées et je suis content de faire partie de votre Sous-Comité Expert en Recherches à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je sens que ça va être super intéressant de relever des défis avec vous. » déclare-t-il, avec une évidente satisfaction.

« Les surprises, ce n'est pas fini. J'en ai encore une pour toi. Mais avant, dis voir, depuis quand fais-tu partie de l'Ordre ? » demande Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Depuis que je suis officiellement à Poudlard en tant que Fermier et Eleveur Educateur. Mais jusqu'à présent, j'étais cantonné à la Ferme Pédagogique. C'est qu'il y avait pas mal à faire. Maintenant que tout roule, j'ai demandé à participer davantage. Seulement on m'a répondu qu'il fallait d'abord que je bénéficie d'un entraînement, avant de songer à aller aux combats. Je ne sais pas quand je vais le recevoir. Mais je pense que c'est pour m'en parler, que je dois venir ce soir à la réunion…» répond Adrian, qui semble un peu excité à cette idée

« Mmmm… Il se pourrait que tu aies un avant-goût de cet entraînement, même… Mais bon, en attendant, viens que je te présente l'invité prestigieux dont Blaise t'a touché deux mots… » déclare Harry, en invitant notre nouvel ami à le suivre, jusque dans l'alcôve où sont installés Colin et le Fantôme de Serpentard…

Et pour le coup, quand il le voit, Adrian a l'air statufié par la surprise. Il en a même cessé de respirer, ce qui, bien évidemment, fait rire ce cabotin de Salazar Serpentard, toujours amusé de voir l'effet qu'il produit…

« T'en as encore, des surprises comme ça, Harry ? » demande finalement Adrian, qui se remet lentement de sa stupeur.

« Moi, non. Mais il se pourrait que Maman Nally t'en réserve une après le dîner. En attendant, va donc faire connaissance avec le Fondateur de ton ancienne Maison. Il se fera un plaisir de parler avec toi et de tout t'expliquer du Labyrinthe d'Artemus. Pour nous, c'est l'heure de la réunion des Membres Décideurs… » répond Harry, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, avant de se diriger vers la table autour de laquelle les copains et copines s'installent déjà…

Chaque Chef de Sous-Comité fait le point sur les activités et projets de son groupe. Les nouveaux emplois du temps organisés par Hermione et Magda, pour la surveillance de la Carte et la protection de Blaise, Astoria, Alioth, Jérémy et Dennis sont approuvés et, pour finir, Miranda et Claryce nous font un compte rendu détaillé de leur visite du Passage Souterrain menant dans la Montagne…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nous avons du pain sur la planche pour les semaines à venir. Mais ça, ça ne va pas nous changer beaucoup, me dis-je en me levant en fin de séance, pour me rendre au dîner.

Nous passons ensuite dans nos dortoirs, pour prendre quelques petites affaires dont nous aurons besoin, puis nous nous rendons dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Nous y arrivons presque en même temps que Draco, Blaise, Théo et Adrian. Ce dernier regarde d'un œil curieux les agrès Moldus adaptés par Tatie Nally et mon père, tandis que Harry demande des nouvelles de Remus, à Tonton Sev qui est déjà là.

Etat stable, répond-il, avant de confirmer que les Médicomages sont optimistes. Cela nous rassure un peu et nous rejoignons Adrian auprès du tapis roulant. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de lui expliquer comment il fonctionne, car tout le monde est là et Tatie Nally nous demande de nous asseoir sur le sol et de nous tenir par la main, avant de fermer les yeux…

« Ouvrez-les yeux.. » dit-elle, un quart de poil après, tandis que je sens déjà la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage…

« Waouw ! » s'exclame aussitôt Jérémy, le regard aussi émerveillé que surpris…

C'est sûr que le paysage de rêve sous le soleil du Paradis, ça a de quoi surprendre, quand on pense à toute la neige qui tombe en ce moment en Ecosse…

Harry sourit avec chaleur, en regardant Jérémy qui tourne sur lui-même, l'air ravi. Et je me dis que c'est la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu de captivité, que je lui vois un vrai sourire….

Un de ses sourires d'avant, qui anime ses yeux aussi bien que son visage…

Et ça me fait chaud au cœur…

Si chaud que je pourrais me rouler à poil dans la neige sans avoir froid, s'il y en avait ici, au Paradis…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	48. Convalescence Au Paradis 1

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

…

Ma beta est toujours Mistycal… Mérite vos applaudissements pour sa constance…

…

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de –Douceurfamille – Lul -**

OoOoOoO

.

**Convalescence Au Paradis 1**

**Acte 1 : Retrouvailles**

**Harry**

La réunion de l'ordre aura lieu demain.

Enfin, le demain du Paradis bien sûr.

Après tout, rien ne presse. Nous sommes ici pour environ un mois et demi. Et puis cela permettra à tout le monde de passer une soirée paisible, de récupérer un peu des évènements de la nuit dernière et du manque de sommeil. Ainsi, nous aurons l'esprit plus clair pour réfléchir et prendre des décisions.

Cela vaut mieux, effectivement, me dis-je, en réprimant un bâillement.

Cependant, il est un peu tôt pour aller se coucher. Pour les gosses surtout, qui sont encore en pleine forme. Après tout il n'est que 19h30, dans le temps normal. Nous ne pouvons pas décemment les envoyer au lit à cette heure. Et puis, ici, le soleil n'est pas encore couché et ça fait du bien de profiter de sa lumière et de sa chaleur. Alors, comme Jérémy et Adrian sont très curieux de faire connaissance avec le campement et son organisation, nous décidons de leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Mon petit frère est totalement émerveillé. Il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui et de me remercier pour cette superbe surprise, même si je lui ai assuré à plusieurs reprises, que c'est à Maman Nally qu'il la doit…

Bien entendu, Alioth et Astoria qui nous suivent dans la visite, racontent avec animation leur précédent séjour ici. Evidemment, Astoria le fait avec forces gestes, traduits par Dennis, qui est sorti de son isolement juste après le dîner…

Pauvre Dennis. Il a l'air un peu éteint. Naturellement, il est content de retrouver ses amis, mais je crois bien que son séjour en isolement l'a fait grandir d'un sacré coup. Il a perdu de son insouciance, c'est sûr. Il a dû prendre conscience que son geste a eu vraiment des conséquences très graves pour Brandburgy et que, s'il a échappé de peu au Conseil de Discipline grâce à l'intervention des Préfètes et Préfets, il risque fort d'être l'objet d'une vengeance un jour ou l'autre…

Bien entendu, Colin qui est également du séjour, lui a appris que ses parents ont été mis à l'abri au Village des Elfes. Il a eu l'air drôlement soulagé de l'apprendre. Pas de doute qu'il s'était fait du mouron pour eux…

« C'est ici, que Ron s'est battu avec le Monstre qui voulait tuer Miho ! » s'exclame soudainement Alioth, quand nous traversons la clairière, dans laquelle tous les gars et filles du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ont campé durant plusieurs mois…

Je frémis et j'ai la désagréable sensation de sentir à nouveau les griffes du Loup monstrueux s'enfoncer dans mes chairs et m'arracher les entrailles….

J'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau, ce jour-là…

Je devrais dire aussi. Car j'ai risqué la laisser à Priest Hole Manor il n'y a pas si longtemps… J'en prends cruellement conscience, quand je me réveille des cauchemars que je fais encore souvent la nuit…

« Un Monstre ? Pourquoi voulait-il tuer Miho ? » demande Jérémy, l'air nettement moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'être ici, en se tournant brusquement vers moi…

« Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi il voulait tuer Miho. Mais il ne pourra plus revenir ici, puisqu'il est mort. Il n'y a plus de danger Jérémy… » réponds-je, d'une voix douce et apaisante.

« Mais s'il y en a un autre qui vient ? » insiste-t-il cependant, le regard anxieux.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Maman Nally s'est assurée que plus aucun Monstre ne puisse venir nous attaquer... » réponds-je, avec assurance.

« Ouais ! Et puis, même s'il y en a encore un qui vient, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Parce que Ron est là et il le tuera comme il a tué l'autre ! » s'exclame Alioth, avant d'entamer le récit de la bagarre impressionnante entre Ron et le Loup…

Jérémy semble sincèrement admiratif, quand il jette des coups d'œil vers Ron, qui nous suit en bavardant avec Draco, Théo et Adrian…

« C'est vrai que tu es un Animagus Grizzly, Ron ? » demande-t-il quand Alioth achève son récit…

Pour toute réponse, Ron se transforme et, au grand plaisir d'Alioth, Astoria et Jérémy, il se met à gronder et faire semblant de les courser dans toute la plaine. Finalement, il revient vers nous avec les trois mômes perchés sur son dos. Autant dire qu'ils sont ravis et fiers de se balader sur le dos d'un Grizzly. Dennis, lui, les regarde avec le sourire indulgent de l'adolescent qu'il est devenu lors de son séjour seul, dans une Tourelle…

Ouais, changé Dennis… Il y a trois jours de cela, je gage qu'il se serait mêlé à leur jeu…

Le tour du propriétaire maintenant fini, nous nous installons paresseusement au bord de la rivière, où les plus jeunes prennent un bain en s'éclaboussant parfois dans de grands éclats de rire, tandis que nous répondons à la multitude de questions posée par Adrian.

Il est très curieux de commencer l'entraînement, d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc également. Mais surtout de découvrir ses aptitudes au combat. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il veuille en découdre avec les Mangemorts, c'est surtout qu'il veut être certain de pouvoir se défendre, si sa route vient à en croiser. Et ça, il sait que cela viendra qu'il le veuille ou non. C'est inévitable. Pré Au Lard ou le Chemin de Traverse peuvent être attaqués, lorsqu'il y va en course.…

Et bien sûr, il répondra à l'appel de l'Ordre, en cas de nécessité...

Doucement, le Soleil commence à descendre à l'horizon. Alors nous revenons vers le campement de Yourtes et nous nous séparons. Je vais installer Jérémy, dans celle qu'il va partager avec Dennis et Alioth. Elle est douillette et mon petit frère est ravi de la découvrir. Puis il passe vite fait dans la salle de bains, pour enfiler son pyjama et se brosser les dents, avant de venir se mettre au lit. Je l'embrasse, pour lui dire bonsoir et lui recommande de ne pas veiller trop tard avec ses copains, avant de regagner ma Yourte.

Draco et Neville sont déjà au lit et Ron, qui m'attendait avachi dans un fauteuil, se lève aussitôt mon entrée, me saisit la main et m'entraîne sans attendre vers notre chambre.

C'est la première fois que nous avons vraiment de l'intimité, depuis la rentrée. Je suis crevé, presque vidé. Mais j'ai besoin de partager un petit moment de tendresse avec lui. Alors, la porte à peine fermée derrière nous, je me coule dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser avec toute la force de mon amour pour lui.

Ron me soulève et je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille. Notre baiser se prolonge, tendre et doux. Un vrai baiser de retrouvailles…

« Putain, Harry ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… » souffle Ron, lorsque nos bouches se séparent, son front contre le mien, son regard vrillé dans mes yeux..

Les siens brillent de larmes contenues et je le sens trembler de tous ses membres, quand il me serre de nouveau très fort contre lui…

« J'ai eu peur aussi. Mais même si je me croyais parfois perdu ou que je me sentais parfois seul et abandonné, je savais au fond de mon cœur que tu viendrais me sauver. Et tu l'as fait.… » souffle-je en retour, en caressant du bout des doigts ses tempes blanchies

« C'est ma faute, si tu t'es retrouvé là-bas. Si tu avais eu ta Bague.. » commence-t-il, d'une voix étranglée, avant que je ne l'interrompe en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes

Je savais que nous aurions cette conversation un jour. Depuis mon réveil à Poudlard je l'attendais. Sa culpabilité m'envahissait, coulait vers moi par vagues quand il me veillait. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas abordé le sujet plus tôt, je l'ignore, mais je savais que je devais attendre, le laisser en parler de lui-même…

« Non, c'est la mienne, Ron. Uniquement la mienne. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'avais moi aussi envie de faire l'amour avec toi. J'aurais pu te dire d'attendre trois secondes, le temps de reprendre mes effets. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Souviens-toi avec quelle fièvre je me suis jeté sur toi et que je t'ai soufflé à l'oreille d'aller vers ta chambre. Plus tard, alors que nous parlions avec Draco, j'ai pensé à aller récupérer ma Bague, avec mon Portoloin et le Chrono, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai retardé le moment. Alors tu vois, je suis le seul responsable dans cette histoire. Toi, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Tu m'as sauvé, Ron. Tu m'as sauvé presque au prix de ta vie… » assure-je, en le serrant très fort à mon tour

Il est soulagé que je ne lui en veuille pas. Il réside cependant une toute petite pointe de doute dans son esprit, quant à sa responsabilité dans ma distraction. Elle s'estompera avec le temps. Il finira par reconnaître que cela ne sert à rien de culpabiliser. Qu'il n'est pas responsable de la souffrance qui a été la mienne, là-bas, à Priest Hole Manor.

Je l'embrasse, tenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains, avant de plonger de nouveau mes yeux dans son regard clair…

Il est si intense qu'il me vrille sur place, d'une bouffée d'amour presque étouffante…

Merlin ! Comme je l'aime !

Et je lui dis avec ma bouche et mes mains.

Je pars à la redécouverte de son corps, m'attardant longuement sur ses cicatrices d'amour, tandis qu'il fait connaissance avec les cicatrices de haine que Voldemort a gravées sur ma peau.

Notre plaisir est fait de caresses légères et de baisers doux. De regards tendres et de sourires.

Pas de sexe.

Cela n'a pas lieu d'être ce soir. Nous aurons tout le temps demain et les nuits suivantes. Ce soir, nous avons juste besoin de nous frôler, de nous toucher avec légèreté. De nous repaître du regard, de la chaleur de l'autre. Et de notre amour, si profond, que nos cœurs, nos esprits et notre Magie ont pu se rejoindre, alors que nous étions séparés par des centaines de kilomètres et une Barrière de Magie Noire, d'une terrible puissance…

Je l'aime et je m'endors le cœur apaisé.

Rien, jamais, ne pourra nous séparer.

Pas même la mort.

Je le sais…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Comme d'habitude, je me réveille très tôt. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Neville et, après une bonne douche bien chaude, je sors de la Yourte.

La fraîcheur du petit matin achève de me réveiller. Le Soleil se lève tout juste entre deux montagnes. Je le regarde éclabousser peu à peu la rivière de ses rayons lumineux, avant de me glisser dans la Yourte où dorment Jérémy, Alioth et Dennis, histoire de voir comment ils vont.

Jérémy surtout. Je sais que Harry apprécierait, que je m'inquiète de lui. Lui-même n'aurait pas manqué de venir le voir s'il était réveillé déjà…

Alioth et Dennis dorment encore comme des bienheureux, mais Jérémy est assis sur son lit. Il s'étire, les yeux gonflés du sommeil qui s'enfuit et bâillant à se décrocher les mâchoires. Cela ne m'étonne pas, car c'est un lève-tôt lui aussi. Je le savais. Cela m'agaçait assez, durant les semaines qui ont précédé Halloween, de le voir rejoindre notre Salle Commune et venir s'installer dans le fauteuil juste à côté du mien, auprès de la Cheminée. A l'époque, je recherchais surtout la solitude et je me méfiais de tout et de tout le monde…

Même des mioches…

Je m'approche de lui, à pas de loup afin de ne pas gêner ses copains, pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et l'inviter à se joindre à moi, dans mon petit tour matinal du campement. Après, je l'emmènerai dans la grotte pour prendre un petit déjeuner, puis nous irons traire les vaches décide-je, tandis qu'il part se préparer dans la salle de bains.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, il a pris sa douche et enfilé ses vêtements. Nous sortons sous le soleil, certes encore pâlichon, mais qui darde ardemment l'air pour le réchauffer. Jérémy prend visiblement plaisir à se promener avec moi et regarde partout avec un intérêt curieux, posant des questions, effectuant des remarques pertinentes.

« J'aime bien depuis que je suis avec vous. Je me sens plus… plus… » déclare-t-il soudain, avant de s'arrêter, sourcils froncés sur les mots qui ne viennent pas…

« Plus léger ? Comme si on t'avait enlevé un carcan qui pesait des tonnes de tes épaules ? » propose-je, en me souvenant de ce que j'ai ressenti, après avoir ôté mon masque et m'être confié à Harry, lors de mon premier séjour ici…

« Ouais… J'ai le droit d'être… vrai… Tu comprends ? » dit-il, en levant des yeux anxieux vers moi.

« Oui. Tu as le droit de pleurer et d'avoir peur ou de rire et d'être heureux… Ouais, je comprends. Ça m'a fait ça à moi aussi. Je me suis senti libre, pour la première fois de ma vie quand Harry et moi nous sommes devenus amis. C'était ici et depuis, je considère cet endroit comme le Paradis… » réponds-je, en lui souriant.

Il hoche la tête et reprend sa marche, sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, savourant simplement cette petite balade autour du campement, que je retrouve avec un ineffable bonheur.

« Jodie m'a dit que je devais m'enlever ça de la tête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que ma mère et mon petit frère viendront me voir et que maman demandera la protection de l'Ordre… » dit-il finalement dans un souffle, le regard maintenant assombri de tristesse

« Je ne connais pas ta mère. Comment est-elle ? » m'enquiers-je, pas trop sûr de ce que je peux répondre d'autre à sa remarque.

Pauvre gosse.

Ça doit être dur pour lui, de penser que ses parents sont toujours du côté de Voldemort, malgré ce qu'il a fait à leur fils…

« Ça dépend. Quelques fois elle est gentille. Mais ce n'est pas souvent… Je crois… Je crois que c'est à cause de grand-père et grand-mère … Ils disent toujours qu'il ne faut pas gâter les enfants. Qu'il faut qu'ils apprennent à obéir, à travailler et à se tenir comme il faut. Et parfois, je pense que s'ils n'étaient pas là, maman serait gentille tout le temps et qu'elle serait venue me voir dès qu'elle a su que je n'étais plus captif. Je crois aussi, que si elle n'a pas répondu à ma lettre, c'est parce que mes grands-parents l'ont empêchée de le faire. C'est grand-père qui commande à la maison et après lui, c'est grand-mère qui dirige les femmes. Alors c'est possible, que ce soit à cause d'eux tout ça. Qu'elle fait comme si je n'existais plus…» répond Jérémy, la voix nouée, en tortillant un long brin d'herbe entre ses doigts.

Je déglutis avec peine. Cela me rappelle tellement l'éducation que j'ai reçue de Lucius ! Je me demande si Jérémy a été battu lui aussi…

« Eh bien… Si c'est ça, peut-être qu'un jour ta mère trouvera le moyen de venir à Poudlard, avec ton petit frère. Elle pourrait dire par exemple qu'elle va se promener avec lui et filer en douce… » suggère-je avec douceur, sincèrement chagriné pour lui.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir toute seule. Grand-père dit que cela ne se fait pas qu'une femme sorte, sans son mari ou un chaperon. Mon oncle Edward l'accompagnait quand elle est venue pour le Conseil de Discipline. Jodie m'a dit qu'elle l'a vu… Il est… Il est méchant oncle Edward. C'est… C'est toujours lui qui… qui donne les punitions avec la badine…. Mon père… Lui, mon père… Il… Il jette des Sorts Cuisants… » explique Jérémy, avec hésitation et d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

Il est secoué d'un long frisson, tandis que mon bide se tort.

« J'étais battu, moi aussi, quand mon père n'était pas satisfait de moi… » souffle-je, pour qu'il sache combien je le comprends et qu'il peut me parler de tout ça sans être gêné.

Je ne me gausserai pas de lui, ni ne le jugerai. J'aurai toujours une oreille attentive, s'il veut en parler, lui dis-je et il acquiesce. Puis nous nous remettons en route, en silence et bientôt je l'invite à entrer dans la grotte qui sert de cuisine.

Mon appétit est coupé, mais je prendrais bien un thé, avant d'aller m'occuper des vaches et Jérémy voudra peut-être manger quelque chose. Le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt. Je suis sûr que c'est Dobby qui l'a fait. Je reconnais sa façon de présenter les plats. Je me demande où il peut-être maintenant. Comme nous venons d'arriver, il ne doit pas avoir grand travail à faire encore. Il est peut-être parti se reposer…

Je propose à Jérémy de se servir ce qu'il veut, pendant que je verse le thé dans les tasses. Puis nous nous assoyons à table. Jérémy a choisi des œufs brouillés et un peu de bacon, mais, il chipote dans son assiette. Toute la quiétude dont il avait fait preuve au début de notre promenade, s'est envolée…

« Ta mère parlait-elle quelque fois de Voldemort ? » demande-je doucement, cherchant à cerner sa mère, histoire de savoir s'il faut encourager ses espoirs ou non

Est-elle froide et distante avec lui parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix ? Ou est-elle en accord avec les grands-parents, leurs principes éducatifs très stricts et les maltraitances ?

« Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, ma mère. Je l'ai quelques fois entendue dire à mon père qu'il avait raison, quand il parlait de lui. Mais… maintenant je ne suis plus sûr. Je crois… On aurait dit… Je ne sais pas. C'est que mon père, il n'est pas souvent gentil avec elle non plus. Ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup devant nous, nos parents. Mais quand il a un peu trop bu, mon père devient plus bavard. Et il dit que ma mère est moche, qu'elle était à Poufsouffle parce qu'elle est bête. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas vraiment pour lui finalement. Et qu'elle disait à mon père qu'il avait raison, pour avoir la paix… » répond Jérémy, les yeux dans le vague, avec un rien d'espoir dans la voix…

Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être dans sa position. Voir les liens avec sa famille coupés aussi brusquement. Putain… Ses parents et ses grands-parents doivent bien savoir ce que Voldemort lui a fait ! Comment peuvent-ils lui rester fidèles dans ces conditions ?

Son père est au Manoir. Je le sais. Pa nous l'a dit. Et même s'il était à Azkaban jusqu'au jour où Harry et Jérémy se sont évadés, il ne peut pas ignorer ce que Voldemort a fait à son fils ! S'en fiche-t-il ?

Et concernant sa mère, Jérémy se raccroche-t-il à un espoir vain ou est-il dans le vrai ?

Peut-être a-t-il raison. Peut-être sa mère est-elle soumise à son père et à sa belle-famille, comme Maman l'était avec Lucius. Il est possible que Jodie, sa sœur, ait mieux apprécié la situation. Après tout, elle est plus âgée. J'essayerai de lui parler de tout cela un jour. En attendant, je n'aime pas voir Jérémy comme ça.

Que lui dirait Harry ?

Harry tâcherait de lui rendre le sourire. Il le rassurerait, comme il m'a rassuré moi, quand j'avais le bide noué de trouille pour maman…

« Si ta mère ne partage pas les idées de Voldemort et qu'elle est retenue contre son gré par tes grands-parents, alors dès que nous le pourrons, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Théo et moi, nous irons la chercher. Et ton petit frère aussi… » dis-je sur une impulsion, en reposant ma tasse sur ma soucoupe.

« C'est vrai ? » demande Jérémy, en levant brusquement des yeux pleins d'espoir vers moi.

« Oui. C'est vrai. Je t'en fais la promesse. Ne suis-je pas allé délivrer ma mère du Manoir Malfoy, avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville ? Alors je peux bien aller délivrer la tienne, si elle est prisonnière. Nous étudierons la question, avec Pa et Tatie Nally. Ils trouveront bien le moyen de savoir quelles sont ses convictions et sa situation exacte. Tu peux leur faire confiance là-dessus. » assure-je, d'un ton convaincu

« Ce serait… Ce serait formidable ! » s'exclame Jérémy, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

« Ouais. Mais en attendant, toi, il faut que tu deviennes fort et que tu t'entraînes sérieusement, pour pouvoir botter le derrière des Ânes Bâtés de ton année, s'ils essayent de t'attaquer. Vous allez être protégés, mais on ne sait jamais, hein ? Alors commence par manger tout ce que tu as dans ton assiette. Et prends un fruit aussi. Tiens, une banane. C'est solide, ça te tiendra au corps… » déclare-je, en saisissant une banane dans la corbeille à fruit, pour la poser à côté de son assiette

« D'accord ! » s'exclame Jérémy, dont le visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire, avant d'attaquer ses œufs brouillés et son bacon, avec un appétit retrouvé..

Et je ne doute pas qu'il mettra toute son ardeur pour effectuer les exercices durant les entraînements. Que ce soit à la Moldue ou avec la Magie…

J'espère seulement que je ne me suis pas avancé trop vite et que je pourrai tenir la promesse que je viens de lui faire. Que je ne lui ai pas mis de faux espoirs dans la tête. Que se passera-t-il pour lui, si nous venons à apprendre que sa mère est pro-Voldemort ? Comment prendra-t-il la chose ?

Chaque question en son temps, dirait Pa. Commençons par trouver les réponses aux premières, avant de chercher la solution aux suivantes. Pour l'heure, laissons le profiter de son répit au Paradis, se refaire une belle santé et découvrir les joies de la vie…

Aussi, laisse-je de côté ces questions, pour reporter mon attention sur l'instant présent. Jérémy a fini de manger. Il s'essuie la bouche et va se laver les mains au lavabo, tandis que je dépose nos tasses, son assiette et ses couverts sales dans le bac de plonge…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande-t-il, en se séchant les mains avec un torchon propre.

« Maintenant, je vais te montrer comment on trait les vaches. C'est la règle ici, il faut participer aux corvées si tu veux rester et pouvoir t'entraîner avec les autres. Et je suis sûr que Harry sera fier de toi, quand tu lui raconteras que tu sais traire une vache…» réponds-je, en me levant de ma chaise

Jérémy écarquille les yeux. J'y vois de la crainte, mais il me suit sans rechigner hors de la grotte. Nous longeons le potager et je respire à fond la bonne odeur des feuilles des pieds de tomates, déjà bien réchauffées par le Soleil, puis nous entrons dans la grotte qui sert d'étable. Il n'y a que trois vaches cette fois, alors qu'il y en avait une bonne vingtaine lors de notre dernier séjour. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup moins de monde aujourd'hui. Je donne une paire de bottes à Jérémy et j'enfile les miennes. Puis je lui explique ce qu'il faut faire, tandis que nous avançons côté à côté vers une vache. Soudainement, il me prend la main, la serrant très fort, avant de s'arrêter net.

« Tu as peur ? » demande-je avec douceur.

Question idiote. Il est évident qu'il a peur. Il est affreusement pâle. Et il acquiesce simplement de la tête, la voix trop nouée sans doute pour prononcer un seul mot.

« Eh bien… Si tu ne veux pas… » commence-je, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe vivement

« Non ! Harry a dit qu'on ne me forcerait pas, mais je veux le faire… » assure-t-il, d'une voix qui manque cependant de fermeté, en levant son visage vers moi.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà parlé de ça avec Harry, ni que tu as peur des vaches. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler encore tous les deux. S'il avait su que je t'emmènerais si tôt ce matin, sans doute m'en aurait-il dit deux mots hier avant de venir et alors, je ne t'aurais as proposé de faire ce travail avec moi. Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? » m'enquiers-je, en le fixant dans les yeux

Il transpire et sa main est moite dans la mienne. Mais il hoche la tête avec vigueur pour acquiescer.

Je me dis alors, que les gosses sont vraiment prêts à tout, pour obtenir la reconnaissance de ceux qu'ils aiment. Et je sais que rien ne peut motiver davantage Jérémy, que de recevoir l'approbation de Harry. Il est son idole. Son grand frère qui l'a protégé contre Voldemort…

Or, ne lui ai-je pas dit que Harry serait fier d'apprendre qu'il sait traire une vache ?

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Le persuader que cela n'a pas d'importance ? Que Harry comprend sa peur ? Ou dois-je l'encourager à dépasser cette crainte ? S'il dépasse celle-ci, il saura qu'il a des ressources en lui et pourra petit à petit affronter ses autres peurs, puis ses terreurs. C'est ce que Tatie Nally, Pa et Remus nous ont appris durant les entraînements…

Et je sais que je peux accompagner Jérémy sur cette voie, maintenant, en dépassant sa peur des vaches…

« D'accord. Je vais rester auprès de toi et tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Et quand nous aurons fini, tu n'auras plus aussi peur des vaches. Et je viendrai les traire avec toi quand tu voudras recommencer, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus peur du tout… » assure-je avec douceur

Je l'encourage à bien respirer et à avancer quand il se sentira prêt. Il ferme les yeux et inspire et expire plusieurs fois, selon mes indications. Puis il avance lentement vers la vache. Je lui fais toucher le flanc de la bête, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret que je fais venir d'un coup de Baguette. Enfin, je place un seau sous les mamelles gonflées de lait et je prends place à côté de lui, m'agenouillant dans la paille sale. Peu m'importe de salir mon treillis, je me changerai tout à l'heure, Jérémy a besoin que je reste très proche de lui.

Voilà, nous sommes prêts. Je nettoie les mamelles, avec de l'eau bien chaude puis j'explique à Jérémy comment positionner sa main autour du pis de la vache, pour la traire.

La vache est tranquille, docile. Elle se laisse faire sans beugler, ni bouger un sabot. Merci Tatie Nally, je suis sûre qu'elle y est pour quelque chose…

Jérémy m'écoute attentivement, le souffle un peu retenu. Il observe chacun de mes gestes, puis, quand vient son tour, il respire de nouveau profondément, avant de prendre deux pis entre ses mains. Je referme mes mains sur les siennes et nous trayons la vache ensemble. Et, quand je sens qu'il a bien compris la technique, je le laisse faire seul.

Il se débrouille bien, s'appliquant avec sérieux, l'air concentré. Sur son front, la sueur s'est évaporée. Il n'est pas encore totalement à l'aise, mais il se détend progressivement et je l'encourage, je lui assure qu'il se débrouille comme un chef. Et il sourit avec fierté…

Et je me sens heureux. J'avais déjà deux frères, de mon âge.

Maintenant j'en ai un petit …

Ouais… Je suis sûr que Harry sera d'accord, pour partager son petit frère avec moi…

Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'un jour, nous pourrons aller chercher sa mère. Qu'elle sera soulagée et heureuse de venir avec nous…

Sinon, je partagerai Maman avec lui…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Espions En Questions**

**Hermione**

Tout le monde est là. La réunion va pouvoir commencer.

Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai suffisamment de parchemins et d'encre, pour prendre des notes. Car en l'absence de Remus, je me suis proposée pour le remplacer au poste de secrétaire de séance et je compte bien lui faciliter la tâche, quand il devra retranscrire le rapport de cette réunion, dans le Registre des Archives de l'Ordre…

« Bien, le premier point de la réunion de ce jour, concerne la mission d'Algie et Rupert. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort veut entrer en possession de toutes les traductions et des écrits originaux, qui évoquent le Chemin des Âmes et nos deux amis sont chargés de découvrir ces ouvrages avant Yaxley et Bletchley, tous deux mandatés par Voldemort pour les trouver. Algie et Rupert, sont venus me voir ce matin, pour m'annoncer qu'ils ont effectué une grande avancée dans leurs propres recherches. En effet, ils sont entrés en possession d'un carnet, renfermant de très précieux renseignements. Ce carnet a appartenu au petit-fils de l'homme qui a écrit la version Grecque et ils espèrent trouver incessamment les écrits originaux, sous forme d'un Volumen… » commence le professeur Dumbledore, avant de boire une gorgée du thé que vient de lui servir Tante Molly.

« Ah ! On pouvait compter sur ç'vieux baroudeur d'Algie, pour dénicher une perle rare et couper l'herbe sous l'pied d'Voldemort ! » s'exclame Maugrey Fol Œil, l'air très satisfait.

« La perle rare n'est pas encore dénichée, Alastor, même si nous sommes encore en droit de l'espérer. Algie et Rupert sont repartis aussitôt après leur visite, pour la Suède, où il est possible que le Volumen soit encore. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est, un Volumen ? » demande Draco, en haussant un sourcil vers le professeur

« C'est un document, plus ou moins long, rattaché à deux cylindres de bois. Il est enroulé autour de l'un des deux cylindres et, à mesure de la lecture, on l'enroule autour de l'autre. Les premiers Volumens étaient en papyrus, qui est une matière très fragile. C'est pourquoi les égyptiens ont inventé cette technique, pour préserver leurs écrits. C'est très ancien et très rare maintenant. A partir du IIIème siècle, on lui a préféré le Codex, qui est l'assemblage de plusieurs cahiers de parchemins pliés en deux ou même en quatre. Ces cahiers sont cousus ensemble et ajustés d'une reliure. En fait, le Codex est l'ancêtre du livre tel qu'on le connait maintenant… » réponds-je, en lieu et place de notre Directeur

« Merci Hermione. Je ne doutais pas que je pouvais compter sur toi pour une explication enrichie de quelques éléments d'information complémentaires. Grâce à toi, me voilà un peu plus cultivé… » déclare Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin…

Je me sens un peu rougir sous son regard. J'ai l'horrible impression d'un retour en arrière et et d'être de nouveau la « miss-je-sais-tout » ennuyeuse et pompeuse qui gonflait parfois mes amis…

« Soit un peu charitable, Draco. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione ne nous avait pas inondés de son savoir. Ça commençait à me manquer. Et je parie que tôt ou tard, on aurait entendu parler de Codex. C'est logique après tout. Il doit bien y en avoir un ou deux, parmi les traductions que recherche Voldemort. Alors au moins, on saura ce que c'est quand on en parlera… » sourit Harry, en passant son bras sur mon épaule, pour me serrer contre son flanc.

Et il m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de me sourire avec tendresse, tandis que je le remercie d'un regard et que Draco me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il plaisantait. Il me serre la main et je me sens rassurée.

C'était juste une plaisanterie. Pourquoi l'ai-je pris comme un reproche ? Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus tard.

« Il est effectivement, question de Codex, dans le rapport que m'ont fait Algie et Rupert ce matin et je remercie Hermione pour avoir anticipé en précisant ce que c'est. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore en me saluant d'un petit signe de tête, avant de poursuivre : « Grâce au précieux carnet qu'ils ont trouvé à la Citadelle de Lille, dans le Nord de la France, Algie et Rupert ont découvert, que l'auteur de la version Grecque, étaient en possession des Codex rédigés en Latin, Egyptien et Araméen. Ces ouvrages lui ont été volés, en même temps que sa traduction en Grec, alors qu'il séjournait à Venise où il était sur la piste du Volumen. Le petit-fils du traducteur, a effectué son enquête, à Venise. Il a alors appris deux faits essentiels. D'abord le nom des voleurs, puis que son grand-père avait fini par découvrir un indice menant en Suède, pays où il fût terrassé par la maladie qui le rongeait depuis de nombreux mois. A ce propos, Algie pense que c'est à cause de sa maladie, qui touchait le cerveau, que la version en Grecque est souvent très approximative… »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'interrompt, pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé, tandis que chacun absorbe ce qu'il vient de nous raconter.

« A-t-il trouvé le Volumen, avant de mourir ? » demande Oncle Arthur, sourcils froncés.

« Nous l'ignorons. Mais le Registre des Familles Sorcières de France, indique que son petit-fils s'est définitivement installé en Suède et qu'il a fini ses jours dans la même demeure que son grand-père… Il semble que ce garçon ait éprouvé de forts sentiments de tendresse pour son aïeul et qu'il lui tenait à cœur de poursuivre sa quête. Algie et Rupert doutent qu'il ait renoncé à chercher… Aussi, pensent-ils que le vieil homme avait trouvé et caché le Volumen dans cette demeure. Et que son petit-fils est allé y vivre, pour protéger le trésor après lequel son grand-père avait couru toute sa vie.» répond le professeur Dumbledore, qui refuse d'un geste la part de gâteau que Tante Narcissa lui propose.

« Et les voleurs ? Qui étaient-ils ? Le petit-fils a-t-il pu leur reprendre les autres livres ? Pardon, Codex.. » s'enquiert Kingsley, en me jetant un petit clin d'œil

« Peu importe le nom des voleurs. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils agissaient dans l'intérêt de Pancratius Malfoy… » répond abruptement le professeur Dumbledore, ce qui provoque quelques remous parmi nous

De la part de Draco notamment, qui sursaute et renverse à demi son jus de citrouille.

« Pancratius Malfoy ? Mais c'est mon aïeul au cinquième degré ! Alors cela explique que Voldemort ait été en possession de la version Grecque ! Il l'aura découverte dans la bibliothèque familiale ou dans le bureau de Lucius… Mais dans ce cas, où sont les autres ouvrages ? Ils n'ont sûrement pas été vendus, puisqu'ils forment un ensemble. Sont-ils aussi au Manoir ? Non, ça ce serait étonnant. Voldemort a dû consulter tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque et du bureau avant de lancer Yaxley et Bletchley à leur recherche. Dans le coffre de Lucius à Gringotts peut-être ? » réfléchit-il tout haut, avec un peu de précipitation…

« Ils ne sont pas dans son coffre. Je suis allé vérifier cet après-midi, à la demande du professeur Dumbledore… » répond Bill, l'air déçu

« Mmmm… Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas clair… Pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il rien demandé à Lucius ? Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger à ce propos ? » demande Tante Narcissa, sourcils froncés

« Peut-être que Voldemort était persuadé que Lucius ne les possédait pas ? Ou peut-être l'a-t-il interrogé, mais que nous ne le savons pas, parce qu'il l'a fait avant que Dobby soit allé poser des caméras au Manoir et que Lucius ignorait ce que sont devenus ces ouvrages ? Ou peut-être encore n'a-t-il rien demandé à Lucius, car il veut garder ses projets secrets. Après tout, les ouvrages ont pu être vendus par Pancratius lui-même et Voldemort peut avoir trouvé la version Grecque ailleurs qu'au Manoir Malfoy » propose Kingsley, le visage chiffonné sur sa réflexion

« Effectivement, Kingsley. Et souvenez-vous que Voldemort a précisé, avant d'envoyer Yaxley et Bletchley en mission, qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui revêtait une importance capitale pour ses futurs projets. Il y a deux semaines, quand Lucius l'a interrogé sur la mission de ces deux Mangemorts, Voldemort lui a menti et quand Yaxley et Bletchley sont venus lui rendre compte le dimanche soir suivant, il leur a fait prêter Serment sur leur vie de ne rien révéler de l'objet de leur mission à ses autres Serviteurs. Même s'il s'agissait de Lucius ou de Bellatrix. Et tels qu'il a formulé ses propos, Yaxley est persuadé que lui-même et Bletchley remplaceront Lucius et Bellatrix aux premières places aux côtés de Voldemort, si tous deux réussissent cette mission… » répond le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton doux, presque ailleurs

Lui aussi, semble réfléchir encore à toutes ces questions, même si je ne doute pas qu'il l'ait déjà fait longuement depuis ce matin…

« Oui, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude Voldemort compartimente ses rangs, donnant des tout petits bouts d'information concernant ses projets, seulement quand c'est nécessaire et sous couvert du secret aux Mangemorts chargés de mission. Il a toujours fonctionné ainsi. La seule nouveauté, c'est qu'il a fait prêter Serment à Yaxley et Bletchley. Cela révèle combien il est ébranlé dans la certitude d'avoir une emprise absolue sur ses Serviteurs, depuis que Parkinson a pris l'initiative d'attaquer le Poudlard Express, pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle » déclare Tonton Sev, les yeux plissés

« Oui. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu à redouter que ses Serviteurs fassent passer leurs intérêts personnels avant les siens. Edmond Parkinson l'a fait. Le Russe également, en lui enlevant Ievguenia. Et, il a pensé que Lucrèce Zabini était complice de l'évasion de Harry… Tant de désobéissance, a de quoi faire vaciller ses certitudes, quant à son autorité. Il a donc décidé de prendre des mesures plus drastiques encore, pour asseoir sa position et protéger le secret de ses projets. Je pense qu'il confiera de moins en moins de missions importantes même à ses plus fidèles serviteurs, comme Bellatrix, Rabastan Lestrange et Dolohov. Cela ne les satisfera pas et les bases de son organisation s'effriteront peu à peu. Il perdra leur confiance et les luttes intestines pour obtenir une place de choix auprès de lui, s'intensifieront, créant des dégâts certains dans ses rangs. Et si cela perdure trop longtemps et que les Mangemorts de son cercle le plus fermé commencent à se sentir spoliés, peut-être même des complots contre lui s'organiseront-ils… » renchérit Tatie Nally, qui semble réfléchir à voix haute…

« Tant mieux si cela se passe comme ça et qu'ils finissent tous par s'entretuer. Ceci dit, cela ne nous apprend rien sur la localisation de ces fameux bouquins qu'il veut à tout prix…» déclare Ron, d'un ton neutre, en se servant une tasse de thé.

Soudainement, Draco qui était resté plongé dans ses réflexions depuis quelques minutes, se lève d'un bond

« Mon coffre ! Maman, tu as dit qu'il y avait des livres dans mon coffre, probablement entreposés là pour faire de la place dans celui de Lucius ! Peut-être que les Codex sont parmi eux ! » s'exclame-t-il, le regard brillant

« Mais oui ! C'est possible ! Bill, je sais que vous vous êtes déjà assuré que ces livres ne concernaient pas la Magie Noire. Mais à cette époque, vous n'avez pas prêté plus attention aux sujets traités par ces ouvrages ! Pourriez-vous aller vérifier que ce ne sont pas les autres traductions ? » s'exclame à son tour Tante Narcissa, ses yeux brillants autant que ceux de Draco…

« Pas de problème. Je le ferai avec plaisir à la première heure lundi… » répond Bill, avec un sourire

« Ah ça ! Ce s'rait un joli coup dur pour Voldemort, si ç'qu'il cherche est dans l'coffre de Draco ! Sûr que s'il vient à l'savoir, Lucius se prendra une raclée magistrale ! » tonne Maugrey, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il m'ôte presque les mots de la bouche. Au fond de moi, je suis sûr que Bill trouvera les livres ou Codex, comme on veut. Car je vois mal l'un des ancêtres de Draco, se défaire d'une quelconque de ses possessions malhonnêtement acquise…

« C'est certain. Mais pour qu'il l'apprenne, il faudrait que Yaxley et Bletchley viennent eux-mêmes à le savoir.» fait remarquer Charly, avec une moue qui traduit parfaitement ce qu'il pense des deux Mangemorts.

« Exact. Et où en sont-ils, de leurs recherches ces deux-là ? » demande Kingsley, en penchant la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore

« Ils sont en France, avec une bonne longueur de retard sur Algie et Rupert, bien sûr, mais il semble qu'ils aient placé des indicateurs un peu partout dans les Bibliothèques et Musées d'Europe. Gino, le stagiaire du Conservateur du Musée Sorcier de Paris, est l'un d'eux et les a prévenus qu'Algie et Rupert effectuaient des recherches à propos de Codex écrits en Araméen, Egyptien et Latin, tout comme eux. Yaxley et Bletchley les ont donc attaqués, avec le stagiaire, alors que nos amis se trouvaient avec le Conservateur du Musée Sorcier de Paris, Robert Duchêne, une vieille connaissance d'Algie. Ils voulaient les enlever, surtout Algie qui est réputé pour son érudition. Ils désiraient sans doute le faire parler de ses recherches d'une part et se servir de ses connaissances pour effectuer les leurs d'autre part. Mais grâce au concours de Robert Duchêne, Algie et Rupert ont pu s'échapper, puis se procurer le Registre des Familles Sorcières de France, au Château de Chantilly. Voldemort a été furieux lorsqu'il l'a appris. Même s'il n'a pas de certitude, il soupçonne fortement Algie et Rupert d'effectuer les mêmes recherches que ses Mangemorts et il a compris que le Registre allait fournir une aide précieuse à Algie et Rupert. Le Stagiaire ayant assuré que nos deux amis n'ont pas eu le temps de consulter les ouvrages du Musée, ni à la Bibliothèque, faute de temps, Voldemort a renvoyé Yaxley et Bletchley en France, pour le faire et surtout retrouver la trace d'Algie et Rupert… » explique le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que je vois le visage de Tatie Nally se faire de plus en plus rêveur…

Une idée germe dans son cerveau à propos de tout cela, j'en suis convaincue. Elle a toujours cet air-là, quand elle commence à élaborer des plans.

« Mmmm… Si les Codex sont dans le coffre de Draco, que diriez-vous si nous envoyions Yaxley et Bletchley sur la piste Vénitienne ? » murmure-t-elle, quand le professeur Dumbledore a fini ses explications

Tonton Sev la regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tu voudrais que Yaxley et Bletchley découvrent que Pancratius Malfoy a fait voler les traductions pour son compte, c'est cela ? Mais cette piste est sans doute complètement refroidie, pour ne pas dire gelée, depuis de très longues années. » dit-il, d'un ton dubitatif

« Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais nous pourrions la réchauffer sérieusement et même les envoyer sur une fausse piste concernant le Volumen. D'ailleurs savent-ils seulement qu'ils doivent chercher un Volumen ? » répond Tatie Nally, avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour faire cela ? » demande Tonton Sev, sourcils froncés

« Le stagiaire. Il est bien Italien, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? » répond Tatie, en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore qui hoche la tête, avant qu'elle ne précise : « Alors c'est lui qui enverra Yaxley et Bletchley sur Venise, où ils trouveront… des lettres… Oui, une correspondance privée, dans laquelle il sera fait état du vol et du Volumen… Je vais réfléchir à tout cela. »

Je ne doute pas qu'elle aura établi son plan point par point, avant la fin de notre séjour. Ni qu'elle en discutera longuement avec Tonton Sev, qui plisse lui-même les yeux sur la réflexion…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Nos affaires avancent semblent-il. Bien. Nous avons eu assez de déboires ces derniers temps, pour que la chance revienne un peu du côté de l'Ordre…

« Nous reviendrons sur votre idée, Nally, lorsqu'elle sera peaufinée. Et maintenant je vous propose de passer au point suivant, à moins que l'un d'entre vous ait quelque chose à ajouter, concernant la mission d'Algie et Rupert. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore qui regarde à la ronde.

Et comme chacun hoche négativement la tête, il poursuit :

« Voldemort est persuadé, après un contact avec son Espion de Poudlard, que Severus a créé une Potion qui permet à nos Membres, d'avoir une résistance physique et une puissance de Sorts accrues lors des combats. » explique-t-il, tandis que je jette un coup d'œil à Harry, Draco et Hermione.

Ça, nous le savons déjà. Tonton Sev nous a fait voir, à Harry et moi, la conversation entre Voldemort et Lucius. En revanche, à part Tatie, Tonton et mon père, personne parmi les autres Membres Décideurs n'a l'air informé encore…

« C'te bonne blague ! Il est vraiment incapable de reconnaitre que nous puissions être plus forts qu'ses Mangemorts, hein ! D'après lui, le fait qu'ils utilisent la Magie Noire devrait les rendre plus puissants qu'nous et leur permettre de nous balayer comme des mouch'rons, n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, en tapant sa cuisse du plat de la main.

« Effectivement, il y a des chances pour que ce soit cela, Alastor. Toujours est-il qu'il veut en savoir davantage sur cette Potion, utilisée selon son Espion, par les amis proches de Harry et Draco, lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en se tournant vers Fol Œil

« C'est de la Potion Revitalisante, dont il parle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça indique au moins une chose, c'est que son Espion n'est pas fortiche en Potion…» déclare Fred, avec un sourire narquois

« Ouais. Tu as raison, mon cher Fred. Sauf qu'il n'a certainement jamais vu la couleur de la Potion Revitalisante, selon la recette un chouia corsée de Tonton Sev. La nuance est infime, mais pour un œil exercée, c'est trompeur… » réplique Georges, non moins moqueur

« Tu suggères donc, mon cher Georges, que cet Espion serait au contraire un expert aussi balaise que Tonton Sev, pour reconnaître à coup sûr une Potion rien qu'à sa couleur ? Et que comme il n'a jamais vu la Potion Revitalisante selon la recette de Tonton et qu'il n'y a aucune autre Potion ayant exactement la même nuance de couleur que la sienne, il a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouveauté ? » demande Fred, d'un ton dubitatif

« Non, je pense au contraire qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais vu de Potion Revitalisante du tout. A Poudlard, c'est sûr, il n'aurait vu que celle selon la recette de Tonton Sev et aurait donc pu l'identifier aisément. Hors de Poudlard, à part à Ste Mangouste, on n'utilise pas cette Potion couramment. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne l'a sûrement ni vue, ni étudiée…» répond Georges, avec un regard rieur

« Elle au programme de fin de Sixième année. Mais j'en connais au moins un, à part Hermione, Harry et Ron, qui savait en faire et même de la Renforcée, en début de Sixième… » glisse Fred en coulant un regard vers Draco qui fait une grimace.

Il n'aime pas penser à cette époque, où il prenait cette Potion pour tenir le coup et faire face à la fatigue occasionnée par le manque de sommeil et ses cauchemars…

« Ouais. Mais que peut-on déduire de ça ? Pas grand-chose. Soit le gars n'a pas passé ses Buses, soit il les a passées et n'a pas inscrit Potion à ses Aspics, soit il est encore en début de Sixième et n'a pas eu la curiosité ou l'imprudence d'avancer tout seul dans le programme, en expérimentant les Potions de l'année suivante pendant les vacances, comme le faisaient certains de ma connaissance… » fait remarquer Charly, en haussant les épaules, avec un clin d'œil pour Fred et Georges, avant d'ajouter : « Ni étudiée lors d'un entraînement avec Sev, comme l'ont fait Harry, Ron et Hermione l'été dernier ou les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. plus récemment… »

Je soupire intérieurement. Avec les copains, nous sommes revenus sur cette question des dizaines de fois, depuis que Harry et moi sommes revenus du QG de l'Ordre, avec cette information… Et à chaque fois, nos réflexions étaient stériles…

« Fortiche ou pas en Potion ? A-t-il eu l'occasion ou non d'en boire lors de l'attaque ? Ou a-t-il seulement vu l'un de nos amis proches en boire et observé qu'après ça, l'ami en question avait un regain d'énergie ? Comment communique-t-il avec Voldemort ? Nous avons déjà retourné ces questions-là dans tous les sens, les gars. Cela ne nous a pas aidés à identifier notre Espion. Tout ce que nous savons avec certitude, c'est que c'est un garçon et qu'il est à Poudlard, probablement entre la Quatrième ou Cinquième et Septième année… » intervient Draco, qui lui, soupire ouvertement…

« Et qu'il porte un peu trop intérêt à Ginny et Luna. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais remarqué un gars qui les regarde de manière plus appuyée que les autres. » complète-je, avec froideur

A mes côtés, Harry sursaute et je me tourne vers lui, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif…

« C'est vrai, en ce qui nous concerne. Mais nous n'avons jamais évoqué l'intérêt qu'il porte à Ginny et Luna, avec l'ensemble du Comité, juste avec les Membres Décideurs… Nous devrions révéler ce détail à tout le monde. Nous serons alors davantage d'observateurs et nous finirons peut-être par le coincer grâce à ça… » dit-il, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même…

« J'en prends note, Harry… » souffle Hermione, en griffonnant immédiatement quelques mots sur un parchemin

« Puisque nous avons dérivé sur la question de l'Espion de Poudlard, autant aller jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare maintenant Harry, en regardant notre Directeur.

Et comme celui-ci hoche la tête pour acquiescer, il poursuit en exposant nos idées pour tâcher de coincer ce salaud d'Espion quand il communique avec Voldemort, raison pour laquelle nous avons invité les gars et filles du Sous-Comité de Recherches à se joindre à nous lors de ce séjour, pour améliorer la Carte de Poudlard…

« Enfin », achève Harry, « Afin de ne pas courir le risque de faire entrer le chat dans la cage aux Lutins (1), nous avons pris la décision de ne plus intégrer d'autre Membre dans le C.C.S.A.B.P.M., hormis Adrian Pucey, bien qu'il ne soit plus étudiant. Mais cela nous semblait intéressant qu'il fasse partie du Comité de Recherches. Et comme il est à Poudlard, il pourra assister à toutes nos réunions. »

« Je comprends votre prudence. Et je l'approuve. D'autant qu'il va falloir redoubler de vigilance et de précautions dans vos déplacements, quand vous vous rendrez à vos réunions, entraînements et missions de surveillances. Car nous allons bientôt avoir affaire à un second Espion à Poudlard… » déclare Tatie Nally, en caressant machinalement sa longue tresse

« Un second Espion ? Sait-on de qui il s'agit ? » s'exclame Fleur avec surprise et inquiétude

« Oui. Cela fait partie d'un plan dont nous avons rapidement jeté les grandes lignes, Albus, Severus et moi-même. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans un instant… » répond Tatie Nally, en passant la parole au professeur Dumbledore.

Et celui-ci explique que Voldemort veut infiltrer un Espion dans l'Ordre, un Potionniste, qui sera chargé de découvrir en quoi consiste la fameuse Potion sensée nous donner de supers pouvoirs et une résistance physique hors du commun et que l'Espion de Poudlard est chargé de zigouiller (ou plutôt faire zigouiller) Tonton Sev et Tarendra, pour avoir accès aux notes et recettes concoctées par Tonton Sev. Enfin, il demande à Papa, de nous lire la lettre qu'il a reçue.

Papa essaye d'adopter un ton neutre, mais un coup d'œil vers mes frangins, m'indique que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir repéré la colère qui couve dessous. Et je comprends ce qu'il ressent. L'autre le prend pour un parfait imbécile avec ses flagorneries de très bas étage.

« Faut être con, pour écrire une lettre qui pue l'embrouille à cent mille lieux à la ronde comme celle-là ! » commente dédaigneusement Harry à mon oreille.

« Ouais. Bien plus con que celui qu'on prend pour un con… » acquiesce-je, tandis que Maman pince les lèvres.

Ce type se frottera à elle, s'il croise son chemin. Et je ne donne pas cher de lui. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Maman ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on prenne mon père pour un idiot. Il passera un sale quart d'heure, l'enfoiré, c'est certain.

Aussitôt que Papa a fini de lire la bafouille, Maugrey, propose qu'on envoie son auteur, Egidus Latton, sur les roses. Kingsley, s'y oppose, car il pense qu'on devrait lui faire croire qu'il est intégré au contraire. Et l'envoyer sur des missions casse gueule…

« Quant à moi, je pense que nous devrions l'intégrer et l'exploiter contre Voldemort… » déclare Bill, haut et fort.

« C'est exactement ce que nous pensons Nally, Severus et moi-même, Bill. Et c'est pourquoi nous allons le faire venir à Poudlard. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton tranquille.

« Pourquoi à Poudlard ? Et sous quel prétexte ? » demande Charly, les sourcils froncés

« Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore… » sourit Tonton Sev, en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter : « A Poudlard nous pourrons le surveiller de près et le tromper sur nos intentions, nos forces et nos faiblesses. Il sera tenu éloigné des combats, des entraînements, des missions de recrutements, de nos bases d'espionnages et tout le reste. En revanche, nous lui fournirons de fausses informations qu'il s'empressera de transmettre à Voldemort… »

« Ouais, d'accord. Bonne stratégie d'éloignement de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses secrets. Mais effectivement, cela ne va pas faciliter notre tâche à Poudlard. Comme l'a dit Tatie, il va falloir redoubler de prudence. Ceci dit, il y a assez de professeurs à l'école. Alors comment allez-vous justifier sa présence là-bas ? » m'enquiers-je, en regardant mon Directeur…

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui répond. C'est Tatie Nally. Et j'avoue que sa réponse me laisse sur le cul pendant une ou deux secondes…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

« Severus va mourir… » déclare Maman Nally, d'un ton si sérieux, que j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Kingsley s'étrangle et recrache son thé en toussant à en perdre le souffle.

« Pardon Nally. Désolé de t'avoir interrompue avec cette quinte de toux intempestive, mais à la façon dont tu viens de lâcher que Sev va mourir, j'ai cru pendant un quart de poil que tu étais sérieuse…. » s'excuse-t-il, quand il a repris son souffle.

« Mais je suis sérieuse, King. Severus va mourir… » répond Maman Nally, une lueur malicieuse traversant son regard.

« Pauvre vieux. Tu as pourtant l'air en excellente santé… » commente Charly, avec un sourire vers Papa Sev

« Nous allons sincèrement te regretter, Tonton… » déclare Fred, en tapotant ses yeux, comme s'il pleurait déjà

« Oh oui ! Quel grand vide tu vas laisser dans nos pauvres cœurs inconsolables ! » ajoute Georges, en essuyant lui aussi des larmes imaginaires

« Mais avant de mourir, n'oublie de coucher tes neveux préférés sur ton testament, hein ? » enchérit Fred, avant de se moucher aussi bruyamment que le ferait Hagrid, dans un grand mouchoir à carreau

« Oui, surtout n'oublie pas ! La recette de ta fameuse Potion ratée nous conviendra parfaitement ! Tu vois celle dont je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Georges, les épaules secouées de faux sanglots.

Papa Sev lève les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire amusé. En revanche, Molly qui n'est pas spécialement de bonne humeur depuis qu'Arthur a lu la lettre du Potionniste, commence à rougir de colère.

« Fred ! Georges ! Cessez ces bêtises ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » tonne-t-elle d'ailleurs, avec un regard sur ses fils, qui n'admet aucune réplique

Fred, qui comprend qu'il n'a pas intérêt à pousser la plaisanterie plus avant, ferme sa bouche, et se fait tout petit derrière Bill, tandis que Georges lui fait un clin d'œil complice.

« Reprenez, Nally, exposez nous donc votre idée… » poursuit Molly, d'un ton considérablement radouci

« Nous allons répondre à Egidus Latton que nous devons examiner sa candidature et lui proposer un rendez-vous. Bien entendu, il n'est pas question qu'il s'entraîne avec nous, ni qu'il soit mis au fait de notre organisation. Pas plus qu'il ne devra rencontrer les autres Membres de l'Ordre. » commence à exposer Maman Nally, avant que Fol Œil ne l'interrompe

« Si nous l'mettons à l'écart le gaillard, Voldemort va vite comprendre que nous l'avons percé à jour ! » s'exclame le vieil Auror, sourcils froncés.

« Non, car nous allons lui dire que sa candidature nous intéresse beaucoup, mais que nous voulons le préserver pour une mission spécifique et qu'il est primordial, pour l'intérêt de celle-ci, qu'on ne puisse pas faire le rapprochement entre lui et l'Ordre du phénix. Qu'il est même préférable qu'il ne soit pas connu du plus grand nombre de nos Membres, afin qu'aucun ne commette involontairement d'impair, au cours d'une rencontre due au hasard, par exemple… » répond Maman Nally, une lueur nettement malicieuse traversant le regard qu'elle jette vers Papa Sev.

Je subodore encore une idée tordue derrière tout cela. D'autant que Papa Sev a adopté l'air très satisfait d'un chat repu…

« Quelle mission spécifique ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de spécifique à Poudlard, à part remplacer Severus… » fait remarquer Tonks, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici

Elle a les traits tirés et je sais qu'elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Remus. Elle m'a d'ailleurs confié tout à l'heure qu'elle retournera auprès de lui aussitôt la réunion terminée…

« Il n'y aura pas de mission spécifique. Cela fait partie du bateau que nous allons monter de toute pièce, pour lui faire croire qu'il a réussi à s'infiltrer haut la main dans nos rangs, mais aussi de gagner un peu de temps, avant de faire mourir Severus… » commence à lui répondre en souriant Maman Nally, avant de se tourner vers Papa Sev pour qu'il poursuive

« Gagner du temps certes, mais surtout, avoir de quoi tenir l'esprit de Voldemort occupé et le faire devenir chèvre pendant un petit moment… Voilà l'idée : nous allons dire à Egidus Latton, qu'avant de lui confier cette mission fictive, nous devons tester ses capacités et nous assurer qu'il ait reçu un bon entraînement. Mais finalement, je serai mort avant qu'il soit nécessaire de lui révéler en quoi consistait cette mission et nous lui dirons alors qu'elle sera assurée par quelqu'un d'autre car nous avons besoin de lui pour me remplacer à l'école. Cependant, nous pouvons être certains qu'il va rapporter nos propos à Voldemort, qui se creusera alors la tête pour tâcher de deviner qu'elle peut-être cette importante mission dont un inconnu va être chargé en lieu et place de son Espion dans l'Ordre... » explique Papa Sev, avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ah ouais. Pas mal son idée… Une bonne petite distraction pour Voldemort, qui, pendant ce temps-là, s'il ne cesse pour autant fomenter quelques coups bas contre nous, en fomentera peut-être moins…

« Et quand Egidus Latton sera à Poudlard, nous aurons peut-être la chance que notre Espion actuel l'approche, à la demande de Voldemort, pour mettre au point des complots quelconques contre nous et ainsi pourrons-nous le démasquer… » renchérit Maman Nally, en pinçant les lèvres avec mépris cette fois

« Tu penses surtout qu'ensemble, ils pourraient, tenter de nous piéger, Draco et moi, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-je, en frissonnant.

Tous les souvenirs de ma captivité et les cauchemars que j'ai faits à Priest Hole Manor et depuis, affluent à ma mémoire et je me sens un vertige. Je refoule néanmoins cette désagréable sensation et mes souvenirs, pour me centrer sur le présent, tandis que Ron me presse la main pour m'apporter son soutien et sa force. Cela m'aide beaucoup…

« Oui… Mais nous allons nous assurer au maximum qu'ils ne puissent rien contre vous deux. Nous allons restreindre les possibilités et la liberté de mouvements d'Egidus Latton dans Poudlard. Les accès aux Passages Internes ne lui seront pas révélés, il ne pourra pas mettre un pied dans la Maison Serpentard sans éveiller les soupçons contre lui-même car il n'en sera pas le Directeur et ainsi, il ne découvrira pas votre QG. Et pour finir, nous allons placer un mouchard dans son bureau et ses appartements. Et puis, je gage que le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. le tiendra particulièrement à l'œil, n'est-ce pas ?… » affirme Maman Nally, avec un sourire confiant

J'acquiesce de la tête. Ça, elle peut-être certaine que nous ne lâcherons pas cet Espion-là. Chacun de ses gestes sera surveillé quand il ne sera pas dans ses quartiers.

« Tu as parlé d'un mouchard, Tatie. Est-ce à dire que les micros sont enfin adaptés pour un usage à Poudlard ? » demande Draco, l'air surpris.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit, quant à moi. Car si cela avait été, le professeur Dumbledore aurait ouvert la réunion sur cette information, j'en suis certain. C'est une trop bonne nouvelle pour qu'on la fasse passer en arrière-plan…

« Non, hélas, cela demande encore du travail. » répond d'ailleurs Arthur, sur un soupir

« Ce mouchard est un Lutin d'Ecosse. Comme vous le savez maintenant, le Terrier est bâti sur un Cercle de Fées. Or, depuis qu'il a été attaqué à Halloween, toutes les petites Créatures du monde Magique, même les plus récalcitrantes à l'égard des Sorciers parmi les Lutins, sont décidées à nous apporter leur aide, dans la mesure de leurs possibilités. Poolyocop Dreeselpyne, le Lutin d'Ecosse qui espionne les Ânes Bâtés dans leurs dortoirs, a demandé à l'un de ses frères de nous rendre service, en œuvrant dans le bureau et les appartements qui seront attribués à Egidus Latton. Et ce frère a accepté… » révèle Papa Sev, avec une évidente satisfaction.

« Ça c'est génial. Encore faut-il qu'en cas d'urgence ce Lutin puisse avertir quelqu'un. Or, tu n'es pas toujours présent, Tonton. Tatie et le professeur Dumbledore non plus.… » commente Ron, sourcils froncés

« En cas d'urgence, si nous sommes absents tous les trois, il avertira l'un des Directeurs de Maison, qui savent toujours comment nous joindre si nécessaire. Et si cela concerne des Elèves, il alertera également l'un des Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. pour que vous puissiez agir rapidement…. » explique Papa Sev, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je devrais donc avertir les copains. Pas de problème… » conclus-je, avec un hochement de tête pour appuyer mon accord, avant d'ajouter : « En principe, il y a toujours quelqu'un de garde dans le QG. Il n'aura qu'à alerter cette personne, qui se chargera de répercuter via les Miroirs… »

« Bien ! Cette question-là étant réglée, si vous en disiez plus sur l'entraînement que vous allez faire suivre à ce zigoto ? » demande King, en haussant un sourcil vers Maman Nally

« Nous l'enverrons au Ministère. Il y reverra ses classiques, tout simplement, durant quelques séances. Le super entraînement que nous lui aurons promis, n'aura pas lieu puisque Sev sera mort avant. Sa phase d'évaluation au Ministère, nous aura laissé le temps d'organiser la suite… » répond Maman Nally, en haussant les épaules

Ouais. Pas besoin qu'il s'entraîne comme nous le faisons nous. Nous n'allons pas lui fournir nos armes et le secret de notre forme, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ok… Et comment va mourir Severus ? » s'enquiert maintenant Bill, en se tournant vers Papa Sev

« Une simple chute, totalement idiote dans les escaliers. J'aurais dans la bouche une capsule avec une goutte de Facies Mortis, une Potion qui me donnera l'air d'être mort. Ma respiration sera si superficielle et ralentie, que personne ne doutera que je suis décédé. Je la croquerai après avoir chuté et je resterai sur le carreau, comme si j'avais la nuque brisée. Il y aura un maximum de témoins… Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'à part les Membres Décideurs du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., personne ne le sache à l'école. Ainsi, les réactions seront-elles spontanées, lors de l'annonce officielle de mon décès et l'Espion de Poudlard n'aura pas de doute.… » répond Papa Sev, en nous regardant tour à tour, Ron, Draco, Hermione et moi…

Nous hochons tous les quatre la tête, d'un air grave et Hermione précise qu'elle va revoir l'organisation des tours de garde auprès de la Carte avec Magda, dès son retour, pour qu'à la date fatidique et les jours suivants, il n'y ait que des Membres Décideurs à sa surveillance.

De mon côté, je songe que la scène sera sans aucun doute orchestrée de telle manière que Papa Sev ne coure aucun risque de se tuer accidentellement. Mais d'imaginer qu'il puisse effectivement mourir me file un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale…

« Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de revenir à Poudlard. Tu vas rester au Village des Elfes ? » demande Draco, avec une drôle de mine.

Je comprends qu'il fasse cette tête. Poudlard, sans Papa Sev, c'est difficile de l'imaginer. L'éventualité qu'il doive « mourir » avait été évoquée, avant Halloween. Mais il était alors censé revenir prendre son poste, sous sa véritable apparence…

Mais ce ne sera pas le cas. C'est un Espion de Voldemort qui prendra sa place…

« Si, je vais revenir à Poudlard. En tant que professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal… » répond Papa Sev, d'un ton tranquille…

Pour le coup je sursaute et mon regard se tourne vers Maman Nally…

C'est donc elle qui va partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Quand ? me demande-je intérieurement, tandis que Ron pose ouvertement la question

« Non, je ne vais pas partir. Je resterai à Poudlard, en concentrant mon activité uniquement sur les leçons de Duel, avec Remus. D'une part la demande est forte, concernant les élèves et, d'autre part, après l'attaque du Poudlard Express, nombreuses sont les familles qui ont fait pression sur le Conseil d'Administration, pour que l'on assure la sécurité des enfants et que nous leur donnions la possibilité de se défendre au mieux par eux-mêmes contre les élèves Pro-Voldemort au moins… Je soupçonne nombre d'élèves d'avoir influencé leurs parents, bien sûr. Toujours est-il qu'il nous est demandé d'augmenter le nombre de séances et d'en faire une classe officielle… » annonce Maman Nally, avec un sourire doux

« Les cours de duel vont donc devenir obligatoires ? » demande Ron, sourcils froncés, avant d'ajouter : « Jusqu'à présent, vous aviez fait des groupes permettant aux Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. de ne pas être mêlés aux autres élèves. Ce ne sera plus possible, ça. Et, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait lors de l'attaque, ça signifie que l'Espion va pouvoir se rendre compte qu'outre les amis proches de Harry et Draco, il y a des élèves de son année qui ont un niveau nettement supérieur au sien. Et il va pouvoir étudier leur façon de combattre… »

« C'est pourquoi tous les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. devront retenir la puissance de leur Sortilèges et se limiter aux Sorts défensifs de leur niveau ou de celui qu'ils auraient pu acquérir au Club, faire comme s'ils apprenaient des nouveautés. De toute façon, vous aurez toujours vos séances clandestines d'Entrainements, pour progresser. Nous nous arrangerons pour en faire davantage, voilà tout... » explique Maman Nally, avant de préciser : « Et pour répondre à ta question, Ron, non, les cours ne seront pas obligatoires. Il s'agira d'une option et elle requerra l'accord des parents en ce qui concerne les élèves non majeurs. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que les Ânes Bâtés n'en fassent pas partie. Car je doute que leurs parents souhaitent que nous mesurions nous-même leur niveau réel… »

« Il y a des pro-Voldemort non déclarés, dont certains ont peut-être des parents qui ne sont pas pro-Voldemort et qui exigeront que leurs enfants s'inscrivent aux cours de Duel… » fais-je remarquer, en regardant Maman Nally dans les yeux.

Nous n'avons pas besoin que ces enfoirés progressent. Encore moins qu'ils évaluent les forces et faiblesses des élèves de leur année…

« C'est exact. Mais cela nous ne pourrons l'empêcher, Harry. Il faut voir le bon côté de l'affaire : les élèves innocents seront mieux armés pour faire face à l'adversité si cela s'avère nécessaire. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus. » répond Maman Nally en me rendant mon regard.

Elle a raison, bien entendu. Je ne peux qu'en convenir. Et me dire que quoi qu'il arrive, nos rangs seront toujours plus nombreux que ceux des Ânes Bâtés connus et inconnus…

« Bon, c'est bien joli tous ces projets. Mais résumons l'affaire : Severus meurt et Latton prend sa place. Puis Sev revient en tant que prof de DCFM…. Ça fait un peu gros. Voldemort n'est pas con. Il pourrait nourrir des soupçons si la place de prof de DCFM est vite pourvue. Ce n'est pas si facile d'en dégotter un au pied levé et il le sait… Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir le tromper ? Qu'il ne se doute pas de la supercherie, qu'en réalité son Espion est éventé et que nous avons fait exprès de dégager la place de Sev pour l'avoir à l'œil ? » demande Charly en levant un sourcil en direction de Papa Sev, Maman Nally et le professeur Dumbledore

« Nous avons pensé à cela, effectivement, Charly. Voilà pourquoi nous avons décidé de ménager un délai de carence raisonnable, disons une quinzaine de jours, entre le moment où les cours optionnels de Duel vont être annoncés et leur mise en application. Le temps qu'Albus contacte le candidat que je lui aurai suggéré. Une personne de toute confiance. Mon fiancé qui sautera sur l'occasion pour me rejoindre… » répond Maman Nally, avec un grand sourire…

« Et en réalité, c'est un professeur de Potion que notre cher Directeur devra trouver au pied levé. Ce qui justifiera qu'il propose le poste à Latton, plutôt que de l'envoyer effectuer cette mystérieuse mission. Un bon Potionniste c'est plutôt rare aussi. Et l'heure étant à la méfiance, autant en choisir un qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Par ailleurs, en aucun cas Voldemort ne pourra douter que je suis bel et bien mort et que j'ai réapparu comme par enchantement sous un autre aspect. Car Gauthier Sylvestre, arrivera la veille de mon décès. » explique Papa Sev, avec un clin d'œil en direction de Charly, dont le visage s'éclaire de compréhension…

Moi aussi, je comprends soudainement où il veut en venir…

OoOoOoO

Faire entrer le chat dans la cage aux lutin : Expression tirée de Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix, qui équivaut à « Faire entrer le Loup dans la bergerie »

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	49. Convalescence Au Paradis 2

Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de : - Douceurfamille - Lul -

OoOoOoO

.

**Convalescence Au Paradis 2**

**Acte 3 : Un Plan Bien Ficelé**

**Severus**

« Bon, si c'est prévu que tu meures un week-end Sev, je veux bien prendre la place du mort.» annonce Bill, tandis que tous les regards convergent vers ses frères et lui

Il était évident pour tout le monde, que c'est l'un d'eux, qui devra prendre du Polynectar pour jouer mon double. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Bill propose de me remplacer en tant que Severus Snape tel que je l'incarne depuis des années…

« J'avais plutôt prévu que quelqu'un prenne ma place en tant que Gauthier Sylvestre, durant environ quarante-huit heures. Sa substitution me semble plus aisée, dans la mesure où nul ne le connait. Sa voix, sa gestuelle, personne ne les aura bien repérés en si peu de temps, surtout s'il ne se montre pas beaucoup. Après tout, il doit s'installer et prendre connaissance avec ses quartiers, les cours qui ont été effectués auprès des élèves, préparer ceux qu'il va donner… » réponds-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et retrouver sa chère fiancée, qu'il n'a pas vue depuis un bon bout de temps, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! » ajoutent en chœur les jumeaux, en effectuant un clin d'œil coquin en direction de Nally qui éclate de rire…

« Aussi… » souris-je en me penchant pour embrasser la joue de mon épouse.

C'est sans doute ce qu'il y aura de meilleur dans toute cette affaire : Nally et moi n'auront plus à cacher notre amour l'un pour l'autre même si, naturellement, il n'est pas question d'être démonstratif en public. Nous aurons toujours notre rang de professeur à tenir après tout. Mais nos rapports pourront être franchement cordiaux…

« Et comment envisages-tu la personnalité de Gauthier Sylvestre ? » s'enquiert Bill, en haussant un sourcil curieux

« Flamboyant mais sans excès cependant. Et avec un franc parler qui en fera rapidement soit un ennemi, soit un ami pour la vie. J'ai déjà le personnage bien en tête et je le vois évoluer dans des tenues décontractées, en sifflotant ou chantant en français. Il est affable et joyeux, n'hésite pas à donner son avis en interpellant les uns et les autres haut et fort. Et sous des dehors aimables, il peut faire preuve d'un humour très mordant à l'occasion. Et bien sûr, il a un épouvantable accent qui s'améliorera peu à peu… » le renseigne-je, volontiers, tandis que des images du nouveau personnage que je vais incarner passent devant mes yeux.

« Ouais. Le vrai toi en un peu plus voyant et avec un accent français, en somme… Ben si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut que tu sois tout de suite dans la peau de Gauthier. S'il est décontracté et quelque peu flamboyant, ce serait contradictoire, qu'il reste terré dans ses quartiers durant tout un week-end. Il doit se montrer. Visiter le château dès le soir de son arrivée puis proposer ses services après ton décès, par exemple. Et comme tout nouveau venu, le personnage sera assez remarquable, les élèves vont scruter attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements dès son arrivée. Ils pourraient s'apercevoir de la supercherie après notre échange, quand je n'aurai plus besoin de jouer ce rôle. En revanche, Severus Snape, les élèves sont plutôt habitués à ne pas trop le voir, en dehors des cours, alors si ton double ne se montre pas beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, ils ne seront pas étonnés… » déclare Bill, tandis que Nally hoche la tête pour approuver

« Je suis d'accord avec Bill. Et il faut aussi qu'on voie Severus Snape et Gauthier Sylvestre, tous les deux au même endroit, au moins deux ou trois fois. Gauthier pourrait même être là et assister à la chute de Severus dans les escaliers… » dit-elle avec douceur

« Ton Gauthier, je ne saurai peut-être pas lui donner vie exactement comme tu le souhaites, Sev. Mais toi en tant que Chauve-Souris des Cachots, je saurai t'imiter sans problème. Nous avons un don pour ça, dans la famille… » insiste Bill, avant de se lancer dans une petite imitation

Son intonation, sa posture et sa gestuelle sont quasi parfaits, je dois le reconnaitre. De quoi duper facilement les élèves. D'autant qu'il n'aura sûrement pas à s'adresser beaucoup à eux puisqu'il n'aura pas de cours à donner…

Il y a cependant une question importante que je dois lui poser, avant d'accepter sa proposition. Car il va devoir prendre de la Facies Mortis, une Potion Interdite. Et j'ai des scrupules à lui demander de faire cela. Non seulement parce qu'elle est considérée comme un poison potentiel, mais surtout parce qu'elle peut laisser des séquelles invalidantes, lorsque l'Antidote n'est pas de très bonne qualité… Et plus l'état d'inconscience se prolonge et plus les risques sont grands, bien entendu…

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas, de prendre une Potion Interdite et de rester profondément inconscient pendant près de trente-six heures ? Car il y aura une veillée et possibilité pour celles et ceux qui le désirent, de venir me rendre un hommage. Il faut que l'Espion de Poudlard puisse voir ma dépouille… Même Voldemort doit pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un s'assurer que je suis bien mort. On ne pourra pas me jeter de Sort pour le faire, mais je pense qu'au moins une personne viendra se pencher assez près, pour vérifier que je ne respire plus. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas étonné que ce soit Egidus Latton ou l'un de ses proches, qui soit dépêché sur place… » fais-je remarquer, en haussant un sourcil

« Non, cela ne m'ennuie pas. C'est pour la bonne cause. Et je suis sûr que tu détiens l'Antidote miracle qui me fera revenir indemne d'entre les faux morts… » répond Bill, avec tranquillité.

Oui, j'ai une Potion qui lui permettra de revenir facilement à lui et sans que la Facies Mortis ne laisse de séquelle. Je suis cependant touché de sa confiance sans réserve.

« Oui, bien entendu, j'ai un excellent Antidote…. Bon, c'est d'accord. On fera ça le second week-end de février. Tu prendras ma place le vendredi 7 au soir et j'entrerai en scène en tant que Gauthier Sylvestre pour le diner. Le samedi 8 dans la matinée, la chute et l'annonce de mon décès. Les obsèques auront lieu le dimanche 9 après-midi. La cérémonie sera brève et aura lieu à Poudlard avant que, selon la coutume dans ma famille, ma « dépouille » soit incinérée puis les cendres transférées dans une urne et enfin dans le caveau familial. » explique-je, sous l'oreille attentive de Bill

« Ça me va. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'entraîner à faire cette cascade dans l'escalier, sans me casser un membre ou deux. Quoique cela ajouterait du crédit, si je me casse réellement un bras ou une jambe en prime.. » sourit-il ensuite, avec bonne humeur

Sa remarque ne m'étonne même pas. Les Weasley sont des casse-cous qui n'ont jamais craint de se briser un membre durant les parties de Quidditch…

« Soit prudent tout de même Bill. Il ne s'agirait pas que tu te rompes véritablement le cou » glisse Fleur, avec un frisson et le front soucieux

« Ne t'en fais pas, mamours. Nous allons régler ça au poil. La seule chose qui me turlupine, c'est de réussir à reproduire le masque de Sev et de le tenir une fois dans les vapes. C'est ce qui sera le plus compliqué… » répond Bill, d'un ton tranquillisant

« Le masque, je m'en occuperai, ainsi tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour ça, il tiendra sans problème durant 48h00. Nally, Albus, Minerva, Pomona et Filius se relayeront dès que tu seras inconscient, pour t'administrer le Polynectar par les narines, afin que tu sois toujours dans mon corps. Et toute spectaculaire qu'elle soit, ta chute ne sera absolument pas dangereuse, je le garantis. » réponds-je, avec un regard rassurant pour Fleur

Mais cela n'a pas l'air de l'apaiser pour autant, car elle se presse contre Bill, qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse délicatement sur la bouche… Et soudainement, en voyant le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui accorde après le bref mais tendre baiser, je me demande dans quelle mesure elle a pu exagérer son inquiétude, dans le but d'obtenir cette marque d'affection…

« Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chiffonne, dans ce plan. Jusqu'à présent, Tarendra assurait les cours quand tu étais absent, Tonton Sev. Ça peut poser questions, que ce ne soit pas lui qui te remplace officiellement après ton décès. A moins que vous ne prévoyiez qu'il meure lui aussi ? Peut-être même avant toi ? Après tout, Voldemort a dit à Lucius, qu'il donnerait l'ordre à son petit Espion de vous faire tuer tous les deux, pour que son Potionniste puisse proposer sa candidature à l'école et ainsi farfouiller dans tes documents personnels tout à son aise. Mais deux morts accidentelles en si peu de temps à Poudlard, cela ferait un peu trop gros pour être pris au sérieux. Voldemort ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Il devinerait qu'il y a une entourloupe là-dessous….» fait remarquer Ron, sourcils froncés…

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Ron. C'est pourquoi Tarendra va annoncer avant la fin de cette semaine, que sa candidature a été retenue au Ministère et qu'il commencera à travailler là-bas dès le 1er Février. Tu sais quel poste l'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Nally, avec un regard vers Arthur qui acquiesce

« Aucun souci. J'en avais déjà glissé deux mots à John Croaker, le Directeur du Département des Mystères, quand Tarendra m'a dit être désireux de devenir Langue de Plomb, il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant que sa présence n'est plus requise à Poudlard, j'en parlerai à Fudge. Il donnera son accord et Tarendra recevra le hibou lundi soir. Il sera convoqué au Ministère pour l'entretien d'embauche avec John Croaker, mardi ou mercredi. Kingsley, il faudrait que tu me fasses parvenir un solide rapport de moralité, pour que je l'ajoute à son dossier de candidature. Etant donné ses excellents résultats scolaires, ses lettres de chaudes recommandations et son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, Tarendra est assuré d'avoir la place de Susan Flamstead dont le poste est vacant depuis l'attaque du Ministère.» déclare Arthur, avec une réelle confiance, tandis que King acquiesce à sa demande, d'un hochement de tête.

« Ok, cette affaire-là est réglée et les cours de Duel seront donc officiels dans deux semaines. Bien. Mais tu auras des copies à corriger, Tonton Sev et ton écriture sera reconnue. Comment comptes-tu la changer ? Une Plume à Papote reproduirait ton écriture et il y a trop de copies, pour que tu la modifies par Magie. Ça te prendrait trop de temps et d'énergie. Par ailleurs, c'est quasiment impossible, d'en acquérir une autre sans que cela prenne énormément de temps et d'application… » fait remarquer Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai ma petite idée, là-dessus. Vous en saurez davantage bientôt… » réponds-je laconiquement, avec un sourire

Je vais faire un heureux, j'en suis certain, lorsque je solliciterai l'aide de la personne à laquelle je songe. Mais je ne puis annoncer qui ce sera, avant d'avoir effectué ma demande auprès d'elle. Les jeunes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. découvriront de qui il s'agit, lors des séances de travail et de corrections collectives, qui ont lieu le vendredi soir, depuis novembre dernier…

Et je gage qu'ils seront sacrément surpris, d'apprendre qui écrit sur leurs copies…

« Il reste une dernière question cruciale : qui sera Directeur de la Maison Serpentard ? » s'enquiert maintenant Draco, avec une inquiétude évidente

« Une fois que je serai mort, il n'y aura plus de professeur ayant appartenu à la Maison Serpentard et Latton était à Serdaigle. Ce sera donc au Choixpeau Magique de déterminer qui serait le ou la meilleur(e) candidat(e) à la tête de la Maison Serpentard… » explique-je avec sérieux, devançant Albus d'un cheveu

Son regard pétille aussitôt, tandis que je lui fais un discret clin d'œil de connivence…

« Oh ! Tu as donc toutes les chances d'être de nouveau nommé ! » s'exclame Draco, qui parait vivement soulagé.

« Effectivement. A moins que le Choixpeau ne refuse cette fois catégoriquement de céder à mes instances et qu'il ne décide que Nally est plus Serpentard que moi. Ce qui pourrait très bien se produire étant donné toutes les stratégies tortueuses qu'elle a mises sur pied depuis Halloween et celles qu'elle a encore en tête actuellement… » souris-je, un peu narquois…

Nally éclate de rire, devant la tête de mon filleul et fils adoptif qui blêmit et s'allonge de six pieds. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il m'a dit, il y a quelques jours, quand Brutus Brandburgy a été blessé par Dennis Crivey. Une Gryffondor à la tête de la Maison Serpentard semble impensable à Draco. Même s'il s'agit d'elle…

C'est bien ce qui m'a décidé à plaisanter en lui donnant une réponse farfelue, pour le faire un peu mariner. Il est bien le seul, à ne pas se rendre compte que je blague et Narcissa le regarde avec une tendresse amusée…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Le plan que Tonton Sev a mis au point pour fourguer des micros à Voldemort et Lucius est tellement Serpentard, que le Choixpeau n'hésitera pas une minute à le désigner. Il n'y avait pas une once de Gryffondor dedans. Alors que dans ceux de Tatie, il y en a toujours deux ou trois… » se moque ouvertement Ron, avec un sourire narquois, que Draco ne relève pas, tant il est centré sur lui-même

« Ouais, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'une Gryffondor sera nommée Directrice de la Maison Serpentard. Et c'est tant mieux. Tous les Serpentards préfèreront que ce soit un prof étranger et qui n'a pas été scolarisé à Poudlard, qui soit nommé à ce poste, plutôt qu'une ancienne Gryffondor. Ou une ancienne Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle… » acquiesce Draco, avec conviction

« Une ancienne Gryffondor ou une ancienne Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle … C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de profs de sexe masculin à Poudlard et que le professeur Flitwick est déjà Directeur de Serdaigle, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier Hagrid et Binns. Hagrid est un ancien Poufsouffle. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, le professeur Binns également… » déclare Harry, l'air pince sans rire

« Hagrid ne voudrait certainement pas être Directeur de Maison ! Il en a assez bien comme ça avec ses charges de prof, de Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux et je suis certain qu'il dirait lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas être à la hauteur de la tâche ! Quant à Binns… Binns !… Mais c'est un Fantôme, Binns ! Et le pire professeur qu'on puisse avoir ! Et de toute façon, le Choixpeau ne pourrait pas tenir sur sa tête ! Non ! Pa est de loin le meilleur Directeur que nous puissions avoir ! Même sous l'identité du flamboyant Gauthier Sylvestre ! » s'exclame Draco, tandis que chacun rit sous cape

Son acharnement à vouloir que je reste son Directeur de Maison m'attendrit également et j'ai soudainement un chouia de scrupule, à laisser la plaisanterie perdurer.

« Merci pour ce fougueux plaidoyer, Draco. Je ne manquerai pas de le relayer auprès du Choixpeau s'il me demande mon avis… » souris-je donc, avant de ne plus tenir et d'éclater ouvertement de rire…

Et Draco comprend enfin que je me suis un peu moqué de lui et se tape le front du plat de la main, l'air de se dire qu'il a été idiot…

« Oh bon sang… Tu te moquais de moi et j'ai carrément plongé, me rendant parfaitement ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le Choixpeau qui va décider. Mais le professeur Dumbledore et le Conseil d'Administration… Mais quelle andouille je suis ! » souffle-t-il à mi-voix, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche..

Il sourit cependant. Et répond de bonne humeur à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui le charrient un peu. Ça me fait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Ils étaient si graves ces derniers temps. Harry et Ron surtout, sur les visages desquels je n'avais pas vu un réel sourire, de ceux qui atteignent les yeux, depuis le mariage de Dobby et Dyna…

Ils ont tant souffert tous les deux…

Je souhaite de tout cœur que la vie leur réserve de beaux jours désormais. Du moins, qu'elle leur en réservera uniquement de beaux, quand cette cochonnerie de guerre sera finie

« Et si nous revenions à nos Porlocks ? Quand allez-vous rencontrer Egidus Latton ? » recentre King, lorsqu'il constate qu'Albus, qui regarde les jeunes par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un sourire indulgent, n'a pas l'air si pressé de le faire.

« Lundi. Albus et moi, lui fixerons un rendez-vous dans un endroit discret. Il trouvera une lettre glissée sous sa porte, qu'il sera seul à pouvoir lire. Nous allons entourer notre rencontre d'une telle aura de mystère, qu'il sera impressionné et se sentira important. Nous lui dirons de se rendre au Ministère chaque jour, aux séances d'entraînement à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où l'un de nos Membres viendra discrètement l'observer pour évaluer ses capacités. Il devra aussi remplir quelques questionnaires censés déterminer son profil et ses aptitudes dans divers domaines. Puis, la semaine suivante, le mercredi ou le jeudi, il sera de nouveau convoqué pour un rendez-vous secret. Et c'est là, que nous lui apprendrons que nous souhaitons l'intégrer dans nos rangs, pour lui confier une mission spéciale, nécessitant un entraînement spécifique et la plus grande discrétion. Mais qu'il est impératif qu'il soit tenu à l'écart des autres Membres et que nul ne sache, à part lui et les Décideurs, qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bref, nous allons lui servir un discours, qui le convaincra qu'il a notre totale confiance… » explique Nally, avant d'ajouter après une brève pause : « Après nos rendez-vous, comme nous savons qu'il ne porte pas la marque des Ténèbres et qu'il n'a pas accès au Manoir Malfoy, je le suivrai, pour tâcher de découvrir par quel biais il va contacter Voldemort. »

« Mmmm… Ça m'semble bien ficelé tout ça. Reste à espérer qu'Voldemort ne demandera pas à son p'tit Espion d'exécuter Severus et Tarendra l'soir même où Latton lui annoncera son intégration dans nos rangs…» commente Maugrey, en faisant rouler son Œil Magique de Nally à Albus

« Je doute qu'il le fasse si vite. Il attendra d'en savoir davantage sur la mission secrète. Il jugera cette information capitale et repoussera son projet de tuer Sev, au cas où cela rendrait impossible de concilier la mission secrète et l'infiltration de son Espion dans l'école. Et quand il apprendra son décès et que nous avons en fin de compte demandé à son Espion d'assurer les cours à sa place, mais que nous allons par ailleurs confier la mystérieuse mission à quelqu'un d'autre, je gage qu'il regrettera amèrement la mort de Sev… » affirme Nally, avec un sourire malicieux

« Il regrettera ? Tu veux dire qu'il sera en rage et qu'il maudira mon âme défunte pour avoir encore réussi à lui empoisonner l'existence… » souris-je en retour, en imaginant la fureur de Voldemort…

Sur qui la fera-t-il passer ?

« Ouais. Ce n'est pas sympa Tonton, de mourir au moment où il ne faut pas ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, il ne saura pas ce que nous mijotons avec cette mission secrète ? » se moque Fred, en me faisant un clin d'œil

« De quoi s'arracher les cheveux s'il en avait ! Tu crois que Lucius lui offrira d'arracher les siens à la place ? » renchérit Georges, en haussant un sourcil rieur

« Nan… Il tient trop à sa tignasse, Lucius. Il lui offrira plutôt qu'il s'en prenne à celle de quelqu'un d'autre… Je me demande qui serait le mieux placé, parmi les Mangemorts. Voyons voir, il faudrait de préférence quelqu'un de bien chevelu car s'il n'y a qu'une ou deux touffes de tifs à plumer ce ne sera pas assez pour calmer le Ténébreux… » répond Fred, en faisant mine de réfléchir

« Greyback serait parfait ! Non seulement il est bien chevelu, mais Voldemort pourrait en prime lui offrir une épilation intégrale du torse, du dos, des bras et des guiboles. Je l'imagine bien, allongé sur le dos et agitant ses papattes en l'air, hurlant à la mort, à chaque fois que Voldemort lui arrache sauvagement une bonne poignée de ses longs poils…» s'exclame Georges, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que certains d'entre nous pouffent de rire…

Même Molly, accueille cette fois les bêtises de ses fils avec un sourire…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Résurgence**

**Harry**

Après le dérivatif que nous ont offert les jumeaux, le professeur Dumbledore décide qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause, pour que nous puissions nous dégourdir les jambes. J'en profite pour filer du côté du terrain d'entraînement où je sais que Blaise, Ginny et Théo ont prévu d'emmener Jérémy et ses amis.

J'arrive juste à temps, pour voir Jérémy attaquer le parcours du combattant, en tandem avec Alioth. Je le regarde faire de loin, pour ne pas troubler son entraînement. Mon pauvre petit frère est bien maladroit. Il se fatigue vite aussi. Mais il a l'air heureux et il rit de bon cœur quand il se vautre dans la boue pour ramper sous les fils de fer barbelés…

Il ne sera jamais un sportif de haut niveau, c'est sûr. Mais il pourra quand même acquérir plus de résistance que les Ânes Bâtés de son année et probablement davantage aussi que quelques-uns de ceux de l'année supérieure.

De l'autre côté du terrain, c'est Adrian Pucey, qui subit son premier entraînement, avec Oliver Moon, Phillipa et Anthony Goldstein… Il est plutôt habile et subtil. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, c'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch… Il pourra sans doute intégrer les équipes de Défenses Aériennes…

« Harry, la réunion va reprendre… » m'appelle doucement Ron, en posant une main sur mon épaule…

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Jérémy, qui s'esclaffe encore une fois, tandis qu'il essaye désespérément de retrouver son équilibre sur le pont de singe…

Je suis heureux qu'il s'amuse. Il mérite bien de se détendre et d'être heureux. Il ne l'a jamais été vraiment, jusqu'à présent. Je suis bien décidé de faire en sorte que cela change et qu'il ait plus souvent l'occasion de rire que de pleurer dorénavant…

Ron m'entraîne vers la table de la réunion. Je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille, avant de m'asseoir et Hermione place devant moi une assiette contenant quelques biscuits. J'en pioche un avant de la faire glisser vers Ron, qui me remercie avec un grand sourire…

Il a toujours faim, mon petit ami. Parfois je me demande où il met tout ce qu'il engouffre. Mais bon, il a une carcasse d'un peu plus de deux mètres et d'au moins cent quinze kilos de muscles à déplacer. Et il se dépense pas mal…

Et puis, il n'a pas repris encore tous les kilos perdus pendant les Communions Magiques…

« Bien, reprenons où nous en étions. Hermione, tu m'as dit avoir une question à poser. Nous t'écoutons. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant ma petite sœur de cœur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Merci, professeur. Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire, au sujet de la fameuse Potion dont Voldemort a chargé Egidus Latton de voler la recette inexistante ? » demande Hermione, d'un ton sérieux.

« Je suis en train de chercher une Potion Leurre. Quelque chose qui pourrait donner la sensation à la personne qui la boirait, qu'elle a davantage de puissance Magique et d'énergie physique, mais qui n'aurait en réalité aucun effet. Cette personne puiserait seulement dans ses dernières réserves naturelles. Elle s'épuiserait donc rapidement et finirait par devenir mollassonne. Et, après un combat, elle mettrait finalement plus de temps à récupérer, tout en étant persuadée d'avoir accompli des prouesses. Notre Potionniste Espion, pourrait même se voir remettre la recette soi-disant pour nous en faire, avant une bataille décisive. De quoi donner à Voldemort et ses troupes une belle confiance qui leur nuira… » répond Papa Sev, avec un sourire narquois.

« Nous pouvons t'aider sur ce coup-là ! » interviennent aussitôt Georges et Fred, avec un bel enthousiasme

« Je comptais bien mettre votre génie à contribution. Seulement, personne ne devra prendre de ma Potion Revitalisante devant Egidus Latton. C'est impératif. Albus et Pompom lui demanderont de reconstituer les réserves de l'infirmerie et une partie de celles de l'Ordre. Bien entendu, je vérifierai tout ce qu'il aura concocté et comme le Sous-Comité de Soins et Secours et moi-même couvrirons la majorité de nos besoins, en réalité, ce sont nos Potions et Onguents améliorés qui seront utilisés en cas de blessures sérieuses. Cependant, si par un malheureux hasard Pompom doit administrer une Potion Revitalisante à un élève, hors du cadre de l'Annexe, elle en donnera une selon la recette traditionnelle. Pas de la mienne. Et il est bien entendu, que nous ne pourrons plus utiliser le labo des cachots… » répond Papa Sev, en regardant plus précisément vers Ron, Hermione, Draco et moi…

Oui, bien sûr. Il n'est pas question que Latton apprenne que Draco, moi-même et nos amis proches ne sommes pas les seuls, à avoir une pochette de secours bien fournie sur nous. Ni que le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. donne un coup de main à Papa Sev, pour remplir les réserves de l'Ordre…

« Il faudra installer un laboratoire clandestin dans ce cas. » déclare Hermione, en regardant Maman Nally et le professeur Dumbledore

« Nous vous en installerons un, c'est prévu. Les Cachots Perdus me semblent l'endroit parfait et vous pourrez y accéder par les Passages Internes… » répond notre Directeur, en caressant sa barbe…

Draco frissonne, mais il acquiesce de la tête. C'est une excellente idée, d'installer un labo clandestin là-bas. Car l'entrée officielle de ces Cachots Perdus, par le couloir en cul de sac, a été condamnée, après que Pansy Parkinson y ait salement torturé mes deux frères et faillit tuer Ginny…

« Et si Latton pose des questions, sur la bataille du Poudlard Express et comment nous avons trouvé l'énergie de tenir si longtemps devant les Vengeurs ? Pourquoi nous avions des Potions de Soins sur nous ? Lesquelles ? Qui en avait ? Etc… Il vaut mieux s'y préparer. Qu'allons-nous répondre ? » s'enquiert maintenant Ron, en plissant les yeux.

« Vous pouvez reconnaître que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont des Potions de Soins à disposition, notamment les joueurs de Quidditch, ceci afin d'éviter les reproches que Pompom ne manque pas de faire, quand vous allez à l'infirmerie après avoir été blessé au cours d'un match ou un entraînement un peu musclé… Quant à votre belle énergie. Eh bien… Vous êtes jeunes, en bonne santé et l'adrénaline de la peur vous aura donné des ailes… Mais aussi votre colère contre les Vengeurs… Et votre profond désir de défendre les petits…» répond Maman Nally, avec un doux sourire

« Ouais. Bonne idée. Et ce ne sera pas vraiment un mensonge, tout au moins concernant l'adrénaline de la trouille, la colère et notre désir de protéger les mômes… » acquiesce Ron, le visage durci

Je n'ai évidemment aucun souvenir de la bataille contre les vengeurs. Mais nous avons eu l'occasion d'en parler tous les deux et j'ai entendu quelques conversations de copains et copines qui évoquaient le sujet… Ils l'ont eu dur, très dur…

Comme j'ai été désolé, d'apprendre la mort de Lucie ! Celle des autres élèves et du chauffeur du train aussi, bien sûr. Mais celle de Lucie m'a affecté plus que les autres. Je l'aimais beaucoup et quand nous nous sommes réunis avant le diner, dimanche, j'ai cherché machinalement son visage parmi les Membres Décideurs du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'était plus là…

« Pendant que nous y sommes, nous pourrions aussi dire, que sur les conseils des Nés-Moldus, certains joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor se dopent avec une mixture énergétique Moldue… » intervient Hermione, avant de réciter, avec un sourire malicieux, un vieux slogan publicitaire : « Coca Cola, la boisson qui file un peps d'enfer ! »

« Oh ! Merveilleuse idée ! Elle existe cette mixture ? » demande Bill, en haussant un sourcil vers Hermione

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une boisson à proprement parler énergétique, bien qu'elle puisse donner la sensation d'avoir un bon coup de fouet, comme on dit chez les Moldus. Cela ne dure pas très longtemps cependant, car le Coca Cola est surtout très riche en sucre et en caféine. Or, le sucre est rapidement assimilé par l'organisme. Ceci dit, je pensais à cette boisson, parce qu'elle a sensiblement la même couleur que la Potion Revitalisante… Je crois qu'en y ajoutant quelques herbes, on pourrait même lui faire avoir le même goût. Il faudrait seulement la faire éventer pour ôter les petites bulles gazeuses.… » répond Hermione, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil

On dirait bien que les jumeaux et Papa Sev l'ont contaminée et qu'elle a décidé de blaguer elle aussi…

« Etant donné ce que tu décris, Hermione, cette boisson pourrait être la base de notre recette de Potion Leurre, non ? » déclare Papa Sev, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion

« Oh… Euh… Peut-être oui… Mais la recette du Coca Cola lui-même est top secret. Seul le détenteur de la marque la possède… » répond Hermione, un peu surprise que sa boutade soit prise au sérieux

« Procure nous quelques fioles de ce Lacodola et nous l'analyserons. Au pire, si ce n'est pas trop cher, nous en achèterons un bon stock et il servira de base à notre Potion… » déclarent les jumeaux, avec un geste qui signifie qu'ils sont assez assurés de trouver la recette première du Coca…

« Pas Lacodola, mais Coca Cola. Et cela se vend en bouteille, pas en fioles… » rectifie Hermione, avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Non, ce n'est pas très cher. Enfin, beaucoup moins que certains ingrédients de Potions. Et on en trouve dans toutes les épiceries Moldues. Ceci dit, je plaisantais…»

« Plaisanterie ou pas, si cette boisson a sensiblement la même couleur que la Potion Revitalisante, nous pouvons essayer de nous en servir comme base de travail. Cela nous ferait gagner du temps. Et puis, j'imagine assez la tête de Voldemort, s'il apprend que c'est une boisson Moldue, qui est à l'origine de notre forme exceptionnelle et améliore notre puissance Magique… » répond Papa Sev, avec un sourire goguenard

Oh misère ! On dirait qu'il est revenu à sa période « crise d'adolescence »…

« Sérieusement ? » demande Hermione, l'air dubitatif…

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Hermione… » répond Papa Sev, en appuyant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête

« Et c'est bon, cette boisson ? » demande Charly, avec curiosité

« Personnellement, je préfère nettement la Bièraubeurre… Mais les jeunes Moldus en raffolent… » réponds-je, songeant à Dudley, qui en buvait des quantités à Privet Drive…

Je me demande ce qu'il dirait, s'il apprenait que sa boisson favorite pourrait bientôt servir de base pour une Potion Leurre…

« Je suppose que Lee ne verra pas d'inconvénient à aller en acheter lundi et vous l'apporter, Fred et Georges. Je vous attendrai dans le Bureau d'Albus le soir même, disons à 20h et nous nous rendrons dans mon labo par les Passages Internes pour que personne ne vous voit, afin de procéder aux premières analyses…» déclare Papa Sev, avant de se tourner vers moi et me demander si je pourrai lui prêter le Chronomètre Magique pour prolonger leur temps de travail de quelques heures

« Désolé, mais je l'ai déjà promis à Draco. Il a prévu un Entraînement, de 19h30 à 20h30 lundi soir. Mais il pourra aller te l'apporter au retour… » réponds-je, tandis que Draco hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

« Mmmmm… Les Cachots Perdus de Salazar Serpentard sont assez vastes… Que diriez-vous, Albus, si nous aménagions là-bas, non seulement un Laboratoire Clandestin, mais également quelques salles d'Entrainement ou de Réunion supplémentaires ? Ainsi, les jeunes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. n'auraient plus à investir des salles de classes vides pour vaquer à leurs occupations, quand la grande Salle d'Entrainement et le QG ne suffisent pas… Ils devraient ainsi moins souvent jongler avec les emplois du temps. S'ils laissent les portes ouvertes et le Chronomètre dans le couloir, celui-ci étendra son influence dans tout l'espace disponible des Cachots Perdus… » intervient Maman Nally, sourcil haussé vers notre Directeur

« Riche idée ! En plus, cela permettrait que nous ne vadrouillions plus dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Ou tout au moins, nettement moins souvent ! Ainsi, il y aura moins de risques que nous éveillions les soupçons de notre Espion !… De nos Espions… » s'exclame Ron, avec un immense sourire

« C'est entendu. Et je pense qu'avec l'aide des Elfes de Maison, cela pourrait être prêt dès lundi soir. Ainsi, Severus, Georges et Fred pourront-ils inaugurer le nouveau Laboratoire Clandestin de Poudlard… » approuve notre Directeur, sur un ton doux, tandis que je songe que cette installation va grandement nous faciliter la vie

Surtout à l'équipe du Sous-Comité chargé de l'intendance, qui n'aura plus à élaborer des plans et des emplois du temps compliqués, pour assurer la sécurité, l'aménagement et le nettoyage des quelques salles vides, disponibles aux quatre coins de Poudlard, que nous occupions dans un tour de rôle aléatoire, quand plusieurs groupes devaient s'entraîner ou se réunir…

« Il y en a un qui va être heureux, d'apprendre que nous allons utiliser les Cachots Perdus pour la bonne cause… » me glisse discrètement Ron à l'oreille…

Oui, c'est vrai… Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard sera ravi, j'en suis certain… Cela réhabilitera admirablement ces lieux dont il était si chagriné, qu'ils aient servi à des fins aussi terribles que des punitions corporelles au temps d'Artemus et, plus récemment, à des tortures…

« A propos des Cachots Perdus de Serpentard… Il serait peut-être temps, de nous en apprendre davantage sur les évènements qui se sont produits hier, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tentative de meurtre sur la petite Greengrass ? » demande King, en s'adressant directement à moi

Du coup, tous les regards convergent dans ma direction quand le professeur Dumbledore m'invite à raconter notre aventure et « **toutes** vos découvertes » précise-t-il, en insistant bien sur le mot « toutes ».

Ce que je m'applique à faire, sous les oreilles attentives, sans être interrompu une seule fois, jusqu'au moment où je révèle comment nous avons pu finalement retrouver les enfants…

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ? Ce vieux serpent rabougri est un Fantôme ? Mais depuis quand ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu avant ! » s'exclament Georges et Fred, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, dans un murmure de voix toutes plus surprises les unes que les autres…

« Ah ça par exemple ! Qu'on m'coupe les bras si j'm'y attendais ! » s'exclame dans le même temps Maugrey, son Œil Magique tournicotant à toute vitesse dans son orbite…

« Oh Merlin ! Mais… Mais il va pouvoir vous espionner tous ! Et il ira renseigner Voldemort ! Et son Espion ! » s'écrie aussitôt Molly, l'air affolée

« Mais c'est vrai, ça ! Vous ne pouvez rien lui cacher à Poudlard ! » s'affole également Tante Narcissa, tandis que Charly et Bill s'interrogent sur la nécessité d'établir des plans secrets pour tromper Voldemort et lui cacher nos activités à Poudlard, quand il a un Espion plus que privilégié sur place…

King fait part alors de son étonnement que Voldemort ne sache rien du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., de la présence de caméras et micros au Manoir Malfoy, du faux Tombeau et tout le reste. A moins qu'il feigne de ne rien savoir et nous leurre, en attendant de nous surprendre avec un plan exceptionnellement tordu qu'il aura tenu secret, échafaude-t-il, en se caressant machinalement le menton dans ses réflexions…

Le regard de notre Directeur pétille d'amusement, tandis qu'on l'interpelle de toutes parts. De leur côté, Papa Sev et Maman Nally s'amusent également en écoutant les commentaires de Tonks et Arthur qui n'en reviennent pas que Salazar Serpentard soit un Fantôme. Maugrey déclare haut et fort que Voldemort a dû récemment utiliser un Maléfice de Magie Noire pour extirper son Âme de l'Enfer et Fleur demande s'il y a un moyen de l'y renvoyer…

Il y a une sacrée cacophonie. Mais soudainement, Ron se lève et interrompt tout le monde, en poussant entre ses doigts un sifflement strident…

« Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Pas la peine de parler tous en même temps. Vous allez tout comprendre dans un instant. Mais sachez avant tout, que le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard ne nous trahira pas. Au contraire, il est vachement sympa et il va nous aider.» assène-t-il, dans le silence brusquement revenu

« Sympa ? Tu te fiches de nous là ! Tout le monde sait que c'était un vieux ronchon aigri et mauvais comme une teigne ! C'est l'ancêtre de Voldemort aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! » s'exclament en chœur les jumeaux

« Ron dit la vérité, le Fantôme de Salazar Serpentard est sympathique et il **n'est pas** l'ancêtre de Voldemort. » réponds-je, avant d'entamer le récit résumé de tout ce que le Fondateur de Poudlard nous a appris et comment son Fantôme, rendu invisible par la Malédiction d'Artemus, a erré pendant un millénaire…

Parfois, Ron ajoute quelques détails à mon récit, imitant la gestuelle, le phrasé et le rire de Salazar Serpentard. Inutile de préciser qu'il remporte beaucoup de succès, notamment auprès des jumeaux qui s'esclaffent à grands rires et se déclarent finalement ravis à l'idée de faire la connaissance du Fantôme dans un futur proche…

« Fameuse histoire ! Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'a pas inventé ça d'toute pièce pour vous tromper ? » demande cependant Maugrey, à la fin de ma narration, son Œil magique allant de l'un à l'autre de celles et ceux qui peuvent répondre à sa question, sans décider sur qui se fixer...

« Non, il ne nous a pas trompés, Alastor. Il nous a conduits dans la Salle Secrète de Godric Gryffondor tôt ce dimanche matin, Nally et moi-même. Nous avons examiné les parchemins et ouvrages qui attendaient depuis de très longues années, que quelqu'un les lise enfin. Ils sont authentiques. Godric Gryffondor a laissé des notes, concernant l'arrivée d'Artemus à Poudlard, la rencontre entre les deux demi-frères, telles qu'ils la lui ont narrée, leur étonnante ressemblance et des petits faits qu'il a observés lors de repas ou de soirées passées ensembles. Puis plus tard, il a ajouté les soupçons qu'il a nourris envers Artemus et sa certitude que l'identité de son ami Salazar Serpentard avait été usurpée. Il avait le sentiment que son Âme errait encore dans le château, attendant que justice lui soit rendue et se désolait de n'avoir rien pu prouver… » explique notre Directeur, son regard fixé sur son vieil ami

« Désormais, il fait partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et il en est ravi. Nous aussi, car il nous sera d'un précieux secours, maintenant que nous devons assurer double garde auprès de la Carte et escorter Astoria, Jérémy, Alioth et Dennis. Il veillera la nuit et préviendra ceux qui dormiront dans le QG, à la moindre alerte. Et dans la journée, si personne ne peut rester auprès de la Carte, il sera toujours là et nous appellera par Miroir Magique. Nous avons fait un essai. Nous pouvons à peine voir son reflet penché sur le Miroir, mais nous l'entendons parfaitement… » précise-je, avec un grand sourire…

C'est une idée que Blaise a eu ce dimanche soir, un peu avant le diner et nous l'avons tout de suite testée. Le Fantôme de Salazar était aux Anges. Les Miroirs Magiques n'existaient pas à son époque et il était désolé, de n'avoir jamais pu en utiliser…

« Il nous a également indiqué un Passage Secret qui n'était pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Et il aide Colin, Dean et Seamus à cartographier le Labyrinthe d'Artemus et les Passages Internes. » ajoute Draco, visiblement heureux et fier que le Fondateur de sa Maison collabore avec nous.

« Sans compter son immense culture. Il connait quantité de Sorts et de Potions, dont certains sont oubliés, comme par exemple la Potion Repousse-Troll et d'autres originaires d'Asie ou d'Afrique, dont il a entendu parler par des professeurs ayant effectué des séjours à l'étranger ou encore quand le Tournois des Trois Sorciers était très en vogue et que des écoles de nombreux pays y participaient, nécessitant alors de procéder à des éliminatoires, dont quelques-unes ont eu lieu à Poudlard… » renchérit Hermione, dont je ne doute pas qu'elle a dû poser quantité de questions au Fantôme

J'imagine assez que ce dernier était enchanté de converser avec elle et de lui transmettre ses connaissances…

« Un Fantôme dans le C.C.S.A.B.P.M…. Pourquoi pas… Et pourquoi pas les Fantômes des Quatre Maisons ?... Après tout, le Baron Sanglant vous a apporté son aide lui aussi, pour visiter le Passage Secret ce dimanche matin. Chacun d'entre eux serait heureux, j'en suis certain, de vous rendre service… » glisse Papa Sev, l'air infiniment sérieux…

Ron, Hermione, Draco et moi-même nous regardons… Les Fantômes des quatre Maisons doivent être détenteurs de nombreux renseignements et connaissances. Papa Sev a raison. Ils pourraient nous être d'un précieux concours…

Beaucoup plus que ne l'a été Mimi en tout cas…

« Ok. S'ils acceptent, nous serons ravis de les compter parmi nos Membres. » accepte-je, sur un signe de tête de Ron, Draco et Hermione…

« Je les convoquerai dès notre retour à Poudlard et tu pourras les inviter, Harry. Je suis certain qu'ils répondront favorablement. » décide le professeur Dumbledore, avec un éclat pétillant dans les yeux, tandis qu'il ajoute : « Le Baron Sanglant notamment, qui se plaignait d'être tenu à l'écart de ce qu'il se passe dans une partie de sa Maison… »

« Ah ! Ce cher vieux Baron ! Quand vous aurez mieux fait sa connaissance, il acceptera peut-être de vous dire qui l'a poignardé et pourquoi ! » s'exclame Georges, la mine emplie d'espoir

« Oui ! Cela lèverait enfin le voile sur un mystère aussi vieux que son Fantôme ! » renchérit Fred, qui semble espérer tout autant

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Et j'espère bien que personne dans le Comité ne se montrera indiscret à ce propos ! » assène Hermione, d'un ton quelque peu péremptoire…

Ah… Il ne lui est pas encore revenu à l'oreille, que Marian a déjà posé la question. Tant mieux pour Marian. Car je ne doute pas qu'il se serait fait sérieusement sonné les cloches par ma douce…

« Comment, Hermione, cela ne t'intéresse pas de découvrir de mystérieux faits historiques ? » s'étonne Fred, l'air sincèrement surpris

« Tu me surprends, ma chère, serais-tu souffrante ? A moins que quelqu'un ne t'ait jeté un vilain Sort pour t'ôter ta soif de connaissances ? » ajoute Georges, le front soucieux.

« Oui, c'est probablement cela, on t'a jeté un Maléfice ! Vite ! Qu'on aille chercher Richard pour qu'il l'examine ! » s'exclame Fred, en sautant sur ses pieds, aussitôt imité par Georges

Molly soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que tout le monde sourit aux singeries de Fred et Georges qui se sont précipités vers Hermione et feignent de prendre soin d'elle. Georges, en l'éventant avec un grand éventail rouge et or et Fred en épongeant son front avec un mouchoir à carreau bleus et verts…

« Cessez ces simagrées vous deux ! » tonne-t-elle, en dardant son œil le plus noir vers les jumeaux

« Mais, M'man ! Ce n'est pas normal, ce qu'il se passe ! Tu vois bien qu'Hermione ne va pas bien ! » répond Fred, en prenant l'air malheureux d'un incompris

« C'est vrai ça ! On n'a jamais vu Hermione refuser d'enrichir sa culture et la nôtre ! » enchérit Georges, en adoptant les mêmes posture et mine que Fred

« Oh ça va ! N'essayez pas de vous justifier ! Il n'est en aucun cas question d'enrichir votre culture mais bel et bien de satisfaire une curiosité mal placée ! Laissez Hermione tranquille et allez-vous asseoir, tout de suite ! » tonne encore Molly, debout, mains sur les hanches et irradiante d'Ondes Magiques

Fred et Georges repartent tête basse et maugréant entre leurs dents. Mais il est tellement évident qu'ils jouent la comédie, que tout le monde rit sous cape. Ça me fait du bien, de les retrouver tout joyeux comme aujourd'hui. Leur belle humeur est contagieuse. Même Tonks a l'air plus détendue. Et je suis sûr au fond de moi, que Fred et Georges font exprès, depuis le début de la réunion, de faire l'andouille pour détendre tout le monde…

« Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant d'aborder le dernier point de la réunion. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, dès que Georges et Fred ont rejoint leur place et que l'attention de tout le monde est de nouveau tournée vers lui.

« Le prochain Conseil des Ministres, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert Charly, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de notre Directeur

Arthur se lève et il introduit une cassette dans un magnétophone, pour nous faire entendre une conversation entre Lucius Malfoy et une inconnue au fort accent nordique. Puis c'est une partie de la conversation de Lucius et Voldemort, lorsqu'ils évoquent le Conseil des Ministres, que nous voyons…

Le professeur Dumbledore annonce ensuite qu'il n'est pas question pour autant d'annuler le Conseil des Ministres. Il nous apprend que Maman Nally, lui-même et Papa Sev, sont allés voir, dans le plus grand secret, les différents Ministres concernés et qu'il a été convenu avec eux de la maintenir et d'utiliser ces informations à notre avantage, de découvrir qui est l'amante de Lucius….

Bien sûr, nous évoquons également le fameux moyen qui pourrait permettre à Lucius de savoir avec exactitude où se passe le Conseil des Ministres…

« Imperium, Trace, bijou ensorcelé ou autre… Quel que soit le moyen utilisé par Lucius, nous ne pourrons le détecter qu'au moment où les Ministres arriveront sur les lieux du Conseil… » conclut Arthur, alors que nous commençons à tourner en rond…

« A mon avis, si nous parvenons à le détecter, nous serons chanceux. Lucius sait que nous sommes d'une extrême prudence et que nous allons appliquer des mesures de sécurité très strictes. Il a eu le temps de penser à mettre en place un truc bien tordu… » fait remarquer Kingsley, l'air contrarié

« Nous pourrions faire une étape, avec arrivage échelonné des Ministres, pour effectuer des vérifications, la plupart des Membres de l'Ordre assurant la sécurité sur les deux lieux. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons ajouter de plus aux mesures déjà envisagées. Et quoiqu'il en soit, nous serons prévenus, si Voldemort lance quand même une attaque sur le Conseil… » répond Bill, sur un soupir…

« S'il vise le Conseil, Bill… Voldemort se doutera bien que nous aurons mobilisé le maximum de monde là où il aura lieu et qu'il risque d'y avoir des pièges. Il pourrait en profiter pour attaquer ailleurs. C'est ce que je ferais, à la place de cet enfoiré… » intervient soudainement Ron, sourcils froncés…

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Ron. Albus et moi-même avons conclu la même chose cette nuit. C'est pourquoi il nous faut envisager sérieusement cette possibilité aujourd'hui… » approuve Maman Nally, d'une voix douce

Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine, lorsque j'avise son air grave. Elle s'attend à ce que Voldemort nous joue une grosse entourloupe. Mais où pourrait-il frapper ? En a-t-elle une idée ?

Non, répond-elle à Fol Œil, qui pose la question. Cela peut-être n'importe où…

« Nous ne pouvons pas diviser nos forces. Ce serait trop dangereux… » murmure Charly, sous les hochements de tête de chacun

« Effectivement… » acquiesce Maman Nally sur le même ton

« Alors que proposes-tu ? Le prochain Conseil doit avoir lieu à Brugge. C'est trop éloigné pour que nous puissions revenir rapidement en Grande Bretagne… » déclare Arthur, nettement sur le qui-vive

« C'est pourquoi nous allons changer tous nos plans initiaux. Il faut que le Conseil ait lieu en Grande Bretagne. » assène le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton déterminé…

« Oui, c'est sans aucun doute la meilleure solution. Mais où ? Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour prospecter et trouver un endroit sûr. Il faut un lieu isolé, inhabité, qui ne demande pas trop de travail pour être aménagé et sécurisé dans les temps. Et qui ne nous manquera pas, si le moyen mis en place par Lucius pour repérer son Espionne malgré elle, échappe à nos détections… » fait remarquer Tonks, d'un ton un peu fébrile

« C'est l'un des points sur lequel nous butons… » admet le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant à la ronde

Un silence suit sa remarque, chacun réfléchissant de toute évidence à un lieu approprié et correspondant aux critères énoncés par Tonks. Personnellement, je ne connais pas d'endroit qui ferait l'affaire, les seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit, sont des lieux publics, comme le Ministère et ses annexes… Autant dire qu'ils sont exclus d'emblée…

« Albus, que diriez-vous, d'aider Blaise à reprendre possession de sa demeure familiale ? » demande soudainement Maman Nally, d'un ton un peu rêveur…

De nouveau un frisson me secoue l'échine et je me sens devenir exsangue. Une bouffée de chaleur m'étouffe, et je tremble soudainement de la tête au pied… Des flashs de souvenirs, vécus ou cauchemardesques, envahissent mon cerveau. J'essaye de les repousser, mais ils sont si présents, si puissants que je n'y parviens pas. Je suis de nouveau dans la cave de Priest Hole Manor et Voldemort me torture. Il viole Jérémy et le tue à petits feux, tandis que je hurle et que je rue dans les liens qui enserrent mes poignets et mes chevilles…

« Respire, Harry… Respire bébé... Reviens avec nous…. Vous êtes sortis de là-bas… Harry... Jérémy est sain et sauf…» entends-je dans un son lointain et haché tandis que de la sueur fait brûler mes yeux…

Ron…

Sa chaleur m'entoure. Son amour m'enveloppe et me protège. Il m'attire vers lui. Mais les cauchemars me retiennent à toutes forces et je n'arrive pas à m'arracher à eux. J'ai beau lutter, je suis englué dans le rire sadique de Salazar et Voldemort qui se réjouissent de ma faiblesse et de la douleur qui étreint mon cœur. La chaleur de Ron se dilue dans le froid glacé qui s'insinue dans mes os. Les Détraqueurs sont là. Ils me cernent, tendent leurs mains pour me saisir. Mon Patronus ne veut pas sortir. Désespéré, je sors mon couteau et je fends l'air devant moi en le tenant fermement. J'en touche un, qui recule vivement. Mais les autres continuent à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'un voile se déchire dans ma tête et que le visage de Tristan apparaisse devant mes yeux…

« C'est un cauchemar, Harry ! Ecoute la voix de Ron ! Tends ton esprit vers lui, uniquement vers lui… » s'écrie-t-il, les yeux assombris de tristesse…

Ron, la voix de Ron. Où est-elle ?

Je la cherche dans les ombres qui m'embrument, parmi les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Celui de la Goule Venimeuse grimace et me menace de milles tortures plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Je la repousse et elle explose en m'éclaboussant de ses chairs putrides, tandis que je suffoque et que je tombe à genou devant le corps sans vie de Jérémy…

« Ce n'est pas réel, Harry ! C'est un cauchemar ! Cherche la voix de Ron ! » crie Tristan, d'un ton impératif

Je lui obéis. Je ferme les yeux sur les horreurs qui m'entourent et je cherche la voix de Ron…

Et je finis par la trouver. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus et de nouveau la chaleur revient peu à peu. Les images cauchemardesques s'effilochent. Mais elles sont tenaces et reviennent à la charge, couvrant sporadiquement la voix de Ron, sur laquelle je me concentre, pour ne pas la perdre de nouveau, en effectuant des efforts surhumains…

« Ouvre les yeux, Harry… Je suis là, bébé… Tout va bien... Tu es en sécurité… » me dit-il, d'une voix douce et tendre, emplie d'inquiétude

Je l'écoute attentivement, focalisant toute mon énergie pour chasser les images affreuses qui m'assaillent toujours et le froid qui me gèle par petites vagues insidieuses. Et enfin je reprends pied doucement dans la réalité…

« Ça va aller… C'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar… » ne puis-je m'empêcher de répéter en boucle, essoufflé, éperdu de détresse

Pendant combien de temps mon organisme va-t-il encore libérer de cette saloperie de Potion que mes organes ont stockée ? Ni Richard ni Papa Sev n'ont su le préciser. Ils ont juste dit que cela pouvait se produire, pendant quelques temps encore, lorsque j'éprouve de fortes émotions.

Comme Samedi, quand Jérémy s'est perdu dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus…

Comme maintenant, quand j'ai brusquement compris que Maman Nally envisage d'organiser le Conseil des Ministres là-bas, à Priest Hole Manor…

Une caresse sur ma joue…

« Je suis désolée, Harry…» murmure Maman Nally, d'une voix sincèrement affectée…

Je saisis sa main et je la serre fortement. Ron m'a enlacé. Je suis dans ses bras, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et mes joues sont baignées de larmes et de transpiration mêlée.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Nous sommes dans la Yourte que je partage avec Ron, Draco, Neville et Théo. Ron s'est allongé avec moi sur le canapé. Maman Nally est agenouillée auprès de nous. Elle a l'air terriblement inquiète et Papa Sev est penché vers moi, le regard soucieux…

Je déglutis difficilement et je lève une main, pour essuyer mon visage et mes yeux, sans lâcher celle de Maman Nally. Ma respiration s'est bien apaisée. Mais ma gorge reste un peu nouée…

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû évoquer Priest Hole Manor devant toi… » répète Maman Nally, le regard mouillée

« Non, il ne faut pas. Je savais que cela pouvait encore arriver. Je préfère que ce soit quand je suis avec vous, plutôt que devant les Ânes Bâtés ou au cours d'une bataille… » réponds-je, en tâchant de sourire, mon regard voguant de Maman Nally à Papa Sev puis Ron…

Mais mon sourire se fige, lorsque je me rends compte que Ron est salement balafré sur la joue…

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » m'enquiers-je, horrifié car je subodore que la réponse ne va pas me plaire du tout

« Ce n'est rien. Tu t'es un peu débattu… » répond Ron, d'un ton qui se veut rassurant.

Mais je sais qu'il minimise largement. Je n'ai pas fait que me débattre… J'ai sorti mon couteau… Pas seulement dans mon cauchemar. Je l'ai vraiment sorti. Mais ce n'est pas un Détraqueur de mon Cauchemar, que j'ai blessé. C'est Ron…

« Merlin non… Non… Pardonne-moi, oh pardonne-moi ! » m'effondre-je contre lui

Il me serre fort, chuchotant à mon oreille que ce n'est rien.

Mais ce n'est pas rien. Je l'ai blessé. J'aurais pu le tuer…

« Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Un bon Sort de Soin et il n'y paraîtra plus… » assure Ron, en me souriant.

« Mais si ça reproduit ? Et que je fais pire ? » murmure-je en retour..

« Si ça se reproduit, je te désarmerai avant de t'approcher.. » sourit-il encore, avant de frôler ma bouche d'un tendre baiser.

« Ne déconne pas, Ron. Je suis dangereux quand je suis dans cet état. » insiste-je, la gorge nouée…

J'ai déjà attaqué Georges, Remus et d'autres de mes amis, quand ils venaient pour me libérer du Passage Secret. Aujourd'hui j'ai blessé Ron, l'être que j'aime le plus au monde… Alors personne n'est en sécurité, quand je divague…

Merlin me garde de tuer quelqu'un que j'aime ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… J'en mourrais…

« Je planche sur une Potion pour que tu puisses éliminer les restes de Potions que Voldemort t'as fait prendre, sans replonger complètement dans des cauchemars, comme aujourd'hui. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour trouver… » déclare un peu précipitamment Papa Sev, en me caressant les cheveux.

« Et si c'était psychologique, que je deviens fou ?… » souffle-je, agité de tremblements

Je croyais être à l'abri de basculer définitivement dans la folie, mais je me rends compte à présent que j'avais tort. Putain… Je ne veux pas devenir fou. Je ne veux pas tuer une personne que j'aime alors que je suis sous l'emprise de ces saloperies de cauchemars…

« Non… Enfin, c'est peut-être en parti psychologique, oui. Mais tu ne deviens pas fou, Harry. C'est normal, d'être perturbé, après ce que tu as vécu. Et tu as encore un peu de Potion de Cauchemars stockée dans ton foie. Alors, même s'il y a une composante psychologique à la résurgence de tes souvenirs et des cauchemars, tes réactions sont largement majorées par les décharges de ces résidus de Potion… » répond Papa Sev, l'air profondément peiné

Ouais…. C'est ce que m'a aussi expliqué Richard…

Je m'en souviens parfaitement maintenant. Et ça m'ennuie profondément. Parce soit cela me laisse sans défense, comme dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus, soit je me mets en mode guerrier et je suis prêt à dégommer tout le monde…

J'aurais pu tuer Ron bordel !

« Harry. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de te reposer et de te reconstruire avant tout. Et éviter les émotions fortes, jusqu'à ce que la Potion soit complètement éliminée. » cherche à me rassurer Maman Nally

Mais je secoue la tête, en un hochement négatif. La Potion ne va pas s'éliminer comme ça… Elle est trop bien installée. Elle attendra que je ne sois plus sur mes gardes et qu'une émotion forte se présente, pour produire son effet. J'en ai la conviction profonde. Je le sens dans mes tripes. C'est comme si elle avait une vie propre et pouvait décider du moment où elle agit. Et je le dis, avant de regarder vers Papa Sev…

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que l'usage prolongé faisait basculer définitivement dans la folie. Mais tu ne savais pas que même si on a arrêté d'en boire à temps, cela pouvait avoir cet effet à retardement, pendant longtemps. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas d'Antidote à disposition et que tu en cherches un seulement maintenant.. » ajoute-je, les larmes montant brusquement dans mes yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Harry… » souffle-t-il, visiblement en proie à un terrible tourment…

Je frissonne et ma gorge s'étreint de nouveau. Ron me serre contre lui et m'envoie une vague de chaleur, tandis que je ferme les yeux

J'ai vu juste. Et finalement, de savoir exactement à quoi m'attendre m'apaise. Je me sens mieux préparé. Et je sais que je peux compter sur Ron pour ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle tant que ce problème ne sera pas résolu. Pour m'empêcher de faire mal à des innocents, si cela me reprend…

« J'ai confiance. Tu vas trouver… » affirme-je, avant de fermer les yeux.

Je suis épuisé et je veux dormir. Tant pis pour la réunion. Hermione me fera un rapport. La guerre, le Conseil des Ministres, mes problèmes d'intoxication à la Potion de Cauchemars, je veux oublier ça pour l'heure et y réfléchir plus tard, quand j'aurai les idées plus claires…

Alors je laisse la chaleur de Ron m'envelopper et aller au sommeil…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je suis à demi soulagé, de voir Tatie Nally et Pa revenir. Ça signifie que Harry va mieux.

Putain. Si j'avais Voldemort sous la main, là tout de suite, je crois que je foncerais droit dessus sans réfléchir, dans l'intention d'en faire de la charpie. Voir mon frère continuer à souffrir de ses tortures mentales me troue le cœur. C'est insupportable…

J'avoue que je ne prête pas vraiment attention au reste de la réunion. Je suis trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est question que le professeur Dumbledore emmène Blaise à Priest Hole Manor, par le Passage Secret, pour tâcher de faire tomber les Protections de Magie Noire, le Fidelitas et tout le reste. Sauf, bien sûr le sort d'Incartabilité. Il ne manquerait plus que les Moldus du coin s'interrogent sur le phénomène qui a pu permettre à un Manoir de sortir de terre en quelques secondes…

Une fois Blaise dans la place et si quelques Sorciers puissants se joignent à lui, Tatie pense que c'est possible de le faire, puisqu'il est le propriétaire légitime du Manoir. Pa, Bill, Charly, Tonton Arthur, Tante Molly, Kingsley, Fol Œil, Maman et quelques autres Membres de l'ordre se joindront donc au professeur Dumbledore et à mon pote…

Tatie n'ira pas. Les Barrières de Magie Noire sont trop dangereuses. En revanche, elle aidera à poser les nouvelles Protections.

Si ça marche, cela privera Voldemort d'une solution de repli pour ses troupes, si tant est qu'il aurait abandonné un jour la certitude qu'elles n'y seraient pas à l'abri…

Et les jumeaux vont comme d'habitude poser des pièges un peu partout dans le parc. Ils en ont concocté des nouveaux qui devraient être au point d'ici là…

Nous discutons ensuite longuement des Ministres d'Europe du Nord et de leur entourage professionnel proche. Cette discussion est stérile cependant, car elle n'apporte aucune lumière sur l'identité de la femme dont Lucius est l'amant. Chaque Ministre se déplace avec son Etat-Major au complet et son équipe de Sécurité. Ça fait du monde. La femme peut aussi bien être l'épouse d'un Membre de l'Etat-major, en faire partie ou appartenir à l'équipe de Sécurité…

Après cela, il n'a plus été question que de régler des détails techniques et organisationnels. Et à la fin de la réunion, Pa est allé chercher Blaise pour lui expliquer le projet. Mon pote s'est étonné de l'idée, bien sûr. Mais, dans la mesure où utiliser Priest Hole Manor peut apporter quelque chose de positif à l'Ordre, il accepte avec plaisir de tenter le coup…

« Et si la manœuvre échoue, que nous ne parvenons pas à ôter le Fidelitas ou la Barrière de Magie Noire ? » demande-t-il cependant…

« Alors nous devrons reporter le Conseil… Car il n'est pas question que nous allions trop rapidement reprendre possession de Priest Hole Manor. A moins, bien entendu, que d'ici là nous ayons une autre idée. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, avant de lever la séance.

Je cours aussitôt jusque ma Yourte. Harry dort et Ron veille sur son sommeil. Il me fait signe que tout va bien. Alors je me retire à pas de loup et je vais rejoindre les autres, sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Je vais m'occuper de Jérémy. Le tenir éloigné des soucis de santé de Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que voudrait mon frère…

Bordel !

J'espère que le reste de son séjour ici va bien se passer et que sa convalescence lui sera profitable.

Et surtout, qu'il n'aura plus à faire face à des moments aussi pénibles que celui qu'il a vécu ce matin…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

L'heure de partir approche.

Je jette machinalement des petits coups d'œil vers Harry. Il est nerveux.

Il n'a pas replongé dans ses Cauchemars, depuis la réunion de l'Ordre. Mais je sais que s'il a pu retrouver un semblant de paix, durant notre séjour ici, il craint ce qu'il pourrait faire, quand cela se reproduira…

J'espère bien quant à moi, que cela ne se reproduise pas. Tonton Sev et les jumeaux ont pas mal travaillé sur un Antidote. Ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé, mais je suis sûr qu'ils y parviendront…

Jérémy entre en coup de vent dans la Yourte. S'il y en a un à qui nos petites vacances ont été profitables, c'est bien lui. Il est en pleine forme et s'est libéré de quelques-unes de ses peurs…

Il a beaucoup parlé, avec Tante Narcissa, Tatie Nally et Maman. Papa l'a un peu pris sous son aile aussi et lui a appris à voir le monde Moldu avec un autre regard… En fait, je peux même dire qu'il voit le monde entier, avec un autre regard maintenant…

« Tatie a dit que nous partons dans 10 minutes ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il est entré…

Harry sourit, pose son sac près de la porte, puis vient m'enlacer et il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je le retiens contre moi, pour prolonger notre baiser. Son cœur bas à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Le mien aussi. Je me suis prêt à soulever des montagnes pour lui…

« Tout ira bien… » chuchote Harry, contre mes lèvres, quand notre baiser prend fin.

Il cherche surtout à y croire… Il l'espère de toutes ses forces…

« Oui, tout ira bien… » affirme-je, en toute sincérité

Je l'empêcherai de sombrer. De basculer définitivement, jusqu'à ce que l'Antidote soit prêt… Je sais que je réussirai…

Un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié et nous sortons pour rejoindre les autres. La plupart de nos amis sont déjà rassemblés, près du potager où nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous. Nous nous laissons tomber dans l'herbe, auprès de Draco, qui bavarde avec animation avec Hermione et Théo

« Dire que nous allons retrouver la grisaille, la neige et le froid… » soupire Adrian Pucey, en regardant à la ronde, le magnifique paysage qui nous entoure.

Il est très satisfait de son séjour lui aussi, même s'il a travaillé d'arrache-pied, se consacrant à ses entraînements le matin et aux recherches l'après-midi. Le Sous-Comité a bien avancé. Tout est prêt pour faire les nouvelles Cartes. Il ne manque plus que Remus, pour les ensorceler…

J'espère qu'il se remettra vite. Tout comme Harry, j'ai hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles…

Papa et Maman arrivent à leur tour, avec Tante Narcissa et Maugrey Fol Œil. Papa a fait des progrès aussi, dans l'aménagement des Caméras, Micros et Bippers pour Poudlard. Mais il y a encore quelques adaptations à effectuer, avant que tout ce matériel soit opérationnel.

Bill et Fleur se poussent, pour que King et les jumeaux puissent tenir tous les trois auprès d'eux. La cascade que mon frangin va devoir effectuer est au point. C'est vachement spectaculaire et Fleur tremblait à chaque fois que Bill se balançait dans l'escalier du Grand Hall, que Tatie Nally a reproduit à l'identique. Fleur craignait que Bill manque son coup. Mais il faut ça aussi, pour justifier que Tonton Sev s'est bien brisé la nuque.

« Tu crois qu'il va se casser quelque chose, quand il n'aura plus les protections sur ses bras, sa poitrine, ses reins et ses jambes ? » me glisse discrètement Harry, en regardant Bill qui déconne un peu avec Charly

« Ouais. Je parie sur au moins un poignet… » souris-je, en songeant que les jumeaux ont sûrement parié entre eux aussi…

« Pourvu que ce ne soit que ça… » frissonne Harry, en fronçant les sourcils

« Bah, t'inquiète. Tatie sera cachée dans le coin et va adoucir les marches, le temps de la chute. Tout se passera comme à l'entraînement… » réponds-je, en haussant les épaules

« Suffit de pas grand-chose, pour gripper la machine. Un élève qui n'a rien à foutre là mais qui s'y trouve quand même et les marches ne pourront pas être ramollies… » insiste Harry, d'un ton pessimiste…

Je sens son inquiétude s'insinuer jusqu'à moi. Il songe à l'attaque du train. Aux élèves qui étaient restés dans la première voiture. A Jérémy, sa sœur et les Ânes Bâtés qu'il a voulu faire sortir de la cinquième…

Je saisis sa main.

« Tout ira bien, Harry… » répète-je, comme tantôt dans la yourte…

Il serre ma main en retour et me sourit.

« Oui. Tant que tu es avec moi, tout ira bien… » chuchote-t-il avec bien plus de confiance…

Et comme Tatie est arrivée, nous fermons les yeux, pour revenir dans le présent de Poudlard…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.


	50. Un Quinzaine Bien Remplie 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta : Mistycal

...

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de - Douceurfamille - Lul -

OoOoOoO

.

**Une Quinzaine Bien Remplie**

_**Mercredi 29 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Toilettes Piégées**

**Blaise**

Je scelle d'un cachet de cire la lettre que je viens d'écrire à Miho et je fais signe aux copains que je suis prêt à aller à la volière, vérifiant, avant de sortir, que j'ai bien dans ma poche, le Miroir Magique confié par Philippa.

Magnus, Cameron, Marian et Gil composent mon escorte aujourd'hui. Et cela m'arrange fort bien. Car j'ai prévu de coincer Warrington sur le chemin du retour et j'aime autant que cela se passe entre nous, comme la première fois où nous sommes tombés sur lui et Ramirez, le jour où Harry a fait avec eux ce pari dingue, qui a rapporté cent milles Gallions à notre caisse du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.…

Il fait très noir et froid comme les soirs précédents. Même si le blizzard s'est calmé, la neige continue à tomber et, bien que les Ânes Bâtés aient damé le parcours avant le dîner, le chemin jusqu'à la volière reste difficile.

Mercure, mon hibou grand-duc, n'est pas très heureux de devoir affronter la neige. Mais je l'amadoue en lui donnant une souris, chopée dans le cachot par le chat de Milli tout à l'heure et il se laisse finalement attacher à la patte, la lettre pour Miho. Puis, sur un hululement qui me fait comprendre que ce ne sera sans doute pas aussi aisé la prochaine fois de le faire sortir par un temps pareil, il prend son envol, dans un déploiement d'ailes gracieux.

Les copains et moi redescendons l'escalier avec prudence, avant de courir vers le château. C'est bientôt l'heure de chopper Warrington et je ne veux pas louper mon coup. Nous entrons par la petite porte latérale du Jardin à la Liseuse et montons par l'escalier de service, jusqu'au troisième étage, avant d'aller nous planquer. Marian et Cameron dans un placard à balais, Gil, Magnus et moi un peu plus loin dans les toilettes. Mes trois copains et moi-même vérifions soigneusement qu'il n'y a personne dans chaque cabine, avant d'attendre silencieusement un signal d'alerte. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, mon Miroir vibre dans ma main et je l'active en prononçant le mot de passe adéquate…

« Rusard en approche, avec son groupe d'Ânes Bâtés. Comme prévu, c'est le Baron Sanglant et un autre Fantôme qui les accompagnent et c'est bien le nettoyage de la salle de cours de Vector qu'ils vont faire maintenant… » annonce Magda d'une voix neutre.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre, tout en remerciant Magda. Il sera 20h00 dans trois minutes et je commence à piaffer d'impatience. Elles me semblent longues, ces minutes, jusqu'au moment où, quelque part dans le château, une horloge sonne enfin l'heure fatidique…

Je vrille aussitôt mon regard sur mon Miroir Magique…

« Bingo ! Le voilà avec le Baron ! Réglé comme une horloge, le Warrington ! » s'exclame Magda, tout sourire, au bout de 5 secondes…

« Ouais. C'est bien là-dessus que je comptais pour le coincer ! Warrington va toujours aux chiottes à 20h00 tapante ! Silence radio maintenant ! » souris-je, avant de ranger le Miroir dans ma poche, d'entrer dans la cabine la plus éloignée des toilettes et de me Désillusionner, à l'instar des copains…

Les gars et moi restons silencieux. Nous avons laissé la porte de la première cabine grande ouverte, comme une invitation et nous comptons bien que Warrington s'y isole dès son arrivée…

Une porte s'ouvre et se referme, des pas se précipitent et une seconde porte se ferme…

« Première cabine, comme prévu… » chuchote Gil, qui est monté sur la cuvette de la nôtre, pour regarder où allait s'installer Warrington.

Bruit de tissus froissé. L'Âne Bâté se déculotte, tandis que les copains et moi nous ôtons notre Sortilège de Désillusion. Puis nous sortons et la porte d'entrée des chiottes s'ouvre. Marian et Cameron nous font un clin d'œil, avant de refermer. Ils vont faire le guet devant les toilettes et nous prévenir si quelqu'un vient…

Le Baron nous regarde et nous fait un signe de tête entendu, avant de se retirer dans un coin. Cher Baron ! Il était ravi de nous aider !

En fait, depuis qu'il fait partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et qu'il a fait connaissance avec le Fantôme de Salazar, il est fier comme Artaban. Et il rivalise avec le Fondateur de Serpentards et Sir Nicholas, à savoir qui nous rendra le plus de services…. Des vrais gosses qui se chicanent ces trois-là, sous les regards indulgents de la Dame Grise et du Moine Gras, beaucoup plus discrets….

« Je viens d'entendre Peeves ricaner. Je vais voir ce qu'il fait comme bêtise. Je reviens dans un instant vous chercher. Faites vos affaires et attendez-moi ici, compris ? » dit-il, d'un ton impérieux, lorsque nous sommes bien en place…

« Ouais… Ouais… » répond Warrington, visiblement en plein effort…

Un long pet retentit et ça schlingue aussi sec. De toute évidence, Warrington a bouffé des haricots blancs au petit déjeuner et il dégaze longuement, tandis que les gars et moi faisons la grimace. Sur une impulsion, Gil se jette un Tête en Bulle et Magnus et moi en faisons tout autant. Puis Gil se tient sur le côté et, d'un Alohomora silencieux, il déverrouille la porte de la cabine où Warrington est installé, avant de l'ouvrir en grand…

Aussitôt, Warrington fait mine de se lever, mais Magnus brandit sa Baguette…

« Reste à caignon, si tu tiens à ta vireflèche et à tes pices ou onc plus tu ne pourras arroser un calibristi de ton huile de reins (1)…. » assène mon pote, en pointant sa Baguette vers l'entrejambe dénudé de Warrington

Bien qu'il n'ait sans doute pas tout compris ce que mon pote vient de dire, l'Âne Bâté, se rassoit, serrant les jambes et dissimulant comme il peut ses bijoux de famille et ses guibolles bien poilues, avec un pan de sa robe ouverte. Son regard noir se pose sur moi.

« Partez d'ici !… » crache-t-il, d'un ton hargneux…

« Tut ! Tut ! Tu n'es pas dans une position favorable pour donner des ordres, Lance. Alors adresse-toi à nous sur un autre ton, je te prie… » répond aussitôt Gil, avec un sourire en coin.

« Allons, Gil, soit un peu charitable avec notre ami ici présent. Je ne crois pas que tu serais plus heureux que lui, si quelqu'un venait te déranger quand tu proutes des flatuosités particulièrement nauséabondes, avant de couler ton bronze quotidien, n'est-ce, Lance… » souris-je, avant de tourner de nouveau mon regard vers Warrington qui me le retourne, empli de haine

« Arrêtez de me faire chier… » éructe-t-il, d'un ton bourru, avant de se rendre compte que c'est justement ce que nous venons de faire, au sens propre de l'expression et de se mordre les lèvres, mortifié et plus en colère encore

D'autant qu'il a lâché une sacrée caisse au même moment et que, la machine étant bien en route, il en largue quelques autres, même s'il serre les fesses pour tâcher de les retenir…

La position assise, sur une cuvette de toilette, ne doit pas l'aider. Si ça continue, il va carrément chier devant nous.

« Nan, on ne va pas arrêter de te faire chier. Au contraire, on va te laisser vider tranquillement tes intestins, dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions. » rétorque-je, en m'appuyant nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que j'ai fini ? » s'enquiert-t-il, d'un ton à la fois agacé et quelque peu suppliant

« Nan. Le Baron Sanglant peut revenir à tout instant. Alors je vais faire court et toi aussi, en répondant gentiment. » réponds-je, d'un ton tranquille, avant de le durcir considérablement pour demander : « Qui a voulu tuer Astoria Greengrass et pourquoi toi et ton pote Ramirez ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu que quelqu'un voulait la tuer ? Voulez-vous vraiment tous les deux que je dévoile ce que je sais à votre sujet ? »

Warrington sursaute et blêmit.

« J'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Je n'savais pas ! Je n'sais rien ! Tu n'dois rien dire ! » explose-t-il littéralement, juste avant qu'un plop dans la cuvette, nous indique que ses intestins se sont finalement relâchés sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Tu ne savais pas. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Il y en a quelques-uns qui avaient pourtant bien l'air au courant, parmi ta petite bande d'Ânes Bâtés. Et qui ne se sont pas privés pour le faire comprendre à Draco Malfoy. Vaneck en tête. C'est bien ton pote, Vaneck, non ? Vous partagez le même dortoir… » assène-je sans pitié, pour qu'il comprenne bien que je ne le laisserai pas tranquille à si bon compte

« Non, j'te jure que je n'savais pas ! On n'est pas si proches avec Vaneck ! » insiste Warrington, l'air affolé.

« Pourquoi ? Explique-moi comment ça se fait, ça ? Les informations circulent pourtant bien chez-vous, puisque vous saviez tous que le Poudlard Express allait être attaqué. » souligne-je de mon côté, comme si je ne savais pas que les rangs des Ânes Bâtés sont divisés depuis le départ de Brandburgy

« Vaneck n'a pas été d'accord, pour que ce soit Thorpe qui dirige pendant que Brandburgy est chez lui. Il a décidé de faire bande à part avec quelques-uns de ses amis ! Et il est assez cachottier quand il veut ! Pour Greengrass, il s'est vanté seulement après coup qu'il était au courant ! Qu'il est sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ce n'est que le début ! Qu'on doit se préparer à avoir de belles surprises ! Comme on ne savait rien de plus, on ne t'a pas alerté, ça n'servait à rien ! » s'exclame Warrington, de la transpiration perlant sur son front…

« C'est donc Vaneck qui a tendu le piège à Astoria ? Comment reçoit-il ses ordres, puisqu'il ne peut pas communiquer avec l'extérieur sans que son courrier soit intercepté par le professeur Snape ? Comment a-t-il pu faire parvenir une lettre à Astoria pour l'envoyer dans le Passage Secret ? Que va-t-il se passer d'autre ? » demande-je, tandis qu'un flot de pensées m'encombre l'esprit

Nous savons bien, que Vaneck n'est pas notre Espion. Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'envoyer le courrier à Astoria. Chacun de ses déplacements est surveillé, son courrier également. Et nous savons aussi que notre Espion ne s'est pas mis à découvert en se déclarant ouvertement pour Voldemort, lors de la scission de la Maison Serpentard, à Halloween dernier…

« C'est pas lui, qui reçoit directement les ordres ! Quelqu'un les lui fait passer, je n'sais pas comment ! C'est pas vraiment lui le Chef ! On lui a dit de se tenir tranquille ! Qu'on lui dira quand intervenir, mais qu'pour le moment il faut laisser faire jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui communique avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'sais pas qui, ni comment ! Vaneck non plus n'sait pas, j'crois bien ! Mais on lui a remis quelque chose qui prouve que les ordres viennent de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même ! Et on lui a annoncé comme deuxième preuve, qu'la sourde et muette serait la première à mourir à Poudlard ce Samedi et qu'il y en aurait d'autres plus tard ! Et surtout qu'on n'devait pas gêner, en prenant des initiatives intempestives ! C'est tout ce que je sais, Zabini ! » explique rapidement Warrington, à demi-tremblant

Et voilà. Nous tournons en rond. Même s'il se vante d'être sous les ordres de Voldemort, Vaneck semble ne rien savoir, en réalité. Pas même qui est l'Espion qui lui donne ses ordres. Nous savions déjà tout cela, grâce à Poolyocop Dreeselpyne, le Lutin d'Ecosse de Tonton Sev. Mais il était nécessaire, de le faire confirmer par Lance Warrington car si je n'avais pas posé ces questions, il aurait pu s'en poser lui-même après coup et trouver ça louche…

Et puis, Vaneck aurait pu faire aller sa langue à un autre moment, en révéler davantage à sa petite bande, quand il n'était pas sous surveillance, même si c'est rare qu'il soit totalement libre de ses mouvements…

« Très bien. Je veux bien te croire, pour cette fois. Mais tu as intérêt à te remuer les fesses, avec ton pote Ramirez, pour faire partie de la petite cour de Vaneck et tâcher d'en apprendre davantage. Le nom de celui qui tire vraiment les ficelles dans votre camp, ici à Poudlard, me conviendrait particulièrement. Je veux savoir toutes les magouilles qui se préparent et comment les ordres sont passés à ce chef mystérieux puis à Vaneck. Tu m'entends ? » déclare-je, sur un ton particulièrement menaçant, hésitant un quart de poil, à lui demander aussi, qui sont les élèves ayant accepté le contrat jeté par ma mère, sur ma tête et celle de Miho.

Mais je me retiens. Il reste à peine un mois, avant que ce contrat ne soit caduc. Et je suis bien protégé. Inutile de parler de cela. De toute façon, si Warrington ou Ramirez viennent à apprendre quelque chose à ce propos, je suis sûr qu'ils viendront me le dire…

« Tu en demandes trop, Zabini ! Si nous sommes découverts, Ramirez et moi, c'est la mort assurée, dès qu'nous mettrons un pied hors de Poudlard. Et même, ici à l'école, j'suis pas sûr d'être en sécurité ! On risque notre peau tous les deux... » gémit Warrington, l'air apeuré

Je fais signe à mes deux potes de reculer un peu, puis je m'approche de Warrington, l'attrape par le col, le soulevant à demi et me penchant à son oreille

« A vous de choisir. Prendre le risque d'être découvert comme nos Espions ou vous prendre la honte de votre vie, à et hors Poudlard… Parce que tu peux compter, si vous ne coopérez pas Ramirez et toi, que moi-même et quelques-uns de mes potes, nous révèlerons que vous vous êtes retrouvés déguisés en soubrette et que vous vous êtes fait troussés et enculés par des Satyres. Copies des photos qui le prouvent à l'appui. Tout Poudlard sera informé en moins de 5 minutes et toute la Communauté Sorcière le saura avant la fin de la journée. Ça fera quel effet, à ton avis, quand vous vous présenterez devant Voldemort, pour lui offrir vos services ? Ou que vous chercherez du boulot ? Et puis, j'imagine assez la tête de vos pères aussi. Que crois-tu qu'ils vous feraient, pour avoir jeté la honte sur toute la famille ? » susurre-je, discrètement, d'un ton lourd de menaces non déguisées, avant de le rejeter sur la cuvette des toilettes et de le toiser, tandis qu'il déglutit avec difficulté…

J'ai fait mouche, en parlant de son paternel. Ce n'est pas un tendre, le père Warrington et il ne ferait pas dans la dentelle. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ça et il lui ferait payer très, très cher…

« Je… On… On va… faire ç'qu'on peut…. J'te l'jure, Zabini…. Mais ne dis rien… J't'en prie, dis rien… On s'est fait avoir… On voulait pas ça… » souffle-t-il, plus rouge que le rouge de la bannière de Gryffondor…

« Oui. Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu ça. Que c'était la vengeance d'un type que vous avez voulu flouer. Vous avez pensé l'enculer avec un pari truqué et finalement, c'est vous qui l'avez été. Voilà ce que c'est, que de vouloir jouer dans la cour des truands, Lance. On subit des vengeances terribles. Je me doute que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, de vous faire sauter par ces Satyres, gaulés comme des éléphants en rut, mais sur les photos dont je dispose, on jurerait le contraire. Tout le monde pensera que vous êtes des sales pervers et que ça vous fait jouir, de vous faire enculer par des Satyres… » lâche-je, d'un ton tour à tour méprisant et narquois…

L'Âne Bâté baisse la tête. Sans doute presque aussi humilié que le soir de sa terrible mésaventure. Il va m'en vouloir à mort, d'enfoncer le clou comme ça. Mais il va aussi se défoncer, pour m'apporter sur un plateau ce que je lui demande…

« Et si on est découvert ? » demande-t-il, dans un souffle.

« On demandera au professeur Dumbledore de vous protéger. L'Ordre du Phénix doit pouvoir vous fournir une bonne planque, quelque part en Sibérie ou dans le désert de Gobie, selon votre préférence pour le froid ou le chaud… » me moque-je ouvertement, avant de faire un petit signe discret dans mon dos aux copains.

L'un des deux ouvre la porte des chiottes et Marian entre précipitamment, comme convenu…

« Le Baron Sanglant rapplique ! » dit-il, d'un ton urgent

« Dépêche-toi de te torcher le cul, Lance, sinon notre cher Fantôme de Maison va penser que tu lanternes exprès pour échapper aux corvées de ta retenue. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de te laver les mains ! Tu as la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas le faire et pour ma part, je trouve ça franchement dégueulasse … » lance-je aussitôt à Warrington, en fermant la porte de sa cabine.

Puis, sur un hochement de tête de remerciement vers le Baron, qui a assisté en silence à toute la scène, je sors des chiottes avec les copains et nous retournons vers le QG d'un pas tranquille.

« Est-ce que nous saurons un jour quel honteux secret cachent Warrington et Ramirez ? » demande Gil, tandis que Cameron se fait un plaisir de raconter, à voix basse à Marian et Magnus, comment nous avons géré l'affaire et surtout les réactions de l'Âne Bâté…

« Peut-être. Qui sait ? » souris-je, songeant que je n'ai sûrement pas intérêt à ce que l'affaire s'ébruite aussi longtemps que les deux gars sont en vie.

Sûr qu'ils voudraient ma peau, si je révélais ce que je sais. Pour l'heure, je les tiens par les couilles et ils ne me feront rien, car j'ai pris soin de leur dire que j'ai laissé des instructions pour que tout soit révélé au grand jour, s'il m'arrive un accident ou quoique ce soit de suspect. Mais si je crache le morceau, ce sera une autre affaire…

Après tout, quand Maugrey a trouvé les photos cachées dans la piaule du type qui les a piégés, après qu'il se soit fait tuer, il les a soupçonnés d'avoir commandité le meurtre, même s'il n'a rien pu prouver et que l'assassin a affirmé avoir zigouillé l'autre sur un coup de folie, alors qu'ils étaient ivres tous les deux. Il ne se souvient seulement pas, ce qui a déclenché ce coup de folie. Peut-être était-il sous Imperium… Ou alors, je me demande dans quelle mesure ce ne sont pas Warrington et Ramirez qui ont commis le meurtre, puis soûlé le second type, avant de l'ensorceler et de le persuader qu'il avait tué l'autre.

On ne le saura probablement jamais. En tout cas, si Warrington et Ramirez sont dans le coup du meurtre, ils ont commis une belle erreur. Ils auraient dû récupérer les photos. A moins qu'ils n'aient pas su, que le type les avait prises et qu'ils aient pensé, en l'éliminant, s'assurer que jamais cette affaire-là ne serait divulguée. Ou alors ils ont bel et bien récupéré des photos, mais le gars en avait mis dans deux planques séparées.

Ouais, tout est possible. Et, qu'ils aient su ou non pour les photos, ils ont salement blêmi, quand ils ont vu celles que j'ai brandies sous leur nez, début Novembre dernier

« Oh, Blaise ! Tu es avec nous ? » demande soudainement Gil, en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« Hein ? Euh, ouais ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? » reviens-je à la réalité du moment.

« On va rejoindre Draco et les autres, dans les Cachots Perdus. Tu viens avec nous ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis d'apprendre que nous avons réussi à coincer Warrington… » répond Marian, tandis que je m'aperçois que nous sommes dans les Passages Internes.

« Ok… Mais n'oubliez pas qu'on ne peut pas rentrer avant 20h45, à cause du Chrono… » réponds-je, assez machinalement…

Belle installation, que nous avons dans les Cachots. Du coup, même si notre QG reste notre Base principale, nous passons pas mal de temps dedans chaque soir… C'est qu'il y a là-bas quatre superbes salle d'entraînement, trois salles de réunions, un vestiaire avec douches et toilettes et un laboratoire de toute beauté. Le Fantôme de Salazar était aux anges, en découvrant tout ça.

Et Tonton Sev, donc… Le laboratoire est presque devenu sa résidence secondaire. Il y vient tous les soirs, avec les jumeaux. Et ils y passent de nombreuses heures depuis lundi…

Tiens, justement les voilà, les jumeaux. Ils attendent, assis devant la porte, des gros cartons posés sous et à côté d'eux.

« Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous trimbalez encore ? » m'enquiers-je, en désignant les cartons de la pointe du menton.

« Encore du Coca Cola et des ingrédients divers. Du matos aussi, que Gabe nous a commandé, pour installer des pièges dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus. » répond Fred, avec un grand sourire

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce que Ron et lui mijotent, mais je crois que les Ânes Bâtés et les Mangemorts ne seront pas à la fête, s'ils attaquent un jour Poudlard et tombent là-dedans… » renchérit Georges, avec le même sourire que son jumeau…

Ça me fait frémir. Je sais que Ron et son équipe ont commencé à neutraliser les pièges d'Artemus et qu'ils en chient, malgré les indications précieuses du Fantôme de Salazar, qui en appelle à ses souvenirs lointains, pour les renseigner au mieux, sur la manière dont son demi-frère les a installés. D'après Ron, c'est joliment compliqué et il reste un vaste territoire, qui n'a pas encore été exploré.

Et pour les quelques Maléfices de Magie Noire auxquels lui et les potes n'ont pas touché, il faudra l'aide de Bill, de Tonton Sev ou du professeur Dumbledore…

« Il n'y en a que trois, mais ce sont de belles vacheries… » a-t-il précisé, le regard dur…

Mais après tout, on ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ça, de la part de l'Ancêtre de Voldemort, non ?

OoOoOoO

_**Vendredi 31 Janvier 1997**_

**Acte 2 : Le Retour de Remus **

**Harry**

Il est à peine 07h15 et je me rends avec Ron et Hermione, dans les appartements de Pompom, pour aller voir Tante Narcissa. Elle m'a promis de venir de bonne heure, pour me donner des nouvelles de Remus. C'était la pleine Lune cette nuit et je veux savoir comment cela s'est passé pour lui.

Bien sûr, les nouvelles étaient rassurantes, les jours précédents. Remus a repris connaissance mercredi dans la soirée et les Maléfices étaient en bonne voie d'être complètement neutralisés pour la fin de semaine. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des craintes. Et si, contrairement à ce que pensait Richard, la pleine Lune avait eu une incidence négative ? Ou que les résidus des Maléfices combinés avaient compliqué la transformation de Remus, la rendant plus dangereuse et douloureuse encore ?

Je frappe à la porte, avant d'entrer. Il n'y a personne dans le petit hall et je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre d'Ievguenia. J'aime bien cet endroit, tel que l'a aménagé Tante Narcissa. Je m'y sens toujours plus calme et apaisé qu'ailleurs à Poudlard. Un peu comme au Paradis…

Kroutia, l'Elfe de maison d'Ievguenia, se lève d'un bond du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'assoit, pour veiller sur sa jeune maîtresse, chaque nuit. Elle se tord les mains, comme si elle venait d'être prise en faute.

« Tu peux rester assise, Kroutia. Ou même aller te reposer, si tu veux. Tante Narcissa ne va pas tarder et nous allons l'attendre ici… » dis-je d'une voix douce, en m'approchant du lit, pour embrasser le front de la jeune fille qui repose toujours, les yeux grands ouverts.

Nous avons tous pris l'habitude de le faire, à l'instar de Draco. Nous ne la connaissons pas, mais elle a l'air si douce et innocente, qu'elle réveille en nous un instinct protecteur…

« Kroutia préfère rester à côté de Mademoiselle. Elle doit donner les nouvelles de la nuit à Madame Narcissa, avant d'aller se coucher… » répond l'Elfe de maison, en agitant ses oreilles.

« Tu sais, tu peux nous les donner et nous les transmettrons à Tante Narcissa dès qu'elle sera là. » insiste Hermione, mais la petite Elfe refuse poliment son offre.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur mes frères, Blaise, Neville et Marian. Cela me fait plaisir, qu'ils soient venus aux nouvelles de Remus eux aussi. Mais je piaffe d'impatience et je suis en même temps déçu que ce ne soit pas Tante Narcissa qui vient d'arriver…

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil sur la pendule.

« Maman a dit qu'elle sera là à 7h30 tapante et tu peux compter sur sa ponctualité… » sourit Draco, avant de se pencher sur Ievguenia.

Je soupire. Il reste quatre minutes à attendre. C'est long, quatre minutes, quand on a l'œil vissé sur la pendule. Plus long encore, lorsque la grande aiguille dépasse l'heure fatidique et que la porte ne s'ouvre pas…

Les secondes s'égrènent et l'inquiétude comprime peu à peu ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser aux bavardages des autres. Leurs voix bourdonnent, de plus en plus lointaines. La main chaude de Ron se pose sur mon épaule et je détache mon regard de l'horloge pour le tourner vers lui…

« Il est arrivé quelque chose… » souffle-je, la voix étranglée.

« Deux minutes de retard, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, Harry. Il est tôt encore et tu sais combien les femmes aiment se pomponner, avant de sortir de chez elles… » répond Ron, avec un sourire qui fait pétiller ses yeux bleus.

Il a raison. Deux minutes, non, trois maintenant, ce n'est pas le Lac Noir à boire. Il n'empêche que Tante Narcissa n'est jamais en retard habituellement…

« Ecoute, quelqu'un arrive…» ajoute Ron, au bout de trois ou quatre secondes.

Oui. J'entends un pas précipité dans le couloir. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est généralement annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles à venir. J'avance rapidement vers la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et je sors à la rencontre de la personne qui arrive. C'est bien Tante Narcissa. Elle est un peu essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru et elle affiche un sourire éblouissant en me voyant.

« Remus va bien ! Il a eu l'autorisation de revenir à Poudlard et je viens de l'accompagner dans l'annexe ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tandis qu'un poids énorme se décharge de mes épaules

Je me précipite sur elle, poussant un cri de joie et je la soulève dans mes bras, la faisant tournoyer deux ou trois fois, avant de planter un gros baiser sur sa joue et de courir vers l'annexe…

Merlin, comme je suis soulagé ! Je crois que j'ai pris toute la mesure de l'affection que j'aie pour Remus, ces deniers jours…

Je cours dans les couloirs, Ron sur les talons, entre à la volée dans l'infirmerie dont seuls quelques lits sont occupés et me précipite dans l'annexe. Remus est dans le premier lit, adossé à ses oreillers. Je me rue littéralement sur lui et referme mes bras autour de ses épaules, pour le serrer dans mes bras.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, moi aussi, Harry… » dit-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il me rend mon étreinte, avec toute la force que ses bras encore faibles lui permettent de déployer. Et quand ils le lâchent, je m'écarte enfin de lui et je scrute son visage…

Il a maigri, terriblement. Il est très pâle et visiblement fatigué. Ses joues hâves, marquées de souffrance, sont mangées par une barbe de trois jours, qui lui donne l'air plus maladif encore. Mais ses yeux clairs me sourient.

J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire ! Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge et je le regarde avec un sourire qui doit me faire paraître un peu idiot. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je saurais lui expliquer réellement à quel point je tiens à lui. Ni pourquoi.

Mais il est aussi important pour moi que Maman Nally et Papa Sev. Qu'il ne fasse plus partie de ma vie me semble impensable…

« N'avez-vous donc pas cours vous ! Je croyais pourtant ne pas vous voir avant ce midi ! Vous passez tellement de temps ici, que je vais finir par vous demander de payer un loyer ! » tonne soudain la voix de Pompom, alors que j'ouvrais enfin la bouche

Et je pouffe de rire. Comme ça, pour rien. Juste parce que je me sens heureux.

Tout va bien. Remus est revenu à Poudlard. Il se portera bientôt de nouveau comme un charme et la vie va reprendre un cours aussi normal que possible.

« Allez ouste, dehors ! Le professeur Lupin doit manger, avant de dormir ! Et ne revenez pas le déranger avant ce soir, compris ? » tonne de nouveau Pompom, en se plantant à côté de moi, avec un grand plateau dans les mains.

Elle me darde d'un œil agacé, lèvres pincées. Mais je vois sous cet air revêche, de l'indulgence et de la compréhension étouffées…

« Repose-toi bien Remus. Nous reviendrons te voir dès la fin des cours ce soir… » déclare-je, avant de me pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis je me lève et, sur une impulsion, j'embrasse rapidement la joue de Pompom aussi, ce qui la laisse sans voix et la fait rosir de plaisir, même si elle le dissimule en se précipitant pour déposer le somptueux plateau de petit déjeuner sur les genoux de Remus…

« Vous me gâtez trop, Pompom. Il y en a pour deux personnes au moins ! Voulez-vous me faire mourir d'indigestion ? » proteste Remus, à la vue de la quantité de nourriture qui jonche le plateau, tandis que je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, pour le regarder une dernière fois, avant de partir…

« Cessez de dire des sottises et mangez donc, garnement ! Il vous faut reprendre des forces ! Regardez donc comment vous êtes devenu osseux ! Ils ne vous nourrissaient donc pas à Ste Mangouste ? » s'exclame Pompom, en tapotant un oreiller, avant de le glisser dans le dos de Remus, pour le soutenir en position assise.

« Si. Mais leur cuisine n'est pas aussi savoureuse qu'à Poudlard. Et aucune de leurs infirmières ne vous égale en efficacité, vous le savez bien. » répond Remus, avec un sourire, avant de boire une gorgée de thé

« On peut dire que vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé depuis votre scolarité ici. Toujours aussi flatteur qu'à cette époque ! » répond-elle, avec un sourire qui couve sous son ton bourru, avant d'ajouter, en se retournant vers Ron et moi : « Et toujours des amis qui s'incrustent et ne savent pas obéir quand on leur ordonne de partir ! »

« Que voulez-vous, c'est un régal de voir la manière dont vous traitez vos malades ! Vous êtes toujours si pleine de sollicitude et de douceur ! Un pur bonheur ! Surtout quand on n'est pas dans le lit, bien entendu… » répond Ron, un peu moqueur, tandis que Remus éclate de rire..

« Ah, mais ! Ecoutez-le ! On jurerait entendre Sirius Black ! Vous devriez faire un peu attention à ce que vous dîtes, jeune homme ! Car cette année, justement, vous avez la fâcheuse propension à vous retrouver dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Je pourrais décider d'avoir moins de sollicitude et de douceur avec vous, la prochaine fois ! » déclare Pompom, sourcils froncés sur une fâcherie que je devine feinte…

Au fond, elle aime qu'on la charrie, Pompom.

« Allons bon. Vous aimez trop nous chouchouter ! C'est dans votre nature ! Jamais vous ne pourriez, vous empêcher de nous dorloter ! Et c'est pour cela qu'on vous adore ! » rétorque Ron, effectuant un grand sourire

Pompom lève les yeux aux cieux sur un soupir

« Allez ouste ! Du balai ! Et que je ne vous revois pas avant ce soir ! » s'exclame-t-elle, venant vers nous, avec l'évidente intention de nous pousser dehors.

Mais Ron et moi adressons un signe à Remus et passons la porte de l'annexe sur un au revoir joyeux, avant qu'elle nous ait rejoints. Nous avons la surprise, en sortant l'infirmerie, de trouver Hermione, mes frères et mes amis, assis dans le couloir…

« Que faites-vous là ? » m'enquiers-je, surpris….

« Pompom sortait de son bureau quand nous sommes arrivés et elle nous a fichus à la porte, affirmant que Remus avait avant tout besoin de se reposer. Alors on vous attendait… » répond Draco, en se levant

« Le pauvre Remus est maigre comme un Botruc et à l'air tout maladif, mais maintenant qu'il est revenu à Poudlard, il va très vite se remettre… » sourit Ron, en prenant le chemin du Grand Hall.

« Maman a dit qu'il en aurait encore pour une bonne semaine à rester au lit. Ste Mangouste ne l'a lâché que parce que Richard a promis qu'il l'examinerait et le traiterait lui-même trois fois par jour. Sinon, il ne serait pas sorti avant dimanche. » explique Draco, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder vers un couloir adjacent, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, en examinant le couloir étroit, à peine éclairé par une petite fenêtre tout au fond et deux flambeaux

C'est un passage menant vers les laveries et les séchoirs où les Elfes de Maisons entretiennent le linge des élèves, les draps et couvertures. Il est vide et je ne note rien de particulier.

« Rien. Mais j'ai cru voir une ombre qui se faufilait au fond du couloir. » répond Draco, le visage chiffonné.

« Ce n'est pas par-là, la Tourelle Est où se trouve Bletchley ? » demande Marian, en levant un sourcil

Bletchley… Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je me demande ce qu'il devient. Dennis nous a dit avoir trouvé le temps long, quand il a passé trois jours en isolement. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour Bletchley, qui est seul dans sa Tourelle depuis presque trois mois ! Il doit s'ennuyer comme un rat mort…

« Si. C'est peut-être un Fantôme ou alors un prof qui allait le voir que tu as vu, Draco. Peut-être même un Elfe de Maison. Après tout, ils doivent être pas mal à travailler dans le coin… » suppose Théo, en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, sûrement. Qui d'autre irait par-là… » acquiesce Draco, en haussant les épaules à son tour, avant de reprendre route vers notre destination.

Et comme Hermione nous fait remarquer que notre prochain cours de Métamorphose commence dans moins de trente minutes et que nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher si nous voulons avoir la chance de pouvoir manger un toast ou deux avant de nous y rendre, nous accélérons le pas, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle…

OoOoOoO

_**Lundi 3 Février 1997**_

**Acte 3 : Un Petit Tour En Suède**

**Algie**

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de venir en Suède et, bien que le climat soit très rigoureux, je ne regrette absolument pas d'y être venu en hiver…

Depuis 8 jours que nous sommes ici, Rupert et moi nous adonnons aux joies du tourisme, en attendant que reviennent les propriétaires de la maison où nous espérons, si ce n'est trouver le Volumen que nous cherchons, tout au moins des indices sérieux sur ce qui est advenu de lui…

Les paysages sont somptueux, dans cette région du centre de la Suède et je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus spectaculaire et époustouflant, que la Njupeskär, la plus grande chute d'eau de Suède, forte de ses 112 mètres de hauteur, prise dans une imposante armure glacée…

Et pour le comble de notre bonheur, la petite auberge dans laquelle nous nous sommes installés, au cœur d'une contrée sauvage et enchanteresse, offre un confort douillet de premier ordre, avec vue sur un lac. Par ailleurs, il n'est pas rare, que nous puissions voir la faune locale, traverser la plaine et, lors d'une promenade en traineau, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu voir un ours, trois loups et un lynx, autrement que sur les images en papier glacé de magazines Moldus…

Et c'est ma Foi, fort impressionnant…

« L'heure du rendez-vous approche, Al… » me fait remarquer Rupert, tandis que mon regard se perd vers la forêt…

J'acquiesce, pose ma tasse de thé refroidi sur la console, trônant entre les deux fauteuils dans lesquels nous avons pris place et je me lève, enfilant la parka en duvet, les bottes, le bonnet et les gants fourrés, dont j'ai fait l'acquisition lorsque nous avons visité la vieille ville de Stockholm, en même temps que des pulls, chemises, sous-vêtements et pantalons bien chauds…

Un achat fort coûteux, certes, mais que je suis infiniment heureux d'avoir effectué. A compter de ce jour, j'affronterai les hivers rigoureux avec bien plus de sérénité…

Rupert et moi quittons l'auberge, en direction de la forêt, comme si nous allions faire une simple petite promenade digestive, après le copieux déjeuner que nous ont servi les aubergistes. Cependant , dès que nous sommes sous le couvert des arbres, nous Transplanons dans le Quartier Sorcier de la capitale Suédoise et il ne nous faut pas déambuler longtemps dans les ruelles étroites, avant de franchir un pont qui enjambe des eaux claires, couvertes d'une épaisse couche de glace, sur laquelle des enfants font une course en patins, pour arriver à destination.

Rupert prend l'initiative de soulever le heurtoir, à tête de Loup, tandis que j'examine le fronton délicatement sculpté de la porte. Elle s'ouvre presque aussitôt, sur un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, grand et aussi blond que les blés murs. Ses yeux bleus chaleureux se posent sur nous et il sourit avant de s'effacer pour nous laisser entrer, dès que nous nous sommes présentés à lui.

Le hall peu éclairé est sombre. Mais la chaleur nous accueille et le jeune homme nous guide vers un salon où, dans une grande cheminée, dansent les flammes d'un bon feu.

« Installez-vous. Grand-père va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il est parti chercher je ne sais quoi à la cave… » déclare le jeune homme, en nous indiquant un canapé.

Puis il tourne les talons, pour sortir du salon, mais il se ravise et, avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se tourne de nouveau vers nous, pour nous dire que nous pouvons ôter nos parkas et les suspendre dans le placard du hall.

Je me défais donc de ma Parka et, tandis que Rupert m'offre d'aller la suspendre en même temps que la sienne, je fais lentement le tour du salon, pour admirer des lithographies, d'une infinie délicatesse…

« Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare soudainement une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Je me retourne aussi vite et j'avise un homme d'une belle prestance, qui doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi.

« Gjord Berggren, je suis allé vous chercher un petit alcool du cru… » dit-il, en montrant la vieille bouteille poussiéreuse, qu'il tient dans la main gauche, avant de me tendre la droite.

Je la serre, avec plaisir, en me présentant à mon tour, au moment où Rupert revient dans le salon.

Les présentations faites, nous prenons place auprès du feu et notre hôte nous sert un petit verre de son alcool, dont je bois avec précaution une petite gorgée qui me réchauffe le gosier plus sûrement qu'un Whisky Pur Feu…

Moi qui n'aie pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, j'ai tout intérêt à siroter celui-ci avec parcimonie…

« Fameux, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare notre hôte, en claquant sa langue, avant de s'enquérir de l'objet de notre visite.

Rupert et moi, avions prévu de lui raconter une fable. Mais instinctivement, je sens que cet homme ne sera pas dupe et qu'il vaut mieux que nous lui contions la vérité. Et puis, j'ai également le sentiment qu'il nous aidera avec plaisir, à contrer Voldemort. J'entreprends donc, après un bref coup d'œil vers mon ami, de lui dire la vérité pure et simple et, à mesure que je lui raconte notre périple en Roumanie et en France, ainsi que les différentes découvertes que nous avons faites, je vois son regard briller d'excitation, autant que d'intérêt…

« Extraordinaire ! Et dire que je n'ai jamais voulu croire à tout cela ! Et là, vous m'apprenez que ce ne sont pas des histoires ! Il faut que je dise cela à Orian ! Il sera ravi ! » s'exclame-t-il, à la fin de mon récit, avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte pour appeler cet Orian, dont je devine qu'il s'agit de son petit-fils

Celui-ci dégringole les escaliers et entre dans le salon, demandant à son grand-père ce qui motive autant d'enthousiasme de sa part. Mais son grand-père ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Il pose un bras sur les épaules d'Orian et l'invite à venir s'asseoir avec nous, tout en déclarant, avec une expression traduisant son évidente fierté :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Orian fait partie d'un groupe de jeunes gens, qui recrute des volontaires pour préparer la lutte contre votre Voldemort, depuis que l'un de ses amis a reçu des lettres de pressions il y a quelques jours. Il sera sûrement intéressé, non seulement par l'histoire que vous venez de me raconter, mais également pour que vous le mettiez en contact avec les dirigeants de votre Ordre du Phénix. »

« L'Ordre du Phénix ? Vous en faites partie ? Formidable ! » s'exclame Orian, un sourire immense éclairant ses traits.

« Oui, ils appartiennent à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ils sont ici, pour remplir une mission d'une importance capitale. » répond son grand-père, avec excitation

« Vraiment ! Quelle mission ? Pourquoi ici ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » demande le jeune homme, en prenant place sur un fauteuil et se tendant vers nous.

Mais avant que j'aie eu la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Gjord Berggren entreprend de lui résumer ce qui nous amène dans cette maison…

« Alors ce Volumen existe vraiment ! Ce n'était pas une farce de notre Ancêtre ! Et vous êtes ici pour le trouver avant les sbires de ce Voldemort de malheur ! » s'exclame Orian, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

« Oui, il existe. Et nous espérions que vous pourriez nous renseigner à son sujet pour le moins et nous le montrer, pour le mieux… » acquiesce-je, un peu étourdi par l'enthousiasme débordant de ces deux hommes, je l'avoue…

A moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qui me monte à la tête. Peut-être les deux finalement…

« Vous le montrer, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous ne l'avons jamais eu en main. Quant à des renseignements…. Tout ce dont nous disposons, c'est une série d'énigmes, laissées par mon quadrisaïeul. Et vous comprendrez pourquoi jamais aucun de ses descendants ne l'a pris au sérieux, quand je vais vous la montrer… » répond Gjord Berggren, en se levant pour se diriger vers un secrétaire au ventre rebondi.

Il l'ouvre, tire sur un tiroir et passe sa main dessous, pour déclencher un mécanisme qui permet d'ôter complètement le tiroir. Puis il enfonce sa main à l'intérieur de l'espace ainsi dégagé et en retire une grande et épaisse enveloppe, qu'il ouvre tout en revenant vers nous.

Il en sort une liasse de parchemins, dépliant le plus imposant pour l'étaler sur la petite table, que son petit-fils a débarrassée, tout en nous expliquant qu'il garde l'enveloppe cachée, à l'endroit même où elle a été déposée par son ancêtre, par pure sentimentalisme. Ce qu'il a étalé devant nous est une Carte plutôt stylisée de la Suède, marquée de petits pictogrammes naïfs et colorés. Puis il me tend les autres parchemins, numérotés de un à dix et une lettre qu'il nous recommande de lire en premier lieu, mais Rupert s'empresse de la saisir avant moi.

De toute évidence, il ne tient pas à ce que j'effectue un petit voyage dans le passé maintenant…

Je me penche donc par-dessus son épaule, pour déchiffrer une écriture que nous connaissons bien, même si elle est un peu plus tremblante que celle que nous avons eu loisir de lire jusqu'à présent. Celle du petit fils du traducteur…

La lettre est écrite sur un ton léger et il promet à ses descendants qu'ils découvriront le Volumen après lequel son grand-père a couru toute sa vie, avant de finalement venir le cacher en Suède, s'ils jouent au jeu de piste qu'il a créé pour eux.

_Ainsi, vous plongerez-vous quelque peu, dans l'esprit aventureux qui fut celui de mon Grand-père et le mien après lui. Et puisse cette chasse au trésor, vous apporter autant de joie que la sienne et la mienne nous ont apportés, conclut-il…_

« En plus de tout ceci, le bouche à oreille familial, nous a rapporté que son grand-père était un vieil original farfelu, qui courait sans cesse la chimère et a fini sa vie misérablement, dans cette maison même. Il avait été recueilli par un couple très généreux, de braves gens qui ont eu pitié de voir ce vieil homme déambuler dans les rues en délirant. Quelques années plus tard, son petit-fils est venu et il a tenu à acheter la maison au couple dont les finances battaient de l'aile. Il a cependant, en souvenir de son grand-père qu'il adorait, tenu à ce que ce couple reste dans la demeure. Plus tard, il a épousé leur petite-fille. Et plus tard encore, sa mère est venue le rejoindre. Il a raconté à ses enfants, puis petits-enfants, l'enquête menée, dans toute l'Europe, sur les traces de son grand-père. Il affirmait avoir trouvé la cachette où son grand-père avait mis son trésor à l'abri. Mais il ne leur a jamais révélé où elle se trouvait. Et quand il est mort, il avait laissé ceci. Mais personne ne croyait à l'existence de ce trésor… » raconte Gjord Berggren, avant d'ajouter, sur un sourire : « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à plonger dans son esprit aventureux et à jouer à ce jeu de piste qu'il nous a légué… »

Oui, il va nous falloir jouer. Et je subodore que ce jeu va nous mener aux quatre coins de la Suède…

Heureusement que nous nous sommes acheté des vêtements bien chauds, Rupert et moi !

OoOoOoO

_**Jeudi 6 Février 1997**_

**Acte 4 : Petit Point**

**Ron**

Tonton Sev vient de nous faire prévenir, Harry, Hermione, Draco et moi, qu'un petit point va être effectué ce soir après le diner et que cela aura lieu ici, à Poudlard, dans les Cachots Perdus.

Il doit s'être passé quelque chose…

En attendant l'heure de la réunion, nous décidons d'aller faire un tour chez Pompom. Ievguenia, qui semblait retrouver peu à peu ses esprits depuis dimanche soir, a totalement repris connaissance dans la matinée et Draco souhaite la voir.

A peine mettons-nous un pied dans le hall des appartements de notre brave infirmière, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre au fond du couloir. Tante Narcissa, qui devait guetter notre arrivée, vient à notre rencontre. Elle a l'air fatiguée…

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande aussitôt Draco, l'air inquiet

« Elle est anéantie. Elle ne semble pas se souvenir exactement de ce que Lucius et Voldemort lui ont fait, juste qu'ils lui ont fait très mal. Mais elle a demandé des nouvelles de ses parents et je n'ai pu faire autrement que de lui annoncer leur décès. Elle est inconsolable et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps depuis… » répond Tante Narcissa, visiblement chagrinée.

« Oui, c'est normal. La pauvre fille. Je la plains de tout cœur. Richard l'a vue, je suppose. Pense-t-il qu'elle va retrouver la mémoire ? » s'enquiert Draco, en se mordillant la lèvre

« Il dit que c'est fort probable. Et que… enfin, cela pourrait se passer quand elle te verra… » déclare Tante Narcissa, avec nervosité…

« Je ne lui ressemble pourtant plus autant qu'avant… » fait remarquer Draco, en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais cela peut être suffisant pour raviver sa mémoire. Alors ne te formalise pas, si elle a une réaction négative en te voyant, car ce ne sera pas dirigé contre toi en réalité… » répond Tante Narcissa, le front soucieux.

« D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas. Je saurai faire la part des choses… » souffle Draco, en pinçant quand même un peu les lèvres.

Tante Narcissa le serre brièvement contre elle, puis elle l'entraîne vers le fond du couloir, tandis que Harry, Hermione et moi nous regardons les uns les autres, sans bouger d'un poil.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demande Draco, alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Non. Il vaut sûrement mieux que nous attendions ici. Elle ne nous connaît pas et elle aura eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui, sans que de parfaits étrangers viennent la perturber davantage. Tu nous présenteras à elle demain… » répond Harry, avec un hochement de tête négatif.

Draco semble réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il acquiesce et il ouvre la porte, laissant galamment passer sa mère, avant d'entrer à son tour. Harry, Hermione et moi attendons dans le hall. Silencieux et immobiles. L'oreille tendue vers la chambre. Il n'y a pas de cri, juste un sanglot. Et Draco ne sort pas précipitamment, comme nous aurions pu nous y attendre, alors nous relâchons notre souffle…

Presque au même moment, la porte du salon s'ouvre sur Pompom, qui nous regarde, en haussant un sourcil…

« Décidément, où que j'aille, je vous trouve toujours sur mon passage ! » grommelle-t-elle, avant de nous demander ce que nous faisons dans le hall de ses quartiers.

Hermione se charge de lui expliquer la situation en deux mots et Pompom jette un coup d'œil compatissant vers la chambre du fond…

« Pauvre petite… » dit-elle sur un soupir, avant de reporter son attention sur nous et d'ajouter, sur un ton un peu brusque : « Allons, ne restez pas là. Installez-vous dans le salon et prenez un thé. Si vous laissez la porte ouverte, vous entendrez votre ami sortir de la chambre… »

Et elle s'en va sans tambour ni trompette, nous laissant les bras ballants de surprise…

« Bon, ben…. Si c'est pour attendre un moment, autant le faire assis en buvant un bon thé et puisque nous sommes invités, allons-y … » décide-je, alors qu'elle ferme déjà la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Son salon est douillet. Il ressemble un peu à celui de McGo. Et nous nous assoyons dans des fauteuils moelleux, autour d'une petite table sur laquelle attendent déjà le thé et des petits gâteaux. Et ça me fait sourire. Elle avait prévu de nous inviter, Pompom, avant même de surgir dans le hall. Elle ne l'a pas fait à brûle pourpoint…

Le thé est délicieux. Les petits gâteaux aussi. Et nous nous détendons à mesure que le temps passe. Draco reste près de trois quarts d'heure auprès d'Ievguenia et tout semble se passer pour le mieux. Du moins, n'entendons-nous rien qui nous alerte, jusqu'au moment où il ouvre la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

« Euh… Vous croyez que Pompom apprécierait que vous ayez pris la liberté de vous installer dans son salon pour boire le thé ? » demande-t-il, quand Harry le hèle alors qu'il passe devant la porte.

« C'est elle qui nous a invité. Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? » répond Harry, le regard interrogatif

« Mieux que ce que je craignais. Elle a pleuré et de toute évidence je ne suis pas pour l'heure son meilleur ami, mais elle a compris que je veux l'aider, non lui faire mal. Elle est un peu sauvage. Sa seule expérience des hommes se résume à son père, Lucius et Voldemort. Alors vous pensez bien… » explique Draco, avec un geste de la main fataliste à la fin

« Oui. Elle n'a effectivement pas eu affaire à des références masculines du meilleur cru. On peut donc comprendre ses réticences. Mais elle prendra confiance peu à peu. Quand ta mère compte-t-elle l'emmener au Terrier ? » intervient Hermione, d'une voix douce

« D'ici quelques jours. Richard a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste ici pour l'instant. Le temps de réaliser que sa vie a pris définitivement un autre tournant. Maman va continuer à venir chaque jour. Elle organisera des thés, essentiellement avec des femmes et des jeunes filles de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui sont déjà venues quand Ievguenia était dans son état catatonique. Et moi, je lui présenterai mes frères et mes amis les plus proches… Celles et ceux qui sont déjà venu ici avec moi, en fait… » explique Draco, l'air un peu ailleurs…

Il a été plus ébranlé qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître par sa rencontre avec Ievguenia. Il en dira sûrement davantage plus tard, quand il aura bien digéré tout ça…

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion. Je suppose que ta mère ne va pas venir… » déclare Harry, en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Non. Elle a dit que Tante Molly se chargera de lui transmettre les infos que nous allons avoir ce soir… » répond Draco, en amorçant déjà un pas vers la sortie.

Et nous engageons la conversation sur autre chose, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée des Passages Internes, située non loin de l'infirmerie. En chemin, nous rencontrons Cooper et je m'arrête pour lui demander comment il va, depuis que je l'ai vu la dernière fois…

C'était lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express…

« Ça va. Je viens de passer une visite de contrôle avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucune trace de mon traumatisme crânien. Elle est satisfaite, tout va bien. » répond-il, avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Ouais, tu as l'air en super forme. » souris-je en retour

« Oui. J'ai suivi ton conseil, tu sais. Je me suis inscrit au Club de Duel et tu avais raison de dire que ça m'aiderait car depuis, non seulement je fais des progrès, mais je me sens un peu plus résistant aussi. Et je suis bien content qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, ils soient proposés comme cours optionnels ! Avec quelques-uns des membres du Club, nous avons même prévu de réviser les cours ensemble. Ça nous fera des entrainements supplémentaires ! Enfin, si le professeur Dumbledore et les Directeurs de Maison sont d'accord et nous autorisent à utiliser la salle de classe ! » dit-il, avec enthousiasme

« Bonnes nouvelles, tout ça. J'en suis heureux pour toi. Et je suis sûr que vous aurez une réponse favorable, pour vos entrainements. Bon, allez, je te laisse, j'ai un devoir qui m'attend… » réponds-je, en lui claquant l'épaule

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque c'est mon devoir, d'aller à la réunion de l'Ordre…

« Mais toi, tu vas mieux ? Tu es resté un bout de temps, à l'infirmerie, dans la salle des cas graves. Ta copine aussi d'ailleurs… » me retient-il, l'air soucieux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui m'attend un peu plus loin dans le couloir, avec Harry et Draco…

« Ouais, ça va. On ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on s'était pris un méchant Maléfice qui agit à retardement… Mais maintenant ça va bien. » réponds-je, en lui servant la version officielle de notre séjour à l'infirmerie, qui n'a cependant pas coupé court à toutes les rumeurs invraisemblables qui ont couru à notre sujet…

« Je suis content pour vous… Bon, je te laisse aller faire ton devoir. A plus tard ! » conclut-il, en prenant l'escalier qui va le mener vers les quartiers des Poufsouffles

Je le regarde une seconde ou deux, descendre les marches quatre à quatre, me disant qu'il a bien changé, depuis la rentrée et que son séjour en France a vraiment eu une influence positive sur lui, avant de rejoindre les autres. Nous nous engouffrons rapidement dans les Passages Internes et pressons le pas, car l'heure tourne vite et nous ne voulons pas nous présenter en retard.

Quand nous arrivons, nous sommes bon derniers. Mais il n'y a rien de mal, car le Fantôme de Salazar fait visiter les Cachots Perdus aux autres Membres, au grand plaisir des jumeaux, qui se marrent comme des baleines en l'écoutant faire faire le tour du propriétaire, avec son habituelle emphase et bonhommie…

Et surtout, en regardant les têtes surprises de celles et ceux qui le rencontrent pour la première fois.

« Eh bien, Gentes Dames et Gentilshommes, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me soit désagréable, fort au contraire, mais d'autres devoirs m'appellent. Et je ne voudrais point que mon ami le Baron Sanglant, marque des points en mon absence. C'est que, voyez-vous, nous sommes à égalité, dans la petite compétition qui nous oppose, ainsi que Sir Nicholas. Oh ! Ce n'est point une compétition prestigieuse et elle ne nous vaudra guère de glorieux lauriers, certes, mais je tiens fort à la remporter ! Car, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, je suis fort mauvais perdant ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! » explique le Fantôme, qui se bidonne quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter : « Mes hommages, Gentes Dames ! Gentilshommes, au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Et il file à toute vitesse vers la Base, prenant soin de prendre les Passages Internes pour ne pas se faire voir de ceux qui n'ont pas à être informés de son état de Fantôme hantant le Château depuis près d'un millénaire…

« Drôle de zigoto, ce Salazar Serpentard… » sourit King, qui le regarde partir l'œil pétillant

« Et sacrément bavard. Y a-t-il seulement la possibilité d'en placer une, quand il est dans les parages ? » demande Bill, visiblement amusé, en prenant place sur l'une des confortables chauffeuses installée autour de la grande table ronde, de la Salle de Réunion choisie par le professeur Dumbledore, pour tenir séance ce soir.

La Salle des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, comme l'a baptisée Hermione…

Le professeur Dumbledore entre rapidement dans le vif du sujet, aussitôt que Harry a activé le Chrono Magique de Tatie Nally. Il donne d'abord des nouvelles d'Algie, qui se retrouve à devoir jouer à un compliqué jeu de pistes, avec les descendants du type qui a produit la version en Grec du Volumen…

Yaxley et Bletchley, quant à eux, ont pu être envoyés sur une voie de garage, grâce à un plan tortueux, mis au point pas Tatie Nally et Tonton Sev et, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en route pour Venise…

« Puisque nous parlons de cela, je crois que tout le monde n'est pas au courant de ma dernière petite visite dans le coffre de Draco. Comme vous le savez, j'y suis allé lundi, mais j'étais limité dans le temps que je pouvais consacrer à ma recherche et je n'ai mis la main que sur des livres qui n'offrent pas grand intérêt. J'ai pu cependant y retourner hier et j'ai fini par dénicher une cassette, elle-même cachée dans une grande caisse, sous des tonnes de vieux registres de comptes qui datent depuis le quinzième siècle jusqu'à l'époque victorienne. Un peu avant de partir du bureau, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la cassette, scellée par des Sortilèges compliqués. Draco, tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'elle contenait le vieux journal de tes Ancêtres… et trois Codex, que j'ai remis à Nally tout à l'heure… » sourit Bill, le regard brillant

« Ce sont les versions Egyptienne, Araméenne et Latine ? » demande Draco, souffle suspendu

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire, juste d'y jeter un coup d'œil en diagonal par-ci, par-là, mais oui, ce sont bien les ouvrages recherchés par Voldemort… » acquiesce Tatie Nally, avec un immense sourire

« Super génial ! On va savoir ce que trame Voldemort ! » s'exclame Charly, d'un ton enthousiaste, avant de demander à Tatie quand elle compte lire les Codex.

« Hélas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Nous allons être fort occupés les prochaines semaines. Nous devons aller en Roumanie, mais également en France, en Italie, au Portugal, en Allemagne, en Hollande, en Autriche et en Suisse où la résistance s'organise ardemment. Les recruteurs de Voldemort mettent les bouchées doubles dans ces Pays. Ils effectuent des attaques éclairs qui font des victimes innocentes. De plus, nombres de Sorciers ont reçu des lettres de pression et la panique gagne. Nous devons impérativement commencer un entraînement intensif des premiers Membres de l'Ordre dans ces contrées, afin qu'ils puissent devenir instructeurs à leur tour. Je propose donc que nous remettions ces précieux Codex dans le coffre de Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ou moi-même puissions les lire. C'est encore là, la place la plus sûre… » répond Tatie, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Il n'y a pas urgence à lire ces Codex. Certes, la version en Grec n'était pas fameuse, mais elle nous a suffisamment éclairés pour l'heure. Nous savons en substance ce que souhaite trouver Voldemort : ouvrir une porte pour découvrir un artefact qui pourrait lui apporter l'immortalité et la puissance suprême… » ajoute-t-il, d'un ton doux

« La porte du Chemin des Âmes… » souffle Maman, avec un frisson…

« Oui, Molly. La porte du Chemin des Âmes… Du moins, selon la version en Grec. » acquiesce le professeur Dumbledore, appuyant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête positif.

Puis il enchaine, avec des nouvelles du Potionniste Espion, qui a plongé tout droit dans la fable qui lui a été contée au sujet d'une Mission Spéciale. Tatie l'a suivi, pour voir par quel moyen il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Voldemort. Mais elle n'a pas pu le découvrir…

« Je pense qu'ils se fixent des rendez-vous et qu'Egidus Latton use d'un Portoloin clandestin depuis chez lui, pour aller le rencontrer. Plus précisément des toilettes ou de la salle de bain. Les seuls lieux où je ne l'ai pas suivi, par respect pour son intimité. J'ai seulement noté à deux reprises, qu'il y était resté bien plus longtemps que d'habitude et qu'il était très pâle en sortant. Et selon la Base de Londres, Voldemort était absent, un peu moins longtemps, mais à des horaires qui correspondent… Cependant, ils ne l'ont pas entendu parler avec Latton et il n'a rien dit à son retour au Manoir… » révèle Tatie, son regard traduisant qu'elle reste sceptique…

Et contrariée…

« Ils échangent peut-être par écrit… Latton est-il parti de chez lui, avant ou après Voldemort ? Avait-il écrit une lettre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains ou les toilettes ? » demande Papa, sourcils froncés.

« Quelques minutes avant. Et non, Latton n'avait pas écrit… » répond Tatie, d'un ton neutre

Tout le monde fronce les sourcils. C'est curieux, cette affaire. Pourquoi s'enfermer dans la salle de bains ou les toilettes pour prendre un Portoloin ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le plus pratique. Ne pouvait-il le faire de sa chambre ou de son grenier ? Ou d'un lieu isolé dans la nature ?

« Alors il est possible que Latton se soit rendu sur place, ait écrit son mot et que Voldemort soit arrivé tandis qu'il l'écrivait et… » commence à réfléchir tout haut Fleur…

« Non. Latton se serait précipité aux pieds de son Maître pour l'accueillir. Ils auraient parlé et… » la coupe Tonton, avant de soudainement s'interrompre

Tout le monde le fixe, attendant la suite. Tonton Sev hoche la tête en signe négatif deux ou trois fois, les yeux écarquillés et l'air de ne pas y croire…

« Quoi ? A quoi penses-tu ? » demande-je, assez abruptement, impatient de savoir quelle idée stupéfiante lui a traversé l'esprit…

« La Possession du Corps et de l'Esprit … » souffle Tonton, tandis que mes poils se dressent sur tout mon corps…

« Oh putain… Mais oui… » souffle aussi Draco, alors que nous échangeons des regards horrifiés…

Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses… Pourquoi Latton reste enfermé dans ses toilettes ou sa salle de bains et en ressort pâle comme un cadavre et pourquoi Voldemort sort du Manoir et qu'on ne l'entend parler à personne… Il a seulement besoin de se rapprocher au maximum, de celui dont il va posséder le corps et l'esprit, pour ménager ses propres forces…

« Et il doit faire la même chose avec son jeune Espion de Poudlard… » murmure Hermione, avec un frisson

« Sans aucun doute… C'est effrayant. Comment peut-on accepter de laisser Voldemort entrer dans son corps et sa tête pour parler avec lui. Le gosse ne sait sans doute pas les risques qu'il court à faire ça. Mais Latton doit savoir lui… » fait remarquer Bill, en hochant la tête l'air de dire qu'il ne comprend pas…

« Ouais. Et puis ça fait sacrément mal… » ajoute Harry, d'une voix étranglé…

C'est vrai qu'il en a fait l'expérience contre son gré, en juin dernier…

« Il y a deux façons de posséder un corps et un esprit. La manière forte dont il a usé avec toi, Harry et la manière… disons plus douce, mais qui reste néanmoins très dangereuse, nécessitant l'usage d'une Potion, par les deux parties. » explique Tonton Sev, sous l'oreille attentive de chacun

« Oh… Oui… Je me souviens qu'il a pris une Potion, avant de posséder Nagini, pour aller tuer Edmond Parkinson. En revanche, il ne l'a pas fait quand il a pris possession de sa mère et d'Hirkani… » acquiesce Harry, qui frissonne de la tête au pied, à l'instar d'Hermione

Je frissonne moi aussi. Tous mes poils dressés encore une fois et au bord de la nausée. C'est l'expérience la plus horrible que j'ai vécue.

« Oui, il voulait faire souffrir les deux femmes. Et si la Potion avait été efficace sur les serpents, il en aurait fait boire à Nagini aussi, lorsqu'il l'a possédé, pour lui épargner des désagréments. Mais elle ne l'est pas. En revanche, il est fort probable que Latton et le jeune Espion de Poudlard en prennent... » explique encore Tonton Sev

« Latton en a pris une sûrement. Il est passé par la salle de bains, la première fois, avant d'aller aux toilettes… » révèle Tatie Nally, sourcils froncés…

« Tu crois qu'il conserve une telle Potion dans sa salle de bains ? Ce n'est pas un peu inconscient de laisser ça dans un lieu accessible à tout le monde ? » demande Remus, la mine interrogative

Il a l'air en bien meilleure forme, comparé à la semaine dernière. Mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça et je sais qu'il a dû batailler avec Pompom, pour qu'elle le laisse sortir de l'infirmerie. Il a dû promettre de repasser la voir après la réunion…

« Sa femme est morte et il s'agit de sa salle de bains privée. Ses enfants et petits-enfants jouissent d'autres commodités. Alors oui, il peut très bien disposer de Potions dangereuses dans sa salle de bains…» répond Tatie, en hochant la tête…

« Faut être barge quand même, pour s'adonner à la Possession. Même avec une Potion.… » lâche Charly, en se frottant le menton.

« Latton est capable d'la fabriquer, ç'te Potion. Mais j'me demande si Voldemort la fournit lui-même au gosse ou si l'gosse doit la faire… » intervient Maugrey juste après

Ça m'étonnait qu'il n'ait encore rien dit, lui. C'est plutôt rare, qu'il ne le fasse pas beaucoup plus souvent.

« Mmmmm… Cela dépend de son âge et de ses capacités. Voldemort a dû le tester. Ça ne le dérange absolument pas, de s'adonner à la Possession sauvage, mais posséder un corps qui aurait pris une Potion de mauvaise qualité ne l'enchanterait guère… » répond Tonton Sev, les yeux plissés…

« Voilà qui peut être intéressant. S'il la fait lui-même, il doit se planquer dans un endroit où personne n'ira le dégotter pendant qu'il fait sa petite tambouille. Et lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu l'idée de le faire dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Même si nous vérifierons, bien sûr… » interviens-je, avec un coup d'œil vers Hermione

Tonton Sev hausse un sourcil vers nous, l'air de se demander ce que j'ai voulu dire par là. Mais Hermione prend un air parfaitement innocent et ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser de questions…

« Moi, je doute qu'il fasse lui-même sa Potion. Mais il doit cacher les fioles dont il dispose. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on laisse dans son placard, lorsqu'on partage un dortoir. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, de demander aux Fantômes des quatre Maison, de vérifier les lieux qui ne sont pas fréquentés. » dit-elle, avant d'en prendre note sur un parchemin.

« Nous leur demanderons de tout vérifier, même les placards des élèves. Et nous filerons tout le monde sur les Cartes que nous devons ensorceler dimanche. Nous pourrons vérifier alors, si un élève s'est rendu dans un endroit isolé, avant et pendant le moment où Voldemort quittera le Manoir, sans parler avec quiconque… » intervient à son tour Harry, d'un ton déterminé…

« Il ne sera donc plus question de suivre les animaux familiers ? » demande Draco, sourcils froncés

« Si. La Possession du Corps et de l'Esprit est peut-être un moyen par lequel notre Espion communique avec Voldemort, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le seul. Peut-être même que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils communiquent. Rappelez-vous de ce que Blaise a rapporté de son entrevue avec Warrington : l'Espion de Poudlard a remis quelque chose à Vaneck, pour lui prouver qu'il répercute les ordres de Voldemort en personne… » réponds-je, tandis que Harry approuve du chef.

« Vous avez donc encore bien du pain sur la planche… » fait remarquer Charly, en se servant une tasse de thé.

Puis il pioche un biscuit dans une assiette, avant de la faire passer autour de la table.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » souris-je, en songeant aux travaux de grande envergure que j'ai entrepris dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus.

Sans compter ceux dont Dean s'est lui-même désigné responsable, dans le Passage Secret qui débouche du côté de chez Tatie, l'organisation des exercices d'alerte que nous allons bientôt commencer et tout le reste…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nous ne chômons pas…

OoOoOoO

(1)…. « Reste à caignon, si tu tiens à ta vireflèche et à tes pices ou onc tu ne pourras plus arroser un calibristi de ton huile de reins »

Caignon ( à) : sur ton cul - Vireflèche : petit dard - Pices : testicules - Calibistri: le vagin de la femme - Huile de reins : sperme

« Reste sur ton cul, si tu tiens à ton petit dard et à tes testicules ou plus jamais tu ne pourras arroser le vagin d'une femme de ton sperme »

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.


	51. Un Quinzaine Bien Remplie 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Big bisous à Mistycal...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de - Douceufamille - Lul - Yzeute -

OoOoOoO

.

**Une Quinzaine Bien Remplie 2/2**

_**Vendredi 7 Février 1997**_

**Acte 5 : Gauthier Sylvestre**

**Severus **

Voilà, le grand jour est arrivé. Dès ce soir je quitte définitivement mon masque et j'entre en scène, en tant que Gauthier Sylvestre.

J'effectue un dernier tour d'horizon, avant de quitter ma classe de Potions. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que je viens de donner mon dernier cours avant longtemps, dans cette matière. Et je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal, que je revienne finalement à un autre poste. J'ai acquis trop d'automatismes dans cette classe.

Dans ma façon d'effectuer mes entrées, de déambuler dans les rangs pour surveiller les chaudrons, de rendre les devoirs en effectuant des commentaires acides….

Oui, ce sera plus facile pour moi, de ne plus me conduire comme la Chauve-souris des Cachots, dans la salle de cours de DCFM…

Je souris, en regardant le plan de travail, ménagé à la hauteur de Miho, après qu'elle ait été à l'origine de la plus fameuse explosion qui ait eu lieu ici, lors de son premier cours…(1)

Qui était aussi le premier de l'année scolaire…

Il y a un siècle de cela me semble-t-il…

Sa petite frimousse et son espièglerie me manquent. Et je sais que nous lui manquons aussi, même si elle trouve son équilibre, là-bas, au Village des Elfes… Et surtout la sécurité…

Je frissonne. Il fait glacial ici. Plus encore que les hivers précédents. Il faut dire que le temps cette année, est particulièrement rigoureux et le froid s'insinue partout avec obstination, malgré les belles flambées de bûches dans les Cheminées et les multitudes de Sortilèges de réchauffements jetés par les professeurs, les élèves et les Elfes de Maison…

« C'est bientôt l'heure, Sev. » entends-je Nally déclarer, depuis le pas de la porte de la réserve qui communique avec mon bureau…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me chercher… » dis-je, en me tournant vers elle…

« Je me doutais bien, que tu serais un peu nostalgique… » répond-elle, en s'avançant vers moi

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je suis instantanément réchauffé. J'effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser et je la serre doucement contre moi, pour la remercier d'être toujours là, pour me soutenir quand j'en ai besoin…

Elle était à mes côtés, durant toutes les années où je me suis préparé à mon rôle d'Espion, puis quand j'ai endossé ma première robe de Mangemort, à mon retour à la maison la nuit où j'ai reçu la Marque infamante… Et plus récemment, elle m'a aidé à révéler mon véritable visage, à faire face à cette crise d'adolescence tardive qui m'a quelque peu empoisonné la vie, même si j'en ris aujourd'hui. Elle m'a fait accepter également, qu'il était temps de quitter mon rôle d'Espion. Et maintenant elle est là, quand je dois dire adieu, à ce personnage que j'incarne depuis si longtemps…

Bien plus de la moitié de ma vie…

Oh, bien sûr, j'ai déjà en partie abandonné le rôle, lors de quelques séjours au Paradis et quand je suis avec Harry, Draco et leurs amis proches. Et je n'avais aucun mal à le faire. Mais cela n'avait pas le caractère définitif que cela a maintenant…

« Prêt ? » demande soudainement Nally, en se détachant de moi, pour me faire un sourire éblouissant

« Prêt » réponds-je, le cœur battant, avant de prendre sa main pour sortir de la salle de classe

Je regarde à la ronde, dans mon bureau, vérifiant que je n'ai rien oublié qui ne doive pas tomber entre les mains de Latton. Je dois reconnaître qu'il y a des choses que je ne regretterai pas ici. Tous ces bocaux poussiéreux qui renferment des choses immondes, destinées à impressionner les élèves et établir ma réputation de sale type antipathique, par exemple…

En revanche, mes livres et parchemins, quand Latton sera là, Albus les fera récupérer et mettre dans une malle, par un Elfe de maison, avec les rares objets personnels que je laisse derrière moi. Il reste un chaudron de Potion en préparation dans le labo privé dont est doté mon appartement, une robe jetée sur une chaise dans ma chambre, des effets de toilette, dans la Salle de Bains, mes vieux vêtements austères dans ma penderie… Bref, le petit désordre nécessaire pour donner crédit au remplacement hâtif qu'il devra effectuer.

J'avise les piles de copies pour la plupart corrigées et je me souviens alors que j'ai laissé ma vieille serviette près de la porte, dans mes appartements. Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offerte et je ne veux pas la laisser. Je m'empresse donc d'aller la récupérer et, alors que je me penche pour la saisir, mon regard tombe sur la Cheminée… Ou plutôt sur le panier, posé au coin de l'âtre…

« Le Serpent de Bletchley. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici… » dis-je, en me redressant…

« Mmmmm… Acceptera-t-il que nous le déplacions ? Il a pris ses aises dans tes appartements et il va à la chasse aux souris dans les cachots vides que lui a indiqués Harry… » fait remarquer Nally, au moment où quelqu'un frappe à la porte de mon bureau.

Non, pas la porte, la bibliothèque, corrige-je mentalement, en me demandant qui cela peut bien-être…

Presque aussitôt, le Fantôme de Salazar surgit du mur et regarde dans tous les sens, avant de se précipiter vers nous dès qu'il nous aperçoit…

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! J'ai accompagné Harry, par les Passages Internes. Il s'est brusquement souvenu que vous hébergiez un Serpent et il se propose de vous aider à le déménager ! Peut-il entrer ? » s'exclame-t-il, avec bonne humeur

« Eh bien les grands esprits de rencontrent. Nous nous demandions justement comment il réagira si nous le déplaçons… » réponds-je, sans même avoir fini ma phrase, que le Fantôme se précipite déjà vers le mur…

Une seconde plus tard, Harry pousse la bibliothèque et vient nous rejoindre, le Fantôme sur les talons. Il s'approche de la Cheminée, en parlant Fourchelang et bientôt nous voyons la tête du serpent sortir du panier. Harry tend le bras vers lui et le serpent s'enroule autour. Il siffle et Harry lui répond. Leur conversation semble durer une éternité, mais finalement, le serpent se love contre l'épaule de Harry, qui vient vers nous avec un sourire..

« Il veut bien aller vivre dans un vivarium, situé auprès d'une Cheminée et ne plus vadrouiller n'importe où, à la condition qu'on lui fournisse une souris fraîche par jour… » déclare-t-il, en se retournant pour appeler, sans Baguette et d'un Sort Informulé, le panier dans sa main.

Ce dernier vient jusqu'à lui dans une courbe gracieuse et le Fantôme de Salazar regarde Harry d'un air surpris…

« Oh ! Ce que vous venez de faire est d'un très haut niveau magique, Harry. Je vous savez puissant et doué, mais j'avoue que vous me laissez pantois ! J'ignorais que vous en étiez déjà arrivé à ce stade de Magie sans Baguette ! C'est très impressionnant, à votre âge ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'un ton admiratif…

« J'ai tout simplement d'excellents professeurs… » répond Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, sans doute aucun. Mais croyez-moi, mon cher ami, depuis près de mille ans que j'arpente Poudlard, jamais je n'ai rencontré d'élève aussi doué que vous ! Hormis votre Marraine, peut-être… Mais vous êtes un cas à part, n'est-il point très chère ? » déclare le Fantôme, en effectuant un signe de tête vers Nally qui lui sourit sans répondre, avant de poursuivre : « Et même le plus excellent des professeurs ne peut amener un élève à exploiter plus de potentiel qu'il n'en possède. Comme j'aurais aimé être votre mentor, Harry ! C'est le rêve de tout professeur, que d'avoir à enseigner à un élève aussi brillant ! »

« Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Messire Salazar. Hermione est bien plus brillante et intelligente que moi… » se défend Harry, avec une modestie non feinte…

« Oh non, mon jeune ami ! Mademoiselle Hermione est sans doute douée d'une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais ce n'est point ce qui fait l'intelligence, bien qu'elle en soit douée, je n'en disconviens guère. Mais vous êtes vous-même un garçon plein de ressources et de connaissances, qui sait les utiliser au moment opportun. Et si elle est souvent plus rapide que vous pour acquérir la technique de la gestuelle d'un Sort, en ce qui vous concerne, une fois que vous avez compris et intégré sa technique, j'ai remarqué que vous saviez l'adapter au mieux, à vos caractéristiques, à votre personnalité et à votre puissance. Et dès lors, chacun de vos Sorts acquière une efficacité redoutable. Vous le faites d'instinct et avec une facilité déconcertante. Croyez-moi, Harry, Mademoiselle Hermione est une excellente technicienne, mais vous, vous êtes un… Un Magicien de génie ! » s'exclame Salazar, qui s'emporte avec frénésie, les yeux brillants d'excitation

Harry hausse vers lui un sourcil dubitatif et semble penser que le Fantôme exagère beaucoup son enthousiasme

« Ce que Sir Salazar te signifie, Harry, c'est que ce que Sev fait avec les Potions (et tu sais qu'il est incapable de suivre une recette sans l'adapter instinctivement à sa sauce pour en améliorer l'efficacité), toi, tu le fais avec tous les Sorts. Et il a tout à fait raison. Lors du prochain entraînement, observe les autres et tu t'apercevras que tu n'utilises pas le même mouvement de Baguette. Tes gestes sont beaucoup plus sobres et fluides. Et de fait, tu gagnes en rapidité. Tu es un excellent Sorcier Harry, d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Mais ce n'est pas cette puissance qui te caractérise le plus, ni qui fait de toi le redoutable duelliste ou combattant que tu es. C'est ce génie de la Magie, qui n'appartient qu'à toi et cet instinct qui te permet de modifier et combiner les Sorts comme aucun autre ne penserait, ni même n'oserait le faire. Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse le faire, sans être gêné par la technique, justement. Lorsque tu t'entraines au combat ou au duel, tu ne réfléchis pas la Magie, Harry. Tu la vis. Tu es la Magie… » sourit Nally, avec une évidente fierté.

Harry en reste sans voix. Il garde un instant les yeux écarquillés sur Nally, avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air de me demander de lui confirmer qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver… Ou que Nally n'est pas en train de se moquer gentiment de lui…

« Hermione, Ron, Draco et tous les autres réfléchissent à ce qu'ils vont faire, ils élaborent des stratégies et des combinaisons, avant, pendant et après les entrainements, les peaufinant à mesure. Et toi, comment procèdes-tu ? » l'interroge-je, en haussant un sourcil

« Je ne procède pas comme ça. J'ai essayé, mais ça me bloque. Je trouve que cela ne sert à rien, parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que va faire l'adversaire et que si l'on focalise sur ce que l'on va mettre en place soi-même, guettant le moment favorable pour agir, on perd de vue l'essentiel : ce que lui est en train de faire, justement. Alors je me tiens prêt à réagir aux Sorts et Maléfices qu'il jette, j'étudie sa façon de combattre et quand il m'offre une ouverture, je m'engouffre dedans en faisant ce qui me semble le mieux à ce moment-là … » répond-il, yeux baissés vers le sol, tandis qu'il analyse la manière dont il procède, avant de les relever vers moi et d'ajouter : « Sans réfléchir vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est si rapide que je fais confiance à mes réflexes, à mon inconscient et à ma Magie, pour tirer parti de mon analyse de la situation… »

« Exactement comme le faisait mon cher ami Godric ! Lui aussi, avait ce génie ! Et c'est ce qui fait de vous un authentique Gryffondor, à ma grande déconvenue ! Comme j'eusse été fier, que vous apparteniez à ma Maison ! Vous en avez quelques-unes des qualités vous savez, Harry ! Mais voilà, vous avez cet instinct, cet esprit combattif et ce panache extraordinaire qui les supplantent ! Enfin, on ne peut tout avoir n'est-il point ? Et j'ai de quoi m'enorgueillir déjà, d'avoir dans ma Maison, des éléments de valeurs, comme vos frères, le jeune Blaise et quelques autres de vos amis ! » s'exclame le Fantôme de Salazar, avec des effets théâtraux…

« Vous avez raison, Sir Salazar. Ces jeunes gens sont très doués également. Allons, il est temps de partir. Bill va nous attendre et l'heure du dîner est proche. Il ne faudrait pas que Gauthier Sylvestre rate son entrée, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Nally, le regard amusé.

« Mais une minute, veux-tu Maman Nally… Je ne suis pas invincible, ni un surhomme… Enfin, un sur-sorcier… Et encore moins un super Héros… Je veux dire, on peut me battre en duel ou en combat… Et Voldemort est plus puissant que moi, sans aucun doute…» nous retient Harry, qui a l'air un peu perdu de nouveau

« Effectivement Harry, personne n'est un super héros imbattable. Chacun a son talon d'Achille. Il n'y a guère que les imbéciles ou les mégalomanes qui peuvent penser le contraire. Et c'est justement parce que tu le sais, que tu ne baisses pas ta garde. Tu pars au combat la peur au ventre et d'une certaine manière cela me rassure, car si c'était le contraire, je m'inquièterais bien plus pour toi encore… Quant à Voldemort, la Magie Noire lui permet de produire des Maléfices très puissants et qui affaiblissent ses adversaires à cause de la douleur qu'ils génèrent. Mais ces Maléfices exigent de lui des efforts et une dépense d'énergie considérable. Et c'est là, son talon d'Achille…Face à un adversaire qui lui résiste longtemps et évite ses Maléfices ou les détourne, il finira par s'épuiser et commettre des erreurs fatales… » répond Nally, en avançant vers lui pour serrer l'une de ses mains dans la sienne..

« Ça me rassure, que tu ne me vois pas comme un super héros… Tout ce que tu me dis de Voldemort aussi. Même si tu me l'avais déjà dit, je crois que je comprends mieux, aujourd'hui… » dit-il, en respirant de nouveau, avant d'ajouter : « Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça… »

Nally hoche la tête, puis nous sortons de mes appartements, alors même que l'horloge sonne 18h00 et je presse aussitôt le pas vers les Passages Internes.

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps de passer chez toi, Nally. Il nous faut aller directement chez Albus. » fais-je remarquer, tandis que nous remontons un couloir, en courant à demi.

« Si tu veux, je peux porter ta serviette et le serpent chez Maman Nally tout seul. Messire Salazar me mènera par les Passages sans problème… » propose Harry, qui marche derrière moi…

« Je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai pas de vivarium, Harry… » intervient Nally, en se retournant brièvement vers lui.

« J'ai envoyé Dobby en chercher un, chez l'animalier du Chemin de Traverse. Il doit déjà être installé dans ton nouveau bureau… Tu pourras le déplacer dans tes appartements ou ceux de Gauthier Sylvestre. Et pour les souris, ne vous embêtez pas, Dobby se charge d'en trouver quelques-unes pour en faire élevage. Il nourrira lui-même le serpent chaque matin… » précise Harry, qui semble avoir pensé à tout..

« Alors dans ce cas, j'accepte ta proposition… » réponds-je, en me retournant pour lui donner ma serviette.

Et je vois le Fantôme de Salazar sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Harry, d'un petit coup de Baguette, fait apparaître un boulier, dont il fait glisser une boule verte sur le côté, donnant à cette rangée l'avantage sur les argents et les ors, avant de le faire disparaître…

« Compétition entre Sir Salazar, le Baron Sanglant et Si Nicholas… » sourit Harry, en prenant ma serviette…

Je lève les yeux aux cieux et je reprends mon chemin vers le bureau d'Albus, tandis que mon fils adoptif bifurque à droite, vers les nouveaux quartiers de Nally….

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Sev et Nally arrivent un peu essoufflés, à 18h11. Il y a un instant, j'ai enfilé les vêtements que Sev a préparés à mon intention dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et pris le Polynectar. Sev sursaute en me voyant…

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est étrange de se retrouver soudainement face à son double parfait… » dit-il, avec un sourire.

« Je ne vois pas mon double encore, en ce qui me concerne… » réponds-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il jette aussitôt un Sort vers moi et je sens des fourmillements dans mon visage. Mes poils de barbe se rétractent, mon nez s'allonge et se courbe, mes lèvres mincissent, mes dents bougent et se mettent de travers pour certaines, mes yeux rentrent un peu dans les orbites, mes iris picotent et mes paupières s'étirent. J'ai le sentiment également, que ma peau se tend sur mes joues et mes pommettes…Et que mes cheveux collent désagréablement sur mon crâne…

« Et maintenant ? » demande Sev, en m'invitant à me regarder dans un miroir.

Nous sommes côté à côté et parfaitement semblables. Des jumeaux…

« Merlin que je suis laid ! » grimace-je, avant de lui jeter un œil noir, quand il éclate de rire…

« Parfaitement réussi, le regard. Mais essaye un demi-ton plus grave, pour la voix… » me conseille Nally, qui s'est placée derrière moi.

« Plait-il ? Serait-ce à moi que vous vous permettez de vous adresser sans avoir été invitée à le faire, Madame De Paimpont ? » m'enquiers-je, en haussant un sourcil, sur un ton un poil plus grave et quelque peu dédaigneux…

« Parfait ! » s'exclame Nally, les yeux pétillants, avant d'ajouter, sur un sourire : « Allons-y, il est plus que l'heure… »

Elle m'entraîne aussitôt vers la sortie du bureau, tandis que Sev, qui a lâché son masque, s'en va par la Cheminée. Il est prévu qu'il file jusqu'au QG, enfile ses nouveaux vêtements, prenne ses bagages et Transplane aux portes de Poudlard, où Hagrid l'attend avec une calèche…

Il parait que nous allons avoir une petite surprise quand il va arriver et j'ai hâte de voir ça…

Je me sens des ailes, tandis que je descends l'escalier de service qui mène dans la Salle des Professeurs. Ma mission va parfaitement bien se passer, j'en suis convaincu. Nally me laisse entrer le premier dans la Grande Salle. Je me faufile le long de la table des professeurs, en faisant voler ma cape, pour prendre place entre les professeurs Dumbledore et Chourave.

On a une sacrée belle vue, d'ici. Un Sortilège permet de toute évidence de voir jusqu'au bout des longues tablées d'élèves, en distinguant chaque visage avec précision… Je comprends maintenant comment les profs peuvent repérer si facilement les plaisantins et ceux qui complotent…

Les plats arrivent. Je me tiens raide et droit, comme le fait Sev. Cela ne m'est pas trop difficile. Depuis que j'ai décidé de prendre sa place, j'imite sa gestuelle et sa posture en toute occasion. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Chourave sont avenants et font la conversation. J'ouvre peu la bouche cependant et j'observe beaucoup la tablée Serpentard, du côté des Ânes Bâtés, comme me l'a recommandé Sev. Je connais leurs noms. Quand nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti il m'a montré dans une Pensine, au cas où cela s'avèrerait utile, chacun de leur visage, jusqu'à ce que je les connaisse par cœur.

Soudainement, la rumeur des conversations est interrompue par des miaulements écorchés et des aboiements. Et Miss Teigne effectue une entrée fracassante dans la Grande salle, sautant vivement sur la table des Serdaigles qu'elle traverse en filant à toute vitesse parmi les assiettes, les gobelets, plats et pots de jus de citrouille, poursuivie par un jeune labrador qui la course en projetant sur les élèves nourriture et boissons …

« Croquemitaine ! Chien idiot ! Laisse cette pauvre vieille chatte tranquille et descend immédiatement de cette table ! » entend-on tonner une voix grave au fort accent français, depuis la porte…

Gauthier Sylvestre vient de faire son entrée et tout le monde se tourne vers lui…

Voilà donc la surprise ! Un labrador… Il doit avoir cinq ou six mois…

Sev est vêtu d'une épaisse cape bleu nuit, dont les pans s'écartent sur une robe d'un beau vert émeraude et il court après le labrador, tendant sa Baguette dans sa direction, pour l'appeler d'un Accio puissant. Le chien file en arrière, en battant des pattes, dans un aboiement plaintif, au grand plaisir des élèves qui éclatent de rire…

Je dois avouer que j'ai grand mal à me retenir de rire moi aussi. Je parviens cependant à seulement hausser un sourcil perplexe, tandis que Gauthier Sylvestre attrape fermement son chien qui gigote dans ses bras. Il le sermonne un bref instant en français, puis s'avance vers la Grande Table tout sourire…

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, professeur Dumbledore ! Mais les Transports Internationaux par Cheminette étaient quelque peu encombrés aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame-t-il avec bonne humeur, avant de désigner son labrador du doigt et d'ajouter : « Et veuillez également excuser la fracassante entrée de Croquemitaine. Rassurez-vous, il n'est absolument pas méchant, malgré son nom. Juste un peu idiot et il a été ainsi baptisé par ma jeune nièce, qui me l'a offert juste avant mon départ. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte sans emporter un souvenir d'elle. C'est fort réussi, je ne manque pas de penser à elle à chaque bêtise de ce chenapan… »

Un chien, à Poudlard où on compte une bonne centaine de chats ! Ça risque de faire pas mal de dégâts ! Et je ne puis m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Nally. Ses yeux pétillent ardemment. Autant que ceux du professeur Dumbledore. Remus, lui, ne cache pas son amusement en affichant son sourire et je note que McGo pince les lèvres, pour éviter de pouffer de rire…

En fait, tout le monde est joyeux, à la table des professeurs. Sauf moi, qui suis obligé de garder mon sérieux et ma froideur. Réputation Snapienne oblige…

Et du côté des élèves, c'est la joie également. Hormis peut-être du côté de quelques Ânes Bâtés, les plus âgés généralement, qui affichent pour la plupart un regard méprisant vers leur nouveau professeur.

« Vous êtes tout excusé, mon cher » répond Albus, en se levant et invitant Sev à le rejoindre, avant d'ajouter : « Chers professeurs et chers élèves, je vous présente Gauthier Sylvestre, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. »

Les élèves accueillent leur nouveau prof avec un évident plaisir et les applaudissements crépitent. Il y a même des sifflements enthousiastes et je ne manque pas de noter également, les coups d'œil appréciateurs de quelques jeunes filles…

Ouais. Ça se comprend. Il est plutôt beau mec le vrai Sev. Et ses vêtements colorés avantagent sa haute silhouette athlétique. Je le regarde s'assoir auprès de Nally, qu'il embrasse sur la joue sans cérémonie, avant de se tourner vers Remus, qu'elle lui « présente » et de lui serrer la main avec chaleur. Il se penche ensuite par devant Nally, pour serrer également la main de Flitwick. Et il engage aussitôt une conversation animée avec ses voisins de table, tout en caressant la tête de son jeune chien qu'il a attaché avec une laisse Magique, au pied de la table et qui dresse sa tête jusqu'à lui…

Parfaitement décontracté, Gauthier Sylvestre. Personne ne pourra jamais se douter qu'il est en réalité Severus Snape, la Chauve-Souris des Cachots…

OoOoOoO

**Harry **

Le dessert n'est pas encore servi, mais Draco vient déjà nous rejoindre, Ron, Hermione et moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » s'enquiert-il, avec un petit signe de tête vers « Gauthier Sylvestre », les yeux brillants d'amusement, en s'accroupissant entre Ron et moi…

« Belle entrée ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout au clébard ! C'est Rusard qui va être heureux ! » murmure Ron, avec un sourire goguenard.

« Ouais. Il a fait plutôt fort sur ce coup-là. Croquemitaine. A peu de chose près, ça fait Croque Miss Teigne et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a failli arriver. Vous croyez qu'il l'a fait exprès ? » souris-je, en regardant vers la table des professeurs, où Papa Sev a l'air de bien s'amuser avec Remus et Maman Nally…

Ça doit sacrément le changer, lui qui a toujours eu l'air guindé, à table…

« Le connaissant, c'est possible… » pouffe discrètement Draco, en allongeant son bras pour saisir une part de la tarte à la mélasse qui vient d'être servie…

« Non, mais, regardez-le… Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'est pas discret… » souffle soudainement Ron, les yeux pétillants

Je me tourne aussitôt vers la table des profs où Papa Sev est en train de faire le tour des professeurs qu'il est supposé ne pas connaitre. Il fait carrément un baisemain aux Dames et leur dispense de toute évidence des compliments enjôleurs…

« Ses sourires sont plus éblouissants que ceux de Lockhart ! On devrait dire à Colin de prendre une photo et de l'envoyer à Sorcière Magazine. Je gage qu'il remporterait haut la main leur concours ! » se moque gentiment Neville, qui a pris place en face de nous…

« Ouais, y a des nanas qui n'ont pas fini de se pâmer ou de papillonner des yeux… Pas besoin de se faire bouillir la cervelle pour lui trouver un surnom à celui-là ! On n'a qu'à l'appeler Gueule d'Amour… » intervient joyeusement Seamus, qui ne sait pas que Papa Sev et Gauthier Sylvestre sont une seule et même personne…

Je m'en étrangle avec mon jus de citrouille et Draco se mord les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis qu'Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« En tout cas, il y en a un qui fait la gueule. Et pas d'amour, lui. C'est Tonton Sev. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas que ce Gauthier Sylvestre drague ouvertement Tatie. Je l'avais toujours plus ou moins soupçonné d'avoir un faible pour elle et maintenant, j'en suis certain ! » murmure Dean, en se penchant vers nous

Cette fois, c'est Draco qui recrache son jus de Citrouille et moi qui me mord les lèvres. En face, Neville tourne le dos aux copains en faisant semblant de se moucher, pour étouffer son éclat de rire, Hermione, quant à elle, plonge sous la table comme à la recherche d'une serviette perdue pour masquer son hilarité, tandis que j'admire la maîtrise avec laquelle Ron réagit. Il semble de marbre, même si je sens venir vers moi des vagues rieuses…

« Ouais, ben le pauvre, il a aucune chance. Comme tous les bouffeurs de grenouilles, des belles paroles il doit en connaître un rayon et être le roi de la drague, le bellâtre français … » assure Seamus, en faisant une grimace un peu dégoûtée

« Tu veux dire : le bel astre français… » intervient Lavande, qui ne quitte pas Papa Sev des yeux, avec un soupir énamouré…

Et là, je n'en peux plus. J'éclate de rire, alors que Draco, qui se cachait déjà derrière Ron pour rire tout à son aise, s'écroule par terre en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, à l'instar d'Hermione, carrément assise sous la table maintenant…

Neville, lui, quitte précipitamment la table en bafouillant une excuse bidon, entre deux hoquets. Dean et Seamus se marrent eux aussi, tout comme Ron qui a finalement craqué et enfoui son visage dans sa serviette…

« Ben pourquoi tu ris ? » demande Lavande à Seamus, en se redressant avec surprise…

« Le… Le… Le… Bel… Astre… » parvient difficilement à articuler Seamus, mort de rire

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? » se rebiffe Lavande, dont le regard vire au noir.

Mais Seamus ne peut répondre. Il se tient à l'épaule de Dean, la tête rejetée en arrière, pour pouvoir rire à gorge déployée. Et Lavande, qui jette un regard circulaire sur notre groupe, rougit de colère en s'apercevant qu'il n'est pas le seul à rire comme un dératé…

« Tout ça, c'est parce que vous êtes jaloux parce que vous n'êtes pas aussi beaux que lui ! Et que vous ne le serez jamais ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en se levant brusquement du banc, en jetant sa serviette de table au visage de Seamus, avant de partir à grandes enjambées furieuses…

Oh ! Misère de misère ! Que j'ai mal au ventre !

Je n'avais pas ri autant depuis bien longtemps !

Et Merlin que ça fait du bien !

En tout cas, voilà une conversation que je me promets de raconter à Papa Sev et Maman Nally. Ça va bien les faire rire, eux aussi !

OoOoOoO

_**Samedi 8 Février 1997**_

**Acte 6 : La Mort De Severus Snape**

**Severus**

Je descends quatre à quatre l'escalier, mon jeune labrador bien en laisse, pour lui faire faire un petit tour dans le parc. Je passe devant Rusard, qui s'est précipité vers Miss Teigne pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le concierge me jette un œil noir, malgré le bonjour joyeux que je lui lance et Miss Teigne crache en direction de Croquemitaine qui lui répond d'un aboiement.

La pauvre chatte n'a pas compris hier soir, à notre arrivée, qu'il voulait jouer avec elle. C'est un gentil chien, bien élevé, qui a grandi entouré de chats dès sa naissance et ne connait pas le conflit canin/félin, m'a appris l'Animalier du Quartier Sorcier de Paris. C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai acheté étant donné la large représentation de la race féline à Poudlard…

Mais allez expliquer ça à Rusard et à Miss Teigne ! C'est un combat perdu d'avance !

Je lâche Croquemitaine aussitôt sorti sur le perron. Il saute joyeusement dans la neige, se dirigeant vers la cabane de Hagrid, dont il fait le tour avant de filer droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

Flûte ! Il a dû sentir l'odeur de Crockdur et vouloir faire sa connaissance !

Je le siffle, mais il se retourne à peine vers moi avant de poursuivre sa route et, comme hier soir, je suis dans l'obligation de le faire venir vers moi d'un Accio, avant de lui passer une laisse Magique au cou.

Je fais durer la balade autant que me le permet le froid, avant de rentrer au château, pile au moment où Nally arrive dans le hall en compagnie de Bill. Nombres d'élèves se dirigent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et je décide de saisir l'opportunité de bien me montrer en même temps que Severus Snape, même si je pense sincèrement que ma prestation d'hier était largement suffisante pour me démarquer de mon ancien moi. Personne ne viendra à douter que Gauthier Sylvestre et Severus Snape sont deux personnes différentes, même si ce n'est pas le cas..

« Ah ! Nally ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » demande-je, haut et fort, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis de tendre la main à Bill.

Il hausse un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de ce que j'aurais fait et prend ma main du bout des doigts, la serrant brièvement, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être taxé d'impolitesse par les élèves qui tournent la tête et nous regardent d'un air très intéressé.

« Très bien et toi-même ? » demande Nally, en me souriant largement.

« Je suis dans une forme éblouissante ! Auras-tu le temps de me faire un peu visiter ce matin ? Ce château est immense et je crains fort de m'y perdre ! » réponds-je, en lui offrant le bras pour aller vers la Grande Salle

« Hélas, cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis prise toute la matinée. » déclare Nally, en acceptant mon bras.

« Dommage. Surtout pour toi ! Avoir à travailler un week-end, quelle corvée ! Et vous, Severus ? Auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder ? » m'enquiers-je, en me penchant vers Bill

« Je me serais fait une joie de vous faire visiter les Cachots, Sylvestre, mais tout comme Nally, j'ai des corvées à effectuer. L'oisiveté n'est pas de mise pour les professeurs ici. Nous avons des obligations, même le week-end… » sussure Bill, d'un ton froid et distant

« Ah ! Pas de chance ! Et donc, dès le prochain week-end, adieu le petit farniente du samedi et du dimanche pour moi également ! Moi qui me régalais d'avance de passer un peu de temps avec toi, Nally, je suppose que je devrai me contenter de petites miettes de-ci, de-là… Tant pis, je m'y ferai ! Bien obligé, maintenant que j'ai accepté le poste de professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Et finalement, les miettes de temps que nous aurons, ce sera toujours plus que ce que nous aurions si j'étais toujours en France ! » souris-je, avec bonne humeur en coulant un œil séducteur vers mon épouse, avant de me pencher vers Bill pour ajouter : « Ah ! Et c'est Gauthier, Severus. Sylvestre, c'est mon nom de famille. »

« Je l'ai bien compris. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi familier avec mes nouveaux collègues. » répond Bill, avec une petite moue dédaigneuse que je n'aurais pas reniée, sous l'écoute attentive des élèves, dont certains s'amusent visiblement…

Je parie que l'histoire hilarante que nous ont racontée Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione hier soir dans l'appartement de Nally, a déjà fait tout le tour de l'école. Et que les élèves guettent maintenant, les réactions de Severus Snape face à son rival en amour…

Et Bill, en bon farceur, joue visiblement de cela…

« Oh ! Oui, bien évidemment. La fameuse bienséance et réserve anglaise. Excusez-moi, Snape, je ne suis pas familiarisé avec vos coutumes. En France, hors des Hautes Sphères de la Noblesse ou de la Bourgeoisie Snobe, nous faisons nettement moins de chichis ! » déclare-je, avec décontraction, tandis que nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle

« Je l'avais remarqué, merci bien. Nally elle-même, a toujours été d'une familiarité déplorable… » répond Bill, en jetant un coup d'œil un peu noir vers ma compagne, qui en sourit.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Vous avez… » commence-je, avant d'être brusquement arrêté par mon labrador, qui est resté en arrière et tire sur la laisse.

Ce diable de Croquemitaine n'a pas manqué de repérer Pattenrond, assis sur les genoux d'Hermione et, les pattes avant posées sur le banc, il penche la tête vers lui pour le renifler.

« On dirait que c'est un chien à chat, que vous avez là. » fait remarquer Bill, d'un ton narquois.

« Oui. Il a été élevé avec des chats et il les adore ! » souris-je, en tapotant sur la tête de mon chien

« Oh ! Ainsi, vous êtes le maître d'un chien qui est contre nature ? Intéressant… » commente Bill, sourcil haussé, d'un ton sarcastique

Lui-même est tellement plus vrai que nature, que j'en éclate de rire

« Oui. Et il semblerait que ce chat aimât les chiens, quant à lui… » déclare-je, en lui jetant un rapide clin d'œil, avant de retourner mon attention, vers Croquemitaine et Pattenrond

Ce dernier donne de petits coups de pattes, griffes rentrées, comme des caresses affectueuses, sur le museau de mon chien…

« Joli couple… » lâche Bill, plus narquois que jamais, tandis que j'éclate de nouveau de rire

« Ah ! Severus, j'adore votre humour pince sans rire ! Vous me plaisez et je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre ! » m'exclame-je, en tirant un peu sur la laisse de mon labrador, pour qu'il me suive vers la table..

« Si vous le dites… » répond abruptement Bill, en tournant subitement les talons, pour s'éloigner dans un envol des pans de sa robe ouverte…

« Bon allez, c'est fini de flirter, toi. J'ai faim et j'aimerai aller petit déjeuner. De toute façon, non sulement vous n'êtes pas de la même race animalière, mais c'est aussi un mâle et votre idylle ne saurait aller plus loin. Désolé vieux, mais ce n'est pas ici que tu vas te trouver une fiancée…. » dis-je à mon labrador en me penchant vers lui pour l'inciter à descendre du banc, sous les rires discret de quelques élèves

Ce faisant, je surprends un chuchotement entre Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas…

« Tu vois, je l'avais bien dit, que Tonton Sev est jaloux. Ça se voit aussi sûrement que son nez au milieu de sa figure.. » déclare le premier, penché vers l'oreille de son camarade

« Ouais. Et on peut pas le rater, son pif… Pauv' Tonton. C'est pas d'bol pour lui, d'avoir pour rival un mec canon… » répond le second, avant d'enfourner un bon morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche…

Et si cela me fait sourire, cela me pince un peu le cœur aussi. Car ces deux garçons n'étaient pas moqueurs et le « Pauv' Tonton » de Seamus Finnigan était affectueux. Et je me rends compte soudainement, que quelques-uns de mes élèves pourraient éprouver une peine sincère, lorsqu'ils apprendront mon soi-disant décès…

M'en voudront-ils, lorsqu'ils connaîtront la vérité ?

J'espère sincèrement que non, me dis-je, en me redressant, avec dans mes bras mon chien, qui ne voulait décidément pas lâcher Pattenrond…

« Tu sais Gauthier, si tu veux visiter le château, je suis sûre que Harry et ses amis se feront un plaisir de te le faire découvrir, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » déclare soudainement Nally, tandis que Harry lève brusquement les yeux vers moi…

Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

« Ah… Euh… Oui, bien sûr, professeur… » répond Harry, avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, j'en serai ravi, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Alors si vous aviez prévu de faire autre chose, ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire ! » m'exclame-je, tandis que dans mon dos, Taylor grommelle qu'évidemment le chouchou des profs va sauter sur l'occasion pour se faire bien voir par son nouveau professeur, afin d'obtenir de bonnes notes de faveur.

Aussi sec, je me retourne et j'attire son attention en tapotant avec deux doigts sur son épaule.

« Votre nom, je vous prie ? » demande-je, d'un ton un peu sec, lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi

« Taylor. Piers Taylor. » répond-il, les yeux fuyant sous mon regard pointu

« Tout d'abord, Monsieur Taylor, sachez que je ne mets de bonnes notes, qu'aux élèves qui le méritent. Aussi, si vous travaillez dur, obtiendrez-vous de bons résultats dans la matière que j'enseigne. Mais par ailleurs, sachez également que je me sens profondément insulté par ce que vous venez de dire. Car vous venez d'insinuer que je pourrais me laisser acheter par un simple service rendu par un élève. Ou que je pourrais monnayer le service d'un élève, ce qui revient au même. Ce sont peut-être des pratiques courantes, dans le monde d'où vous venez, Monsieur Taylor, mais ce n'est pas le cas dans le mien. En revanche, dans mon monde, lorsqu'on se sent offensé, on demande réparation. Et c'est ce que j'exige maintenant. Présentez-moi immédiatement vos excuses, Monsieur Taylor, ou je vous jette mon gant et nous nous battrons en duel, dans la plus pure tradition, à une date et heure que vos témoins conviendront avec les miens ! » déclare-je, en redressant le dos et toisant Taylor, sous les regards abasourdis de la tablée

Inutile de préciser que le garçon pâlit terriblement…

« Je… Je… m'exc… m'excuse… pppp..professeur.. . » bégaye-t-il, en baissant les yeux..

« Bien ! Cela m'aurait profondément ennuyé de tuer un élève lors d'un duel en règle dès mon arrivée à Poudlard ! Et je pense que le professeur Dumbledore en aurait été fortement contrarié ! » m'exclame-je, en souriant largement et en tapotant de nouveau l'épaule de Taylor, à pleine main cette fois, sous les éclats de rire des Gryffondors se trouvant à proximité.

Taylor et ses camarades, eux, ont le nez qui s'allonge de six pieds de longs, quand ils se rendent compte que l'histoire du duel était une boutade…

« A 9h15 à la sortie de la Grande Salle, Harry, cela vous convient-il ? » demande-je, sans plus m'occuper de Taylor et ses amis.

« Parfaitement Monsieur ! » répond Harry, tout sourire

Et je suis Nally, dont les yeux pétillent de malice, jusqu'à la table des professeurs, pour y prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

J'adore Gauthier Sylvestre !

Pa se lâche complètement dans ce rôle. Il est lumineux, enjoué et drôle, d'une décontraction et d'une belle humeur communicative. Et, tandis que nous lui faisons « visiter » le rez-de-chaussée du château, il me permet de voir l'école d'un nouvel œil. Car il interroge les personnages des portraits, ce que je n'avais jamais pensé faire, pour leur demander qui ils sont, depuis quand ils sont là, quelle anecdote de la vie quotidienne à Poudlard les a le plus marqué, quels sont les souvenirs qu'ils conservent de leur vie etc…

Je m'aperçois que les Portraits auraient quantités de choses à nous apprendre, si nous prenions la peine de bavarder avec eux…

Et en réalité, bien que cela fasse près d'une heure que notre visite a commencée, nous n'avons guère parcouru que le bout de couloir qui va de la Grande Salle au Grand Hall et quelques élèves curieux se sont joints à notre groupe…

Visiblement, ils trouvent leur nouveau professeur sympathique et s'amusent de ses réflexions spirituelles et de son accent à couper au couteau

« Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué cette statue en arrivant hier soir, ni ce matin d'ailleurs, Il s'agit bien de John Flamsteed, le célèbre astronome, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu que Susan, la plus jeune de ses descendantes avait mal tourné ! Elle aurait été impliquée dans l'attaque de votre Ministère en décembre dernier. En faveur des Mangemorts… » déclare Pa, qui observe la statue, mains sur les hanches

« Euh, non. Vous faites erreur, professeur. Il s'agissait de Susan Flamstead, non de Susan Flamsteed… » répond Hermione, visiblement amusée

« Ah ! Il va falloir que j'écrive au rédacteur en chef du Journal de l'Observatoire de la Sorcellerie Internationale, à Paris, pour qu'il corrige cette regrettable erreur ! » s'exclame Pa, avant de tirer sur la laisse Magique de son chien qui, après avoir longuement reniflé le socle de la statue, a levé la patte pour uriner à petits jets…

« Allons bon, Croquemitaine ! Ça ne se fait pas ça, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu vas me faire avoir des ennuis avec le concierge, chien idiot ! » s'écrie-t-il, alors que Rusard accoure vers nous, suivi par une bande d'Ânes Bâtés en retenue, qui le suivent sans enthousiasme, sous la houlette du Baron Sanglant qui les somme de presser le pas.

Sa chatte hargneuse dans les bras, Rusard s'arrête à trois pas de nous, essoufflé et le regard furibond.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas lui apprendre à mieux se tenir ! » grommelle-t-il d'un ton hargneux, en dardant le chien d'une lueur haineuse

Un groupe d'élèves de première et deuxième année, encadré de quelques sixième et septième, qui rentrait en bavardant joyeusement, après s'être visiblement adonné à une bataille de boules de neige, fait subitement silence et tous les regards guettent immédiatement la réaction du nouveau prof.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Rusard. J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'on ne marque pas son territoire à l'intérieur d'une demeure, mais il n'a visiblement pas compris. Peut-être devriez-vous essayer. Vous semblez doué avec les animaux et votre chatte a l'air magnifiquement bien élevée ! » répond Pa, avec un sourire aimable, avant de se pencher vers son chien pour ajouter : « Et si je te laissais quelques jours avec Monsieur Rusard pour faire ton éducation ? Une bonne éducation classique à l'anglaise. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Croquemitaine ? »

Le chien, qui s'est assis, le regarde en penchant la tête et pousse un petit gémissement plaintif, l'œil presque larmoyant. On jurerait qu'il a compris et supplie Pa de ne pas le laisser aux mains du rébarbatif concierge.

« Pour qu'il s'en prenne à Miss Teigne à la première occasion ? Jamais ! » répond dans le même temps Rusard, avec un mouvement de recul horrifié

« Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là, mon brave homme ! Croquemitaine ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et encore moins à votre chatte ! Il aime les chats et ne les croque pas ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Tout ce qu'il cherchait hier soir, c'était de faire aimablement connaissance avec votre Miss Teigne et jouer avec elle. Mais regardez, il a compris que votre chatte considère qu'il n'a pas le standing requis pour faire partie de ses fréquentations et qu'elle le snobe ! Il ne s'approchera plus d'elle, désormais. N'est-ce pas mon bon Croquemitaine ? » répond Pa, en flattant la tête de son chien, qui jappe comme pour donner son accord

« Ah ? Vous voyez ! Il vient de dire oui ! Il est finalement plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air, ce chien ! Et j'ai bon espoir qu'en vieillissant il s'assagisse grandement ! » reprend Pa, avec un sourire éblouissant vers Rusard, avant de nouveau s'adresser à son labrador, en fronçant les sourcils : « Enfin, assagis-toi, mais ne deviens surtout pas aigri comme certaines vieilles chattes de ma connaissance ou, je te préviens, nous ne ferons pas bon ménage, toi et moi ! Et de nous deux, tu peux compter que c'est toi qui en feras les frais. Tu te retrouverais en fourrière aussi sûr que un et un font deux ! »

De nouveau le chien jappe, comme pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de danger et je me marre en douce, comme la plupart des élèves les plus âgés. Tout comme moi, ils ont visiblement compris que Pa vient de balancer un message à Rusard, l'air de ne pas y toucher…

Rusard aussi, semble l'avoir compris et il plisse ses yeux avec rancœur, avant de se tourner brusquement vers les Ânes Bâtés pour leur ordonner de ne pas rester les bras ballants et de nettoyer le Hall. Puis il avise les élèves rentrés il y a un instant, autour des pieds desquels s'élargissent des flaques d'eau à mesure que fond la neige collée à leurs bottes et il ouvre la bouche pour les houspiller. Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'un cri de surprise retentit depuis les escaliers, suivi d'un bruit de chute brutal.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un bloc, pour voir Bill déguisé en Severus Snape, achever un spectaculaire roulé boulé et s'immobiliser en bas de l'escalier, encore à demi couché sur les marches.

La première réaction de certains élèves est de se marrer discrètement, tandis que Pa se précipite vers le corps étendu sans réaction, dont l'un des bras fait un angle inhabituel. Merde ! Bill s'est cassé un bras ! pense-je, alors que Pa se penche vers lui, en demandant si tout va bien.

Naturellement, Bill ne répond pas et les rires s'éteignent, bien que je note, du côté des Ânes Bâtés, des lueurs de contentement moqueur dans les regards qui s'échangent et des sourires en coin…

Pa, le regard exprimant de l'anxiété, pose un doigt sur la jugulaire de Bill, dont le visage est tourné vers le mur. Puis, il relève les yeux vers Rusard, qui l'a suivi.

« Faites évacuer les élèves, Monsieur Rusard. Harry, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh. Courez aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Théodore, allez prévenir le Directeur… » souffle-t-il, d'un ton urgent

Et, bien que sachant que tout cela est une comédie, une horrible boule me monte à la gorge…

Harry et Théo filent aussi vite. Montant les marches quatre à quatre. Mais Rusard ne bouge pas. Il regarde Bill, en déglutissant avec difficulté durant quelques secondes. Puis il se décale un peu sur la droite et se penche vers son visage, avant de se relever, très pâle…

« Il a les yeux fixes. Je crois qu'il est mort. Il a dû se briser la nuque… » souffle-t-il à voix basse.

Mais dans le silence, ses mots résonnent clairement et tous mes poils se dressent sur ma tête, quand éclate un sanglot…

C'est une petite première année de Poufsouffle, qui pleure. Et je note que d'autres élèves retiennent des larmes, tandis que d'autres affichent une mine horrifiée, en hochant négativement la tête. La plupart de ces élèves fait partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.…

Il n'y a guère que les Ânes Bâtés, qui ont l'air satisfait, même s'ils tâchent de le dissimuler.

« Faites partir les élèves, Monsieur Rusard. Emmenez-les dans la Grande Salle, s'il vous plait… » murmure Pa, très pâle lui aussi.

Il est ému, je crois, de savoir que sa « mort » suscite de telles émotions…

Rusard réagit enfin à la demande de Pa. Il presse tout le monde de partir. Mais la plupart des élèves ne bouge pas d'un poil et Pa me lance un regard. En tant que Préfet, je dois aider notre concierge. Aussi interviens-je, donnant d'abord un coup de coude à Hermione pour qu'elle suive le mouvement.

« Allez tout le monde ! Il faut obéir ! Allons dans la Grande Salle ! » ordonne-je, d'un ton net et clair, malgré ma gorge nouée.

Et je prends par la main la petite Poufsouffle en pleurs, tandis que mes camarades avancent lentement, certains à reculons, pour ne pas quitter des yeux le corps apparemment sans vie de leur professeur de Potion…

« Il a un lacet défait. Il a dû trébucher à cause de ça… » souffle Kano Nasu, la voix tremblante…

« Probablement, oui… C'est idiot. Cette chute est idiote… » murmure également Padma Patil, au bord des larmes…

J'échange un regard avec Hermione. L'ambiance va être lourde pendant quelques temps au QG. Jusqu'à ce Pa décide qu'il est temps de rétablir la vérité auprès des copains et copines du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. au complet… Et nous avons intérêt à bien tenir notre rôle…

Et je me dis que je suis heureux, que Miho ne soit pas là. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir malheureuse à cause du faux décès de son Parrain Grognon…

Quoique Plumki lui aurait sans doute dit la vérité…

OoOoOoO

_**Dimanche 9 Février 1997**_

**Acte 7 : Un Nouveau Prof De Potion**

**Severus**

Je suis heureux que toute cette comédie autour de mon décès prenne bientôt fin.

Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait une telle ampleur…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la nouvelle s'est répandue parmi les élèves, en moins d'un quart d'heure et ils se sont tous spontanément rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, avant qu'Albus en ait fait la demande, attendant que leur Directeur confirme mon décès…

Nombreux sont les élèves qui ont désiré rendre un hommage à ma dépouille. Tout le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. bien sûr, mais d'autres également, auxquels je ne me serais pas forcément attendu. Les Directeurs de Maison ont organisé les visites de manière échelonnée et les Préfètes et Préfets ont veillé à ce que tout se passe dans le bon ordre.

Cependant, une bagarre a été évitée de justesse juste avant le début du dîner, quand Astérion Thorpe a déclaré suffisamment haut pour que chacun autour de lui entende : « La Maison Serpentard va peut-être reprendre du galon et retrouver sa splendeur, maintenant que son félon Directeur a enfin tiré sa révérence. Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas fait d'en d'atroces souffrances… »

Il a fallu que Ron attrape Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas par le cou, pour les empêcher de lui sauter dessus et les faire sortir de la Grande Salle, tandis que Draco, Blaise et Benjamin ceinturaient Oliver Moon et Gregory Goyle…

Quand les Ânes Bâtés sont partis pour effectuer leurs retenues, Hugh Pygott, le Préfet en Chef, qui avait fait passer le mot et demandé que tous les autres restent à leur place à la fin du dîner, est monté sur son banc, pour exhorter chacun au calme.

« Le professeur Snape voudrait que vous ayez un comportement exemplaire et que vous répondiez aux imbécilités de ces connards d'Ânes Bâtés par la plus stricte indifférence ! Alors pas de chambardement ! Mais de la dignité voilà ce que vous devez leur opposer ! » a-t-il déclaré, avant de se rasseoir

Pas mal de têtes se sont baissées, parmi les plus belligérants, notamment aux tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard…

Dès lors, les poings se sont serrés dans les poches et les langues sont restées dans les bouches, quand des élèves Pro-Voldemort ont effectué des commentaires irrévérencieux envers ma personne ou envers les personnes extérieures qui ont commencé à affluer dès le soir…

Nombreux sont les élèves qui ont envoyé un courrier à leurs parents en fin de matinée… Et la nouvelle de ma mort est parvenue à Voldemort vers 17h30, par l'intermédiaire de Willy Larbrouss qui en a entendu parler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était à la fois furieux et terriblement déçu de n'avoir pu me torturer et me tuer lui-même…

Quant à Lucius, il a trouvé hilarant, que je meurs dans des circonstances aussi stupides…

Puis il a émis un doute…

« Êtes-vous certain que ce n'est pas un canular qui s'est répandu ? Ou que Willy Larbrouss a bien compris ? » a-t-il demandé, faisant sursauter Voldemort

« Tu as raison, Lucius. Il faut nous en assurer… » a-t-il décidé aussitôt…

Et il est allé lui-même, exiger de Latton de venir à Poudlard…

Latton est venu ce matin à la première heure…

Et d'après Remus, il a, discrètement, examiné avec minutie, le soi-disant cadavre, exposé dans une salle du troisième étage…

Et quand il s'est enfin décidé à quitter la salle, Albus, prévenu de son arrivée, en a profité pour l'inviter dans son Bureau et lui demander de me remplacer…

Le bonhomme a été surpris, bien sûr. Il a aussitôt demandé si ce ne serait pas incompatible avec la mission qu'il devait remplir dans un futur proche..

« Hélas, nous devrons faire appel à un autre, pour la remplir, ce qui va sans doute considérablement retarder nos projets, si cela ne les contrarie pas définitivement… Gardons cependant espoir. Rien n'est perdu encore. Et je compte sur vous, pour remplacer Severus Snape, au poste de professeur de Potion. Nous sommes pris de court et je crains, si je fais appel à candidature, que Voldemort n'en profite, pour placer un Espion ici… Imaginez les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, Egidus. Nous ne pourrions plus garantir la sécurité de Poudlard et de nos élèves. Et cela doit rester notre priorité, que de l'assurer. » a répondu Albus, en toute innocence, sachant que, si Voldemort n'exigeait pas de regarder lui-même les souvenirs de cette conversation directement dans l'esprit de son serviteur, ses paroles lui seraient fidèlement rapportées et que Voldemort verrait là l'occasion de se moquer de lui…

Et qu'il donnerait sans hésiter, l'ordre à son serviteur d'accepter cette proposition, même si par ailleurs, cela le contrarierait quelque peu, de voir une occasion de faire effectivement échouer la mystérieuse mission qui le préoccupe beaucoup. En vérité, il passe de longues heures à réfléchir seul, là-bas, au Manoir Malfoy depuis mercredi, date à laquelle Albus a parlé de cette soi-disant mission à Latton….

« Bien… Oui, je comprends… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse cependant… Que je m'organise… mon magasin, vous comprenez. Je dois demander à mon fils s'il peut s'en occuper seul. Je ferai tout ce qui est possible de faire pour vous aider… » a répondu Latton, très hésitant…

Il ne pouvait prendre de décision à brûle pourpoint évidemment.

« Je vous faciliterai la tâche, Egidus, pour que vous puissiez continuer à travailler dans l'intérêt de votre commerce. En vous déchargeant de certaines obligations, par exemple. Vous auriez ainsi du temps pour concocter des Potions pour votre magasin. Mais je vous en prie, mon ami. En rendant ce service à l'école, vous rendez également service à l'Ordre du Phénix, croyez-moi… » a insisté Albus, en laissant transparaître du désarroi…

Ce que devrait apprécier grandement Voldemort, s'il fouille les pensées de son serviteur…

Et c'est ce qui s'est produit, quand Latton est retourné chez lui… Voldemort a longuement parcouru ses souvenirs de sa visite à ma dépouille et de son entrevue avec Albus.

Et il a ri. S'empressant d'ordonner à Latton de répondre favorablement à la demande d'Albus et d'investir le Château le soir même… Puis il est rentré au Manoir et n'a pu s'empêcher de parler de tout cela avec Lucius, avant de partir déjeuner chez les Brandburgy…

Je frissonne. Mais ce n'est pas le froid du petit vent piquant qui souffle sur mes funérailles, qui me fait frémir…

C'est le souvenir de ce que Dedalus Diggle m'a rapidement rapporté avant la cérémonie…

Voldemort a tenu à voir Brutus Brandburgy seul durant quelques minutes… Il n'a rien exprimé clairement au garçon, mais, même si Dedalus pense qu'il n'a pas eu de geste déplacé envers lui, il a paru clair à ses oreilles et celles de Maugrey en garde également à la Base ce midi, que le jeune adolescent lui plait… pour le moins physiquement…

« Il n'y a pas à s'y tromper. Il lui a dit textuellement : j'espère que nous serons aussi proches que je le suis avec tes grands frères et que nous aurons bientôt le plaisir d'avoir une conversation plus intime. Aux prochaines vacances, par exemple. Tu pourrais passer quelques jours au Manoir, avec Accrux et Arcturus. Cela serait pour toi l'occasion d'effectuer un apprentissage spécial, en ma compagnie et la leur… » a raconté Dedalus, avec une moue de profond dégout..

Le gosse a-t-il pu comprendre la portée de ces paroles ? Voldemort les a-t-il accompagnées de regards explicites ? Ou le gamin s'est-il laissé aveugler et est-il persuadé que Voldemort lui apprendra des Maléfices de Magie Noire ?

Je me promets d'être attentif à lui dès son retour prévu ce soir. De l'observer pour décrypter dans quel état d'esprit il est…

Le ciel se couvre de gros nuages chargés de neige encore, tandis qu'Albus invite d'un signe de tête les Préfètes et Préfets, à ramener leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle. Le moment de clore la cérémonie est venu et il veut leur épargner la partie finale, choisie selon mon vœu…

L'incinération de ma dépouille, placée, sous le témoignage des Membres du Conseil d'Administration, dans un simple cercueil en pin. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que celui-ci a un double fond et que je me suis chargé de l'activer pour faire sortir Bill et remplacer « mon corps » par un animal mort…

Un demi-bœuf, que Lee est allé acheter dans une boucherie Moldue…

Dès que le cercueil et son cortège sont sortis de la salle funéraire, j'ai récupéré Bill, sous le catafalque de velours et je lui ai administré la Potion Antidote à la Faciès Mortis.

Il est revenu à lui immédiatement. En bonne santé, même s'il se sent un peu groggy et qu'il a grimacé en constatant que son bras gauche était cassé. Nous n'avons pas pu le réparer plus tôt. Cela aurait paru suspect, que l'on soigne le bras cassé d'un cadavre. Richard s'est empressé de le réparer et Bill a tenu à venir assister aux funérailles, comme c'était prévu…

Le voilà justement, qui s'avance avec ses frères, ses parents, Remus et Nally. Ce sont eux qui sont chargés de procéder à l'incinération. Ils murmurent le Sort, le jetant à pleine puissance, tous en même temps. Les flammes sont vives et claires. Une brève odeur de chairs brûlées me titille les narines et une épaisse fumée noire s'élève brutalement. Cela ne dure pas plus de trois secondes cependant. Le nuage de fumée se disperse dans le vent et l'on peut distinguer, sur la table métallique sur laquelle le cercueil était posé, des cendres épars et quelques petits bouts d'os qui ont résisté à la puissance du feu.

D'une incantation, Albus les rassemble et il les transfère dans une urne d'opaline verte incrustée d'argent, avant de la remettre à Nally, qui est censée aller la déposer dans le caveau familial de la famille Snape…

Voilà, mes funérailles sont consommées.

L'assistance se disperse. Les quelques parents d'élève, les Membres de l'Ordre qui se sont déplacés (ils sont tous là, hormis ceux qui sont en mission de surveillance) et le conseil d'administration prennent le chemin vers les portes de Poudlard. Les professeurs et les Fantômes qui ne sont pas assignés à la surveillance de la Grande Salle regagnent le château…

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande discrètement Remus

« Je suis satisfait que ce soit terminé. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir dire la vérité aux jeunes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M…. Certains de ces gamins sont sincèrement très touchés et je m'en veux de leur avoir joué cette comédie, même si c'était nécessaire… » réponds-je, dans un souffle

« Je ne veux pas ajouter à ta culpabilité, mais ce n'est pas seulement certains, qui sont très touchés. Ils le sont tous. Ce n'est pas étonnant, après le séjour au Paradis où ils ont appris à te connaître sous un jour différent… Souviens-toi de leur chanson. Ils t'apprécient tous beaucoup depuis. » sourit Remus, avant d'ajouter, en me serrant l'épaule de sa main : « Et ne t'en fais pas. Ils comprendront… »

« J'espère… Il n'y a rien de pire que de trahir la confiance d'un adolescent. » soupire-je, un peu miné par l'inquiétude

Oui, j'ai hâte de pouvoir leur dire la vérité… En même temps je redoute de le faire…

« J'ai décidé que Mercredi soir, tout le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. aura rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle d'Entrainement à 19h45. Un petit séjour d'une semaine au Paradis leur fera du bien. C'est là-bas qu'ils apprendront la vérité et ils auront le temps de la digérer avant le retour… » intervient Nally, en passant son bras sous le mien…

« Bonne idée… » acquiesce-je, heureux qu'elle y ait pensé…

Là-bas, je pourrai mieux gérer les réactions déçues…

OoOoOoO

1) Référence à mon O.S. : Un Rayon De Soleil Dans Les Cachots…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

v


	52. Mortelle St Valentin

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Un énorme bisou à Mistycal, ma beta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de: - Yzeute - Lul - Aylanta - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

**IMPORTANT**

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

.

Nous voilà déjà arrivés dans la dernière ligne droite du Livre III. Et je suis en proie à un sérieux dilemme…

.

En effet, bien que commencé depuis déjà pas mal de temps, le Livre IV n'est, hélas, pas suffisamment avancé dans son écriture, pour que je puisse soutenir le rythme de publication actuel à un chapitre par semaine. La faute à un surbookage consécutif à ma vie professionnelle, qui ne me permet pas d'écrire aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. Ainsi, il arrive que je sois plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir écrire une seule ligne… (Le record a été de quatre mois…) Ce qui a fait fondre ma confortable avance comme neige au soleil… Et me désole profondément...

.

Deux choix possibles s'offrent à moi et à vous par la même occasion :

.

1) Je mets un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, en espérant pouvoir reprendre un jour un rythme plus soutenu… Solution qui ne me satisfait pas beaucoup, car ce délai risque fort de vous faire perdre le fil de l'histoire et des intrigues…

.

2) J'attends le premier mardi de septembre, pour mettre le chapitre 1 du Livre IV, en espérant avoir pu conforter mon avance pour assurer une publication hebdomadaire… Et en espérant également que vous n'aurez pas oublié qu'une suite est prévue… Solution qui ne me satisfait pas beaucoup non plus…

.

Pour information, le dernier chapitre est en quatre volets, ce qui signifie que le dernier sera mis le 05 juin… Soit trois mois d'attente si c'est la seconde solution qui est retenue…

.

Bien sûr, si c'est le cas, les lectrices et lecteurs qui souhaitent que je leur envoie un avertissement par MP lorsque je mettrais le premier chapitre du LIV? peuvent m'en faire part et je ne manquerai pas de leur en envoyer un…

.

Merci de me faire part de votre avis, pour m'aider à prendre la meilleure des décisions…

.

Bisous à toutes et tous !

.

Et bonne lecture !

.

Me-Violine

OoOoOoO

**Mortelle St Valentin 1/4**

_**Vendredi 14 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Emotions Fortes**

**Harry**

Je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin et cela fait un bon moment que je suis allongé dans le noir. Pour une fois, Neville ne ronfle pas. Le silence est lourd, cotonneux. Il a encore dû tomber une sacrée couche de neige cette nuit et inexplicablement, ce silence m'angoisse. Il m'empêche même d'entendre la respiration de Ron…

Alors je finis par me lever sans bruit, pour aller à la salle de bains et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Je me détends peu à peu sous le jet, appréciant cet instant de calme. Je me savonne longuement, respirant la discrète odeur de mon gel douche au bois de santal avec bonheur. Enfin, pensant que les copains râleront si je ne leur laisse pas un peu d'eau chaude, je ferme le robinet, je ceins une serviette autour de ma taille et je me rends devant le lavabo, pour terminer ma toilette en m'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide…

Ça me permet de me réveiller complètement.

J'essuie ma figure, avec l'une des douces serviettes de l'école. Puis je me lave les dents, les brossant avec énergie, avant de me pencher pour me rincer la bouche avec l'eau que je recueille dans mes mains en coupe…

Quand je me redresse, le visage de Ron me sourit dans la glace.

« Bonne St Valentin, bébé.. » glisse-t-il à mon oreille, en m'enlaçant, avant de chercher ma bouche

« Bonne St Valentin, mon cœur » souffle-je en retour, avant de l'embrasser

Sa bouche est fraîche et douce, mais je me dérobe vite au baiser, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte…

« Dean et Seamus dorment encore et Neville se charge de les retenir dans le dortoir, aussi longtemps qu'au moins l'un de nous ne sera pas sorti, quand ils se réveilleront. Et ce sont Draco et Blaise qui surveillent la Carte… » chuchote Ron, avant de piquer ma clavicule de petits baisers qui me font frissonner…

Ses mains me caressent langoureusement de haut en bas et ma serviette tombe rapidement sur le sol carrelé. Nous faisons l'amour dans une cabine de douche, avec fièvre et dans l'urgence de notre désir l'un pour l'autre.

« Que dirais-tu de passer un moment dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir ? » m'enquiers-je, quand nous avons repris notre souffle…

Il me répond d'un sourire et d'un baiser. Et, après m'être lavé pour la seconde fois, je le laisse finir de prendre sa douche et de se raser.

Je suis accueilli par un oreiller en pleine figure, à ma sortie de la salle de bains. Neville a de toute évidence engagé les gars dans une bataille, dès leur réveil, pour les empêcher de nous surprendre Ron et moi.

Je plonge aussitôt dans la bagarre, qui se termine quand Seamus crie grâce car nous nous sommes tous ligués contre lui. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'on n'avait pas fait les cons comme ça et j'avoue que ça fait du bien de retrouver un peu l'insouciance de l'adolescence…

« Faudrait peut-être vous dépêcher, si vous voulez prendre un p'tit déj' avant d'aller en cours ! » sourit Ron, en sortant de la salle de bains

« Oui, papa ! » s'exclame en chœur Neville, Dean et Seamus, avant de filer se préparer

Ron se marre et nous nous habillons rapidement avant de descendre, sans les attendre. Hermione et Ginny sont en bas, avec Astoria, Dennis, Alioth et Jérémy. Ginny piaffe d'impatience. Elle a acheté un cadeau pour Théo et elle se demande s'il va l'apprécier, mais aussi ce que lui va lui offrir pour leur première St Valentin…

« Et toi, Hermione, que penses-tu que Viktor va t'offrir ? » demande Ron, en ouvrant le tableau et invitant notre petite sœur de cœur et Ginny à nous précéder d'un geste de la main…

« Je l'ignore. Mais il m'a déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me demandant de l'épouser. Et je serais la plus heureuse si je pouvais recevoir aujourd'hui un simple baiser… » sourit-elle, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

« Wahou ! Que c'est beau l'amour ! » s'exclame Alioth, avec un sourire moqueur…

« Attends d'être amoureux la crevette et on verra si tu ne réagis pas comme un crétin le jour de la St Valentin, à l'idée de faire briller les yeux de ton amoureuse et de récolter ses baisers, parce que tu lui auras fait un beau cadeau bien glamour et dégoulinant de romantisme ! » assène Ron, en lui tapotant l'épaule

« Et à ton amoureuse, toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui offres de bien glamour et dégoulinant de romantisme ? » demande aussi sec Alioth, en haussant les deux sourcils

« Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse ! » répond Ron, en appuyant bien sur le mot « amoureuse » et me faisant un petit clin d'œil discret, avant d'ajouter, rieur : « Et même si j'en avais une, je ne lui offrirais rien de glamour ni de romantique, parce que tout le monde sait que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé et que je ne comprends rien aux filles… N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Hermione s'arrête soudainement et se tourne vers Ron, avec un regard profond.

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu ne comprends rien aux filles, Ron, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine depuis quelques temps maintenant : c'est que tu es loin d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé. C'est même tout le contraire. Tu as un cœur immense et bienheureuse la personne à laquelle tu le destines, car je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu sois le plus fidèle, le plus compréhensif et le plus amoureux des compagnons que l'on puisse avoir. Le plus courageux aussi et que tu n'hésiteras pas une seconde à aller jusqu'en enfer ou à donner ta vie pour sauver la personne pour laquelle ton cœur bat… Et en cela, tu es le plus beau cadeau d'amour que l'on puisse recevoir… Le meilleur des amis aussi. Et le meilleur des frères.. . » dit-elle d'un ton doux, tandis que ma gorge se noue et que mes yeux brûlent…

Ron m'a déjà prouvé qu'il était capable d'aller jusqu'en enfer pour me sauver et il a failli le payer de sa vie. Et je suis bien d'accord avec Hermione, il est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait fait…

Ron fixe Hermione d'un regard très ému. Il n'arrive pas à déglutir et reste sans voix. Et quand il réussit enfin à réagir, il prend tout simplement Hermione dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui, tandis que Ginny se presse contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou…

Je l'enserre machinalement, sans quitter Ron et Hermione des yeux, bouleversé. Je ressens la profonde amitié qui les lie l'un à l'autre. Elle me touche et me submerge comme un raz-de-marée.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais un jour quelque chose qui me fasse autant d'effet, ma puce.. » souffle finalement Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Après avoir partagé ce que nous avons partagé, je ne pouvais que te le dire un jour, Ron… » souffle en retour Hermione, en essuyant une larme émue du revers de la main…

« De quoi parlent-t-ils ? » demande Jérémy, un peu perdu

« D'une amitié profonde et d'un amour plus fort que tout, qui nous a sauvés… » réponds-je, machinalement, tandis qu'Alioth se retourne vers moi et me regarde, l'air un peu surpris et interrogatif…

« L'amitié légendaire du Trio d'Or de Poudlard, Alioth. C'est ce qui leur a permis de traverser les épreuves depuis leur première rentrée à l'école… Ils sont toujours là, les uns pour les autres. Et ils s'aiment comme frères et sœurs.. » intervient Ginny, que je remercie d'une pression sur sa taille, tandis que les yeux d'Alioth s'allument de compréhension.

« Ah ouais ! Je comprends maintenant… Vous avez parfois de ces façons de parler vous les grands ! Comme si vous ne pouviez pas expliquer les choses avec simplicité ! » dit-il, en me regardant, l'œil moqueur

« Justement, eux n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et c'est ce qui fait leur force. » déclare Ginny, avant de l'inviter à repartir vers la Grande Salle, en le prenant par l'épaule, entrainant par la même occasion Astoria, Jérémy et Dennis dans son sillage.

Avant de me remettre moi-même en route, je serre brièvement Hermione et Ron dans mes bras. Les émotions que nous éprouvons sont fortes, très fortes. Et ces émotions-là, sont le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse recevoir.

Que ce soit la St Valentin ou non…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

A son habitude depuis qu'il est arrivé sous l'identité de Gauthier Sylvestre, Pa traverse la Grande Salle pour se rendre au petit déjeuner. Il est, comme toujours, très décontracté et accompagné de son labrador que tout le monde a adopté. Sauf Rusard, bien sûr et les Ânes Bâtés. Mais ces derniers ne comptent pas…

Aujourd'hui, il a eu la fantaisie d'affubler son chien d'un chapeau de la St Valentin et il s'amuse des réactions que cela provoque. Les gars se marrent et la plupart des filles de Poufsouffle s'extasient, trouvant cela mignon…

« Oh ! Regardez Croquemitaine ! Il est à croquer ! » s'exclame même une fille à l'humour limite et qui rit un peu bêtement, de ce qu'elle pense être un bon jeu de mot.

Bon, ceci dit, tout le monde a compris depuis lundi, que malgré sa décontraction et sa bonne humeur, il n'y a pas intérêt à le chercher, le professeur Sylvestre. Qu'il s'agit d'être sérieux et de ne pas faire de connerie, en cours ou ailleurs..

Surtout les Ânes Bâtés, depuis qu'il nous a tous rassemblés dans notre Salle Commune, mardi soir, après qu'il ait été annoncé qu'il serait le nouveau Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Il nous a gratifié d'un discours tout sourire et sous-entendus prometteurs de grandes souffrances, à qui le mériterait…

« N'oubliez pas que je suis français et que les français ont prouvé qu'ils sont capables de guillotiner même leur Roi quand ils sont fâchés… » a-t-il conclu, sur un sourire diabolique, en regardant plus particulièrement du côté des pro-Voldemort

Bref.

A part les Ânes Bâtés et Rusard, je crois que tout le monde aime bien Gauthier Sylvestre et pense qu'il a la poigne nécessaire et le caractère assorti à Serpentard, même s'il est enjoué comme un Gryffondor…

Et, même s'il y a eu quelques manifestations… disons de mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'il a révélé aux copains et copines du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., que Gauthier Sylvestre et Severus Snape ne font qu'un, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, après quelques bonnes conversations avec les concernés…

Oliver Moon, notamment, qui a été le plus vindicatif…

« Putain ! Mais vous ne comprenez pas que vous avez tué mon modèle ! Comment vous croyez que je me suis senti quand on m'a dit que vous étiez mort ! » a-t-il craqué, après avoir balancé son poing dans la figure de Pa qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, pour finir par chialer dans ses bras et déballer tout son sac…

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'on a compris combien Oliver a pu se sentir seul, depuis que sa famille a déménagé en Australie, le laissant à Poudlard, pour qu'il puisse y finir ses études. Des nouvelles d'eux, il n'en a reçu qu'une fois depuis, à Noël, car les Hiboux Internationaux coûtent horriblement cher sur une telle distance et ses parents sont ruinés. Et il n'a pas pu leur répondre, car lui-même n'a pas un radis en poche…

Alors tous les gars et filles du dortoir garçons de Serpentard se sont cotisés, sur leur argent de poche, pour lui offrir les moyens de communiquer avec sa famille. Au début, il un peu tiqué et son premier mouvement a été de refuser avec raideur « qu'on lui fasse la charité », fierté des Serpentards oblige. Mais Pa l'a pris entre quatre yeux et il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de charité, mais d'amitié et de solidarité entre amis…

Et sa lettre à ses parents, il l'a écrite dès son retour du Paradis, puis Pa s'est chargé d'aller à Londres, pour la faire partir par les meilleurs services postaux du pays…

Et maintenant, c'est Gauthier Sylvestre, le modèle d'Oliver…

Et le prof chouchou des filles…

Misère ! Comme certaines peuvent être mièvres quand il est dans leurs parages et je parie qu'il va recevoir des dizaines de cartes de la St Valentin…

Oh ! En parlant de carte ! Il y en a une qui tombe droit dans mon assiette ! Heureusement que j'ai fini de manger et que je l'ai bien nettoyée.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, quand je reconnais l'écriture d'Annabelle. Et il bat davantage encore, quand je lis que Maman va l'amener à Poudlard en fin d'après-midi et que nous pourrons nous voir dans les appartements de Pompom, à l'heure du thé…

Mais avant, dit-elle, Maman va l'emmener faire un petit tour à Pré Au Lard. Elle en est toute excitée, car c'est la première fois qu'elle ira visiter un village Sorcier et que pour l'occasion, Maman lui a offert une jolie robe et une cape, afin qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elle est Moldue…

Ouais… ben pour ça, je suis sûr que ce sera un peu raté. Car connaissant mon Annabelle, elle va s'extasier sur tout, et surtout sur ce qui n'étonnerait pas une sorcière de son âge…

Mais c'est comme cela que je l'aime, mon Annabelle. Et je suis heureux de la voir tout à l'heure. Je suis très curieux de savoir si elle a aimé le cadeau que je lui ai fait. Rien d'original, un petit pendentif avec un simple cœur en or, gravé à nos deux initiales, que j'ai commandé sur un catalogue. Mais c'est ce qui représentait le mieux ce que j'éprouve pour elle…

Oh ! Le professeur Dumbledore se lève, maintenant que la plupart des cartes et cadeaux ont été ouverts. Je me demande ce qu'il va annoncer…

Rien de grave j'espère…

« Comme il n'est pas possible, pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année, que vous alliez, fêter la St Valentin demain à Pré Au Lard, les professeurs et moi-même, avons décidé hier soir, de faire venir Pré Au Lard ici et de vous dispenser tous de cours cet après-midi. Ainsi, même les premières et deuxièmes années pourront en profiter ! » déclare-t-il, récompensé par des cris de joie et une salve d'applaudissements accompagnés de sifflets triomphants…

Au bout d'un moment cependant, il lève les bras, pour réclamer le silence, qui se rétablit peu à peu

« Des salles, transformées en salon de thé et commerces divers, seront ouvertes, à partir de 13h30, jusqu'à 18h00, au deuxième, troisième, quatrième et cinquième étages de l'aile nord. Tous les salons de thé auront un caractère différent, pour satisfaire aux goûts variés. Et vous y serez chaperonnés par quelques dames du village, qui ont bien voulu se déplacer jusqu'ici dans l'urgence, afin que vous puissiez jouir de cette surprise, sans avoir à subir le regard de vos professeurs… » révèle-t-il encore, à l'enthousiasme de pas mal d'élèves…

J'avoue que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, bien que je ne vois pas intérêt pour ma part, à me rendre dans ces salons de thé…

Si seulement je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu le dire à Annabelle. Nous aurions passé l'après-midi ensemble et visité toutes les boutiques en déambulant dans les couloirs main dans la main…

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais la voir quand même. Et même si ce ne sera pas longtemps, ce sera un pur bonheur…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Candidats Libres**

**Blaise **

Pour la énième fois, je vérifie machinalement que j'ai bien dans ma poche, le petit paquet que je vais offrir tout à l'heure à Ursula. Je me sens un peu gauche et nerveux. Et si elle n'aimait pas ?

Puis je m'admoneste. Faut être con quand même, pour s'en faire pour des broutilles comme ça. Comme s'il n'y avait pas des choses plus importantes ! C'est vrai quoi. Etre attentionné chaque jour l'un pour l'autre, pour se consoler quand l'un de nous deux a le blues, s'entraider quotidiennement, se faire des petits plaisirs spontanés, profiter du bonheur d'être ensemble…

Est-il besoin d'aller dans un salon de thé, pour se papouiller et se dire des mots doux ? Ou d'attendre un jour spécial pour se faire un cadeau ou offrir des fleurs ? En cueillir une sur le bord d'un sentier quand on se balade et la donner directement à sa belle n'est-il pas plus romantique, que d'acheter un énorme bouquet de roses parce que c'est son anniversaire ou la fête des amoureux ?

Ouais… Finalement je ne comprends pas qu'il y ait besoin d'un jour spécial pour fêter l'amour et se rappeler qu'on s'aime. L'amour, c'est quotidien. Et c'est tous les jours qu'on doit se le dire. Dans un geste, un regard, un sourire…

Et ça, on ne se prive pas de le faire, avec Ursula.

La porte de la classe de Potion s'ouvre. Le cours n'est pas commencé, que j'ai déjà hâte d'être à dix heures trente et qu'il se termine tiens…

Latton nous invite à entrer, avec son sempiternel sourire aimable. Il l'est toujours, quel que soit le jour ou l'endroit où on le rencontre, depuis lundi qu'il est ici. Mais, indépendamment du fait que je sais que c'est un Espion de Voldemort, je n'aime pas ce type. Il est trop lisse. Commercial à n'en pas douter, sous ses airs de ne pas vouloir forcer la vente. Du genre à faire croire qu'il vous met un fruit supplémentaire en cadeau alors que ce fruit est déjà compté dans le prix, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Et en tant que prof, il n'est pas terrible. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il est mauvais. C'est juste qu'il ne soit pas bon. Et il ne tient pas compte du niveau de la classe. Draco lui a gentiment fait remarquer lors de notre premier cours, que les exigences de Tonton Sev allaient au-delà du programme établi et que nous avions au moins trois mois d'avance dessus, si ce n'est plus concernant certaines Potions, mais il n'en a pas tenu compte au cours suivant…

Et à voir ce qu'il raconte, ça va se produire encore aujourd'hui… Ouais, bingo, qu'est-ce que je disais !… Cette Potion-là, je la connais par cœur et je la fais les yeux fermés…

Résultat, je m'emmerde royalement. Il n'y a pas que moi d'ailleurs…

Je crois qu'on s'emmerde tous dans sa classe…

« Et surtout, faites très attention quand vous manipulez un ingrédient tel que le pancréas de Trichobatracus Robustus car, outre le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un ingrédient rare et onéreux, si vous commettez la moindre erreur, que ce soit dans la manière de le préparer ou de le doser, il provoque un dégagement de fumées toxiques quand vous l'ajoutez à votre préparation… »

Et bla, bla, bla et bla, bla, bla…

Cause toujours, tu ne m'intéresses pas…

Pas plus qu'Hermione, à ce que je peux constater. Jamais je n'aurais cru la voir inattentive à un cours. Et un cours de Potion qui plus est. Elle a le nez plongé dans un bouquin… de Potions d'ailleurs… Ah… Je crois bien qu'elle est en train d'étudier celle que Tonton Sev nous aurait fait faire aujourd'hui si c'était toujours lui notre prof… Quoique… Elle doit aussi la connaître par cœur celle-là… Ouais… Je gage qu'il s'agit d'une Potion d'un niveau nettement supérieur, qu'elle étudie finalement…

Et que fait Kévin Entwhistel ? On dirait qu'il…

Un coup de coude dans mes côtes de la part de Draco me rappelle à l'ordre. Que me veut-il ? Oh… Faut préparer la Potion…

Bon, ben, puisqu'il le faut, allons-y. Au moins, Pompom aura-t-elle de quoi soigner tous les boutonneux de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine au moins. C'est cette andouille de Lars Jugson qui pourrait en profiter, tiens. Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre de soigner son acné…

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur… ? » s'enquiert soudainement Latton, de sa voix de faux jeton mielleuse

Je redresse la tête pour voir à qui il s'adresse…

« Weasley. Ronald Weasley… » répond Ron, en continuant imperturbablement à couper sa racine d'Arctium Lappa

« Weasley, comme Arthur Weasley ? » demande Latton, sourcil haussé sur la surprise

« Non, comme Ronald Bilius Weasley. Arthur c'est mon père… » se moque Ron, le visage fermé, en daignant à peine gratifier Latton d'un coup d'œil.

Il ne peut pas le saquer. Bon, faut dire que l'autre a pris son père pour un cornichon aussi…

« Oh ! J'ignorais que j'avais dans ma classe de sixième année, le fils du Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ! » s'exclame Latton, sans relever la moquerie et affichant un air qui se veut admiratif et ravi…

« Ouais… Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous avez aussi Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, dans cette classe. Rien que du beau monde quoi. Des célébrités… » déclare Ron, d'un ton narquois et imitant, lorsqu'il prononce le mot « célébrité », l'intonation de Tonton Sev…

Ça provoque quelques sourires parmi les élèves. Notamment chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qui étaient là, lors du premier jour de classe de Potion de Harry avec Tonton…

« Oui, oui… Bien sûr, effectivement je l'avais remarqué. Et croyez que je suis admiratif de votre courage à tous. J'ai eu l'occasion, comme chacun, de lire vos exploits dans le journal après Halloween et après la Bataille au Ministère. C'était courageux, vraiment très courageux de votre part, que d'empêcher Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pro … » s'empresse de répondre Latton, avec un sourire pour chacune des personnes citées par Ron, avant d'être interrompu

« Voldemort ! » s'exclame Ron, faisant sursauter Latton, ajoutant, sur un sourire un peu méprisant : « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on prononce son nom qu'il va surgir sur-le-champ pour nous zigouiller … »

Tous les yeux sont fixés sur Latton et sur Ron, se demandant comment va réagir le professeur à ses provocations en chaine…

« Oui… Oui… Vol… enfin… » bredouille Latton, rouge de confusion, avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Mais ce n'est pas de tout cela, dont je voulais vous parler. En fait, je voulais vous recommander de couper votre racine d'Arctium Lappa dans l'autre sens… »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je l'ai toujours coupée comme ça et ma Potion a toujours été parfaite. » répond Ron, en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre la découpe de sa racine

« Mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut la couper. La recette stipule qu'il faut le faire dans l'autre sens, celui de la largeur, non de la longueur… » insiste Latton qui s'essaye à un ton un peu plus autoritaire…

« Ouais. Et la recette dit aussi qu'il faut tourner quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et cinq fois dans le sens inverse, après avoir ajouté le foie de vipère. Mais je tourne quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles, trois fois dans le sens inverse, une fois dans le sens et une dernière en sens inverse. Et ma Potion est parfaite… » s'obstine Ron, bras croisés sur la poitrine cette fois et quelque peu défiant

« Parfaite à l'œil peut-être mais son efficacité doit être amoindrie. Les recettes, mon garçon, doivent être suivies à la lettre ou l'on s'expose au risque inacceptable, d'obtenir des Potions de moins bonne qualité, voire même toxiques, mais aussi de provoquer des réactions dangereuses durant la préparation… » insiste Latton, qui commence visiblement à être agacé.

Il a un petit tic convulsif qui agite les doigts de sa main gauche et son sourire s'est figé…

« Ça je le sais bien. Mais s'il y avait un risque quelconque en l'occurrence, expliquez-moi pourquoi le professeur Snape, dont la réputation en tant que Maître des Potions dépasse nos frontières, nous a recommandé de procéder de cette façon pour réaliser cette Potion et m'a mis un O lors du contrôle de Novembre dernier… » demande Ron, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Mais il domine Latton d'une bonne tête et demie et l'autre doit commencer à se sentir écrasé sous son regard un peu lourd. Son visage se défait peu à peu, sa respiration est un poil plus saccadé.

« Malheureusement, le professeur Snape est décédé, Monsieur Weasley. Et peut-être prenait-il des libertés avec le programme et dans la réalisation des Potions, mais je suis votre professeur désormais et, conformément aux directives du Ministère et du Conseil d'Administration de l'école, je suivrais programmes et recettes à la lettre. » déclare Latton, en tâchant de se dresser sur ses petits ergots…

Et, tandis que je me fais la réflexion que c'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre un Maître comme Tonton Sev et un Potionniste sans envergue comme lui, Ron sourit et, d'un petit mouvement sec de sa Baguette, il appelle dans sa main des rouleaux de parchemins dépassant de son sac, ainsi qu'une boite grillagée, contenant des éprouvettes remplies, qu'il pose sur la paillasse, devant Latton.

« Vous voulez suivre le programme et les recettes, professeur. D'accord, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Mais voyez-vous, Monsieur Latton, comme vous l'a aimablement fait remarquer Draco lors de votre premier cours dans cette classe, nous avons un peu plus de trois mois d'avance sur le programme. Alors voilà, Monsieur Latton. Je vous remets tous les devoirs et les échantillons des Potions des prochaines semaines de cours, auxquels, comme vous pourrez le constater en vérifiant dans le registre de suivi des progrès des élèves, se trouvant actuellement sur le bureau derrière vous, j'ai obtenu des O, comme Optimal, par le professeur le plus exigeant que nous ayons eu à Poudlard et sachant que ce même professeur, un Maitre des Potions réputé, testait l'efficacité de chacune des Potions que nous réalisions, avant de les noter. Et je vous dis au revoir, professeur Latton. Je reviendrai dans cette classe quand vous aurez quelque chose de nouveau à m'apprendre et que j'aurai ainsi la certitude de ne pas perdre mon temps, ni de m'ennuyer comme un rat mort pendant vos cours. » déclare Ron, avec un sourire faussement aimable, avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la classe, sous le regard abasourdi de Latton…

Tout le monde se marre en douce. Latton ne l'a pas volée celle-là et Ron vient de faire une sortie exemplaire. Il est resté d'un calme olympien et d'une politesse irréprochable. De plus, il a remis tous ses devoirs et Potions avant de partir, au professeur qui ne pourra donc pas le pénaliser…

Prof qui semble se reprendre et on dirait que la colère couve…

« Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderai de dire à votre ami, que seules les Potions réalisées pendant la classe seront notées. Et qu'il a tout intérêt à venir en cours les prochaines semaines, s'il ne veut pas définitivement compromettre ses résultats aux ASPIC… » déclare-il d'un ton sec, avant de tourner les talons pour partir vers le bureau.

« Très bien, professeur, je lui transmettrai le message, quand vous me demanderez de le faire… » répond Harry, en effectuant un petit clin d'oeil en direction de Draco et moi-même, tandis que quelques élèves se marrent…

Latton se retourne brusquement et, d'un œil mécontent, il darde Harry, qui vient de profiter de sa tournure de phrase pour le ridiculiser.

« Je vous demande de le faire, Monsieur Potter. » assène-t-il, avec autorité, avant de repartir vers le bureau.

« Très bien. » répond Harry, en haussant les épaules, avant de prendre son sac et de partir en direction de la porte, nous demandant haut et fort au passage, à Draco et moi, de bien vouloir récupérer son matériel et celui de Ron à la fin du cours..

Entendant ça, Latton fait de nouveau volte-face.

« Où allez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? » demande-t-il, sourcils froncés sur la contrariété.

« Transmettre votre message à Ron, comme vous venez de me le demander, professeur Latton. » répond joyeusement Harry, qui se retourne vers lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant d'ajouter : « Ceci dit, le connaissant, ça ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Et si vous ne l'autorisez pas à revenir en classe dans trois mois, il fera comme moi : l'année prochaine, il passera ses ASPICS en candidat libre. Au revoir, Monsieur Latton… »

Et Harry sort de la classe, tandis que Latton commence à fumer des naseaux…

Je ferais bien comme Harry, si Draco ne me retenait pas par la manche, dans l'attente de la réaction de notre prof…

« Si d'autres parmi vous veulent quitter la classe, qu'ils ne se gênent pas. Mais je vous préviens que cela ne restera pas sans conséquence fâcheuse pour votre avenir. » assène Latton, en nous toisant tous de son regard plus que furieux.

Tout le monde se regarde dans le plus grand silence. Personne ne bouge de sa place et je pense sincèrement que si personne ne le fait c'est parce qu'Hermione lève la main et que tout comme moi, chacun est très curieux de ce qu'elle a à dire.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » demande Latton, en radoucissant son ton…

Il doit penser que mon amie, en bonne Préfète, va intervenir pour lui donner raison. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai quant à moi l'impression qu'elle va au contraire lui asséner le coup de grâce…

Et je me régale d'avance…

« En ce qui me concerne, j'ai le sentiment, professeur, que si nous quittons tous cette classe dans laquelle nous n'apprenons rien, c'est pour votre avenir en tant que professeur à Poudlard, que cela ne sera pas sans conséquence fâcheuse… » dit-elle avec douceur, en rangeant calmement ses affaires dans son sac.

Puis elle s'en va tranquillement, nous laissant tous ou presque extatiques, sous le regard quasi meurtrier de Latton qui pince les lèvres, sûrement pour s'empêcher d'exploser et de dire une connerie qu'il pourrait regretter. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle se retourne sur le pas de la porte pour jeter un regard sévère à la ronde.

« Bon, alors, vous venez ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de vous attendre ! Nous devons aller préparer les futurs ASPICS de Potions que nous passerons en candidats libres ! » déclare-t-elle, de son ton autoritaire à la McGo, le nez relevé

Et comme un seul homme, nous lui obéissons tous…

Sauf les trois Ânes Bâtés qui sont dans notre classe, bien sûr…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Mauvais Pressentiment**

**Ron**

Allongé sur le dos, je regarde le plafond de la Salle d'Entrainement, où j'ai trouvé refuge après ma sortie de classe de Potions.

Je ne peux pas encadrer Latton et ses sourires de faux cul et je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé le moyen de ne plus avoir à le côtoyer en cours. Et le plus beau, c'est que ce sale con ne pourra rien me faire car j'ai déjà été noté pour la partie du programme qu'il fait étudier…

La porte s'ouvre.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Ron ? » demande Harry, en venant s'agenouiller auprès de moi

« Rien, j'en avais marre de m'emmerder en cours. Toi aussi, apparemment, puisque tu m'as rejoint ici… » réponds-je, avec un sourire…

« Je ne parle pas de cela et tu le sais bien… » murmure Harry, avec un regard inquiet…

Je soupire. Je sais bien que je ne peux rien lui cacher. Je regrette cependant de ne pas pouvoir lui épargner des tracas. Aujourd'hui en plus et alors que la journée a si bien commencé pour nous deux.

Et je cède. Je fais ce que je me retiens de faire depuis la fin du petit déjeuner. Je me frotte le nez, pour tâcher de calmer ces putains de chatouillis…

« Il va se passer quelque chose de pas bon… » admets-je, en soupirant…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Et que crois-tu qu'il va faire ? » demande Harry, dans un souffle tendu

« Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui que tu lui as échappé, ainsi que Jérémy. Et un mois aussi que le russe lui a enlevé sa… excuse l'expression, je n'éprouve rien de péjoratif pour elle, au contraire, mais c'est tout à fait ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux… Le russe lui a enlevé sa poule pondeuse de chevalier de l'apocalypse… » réponds-je, en m'assoyant, avant d'ajouter : « En plus, c'est le jour de la St Valentin. Gâcher la fête de l'amour, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de mieux aujourd'hui ? Mais je ne n'ai pas la moindre idée de où, ni quand exactement il va attaquer…»

Harry me caresse le dos. Il cherche à me réconforter, mais sa propre anxiété domine tout ce qu'il ressent….

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait gamberger à ça ? Quand as-tu exactement commencé à avoir des chatouillis, Ron ? » s'enquiert-il, après avoir effleuré mes lèvres d'un baiser

« Je ne sais, pas. Sur le chemin de la classe de Potions je crois… » réponds-je, en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux…

« Tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose qui t'a mis la Ciseburine au nez, Ron. Tâche de te souvenir de ce que c'est. Ferme les yeux et repasse-toi le film…. Que faisais-tu, quand ça a commencé ces chatouillis ? » insiste Harry, avec douceur

Il m'encourage à utiliser la technique recommandée par Tatie Nally. Me focaliser sur l'instant où les chatouillis ont commencé, rassembler mes souvenirs et les examiner soigneusement, pour tâcher de décrypter le message que mon pif veut me faire passer… Ou plutôt mon inconscient…

« Ok… On marchait tous ensemble, avec Hermione, Théo, Blaise et Draco. Je pensais que c'était chouette d'avoir l'après-midi libre. J'imaginais ce que nous pourrions faire, où nous pourrions aller tous les deux, si nous n'avions pas à escorter les mômes aujourd'hui. Je nous voyais faire une balade en calèche et pique-niquer quelque part. Puis… » réponds-je, en me concentrant bien sur les images et les sons qui défilent dans ma tête, avant de m'arrêter net, sourcils froncés…

« Oui ? Quoi encore ? » insiste Harry, devant mon silence soudain…

« Que vient foutre Seamus dans ces souvenirs-là ? Il n'était pas avec nous, sur le chemin de la classe, il a abandonné Potions… » réponds-je, une sourde angoisse au cœur…

« Ça signifie quelque chose. Que fait Seamus ? » m'encourage Harry, sur le même ton qu'emploierait sa Marraine et mère de cœur…

Je rembobine le film que j'ai un peu perdu de vue et je le repasse lentement. Draco parle avec animation. Je saisis les mots, Annabelle, Maman, thé et Pré Au Lard, alors que mon esprit est ailleurs, avec Harry. Notre pique-nique terminé, que ferions-nous ? C'est là qu'intervient le visage de Seamus. Il est tout sourire. Ouais… Je sais pourquoi je pense à lui. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il racontait, je regardais Ginny qui souriait de toutes ses dents en lisant pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, la Carte que lui a envoyée Théo. Mais j'ai saisi d'une oreille, qu'il parlait d'un endroit qui semblait chouette et où nous pourrions aller avec Harry après avoir pique-niqué… C'était quoi déjà ? Je reviens sur le souvenir du petit déj' et je délaisse l'image de Ginny pour me concentrer sur la voix de Seam… « … fête des amoureux à Dublin… » dit-il…

Et mon pif se met à chatouiller gravement…

Oh Putain !

« Je sais où il va attaquer, Harry ! Dublin ! La fête des amoureux au Village Sorcier à Dublin ! On vient des quatre coins de la Grande Bretagne à cette occasion ! Et même d'autres pays ! Seamus nous l'a dit à la fin du petit déj', juste avant qu'on aille en cours ! » m'exclame-je, avec un long frisson dans le dos

Il pourrait y avoir des dizaines et des dizaines de victimes. Il n'y a pas que des jeunes amoureux qui vont à cette fête. Il y a des personnes de tous âges qui déambulent parmi les stands de camelots et de nourriture ou boissons chaudes, les troubadours et les spectacles de rue. Les parents y emmènent leurs enfants qui ne sont pas en âge encore d'aller à Poudlard…

Ce sera un carnage pur et simple, si Voldemort attaque là-bas…

« Il faut le dire au professeur Dumbledore… » souffle Harry, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Et je cours avec lui jusque devant l'entrée de son bureau.

« Inutile que je vous ouvre, il n'est pas là. » répond la Gargouille, quand Harry prononce le mot de passe.

« Maman Nally. Elle n'a pas cours le vendredi matin… » souffle alors Harry, avant de reprendre sa course dans le couloir…

Mais quand nous arrivons devant son nouveau bureau, le portrait qui en protège l'accès nous apprend qu'elle n'est pas là non plus… Et Harry se frappe le front…

« J'avais oublié. Elle devait aller en France ce matin. Allons voir Pa… » commence-t-il, avant de se raviser car Rusard croise dans le coin et de rectifier : « le professeur Sylvestre… »

« Que faites-vous là ? » demande notre irascible concierge, à l'instant même où la cloche sonne l'a récréation de 10h15…

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ne soit que cette heure-là…

« Nous allons en cours avec le professeur Sylvestre… » réponds-je, sans lui laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit et d'entraîner Harry à ma suite, vers l'étage inférieur…

Des élèves sortent encore de sa classe et les autres attendent auprès de la porte que Tonton les invite à entrer. Nous nous faufilons cependant à l'intérieur de la salle, où trois adolescentes de Poufsouffle traînent un peu pour sortir, jetant des coups d'œil vers Tonton, en gloussant niaisement…

« Pouvons-nous vous parler, professeur Sylvestre ? » demande Harry, vers Tonton qui range des devoirs dans sa serviette neuve et relève la tête avec surprise

« Oui, bien sûr… Miss Redmond, veuillez demander aux élèves de la classe suivante d'attendre un instant et fermer la porte derrière vous je vous prie. Je vous remercie… » dit-il, en décochant un sourire éblouissant à la quatrième année, qui acquiesce en rosissant…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquiert-il ensuite, aussitôt la porte fermée, sourire oublié et regard inquiet…

« Je pense que Voldemort va attaquer le village Sorcier de Dublin… » réponds-je, précipitamment, avant de lui rapporter ce qui me fait dire ça.

Tonton Sev m'écoute attentivement, hochant la tête à deux reprises pour approuver mon argumentation. Puis, tout en déclarant qu'il se charge de mettre l'Ordre en alerte, il écrit un mot à la hâte, nous le remet et nous invite à le porter à McGo, en nous entraînant vers la porte. Et, tandis que nous sortons, il annonce à ses élèves qu'une urgence l'appelle et que son cours est annulé. Il ne manque pas cependant de leur recommander d'en profiter pour lire les deux chapitres suivants de leur livre et d'en faire un résumé pour le cours suivant, tout en marchant de concert avec Harry et moi, à reculons, pour que ses élèves entendent bien ses instructions.

Au carrefour de deux couloirs perpendiculaires, il prend à gauche, tandis que Harry et moi prenons à droite, avant de descendre un étage et de nous rendre dans la classe de McGo. Elle nous répond sèchement d'entrer, puis hausse un sourcil interrogatif en nous voyant pénétrer dans sa salle de classe. Harry lui tend le mot remis par Tonton Sev en silence. Et aussitôt qu'elle l'a lu, McGo nous remercie, une lueur inquiète traversant son regard et nous fait signe de partir, avant de reprendre imperturbablement son cours là où elle en était restée…

« QG ? » demande Harry dans un chuchotement, en refermant la porte

J'acquiesce et nous partons vers la plus proche entrée des Passages Internes…

La journée avait bien commencé. Mais je sens qu'elle va bientôt être complètement pourrie…

Plus que pourrie même…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Attaque En Préparation**

**Terry**

Voldemort tourne comme un lion en cage dans le bureau depuis ce matin.

Ou plutôt depuis la fin du petit déjeuner.

Tout était calme avant. Il a lu et relu plusieurs fois les mêmes pages d'un vieux grimoire, prenant de temps à autre des notes. A reçu un messager qui est venu lui remettre une lettre l'ayant mis de très bonne humeur. Puis il a mangé avec appétit avant de s'installer devant la cheminée pour lire le journal. Et c'est là que tout est parti en cacahuètes…

Après avoir parcouru la une d'un regard, il a explosé, faisant des confettis du journal. Et il a commencé à tourner en rond en fulminant. Envoyant les petites putes Brandburgy jouer ailleurs quand elles ont fait mine de passer la porte…

Et j'ai eu beau examiner la une de la Gazette, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu le mettre en rogne comme ça…

La porte de la Base s'ouvre. Tonton Sev entre en trombe…

« Mets l'Ordre en alerte, Terry. Le nez de Ron chatouille et il pense que Voldemort pourrait attaquer le Village Sorcier de Dublin… » déclare-t-il, avec fièvre et urgence…

« Oh merde ! » m'exclame-je, avant de saisir un Bipper et de composer le message d'Alerte Générale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? » demande Ralph, avec lequel je fais équipe, tandis que j'envoie le message.

« Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Juste demander aux autorités du village d'annuler la fête. Mais nous n'avons que des présomptions, alors voudront-elles nous entendre ? Albus saura peut-être les convaincre. Ou Arthur, même, en tant que représentant du Ministère. Je pars immédiatement en France pour aller chercher Nally et Albus. Dès que les Chefs de Groupe vous contactent, dites-leur de venir ici dans une heure… Nous aviserons ce qu'il y a lieu de faire… » répond Tonton, avant de repartir

Et Ralph attire mon attention sur un titre qu'il pointe du doigt, tout en bas de la Gazette :

**Aujourd'hui 14 Février, n'oubliez pas de fêter dignement la St Valentin**

**Découvrez les lieux les plus réputés pour une fête réussie **

Dublin en tête des sondages de la destination des Sorciers

Article en page 4

Oui, il se pourrait bien que ce soit cela, qui a déclenché la colère de Voldemort. Et Ron pourrait bien avoir raison, me dis-je, tandis qu'un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine.

La fête des amoureux de Dublin… J'en ai souvent entendu parler et sûr que si j'avais une petite copine, c'est là que j'aurais choisi de l'emmener…

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire, Ralph et moi, que des messages nous parviennent sur nos écouteurs. Et nous passons le quart d'heure suivant à répondre aux Chefs de groupe et à leur transmettre le message de Tonton…

De temps en temps je jette un coup d'œil sur les écrans du Manoir.

Rien ne bouge… Enfin, je veux dire rien de plus que d'habitude.

Lucius descend l'escalier alors que je réponds à Maugrey qui pose des tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas réponse. Il finit par me dire de rester où je suis, qu'il arrive…

Comme si j'allais partir alors que je suis de garde…

Ah, Lucius arrive dans le bureau. Il a l'air aussi grognon que son Maître…

…

« Te voilà enfin, Lucius ! » s'exclame Voldemort, sur un ton coléreux, à un Lucius qui se raidit instantanément : « Je dois partir dans moins d'une heure, pour accueillir des recrues fraiches que Rabastan, Parkinson et Dolohov ramènent d'Italie, d'Espagne, du Portugal, d'Autriche, des Pays de l'ex-Yougoslavie et de Grèce ! Fais dresser de nouvelles tentes dans le parc et apprête-toi à les recevoir au portail dès leur arrivée ! »

« Bien Maître. » répond Lucius, en effectuant un signe de tête, avec déférence, avant d'amorcer un pas vers la sortie du bureau

« Lucius ! En passant, demande aux Carrow de préparer pour tous un repas énergétique. Je veux que tout le monde soit en forme ! » assène encore Voldemort, ses yeux flamboyant de cruauté anticipée…

Lucius comprend bien sûr le message et son visage s'éclaire sur un sourire satisfait.

« Avec plaisir, Maître » répond-il, avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que précédemment.

…

« Je confirme aux Chefs de groupe qu'il va y avoir une attaque, pendant que tu confirmes l'Alerte Générale… » déclare Ralph, pour tout commentaire, alors que Maugrey entre dans la Base…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Voldemort part je ne sais où, accueillir les nouvelles recrues et leur révéler l'adresse du Manoir.

Et quelques minutes après, dans un concert de Plop plus ou moins sonores, plus de deux cents cinquante hommes et femmes passent la grille du Manoir, accueillis par un Lucius qui les invite à avancer sur le chemin qu'il a fait dégager de l'abondante neige tombée la nuit dernière, par les troupes de Voldemort.

Putain, on va l'avoir plus que dur, avec tout ça à combattre, en plus des Mangemorts déjà au Manoir et ailleurs en Grande Bretagne, me dis-je, en regardant la file qui s'allonge dans l'allée…

Le dernier à franchir la grille, c'est Voldemort, flanqué par Rabastan, Dolohov et Parkinson, fiers comme des paons, de recevoir les compliments de leur Maitre, pour avoir ramené autant de nouveaux serviteurs…

Leurs mines s'allongent cependant, lorsque Voldemort déclare que devant des résultats aussi probants, ils ne peuvent que recevoir l'insigne honneur d'aller recruter dans d'autres contrées Européennes…

« J'en ai compté 268… Avec ceux qu'on connaissait déjà, ça ne fait pas moins de 381 Mangemorts. Sans compter les Vengeurs qu'ils ont réussi à mettre sous Impérium et emmener avec eux lors de l'évasion d'Azkaban… On a du souci à se faire… » commente Ralph, complètement blême, tandis que la porte s'ouvre…

« Quelles nouvelles ? » demande Tonton Sev, suivi de Tatie et du professeur Dumbledore

« Une attaque prévue pour on ne sait pas quand ni où et plus de quatre cents Mangemorts et Vengeurs à combattre… Les v'là, les nouvelles. » répond Maugrey sur un ton bourru, en montrant l'écran où l'on voit Voldemort commencer à marquer tout son nouveau petit monde

« Nous ramenons un peu de renfort, nous aussi. De France, de Belgique et du Luxembourg. Les futurs instructeurs de l'Ordre du Phénix dans ces pays. Ils se sont portés volontaires quand j'ai annoncé le risque d'attaque à Dublin, à Albus et Nally, Ils sont loin d'être aussi nombreux que les nouvelles recrues de Voldemort, mais ce sera déjà ça… » souffle Tonton Sev, qui se frotte le bras en grimaçant…

« Combien ? » demande Maugrey, d'un ton abrupt

« 35 civils et une douzaine d'Aurors. Autant dire que ça se bouscule un peu au rez-de-chaussée… » répond Nally, avant de demander qu'on fasse venir les Chefs de groupe dans le petit salon du premier et qu'on la prévienne, dès que ça bouge au Manoir

Et la Base se vide, tandis que j'entends Mondingus, quelque part dans les escaliers, donner des instructions sur le matériel à emmener dans l'hôpital de campagne en Irlande.

Le temps s'égrène avec lenteur jusque 13h00, moment où Dedalus et Hestia, fidèles au poste à chaque alerte, viennent prendre notre relais. Ralph choisit de repartir en Ecosse, rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants, jusqu'à ce que l'alerte soit donnée. Il restera aux écoutes là-bas, au Village des Elfes, prêt à aller où on lui dira d'aller.

Moi, je vais faire un tour dans la cuisine bondée, pour picorer un sandwich, en observant les français, les belges et les luxembourgeois. Pas mal d'entre eux sont des gars qui semblent solides. Mais, à part les Aurors, aucun n'a jamais participé à une attaque réelle…

Comment réagiront-ils quand ils seront au feu ?

Comme moi, je suppose. La trouille leur tordra le bide, mais ils donneront le meilleur d'eux même… me dis-je, en me levant pour aller rejoindre Lee qui vient d'arriver…

Je ne lui ai jamais vu la mine aussi sombre. Et cette fois je me demande comment lui réagira. C'est la première fois qu'il va participer à un combat, depuis la mort de son père…

Putain…

Qui, parmi nous, va y laisser sa peau, cette fois ?

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Tonton, Tatie et le professeur Dumbledore ont fait une brève apparition au déjeuner. Sans doute pour ne pas donner l'alerte.

Bien sûr, la rumeur que quelque chose a dû se passer a circulé, après que Tonton ait annulé son cours et que Harry et Ron aient interrompu celui de McGo, pour lui apporter un message. Mais heureusement dans un sens, la nouvelle que les sixièmes années ont quasiment tous quitté le cours du professeur Latton a supplanté cette rumeur.

Certains élèves nous regardent d'ailleurs d'un œil admiratif, pour avoir osé faire ça.

Quant à moi, même si je ne regrette pas d'avoir participé à cette rébellion, j'avoue que tout de suite après, j'ai quand même été un peu ennuyée. Il ne s'agirait pas que Latton soit mis sur la sellette par le Conseil d'Administration parce qu'une classe presque entière, qui avait jusqu'alors d'excellents résultats, a décidé de boycotter ses cours…

Or, l'Ordre du Phénix a prévu de se servir de Latton pour intoxiquer Voldemort avec de fausses informations. Et outre cela, il vaut mieux conserver Latton dont on sait qu'il est un Espion, que d'avoir à recruter un autre professeur dont on ne saura pas dans quel camp il est….

Je pense que nous ne couperons pas à des remontrances de la part de Tonton Sev…

Tatie et le professeur Dumbledore, quant à eux, ne diront probablement rien. Mais leur regard sur nous sera suffisant pour nous faire comprendre leur déception… Bien que je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront également pourquoi nous avons réagi comme ça…

Mais à vrai dire, pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Je suis bien plus inquiète de l'attaque qui se profile et de ce qui pourrait arriver à Viktor, aux Weasley et à tous nos amis de l'Ordre du Phénix…

« Essayons de savoir quelque chose… » me chuchote Ron, en m'indiquant Tonton qui vient de sortir de table et s'engage vers le Grand Hall, comme d'habitude.

Il m'entraîne à sa suite, tandis que Harry reste avec Jérémy et les autres gamins. Nous devançons Tonton et nous allons l'attendre en retrait du couloir, prenant garde à ce que les autres élèves ne nous voient pas.

Tonton nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Et nous allons dans une petite salle vide, qui sert de salle d'étude…

« Quelles nouvelles ? » demande Ron, un peu brusquement

« Il va bien y avoir une attaque. Nally va retourner au QG, mais Albus sera dans son bureau. Remus et moi restons ici également, car notre absence ne passerait pas inaperçue aux yeux de Latton. Or, je suis censé patrouiller avec lui dans les couloirs cet après-midi, pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir la Ciseburine à l'oreille et de comprendre que nous étions sur les dents concernant cette attaque. Néanmoins, nous sommes en alerte et je partirai dès que j'en recevrai l'ordre par Albus. » répond Tonton, le front visiblement soucieux…

« Et si Latton demande, par simple politesse, à aller avec vous ? Après tout, il est censé faire partie de l'Ordre lui aussi… » m'enquiers-je, songeant que c'est une question qui n'a pas été abordée lors des dernières réunions de l'Ordre…

« Albus va devancer sa demande. Il va lui dire qu'il préfère le garder en réserve au cas où il aurait une mission urgente à remplir et qui nécessite de faire appel à un Membre de l'Ordre inconnu des Mangemorts. Bref, il va lui servir la même fable que lors de son soi-disant recrutement… » répond Tonton, en jetant un regard sur sa montre…

De temps en temps il se frotte l'avant-bras gauche. L'excitation de Voldemort doit monter petit à petit et il le ressent dans sa Marque. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il fera preuve d'une grande maîtrise et qu'il se gardera de faire ce geste devant Latton. Même quand la brûlure sera à son apogée…

« Bien… Parlons d'autre chose… Que s'est-il passé, avec Latton ? » demande-t-il, en regardant plus précisément vers Ron

Ron hausse les épaules et lui répond, sans aucun embarras, racontant tout par le menu. Les coins de la bouche de Tonton Sev frémissent par moment. Et quand je prends la suite de Ron pour rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ, ses yeux pétillent, quand j'évoque les réponses de Harry, puis mon intervention…

« Bien. Ce n'était pas opportun de faire cela, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Il faut que j'y aille… Oh… Dites à Draco que Narcissa a un peu changé ses plans. Il faut toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur Ievguenia. Or, Molly et Augusta seront en Irlande. Narcissa l'emmènera donc avec elle. Elle a décrété qu'une petite sortie à Pré Au Lard ne peut pas lui faire de tort. Si cela ne se passe pas trop bien ou que l'on a besoin d'elle dans l'hôpital de campagne, elle déposera Annabelle et Ievguenia plus tôt à Poudlard… » explique Tonton en amorçant un pas vers la porte.

« Draco sera heureux d'apprendre que sa mère ne participe pas aux combats… » sourit Ron avec tristesse

« Il pourra remercier ta mère, Ron. C'est elle qui l'a convaincue qu'elle devait rester avec Ievguenia, car elle est la personne en qui la pauvre fille a le plus confiance. Et ta mère non plus ne participera pas aux combats. Elle est affectée à l'hôpital de campagne… » répond Tonton, au soulagement partiel de Ron, avant de sortir…

Nous laissons passer deux ou trois minutes, Ron et moi. Puis nous repartons vers la Grande Salle. Nous communiquons rapidement ce que nous savons, le plus discrètement possible, à Harry, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Ginny et Neville. Bien sûr, Draco est visiblement soulagé, d'apprendre que sa mère ne participera pas à l'attaque. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire…

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous, en attendant les nouvelles ? » demande Blaise, en regardant à la ronde, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer mon après-midi à visiter des salons de thé… »

« Quidditch ? Le temps est dégagé. Une petite partie amicale, cela pourrait être agréable et nous tenir la tête occupée. Puis nous pourrons aller visiter les boutiques et boire un chocolat chaud après… » répond Ginny, avant d'embrasser la joue de Théo

« Pourquoi pas… J'en parle à Ursula. » acquiesce Blaise, avant de filer vers sa dulcinée, tandis que Draco acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Ok… Va pour le Quidditch. Je vais chercher Luna, quant à moi. On vous regardera depuis les gradins, nos mains enlacées autour d'un bocal contenant une flamme aussi vive que notre amour… » sourit Neville, avant d'aller vers la table des Serdaigles…

Quelques autres copains, entendant cela, décident de se joindre à Draco et aux autres.

« Vous venez ? » demande Draco, au moment de partir, en direction de Harry, Ron et moi…

« Non. Pas maintenant. Nous sommes en garde des mioches et j'ai promis à Jérémy, Dennis, Astoria et Alioth, de faire le tour des différents salons de thé et boutiques avec eux. Ils ont vu arriver des personnes du village avec des caisses de matériel et ils sont vivement curieux de voir ce que cela donne… » grimace Harry, sous le regard compatissant de Draco

Mais il change vite sa grimace en sourire, quand il voit arriver Jérémy et ses amis, qui viennent vers nous l'air heureux de passer un après-midi pas comme les autres à Poudlard…

J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi insouciante qu'eux, me dis-je, le cœur un peu serré…

OoOoOoO

**Terry **

Je n'en pouvais plus, d'attendre en bas. Alors je suis remonté dans la Base, avec Lee.

De toute façon, notre Chef de groupe, c'est Maugrey et il est ici. Alors nous partirons en même temps que lui, dès que nous saurons où nous devons aller…

Je suis sûr pour ma part que Ron ne s'est pas trompé et que c'est bien à Dublin qu'aura lieu l'attaque…

Putain ! Et dire que les autorités du Village n'ont toujours pas voulu renoncer à la fête, arguant qu'on ne pouvait pas décevoir les villageois et tous les touristes qui ont fait le déplacement, sans avoir de certitude.

« Je ne tiens pas à me faire lyncher parce que la fête aura été annulée pour rien » a déclaré le Chef, approuvé par son Conseil…

Pourvu que Tonton Arthur réussisse à les convaincre !

Les trois responsables Français, Belge et Luxembourgeois qui sont présents dans la Base, sont impressionnés par l'installation et envisagent de faire l'acquisition de Caméras et Micros aussi, pour établir une surveillance et sécuriser les lieux stratégiques de leurs Pays…

Ils demandent quelques explications techniques et Lee répond à leurs questions avec aisance. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, puisqu'il a largement participé à l'adaptation de la technologie Moldue. Il refuse néanmoins de livrer les petits secrets de fabrication, arguant qu'il n'est pas le seul ayant travaillé sur le projet et qu'il n'a pas le droit de les divulguer sans l'accord des autres, mais qu'il mettra son savoir-faire à leur disposition quand ils en auront besoin…

Moi, je me focalise sur les écrans. Le cérémonial du Marquage est terminé. Dedalus retire la cassette où l'on voit avec précision le visage de chacun des nouveaux Mangemorts, note clairement de quoi il s'agit sur l'étiquette et la met de côté pour la donner au professeur Dumbledore. Ainsi, pourra-t-il la montrer lors du prochain Conseil des Ministres et cela aidera sans doute à identifier au moins quelques têtes…

Une horloge sonne 14h30 quelque part dans le Manoir. Je regarde ma montre. Elle avance un peu. Un homme, dont le capuchon est largement baissé sur ses yeux, remonte l'allée. C'est forcément quelqu'un qu'on connait, puisqu'il a pu pénétrer sur les terres du Manoir. Mais ainsi emmitouflé dans une cape, capuche baissée bas sur les yeux et ceint d'un cache-nez qui monte haut, impossible de le reconnaître…

Il sonne à la porte et Carrow père, plus courbé que jamais, vient lui ouvrir. L'homme, dont la voix est basse et rauque, clairement enrhumée et à demi étouffée par son cache-nez, déclare qu'il vient délivrer un message à Lucius…

Carrow lui indique d'aller dans le parc, derrière la demeure et l'homme s'empresse de la contourner. Il se précipite vers Lucius et lui tend un parchemin, avant de s'agenouiller devant Voldemort…

Lucius déroule le message et visiblement, ce qu'il lit l'intéresse vivement. Il montre aussitôt la missive à Voldemort, dont les yeux flamboient de plus belle…

Il donne l'ordre au messager de se retirer plus loin, puis se penche vers Lucius, en toute confidentialité…

« Je te charge de régler ça Lucius. Part sans attendre. Choisis les Mangemorts que tu veux, à proportion équitable d'anciens et de nouveaux. Une soixantaine devrait suffire. N'échoue pas, Lucius et ne laisse que des morts, des ruines et des cendres derrière-toi… » susurre-t-il, d'une voix sulfureuse

« Je n'échouerai pas.. » répond Lucius, sûr de lui.

…

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Où va-t-il aller ? » demande-je, à Tatie Nally, qui est revenue de Poudlard il y a une heure et est restée dans la Base depuis…

« Je ne sais pas… » souffle-t-elle, réfléchissant intensément et visiblement inquiète

« Si seulement on savait d'où vient ce messager ! Je n'ai même pas pu reconnaître sa voix. Et pourtant, Merlin sait si j'ai l'oreille… » déclare Dedalus, poing serré autour d'un bipper, près à transmettre le lieu de l'attaque et l'ordre de départ à tous les chefs de groupes

« Pré Au Lard… Il a peut-être un Espion là-bas, qui aura repéré Narcissa... Elle doit y être, avec Ievguenia et Annabelle… » souffle soudainement Tatie Nally

« Elle a son micro et ses écouteurs ? » demande Maugrey, avec sa brusquerie coutumière…

« Oui. Mais ne l'affolons pas maintenant. Lucius va devoir dire où il va. Cela nous laissera le temps de la prévenir qu'elle doit partir immédiatement. Elle pourra Transplaner avec les deux filles aux portes de Poudlard avant que Lucius ne soit sur place… Contacte la Base d'Ecosse, Terry. Que quelqu'un tâche de repérer où se trouve Narcissa et surveille les alentours de Pré Au Lard… » ordonne Tatie Nally, concentrée et ne quittant pas Lucius des yeux.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, l'œil vissé sur l'écran moi aussi.

…

Lucius rassemble Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Dolohov, Thorpe Senior, Bertram Yaxley et Selwyn entre autres, s'assurant qu'ils ont tous des Balais. Puis il mène son groupe aux portes du Manoir, tandis que Voldemort harangue ses troupes, anciennes et nouvelles…

Arrivé à la grille, Dolohov s'arrête et se tourne vers Lucius

« Tu peux me dire où on va ? J'avais bien envie d'un peu d'action, moi et ça m'ennuierait d'en être privé… » grommelle-t-il, visiblement mécontent…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dolohov, tu vas avoir ta part d'amusement. » dit-il, en toisant son complice de longue date, d'un regard narquois, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde puis d'ajouter : « Mais je n'ai guère envie de dire clairement où nous allons, au cas où un cafard trainerait ses antennes par ici… Alors procédons autrement… Nous avons tous de plaisants souvenirs en communs. Mulciber, te souviens-tu ton premier dépucelage ? »

« La petite Norvégienne ? Tu parles que je m'en souviens ! Un sacré beau souvenir ! » acquiesce Mulciber en ricanant, à l'instar des plus anciens complices de Lucius…

« Alors Transplanons là où cela s'est passé, en emmenant chacun deux autres de nos compagnons de jeux du jour. Puis nous reviendrons rechercher les autres… Je vous dirai quand nous serons sur place, la mission qui est la nôtre aujourd'hui… » décide Lucius, sous les hochements de tête positifs de ses compagnons…

…

« Alastor, avez-vous une idée de ce dont il vient de parler ? » demande expressément Nally, tandis que je tends l'oreille vers la Base d'Ecosse, demandant dans un souffle s'ils ont vu des Mangemort débarquer dans les environs de Pré Au Lard

« Pas la moindre idée… Il pourrait aussi bien se rendre dans l'Allées des Embrumes, avant de fondre sur le Chemin de traverse ou partir en Norvège… » répond rapidement Maugrey…

« Rien du côté de Pré Au Lard. Narcissa vient d'entrer chez Madame Rosemerta avec Annabelle et Ievguenia. » souffle-je, tandis que Lucius revient déjà chercher d'autres Mangemorts…

« Et du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes ? » demande Nally, en tendant une oreille vers Voldemort qui vient d'arriver aux portes du Manoir, suivi de toutes ses troupes.

Je répercute vers l'Ecosse…

…

« Nous allons gâcher la fête du Village Sorcier de Dublin. Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous. Vous avez trois minutes pour décider de votre stratégie et nous partons… » lâche Voldemort, en direction de Bellatrix et Rabastan, ses yeux jetant des éclairs noirs…

…

Putain, c'est donc bien là-bas…

Aussitôt Dedalus envoie le message d'alerte, tandis que je remets l'écouteur de liaison avec la Base d'Ecosse à Tatie Nally, lui précisant qu'il n'y a aucun mouvement suspect non plus du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et Lee, King, Maugrey et moi-même partons, emmenant les ressortissants Français, Belges et Luxembourgeois

Au Moment où je franchis la porte, j'entends sur le haut-parleur du Micro de Lucius, que ce dernier donne l'ordre à ses complices de se déployer au large de leur cible et de jeter le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage à son signal, avant de fondre sur les cheminées et de les faire exploser afin que personne ne puisse s'échapper

« N'oubliez pas. Guettez les étincelles rouges comme le sang qui sera bientôt versé… » achève-t-il, d'un ton jubilatoire

Et nous ne savons toujours pas où, ni qui il va attaquer…

OoOoOoO

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT VOIR AVANT CHAPITRE**

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	53. Mortelle St Valentin 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal à laquelle je fais un gros bisous

...

**OoOoOoO**

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur avis concernant la publication du Livre IV…

Je ferais connaitre mon avis définitif la semaine prochaine, après une très longue discussion avec moi-même et en tenant compte de toutes les paramètres possibles, conseils et avis qui m'auront été gentiment donnés…

**OoOoOoO**

Réponses aux commentaires sur mon forum pour :

- Yzeute – Lul – Nathalie – Douceurfamille -

** OoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**Mortelle St Valentin 2/4**

**Acte 5 : Carnage annoncé**

**Bill**

Le village Sorcier de Dublin, aux rues étroites et maisons vieilles de plusieurs siècles, est plutôt étendu et s'apparente davantage à une petite ville dans la ville qu'à un village. Et aujourd'hui, il est bondé de touristes Sorciers, venus ici pour fêter la St Valentin, dans une ambiance généreuse et chaleureuse…

Cela n'a pas été une sinécure, de trouver le Chef du Village, qui n'a rien voulu écouter, tant que son Conseil des Sages ne serait pas présent au complet, ce qui nous a beaucoup retardé déjà, dans notre objectif d'annuler les festivités et d'évacuer les lieux. Et depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, Papa parlemente en vain. Car aucun de ces vieux croûtons têtus ne veut entendre raison, arguant que c'est toujours la nuit, que Voldemort attaque et que d'ici là, on a le temps de voir venir…

« Ôtez au moins les Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage, que le village puisse être plus rapidement évacué en cas d'alerte… » insiste Papa auprès du Chef du village.

« Si je fais ça, les Sorts Repousse-Moldus risquent de tomber avec et je vais me retrouver en infraction avec le Code International du Secret Magique ! J'aurais alors de gros ennuis ! » refuse nettement le Chef de village

« Parce que vous croyez que le village ne sera pas repéré en cas d'attaque ! Mieux vaut une infraction au Code International qu'un carnage vous ne croyez pas ! Très bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'abuser de mes prérogatives de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, mais puisque c'est comme ça, c'est au nom du Ministère, que je vous donne l'ordre d'évacuer immédiatement les lieux ! » s'énerve Papa, à deux doigts je crois, de foutre un raclée à ce pignouf

« Ni moi, ni mon Conseil des Sages n'avons jamais reconnu l'autorité de Fudge et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons commencer ! » s'obstine le vieux crétin rabougri, approuvé par l'ensemble de son conseil

« Vous parlez d'un Conseil des Sages ! Vous êtes plutôt une bande de vieilles badernes séniles ! » s'exclame Papa, rouge de colère, provocant des réactions offusquées, avant de se tourner vers moi et d'ajouter : « Je prends immédiatement la direction de ce village ! Bill, donne l'ordre d'évacuation. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, tandis que les hommes se tiennent prêts à couvrir leur fuite ! Tâche de faire en sorte avec ton groupe, que les choses se passent calmement… »

J'acquiesce, heureux que Papa ait pris cette décision et je me dirige vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvre avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'atteindre.

« Voldemort harangue déjà ses troupes ! On ne peut pas compter avoir plus de dix minutes devant nous ! » s'exclame Charly, le regard inquiet

Putain ! Voldemort va attaquer plus tôt encore qu'on le craignait ! On n'aura jamais assez de temps pour faire évacuer des centaines et des centaines de personnes en si peu de temps !

Il faut pourtant essayer…

« On évacue ! Vite et bien ! » réponds-je, en courant déjà, tout en faisant passer le mot par mon micro, aux Membres de mon groupe, éparpillés un peu partout aux places stratégiques…

Aussitôt dehors, j'engage les personnes à ma portée, à se diriger avec calme vers la sortie ou les Cheminées ouvertes au public les plus proches, essayant d'expliquer que nous craignons une attaque de Mangemorts. Mais la musique, les rires et les conversations couvrent ma voix et les gens ne prêtent pas attention à moi…

« Personne ne veut rien entendre ! » s'exclame Fred ou Georges dans mes écouteurs

« Pareil de mon côté ! Les gens me regardent comme si j'étais cinglé ! » déclare mon pote Martin, d'un ton contrarié

« On voulait éviter la panique mais tant pis. C'est trop tard, faut employer les grands moyens pour sauver le max de monde. Toi et ton groupe faites sauter le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage Charly ! Sonorus les gars ! » décide-je, en sautant sur la table de la terrasse d'un salon de thé, me fichant bien de renverser du chocolat brûlant et d'écraser quelques gâteaux.

Puis j'applique un Sonorus sur ma gorge et j'annonce au nom du Ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix, que les festivités sont annulées, juste avant que le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage pète dans un formidable coup de tonnerre, faisant sursauter et taire tout le monde.

« Que celles et ceux qui peuvent Transplaner le fasse immédiatement, les autres sont priés de se diriger calmement vers la sortie ou la Cheminée publique ou privé la plus proche ! Laissez d'abord passer les femmes et les enfants ! On évacue les lieux par sécurité ! » ordonne-je, d'un ton autoritaire

« Et pourquoi ça ! On est venus de loin pour faire la fête et on veut la faire ! » s'exclame une voix mécontente, tout près de moi

« Que tout le monde dégage c'est un ordre ! Vous avez quelques minutes pour partir et tout le monde pourra le faire si vous restez calmes et que vous vous décidez maintenant !» insiste-je, sans pouvoir me décider à risquer créer une panique en annonçant une attaque imminente

Il y a beaucoup de gosses en bas âge et des vieux couples. Ils pourraient se faire écraser s'il y a un mouvement de foule paniqué et je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ça…

D'autant plus que cela aura été inutile, si Ron s'est trompé…

Non, mes poils sont dressés. Et la nuque de Charly dégouline, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. C'est ici, que Voldemort va venir…

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de venir gâcher notre fête ! » s'écrie une vieille femme à la voix aigrelette, qui tient un stand de petits cœurs et autres insignes de St Valentin clignotants

Il faut que je me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter la panique. Alors je me décide, la mort dans l'âme…

« Il faut évacuer dans l'ordre et le calme maintenant ! Que les villageois laissent leur Cheminée accessible aux femmes, aux enfants et aux personnes âgées ! Le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage est levé. Transplanez, utilisez les Cheminées ou les sorties vers le côté Moldu ! Nous craignons une attaque de Mangemorts ! Mais restez calmes, partez dès à présent et tout ira bien ! » annonce-je d'une voix forte, qui résonne dans tout le village, les mains moites et le cœur battant

Des cris horrifiés retentissent aussi sec. Mais si quelques Sorciers et Sorcières empoignent leurs enfants pour Transplaner illico presto, la plupart des personnes semblent figées sur place durant trois ou quatre secondes. Puis une femme se met à courir en hurlant et c'est soudainement la débandade…

« Restez calmes ! Que celles et ceux qui peuvent Transplaner aident les autres ! Laissez passer les femmes et les enfants d'abord aux Cheminées et aux portes ! Messieurs, tenez-vous prêts à couvrir les femmes et les enfants si nécessaire ! » exhorte-je, tout comme les autres membres de mon groupe.

Mais les gens courent dans tous les sens, se bousculant les uns et les autres, renversant les tables, les chaises et quelques étals pour se ruer vers les maisons et les sorties du village. Ils ralentissent l'évacuation, en se disputant aux portes, essayant de passer en force. Des enfants hurlent, à demi étouffés par les adultes qui les serrent de trop près. Et comme au ralenti, je vois un vieil homme trébucher sur un pavé disjoint. Il tombe au sol, entrainant sa femme dans sa chute et ils se recroquevillent instinctivement tous les deux, mains sur la tête, tandis qu'ils sont piétinés.

Je saute de la table et je fends la foule vers eux. J'attrape un solide gaillard par le bras et je le somme de m'aider à relever les vieux. Mais il s'arrache à ma poigne et fiche le camp sans état d'âme…

J'arrive à remettre sur ses jambes vacillantes la vieille femme, puis son mari et je les pousse vers une boutique proche, dont le propriétaire est en train de fermer le volet de fer. Je l'arrête à temps pour faire passer le couple dessous puis je me retourne et j'engage une femme, figée juste à côté, deux bambins en pleurs accrochées à sa cape, à entrer aussi dans la boutique.

« Mon mari ! Je ne sais pas où il est ! Nous avons été séparés. Il est avec mon bébé et ma mère ! » pleure-t-elle…

« Vous les retrouverez plus tard ! Entrez là ! Et partez par la Cheminée ! » l'enjoins-je, en la poussant sans ménagement, avant de faire entrer d'autres personnes jusqu'à ce que le commerçant s'écrie qu'il n'y a plus de place et qu'il n'aura pas assez de poudre de Cheminette pour faire partir tout le monde…

« Rétablissez le calme et faites Transplaner ceux qui le peuvent afin de réserver la Poudre de Cheminette pour les autres ! » ordonne-je, d'une voix forte

Mon Bipper vibre dans ma poche. Je le saisis.

« Dublin – Trois minutes » lis-je, relevant aussitôt les yeux, avant de Transplaner sur le toit d'une haute maison, pour évaluer la situation…

La foule se masse auprès de chacune des trois sorties du Village et des maisons dont les Cheminées ont été ouvertes au public. Il est impossible que tout le monde soit parti avant trois minutes…

« Transplanez ! Transplanez ! Ou allez prendre la Cheminée dans les maisons d'à côté ! Et retrouvez votre calme par Merlin ! Restez calmes ! » entends-je les membres de mon groupe crier de toutes part…

Mais personne ne les écoute. Les gens sont trop paniqués pour réussir à Transplaner ou entendre les instructions. Certains sont prostrés, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, incapables de bouger…

« Faites entrer les femmes et les gosses dans les maisons ! Que les hommes se tiennent prêts à couvrir leur fuite ! Je répète, faites entrer les femmes et les enfants dans les maisons ! Ne fermez pas les portes, laissez les femmes et les enfants partir en premier ! » ordonne-je, un Sonorus sur la gorge, avant de le couper et d'ajouter via mon micro pour mon groupe : « Faut se mettre en place. Il reste deux minutes à peine pour le faire… »

Puis je vais prendre position, tandis qu'une multitude de plop se fait entendre…

Les Membres de l'Ordre arrivent et dans moins de deux minutes ce sera le tour de Voldemort et de ses troupes de Mangemorts…

Et il reste plus de la moitié de la foule des fêtards encore dans les rues. Des hommes, des femmes et des gosses par centaines, presque tous incapables de faire face et de se battre…

Ça va être un carnage…

A nous de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible, me dis-je, en jetant à tour de bras des Sorts de Protection dans tous les coins…

Ça tiendra le temps que ça tiendra. Et ça permettra peut-être de sauver quelques vies…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Bon, je dois avouer que les choses ont été bien faites, pour donner une ambiance de fête à Poudlard. Les salons de thé ont effectivement l'air d'avoir chacun un caractère tout à fait différent, selon les rumeurs enthousiastes que nous entendons. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de professeur en surveillance dans ces salons, permet aux élèves de se détendre. Des couples flirtent gentiment, sous l'œil indulgent de quelques femmes du village de Pré Au Lard, qui prennent plaisir à faire le service comme si elles étaient dans un vrai commerce…

Jérémy et ses amis sont bien décidés à visiter chacun d'eux et s'y installer quelques minutes, pour consommer une boisson ou des petits gâteaux, cédés à un prix ridiculement bas…

Et finalement, moi qui croyais que ce serait une corvée d'escorter les mômes cet après-midi, je trouve que cela se révèle un dérivatif appréciable à mon inquiétude …

Ron, revient des toilettes situées à côté du salon de thé, au décor très sympathique de voilier voguant sur des eaux calmes, dans lequel nous avons effectué notre première halte et se penche par-dessus la table

« Lavande vient de me dire qu'Honeydukes a délégué ici deux de ses employées, qui ont installé une boutique en tout point comme l'originale, au cinquième étage. Ça devrait leur plaire tu ne crois pas ? Après on ira au quatrième, dans la succursale de chez Zonko que m'a indiquée Miranda… » nous explique-t-il, à Hermione et moi

« Ouais. Allons-y… » souris-je, avant de héler les gamins, qui ont tenu à s'installer à la table d'à côté, pour préserver leurs petites conversations de nos oreilles

Ils sautent de leur chaise, ravis de partir à l'aventure vers un autre lieu et bavardant avec animation. Ron, nous conduit sans hésitation par les couloirs encombrés d'élèves. Les premières et deuxièmes années sont surexcitées et les sixièmes et septièmes années qui, mine de rien, veillent sur leurs déplacements, s'amusent de les voir gambader dans tous les coins…

Dans le fond, pour ces gosses qui n'ont visité Pré Au Lard qu'une seule et courte fois, quand Fudge nous a remis nos récompenses pour avoir sauvé Tante Narcissa à Halloween, cet après-midi récréatif est une aubaine. Et sincèrement, je pense que c'est une expérience à renouveler…

Les seuls à ne pas être heureux de toute cette agitation, sont Rusard et sa chatte. Mais ils ont été invités à déserter cette partie du château et nous ne subissons pas leur mauvaise humeur

Quand Ron pousse la porte de ce que nous connaissons habituellement comme la salle du club d'échec Sorcier, le tintement caractéristique de la cloche de chez Honeydukes retentit et une bonne odeur de bonbons nous saute aux narines. Les gosses restent un instant sur le seuil, interdits, les yeux émerveillés, ne sachant où regarder…

« Wahouw ! C'est super ! » s'exclame soudainement Jérémy, en avançant d'un pas

Dans un automatisme, les autres gosses suivent. Il y a foule dans la « boutique » et je colle Jérémy un max, lui prenant finalement la main, pour être certain de ne pas le perdre. Lui-même s'accroche à moi, me montrant les différents bonbons, sucettes, chocolats, caramels et nougats qui lui font envie. C'est vrai que toutes les friandises et confiseries vivement colorées sentent terriblement bon et on serait tenté de tout acheter. J'engage cependant Jérémy à faire le tour de tous les étals, avant de fixer son choix.

De temps en temps, je relève la tête et je cherche Ron et Hermione qui ont pris Astoria, Dennis et Alioth sous leur aile. C'est une chance que mon petit ami soit si grand. Je le repère toujours très vite. Soudainement, alors que Jérémy a finalement effectué son choix définitif et que nous attendons notre tour à la caisse, j'entends une petite explosion. Dans un réflexe, je me retourne vivement vers le bruit, Baguette au poing. Je vois un petit nuage de fumée, exhalant une odeur de sucre roussi et Ron se tourner vivement dans tous les sens, sourcils froncés, avant de se pencher pour dire rapidement deux mots à quelqu'un, puis se précipiter vers la sortie…

Une sourde angoisse me monte à la gorge et je le suis des yeux. Puis je le vois chopper quelqu'un par le col juste à côté de la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir…

Robert Ramsey, l'ancien Préfet de cinquième année de Serpentard. Un Âne Bâté.

Avisant Gil juste à côté de moi, je lui confie Jérémy et je fends la foule compacte pour rejoindre Ron, qui a sorti Ramsey manu militari de la boutique.

« T'as aucune preuve contre moi ! » s'exclame Ramsey, que Ron a soulevé de terre et plaqué contre le mur, sous l'œil intéressé de pas mal d'élèves qui attendent de pouvoir entrer dans la boutique…

« Non, effectivement, puisque tu t'es hâté de jeter quelques petits Sortilèges innocents pour qu'on ne puisse pas prouver que c'est ta Baguette qui a jeté le Maléfice. Mais j'ai de très sérieuses présomptions, Ramsey et ça me suffit. Et je te préviens, si toi ou l'un de tes copains cherche encore à faire du mal à Dennis ou à son frère ou à sa petite sœur, **TU** auras affaire à moi. Méchamment. Très méchamment. Et ça vaut aussi pour tous les autres gosses. Je ne veux pas que l'on touche à un seul des cheveux, d'un seul gosse de cette école. Alors tu as tout intérêt à prévenir tes petits copains de se tenir à carreau si tu ne veux pas dérouiller. Compris ? » gronde Ron, d'une voix sourde et le regard lançant des éclairs

Sa poigne sur le col de Ramsey est très serrée. Et l'Âne Bâté qui commence visiblement à suffoquer, hoche frénétiquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de peur et les mains crispées autour du poignet de Ron. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de mon petit ami et il relâche le cinquième année, qui glisse le long du mur, avant de s'éclipser en titubant…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » m'enquiers-je, à voix basse..

« Il a blessé Dennis en l'attaquant dans le dos, à bout presque touchant. Rien de méchant, Dennis a bougé au même moment et finalement le Maléfice l'a frôlé, terminant sa course en explosant quelques Bulles Baveuses. Dennis a juste une petite brûlure sur le flanc et Hermione va arranger ça en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais si Dennis avait été touché dans le creux des reins comme initialement prévu, ça aurait sûrement été très mauvais… » répond Ron, en suivant toujours Ramsey du regard, avant d'ajouter : « Petit fumier de Brandburgy… Il envoie ses valets faire le sale boulot… »

« Tu es sûr que c'est Ramsey, qui a jeté le Maléfice ? » m'enquiers-je, en songeant qu'avec la foule présente dans la boutique, il est fort possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre…

« Certain. Il n'y avait pas d'autre Âne Bâté dans le coin. Et je l'avais vu nous tourner autour un peu avant. Il s'est aperçu que je l'avais repéré et il a eu l'air de partir, mais il est revenu par l'autre côté en se planquant derrière des plus grands que lui et après il a filé à quatre pattes sous les étals, le petit salaud… » assure Ron, avant de se tourner vers la porte qui vient de tinter…

Hermione sort, avec Dennis, Alioth et Astoria. Gil et Jérémy suivent de près. Les gamins ont un gros paquet chacun, serré sur la poitrine…

C'est leur premier achat chez Honeydukes dirait-on… Si cela est, alors c'est aussi précieux que cela à l'air de l'être à leurs yeux…

Dennis est un peu pâle. Mais il désire oublier très vite la tentative d'agression dont il a fait l'objet et il souhaite aller boire une Bièraubeurre pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et comme il voudrait le faire dans un salon de thé dont il a entraperçu en passant, la décoration style cabane hurlante, nous repartons vers le deuxième étage.

Papa Sev et Latton viennent en sens inverse, pressant le pas, quand nous arrivons aux abords de l'escalier. Je note que Papa Sev est un peu pâle. Latton, quant à lui, darde un regard brièvement mécontent vers nous, avant de détourner les yeux sur les gamins, son sourire de faux culs aux lèvres…

« Alors, jeunes gens on s'amuse ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton qui force un peu l'enthousiasme, alors qu'il est à trois mètres de nous, tandis que Croquemitaine, le labrador qui chemine aux côtés de Papa Sev, se précipite en avant, pour renifler les paquets de bonbons et lécher avec entrain, les mains des gamins

« Ah non, Croquemitaine ! Ça suffit ! Tu as assez mangé de sucreries pour toute une année au moins ! Tu vas finir par devenir obèse et gâter toutes tes dents ! » s'exclame Papa Sev, en venant saisir son chien par son collier pour lui passer une laisse

Latton reste un peu en retrait et regarde la scène d'un air navré, l'air de dire que le professeur Sylvestre ne sait pas plus se tenir que son chien. Au même instant, le Moine Gras surgit du sol…

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande expressément dans son bureau, professeur » dit-il, d'une voix un peu inquiète, avant de traverser Alioth qui grimace, pour se rendre auprès de Latton

« Tu vois, à cause de tes bêtises, nous sommes convoqués chez le Directeur ! » grommelle Papa Sev en direction de son chien.

Mais le rapide regard que nous échangeons, est bien lourd de sens et ma gorge se serre terriblement.

L'attaque a commencé.

Est-ce à Dublin comme le pensait Ron ou ailleurs ?

Oui, c'est Dublin… J'en suis sûr au fond de moi…

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Dès que nous arrivons sur place, nous tâchons de faire évacuer encore le maximum de monde. Mais si des villageois ont accepté de laisser libre accès à leur maison et à leur Cheminée, nombre d'autres ont fermé la porte à double tour avant de partir. A l'instar de Kingsley, j'ai explosé quelques portes, mais nous devons nous faire une raison. Il n'y aura jamais assez de Poudre de Cheminette pour tout le monde et les sorties vers la ville Moldue sont prises d'assaut, dans un mouvement de panique qui ralentit considérablement l'évacuation…

« Les v'la ! Défense en position ! Il faut protéger les sorties ! » s'exclame Bill, qui a pris place sur le toit le plus élevé de la ville Moldue, pour guetter l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

Avant même de voir les troupes de Voldemort, j'entends plusieurs fortes explosions…

« Putain les enfoirés ! Ils ont fait sauter des bâtiments, un pont et des usines Moldus à la périphérie de la Ville ! Ils arrivent de tous les côtés maintenant ! Eloignez la foule des sorties ! Y en a qui vont les cueillir sur le pas de la porte ! Qu'ils aillent se réfugier dans les maisons ! » annonce Bill trois secondes plus tard…

Son ordre est répercuté. Des potes font reculer les foules en faisant exploser des étincelles inoffensives. Mais ça crée davantage de panique encore et maintenant ça court dans toutes les rues, dans les cris et dans les pleurs, en frappant parfois aux portes fermées. Et ça se presse dans les maisons ouvertes, tandis que les Mangemorts dégorgent des issues extérieures et par Transplanage directement dans les rues ou sur les toits, jetant immédiatement des Maléfices…

Le combat s'engage aussi sec. Depuis ma position, à l'étage d'une maison dans laquelle j'ai pénétré en cassant une fenêtre, j'arrive, avant d'être repéré, à faucher trois Mangemorts qui tuaient tout ce qui bougeait devant eux. Dès lors des Maléfices fusent vers moi. Les doubles rideaux prennent rapidement feu, dégageant une fumée noire et âcre. Je les arrache d'un coup de Baguette et je les jette dans la rue, en espérant que ce ne soit pas sur la tête d'un innocent qu'ils tombent.

Mais le temps que je fasse ça, des Mangemorts ont fait exploser la porte de la maison d'en face et sont entrés dedans. J'entends des hurlements. Ils sont en train de torturer une femme et un gosse. Et d'ici je ne peux rien faire pour eux. D'autant qu'on me canarde toujours, depuis le toit de la même maison, dont la Cheminée a été détruite.

Comme toutes les autres sans doute, si j'en juge les explosions qui retentissent dans tous les coins et les hurlements de terreur…

Je riposte. Jetant plusieurs Sorts coup sur coup et je finis par toucher l'un des salopards, qui roule sur le toit avant de tomber sur un étal de pommes d'amour…

« Bordel, faut qu'on dégage les issues vers la ville ! Et qu'on aide les gens à foutre le camp par petits groupes ! » entends-je Lee depuis la maison d'à côté

« Ouais. Mais faut d'abord refouler les Mangemorts de cette rue ! Faites gaffe les gars, je bombarde ! » lui répond l'un des jumeaux, avant de balancer l'une de ses Bombes Larmoyantes dans la rue…

Dans la maison d'en face, ça hurle toujours. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de voir Kingsley et un Auror qui profitent que les Mangemorts sont momentanément aveuglés de larmes, pour se ruer dedans. Les hurlements cessent, remplacés par des sanglots et ça bataille sec dans la bâtisse, comme partout ailleurs…

« Ici c'est à peu près clair ! Dès que tous les enfoirés sont neutralisés, faudra garder le contrôle de la place et éclaircir plus haut pour faire redescendre des civils par-là et les évacuer ! » s'exclame la voix bourrue d'Adam Shore, l'oncle de Lee, quand nous avons Stupefixé les quatre Mangemorts qui chialaient dans la rue…

Il en reste cependant sur les toits…

« J'ai bientôt terminé ici ! Je remonte au coin Nord de la rue, aussitôt que c'est fait ! » annonce-je, en bataillant sec avec mon adversaire

« Itou ! » s'écrie les jumeaux

Et quand je réussis à me débarrasser de mon Mangemort, je me fais un Portoloin pour aller un peu plus loin, sur un balcon que j'ai repéré à l'angle de deux rues, en espérant que je ne tombe pas directement dans les bras d'un salaud.

J'ai de la chance. Il n'y a personne sur le balcon. En revanche, en bas, il y a un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes, massé au carrefour et pris de tous les côtés. Les enfants sont au milieu, criant et pleurant de frayeur, tandis que les adultes tentent de les protéger. Mais leurs Baguettes tremblantes font rarement mouche, tandis qu'ils sont nombreux à tomber sous les Maléfices. Je jette rapidement quelques Bulles autour d'eux, espérant qu'ils seront protégés jusqu'à ce les copains et moi-même soyons venus à bout des saletés qui les attaquent

Dans le ciel au-dessus de ma tête, ça se bat à basse altitude, dans des vrilles vertigineuses qui frôlent les toits.

Depuis une fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue, Georges attire mon attention en jetant des étincelles bleues dans ma direction, puis il me fait rapidement plusieurs signes en langage des sourds et muets et je comprends la stratégie que Fred et lui ont en tête. J'acquiesce, m'entoure d'une solide Bulle de Protection et au signal de Georges, je me redresse et canarde à tout va du côté de la rue qui descend vers la sortie que nous venons de sécuriser.

Cinq Mangemorts se retournent aussitôt contre moi. Leurs Maléfices s'écrasent sur ma Bulle, tandis que je continue de les défier. Et, pendant que leur attention est tournée vers moi, les Jumeaux jettent des galettes qui s'écrasent au sol dans leur dos et se fondent aussitôt sur les pavés…

Puis ils les canardent à leur tour, les forçant à reculer et les Mines Caméléon se referment sur quatre des Mangemorts, dans des claquements secs, tandis que le dernier se prend deux Stupefix qui l'envoient voler tête la première dans un baril de Bièraubeurre…

Puis Georges, Fred et moi sautons dans la rue et, tandis que les personnes que nous sommes venus secourir redescendent rapidement vers la partie sécurisée, nous tâchons de contenir les Mangemorts et de les empêcher de les poursuivre, à coup de Pétards Métamorphosants, qui transforment quelques-uns d'entre eux en pingouins, phoques ou morses...

« Pas mal cette nouveauté » apprécie-je, tout en jetant un Stupefix sur un Mangemort qui a échappé aux Pétards, avant de récupérer les Baguettes tombées au sol et de les casser vite fait…

« Ouais, c'est l'une de nos deux nouvelles gammes. On l'a appelée Hiver Sur La Banquise… » répond joyeusement Fred, en balançant une nouvelle chaîne de pétards dans la rue d'à côté…

« Et celle-là, on l'a baptisée : Régal Sur La Banquise… » ajoute Georges, au moment où les Pétards explosent, transformant d'autres Mangemorts en poissons, qui sautent sur les pavés…

Horrifié, je vois l'un des phoques se précipiter vers eux, en attraper un au vol et le gober tout de go…

« Oh, merde ! Ça, c'est un effet secondaire fâcheux. Faudra que nous réétudiions la question. Mais dépêche-toi de balancer la suite Georges, la métamorphose Régal sur la Banquise ne dure pas plus d'une minute… » s'exclame Fred, qui jette un Sort Cuisant sur le phoque, pour l'empêcher de bouffer d'autres poissons…

Et Georges jette quelques Filets Magiques qui s'entortillent autour des Mangemorts métamorphosés en poissons, qui reprennent déjà leur véritable apparence, mais ne pourront pas échapper aux mailles, aussi longtemps qu'un Auror appartenant à l'Ordre ne les aura pas délivrés, en prononçant le mot de passe adéquate…

Une jolie pêche, que nous venons de faire…

Mais comparé au nombre de cadavres qui jonchent le sol tout le long de la rue que nous venons de dégager temporairement, c'est une misère…

Et pire encore, quand on compte le nombre de Mangemorts qui restent en lice…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

La partie amicale de Quidditch me fait beaucoup de bien.

Pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Nous prenons plaisir à voler et c'est un véritable entraînement que nous effectuons, même si les équipes sont composées d'élèves de différentes Maisons, qui se relayent avec d'autres, attendant leur tour dans les gradins…

Il y a aussi une vingtaine de spectateurs, rassemblés autour de bocaux contenant de belles flammes bleues qui diffusent une agréable chaleur.

Et je dois avouer que durant la dernière heure qui s'est écoulée, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à Voldemort, ni à l'attaque qui aura sûrement lieu là-bas, à Dublin…

Mais la réalité me rattrape maintenant, car Ron vient de me prévenir par Miroir. Pa a été convoqué chez Dumbledore. Et à sa pâleur, il n'y a pas de doute, sa Marque s'était activée un instant plus tôt…

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre.

Maman doit être arrivée à Pré Au Lard, avec Annabelle et Ievguenia, me dis-je, en dirigeant machinalement mon regard vers le village…

Et soudainement mon sang se fige dans mes veines, lorsque j'avise de nombreuses silhouettes sur des balais foncer vers le village, le cernant de toutes parts et des Sorts fusant à tout va de leurs Baguettes. Dans un réflexe, j'appuie sur le manche de mon Balai et j'accélère, le cœur battant la chamade…

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » entends-je, au-delà du vent qui siffle dans mes oreilles…

Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule…

« Attaque sur Pré Au Lard ! J'y vais ! Maman et Annabelle sont là-bas, avec Ievguenia ! » crie-je, ivre d'angoisse, tandis que j'entends des explosions au loin, précédant des panaches de fumée très noire et des hautes flammes…

« Magda ! Va prévenir un prof ! Susan, ramène les gosses à l'intérieur ! » crie Blaise, alors qu'il me rattrape…

Il me retient par le bras et je lutte pour me dégager. Mais Théo arrive à la rescousse de mon pote et à eux deux, ils me stoppent.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je dois y aller ! » crie-je, la gorge nouée…

« Ouais. Mais pas sans nous. Sous Sortilège de Désillusions, y compris les Balais bien entendu. Et que ce soit clair, on repère ta mère, Annabelle et Ievguenia, on les choppe et on revient aussi vite… » répond Blaise, tandis qu'une bonne vingtaine de copains et copines du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. me cernent…

« Ok… Mais comment on fait, pour ne pas se perdre les uns les autres ? » demande Théo, sourcils froncés…

« C'est simple, nous nous divisons en… cinq groupes de quatre ou cinq. On se pose en périphérie du village. Groupe 1, levez la main… Fouillez le secteur, en vous tenant par la main par deux ou trois, de chaque côté de la rue, depuis les Trois Balais jusqu'à hauteur du bureau de poste. Groupe 2… même chose depuis la sortie de la rue du Salon Pieddodu, jusque chez Zonko… Groupe 3… idem dans le secteur de la Tête de Sanglier… Groupe 4… Entre Zonko et Honeydukes… Groupe 5, Tout le secteur derrière le bureau de poste… Quand c'est fait, vous revenez à Poudlard et on s'attend dans le Grand Hall… » décide Blaise, sous les hochements de tête de chacun.

« On y va… » décide-je aussitôt, me Désillusionnant, ainsi que mon Balai…

Je sens Blaise, Ursula, Oliver, Hannah et Gabe me coller. Mon cœur bat la chamade à mesure que nous approchons de notre destination. Je suis dans le groupe 2. J'ai choisi d'aller avec celui-là, dès que Blaise a parlé du secteur Pieddodu, car je sais que Maman aime particulièrement aller dans une boutique de fringues non loin de là. Et je suis sûr qu'elle n'aura pas manqué d'y emmener Annabelle et Ievguenia. D'y passer beaucoup de temps à choisir une nouvelle garde-robe pour toutes les deux…

Plusieurs maisons sont en flammes et ça se bat dur dans les rues. Les Mangemorts ne font pas de quartier et il y a des cadavres ou des blessés salement ensanglantés un peu partout. Je ne vois pas Maman, ni Annabelle ou Ievguenia quand je survole à basse altitude le quartier que je dois quadriller, dont plus une seule maison ne possède de Cheminée debout. Puis je vais me poser derrière une haie dans laquelle je laisse tomber mon Balai.

« Tout le monde est là ? » chuchote-je, en regardant inutilement autour de moi, avant de baisser les yeux au sol pour repérer des traces de pas dans la neige.

« Ouais. T'es le dernier à t'être posé. » répond Blaise dans un souffle…

« Ok. On y va par deux. Oliver et Hannah, quadrillez le secteur derrière Pieddodu, Blaise et Ursula, prenez la rue centrale, Gabe avec moi de l'autre côté… » décide-je, cherchant la main de mon cousin, avant de sortir de derrière la haie…

Nous partons en silence, allongeant rapidement le pas. Je sais exactement où aller et je me faufile dans une ruelle. J'essaye de ne pas prêter attention aux cris que j'entends, avançant en jetant un coup d'œil par les fenêtres et ne voyant rien. S'il y a encore quelqu'un dans les maisons, les gens se sont planqués dans les étages ou à la cave….

Quand nous arrivons devant la boutique de fringues, les vitrines sont explosées et il y a un cadavre de femme, sur le pas de la porte. Mon cœur bat la chamade et, en prenant la précaution de ne pas trop faire crisser le verre sous mes pieds, je m'approche doucement puis, enjambant le corps sans vie, j'entre dans la boutique…

Tout est sens dessus-sens dessous. Les Mannequins et les vêtements ont été balayés par le souffle de Maléfices ou entraînés par la chute des corps qui sont tombés, sans vie. Dans une cabine d'essayage, une femme morte serre encore sa petite fille tout aussi morte contre son cœur…

Des larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues…

Toutes les clientes, sans doute venues chercher une jolie tenue en prévision d'une soirée de fête et les vendeuses sont mortes. Et je reconnais la patte de Lucius, dans certains des Maléfices qui ont été jetés…

Et j'acquière la certitude qu'il est venu ici pour chercher Maman. Je ne sais pas comment ou plutôt par qui il a su qu'elle est ici à Pré Au Lard, mais il est venu pour elle, j'en suis certain…

« Il n'y a plus un souffle de vie, ici. Allons voir ailleurs… » souffle Gabe, en me tirant vers la sortie…

Nous sortons, toujours cachés par notre Sortilège de Désillusion et quadrillons rapidement tout le secteur, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Soudainement, alors que nous passons près d'une porte ouverte sur l'arrière-boutique de chez Zonko, dont s'échappe des cris et des pleurs de femmes, un chat déboule en miaulant, passant entre mes jambes et je sursaute, bousculant au passage une poubelle qui dégringole à grand fracas.

« Allez voir vous deux ! » crache une voix haineuse

Gabe et moi stoppons net, tandis que des pas précipités se font entendre dans l'arrière-boutique. Un Mangemort, Baguette en avant, déboule dans la rue, aussitôt suivi d'un autre…

Ça me démange de le clouer sur place. Mais si je fais ça, mon Sortilège de Désillusion va tomber et qui sait si j'aurai le temps de dégommer l'autre avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte…

Mais, tandis que je retiens mon souffle et que je relève ma Baguette, un éclair rouge fuse de celle de Gabe, qui a lâché ma main un quart de poil avant et, dans un réflexe, je laisse la mienne cracher le même Sortilège.

Les deux Mangemorts volent en arrière et vont s'écraser méchamment contre un mur, tandis que mon Sortilège de Désillusion tombe. Une voix étouffée pousse une exclamation dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais cette fois, Gabe et moi devançons les Mangemorts et nous surgissons dans la place en jetant des Sortilèges à tout va.

« Filez par la ruelle ! » s'écrie Gabe, en direction des deux femmes que les Mangemorts torturaient.

La plus âgée des deux réagit et, tremblante de la tête au pied, elle se relève et entraîne avec elle la plus jeune, qui titube et traine la jambe. Nous couvrons leur fuite, refoulant les deux Mangemorts dans la boutique ravagée.

« C'est l'fils Malfoy ! Va prévenir Lucius ! J'm'occupe de retenir son gosse ! » s'exclame l'un des deux, dont je reconnais la voix sous le masque

Mulciber !

L'autre Mangemort bondit vers la porte, mais Gabe le fauche d'un Stupefix qui l'envoie au milieu de la rue principale et à deux, nous neutralisons le vieux complice de Lucius en moins de trois secondes

« Ne trainons pas ici ! Il y en d'autres qui viennent ! » s'exclame Gabe, en indiquant la vitrine explosé d'un mouvement sec de la tête

Nous nous dissimulons de nouveau sous Sortilège de Désillusion et nous repartons en courant vers les ruelles derrière la boutique. Nous faufilant au hasard dans l'ombre des venelles. Et nous sommes tout près de retrouver la haie et nos Balais, quand j'entends par-dessus tous les autres, un cri qui me glace le sang…

Et sans réfléchir, Gabe et moi nous précipitons vers lui…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Cauchemar**

**Ron**

Nous descendons le Grand Escalier derrière Tonton Sev et Latton, pour nous rendre dans le Salon de Thé « Cabane Hurlante », quand, arrivés sur le palier du deuxième, nous entendons un grand chambardement en bas et Rusard hurler qu'on ne court pas dans les couloirs.

« C'est une urgence ! Pré Au Lard est attaqué ! J'vais prévenir un prof ! » s'écrie la voix de Magda, qui vient vers nous en montant quatre à quatre

Elle stoppe net, en apercevant Tonton et Latton.

« Pré Au Lard est attaqué ! Draco est parti là-bas, pour secourir sa mère avec d'autres copains ! » s'écrie-t-elle, le regard affolé

Tout le monde se fige autour de nous, tandis que mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Tonton Sev, lui, réagit au quart de tour.

« Latton, allez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! Dites-lui que je suis parti là-bas ! Qu'il envoie des renforts ! Et que quelqu'un s'occupe de retenir Croquemitaine ! » crie-t-il, en dégringolant les marches quatre à quatre, tandis que la main de Harry saisit mon poignet et le serre à toutes forces..

Je me tourne vers lui, alors que Latton fonce vers le Bureau du professeur Dumbledore et que Gil un peu plus bas dans l'escalier accroche difficilement à la rampe, la laisse de Croquemitaine qui aboie et tire en avant pour suivre Tonton.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Harry ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ? » s'exclame Jérémy, d'une voix angoissée

Harry est pâle comme un mort, respiration coupée et il glisse à genoux sur le marbre. Dans ses yeux exorbités, son regard ne laisse pas de doute. Il est fou de douleur et d'angoisse. Putain, il va cauchemarder !

« Hermione, fais dégager tout le monde et emmène les gosses au QG… » souffle-je, écartant d'un bras Jérémy qui s'accroche à Harry, tout en jetant un rapide regard autour de moi, à la recherche d'un endroit calme où je pourrais emmener mon petit ami.

Mais alors que je viens de repérer la salle de classe de DCFM sûrement vide, la voix de McGo, amplifiée par Sonorus, annonce que tous les élèves doivent, dans le calme et l'ordre, se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle…

Et je sens le cauchemar déferler sur Harry comme un raz de marée qui balaye tout sur son passage…

« Non ! J'veux rester avec Harry ! » s'écrie Jérémy, en échappant à la main d'Hermione qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier en le tirant derrière elle

Et tandis qu'un flot d'élèves descend les marches, dans des murmures interrogatifs et anxieux, Harry réceptionne machinalement Jérémy, le serrant fort d'un bras et dégainant sa Baguette dans un geste vif…

Puis il crie que les Détraqueurs sont là, essaye de jeter son Patronus sans y parvenir et se met, à crier de plus bel…

« Non ! Tu ne l'auras pas salopard ! Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Cours ! Cours ! Draco ! »

Putain ! Il ne faut pas que les autres voient ça !

J'attrape Harry et Jérémy à bras le corps, pour les emmener loin des regards, mais Harry se débat aussitôt avec fureur, hurlant comme un écorché vif et serrant Jérémy si fort que j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal…

Presque tous les élèves sont figés dans les escaliers, les yeux fixés sur nous, interrogatifs et l'air effrayés pour certains. Seuls Hermione et quelques Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. réagissent, faisant barrage entre les autres et nous, les exhortant à poursuivre leur chemin.

« Gil, va chercher Pompom ! Cameron, Magnus, récupérez Jérémy ! Megan, occupe-toi d'Astoria, Dennis et Alioth ! Les autres, dégagez le passage ! » fusent les ordres d'Hermione de son ton le plus autoritaire, tout en tâchant d'arracher sa Baguette à Harry

Elle crache des Sorts dans tous les sens, faisant voler des éclats de mur et du plafond et provocant des cris affolés parmi les élèves qui se protègent instinctivement la tête de leurs bras, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réussisse à la prendre.

Mais dès qu'il n'a plus sa Baguette, c'est la main de Harry qui entre en action. Il irradie d'Ondes Magiques, qui font dresser nos cheveux sur nos têtes et nous suffoquons, tandis qu'il Stupefixe Hermione et trois autres élèves dans le même temps, les envoyant bouler loin dans le couloir.

« Putain ! Ça chauffe dur ! On va griller ! » s'écrie Nathanaël Johnson, arrivé à la rescousse de Cameron et Magnus…

Il a raison. Les Ondes Magiques de Harry sont furieuses. Même moi, elles m'acceptent difficilement dans leur champ d'action…

« Stupefixe, le ! » ordonne-je, tout en essayant de prendre la main de Harry dans la mienne

Nathanaël obéit, mais son Sortilège s'écrase sur le Bouclier que Harry a dressé instinctivement autour de nous…

Je ressens sa peur, dans toutes les fibres de son corps, aussi bien que dans le mien. Pour lui tout le monde est ennemi. Hormis Jérémy, qu'il tient serré contre lui et qu'il protégera contre vents et marées…

Ça va mal finir si nous continuons à l'entraver…

Mais je ne peux pas le lâcher, quand il y a autant de monde encore autour de nous…

« Dégagez tout le monde ! Vous lui faites peur ! Dégagez ! » gronde-je, en jetant un regard furieux à la ronde, avant d'ajouter en direction de Nathanaël, Cameron et Magnus : « Vous aussi. Jetez un solide Bouclier autour de nous et faites dégager les autres à coups de pompes dans le train s'il faut pour que je puisse le lâcher aussi… »

Nathanaël, Cameron et Magnus acquiescent et se reculent vivement. Evitant de justesse de se prendre un Sort au passage. Au même moment, je suis heureux d'entendre la voix de McGo faire refouler les élèves, d'un ton si autoritaire que tout le monde s'égaille à toute vitesse.

Et je lâche Harry, qui effectue aussitôt un roulé boulé vers un angle entre le mur et le socle d'une Statue. En moins d'une seconde, il a mis Jérémy à l'abri dans le coin, a saisi son couteau dans sa main gauche et s'est retourné pour nous faire face, en mode défensif…

« Que personne ne bouge plus d'un poil ! » m'exclame-je, aux quelques personnes qui sont encore présentes…

McGo, Cameron, Magnus, Nathanaël, Hermione qui est revenue à elle, Pompom et Gil, qui descendaient l'escalier quatre à quatre se figent. Même Croquemitaine reste tranquille, allongé sur une marche de l'escalier, les oreilles en berne…

Tout le monde retient son souffle. Observant Harry qui reprend le sien, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte…

Un genou planté en terre, il tient son couteau devant son ventre, lame tournée vers nous, prête à fendre l'air et déchirer la chair de celui qui oserait l'approcher. Et sa main droite se crispe convulsivement, crachotant des étincelles. Un solide bouclier est dressé autour de lui.

Je laisse passer deux ou trois minutes peut-être. Juste assez de temps pour que Harry récupère et soit un chouia moins sur la défensive, puis je laisse filer doucement mes Ondes Magiques vers lui. Elles effleurent son Bouclier qui se cabre un peu, jusqu'à ce que sa Magie reconnaisse la mienne et l'accepte. Elles se fondent alors, dans un bref scintillement mordoré. Et quand je sens Harry rassuré par cette présence, je ferme mes yeux et je me concentre, pour tâcher de l'atteindre dans son esprit…

Il me laisse entrer facilement. Je suis d'abord surpris, par la manière dont il nous voit. Nous sommes des Gargouilles aux allures inquiétantes et changeantes dans son esprit. Avec des yeux qui rougeoient… Il a terriblement peur. Et son cœur pleure. Il m'appelle, me supplie de venir le chercher…

« Je suis là, Bébé. Tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… » lui transmets-je, d'une voix douce et rassurante

« Non Ron ! Regarde, ils sont là ! Ils vont attaquer pour me prendre Jérémy ! Et je ne sais pas où est Draco ! J'ai perdu Draco… » gémit Harry, la gorge terriblement nouée

« Tonton Sev est parti le chercher. Et j'irai le chercher moi aussi, dès que tu seras à l'abri avec Jérémy… Laisse-moi approcher Harry. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras et te ramener.. » murmure-je, en l'enveloppant étroitement dans la chaleur de mon amour pour lui…

« C'est trop tard, Ron. Tu ne pourras pas me ramener. Je suis perdu. Ils m'ont emmené. Les Détraqueurs m'ont emmené. J'ai tellement froid. Et j'ai si peur, si peur… » répond Harry, tandis que ses pensées s'agitent, l'éloignant de moi…

Ses visions cauchemardesques changent. Il est seul maintenant, dans un désert lugubre où des Fantômes sans visage le hantent. Il court à perdre haleine, cherchant partout Draco et Jérémy, tandis que des Détraqueurs tournoient au-dessus de sa tête, dans un nuage compact et glacé.

Je sens son corps se tendre. Sa Magie crépiter, tandis que l'angoisse dresse un mur entre nous. Dans un effort colossal, je le contourne, pour atteindre ses pensées…

« C'est un cauchemar, Harry. Tu dois en sortir, bébé. Et je peux t'y aider, si tu me laisses approcher. Je t'en prie, Harry. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras. Laisse-moi te ramener… » le supplie-je, au bord des larmes.

Il a basculé très loin. Et il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les replis de son cerveau, cerné de toutes parts par le désespoir et la folie délirante de ses cauchemars…

« Ecoute Ron, Harry ! Il a raison ! C'est un cauchemar ! Laisse-le t'approcher ! » s'exclame soudainement la voix d'un jeune garçon, dont le visage emplit l'esprit de Harry, faisant imperceptiblement reculer le monde de cauchemar

C'est Tristan. Je vois clairement son regard aux doux yeux tristes. Il lève une main et effleure le visage de Harry d'une caresse infiniment réconfortante. Si douce, si tendre.

Harry laisse échapper des larmes brûlantes et il lutte de toutes ses forces pour s'extirper de son cauchemar.

« Prends ma main. Reviens avec moi bébé. » supplie-je encore, me tendant vers lui.

Tâchant de lui transmettre une image de moi-même lui tendant la main…

Mais son esprit est trop tourné vers lui-même et ses visions. Il ne me voit pas. Et mes propres peurs, mon angoisse grandissante de le perdre me fait vaciller, reculer.

« Hermione ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! » m'exclame-je dans un souffle

Malgré mes yeux fermés, je la sens bondir vers moi. Elle prend ma main et sa Magie tournoie autour de moi, avant de se fondre à la mienne en une déferlante puissante, qui me permet de m'accrocher à l'esprit de Harry, de matérialiser une image de moi-même qui surgit dans sa vision cauchemardesque…

« Bébé. Laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici ! » supplie-je, le Grizzly de ma pensée mêlée à celle de Harry, écartant férocement les Détraqueurs qui l'encerclent.

Il est recroquevillé sur un sol jonché d'ossements qui tombent en poussière. Il sanglote. Le désespoir l'envahit. Sa souffrance est si profonde qu'elle l'engloutit dans un marasme épais et gluant. La mort le cerne. Elle est un monstre marin, qui enroule ses tentacules autour de ses membres pour l'entraîner vers les fonds silencieux et glacés des abysses. Je reprends forme humaine et je m'agenouille devant lui. Je prends son visage en coupe entre mes mains et je le force à me regarder.

Son regard est vide et mon bide se tord. Tout me crie qu'il est perdu. Qu'il s'est enfoncé trop loin cette fois. Mais je refuse de capituler. J'ai juré que je l'empêcherai de sombrer et je tiendrai ma promesse.

« Je t'aime si fort Bébé. Reviens avec moi.» souffle-je, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser..

Son souffle est bloqué. Il ne respire pas. Alors je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes et je lui insuffle mon souffle, mon énergie et mon amour. Je le réchauffe de l'intérieur…

« Oublie ces cauchemars, Harry. Tu es plus fort, bien plus fort qu'eux. N'y prête pas attention. Focalise-toi sur ma voix Harry. Ecoute seulement ma voix. Pense à nous. A l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. A la belle vie que nous allons nous faire. » l'encourage-je, caressant son visage de mes pouces…

Harry tremble imperceptiblement et la vie vacille brièvement dans son regard… Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Non, tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a encore une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle chancelle comme la flamme d'une chandelle sous un souffle de vent, mais elle est là et résiste vaillamment. Alors je parle et parle encore. Chassant peu à peu le marasme. Quelques tentacules se rétractent et se recroquevillent. Ils tentent de revenir à la charge, mais je les chasse impitoyablement. Et le souffle de Harry se régule lentement. Son regard s'éclaircit. Il s'allume d'une lueur que je reconnais…

Il va se battre à nouveau. Lutter pour revenir à la surface…

Je le sens unir ses maigres forces et tenter de s'arracher aux derniers tentacules qui le retiennent au fond de cet océan de souffrance et de désolation…

Mais la Potion de Cauchemar lutte également, comme si elle avait une vie propre et dans un sursaut, elle change de tactique, pour retenir Harry dans ses filets. Elle revient à l'assaut en changeant ses visions. Nous sommes maintenant dans des marées morbides. Dans les fumeroles de brouillard qui s'élèvent des eaux putrides, dansent des feux follets et des Banshees surgissent, désignant Harry du doigt et hurlant si fort que mes oreilles sont écorchées…

Mais c'est sur celles de Harry que je plaque instinctivement mes mains, le cœur tordu de douleur de voir l'horreur et la terreur écarquiller son regard qui glisse vers elles…

Et il m'échappe de nouveau. Se recroquevillant dans un gémissement, les yeux fixés sur les Banshees, le cœur affolé…

« Ne les écoute Harry ! Elles ne sont pas réelles ! Ce sont des cauchemars ! Regarde Ron, juste Ron, Harry ! » s'exclame Tristan en faisant rempart entre Harry et les Banshees

« Oui, Harry. Regarde-moi, bébé. » murmure-je, l'enveloppant de chaleur et d'amour.

Harry papillonne des yeux et son regard revient vers moi. Empli d'incertitude et de détresse…

Je lui souris. Et je pose mon front contre le sien.

« Tristan a raison, Harry. Les Banshees ne sont pas réelles. Elles appartiennent à tes cauchemars. Elles en sonnent le glas, Harry. Elles annoncent leur fin. Alors laisse-les crier autant qu'elles veulent Harry et accroche-toi à moi mon amour… » chuchote-je, en libérant une nouvelle vague de chaleur qui nous englobe…

Je sens Harry se détendre et les Banshees s'éloignent. Le brouillard qui s'était épaissi autour de nous, s'éclaircit quelque peu. Et Harry lutte de nouveau. Mais il est épuisé et il ne parvient pas à se libérer des derniers miasmes nauséabonds qui empoisonnent ses pensées…

Et je sens que le Bouclier qui les protège, Jérémy et lui, est toujours en place, interdisant quiconque d'approcher. C'est là-dessus qu'il faut que je travaille maintenant. Il faut que je le prenne vraiment dans mes bras. Plus seulement dans son esprit. Mais physiquement. Pour pouvoir le rassurer totalement et le ramener à la surface…

« Je vais te sortir de là. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici et tout ira bien, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bébé ? » murmure-je, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser

Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, cherchant son souffle et sa voix. Et enfin, il hoche la tête…

« Oui… Oui, emmène-moi. Ramène-moi à la maison…» murmure-t-il, en se lovant contre moi

Et son Bouclier tombe…

Alors j'ouvre les yeux et je me précipite vers lui, Hermione accrochée à ma main. Je le prends dans mes bras, le serrant doucement et Harry m'enserre la taille, lâchant son couteau.

« C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien aller maintenant… Tout va bien aller…» murmure-t-il dans mon cou.

Derrière lui, Jérémy pleure silencieusement, son regard empli d'inquiétude pour Harry, dont il caresse doucement le dos. Hermione se penche vers lui et il se laisse aller à sangloter dans ses bras.

« Harry va mieux, maintenant. Et il va aller de mieux en mieux… » murmure Hermione, en lui caressant les cheveux, tandis que je berce Harry contre moi et qu'il s'endort doucement, vaincu, rompu de fatigue.

Autour de nous, les souffles se sont relâchés… Et McGo ferme les yeux, visiblement soulagée…

« Rejoignez les autres. Le professeur Latton est en train de faire le compte des élèves manquants. Dites-lui que Ronald et Harry sont à l'infirmerie, Hermione. Moi, je vais prendre des nouvelles…» ordonne-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante, tout en repartant rapidement vers le Bureau du Directeur..

« Tu as été génial.. » souffle Hermione, avant de me demander si je veux qu'elle reste avec nous.

« Ça va aller Hermione. Fait ce qu'a dit McGo, tu nous rejoindras après.. « réponds-je, dans un souffle

Elle acquiesce et demande à Gil de rester avec nous, au moment où mon Miroir Magique vibre dans ma poche. Aussitôt Hermione fronce les sourcils, sort le sien et l'active avec urgence. Puis son regard s'écarquille.

« Nathanaël, emmène Jérémy et va voir Latton à ma place. Transmet-lui le message de McGo et ajoute que Cameron, Magnus, Gil et moi sommes également à l'infirmerie. Le Fantôme de Salazar vient de me prévenir que Pettigrew est dans le Passage Secret de la Sorcière Borgne. Nous allons aller le cueillir.. » dit-elle dans un chuchotement, d'un ton déterminé …

Putain ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je suis heureux que Harry se soit endormi dans mes bras et qu'il n'ait rien entendu de son chuchotement…

OoOoOoO

**Ramaya**

« Bordel ! On s'est fait déborder Ram ! Faut prévenir Arthur où Viktor risque de se retrouver seul devant ces salauds quand il arrivera avec les civils qu'il va chercher ! » s'exclame mon frère, en renouvelant notre Bulle de Protection…

Nous sommes juste à côté d'une sortie vers la ville que nous venions de finir de sécuriser, quand le Basilic a surgi de je ne sais où, avec les trois Parkinson et quelques autres Mangemorts masqués, nous obligeant à leur céder du terrain, pour pouvoir nous mettre à l'abri

« Fais-le, mon équipement m'a lâché ! Il s'est pris un Maléfice ! » réponds-je, en contrant un Sort, puis un second dans la foulée…

Ils sont féroces ces salopards ! Ils nous canardent sans cesse et je ne sais pas où donner de la tête, ni du coup de Baguette pour en venir à bout…

« Je n'ai plus de Micro ! Je l'ai perdu dans la panique ! Quelqu'un me l'a accidentellement arraché … » déclare mon frère, en balançant l'un des bancs de bois de la petite place que nous défendons, en direction de nos adversaires.

Mais ces salauds le renvoient vers nous et nous avons tout juste le temps de baisser la tête, pour ne pas le prendre en pleine figure. Le banc s'écrase sur le mur derrière nous, projetant des échardes dont quelques-unes viennent se planter sur mon épaule gauche.

Mais je serre les dents. J'ai connu bien pire, quand ma mère et ma sœur m'ont torturée…

« Etincelles bleues ! » m'exclame-je, en visant le Basilic…

Je tiens à le mettre hors circuit celui-là, avant qu'Olivier ne croise sa route… Qui sait ce que mon ami ferait dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas qu'il le tue froidement, pour venger sa famille…

Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Ça n'apaiserait pas sa douleur…

Tarendra jette des étincelles bleues, le signal de détresse convenu entre tous les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette, justement au cas où nos équipements nous lâcheraient au mauvais moment…

J'espère que quelqu'un le verra rapidement et viendra à la rescousse, parce que là, nous sommes vraiment mal barrés…

Heureusement, Merlin a entendu ma prière, car moins de dix secondes plus tard, deux Aurors arrivent. Je ne les connais pas, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, ce sont des alliés et c'est tout ce qui compte…

Mais ils n'ont pas de Micro et nous ne pouvons toujours pas prévenir Viktor, Arthur et les autres que la situation ici n'est plus du tout à notre avantage…

« Couvrez-moi, je vais tenter une sortie pour aller prévenir Arthur qu'il ne faut pas revenir par ici avec des civils ! » s'exclame Tarendra, bondissant aussitôt en avant, pour courir vers la rue où Arthur et quelques-uns de nos amis se battent pour repousser l'ennemi plus haut et dégager le passage pour Viktor et les civils…

Les deux Aurors et moi-même canardons aussitôt à pleine puissance les Mangemorts, qui s'abritent derrière les arbres bordant la place… Mais ils ripostent, visant essentiellement Tarendra, qui slalome en courant le plus vite possible et mon frère est finalement touché par un Maléfice, qui le jette à terre, inconscient…

« Tarendra ! » m'écrie-je, la gorge étreinte d'une énorme boule d'angoisse, en me levant de derrière mon abri, pour courir vers lui…

Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère, il est ma seule famille !

Mais l'un des Aurors me retient, tandis que l'autre jette de nouveau des étincelles bleues dans le ciel, avant de recommencer à canarder les Mangemorts, auxquels une douzaine d'autres sont venus se joindre…

Notre situation empire de minute en minute. Bientôt nos défenses vont tomber et si personne n'arrive à notre secours, nous mourrons tous les quatre…

Alors je me jette dans la bataille, la rage et la peur au ventre. Bombardant les salopards qui nous font face, avec un décuplement de puissance qui me brûle la main. Tous mes Sorts font mouche, arrachant presque les arbres centenaires, dans des craquements sinistres. Les Mangemorts ripostent à l'aveuglette, la plupart avec des Avada Kedavra, qui s'écrasent heureusement sur les murs ou sur le sol, projetant des éclats de briques ou de pavés, dans tous les coins.

Et c'est avec soulagement, que je vois cinq Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette débarquer, avec Pat et Ken. Je ne peux cependant pas leur demander d'aller au secours de Tarendra, ni de prévenir Arthur, car ils ont pris position de l'autre côté de la place…

Et dans la seconde qui suit, c'est avec horreur, que je vois Viktor passer le coin de la rue, derrière les Mangemorts. Il s'arrête aussi vite, esquissant rapidement un demi-tour, mais l'une des femmes du groupe hurle et les Mangemorts les repèrent. Une dizaine d'entre eux s'élancent derrière Viktor, les femmes et les enfants qu'il amenait par ici, pour les évacuer vers la ville Moldue…

Merlin les préserve ! pense-je, alors que Pat jette quelques Bombes Larmoyantes du côté de nos adversaires. Je me protège les yeux et je profite de la confusion créée par Pat, pour foncer vers Tarendra et, avec l'aide de l'un des deux Aurors, je le tire à l'abri de la fontaine trônant au milieu de la place.

Je resserre son poing autour de son Portoloin, puis je prononce le mot de passe et mon frère disparait de ma vue. Et je replonge dans la bataille, contre les Mangemorts que Pat n'a pas atteint avec ses Bombes Larmoyantes.

La Basilic et les Parkinson en font partie. Ils sont d'une virulence féroce et si nous n'arrivons pas à les prendre à revers, jamais nous ne pourrons les déloger de leur position…

« Il faut les contourner » souffle-je, à l'Auror qui se bat comme un beau diable à mes côtés…

« Ok… Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour que nous y arrivions ? » souffle-t-il en retour, en balançant un Sortilège en direction de Pansy Parkinson, qui n'est pas la moins acharnée de tous nos ennemis…

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la margelle de la fontaine, pour évaluer la situation au plus juste. Le seul moyen de contourner ces salopards, c'est de se faufiler incognito contre le mur d'enceinte du village, à trois pas d'eux…

C'est risqué. Mais c'est faisable. Je l'explique rapidement à l'Auror et il acquiesce, se Désillusionnant tout aussitôt. Et je le suis, courant à pas silencieux, espérant éviter de prendre des Sortilèges et Maléfices perdus, en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Et aussitôt en position favorable, nous nous retournons vers nos adversaires. Nos deux Stupefix font mouche. Mais le Basilic se retourne aussi vite, un Avada sortant déjà de sa Baguette et mon compagnon s'effondre au sol. Ma rage explose. Et je balance sans réfléchir un Expulsio qui envoie le Basilic dans la ligne de mire de l'Avada Kedavra jeté par Pansy Parkinson…

Boo se le prend de plein fouet.

Le Trio Infernal n'est plus, pense-je, machinalement, tout en neutralisant la petite salope.

OoOoOoO

**Blaise **

Je tiens fermement la main d'Ursula dans la mienne et nous remontons la rue du Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds…

Nous rasons les murs, baissant la tête et évitant les Sortilèges et Maléfices perdus, que jettent Mangemorts, villageois et clients de passages, piégés à Pré Au Lard car les Mangemorts leur ont interdit la fuite, en posant des Barrières de Protection Anti-Transplanage. Nous avons examiné les lieux, jeté un coup d'œil dans chaque maison dont la plupart sont largement ouvertes sur la rue, devantures explosées.

Tante Narcissa, Annabelle et Ievguenia ne sont pas là.

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, des fenêtres explosent et dans un ronflement grondant, un incendie se déclenche dans une vieille maison un peu bancale, avant de se propager très rapidement au deux maisons voisines…

« Il faut partir, Blaise. Nous ne pourrons pas passer par là… » chuchote Ursula, dont la main tremble dans la mienne…

« Ouais. Tu as raison… Il faut prendre par une venelle et contourner l'incendie. Il y en a une, juste avant chez Pieddodu. Allons-y… » réponds-je dans un souffle, en effectuant un rapide demi-tour…

Des quelques combattants que nous avons dépassés, il y en a peu qui sont toujours debouts. Et soudainement, je me sens lâche, de ne pas les aider, en avisant ceux qui sont à terre. Des morts, uniquement des morts… les Mangemorts ne font pas de quartier…

Et, dans un réflexe, je jette un Sortilège en direction d'un Mangemort, qui lève sa Baguette dans le but évident d'achever une jeune femme qui vient de glisser sur pavés humides.

Je fais mouche et le Mangemort s'effondre. Mais mon Sortilège de Désillusion est tombé, bien entendu et aussitôt, l'un de ses comparses se retourne vers moi. Ursula se joint alors à mes efforts, pour le bouter un peu plus loin et il choisit finalement de poursuivre une autre proie, qui vient de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle latérale…

Il ne reste que deux Mangemorts en lice. Des novices je crois. Je me défais du premier assez vite et finalement le second choisi de fuir dès qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'aura pas le dessus…

« Espèce de lâche… » murmure Ursula, le regard furieux.

« Ouais… Allez, viens, poursuivons nos recherches… » réponds-je, me Désillusionnant avant de lui saisir la main…

A hauteur du Salon de Thé, nous traversons la rue, marchant sur des guirlandes de cœurs en carton, à demi-brûlés. Soudainement, alors que nous allions entrer dans la ruelle, Ursula s'arrête, tirant sur ma main

« Quoi ? » demande-je, l'oreille tendue..

« J'ai entendu un gémissement » chuchote ma petite amie, au moment où j'en entends un moi aussi.

C'est un faible appel au secours, qui vient de la vitrine béante.

« On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un blessé sans rien faire… » murmure Ursula, d'une voix étranglée

« Non… » souffle-je en retour, en l'entraînant doucement vers le Salon.

Nous marchons en prenant des précautions pour ne pas glisser sur le verre qui crisse sous nos pas…

Le décor de St Valentin est ravagé. Les tables, les chaises sont renversées. Les statuettes d'Angelots et Cupidons cassés. Il y a un bazar et un fatras effroyable de porcelaine et d'argenterie, mêlé de gâteaux écrasés…

Et des corps sans vie, d'amoureux venus prendre le thé en se tenant la main et qui n'ont sans doute pas eu le temps de réagir ou presque, avant de trouver une mort brutale..

« Là ! » chuchote Ursula, en tirant brusquement sur mon bras, en direction d'un faible appel.

Et, de dessous le comptoir aux trois quarts renversé sur le côté, j'aperçois un bras maigre dépasser…

« Recule, je vais soulever le comptoir… » dis-je à Ursula, en relâchant mon Sortilège de Désillusion.

« D'accord » répond ma petite amie, en relâchant également le sien…

Mais, alors que j'allais armer ma Baguette, du verre crisse dans mon dos. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de me retourner complètement, que je m'effondre, sur un cri d'Ursula, qui est violemment projetée contre le comptoir, dans la demi-seconde qui suit…

Je suis saucissonné comme un con, le nez contre la jambe d'un jeune Sorcier mort et je peste de m'être laissé prendre comme un idiot. J'aurais dû venir explorer la boutique et laisser Ursula de garde près de la vitrine. Elle aurait vu qu'un Mangemort arrivait…

Et dans le même temps, je me dis que c'est étrange, que ce ne soit pas un Avada, que je me sois pris entre les omoplates, mais un simple Sort du Saucisson…

Qui que ce soit, il approche, se foutant pas mal de faire du bruit et il me retourne sur le dos, d'un coup de Baguette net et précis, avant de se pencher vers moi en ricanant…

Thorpe ! Astérion Thorpe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici !

« Zabini…. Je parie que tu te demandes ce que je fais ici… » susurre l'Âne Bâté, avec un sourire mauvais…

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, l'enfoiré !

« Dès que j'ai entendu Malfoy gueuler qu'il y avait une attaque sur Pré Au Lard et que j'ai deviné que vous y alliez toi et tes petits copains, j'ai saisi l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi de gagner cinq mille Gallions. La valeur d'un contrat posé sur ta tête par ta chère maman… » explique Thorpe, le regard luisant de cruauté, qui sourit de satisfaction, avant de poursuivre : « Je ne suis pas le seul, d'ailleurs, à l'avoir fait. Juste après avoir choppé le Balai que cette idiote de Hope a laissé tomber sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'ai vu Marsden en prendre un autre… Mais, tandis qu'il doit te chercher je ne sais où, j'ai eu la chance de te retrouver… Tu vas mourir, Zabini. Pas avant, d'avoir souffert un peu cependant…»

Et, tandis qu'une sueur froide dégouline le long de ma colonne vertébrale, que mon cœur s'affole et que je me maudis mille fois encore pour mon imprudence, il me redresse d'un coup de Baguette sec et m'adosse au comptoir renversé…

Puis il soulève Ursula et vient la déposer devant moi, juste à mes pieds… Et cette fois tout mon sang se retire dans un serrement de cœur douloureux…

Non ! Non ! Non ! Putain non ! hurle-je dans ma tête…

« Mignonne, ta petite copine. Si j'avais le temps, je ferais sa connaissance bien en profondeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas. Si je reste trop longtemps absent, on risque de s'apercevoir que j'ai quitté Poudlard.. » déclare Thorpe, avec une moue presque déçue, tandis que ma poitrine se serre plus douloureusement encore

J'essaye de ruer, de lui crier de ne pas toucher à Ursula. Mais le Sortilège me paralyse corps et cordes vocales et aucun son ne sort de ma gorge terriblement nouée..

Et sous mon regard horrifié, brûlant de larmes qui ne peuvent couler, il jette plusieurs Maléfices sur Ursula, qui pousse un seul long et terrible hurlement, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Et à chacun des trois Maléfices qui la touchent successivement, c'est un morceau de mon cœur, qui est arraché..

C'est un cauchemar. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, s'il vous plait…

« Pas marrante ta copine. Elle n'est pas encore morte, mais ça ne saurait tarder… J'espère que tu seras plus résistant et que je t'entendrai gueuler un peu plus qu'elle, avant que t'aille la rejoindre en enfer... » ricane Thorpe, avant de me libérer du Sort du Saucisson et de jeter un Maléfice dans la foulée.

Mais avant même qu'il ne me touche, je hurle toute la douleur de mon cœur, dans le nom d'Ursula…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.


	54. Mortelle St Valentin 3

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Big bisous à Mistycal, ma super beta...

...

OoOoOoO

Eh bien comme promis la semaine dernière, ma décision concernant la publication du Livre IV est prise. Et c'est finalement mon calendrier qui m'a convaincue. En effet, après avoir bien pris en compte tous les paramètres, j'ai constaté que si je publie toutes les trois semaines à compter du 26 juin, vous n'auriez qu'un seul chapitre avant que je parte enfin en vacances à la mi-juillet… Pour une durée de quatre semaines… Vous n'auriez donc pas le suivant avant le 21 Août et le suivant encore le 11 septembre…

Un peu ridicule je trouve… J'ai donc pris la décision d'attendre le 4 septembre. Et si mes comptes sont bons et que rien ne vient se mettre en travers de mon écriture, je devrais pouvoir vous annoncer alors un rythme **au pire **de 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines…

Et si mon surbookage annoncé jusqu'à mi-juillet s'achève un peu plus tôt que prévu (on peut toujours rêver…), je pourrais peut-être reprendre le rythme de 1/semaine, car j'ai également décidé de limiter dans la mesure du possible et à partir des prochains chapitres que j'écrirais, (il y en a 6 complets pour l'heure), la longueur de chaque volet aux environs de 7000 à 9000 mots contre 9000 à 12000 et plus actuellement… (Division systématique de chaque chapitre en trois minimum au lieu de deux minimum actuellement)… Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre là…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de: douceurfamille - Yuki - Lul -

OoOoOoO

.

.

**Mortelle St Valentin 3/4**

**Acte 6 : Carnage Consommé**

**Neville**

Nous n'avons pas encore mis pied à terre, mais je sais déjà que nous ne pourrons pas éviter de nous battre. Car comment pourrions-nous passer à côté de deux pauvres femmes et un gamin d'environ trois ans qui se font salement torturer, sans intervenir ?

Je fonce sur ma cible et, depuis mon balai, je jette un Expulsio vers un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à jeter un nouveau Maléfice vers le petit qui hurle déjà, à la fois de souffrance et de terreur. Le salopard est éjecté contre une fontaine, dont la statuette se casse sous l'impact, tandis que ses complices se retournent contre moi.

Mais dans mon dos, Marian, Elinor, Maryell et Luna interviennent à leur tour et les salauds n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se replier à l'intérieur d'une maison, dont ils ont probablement déjà massacré les habitants.

Je laisse Luna et mes amis s'occuper d'eux et je me pose près des femmes et du gosse. J'ai vite fait de comprendre que la plus âgée est mourante et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle. Mais l'autre femme, qui doit avoir une petite quarantaine d'année, bien que blessée, peut se lever. J'attrape son fils, qui pleure et gémit, puis je l'engage à venir se mettre à couvert avec moi.

Elle s'accroche à mon bras, courant vaillamment en baissant la tête, trébuchant ou glissant sur les pavés et je l'emmène vers les arbres bordant ce côté du village…

Dès que nous sommes à l'abri, je m'arrête et je me tourne vers elle. Elle est pâle, essoufflée, vacillante. Je sors aussitôt ma pochette de Soins et lui donne une Potion Revitalisante à boire, arrête le saignement de la plaie profonde de son dos…

« Il vous faut des soins tout de suite. Pouvez-vous Transplaner à Ste Mangouste ? » demande-je, inquiet, en administrant une Potion Antalgique à son fils.

Il a subi un Doloris et tous ses muscles sont crispés…

« Non… Non, je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'ai jamais bien su Transplaner et cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pratiqué… Et puis je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste. Non, je n'irai pas là-bas. » répond-elle rapidement, le regard empli de détresse, tandis que je réfléchis à toute vitesse…

« Pourquoi ? souffle-je, surpris

« Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, c'est tout. J'ai peur pour mon fils. Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller.. explique-t-elle d'une voix hachée, visiblement angoissée et perdue

Elle ne peut pas rester non plus ici. Et il faut vraiment qu'elle se fasse soigner. Car je pense, à voir son teint et les grands cernes sous ses yeux, qu'elle s'est peut-être pris une saloperie vacharde… Je n'ose pas cependant l'emmener au QG, avec mon Portoloin. Je ne sais pas qui elle est…

Et puis, tous les Médicomages de l'Ordre doivent être en Irlande ou à Ste Mangouste…

Soudainement, une lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

« Ecoutez, j'ai une idée. Prenez mon Balai, survolez le terrain de Quidditch et allez à Poudlard. Vous en avez à peine pour trois minutes pour y arriver. Madame Pomfresh pourra vous soigner et ça vous donnera le temps de réfléchir à un endroit où vous vous sentirez en sécurité. Le professeur Dumbledore vous aidera… » décide-je, en faisant venir vite fait le Balai que j'ai laissé dans la rue.

Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer, déglutissant avec difficulté…

« Oui, oui vous avez raison. Je vais aller à Poudlard. Je vais tout faire pour sauver mon fils. » dit-elle, les larmes montant dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle regarde son petit garçon tout tremblant, accroché à mon cou.

Elle grimpe sur le Balai et je pose son petit devant elle. Elle l'entoure de son bras, dans un geste protecteur, tandis que je noue solidement mon écharpe autour d'eux.

« Je vais vous Désillusionner et le Balai aussi. Comme ça, les Mangemorts ne vous verront pas. Un simple Finite Incantatem vous permettra d'ôter mon Sortilège… Allez-y, faites aussi vite que vous pouvez, Madame…. » dis-je rapidement, avant de m'écarter un peu, pour jeter mon Sort.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante. Remerciez également vos amis pour moi… » souffle-elle, des larmes plein la voix

« Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, Madame… » souris-je, en la Désillusionnant, ajoutant aussitôt que c'est fait : « Allez-y, maintenant. Faites vite… »

Je la sens s'élever et mon regard court aussitôt vers la rue.

Les Sorts fusent entre la maison où les Mangemorts se sont réfugiés et la Tête de Sanglier dans laquelle Luna et mes amis se sont repliés. Et trois autres salopards descendent la rue, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Je grimace et me Désillusionne, prenant une grande inspiration avant de me jeter en avant, vers l'arrière de la Tête de Sanglier, espérant que lorsque j'entrerai, je ne me prendrai pas un Sort de la part des copains ou un Maléfice perdu des Mangemorts…

Mais alors que j'atteins presque le bar louche, quelqu'un passe au-dessus de ma tête. Je lève machinalement les yeux sur un Mangemort qui fait demi-tour sur une courbe serrée et baisse sa Baguette vers le bar. La mienne se lève dans un automatisme et lui balance un Expulsio qui le désarçonne, l'envoyant à toute vitesse s'écraser dans une grande mare gelée, dont la croûte de glace se brise sous le choc. Le Mangemort coule aussitôt à pic…

Où il se réveille sous le froid et s'extirpe de là, ou il meurt moyé… me dis-je, le cœur battant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'attendrai pas de savoir.

Et je me Désillusionne de nouveau avant de me faufiler le long du mur. Arrivé à hauteur d'une fenêtre, je vois une Baguette pointée vers la maison d'en face et je reconnais la voix d'Elinor, qui jette deux Bombarda successifs, fracassant à demi la façade du refuge de nos ennemis…

« J'entre, Elinor… » souffle-je, assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende..

« Vas-y, je te couvre… » répond-elle, dans un murmure, un poil avant qu'un Maléfice me frôle le sommet de la tête.

Je me ramasse sur moi-même et je bondis à l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier, évitant de justesse de me fracasser le crâne sur le coin d'une table renversée. Puis je me précipite aux côtés de Luna, qui tient une autre fenêtre, donnant sur la rue…

Et ce que je vois me fait frissonner…

Merde ! Je suis sûr que, caché sous le masque du Mangemort précédé d'un groupe de villageois visiblement sous Imperium, parmi lesquels d'autres de ses sales copains s'abritent, c'est ce putain de Bertram Yaxley, qui descend vers nous …

« Je vais sortir et le cueillir par derrière, ce salaud de mes deux ! » bougonne Marian, qui se tient derrière une table dressée devant la porte défoncée du bar, avec le propriétaire des lieux et Maryell Malyns…

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Vous êtes un peu jeune pour vous mesurer à ce genre de truand aguerri, vous ne croyez pas ? » commente le vieil homme, en jetant Sortilège sur Sortilège, pour faire tomber les villageois sans leur faire trop de mal…

« Ouais je suis sûr. Je ne suis pas si novice que ça, croyez-moi. Et sous Sortilège de Désillusion, il ne me verra pas arriver le sale enfoiré.… » répond Marian, d'un ton déterminé, tandis que je contre un Incendio, le renvoyant à son auteur, à demi-dissimulé par la porte de la maison d'en face…

Surpris de ma vive réaction, le Mangemort ne se décale pas assez vite et sa robe s'enflamme. Il se met à hurler, sort de la maison et se jette à terre pour se rouler dans la neige, d'un grand bonhomme qui a été détruit un peu plus tôt. Mais le Maléfice que je lui ai retourné était très puissant et le feu ne se laisse pas éteindre. Il gagne au contraire du terrain et je doute subitement qu'il s'agissait d'un simple Incendio…

« Passez par la porte latérale dans ce cas, pour le contourner par la cour, puis les jardins des voisins. Il y a un passage étroit entre la cinquième et la sixième maison… » déclare le tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier, alors que Luna réussit à Stupefixer l'un des Mangemorts caché parmi les villageois

Marian acquiesce et il se précipite vers la petite porte indiquée par le vieil homme, tandis que nous redoublons d'efforts pour occuper les Mangemorts et les villageois qui ne sont pas encore à terre…

La bataille est âpre et Elinor jure soudainement. Quand je me retourne vers elle, elle est à demi allongée sur le sol

« Remplace-moi, Nev ! » souffle-t-elle, alors que je me précipite vers elle, ajoutant très vite : « Ce n'est rien. Un Maléfice de Brûlure. Je sais le contrer.. »

Et elle se jette le Contre Sort au niveau de l'épaule, grimaçant et gémissant aussitôt de douleur. Face à moi, le Mangemort qui l'a attaquée, certain de n'avoir plus rien à craindre, s'est mis à découvert dans un petit cri triomphant. Je me charge de lui faire ravaler sa joie, en le bombardant d'un phénoménal Stupefix qui le colle au mur, avant de le ligoter serré et d'appeler sa Baguette à moi pour la briser…

Encore un de moins, me dis-je, en évitant de penser à l'odeur de viande grillée qui se dégage du corps du Mangemort qui brûle encore mais ne crie plus…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Je fonce à toute vitesse sur Pré Au Lard, courant à perdre haleine vers les grilles. A peine suis-je arrivé en vue du village, qu'un Mangemort fonce vers moi en Balai. Il me vise de quelques Maléfices, que j'évite en me jetant dans un petit bosquet buissonneux, me relevant presque aussitôt pour le prendre à revers.

Je fais mouche et le Mangemort est méchamment éjecté de son Balai, que j'appelle à moi d'un Accio, l'enfourchant immédiatement. J'effectue le tour du village, en décochant des tirs vers les Mangemorts que je survole, tout en guettant mes élèves du coin de l'œil. Je ne les repère pas. Mais au second tour, j'aperçois une chevelure blonde que je reconnais aussitôt, à une fenêtre des Trois Balais.

Je me précipite vers elle, entrant par la porte dégondée, rasant la tête d'un gros client moustachu qui l'a défend contre les Mangemorts et me pose auprès de Narcissa qui sursaute…

« Merlin tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en décochant dans le même temps, un Sortilège puissant, vers un Mangemort qui s'abrite comme il peut derrière un arbre à Pipaillon décoré de cœurs, d'Angelots et de Cupidons en métal irisé.

« Où sont les filles ? » demande-je, en ajustant un tir vers l'extérieur

« J'ai réussi à les faire partir juste avant que la Cheminée explose. Heureusement que j'avais mes écouteurs et que nous étions ici ! Ils sont arrivés si vite ! » dit-elle, sans cesser de jeter des Sorts

« Sais-tu si des secours vont arriver ? » m'enquiers-je, en détournant les assauts d'un salopard qui a pris une vieille femme comme Bouclier…

« Albus va détacher des professeurs, mais il va aller lui-même à Dublin où les nôtres sont débordés et tâcher de nous faire parvenir quelques renforts. Mais il ne faut pas trop y compter. En revanche, Nally va venir ici ! » répond Narcissa, au moment même où un formidable coup de tonnerre fait tinter les verres qui ne sont pas encore tombés des étagères situées sur le mur derrière le comptoir

Nally est arrivée à Pré Au Lard. Et la première chose qu'elle ait entreprise, c'est de faire tomber la Barrière Anti-Transplanage. Aussitôt qu'ils l'ont compris, quelques clients filent, emmenant avec eux des blessés, jusqu'alors massés derrière le comptoir.…

Je jette un œil alentour, pour tâcher de la repérer, mais ce n'est pas Nally que je vois. C'est Grégory Goyle, qui surgit de nulle part derrière le Mangemort tenant la petite vieille en otage et l'assomme d'une manchette sur le cou. Puis il aide la femme à se relever et la charge sur son épaule pour courir vers un abri, sous les tirs de couverture nourris d'une tête rousse, que j'entraperçois à peine, avant qu'elle ne se dissimule derrière un volet à demi-dégondé…

Ginny !

Et il ne fait nul doute que les Sortilèges jetés depuis la fenêtre à l'étage, sont ceux de Théo. Je ne reconnais pas en revanche la technique des deux autres personnes qui sont avec eux et tirent au travers des clairevoies des volets…

« Que font-ils ici ? » demande Narcissa, surprise, avant de se baisser vivement pour échapper à un éclat de bois

J'hésite à lui dire la vérité. Mais je la connais. Quand elle apprendra que je lui ai caché que Draco est venu à son secours, elle m'en voudra de ne pas le lui avoir dit et me chauffera les oreilles. Sans compter que je perdrai sa confiance….

« Draco s'est précipité avec quelques amis, pour vous chercher, toi et les filles, dès qu'il a vu que Pré Au lard était attaqué. J'ai fait le tour en Balai au-dessus du village, mais je ne les ai pas vus… Ils devaient être sous sortilège de Désillusion. » explique-je précipitamment, à Narcissa qui en reste d'abord sans voix

« Mais comment a-t-il pu être aussi inconscient ! » explose-t-elle soudain, jetant dans sa colère un Sortilège si puissant, que le Mangemort atteint de plein fouet, effectue un formidable vol plané, qui l'envoie contre le pilier soutenant un avant toit d'une maison, située au moins trente mètres plus haut dans la rue.

Le pilier craque et se rompt sous l'impact et l'avant toit s'écroule sur le Mangemort…

S'il n'est pas mort, il a au moins les reins cassés…

« Il faut aller le chercher ! » s'exclame maintenant Narcissa, en se levant…

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ne partons pas au hasard. Allons demander à Ginny si elle sait de quel côté il se trouve.. » la retiens-je, en lui désignant la maison, où j'ai vu Ginny un instant plus tôt, avant de me souvenir brusquement qu'elle a un Micro et de me raviser : « Ou plutôt non, tâche de le savoir par la Base d'Ecosse… »

Narcissa se met aussitôt en relation avec Ralph Seymour…

« Il l'a vu brièvement du côté de chez Zonko ! Mais il a perdu sa trace presque aussi vite ! Apparemment, Draco et ses amis se mettent bien sous Sortilèges de Désillusion quand ils se déplacent… Il ne peut les voir que de façon sporadique ! » explique Narcissa, dès qu'elle a sa réponse…

Au même moment, une série de Plop se fait entendre derrière nous. Remus vient d'arriver, avec Adrian Pucey, Filius, Pomona, Rolanda, Bathsheba, Septima et Aurora. Nally est également avec eux et elle arbore un visage terriblement inquiet…

« Il y a trop d'ondes, de souffrance et d'émotions. Je n'arrive pas à localiser Draco et les autres élèves ! » s'exclame-elle, en se précipitant vers une fenêtre d'où elle jette un Sort vers le ciel

Elle vient de faucher un Mangemort en plein vol, déviant dans le même temps, la direction du Maléfice qu'il jetait vers nous. Il touche un sycomore qui s'embrase aussitôt.

« Allez tout le monde ! On sort par deux, un tireur et un défenseur, comme à l'entraînement ! On se déploie dans le village, on rassemble tous les défenseurs éparpillés et on refoule ces salauds hors du village ! Sev et Narcissa, dégagez le terrain à gauche. Je me charge de la droite avec Hagrid ! Défense aérienne, couvrez nous ! » s'exclame Nally, le regard déterminé.

« A vos Balais ! » s'écrie Filius, en enfourchant le sien, en direction de Pomona, Rolanda, Bathsheba, Remus, Adrian, Aurora, et Septima

Et il effectue une sortie par la fenêtre la plus proche, suivi de Remus, Adrian et des cinq autres professeurs, tandis que nous sortons à pied avec Madame Rosemerta, qui suit Nally, au moment même où Hagrid arrive depuis le chemin menant au Château.

Des Maléfices fusent de partout dès que nous avons le nez dehors.

Narcissa nous protège tous deux d'un Bouclier, tandis que je décoche des Sortilèges pour couvrir notre course vers la maison suivante, dans laquelle nous surgissons pour en déloger un Mangemort, qui détale par la porte de derrière. Nous n'arrivons malheureusement pas à le neutraliser et je suis certain que nous le retrouverons un peu plus loin…

Pas à pas, pouce après pouce, Narcissa et moi-même arrivons à gagner du terrain, jusqu'à rejoindre Ginny, Théodore, Vincent, Gregory et le couple propriétaire de la maison…

« De quel côté se trouve Draco ? » demande-je avec urgence, vers Théo

« Je ne sais pas ! Il devait venir avec nous mais il a changé d'avis en dernière seconde et je ne sais pas avec qui il est parti finalement ! Il peut aussi bien être dans le quartier Pieddodu, que dans le Quartier Tête de Sanglier, à la sortie Nord ou en face ! » souffle-t-il, en jetant un Sortilège vers un Mangemort dissimulé dans le bureau de poste…

Nally et Hagrid ne sont pas loin de l'endroit. Je ne vois plus Madame Rosmerta, qu'ils ont dû laisser en route, à s'occuper peut-être d'une personne blessée.

Soudainement, alors que Nally se charge de neutraliser un Mangemort placé en embuscade sur un toit, Hagrid plonge le bras au travers d'une fenêtre et il en sort un autre, qu'il assomme proprement en lui cognant violemment la tête contre le mur. Puis il ouvre un tonneau destiné à recueillir les eaux de pluie et il plonge le type dedans avant de refermer le couvercle, sur lequel il s'empresse d'accumuler quelques grosses pierres de taille bien lourdes…

S'il y a de l'eau dans le tonneau, d'ici qu'on le délivre, le Mangemort sera mort de froid…

« Attention ! » crie soudain Vincent, en se jetant sur moi, alors que je tenais un ennemi dans ma ligne de mire sur ma droite

Nous nous écroulons au sol, tandis qu'un Maléfice venu de ma gauche, nous rase la tête. Il s'écrase derrière nous, sur une comtoise qui explose, propulsant des morceaux de bois et de métal dans tous les coins.

Aucun de nous heureusement n'est atteint et je me relève très vite, pour riposter, tandis que dans le ciel, je note machinalement, que Seamus, Dean, Kathie Bell et Justin Flint-Fletchley ont rejoint la défense aérienne…

OoOoOoO

**Arthur**

La Bataille bat son plein de ce côté du Village.

Nous avons réussi à évacuer des femmes et des enfants, en reprenant possession des abords de l'issue Est vers la ville. Mais il en reste encore beaucoup dans les maisons dont la cheminée a été abattue dès le début de l'attaque.

Et les Mangemorts qui les ont repérées, s'acharnent sur ces habitations. L'une d'entre elle a été incendiée et, malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas pu aller secourir les personnes enfermées dedans. Elles ont essayé de lutter contre le feu. Mais il était plus fort. Et les Sorts Anti-Transplanage dont Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont de nouveau couvert le Village, dès leur arrivée, ont empêché quiconque de s'enfuir…

Puis les quelques malheureux et malheureuses qui ont tenté de s'échapper par les fenêtres ou le toit, se sont fait cueillir comme des lapins au sortir du terrier. Et les autres sont morts dans les flammes et des hurlements de souffrances atroces qui me hanteront à jamais…

Les Membres de mon groupe et moi-même nous battons âprement, pour gagner peu à peu du terrain. Plusieurs Aurors et Membres de l'Ordre Français se sont joints à nous. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à un combat d'une telle ampleur. Mais ils réagissent bien et, malgré la barrière de la langue, nous nous comprenons, grâce au langage par signes qu'ils ont appris durant leur Entraînement avec Nally, Viktor et quelques autres des Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix Britannique.

Je donne quelques instructions précises à mon groupe, par l'intermédiaire de mon Micro, réglé sur une fréquence qui nous est propre. Puis, dans un effort conjugué, nous parvenons à refouler les Mangemorts cinq précieux mètres en arrière et, pour échapper à l'assaut du groupe d'Amos, qui vient derrière eux, ils sont obligés de s'engouffrer dans une impasse.

Depuis les toits, Florian Fortarôme et quelques-uns des Membres de son groupe, jettent des Bombes Larmoyantes.

« Vas-y Viktor ! C'est le bon moment ! Tu peux évacuer quelques personnes ! On vous couvre ! » murmure-je hâtivement…

Viktor, qui a dû abandonner le combat aérien après avoir perdu son balai, acquiesce et il se détache de notre formation, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle latérale, pour aider des femmes et des enfants à sortir d'une maison par une fenêtre.

Et nous profitons de la position de faiblesse des Mangemorts, pour les neutraliser à coups sûr et les enchainer. Aussitôt que c'est fait, les Tireurs de Baguette alertés, les emmènent au Ministère, par Portoloin…

Dix-neuf de moins qui nous attaqueront ou tueront des personnes sans défense

Mais il reste bien d'autres Mangemorts, qui ont maintenant compris notre tactique et qui bougent sans arrêt, attaquant par vagues, sur des Balais, jetant des Maléfices pour faire exploser les maisons ou les incendier. Ils sont redoutables, malgré notre défense aérienne, qui les poursuit inlassablement.

« Arrrthurrr ! Ils nous prrrennent à rrreverrs ! » entends-je soudainement Viktor crier

Je me retourne vivement, me précipitant aussitôt vers le groupe de femmes et enfants qu'il est seul apparemment à couvrir, en marchant à reculons tout en maintenant un solide Bouclier…

Merde ! Où sont donc Tarendra et Ramaya ?

Je me porte, avec quelques autres Membres de mon groupe, aux côtés de Viktor. Il transpire à grosses gouttes et relâche son Bouclier aussitôt que nous l'avons relayé.

Les Mangemorts qui nous font face sont nombreux. Ils nous assaillent de Maléfices et, tandis qu'un Membre sur deux de notre groupe nous protège de Boucliers, les autres ripostent.

« Merde ! Et dire que je n'ai plus de Pétards Métamorphosants, ni de Bombes Larmoyantes ! » s'exclame Florian, en jetant Sorts sur Sorts

« J'arrive à la rescousse ! J'suis là dans une minute ! » annonce Amos Diggory

Mais, faute de pouvoir nous atteindre, grâce à la force de nos Boucliers Protecteurs, les Mangemort explosent les portes et les fenêtres des maisons, faisant voler des éclats coupant de pierre, de verres et de bois vers nous. Et des hurlements retentissent dans l'une d'elle, que nous croyions vides et qui vient de prendre feu, juste avant qu'une femme surgisse, un bébé dans ses bras. Un Avada la cueille aussitôt et dans un réflexe, Viktor bondit en avant. Il rattrape l'enfant, juste avant que le corps de sa mère ne tombe mollement au sol. Puis il se retourne pour nous faire face, glisse à terre, à genou et tête courbée, protégeant l'enfant de tout son corps, tandis qu'un éclair vert fuse vers lui et que tout mon groupe décoche des Sortilèges pour le contrer..

Son attaquant vole en arrière et d'autres Mangemorts avec lui, juste avant qu'une volée de Pétards tombe sur eux. Et une formidable pétarade en chaine les Transforme en animaux de basse cours caquetant.

Mais c'est trop tard pour Viktor. Il ne se relèvera jamais…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

« A quel niveau est-il ? » demande-je, hâtivement dans le Miroir Magique, courant aussi vite que je peux

« Aux trois-quarts du Passage. Il avance vite. Mais vous serez en place avant lui, Hermione ! » répond le Fantôme de Salazar dans le Miroir

« Prévenez-moi quand il montera l'escalier, s'il vous plait » déclare-je, avant de clore la conversation et d'engager Pattenrond, que je viens d'aller chercher dans la Tour Gryffondor, à aller plus vite encore

J'arrive essoufflée près de la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne et je fais signe aux copains que tout va bien, avant de me pencher et de saisir Pattenrond dans mes bras.

« Tu vas rester assis sur la Statue et tu ne bougeras pas d'une oreille, Pattenrond. Tu laisses tranquille le rat qui va sortir d'ici. Nous allons le Stupefixer. C'est seulement après, que nous aurons besoin de toi. Compris ? » explique-je à mon chat, qui miaule comme pour acquiescer

Puis je le pose sur la tête de la Sorcière Borgne. Il se ramasse sur lui-même, pour se faire le plus petit possible et il ne bouge plus d'une oreille. Je me tourne alors vers Croquemitaine, assis au pied du socle, à l'opposé de l'ouverture du passage.

« Couché et immobile Croquemitaine ! Comme Pattenrond ! » ordonne-je, d'un ton autoritaire.

Le labrador me regarde en penchant la tête, avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrière en prenant appui sur le socle de la Statue. Il observe Pattenrond durant une seconde ou deux, puis il se tourne vers moi dans un aboiement bref et se couche, dans une imitation parfaite de mon chat…

« Très bien ! Bon chien, Croquemitaine ! » le félicite-je, avant de lever les yeux vers Pattenrond qui pousse un petit miaulement et d'ajouter : « Très bien aussi, Pat. Tu es un bon chat… Et maintenant silence tous les deux…»

Et je prends soin de masquer leur odeur avec un Sortilège.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, le Miroir vibre dans ma poche.

« Le voilà… » souffle discrètement le Fantôme de Salazar.

Aussi vite, les copains et moi nous répartissons de chaque côté du couloir, avant de nous Désillusionner, guettant le pied de la Statue. Notre attente silencieuse est bientôt récompensée, quand un rat pointe le bout de son nez, humant l'air avec précaution. Il avance lentement et, lorsque je l'ai bien dans ma ligne de mire, je jette un Stupefix du feu de Merlin.

Ah, zut ! Raté !

Le rat effectue un saut en arrière pour détaler par où il est venu. Mais, d'un bond élégant, Pattenrond saute sur le sol, lui barrant le passage et faisant le dos rond, tandis que Croquemitaine se place à ses côtés et se met en position d'attaque, avec un grondement sourd et menaçant. Le rat en reste interdit une seconde et cette fois, le Petrificus Totalus de Cameron ne le rate pas. Il fait un petit saut en l'air puis tombe raide sur le côté…

Je me précipite aussitôt vers lui et le ramasse par la queue…

« Nous allons vous conduire dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Un seul frémissement de moustache et Pattenrond vous croque, c'est compris ? » assène-je, d'un ton sec, ma main crispée sur ma Baguette, me démangeant quelque peu…

J'ai une horrible envie de faire souffrir ce sale rat. Je ne lui pardonne pas tout le mal qu'il a fait à Harry et à Remus…

Le petit œil noir du rat luit d'une brève lueur haineuse. Et je pince les lèvres, avant de le présenter devant Pattenrond, qui se pourlèche les babines…

« Je te le confie, Pattenrond. C'est un prisonnier pour le professeur Dumbledore. Alors ne le croque pas, sauf s'il cherche à s'échapper. Dans ce cas, tu peux lui donner un bon coup de dent et le couper en deux. » lui explique-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pattenrond miaule, l'air de me demander, s'il ne peut pas juste le mâchouiller un tout petit peu..

« Non, Pattenrond. Pas de mâchouillage. Nous ne sommes pas des tortionnaires, nous ! Ne le croque que s'il cherche à s'échapper ! » refuse-je, le regard sévère

Il miaule encore une fois, d'un air résigné et j'ajoute, sur un ton quelque peu radouci :

« Je suis fière de toi Pattenrond. Et je demanderai aux Elfes de Maison, te bien vouloir te donner un beau morceau de poisson, pour te récompenser. »

Mon chat se pourlèche de nouveau les babines, miaulant avec satisfaction. Puis il happe délicatement Pettigrew dans sa gueule.

« Et toi, Croquemitaine, tu escortes gentiment Pattenrond et tu auras un beau morceau de viande ! Tu as bien travaillé, toi aussi ! » ajoute-je, en direction du labrador, qui aboie pour acquiescer, en prenant place aux côtés de Pattenrond.…

Et mes amis et moi-même nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du Directeur, escortant mon chat, Baguette en main, prêts à faire face à toute éventualité. De temps en temps, Pattenrond produit un sourd grondement menaçant, comme pour rappeler à Pettigrew ce qu'il risque, au moindre mouvement et Croquemitaine se rappelle également tout aussitôt à son bon souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ! Les élèves ne doivent pas quitter la Grande Salle, ordre de la Sous-Directrice ! » s'exclame soudainement Rusard, en surgissant d'un couloir latéral, Miss Teigne dans les bras.

La chatte se hérisse, soufflant et crachant vers Pattenrond et Croquemitaine. Mais mon chat reste stoïque et garde sa gueule bien fermée autour du corps de ce sale rat et le labrador détourne la tête, fixant Pettigrew.

Rusard baisse ses yeux vers l'Animagus, dans un automatisme.

« Ce rat est un prisonnier de guerre et nous l'amenons au professeur Dumbledore ! » déclare Gil, sous l'œil rieur de Cameron et Magnus.

Et comme le visage de Rusard rougit de fureur et que ce n'est pas le moment choisi pour qu'il nous cherche des crosses, j'interviens avant qu'il n'explose, expliquant qu'il s'agit de Peter Pettigrew, sous sa forme Animagus, avant de préciser qu'il peut l'identifier grâce à l'extrémité en argent de sa patte avant.

Le regard du concierge s'arrondit lorsqu'il constate que je dis la vérité et il se recule, nous invitant à nous dépêcher d'aller chez le Directeur. Nous ne nous faisons évidemment pas prier et la Gargouille s'empresse d'ouvrir le passage sur l'escalier en colimaçon, dès que je lui donne le mot de passe.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui faisait de toute évidence les cent pas en attendant les nouvelles de Pré Au Lard et d'ailleurs, sursaute en nous voyant entrer. Et aussitôt que ses yeux avisent ce que mon chat, qui a sauté sur le bureau, tient dans sa gueule, elle les relève écarquillés vers moi…

« Merlin ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de demander aimablement à Pattenrond, de bien vouloir lâcher son prisonnier…

Pattenrond laisse tomber Pettigrew sur le bureau, gardant le museau bas, prêt à le croquer au moindre mouvement, tandis que Croquemitaine monte également la garde. McGo fait aussitôt venir à elle une cassette d'argent, qu'elle vide de son contenu, avant d'y enfermer le rat, tournant la clef dans la serrure d'un geste vif et rageur, puis nous demande de lui rapporter précisément où et comment nous l'avons capturé…

« Toutes mes félicitations pour cette bonne prise. Maintenant, rejoignez la Grande Salle, s'il vous plait… » déclare-elle, à la fin de mon récit

Mais je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, pour lui obéir. Pas plus que mes amis.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles ? » demande-je, soucieuse

« L'attaque à Dublin est, d'après la Base de Londres, un véritable carnage. Et ce n'est pas mieux à Pré Au Lard, d'après les observateurs d'Ecosse…. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de nouvelles plus précises.. » répond-elle, la voix tremblante, avant de laisser son regard s'égarer vers la fenêtre.

Au loin, en direction de Pré Au Lard, nous pouvons voir des colonnes de fumée, monter haut dans le ciel.

« Descendez, maintenant. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Et ne dîtes pas un mot à qui que ce soit, au sujet de Pettigrew, s'il vous plait. Albus verra ce qu'il y a lieu de faire à ce propos… » déclare McGo, après un petit silence, d'une voix pleine de larmes..

Cette fois, nous obéissons et c'est le cœur serré, qu'après un petit détour par les cuisines pour récompenser Pattenrond et Croquemitaine de leurs bons services, je gagne la Grande Salle où tous les élèves attendent les nouvelles dans l'anxiété…

Enfin, presque tous… Les Ânes Bâtés, eux, se réjouissent visiblement…

« Voici la liste des élèves manquants… » me chuchote Megan, lorsque je prends place à la table des Gryffondors

_Absents chez les Gryffondors : Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ginevra Weasley, Gabe Harrison, Sophie Faucett, Kathie Bell, Maryell Malyns_

_Absents chez les Serpentards : Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Oliver Moon, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Cabbe, Elinor Lobban, Marian Higgs_

_Absents chez les Poufsouffles : Hannah Abbot, Justin Flint-Fletchley, Keith Petrie, Ursula Leigth_

_Absents chez les Serdaigles : Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Antony Goldstein_

_Absents parmi les Ânes Bâtés : Astérion Thorpe et Magnus Marsden…_

_Après vérification, aucun de ces élèves n'est à l'infirmerie, lis-je_

Je suis catastrophée…

N'était-il pas suffisant, que je tremble déjà pour Viktor, les Weasley, Remus, Tonton Sev et tous les Membres de l'Ordre que je connais et apprécient ?

Je comprends que Draco ait voulu aller chercher sa mère, Annabelle et Ievguenia. Mais comment les autres ont-ils pu le laisser partir et le suivre dans son entreprise suicidaire ?

Et combien parmi eux seront-ils blessés ou tués ?

Et pourquoi Thorpe et Marsden sont-ils absents ?

OoOoOoO

**Alicia**

Moi qui ait déjà trouvé les Batailles d'Halloween et de Dunvegan Castel horribles, comment puis-je qualifier celle-ci ?

Atroce ? Monstrueuse ? Abominable ?…

Aucun mot ne peut convenir…

C'est un massacre pur et simple.

De toute évidence, le maître mot de Voldemort a été « pas de quartier »…

Et vu du ciel, c'est le plus abominable cauchemar que l'on puisse vivre.

Un véritable enfer sur terre…

Aussi bien du côté Moldu que du côté Sorcier…

Avant même que la bataille s'engage ici, des explosions ont secoué tous les quartiers de Dublin et de terribles incendies ravagent la capitale Irlandaise, tandis que le village Sorcier est rasé ruelles après ruelles…

Il y a des morts partout. Dans les rues, les décombres et sur les toits des maisons encore debout. Des maisons brûlent, l'incendie se propageant aux habitations mitoyennes. Des blessés appellent à l'aide, dans les cris de ceux qui se font torturer et les sirènes des voitures de secours Moldues retentissant à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du village…

Et dans le ciel, la bataille fait rage. A une vitesse parfois si vertigineuse, que certains ne peuvent éviter de se percuter avec violence…

« Gaffe derrière Alicia ! » s'écrie Olivier, en me poussant du pied vers la droite.

Il vient de m'éviter de prendre un Maléfice, qui fauche finalement un Mangemort venant en face et que poursuivait l'un des nôtres…

« Occupe-le ! Je l'dégomme ! » me crie Olivier, montant brusquement en chandelle, espérant prendre les salopards qui nous coursent à revers.

Mais ce n'est pas moi que les Mangemorts que nous avons à nos trousses poursuivent, c'est mon petit ami. Alors je me lance à mon tour derrière eux, balançant des Sortilèges à tout va. Je finis par en toucher un, qui s'en va s'écraser je ne sais où, tandis que dans une feinte osée, Oliver échappe à ses poursuivants et vient me rejoindre derrière le second…

De sa Baguette comme de la mienne, des Sortilèges fusent. Avec puissance et violence.

C'est épouvantable…

Car nous ne cherchons plus seulement à faire des prisonniers…

Nous cherchons à nous débarrasser de nos adversaires durablement…

Et si je préfère encore pour l'heure qu'ils soient juste assez sérieusement blessés pour ne plus pouvoir reprendre le combat, je crains un jour me foutre complètement qu'ils soient tués…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Dans le ciel, la situation s'éclaircit un peu et Filius, qui a toujours préféré combattre à terre, se pose, pour engager Thorpe Sénior. Le Mangemort ricane en voyant le petit professeur se mettre en garde devant lui. Mais je fais confiance à Filius pour le débouter en quelques passes d'armes de son cru et j'engage de mon côté un autre duel aérien, avec un jeune Mangemort plutôt habile en vol…

J'effectue quelques vrilles à pleine vitesse, avant d'amorcer un virage en épingle à cheveux et soudainement, je réalise un retournement qui me met face à mon poursuivant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il sursaute, effectuant une embardée qui le déséquilibre. J'en profite alors pour lui jeter un Sortilège qui l'envoie bouler dans les décors…

Puis je file à la rescousse de Dean Thomas, aux prises avec deux adversaires qui le coursent en le bombardant méchamment d'Avada Kedavra. Je fonce vers eux, latéralement et, quand ils sont à ma portée, je jette un Expulsio sur le premier. Il heurte alors violemment le second et tous deux dégringolent de leur Balai, finissant leur course dans une maison qui flambe…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de frissonner d'avoir sûrement causé leur mort..

Car « Sus à l'ennemi ! » crie au même moment Justin, qui fait équipe avec Kathie et vient à ma rencontre

Ils me dépassent tous deux et je me retourne dans un réflexe, juste à temps pour les voir foncer droit vers un Mangemort qui a le dessus sur Aurora, dont le bras droit est visiblement blessé. Justin et Kathie blackboulent le marsouin de son Balai et s'empressent d'aider Aurora à se mettre à l'abri, sous la protection d'Anthony, Terry, Sophie et Keith qui ont pris position chez Scribenpenne…

De son côté, Rolanda jette son adversaire directement dans un enclos où des chèvres affolées le piétinent allégrement… Quand elles ne lui donnent pas des coups de cornes furieux…

« Remus ! » m'appelle soudainement Bathshebah

Je me porte aussitôt vers elle et l'aide à se défaire d'un saloupiaud plutôt coriace. Il finit par mordre la poussière en bordure de la Forêt Interdite ou plutôt par s'entortiller dans un murier dont, j'espère, il n'arrivera pas à s'extraire facilement…

Et comme le ciel est enfin dégagé, nous rejoignons le petit groupe d'Anthony Goldstein, qui défend la boutique de Scribenpenne avec acharnement, contre un groupe de Mangemorts ayant pris place dans la maison d'en face…

Le magasin est sens dessus-dessous. Des livres, rouleaux de parchemins et plumes, gisent parmi des flacons d'encre cassés. Et trois victimes terriblement mutilées sont allongées sous les présentoirs…

Les garçons ont déplacé le comptoir, pour se retrancher derrière, bombardant inlassablement leurs adversaires. Ils commencent cependant à être sérieusement en nage…

« Faut tenir la place ! Il y a des tas de blessés dans l'arrière-boutique ! Sophie s'en occupe ! Elle y a emmené le professeur Sinistra ! » me jette Anthony, en balançant un Sortilège vers une fenêtre à l'étage…

« Putain, je vais le ratiboiser ce fumier ! C'est le dixième Incendio que je détourne au moins ! » s'exclame presque au même moment Keith…

« La prochaine fois, le détourne pas, mais renvoie lui dans la gueule à cette pourriture ! » répond Terry Boot, en déployant un nouveau bouclier devant nous

Une série de Maléfices s'écrase dessus et si j'en juge leurs couleurs, nous l'avons échappé belle. Car il y a parmi eux, quatre saloperies qui auraient soufflé le magasin…

« Ce sont eux ou nous. Alors pas de quartier : Bombarda Maxima, tous en même temps… » décide-je, le ventre tordu d'ordonner à mes élèves de faire ça…

« Ok prof… » répondent-ils d'une voix blanche…

Et à mon signal, Anthony, Terry, Keith, Bathshebah et moi-même, jetons nos Bombarda Maxima, faisant sauter la façade, qui emporte avec elle l'étage supérieur et une bonne partie du toit …

Et probablement aussi la vie de plusieurs de nos ennemis…

OoOoOoO

**Kingsley**

« A terre ! » s'écrie Edna Paul, en se jetant elle-même au sol, trois pas devant moi, tout en dressant un bouclier autour d'elle.

Elliah Goldstein, Kirley Duke, Fred Chambers et moi en faisons tout autant. Une explosion retentit un quart de seconde après, soufflant une partie de la ruelle. Des tuiles et des briques, du verre et du bois volent en éclat, dans les hurlements de peur et les cris de souffrance, d'un groupe de civils que nous venions secourir.

Je me relève dès que possible, courant dans les gravats et la poussière qui voile ma vision, me repérant aux quintes de toux, aux pleurs et gémissements et j'arrive bientôt à hauteur de la maison, visée par l'explosion…

J'enjambe trois cadavres, dont celui de Roger Davies qui nous avait appelés à son secours, avant de trouver une gosse blessée, à demi ensevelie sous les restes d'une table. Je la dégage des bras de sa mère morte, pose vite fait des attelles sur ses jambes salement fracturées et appelle Kurley pour qu'il l'emmène par Portoloin, à l'abri d'une cave bien solide que nous avons repérée par hasard un peu plus tôt. Nous l'avons sécurisée un max et nous tâchons, quand nous le pouvons, d'y rassembler les blessés que nous trouvons sur notre chemin...

Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le temps de les emmener à Ste Mangouste et notre Base en Irlande est réservée pour les Membres de l'Ordre, dont nous espérons que la plupart des blessés pourront rapidement reprendre le combat…

C'est cruel. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Les civils blessés devront attendre la fin des combats, pour être soignés. A moins que Ste Mangouste ne dépêche des secours sur place avant…

Mais ça m'étonnerait car ils doivent déjà être bien occupés, avec les blessés de Pré Au Lard et ceux d'ici que des civils ont emmenés dans leur fuite…

« Les salauds arrivent pour finir le travail, Chef ! Ils sont une bonne douzaine ! » me prévient Elliah, qui fait le guet

« Très bien, on va les accueillir comme il se doit ces sagouins ! » réponds-je, avant de demander quelques renforts auprès de mon équipe disséminée un peu partout, sur terre et dans les airs

Nous nous mettons aussitôt en position, bien décidés à défendre au mieux les quelques personnes encore en vie sous les décombres, regardant venir vers nous un groupe de margoulins aux mines patibulaires, si sûr d'eux, qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de se masquer…

Ils sont menés par Greyback, qui affiche un sourire carnassier et triomphant.

« Chef Kingsley, tu tombes bien, j'ai grand faim ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique, en retroussant ses lèvres sur ses fortes dents, sous les ricanements de son frère et de ses acolytes..

« Faudra pourtant te serrer la ceinture, Greyback, car ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te servir de casse-croûte… » réplique-je, sur le même ton, tandis qu'il éclate de rire, à l'instar de sa petite bande de forbans

« T'as le moral, pour espérer échapper à nos crocs ! Mais pour moi c'est clair ! La petite sera notre hors d'œuvre, tes deux gars le plat de résistance et toi le dessert ! » s'exclame encore Greyback, qui se bidonne aussitôt sous les commentaires narquois que jettent ses comparses

Bon, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes que quatre à leur faire face et plutôt en mauvaise position. Mais je sais que mon appel a été entendu et que bientôt, d'autres Membres du Phénix, Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette vont me rejoindre pour lui sauter sur le poil…

Je garde mon œil fixé sur Greyback qui s'esclaffe toujours, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Je ne manque pas cependant de noter du coin de l'œil, que l'un des autres Loups Garous composant son équipe, se penche pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol…

« Un petit toast apéritif pour te mettre en appétit, chef ? » demande-t-il, en brandissant un bras sous le nez de Greyback…

Le petit bras un peu grassouillet d'un tout jeune bambin…

Et sous mon œil horrifié, Greyback s'en saisit et mord la chair avec un plaisir évident, tandis que quatre Sorts fusent aussi sec vers lui. Ils sont tout aussi sec contrés par ses sbires…

Ça déclenche la bataille… Et si ce n'était les Bulles de Protections que nous avions dressées autour de nous, Elliah, Edna, Fred et moi aurions été mis à terre sans avoir eu le temps de compter jusqu'à un…

« Ça barde les gars ! » m'écrie-je dans mon Micro, tout en détournant un Maléfice qui s'en va se perdre sur le seul mur du coin encore debout …

« On est là ! Protégez-vous les yeux ! » répond Benjamin Findley, en déboulant sur son balai avec quelques gars

Ils jettent des Bombes Larmoyantes sur le groupe de Mangemorts, avant de nous laisser finir le travail, pour regagner la bataille aérienne qui a encore lieu au-dessus du Quartier et il ne nous faut guère longtemps, pour déployer quelques filets sur nos prisonniers. Une jolie prise…

Mais quand je fais le compte, ce fumier de Greyback et son frère Hadès ne sont pas là. Ils ont réussi à filer par une ruelle latérale, située un plus haut dans la rue…

« Putain d'salaud ! » jure mon vieux pote Elliah, dents serrées, son regard noir fixé sur le petit bras, dont Greyback a arraché un morceau de chair un peu plus tôt, avant de relever les yeux vers moi et d'ajouter : « Désolé, Chef. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, mais la prochaine fois qu'il croise ma route, je n'hésiterai plus et je ne ferai pas de quartier… »

« Moi non plus, Elliah, moi non plus… » réponds-je, presque dans un murmure, avant de demander qu'une équipe vienne donner un coup de main à Fred et Kurley revenu un instant plus tôt, pour évacuer les blessés.

Puis j'invite Edna et mon vieil ami à partir en chasse. Mais ce n'est pas Greyback, que nous dénichons moins d'une minute plus tard, c'est un autre groupe de six vauriens encagoulés. Une nouvelle bataille s'engage à un contre deux. Mais nous avons tellement la rage tous les trois, que nous arrivons rapidement à bout des spadassins, les enchainant proprement, avant de repartir encore dans le dédale de ruelles, où ces saligauds s'en donnent à cœur joie. Ils détruisent tout, débusquent les pauvres civils qui ont cru pouvoir échapper aux tortures et à la mort, en se terrant sous leur lit, dans une cave, un grenier ou un placard…

Des personnes âgées pour la plupart. Ou des enfants égarés qui ont trouvé refuge dans les maisons ouvertes et dont les parents sont très probablement morts ou ont été gravement blessés..

« Au secours ! A moi ! » entendons-nous soudainement, alors que nous venons de bouter quatre salauds hors de la boulangerie du village, dans la rue commerçante

Nous nous précipitons aussitôt vers l'endroit, arrivant à temps pour voir un jeune type, acculé dans le coin d'une porte cochère, se prendre deux Doloris d'un coup. Edna, Elliah et moi décochons nos Sortilèges vers les sagouins en même temps. Edna touche le plus petit des deux, tandis que mon pote et moi touchons le plus grand…

Moi d'un Expulsio, Elliah d'un Stupefix, qui envoient notre cible valdinguer dans la vitrine fracassée d'un fleuriste. Et quand nous arrivons sur place pour enchainer notre prisonnier, dont le masque est tombé, c'est pour constater qu'il s'est empalé sur des tuteurs métalliques qui le traversent de part en part…

Avery vient de définitivement tirer sa révérence…

Personnellement, je ne le regrette pas…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

A peine ai-je fini de lire la liste des élèves manquants, que le professeur McGonagall fait son entrée dans la salle, attirant aussitôt tous les regards à elle, dans un silence de plomb.

« Mme Pince, je vous serai reconnaissante, d'aller avec Monsieur Rusard, le Baron Sanglant, quelques autres Fantômes et Peeves, raccompagner dans leurs quartiers les élèves du dortoir fille de Serpentard, qui devront rester dans leurs chambres. » dit-elle d'emblée, d'un ton sec, sous les regards subitement haineux des élèves concernés.

Mme Pince hoche la tête pour acquiescer et descend de l'estrade, engageant aussitôt les Ânes Bâtés à la précéder, l'œil sévère. Ils se lèvent et traînent les pieds pour sortir, mais le Baron Sanglant les rappelle à l'ordre durement, les menaçant de laisser Peeves les harceler autant qu'il le souhaite, s'ils ne pressent pas le pas.

Cela fait son effet et les Ânes Bâtés accélèrent, sortant rapidement de la Grande Salle.

« Professeur Latton, pouvez-vous aller chercher toutes les Potions et les Onguents stockés dans le laboratoire de vos quartiers et qui pourraient nous être utiles, s'il vous plait ? Messieurs Stanley, Travers, Ross et Frost vous aideront à les acheminer ici. Merci » demande maintenant McGo, avant de se tourner vers nous, pour ajouter aussi vite : « Je ne peux vous donner de nouvelles du combat qui se déroule en ce moment même à Pré Au Lard. Tout comme vous, je souhaite qu'il se termine rapidement et que nous n'ayons pas à déplorer de victimes parmi vos camarades, ni les professeurs partis à leur recherche et en renfort des villageois. Dans l'attente de leur retour, je demande à tous les élèves de regagner leur Salle Commune, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, hormis ceux dont les noms vont suivre, qui aideront Madame Pomfresh à préparer l'accueil des blessés de Pré Au Lard, en attendant leur possible transfert à Ste Mangouste… »

Eddy, Miranda, Claryce, Kano Nasu, Hugh et moi-même sommes cités, ainsi que les élèves accompagnant le professeur Latton. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, dans la mesure où la plupart d'entre nous fait partie du Comité de Secours et Soins d'urgence et que McGo le sait pertinemment.

Cependant, alors qu'elle est sur le point de donner l'ordre aux autres élèves de la quitter, Sir Nicholas surgit dans la Grande Salle…

« Il y a une personne allongée dans la neige dehors ! Une femme je crois ! Il y a un très jeune enfant avec elle ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'un ton vivement anxieux.

Je me précipite aussitôt vers la porte, à l'instar d'Eddy, tandis que la voix forte de McGo demande aux élèves de garder leur calme et de regagner immédiatement leur Salle Commune, sous la houlette des Préfets et Préfètes, dans l'ordre et le silence, en commençant par les Poufsouffles…

Eddy et moi sortons rapidement du château, Sir Nicholas nous précédant à vive allure. Il y a bien une femme allongée, sur le chemin du terrain de Quidditch et un enfant assis dans la neige, pleurant à fendre l'âme, à côté d'un Balai et d'une écharpe de Gryffondor…

La femme essaye de consoler son petit garçon, d'une voix très faible…

« Merlin soit loué… Prenez soin de Jonas, s'il vous plait… » murmure-t-elle, quand je me penche vers elle..

Son teint est cireux, son nez pincé, son front perle de sueur malgré le froid et ses yeux sont horriblement cernés de violet…

Je crains qu'elle soit mourante…

« Nous allons prendre soin de vous deux… » dis-je doucement, en jetant un Sortilège de Réchauffement sur elle, avant de la transférer sur un Brancard, tandis qu'Eddy s'occupe de l'enfant…

« C'est trop tard. Je vais mourir… » souffle-t-elle, une larme glissant sur sa joue…

« Nous allons tout faire pour vous sauver, Madame.. » réponds-je, en la faisant Léviter…

Et je me presse sur le chemin, courant le plus rapidement possible derrière Eddy, qui porte le petit garçon dans ses bras…

« J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé d'arriver… au Château… mais j'étais trop faible… C'était déjà trop tard… quand ce… gentil garçon nous a… donné son Balai… » dit-elle, d'une voix hachée et grimaçant de douleur.

« Ne parlez pas. Gardez vos forces… » recommande-je, d'un ton doux.

Mais elle secoue faiblement la tête, en signe négatif…

« Non. Il faut… que je vous dise… Jonas ne doit pas… retourner… chez mon beau-père… Il faut le garder ici… Dites au professeur… Dumbledore de le cacher… Il faut laisser croire que… Jonas a disparu… » dit-elle, visiblement très anxieuse, tandis que je monte les marches du perron quatre à quatre…

« Je lui dirai, je vous le promets, nous ferons tout pour protéger votre fils… » réponds-je, désireuse de l'apaiser

Les Gryffondors quittent la Grande Salle quand nous passons la porte, tandis que Pompom descend l'Escalier à la hâte.

« Jonas ! C'est Jonas ! C'est mon petit frère ! Et c'est maman ! Maman ! » entends-je crier, tandis que mon sang se glace dans mes veines…

C'est Jérémy. Il court vers nous, ses yeux écarquillés, fous d'inquiétude, fixés sur le brancard que Pompom me somme de poser à terre, tout en jetant déjà des Sortilèges de Diagnostic.…

« Maman ! » s'écrie encore Jérémy, en se jetant presque sur sa mère, qui referme sa main sur la sienne, alors que McGo hâte les autres élèves de monter dans notre Salle Commune.

« Oh ! Jérémy… J'aurais préféré que… tu ne me voies pas comme ça… Mais je suis si… heureuse de te voir… mon gentil et… courageux garçon… J'ai eu… si peur pour toi… Je t'aime tellement… mon petit… » sourit pauvrement Madame Costner, tandis que je jette un coup d'œil vers Pompom qui a fini de Diagnostiquer son mal…

Elle me fait un signe négatif de la tête, l'air chagrinée et mon cœur se serre pour Jérémy. Il voulait tant que sa mère vienne se réfugier à Poudlard, avec son petit frère ! Et il était si heureux, quand Tonton Sev lui a dit hier soir, que le projet d'aller les chercher allait bientôt se réaliser !

Et aujourd'hui elle est arrivée à Poudlard pour mourir sous ses yeux…

Jérémy pleure à chaudes larmes. Serrant la main de sa mère dans la sienne…

« Je t'aime aussi, Maman… Tu vas guérir, hein ! On va bien te soigner et tu vas guérir ! » dit-il entre deux sanglots, avant d'embrasser la main de sa mère, tandis que le professeur McGonagall, envoie Kano chercher Jodie Costner chez les Poufsouffle…

« Non. Je suis désolée… mon petit… Mais je sais que je… vais mourir.. » souffle Madame Costner, tandis que Jérémy hoche négativement la tête, les yeux écarquillés…

« Non. Non je ne veux pas. Non… » refuse-t-il, le regard empli de détresse..

« Jérémy, écoute… moi, mon grand… » demande Madame Costner, d'un ton très doux, attendant que Jérémy acquiesce, avant de poursuivre : « Il faut être… courageux… Jérémy… Je sais que… tu peux l'être… Promets-moi de… t'occuper de Jonas… Je te… le confie Jérémy… Protège-le… Promets-moi… Protège-le avec … ton ami Harry Potter… »

« Oui. Oui, je te le promets, Maman… » répond Jérémy, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, qui soulève péniblement sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux…

« Oui… Oui, c'est ce qu'il… faut faire… C'est le seul moyen, de… protéger Jonas… Il faut le lier… à Jérémy… Il a été… renié par… toute la famille… sauf moi… Il peut si je le veux… Le Serment… du Lien Gardien Protecteur… Maintenant… » dit alors Madame Costner, son regard suppliant posé sur McGo, qui hésite un peu, avant d'accéder à sa requête.

Je comprends son hésitation. Quelle lourde responsabilité pour Jérémy ! Il est si jeune !

McGo demande à Jérémy de garder la main de sa mère dans la sienne et de prendre celle de son petit frère dans l'autre. Puis elle lui dicte un Serment à prononcer, avant de sceller les paroles de Jérémy et celles de sa mère, d'un Sortilège, liant les mains des uns et des autres d'un ruban doré qui se scinde, avant de se fondre dans les cœurs de Jérémy et Jonas…

« Merci… » souffle Madame Costner, avec un pauvre sourire soulagé et reconnaissant pour McGo, avant d'ajouter, visiblement à bout de forces, en direction de son fils: « S'il te plait… Jérémy… dit à Jodie que… je l'aime aussi… de tout mon cœur…»

« C'est promis, maman… Je t'aime très fort maman. Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, ne pars pas… » répond Jérémy, dans un souffle tenu, en relevant ses yeux plein de larmes sur sa mère…

Son regard est si triste et si empli d'amour, que j'en suis bouleversée et les larmes coulent de mes yeux sans retenue…

« Je voudrais… tellement rester… avec vous… Mais… Maintenant je… veillerai… toujours sur vous… de là-haut… Ne pleure pas… Je suis heureuse… que vous… soyez… tous les… trois à … l'abri…» sourit Madame Costner, dans un effort surhumain, reprenant un peu son souffle, avant d'ajouter : « Embrasse-moi… mon grand… »

Jérémy obéit prestement. Serrant sa mère à pleins bras, lui embrassant la joue à plusieurs reprises et Madame Costner lui rend un baiser qui effleure à peine le front de son fils, avant d'exhaler un dernier souffle, tandis que des pas précipités viennent vers nous…

« Maman ! Non ! Maman ! » s'écrie Jérémy, avant d'éclater en sanglots déchirants, à l'instant même où sa sœur Jodie arrive…

Elle se laisse tomber auprès du Brancard, hochant négativement la tête, saisissant la main de sa mère, avant d'éclater en sanglots elle aussi…

Nous les laissons pleurer tous les deux un moment, puis McGo me demande de les accompagner à l'infirmerie, avec leur petit frère. Dans l'annexe, précise-t-elle. Mais Jodie refuse de laisser sa mère et finalement McGo l'autorise à se rendre avec elle dans la chapelle ardente, dressée dans une partie de la Grande Salle…

« Il ne faudra pas que Jonas retourne chez mes grands-parents. Ils sont pour V… Vol… Voldemort… Et ils ne sont pas gentils avec Jonas. Encore moins avec lui qu'ils l'étaient avec nous…» déclare alors Jodie, son regard suppliant posé sur McGo, tandis qu'elle serre Jérémy et Jonas contre elle…

« C'est ce que Maman a dit aussi. Elle me l'a confié, Jodie. J'ai fait le Serment de le protéger avec Harry. Je suis son Gardien maintenant. Alors je ne le laisserai pas partir chez eux. Jamais. Je l'ai juré à Maman. Et je tiendrai ma promesse… » assure Jérémy, en embrassant encore les doigts de sa mère, qu'il portent ensuite à sa joue inondée de larmes…

Mais Jodie continue de regarder McGo, se demandant visiblement si le Serment effectué par Jérémy sera suffisant pour protéger son petit frère…

« Personne ne peut briser ce Lien. Et si vos grands-parents saisissent le Magenmagot, ils perdront. Alors soyez tranquilles à ce sujet.» affirme McGo, avec un regard compatissant qui englobe Jodie, Jérémy et Jonas…

Ils sont orphelins maintenant, me dis-je, un instant plus tard, tandis que je monte l'escalier, portant le petit frère de Jérémy dans mes bras, Jérémy lui-même accroché à mon bras.

Et dans le fond de mon cœur qui saigne pour eux, je me demande combien d'autres enfants seront également orphelins, quand les Batailles de Dublin et Pré Au Lard prendront fin…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Gabe et moi lâchons notre Sortilège de Désillusion et courons vers le hurlement de Blaise. Mais alors que nous arrivons à mi-chemin, trois Mangemorts surgissent et nous encerclent rapidement…

« Alors comme ça, on a fait le mur de Poudlard pour venir s'encanailler à Pré Au Lard et fêter la St Valentin ? » demande l'un d'eux, avant d'ôter son masque…

Selwyn !

Les Mangemorts qui l'accompagnent ricanent

« Non. On est venu pour vous empêcher de massacrer des innocents et vous remettre à la place qui vous convient : dans la fange, avec les cochons ! » réponds-je, les dents serrées sur la colère

Les narines de Selwyn frémissent et son regard s'allume d'une lueur plus dangereuse encore..

« T'es bien le fils de ton père toi ! Aussi arrogant que lui… Tu feras moins le fier cependant, quand je te ramènerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Une belle petite récompense que cela me vaudra ! Je sais qu'il te veut vivant, mais il ne dira sûrement rien, si je t'abime un peu au passage… » déclare-t-il, avec un sourire sarcastique

« Encore faut-il que tu réussisses ! » réponds-je, en décochant aussitôt un Bloc-Jambe, pour le tromper sur mes capacités et lui faire baisser sa garde

Il fait un bond de côté en s'esclaffant

« Si c'est tout ce que tu es capable de m'opposer, la partie sera facile. Dommage, un peu de sport ça m'aurait plu… » dit-il, tandis que plus haut, un nouveau hurlement de Blaise me glace les veines

« Tu veux du sport ? Très bien, tu vas en avoir ! » m'exclame-je, balançant en même temps un Stupefix informulé si rapide et puissant, que Selwyn n'a pas le temps de réagir cette fois

Il est touché en pleine poitrine et il retombe lourdement en hurlant de douleur, sur les restes d'une table en bois gisant au milieu de la rue, en plein sur l'un des pieds cassé dans le sens de la longueur, qui le traverse brutalement de part en part jusqu'à la garde.

Le sang gicle et Selwyn crispe ses mains autour du pied de table dans un automatisme, relevant la tête vers moi.

« Petit fumier.. » exhale-t-il, avant que sa tête ne retombe en arrière, les yeux fixes, tandis que je me sens terriblement pâlir.

J'ai tué un homme… C'était un salaud, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai son sang sur les mains et je n'en suis pas fier…

Mais, Gabe est engagé dans un duel à deux contre un et les autres Mangemorts redoublent d'ardeur rageuse lorsqu'ils constatent que Selwyn est mort. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âmes… Alors je me force à me sortir de ma torpeur, pour venir en aide à mon cousin. Quelques Sorts plus tard, nous venons à bout des deux salauds, que nous ficelons serrés, après les avoir privés de leur Baguette.

Et sans attendre davantage, nous reprenons notre course vers Blaise, qui hurle pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois, peut-être même davantage, surgissant devant la vitrine cassée de Madame Pieddodu, pour voir Astérion Thorpe lever sa Baguette…

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ?

« Cette fois, adieu, Zabini. Tu remercieras ta chère Maman de ma part, pour les cinq milles Gallions… » dit-il, juste avant que Gabe et moi lui collons un Stupefix entre les épaules, qui l'envoie violemment tête la première contre le comptoir et que nous nous précipitions vers notre pote..

Merlin ! Il est horrible à voir tant il a morflé !

Dans son teint gris, on ne voit plus ses yeux aux paupières terriblement gonflés. Seuls deux fentes, luisent un peu de larmes..

Gabe et moi sortons notre Pochette de Secours dans un même mouvement. Mon cousin se penche vers Ursula, grimaçant immédiatement et je comprends que son état est très alarmant.

Ça me tort le bide, mais je me concentre sur Blaise. Je commence par stopper les saignements d'une plaie importante sur son abdomen, puis sur ses jambes. Elles sont toutes les deux tordues par des fractures, comme ses bras, mais avant de les immobiliser, je fais boire des Potions Antalgiques et de Régénération Sanguine à mon ami…

Puis je le soulève délicatement et le dépose sur un Brancard Enveloppant, prenant mille précautions, pour ne pas aggraver ses terribles blessures, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Ursula et d'interroger mon cousin du regard…

Gabe, me fait discrètement un signe négatif de la tête, ravalant difficilement des larmes et mon bide se tord, tandis qu'il se tourne vers un bras maigre qui dépasse du comptoir, pour tâter le pouls…

Putain… Ursula est morte…

Ce salopard de Thorpe l'a tuée…

« Gabe, tu vas prendre mon Portoloin et emmener Blaise au QG… » dis-je, tâchant de maîtriser au mieux les tremblements de ma voix, en sortant mon pendentif de dessous mes vêtements, pour l'ôter…

Gabe retire ses doigts du poignet du bras maigre, la mine sinistre. La personne à laquelle il appartient n'a pas survécu non plus…

« Non… Ursula d'abord… » souffle Blaise, qui lutte pour rester conscient et referme sa main ensanglantée sur ma cape, ses doigts se crispant convulsivement..

Putain ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que sa petite amie est morte. C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

« Il va vous emmener tous les deux… » souffle-je donc, la gorge si nouée, que mes paroles passent à peine mes lèvres…

« Ok… » souffle-t-il, grimaçant de douleur sous son effort, malgré les deux Potions Antalgiques que je lui ai administrées…

Les yeux de Blaise se révulsent, sa main se détend et je la détache doucement de ma cape, pour la replacer sur le Brancard, avant de le fermer. Puis je ramasse mon Portoloin, que j'ai posé sur le sol, pour le tendre à Gabe…

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit toi qui y aille Draco. Ce serait plus prudent que tu ne traînes pas trop longtemps par ici, tu ne crois pas ?… » suggère Gabe, le regard pointu

« Non, tu es plus costaud que moi, Gabe. Thorpe, je m'en arrangerai. J'aurai vite fait d'aller vers la haie avec lui et d'attendre les autres. Sous Sortilège de Désillusion, je ne risque rien. Ce salopard de Thorpe, je vais l'endormir à coups de Potions de Sommeil. » murmure-je, en lui fourrant le Portoloin dans la main avant d'ajouter très bas : « Je ne veux pas risquer de faire plus mal encore à Blaise, en le lâchant trop tôt parce qu'il est trop lourd pour moi… »

« Et si tu venais avec nous ? » demande Gabe, jetant un œil vers Thorpe, avant d'ajouter : « On n'a qu'à le ligoter proprement ce fumier. On reviendra le chercher plus tard… »

« Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. Les autres pourraient s'inquiéter si on part tous les deux. Il faut que l'un de nous deux reste ici. Et je ne veux pas risquer de perdre Thorpe, parce qu'il aura été délivré par un Mangemort qui le connait… Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait, ce putain de salaud. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir dès que tu as mis Blaise entre les mains d'un Médicomage. Enfin, si tu peux revenir. Et puis, j'ai mon Miroir. J'appellerai quelqu'un, si j'ai besoin d'aide… » réponds-je, déterminé…

Gabe réfléchit une seconde ou deux, avant d'acquiescer. Puis, il s'accroche soigneusement aux poignées du Brancard Enveloppant, dans lequel Blaise vient de nouveau de perdre connaissance et je murmure le mot de passe.

Mes deux potes disparaissent et je me rends auprès d'Ursula. Je caresse doucement son visage tuméfiée, aux yeux privés de vie, les larmes courant sur mes joues. Une bouffée de haine pour Thorpe me monte à la gorge et je dois me faire violence, pour ne pas éclater sa sale gueule d'assassin. A la place, je ferme les yeux d'Ursula, puis je retire ma cape et l'étends avec soin sur son corps martyrisé et sans vie..

Comment réagira Blaise, quand il apprendra qu'elle est morte ?

S'en sortira-t-il lui-même ?

Il avait l'air tellement mal en point !

Je me lève, ivre de chagrin, me dirigeant vers Thorpe. Et j'éprouve une joie malsaine, quand j'avise son cuir chevelu qui saigne abondamment. Il est proprement assommé pour un bout de temps encore, je pense. Et j'en viens même à espérer qu'il a un traumatisme crânien sérieux, dont il ne sortira pas sans séquelle.

« Putain de meurtrier ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Ursula et à Blaise. Je te promets que tu vas payer ! » murmure-je, avec rage, avant de porter ma main à ma poche.

Mon Miroir tombe sur le sol, quand je sors ma Pochette de Soins, pour filer une bonne rasade de Potion de Sommeil à Thorpe et, dans le même temps, une poigne d'acier s'abat sur mon épaule tandis qu'une Baguette pique durement ma nuque…

OoOoOoO


	55. Mortelle St Valentin 4

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Un grand merci et milles bisous à Mistyucal ma très fidèle beta.

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de: - Nini -

OoOoOoO

.

**Mortelle St Valentin 4/4**

**Acte 7 : Amour Tué**

**Draco**

« Tiens donc, Draco Malfoy… Ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais, mais finalement, c'est une jolie prise, que je viens de faire… » dit une voix dans mon dos, que je reconnais comme celle de Marsden…

Putain ! C'est galère ! Il fait au moins une tête de plus que moi. Il va falloir jouer serré pour échapper à sa poigne. J'espère que Gabe ne va pas tarder à revenir dans le coin ! Pourvu qu'il ait l'idée de monter jusqu'ici, en ne trouvant personne en bas de la rue !

« Et qui cherchais-tu ? » demande-je, bien que j'aie déjà deviné la réponse…

Il cherchait Blaise. J'en suis certain. Tout comme ce sale putain d'enfoiré de Thorpe, il est l'un de ceux qui ont accepté le contrat mis sur sa tête par sa mère. Mais je cherche à gagner du temps en le faisant parler. Et à capter son attention, en attendant que Gabe revienne…

J'espère qu'il va pouvoir revenir !

« Je cherchais ton petit copain, Blaise Zabini. Tout comme Thorpe… En lieu et place, je suis d'abord tombé sur ce petit con de Moon et sa débile de Poufsouffle. Et maintenant sur toi… » répond Marsden, d'un ton dédaigneux, tandis que mon cœur effectue un saut dans ma poitrine…

Merde ! Oliver et Hannah ! J'espère que ce salaud ne les a pas tués !

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? » crache-je, un long frisson remontant tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

« Oh… Pas grand-chose. Quelques Doloris, coupures profondes, fractures, brûlures… La routine, quoi. Mais ces deux idiots n'ont pas voulu parler… » répond Marsden, d'un ton ennuyé, tandis que mon sang se retire de mes veines…

« Tu les as tués ? » m'enquiers-je dans un souffle, fermant les yeux en priant Merlin de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne l'ait pas fait et que nous puissions les sauver…

« Non. J'ai malheureusement été dérangé avant d'avoir pu le faire… Mais maintenant je te tiens, Malfoy… » dit-il, en appuyant davantage sa Baguette contre ma nuque…

Merde ! Que fait Gabe ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce sale connard de mes deux ! Il faut que j'aille au secours d'Oliver et Hannah !

Un plan se dessine dans ma tête. Et je m'occupe illico de l'enclencher…

« C'est trop tard Marsden. Thorpe est passé avant toi. On ne lui a pas laissé assez de temps pour tuer Blaise cependant et tu es arrivé un poil trop tard. Gabe Harrison vient de l'emmener pour le faire soigner à Ste Mangouste… » déclare-je, en lâchant ma Pochette de Soins sur le sol, avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour prendre ma Baguette…

« Tut ! Tut ! N'espère pas pouvoir dégainer ta Baguette, Malfoy… » réagit Marsden, en me collant d'un peu plus près, exactement comme je le voulais, avant d'ajouter sur un ton bas et rauque de sarcasme : « Ni de m'échapper. J'ai peut-être raté l'occasion de gagner 5000 Gallions, mais je ne raterai pas celle de t'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'en tirer de grands honneurs… Et une jolie récompense, assurément… »

« Ouais. Pas si con, hein, Marsden. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rentrer à Poudlard, après ce que tu viens de faire à Oliver et Hannah, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut donc que tu ailles te planquer dans les robes de Voldemort et tu ne peux pas le faire sans lui apporter un beau cadeau si tu veux être bien accueilli. Putain d'enfoiré ! Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire gentiment… » réponds-je en faisant mine de m'affoler et de me débattre mollement…

« Pauvre petit Malfoy qui commence à chier dans ses robes ! » ricane Marsden, triomphant

Voilà. Il a baissé sa garde et j'entre aussitôt en action, en lui balançant un fameux coup de coude dans le plexus pour lui couper le souffle. Comme prévu, il se plie à demi et je lui mets un coup dans le nez avec l'arrière de mon crâne, avant d'effectuer un retournement vif, tout en sortant ma Baguette, puis de l'immobiliser vite fait bien fait en le ligotant serré …

Marsden tombe lourdement sur le sol et je le surplombe, pointant ma Baguette vers ses couilles, après avoir pris la précaution de jeter un Sortilège de Sommeil sur Thorpe..

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille et se retourne contre moi ce sale con.

« Tu fais moins le fier, n'est-ce pas, Marsden. Tu peux trembler car compte bien que je vais te livrer à la justice… Mais avant, dis-moi où sont Oliver et Hannah, ou je te jure que tu finiras sans couilles, tout comme ce petit con de Brandburgy ! » déclare-je, d'un ton mauvais…

« Tu bluffes ! » crache Marsden, d'un ton incertain cependant

Je me penche vers lui, l'attrapant par le col, ma Baguette bien appuyée sur ses roubignoles…

« Oh non, je ne bluffe pas. N'oublie pas que le bras droit de Voldemort est mon géniteur et que son bras gauche est ma tante Bellatrix. Ils m'ont tous les deux fait bénéficier de leurs précieux enseignements et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'en faire profiter, ni à t'abîmer un peu, si ça peut aider mes amis. Il me suffira d'effacer ta mémoire, pour que personne ne sache jamais que j'ai fait de toi un castra, ni que je t'ai salement démoli la gueule… » siffle-je, en lui jetant mon regard le plus mauvais…

Marsden se décompose et déglutit difficilement, tandis que je remercie intérieurement ma nature Serpentard et Pa, qui m'a largement servi de modèle, pour ajuster la menace glaciale de mon ton…

« Je les ai laissés dans une maison rouge, à quatre rues derrière. Ils sont vivants. Bien abimés mais vivants... » répond Marsden, d'un ton tremblant

« Pauvre cloche ! Tu avais raison, je bluffais ! Je ne suis ni un tortionnaire, ni un assassin, comme toi, salopard ! » me fais-je un plaisir de lui révéler, avant de lui jeter un Sortilège de Sommeil

Puis je fais venir ma Pochette de Soins d'un mouvement sec de ma Baguette, j'en extrais une Potion de Sommeil, dont je lui administre une bonne dose par les narines, avant d'en donner autant à Thorpe. Parce qu'il va falloir que je le laisse ici, avec Marsden. Je ne peux pas me trimballer avec ces deux salauds, pour aller chercher Oliver et Hannah. Ils ralentiraient ma course, me feraient perdre de précieuses minutes qui pourraient être fatales à mes amis.

Et je ne pense pas qu'un Mangemort viendra les libérer, maintenant qu'ils sont endormis et entravés. Les Mangemorts s'encombrent rarement de sacs à merde qui pourraient les gêner…

Enfin, je cherche mon Miroir des yeux, pour le récupérer avant de partir, mais j'ai la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il est réduit en miette. J'ai dû marcher dessus, quand j'ai effectué mon retournement vers Marsden, m'appuyant bien de tout mon poids. Et ça n'a pas pardonné…

Merde ! Manquait plus que ça… me dis-je, fortement contrarié, en songeant que je ne pourrais pas appeler quelqu'un à la rescousse, quand j'aurai trouvé Hannah et Oliver…

Je récupère les Baguettes de Thorpe et Marsden et les glissent dans ma poche, avant de me détourner des deux salauds. Ce sont des preuves contre eux. Et je suis sur le point de sortir, quand j'entends un petit raclement derrière moi…

Je sursaute et me retourne aussi sec, Baguette pointée vers le bruit. Il n'y a personne, mais j'approche doucement d'un placard avec la certitude que le bruit venait de là. Je stoppe à deux pas et, d'un coup de Baguette vif, j'ouvre la porte en grand, tandis qu'une vieille femme émet un petit cri.

Elle est recroquevillée, mains sur le visage, sous les étagères croulant de tasses, théières, chocolatières et assiettes de porcelaine rose…

« Ne craignez rien, Madame ! Je ne vous ferai aucun mal ! » m'exclame-je, baissant ma Baguette et m'agenouillant auprès d'elle, pour demander : « Etes-vous blessée ? »

« Non… Non je n'ai rien… » répond-elle, d'une voix tremblante, osant à peine me regarder au travers de ses doigts…

« Bien… j'en suis heureux. Ecoutez, il faut que j'aille secourir mes amis, qui ont été torturés. Je laisse ces deux.. » dis-je, montrant Marsden et Thorpe de la main, hésitant un peu sur la manière de les désigner, avant de me décider pour la simplicité : « Enfin je les laisse ici, mais ils ne vous feront rien. Je les ai endormis, avec une Potion. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Si l'un de mes amis vient ici, dites-lui que je suis parti dans la maison rouge, à quatre rues derrière le Salon de Thé, s'il vous plait… »

« Comment saurais-je, que c'est un de vos amis ? » demande la vieille femme, la voix toujours aussi tremblante et la peur brûlant dans ses yeux…

Elle saurait, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais sa peur est légitime et je dois faire quelque chose pour la rassurer… me dis-je, quand me vient une idée…

« Je vais jeter un Sortilège de Désillusion sur vous et laisser un message codé sur la porte du placard. Seul l'un de mes amis pourra comprendre qu'il y a dedans quelqu'un pouvant le renseigner. Mon ami vous parlera avant d'ôter le Sortilège de Désillusion. Et je vous promets que si c'est un Mangemort qui passe par ici, il ne vous verra pas. En revanche, vous pourrez voir tout ce qui se passe devant le Salon de Thé. Et je suis sûr que vous saurez distinguer les amis des ennemis… » explique-je avec douceur, avant d'ajouter sur une autre idée, en lui tendant les Baguettes de Thorpe et Marsden : « Et tenez, je vous confie ceci. Elles leur appartiennent. Ce sont des preuves des saloperies qu'ils ont fait. Vous les remettrez à mes amis, qui se chargeront d'eux, d'accord ? »

Lui confier une mission peut l'aider à surmonter ses peurs. A se sentir un peu plus vaillante.

La vieille femme réfléchit quelques secondes, visiblement partagée, puis elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer et prend les Baguettes…

« Merci » dis-je, avant de la prévenir que je vais jeter le Sortilège et inscrire le message

Puis, je m'assure une dernière fois qu'elle va bien et je me Désillusionne à mon tour avant de sortir de la boutique. Et je cours, aussi vite que possible sur les pavés glissant d'humidité, dans le dédale de ruelles, à la recherche de la maison rouge et de mes amis, espérant de toutes mes forces, qu'ils soient encore en vie …

OoOoOoO

**Bill **

Ça y est, les petites frappes Brandburgy m'ont repéré.

Ça fait un petit moment que je les titille, les attaquant sans relâche en slalomant comme un fou entre les combattants du ciel, pour les empêcher un max de balancer leurs Maléfices de boucher.

Pas question que je les laisse amputer quelqu'un d'autres les petits saligauds ! Et je compte bien leur faire payer la jambe de Fred !

Mais bordel, ils sont agiles sur un balai. Pas autant que moi, mais assez pour effectuer quelques jolies feintes et avoir échappé à mes Sortilèges jusqu'ici. Et maintenant qu'ils m'ont repéré, ils ne vont certainement pas me faciliter la tâche…

Bien sûr, comme je m'y attendais, ils se séparent. Et je ne doute pas qu'ils vont essayer de me prendre en sandwich ou à revers… Mais je compte bien en accrocher un et faire en sorte que l'autre hésite à attaquer… Après tout, ils sont jumeaux et jamais l'un ne prendra le risque de blesser l'autre. Ça, j'en ai la certitude…

Et j'en profiterai pour les neutraliser vite fait bien fait…

Alors je m'attache aux basques de celui qui a viré à gauche, sachant que l'autre va peut-être essayer de m'avoir sur le côté un peu plus tard. Mais j'ai eu assez d'expérience avec les Cognards, pour savoir éviter les coups latéraux.

Celui que je poursuis, met illico en branle une tactique que je les ai vus utiliser à plusieurs reprises, son sinistre frangin et lui. Bien. S'ils croient me surprendre, ils en seront pour leurs frais les p'tits cons, car je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau.

Je sais exactement ce qu'ils vont faire. Ma cible va se lancer dans un virage à gauche, une courte ligne droite en vrille suivie d'une montée en chandelle zigzagante, avant d'effectuer un retournement brutal, un virage à droite et une plongée en virage gauche. Alors son jumeau me taquinera par la droite, pour détourner mon attention, pendant que le premier réalise un nouveau retournement pour revenir vers moi et me cueillir en traite dans le dos…

Et bien venez-y, les p'tits saligauds. Je vous réserve une sacrée surprise et une belle frayeur…

Voilà, la dernière manœuvre est amorcée et au moment crucial, je lâche ma cible, comme elle s'y attend et je me place bien en face du second jumeau, détournant son Maléfice, avant de contre attaquer.

La sueur me dégouline sur le visage, tandis que je défie Brandburgy bis, qui me regarde venir avec le sourire, certain que je suis tombé dans le piège. Putain, je n'ai pas intérêt à faire une erreur de calcul où cela me coûtera cher… Voilà, si j'ai compté juste, l'autre lève sa Baguette et balance la purée dans mon dos. J'accélère brutalement et hop, je baisse le manche, levant les yeux pour voir ce qui arrive au-dessus…

Le Maléfice rase la queue de mon balai que je rétablis en position horizontale, pour le suivre du regard, jusqu'à croiser celui du jumeau en face, tétanisé de surprise et d'horreur mêlée. Et quand il réagit enfin, c'est trop tard. Le Maléfice le décapite net et son corps tombe comme une pierre, dans un giclement de sang qui arrose le ciel, sous le hurlement de son frère…

Putain…

Je comptais bien leur causer une belle peur et en profiter pour les neutraliser tous les deux…

Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce résultat là…

Ceci dit, cela ne me chagrine pas outre mesure…

Faudra juste que je fasse gaffe au retour de flamme, lors du prochain combat…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Les Mangemorts nous attaquent sans relâche, sous les ordres de Lucius, qui, depuis le toit de chez Honeydukes, encourage ses troupes à ne pas faire de quartier. Je le tiens à l'œil, tandis que nous remontons lentement vers lui, pressé d'arriver à sa hauteur pour l'engager dans un duel.

Mais soudainement, des Sorts fusent vers lui et Lucius court sur le toit, saute sur le suivant puis se laisse tomber à terre et je le perds de vue.

Je tente de le suivre, mais je suis empêché de le faire par Mulciber qui me défie, avec sarcasme. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Narcissa se faufiler le long du mur de chez Honneydukes, avec Ginny et Théo. J'ai la conviction qu'elle va aller au-devant de Lucius et je prie Merlin pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ni aux jeunes.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Nally se bat contre Dolohov et deux autres Mangemorts qui me sont inconnus. Je me dépêche de me débarrasser de Mulciber, qui, s'il est particulièrement cruel avec ses victimes lorsqu'elles sont désarmées, n'a jamais été un très bon duelliste, puis je rejoins son épouse.

Elle vient de propulser un Mangemort dans un sapin, qui s'enroule sur lui-même et le retient prisonnier dans ses branches, tandis qu'Antonin, blessé au visage par des éclats de verre hurle de douleur et de rage mêlée, avant de Transplaner…

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, Crabbe et Goyle, comprennent que la partie est finie pour eux dans ce coin. Ils se replient stratégiquement, jusqu'à ce que Crabbe ait soudainement une hésitation en voyant son fils surgir devant lui, Baguette au poing.

« Lâche Lucius Malfoy et vient avec nous ! Il t'a mis un Bracelet d'Esclave ! On trouvera un moyen de te l'enlever ! » s'écrie Vincent, la voix tremblante, mais la Baguette sûre et prête à toute éventualité.

Crabbe semble hésiter encore, mais Goyle empoigne son vieux complice et tous les deux s'engouffrent dans une ruelle, quand, depuis la rue menant vers la Tête de Sanglier, un petit groupe de Mangemorts recule sous les assauts fougueux d'Abelforth Dumbledore, flanqué de Neville, Elinor, Marian, Maryell Malyns et Luna.

Mes élèves ont visiblement mené un rude combat et ils en portent les traces, mais ils harcèlent les Mangemorts avec courage, sans relâche, en formation serrée et je sens une bouffée de fierté monter en moi.

Car j'ai la certitude que s'ils n'avaient pas été présents, tout comme les autres qui se battent également un peu partout, le village aurait bien plus souffert encore qu'il n'a souffert et je doute que Nally, Remus, les autres professeurs et moi-même, aurions pu sortir entiers de ces combats…

Remus, justement, boute un autre groupe de Mangemort hors du village, avec Pomona, Rolanda et l'appui d'autres élèves…

Et finalement, les derniers Mangemorts encore debout, voyant qu'ils sont acculés, abandonnent la partie, Transplanant sous les vivats des villageois qui nous ont rejoints sur la fin des combats.

Mais je ne me réjouis pas..

Draco manque toujours à l'appel… Et je pense que d'autres élèves ne nous ont pas rejoints encore non plus…

« A part Draco, Ginny et Théo, qui encore était avec vous ? » demande-je, à Neville qui vient vers moi, visiblement épuisé

Il jette un coup d'œil vers ses camarades, rassemblés non loin

« Je ne vois pas Blaise, Ursula, Oliver, Hannah et Gabe.. » dit-il, le regard inquiet

Je me tourne vers Nally, qui vient justement de prendre contact avec la Base de Londres. Elle pâlit terriblement…

« Gabe est arrivé à Londres, avec Blaise, dans un état épouvantable. Comme il n'y avait pas de Médicomage sur place, il a rejoint la base d'Irlande par Cheminée. Dedalus dit que Blaise et Ursula ont été attaqués par Astérion Thorpe… Ursula… Ursula est décédée… » dit-elle, les larmes montant dans ses yeux, tandis que Neville pâlit terriblement à son tour…

« Draco ? » demande-je, exsangue également…

« Il est resté avec l'intention de ramener Thorpe à Poudlard, quand les autres élèves de son groupe l'auraient rejoint. Mais Dedalus ne sait pas dire s'ils sont rentrés… » déclare Nally, avant de se mettre en contact avec l'Ecosse, pour demander s'ils ont vu Draco récemment…

Non, répond la Base, mais Narcissa, Théo et Ginny sont aux prises avec un dernier groupe de Mangemort et Lucius. Ils sont à quatre ruelles, derrière chez Zonko. Remus, Nally, Neville et moi, filons aussitôt vers la rue ravagée par un incendie, qui descend vers le Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu, prenant à gauche aussitôt que possible.

Instinctivement, Nally jette un puissant Sortilège Anti-Transplanage au-dessus de nos têtes et Remus et moi l'imitons. Si nous pouvons capturer Lucius, ce serait une excellente chose… Et l'empêcher de Transplaner met beaucoup plus de chances de le faire, de notre côté.

Une explosion retentit soudainement, et nous redoublons d'effort, dans notre course, mais nous arrivons trois ou quatre secondes trop tard, sur le lieu du dernier combat. Théo et Ginny sont arrivés à bout de trois Mangemorts, tandis que Narcissa tenait tête à Lucius. Et quand les jeunes ont joint leurs efforts aux siens, Lucius a rompu le combat, en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle. Provocant une explosion pour couvrir sa fuite…

Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Pour l'heure, il nous semble plus urgent de retrouver Draco que d'essayer de capturer Lucius…

Nally tente un Sortilège de Localisation, espérant que toutes les Ondes Magiques qui polluent l'air permettent quand même que cela marche. Son sort lui indique de partir vers le nord-ouest et nous suivons sa direction jusque devant chez Madame Pieddodu, quand quelqu'un nous interpelle…

« Les combats sont finis ? » demande la voix un peu tremblante d'une femme.

« Oui… Où êtes-vous ? » s'enquiert Nally, en scrutant le fond du Salon de Thé ravagé…

« Dans le placard. Un jeune homme m'a Désillusionnée. Il s'appelle Draco. Peut-être le connaissez-vous… » répond la femme, que Nally libère aussitôt du Sortilège

« Oui ! Je suis sa mère ! Nous le cherchons justement. Savez-vous où il peut-être ? » demande Narcissa avec fébrilité.

« Oui, il est allé au secours de deux de ses amis qui se sont fait torturés par l'un de ceux-là. Tenez, il m'a demandé de vous donner la Baguette de ces misérables gredins… » répond la vieille femme, tandis que j'entre dans le Salon de Thé, pour identifier les deux en question…

Thorpe et Marsden… Ils ont l'air profondément endormis et j'en ai la confirmation, lorsque mon regard avise un flacon de Potion de Sommeil à moitié vide…

Draco n'a pas fait dans la dentelle et leur a administré une dose suffisante pour assommer un Hippogriffe pendant au moins deux jours me dis-je, avant de frissonner, car mon regard vient d'accrocher un miroir réduit en miette sur le sol…

Le Miroir Magique de Draco, j'en suis certain…

« Savez-vous où se trouvent exactement ses deux amis ? » m'enquiers-je aussitôt, tandis que Remus aide la vieille femme à s'extirper du placard et que Neville se penche pour soulever un coin de la cape de Draco, découvrant le visage d'Ursula.

Merlin ! Thorpe est un vrai petit saligaud !

« Chez Andy Picotts. C'est la maison rouge, à quatre rues derrière… » répond-elle, en évitant de regarder les corps des clients décédés…

Aussitôt, je fais signe à Remus de rester ici, avec Neville, Théo et Ginny et je pars en courant, avec Nally et Narcissa…

Nous rejoignons rapidement la maison rouge dont la porte est fracassée. Hannah et Oliver sont là. Allongés sur le sol. Ils ont été couverts d'un plaid, des coussins ont été glissés sous leurs têtes et ils sont à peine conscients…

Un vieil homme veille sur eux. Il est blafard, visiblement choqué…

« Tenez bon. Nous allons vous emmener vous faire soigner immédiatement. » déclare Nally, les enveloppant déjà dans un Brancard, avant de demander d'un ton très doux au vieil homme : « Avez-vous vu Draco Malfoy ? C'est un jeune homme blond. Un ami de ces deux jeunes gens…»

« Oui… Il est parti à Poudlard, chercher du secours il y a un instant. Merlin… J'aurais dû sortir de la cave plus tôt… Mais j'avais peur qu'ils soient plusieurs. Y en avait qu'un… Un seul et il tournait le dos à la cave… j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt… Ils n'auraient pas été dans cet état, si j'avais eu le courage de venir les aider avant… » répond le vieil homme, la voix chevrotante et les larmes surgissant de ses yeux…

Terriblement culpabilisé…

Et à peine a-t-il dit cela, que ma Bague vibre, Nally se fige et Narcissa pousse un terrible cri…

OoOoOoO

**Lee **

Nous avons à peine dégagé la sortie Est du village et évacué quelques civils, que des salopards reviennent à la charge.

Ils sont pires que des rats, grouillant de partout, utilisant des boucliers humains pour se protéger, tuant ou mutilant sans états d'âme quiconque se trouve à leur portée. Ils sont trois fois plus nombreux que nous et les vaincre me semble une gageure, même si nous en avons neutralisés pas mal, grâce notamment aux pièges de Georges et Fred…

Eux, il faudrait leur décerner une médaille, rien que pour le génie de leurs inventions…

« Grouillez-vous, on ne va pas tenir longtemps ! » s'exclame Terry, en expulsant un Mangemort vingt pas en arrière

« Tenez bon, les p'tits gars ! L'guet-apens est presque en place » répond hâtivement Maugrey

De toute évidence, il se déplace aussi vite que sa jambe de bois le lui permet…

Terry et moi serrons les dents et balançons tous les Sorts qui nous traversent l'esprit, en direction de la bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts qui nous canardent en se rapprochant dangereusement…

J'arrive à faire mouche trois fois de suite, envoyant les charognes embrasser un mur qui finit par s'écrouler sur leurs têtes. De son côté, Terry réalise deux jolis coups également et les ordures qu'il a touchées ont achevé d'exploser la vitrine d'un épicier. J'en profite pour éjecter quelques grosses boîtes de conserve qui ont roulé dans le caniveau, dans la gueule des fumiers qui avancent en avant-garde, tenant devant eux des femmes et des hommes terrorisés…

« C'est bon, les p'tits gars ! Virez vos fesses ! » s'exclame Maugrey dans mes écouteurs

Bien protégés d'une bonne Bulle de Protection, Terry et moi bondissons sur nos pieds. Nous Stupefixons les otages en quelques rapides coups de Baguette, avant de courir à perdre haleine vers une ruelle, en jetant des Sortilèges par-dessus nos épaules…

« Ça marche ! Ils ont lâché les otages et vous coursent ! » s'écrie Fred, tandis que je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière…

Les chiures de mouche nous poursuivent Baguette en avant, nous bombardant de Sorts qui rebondissent sur les Boucliers que les copains ont posés pour couvrir notre fuite. Ils sont à vingt pas environ et j'encourage Terry à allonger la foulée, dès que nous avons bifurqué dans une impasse…

Nous stoppons net au pied du mur qui barre le chemin, nous retournant, Baguette en garde, pour faire face aux salauds qui se sont arrêtés à l'autre bout… Ils nous observent un instant, immobiles et silencieux. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils fondent vers nous dans un cri victorieux autant qu'haineux. Mais, aussitôt que le dernier a franchi le pas de l'impasse, deux copains surgissent derrière eux, tandis que trois autres balancent des Galettes gélatineuses depuis les fenêtres. Un bon nombre d'entre elles se referment sur des Mangemorts. Cependant quelques-unes tombent sur le sol. Alors nous canardons les salauds qui sont encore en lice, pour les pousser vers elles. Et moins d'une minute plus tard, tous les sales scélérats assassins sont piégés dans les Mines Caméléon…

« Joli travail les p'tit gars ! Allez ! On en profite pour évacuer le maximum de civils ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, visiblement satisfait

Et nous repartons au trot, vers la sortie que nous venons de dégager pour la quatrième fois depuis le début des combats. Sans nous leurrer cependant. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Ordre a été donné de piéger et tuer tout le monde dans le village. Alors il y a toujours une pourriture pour alerter les autres et venir nous empêcher d'évacuer de potentielles victimes de tortures, viols et autres réjouissances cruelles...

Nous réussissons cependant à faire sortir une bonne trentaine de femmes et d'enfants, avant que des Mangemorts ne reviennent à la charge…

Je chope un gosse sous mon bras, pour le ramener vite fait à l'entrée de la grande cave voûtée de la salle du Conseil des Sages bardée de Protections dans laquelle nous avons massé le maximum de femmes, enfants, vieillards et blessés, puis je repars à l'attaque…

« Va falloir courir un peu plus loin cette fois. Quatre rues à gauche vers l'Ouest, puis tout de suite à droite et deuxième à gauche… » déclare Georges, qui a orchestré notre stratégie avec Fol Œil…

« Je m'y colle avec Medhi ! » annonce aussitôt mon oncle Adam…

« Ok. Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre en place les autres… » ordonne aussitôt Georges, tandis que je remonte déjà à toutes blindes vers l'impasse indiquée, dégommant au passage un Mangemort isolé, qui se remplissait les poches avec de pleines poignées de joyaux dans une bijouterie à la devanture béante…

Et priant qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à mon oncle, le souvenir de mon père m'entravant la gorge d'un énorme pic douloureux…

Ne pas penser à ça et mettre hors d'état de nuire le max de meurtriers. Sauver des vies. C'est le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage.

Allez, Lee, tu pleureras quand les combats seront finis, m'encourage-je, en ravalant mes larmes…

Et je défonce une porte, pour monter à l'étage d'une maison, avant d'annoncer que je suis en position. Puis j'ouvre la fenêtre, me Désillusionne et me penche pour guetter l'arrivée de mon oncle et des ordures qui les courseront, son collègue et lui.

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre pour voir l'oncle Adam surgir. Mais son collègue ne passe pas le coin de la ruelle. Il a dû être descendu avant ou pendant la course. En revanche, une douzaine de salauds pénètrent dans l'impasse à la suite de mon oncle et dès que Terry et Georges sont derrière eux, je balance mes galettes…

Claquements secs. Neuf Mangemorts sont piégés et les trois autres ne tardent pas à l'être presque aussi vite. Et je cours vers l'escalier, pour repartir à la sortie Est, soulagé de constater que Medhi devait seulement être blessé, car je ne vois son corps nulle part.

Mais cette fois, nous n'avons pas le temps de sortir un seul civil. Car à peine sommes-nous arrivés en place, que nous nous coltinons de nouveau avec un groupe de Mangemorts. J'engage un duel, contre un masqué de toute évidence novice. Il ne fait pas long feu et je m'apprête à aller donner la main à Fred, aux prises de deux salauds, quand j'entends un craquement sec, suivi d'un éclat de rire honni…

Bellatrix Lestrange !

Putain la salope ! Je vais la zigouiller cette saleté ! me dis-je, en me retournant aussi sec vers elle….

Elle est face à Maugrey, dont la jambe de bois a cédé, probablement sous le coup d'un Maléfice et le vieil Auror fait des bonds, pour échapper aux Sortilèges que la sale pute balance exprès vers sa jambe valide, pour le faire danser…

La fureur m'aveugle et dans un réflexe, je lui balance un Doloris. C'est la première fois que je jette un Impardonnable. La sensation est puissante. Mais je la trouve foutument désagréable. Elle me pince le cœur, libérant une bouffée d'adrénaline mêlée de haine qui m'empêche presque de respirer et j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix de mon père me crier de ne pas faire ça…

Mon Maléfice touche Bellatrix, qui s'effondre à genou en hurlant. Mais je relâche aussitôt mon emprise sur elle, les larmes brouillant ma vue, tandis que Fol Œil la Stupefixe, d'un coup de Baguette puissant, qui l'envoie rouler aux pieds d'un autre Mangemort. Le fumier riposte aussitôt vers Fol Œil qui plonge pour éviter son Maléfice et je réplique aussi sec. Mais ma main tremble et je rate mon coup…

Cependant, le Mangemort ne répond pas. Oncle Adam a surgi à mes côtés avec Terry et le sale pignouf choisit la fuite, non sans emmener Bellatrix avec lui…

« On finira par l'avoir cette sale engeance ! » gronde l'oncle Adam, en me serrant l'épaule, tandis que Terry court aider Fol Œil à se relever.

« Profitez d'l'accalmie pour évacuer l'plus d'monde possible ! » ordonne Fol Œil, avant de demander qu'on l'aide à se mettre en position stratégique, pour pouvoir continuer le combat…

Ouais. Oncle Adam a raison. On finira par l'avoir cette saloperie de Bellatrix, pense-je, tout en courant avec un bambin sous chaque bras, leur mère accrochée à mes basques, pour leur faire passer la barrière vers la ville Moldue…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

La nuit se dissipe lentement sous mon crâne douloureux. Ma joue semble presque collée sur un sol glacé…

Putain… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? me demande-je brièvement, avant de me souvenir dans un éclair, que je suis sorti en courant de la maison rouge où Oliver et Hannah ont été salement torturés par Marsden, quand j'ai glissé sur les pavés. Et je suis tombé lourdement, tête la première sur l'angle d'un mur…

J'ai froid. Et la douleur sous mon crâne pulse avec la régularité d'un métronome. Je me sens engourdi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, ni d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je dois me secouer pour aller chercher du secours…

Allez, Draco, ouvre les yeux et remue-toi. Oliver et Hannah ont besoin de soins de toute urgence. Tu feras ta feignasse et ta chochotte quand tu auras alerté Pompom, m'encourage-je, en essayant de prendre appui sur mes bras pour me relever, les yeux toujours fermés …

Mais mes bras sont en coton, je ne parviens pas à les mobiliser et dès que je bouge la tête, j'ai la nausée. La douleur dans mon crâne explose en myriade de moucherons blancs. Je gémis…

Un ricanement me fait aussitôt méchamment sursauter…

Putain ! Je reconnais ce rire immonde !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Non !

Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas lui ! me dis-je, pétrifié d'horreur…

Mais je sais que ma prière est vaine et que cela ne peut-être que lui…

Lucius…

Mon Sortilège de Désillusion a dû me lâcher, quand j'ai plongé dans l'inconscience à la suite de ma chute et son chemin aura croisé le mien au même moment, par un malheureux hasard…

Putain ! Où m'a-t-il emmené ?

Si c'est au Manoir, l'Ordre aura du mal à me récupérer. Et je morflerais salement en attendant qu'ils me délivrent…

Car ils le feront. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet…

Au prix de combien de vies, cependant ?

Mon cœur remonte le long de mon œsophage et je vomis à longs traits, dans des efforts qui font péter des feux d'artifice douloureux dans ma tête… Je ferme mes yeux à toute force, pour faire refouler la douleur et je suis heureux quand j'arrête de vomir enfin, même si je me doute bien que mon calvaire ne fait que commencer…

Soudainement une main m'empoigne les cheveux, tirant dessus avec force, pour me mettre à genoux. Je serre les dents et bien que je redoute la douleur que cela va provoquer dans mon crâne, j'ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai plus mes lunettes et mon œil droit voit tout flou mais je plonge quand même mon regard dans celui brillant d'une lueur de triomphe glacée de Lucius…

« Tu n'es donc pas heureux de me voir, Draco, que tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton père comme se doit de le faire un fils aimant, quand il ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps ? » susurre-t-il avec sarcasme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

« Va te faire foutre, Lucius ! Je ne suis plus ton fils ! » grince-je, avant de lui cracher à la gueule…

Il relâche mes cheveux et m'assène aussitôt une gifle magistrale, qui me fait basculer sur le côté…

Je vais morfler, pour avoir osé lui parler ainsi et lui avoir craché à la gueule. Salement. Mais je brûlais depuis trop longtemps de lui balancer tout ça. Et malgré la terreur qui me vrille le bide, je déplace de nouveau mon regard pour le replonger dans le sien, notant machinalement au passage, que je ne suis pas dans le Cachot Secret du Manoir, mais dans une espèce de grotte…

Lucius me toise avec rage, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche, avant de fouetter l'air de sa Baguette avec sècheresse. Un coup de fouet cuisant tranche la peau de ma joue et le sang dégouline aussitôt dans mon cou…

Un second coup de Baguette me déshabille et le suivant me colle à la paroi d'une grotte…

Non… Pas une grotte, me dis-je, une odeur marine passant la barrière de ma conscience, tandis que mon regard englobe, dans un automatisme, le lieu où je me trouve …

Il y a des squelettes enchaînés à la paroi…

Les Cavernes du Diable !

Lucius m'a emmené dans les Cavernes du Diable…

Merlin merci ! J'ai de bonnes chances d'être récupéré plus vite que je l'espérais, me dis-je, un sursaut d'espoir faisant battre mon cœur à toute vitesse…

A condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un derrière les écrans en Irlande. Car si la bataille fait trop rage à Dublin, tout le monde sera mobilisé pour secourir les blessés. Et il n'y avait rien à surveiller ici, me souffle cependant à l'oreille, une petite voix qui anéantit mon espoir aussi sec…

Ils vont te trouver, Draco, n'ait crainte, ils vont te trouver et venir te chercher ! Ils se douteront que Lucius a pu t'emmener ici, dès qu'ils sauront qu'il t'a capturé ! m'encourage-je de nouveau, tandis que Lucius me détaille de la tête au pied, un tic convulsif faisant frémir le coin de sa bouche…

« Je comprends pourquoi il te trouve à son goût. Un corps fin, juvénile, souple, aux muscles déliés et que les cicatrices rendent plus séduisant encore contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Et puis, un sexe plutôt avantageux, semble-t-il, malgré ton petit gabarit. Ce doit être un délice de le sucer… » crache-t-il soudainement, une lueur mauvaise allumant son regard, avant de me retourner face à la paroi

Je déglutis difficilement, à l'entente de ce discours indécent, où transpire la concupiscence mêlée de jalousie… Je suis un rival à ses yeux. Il redoute vraiment, que son Maître me préfère à lui. De perdre sa place première à ses côtés, comme il le lui a avoué, quand Harry était emprisonné à Priest Hole Manor…

Je le sens s'approcher dans mon dos. Il pose le bout de ses doigts sur ma nuque et les laisse courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale …

« Et j'avoue que je suis bien tenté de déflorer ton joli cul, moi aussi… » souffle-t-il, en se penchant à mon oreille…

« Comme si tu n'étais pas assez monstrueux ! Il faut que tu songes en plus ajouter l'inceste à la liste de tes crimes ! » réponds-je, en frémissant à la fois de froid et de dégout…

« Ce ne serait pas de l'inceste, puisque tu ne me considères plus comme ton père et qu'à mes yeux, tu n'es plus mon fils. Et quand bien même. Du moment que je prends mon plaisir, peu importe à qui appartient le cul. Comme le dit si bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il s'agit d'un cul, que ce soit celui d'un jouvenceau ou d'une jouvencelle, c'est toujours bon et davantage encore quand il est vierge… » déclare-t-il d'un ton doucereux en se plaquant contre moi…

Je sens son sexe dressé au travers de sa robe. Il se presse contre moi, me soulevant par la taille et ondule des hanches contre mes fesses, sa langue courant sur ma clavicule…

Tous mes cauchemars de l'été dernier me sautent aussitôt à la mémoire, étreignant ma poitrine d'une sourde angoisse et un hurlement monte dans ma gorge si serrée que le souffle de l'air ne peut la passer…

Putain ! Mon géniteur est en train de s'exciter contre moi !

Soudainement il se recule et je me sens vivement soulagé. Mais ça ne dure pas. Car de sa Baguette, il me soulève et me plaque plus durement encore à la roche, avant de se coller de nouveau dans mon dos…

Et cette fois, il est nu, lui aussi…

La sueur perle sur mon front. Bordel ! Il va me violer !

Il faut que je me sorte de là, putain !

Si seulement je pouvais bouger les doigts ! Je pourrais peut-être le surprendre avec la Magie sans Baguette et fuir !

« Tu as la peau très douce… » souffle-t-il à mon oreille, tandis que ses doigts courent sur mes flancs…

Puis ses mains englobent mes fesses, qu'il pétrit sans douceur et il se laisse lentement tomber à genou, sa langue glissant le long de mes vertèbres, jusqu'à mon anus, qu'elle caresse avec lenteur, poussant parfois dessus, pour le pénétrer un peu…

J'essaye de me dérober, hurlant ma rage et l'horreur que je ressens viscéralement…

C'est pire, bien pire encore que ce soit Lucius qui me fasse ça, bordel !

Mais je n'arrive pas à me débattre. Je suis paralysé, tétanisé, pétrifié…

Et je ne peux dire à quel point je suis soulagé, quand il cesse cette caresse qui me répugne, mais encore une fois, mon soulagement est de courte durée, car il enfonce un index en moi, profondément, le tournant et le courbant dans tous les sens avec dureté, tandis que mes fesses se crispent douloureusement autour de lui…

Et il me lèche et me mord les fesses, tout en fouillant mon intimité durant un temps qui me semble infini, avant de se relever, le souffle court, son doigt crocheté à mon anus, tirant vers le haut et se relâchant tour à tour..

« Comme il serait bon de te pénétrer de ma queue… » soupire-t-il, gémissant d'extase, avant d'ajouter d'un ton empli de regrets : « Mais il a besoin de ta virginité et il me tuera si je te la prends. Je vais néanmoins jouir de ton corps maintenant Draco. Et je te baiserai, dès qu'il t'aura pris ta pureté… Oui, je te baiserai… »

Et son index me quitte, avant qu'il ne love son sexe durement dressé entre mes fesses, dans un rapide mouvement de haut en bas qui le masturbe avec vigueur. Ses doigts crispés sur mes hanches, son souffle rauque et gémissant de plaisir, le contact de sa queue, me font hurler de douleur. Je me sens si sali, si souillé !

Combien les tortures que m'a infligées Pansy me semblent insignifiantes au regard de cette acte ignoble ! Et je n'ai qu'un désir. Le tuer pour ce qu'il me fait…

Je ne parviens cependant pas à effectuer un seul mouvement. Je suis comme statufié par la terreur et l'horreur, malgré tous mes efforts pour me débattre.

Enfin, Lucius râle son plaisir, éjaculant longuement. Son sperme coule sur mes fesses et une nausée me soulève le cœur. Il se frotte encore contre moi, durant quelques secondes, pour faire durer son plaisir, puis il reprend son souffle en appuyant son front humide de transpiration contre mon épaule…

Enfin il se redresse et ses mains remontent le long de mes bras, s'accrochent à mes épaules…

« Merci pour ce moment de pur plaisir, Draco. J'ai rarement connu telle extase. Mais maintenant, il faut que je te punisse pour avoir failli réussir à me faire perdre l'esprit. Tu devrais avoir honte, de te servir ainsi de tes charmes pour me séduire et me tenter si fort, que j'en ai presque oublié mes devoirs envers Mon Seigneur et Maître… » dit-il, tandis que je pleure silencieusement…

Il va me torturer. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il ne peut me faire plus mal qu'il m'en a fait déjà…

Sa Baguette crache des Maléfices, avec sécheresse et rapidité. Il me fouette le dos et les fesses, me lacère la peau, encore et encore. Puis il me tourne face à lui et recommence. Ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses… Mes cris déchirent ma gorge…

Et soudainement tout s'arrête et je glisse au sol, assis dos à la paroi et bras en croix…

« Il m'appelle… Son expédition punitive doit être finie ou sur le point de se terminer… Je vais devoir te laisser avec tes nouveaux compagnons, Draco. Je reviendrai cependant très vite avec lui. En attendant, tu vas rester sagement ici… Et contrairement à ton ami Potter, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Car j'ai bien réfléchi depuis un mois. Il a dû utiliser la Magie sans Baguette, pour couper ses liens… Tu es puissant toi aussi. Et qui sait si tu n'as pas développé quelques petits talents sans Baguette également… Il ne sera donc pas question de cordes, ni de chaînes, pour te maintenir prisonnier. J'ai bien mieux, pour te retenir… » déclare Lucius, en s'habillant rapidement

Puis il imprime un mouvement de Baguette vers des chaines scellées à une plaque de métal noir clouée dans la paroi de la caverne. La pierre saute, libérant la plaque et d'énormes clous, longs d'au moins quinze centimètres et aussi épais que mon pouce. Et, d'un geste sec, Lucius les fais fuser vers moi. Ils s'enfoncent entre les os de mes avant-bras, tandis que je hurle de toute la force de mes poumons…

« Cloué, comme le Dieu de la Moldue que tu as choisi d'aimer, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » ricane-t-il, tandis que je sursaute à l'évocation d'Annabelle, avant d'ajouter d'un ton mauvais : « Oui. Je sais cela. Et un jour je me ferai un plaisir de la tuer sous tes yeux. Tout comme je tuerai ta mère… »

Et il tourne les talons, partant rapidement pour rejoindre son Maître…

La douleur et l'épuisement me tournent la tête. Je vais perdre conscience et j'en suis heureux. Je ne souffrirai plus…

Mais avant de sombrer, je pense brièvement à Annabelle, à Maman et Ievguenia…

Annabelle… Mon amour si tendre…

Maman, ma douce Maman, si forte et courageuse…

Ievguenia… Je me sens plus proche d'elle encore, après ce que vient de me faire subir Lucius. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il lui a fait à elle…

Ce qu'ils lui ont fait tous les deux…

Elle n'en pouvait rien. Elle était sans défense devant eux…

Mais moi…

Moi j'aurais dû me défendre…

Annabelle… Maman…

Jamais plus je n'oserai vous regarder en face…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

« Ron, j'ai besoin de toi ! » s'exclame Tonton Sev dans un murmure, à peine la porte de l'annexe passée.

Son visage exsangue et son inquiétude ne me laisse aucun doute. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. J'en étais sûr. Mon pif n'a cessé de chatouiller depuis que je suis ici avec Harry. Et je ne cesse de penser que Draco s'est jeté dans la gueule du Serpent…

« Draco, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquiers-je, dans un souffle, en me dégageant des bras de Harry, tout en m'assurant qu'il ne se réveille pas

Il s'est endormi, accroché à moi et je préfère qu'il ne se réveille pas. S'il y a bien une chose inutile, c'est de raviver son inquiétude pour Draco…

Tonton Sev hoche simplement la tête…

« Je vais veiller sur Harry. » souffle Jérémy, qui est arrivé ici avec son petit frère, il y a une bonne demi-heure…

Ses yeux sont bouffis, des larmes versés sur la mort de sa mère. Son petit frère Jonas, s'est endormi en suçant son pouce et Jérémy est resté assis à côté de lui depuis…

« Merci… » souffle-je, en enfilant la cape que Tonton Sev me tend.

Puis j'enfourche le Balai qu'il a aussi apporté et nous filons par la fenêtre…

« Si tu fais appel à moi, c'est qu'il est dans les Cavernes du Diable, c'est ça ? » m'enquiers-je, alors que nous arrivons en vue des Portes de Poudlard…

« Oui. Et comme la Bataille n'est pas finie à Dublin, aucun de tes frères n'est disponible… » répond Tonton, en mettant pied à terre…

« Gabe, Seamus et Marian peuvent aussi passer la Barrière de Protection liée au sang. Ils sont des cousins éloignés de Draco… Plus nous sommes nombreux et mieux ça vaut en cas de mauvaise surprise, tu ne crois pas ? » fais-je remarquer à la hâte…

« Leurs ancêtres ont renié leur sang. On se retrouve chez Fergus… » répond Tonton Sev, en amorçant déjà la manœuvre du Transplanage.

« Non, ils ont changé de nom, pour leur sécurité. Mais ils n'ont pas renié leur sang. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Alors nous pouvons essayer. C'est plus prudent, même si j'irais seul s'ils ne peuvent passer la Barrière de Sang…. » déclare-je, en le retenant par le bras…

« D'accord. Tu as raison. Gabe est déjà en Irlande. Allons chercher Marian et Seamus. Ils sont encore à Pré Au Lard… » accepte Tonton, en remontant sur son Balai

Nous volons fissa vers le village et je suis horrifié de constater les dégâts considérables qu'il y a là-bas…

Plus encore, quand je vois le nombre de corps alignés dans la grand rue et la file de blessés qui attend de pouvoir grimper dans l'une des calèches que j'ai vu Hagrid et Vincent atteler aux Sombrals, tandis que nous survolions le terrain de Poudlard…

« Est-ce que… ? » commence-je, en avisant le professeur Sinistra et Maryell Malyns dans la file des blessés, mon regard partant automatiquement vers les morts

« Ursula. Elle a été tuée par Thorpe qui a également torturé Blaise. Marsden en a fait autant avec Oliver et Hannah. Tous les trois ont été emmenés en Irlande. Les autres sont saufs… » m'apprend Tonton, d'une voix blanche, tandis que mes poils se hérissent sur ma peau…

Et comme nous amorçons la descente vers Marian, qui fait léviter un corps sans vie devant lui, je remets les explications à plus tard….

Ginny arrive derrière lui, portant un petit cadavre dans ses bras. Elle est en larmes, mais je devine qu'aucun mot ne pourra la persuader de rentrer à Poudlard et qu'elle va continuer à chercher les morts et les blessés dans tout le village, jusqu'à ce que chaque maison ait été visitée…

« Marian, nous avons besoin de toi. De Seamus également. Sais-tu où il est ? » demande Tonton, volant au ras du sol, auprès de mon pote…

« Ouais, il vient par là… » répond Marian, en désignant l'autre côté de la rue du doigt…

Je me retourne et file vers Seamus, qui soutient une jeune femme blessée.

Une minute plus tard, nous Transplanons tous les quatre chez le vieux Fergus.

C'est la pagaille quand nous entrons dans le hall de la grande maison. Il y a un va et vient incroyable de personnes dans l'escalier, certains faisant léviter des blessés déjà soignés, d'autres qui en transportent pour les faire soigner. Et, par la porte ouverte, je vois des dizaines de blessés allongés dans le salon débarrassé de tout son mobilier…

« En attente de Transfert à Ste Mangouste… Il y en a aussi dans les chambres et le grenier qui ne cessent de dégorger de gars et de filles qui retournent au combat… C'est l'enfer à Dublin. Ils m'ont réquisitionné dès mon arrivée et je n'ai pas arrêté de faire l'aller et retour entre Ste Mangouste et ici depuis que je suis arrivé. Il y a des morts aussi, dans une tente dressée dans le jardin derrière…» déclare Gabe, qui arrive à notre rencontre et a surpris mon regard…

« Blaise ? » m'enquiers-je, en cherchant des yeux des personnes que je connais parmi les blessés du salon…

« Dans un très sale état, mais stabilisé. Il est dans une chambre là-haut.. » souffle Gabe, tandis que ma poitrine se serre dans une bouffée d'inquiétude…

« Est-ce que tu as vu… » commence-je, avant que Gabe m'interrompe, en posant une main sur mon épaule…

« Non. Aucun de tes frères ni ton père n'ont été sérieusement blessé ou tué… George est passé par ici il y a un quart d'heure peut-être, mais il a pu repartir aussitôt. Mais… Faut que je te dise que… » dit-il, avant d'être lui-même interrompu par Tonton Sev qui était monté à l'étage un instant plus tôt et dégringole déjà l'escalier quatre à quatre, Tatie Nally sur les talons…

« Voilà votre équipement. On y va. Lucius est en train de torturer Draco. Ne tardons pas.. » dit-il, d'une voix urgente…

Ça m'intrigue, ce que voulait me dire Gabe. Probablement que l'un de nos amis est mort… Mais je remets la question à plus tard. Mieux vaut pour l'heure que je me concentre sur le sauvetage de Draco…

Les copains et moi nous équipons tout en sortant sur le perron. Nous dégageons la place rapidement, écoutant Tatie Nally, qui nous explique que Tonton et elle vont nous faire Transplaner sur l'Île de la Vache Blanche, quand nous nous serons tous Désillusionnés et qu'ils feront le guet, tandis que nous irons chercher Draco, en passant par le passage sous la mer…

« Si vous pouvez capturer Lucius, faites-le. Mais soyez prudents, d'accord ? » dit-elle, le regard lourd d'inquiétude.

Nous acquiesçons d'un hochement de tête et nous partons aussitôt.

Quand nous arrivons sur l'île, le vent souffle plutôt fort. La mer est un peu agitée, d'une vilaine couleur grise et je sens des Ondes de Magie Noire qui me hérissent la peau.

Tonton nous indique où se trouve approximativement le passage sous la mer et Marian, Seamus, Gabe et moi partons le long du mur d'enceinte du Château Fort aux trois quarts en ruine, en prenant garde de ne pas nous perdre ni de tomber sur les rochers aux arêtes coupantes…

Parvenus aux envions du passage, je me laisse glisser dans l'eau et je plonge, retenant mon souffle, tandis que je cherche l'entrée. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la trouver et je retourne chercher mes potes…

J'avais raison. Ils peuvent passer la Barrière de Protection du Sang. Et bientôt nous émergeons dans une grotte, où de la bouffe est en train de moisir, dans une odeur piquante et putride qui nous prend à la gorge, au moment même où j'entends un horrible hurlement…

Je sors vite fait de l'eau, mais le froid m'a un peu engourdi et mes gestes maladroits me ralentissent. Je me jette vite fait un Sort de Réchauffement, pour retrouver toutes mes capacités avant d'aller affronter Lucius, bien décidé à ne pas rater l'occasion de mettre la main sur ce salopard. Mais alors que je traverse en courant silencieusement une caverne, nous entendons une porte claquer…

Putain, on l'a raté, me dis-je, en accélérant le pas…

Et je n'ai pas fait quatre mètres, que la voix de Tatie annonce que Lucius vient de Transplaner… Alors je m'arrête, tout comme les copains derrière moi et nous éclairons les cavernes plus petites, de chaque côté du couloir dans lequel nous venons de pénétrer, jusqu'à trouver Draco…

Je suis le premier à le voir. Je me précipite vers lui, indiquant aux copains de me rejoindre et m'arrêtant net à deux pas, ma Baguette l'éclairant largement…

Oh ! Bordel !

Merde ! La fouine ! Comment Lucius a-t-il pu te faire ça !

Mon beau-frère a perdu connaissance. Et ça vaut mieux. Son corps n'est plus que plaies suintantes de sang…

« Putain… Il l'a cloué, l'enflure ! » s'exclame Seamus, dans un murmure horrifié…

Je déglutis difficilement et je sors ma pochette de soins..

« Va falloir faire vite les gars. Faut enlever ces saloperies de clous et tout de suite arrêter le sang qui va gicler. On se synchronise. Gabe, j'enlève les clous, tu stoppes le saignement. Seamus, tient son bras droit, Marian, le gauche. Retenez-le pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas n'importe comment. Ensuite, Seamus, tu présenteras les flacons de Potions Anti Douleur et Régénération Sanguine devant lui. Marian, tu les administres par les narines. Seam, tu verses les Potions Désinfectantes sur toutes les plaies. Gabe et moi, on referme les principales, puis on l'enveloppe dans un brancard et on se tire d'ici vite fait… » explique-je à la hâte, tâchant de refouler la colère et la douleur que je ressens…

Je l'aime bien mon beauf. Et ça me troue les tripes, de voir qu'on lui a fait si mal…

Et je suis heureux que Harry ne le voie pas comme ça…

Les gars se mettent en place, plus blêmes les uns que les autres. Et je jette le premier Sortilège, pour extraire le clou de l'avant-bras droit de Draco. Le sang a à peine le temps de gicler, arrosant le visage de Seamus, qui tressaille mais ne se recule pas pour autant, que Gabe stoppe le saignement. Et je recommence la même opération du côté gauche…

Puis Gabe et moi nous affairons à fermer les plaies les plus importantes. Et quand nous le tournons pour nous occuper de son dos, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines, quand je vois des traînées blanchâtres de sperme séché et des marques de morsure sur les fesses de Draco…

Oh putain ! Pourvu que ce salopard ne l'ait pas violé ! me dis-je, en jetant un Sort de Diagnostic…

Le corps de Draco est pétrifié par un Sortilège et son anus est un peu abimé. Pas assez pour que Lucius l'ai forcé avec sa bite, mais il l'a au moins pénétré et étiré sans douceur avec un doigt. Et pour Draco, c'est suffisant pour qu'il considère ça comme un viol…

Un viol incestueux qui plus est…

« Putain de sale enfoiré ! Saleté de pervers ! Si je croise sa route je le tue ! » gronde-je, n'osant imaginer ce que Draco a pu ressentir, avant de croiser le regard horrifié et désolé des copains…

« Pas un mot de ça à quiconque. Et on n'en parle pas à Draco s'il n'aborde pas le sujet lui-même… » souffle-je, sous le hochement de tête approbateur des copains…

Draco se sentira assez mal comme ça, sans qu'on y ajoute…

Je crains cependant de ne pouvoir cacher ça à Harry…

Il faut que j'essaye au moins…

Putain, je n'ose imaginer comment il réagira s'il vient à l'apprendre. Et Tante Narcissa donc !

Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Sait-elle seulement que Draco a été capturé ?

Les plaies principales sont maintenant refermées. Et, Draco commence à s'agiter un peu…

« Ron ? » souffle-t-il, en ouvrant à demi les yeux…

Son regard me fait mal. Il y a tellement de détresse dedans.

« Ouais. On est venu te chercher, mon pote. Toutes tes plaies ne sont pas encore fermées, mais on finira de te soigner à la Base d'Irlande. On va t'envelopper dans un Brancard et te mettre la Tête en Bulle, pour te sortir par la mer, au cas où il y aurait une alarme du côté terre… » réponds-je, essayant de sourire, en serrant un peu sa main dans la mienne…

« Ok… » dit-il, papillonnant un peu des yeux, luttant contre le gouffre de l'inconscience qui veut le reprendre, avant de tourner la tête et de regarder les potes, les yeux embués, pour ajouter : « Vous êtes venus aussi… »

« Ouais. Nous sommes cousins, à la vie, à la mort. Alors on n'allait certainement pas te laisser ici sans rien faire… » répond Seamus, en serrant brièvement son épaule, tandis qu'une larme perle aux coins des yeux de Draco…

« Repose-toi, cousin. Tu as besoin de récupérer. On va faire vite et bientôt tu seras dans un bon lit douillet… » ajoute Gabe, d'un ton doux, avant de jeter un Sortilège de Réchauffement sur Draco qui frissonne…

Draco acquiesce d'un faible hochement de tête, avant de chuchoter un merci vers Marian, qui essuie ses larmes d'un geste doux.

Puis j'enveloppe Draco et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Mais soudainement, je demande aux copains d'arrêter et je me retourne, pour jeter un Sortilège vers la paroi, à l'endroit où Draco a été cloué…

Puis, sur une idée soudaine, je cours vers la porte, jetant un œil dans chaque caverne, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais et je jette de nouveau un Sortilège, avant de revenir vers les copains…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-bas ? » me demande Gabe, haussant un sourcil curieux…

« Les œufs de Bestioles. Je me suis souvenu que Bill et Charly en ont vu un plein panier et que le Ténébreux envisageait de faire venir une nouvelle Dragonne d'Abyssinie… » réponds-je, en aidant à descendre doucement le Brancard dans l'eau, dans laquelle Marian et Seamus pataugent pour le retenir…

« Tu les as cassés ? » demande Seamus, en soutenant la tête de Draco qui s'est endormi, bien au chaud dans son Brancard et sa Bulle…

« Nan… Je les ai cuits dur. Comme ça, Voldemort saura qu'ils sont détruits seulement quand il se demandera pourquoi ils n'éclosent pas dans les temps… ça aura le mérite de retarder son projet un max… » réponds-je, assez satisfait de mon idée…

Les potes sourient, Tatie me félicite d'avoir pensé à ça et je plonge à mon tour dans la flotte glaciale…

Et sept minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour chez le vieux Fergus. Tonton Sev fait Léviter le Brancard et nous le laissons passer devant, tandis que la porte s'ouvre en grand, sur Tante Narcissa dont le visage est ravagé d'inquiétude et de fureur à la fois...

Inquiétude pour Draco. Fureur contre Lucius. C'est indéniable…

Et, tandis que nous montons les marches, je me tourne vers Gabe…

« Que voulais-tu me dire, avant que nous partions ? » m'enquiers-je, sentant que sa réponse va profondément me chagriner…

Gabe s'arrête et inspire une grosse goulée d'air, avant de me répondre :

« Tarendra est dans le coma et Viktor est mort. » répond-il dans un souffle…

Et mon cœur se serre violemment dans ma poitrine…

Dans ma tête, un souvenir de ce matin danse… « Je serais la plus heureuse si je pouvais recevoir aujourd'hui un simple baiser… » entends-je dire Hermione, dans un sourire…

Putain, Hermione. Ma petite sœur de cœur… Ma puce…

Je revois son bonheur, quand Viktor lui a demandé de l'épouser. Je la vois regarder tendrement sa bague de fiançailles. Ecrire ses longues lettres. Parler avec lui, avec animation. Ses yeux pétillants de joie et d'amour quand elle nous parlait de lui…

Et je le vois lui. Son regard doux et protecteur. Sa souffrance quand elle était sur le point de mourir. Il n'a pas hésité à laisser tomber sa carrière pour rester auprès d'elle, déterminé à partager son combat…

Viktor mort. Ursula Morte.

Combien d'autres couples ont été tués aujourd'hui ? A Dublin, à Pré Au Lard…

Jamais plus la St Valentin n'aura la même saveur pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont vécu ces combats. Ni pour celles et ceux qui auront perdu un être cher…

Je pense à Jérémy…

Et je pense à Harry, dont la raison a failli être emportée par ces si horribles cauchemars…

Je frissonne…

Tant d'amour tué !

Non… Plus jamais la St Valentin n'aura de douce saveur…

OoOoOoO

**Charly **

Le ciel s'assombrit.

La nuit va bientôt tomber sur Dublin et sur nos combats.

Mais elle sera éclairée des incendies qui font rage dans la ville Moldue et dans le village Sorcier, des Maléfices et des Sorts de toutes les couleurs qui fusent comme des feux d'artifice dans le ciel des combats..

La queue de mon Balai flambe. Et je me pose en catastrophe sur un toit.

Non loin de là, sur la terrasse du grand bâtiment qui abrite la Salle du Conseil des Sages et la salle des fêtes du Village, Voldemort et le professeur Dumbledore s'affrontent depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant…

C'est impressionnant, comme toujours…

Un vrombissement m'alerte dans le ciel. Un hélicoptère approche de notre zone. Et plus loin un deuxième arrive également…

Oh merde !

Je vois nettement un homme penché vers nous, caméra au poing…

Il ne manquait plus que ça, pour mettre notre monde en danger !

Bien sûr, des Journalistes sont venus de tout le pays, pour filmer les bâtiments Moldus qui se sont embrasés après les terribles déflagrations qui ont secoué la ville ! Et les Sortilèges Repousse-Moldus ont dû être mis à mal, par tous les Maléfices et Sortilèges qui se sont écrasés sur sa Barrière Protectrice…

Les hélicoptères tournent maintenant autour de nous. J'actionne mon Micro, dans l'intention de demander qu'on envoie rapidement des Oubliators dans la zone, quand je vois soudainement un Maléfice fuser vers l'un des appareils. Touché de plein fouet, l'hélicoptère saute, dans une déflagration détonante qui fait trembler toutes les maisons encore debout, expulsant de son souffle les combattants du ciel, dont certains perdent le contrôle de leur Balai et propulsant des débris enflammés dans tous les sens …

Instinctivement, je rentre la tête dans mes épaules, tout en jetant une Bulle de Protection autour de moi et surveillant les alentours, prenant garde de n'être pas blessé par ces débris qui fusent à pleine vitesse. Les pales de l'appareil explosé tournoient vers le second hélicoptère, coupant net sa queue et le gros insecte de métal tombe comme une pierre en tournant sur lui-même, s'écrasant sur une maison, non loin du Bâtiment Du Conseil des Sages, dans une explosion terrible qui embrase le ciel de hautes flammes…

Et de nouveau des débris enflammés sont propulsés, fusant si vite qu'on dirait des comètes. L'un d'eux fauche un Mangemort en pleine course, le traversant de part en part et je vois également Voldemort tomber brusquement en avant, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se prend le souffle de l'explosion en pleine figure et chavire en arrière…

Je me précipite vers lui, sautant de toit en toit, horrifié de voir Voldemort se relever péniblement en levant sa Baguette vers lui, triomphant, malgré son épaule en sang et son bras gauche pendant…

Mais bien qu'à moitié groggy, le professeur Dumbledore a encore du réflexe et il détourne le Maléfice de mort jeté par Voldemort, fauchant un Mangemort, venu aider son Maître. Le Serviteur tombe, entraînant à demi Voldemort qui chancelle et grimace sous la douleur de sa blessure malmenée, tandis que j'aide le professeur Dumbledore, dont une jambe saigne, à se relever et je l'emmène à l'abri sur un balcon de la façade…

« Merci, Charly. Ne le lâche pas. Il faut le harceler de toutes parts.. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en s'appuyant un peu contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que je me hausse sur une corniche pour lever ma Baguette vers Voldemort

« Vous avez entendu les gars ! Gardez la tête basse et jetez tous les Sortilèges que vous pouvez ! » m'exclame-je dans mon Micro, aux Membres de l'Ordre qui sont dans le coin

Et les sorts fusent, empêchant la fuite de Voldemort, cerné de toutes parts et que ses serviteurs venus en masse à son appel entourent. Voldemort jette des Maléfices rageurs, tandis que ses Mangemorts malmenés par notre attaque, tombent les uns après les autres. Et finalement, annulant le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage qu'il a posé à son arrivée, il choisit de rompre le combat…

La nouvelle de son départ est aussitôt relayée et les Mangemorts encore en état de le faire le suivent…

Voilà… La bataille est finie…

Et tandis que Terry vient aider le professeur Dumbledore à Transplaner vers la Base d'Irlande pour se faire soigner, je monte sur la terrasse pour embrasser tout le village du regard…

Nombre de maisons sont effondrées ou se consument dans une odeur pestilentielle de chairs brûlées. Des cadavres jonchent les rues, des blessés gémissent dans tous les coins et les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette, de combattants deviennent tous secouristes, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête. Des appels par Sonorus sont lancés pour inviter les villageois et touristes rescapés, qui ont échappé à la mort et la torture, à quitter les maisons. Ils obéissent et déambulent aussitôt, l'air parfois hagard…

Beaucoup cherchent l'un ou l'une, parfois plusieurs des leurs, parmi les blessés et les morts.

Je crois que plus jamais ce village ne respirera la joie et l'amour à la St Valentin…

Les mémoires ne retiendront plus le bonheur, les rires et les joies de la fête des amoureux. Non. Désormais, les mémoires et le village seront à jamais hantés par la terreur et la souffrance…

Il sera désormais le village qui a été le théâtre d'une mortelle St Valentin …

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Depuis le perron, je regarde venir le long cortège des calèches qui n'en finit pas de monter vers nous depuis une heure au moins.

J'ai d'abord effectué le tri des blessés, avec Claryce et Miranda, dirigeant immédiatement les cas les plus graves vers Benjamin et Pompom. Les autres ont été soignés par Hugh, Eddy et les quelques autres de mes amis capables de leur dispenser des soins plus légers.

Et je sais que dans les dernières voitures, ce seront des corps sans vie, que nous devrons mener vers la chapelle ardente…

Je frémis, quand je vois Ginny, Théo, Neville et d'autres de nos camarades partis au village tout à l'heure, descendre d'une calèche et entourer un brancard recouvert d'une cape…

Mon regard cherche automatiquement qui manque parmi eux…

Je ne vois pas Draco, Gabe, Blaise, Ursula, Seamus, Marian, Oliver et Hannah et mon cœur chavire…

Qui parmi eux est sous la cape ? Et où sont les autres ?

Mes amis montent les marches du perron, le pas lourd et le visage grave, sillonné de larmes pour la plupart d'entre eux. Exsangue pour les autres. Et ils s'arrêtent auprès de Claryce, Miranda et moi-même dans un silence épais.

Ma main tremblante soulève la cape. Et la douleur serre davantage encore mon cœur, quand je vois le beau visage d'Ursula tuméfié et figé dans la mort…

« Où sont les autres ? » souffle-je, en replaçant la cape avec soin sur Ursula, ravalant difficilement mes larmes…

« Blaise, Oliver et Hannah ont été torturés par Thorpe et Marsden. C'est Thorpe qui a tué Ursula. Et Draco a été capturé par Lucius… Les autres sont partis le chercher dans les Cavernes du Diable je pense, avec Ron… » souffle Ginny, d'une voix tremblante, tandis que mon sang se retire de mon visage…

« Oh, Merlin ! » m'exclame-je dans un murmure…

Mes jambes flageolent et je pars en vacillant m'asseoir sur les marches du Grand Escalier, tandis que Hagrid entre en traînant plus que portant deux corps…

« Hagrid ! » s'exclame d'un ton réprobateur, le professeur McGonagall qui arrive vers nous, un peu échevelée et la robe tâchée du sang des blessés qu'elle a aidés…

« Vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. C'est pas des victimes, mais des sal'tés d'tortionnaires et d'assassins ! Alors j'm'en vais les boucler dans un Cachot ! Y'en a d'aut' qu'arrivent derrière ! Mais ces deux-là, j'tenais à les am'nés moi-même ! C'est Thorpe et Marsden ! Deux sales petites pourritures ! Ils ont tué Ursula et torturé Blaise, Oliver et Hannah ! » répond Hagrid, sur un ton grondant, tandis que de grosses larmes débordent de ses yeux…

McGo blêmit et vacille. Mais elle se reprend très vite, en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Oh. Je comprends… Mais ne les malmenez pas Rubeus. Ils ne méritent pas que nous nous rabaissions à leur niveau… » dit-elle, la gorge nouée

Hagrid hoche la tête et reprend son chemin, tandis que notre professeur de Métamorphose avance vers le Brancard sur lequel repose Ursula… Elle soulève la cape puis ferme les yeux un court instant avant de se charger de faire Léviter le Brancard jusqu'à la chapelle ardente…

Nous restons silencieux, assis sur les marches, regardant les villageois acheminer les corps sans vie et les Mangemorts capturés.

Soudainement, Ginny sursaute à mes côtés.

« Papa ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton vivement inquiet, en se levant d'un bond pour se précipiter vers Arthur…

Il la réceptionne dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Mais c'est sur moi que son regard est fixé et tout mon sang se retire de mon visage, tandis que je me lève, tremblant de la tête au pied…

Je regarde Arthur, une boule horrible me bloquant la gorge. Il se détache de Ginny et avance vers moi, les yeux si bouleversés, si désolés, qu'un gouffre s'ouvre sous mes pieds, engloutissant tout et tout le monde…

Il n'y a plus rien, plus personne autour de moi. Je suis une douleur à l'état brut. Envahissante, ensevelissante…

« Non… NON ! » hurle-je

Je ne veux pas qu'il me le dise…

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Viktor n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort !

Mais Arthur referme ses bras chauds et compatissants autour de moi…

Et je sais que Viktor m'a quittée pour toujours…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

« Pour l'heure, le décompte fait état de quatre cent cinquante-quatre morts et sept cent vingt-huit blessés… Mais il reste encore une partie du village à explorer et nous ne savons pas combien de personnes seront portées disparues… » rapporte Fergus, en lien direct avec Dublin…

« Il faut aussi compter les survivants et faire état des personnes qui n'ont nulle part où aller. Je vais rentrer au Ministère. Fudge doit être dépassé par la situation et je sais qu'Arthur est parti à Poudlard il y a trente minutes. Je doute qu'il soit déjà rentré à Londres… » déclare Amos Diggory, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Poudlard ? Pourquoi ?… » m'enquiers-je, surpris et vivement inquiet…

J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à l'un des garçons !

« Pour annoncer à Hermione que Viktor est mort. Tu ne le savais pas ?… » répond Amos, l'air infiniment attristé

« Non. Merde alors… » murmure-je, terriblement désolé…

J'appréciais énormément Viktor et je suis profondément chagriné pour Hermione…

Bon sang ! Foutue journée !

« Severus, Voldemort et Lucius partent à l'instant pour les Cavernes du Diable. Le Ténébreux s'est fait soigner et il est impatient de voir Draco… Inutile de préciser que Lucius est triomphant… Et que le Ténébreux est ravi de ce résultat inespéré. C'est bien Narcissa et les filles qu'il comptait voir Lucius ramener, en espérant que Draco se livrerait à lui pour les délivrer. Alors qu'elles aient échappé à Lucius lui importe peu. » m'annonce Dedalus, d'un ton dégouté, depuis la Base de Londres avec laquelle je suis en contact…

« Eh bien ils vont vite déchanter tous les deux. Et je suis impatient de voir ça… » réponds-je en m'approchant des écrans…

J'ai bien conscience de la cruauté de mes pensées. J'espère que Voldemort s'étouffera de rage et que Lucius va très chèrement payer l'évasion de Draco. Bien sûr, cela n'effacera pas tout le mal qu'il a fait à mon fils adoptif, la perversion dégoutante dont il a fait preuve à son égard, ni la douleur de toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu à souffrir par sa faute, par leur faute, aujourd'hui…

Ni la mort d'Ursula, de Viktor et de tant d'autres…

Mais ça annihilera leur triomphe, leur plaisir d'avoir massacré, torturé de pauvres gens.

Les voilà. Ils se hâtent d'entrer dans les ruines et peu après la porte des Cavernes s'ouvrent. Ils dégringolent l'escalier. Voldemort, qui a quitté le champ de bataille blessé et chancelant, a l'air ragaillardi. Tout comme Lucius, il sourit…

Et tout comme Lucius, son sourire s'éteint aussitôt arrivé à l'entrée de la caverne aux squelettes, ses yeux s'arrondissant de stupeur quand il constate que Draco n'est plus là et qu'à la place qu'il occupait s'étale un message en lettres capitales…

_Il y aura toujours un descendant de Nyle Lane ou un Malfoy renégat, pour te suivre des yeux et te barrer le chemin, Lucius… _

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! » explose Voldemort, le regard flamboyant et les narines palpitantes de fureur…

« Non… Je ne comprends pas. L'Alarme de la porte des Cavernes n'a pas sonné. Et elle était en place, vous l'avez vu… Et la Protection de Sang ne permet à personne de passer si je n'en donne pas l'autorisation… » répond Lucius, en reculant d'un pas, le regard presque hagard…

« Tu l'as cloué, profondément, m'as-tu affirmé ! Il faut donc bien que quelqu'un soit venu le délivrer ! Qui cela peut-il être ! » rugit presque Voldemort, dont la Baguette crache de dangereuses étincelles…

Lucius secoue négativement la tête, puis il fixe de nouveau le message, cherchant visiblement son sens. Voldemort suit son regard…

« Que signifie ce message, Lucius ! Qui est ce Nyle Lane ! Qui sont ses descendants et de quels Malfoy renégats parle-t-il ! » demande Voldemort de plus en plus ivre de fureur

Lucius déglutit difficilement… Il a visiblement très peur de la réaction de son Maître, qui s'avance vers lui et le saisit par le col avec brutalité..

« Réponds ! » ordonne-t-il, tandis que Lucius s'effondre à genou…

Il hoche négativement la tête, les yeux fermés sur la peur qui doit lui paralyser le cerveau…

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais je ne sais plus… » murmure-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible…

Et Voldemort explose.

Sa Baguette crache un puissant Doloris, qui fait hurler Lucius, puis il fait disparaitre ses vêtements, le soulève et le fait lentement tournoyer sur lui-même, le fouettant durement, avant de lacérer sa peau et de le brûler, de lui fracturer quelques os…

Lucius hurle et demande grâce, mais Voldemort est impitoyable et ne se laisse pas attendrir par les suppliques de clémence. Les promesses de chercher, de se souvenir…

Enfin, il balaye les ossements d'un squelette et accule Lucius à la roche, à la place qu'il occupait, bras en croix, face au message laissé par Ron avant de partir. Puis, d'un coup de Baguette, il plante les clous qui ont meurtris les chairs de Draco, dans les avant-bras de Lucius, juste au-dessus du poignet…

Le cri de Lucius se prolonge en écho, dans toutes les cavernes, avant de s'éteindre dans un gémissant, tandis que Voldemort se penche vers lui, empoignant sa chevelure, pour lever son visage ruisselant de larmes et de sang vers lui…

« Réfléchis à ce message, Lucius ! Et tâche de te souvenir, quand je reviendrai !… » siffle-t-il, avant de quitter la caverne à longues enjambées rageuses…

Et je ne peux empêcher un rictus satisfait, d'étirer les coins de ma bouche, avant de tourner le dos aux écrans, pour aller voir Draco…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : La Fin D'Une Ere**

**Ron**

Il est près de 22h45. Tous les blessés ont été acheminés vers Ste Mangouste ou à l'infirmerie, selon la gravité de leur état et maintenant, dans la Grande Salle séparée en box tendus de rideaux noirs sur lesquels des noms ont été brodés en sobres lettres d'argent, c'est un défilé incessant.

Des familles, venues reconnaître ou chercher l'un ou plusieurs des leurs.

Des visiteurs, souhaitant rendre hommage à un ou des défunts qu'ils connaissaient.

Harry et moi laissons Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas dire adieu à leur mère, qui repose auprès de leur grand-mère dont le corps a été amené après la bataille et que Jodie a reconnue peu après son arrivée, puis nous allons nous recueillir quelques instants, devant la dépouille d'Ursula, après avoir présenté nos condoléances à ses parents et ses frères effondrés.

Sincèrement, j'espère que Thorpe recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur, pour l'avoir ainsi torturée et tuée…

Et que Marsden sera envoyé en prison pour le reste de sa vie, pour ce qu'il a fait à Oliver et Hannah…

Harry frémit. Il est blême et une larme roule sur sa joue. Il s'est réveillé vers 20h00 et depuis il s'en veut, de n'avoir pas été présent, pour aider Draco, Blaise, Ursula, Oliver et Hannah. De n'avoir pas été aux côtés de Jérémy, quand sa mère est morte ni auprès d'Hermione, quand Papa est venu lui annoncer le décès de Viktor…

Moi non plus, je n'étais pas là. J'étais encore dans les Cavernes du Diable, quand les combats ont cessé et Papa a emmené Hermione au Terrier, où il a ramené le corps de Viktor, juste avant que je rentre. Nous la verrons dans quelques minutes, quand nous emmènerons Jonas à la Maison, où maman prendra soin de lui…

Et je redoute cet instant plus que tout…

Que dire à Hermione, quand rien ne pourra la consoler, à part toute l'amitié et la tendresse que j'ai pour elle ? Mon chagrin d'avoir perdu un ami et de la savoir si malheureuse ?

Mon regard embrasse la Grande Salle. Pleurs et douleur, nous environnent. Certains sont dignes. D'autres plus démonstratifs. Beaucoup semblent abattus, anéantis. Des employés du Ministère, viennent d'arriver et la levée des corps identifiés va pouvoir s'effectuer. Un homme hagard et aux épaules avachies, soutenu par des voisins et amis, les regarde sans vraiment les voir, prendre note de l'identité de son épouse, sa fille, ses deux fils et ses parents. J'ai du mal à reconnaître en lui le patron habituellement si débonnaire de « Chez Derviche Et Bang »…

Il était parti faire des achats à Londres, quand Pré Au Lard a été attaqué. Et quand il est rentré, c'était pour découvrir sa famille anéantie et sa boutique en ruine…

Cet homme pourra-t-il surmonter son chagrin ? Refaire confiance à la vie ?

Harry pose sa main sur mon bras et je le suis, vers le box où sont Jérémy, sa sœur et son frère. Nous proposons à Jodie de nous accompagner, mais elle refuse, préférant rester auprès de sa mère …

« Grand-père va venir chercher Grand-mère. Mais quand il saura que Maman est venue à Poudlard avant de mourir et qu'elle a confié la garde de Jonas à Jérémy, il est capable de la laisser ici. Or maman n'avait plus de famille de son côté. Plus d'amies non plus, puisque notre père lui a fait rompre tout contact avec elles après leur mariage. Alors je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit emmenée pour être enterrée dans une fosse commune par un employé du Ministère… » précise-t-elle, avant de reporter sur sa mère, son regard profondément attristé et troublé de larmes contenues …

Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse délaisser les morts de sa famille et ne pas leur offrir de sépulture décente. La mort ne suffit-elle donc pas pour effacer les désaccords, les rancunes et les rancœurs contre les siens ?

« Je sais que cela ne vous consolera pas, ni n'adoucira votre peine, mais je financerai les obsèques de votre mère, si c'est nécessaire… » déclare Harry, d'une voix douce…

« Merci… » répond simplement Jodie, avant d'embrasser son petit frère et de le serrer un bref instant contre elle, puis de l'engager à suivre Jérémy

« Tu es sûre que tu veux rester seule ici ? » demande Harry, avec un regard un peu inquiet.

Oui, assure Jodie, d'un hochement de tête.

Mais quand je soulève le rideau noir pour sortir du box, un homme d'environ soixante-cinq à soixante-dix ans, se tient droit et raide auprès de la porte de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçoit, Jérémy recule contre Harry, en refermant ses bras sur son petit frère d'un geste protecteur et Jodie se lève d'un bond…

Harry les fait aussitôt reculer et ils vont s'asseoir tous les trois sur le sofa, serrés les uns contre les autres, tandis que Harry et moi observons discrètement la porte, par le rideau à peine entrebâillé…

« Je serais venu plus tôt, si ces imbéciles du Ministère et de Ste Mangouste avaient pu me renseigner sur le lieu où mon épouse, ma belle-fille et mon petit-fils se trouvaient ! Et la moindre des choses, aurait été que vous me préveniez aussitôt que tous les trois ont été amenés ici ! » déclare-il d'un ton sec au professeur McGonagall qui accueille les familles…

« Nous vous avons envoyé un hibou, Monsieur Costner. Certes, il était déjà tard, quand nous l'avons fait, mais l'urgence était de s'occuper des blessés, des personnes choquées et de loger les nombreux sans abris qu'a laissé l'attaque sur Pré Au Lard. Vous deviez savoir que votre épouse, votre belle-fille et Jonas y faisaient des courses. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu jusqu'ici au lieu de vous rendre à Londres ? » répond McGo, avec politesse …

Elle est visiblement épuisée par toute son activité depuis l'attaque. Elle a soigné des blessés, puis organisé le logement des sans-abris envoyé des hiboux aux familles des personnes blessées ou tuées durant l'attaque. Et maintenant elle gère l'accueil de celles qui sont arrivées, à la recherche d'un membre de leur famille, qu'elles savaient à Pré Au Lard et dont elles n'avaient pas de nouvelles, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou leur parvienne ou qu'elles viennent d'elles-mêmes au village ou n'entendent parler de l'attaque à la radio ou par la rumeur….

Fidèle au poste, pour répondre aux questions et diriger chacun vers le box approprié…

« Je croyais que seuls les villageois étaient ici et que les autres étaient tous au Ministère ou à Ste Mangouste ! Et comme ces abrutis n'ont pas vu les noms des personnes que je cherchais sur leurs listes, ils m'ont dit d'aller voir les corps non identifiés ! Sans même me préciser qu'aucun d'eux ne venait de Pré Au Lard ! Ce manque d'organisation est inadmissible ! » s'exclame en retour, le grand-père de Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas

« Monsieur Costner, il y a eu plus de 550 morts à Dublin et près de 100 ici, à Pré Au Lard, plus d'un millier de blessés dont nombreux sont inconscients et plusieurs dizaines d'orphelins en bas âge, incapables de donner leur nom et leur adresse. Si vous ne leur avez pas précisé que vous cherchiez des personnes qui étaient à Pré Au Lard, comment voulez-vous que les membres du personnel du Ministère ou de Ste Mangouste, qui ont été accablés de travail depuis la fin d'après-midi, vous renseignent correctement. Je suis profondément désolée, des deuils qui frappent votre famille, Monsieur Costner, mais ce n'est pas en tenant de tels propos contre le Ministère et tous les volontaires qui ont déjà passé des heures et des heures à chercher des corps dans les décombres, à soigner des blessés, à aider des personnes choquées, des enfants traumatisés et réconforter les familles en pleurs, que vous allez vous attirer des sympathies. Prenez-vous en plutôt aux misérables assassins qui ont massacré et torturé tous ces pauvres gens, votre femme et votre belle-fille. » fait remarquer McGo, qui de toute évidence se maîtrise difficilement pour garder son calme, face à cet homme qu'elle sait pro-Voldemort…

Sans doute était-il parmi les assassins à Dublin…

Costner semble réaliser que des regards emplis de reproches sont posés sur lui, par les familles en deuil, soutenues dans cette épreuve par les survivants de Pré Au Lard en état de le faire et dont nombreux portent des bandages. Il se raidit, un tic agitant sa joue et effectue un effort visible pour contrôler ses propres réactions.

« Où sont ma femme, ma belle-fille et mon petit-fils ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton plus neutre, coupant court au scandale qu'il provoquait

McGo lui indique le box, avant de se tourner vers de nouveaux arrivants. Harry et moi reculons dans l'ombre, tandis que Monsieur Costner avance à grands pas dans notre direction…

« Partez par derrière ! Emmenez Jonas et Jérémy ! Ou il va encore faire un scandale ! » chuchote aussitôt Jodie, l'air profondément gênée…

« Non. Autant que votre Grand-père soit mis devant le fait accompli, dès maintenant. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse l'affronter seule… » refuse Harry, tandis que je soutiens sa décision d'un hochement de tête…

Le rideau s'ouvre trois secondes plus tard et Costner se raidit, dès que son regard tombe sur ses petits-enfants…

« Viens ici, Jonas ! » siffle-t-il presque, le regard luisant d'une lueur dure

Le petit, visiblement tremblant, amorce un geste pour obéir, mais Jérémy et Jodie le retiennent…

Aussitôt, leur Grand-père plisse les yeux et son nez se pince. Il ouvre la bouche, sans aucun doute pour réitérer son ordre, mais Jérémy ne lui en laisse pas le temps…

« Maman me l'a confié, avant de mourir. Je suis son Gardien. Alors tu ne l'emmèneras pas… » déclare-t-il, d'une voix blanche et tremblante…

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille et tu n'es pas majeur, alors la volonté de ton idiote de mère ne compte pas ! Jonas, viens ici ! » rétorque son Grand-père, en amorçant un pas vers le sofa.

Aussitôt Harry lui barre le passage, fermement campé sur ses jambes. Et j'ai le sentiment profond qu'un déclic vient de se produire en lui. Je sens sa force se déployer, rayonner avec quiétude. Assurance. Une nouvelle sérénité l'habite. Elle irradie, expulsant tous ses doutes, toute sa culpabilité, toutes les questions auxquelles il vient de trouver réponse, tous les tourments qui s'envolent, pour laisser place à une certitude et une décision claire, précise, réfléchie et inébranlable…

« Jonas est bien sous la protection de Jérémy. Un Serment Magique a été effectué. Or, Jérémy est lui-même sous ma Protection, ainsi que Jodie. Et je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal. » dit-il d'une voix douce, ses yeux directement plantés dans ceux de Monsieur Costner

Le Grand-père de Jérémy soutient le regard de Harry durant quelques secondes avec défiance, mais finalement, il rompt le contact et ses yeux méprisants glissent vers sa cicatrice…

« Je vais saisir le Magenmagot. Et Jonas me sera rendu dès la première heure demain. » crache-t-il à mi-voix

« Faites. Mais vous perdrez. Et sachez d'ors et déjà, que dès ma majorité, je déposerai une demande pour adopter Jérémy et Jonas, en bonne et due forme. Après tout, Jérémy a été renié et Jonas étant placé sous sa Protection, il n'y aura personne pour s'y opposer. Et comme je ne doute pas que vos fils et vous-même ayez aussi renié Jodie, je l'accueillerai également avec plaisir dans ma famille. Et si elle le souhaite, je l'adopterai, tout comme ses frères. » sourit Harry, avec sérénité, tandis que Jérémy et Jodie se regardent avec surprise…

Agréable semble-t-il, pour tous les deux…

Costner, lui, se met à ricaner, l'air mauvais…

« Ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore en vie d'ici là. Et croyez bien qu'alors, Magenmagot ou pas, je récupèrerai ces trois-là et que je leur ferai payer chèrement leur désobéissance à mon égard… » siffle-t-il, une lueur de joie cruelle traversant son regard, tandis qu'il désigne Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie du doigt

« Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, Monsieur Costner. Etant donné le peu de cas que Voldemort fait de la famille de ses serviteurs et de ses serviteurs eux-mêmes, il se pourrait que vous mouriez bien avant moi. Il est déjà responsable de la mort de votre épouse et votre belle-fille. Qui suivra ? L'un de vos fils, vous-même ? Ou votre seconde belle-fille et vos autres petits-enfants ?…» déclare Harry, qui dégage une force tranquille que je ne lui ai plus connue depuis l'attaque du Poudlard Express…

Costner frissonne au nom de Voldemort et il blêmit vertement…

« Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tuées… » souffle-t-il, le regard mauvais, après un rapide coup d'œil aux corps suppliciés de son épouse et de sa belle-fille…

« Libre à vous, Monsieur Costner, de rester aveugle et sourd à la barbarie de Voldemort, à sa folie et à son sens unilatéral du devoir et du respect de l'autre. Continuez à vous bercer d'illusions et vouez votre vie à servir la sienne si cela vous chante, mais ne vous attendez pas à de la reconnaissance de sa part, ni qu'il épargne les vôtres, car seule sa vie importe à ses yeux. Et, que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est lui, qui a donné l'ordre d'attaquer Pré Au Lard, comme il l'a fait à Dublin. Lui qui a exhorté ses troupes à ne laisser que des morts et des ruines derrière elles, comme à chaque attaque. Il est donc responsable de la mort de vos épouse et belle-fille. Aussi sûrement qu'il est l'auteur des cicatrices indélébiles que ses tortures ont imprimées sur le corps de Jérémy… » répond Harry, avec un calme et une douceur en parfait contraste avec la teneur de son propos…

« Il vous balayera comme un vulgaire moucheron… » murmure Costner, visiblement déstabilisé par les paroles de Harry et comme s'il se sentait contraint de soutenir Voldemort malgré toutes les terribles vérités sur lui qu'il vient d'entendre…

Ou peut-être à cause d'elles justement ?

« Non, Monsieur Costner. Je suis une épine dans son pied, je lui donne du fil à retordre depuis des années déjà, lui échappant à chaque fois et plus le temps passe et plus ses défaites face à moi sont déterminantes. Même lors de ma captivité je lui ai tenu tête et je l'ai mis à terre. Un jour prochain, Monsieur Costner, je le vaincrai définitivement, j'en fais Serment. Et je sais que ce jour-là, nombreux seront les braves gens à oser se dresser devant lui à mes côtés, faisant rempart de leur corps pour protéger les innocents et ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre face à ses derniers serviteurs... » déclare Harry, avec toujours la même sérénité, la même certitude tranquille et douce

Costner retrouve des couleurs et ricane une fois de plus…

« Les derniers ? » s'esclaffe-t-il, « Mais ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, à se présenter à lui pour le servir et en tirer gloire et puissance ! »

« Des assassins assoiffés de sang, venant de tous les pays d'Europe ou de pauvres gens sous Impérium ou sous pressions et qui sont terrifiés. Voilà ce qui compose les rangs de Voldemort et leur nombre peut paraître énorme certes oui, quand on fait le compte. Mais ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau, comparé à la totalité des populations sorcières de Grande Bretagne et d'Europe, Monsieur Costner. Et Voldemort a commis une erreur monumentale aujourd'hui, en s'attaquant à Dublin et à Pré Au Lard, massacrant en masse des femmes, des enfants et des personnes âgées sans défense. Car cet acte ignoble provoque déjà, au-delà de la douleur, l'indignation générale et, loin de se résigner ou de se soumettre, les cœurs se rebellent, les fronts se relèvent, les voix s'unissent et la volonté de chacun se renforcent avec vigueur, fermeté et courage. Désormais, les Sorciers d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse, d'Irlande et du Pays de Galle, qui commençaient timidement à s'unir et à apprendre à se défendre, vont mettre les bouchées doubles, pour faire barrage à sa cruauté et à sa barbarie. Ils ne céderont plus à la peur et il n'y aura plus de massacre comme aujourd'hui, Monsieur Costner. Dorénavant, tous les hommes, femmes et adolescents portant Baguette, vont s'organiser, s'entraider et s'épauler durant les attaques. Ils ne tourneront plus le dos aux Mangemorts pour s'enfuir en courant, ne courberont plus l'échine, ni ne tomberont à genoux pour implorer grâce, mais leur feront face avec courage et leur nombre fera loi ! Comme il l'a fait à Pré Au Lard et à Dublin où Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort ont dû rompre les combats car ils étaient cernés de toutes parts ! Et ce sera la même chose partout où Voldemort cherchera vainement à semer la terreur ! Alors ils peuvent venir, les assassins assoiffés de sang d'Europe, car ils draineront dans leur sillage toutes les bonnes volontés de leur pays respectifs, les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette et nous seront toujours plus nombreux qu'eux, plus unis, vaillants et motivés à mettre fin à leur misérable alliance, qu'ils ne le seront à mettre fin à nos vies ! Et nous marcherons tous ensemble d'un même pas, moi en tête, et ce sont eux, les serviteurs de Voldemort, qui fuiront à leur tour, le laissant seul avec une poignée de fidèles, aussi fous que lui. Et c'est nous, qui les balayerons comme de vulgaires moucherons…» réplique Harry, d'une voix claire et vibrante, ses Ondes Magiques formant une puissante aura autour de lui.

Et, tandis que Costner déglutit difficilement pâle et défait, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, des applaudissements crépitent soudainement derrière le rideau, que je soulève avec surprise sur les familles des défunts, leurs voisins et amis, ainsi que sur les villageois sans abris qui ont trouvé refuge au château pour la nuit, des professeurs et pas mal de nos camarades, massés devant le box…

Bien que ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait une telle foule derrière le rideau, pour entendre ses paroles, Harry reste serein. Inébranlable. Indéniablement puissant et déterminé.

« Bravo Harry ! »

« Tu as raison ! L'union fait la force ! »

« Ouais ! On ne les laissera plus nous massacrer aussi facilement ces salauds ! »

« On est tous avec toi ! »

« Nous serons là à chaque attaque pour botter le cul des Mangemorts ! »

« Ouais, nous viendrons en masse pour les contrer ces salauds ! » s'exclament des voix fermes et convaincues

« Oui ! Nous allons tous nous unir derrière Harry, contre V.. V…Vol… Vold'mort et ses Mangemorts ! Et vous pouvez aller lui dire si vous voulez à votre Lord, Costner ! De toute façon, ça paraîtra dans la Gazette demain matin ! » s'exclame Rita Skeeter, qui applaudit avec enthousiasme

Elle est sortie de sa maison, bardée de Protections, où elle était cloîtrée depuis quelques semaines, sous l'escorte de Ralph Seymour, Roger Greengrass et Bozo, le photographe qui l'accompagne habituellement, pour venir interroger quelques survivants et immortaliser les ruines de Pré Au Lard…

Et, sur un signe de sa part, Bozo prend une photographie de Harry, après avoir fait dégager Costner…

« Enfin, si Harry veut bien que je rapporte ses paroles dans la Gazette… » ajoute aussitôt Rita, tandis que Harry et moi clignons des yeux sous les flash du photographes, tout comme Jodie, Jérémy et Jonas, qu'il a invités à se joindre à nous…

Et je me fais la réflexion saugrenue que c'est notre première photo de famille…

« Si vous reprenez exactement mes paroles, sans en changer une seule ni broder autour, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Rita. » répond Harry, avec un doux sourire

« Merci Harry. Et si vous avez d'autres déclarations à faire, je suis disponible quand vous le voulez, avec la promesse de rapporter fidèlement chacun de vos mots ! » s'exclame la journaliste, en venant présenter sa main à Harry pour qu'il la serre.

Elle a changé Rita. Sous ses cheveux décolorés et son maquillage un peu trop lourd, son visage et son regard ont gagné en gravité. Et je crois bien que même délivrée du Serment qui la lie à Tatie Nally, elle ne dirait plus de mal de Harry, de l'Ordre du Phénix, ni de qui que ce soit d'honorable. Elle n'inventerait plus d'histoires rocambolesques, ne sauterait plus sur les scandales, ni ne déformerait plus la vérité pour écrire de soi-disant scoops…

« D'accord, j'en prends note… » répond Harry, hésitant à peine, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : « Sans doute aurais-je effectivement d'autres déclarations à faire plus tard… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et que j'en parle à d'autres personnes, car cela n'implique pas que moi… »

Rita acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'éloigner discrètement. Ralph, Roger et Bozo viennent aussi serrer la main de Harry, avant de la suivre. Je les regarde s'éloigner tous les quatre, fendant la foule massée devant les box.

L'ambiance a changé. Elle est toujours imprégnée de chagrin et de souffrance. Mais la plupart des personnes présentes ne semble plus abattu par cette douleur. Comme en écho au discours de Harry, une nouvelle détermination les habite et les chuchotements, les murmures sont plus vifs. Je suis sûr au fond de moi qu'ils commentent les paroles de mon petit ami, les font leurs et que certains tirent déjà des plans de défenses…

Il va falloir organiser tout ça ou ce sera l'anarchie… me dis-je, en me tournant vers Harry qui serre quelques mains, murmure des remerciements, avant de refermer le rideau du box sur notre groupe…

Son regard croise le mien…

Il vient de se poser en meneur de la lutte contre Voldemort aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Et dès que la Gazette aura paru demain matin ce sera la même chose, pour toute la Communauté Sorcière. Ni lui, ni moi n'en doutons un seul instant.

Alors oui, il va falloir qu'il fasse de nouvelles déclarations. Qu'il encourage la Communauté à se ranger derrière un Etat-Major solide qui sera de bon conseil dans l'organisation de la défense du Royaume Uni…

J'effectue un discret hochement de tête, signifiant tout mon soutien à Harry, qui me presse brièvement l'épaule, avant de se tourner vers Costner, retiré dans l'ombre épaisse, de l'autre côté du box.

« Emmenez votre défunte épouse, Monsieur Costner. Je m'occuperai des obsèques de la mère de Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas. C'est ma responsabilité, maintenant. » déclare-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

D'un ton si adulte, qu'il ne fait plus doute dans mon esprit, qu'il vient de tourner définitivement la page de notre enfance et de notre adolescence…

Et tout comme il l'a fait quand il a barré le passage au Grand-père de Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas, je lâche les dernières bribes effilochées de mon enfance, qui s'accrochaient encore à moi…

Une ère est finie pour Harry et pour moi.

Une autre va débuter pour nous…

**Fin Du Livre III**

**OoOoOoO**

Nous voilà arrivés au terme de Livre III, indéniablement le plus sombre des trois tomes publiés. Comme le dit si bien Ron, une ère est finie. Une autre va commencer en septembre et c'est Harry qui ouvrira le premier chapitre. J'espère bien sûr, vous retrouver toutes et tous pour la suite des aventures de ces jeunes héros que je malmène avec tant de cruauté…

Mais avant tout, je vous remercie profondément, d'avoir vibré d'émotion, rit, pleuré et souffert avec eux au fil des chapitres.

Mille mercis à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, pour vos nombreux encouragements et tous ces compliments qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur et sincèrement émue. Sans vous, cette histoire serait restée dans mon imaginaire et certains personnages n'auraient peut-être jamais pris vie sous ma plume. Vous m'avez bien souvent fait sourire et même rire parfois et j'ai pris grand plaisir à vous lire et vous répondre. Vous me manquerez durant les quatre prochains mois et je suis impatiente déjà de vous retrouver en septembre…

Bisous à toutes et tous !

Au Revoir

Me-Violine

OoOoOoO

PS : Rappel : Celles et ceux qui souhaitent être prévenu de la publication du Livre IV, faites le moi savoir.

IMPORTANT : Nathalie, tu as demandé à être prévenue, mais je n'ai pas tes coordonnées. Tu peux me les faire parvenir par Message Privé ou via mon forum…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.


End file.
